Inheritance (On Hiatus)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: In a world where Naruto's parents are alive, Minato's not the Hokage and the Uchiha manage to redeem themselves in the public eye, Sakura finds out that she is Tsunade's granddaughter and the Kekkeigenkai of the First Hokage has manifested itself within her, however will she manage to survive, read to find out, i have a lot of surprises in store for you lot, lots of twists and such
1. Prologue

Long before Dan ever died, he and Tsunade had a child, Tsunade is nineteen when she gives birth to a blonde haired green eyed girl "Dan I can't what if I'm a terrible mother" Tsunade shook her head rejecting her child, unable to handle the thought of something happening to the little girl.

"I understand Tsunade-chan, let's just hope she goes to a good home" Dan while saddened over the fact Tsunade didn't want their child, not because she didn't love her, but fearing another loss accepts her decision and the little girl is sent off to someone who would undoubtedly care for her, and her name was Mebuki Senju.

Five years later Dan dies and Tsunade leaves the Hidden Leaf Village behind for good, completely forgetting about the child that she gave birth to, who grows into a lovely young nineteen year old herself and marries Kizashi Haruno, thus her surname changes from Senju to Haruno.

And at twenty years old nearly like her mother, Mebuki gives birth to a pink haired, green eyed girl, that she and Kizashi names Sakura Haruno "She's just lovely Kizashi" Mebuki oohed and awed over her daughter, completely in love with the bright eyed and haired child she'd given birth to.

"Quite and she'll be spoiled rotten that's for sure, won't you my sweet cherry blossom" Kizashi blew a raspberry on the newborn child's stomach, earning spit bubbles from his daughter and a gummy smile from the toothless girl.

The coming years would be strange and difficult but the Haruno's knew that come what may they'd get through it no matter what and they'd protect their daughter from all that wished her harm as she regained her inheritance.

~Authors Note

TsukikoUchu here, this is going to be a long story, I don't have any pairings decided on just yet, but if you have an idea drop it in the review section and I promise to give it a thought to help me decide on what Sakura pairing I want to use.

Anyway the reason I'm reaching out to you all like this is because I've been struggling and down on myself, really need a pick me up so to speak, your reviews are wonderful and I love reading each one.

Right for those that wish to see a continuation of this story, there must be a maximum of at least five reviews before I post the first chapter, again thank you for supporting my love or writing and I hope to get even better for you guys and stop being such a downer hehehe~


	2. Manifestation

Sakura was five when her great, great grandfather's kekkeigenkai manifested itself with in her "I said leave me alone Ami" the little five year old rosette warned, cheeks puffed up and red from anger as she stood her ground against her park bully, not taking the other girls bullying any longer.

Completely unaware that tree's were beginning to sprout up around her in response to her emotions and chakra, however unaware she was though someone else wasn't "No I won't you'll never hack it as a shinobi forehead freak so get lost and don't bother coming back" Ami spat.

Just as angry but missing the strange occurrence as well until someone walked over "Okay girls that's enough, you little pink haired girl need to come with me" a silver haired teenager stood in the middle of the stand off and turned firmly to the pink haired child.

Who looked up at him warily "What for Mister I haven't done anything wrong" Sakura huffed put out that she was the one getting in trouble when Ami was the one who had insulted her, tried to push her down and hurt her even.

His one visible eye focused on her it was oddly creepy actually for a five year old anyway "Your not in trouble or anything kiddo, I just need you to come with me okay" the silver haired teenager insisted carefully, shooting a look at the other girl who refused to leave.

"But why and I don't even know your name Mister Shinobi" the pinkette crossed her arms over her little chest in response, emotions running rampant within her, causing the tree sprouts to grow even bigger as chakra leaked out of her from all this.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand down his face "Kakashi Hatake, there you know my name now Kiddo, now will you please trust me and come with me" the Copy Ninja pleaded hopefully because he didn't want this situation getting out of control.

"Then my name is Sakura Haruno, Kakashi-san and oh okay I still don't understand why but I'll go with you" Sakura slumped her shoulders and took the held out hand, only to get hefted into unfamiliar arms as smoke obstructed her vision.

Just like that they were in another part of the village "Hold off on the questions for a moment alright Sakura-chan, we have to see Lord Hokage" Kakashi could see the curiosity within the depths of her vivid green gaze as he walked up the steps of the Hokage Tower.

With her in arms he was glad that it was him who'd witnessed the incident and not Danzo otherwise the poor girl would be in service to that bastard for life "Ah Kakashi-kun what are you doing here and who's this, don't tell me she's an orphan" the Hokage smiled briefly.

Only to frown as he spotted the young girl "Hey I ain't no orphan thank you very much my Dad is Kizashi and my Mom is Mebuki, last name Haruno" the fuscia haired child burst out not liking that she'd just been called an orphan to her face.

She wasn't that weird looking was she, maybe Ami was right, she was a weirdo with a large forehead and freaky pink hair "Merchant's child then, everyone knows who the Haruno's are, the best civilian merchants in Leaf, anyway what have you brought her for" Hiruzen amended gently.

"Well I caught Sakura-chan trying to defend herself from a bully isn't that right, however that wasn't the strange thing, little tree's were sprouting up around her Lord Hokage, it's not possible right that this girl has that…." the silver haired teenager explained carefully.

Hiruzen who'd just taken a puff from his pipe choked and began coughing violently "Impossible, tell me Sakura-chan did your parents adopt you" the Third questioned lightly not wanting to alarm anyone especially the very confused girl.

Who creased her brow "Nu-uh, my Momma had me at the hospital, she's got pictures and everything in our family photo album" Sakura informed bluntly not sure what either male was talking about anymore or what **that** was and she most certainly wasn't growing tree's.

"Right….wait did you say Mebuki was your mother…now where did I hear that name before…." Hiruzen paused, then questioned, got a nod, then trailed off again as he thought over the familiar name trying to remember.

Until it hit him full force and he coughed violently again, choking on more smoke, he really needed to quit otherwise he was going to die coughing one of these days "Did you figure it out Hokage-sama" Kakashi inquired, peering surreptitiously at the little girl in his arms.

Hiruzen nodded seriously "About twenty five years ago, Tsunade had a child from Dan, that they gave up for adoption, her caretaker named her Mebuki Senju, if I'm right Sakura-chan is Tsunade's granddaughter and has inherited the wood release" the Hokage announced.

Kakashi's visible eye nearly bulged out of it's socket at the life impacting news "Inherited it but that should be impossible" the Copy Ninja was clearly stunned and completely unable to form a coherent sentence, Tsunade's granddaughter that was just impossible to.

"I'm still here you know and I'd like to know what is going on just as much you know" the rosette was obviously tired of being left out of the conversation and piped up in a loud voice, Hiruzen couldn't help it as his lips quirked upwards in amusement.

While Kakashi chuckled under his breath apparently there was a little bit of Uzumaki in the girl as well "What we're saying Sakura-chan is that your related to Tsunade Senju and the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, you've also inherited his kekkeigenkai of wood release" Hiruzen informed.

"My momma would have told me all this if I was, so that's impossible, no one but the first has ever been able to utilize wood release" Sakura sniffed unable to comprehend the truth right now, she was much to young it seemed.

The person holding her tilted his head to the side "Unless she didn't know that's a definite possibility right Sakura-chan" Kakashi offered gently trying not to overwhelm the young child but still explain things in a way that she'd be able to understand.

Sakura's frown deepened "Guess so but how could no one have told her, why didn't Grandma Tsunade want her" the bubble gum haired five year old sniffled, tears pooling in those vivid eyes, nearly like Dan's yet not as they were a much lighter shade.

"Tsunade-chan didn't do it because she didn't love Mebuki, Sakura-chan, she'd lost her brother a couple years before, it was out of fear that something would happen to Mebuki if she accepted her child" Hiruzen stood and walked around his desk.

Appearing before the distraught child, he understood this was a lot to take in after all "What do you propose we do Hokage-sama, do we have **him** teach her the ropes of her kekkeigenkai or inform her parents of this development" Kakashi questioned.

"She doesn't even know I exist does she" Sakura realized in that moment and made another outburst, it was quite the emotionally charged moment as tears dripped from her eyes and down her cheeks to land on the carpeted flooring of the Hokage's Office.

Hiruzen grimaced "I think it's best we inform Mebuki first of her own family background, then carefully explain how Sakura has manifested the First Hokage's kekkeigenkai within her before asking **him** to teach her" the Third cleared his throat.

Uncertain because this situation had the potential to develop into full scale village wide disaster if his old friend learned of this that another child has Wood Style and that it was completely inherited as she was actually the First Hokage's great, great granddaughter.

"Probably for the best, leave that to me Hokage-sama, come along Sakura-chan, point me in the direction that leads home for you okay" the silver haired teenager sighed speaking to the young girl in his arms again who was still crying a torrent of tears.

Confused and lost at what was going on anymore no doubt, it was absolutely terrible really "Okay Kakashi-san, first head to the civilian section and go three blocks, then take a right for another block and left for two and that's my house it has steps" the pinkette instructed.

Rubbing her eyes but the tears kept coming, even as Kakashi body flickered again to appear right in front of her house just as her parents were coming out "Heavens on earth what happened Sakura-chan, you, who are you and why are you holding my daughter" the blonde woman cried.

Turning suspicious and accusing green eyes on the male she didn't know, Kakashi mused inwardly that everything that had been unveiled had to be the truth after all and that this was Mebuki, who also had a bit of Uzumaki in her and a temper it seemed.

"Yes indeed, Sakura didn't get in trouble at the park did she" the other male, with dull pink hair and blue eyes stepped forward placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder as he did so, able to think much more rationally right now it seemed, Kizashi the name came to mind.

And he straightened properly "Not at all, though there was another child bullying Sakura-chan when I came along, Kakashi Hatake and you are Mebuki correct, Haruno nee Senju" Kakashi greeted wanting to make sure he wasn't making any sort of mistake.

Immediately the blonde woman went rigid at her husband's side "Correct, my maiden name is Senju, what does that have to do with you holding my daughter" Mebuki narrowed her gaze once more not liking how this afternoon was suddenly turning out.

She hadn't been asked what her maiden name was for a long time now so why was this man bringing it up "Perhaps we should go inside and sit down, I fear this will shock you quite a bit Mebuki-san" the silver haired shinobi as they could plainly see his headband said carefully.

Mebuki as suspicious as she was relented to the request and soon the four of them, her daughter included who was sitting on her Father's lap now were seated around the table with tea or milk in front of them "Okay so what's all this about" Kizashi cleared his throat.

With a deep breath he began "I'll start first for you Mebuki-san, do you know who your mother is…no then I'll tell you Tsunade Senju, the First Hokage's granddaughter" Kakashi questioned earning a shake of the head then gave the news.

Letting it sink in first "And I've got the Firsts Kekkeigenkai apparently" Sakura piped in cluelessly before her mother could truly comprehend the news she'd just received, her the First Hokage's great granddaughter and daughter to Tsunade Senju that was just crazy.

But looking into Kakashi's visible iris Mebuki knew it was the truth "How is this possible though, unless she's back and told you then I don't see how any of this is actually the truth" the blonde woman frowned deeply in concern, still unable to wrap her head around the information.

Having thought this would be the case he sighed "Our Lord Hokage knew some information that was carefully kept from everyone else these past twenty five years since your birth, if you want proof we can do a DNA test, we have a blood sample from Tsunade-sama still" the silver haired Jonin offered.

"As for Sakura-chan having Lord First's Kekkeigenkai isn't that a little far-fetched Kakashi-san, no one but the first has ever been able to utilize the wood release not even his granddaughter" the dull pink haired male asked dubiously.

Now came the hard part "During the altercation between Sakura-chan and her bully, due to her emotionally charge state her chakra merged and escaped from her a little where I witnessed little tree's growing out of the ground" Kakashi explained very carefully.

Both of Sakura's parents closed their eyes "Are you okay Momma, Papa" the little rosette asked looking as if she was about to cry again, this whole situation was bogus and completely unfair and she would even go as far as to blame Ami for the whole thing to cause it was Ami's fault.

It took a few minutes for the older couple to settle and continue the conversation "What do we do now then Kakashi-san, I can't just declare us members of the clan without any proof whatsoever and Mo..Tsunade isn't even here" Mebuki straightened, at a breaking point.

"There was an incident that happened quite awhile back, several years ago to be precise that allowed someone to acquire the Wood Release bloodline trait, Hokage-sama is intending on asking this person if he'd be willing to train Sakura-chan some" Kakashi admitted.

Mebuki slumped her shoulders "Well that's certainly a relief I feel as if Sakura will need that training actually, what do we do if someone tries to argue with us over this" Kizashi frowned deeply still not completely understanding what was going on.

Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face "Let's just keep this under wraps shall we, no can know until she can protect herself, should anyone come knocking on your door named Danzo Shimura, go straight to Hokage-sama" the silver haired Jonin said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Understood Kakashi-san, you hear that Sakura-chan you can't tell anybody about your kekkeigenkai or there will be trouble okay" the dull pink haired male glanced down to his precocious daughter hoping that she understood as well.

Vivid green clashed with dark blue "Okay I understand Papa, I don't want no more bullies or mean people calling me bad names or saying that I won't hack is a ninja" the pinkette sulked, Kakashi shook his head and chuckled inwardly.

Standing as he did so "You'll let us know if that person will train her correct Kakashi-san" the blonde peered up at him hopefully and he nodded then he polished off the rest of his tea and disappeared in a plume of smoke back to the Hokage Tower.

And into the Hokage's Office "Is it true Kakashi-senpai" Tenzo was right there completely dumbfounded that he had a kindred spirit now and that he wasn't the only one with the wood style kekkeigenkai of their first Hokage anymore.

His senpai nodded seriously "Everything's been explained, Mebuki-san might want a blood test done, thankfully we still have a DNA sample from Tsunade and yes Tenzo, it's true, she really has the kekkeigenkai" Kakashi rattled off.

While Tenzo blew out a breath "With that and all that you know now Tenzo, are you willing to teach her how to utilize her kekkeigenkai" Hiruzen questioned of his subordinate, who'd been a victim of a horrific incident, an essential experiment that had turned out successful.

Tenzo considered his options for a few minutes "I'll do it, this girl Sakura, will need all the help she can get if Danzo ever learns of this" the mahogany haired anbu nodded, Kakashi grimaced behind his mask that had been his exact thought to.

"Good, you and Kakashi-kun will go to meet them tomorrow and set up a schedule that works for you Tenzo-kun" the Third Hokage declared, dismissing both young males from his office to continue working on his paperwork that he was slowly getting behind on.

Due to all the chaos that had been happening that day anyway "Understood Lord Hokage, thankfully they seem to be in agreement that Sakura-chan will need this training anyway" the silver haired teenager shook his head lightly and with that they left the office.

~Authors Note

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, a special shout out to Sheraal first and foremost, thank you for the kind words, to loveitasakuxx don't worry this is going to be well thought out and taken slow to get the desired affect that I want to send to my readers this time.

Immortalblossom, thinking about it, Shisui/Itachi seem interesting enough, but it might be a twist, sakura-moonrose-hime, good to see a new face on the reviews, I apology if you've reviewed before and I never caught you, interesting choices.

Diamondluver67, sounds definitely interesting and I promise to give it thought while I go over other options presented, Arcane Charmmaster, you made a valid point and so I went back and changed it on your request, I hope what I changed it to is more acceptable.

To the guest reviewers, guest and Nanami, thank you for the lovely reviews, I promise to give all suggested pairings plenty of thought I hope you continue to read and review, I'm trying something completely new that will hopefully satisfy my more finicky readers, I'm not perfect, my writing might suck or seem weird but I ask you all to bear with me as I truly do love writing

Lastly KyloRen'sgirl213 thank you as always for the great reviews, hope to see you more on the next chapter, like before the chapter needs to have a maximum of at least five reviews before I continue with another chapter, that will be ready when the optimum amount of reviews is reached, have a good day.

TsukikoUchu~


	3. Questions and Inheritance

Mebuki was honestly surprised to find Kakashi on her doorstep the following morning with an unknown male "I want that blood test done, just to make sure and I have a few questions that I want answers to" Mebuki demanded in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Complete with hands on her hips and green eyes narrowed into a glare, Tenzo felt a thrill of fear crawl down his spine at that stance so reminiscent of Tsunade's it was very scary "Understandable, I'd want answers if this happened to me as well, this is Tenzo" Kakashi nodded.

Not daring to argue with the woman, who seems to have inherited her mothers temperament "Yes that's right Mrs. Haruno..Mebuki-san, I'm willing to teach your daughter, but there's a few things I'd like to inform you of before I plan out a schedule" Tenzo straightened.

Speaking in a careful tone of voice since he didn't want to draw her wrath onto him in any way in the case she felt threatened or her daughter was in danger, Mebuki eyed them for a moment longer then finally let them into her house, Kakashi for the second time, Tenzo the first.

"For awhile we thought you weren't going to come, Sakura-chan's in a mood so she's upstairs" Kizashi greeted with a small wave as the two males, one of whom was unknown to him sat on the couch opposite to his chair while his wife bustled off to make tea for the four of them.

Until she was sat at his side, sipping leisurely on her tea, and waiting semi patiently for one of the two males to break the silence and broach the subject that was waiting to be discussed "Right the DNA test, we just need a vial of your blood Mebuki-san" the silver haired ninja explained.

Pulling out a syringe with hypodermic needle and drawing some blood from the woman to be sent off for a test "Now you said you had some questions, we're willing to answer them" the brunet inquired setting down his cup of tea and looking to the married couple.

"Exactly, our first question is, if Sakura is the First's great, great granddaughter, does that mean she has some sort of inheritance to her name, can we claim her a member, while keeping her kekkeigenkai a secret from others until the time is right" the dull pink haired male questioned.

"Also you said that you had some things to inform us of before you could plan out a schedule to train our daughter" the blonde woman pressed, not willing to let the idea of her daughter receiving the training she needed go, especially since they were the ones who'd offered first.

Both males sat back "If that's what you want both yourself Mebuki-san and Sakura-chan can claim yourselves as members of the Senju clan, once the DNA test comes back positive, as for inheritance to her name I'm not sure, we'll have to ask Hokage-sama" Kakashi frowned.

"My name is Tenzo, I am in anbu so my time available is limited, the missions I undergo are deadly and I can't exactly promise I'll always come back to train Sakura-san" Tenzo informed with a small wince, still willing to train the girl though.

Kizashi and Mebuki deflated at that "What about the other thing, is there a certified guaranteed way to keep Sakura from accidentally spilling the truth about having a rare kekkeigenkai" Kizashi prodded merely concerned for his daughter over the recent turn of events.

His wife nodded eagerly "Quite, she's merely a child and despite her being rather articulate, will have a lose tongue in the presence of other children" Mebuki deadpanned, earning a few chuckles from her husband while Kakashi seemed to agree with her on that somewhat.

Only knowing Sakura for less than a day now he already knew the child a little bit "Things will have to be researched Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san, but I'm sure there's a way" the silver haired teenager remarked, already thinking of several ways.

Though he wasn't sure how receptive the couple would be to some of them, "Can we have a few more days to think over our options while we wait for the DNA test as well" the blonde woman requested looking tired and worn out.

It was understandable that she'd be exhausted after the news she'd been given the other day "Right of course, I'll make up a schedule suitable for training and we'll see you in a few days Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san" the brunet stood followed by Kakashi.

With that the both of them left, heading back to the Hokage Tower "That could have gone worse" the dull pink haired male sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, exhaustion creeping up on him, though he had to put up a cheery and non-tired facade in the next moment.

As his precocious five year old ambled down the stairs and into the living room "May I go play outside please Momma, Papa, I promise I won't go to far and to not tell anyone about that" Sakura pouted, sulking a little as well because she absolutely hated being cooped up like this.

Her parents shared amused smiles with one another "Course you can my little blossom, just make sure you keep to your promises, Kakashi-san is gonna try and find a way to keep you from accidentally slipping up, but do your best and you may get a reward" Kizashi bribed.

This made his lovely wife send him a slightly cross look as Sakura let out a squeal and launched herself into his lap, hugging him around the neck, then she was out of his lap in the next moment and rushing from the house to play in the street.

"Good heavens and honestly Kizashi, bribing our daughter that was not wise" Mebuki scolded something fierce, then smacked him on the arm for good measure before storming off into the kitchen to cool down a little bit.

Meanwhile outside Sakura had decided to draw with her chalk, doodling all over the sidewalk that was in front of her house humming as she did so "Watcha drawing there sweetie pie" a voice to an unknown person lured her from her concentration and she looked up.

Spying a dark haired and dark eyed person, leaned comfortably on the fence that surrounded her house "Just doodling Mister Shinobi nothing specific" the rosette informed, focusing on her doodle again as she thought the conversation was over.

Imagine her surprise when the shinobi, cause of the headband he was wearing, nimbly jumped the fence and strode determinedly towards her, before crouching to peer down at her doodle "Holy wow sweetie your good, much better than me I must say" the shinobi whistled.

And she blinked at him warily, rising from her seated position and dusting her hands free of chalk "Is there a reason you approached me" Sakura questioned not liking how close he was all of a sudden, preparing to flee just in case he proved dangerous.

Kakashi-san said that if a person named Danzo ever showed up she would have to go straight to the Hokage, and counting on the fact she didn't know what this Danzo person looked like, she was wary of every new shinobi that came her way.

Unfortunately the shinobi in front of her didn't know that and fortunately he was just a really flamboyant person "No specific reason sweetie pie, your hair caught my eye so I thought I'd talk to ya a little to relieve some of my boredom after the latest mission was a let down" he shrugged.

"My ugly hair caught your eye" she blurted without really thinking and his expression darkened immediately which sent a chill down her spine and really scared her, so much so that she let out a little shriek and dove for the bush that her mother had planted the day she and papa had married.

Realizing he'd leaked a little KI into the air the shinobi she still didn't know the name of dragged a hand down his face "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scary ya kiddo, it's just your hair suits you and no matter what anyone says you should never think ill of yourself" the shinobi explained.

Letting the young girl calm down as she hesitantly peeked at him from inside the bush, it was absolutely adorable and he wanted to hug her, he doubted she'd let him though but he really wanted to "Name" Sakura asked carefully want to ascertain her fears a little bit.

"Oh that's right I forgot to introduce myself didn't I, Shisui Uchiha at your service sweetie, now will you come out of the bush and doodle some more while we talk" Shisui grinned wide feeling like an idiot, the first cute little kid he see's and he forgets basic manners.

Just as hesitantly Sakura poked her head from out of the bush, looked left and right before slowly climbing out of her hiding spot "Sakura Haruno err….and doodling requires concentration that I don't have while talking" the pinkette huffed lightly.

Making Shisui throw his head back and laugh uproariously "That's fine, doodle away and I'll talk at your leisure if you want" the dark haired teenager offered with a smile so she carefully sat back down in her previously vacated spot and picked up her chalk to doodle on the sidewalk some more.

Partway through she looked up to see Shisui watching her intently "Can you tell me what Mister Danzo looks like, Kakashi-san said that if he ever came knocking to go to Hokage-sama as fast as possible no matter what" Sakura inquired suddenly.

As long as she didn't mention her kekkeigenkai, she should still be able to get some information about the man "Okay any particular reason did Kakashi-san tell you why you had to run away from Lord Danzo" Shisui raised a brow and rifled through his storage pouch.

For the profile book he had on esteemed ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village "No not really, just that we had to" the rosette lowered her gaze focusing on her doodling again, well that's what Shisui thought anyway as he poked his tongue out in concentration.

Before emerging with the desired object "Here we go Sakura-chan, this is Danzo, he's one of the three Elders of the Leaf Village" the ebony haired teen flipped it open to the right page almost instinctively and allowed the little girl a good long look.

Then when she was done went to stow it away in his pouch again, only thinking better of it in the next moment "Huh what's this for Shisui-san" Sakura creased her brow in confusion when he took her hands and placed the ninja profile book in them.

"Your gonna be a kunoichi in the future right, well every ninja must know friend from foe, that book will help you" Shisui shrugged yet again still in an uncomfortable crouch, he was about to bid the little girl farewell.

When a familiar voice at least to him came from the gate "Avoiding your duties again I see Shisui-san" his best friend Itachi deadpanned, honing in on him and not the child who was only five if he had to guess, but she definitely noticed Itachi though.

For she gave him a slightly wary look especially when he hopped the fence as well, tucked under his arm a boy her age and her eyes went wide "Ni-san what do you think your doing bringing me around a girl, my luck she's a stupid fan-girl" Sasuke Uchiha scowled.

On Sakura's part she merely shrunk in on herself, usual brash temperament abandoning her and she hastily avoided Ami's crushes accusing gaze "Judging by that reaction Otouto, I don't think so" the Uchiha heir rolled his eyes lightly only just noticing the young girl himself.

She had very little presence, even more so now that she was actively trying not to draw further notice onto herself "Guess so, still I don't like it cause she could turn out to be one" the second heir snubbed his nose up at the child his age and scowled even more.

Shisui pressed his lips together and placed a gentle hand on the young girls shoulder "You should be ashamed of yourself Sasuke-chan, accusing someone before you even give them a chance what would Mikoto-sama say about your manners in regards to females" the older Uchiha scolded.

Expression darkened slightly but not enough that he was accidentally releasing his KI again "No, no it's okay anyway it was nice meeting you Shisui-san, thank you for the book" and then the fuscia haired five year old was gone, disappearing into her house in a blur.

Moving fast to get away from the situation unfolding before it escalated even more "Interesting, I could almost swear she body flickered" Itachi rubbed his chin in thought with his free hand, while keeping Sasuke tucked under his right arm since they would have to get back soon.

"I meant what I said Sasuke-chan, the next time you see her make sure to apologize alright or I'll tell Mikoto-sama and no she's just a little cautious" Shisui warned then answered his best friends question as he deftly leaped over the gate, Itachi following.

While Sasuke scowled "Fine I'll apologize to her if I see her which probably won't happen" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms hanging limply from his brothers one armed hold as they headed back down the streets to their clan compound to home.

During all this Kakashi and Tenzo had returned to the Hokage's Office "An inheritance to her name…hmm I'll have to look it up to see if Hashirama-sama left something to his descendants or if Tobirama-sama did" Hiruzen mused upon hearing the question.

"For the seal I think we'll go a subtler route without actually branding the poor child with one, perhaps some sort of jewelry with a seal on it" the Hokage stroked his chin in thought, reaching into his desk for his stamps, giving the duo before him official permission to search the archives.

Kakashi nodded in understanding "Probably for the best, make it so that it can be removed in later years without being permanent, a temporary fix, but still I'd like to review some fuinjutsu books before we decide on something maybe even bring in Jiraiya" Kakashi added carefully.

Clearly a thought for later "We will do our utmost to find suitable ways to keep this situation from escalating" Tenzo frowned, working out a timetable in his head, right now he was free of any missions, but how long that would last he didn't know.

"Mebuki's blood sample was sent to the hospital, so we have about three days, you ready Tenzo" the silver haired teenager chuckled dryly, Sakura was practically ninja royalty and they had to make sure she was safe even within her own village what a sad day really.

To have to protect a child from her own village that was supposed to be like family to her, all thanks to Danzo the old bastard who insisted on having an organization called root, Sakura was definitely young enough but as long as they kept this under wraps Sakura would grow up well.

Especially under their teachings "As ready as I'll ever be Kakashi-senpai, oh I was wondering should we inform Tsunade about this, that she still has family here in Leaf, it could bring her back, if only for a bit" the brunet turned his head to spy the Hokage.

Looking pensive at the question asked "It's a thought for later, tracking her down won't be easy, for now focus on Sakura-chan" Hiruzen shooed the two males off and buckled down on paperwork that seemed ever increasing to his frustration, he really needed to find a successor.

"Right….let's go Tenzo" Kakashi grimaced behind his mask leading the way to the archives and showing the scroll with the Hokage's seal to assess the restricted area of the Hokage Tower as it had all manners of dangerous, potentially dangerous and deadly artifacts.

"I'll look for information about the inheritance question Mebuki-san posed" Tenzo suggested knowing his senpai wished to look about for sealing jutsu books to hopefully find a non damaging way to seal Sakura and keep her from slipping up.

With that they settled into a comfortable silence only broken by the flipping of pages or the sound of rummaging through something when the book or scroll proved to not have what either male was looking for in the least until Kakashi came across an interesting fuinjutsu book.

Kakashi nodded to himself and set the book off to the side, continuing searching even if the main objective had been found, "Here Tenzo, looks like Mebuki-san had a valid point, Lord First left something all his descendants whoever they may be" the silver haired teenager read off.

Finding an interesting but faded old scroll that looked like it was about to fall apart if he was any less careful "He put the inheritance in the vaults though and that could take some time to find as well" the brunet sighed resisting the urge to sink into a light depression.

His senpai waved off his concerns, self-assured they'd find what they were looking for and they had plenty of time since their searches had proved fruitful the first day, so it was back to the Hokage to get permission to search the vaults.

Hiruzen shook his head lightly in amusement "Just be sure to put everything back the way you found it" the Hokage chuckled, stamping his seal of approval for their search in the vaults, the only way to give permission nowadays "And good luck" Hiruzen informed.

So it was off to the vaults next, but the next few hours were completely fruitless and by that time it was dinner so they headed home individually and went to bed, thinking over the things they'd learned or did that day before falling asleep.

~Authors Note

Thank you all that have reviewed so as you've noticed I settled on an Itachi/Sakura pairing story, not my first sure but this will more interesting to you hopefully, anyway I was thinking last night, this whole thing it's not about reviews for me, I simply love writing stories and posting them, knowing that people like my stories is enough so thank you all for helping me to realize this

End Note~


	4. How a Revolution is Born

It was two days later that Mebuki got another visitor this one well-known around the village, and rather important if she wasn't mistaken "I apologize for barging into your house Mebuki-san but I was informed that my youngest son insulted your daughter" Mikoto Uchiha announced.

Smiling calmly "Well that's news to me, Sakura-chan did, Mikoto-san's son insult you" Mebuki turned her attention on her own precious child, hating the thought that she was still getting bullied just for wanting to be a ninja, life-changing news excluded since they didn't have proof yet.

The young girl's head snapped up and her eyes rounded at the pretty ravenette sitting in her mother's favorite chair to knit or sew "Do you mean Sasuke…well he kinda did but I understand" Sakura hunched her shoulders admitting the truth after earning a nod from the woman.

Mikoto was beside herself at how adorable the little girl was, probably why Shisui had approached in the first place, pink hair like that was rare and it was such a lovely and cute shade that it made her want to get her hands in it and just play with the silky tresses.

"Now that I have proof, I'd like to invite you over on my youngest son's behalf for a play date Sakura-chan and lunch if that's alright, Sasuke-chan has been scolded severely for his lapse in manners that have been instilled in him" the raven haired woman offered.

As much as she wanted to sigh she didn't, strange things had been happening since she'd been given the news and she had this funny feeling things were going to be like this for a good long while to "How about it Sakura do you want to go play with Sasuke-san" the blonde asked.

If there was one thing she wouldn't do it would be to force her daughter somewhere she didn't feel comfortable going "Will Shisui-san be there" the rosette inquired, wanting at least a friendly person on her side just in case things ended up going south on her.

Onyx orbs blinked in slight surprise "Course Shisui-chan will be there Sakura-chan, do you want to take anything, toys or games" Mikoto smiled brightly, seemed the girl had taken a shining to the flamboyant teenager somewhat, perhaps this could be used.

To mend their relationship between the village's occupants and prove that they were needlessly being placed under suspicion and unwarranted observation, if it got the people to see that they were making an effort to actually get along, then they wouldn't be so quick to judge hopefully.

"Go along Sakura-chan and have fun on your play date with Sasuke-san" Mebuki waved watching her daughter brighten with happiness, as she jumped up and grabbed her favorite game of Go from the cupboard then latch onto Mikoto's hand.

Before they both disappeared out the door, leaving her to continue knitting as she had been doing until she'd gotten a must unexpected visitor, slightly worried since her daughter could still blab but hopefully the Uchiha Clan would know how to keep the secret.

Meanwhile all through the village to the Uchiha Compound, they garnered stares or glares and Sakura practically glued herself to Mikoto's side a little disconcerted "Um Mikoto-san why are they staring or glaring like that" Sakura inquired just a little bit frightened really.

Less surprised than before at the girls intuitiveness Mikoto glanced down "It's because I'm an Uchiha, we're not exactly welcome for rumors that aren't true" the Uchiha Matriarch informed gently with a rueful smile, if things didn't get resolved she feared for what the future would be like for her family and clan.

Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion "Not nice to make up rumors about people, I trust you Mikoto-san" then the little pinkette did something completely unexpected by walking a little straighter, head held high, her hand lightly clasped in her's, it was adorable that small defiance.

The civilians and other shinobi gave pause upon hearing this statement wondering if they weren't just mindless lambs, how could they be so quick to judge some of their own after all, it was that small act from a child no less that made them start thinking truly for themselves, and with it a revolution was born.

Not that it would be a fast acting revolution, but one nonetheless and the Uchiha would find themselves regarded with trust once more around the village in the coming years "Real sweet of you Sakura-chan" Mikoto couldn't help but be absolutely besotted with the young girl.

And was rewarded with a bright smile in return "We're all supposed to be family in a way at least that's what the book at the library said, the Will of Fire I think it was, how people can treat their own family or friends like that is horrible" Sakura frowned.

It really was quite astonishing how the words of a little girl could impact her so deeply even affect those around her and soon they was ushering down the streets of the Uchiha Compound "Here we are Sakura-chan, home sweet home" the raven haired woman announced with a giggle.

Spreading her arms wide to show off the large house behind her, Sakura stared up at it in awe "Do you ever get lost in there" the only thing the fuscia haired five year old could ask as she threw open the door with flare and helped Sakura take off her sandals and put them neatly to the side.

Definitely a valid question Mikoto thought to herself in amusement "Perhaps sometimes we do get a little turned around, but I'd have to say more personal affects get lost than we do" Mikoto answered as seriously as she could trying not to giggle anymore.

"Oh look who Mikoto-sama brought Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan how are you I know it's been a couple of days and I was meaning to visit but Fugaku-sama scolded me for avoiding my duties a little bit" Shisui was the first to spot the two females meandering into the living room.

Having a grand ole time it seemed like, he couldn't resist now though and quickly snapped the small girl up into a hug "Careful Shisui-san or you'll make her sick" Itachi warned seeing the dazed expression from the fast movements she'd just experienced.

Shisui had the grace to look sheepish "Whatever I'm sorry for calling you a stupid fan-girl" Sasuke grunted clearly not liking this situation, now the girl was sure to turn into one, being invited directly by his mother for a play date with one another.

On her part Sakura could barely even look the boy her age in the eyes, not because she had a crush on him or anything but she just didn't want to incite Ami or any other girl's wrath for daring to look at their crush let alone be invited over to play with their crush.

That was sure to spell her doom if any of the rabid Uchiha fan-girls learned of this fact "No it's okay I wasn't even mad" Sakura flashed him a brief smile then continued staring intently at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

Mikoto creased her brow in concern, one minute the girl's all bubbly, the next demure and awfully shy, perhaps Sakura did have a crush on her youngest and was a fan-girl after all, then she noted the fearful way she avoided looking at Sasuke, had the poor girl been threatened.

A possibility probably by other fan-girls "Right, so you two go play in the backyard, make friends with one another, Itachi, Shisui watch them" Mikoto clapped her hands, sitting down to think over the last several minutes and all that had happened.

While the young ones moved outside to play as suggested "Okay so what do you even like to do anyway" the second Uchiha crossed his arms sulkily, not really paying attention to how Sakura acted in his presence, he was to annoyed really because his mom had made him apologize.

Even invited the girl over for lunch and to play "I like trivia and games that challenge my mind, strategizing among other things" the rosette informed still keeping her gaze down, she'd actually thought Mikoto had been kidding about playing with Sasuke, turns out she hadn't been.

Itachi raised a brow at this "Do you also like drawing Sakura-san" the Uchiha heir inquired with a gentle smile, sensing that the young girl was uncomfortable for some reason, did it have to due with the rumors spreading about them, he didn't know for sure but she was uncomfortable.

So he felt it was up to himself and Shisui to make the girl comfortable there in their home, Sakura immediately perked up at that and nodded eagerly "How about we take turns then you play a little with Sasuke-chan, then you can come sit with me or Itachi to draw a bit" the older Uchiha offered.

With a much better idea than simply playing with Sasuke the whole time "Okay, so what would you like to play Sasuke" Sakura in her excitement forgot all about her self-prescribed promise to never look Sasuke in the eyes and turned to him waiting patiently for his answer.

Then her expression turned as she realized that she'd broken her promise and quickly shrunk in on herself losing that usual brash and excitable temperament again "Why do you do that, how can we play anything if you won't so much as look at me" Sasuke snapped hotly.

Frustrated somewhat with the situation Sakura hunched her shoulders at that and drew back a little ways, it was worrisome how quick her demeanor had changed "Sakura-chan what's the matter, did someone do something to you" Shisui was the first to guess.

Her gaze flickered to him "Was it Sasuke's fan-girls, did they threaten you Sakura-san" Itachi was the next to try his hand and hit the mark right on target as the girl visibly flinched and even Sasuke looked horrified because he clearly hadn't thought of that.

"Ami said that if I so much as even looked at Sasuke, she would get all her friends together, some of whom are even genin to beat me up and leave me for dead" the pinkette quoted, twisting her hands in her green dress nervously.

Sasuke gaped at that "That's a load of crap, they can't tell you, who you can and can't be friends with that includes me I decide not them and if they ever try to hurt you, Ni-san will protect you" the little five year old boy turned his head to the side cheeks tinted pink.

Itachi shook his head in light amusement "Regardless of that Sakura-san, Otouto's right, this Ami can't tell you what you can and can't do with your life" the Uchiha heir elaborated further genuinely sympathetic of the girl's plight and her horrible luck with bullies it seemed.

What Shisui had told him about her thinking her hair was ugly had struck a cord in him "Yeah that's right Sakura-chan, we'll run damage control later" the teenager winked and the small girl giggled before she turned to face Sasuke, looking him in the eyes finally.

Differences settled the two kids played tag for a little bit, wearing themselves out until they decided to take a break, Sakura sat next to Itachi who gave her a pad with some coloring pencils to doodle, and Sasuke asked a bunch of questions of Shisui before they played Go together all four of them.

Before Mikoto called them in for lunch and she was pleased to note that whatever had been bothering Sakura earlier was no longer plaguing the young girl "Are you having fun Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch inquired softly, as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

Then took her place at the table so they could give their thanks for the meal, digging in afterwards "Lots of fun Mikoto-san" Sakura burst out unable to contain her happiness earning a few smiles, even a somewhat reluctant one from Sasuke.

She was pleased to hear that to "Enough that you'll come back to play again" Sasuke prodded avoiding looking to his mother, who gave herself an inward pat on the back, she'd known Sakura would be a good friend for her youngest son and now she was sure of it.

As Sakura nodded her head eagerly "Good because when he gets sulky it's no fun picking on him and all he does is scowl" Shisui snorted, laughing outwardly when Sasuke did just that and scowled quite fiercely despite his young age.

"I see you invited the civilian girl over for lunch" just then a new person entered the kitchen and Mikoto gracefully stood, bustling around the kitchen to make up a plate for her husband as Sakura could guess, both Itachi and Sasuke had some of his features.

"Of course Fugaku, Sakura-chan is quite polite" Mikoto said in a firm tone, not wanting her husband to just call the poor girl the civilian girl the entire time he was home for however long he would be home anyway, dealing with the Elders took time and effort after all.

His brow twitched a little at the warning "Sakura-san then, how do you find the compound up to your expectations" Fugaku prodded a little to harshly but the girl had a backbone it seemed when she straightened in her seat, pausing all efforts of eating to face him properly to speak.

Then opened her mouth and delivered an impressive answer "To be honest I never really had any expectations, cause I never thought I'd be invited it so hadn't thought about it, but it's nice, if not a little isolated away from everyone else" the pinkette said adding that last bit as an afterthought.

The Uchiha didn't deserve this and she hated the thought that they were being unfairly punished just because of a stupid rumor, well they had her explicate trust always and forever no matter what anyone else said about them, she'd make them see the Uchiha weren't the ones at fault.

Fugaku shot a dubious look at his wife who shrugged, giving the small girl an adoring smile "How about that, when you enter the academy I'm sure your going to be really smart Sakura-chan" Shisui quipped slightly amused at her remarks.

Never could she know they felt the injustice being handed out to them by the civilians they protected and the village they lived in and if things didn't change, things were sure to go to hell in a hand basket on them, Sakura blushed lightly but didn't let the praise go to her head.

And she was even managing not to blurt out the correction she wanted to make to Fugaku that she was no simple civilian girl, that she may even be related to the First Hokage, but she had no proof yet and to do so would be disastrous probably.

"Indeed Sakura-san, being so insightful at your age, you'll be quite the genin when you graduate" Itachi nodded seriously, Sakura flashed him a small smile, but again didn't let their proclamations go to her head any, she wouldn't be like the other girls who only focused on their looks.

For all she was a child, she seemed rather sensitive to things going on around her "May I go over to Sakura's for the rest of the day please Mother, Father, it's only fair since she knows what my house looks like" the second Uchiha heir piped in suddenly.

Pouting in the only way a five year old knew how to "Shisui and Itachi will go with you, just make sure you behave yourself for Mebuki-san, she seemed to have a lot on her mind" the Uchiha Matriarch relented and gave a warning.

Her youngest gave an eager nod and sat back in his chair to finish the rest of lunch, while Sakura on her part lowered her gaze again, seemed she knew what was on her mother's mind "What troubles could a civilian merchant have besides no business" the Uchiha Patriarch scoffed.

Sakura felt heat sear through her veins of anger unbridled despite not knowing for sure if they were actually members of the Senju clan yet, she wouldn't tolerate anyone putting her mother or her parents merchant business down like that.

And just as she went to open her mouth and snap, Sakura remembered that promise and quickly put out the flames of her anger, that wasn't to say no one noticed the sudden flaring of her temper or the flash of anger in her eyes "Just a few things Sir" the rosette answered all polite and proper.

Showing commendable effort in reigning in her temper "Could it have anything to do with the reason Kakashi Hatake told you that if Danzo Shimura knocked on your door to go straight to the Hokage" the dark haired teenager she'd first met asked hitting the proverbial nail on the head.

Fugaku's expression darkened instantly, KI leaking from him, Sakura's expression turned to one of fear and the poor girl promptly passed out "Oh dear Father you scared her" his oldest son informed and he felt like an idiot subjecting a child even accidentally to KI was not a wise idea.

"Well it's better than what she did on me, shrieked and hid in a bush, peeking warily at me, I swear something's going on and we don't have a bloody clue about what it is" Shisui groaned, dropping his head audibly on the table with a loud clink of dishes and a small cracking sound.

Maybe he'd done that a little to hard, a quick check made sure the table wasn't broken "Still its strange why would Danzo be after a civilian child" Fugaku frowned, trying to piece together the sudden puzzle presented to him while they waited for the girl to wake up.

When she did his wife gently asked Sakura "Can't say at least not yet, it's not that I don't trust you, just I'm not really supposed to say" Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably definitely hiding something not for lack of trying though if Shisui hadn't said anything they'd be none the wiser.

"How about when its safe to tell us will you then Sakura-chan, if you can" Mikoto asked softly, looking the girl over worriedly, that was some fainting spell as Sakura was still a little pale, her gaze darted back and forth fearfully not at them just around it was definitely odd.

Something had made an impression on the precocious pinkette and if she had to go straight to the Hokage to find out she would to "Are you okay Sakura" Sasuke prodded tactlessly but with concern in his gaze, she'd fainted and it had scared him a little.

Thankfully Sakura nodded her head quietly presence diminishing in the face of their worried stares "Right if you want to spend some time at Sakura-san's we best be on our way" Itachi announced getting things back on track and Sakura perked up again.

So away to the Haruno House they went all four of them "Goodness seems like you made some friends finally huh Sakura-chan" Mebuki was happy for her only child to make not just one friend but three even if two of them were older was a relief to her heart.

"Just go on and play in the backyard, I have some things to finish up in the kitchen" the blonde woman shooed them all off to play some more now that the two young ones had regained their expended energy from earlier enough to run about chasing each other to their hearts content.

And dinner was an absolute blast "Oh did my sweet little blossom snag her a boyfriend, hmm a little girly but I suppose he'll do" Kizashi's jokes were stupid and tactless, some of them upsetting Sasuke, while the rest were taken well.

It was as the three Uchiha were preparing to leave that a knock came on the door "Let me just ah got it" the dull pink haired male extricated himself from his daughter, who was perched in his lap reading over some of the profits they'd made from their merchant business.

Stood, then went to answer the door, when he came back it was with two men, two very familiar men to Itachi and Shisui at least "Didn't realize you had guests" Kakashi glanced to his partner in anbu signaling not to say anything just yet not until the guests left.

"Yes we were just leaving, come Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan, otherwise Mikoto-sama will have our heads if we stay any later than we already have" the older Uchiha clapped his hands shepherding the other two down the hall, Sakura followed after them.

So that she could bid them farewell "Don't think this was a one time thing Sakura, if I'm not busy tomorrow with training then I'm definitely coming back over" the second Uchiha heir announced stubbornly at his brother who chuckled under his breath.

Her expression said it all "Then I'll have to come back over to yours sometime" the fuscia haired five year old stated with a light giggle, not to annoying and Sasuke could appreciate her for that, so long as she never gained a crush on him like every other girl had so far.

"We'll see you Sakura-chan" the Uchiha heir chuckled, patting the small girl on the head lightly, planting a listening device in her hair subtly as he did so, he wasn't chunin for nothing, if this helped them learned what was going on with the girl so be it.

Then the door was shut and Sakura returned to the living room "Say goodbye to your friends did you" the blonde that was her mother smiled just happy that her daughter was happy despite the strange occurrences that had been happening lately.

Sakura nodded intently unknowingly slinging the listening device from her head and as Kakashi stepped forward it crunched under his foot, while she climbed back into her fathers lap, half a block away Itachi cursed under his breath as his plan to listen in was foiled somehow.

He wasn't sure if it was incidental or completely by accident but it frustrated him nonetheless "Now are you three ready to hear what we learned and found" Tenzo promptly sat down with Kakashi on the couch opposite the family of three.

All of whom nodded their heads even Sakura which was adorable "Good because the DNA test results came back positive just as we'd discerned you are Tsunade Senju's daughter Mebuki-san, and related to Lord First, likewise so is Sakura-chan" the silver haired teenager informed.

Knowing what this sort of news or proof could do to a person, thankfully Mebuki seemed to accept it with grace "Here's the proof if you need physical evidence, as for your other questions, Lord First left something to all his descendants whoever they may be" the brunet explained.

Producing two sealing crystals from his pouch "You may claim yourselves members of the Senju clan with these, though I had an interesting idea so you won't be getting yours just yet Sakura-chan" Kakashi admitted still drawing the designs in his head so to speak.

The little girl deflated "Only if I can tell Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha the truth, they were nice to me and I think it's unfair that people are treating the Uchiha the way they are for rumors no less" Sakura said bluntly, so bluntly that it shocked her father into laughing.

"Such a shrewd little girl aren't you my little blossom" Kizashi let out deep bellied laughter, honestly he didn't know where she got her shrewd personality from, perhaps her grandmother that was certainly a possibility as well.

Even Kakashi was amused "At your discretion of course Sakura-san and only if you think you can trust the Uchiha's explicitly, the idea Kakashi-senpai has about the crystal, he wants to turn it into a bracelet that will wrap around her ankle with a binding seal on it" Tenzo explained.

Immediately the blonde woman turned sharply "Binding seal….how exactly will it work" Mebuki asked in a near hysterical tone of voice before calming down rapidly seeing the shake of the head, indicating it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"The binding seal will make it so it can't be taken off only by a sealing jutsu master so until Sakura-chan is able to protect herself it can't be removed, and a tongue-tied jutsu will be infused into the seal to prevent any slip-ups pertaining her kekkeigenkai" the silver haired teenager said.

Explaining so thoroughly that it relieved both adults opposite them "Good and you can't know how proud of you I am Sakura-chan that you didn't tell the Uchiha, even when they asked you I'm sure" the dull pinked haired male peered at his daughter perched in his lap.

Sakura looked up at him with bright eyes "I trust the Uchiha's how people are treating them is wrong and they only asked me once, asked that when it was safe to be told if I could" the pinkette admitted softly with all the innocence and naivety of a child.

Though the two shinobi felt the same way she did which was oddly comforting "When you tell them make sure to ask Fugaku to activate privacy seals and bring evidence, also here's the training schedule and the sealing crystal meant for you" the brunet announced.

Handing over everything he'd brought "A couple days from now after lunch, we'll be sure to make sure she's dressed appropriately for training Tenzo-san, thank you for everything you've done so far" the blonde woman sniffled a little overwhelmed all of a sudden.

And just like that both husband and daughter moved to comfort her Sakura shifting into her mother's lap to wrap her arms around her neck, while Kizashi enveloped both of them in a bear hug murmuring encouraging and loving things to his girls.

With everything that had been happening to this small family it was a momentous and heart-warming moment to see the three of them come together as a whole still as strong as they'd been so far, Kakashi and Tenzo shared a look and bowed out quietly leaving them alone.


	5. The Truth Will Out

Sasuke was back the following day alone this time, Shisui and Itachi notably absent on missions no doubt, but no chance presented itself to Sakura to tell the truth about herself to her new-found friends in the next couple of days.

Before she knew it, it was time for her first training session with Tenzo "Are you ready Sakura-san" Tenzo asked as he led the way to a private training ground one of the few that only the Hokage had access to unless someone was given permission.

A place Danzo couldn't go as there were security seals activated so that he couldn't spy or eavesdrop somehow "No" Sakura said shortly, having had another run in with Ami the two days she hadn't seen this person needless to say she wasn't in a very happy mood.

His brow raised at her short tone "Right…do you want to talk about it Sakura-chan" the brunet switched to a much friendlier suffix to hopefully make the small child feel comfortable with him if that was the case, somehow he doubted it though.

Sakura slumped her shoulders "It's so hard Tenzo-san knowing and not being able to tell without proof, and Ami keeps calling me such terrible names it's not fair" the pinkette deflated, presence diminishing somewhat that it was even hard for him to tell she was there.

Perhaps it was an innate gift that allowed her to do so "This Ami sounds like a brat Sakura-chan, don't listen to her or even go around her if you can, if you feel like you have no choice make sure someones with you" Tenzo offered carefully.

Not sure what to really say because he'd never had to deal with bullies like this little girl seemed to be dealing with them in spades to "Okay…sorry for being so grumpy a minute ago, I'm ready now Tenzo-san" Sakura had the grace to apologize with a sheepish smile.

And with that he started their first training session together "First I want you to focus your chakra like this" the mahogany haired shinobi announced, putting his hands together in a hand sign and focusing his chakra until his feet lit up bright blue.

The girl looked at him surprised clearly she hadn't known that in the least but she did as instructed of her "Like this Tenzo-san" the rosette asked after a couple minutes, feet lit up a dim blue, well at least she had control that could be expanded upon.

"Good, now these hand signs, practice them for a minute or two if you want, I won't pressure you to move to fast okay and when you feel like your ready Mokuton: Wood Clone Jutsu, it's D Rank but I think with your current control you can handle it" Tenzo continued.

Forming hand signs very slowly to the wood clone jutsu, emerald orbs watching him with rapt attention "I'm gonna try now" Sakura informed after watching and practicing for a couple of minutes then carefully went through the hand signs "Mokuton: Wood Clone Jutsu" she said.

Completing the hand signs with quite a bit of struggle, merging her chakra natures together to create the wood release her great, great grandfather was famous for, she watched with a little shock as wood sprouted out of her body and formed into a clone.

Tenzo wanted to laugh as he saw that the clone was even smaller than the girl herself "Definitely a good first try Sakura-chan, practice that for a little while longer then I'll show you something really interesting" the brunet praised lightly.

Sakura looked happy with the idea of learning something interesting so continued practicing the wood clone jutsu until she grew bored with it and a lack of progress, her clone remained the same size as the first time she tried it so she turned to Tenzo with a hopeful look.

"May I learn that interesting thing now please" the fuscia haired five year old pouted adorably at him and he couldn't say no to that face it seemed so had her sit down and meditate in a way, placing her hand on the ground as she did so at his request.

Instructing her to focus her senses in the roots underground and add her chakra to them subtly to make them grow "You can use those tree roots to bind enemies" Tenzo explained pleased that she was a very astute student even if she'd been a little grumpy at first.

Her eyes lit up "That's cool Tenzo-san, can't wait to learn" Sakura yawned feeling the drain of using what little chakra she had, at least her chakra pool wasn't woefully underdeveloped and she had a decently sized chakra reserve but she was at her limit.

And he noticed "Come on Sakura-chan…Mikoto-sama has invited you over again if I'm not mistaken, your mother told me that if you did well that you could go play with Sasuke-san after your training was done" the brunet chuckled.

Watching her brighten exponentially at the news "You think it's safe to tell them about my kekkeigenkai, what about Sasuke, should I do it when he's not there" the pinkette questioned suddenly as they made their trek across the village to the isolated compound.

"Just be careful, again have Fugaku-sama activate privacy seals, if you can do it when Sasuke is otherwise busy like in the bathroom or something" Tenzo warned, making a suggestion, it wasn't that he didn't trust the Uchiha's, it was that they were watched way to close.

By Anbu Black Ops "Don't worry Tenzo-san, I solemnly swear to be careful" Sakura vowed, then broke down in giggles, his eyes rolled upwards in light amusement, this kid was sure to drive the whole village insane when she got older, he was sure of it.

Then he was dropping her off at the gates of the Uchiha Compound, Shisui was the one to greet her and away they went down the streets to the Main Family House "Everything okay Sakura-chan, why were you with a member of Anbu" Shisui inquired, worried.

Sakura looked up at him with a glint of caution in her viridian orbs "It has to do with what we last spoke of, the secret I couldn't tell before" the rosette informed shifting her gaze about warily not at any Uchiha they passed, just around.

His frown deepened "Does that mean you can tell us now Sakura-chan" the dark haired teenager asked and the little five year old girl nodded, though as serious as the situation was, he couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable how serious she was acting despite her age.

Upon arriving at the Main House, he realized that Mikoto had guests "Oh my Sakura-chan I didn't think you'd take up my offer to come visit again especially so soon" Mikoto spotted the little girl first as she cautiously walked into the living room after Shisui.

Making her other guests turn "Goodness your so adorable, that lovely pink hair" one was a red-headed woman who squealed loudly at the shade of her hair, Sakura shrunk back a little, instinctively reaching for Shisui's shirt and grasping it in a white knuckled grip.

"I uh thank you Ma'am" Sakura stammered for a moment in the face of a new person then bobbed her head in thanks, weirded out, how so many people could like her freaky pink hair was a complete and utter mystery to her right now.

The other was a blonde and she recognized his face a little not enough to connect the dots straight away though "Have you come to play with Sasuke to" the blonde chuckled seeing the little girls reaction to his wife, understandable and adorable to.

She nodded hesitantly, Mikoto's gaze softened "Go right on outside then Sakura-chan, I'm sure he and Naruto-chan will allow you to join their game" the Uchiha Matriarch gestured at the backdoor, Sakura brightened and she hurried through, while she cast a pointed glance to Shisui.

And he quickly followed the little girl "Cute little girl, how do you know her Mikoto-chan" Kushina was beside herself at how adorable the small child was, and her pink hair was absolutely to die for, probably one of the rarest colors to ever see.

Her friend sighed "Sasuke-chan insulted her, so I invited her over a few days ago for a play date and so he could apologize, she's sweet and inquisitive, but I fear that something is happening in her life that could prove dangerous" Mikoto frowned.

Itachi's attempt at listening in had failed so unless Sakura told them they were never going to know probably "How so, why do you think it's dangerous" Minato piped in sporting a worried look, did it have to do with that masked man from the day Naruto was born, he hoped not.

"Kakashi Hatake your former student told her that if Danzo Shimura ever knocked on her door, to go to Lord Third as fast as possible no matter what" Fugaku entered the living room just then hearing the tail end of the question Minato had asked.

Just like that it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room "What reason could Kakashi-kun have for telling a little girl of barely five that" the former Hokage frowned, he'd given up his position to protect his family better but this was bad.

"No idea, Itachi planted a listening device but it was destroyed so he couldn't listen in, apparently the first day I invited her over, Sasuke-chan went to her house later and he showed up with Tenzo" the Uchiha Matriarch admitted knowing the wood user well.

Orochimaru was an awful person to experiment on people like that "You think she'll slip up if pressed enough Fugaku" the ruby haired woman asked, violet orbs narrowed in thought, Fugaku shot her a look then shook his head.

"Probably not, Sakura-san is rather cautious, though she might tell us…with you both here it's unlikely" the brunet Patriarch said with a grimace, gesturing between himself and Mikoto, then looked to the guests in his home, indicating the girl wouldn't say with them around.

Certainly worrisome and they all wondered what her secret was "We're trustworthy aren't we right Minato-kun" Kushina pouted suddenly not liking the thought that just because they were there the little girl wouldn't tell her friend what was going on in her life.

Her husband nodded "Of course we are Kushina-chan, maybe if I tell her that I'm a former Hokage, she might open up a little to us as well" Minato mused intending on staying until the girl felt comfortable with them as well.

It was a thought for later "Right I have to get back, merely came to retrieve something I forgot" Fugaku cleared his throat, snagging a folder from the table, his wife giggled at his absentmindedness and then he was gone back to the Uchiha Police Headquarters.

"Let's go outside make sure the kiddies are doing alright under Itachi-chan's and Shisui-chan's supervision" Mikoto clapped wanting to keep an eye on Sakura herself, Itachi had told her after all that the poor girl had been threatened by other Sasuke fan-girls to stay away from Sasuke.

With that the three of them went out the backdoor "Ah Mother, Sakura-san seems to be doing well don't you think" Itachi peered up at her as soon as he noticed her out of the corner of his eye, pulling his gaze away from the kids who were all playing tag for the time being.

Mikoto nodded a soft look in her eyes "Though I did notice something strange, a bruise on her arm I think and her knee's have bandages on them" the Uchiha heir continued an odd angry glint in his orbs for the abuse the girl had suffered somehow.

Her gaze narrowed sharply, indeed little Sakura had bandages on her knee's and a light green bruise was visible just barely "Are her parents abusing her" the red-headed woman gasped in horror unable to bare the thought of such an awful thing.

Just then the girl tripped and face planted, both boys paused and hurried to her side even Itachi stood all of them fearing a crying spell "Or maybe she's just clumsy Kushina-chan" the blonde that was her husband soothed, though it didn't exactly explain the bruise.

"Or one of Sasuke-chan's fan-girls got a hold of her poor kid was absolutely terrified to even meet Sasuke's gaze the first time she got invited over" the thirteen year old off to the side scowled thunderously not liking the thought of that either.

Fortunately Sakura seemed to have a thick skin and laughed off both Naruto and Sasuke's concerns about her falling and getting hurt, "Look at that little Sakura-chan's quite the toughie" the raven haired Matriarch smiled lightly.

Waiting for a time until the children wore themselves out and needed a break, almost shyly Sakura sat next to Itachi, who handed her a drawing pad and some colored pencils to doodle with, while the boys chattered to Shisui quite loudly and enthusiastically.

It was then Minato made his move and dropped into a crouch beside the young girl "Hey there, so I heard you know Kakashi-kun…how did you two meet, see he's my former student, why did he tell you to avoid Danzo Shimura at all costs" Minato smiled kindly while asking his questions.

Emerald orbs focused on him and the girl shrunk back a little at his close proximity, Itachi eyed her worriedly as her presence diminished until he could hardly even tell she was there besides feeling her pressed into his side it was certainly strange.

And even the Fourth Hokage looked surprised "Um he saved me from Ami and I don't know if I can say, I didn't ask for permission to tell anyone else" Sakura spoke in a small voice, keeping her guard up, the man before her wasn't Danzo, but she hadn't asked if she could tell anyone else.

He scratched his head at that, normally little kids opened up to him right away "So if I summoned one of my summons and you wrote him a message asking permission could you tell me and Kushina-chan then" the blonde prodded gently.

'There we go' he thought inwardly as her wariness went away and she brightened, even nodding, then after tearing off a piece of paper, scribbled a short message and handed it to him, he had to fight the urge to laugh as he read over the message.

Before summoning one of the smaller toads he could and sending it off to wait for a return "Now back to the matter at hand, did one of Sasuke-chan's fan-girls hurt you Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked, immediately Sakura's expression soured and she became about as grumpy as an Uchiha.

Complete with scowl and cheeks flushed with anger "Ami and her friends said my forehead was ugly I told them different and they didn't like it" the rosette harrumphed at the injustice of it all, so what she was different if they couldn't accept her as she was then they weren't worth it.

Shisui covered his mouth to keep from laughing like a loon "I daresay it's adorable really" Kushina offered knowing how cruel children could be especially to other children, at the compliment Sakura turned a light shade of red in response.

Just as a plume of smoke filled the backyard "Honestly at least make it easy for me to find where you are Sakura-chan….Minato-sensei, about which you asked, I have full trust in my former sensei and his wife" Kakashi stepped forward a little frustrated.

Holding the message that had been sent to him, a worried glint in his lone iris until it landed on her "Really didn't expect you to meet them though" the silver haired teenager chuckled sheepishly in the face of his former sensei and Kushina the red hot habenero.

Glad that things seemed to be working in their favor as the two young boys moved off to play some more, Minato activated a privacy seal to prevent them or anyone else from eavesdropping "Okay Sakura-chan let us have it, what's going on" Shisui requested carefully.

Still just a little worried she shot Kakashi a look and he nodded "About a week ago I found out I'm related to the First Hokage, and I have his kekkeigenkai of wood release, here's the proof" the pinkette blurted quickly deciding to get it over with fast like ripping off a bandage.

Thrusting out the DNA test, nearly everyone's face went ghostly white except for Kakashi's "Well I guess that is reason to avoid Danzo, are you sure you have the kekkeigenkai though" Itachi nodded understanding well now why she was so cautious.

"Unfortunately she does for I witnessed it myself and today was your first training session with Tenzo to learn how to control it right" Kakashi dashed their hopes that this was some sort of cruel joke in the next moment by unveiling some more news.

Made sense now why Tenzo was going around the girl, he could teach her how to use the wood release very well "Hold up the only way you'd be related to the first Hokage is through direct blood relations so who is it your descended from" Kushina asked.

"His granddaughter is my mom's mom found that out to last week" Sakura explained carefully still huddled into Itachi's side, he didn't mind really, if his or Shisui's presence was enough to help her remain calm then she could huddle all she wanted.

Kushina looked really shocked "Thought I sensed some Uzumaki in ya, which means Sakura-chan you, Naruto-kun and I are distantly related" the crimson haired woman shook her head then gave a indulgent smile to the little girl, now things were making much more sense.

All the secretiveness and such "Really that means more family" the rosette burst out exuberantly giving proof to their statements while Kakashi chuckled under his breath, she really was quite the interesting child it seemed.

Now that the questions were fading the privacy seal was deactivated and Sakura rushed off to join in the game of tag with the two boys "Poor girl is going to have a lot of expectations placed on her shoulders when people find out" Minato sighed feeling for the child.

Which meant he and Kushina would just have to help her in anyway that they could "You think she might be amenable to learning fuinjutsu, can't get Naruto-kun to sit down and listen but maybe she would like it" Kushina mused suddenly already thinking over the possibilities.

It would be like having a daughter and the thought of it made her squeal inwardly "Maybe Kushina-chan, for now let's not overwhelm her with idea's" Mikoto warned, Sakura while trusting them somewhat was still a child and they didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want.

Her best friend had the grace to look a little sheepish at that "Speaking of Fuinjutsu, could you place a binding seal, infused with a tongue-tied jutsu on this" Kakashi produced an elaborate looking bracelet from his pouch, the center piece was a sealing crystal.

Part of Sakura's inheritance as a member of the Senju Clan, proof that she was ninja royalty so to speak "To make sure she can't tell anyone else that doesn't know right" Shisui realized instantly what he wanted a binding seal on the bracelet for.

Kushina took it, along with a brush and some chakra ink and began painting a seal on the inside where it would clasp around Sakura's leg then the tongue-tied jutsu that would only activate if Sakura accidentally slipped up which would prevent her from talking about her kekkeigenkai.

Only to those that didn't know though "Now all that's left is to put it on her" Itachi commented intrigued but not condoning binding a child like this, even if it was for her own safety at least great effort had been put in, hopefully anyway.

Kakashi nodded and Sakura was called over once again "Is that the bracelet idea that you were talking about Kakashi-san" Sakura noticed what was in the teenagers hand as Kushina handed it back to him, Kakashi bent with a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Exactly Sakura-chan, someday you'll be able to take it off and with it you can tell anyone you'd like about being a member of the Senju clan, older shinobi will notice so don't be afraid, still be wary of Danzo though" the silver haired jonin assured.

Clasping the bracelet set with the sealing crystal around Sakura's small ankle, "Okay I'm going back to play with Naruto and Sasuke" the rosette informed adjusting to the jewelry easily no questions asked thankfully and bounded off to play with the boys again.

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at the sight of the three children, one an Uzumaki, another an Uchiha and the last a Senju, the world wouldn't be able to handle them if the three became genin and were put on the same team together.

He shuddered at that and Shisui gave him an odd look for it "Was just thinking what the future would be like, if they got put on a team together as genin" the Uchiha heir explained, dead silence and even Shisui groaned realizing the hell everyone would go through.

Eventually the kids wore themselves out again, Sakura leaned into Itachi's side once more though she didn't take up the drawing pad to doodle, didn't really talk either so imagine their surprise when her breathing evened out, it made for one absolutely adorable sight.

And Mikoto couldn't resist snapping a photo for memory sake "Let's take her home Shisui-san" Itachi said after several minutes in which Minato, Kushina and Naruto left as well, leaving Sasuke, himself, Shisui and the sleeping Sakura alone in the backyard as Mikoto went in.

"Yeah she deserves to rest in her own home, she's had a long week" Shisui chuckled lightly watching as Itachi smoothly stood and lifted Sakura into his arms, cradling her against his chest, it was another very adorable sight and he cursed Mikoto for taking the camera with her.

Cause he wanted a photograph of this moment to darn it "Can I come to, walk Sakura home and all that stuff even if she is asleep" Sasuke piped in determined to not be left out, Itachi nodded while Shisui raised a finger to his lips indicating to not be so loud.

With that they headed back inside to tell the matriarch of where they were going and as they were turning snapped another shot with her camera, then they were headed down the streets of the compound and back out into the village, prepared to head for the civilian section.

That's where everything started going wrong "Oh Sasuke-kun I knew if I waited here you'd come out" an obnoxious annoying voice of a little girl, clearly a fan-girl exclaimed latching on to Sasuke who's expression turned to one of absolute revulsion.

But before he could wiggle free of the vice grip, the girl attached to him slackened her own hold as she saw who his older brother was carrying "WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE PINK HAIRED BILLBOARD BROW FREAK HOW DARE YOU" she shrieked loudly all of a sudden.

Shisui and Itachi had their suspicions as to who this girl was as Sakura startled awake from the yelling that painfully assaulted their ears "Ami go away, leave me alone" Sakura scowled, not happy in the least, this was the fourth meeting this week did her luck have to get any worse.

Apparently it did as Ami puffed up like a puffer fish "I thought I made it clear to you no clan freak that you weren't allowed to go around Sasuke-kun or I'll have my friends some of whom are genin beat you up and leave you for dead" the purple haired girl spat furiously.

It was the last straw as Sakura went rigid "Shut up Ami you don't know anything at all, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of" the pinkette snorted derisively, temper flaring more than usual because she was sick and tired of freaking Ami Himekari trying to bully her.

"Yeah that's right Ami, also you can't tell her what to do, if I want to be friends with her I will and there's nothing you girls can do about it" the second Uchiha heir informed bluntly, making sure not to accidentally insult the other girl as he didn't want her invited over ever.

"For another point Himekari-san, Sakura is actually from a clan, the Senju clan to be precise, you better mind your manners or she could make your life very difficult" came the statement from his older brother and Sasuke looked up at Itachi with wide eyes because he hadn't known that.

Obviously Ami understood very well that members of the Senju clan were like royalty in the ninja world as her skin paled ghostly white and her eyes rounded with fear, then she fled not even daring to say another word because she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Sakura slumped her shoulders "I think you went overboard Itachi-chan" the oldest among them chuckled dryly in amusement, though the brat had somewhat deserved it, his best friend had kind of overdone things with that threat a little bit.

He shrugged lightly with a grimace on his lips "Maybe now she'll think about her actions for once" Sakura huffed and went to lean back only to think better of it, her cheeks painted a pretty pink color as she realized that she was being carried.

The person carrying her gave her a kind, indulgent sort of smile "Perhaps Sakura-san, now let's get you home shall we, unless you wish to walk" Itachi inquired and the little girl shook her head shyly, still looking rather exhausted to his eyes.

Like that they started their trek again and without anymore incidents reached the civilian section and Sakura's house "See you again soon Sakura, if I can I'll come over tomorrow" Sasuke waved when she was on her feet once more getting ready to go inside.

"Quite, take care of yourself as well and if that Ami brat comes round give her a good ole whack Sakura-chan" Shisui chuckled, partly joking, partly serious but no one needed to know, Sakura waved to the three of them and vanished within.

Where she met her parents "Have fun did you" Mebuki saw her daughters tiredness and the little girl nodded quietly, joining them around the kitchen table for dinner as it was around that time, having eaten lunch hours earlier with her parents.

"Good, what about your training session with Tenzo-san, he wasn't to tough on you was he" Kizashi piped in unable to help but ask that particular question, sending his daughter off for training was perhaps one of the most difficult things in life he'd done it seemed.

Sakura perked up "It went well and nope Tenzo-san took it very easy on me since it was my first time actively trying to use it without my emotions being worked up" the rosette chirped happily, and soon she was having her usual bath and being tucked into bed for sleep.

And the next day after breakfast, the Haruno family went to meet with the Hokage "I thought you might be showing up eventually so I had all the paperwork compiled, it's ready and waiting for you" Hiruzen greeted, prepared for the meeting that followed.

By the time the small family of three left, Mebuki and Sakura were no longer known as Haruno, no their surname had changed to Senju, but it would be awhile before this news filtered out to the rest of the village, giving them time to get use to their new life as members of a clan.

~Authors Note

Just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far, each one brightens my day, I'm glad your all enjoying Inheritance so far and it's going to get even better, also thank you to all those that have favorited or followed.

One other thing, I made a Mulan reference if you catch it mention it in your review and I'll give a shout out to anyone who does at the end of the next chapter, right have a good day, and look forward to the next chapter.

End~


	6. Start of the Academy Day Trials

Her training sessions with Tenzo were sporadic at best so by the time she was six and a first year academy student, she'd only had about eleven training sessions with the man, while the rest of the time was spent having play dates with either Sasuke, Naruto or both boys together.

"You ready for your first day at the academy Sakura-chan" Mebuki asked of her daughter the morning of, during breakfast in which she was considering what kind of lunch to send with the now six year old girl for her first day.

Said girl paused in eating her breakfast and looked to her mother "No, not really Ami's gonna be there" Sakura huffed, that purple haired girl was the bane of her entire existence, even if Ami had stopped actively going out of her way to bully her, her friends hadn't which sucked even more.

Mebuki shook her head lightly in amusement "Think of it this way my sweet blossom, Ami and her friends can't hurt you without serious repercussions on their parts" Kizashi informed, members of the Senju clan were very important to the village after all.

In fact after today, probably everyone in the village would know and Kakashi had warned them that this would probably bring Danzo to their doorstep at long last, Sakura nodded solemnly "Still don't like her anyway but at least Sasuke and Naruto will be there" the pinkette exclaimed.

Kizashi chuckled under his breath "Just don't fall for them, I won't have my little girl falling in love with a boy until she's at least fifteen understand" the dull pink haired male sulked and his only daughter burst into peals of laughter at his expense.

Even his wife looked similarly amused "Oh dear poor Kizashi-kun" the blonde shook her head feigning pity, this caused the man to sulk more and Sakura's laughter reached an all new high, that did it and soon they were laughing as well.

Until it was time for her to head off to the academy, with a pack full of supplies situated on her shoulders and bento in hand Sakura marched from her house determinedly "Morning Sakura" Sasuke greeted with a wave, stood just on the other side of the gate.

Older brother stood a foot behind him "Sasuke-otouto insisted that we come here so that I could walk the both of you" Itachi explained the reason they were there in front of her house so early in the morning, they would have knocked as well but Sakura had come out before they could.

Her cheeks reddened and warmth filled her at the kind gesture "Thank you very much Itachi-san, Sasuke" Sakura murmured sweetly, Sasuke grinned and held out his hand, she was probably the only girl he would allow to hold his hand and she took it hesitantly.

"Remember no one can tell you who you can be friends with Sakura that includes me, if I want to be friends with you I will and no one can stop me" the second Uchiha heir announced and Itachi cracked a smile at the innocent yet adorable gesture of the two children holding hands.

As they all started down the streets towards the academy "Of course I know Sasuke, just expect to be bombarded with a bunch of girls when we step foot on the play yard" the rosette deadpanned rolling her eyes knowing it was inevitably going to happen.

This comment had Itachi chuckling under his breath while his little brother shuddered "Just be careful you two alright, don't be afraid to make other friends either" the Uchiha heir reminded gently as they approached the academy after several minutes of walking.

Lots of other children crowded the play yard, ranging from their age group to older, maybe even a few preteens that were getting ready to graduate even it seemed like, the sight took their breath away "Sakura-chan, Sasuke, your here believe it" Naruto cheered.

Marching into sight, his Father on his heels "Course we're here Naruto, where else would we be" Sakura snorted lightly, Minato chuckled while Itachi shook his head, sure that when these children got older the village would go through hell, especially if they got put on a team together.

Naruto blinked at her in surprise "Well have fun that's all I'll say and try to stay out of trouble if you can Naruto-kun" Minato bent to be eye level with his son, stressing the importance of not getting in trouble hopefully, though the boy was a devious prankster.

It would probably be impossible "If we can we'll keep him reigned in" Sasuke piped in, knowing how his friend was like since they'd grown up together practically, as their parents more their mothers than fathers were the best of friends so naturally they'd been thrown together.

Sakura nodded seriously "Right see you after academy let's out Otouto, Sakura, Naruto, all three of you have a good day" Itachi straightened, patting each child on the head, yes even Naruto, then stood back with the Fourth Hokage as the three kids headed through the gates of the academy.

Clutching each others hands tightly as they did so, drawing many gazes, and as soon as the girls saw the Uchiha clan crest on the back of Sasuke's shirt crowded round, bombarding the poor boy with obnoxious squeals, loud chatter and annoying giggles.

Having lost grip of Sasuke's hand Sakura and Naruto stood off to the side less than impressed, more Sakura than Naruto really, she was just about to say something when the familiar brown eyes of Ami caught her gaze, then the girl grabbed her friends by the hand and dragged them off.

Lessening the amount of girls crowded around Sasuke "Gah seriously leave me alone" the raven haired six year old finally burst out tired of their antics already and managed to extract himself from their presence somehow during their shock that he'd actually talked to them.

Disappearing into the academy building hastily with Naruto and Sakura on his heels "Phew I really thought we'd be standing there for awhile longer" the blonde wiped nonexistent sweat from his forehead as they reached their classroom and went in, choosing seats in the far back.

To prevent any one from sitting next to him that wasn't his friends Sasuke sat in the middle "Me to it's like they don't have anything better to do than be stupid fan-girls" the pinkette rolled her eyes in annoyance spreading out some things on the desk before her.

Notebook, pencils, and a couple other things since they didn't have any books yet, before to long other children started pouring into the classroom, their classmates and eight minutes after that their teacher arrived, looking over them with nervousness in his gaze.

He was probably new and they were his first students to teach ever "Welcome, I am Iruka Umino, your homeroom teacher, I will also be teaching you history, please everyone introduce yourselves" the brunet cleared his throat, effectively drawing their attention as he spoke.

A loud clatter was heard as a boy with a puppy on his head jumped atop his desk, situated between a boy who looked to be asleep and a boy who was trying his best to munch discretely on chips "I am Kiba Inuzuka Yahoo, this is my partner Akamaru" Kiba announced in a loud bellow.

Making a couple students clap their hands over their ears, followed by a small yip from the puppy "Okay Kiba-kun you may sit down" Iruka sighed, great he had this uncanny feeling that he was going to have quite the rowdy batch of students all of sudden.

Kiba rubbed his nose with a grin and plopped down unceremoniously in his seat, jostling the two boys on either side of him, the one who was sleeping raised his head a bleary look in his eyes "Could you be any less loud Inuzuka…Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru announced lazily.

Scolding the exuberant boy, introducing himself lazily, then he lay his head back down on the desk and drifted off again, "Choji Akimichi" Choji, the one who was eating chips raised his hand and introduced with a mouthful of chips, which sprayed bits everywhere.

Even onto a girl in the desk below him accidentally and she shrieked hysterically "Ino Yamanaka and watch it Akimichi or else" Ino scowled upset that her perfectly washed and styled hair had food in it now, Choji wasn't even paying her attention though.

As the others in her row went as well "H..Hinata H..Hyuga" Hinata, who was clearly shy, stuttered through her introduction and ducked her head, Iruka nodded then pointed to the other person that was in the row with them.

"Shino Aburame" Shino, wearing a thick overcoat and sunglasses to some of his classmates surprise since it was still really warm out nodded, that was all he said, immediately some girls thought he was creepy and vowed to stay away from him.

Followed by other rows until it was their turn "Naruto Uzumaki you know and I'm going to be Hokage someday just like my Dad use to be believe it" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and practically yelled that out.

Both of his row mates were use to his antics though "Knucklehead seriously I think you might have scared a couple people with that introduction, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly, guess they had two loud, exuberant boys in their class, joy.

"I am Sakura Senju" Sakura waved, tension immediately filled the air as all the other clan heirs or heiresses turned her way, even their sensei who looked visibly shocked at her introduction, just like that her presence in class diminished so it was hard to tell she was there.

Sasuke turned sharply when her presence nearly disappeared a little stunned because that usually took great skill to manage, there was a cacophony of noise as their classmates began talking loudly trying to ask her questions until their sensei's voice cut over the room.

Quieting them down "You'll all have your chance to question Sakura-chan later, for now let's get started with our first history lesson, books that you'll keep throughout the years to learn from, once you get it, open to page 7" the brunet clapped his hands reigning them in.

If they'd had any doubts before about their sensei, they were gone now as silence blanketed them while history books were passed around, when they all had one, they opened to page 7 like instructed and their sensei began his first ever lecture.

"As most of you may or may not know our village was founded by the Uchiha and Senju, not without great conflict mind you, but they came together in the end, which helped other lands settle down and create other Hidden Villages" Iruka explained.

Continuing on for what seemed forever "Before your class ends I'd like to assign homework, all of you must do some research on the First Hokage, or Second Hokage, to better understand how our village was founded and write a one page report" the chunin in charge of their class informed.

Some of his students groaned at the thought of homework but one little girl looked very pleased, then it was off to math class, science class, and finally lunch "Kami I thought we'd never get a break" the lone Uchiha grunted as they escaped to the roof.

Avoiding the mass of other students on lunch break, more specifically their classmates who were all no doubt very curious about Sakura "Agreed I'm absolutely starving, hey what did you get for lunch Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki asked as they all found a spot to sit.

Emerald irises focused on him "Oh uh I think a chicken salad sandwich, some apple slices, watermelon juice and a sweet that my mom made special" the pinkette peered into her lunchbox, listing off what she saw before spreading it out on a napkin.

Just before they were to dig in, a couple of other students from their class burst through the doors that led out onto the roof "Ha found you, told you that my nose would find her Yamanaka" the Inuzuka boy from earlier smirked proud of himself for finding the fuscia haired girl.

Who shrunk in on herself, Sasuke's eye twitched, there she went again, practically erasing her presence "Back off Inuzuka, Yamanaka can't you see your making Sakura uncomfortable" Sasuke scowled ready to defend his friend no matter what it took.

Both turned his way "Calm down would ya, I just wanted to ask Sakura over there something, Ami's told me a bit about you, that your last name is Haruno, so why did you say it was Senju instead" the Yamanaka Heiress demanded to know all of a sudden.

Presence further fading until neither boy on either side of her could even tell she was there anymore "Because her Mom and she are descendants from the First Hokage, my Pops told me so" Naruto burst out, wanting to eat his lunch in peace, that's why they'd come up to the roof.

Yet all the news did was create more tension, so thick one could cut it with a butter knife probably "Right sure whatever liar, she's just an ugly billboard brow pink haired freak like Ami said she was" Ino snorted callously, Sakura lowered her gaze.

And Sasuke thought with horror that she was about to cry until she stood and walked forward "I ain't no liar Ino, I have proof and if anyone's ugly it's Ami cause at least where it counts I'm not selfishly absorbed like she is" Sakura spat standing her ground against yet another bully.

Off to the side the Inuzuka heir cut in "She's telling the truth Yamanaka, otherwise my nose would have been able to smell if she was lying" Kiba informed finding this whole thing ridiculous now and like he'd been used just for Ino to harass Sakura like she currently was.

Ino paused, then made a disgusted sound before storming from the roof, followed by Kiba who waved to the three already close friends, leaving them to eat lunch in peace finally before returning to their classroom where they were led outside.

"To be ninja you must know the basics of taijutsu and have some skill in throwing weapons, so we'll start with a beginner taijutsu form to begin with" Iruka cleared his throat, instructing his students once more, helping them develop their forms and stances.

Some struggled more than he expected, including the young girl who'd claimed her last name was Senju, if she really was from the clan, her parents should have taught her the basics from an early age, but that wasn't the case which made him question if Senju was really her last name.

Then again as he saw Ino Yamanaka, a true clan heiress struggle to hold the form he helped her into, perhaps Sakura's parents just hadn't taught her and that's why she was behind, then after some practice with their taijutsu forms he had them practice throwing weapons.

Again he noticed how some students struggled, Sakura included yet again as if she'd never held a weapon before, but after a little time she picked up on the trick, not to say she was exactly perfect, yet definitely better than how she originally started.

Until finally he made them do laps and practice punching or kicking a dummy for a little bit, where he shepherded them back in for their last class of the day jutsu theory, their sensei was a woman named Suzumi before she dismissed them all with homework.

"Glad today is over, I actually thought it would never end" the second Uchiha heir groaned packing up his things ready to go home, then he remembered that they had to do research which meant probably going to the library, great so much for the first day.

Just as the three of them were standing Iruka called out to them "Sakura-chan a word please" Iruka beckoned the lone girl situated between them over to him, Sakura hunched her shoulders and walked towards him looking worried that she'd done something wrong.

When she was stood before his desk he looked her over carefully "Is something the matter Iruka-sensei, did I do something wrong" the pinkette frowned interrupting his concentration as he spotted the jewelry attached to her leg.

"About your introduction, are you sure your last name is Senju…it's a serious crime to impersonate a member from an important clan you know" the brunet explained wanting to make sure that she understood the consequences if it was found out she was lying.

Her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to snap, then just as fast slammed her mouth shut and reigned in her anger "Sakura-chan's not lying believe it Iruka-sensei, she's wearing a sealing crystal see…..hey how come it won't come off" the blonde Uzumaki burst out.

Not liking that his friend was being called a liar and having been given the explanation reached down to take off the anklet that his friend wore only to frown in frustration when the blasted thing wouldn't come off even with the amount of pulling he did.

Even Sasuke was surprised because he'd seen Sakura's mom take her's off all the time, though it was just a necklace, Sakura opened her mouth to explain but it was like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth as the tongue-tied jutsu activated to prevent her from talking about it.

Iruka realized with horror the reason why the anklet wouldn't come off "Did someone place a binding seal on it Sakura-chan is that why you can't remove it" Iruka frowned deeply not condoning this in the least, was the girls parents abusing her it was a possibility.

She could barely nod her head in answer to his question "But I have proof, at home so Naruto's right I wasn't lying" Sakura stated simply not happy in the least that she'd been repeatedly called a liar just for saying that her last name was Senju.

"Can we go now Iruka-sensei" Sasuke sighed, tired from all that they'd done that day and they still had homework to do, as reluctant as the man was Iruka dismissed them and the three children disappeared from his classroom and out of the academy.

No one was there to pick them up yet "This whole day was kinda a let down huh Sakura-chan, Sasuke" Naruto scuffed his shoe in some dirt, maybe he needed to start thinking about some pranks to play on the classmates that had upset Sakura, it would cheer him and her up hopefully.

Five minutes later Minato showed up "Did you have a good day Naruto-kun" the older blonde questioned of his son who puffed up his cheeks, looking angry, indicating that no he hadn't had a very good first day of the academy.

"Coulda been better if everyone hadn't called Sakura-chan a liar" the blonde Uzumaki sulked upset on his friends behalf, ocean blue eyes darkened at the explanation and the man turned to face the young girl, who slumped her shoulders, probably wishing to be anywhere but there.

Then he placed his hand atop her fuscia locks crouching as he did so "Listen to me Sakura-chan, you know the truth, don't let anyone else tell you different alright, or put you down" Minato smiled kindly, speaking in a gentle tone that reassured her.

Lifting her spirits some as well "Yeah he's right Sakura, don't forget Inuzuka stuck up for you to and soon you'll have your chance to prove that your not lying" the second Uchiha heir burst out reminding his friend that they had one of their classmates on her side.

Her whole countenance brightened at that "Mhm, gonna have to do something to repay the favor Kiba did" the rosette mused mind whirring a mile a minute, Minato chuckled and ruffled her hair a little bit then turned to his son once more.

Both blondes were gone in the next moment "Ah I feared I might be to late in picking you up, Mother and Father's busy so they asked that I take you to the library" Itachi body flickered in a swirl of crow feathers four minutes after their departure.

"You to Sakura-chan, cause your parents are busy with their business tonight" Shisui was hot on his best friends heels, carrying a pack on his arm by it's straps, having only just got finished talking to Sakura's parents, who'd packed some things for their daughter.

She nodded quietly "Understandable, with all the chaos, they haven't had much time" Sakura hummed softly taking the pack Shisui held out to her, then the four of them started in the direction of the library that the Leaf Village had.

"Holy wow I didn't think the library would have this many books" Sasuke exclaimed loudly only to have someone clear their throat at him, which was a silent indication to be a lot quieter, he ducked his head, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment for his uncharacteristic outburst.

Itachi and Shisui shook their heads in amusement as the two kids found an empty table then spread out to search for books so they could do their homework, first was their one page report on the First Hokage, Sakura included some things about the Second Hokage in hers though.

To better understand the village's history both Hokage's were necessary, then theory of jutsu homework where they theorized about different jutsu's, math was next, and science was last as they did a small individual experiments that would make their sensei proud hopefully.

"Very good I daresay you two will be the smartest in your class" the older teenager whistled lowly as he read over the reports and homework when they asked it of him, how could he refuse with those adorable pouting faces after all.

His best friend was sure to tease him later though "Quite so long as you take your studies and training seriously you'll become two of the greatest genin this village could produce in the future" the ebony haired heir nodded.

Earning happy smiles from the two kids "Absolutely Itachi-san, cause some day I want to be able to do something that helps the world just like my Great, Great Grandfather did" the rosette admitted in a tone full of determination.

"And I'll be there to help you Sakura, Naruto to, cause we're members of the three most prominent clans, the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village were our ancestors" the second Uchiha heir vowed just suddenly, sounding just as determined as Sakura was.

Both Itachi and Shisui sweat dropped at the proclamations from the two children "Anyway we should get to the Compound for dinner or else Mother will bite our heads off for being late" Itachi cleared his throat not wanting to think about what the future would be like.

It was an admittedly scary thought to be honest, he didn't want to know what kind of chaos would happen with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura together, he shook his head to dispel the thought and forced himself to think about something else "Right" Shisui snorted.

"Okay" Sakura chirped much happier than earlier as she was surrounded by people who knew the truth and wouldn't call her a liar about her heritage, packing away her books in her backpack and grabbing up the second one that had clothes in it.

Then followed after the three Uchiha she'd befriended "This is your first time spending the night isn't it Sakura" Sasuke commented suddenly as they made the trek across the village to the Uchiha Compound, it still wasn't fair how isolated the Uchiha were.

But at least the people, shinobi and civilians alike were starting to treat them a little better, regaining their trust in the Uchiha basically, Sakura bobbed her head in answer, just happy to be staying the night somewhere she felt comfortable.

Halfway there something strange caught her eye and she paused, immediately Itachi noticed "Was that Akamaru running away from someone" the pinkette frowned trying to process what she'd seen, Itachi glanced in the direction she was staring.

And spied a white blur darting away from one of the newly minted genin teams "I believe so Sakura-san, Shisui take Sasuke on home, inform Mother that something came up, come lets see if we can keep the ninken from harm" the Uchiha heir took charge.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to object "Fine, make sure you get him back to Inuzuka, Sakura" the second Uchiha heir sulked letting Shisui lead him the rest of the way to the Compound and down the streets to his house where Mikoto was waiting.

"Thought you were supposed to be bringing Sakura-chan" Mikoto narrowed her ebony orbs in suspicion and worry, had Danzo already heard the news, was Itachi confronting the man now to keep little Sakura safe, so many worries filled her that she felt like she was going to be sick.

Thankfully Shisui assuaged her fears "One of the Inuzuka's ninken was being chased by some genin, Itachi-chan and Sakura-chan have gone to rescue him and return him to his partner" the fourteen year old informed lightly.

Mikoto breathed an audible sigh of relief "Good at least no trouble has come her way yet, right come on in, tell me all about your first day while we wait for Sakura-chan and Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch clapped with a smile as they headed to the living room.

During this time Itachi and Sakura had managed to catch up with Akamaru and his pursuers "If you know what's best for you, you'll hand over that stupid mutt to be put down little girl" one of the genin, a boy was non to happy with Akamaru for some reason.

"Yeah he bit Taro on his butt and peed on his sandals, scratched my arm and growled at Kota" the lone girl on the team nodded her head in agreement with her teammates all of whom were angry at the ninken who'd really pissed them off.

Just their luck though that a little brat had to come and interfere "No I won't let you hurt Akamaru and he's not a mutt as you put it, and in any case it's probably your faults that he did all that anyway so there" Sakura stuck her tongue out holding Akamaru to her chest stubbornly.

Pup whimpering as his back leg was hurt having sprained it probably while he was running away "Unfortunately I can't allow you to harm Akamaru-san either as he is a ninken, and his partner could possibly die if he did" Itachi decided to speak up as well.

And Sakura's eyes widened in horror because she certainly hadn't known that about her classmate "Whatever we don't care all we want is retribution at the stupid dog" the last genin growled, lunging clearly not afraid of any sort of consequences his actions would have.

Trying to tackle the little girl and wrestle the pup from her arms, emerald orbs filled with fear focused on him before he was slapped to the side by a feral looking woman "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STUPID BRAT" she snarled viciously.

Sakura scrambled backwards Akamaru still in her arms and cowered into Itachi's legs as he pressed a calming hand down on her head "Tsume-sama your scaring Sakura-san" the Uchiha heir informed carefully when it seemed like the Inuzuka Matriarch was about to go on a rampage.

Clearly having heard the whole conversation so far and probably ready to tear into the newly minted genin for daring to think about laying a hand on her youngest son's ninken, Tsume's head snapped audibly in his direction before she rapidly calmed down.

Especially at the sight of the frightened little girl, Akamaru cradled safely in her arms, she sent one last glare at the idiot genin for good measure then slowly came forward "Can I have him stray" Tsume held out her arms for the pup.

It was clear she was hesitant to relinquish her protective hold until she looked up at Fugaku's oldest child and Itachi gave her an encouraging nod "I think his back leg is sprained" the pinkette murmured quietly handing over Akamaru to the scary looking woman.

Then clutched Itachi's shirt tightly afterwards "My brat mentioned you, you said your last name was Senju, are you absolutely sure of that" the Inuzuka Matriarch questioned suddenly, and the little girl's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Of course I'm sure, Kakashi-san did a DNA test and Hokage-sama said so himself to" Sakura huffed, Itachi had a hard time not laughing at Tsume's stunned expression that Sakura had dared to look her in the eyes and not back down like a timid rabbit.

He must have failed because Tsume sent him a warning glare a second afterwards "Gusty stray aren't ya, more guts than that spineless lot over there, I got the story from my boy Kiba, he said you three attacked him for no other reason than accidentally walking into ya" Tsume snarled.

Facing the genin again "And that even after he apologized, you refused to accept an apology so he retaliated with Akamaru helping to protect his partner, now you three are going to go straight to the Hokage and inform him of your actions so he can decide on a punishment" she ordered.

Pointing at the Tower and sending a clone to make sure the three brats did as she said as they trudged off probably feeling as if they were going to their doom "Is Kiba okay, he wasn't hurt was he" the rosette drew her attention once more after a second.

Her lips quirked up in genuine amusement "Nah my boy has a thick skin so he's fine, we were more worried for Akamaru here thank you for getting to him first, Uchiha you as well" the Inuzuka Matriarch inclined her head at Itachi who nodded seriously.

Before she was gone in a plume of smoke "Come along Sakura-san let's get to the Compound shall we" the ebony haired eleven year old chuckled lifting Sakura into his arms and despite her squeak and cheeks reddening at his actions body flickered to home.

"Did you get everything settled" Fugaku questioned when they appeared in the kitchen where dinner was just now being plated up and passed around giving Sakura a look over to ensure she wasn't injured in any way shape or form.

She was of the Senju clan after all and very important, he wouldn't allow for any harm to come to her, he'd promised the Hokage and her parents that they the Uchiha would protect her no matter what "Yes though not without some drama" Itachi admitted a smile on his lips.

"Those genin were trying to kill Akamaru and Kiba's mom is scary" Sakura shuddered allowing herself that much after looking the woman dead in the eyes, Shisui clapped a hand over his mouth in response to the admission trying not to burst out laughing.

While the others including Sasuke were visibly shocked "Just how on earth did you two meet Tsume" Mikoto inquired, confused yet amused at the same time, only Sakura was capable of strange feat's it seemed, like how people were starting to trust them again after so long.

Definitely strange "She came to get Akamaru, then called me gutsy when she was the one to ask me if I was sure that I was of the Senju clan" the fuscia haired six year old harrumphed absolutely hating to be questioned about her family lineage.

Shisui snorted "Tsume Inuzuka called you gutsy how, what did you do Sakura-chan" Shisui prodded feeling as if it was going to be quite the answer, he was right to and not even the usually firm and no nonsense Patriarch could resist the amusement and cracked an amused smile.

"Looked her dead in the eye and told her that I was absolutely sure" Sakura grinned widely finding humor from her actions now, Mikoto giggled lightly under her breath that was the little girl in a nutshell it seemed as she finally placed a plate of food before the child.

Off to the side of her "Guess you repaid the favor we owed to Inuzuka huh Sakura" Sasuke piped in then popped a piece of broccoli in his mouth chewing for a moment while his friend nodded seriously, and the others looked confused.

"What on earth would you owe a favor to Tsume's youngest son for, you only just started the academy today" the brunet haired Patriarch asked, all serious again and worried for Sakura's safety at the academy.

Even Shisui and Itachi wondered about that casual statement now that all was said and done "He stuck up for me when Ino Yamanaka called me a liar, said that his nose could tell I wasn't lying about being a member of the Senju clan" the pinkette explained.

That would do it they supposed "Iruka-sensei called her a liar to, it wasn't really fair of him to accuse her like that" the second Uchiha heir spoke up, sore about that as well because it had upset Sakura so much that he'd thought she was actually going to cry.

It would have been the first time he'd ever seen tears from his lone female friend so far and he wasn't sure how he would have taken it actually "Don't worry Sakura-chan everything will straighten itself out soon" the Matriarch soothed seeing the frustration in the girl's eyes.

At her comment though Sakura flashed her a megawatt smile, gave her thanks for the food and dug in politely, afterwards she and Sasuke headed out back to play a little bit "Poor girl, today was only the start of her troubles" the fourteen year old shook his head.

"Quite and just from today her troubles are sure to increase, especially if others keep insisting that she's a liar, she'll prove them wrong" the Uchiha heir grimaced, while Sakura's control over her chakra had grown if angered enough she'd accidentally reveal the secret she had.

Unfortunately the others seemed to be in agreement with him which was even more worrisome, soon though Sasuke and Sakura came in to take baths and then Mikoto lovingly tucked both children into a bed until they were snoozing the night away.

~Authors Note

Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed it's nice to see new faces in the review section so a shout out to them, before I end this authors note, I'd like to mention the last chapter, no one's caught the Mulan reference I made, this is your last chance to catch it and be mentioned in the next chapter, have a good day.

End Authors Note~


	7. Validity

Their second day at the academy would be a lot different Sakura vowed to herself upon waking up and dressing for the day "Oh hey looks like your Mom finally got those clothes with your clan crest made" Sasuke noticed the Senju crest on the back of her green dress in black.

She hadn't noticed so quickly grabbed a shirt from the clothes that had been packed to look at it "Your right that is so cool, just more proof to make sure I'm never called a liar again" Sakura smiled folding the shirt all neat and proper to put it back again.

With that they started down the halls of the massive house, there were so many it made her head spin and soon they were in the kitchen "Morning Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan" Mikoto greeted with a smile pleased to see the kids awake before 7 o'clock.

Now she didn't have to exert effort to wake them "Look who's decked out in clothes with her clan crest" Shisui popped into the kitchen saw the crest and whistled loudly, both kids cringed as the noise painfully assaulted their ears.

"Honestly Shisui-san it's to early for your antics" Itachi shook his head with a soft snort, taking a seat at the table next to Sakura, who gave him a shy smile and inched towards the edge of her chair, closer to Sasuke who paid no attention to her proximity proving how use to her he was.

Itachi hid his smile with his hand right as breakfast was being plated up "Greetings" Fugaku emerged for the morning, joining the others at the table, then they all dug in to the glorious breakfast that had been whipped up by Mikoto.

By the time they were done it was no where near time to head to the academy "Think we should look over our homework one more time Sasuke" the rosette suggested worried that she'd made a few mistakes on her math sheet and wanting to check it over one last time.

Shisui pressed his lips together "Sure why not, how do you think today will be" the second Uchiha heir commented as they sat at the low living room table, homework and books spread out in front of them as they reviewed their homework to make sure it was done correctly.

Chattering back and forth to one another as they did so "I wouldn't worry to much Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, some of the clan leaders at least would have had the mind to go to Hokage-sama for proof so things should be mostly settled" the Uchiha Matriarch informed.

Fugaku nodding "Quite, Hiashi for one, Inoichi, Shikaku as well and likely Tsume" the Uchiha Patriarch listed the four most likely clan heads that would go to the Hokage for the answer they sought, it was only a matter of time before all this brought Danzo out though.

And they'd be sure to be ready for him "Either way you'll have at least one of them on your side i.e Tsume-sama, she'll be the first to believe actually" the fourteen year old quipped, yesterday would play a big part in that definitely.

Itachi chuckled "Precisely, right it's about time if you don't want to have to hurry you two should get ready" the Uchiha heir noted the time and the kids stowed their things away, making sure to not leave anything behind accidentally.

Then strapped their sandals onto their feet, both children waved to Mikoto and Fugaku before heading out the door Itachi and Shisui on their heels, making the trek to the academy for the second day in a row, hopefully this day would be better.

Upon arrival Naruto latched on to his only friends so far "Sasuke, Sakura-chan today's gonna be awesome believe it" Naruto sniggered, having plotted out some pranks to play on any classmate that upset Sakura in any capacity.

Behind them Minato shook his head "Just don't go overboard Naruto-kun, you three have a good day" Minato knew what his son was thinking and wished them a good day as they walked across the play yard of the academy and into the building.

"Your not planning anything that will get us in trouble will it Naruto" Sasuke frowned at his friend, not wanting to be given detention or kicked out of the academy after only two days of being an official academy student.

Naruto's expression shifted "No, just me or not at all if I do them right, should anyone upset Sakura-chan that is" the blonde admitted that much to his friends, Sasuke groaned but he couldn't fault the boy, if he was that way to he would have planned out a prank as well.

"Can you tell us what you came up with Naruto" Sakura looked immensely interested at whatever pranks he'd come up with, the planning process and such, maybe she could even help him tweak the pranks a bit so he would have less of a chance to get in trouble.

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and the boy lowered his voice "My Mum's been teaching me fuinjutsu she thinks I haven't been listening so I drew a storage seal on this tag and sealed itching powder in it, gonna place it over the spot Yamanaka sits believe it" Naruto sniggered.

Showing off the painstakingly drawn tag "How are you gonna do that if Iruka-sensei is in the classroom already" the second Uchiha heir pointed through a crack in the door that led into their classroom, Naruto was sure to get in trouble if he tried now.

His cheeks puffed up in frustration "Then I'll use this, it's a camouflage seal, the latest my mum taught me" the blonde poked out his tongue in concentration as he dug around in his bag for his backup plan he hadn't thought he would have to use it so soon after all.

While his two friends looked on in amusement "I think it's sweet of you that you want to prank people on my behalf Naruto, but think you could hold off for a couple more days" the pinkette requested suddenly realizing that Naruto could still get in trouble over this.

It wasn't that she didn't have any faith in the boy, he was a devious prankster through and through but childish pranks weren't going to cut it, their sensei was at Chunin Rank, the pranks would have to be planned out on a different level now and they required a bit more thinking.

That Naruto wasn't capable of right now "Oh alright only cause you asked Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed shoving the tags back into his bag as they walked into their classroom, Iruka eyed them warily since they were so early and his only thought was that they must be planning something.

So he kept a close watch on them as the trio of children sat in the same row as before and spread out their books in front of them "What are you doing Sakura" Sasuke leaned towards the lone girl in their row when she started scribbling things down on a blank scroll.

"Planning, I wanna help Naruto be successful with his pranks" Sakura smiled innocently feeling her own mischievous side ready to burst forth, the best thing about it all was that she actually had the brains somewhat to pull off pranks without getting in trouble.

Sasuke lowered his head on the desk with a long suffering sigh, "Unbelievable you guys, why oh why do I have to have the two most troublesome kids in the village as friends" the ebony haired boy mumbled with another sigh "Can I help" he added as an afterthought.

Emerald and blue irises glittered with glee "Absolutely Sasuke, you could add some perspective" the rosette snickered quietly and so both boys were in on the planning process traded spots with Sasuke for the time being and showed off what she'd thought up so far.

Naruto could hardly believe his eyes "Yikes your kinda scary Sakura-chan, never would have thought that one out on my own" the blonde shuddered, especially when she scribbled down another idea and began plotting it out.

Whoever crossed Sakura would probably meet their demise at her hands, eventually though she couldn't come up with anymore idea's so switched to doodling for a little bit, taking back her previous spot as their classmates started trickling in.

Several shooting her looks, i.e Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata though her glance was more at Naruto but the shy girl did cast her a subtle yet brief glance and then Kiba burst his way into the classroom with a loud clatter "Kiba Inuzuka has arrived YAHOOO" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

Before he could be scolded though he made a beeline towards the row in the far right corner of the room where Sakura was sitting with her friends "My Ma told me, so thank you for rescuing Akamaru, also she talked to the Hokage" the Inuzuka heir exclaimed.

"And the Hokage gave her proof that you were descendant from the First Hokage himself, so if anyone else tries to tell you otherwise you have the backing of the Inuzuka Clan, Princess" Kiba finished in a loud voice, teasing Sakura a little bit and she blushed at the teasingly said title.

Then he traipsed to his spot between Shikamaru and Choji, there was a cacophony of noise after that as the other clan heirs or heiresses, not all though, tried to refute the truth he'd just imparted "Yeah right that ugly freak a Senju ha don't make me laugh" Ino snorted obtusely.

Iruka straightened and spoke in a tone that carried over the entire room "Ino-chan you do not under any circumstances insult your classmates, you'll be having a restricted lunch in which we'll be talking about your behavior" Iruka scolded harshly.

Clearly Ino hadn't thought she would get punished "As it is, Kiba-kun tells the truth, Sakura-chan is in fact a member of the Senju clan and descendant from Lord First himself, through his granddaughter Tsunade Senju" the brunet haired Chunin informed.

"With that being said any harm done to Sakura-chan will be met with punishment, now for roll call, once finished I'll come around to collect the report I assigned yesterday and open your books to pages eleven-twelve" Iruka delivered that warning before continuing on in a much kinder tone.

Determined to ignore the way his students all shot him wary looks, he'd been told by the Third Hokage, who'd been told by the Fourth Hokage about what he'd done at the end of the first day and he didn't want to experience that kind of scolding ever again himself.

For the rest of class his students were mostly subdued as he lectured them about the history of their village "Homework is another report on the mission ranking system we have in place today" the brunet called when the bell sounded signaling the end of class.

Sakura scribbled that down so she wouldn't accidentally forget the homework assignment before hurriedly stuffing her things in her bag to follow Naruto and Sasuke from the classroom to their next class which was math.

Until finally it was lunch time "Just gotta wonder are Senju really that important to the village" Naruto asked when they were seated on the roof again like yesterday, their lunches spread out before them ready to be eaten.

"Guess so, at least according to the way my Father's been acting, he's even had a team of Uchiha tailing Sakura when she's not with any of us" Sasuke admitted, eyeing Sakura closely, he didn't want her to be bothered by his admission after all.

Thankfully though she just smiled "I'm honored, but yeah Naruto, great, great Grandpa Hashirama was one of the founders of this village, the other was Madara Uchiha, later on the Uzumaki clan came to the village" Sakura explained so that even Naruto could understand.

"Holy wow I never knew any of that" the Inuzuka heir that had made bold proclamations that morning burst out onto the roof and joined their small circle, his own bento in hand and Akamaru situated atop his head like the day before.

Back leg wrapped in bandage wraps though at the sight of her, he yipped and Kiba quickly transferred the pup to her lap "That's Akamaru's way of saying thanks by sitting on your lap" Kiba announced at the sight of her confused expression.

Jade eyes brightened and Sakura proceeded to pet Akamaru quite happily, relishing in the feel of his fur while the pup enjoyed the attentions from the little girl, tongue lolling out in content even as the four children ate their lunches.

With enough time to just sit and chat afterwards since they got done so soon "Say Kiba, why'd you call Sakura-chan princess earlier" the blonde questioned all of a sudden, having thought the title was strange, but oddly suiting for Sakura.

Kiba tilted his head to the side "My Ma said that her grandma was titled Tsunade-hime among other nicknames for being our First Hokage's granddaughter, she was practically a princess in the ninja world and since Sakura is her granddaughter that makes her a princess to" the Inuzuka heir said with a shrug.

Sasuke rubbed his face "Joy what if after this people start propositioning her that will be disturbing" the raven haired boy grimaced, not wanting to see Sakura get caught in things that would eventually harm her in anyway.

"I agree, right now I just want to focus on my studies and become a ninja worthy of my clan, and complete my dream to which is to do something that helps the world like great, great grandfather did" the rosette announced her dream yet again.

Her proclamation stunned two of the boys into near silence until they congratulated her and promised to help in any way that they could while the third already knew of her dream and had already swore to help her, then it was time for their physical class.

Before they knew it their second day as academy students was over "Phew now I can go home and work on this stuff" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, the only problem they'd gotten was from Ino but that would be dealt with soon enough.

Once the planning for their prank was complete "Ni-san will probably take Sakura and I to the library again" Sasuke stated as he made absolutely sure all of his belongings were accounted for, never knew with all the rabid fan-girls in his class after all.

"Then I'll probably go home if my Mom and Dad aren't busy with their business again" Sakura added looking forward to seeing her parents after a whole day of not seeing them, she loved them whole-heartedly and it sucked when she couldn't be around them day in and day out.

"Well if their not home you can come over to have dinner with me and my family Sakura in fact I'll even come to the library with ya and walk ya home afterwards" Kiba offered making his presence known in their small group, taking a visible stance for all their classmates to see.

That he wouldn't tolerate anyone trying to harm the first member of the Senju clan they'd seen in years "Father will be thrilled to hear of this development" the second Uchiha heir deadpanned making it sound like Fugaku would be the exact opposite of that.

Sakura couldn't help it as she broke down laughing, her infectious giggles affecting Naruto, then Kiba and himself afterwards "Goodness what on earth is going on you four" Iruka was partially amused at their random laughing fit.

"Uh Sasuke said something funny that's all" the little blonde wheezed trying to calm down and catch his breath but it was so hard as that line popped into his head again and he knew that if he had to see Sasuke's father any time it would be to soon because he feared laughing.

He doubted he'd be able to look the man in the eye anymore after this "Honestly, anyway you four best be going or you'll make those waiting for you worry" the brunet chunin shook his head with a chuckle, pointing out the window to where the gates were in view.

Revealing that several people were stood waiting, Itachi, Shisui, Minato and her parents, Sakura perked up at that "Come on lets go" the rosette the first to calm down, prompting the others to do the same as she grabbed their hands except Kiba's and drug them outside.

"That bites" the Inuzuka heir sulked a little put out that he didn't get to walk with Sakura as his own mother showed up, though his gaze drifted to Sakura again as she launched herself at the duo that were obviously her parents and hugged them around the neck.

It was almost like she hadn't seen them for forever which was strange "Well if isn't the stray" Tsume whistled seeing who her pup was watching intently, Sakura's gaze snapped towards her and she nodded her head in greeting.

"Excuse us but how do you know our daughter" Mebuki was definitely a lot more protective of her only child than she had ever been before with all that had been revealed to them in the recent year so she was wary of strangers more so now than ever.

Obviously Tsume hadn't expected that sort of hostility from a woman who looked mostly civilian "Your brat saved my brat's ninken the other day didn't she tell ya" the Inuzuka Matriarch narrowed her eyes in confusion, most brats told their parents everything.

Mebuki pursed her lips in consternation "Unfortunately we were busy yesterday with our business, so Sakura-chan spent the night with Sasuke and his family" Kizashi stepped in hesitantly not wanting to set off either of the women and have his head bitten clean off metaphorically speaking.

"Suppose that makes sense why she was with Uchiha yesterday" Tsume mused, still grateful all the same for the brat rescuing Akamaru like she did, even going so far as to warily protect him from her, it was a good quality to have in a person more so a child.

Where it could grow into something great someday "Right…speaking of, if you don't mind, we could take her to the library again so she can work on homework if Sakura-san wants to that is" Itachi cleared his throat and saw the eagerness in the young girl.

Of course she'd want to go to the library, Mebuki sighed "Just come straight home afterwards alright, then you can tell us all about how your first day was okay" the blonde woman hugged her daughter on last time then placed Sakura on her feet.

Kizashi chuckled "I'm sure it will be quite the story right blossom" the dull pink haired male grinned bending down to hug his daughter as well before she went and stood next to Itachi, having grown close to Sasuke's older brother, Shisui as well but he got a little to much for her sometimes.

His little girl loved her peace and quiet more than chaos so it was only natural she'd gravitate towards Itachi "Course it will Momma, Papa" Sakura snickered intending on telling them everything, because she had no intentions of ever hiding anything from her parents.

Beside his own mother Kiba sulked, then shot his Ma a hopeful look "Did you want to go study in the library to Pup" the wild woman guessed what the furtive glances meant and he nodded his head eagerly in answer "Kuromaru will go with you" the Inuzuka Matriarch informed.

"Eh I can live with that, maybe afterwards me and Kuromaru could walk Sakura home to" Kiba suggested avoiding his Ma's knowing smirk, it wasn't as if he had a crush on her or anything, its just that she was important to the village and she needed protection.

Tsume shook her head with a quiet snort "What about you Naruto-kun do you want to study with your friends and do homework with them" Minato offered to his son who was looking mighty put out that he was going to be exempt from this again.

Immediately blue eyes sparkled with unadulterated happiness "Can I, can I please" Naruto looked so hopeful that he couldn't say no especially since he was the one to make the suggestion, so Minato nodded and soon all four children were off to the library.

"We'll make sure he returns to you as is Lord Minato" Shisui chuckled, waving to Sakura's parents as well then hurried after Itachi, who would need the help keeping a watch over the children since there were two extra that day, not to mention making sure they got home.

Minato chuckled "Their certainly something, I'm surprised that Naruto-kun didn't boast about pulling pranks, Kushina and I were pretty sure he had some planned" the blonde commented wondering about that, oh well they'd probably find out later.

"Pranks what on earth would Naruto-chan need to play pranks for" Mebuki frowned in confusion, she worried that something had happened during the first day and now she was cursing herself for being so busy that she couldn't greet her own child after her first day as an academy student.

The other blonde grimaced "Well according to Naruto-kun, other students and even the sensei of their homeroom class called her a liar when she claimed that her last name was Senju, just in case Sakura-chan doesn't tell you" Minato admitted not wanting to hide anything from the woman.

Mebuki took a shuddering breath feeling upset on the behalf of her daughter "Don't worry Mebuki, Sakura-chan's tough and she can handle herself, plus she has those boys on her side" Kizashi chuckled more amused than anything else really, though slightly worried to.

"Well if you ever need a safe place, know the Inuzuka Clan will welcome you" Tsume piped in seriously then she nodded at her ninken who took off down the streets after the children and she turned on her heel heading home, leaving the other parents to do the same.

During this time their parents had stood chatting to one another, the children had reached the library "Cool" the lone blonde of the group murmured in awe at all the books, as they found a table to sit at to complete the homework they'd all been assigned.

"Yeah just make sure not to be to loud otherwise we'll be shushed by the librarian again" the second Uchiha heir remarked, casting the woman a wary stare, coincidentally she was looking in their direction and gave him warning scowl, he quickly looked away at that.

Itachi chuckled under his breath having seen the small interaction "Quite, though the point of coming here was to do homework" the Uchiha heir reminded softly and the kids spread out looking for the books they needed to research and such.

"Never really thought I'd be here actually doing my homework" the Inuzuka heir commented having intended to just take it easy in the academy for the most part, but here he was getting serious when he'd already sworn to himself he wouldn't be academically smart.

Like some people couldn't help being "Why not Kiba-chan, there's nothing wrong with being smart you know" the oldest among them, another Uchiha given the crest on his shirt inquired curiously and the little boy shrugged.

While Sakura grinned widely "He probably just wants to slack off mostly like Shikamaru, who sleeps all the time in class, I heard he didn't even hand in any homework" the pinkette whispered teasingly and Kiba's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

Barring that strange conversation the four children did buckle down and get to work on their homework "So this second Hokage dude, he's like your great, great, great Uncle isn't he…that's so wicked" Kiba asked after a time and got a nod before grinning widely at the news.

"Yep and the original matriarch of the Uzumaki clan is my great, great grandmother, so Naruto and I are distantly related to each other in a way" Sakura added, Kiba nearly choked on his spit at that because he was learning things he never even knew before that day.

The older duo was silently amused at the children's antics "What about other family members Sakura-chan, on your Dad's side maybe do you got any cool ones from him" Naruto prodded suddenly curious to learn more about his friends father instead of her mother.

Unfortunately it seemed he was going to be disappointed as Sakura shook her head in answer "Knucklehead, before she found out that she and her mom were members of the Senju clan, her last name was Haruno remember" Sasuke snorted.

Causing Naruto to sulk somewhat before nodding "Either way at least they found out early on so now Sakura-chan can grow into her role as the first Senju clan heiress to be a shinobi in nearly fifty years" Shisui clapped lightly.

"Now, now Shisui-san no need to overwhelm Sakura-san so early on, let her enjoy her time as an academy student and grow into a shinobi that this world has most likely never seen" Itachi chuckled softly and the little girl blushed in response.

Soon enough though their homework was done, which meant it was time for them to return the children to their families first was Naruto "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kiba" the little blonde waved heading in to his rather large house.

Kiba stared and stared at it until he was ushered towards the civilian section "Wait I thought you lived in the shinobi section since your ma had the same crest on her shirt that you do" the Inuzuka heir frowned in confusion as they came to a stop before a house that was all civilian.

"My Mom was never a ninja Kiba, but she is how I'm descendant from Lord First and Grandma Tsunade" the rosette explained carefully, her former last name had been mocked relentlessly and she'd been harassed as well for it so she was rather wary to impart that information.

Thankfully though Kiba seemed to understand "Come on Pup, we've lingered enough and you walked the stray home" Kuromaru growled leading his partner's youngest child away from the civilian section and back towards their compound.

"We'll see you tomorrow most likely Sakura-chan, take care until then" the fourteen year old waved enthusiastically as Sakura unlatched the gate that blocked the sidewalk going up to her house, she paused though and sent him a radiant smile in return.

His lips curved up into a smile in response and he couldn't help but ruffle her hair a bit "Indeed, tell Sakura-san farewell Sasuke-otouto" the eleven year old heir said watching the children interact, then Sakura beamed at him to.

"Right hope you have a good rest of the day with your mom and dad Sakura, see you tomorrow" the second Uchiha heir waved like Shisui had then the three of them watched her scurry to her house and disappear inside before they headed to their own home.

~Inside~

Kizashi and Mebuki were quite pleased that Sakura had gotten home from the library at a reasonable time "So while dinner is cooking in the pot why don't you tell us how yesterday and today went for you Sakura-chan" the blonde that was her mother asked.

"Quite, we're very curious you see as Minato-san told us something very interesting" the dull pink haired male that was her father stated, and Sakura realized that her friends father had already beaten her to the punch, oh well she could still tell them.

And so that's what she did "Well everything was fine the first day up until lunch, then Kiba and Ino came and Ino started calling me terrible names, called me a liar to, but Kiba said that his nose could tell I wasn't lying, then Iruka-sensei called me a liar to" Sakura sulked.

Continuing on in a much happier tone of voice "But today only Ino tried to call me a liar and she got in trouble, oh that's right yesterday there were these genin trying to hurt Kiba's ninken Akamaru, Itachi-san and I saved him from them" the fuscia haired six year old explained.

Revealing everything that had gone on "Goodness what an eventful two days, but we're glad your okay, now hows the homework it's not to hard for you is it" Kizashi prodded curiously, knowing that his daughter had quite the brains behind that forehead of hers.

"Nope, pretty easy right now, I'm learning lots and lots of things about great, great grandfather and great, great, great uncle Hashirama and Tobirama" Sakura burst out chattering a mile a minute to her parents who sat there simply sharing amused smiles at one another every few minutes.

At their daughters exuberance "That's good your having fun and making new friends Sakura-chan, now I have to make sure our dinner doesn't boil over" Mebuki stood when her daughter paused to take a breath then vanished into the kitchen.

Soon enough after that dinner was declared ready and the small family of three sat around the kitchen table to eat the delicious soup that had been made, Sakura chattering all the while to her parents, it was after her bath near bedtime when she was sat on her father's lap.

That she nodded off to sleep mid-sentence unable to keep her tiredness at bay any longer, Kizashi and Mebuki sent her adoring smiles before carefully climbing the stairs and entering her room to tuck her in to bed, afterwards they went to bed themselves tired from a long day.

~Authors Note

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, thank you KyloRen'sGirl213 for you brightened my morning up exponentially, I'm glad your all enjoying this story so much as I'm enjoying working on it and giving my usual style an interesting twist.

Now on to other matters, I'm not sure how many of you actually tried to find the Mulan reference save for the guest reviewer Nanami, good try though, maybe next time, the reference was to the scene where Mulan is bathing and Yao jumps up on the rock.

Introducing himself and saying that he was king of the rock, after that he says _and there's nothing you girls can do about it_ , in chapter four I wrote that line, Sasuke said it, go look you'll find it I'm sure and I hope you all have a wonderful day.

End Authors Note~


	8. A Spider Emerges to Entrap and Ensnare

~Authors Note

Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all of my readers, first off I'd like to thank you all once again for the wonderful, lovely reviews that keep my spirits lifted and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it develops.

Now as you read this chapter know I wrote it this specific way so that the story could go a certain route, again I hope you enjoy I won't bore you with to many details, just have fun that's what I'm all about.

End Authors Note~

* * *

For the rest of the first week for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, along with Kiba, things were pretty mellow, though Sakura was still being harassed by Ino, so that Friday before they were to get out for the weekend, the carefully planned out prank was finally enacted.

It all started that morning when they arrived ahead of their sensei for once "Now's the perfect time Sakura-chan, that Ino's got it coming" Naruto whispered in a hurried tone of voice wanting to make sure everything was in place before Iruka arrived and disrupted their plans.

Hastily the tags were removed from her backpack where she kept them safe and sound, "Got it Naruto, this is gonna be so awesome" Sakura snickered proving to be just as mischievous and as devious a prankster as any Uzumaki could be.

The first tag thrown was filled with itching powder "I'll go set up the distraction at the entrance, under the camouflage seal" Sasuke grinned wanting to do his part in all of this and he was handed the objects needed before disappearing under a seal.

Erasing his presence for a moment until a clone took his place and the real Sasuke vanished to set up stage one of their prank, the classroom prank was stage two actually as Sakura tossed the second tag, yet another camouflage seal, which hid the first tag.

Under Ino's desk was stage three of the plan, two more tags, one that had a mild genjutsu that showed the entrapped what they wanted, the heaven viewing jutsu pretty much, sealed with in and a third camouflage seal, the door was the fourth stage of their massive prank.

More tags and Naruto was decidedly frightened of his friend "What are you guys doing" Kiba was the first to happen upon them, having gotten into the mind to come early like they did all the time and saw what they were doing to the door.

"Gonna prank Ino for all her harassment of Sakura-chan this week" the blonde announced shamelessly watching as Sakura rigged the door, with a double layered storage seal tag filled with honey and feathers all under a camouflage seal.

And the finishing pieces would be added by Sasuke, the final stage of their prank, a trip wire and as Ino tripped over the wire she'd fall face first into a bucket filled with a foul smelling substance, nicked from the lake that was at the Uchiha Compound.

Kiba shuddered "Let's hope no one else is caught up in your pranks" the Inuzuka heir gave a wary grin hardly able to wait until the prank was set off as Sakura slapped a tag on Sasuke, who wasn't even the real Sasuke he realized and the three of them sat in their usual spot in the far back.

"Don't worry Kiba, all of that will only happen to Ino" the rosette informed, feeling slightly vindictive towards the blonde who'd tried to make this first week like hell on earth for her, it was about time that was returned tenfold and maybe then Ino would stop.

The Sasuke clone cringed "Scary" the ebony haired six year old whispered as their other classmates started trickling into the classroom none of them aware of what was about to happen and finally Iruka appeared taking roll call after greeting them with a kind smile.

"Now open to page 33-43 and I'll have some of you read out a paragraph today" Iruka cleared his throat, starting the lecture, which was about the other clans of the Hidden Leaf Village, learning even more about their village than they'd ever known before.

He'd just started requesting his students to read paragraphs out loud when an explosion of smoke filled the hallway and filtered into the classroom "Wonderful, stay in your seats everyone while I and the other teachers deal with this" the brunet haired Chunin sighed.

Snapping his book shut and disappearing into the thick cloud of smoke, Sasuke smirked to himself as he made the switch with his clone who took his place out in the hall, this was done very quickly and no one but Kiba was wise to their antics.

Five minutes later the smoke was cleared with a wind jutsu and class resumed after only eight minutes of being interrupted that was just the first incident of that moment and Iruka wanted to yell in frustration as yet another explosion went off.

This one of a white substance and not smoke landing on Ino Yamanaka of all children, who gave a hysterical shriek of fright, then began itching her arms and head furiously, indicating the white substance was itching powder "Alright who did it" Iruka stared out over his students.

Looking each one in the eye to find the guilty culprit, but when he got the last row the ones most likely to be responsible all he got was confused expressions "Go see the nurse for some calamine lotion Ino-chan" the brunet instructed.

Determined to finish his lecture without being interrupted a third time, but to his immense frustration when the Yamanaka heiress returned, arms covered in a pink substance the minute she sat down, her expression turned into one of dazed happiness.

And he realized why after a moment, she was trapped in a very mild genjutsu that he had to break her out of himself, again when he looked around for any guilty conscious he saw not a single one only confusion from the rest of his students.

'Okay Iruka you can do this, finish this class' he chanted inwardly to himself at his breaking point as he cracked open his book for the fourth time since the start of class and thankfully managed to finish without any further incidents as he assigned homework and dismissed his students.

Unfortunately whoever the devious prankster was really wanted to test his sanity as the moment Ino got to the door, there was a third explosion as honey, then feathers rained down on the poor girl, she also tripped and landed head first in a bucket tipping the contents on her head.

Which was very foul smelling, "For the love of humanity please someone save me from these children" Iruka pleaded past his break point now and ready to throw in the towel, because yet again he couldn't spot a single student of his that looked guilty.

All the while Ino cried thick tears "I know w..who it was Ir..Iruka-sensei it was her, Sakura that big forehead freak, this is her d..doing I know it is" Ino spluttered out an accusation, determined to lay the blame on someone even if she was right on the mark.

Sakura was a really good actor though "Me..but I've been sitting in my seat this entire time, you don't have any proof Ino and you know it" Sakura spat back, pupil-less blue eyes went wide as those words were thrown harshly in her face, making Ino cry even more.

Even Iruka was surprised at her hostility because all he'd seen this past week was how sweet the little girl actually was "Can you tell if she's telling the truth Kiba-kun" the brunet haired chunin focused his gaze on Tsume's youngest son and heir of the clan.

Kiba shook his head "Sakura's not lying if that's what you mean Iruka-sensei" Kiba informed, keeping as straight a face as he could so that the Chunin wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying himself and once again Iruka sighed.

Near pleading insanity now he rubbed a hand down his face "Okay Ino go visit the nurse again, get cleaned up while the rest of you hurry off to your next class" Iruka stood with a stern expression sending the children scurrying from his classroom.

Before they knew it, it was lunch time "That was totally awesome, I can't believe that went off so well and not even Iruka-sensei could figure out it was us" Naruto burst out unable to wait the minute the four of them sat down in their usual spots on the roof to eat lunch.

"Careful Naruto, anyone could be listening in and I want to get through this entire day without anyone figuring out the truth" Sakura warned, going to the door that led to the roof and opening it to check for anyone that could have been eavesdropping.

While Naruto paled because he certainly didn't want to get in trouble, Iruka would probably have them doing detention for weeks if he ever found out "It was still awesome though" Sasuke commented and all manner of talk about their prank came to a swift halt.

"Got any ideas for what your gonna do next" the Inuzuka asked after a short time, when he made sure that no one was near and it was safe to talk about more pranks, though he asked in such a way that it would confuse anyone probably.

Sakura peered at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes then reached for her bag and pulled out a scroll that was filled with tons of other idea's that she'd come up with "Each of them requires Naruto, Sasuke and I to work together" the pinkette explained.

Allowing Kiba to look his fill of the scroll "Sakura-chan's scary with her idea's believe it" the blonde shuddered though he also sported that same mischievous gleam in his eyes, indicating that he was as much a prankster as she was.

"Initially Naruto was just going to set off the itching powder, Sakura turned it into that what you saw this morning" the ebony haired six year old informed, nearly laughing when Kiba's expression turned to one of horror as he realized the mastermind behind the pranks.

He was about to congratulate her to when he scented Ino's flowery scent heading up the stairs to the roof where they were all seated "The Harpy approaches" Kiba sniggered under his breath, coming up with an apt nickname to call the Yamanaka Heiress.

Who burst out onto the roof, glaring angrily "I know you were the one who did all that this morning and I'm going to find proof right here, right now, tell me or I'll set this on fire" Ino ordered holding a notebook with her doodles in it, along with an unlit match.

"Do it I don't care cause there's nothing of importance in that notebook anyway, all your doing is setting yourself up for another detention or restricted lunch with Iruka-sensei and no I won't tell you anything cause I didn't do anything" Sakura scoffed.

Giving an uncaring shrug, the glint in Ino's pupil-less eyes turned to one of rage "You're a freak and that's all you'll ever be, stay the hell out of my way or else" the blonde spat throwing down the notebook and match, ready to storm away.

Not prepared for her actions to cause any sort of problem, the match she'd had was very sensitive and upon hitting the ground unexpectedly lit, setting the notebook on fire as she'd threatened, but she was stood to close and her sandal caught fire.

The others watched in stunned silence as Ino let out an agonized scream and tried to free her foot of her sandal, only succeeding in burning her hands in the process "We gotta do something Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered watching as the flames continued to spread.

Catching on to Ino's shirt sleeve which caused the girl to panic even more "Ino hang on, Sasuke go get a teacher" Sakura stood all of a sudden and lunged at her tormentor, grabbing Kiba's bottle of water with an apologetic frown.

"Understood Sakura" Sasuke leaped to his feet and ran off as fast as he could leaving Sakura to tip the water over Ino to put out the fire, though the damage was done as her sandal was ruined, her shirt had a huge burn hole in it and there were burns on her hands and foot.

By the time a teacher arrived the situation had been dealt with mostly, as Iruka caught them carefully walking down the steps that led to the roof "What happened" he questioned, seeing the burns on Ino and he wondered was this another prank.

As much as he wanted to think that none of his students would hurt one of their classmates he knew that children could be cruel to one another "Ino had a match that got lit accidentally, set my notebook on fire and she was standing to close so her sandal caught fire to" the rosette admitted.

Telling the truth "Yeah Yamanaka's pretty lucky that I had a bottle of water and that Sakura is not afraid to help someone even if said person has been a bitch to her the entire time we've been academy students so far pardon my language Iruka-sensei" the Inuzuka heir piped in.

Ino lowered her gaze at that ashamed of her actions imagine her and Iruka's surprise when Sakura was the one to admonish Kiba for calling her a bad name, and Kiba lamented at the fact that he'd never understand the girl in the least despite being friends with one another.

Sakura pressed her lips together, this was mostly their fault anyway "It was us Iruka-sensei, all those pranks from this morning" the second Uchiha heir caught her guilty expression and felt his own guilt rear its ugly head so decided to confess.

"We all had a hand in it actually, except Kiba, but we're really sorry and swear not to do it again" the blonde Uzumaki nodded feeling bad himself, Iruka simply sent them on their way since they'd more than made up for it by helping Ino due to her own foolish actions.

Between Kiba and Sakura, Ino was helped to see the nurse for the third time that day "Hey listen I'm sorry for calling you a liar and all that stuff, I was jealous that you were getting all that attention, it doesn't really warrant what I did though" Ino apologized nervously.

Not sure if the girl helping her walk since her foot hurt would ever forgive her "Just remember Ino, even a freak like me has morals and when someone needs help I help them" Sakura said, causing the other girl to flinch but nod in answer.

"Can't believe we got away with our prank though, I thought for sure Iruka-sensei was gonna throw all of us in detention for a month at the least" Naruto muttered under his breath to Sasuke who was pacing along beside him letting the others take the lead.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "Let's let this be a lesson okay that all actions and spoken words have consequences you may or may not like" Sasuke announced, hoping that Ino would stop being a harpy now and that the rest of their academy days would be calm.

Ino ducked her head while Kiba grimaced "You got it, right here we are" Kiba stated as they came to a stop before the nurses office, leaving Ino in the woman's capable hands who fussed over the blonde, hands glowing a light green to Sakura's awe before the door was shut.

And they finished the rest of their day a lot more subdued than when they'd started "Did something happen" Shisui inquired when he saw the children trudging towards him sporting expressions the likes of which he'd never seen on them before.

The kids wouldn't talk about it though "They'll talk when they feel comfortable enough to do so, so don't badger them Shisui-san" Itachi pat his friend on the shoulder lightly knowing something must of happened but not wanting to pressure the children into talking about it.

With that they all headed for the library and buckled down to do their homework "How did your prank go at least Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, you didn't get in trouble for it did you" the fourteen year old questioned after a near thirty minutes of utter silence.

It was the longest he'd ever seen the kids go without talking and something in his gut clenched with worry that something bad had happened, it was his question that set them off though, Sakura's eyes shined with tears "Ino got hurt real bad" the pinkette admitted.

Horrifying the older duo "She was mad cause we managed to pull off our prank without anyone figuring out it was us, she stormed onto the roof during lunch but accidentally set herself on fire" the blonde continued afterwards.

Shisui realized what the expression they'd been sporting since earlier was at long last, it was pure guilt for their actions "Yeah she had a match and it got lit, then her sandal caught fire, her foot and hands were burned pretty bad" the raven haired six year old slumped his shoulders.

Knowing that it was better to tell the truth or get in more trouble over the whole debacle "But I think Ino understands that insulting people will result in retaliation and won't do it anymore" the Inuzuka heir explained all of them having learned a very important lesson that day.

Even Ino who'd been the instigator "If you think about it, Ino-chan is the one at fault for having a match in the first place so don't blame yourself to much alright" Shisui grimaced tapping each child on the head with his hand as he reassured them that everything would be fine.

Sakura sniffled once then dried her eyes as relief filled the kids at the reassuring words "But it's good that you didn't get in trouble hopefully" Itachi cleared his throat and they all shook their heads, even after confessing they hadn't gotten in trouble.

Which was another relief to them, though their pranks would probably be a lot milder from now on and funny, soon they'd finished their homework "Well I'm off to home" Kiba was the first to vanish as Kuromaru showed up to escort him home.

Getting waves from the others as he climbed onto the massive ninken's back and Kuromaru took off down the streets "My turn see you on Monday Sakura-chan, Sasuke" Naruto grinned taking notice of his father waiting patiently for him outside as they packed their belongings away.

"Ready to go home and tell us how your day was Naruto-kun" Minato greeted leading his son away to home, the boy oddly quiet, never could he guess the kind of horror that would come out of Naruto's mouth later when they did get home and Kushina was ready to hear all about his adventures as well.

This left Sakura and Sasuke "Come on I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you as much as your anxious to see them" Sasuke snorted taking Sakura's hand and pulling her gently along after him, as they headed to the civilian section of the Leaf Village.

She merely beamed at him in response "Of course I'm anxious to see my Mom and Dad Sasuke" Sakura rolled her eyes lightly in mock annoyance to Itachi and Shisui's continued amusement until they arrived at her house and the three Uchiha left with waves to their own compound.

As she unlatched the gate and skipped happily up to her house all ready to chatter away to her parents the kind of day she'd had, it was as she was reaching for the doorknob that she heard an unfamiliar males voice echo from within.

Making her pause "Don't you want your daughter to become the best shinobi that she could possibly be, I have the means to teach her everything she wants and more if you hand her over to me and my organization Root will have her trained efficiently" was heard quite clearly.

'Hokage-sama he'll know what to do' was the only thought going through her mind as she extinguished her chakra to nonexistent, Sasuke had told her that she was doing it without thought so practiced throughout the week when she could to gain control over this skill.

Once she was sure no one from inside had felt her chakra, parents excluded Sakura turned tail and ran, barreling through the gate at full speed as she hurried down the streets of the civilian section the Hokage Tower in view even from where she lived.

Just as she made it to the edge of the civilian section she rammed full force into someone unexpected "Whoa there little girl whats the hurry" a man who looked almost exactly like her classmate Shikamaru raised a brow on her as she lay sprawled out on the ground before him.

"I have to get to Hokage-sama right away, Kakashi-san said that if Mister Danzo ever showed up to go to Hokage-sama no matter what" the rosette exclaimed out of breath from her short jaunt maybe she could ask for some stamina training the next time she saw Tenzo.

At the statement both brows were raised now "Okay and why any specific reason your running away from one of the Elders of the Leaf Village, Lord Hokage's own teammate to be precise" he questioned, slurring his words a little bit.

Her expression was nothing short of scandalized as she smelled that icky breath she associated with adult's special drinks "Mister I have to hurry I don't want anything happening to my Mom and Dad" Sakura huffed going around the inebriated man.

Who blinked after her in confusion for a moment until his mind cleared somewhat from the alcohol then he was quick to hurry after her himself as he recognized the crest on her shirt and the pink hair was a dead giveaway as to who the girl was.

He followed her clear to the Hokage Tower catching up to her as she paused to catch her breath, allowing him a chance to lift her off her feet and tuck her under his arm "Hey put me down I can't abandon my parents to that Mister Danzo person" the pinkette shrieked in dismay.

Ready to start kicking until she realized that the person was carrying her up the steps of the tower "Stop your fussing girl, we're going to see the Hokage just like you want" he snorted and the child seemed to settle at that even falling silent until they reached the Hokage's office.

The wizened old man was most definitely not expecting her "Sakura-chan what brings you here, shouldn't you be home getting ready to enjoy the weekend" Hiruzen smiled kindly at the young girl while eyeing his Jonin Commander warily.

"I would be Hokage-sama if Mister Danzo wasn't in my house demanding my parents to hand me over to an organization called Root" Sakura admitted unafraid to admit that much, the reaction was immediate as the Hokage's eyes darkened with fury.

And then the old man was on his feet barking orders "Enma take this message to Fugaku, I want him here now, Shikaku take her to your compound while I get things settled with my old friend" the Hokage commanded, summoning his summons to send off a message to the Uchiha Patriarch.

Just a little shocked at how quickly the somewhat light atmosphere had changed into a dark one Shikaku did as ordered "Guess your coming with me girl at least for awhile" Shikaku grunted keeping her tucked under his arm, it didn't seem like she was inclined to argue though.

Simply letting him carry her as they left the Office behind "Take care of her" Fugaku said as he passed them on his way to the Hokage Tower, Shisui on his heels and Shikaku wondered what he was getting himself into by watching after the girl that his son had ranted about all week.

Well as much as a Nara could rant anyway, soon enough he was in his clan's compound and heading in to his own house "Heavens your just a doll, is everything alright Shikaku" Yoshino gasped out loud only to eye the worried crease in her husbands brow.

"Sakura what are you doing with my old man" Shikamaru chose that moment to notice their extra guest managing to tear his gaze away from his one-sided match of Shogi, only to frown had the girl done something else it was most likely.

Shikaku sighed "Apparently Danzo is at her house, demanding her parents to hand her over to him, the question is, why would Danzo be after you in the first place" the Nara Patriarch questioned wanting answers this time without the girl running off on him.

As he placed her on her feet finally and gestured to the couch "Suppose I'll go make some tea and a snack" his wife bustled off for ten minutes while Sakura sat on the couch eerily silent, when Yoshino returned it was with a tray loaded down with snacks and such.

"I think my dad meant for you to answer those questions Sakura" the Nara heir pointed out bluntly when his classmate kept her silence, even after taking a sip of tea and nibbling on a cookie she refused to say a single word to them.

Not for lack of trying though they didn't know that "Can't" the pinkette finally mustered up enough strength to mutter that word, frustrated with her own self, if only she was strong enough she could protect her parents herself and probably avoid this kind of situation all together.

His brows climbed higher yet when the girl didn't utter another word after that "Sweetie, Shikaku's only trying to help you, my husband can't help you if you don't talk to us, it's okay really, he's a good listener" then Yoshino perched herself next to the young girl.

Chatting away in hopes that the child would relax and open up to them probably "There's no use in hiding whatever it is your trying to hide my old man will find out about it anyway" Shikamaru piped in dragging his eyes away from his game again.

Just when they thought Sakura was going to talk to them a loud knock came on the front door and her eyes went wide with panic then her entire presence just vanished from all senses "Sit tight girl I'm gonna go see who's at the door" Shikaku grunted mildly disturbed.

Upon opening the door he was even more surprised to see the Uchiha Matriarch on his doorstep "Don't ask Shikaku I'm only here for Sakura-chan" Mikoto put her hands on her hips and glared fiercely, it's not that she didn't trust the Nara Patriarch.

It was that poor Sakura wouldn't be able to answer any of his questions and it would only help get her in trouble and an even bigger mess on their hands than they wanted, just saying her name brought the little girl to her side though, emerald orbs shining with tears.

"Come on Sakura-chan we're going to where Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan are okay" the ebony haired woman smiled kindly, Sakura sniffled once and allowed herself to be picked up then they were gone leaving behind a very disturbed Nara Patriarch.

~An Hour Beforehand~

She and her husband were just minding their own business waiting for their daughter to return from the academy "How do you think today went, hopefully better" Kizashi commented as he stared out the window, brooding slightly.

"You know our Sakura, Kizashi, she's tough and able to handle herself, she's got that Uzumaki temper remember" Mebuki grinned thinking of all the trouble her daughter was going to get herself in, completely unaware that said trouble was heading their way.

He barked out a laugh at that "Right, much like a certain someone I know and love with all my heart" the dull pink haired male teased, she looked confused for a moment then her face turned that lovely shade of red.

"Ooh you I swear between you and Sakura your both going to drive me crazy" the blonde huffed with a roll of her eyes, trying to will the blush from her cheeks without success, it was his turn to grin as he stood and walked towards his wonderful wife.

Pecking her on the lips as he neared "But you love us and you know that you wouldn't be able to live without us" Kizashi boasted assured of that fact as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, a determined glint in his dark blue eyes.

That only had her turning redder by the minute as she realized what that look was for she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her at the sight of it "Well that's to be expected because you'd be absolutely hopeless without me around" Mebuki stuck her nose in the air.

Determined not to lose at the game he'd initiated, Kizashi threw his head back in raucous laughter "All joking aside Mebuki-chan I want to show you how much I love you right here, right now" the dull pink haired male smirked devilishly at his wife.

Who stared at him wide eyed "Guess I can't object when you put it like that" the blonde woman he had captured in his arms still stuck her nose up at him a pleased glint in her orbs that she was the only one who acquired his attentions and they were all for making a sibling for Sakura.

They'd just laid down on the couch to get started when they were very rudely interrupted by a loud knock, the mood dissipated as the couple straightened themselves and went to greet their guest "Can we help you" Kizashi narrowed his gaze on the old man on his doorstep.

Not liking the looks of the dark haired elder in the least as a warning flashed through his mind "Yes please conduct your business quickly and then leave" Mebuki grumbled irritably not happy in the least and if he wasn't so worried he would have laughed to.

As it was the minute the man opened his mouth to speak they knew they were in trouble "I am Danzo Shimura, elder of the village and teammate to the third, you will let me into your house so that we may speak about your child" Danzo demanded in a demeaning tone of voice.

It had the both of them on edge, the tension was thick between the three of them as Danzo gave the couple no choice but to obey him and forced his way into the house "How dare you elder or not that doesn't give you the right to enter someones home without permission" the blonde spat.

"Quite, I really don't appreciate your tone either and we'd rather conduct this meeting in the presence of the Hokage" the dull pink haired male informed realizing why that warning had flashed into his mind, Kakashi had told them if this person ever showed up to go to the Hokage.

Danzo however waved his hand "No need this meeting is strictly between us and no business of Hiruzen's, that being said where is your child, I'd like to meet with her" the elder ordered, expecting his commands to be done without question.

When neither of the duo before him moved he grew impatient "Unfortunately our child is at the academy for the next five minutes or so and then she'll be going to the library to work on homework" Mebuki snorted derisively proving to have every bit the temper her mother had.

There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she'd ever allow her daughter around this bastard "Regardless of that we refuse to speak with you about any matter concerning our child unless in the presence of Hokage-sama himself" Kizashi stated.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he wouldn't allow himself to be cowed, nor would his wife "You give me no choice then, I'll be staying right here until your child comes home" Danzo settled back on the couch with the intention of staying.

It started the most uncomfortable thirty minutes they'd ever had in their entire lives barring the day they found out the truth, the silence was gut-wrenching and the couple thought it would never when Mebuki caught her daughter bounding towards the house.

Just as Danzo spoke "Don't you want your daughter to become the best shinobi that she could possibly be, I have the means to teach her everything she wants and more if you hand her over to me and my organization Root will have her trained efficiently" the elder questioned.

Sakura paused then as if some sort of realization came over her, she was gone down the streets and Mebuki gave an inward sigh of relief, Sakura was sure to get the Hokage "We'll never hand over our child to you Danzo, now leave" the dull pink haired male scowled.

Furious that this man, elder thought that he could order them around like cattle "I happen to agree with my husband, she'll never be yours no matter what you offer us, Sakura is our daughter, my child so you can take your arrogance and shove it up your ass" the blonde snarled.

Even her husband looked shocked for a moment then his lips twitched in obvious amusement "Listen hear you if you do not cooperate I will make your lives a…" Danzo began with all the self-important arrogance he had and trailed off mid-sentence.

There was a storm of chakra headed their way, Sakura had done a good job, the Hokage was coming "What was that Danzo, you'll make our lives a what, I couldn't hear so mind repeating it" Kizashi smirked triumphantly, his little blossom was so smart.

Danzo was quick to stand and hurriedly make his way to the door, only to be cut off by the woman "I don't think so Danzo, your going to explain your actions to Hokage-sama whether you like it or not, so have a seat, you were so determined to stay earlier after all" Mebuki smiled demurely.

Clearly the elder thought they'd be gullible and fall for his trap to lure their daughter in like a spider would it's meal and once trapped never let them go for as long as they lived, like she'd said earlier there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell she'd ever let this man sink his fangs into her daughter.

All to happily flinging open the door as her husband placed a restraining hand on the elders shoulder to keep him from fleeing at the sight of not only the Hokage but Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and one of his best Shisui Uchiha.

Mebuki's smile widened as they all bore thunderous expressions "Care to tell me what is going on" Hiruzen was the first to straighten and demand an explanation for why his old teammate was there, hoping that he'd finally be able catch Danzo in a lie.

"Why of course Lord Hokage, this man showed up, barged his way into our house and demanded that we hand our daughter over to him for an organization called Root, then proceeded to try and threaten our lives when we refused him" the blonde that was Tsunade's daughter admitted.

Trying hard not to laugh at Danzo's horrified expression because he'd thought she'd be cowed by his presence and wouldn't tell the truth, jokes on him because she refused to endanger Sakura in any way shape or form "Correct, we were just waiting for you" the dull pink haired male informed.

Hiruzen expression darkened further and he shook his head in disappointment "I really thought better of you old friend and to think that you were keeping the Root Organization live all these years disgusts me" the Third Hokage sighed.

Feeling his age more in that moment than ever before "Want us to restrain him and take him to the prison" Minato inquired stepping forward, he'd joined them on the way when he saw more felt their agitated chakra and knew something had happened.

The old Hokage nodded silently "Here I thought the day would never come" Fugaku snorted making light of the situation, more than pleased that he finally had a chance to pin all the blame on Danzo for his clan's almost destruction, if Sakura hadn't come along when she had that was.

The elders of the Uchiha Clan would probably still be pushing him to make a decision that would have resulted in a massacre no doubt "Agreed for all your crimes against the Uchiha Danzo I'll gladly watch you burn" Shisui grinned widely.

Minato shook his head "Let's just get him to the cells" the blonde sighed, trust Shisui to say something like that with that kind of expression on his face, it was a little disturbing actually but they had business to attend to.

"You have no proof that Root is still active Hiruzen, you can't throw me in a cell without some sort of validity to your claim" the elder growled making all freeze, Fugaku was tempted to use his mangekyou on the pathetic man who thought he owned the Leaf Village.

Unthinkingly his sharingan activated in his anger until Minato placed a hand on his shoulder "Pardon me" the brunet Patriarch cleared his throat reigning in his anger so that he didn't do something foolish like kill Danzo.

Shisui stared between all of them worried that Danzo may get away scott free just because the Hokage still didn't have proof that the man had an organization called Root "Lord Hokage" the fourteen year old sent a beseeching glance the Hokage's way.

In hopes this whole situation could be resolved peacefully "No I made the mistake of releasing you last time Danzo and look where that got me, you'll be in a cell until further notice, make any sort of move and I'll cut you down where you stand myself" Hiruzen straightened.

Clearly having had enough where his old friend was concerned it seemed "Well you heard the man, lets go Danzo" Minato said with a grim look on his face as he grabbed Danzo's shoulder and directed him down the streets, marking him as well so the man could never escape from him.

"I'll make you all regret this do you hear me" Danzo spat unnerved that he'd been outwitted by a brat if only he'd waited until the girl had come home he wouldn't be in this kind of situation, but he'd underestimated the child, a rookie mistake that led to his doom.

There was no way he'd be able to get himself out of this one and he realized it all at once "Can you keep Sakura-chan at yours for the night" Mebuki called, Fugaku tilted his head in acquiesce, not taking his eyes off Danzo it would the elder an opportunity to escape after all.

"She'll be safe with us" Fugaku assured then the four of them were out of sight, Hokage included as he refused to let them handle Danzo on their own, wanting to make sure he made it to the prison without incident, Enma on their tail keeping an eye out for trouble.

Mebuki seemed to breathe easier "Here Shisui, I'm sure our Blossom is in a right state, just let her know we're fine okay" Kizashi held out a pack for the remaining person as he returned to a much more relaxed atmosphere.

"Of course, Sakura-chan's such a worrywart after all" Shisui chuckled under his breath, took the pack and body flickered, glad that nothing had happened and in the end they even got Danzo which was like Christmas coming earlier to him at least.

~During that time~

Mikoto with Sakura in arms had arrived at the Main Family House "Mother what's going on, why do you have Sakura, why did Father and Shisui rush off in a panic like that" what she didn't expect was to be bombarded with questions by Sasuke.

Who was across the room in three seconds flat peering up at her and Sakura with worried dark eyes "Danzo was in my house" Sakura answered not really paying attention to anything other than the fact that her parents were in danger and that she wasn't able to do anything.

This drew Itachi to his mother's side "Here I'll take her Mother, do you want to go out back and doodle some in your sketchpad" Itachi offered holding open his arms, Sasuke didn't dare comment as Sakura was passed to his older brother and then vanished outside.

Him on their heels "Be sure to keep an eye out Itachi-chan, Danzo might have Root members at the ready to snatch her away" Mikoto warned before the back door could shut, Itachi nodded as seriously as an eleven year old could then was gone from sight.

She let out a sigh then took a deep breath, she was the Matriarch of this clan that meant other Uchiha had to listen to her commands just as much as they listened to her husbands, with that in mind she marched off, a woman on a mission essentially.

And soon she had a team of five Uchiha at her beck and call, at every position around her house, all four corners and even the roof to ensure Sakura was safe within her home, she wouldn't allow for any less after all as she settled on the couch to wait.

What a long wait it was to and Mikoto was just about to march off and find out what was going on after a near thirty minutes had passed since she'd retrieved Sakura from the Nara's, when Shisui body flickered into the house "Hokage-sama threw Danzo in prison" the fourteen year old informed.

"I don't think he has any intention of releasing Danzo until he finds proof of his illegal organization, then Danzo will most likely be executed, is Sakura-chan out back" Shisui admitted with a grim smile, finally justice for all the injustice they'd been dealt.

Mikoto pointed "Yeah pretty quiet to, how are Mebuki and Kizashi are they….." the Uchiha Matriarch couldn't bare the thought of it and was unable to finish her question, this would just break little Sakura she was sure of it if something had happened to her parents.

Shisui shook his head with a smile indicating the couple were fine and the feeling of dread went away allowing her to breathe easier once again "Good, heaven knows how much Sakura-chan adores her parents after all" Mikoto slumped onto the couch again.

While Shisui dropped the pack he was carrying beside the other one that was Sakura's and traipsed out back to help keep an eye on the children, more specifically Sakura, it was more than an hour and a half later that Fugaku returned.

"Everything's fine, just had to help Danzo get settled into a cell at the prison" Fugaku explained with a grimace, hoping that the end of their torment was near and they'd be able to live wholly peaceful lives in the Leaf Village like they use to.

The day drew to a close at that, Sakura coming out of her shell a little at the news her parents were fine and enjoying her second time spending the night at Sasuke's with his family, though she wanted to see her Mom and Dad, she allowed herself to be tucked in to bed for shut eye.


	9. Family Tree Projects

~Authors Note

I'm glad you all enjoyed the twist I made in the previous chapter and I hope your ready for even more in this one, as usual thanks for all the reviews, I look forward to seeing even more of you without further ado, see ya.

End Authors Note~

* * *

After that things did settle down greatly and before they all knew it, they'd been in the academy for over two whole months "Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke" Naruto yawned slumping into his seat since his two friends hadn't deigned to wait for him outside like they usually did.

"Hey Naruto you look tired, not catching something I hope, my Mom has been getting sick a lot lately so maybe it's spreading, you were near her the last couple of days since it was the weekend" Sakura narrowed her emerald orbs on him from the other end of the row.

Looking him over "If he's sick, we're all sick" Sasuke grunted from the middle seat, wonderful on top of everything else going on, Naruto puffed out his cheeks until he lost the energy to even do that much and thumped his head tiredly on the desk.

Out like a light a minute and a half later, Sakura frowned deeply in concern "Iruka-sensei I don't think Naruto's feeling very good today" the rosette called to their chunin sensei the moment he stepped foot in their classroom.

"Your probably right, can you wake him Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan and take him to the nurse" Iruka requested, writing a pass for the duo just in case they ran a little late in getting back and then he watched as they both woke Naruto.

Not without great struggle because the boy was really out of it "We'll be back in a few Iruka-sensei" the ebony haired six year old waved to their sensei as they walked Naruto to the nurses office like instructed.

Soon enough he was getting comfortable in a bed "Just tired" the blonde mumbled not really sure why he was so tired, less than a minute later he was sleeping soundly again, task complete his two friends returned to their classroom and took their seats again.

With about fifteen minutes to spare before class really actually started, unfortunately the open spot where Naruto sat gave opportunities for rabid fan-girls to try their luck "Finally I've been waiting forever and ever to sit next to you Sasuke-kun" Ami giggled annoyingly.

His eye twitched and Sasuke was out of his seat quicker than she could blink and then she found herself sitting next to Sakura who didn't say a word merely cracked open a notebook, then began drawing all manners of random things, doodling essentially.

Realizing her attempt at getting close to Sasuke had been thwarted Ami let out an aggravated sigh "Do you have to get in the way of everything stupid forehead" the purple haired six year old snapped irately under her breath then stood and returned to her usual seat with her friends.

Sakura ignoring her childish antics, Sasuke was contemplating taking his seat back when Shikamaru slumped into the spot next to Sakura "My old man wants to talk to you after academy lets out" Shikamaru murmured with a yawn.

"He's actually been wanting to talk to you since that day Sasuke's mother came to collect you from the compound" the Nara heir informed task complete now that he didn't have to worry about Kiba getting in his way like usual, he stood and went back to his own spot.

As Kiba burst his way into the classroom in his now normal enthusiastic way "Kiba Inuzuka has arrived YAHOOO" Kiba pumped his arm glad that he'd made it on time, cutting it a little close sure but on time as he made his usual beeline to see Sakura.

"How does our princess fair this morning" the Inuzuka heir gave a showy bow before dropping into the seat next to his friend, absently noticing that Naruto was missing from the row and resolved himself to ask after he got his answer.

Immediately his antics like he knew they would got a small smile from the girl "I'm fine Kiba, can't say the same for Naruto, he wasn't feeling good so Iruka-sensei had us take him to the nurses office" Sakura announced then let a more somber expression form on her face.

Worry for her friend taking over "Eh I'm sure knucklehead will be fine Sakura, you know how he is after all, always full of energy, whatever this is won't keep him down for long" Sasuke pat her shoulder in a reassuring way as he pulled out his history book knowing it was almost that time.

"Uchiha's right, Uzumaki won't let something keep him down, he'll probably be up and raring to go here soon after he sleeps a bit" Kiba nodded decisively helping his friend as well so for the time being decided to stay where he was seated instead of going to his usual spot.

As Iruka started off the morning with roll call like he always did "Naruto I know is in the nurses office other than that everyone is accounted for, so everyone please turn to pages 91-92" the brunet instructed, having planned out his lesson for the day ahead of time.

The kids were sure to enjoy it, quickly they all did as told and then he got started on the lecture "As you know the village is largely made up of other major and lesser known clans, can someone tell me three major clans that settled here after our village was established" Iruka began, even throwing a question in.

So that it would give the children the chance to participate in class, several of his students threw their hands into the air and he nodded to Kiba "Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki, their the co-founders after all pretty much with the former matriarch being the First Hokage's wife" the Inuzuka heir grinned.

Knowing that much thanks to his three friends "Very good Kiba, how about other clans" the brunet haired Chunin smiled pleased that Kiba who'd at first seemed like he was going to be one of the slackers in his class was now taking his studies somewhat seriously.

He didn't participate much but when he did it was with subtle intellect that astounded him, Sakura was the next he called on "Inuzuka clan, Hyuga Clan and Aburame Clan" the pinkette listed with ease, proving to be just as smart and perceptive as usual.

Last were the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans that Choji exuberantly shouted out to him when he was nodded at "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei just was tired earlier" partway through class the door slid open and Naruto trudged in holding a pass.

Though when he went to go to his usual seat he noticed it taken, Kiba ducked his head at the sulky glare shot his way then scooted over as much as he could without getting in Sakura's space "Seriously I don't think we're all going to fit" the second Uchiha heir deadpanned.

Seeing Kiba's not so thought out plan, Sakura snickered under her breath then scooted over a little bit herself, making just enough room for Naruto to squeeze into the row with them without the rest of them being overly crowded together because they were still rather young and didn't take up much space this was possible for now.

With that the lesson resumed "Alright before I dismiss you lot, you have two homework assignments, one that can be done in your spare time at home, creating a family tree, due at the end of the week and the other a one page report on one of the major clans in the Leaf Village due tomorrow" Iruka informed.

Noting several excited expressions as his students hurriedly put away their things so they could head off to their next class, until it was finally lunch "You really feeling okay Naruto" Sasuke questioned the moment the four of them were sat on the roof.

The goofy blonde nodded "Like I said I was just extra tired for some reason but I'm good to go now" Naruto grinned digging in to his packed lunch with vigor, Sasuke rolled his eyes but did the same, munching on pieces of tomato to the exasperation of his friends.

"Just so you know Sasuke, even if their healthy you can't expect they'll help you in a pinch" Sakura deadpanned suddenly as she scribbled something on her new sketchpad, starting their family tree project, she was excited to see what she'd be able to dig up about her family history.

Sasuke puffed up his cheeks a scowl on his lips "So not cute your fan girls will faint if they saw that" Kiba teased, earning an even bigger scowl, this prompted laughter among their group and Sasuke finally allowed himself to laugh as well because it had been funny in a way.

Most likely his fan-girls would faint if they ever saw that kind of ugly expression on his face not that it really mattered to him what they thought, it was his friends that were important and their opinions that he cared for the most.

All of them were unaware of the change that was about to take place "Go on Ino, pretty sure Sakura doesn't care what you did anymore, besides after everything said and done I think you owe it to her to be the best friend she could ask for" Shikamaru grunted.

Just wanting to be lazy and cloud watch but oh no Ino had to make everything complicated for him "Bu..But what if she holds a grudge, never know after all" Ino stomped her foot completely unsure of herself for once.

Shikamaru rolled her eyes "I don't think she's capable of it, Sakura would probably find it to troublesome to hold a grudge actually" the Nara heir deadpanned, it was like he was in some alternate universe somehow, Ino use to be so confident.

Then everything got different when they became academy students, of course it didn't warrant what Ino had done but still this was absolutely ridiculous "Yeah right you saw how bad she pranked me that was vindictive retaliation" the blonde heiress scoffed.

Knowing she was right "Man what a drag, just go up there Ino and ask to be friends, hope for the best to cause that's all you can really do" Shikamaru groaned, inwardly thinking this whole situation was troublesome and wanting to be left alone so he could do nothing.

With a sigh the Yamanaka Heiress squared her shoulders and marched up the stairs that led to the roof of their academy building where her crush, potential best female friend and two others were sat enjoying their lunch and chattering away to one another as they always did.

Upon breaching the top of the stairs she heard laughter to which was cut off in the next second, followed by "Ino approaches" from the lone Inuzuka in their class who liked to try and blow everyone's ear drums out sometimes.

It didn't deter her from her goal though as she pushed open the door and stepped out onto the roof with the others "Yamanaka what brings you up here, not another stunt like before I hope" her crush the second Uchiha heir cast her an accusatory glance.

Proving to be the one that was holding what she'd done before against her "No I actually came to see if I could join you, hehe possibly be friends with fore..Sakura" the blonde heiress explained twiddling her thumbs behind her back, nearly slipping up and calling Sakura that atrocious nickname.

Jade eyes focused on her in the next moment scrutinizing her then a breathtaking smile overcame Sakura's face "You know Ino I think I'd like a girl friend to save me from these yahoo's every once in awhile" the pinkette cackled suddenly.

Almost instantly the three boys shared scandalized expressions with one another "Us yahoo's surely you jest Sakura-chan, we're completely tame" the blonde Uzumaki huffed and his friend dared to roll her eyes at him as Ino shuffled forward to sit and eat with them.

"Trust me their antics are enough to drive anyone crazy" Kiba whispered to her in the next moment, merely accepting Ino's presence in their small but ever growing group, Ino might even regret wanting to be friends with Sakura to once the girl realized what Sakura was like.

Mischievous and scary smart, it was a frightening combination actually "I can imagine, with the countless pranks they've pulled" Ino snorted lightly unwrapping her bento and watching with interest as the two boys on either side of Sakura began bantering back and forth.

Insults and barbs flying between them over Sakura's head until she slanted them both a look "Whoops sorry Sakura-chan forgot you were there" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and she gave him a glare in response, a twinkle of mischief in her gaze.

He gave a squeak in fright "Honestly how could you forget that Sakura was here, you know that's just asking for her to prank you" Sasuke scoffed with a roll of his eyes popping a cherry tomato into his mouth and biting down on it, savoring the juices.

"Better watch out or both of you will be the next ones to get pranked" Sakura sniffed delicately in a warning tone that had the boys inching away from her and Ino realized that not even being her friend exempted them from pranks, Sakura really was odd.

At least though she had a new friend that she wouldn't have to fight Sasuke over that was if the boy ever gave her a chance which was doubtful considering all she'd done to Sakura, things did calm down after that as they all broke out laughing and enjoyed the rest of their lunch hour.

Until before they knew it the day was over, Sakura remembered what Shikamaru had said that morning, lucky for her Shikamaru's dad was late in showing up and Shikamaru was no where around as she walked with Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba to greet Itachi and Shisui.

"Was your day alright, you didn't prank anyone did you" Itachi looked each child over to assure himself they were doing well and of course he knew their mischievous sides so one never knew how many pranks the children had pulled that day.

Sasuke and Naruto gave him innocent smiles while Sakura shook her head "I didn't feel really well this morning though but nope, no pranks that doesn't mean we aren't planning some" the blonde sniggered under his breath.

"M..May I join you at the library, that's where you go after the academy lets out right" the Yamanaka heiress that had caused Sakura so much trouble at first inquired hesitantly feeling like she was back at square one with her confidence nonexistent.

Kiba raised a brow "Well of course you can Ino-chan the more the merrier and Sakura-chan needs a break from these heathens" Shisui snorted obnoxiously and her pupil-less blue eyes rounded in surprise especially when Sasuke scowled and Itachi chuckled to further her shock.

"Seriously beginning to think that your the next person we need to prank" the pinkette huffed, Itachi shot her an amused smile while Shisui stared at her in horror before pouting as he realized that she was very serious about her plan to prank him next.

"Can we go now, we do have homework and our side project to do after all" the Inuzuka heir sighed still wondering what he'd gotten himself into by being friends with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, they were little devils in disguise and he'd thought he was bad.

One only had to meet those three and have their minds thoroughly changed "Oh yeah what kind of side project are you talking about Kiba-chan" the fourteen year old in their midst questioned as they started the trek to the library with one extra that day.

"Probably want to mention that to your parents Naruto-kun so they can make sure you aren't coming down with a cold or sickness that could put you in the hospital" the Uchiha heir told the little blonde Uzumaki and he nodded in understanding.

While Sasuke piped in "Family Tree projects, I have no doubt that Sakura's is going to be very extensive given who her mom is descended from" the second Uchiha heir grinned leaving behind the academy just as Shikaku Nara arrived.

Though when he noticed the object of his frustrations missing he directed a glance to his boy "You did tell her that I wanted to see her after academy let out right" Shikaku grumbled, all of this was a drag but he just couldn't let the matter go until he found out what the hell was going on.

"Course I did who do you take me for Dad, it's not my fault that she forgot, Sakura's always got her head in the clouds sometimes, tch troublesome" Shikamaru groaned not liking that he was the one being subjected to his Dad's frustration lately.

All thanks to Sakura Senju "Now where do you suppose she's gone, no doubt to home…" the Nara Patriarch mused or he could just follow her chakra signature, with that in mind he grabbed his boy and headed in the direction the girl he wanted to talk to had gone.

"Well there's no need to drag me along Dad it's to much of a drag" the Nara heir grunted trying to wiggle free without success and soon they were stood before the library, there those children were crowded around a table working on their homework.

Odd that even Tsume Inuzuka's son was there, stranger yet that Inoichi's daughter was part of the group as well but it still didn't deter him as he walked right through the doors and marched up to the table the children were sitting at making sure to stare at the vibrant colored girl firmly.

Until she felt his gaze and looked up, recognition with a bit of guilt flashed in her irises indicating to him at least that she had remembered that Shikamaru had told her to wait for him but hadn't on purpose "Girl I have some questions for you" Shikaku cleared his throat.

Letting the others know of his presence at the table as well, "Questions that she won't be able to answer Shikaku-sama" Shisui stated shifting just a little to block his view of Sakura, ready to defend the little girl an unimpressed look on his face.

"If she knows what's good for her she'll answer them whether or not she wants to" the Nara Patriarch grunted tired of the game they were playing, he was Jonin Commander and helped out at T&I he deserved respect and he wanted his questions answered.

Shisui was near activating his Sharingan when Itachi stood "Shikaku-sama, Sakura-san can't answer your questions right now, maybe someday in the future yes, but right now it's impossible, or you could go to Hokage-sama and ask but there's no guarantee" Itachi informed.

Ebony orbs narrowed protective feelings rising on Sakura's behalf, "Right I think we'll do that even if it's a drag" Shikamaru grumbled shooting disturbed looks at his Father who most likely didn't like being told his questions wouldn't be answered.

"Come on Dad you heard them Sakura can't answer what you want to ask her right now" the Nara heir groaned, why oh why did a pink haired girl have to come into existence and make his life so bloody difficult all the time, Sakura was way to troublesome.

With that Shikaku turned on his heel and marched off, his son tucked under his arm like a sack full of potatoes "Just what did you do to be subjected to Shikamaru's Dad like that Sakura" Ino frowned concerned that her new friend was in a lot of trouble.

"One of the elders was threatening my parents into handing me over to them a couple months ago, the day we pranked you and I wasn't able to answer his questions, still can't either" Sakura shrugged feeling just a tiny bit of guilt.

Maybe she should ask the Hokage if she could tell the truth or have him tell the truth for her, plus she had lots of questions for the Third as well about her family history such as who was her mother's father and plenty of other things.

Ino shuddered in remembrance "Yeah but we all learned to never prank someone like that ever again, actions and words have consequences" Kiba quoted what Sasuke had said that day on their way to the Nurses office so Ino could be healed.

"Absolutely that's why we keep it to moderate or mild funny pranks only that way we have less of a chance of getting in trouble you know" Naruto grinned wide scribbling down a half-assed answer until Sasuke leaned over and helped him correct it so he would at least get good grades.

Sitting back after a moment he swiped through his bangs "Get the feeling this family tree project thing is really going to test our patience" Sasuke grumbled to Shisui and Itachi's amusement, there was always some sort of hilarity that ensued when these kids got together.

"Never know Sasuke-chan for now just take your time on it, unless you have to have it in tomorrow I see no reason that you have to rush" the fourteen year old chuckled letting the tension from earlier drain out of him.

That wouldn't be the last the saw of Shikaku Nara he was sure but at least Sakura was still alright "Anyway I think that's it for our usual homework" the Inuzuka heir smirked proud of himself for managing to complete his homework again.

He wasn't the smartest sure, but he refused to completely slack off like he'd been intending, Sakura depended on him after all "Joy all that's left is starting our projects, preferably at home" the second Uchiha heir sighed looking a bit tired himself.

"Feeling okay Sasuke, ack you have a fever" the rosette noticed and pressed her hand to her friends forehead only to jerk back at the heat she felt, the person she didn't expect to get sick was now sick and a sense of foreboding filled her.

Itachi looked moderately surprised at that "Suppose we aught to get you kids home huh before the rest of you come down sick" the Uchiha heir stood at that, helping Sasuke put away his belongings then hefting the boy onto his back gently so he didn't have to expend anymore energy.

"Think Sasuke-kun will be alright tomorrow" the Yamanaka heiress asked watching as Itachi took his little brother home ahead of them leaving Shisui to get them safely to their own homes, just her, Sakura and Naruto though as Kiba took off on the back of a massive ninken.

Neither Naruto or Sakura knew the answer "Just don't worry about it Sasuke's Mum will make sure he gets better no doubt about it" the blonde Uzumaki informed as they came to a stop before his house now it was just the girls.

And soon Ino was marching into her own family's shop heading towards the back where the house was connected to it, last was Sakura who waved to Shisui a solemn expression on her face as she slumped her shoulders and meandered slowly up the path to her house to disappear inside.

"Everything okay sweetie you look upset, you didn't get into a fight with one of those boys did you" Mebuki immediately noticed the forlorn expression on her daughters face as Sakura trudged into the living room and plopped down in her Father's lap.

She shook her head "No, first Naruto didn't feel good this morning now Sasuke's got a fever and you've been getting sick a lot lately to" Sakura huffed, tears clinging to her lashes, Mebuki let her gaze soften, her daughter while temperamental was very emotional and kind.

"Now, now I'm sure those boys will be fine, as for your mother, I believe we have some news that might cheer you up my little blossom" Kizashi soothed pulling his daughter into a hug as she craned her neck around to peer at him.

Curiosity in her emerald irises "What news did the doctor you went to figure out a way to stop making you sick" the little pinkette perked up hope in her tone that her mother wouldn't be ailed by whatever illness she had any longer.

Her mother glowed oddly as she smiled and even her father looked happy with a goofy smile "Well Sakura-chan your going to be a big sister to either a little brother or little sister" the blonde announced hoping that her daughter wasn't one of those kids that got jealous easily.

Fortunately for her and Kizashi, Sakura wasn't one of those children as an awed look formed on her face "That's right seven months from now you'll have a baby sibling" the dull pink haired male grinned of course Sakura-chan would be enamoured at the thought of a sibling.

As a squeal erupted from her mouth and then it was a struggle to get the exuberant child to calm down again "Really, really Momma, Papa I wonder what they'll look like will they have pink hair like me or maybe blonde, what about their eye color or gender I'm not sure if I want a brother or a sister more what will he/she's name be" Sakura chattered.

Quite enthusiastically and her parents shared grins with one another "You'll just have to wait for most of those questions to be answered Sakura-chan, but as for names I think Hanami if it's a girl and Tamaki if it's a boy I believe right Mebuki" Kizashi mused for a moment.

Trying to think on the names they'd decided "That's right dear now tell us how your day was besides your friends not feeling well" Mebuki nodded and that set off a whole new round of chattering from her daughter.

Who launched into the tale of how her day had gone "And when it was lunchtime Ino came and asked if we could be friends, which reminds me, Iruka-sensei assigned us a family tree project so may I have permission to talk to Hokage-sama about Grandma Tsunade and stuff" Sakura paused.

Patient as she could be as she waited for permission "Course you can sweetie, tomorrow though alright, now how about you start with your Papa's side of the family" the blonde giggled under her breath as she stood and moved into the kitchen to get started on supper for the three of them.

Leaving her husband in their daughters mercy for now "Okay Papa what can you tell me about the Haruno clan, I know their mostly merchants but what else, where did the Haruno clan actually stem from" the rosette inquired.

Kizashi chuckled "Hold your horses blossom, hmm lets see, the Haruno Clan came from Water Country actually, but some left to branch out in other countries or villages, so you can say part of the clan are nomads, like your grandparents on my side" the dull pink haired male began.

Drawing his daughter into a detailed explanation on his and her's family background, despite having the blood of the First coursing through her veins Sakura was as much a Haruno as he was though she'd never take over the family business like he originally wanted.

Sakura was much to important to the ninja society after all "Uh-huh what else Papa" Sakura scribbled all of which she'd been told down then asked for more, just as he expected she would so went into further description of the Haruno clan for his daughter.

That even the clan was capable of ninja feats "I do have a brother if I recall, but he lives all the way in Mist, moved there a couple years before I married your mother, haven't heard from him in a long time though, so you have family in Mist as well" Kizashi scratched his chin in thought.

"Not cool how come you never kept in contact" the pinkette sulked, it would be nice to be surrounded by family members that she'd never met on her Father's side, while most of her Mother's side was already gone, barring Tsunade and whoever else was left.

Kind wasn't really fair "Well sweetie, things in Mist are bad, if I were to try something might happen to your uncle and I can't do that to him" the dull pink haired male explained gently, continuing the explanation.

By the time dinner was ready his side of the family tree had been practically completed, with pictures to and some question marks since he didn't know if Itsuki had ever married or if his little brother had a child of his own like he did and was about to have a second one.

It really was such a pity that Itsuki wasn't around, he was missing out on his sweet little blossom who he knew Itsuki would adore, eventually his wife called them in for dinner and afterwards Sakura got her bath where she was tucked into bed afterwards for the night.

And it was off to the academy the following morning after breakfast "Holy wow Sakura-chan that's some extensive digging you did on your Dad's side" Naruto whistled already in his seat when she showed up in their classroom, Sasuke notably absent.

Which depressed her a little bit "Yep, apparently I have an Uncle that I never even knew existed and he lives all the way in the Hidden Mist Village" Sakura chirped quite happily that morning, it sucked Sasuke was sick but the news she'd gotten yesterday was enough to drive away her upset.

Naruto kind of gave her an odd look "What's with the question marks beside and under your uncles name Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki asked curiously, taking notice of the question marks that she'd made on the family tree.

"That's cause Papa hasn't been in contact with him since two years before I was born so he doesn't know if Uncle Itsuki has a wife or a child that's why" the fuscia haired six year old informed unable to retain her excitement.

Earning strange looks from their other classmates that were in the room "You sound awfully chipper freak, so tone it down completely would ya" Ami snapped irately not wanting to hear or even look at the weirdo it was unfortunate that she was in the same class as her which sucked.

Viridian orbs narrowed "No I won't Ami so you know what get over it and as it stands I have a perfectly legitimate reason to be so chipper as you put it, my momma is gonna have a baby that means I'm getting a little brother or sister in seven months" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Quite smug about that fact and not afraid to admit it either "Do you know what your Ma is gonna have Sakura" Kiba was right there, forgoing his usual antics as he made his beeline right to her, absently noting Sasuke's absence as he dropped into the boys usual spot.

"I wish I did but my Dad said that it was to soon to say though they know what their gonna name my baby sibling, Hanami if it's a girl and Tamaki if it's a boy" the rosette announced completely ecstatic about all of this.

While Ami snorted in disgust which was promptly ignored "Sasuke-kun's not here I see, I wonder if he still has a fever" Ino was the last to join their small but growing group to Ami, her former best friends horror as she joined the others in the same row.

All of them squeezing together "Well it's good your happy that your getting a sibling Sakura and none of us know Ino, maybe after we do our homework we can send him a get well gift or something" Inuzuka heir grinned them made a suggestion they all liked.

"Can we maybe include the whole class Kiba and that's cool your getting a sibling Sakura" the blonde heiress requested and Kiba nodded before she turned her head to spy Sakura who was once again doodling in her notebook only nodding at her in answer when she spoke.

Naruto shook his head "Pretty sure everyone's looking at us weird but whatever you know" the blonde Uzumaki sighed not liking all the stares, especially the hateful one of Ami Himekari, that meant a prank was in store.

Soon enough Iruka did arrive and they all settled down as he took roll-call informing them that Sasuke was indeed sick and that he had a get-well card for them to all sign at the ready so he could send it off to his sick student in hopes of cheering him up a little while he was stuck in bed.

Then came their usual lecture and the whole day flew by after that faster than they thought possibly, there was no Itachi or Shisui to greet them that day "Just gonna go home you know" Naruto sighed in a completely depressed tone.

His friends watched him trudge off "Poor Naruto, Sasuke's his best friend so it must really be eating at him that Sasuke's sick" Sakura sent the boy sympathetic stares until Naruto was out of sight, leaving the rest of them to trek to the library.

Unfortunately it was one of those rare days "For kami sake what else can go wrong today" Ino groaned upon seeing the sign that the library was closed, with that she turned on her heel with a wave and marched home pretty much ready to go to bed and it wasn't even the weekend yet.

"Shall I walk you home Sakura" Kiba offered but Sakura shook her head, he looked a little hurt until she explained that she was going to the Hokage Tower and that he was more than welcome to walk her to the tower where afterwards he marched off to home by himself for once.

Hiruzen was very surprised to see Sakura in his office again "Nothings happened has it Sakura-chan or do you have a different reason for your visit today" Hiruzen inquired carefully though it didn't seem like she was to upset about anything.

"Iruka-sensei assigned us family tree projects due at the end of the week, your one of the few that I can ask about Mom's side of the family the side that I'm mainly descended from" the pinkette perched herself in the chair before his desk looking hopeful and weary all at the same time.

He couldn't help but chuckle "Very well then Sakura-chan I shall indulge you" the Third Hokage nodded launching into a lecture that would for sure put Iruka's lecturing to shame as she listened with rapt attention to all that was being told to her.

Writing things down at a rapid pace "If you want more information, there's a history book that mentions Hashirama-sama's father and two of his other siblings in it in the archives, was that all" Hiruzen finished a while later.

Probably only thirty minutes "For the most part, though I was wondering, um Shikamaru's Dad, Shikaku-sama is never going to give up on finding out why Elder Danzo-san was after me, is it okay to tell him the truth" Sakura frowned deeply.

The only other thing that was bothering her, "Let's wait until Kakashi-kun and Tenzo-kun return from their mission at the end of the week, then we'll get together with Shikaku and inform him as I think it will be wise" the wizened old man said.

And the little girl perked up "Of course Hokage-sama, thank you for helping me with my project" the pinkette waved jumping from the chair to the floor and vanishing out the door of his office, and hurrying down the streets of the village to home.

Where she chattered away to her parents how her day had went and that now ninety five percent of her family tree was complete, then while her mother cooked dinner and her father read over some things for their business she worked on her homework before eating and going to bed.

It was a couple days later that Sasuke was finally well enough to join them again "Kami I hope I never get that sick ever again" Sasuke groaned as he plopped down in his seat where he was surrounded on both sides by his friends.

This included Kiba and Ino somehow both of whom were squeezed in on either end of the row by Sakura or Naruto "Us to Sasuke cause we've really missed you" Naruto scowled just glad that he hadn't been one of the ones to get sick as well.

"Yeah lots of things happened and we learned that Sakura's gonna have a baby sibling in about seven months" Ino giggled and he looked visibly shocked at the news, her family tree was growing, speaking of family tree's, he really need to kick his butt into gear on that.

"Come to think of it, how large is your family tree now Sakura since you didn't show us yesterday or the day before" Kiba asked curiously and a notebook was passed his way so he could look through it, he nearly choked at how huge it was.

Even Naruto gaped "Really big" Sakura snickered under her breath lightly, laughing outright when Sasuke caught a glimpse of her family tree, which was extensive, though there was a knowing glint in his gaze that let her know he'd expected her project to be like this.

He was a little confused about the various question marks but when she explained he nodded in understanding as the five of them turned forward as their sensei finally showed up, did roll-call and then launched into his usual historical lecture.

Before they all knew it, it was Friday and Iruka was having them come up one at a time "Sakura-chan it's your turn, tell us all about your family tree" Iruka instructed calling her name last because he knew that like all her other assignments this would be big.

Sakura marched towards the front of the class proudly, "I'm gonna start with my Dad first, he's from the Haruno Clan which originated in Water Country, most have branched out to other countries though and he said their like a nomadic clan" the rosette explained.

Pointing to a picture of her Father in all his glory "My grandparents on his side were Teashi and Kozue Haruno, but I learned recently that I also have an Uncle named Itsuki, though my Dad has lost all contact with him since he lives in Hidden Mist" she continued.

"That's why there's question marks here and here cause he doesn't know if Uncle Itsuki has a wife or children….that's about it for my Dad's side, now on my Mom's side of the family tree things get more extensive" Sakura blew out a breath.

Flipping the page to show off the much larger tree to most of her classmates horror "My mom is descendant from Tsunade Senju, who's our First Hokage's granddaughter, his wife was Mito Uzumaki which means I'm distantly related to the Uzumaki Clan" the pinkette grinned.

"Great, great Grandfather Hashirama's, Father was Butsuma Senju, and he had many brothers, Tobirama our Second Hokage, Itama Senju and Kawarama Senju, the latter two died during the Warring States Era long before the founding of our village" the fuscia haired six year old said.

"Unfortunately great, great, great Uncle Tobirama never married but Grandma Tsunade's Father was Yutama Senju, and Grandma Tsunade had a younger brother, great Uncle Nawaki, who died during the first great ninja war" Sakura took a deep breath.

Nearly finished "Grandma Tsunade never really married but her boyfriend was Dan Kato, he had a niece Shizune Kato who's my second cousin, I'm also getting a sibling soon and that's my family tree in it's near entirety" the rosette finished pleased that she'd managed in under ten minutes.

Iruka stared at her a little shocked at the thoroughness and research she'd done as she walked proudly back to her seat between Naruto and Sasuke, while Ino was beside her and Kiba was beside Naruto, but soon he managed to reign in his shock and assign them no homework for the weekend.

All of his students were happy with that decision as they hurried off to their other classes for the day where they got minimal homework from their other teachers, there was a trip to the library after academy let out and soon everyone was snuggled down in their beds for the night.

Then it was Saturday, Sakura was very happy that it was the weekend as it was probable there would be another training session in store for her as long as Tenzo made it back on time like the Hokage said he would.

Just her luck to the minute she finished eating breakfast both Kakashi and Tenzo showed up "Been awhile hasn't it Sakura-chan" Kakashi waved with a chuckle as the little girl shot into a standing position then launched herself at him.

"Yeah way to long Kakashi-san almost four months since the last time you visited and it's been almost three months since Tenzo-san was here" Sakura huffed not entirely displeased with either male really, the academy took a lot of her focus so she was kind of glad she'd had the chance to get use to it first.

Kakashi shook his head lightly in amusement "Are you ready for another training session Sakura-chan" Tenzo inquired and she nodded her head eagerly, Mebuki and Kizashi waved them off otherwise busy for the rest of the morning.

And they both knew they could trust both males with their precocious daughter "First to Hokage-sama about that which you asked" the silver haired twenty year old whispered as he hefted the six year old into his arms.

He was a little shocked at how heavy she'd gotten "Looks like you've gotten a little bigger since the last time we saw you to" the brunet commented, Sakura grinned wide and allowed herself to be toted off to the Hokage's Office for the second time that week.

Shikaku was already there "I wasn't aware you would be coming as well girl" Shikaku narrowed his eyes none to happy with the child who had an entourage of Uchiha protecting her at all hours whenever she was alone as he'd found out.

"Tenzo-san's gonna train me after this so I had no choice" the pinkette harrumphed giving the Nara Patriarch the stink eye for the better part of a minute, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't answer his stinking questions, it was the tongue tied jutsu.

The Hokage cleared his throat of what suspiciously sounded like a chuckle "Before this dissolves into an argument, I believe it is wise to inform Shikaku the truth about Sakura-chan, I stress though that this truth must be kept strictly to yourself" Hiruzen announced with a warning.

Already at a lost Shikaku nodded grudgingly in understanding "Fine, Yoshino won't learn of this nor will anyone else" the Nara Patriarch grunted, this was a drag, why couldn't the girl just tell him herself or was she incapable which was even more ridiculous.

"Good for I would hate to have you branded with a seal especially if it got out that Sakura-chan has manifested our First Hokage's kekkeigenkai within herself, she would be in constant danger" the Hokage informed seriously after activating the privacy seals around his office.

Just at that it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room, Sakura shrunk back and her presence nearly vanished, Shikaku's head snapped towards her "Why couldn't you tell me that yourself" Shikaku grunted yet again unhappy with the small girl.

Emerald orbs narrowed "Cause I can't" Sakura grumbled, and admitting that much was enough of a struggle, she didn't want to think about how hard it would be to say anything else relating to her kekkeigenkai, she might just snap next time.

"Unfortunately she tells the truth Shikaku-sama, Sakura wears a seal infused with the tongue tied jutsu that prevents her from speaking about it" Kakashi explained mildly amused at the temper Sakura had, it was sure to get worse the older she got.

Dark eyes went wide "You branded a child Hokage-sama that's just…" the man trailed off when the Hokage stood, face like thunder, Sakura squeaked in fright at the killing intent and buried her face into Kakashi's neck.

"Do not presume Shikaku, we did not brand Sakura-chan, the seal is drawn onto the inside of the jewelry she wears around her ankle which is fused to her until such a day it can be removed when her safety will not be compromised" Hiruzen stated firmly.

Shikaku nodded in understanding "Right got it, I'm grateful you decided to tell me and I swear this information won't leak out" Shikaku admitted feeling like this whole thing had been more troublesome than what he'd been expecting.

"Now we're going to go take Sakura-chan off for a training session" Tenzo nodded then the three were gone from the office to an out of the way training grounds for Sakura to learn in a safe environment all about her kekkeigenkai.


	10. Re-establishing Inter Village Unity

~Authors Note

Was last chapter a big enough twist for you, well here's another twisty chapter and I hope you all enjoy, now before you read I'm going to warn you all, this chapter is structured weird as I put the rest of Sakura's academy days in the entire chapter which is why its so long.

Each time there's a time skip there's a line to signal you that i'm skipping time in the chapter so you don't all get confused which will undoubtedly happen i'm sure and willing to answer any questions in case you do, hope you enjoy this ones probably going to be the best if you understand.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Just a month after she turned 7 and three weeks after being let out of the academy for the summer Hanami Haruno was born with dark pink hair near the shade of her fathers and dark blue eyes like her fathers as well "She's tiny" Sakura whispered in awe at her brand new sister.

Mebuki let out a tired laugh at that "Of course she's little Sakura-chan, you were little like this once, probably a little smaller" Mebuki informed in a quiet voice not wanting to disturb the sleeping newborn resting in her arms.

"Now come along blossom let your mother rest, she's had quite the ordeal, Minato's waiting for you outside" Kizashi gently led his first-born daughter by the hand away from her mother and little sister to where Naruto's father was waiting for her.

Who nudged her along gently away from the hospital "Your in luck Sakura-chan, Kushina has lots of things planned out for you and Naruto-kun" Minato drew her attention towards him where he caught her looking back longingly at the hospital.

It really was adorable how enamoured the girl was with her little sibling "Really Minato-san, what kind of things" the rosette questioned still speaking in soft tones he had to strain his ears to hear but in the end he got the gist of her question.

"Fuinjutsu, Naruto-kun said that you've expressed an interest in learning, let's just hope it's not all geared towards pranks" the blonde admitted with a sigh and Sakura had the gall to giggle at his misfortune of being surrounded by mischievous pranksters.

Not that he minded it though "Nu-uh Minato-san, I want to learn so that I can protect my family, Momma, Daddy and Hanami-imouto-chan, all my friends and the village to" Sakura exclaimed seriously after a moment eyes bright with fire.

"Good and someday you'll be a kunoichi recognized by the entire village, come to think of it, Naruto-kun said that your dream was to help the world like Lord First did, does that mean you wish to become Hokage as well" Minato asked carefully.

Unexpectedly though she shook her head fiercely "That's Naruto's dream and I'm not gonna take it away from him, I'll do it my way without becoming Hokage" the pinkette stated firmly to his complete amusement.

His gaze did soften though at how loyal the girl was to her limited friends i.e Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino so far though her friendship with Ino had started off rocky they'd become close, closer than the boys actually which was surprising.

"Right here we are, Kushina I've brought Sakura-chan" the blonde called then braced himself as a squeal of excitement came from the living followed by a clatter as his wife leaped to her feet in her rush to greet them in the foyer.

Sakura's eyes went wide as Naruto's mother rounded the corner in a hurry then snapped her up into a hug "Oh goodness it's been awhile and I'm so happy to see you Sakura-chan, maybe you can get Naruto-kun interested in fuinjutsu" Kushina squealed loudly.

"I'll try but don't expect much Kushina-san" Sakura murmured letting the woman hug her all she wanted since it was most likely she was never going to have a daughter of her own, for reasons no one would tell her, Naruto sulked about it all the time though.

Kushina grinned widely "Ooh you are just to adorable Sakura-chan, I wish I had a daughter that was so cute like you are" the ruby haired woman squealed louder yet really trying to break everyone's eardrums until just as quickly she was on her feet.

And being tugged into the living room after the older woman after taking off her sandals "Calm down Kushina-chan, Sakura-chan's not going anywhere anytime soon" Minato chuckled watching as his wife tried to multitask without success.

"What does that mean Dad actually I didn't even know Sakura-chan was going to come over today or is this some kind of surprise for getting somewhat good grades on my final report card" Naruto piped in, in curious confusion.

Both of his parents came to some sort of realization "You can liken it to a surprise Naruto-kun, but the reason Sakura-chan is over is because her mother gave birth today, what did you have by the way" Kushina turned her attention on Sakura just as quickly.

"Little sister they gave her the name Hanami Haruno, but she has dark pink hair and dark blue eyes and she's really tiny" the fuscia haired seven year old explained softly taking on that tone of gentleness again to Kushina's surprise.

Clearly shocked at the change in her demeanor "How come you didn't bring her I wanted to meet your little sibling to you know" the blonde Uzumaki pouted all of a sudden wishing he could have siblings but his parents wouldn't hear of it when he asked.

Not that Sakura-chan asked for a sibling either "I couldn't Naruto, Mom and Hanami are still in the hospital and my Dad said they needed their rest and I didn't want to disturb them" Sakura scolded lightly and her friend flushed in embarrassment.

"Honestly, that's the reason why I said Sakura-chan's not going anywhere anytime soon, her parents asked if she could spend the next few nights until her mother and Hanami-chan could go home from the hospital" the older blonde explained carefully.

And his wife gave a pleased smile at the news "Now that, that's out of the way are you ready to learn more about fuinjutsu Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun you to, sealing jutsu is practically your birthright" the crimson haired woman leveled her son with a glare.

Who squeaked but didn't dare argue with her for once over the matter as he scooted over to the table that she'd already laid out things on for his/their lesson "Still don't understand why I have to learn just cause it's part of the Uzumaki clan" Naruto huffed in a sulky tone.

Beside him Sakura rolled her eyes "It's cool stuff Naruto, with fuinjutsu you could practically do anything think about it say you wanted to extend the life of a shadow clone, allow it go farther than anyone thinks it can, fuinjutsu could help you do that" the pinkette said.

"Plus if we got on the same genin team we could team up and create barriers out of sealing jutsu to that's where most of my interest stems, I really like the concept of sealing barriers" Sakura chirped with a grin to the adults surprise.

Though now Naruto was moderately more interested in learning fuinjutsu "Right how about we start with making flash bombs, these can come in handy if your being pursued by an enemy, set one of these puppies off and it'll blind them so you can escape" Kushina smirked.

Awing the children as she drew out a seal with perfect calligraphy and showed it off to them "How exactly does the seal work though do you have to seal anything inside of it" the first one to question was the seven year old rosette.

Head tilted to the side as she thought over what they'd just learned "Don't worry Sakura-chan you don't have to seal anything inside of it, this seal here basically means light, so when set off creates a large explosion of light that blinds your enemies" the scarlet haired woman answered.

Rather patiently as well to her husbands surprise because usually she got frustrated "Wicked cool, maybe we should use one of these on that jerk from the upperclass who keeps coming to pick on Hinata" the blonde Uzumaki grinned.

Sakura's brow furrowed for a moment in confusion before realization hit her along with remembrance "Now, now Naruto-kun let's leave the pranks for after you get back to the academy alright" the older blonde grimaced.

Frustrated even when Sakura nodded in agreement to his son's proclamation "Is there anything else you want to ask about this particular seal or shall I move on" Kushina inquired seeing the inquisitive look in the girls eyes.

"Can you change how bright the flash is, how long it lasts things like that or infuse other seals into it" Sakura leaned forward eager to hear more thinking along the lines it would be a great defense if one could add an illusion into it and the enemy would be none the wiser.

Kushina nodded launching into an explanation that would please even her picky son "Awesome can we practice drawing it now or did you have other things you wanted to tell us about first" Naruto whistled finding himself excited for the first time during his fuinjutsu lesson.

His friend made things fun "After Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan has many things to teach the both of you" Minato chuckled from his spot on the couch paying attention to the lesson as well to come up with idea's for other jutsu's and such.

The children completely enraptured by the lesson they were being given on all sorts of seals "How about you give drawing them out a try now, then we'll go practice out back for a bit to see if they work" the crimson haired woman suggested.

Sitting back now to keep an eye on the kids as they grabbed ink brushes and dipped it into ink to start drawing, "Gah I'm still terrible at this calligraphy stuff" the blonde Uzumaki whined a couple minutes later when he had to start over on his first seal for the third time.

While Sakura poured all of her focus and concentration into her calligraphy "Just be patient Naruto, you'll get it" the pinkette soothed brow furrow as she drew out the seal to the flash bomb, trying to diminish the output of light that was standard for the flash bomb.

From her intense focus sweat beaded on her brow to Minato's amusement which drew his attention from Naruto until a small explosion went off "What just happened" the older blonde blinked in confusion and saw his son looking crispy.

"Oops must have drawn the explosion seal and accidentally set it off" Naruto ducked his head with a sheepish expression, apology in his eyes because he certainly didn't want to be scolded for an accident and he really should have been paying more attention to what he was doing.

Resolved he waited for the scolding "Just a simple mistake, make sure it doesn't happen again" Kushina sighed thanking the kami that at least one of the kids understood the dangers that fuinjutsu presented.

"I'm sure Naruto will surprise us all in the future" Sakura grinned teasingly and her friend flushed in embarrassment yet again before focusing just as intently as she was on his task until they'd finished drawing out all the seals they'd learned about and Kushina herded them out back.

The first was the flash bomb seal "Hmm did you figure out how to change the seal a little bit" Minato was immensely curious about the much dimmer flash of light that exploded when the seal was set off and Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

Next was the chakra draining seal, the explosion seal of course, Sakura's was much milder than Naruto's and lastly the enclosing seal that was used for storage scrolls, all manners of things could be sealed into it, even living people.

Lesson completed the four of them traipsed back inside for some down time, Naruto and Sakura took to playing Go while Kushina went into the kitchen to cook lunch for them while Minato stayed in the living to make sure the kids didn't get into any sort of trouble.

Before they knew it Mebuki and Hanami were cleared to go home "Can't you stay another night please Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki begged in a whiny voice complete with pout and hopeful glint in his bright blue eyes.

Her eye twitched "As much as I want to Naruto, I want to help my mom and dad with my little sister, we'll see each other again sometime soon I'm sure but until then see you later Naruto" the pinkette pat him gently on the shoulder, making sure she had everything then gave him a wave.

Taking the hand of her own father who snorted at her bluntness "Take care Sakura-chan, whenever you come back there'll be another fuinjutsu lesson with your name on it" the ruby haired woman called, Sakura smiled bright.

"And make sure you don't cause to much chaos" the older blonde waved with a chuckle earning a scowl, like the thought had never even crossed her mind now that she had a little sister to help take care of, watch over and protect for the rest of her life.

Kizashi chuckled "Come on blossom your mother and sister awaits you" Kizashi nudged his first-born daughter ahead of him as they walked home together where the other ladies of the family waited for their return.

Sakura's expression softened from the scowl to a fond smile as they entered the house and little Hanami could be heard giggling at her mother's silly faces "Want to hold her" Mebuki felt more than saw the stare being directed at her by her oldest child.

"Did she get bigger, it's only been two and a half days" Sakura noted the difference immediately having memorized her little sister's features the moment she'd laid eyes on the tiny girl as Hanami was placed carefully in her arms and her mother helped her adjust so she was holding her sister properly.

Mebuki smiled tiredly "Well she eats just as well as you do Sakura-chan so it's a given that Hanami-chan would get bigger in a couple of days" the blonde explained lightly causing Sakura to blush, Hanami found this funny so blew spit bubbles.

Their parents stood back watching the two sisters acquaint themselves with one another "Knew our blossom would be a natural" the dull pink haired male whispered as Sakura began rocking gently from side to side humming softly for Hanami.

"You'll never have to be afraid of anything I promise as your big sister I'll protect you always Hanami-imouto-chan" the older rosette murmured quietly as Hanami yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep from the swaying motions that Sakura was making.

Stood a little behind her out of view Mebuki covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes "Goodness I am so glad I said yes to you Kizashi otherwise none of this would be possible" Mebuki sniffled overcome with emotion.

Her loving husband nodded "I as well Mebuki-chan am glad that you agreed to be my wife" Kizashi pulled her into his chest and they stood there for a little while longer just watching Sakura rock her sister to sleep until it was clear her arms were getting tired.

"I'll just have to get stronger so that I can hold her longer next time" Sakura vowed when Hanami was put in the crib that was in the living room and Mebuki headed into the kitchen to make lunch for the three of them, Hanami would be fed when she woke from her nap later.

The rest of the day was not at all like Kizashi or Mebuki imagined when Hanami required a lot more attention and Sakura was left to watch them lathe their newest child with affection and love that she was so use to getting without an ounce of jealousy in her gaze.

Even going so far as to kiss her sister on the forehead that night before it was her turn to be tucked in after their baths, Hanami's bath much different than her own and bid both of her parents and little sister goodnight and that she loved them all equally no matter what kind of changes occurred.

* * *

~A Month Later~

Kiba had caught her at the playground with her parents and little sister when it was certain Hanami would be okay going outside "Come over" Kiba had told her three days before hand so here she was marching across the village to visit her wild friend.

"Well if it isn't the stray, what brings you over" Tsume was the one to answer the door after she knocked, she was slightly surprised to see the girl considering all her youngest had told her about the Senju clan heiress.

Sakura looked up at the Alpha of the Inuzuka clan "Kiba asked me to come over a few days ago, my mom has some friends over to show off my little sister to them so sent me away" the pinkette explained with a shrug not to upset over being sent away.

Tsume's brows climbed into her hairline "Usually brats are jealous once they get siblings and their parents attentions are all on the young child, so why aren't you" the Inuzuka Matriarch questioned stepping aside to allow the seven year old into her house.

Watching with interest as the girl removed her sandals and politely put them to the side out of the way so no one would trip over them "Cause I love Hanami and I know she's not replacing me, she just needs a lot of attention cause she's so little right now" Sakura admitted.

Her brows raised higher yet at the odd statement "You sure are one odd little kid stray, anyway Kiba's out back practicing his throwing, maybe you can join him, Hana's pretty good at teaching kids how to throw" Tsume shrugged as did Sakura.

As they headed through the house to the backyard where her friend was practicing so that he didn't forget all they'd learned over the first year as academy students "Oh I didn't realize we were going to be having a guest" Hana distracted him by gasping.

Making him pause and turn his head to look and see what all the fuss was about as a very familiar cherry blossom scent filled his nose "Sakura what are you doing here" the Inuzuka heir questioned in confusion, forgetting that he'd been the one to ask her to come over.

At this Sakura gave him a slightly annoyed look "Right I guess I forgot cause you seemed so busy helping with your sister and stuff" Kiba scratched his cheek as he was filled with embarrassment, how could he have forgotten that was dumb of him.

She shook her head with an exasperated sigh "Well it would have been nice if you'd told us Kiba-otouto that way we could have planned something fun for the two of you" his own sibling scolded and Sakura had the nerve to giggle at him.

"Nah it's okay Hana-san, I'd like to join you in practicing throwing if you don't mind" the fuscia haired seven year old requested not wanting to go all summer without practicing, otherwise she'll never get better or be a very good kunoichi when it came time for them to become genin.

The two Inuzuka's left in the backyard since Tsume had headed back in stared at her like she'd grown a second head "Seriously Sakura you just got here and all your thinking about is training" the Inuzuka heir guffawed in horror.

And she had the nerve to nod her head "Yep I don't have my own weapons remember so any chance or opportunity that presents itself to me I'm going to take" Sakura grinned widely, Kiba sighed but relented to her request.

While Hana handed her some shuriken "In case you have forgotten it's all about control before power" Hana instructed, demonstrating for the young girl that had come round before, though this was the first time she'd ever had to help her practice anything.

So for awhile that's what the two kids did, they practiced until it felt like their hands were going to fall off, not literally but Kiba kicked up such a fuss about it that she had to heal him of the soreness he felt while Sakura politely refused.

Though there was an interested gleam in her emerald orbs at the glow of medical chakra she produced "Are you wanting to be a medic in the future Sakura-chan" the brunette asked kindly startling the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh oh yeah just like Grandma Tsunade and great, great Grandfather Hashirama" the pinkette nodded her head eagerly in answer to the question the older girl had asked her and Hana tapped her lip in thought before abandoning them.

Kiba looked a little shocked at his sister's hasty departure "Wonder what that was about, oh well I'm sure we'll find out, in the meantime want to practice our taijutsu a little bit" the Inuzuka heir asked feeling like he had energy to spare like usual.

Not like Sakura would ever refuse a request from any of her friends and soon they were carefully sparring against one another in hand to hand combat only, neither one striking the other to hard or roughly as they didn't want to hurt each other accidentally.

Just nine minutes later Hana came running back and they paused in their spar "Here Sakura-san, my old medical texts and when you're a genin I'll personally teach you how to use the mystical palm" Hana offered a scroll that was filled with books and other scrolls on the subject.

Emerald orbs went wide "Really…thank you so much Hana-san I promise to take care of them and when it comes time to learn I promise to be the best student you could ever ask for" Sakura took the scroll after bowing in thanks of all it entailed and the promise that was made.

"Wow that's awesome Sis, now she's going to be even scarier" Kiba shuddered and the two females laughed at him before he and Sakura resumed their careful sparring under his sister's strict gaze until Tsume came and told them it was lunch time.

Sakura stayed up until two then with a wave tugged her sandals back onto her feet and went home after promising to come visit again, when she got home she found it was just her parents and Hanami so she happily spend the rest of the day in their presence.

Little more than a week later when there was still a month and one week left on their summer break Tenzo came knocking "Do you want to train some more with your Kekkeigenkai, Kakashi-senpai will be there to if you want to learn anything else" Tenzo greeted.

As they always did her eyes lit up with excitement "Of course I do Tenzo-san, how else am I going to be a good kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village if I don't have the ambition or drive to learn and improve" the pinkette scoffed with a snicker.

Her parents hid their amused grins before Hanami demanded their attention "We'll bring her back in a couple hours" the brunet waved taking notice of the new addition to the small family and he wondered if Sakura was feeling jealous over her sibling.

It was a common occurrence for children who'd had all the attention on them for seven years to feel suddenly jealous over a new child, "Wasn't Hanami-chan adorable Tenzo-san" then again Sakura could surprise him.

"Indeed she was, how do you feel about her though" Tenzo wanted to make absolutely sure that she had no pent up feelings of anger or jealously that could make her lose control over her emotions and unveil the guarded secret they'd been keeping from ninety-eight percent of the village.

This earned a scowl "I love my little sister Tenzo-san so if you expect me to feel jealous please don't cause I don't" the rosette huffed with a roll of her eyes, Tenzo nodded and pat her gently on the head trying not to feel like he'd stepped into some kind of alternate universe.

He shouldn't be surprised though Sakura had always been a strange child even back when she was five "There you two are I wondered what was taking you so long" Kakashi waved hastily stowing away his favorite book when Sakura glanced his way.

"Probably would have been here already if Tenzo-san hadn't questioned me about how I feel about my little sister" Sakura snipped out, Kakashi blinked at the foul mood the girl was in while his friend flushed.

"Oh and just when did you get a little sister Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin inquired curiously because this was the first he'd heard of it, of course though he'd been out of the village on missions a lot so he hadn't had much time to catch up with his old sensei yet.

"A month and one week ago, she was born May 28th and her name is Hanami Haruno, she's got dark pink hair and dark blue eyes like my dad and I absolutely love her" the fuscia haired seven year old informed a happy sparkle in her emerald orbs.

Tenzo chuckled awkwardly "Right, right anyway ready for a training session Sakura-chan" the brunet cleared his throat trying to reign in the girls urge to hurl scathing comments at him she was dangerous with words as they'd all learned.

Very dangerous he reminded himself with a little shudder "By the way after that do you want to learn what your chakra natures are, see if you have any underlining natures than just earth and water" Kakashi piped in, intent on helping her become a kunoichi worthy of the surname Senju.

Like he expected though the seven year old nodded "Yes sounds interesting" Sakura grinned then threw herself into the lesson that Tenzo was imparting on her that day, complete with creating a shield made of word that could be used to deflect jutsu's as well.

Among manipulating the roots within the earth and practicing the wood clone jutsu, it was still smaller than her not by much though since she was gaining the necessary control over her chakra for jutsu's and such.

Then when Tenzo deemed their session finished she marched towards Kakashi determination oozing from her every pore until she was stood before the younger man staring up at him expectantly "Okay, okay here, focus chakra into it" the silver haired jonin said in a placating tone.

Passing over chakra nature test, this one meant to find out all the natures one possessed, Sakura took it curiosity gleaming in her eyes as she focused chakra into the paper, the edges crinkled slightly, a partial rip formed, it grew dark and wet followed by crumbling into dirt.

"Four natural elements might as well just make her genin now" the brunet stood off to the side snorted lightly, Sakura shot him a look but then focused her attention on the different things that had happened after pushing chakra into the paper that she'd been given.

"Water and earth are my main natures but I have an underlining nature of lightning that's slightly stronger than my other affinity which is for wind" the rosette murmured to herself thinking over the near limitless possibilities this presented to her.

The Jonin in front of her chuckled "Now about learning a jutsu for each of your affinities, work on them a bit so that you aren't behind her classmates" Kakashi offered knowing the girl would be very excited to learn how to use other jutsu's.

He was right to as Sakura perked right up at the offer "Right teach the girl how to use deadly jutsu's brilliant idea" Tenzo deadpanned and she couldn't help letting out infections giggles that eventually got to him as he cracked a smile.

"I'm ready Kakashi-san" Sakura shook her head trying to stop giggling every couple of seconds, Kakashi nodded seriously and taught her one E Rank jutsu for each of her natures, two of which she managed with ease, the third was slightly harder to do and the last was with great struggle.

Until she grew to exhausted to do much more and sat to meditate for a bit, then both Tenzo and Kakashi walked her back home where she got to feed Hanami for the first time that night, the bottle emptying faster than she thought it would before her sister was taken to be burped.

Her chattering away in soft tones to her parents all that Kakashi and Tenzo had taught her that morning lulling Hanami to sleep at her familiar voice to Mebuki and Kizashi's relief, their youngest daughter was definitely fussier than Sakura had ever been during that age.

* * *

Before all of then knew it they were in the middle of their second year as academy students "Did you hear Choji's gone missing and no one can find him, not even the Anbu Black Ops members" Ino whispered the moment she sat down in her now usual spot next to Sakura.

Having given up completely on Sasuke ever returning her feelings during the summer so put more effort into being the best friend to Sakura that she could be "No I didn't know that, though now it makes sense why Minato-san's been so distracted the last couple of days" Sakura frowned.

She'd spent the weekend with her other blonde friend for another extensive fuinjutsu lesson "His parents are saying that Choji was being bullied pretty bad and it must have been to much for him" the Yamanaka Heiress admitted in a low tone what she'd heard.

"Poor Choji, I bet he's scared, hungry to most likely, I really hope he's found soon" the pinkette murmured back sympathy laced in her tone as Iruka started their first class of the day which was now all about jutsu theory, history was later as classes were timed differently.

Ino nodded quietly and faced forward to pay attention to their lesson until the whole day had passed them by like it was on fast forward or something "Something strange is going on" Sasuke grunted in frustration when neither his brother or Shisui showed up to escort them to the library.

"Choji's missing, no one can find him" Shikamaru grumbled as he trudged towards his Dad, his brow creased in worry, Sakura frowned yet again and knowing that they didn't really have to go to the library turned to her friends.

And hoped what she was about to suggest didn't get them in trouble "I think we should help the adults, Ino you know Choji pretty well since your often thrown together along with Shikamaru, where's one place that he would go that no one would ever think to look" Sakura inquired.

Her only female friend her age to date looked confused for a moment "Forest…there's an old tree house that we use to play at when Shikamaru wasn't able to make it, we'd have picnics there all the time" Ino snapped her fingers as it suddenly came to her.

"Good lead the way and lets hope we find Choji before something bad happens to him" Kiba nudged the slightly older blonde girl forward and she took off running, the lot of them on her heels, leaving behind a stunned Kuromaru who'd come to pick Kiba up.

That wasn't to say he was left behind for long and soon managed to catch up to the children "Just what do you five think your doing" Kuromaru growled and the five kids skidded to a halt, Naruto tripping over his feet in his unexpected halt.

"We're going to find Choji, Ino thinks she might know where he is" Naruto waved his arms knowing they were wasting time, Choji could be injured and here they were having to spend that time yacking to a large black dog of all things.

Kuromaru shook his head "Leave the search to the grownups brats, the Akimichi boy will be found, now come brat you have training" the large black one eyed, one eared ninken growled out a command expecting it to be heeded.

But of course his partners pup has to be just as head strong as his mother "Nu-uh no way Kuromaru, this is our only chance since Ino's the only one that knows the way" the Inuzuka heir growled back standing his ground against the larger older ninken.

While Akamaru cowered when a threatening rumble escaped from Kuromaru "Fine but I'm going with you" Kuromaru finally conceded after several seconds in which they stood around rather impatiently knowing that Kiba would never back down.

"Right now we can't waste anymore time" the Yamanaka Heiress took charge again and ran off her friends plus Tsume Inuzuka's ninken on her heels until they reached a forest in the village, it looked foreboding but they all squared their shoulders and marched right in undeterred in their search.

Until they came across an old tree-house far into the forest, they didn't know how many miles they trekked but they were tired and their legs were sore "Oi Choji you in there, please answer us if you are, everyone's worried" the fuscia haired seven year old called.

Voice echoing ominously followed by a loud eerie creak that had them hiding behind Kuromaru, latched onto one another until the missing Choji appeared "Yeah but I'm stuck up here, the ladder broke and I'm so hungry" Choji complained.

Sakura worried her lip, if they went back and got help it would be really dark and hard to find their way and Choji would probably be stuck there longer "Do you have any idea what to do Sakura" the second Uchiha heir questioned.

And she hesitantly nodded her head "Well what's the plan to help Choji down then Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki caught her hesitant nodding and turned on her quickly, Sakura rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Please just get me down from here I'm hungry" the Akimichi heir called down to them, stomach growling loudly so loudly that they could hear it from where he was trapped high in the tree, it was that, that made her decision for her.

"Everyone close your eyes I'm going to do something that I'm not really supposed to reveal" Sakura requested struggling just to say that much, but her friends trusted her and Choji was to hungry to really complain about anything else.

So they all closed their eyes even Kuromaru and she weaved her chakra, merging earth and water together to create a wood ladder for Choji to use that was much sturdier than the rickety ladder that had been in place before, then she gave them the go ahead to open their eyes again.

Not a single one of them really understood what she'd done but soon Choji was stood safely among them again "Oh you how could you make me and Shikamaru worry like that, your lucky Sakura's so smart" Ino scolded harshly.

"Yeah even if your being bullied that doesn't mean it's the best idea to run off and get yourself stuck for days on end where nearly nobody can find you" Kiba nodded just glad that things were being resolved peacefully and Choji wasn't injured in any way shape or form.

The Akimichi heir ducked his head "But those older kids were so mean and they said that I was an unnecessary child that my parents should have aborted" Choji sniffled, very easily upset it seemed but it still didn't condone running off like he did.

"Don't worry Choji, we'll make sure their never mean to you again, you can count on it" Naruto sniggered, Kiba and Ino didn't even want to know what kind of things the blonde was plotting or how he was going to prank Choji's bullies.

What they had to fear more was Sakura's sudden vindictive smile "Leave it to us Choji, now we should really get you back that way your Mom and Dad can stop worrying okay" Sasuke was also sporting a rather conspiratorial smile as they trouped back the way they'd come.

Finding their way out of the forest miraculously thanks to Kuromaru "Now come on brat, you others make sure he gets home" Kuromaru growled, Kiba reluctantly climbed onto his back and with that the two of them plus Akamaru were gone down the streets.

Leaving them to start towards the Akimichi Compound it was partway there that a familiar person skidded to a halt in front of them sharingan glaring at them furiously "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto you three are in so much tr….." Mikoto trailed off, letting out a gasp as she did so.

Upon realizing who was trekking along with the children she cared for the most "How I thought you were missing" the Uchiha Matriarch was most confused at the turn of events, and how could she punish the children when their likely the ones who'd found Choji.

"Not really I was just stuck in a tree-house see the ladder broke and I couldn't get down, I'm sorry" the Akimichi heir slumped his shoulders guilt eating him alive for his foolish actions of running off like he had but those bullies had really gotten to him.

Mikoto let out a weary sigh "We'll get you home first" Mikoto said soothingly, casting a glance back at the demure trio that she knew best they all met her gaze head on unrepentant for their actions, while the last just looked like she was about to faint.

Choji nodded quietly and allowed himself to be walked home by four of his classmates and a woman he guessed was Sasuke's mom since he'd never met anyone other than Ino's and Shikamaru's parents and then he was stood before his house for the first time in over two days.

"Your home, your really home" Chitsu was the one to answer the door and spot her missing child "Thank you Mikoto-san, thank you" the Akimichi Matriarch bowed repeatedly, she was about to get a shock though when Mikoto shook her head.

Gesturing to the four children stood in a row beside her "The thanks goes to them Chitsu" the Uchiha Matriarch informed, still upset with their little stunt but at least everything was turning out okay with none of them harmed.

The woman looked visibly alarmed "Don't worry Akimichi-san, we weren't alone the Alpha of the Inuzuka clan's ninken was with us the whole time" Sasuke was quick to say in hopes that his mother wouldn't neuter him once they did get home.

Who raised a brow on him "It was my idea to help Mikoto-san, I couldn't stand seeing Shikamaru upset like he was, I take full blame for our actions today" Sakura apologized all of a sudden having known that they'd most likely get in trouble.

"But we went along with it so we're all to blame" Ino piped in not wanting to see Sakura take the fall for what they'd all decided on, Sasuke's mom sighed at them and they all slumped their shoulders in response they were probably going to be grounded for the rest of their lives the whole lot of them even Kiba to.

Until a small ray of hope shined down on them "We were watching Mother so they were never in any danger" Itachi appeared in a flurry of crows, Shisui showing up mere seconds after his arrival, crow perched on both of their shoulders.

His mother looked visibly relieved at the news "Next time for our sake's and continued sanity please tell someone alright" Mikoto groaned taking her youngest son and his friends to task as they all nodded eagerly probably to avoid punishment.

Oh they'd be punished alright she would make sure of it then she nudged Sasuke ahead of her and marched him down the streets to home "Let's get you, Ino-chan and Naruto-chan home as well Sakura-chan" Shisui chuckled thoroughly amused at their antics.

"Thank you so much for finding my son" Chitsu called after them earning several waves from the children until they were out of sight, the first one to be dropped off was Ino and her parents were most notably upset with her until she told them the truth.

Second was Naruto "See you tomorrow at the academy Sakura-chan" Naruto waved not afraid in the least once his Mum heard he was guaranteed to be punishment free though he did feel a little guilty for running off without telling anyone.

Lastly was Sakura "Never fear Sakura-san, they'll understand I'm sure, your parents have always encouraged that side of you so they can't be to angry" the Uchiha heir pat her gently on the head when the seven year old hesitated when they came to a stop before the gate that led to her house.

Shisui barked out a laugh "Chances are they'll probably laugh this whole thing off" the fifteen year old sniggered and his best friend rolled his eyes at him, then they both watched Sakura take a deep breath and square her shoulders gearing up for whatever sort of mood her parents were in.

"Right, see you Itachi-san, Shisui-san" the rosette released the breath she was holding then unlatched the gate, marching right up to her house and vanishing within, dead silence met her ears and she shuffled tensely into the living room where her parents were.

Hanami no where in sight and their expressions weren't of the good sort "You have three seconds to explain where you were young lady" Mebuki started in, anger prominent in her voice and Sakura shrunk back never having been on the receiving end of her mothers anger ever before.

And she twiddled her thumbs nervously "H..Helping to find Choji..who got stuck in a tree-house" Sakura answered truthfully never having lied to her parents and she wouldn't start now either, they deserved to know the truth after all.

Mebuki froze and both she and her Father stared at her in surprise "And did you manage to help Choji-kun make it home to his parents" Kizashi questioned more rational and level-headed than his wife, Sakura wouldn't just not come home without a good reason after all.

"Yep sure did, with Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Tsume-sama's ninken Kuromaru with Itachi-san and Shisui-san watching us all the while, we didn't find that out until a bit ago though when Mikoto-san caught us halfway to Choji's house" the pinkette nodded seriously.

They relaxed at that and even shared amused smiles "Well it's good you found Choji-kun" the blonde that was her mother said then vanished upstairs when a cry echoed from the stairwell, letting her know Hanami was awake.

"Indeed just be more considerate next time" the dull pink haired male chuckled lightly relieved that his first born daughter was perfectly fine as she plopped down at the low table and pulled out her books and such to get started on her homework.

While his wife returned with their second born daughter who wouldn't stop crying not even when he took over, the minute Sakura finished her homework though she stowed everything away in her backpack and faced him arms held out.

Hanami instantly stopped crying as she was placed in her older sister's arms, Mebuki wanted to be put out but couldn't as it proved that Sakura was going to be the best big sister to Hanami that she could be as she went to make a late dinner for them all.

The next day when they all showed up to the academy for class and such her small but ever growing circle of friends expanded to include Choji and Shikamaru though the latter was more reluctant as he still felt irritated on his Dad's behalf.

* * *

~Two years later~

When she was nine, Hinata joined their circle of friends through an unfortunate accident, it all started the morning before academy was to start, she was sat on the floor playing with her now two year old sister, basically making silly faces for the growing girl.

"Mom I was thinking about going early today, there was something I wanted to ask Iruka-sensei" Sakura commented to her mom after several minutes in which Hanami eventually grew bored so they moved on to playing with blocks.

Her mother looked up from the skillet she was cooking hash-browns in "Aren't you going to eat breakfast Sakura" Mebuki frowned in concern that something was wrong with her daughter, to not eat breakfast was a crime for the girl who never thought about dieting like all the other girls did.

The only exception nowadays were Ino and Hinata "I think I'll just take some fruits and water, maybe some jerky as well" the fuscia haired nine year old shook her head grabbing for a couple of apples, a pear, an orange, a couple bottles of water and some deer jerky.

"Okay but make sure your safe alright" the blonde huffed lowering the heat on the grated potatoes and marching off to go wake her husband up, their business was ever expanding and it was getting hard to handle on their own especially with two children to look after all the time.

It wouldn't be right of them to just place all the responsibilities of watching after Hanami on Sakura's shoulders no matter how much their eldest child adored their youngest child "Got it Mom, see you later Hanami-chan" Sakura called hefting the two year old into her arms.

To place a kiss on the girls forehead before setting Hanami in her playpen in the living room, turning on the baby monitor and arranging things so that her mother didn't have to work to hard as she headed out the door for the morning.

Enjoying the fresh crisp morning air all on her lonesome for once until she remembered that Fugaku had a team of Uchiha tailing her day in and day out so she wasn't as alone as she initially thought but it still didn't bother her in any way shape or form.

Her desire to speak with Iruka about possibly taking an advanced class was what led her right into the thick of problem that she never expected she'd be in the middle of "Hey what do you think you are doing to Hinata" the rosette barked in a tone reminiscent of her mothers.

Catching sight of a glint of metal in one of the boys hands as he lunged at Hinata the shyest girl she'd ever met, without thought or question her body just moved and she had the obviously older boy disarmed in point ten seconds and flat on his back, weapon knocked away.

"Nobody move or else you'll get in deep trouble" Sakura warned when she saw the others moving in on her while her back was still turned then she leaped nimbly to her feet and stood in front of Hinata protectively while the boy she'd knocked down scrambled back away from her.

It was clear though they weren't going to let this matter go and the Uchiha watching debated on whether or not they should help their charge "That pale eyed freak needs to go down, she's arrogant like the rest of her stuck up clan, her cousin Neji included now move" the boy she'd disarmed snarled.

Sakura shifted "N..No th..that's n..not true" Hinata stuttered horribly unsure of what she'd even done to them beyond being a member of the Hyuga clan, it wasn't her fault that she was born to that particular clan and it wasn't fair that they were calling her bad names just for how the rest of them were.

Cold emerald orbs met their glares head on "Back off, if anyone is arrogant it's you lot for picking on someone who doesn't have a mean bone in her entire body and so what Neji's an arrogant jerk that doesn't mean she is so move along or else" the pinkette warned for the second time.

Hinata was clearly surprised that she was still sticking up for her actually "Yeah right I think she's the perfect target to take our ire out on you better move along or else we'll beat you up to" a second boy brandished a kunai.

"What do you say we show these jerks that girls rule and boys drool Hinata-chan" Sakura sighed and cast the slightly younger girl a mischievous filled smiled, Hinata opened her mouth and closed it several times before nodding hesitantly.

"O..Okay bu..but I'm no..not very go..good at my cl..clan's jutsu" Hinata stuttered worried that this was going to end badly, the team of Uchiha were most curious when Sakura pulled out a flash bomb from her pouch, her ninth birthday present and threw it down.

There was an explosion of light and Sakura dashed forward flipping a boy on his back without a seconds hesitation, Hinata on her heels, disarming them further by cutting off the feeling in their arms until all five boys were out of commission.

And Hiashi's daughter stared at her hands stunned by what she'd done "See Hinata-chan you're good you just need someone to be there to back you up" the rosette threw her arm around Hinata's shoulders and dragged her away towards the academy.

"U..Usually I c..can't do it v..very good" the pale eyed blue haired heiress admitted quietly allowing herself to be led away from her bullies unaware of the pale eyes watching her from a distance, her bodyguard Ko Hyuga had seen the entire incident.

Where afterwards he rushed off to inform the Clan Patriarch of what he'd witnessed "Hinata did what" Hiashi spluttered, Hinata standing up for herself was completely unheard of to him so he was understandably confused.

"She wasn't alone, a girl with pink hair was with her and she threw something down and helped Hinata take the boys down" Ko explained still confused, on a good day Hinata was still timid but in the presence of that other girl she'd grown strong.

Hiashi rubbed his chin in thought "Pink hair hmm, Hinata did mention that one of her classmates had pink hair, Sakura Senju was her name if I recall" the Hyuga Patriarch remembered suddenly what his daughter had said about her classmates when she was still six.

Ko seemed to remember as well because Hinata hadn't been able to stop talking about the girl who didn't take any bullying from bullies "What will we do Hiashi-sama" the younger Hyuga inquired curiously knowing that some things were going to change.

"Invite Senju-san over for tea of course and thank her, I'd all but given up on Hinata but now I have hope that she could turn out a proud Hyuga yet" Hiashi nodded decisively after a moment, making a note so he wouldn't forget.

While Ko bowed and rushed off to complete his duties, meanwhile the two girls had reached the academy "Goodness Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan what are you two doing here so early for" Iruka was surprised to see the two girls who'd never hung out before in the classroom.

"Saved Hinata-chan from a bunch of bullies a bit ago, that's why she's with me, but I actually came early to ask about being put in one of the advanced classes, particularly genjutsu" Sakura inquired hopefully really wanting to learn about illusion jutsu's.

Iruka scratched his head "Well you'll have to be tested to see if you have an aptitude for genjutsu so long as you do I see no problem with helping you get into the class" the brunet said finally once he'd thought the request over.

And the girl clapped her hands before dragging Hinata over to her normal spot in the far back corner of the room "H..How come y..you he..helped me" Hinata couldn't help but ask now that things were calming down and Sakura had pulled out a sketchpad filled with cute drawings.

"Hmm oh just because I can't stand bullies" the pinkette informed as if it was no big deal, to Hinata though it was a big deal because only Naruto had ever tried to stand up for her before, not to mention boosting her confidence in herself.

She stood suddenly "B..But y..you've n..never e..even not..noticed me be..before" the blue haired heiress burst out not wanting the answer she was given to be the sole reason that the other girl had helped her take down those bullies from earlier.

Vibrant colored orbs focused on her "That's not true Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I notice you all the time, who do you think pranked that guy from the upperclass a couple years ago, or directs other jerks from doing the same, us three" Sakura stated unafraid to admit such things.

Pale lavender irises widened "Y..You gu..guys we..were th..the ones wh..who di..did th..that" Hinata gasped and got a shameless nod from Sakura, who resumed her previous task of doodling in the sketchpad that she'd pulled out, so she took her vacated seat again and watched.

Until their other classmates came trickling in, Sasuke was the first to notice the newbie in their part of the classroom and raised a brow, Sakura shook her head, while Naruto grinned pleased that they had a new friend in their group.

Kiba and Ino shook their heads while Shikamaru muttered his standard troublesome and Choji munched on his chips the lot of them simply accepting Hinata's presence in their circle of ever growing friends to Ami and her friends complete and utter jealously.

It was impossible to fit all eight of them into the same row though so Hinata joined Choji and Shikamaru in the row below the one Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba still occupied somehow together as Iruka started the first class of the day after taking roll-call of course.

Lunch was quite the riot and soon the day was over, Hinata lamented at the fact that she couldn't join her friends at the library as she spotted her bodyguard and trudged towards him "Senju-san, Hiashi-sama requests your presence" Ko informed suddenly.

The two Uchiha that were always with the group of children frowned "What on earth would Hiashi-sama need with Sakura-chan" Shisui narrowed his eyes while Itachi shifted to block the nine year old from his gaze.

Ko sighed "For helping Hinata-sama realize her talents in the gentle fist style of course" the Hyuga explained and the duo looked confused as he realized the girl wouldn't have had a chance to tell anyone about what she'd done that morning.

"Sakura-san what is Hyuga-san talking about" Itachi asked of the nine year old girl, who was no longer that precocious five year old she'd once been as she grew into her role as the first Senju Clan heiress the village had seen in years since Tsunade had left them.

"I kinda helped Hinata take down her bullies they were absolutely atrocious you know Itachi-san, threatening and nearly hurting her with weapons" Sakura huffed not allowing anyone to take the mickey out of her for protecting an innocent girl.

His lips twitched in obvious amusement "I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to learn of this" the seventeen year old that was his best friend sniggered and got elbowed by Mikoto who'd come along, she was just a little late was all.

And having heard what was going on "Well you go on then Sakura-chan, we'll make sure to tell your parents what's going on alright" Mikoto shooed the girl off who she hoped wouldn't snap the Hyuga Patriarch for his stiff attitude.

Friends waving at her as she walked off stood bravely at Hinata's side "There goes a brave soul, even I know that Hinata's dad is pretty stuck up and arrogant" Kiba saluted which earned a slap over the back of his head from Ino and he huffed at the slightly older blonde.

Itachi was tempted to roll his eyes "Okay you lot off to the library" the Uchiha heir shepherded the major clan heirs and heiress down the streets to the library so that way they could do their homework, yes even Shikamaru who half-assed his homework all the time though.

Meanwhile Sakura was led into the heart of the Hyuga Compound and came face to face with her new friends Father "Sakura Senju it's an honor to meet you" Hiashi greeted in a stiff tone of voice waiting for the girls manners to kick in hopefully.

"Yes Sir it's an honor" the pinkette bowed as was proper, it was clear Hiashi hadn't really expected that, waiting until she was straightened before leading her to the sitting room where tea and sweets were waiting for them on the low sitting table.

He gestured for her to sit "Hinata you will pour the tea, be thankful of this girl for she has given you a second chance to prove yourself" the Hyuga Patriarch ordered, Sakura's face went white from anger as she realized what kind of environment Hinata had to grow up in.

But she carefully kept her anger under wraps and didn't snap "O..Of co..course Father th..thank you fo..for giving me an..another chance S..Sakura-chan" Hinata did as told and poured the tea, while thanking her new friend.

This earned her a strained sort of smile "It was nothing Hyuga-sama, merely putting a stop to bullies, Hinata-chan did most of the work I merely disarmed them for her" Sakura shrugged lightly playing it cool for the time being.

"And blinded them with a flash bomb don't forget that" Ko announced from where he was stood along the wall by the door, Sakura nodded and didn't say anymore on the matter as she waited for her unexpected host to take a sip of his tea first before doing the same.

Only then did he speak again "Regardless of that I am grateful, which is why I wish to ask that you continue helping Hinata reach her potential" Hiashi explained the reason why he'd invited her over and even his daughter let out a gasp at that.

While she herself nearly gaped "Sure I can do that no problem" the rosette relented to the odd request that had been made not really sure how she was going to go about helping Hinata reach her full potential but whatever so long as it allowed her to remain friends with the girl.

Hiashi gave a pleased smile "Good your training with Senju-san started this weekend I hope you prepare yourself for what is to come Hinata" the Hyuga Patriarch stated and Sakura had to stop herself from screaming at the man because that wasn't his decision to make.

But Hinata just lowered her head and did as her father said "O..Okay I'm l..looking fo..forward to t..training with you Sakura-chan" the blue haired heiress gave a low bow and Sakura felt deeply for the other girl who was born into a clan such as this.

Then she was escorted out and left to walk home alone and inform her parents about all that had happened, so that Saturday she was whisked away to the Hyuga Compound "What is that weakling doing here" Neji Hyuga glared.

And Sakura realized who he was, the upperclassmen that would come and harass Hinata sometimes blathering on and on about fate "To train Hinata-chan, Neji-senpai" Sakura said in a cross sounding tone daring him to call her weak again, she'd show him up if he did.

Just as Neji was opening his mouth to do that Hiashi cleared his throat which signaled that now was not the time for petty or childish antics so she turned firmly away from her senpai at the academy and faced Hinata who came at her with the intent to disarm.

Sakura was flexible though able to dodge the various blows as Hinata tried to land a hit on her, this only made the girl more determined until Hinata managed to get a hit in, it all went downhill from there "Of course Hinata-sama won, Senju-san is a weakling after all" Neji mocked.

Even Hiashi could tell the girls temper was on a short leash where his nephew was concerned as her eyes spat literal fire at Neji while Hinata stood off to the side "N..Neji-nii-san pl..please do..don't make fun of S..Sakura-chan" Hinata requested firmly.

Still with that stutter but there was no mistaking the authority in her tone in regards to her cousin, Hiashi was most pleased with the situation "You heard her Neji, go find something to do perhaps training" Hiashi ordered and his nephew was quick to hurry away as the girls resumed training.

That's how it was nearly every other weekend to, Hinata improving in leaps and bounds, and on the Saturdays that Sakura couldn't make it she was training with Tenzo and Kakashi improving upon her kekkeigenkai and other elements in the meantime.

* * *

All of them improving and establishing their talents, in the next two years, Sakura even managing to get into the advanced genjutsu class for the last two years and that's how Shino at long last came into her close circle of friends.

"Come on Shikamaru at least make this challenging for me" Sakura snickered unsympathetic of Shikamaru's plight as it seemed like he was on the losing end of their shogi game, not really but he didn't know that he was being tricked by a genjutsu so slight he couldn't feel it.

Shikamaru grumbled his usual troublesome and made his thinking sign trying to figure out a way no doubt to pull off a win, with how bad the board was looking though he wasn't to sure and with a sigh "I forfeit" Shikamaru grunted.

Sakura couldn't hold out any longer as she let out peals of laughter that drew their friends "You've been had Shikamaru, Sakura placed a distortion genjutsu over the shogi board to make you think you were losing" Kiba announced sensing the light genjutsu.

Sasuke nodding in agreement "Of course you always win so I thought I'd make things interesting this time around" the pinkette snickered and Shikamaru glowered at her before allowing the laughter to seize hold of him as well.

"Guess that was a pretty good tactic, don't think it will ever work on me again though" the Nara heir warned laying back on the ground to cloud watch now that the game was over and his victory had been assured once again against Sakura who put up quite the fight sometimes.

Sakura who stood "Gotta get home or Hanami-chan will miss me to much, don't forget my parents invited your parents over Sasuke so I'll see you later" the rosette waved dashing down the streets to home where her family awaited.

At the door was Hanami "Nee-chan home, home" Hanami squealed the limited words she knew at her big sister and raised her arms indicating she wanted to be lifted by her adored elder sister, Sakura didn't make her wait and soon she was situated on her sister's hip.

The girl had made good on her promise to get stronger so she could hold her little sister for much longer nowadays as she shucked her sandals with one hand expertly and shut the door behind her before wandering into the living room.

Neither of their parents were there but judging from the various sounds coming from the kitchen she guessed they were in there so stayed in the living room "Home now" though she did call out to let them know she was home.

Bouncing around with Hanami on her hip to make the four year old laugh like no tomorrow until the girl spotted something on the table "Look, look Nee-chan I's found it" the dark haired pinkette pointed wanting her sister to see.

Look she did because Hanami demanded it of her "Ooh interesting, seems like some sort of cocoon, I wonder if a butterfly will come out of it" Sakura hummed eyeing the strange cocoon with interest, this could be the chance she needed to make contact with Shino.

As Hanami didn't seem to know what kind of insect the cocoon belonged to "Nee-chan likes, Nee-chan likes" Hanami clapped happily glad that her sister approved of what she'd found at the park when their parents had taken her earlier that day.

"Can Onee-chan borrow your cool thing Hanami-chan tomorrow so that she can find out what will come out of the cocoon" the older pinkette asked in such a way that Hanami was sure to say yes, not that the girl ever said no to her.

Like now as Hanami nodded her head eagerly in answer "Love Nee-chan" Hanami yawned growing tired which signaled nap time, complete with rocking and humming and soon it was lights out for her as she was placed in the portable crib in the living room and covered.

"How you handle that girls endless energy I will never know Sakura, but thank you she was getting rather impatient" Mebuki made an appearance in the living room right at that specific moment as the noise from her daughters died down.

She found Sakura working on her homework and Hanami napping "Well I'm just as full up on energy remember Mom and I kind of figured that's why I came home" Sakura grinned widely and Mebuki rolled her eyes lightly in response.

Returning to the kitchen just as a knock came on the door "Got it" Kizashi yelled running through the living room and cringing when Hanami woke with a start, Sakura quickly abandoned her homework and went to sooth her little sister who was crying from the loud noise.

Mebuki berating her husband all the while until he returned with their guests "Such a doll" Mikoto sighed wishing she could have had a daughter but alas all she'd gotten were two boys, one of whom tested her patience quite frequently.

"I daresay she's cuter than you Sakura-chan" Shisui teased, Sakura merely rolled her eyes at him in response getting Hanami settled down again to resume her nap that she was disturbed from, though this time she took the girl to her room and snagged a baby monitor just in case.

When she got back she found Shisui being slapped over the back of the head "He made an inappropriate comment" Sasuke explained at the sight the confusion on her face and she shrugged cause Shisui did that a lot and she wasn't the least bit sympathetic.

Shisui pouted and sulked but no one paid him any attention "Regardless of what Shisui said I'm going to go greet our hosts as is proper" Fugaku snorted, having lightened up considerably over the years, this prompted his and Mikoto's exit from the living to the kitchen.

"How's your advanced class going Sakura-san" Itachi was more than curious since she didn't really talk much about the kind of homework that was given in the advanced class that he never got to participate in.

She looked up at him "It's going and very difficult my latest assignment is to cast three genjutsu of different natures on people or objects and have them go without notice for an hour at the most, I've only been successful once so far today" the rosette crinkled her nose.

And when he prodded further she went into deeper detail about the mechanics of the advanced genjutsu she was being taught by the sensei, their final as she and her fellow classmates had been told was to create their own genjutsu to use as genin.

Itachi was certainly intrigued as he sat down closer to the eleven year old than he'd ever been before and she definitely noticed "Th..That being said I've already started writing out the theory to my genjutsu" Sakura said in a flustered tone, cheeks red at his proximity.

Sasuke smirked to himself "Oi stop flirting with my big brother Sakura" the second Uchiha heir said with his best scolding impression and her head snapped towards him eyes wide in horror before her whole face went as red as an apple then she was surprisingly calm.

"I think you unleashed Sakura-chan's hidden prankster side on yourself with that Sasuke-chan" the eighteen year old deadpanned seeing the glint of mischief in viridian orbs, Sasuke shuddered and he was just about to start inching away.

When just as suddenly "Ah don't worry I have no intentions of messing up anything for today, later there will be some form of payback Sasuke-chan" the fuscia haired eleven year old snickered casting a genjutsu on her friend.

Sasuke obviously didn't notice though but Shisui and Itachi did "What are you making him see Sakura-chan" the Uchiha heir leaned his head towards hers and asked in a whisper, wondering if this would count as Sasuke didn't realize he was in a genjutsu.

"Big hairy spider crawling out from under the couch, it really happened you know long time ago, my mom had to kill cause dad was to much of a scaredy-cat" Sakura said with grin keeping track of the time and just as the genjutsu was really getting vivid he snapped out of it with a flare of chakra.

Soon enough dinner was ready and the lot of them were definitely hungry, including Hanami who was collected by her mother and helped to eat by her sister throughout supper until the Uchiha's bid their hosts goodnight and went home glad.

Then it was back to the academy, Sakura snagging Hanami's cocoon the following morning intent on finding out what insect it belonged to "Uh ah Shino I have a question to ask you" she called when she spotted the anti-social boy who liked insects, even hosted them in his body.

Definitely an intriguing concept one she'd have to ask more about later for now she only had one thing she wanted to know "Yes what is it why because you've never talk to me before" Shino slunk towards her from the far back of the other side of the room where he'd changed seats to.

"My little sister found this cocoon at the park, do you have any idea what insect will come out of it" Sakura showed off the cocoon proudly and Shino took it carefully in his hands, surprised when the girl didn't cringe back when he accidentally brushed his flesh against hers.

He did look it over though "Praying Mantis, I'll have to check and tell you tomorrow though, why because I'm not entirely sure" the Aburame Heir stated simply handing the cocoon back to her and returning to his seat.

"That's fine I'll be waiting then" the rosette called out to him and so started their interactions with one another, he was back with the answer she wanted the next day and it was indeed a praying mantis cocoon, Hanami was sure to ooh and awe over that.

Shino was surprised though when Sakura continued talking to him "Got another question it's sensitive in nature, I heard that your kikaichu were capable of draining chakra is that true, can they give that chakra to you" Sakura inquired curiously.

Very inquisitive it seemed and who was he stop her from her thirst for information "True and yes, why because they are a part of me, us of the Aburame Clan" Shino nodded wondering how long this facade would last.

Imagine his surprise when Sakura didn't seem to get the tiniest bit freaked out when the next thing she asked "Can I see your kikaichu, maybe hold one" the pinkette questioned intrigued by the notion of having an army of insects at her command and hosted within her body.

So he relented yet again wondering why because this was the oddest week he'd ever had "There you go" the Aburame heir commanded one of his kikaichu to come out and she scooped it gently into her hands to look over before returning just as carefully.

Eventually these little interactions led him to allocating to another seat in the room in between Kiba and Hinata now that they could only fit three to a row once again, Iruka said nothing merely accepted that he'd never understand his students as they went into their final year at the academy.


	11. Genin at Last

~Authors Note

I hope the last chapter wasn't to confusing to you guys, I apologize if it was and offer you this chapter which is as equally as long but less confusing hopefully and it also has a little action between the chosen couple, enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Genin graduation exams were nearly upon them and where was Naruto many asked "Off pranking people" was the answer one of his best friends gave Sakura for example, rather upset with her first blonde friend not because he was pranking people or that he'd excluded her.

But because today they were supposed to be reviewing what would be on the graduation exam and it was important to her, there was only a week left after all "Don't worry Iruka-sensei will get him" Shikamaru who was stood at her side rolled his eyes a muttered troublesome falling from his lips.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh stressed out beyond what normal people were capable of "Relax Sakura the Dope will be here" Sasuke pat his friend on the shoulder knowing that she was probably going to lay into the goofy blonde dork for pulling this stunt.

"He better be or I'll track him down myself and have Akamaru piss on his head" Kiba scowled, causing Ino to cringe at his crude language before she shook her head there was absolutely no point in scolding Kiba for his filthy mouth since she had one just as bad sometimes.

Next to her Hinata sighed as well "Ki..Kiba-kun m…might I remind you th..that there are g..girls here" Hinata was the only one to take the preteen to task, Kiba had the grace to shoot her a sheepish smile, cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

The others couldn't help but take the mickey out of him for it until their sensei burst into the room dragging Naruto along by his ear "Ow, ow, ow don't pull so hard Iruka-sensei" Naruto whined only to tense as he felt the glares cast his way.

One more felt above the others and a thrill of fear crawled down his spine "Get in line Naruto-kun today we'll be reviewing the transformation jutsu, one of the three academy level jutsu that will be on the test for you to become genin" Iruka barked.

And the knucklehead did as told for once, he could only thank the kami that Naruto was afraid of his friend which kept him from acting out anymore that morning "What were you thinking baka, you know Sakura is stressed out from all this right" Ino scolded.

Naruto ducked his head feeling like an idiot of course he knew Sakura was stressed out between her parents ever growing business, helping to take care of Hanami and doing schoolwork, plus the advanced genjutsu class she was feeling the pressure.

All he'd wanted to do was cheer her up though "It's okay Naruto I'm sure Sakura will appreciate our attempts of pulling pranks later when she's not so stressed" Choji said around a mouthful of chips that he continuously munched on no matter what time of day it was.

Even after lunch "Yes, why because in only a week we'll finally be genin" Shino participated in the odd conversation, it was rare that he did, choosing to keep mostly to himself unless he was talking to Sakura, then he kinda opened up a little bit.

Soon the day was over, the teachers assigned them no homework so the large group of friends decided to go home "Poor Sakura-chan I'm actually surprised she hasn't collapsed" Shisui murmured after the fuscia haired preteen.

Best friend at his side "I wonder if there isn't a way that we can help" Itachi mused to himself, she use to always smile but the minute the teachers had mentioned that the genin exams would be upon them, Sakura had only frowned.

"I wondered about that to Ni-san….I thought for sure she was going to lay into Naruto for pulling his stunt that morning, but instead all she did was shake her head at him in disappointment I've never seen her do that before" the second Uchiha heir chimed in helpfully.

Shisui raised a brow "Us either Sasuke-chan, the pressure must be getting to her from all her responsibilities" the twenty year old rubbed his chin in thought trying to think of ways that might help the young girl and lighten her load.

"We could talk to Mother for I know that she has been growing weary sitting at home now that we're grown and no longer little children" the Uchiha Heir said a gleam in his ebony irises that told his best friend that he'd figured out something.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and followed after his brother and Shisui until they were home "Did you have a good day at the academy Sasuke" Fugaku greeted his youngest son, paperwork strewn out before him on the table and Itachi joined him.

Learning the ropes to take over as Patriarch of the clan soon "Eh could have been better if Sakura wasn't so stressed out all the time, she's like a ticking time bomb I swear" Sasuke grunted flopping down in a chair to unwind a little himself.

Off to the side his mother shook her head lightly "Poor Sakura-chan I wish she wasn't going through such a trying time" Mikoto commented completely empathetic of the girls plight, not to mention once it gets out in the world that Sakura was Tsunade's granddaughter.

She shuddered to think of the complications and stress that would bring the girl "About that Mother, Sakura once mentioned that her parents are looking for business partners to take part of the load off them" Itachi chimed in most helpfully at exactly the right moment.

Fugaku raised a graying brown brow on his eldest son then on his wife when he saw the excitement growing within her until it was palpable in the air "Do what you want Mikoto" the Uchiha Patriarch shrugged not able to refuse his wife anything she wanted.

A loud eardrum bursting squeal erupted from the woman he'd had two children with as she popped up and meandered over to him, with a quick kiss on the lips that had all the other males turning their heads away she was gone in a plume of smoke.

"That hurt" his youngest son rubbed his ears a pained look on his face, Shisui snorted but took a seat on the couch sideways and he pulled out his weapons to sharpen them, always had to be prepared for missions after all.

~Meanwhile~

Mikoto had body flickered clear across the village to her best friends house "Mikoto-chan what are you doing here" Kushina greeted with a grin as she opened the door wider for the other woman to come in and make herself comfortable.

"Got a wonderful idea from Itachi-chan and thought to let you in on it as well, apparently Mebuki-chan and Kizashi-san are looking for business partners" the Uchiha Matriarch informed in a conspiratorial whisper to Kushina.

Who's violet eyes rounded in surprise "Heaven knows I've been needing something to occupy my time now that Naruto-kun's all grown up and about to become a ninja" the scarlet haired woman commented as she tugged her sandals onto her feet.

Both husband and child off training so she felt no need to leave a note as she followed Mikoto across the village to the civilian section and to a house they'd both visited several hundred times over the years upon meeting Sakura.

Their excitement got ahead of them and they both knocked quite loudly only offering sheepish smiles at Sakura who opened the door for them, carrying five year old Hanami on her hip, the little girl had tears in her eyes from being startled from her nap.

"Kushina-san, Mikoto-san what brings you here" Sakura blinked at the two women while bouncing Hanami absently to settle her little sister down, when they gestured to inside she moved out the way allowing them in and watched as they took off their sandals.

Put them neatly out of the way then followed her into the living room "Where's your Mother and Father Sakura-chan" Mikoto frowned noting the two adult's absence, Sakura pointed upstairs and she realized just then that Mebuki and Kizashi were snoozing.

After their latest business venture had been a hit of course they'd be tired "I can go wake them" the rosette offered, both women shook their heads firmly and sat down, obviously intent on staying it seemed and who was she to tell them that they couldn't.

So sat as well "Do you remember when you mentioned to Itachi-chan that your parents were looking for business partners" Kushina asked after a few minutes in which she was writing out more theory to her genjutsu that was due for the final in her advanced class.

Her head snapped up though at the question "Yeah I mentioned that quite a while back though, I'm actually kind of surprised Itachi-san remembered" Sakura laughed, cheeks reddening at the thought of the Uchiha she had a major crush on.

Not that she'd ever told anyone though, not Ino, or Hinata or the two women sat before her for one simple reason, Sasuke, she had no idea how her friend would react if he ever learned that she liked his brother so she never said anything about it.

Mikoto grinned widely "Well Itachi-chan remembers every single one of your conversations Sakura-chan so I don't know why you'd be so surprised" the Uchiha Matriarch giggled and the girls cheeks reddened into a darker blush at her admission.

"Really I never knew that, come to think of it though Itachi-kun has paid Sakura-chan an awful lot of attention over the years now that I remember" the scarlet haired Uzumaki woman teased wanting to see the girl squirm for a moment.

It felt like her face was on fire as the blush she was sporting took over completely "Nee-chan, Nee-chan do a trick, do a trick" then Hanami demanded her attention and she was able to control her blood and calm down as she turned to her little sister.

"Let's see how about this Hanami" the older pinkette worked her mind for a moment then came up with an excellent trick to show her sister, casting a room wide genjutsu to show hundreds of butterflies fluttering around enrapturing the young child with the illusion.

Just like that Hanami was off, chasing the illusion butterflies while Sakura settled back to watch and make sure she didn't get hurt in any way shape or form "My, my you really are good with your little sister huh Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled softly.

Watching like the preteen to ensure Hanami didn't run into anything and accidentally get hurt "Of course, I swore to always protect her after all" Sakura let a fond smile form on her face and once Hanami wore herself down let the illusion fade as the five year old climbed into her lap for a nap.

She was out moments later cuddled up to her big sister making for one adorable sight "Awww if only I could have a daughter" Kushina sulked finding the sight very adorable, alas her dream of having any more children was dashed time after time.

Minato simply didn't want that incident to ever happen again, as it was he'd already had to seal part of the Nine Tails in their son and the other half had been resealed into her "Oh I didn't realize we had guests" Kizashi chose that moment to walk into the living room.

Looking quite the sight with his hair mussed up in every which direction that wasn't his usual style "That's right Kizashi-san there's something we'd both like to talk to you about" the Uchiha Matriarch straightened becoming serious.

Gesturing to Kushina who was at her side "Let me just get a cup of coffee first as I feel not entirely awake" the dull pink haired male yawned probably feeling as if he was about to fall flat on his face and go back to sleep as he disappeared into the kitchen.

When he returned it was with a tray, tea, snacks and a nice cup of black coffee for him settled on it "We, Mikoto-chan and I heard that your looking for business partners, we'd like to be those business partners" the crimson haired woman got straight to the point.

Definitely not beating around the bush like most people would, Kizashi choked on his coffee at that nearly spraying it everywhere as he spluttered in shock "Are you sure this is what you want" Kizashi finally managed to calm down and ask.

Both women nodded "It's what we want Kizashi-san, talk it over with Mebuki-chan if you want you know where we live" Mikoto stood, business done it was up to Kizashi and Mebuki to decide if they wanted her and Kushina's help.

"See you around Sakura-chan, just remember any time you want to learn more fuinjutsu just come to me" Kushina waved then they were gone, door closing behind them quietly so they didn't disturb Hanami from her nap for a second time.

Kizashi was silent until his wife meandered down the stairs a lot more awake than he'd been "Did something happen" Mebuki noticed her husbands uncharacteristic silence, her daughters were awfully quiet as well which was strange.

Though upon looking she found Hanami asleep in Sakura's lap as she scribbled things down in a notebook "Mm you could say that Mebuki-chan, Mikoto-san and Kushina-san came here saying they'd like to be our business partners" the dull pink haired male said.

Finally noticing his wife, her eyes went wide "That's wonderful news Kizashi, with their help we won't have to practically exhaust ourselves during our next sales event" the blonde woman clapped carefully, definitely excited at the news.

He should have known she'd take it as a good thing that the two women wanted to help them "I can hand a message off to Sasuke and Naruto tomorrow at the academy stating what time you want to meet with them to go over things" their oldest daughter offered softly.

"Would you please Sakura-chan that would be so helpful" Mebuki nodded, scribbling down two individual messages not sure how she was ever going to be able to thank the two women in question for all they'd done to help them.

Sakura took those messages and carefully stowed them away in her pouch, scratching down a reminder and taping it to the side so she didn't forget "Everything will be fine you'll see" Kizashi soothed just grateful they had great friends.

"Yeah Mom, Kushina-san and Mikoto-san wouldn't offer if they weren't absolutely sure that becoming business partners with you two was want they wanted" Sakura chimed in sweetly carefully re-positioning herself to be comfortable.

Until Mebuki snagged her youngest daughter carefully and took her away to continue napping in her room giving Sakura the chance to wander off "I'm going to go test my genjutsu on someone, make sure I have the theory down properly" the fuscia haired preteen stood.

Grabbing her things and marching off, the first person she ran across was none other than Minato "Have you any idea why Kushina-chan seems so bubbly all of a sudden" Minato lifted a brow on the girl who'd become one of his son's best friends.

"Maybe…I can tell you if you let me practice my genjutsu on you" Sakura offered so she was being a little underhanded but she didn't know anyone else that would agree to her request so easily, the other brow joined the first one high on his hairline.

Then the man relented "Sure, Naruto-kun told me that your working on crafting your own unique genjutsu and it's been putting a lot of strain on you" the blonde shrugged not really minding helping the young girl out.

As she nodded seriously "Definitely, the teacher said that only about four of us from the advanced genjutsu class would pass and I want to be one of them" the rosette explained letting some tension drain away, not much though.

She was tense all over again when they finally arrived on the training grounds "Right cast away Sakura let's see what you've managed so far" Minato gestured for her to entrap him in the illusion, seconds later nothing happened.

He was understandably confused until he spotted his wife meandering onto the field, Sakura scattering into hundreds of cherry blossoms not that he took any notice "Minato-kun" Kushina waved happily rushing towards him with a great big smile.

It's why he was completely unprepared for what happened next as Cloud Shinobi came out of the forest behind him and started attacking "No, no please save me Minato-kun" his beautiful crimson haired wife was being taken away again.

Not on his watch as he lunged "Don't worry Kushina I'll protect you no matter what the cost" he vowed fighting long and hard, he was out of shape he noted until just as suddenly he remembered that this was nothing but a genjutsu when he felt that odd chakra in his mind.

With a flare of his chakra he broke free of the illusion, sweat dripping from his forehead "That was mean Sakura-chan" Minato huffed at the young girl who was going to be quite the deadly genjutsu mistress in the future if she kept working on her illusions.

Sakura looked at him in contemplation mind whirring a mile a minute with different idea's to implement and such "It's good to know that it works partially, anyway Kushina-san was coerced by Mikoto-san to become business partners with my parents" Sakura admitted.

Keeping to her promise of telling Minato what his wife was up to "Partially huh, what exactly were you trying to make me see" the blonde creased his brow in confusion not sure what to think about that illusion.

She tapped her lip trying to find the best explanation "Love is everyone's greatest weakness, with one flaw when that love is threatened they gain strength unimaginable, my genjutsu shows that being taken away and the ensnared should fall into a pit of despair" the pinkette frowned.

Maybe that wasn't the best basis to have as a genjutsu after all, on enemies sure but for the people she cared about and only wanted to protect it made her queasy even thinking about casting such an illusion on them and thankfully the man across from her understood.

"Enemies perhaps Sakura-chan, it's a good idea I'll say but against those that have closed themselves off from feelings such as love it won't work" Minato carefully pointed out not wanting to put the girl down especially since she'd been working so hard on the illusion.

To his relief Sakura did seem to understand "Ugh guess it's back to the drawing board for me" Sakura sighed and plopped down staring at the sky trying to think through her tiredness she had to have a genjutsu before the week was out after all.

No matter how tired she was she wasn't going to quit halfway through "How about this Sakura, a genjutsu that cuts off all the senses and you can develop it from there" he offered hating to see the girl so down on herself.

"I'll think about it Minato-san" the fuscia haired preteen waved flipping over onto her stomach and pulling out a notebook, with a pencil in hand she began scribbling furiously trying to come up with a new theory, eyes flying left and right over what she'd written.

And within her mind a new genjutsu was born, this one certifiable and guaranteed to make sure she was one of the ones to pass the advanced illusion class 'Now to find a target' Sakura snickered to herself as she rushed off, promising to keep working on the illusion for the rest of the week.

Fortunately for her the best person to test her genjutsu on crossed her path without noticing her as she extinguished her chakra to nonexistent levels "Ninja Art: A Mother's Scolding" she sped through hand signs and cast her named genjutsu on her unsuspecting target.

Making it street wide so that everyone could see and believe as well "What are you doing Sakura-san" Itachi snuck up behind her though and she nearly wavered in her concentration as Shisui wandered about from stall to stall none the wiser to what was headed his way.

"Testing out my new genjutsu Itachi-san, on Shisui-san" Sakura admitted shamelessly, Itachi tilted his head at her in thought before looking towards his best friend who was caught in a genjutsu, his eyes widened a sliver though at what else he saw.

Or rather who was marching down the street towards Shisui, an illusion of his mother "Should be interesting I suppose" the Uchiha heir settled back to watch the show as the illusion Mikoto reached Shisui and lay into him spectacularly.

Until Shisui was cowering away from the woman nearly everyone in the vicinity leaned away from the duo as well "Brilliant I think this is ten times better than my other idea" the rosette said in a breathless tone as she fought to keep from laughing.

"Quite, may I ask where you thought up this rather interesting genjutsu" Itachi inquired, a glint of mischief in his own gaze, he had to admit if he didn't know it was an illusion, he would be utterly terrified to as Shisui looked fearfully at the genjutsu Mikoto.

Her lips curved into a frightening smile "Every child knows that to incite a mother's wrath is like hell on earth when they scold you, so I figured I could use that in a genjutsu and it worked spectacularly" Sakura snickered ending Shisui's torment.

He blinked his eyes as the illusion faded then he caught them sitting on a roof staring down at him in amusement "That's plain dirty Sakura-chan" Shisui body flickered not wasting any time, he'd been terrified out of his wits thank you very much.

"And that makes it funnier knowing that one of the people you fear the most is Mikoto-san" and the little brat dared giggle at him before vanishing from his senses, Itachi had the gall to chuckle at him to and he knew that everyone else would laugh at him to it just wasn't fair.

Itachi shook his head "Come on Shisui-san we are supposed to be on a mission you know" the Uchiha heir snorted lightly dragging his friend off to the gates so they could commence with their mission, he as Anbu Captain and Shisui as his backup.

Sakura meandered home after that and stayed there for the rest of the day basking in the presence of her family, enjoying the attentions her little sister laved on her until it was finally bed time for the whole family of four.

It was the next day at the academy that Sakura passed over the two notes her mother had scribbled down to Naruto and Sasuke "For your mothers" the fuscia haired preteen explained then focused on her textbook, memorizing the shinobi principles that day.

And after the academy let out and both Naruto and Sasuke had given the notes to their mothers both women appeared to talk things over with Mebuki and Kizashi, all of them walking away business partners at the end of the day.

For the next few days Sakura allowed herself to focus more on her genjutsu than studying since she was pretty sure she'd get the best grades possible on any written test she took so there was little point studying until it felt like her head was going to explode.

Those few days spent on her genjutsu consisted of casting the mother's scolding as she aptly named it on Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba who was another perfect target, Tsume was terrifying when mad and Kiba wasn't wholly ashamed to admit she was a frightening woman.

Each reaction nearly had her busting a gut in response and none of them even realized that it had all been just an illusion "Having fun I see" Shisui shuddered as he found her escaping from the scene of her latest genjutsu test.

"Absolutely Shisui-san, though I am developing another idea, this one is purely for fun or when it feels like those goofs are trying to drive me insane" Sakura nodded unashamedly, he should have guessed that much, Sakura was devious after all.

He let out a long suffering sigh "Try not to go overboard alright Sakura-chan and good luck in a couple of days" the ebony haired twenty year old shook his head, then disappeared as nothing more than a sigh of the wind.

Sakura swallowed thickly and all her worries came back full force "What oh Sakura what's the matter sweetie" Mebuki looked up when her oldest daughter marched back into the house and threw herself into studying like a crazy person.

"Just worried that I haven't studied enough Mom, Shisui reminded me that the graduation exams are only two days away" the older rosette explained eyes flicking across words, paragraphs, notes and copying down more copiously, fear eating her alive.

Mebuki wanted to hit Shisui for saying that "Now, now blossom you'll do fine, just like on every other test you've taken" Kizashi soothed, rocking four year old Hanami in the chair bought specifically for the little girl who loved to be rocked.

Mainly by Sakura sure but the rocking chair was an alternate solution when Sakura wasn't available "I know, I know but still" Sakura sighed, rubbing her eyes as they began hurting and she still had to finish the theory to her other genjutsu the one that would hopefully have her pass that class.

Not long after that Sakura switched to writing down notes on theory again right as Hanami chose to wake up from her nap "Nee-chan, Nee-chan" the little five year old squealed upon spotting her adored older sister and wriggling to get free of her Father's grasp.

"Hanami-chan, Nee-chan is busy with studying please try to be patient" the blonde that was her mother scolded lightly and Hanami puffed up her cheeks clearly not liking the idea of being patient or waiting for her big sister to be done.

Sakura let a smile curl her lips in fondness "She won't stop until she gets to sit on my lap" the older pinkette snickered knowing her little sister's moods very well, what made it even funnier was when Hanami herself nodded in agreement to her words.

"Yeah, yeah want Nee-chan pwease Papa" Hanami blinked those dark blue eyes at her father who instantly relented to whatever she wanted, he'd always been a pushover where his daughters were concerned and soon Hanami was situated on her sisters lap instead.

Mebuki cleared her throat of laughter "Right…anyway on a good note, Mikoto-san had her first successful sales down in the Uchiha Compound Market" the dull pink haired male announced remembering the hawk that had dropped off the letter.

"What's sucesful mean" the darker haired pinkette tilted her head to the side in confusion, butchering the word in question horrendously but her big sister always understood now was no different as vibrant orbs met her dark blue ones.

"It means that Mikoto-san did a very good job at selling things to people Hanami-imouto-chan" Sakura explained in a way that the little girl would be able to understand, Hanami settled back at that as she continued scribbling some things down.

Until it was dinner time, like she was use to at that point she helped set up things and put Hanami in her highchair which was right next to her spot at the table and they ate the delicious meal that had been made before going to bed.

And then it was finally the morning of "You'll do fine blossom" Kizashi said having faith in his oldest daughter who looked to be on the verge of a hyperventilation attack or that she was going to pass out, she'd always been prone to fainting after all so he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Sakura took a deep breath and forced herself to eat "We have faith in you Sakura, we always have and always will so no matter what happens know that we love you" Mebuki murmured when breakfast was devoured from nerves or what else she didn't know.

But what she did know was that her daughter would be a genin "That's right Nee-chan you'll be the bestest ninja in the whole wide world" Hanami chimed in with all her childish naivete and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh thank you Hanami-chan that makes me feel tons better" Sakura giggled peppering little kisses all over the little girls face until she was squealing with laughter and squirming to get away, then she placed Hanami on her feet, bid her family farewell, grabbed her pack and headed out the door.

Headed for the academy as a massive bundle of nerves that's why she was completely unaware of the person sneaking up behind her "Good morning Sakura-san" Itachi greeted in that silky smooth tone of his and she jumped a foot in the air a little scream falling from her lips.

"Itachi-san I'm sorry you kind of startled me there" her breathing came out in ragged pants as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart from the fright she'd received, Itachi creased his brow in concern and a frown adorned his lips.

Then he stepped forward "My apologies Sakura-san, I take it your nervous" the Uchiha heir inquired carefully as they started walking again, Sakura a foot away from him, she kept her distance most of the time he noted with narrowed eyes.

When all he wanted to do was get closer "You can say that again Itachi-san, a massive bundle of nerves right now" Sakura admitted casting furtive glances all around them fearfully, she didn't under any circumstances want to be scared like that again.

His frown deepened "Perhaps a good luck charm is in store" Itachi held out his hand knowing she had time before she was due at the academy for the graduation exam, Sasuke had already gone ahead and wasn't expecting him for awhile.

Sakura eyed the hand it wasn't that she didn't trust Itachi, he and every other Uchiha in existence had her explicit trust after all but she feared that she would faint just being near him because of her silly little crush, Sasuke would probably not want to be her friend if he ever found out.

"What kind of good luck charm Itachi-san" the rosette inquired curiously still debating on whether or not to take the hand that was held out to her, Itachi chuckled inwardly at her hesitance but waited patiently.

Until finally her little hand slipped into his much bigger one "Let's go elsewhere" the Uchiha heir fought to keep the smirk of triumph from forming on his lips as he body flickered them in a flutter of crows to stand on the Second Hokage's head.

Viridian orbs rounded at the sight of the village from their vantage point "Just think Sakura-san, when you become a genin today, protecting this village will be your duty alongside your comrades" Itachi bent head next to hers and hands on her shoulders.

Trying not to overwhelm the girl but wanting her to see what she'd be fighting for "Thank you Itachi-san, you helped me to reaffirm my beliefs, desires and dream to do something that helps the world like Great, Great Grandfather Hashirama did" Sakura hummed.

Feeling much calmer now "And remember it's okay to be nervous it's a perfectly normal reaction but don't ever doubt yourself" the Uchiha heir stood back and the girl turned to face him expression bright and full of life, a good sign he noted.

As the gloomy mood of before vanished without a trace "Right I promise to uphold my family's honor by protecting this village in their stead" the pinkette vowed fiercely placing a hand over her heart she wouldn't allow anyone to break her will.

His gaze softened minutely on the young girl who'd changed their entire worlds "Close your eyes for a moment Sakura-san" Itachi requested, desire to make sure she knew she was appreciated pushing him to make a split second decision that may or may not get him hit.

Obediently her eyes shut "Is there a reason you had me close my eyes" Sakura pouted when nothing happened, Itachi chuckled and then there was a warmth on her forehead, her eyes snapped open in time to see the Uchiha taking a few steps back.

Giving her space to come to terms with what just happened, her eyes went wide and her entire face flushed red as realization hit her "Yes Sakura-san I kissed your forehead, now what do you say we get you to the academy for your exam" the ebony haired seventeen year old admitted.

When the girl spluttered and the flush on her face darkened, mouth agape in shock "Fine, fine you Uchiha's really know how to give people heart attacks" the rosette groaned wondering if she'd ever be able to look Itachi in the eye ever again after this and the stunt he just pulled on her.

There was a chuckle at her comment and then they were stood before the academy "Good luck I know you'll pass with flying colors" Itachi nodded politely acting like he hadn't just kissed her forehead, her eye twitched in frustration.

"Right and thanks for showing me that it was a good idea" Sakura huffed at him, cheeks apple red and she caught his lips twitching in laughter before he was gone in a flurry of crows leaving her to march into the building and sit in her usual seat.

Sasuke kind of gave her a funny look "Any reason your face is red like that" Sasuke questioned in a suspicious tone and she had to struggle to get her blood under control, shaking her head all the while in answer until the blush had went away.

"Kind of had to run, the exertion probably" the pinkette lied with a straight face, having gotten rather good at telling lies to avoid getting in trouble for the various pranks she and her two co-conspirators had pulled over the years.

He didn't look like he really believed that answer though "Whatever you say Sakura, by the way you missed it the other day my mom really laid into me and I still don't have a clue as to why" the second Uchiha heir grunted sporting a scowl.

Just as Kiba who was in the row below them turned "Funny my mom did the same thing, it was all kind of confusing if not wholly terrifying, I don't think I've ever been afraid of my Ma as I was in that moment" Kiba scratched his head while Akamaru let out a yip.

There was an intelligent gleam in his eye though and he was staring right at Sakura who realized that the ninken had known all along and hadn't told his partner, she bit down harshly on her lip to keep from bursting into raucous laughter.

"You know my mom was in some kind of strange mood the other day to and when I got home she didn't have a clue what I was talking about" Naruto piped in, the three boys otherwise confused about why their mom's were scolding them.

Sakura pinched her leg harshly and inhaled sharply, Shikamaru turned his head at the quick breath and realization colored in his eyes "You three were had by Sakura, it was a genjutsu" Shikamaru that jerk went and spoiled her fun.

"Hey don't be mad, it was an idea for my final test in the advanced genjutsu class" the fuscia haired preteen placated when they turned angry glares on her, Naruto sported a bit of guilt at her comment though while Sasuke sighed and Kiba scoffed before all of them relented.

Ino snickered under her breath "Bunch of dunces I swear right Hinata-chan" Ino looked to the Hyuga Heiress that was in the row above hers, the shy girl nodded her head quietly though it looked like she wanted to laugh to.

"S..Still i..its a..amazing h..how Sakura-chan w..was able to cast the gen..genjutsu on you guys w..with you being none the w..wiser" Hinata commented intrigued by the notion, perhaps she'd be able to get Sakura to show her later on Neji maybe.

Next to her Shino snorted "Indeed, perhaps you'll demonstrate for us sometime after this day is long over with, why because the wait is wearing on even my patience" Shino said, for all that he was usually apathetic, today he was in a mood and everyone knew it.

For his kikaichu were hissing and making the rest of their classmates wary of the noise, his friends however weren't bothered by the sound in the least "Right, I wonder who will be on whose team" Choji mused as always munching on a bag of chips.

That he quickly stowed away when Iruka arrived, Mizuki on his heels, Sakura noticed the blue haired Chunin's gaze land on Naruto before glaring furiously and she swore right then if Mizuki did anything to sabotage Naruto she was going to go straight to the Hokage.

Their sensei for the past several years quickly did roll-call to make sure they were all accounted for "Good, as you know today you'll be tested on whether or not you have the skill to become genin, first is the written test" Iruka produced several stacks of papers.

Making some of his students who weren't so keen on written tests gulp until every single one of them had tests in front of them, Sakura inhaled then exhaled, readying her pencil "You have forty-five minutes" their brunet haired sensei informed.

And the room was filled with the sound of pencils after that, Sakura was careful to read over each question in it's entirety before answering with the answer she thought was most fitting, the test was like one big review from all their years put together she realized after awhile.

When she was on the last few questions, she chanced a glance to the clock and noted that they had five minutes left so that time was spent going over the questions and answers, tweaking some here and there until she was completely satisfied.

"Okay times up, place your tests face down and pass them forward down the rows in neat stacks everyone, then you'll be called into this room one by one starting with Yamanaka Ino" Iruka instructed gesturing to a door near the back of the room.

Ino jumped up as if she was on fire and followed the two Chunin into the separate room to conduct her physical portion of the test, nine minutes later she was out, a forehead protector in her hands and an accomplished, proud look in her pupil-less eyes as she retook her seat.

After her was Naruto, like Sakura she noted the cynical sneer on Mizuki's face but a couple minutes later than it took her, Naruto returned flashing a headband "I did it, I did it" he cheered happily and he was pat on the back by all of his friends.

Mizuki glaring none to happily after him as Sasuke took his turn next, expression stoic though there was a gleam of victory in his onyx eyes when he got back sporting his own headband on his forehead a newly minted genin like two others.

"Senju Sakura" the brunet called and Sakura stood overcome with nerves once more as she walked down the aisle passing by all her friends, then she remembered that moment on the Stone Face Mountain and the vow she'd made.

Under no circumstances could she break it and with a deep breath "I'm ready Iruka-sensei" Sakura announced shoulders squared and determination oozing from her very being, Iruka chuckled and so began the longest ten minutes of her life.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan here's your headband, now just to remind you, the advanced genjutsu instructor is waiting for you in Class 4-b" Iruka reminded as he handed over the headband that declared her a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

She nodded seriously, tying the cloth of the hitai-ate around her neck "Got it" her lips quirked up, so ready for the final test of her advanced class as she walked gracefully from the room, wearing her headband with pride.

When she reached her usual seat in the back of the room she grabbed her things "Have to run off and do the test for my advanced class, see you guys, I have high hopes for the rest of you" the rosette grinned then rushed off.

Immediately upon arriving she placed a timed genjutsu tag under a camouflage tag, with a small wind jutsu sealed within the camouflage seal on the door-frame before heading into the classroom "Your here good, you have to wait your turn of course" the sensei of her advanced class scowled.

And she nodded quietly moving towards the back of the classroom away from the others to watch, there was always a chance one of the others would give her an idea for other genjutsu's so she wanted to sit back and observe for now.

Some of the genjutsu's were inventive sure but based off other illusions that had already been created and known to others so when it came to her, she pushed up off the wall and discretely made a hand sign, activating her room wide genjutsu.

"Lets see what kind of genjutsu you made Senju" the sensei sighed sounding utterly bored when she was stood before him then the door to the classroom was thrown open and he turned with a furious snarl "Excuse me but in case you didn't notice this room is in use" he growled.

Brow furrowing further when the man enshrouded in a black cloak stepped forward "Toroki Ryukyu as of this moment you are under investigation in how you teach your students, you need to come with me to T&I" the other man barked out an order.

Giving the advanced genjutsu class sensei no choice but to obey, his students watching on in confusion, even Sakura's and before he knew it he was in a room, there was no light it was hard to tell what time it was, he couldn't hear or smell a bloody thing let alone see.

He was cut off from his chakra to as a hand slammed down on his shoulder but he kept his wits about him for a little while until hunger gnawed at him, a delicious smell wafted into his nose before his sense of smell was cut off again and he felt like he was being slowly driven mad in that black room.

When all of a sudden he realized it and with a firm flare of his chakra broke out of the genjutsu "How" was the only thing Toroki asked of her, sweat dripping from his face and beaded thickly on his forehead from the mental torture he'd just went through.

"Timed genjutsu tag on the door over there, under a camouflage seal that had an enclosing seal on it which had a small wind jutsu sealed within to give the illusion the necessary effect before sucking you deeper into the genjutsu" Sakura announced seriously.

His brow twitched at that of all the little brats to show him up it just had to be the one he was intending on failing now though if he failed her he would be letting one of the best burgeoning Genjutsu Mistresses go he'd seen in years without the necessary recognition.

"Fine you pass, it will be noted down that your adept in genjutsu's and well on your way to being the next genjutsu mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village" Toroki growled frustrated, all because she just had to go and figure out an actually decent idea.

Sakura looked pleased as punch but she bowed low for him in thanks then skedaddled at his glare "Hey Sakura-chan we were wondering when you were going to come out of there" Shisui waved her down as she emerged from the academy building a newly minted genin.

Several pairs of onyx eyes honed in on the hitai-ate around her neck "Had my other final to take and I passed with flying colors" the rosette informed gleefully now no one could refute that she wasn't an adept genjutsu user, one that could go on to be the next mistress of genjutsu's to boot.

Clapping erupted from her gathered friends "You know I don't think I would have had the motivation to actually pass the exam if it hadn't been for you Sakura" Kiba admitted, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Me either I'd intended on slacking off the entire time, in all the academy wasn't as troublesome as I thought it would be" Shikamaru commented with a grunt only to be elbowed by Ino who marched forward and enveloped Sakura in a hug.

Tears in her eyes "Thank you Sakura for you know never holding what I did to you against me and allowing me into your heart as a friend" Ino sniffled overcome with emotion as she remembered that awful first week as academy students.

Emerald orbs softened "I thank you as well for showing me that there are people who can accept someone was different as I" Shino chimed in as well, Sakura nodded at him and he nodded back as Ino finally released her.

"You know I never did really find a way to thank you for saving me from that tree-house back then so just know that the Akimichi Clan will always have your back if your ever in trouble Sakura" Choji added not wanting to be left out.

"Th..The Hyuga Clan a..as well Sakura-chan for showing me th..that I can be strong o..on my own terms and no..not on others" Hinata burst out uncharacteristically coming forward to hug Sakura like Ino had without the tears though.

Sakura however looked like she was about to cry "Sakura, thank you, thank you for coming into my life and teaching me to never judge a person just on their gender alone, and showing me that girls can be pretty kick ass" Sasuke was next.

Wearing the most serious expression she'd ever seen on the preteen's face "Yeah and we want you to know that all of us have your back no matter what believe it" Naruto punched the air to accentuate his statement with flare.

"All of you guys are jerks making me cry, but thank you, I'm glad I have so many wonderful friends and know that I have your backs just as much as you have mine" Sakura sniffed delicately and wiped a stray tear away that started trickling from the corner of her eye.

Earning amused smiles and stood back watching the show of camaraderie were the parents, siblings or bodyguards in Hinata's case of the nine children who'd become close friends to one another over the years they'd spent as academy students.

Then one by one those parents stepped forward "Naruto-kun come on we're having ramen tonight to celebrate your graduation to genin" Kushina called enthusiastically, Naruto flashed Sakura one last whiskered grin and zipped towards his mother.

"Congratulations by the way Naruto-kun your mother and I can't express enough how proud of you we are for passing the academy and becoming a genin" Minato praised patting his son on the head and the little family of three was gone.

Next was Hinata's bodyguard "Your father awaits you Hinata-sama" Ko informed and with a quick see you tomorrow Hinata trailed after him to home where her Father was waiting to hear about whether or not she'd become a genin.

Third to step forward were Tsume and Hana "Nice job Otouto, Ma and I glad to see you pass the academy when you swore so vehemently that you were going to slack off ninety percent of the time" Hana teased giving her little brother a noogie.

"Good job Pup, the Elders are most pleased with your progress as the next heir of the Inuzuka Clan" Tsume boasted proudly a mysterious glint in her dark irises that Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion at when she directed it at her.

But the family of three was gone in the next moment leaving Choji to scurry towards his own parents, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino did the same afterwards "I must say I'm very proud of you son" Fugaku appeared before Sasuke who nearly jumped in fright.

Sakura smiled widely "Quite for awhile we feared that you'd be in your brothers shadow, but your carving your own path that differs from him and we couldn't be any happier" Mikoto nodded enveloping her youngest child in a bone crushing hug.

What sounded suspiciously like a sob filled the air as Sasuke hugged his mother back "Yes remember Otouto you are your own person and only you can decide what kind of path you want to walk in life surrounded by the people who care about you" Itachi lectured in a proud tone.

Just as proud of his little brother as their parents were "Exactly Sasuke-c…Sasuke the life of a ninja isn't always rainbows and sunshine and there will be times where you have to make hard decisions, believe in yourself to make the right one when the time counts" Shisui smiled.

Becoming serious for once then the five of them were gone "Come on Sakura-chan, we have a surprise at home for you" Kizashi gently drew his oldest daughters attention and she walked towards them gracefully with a smile adorning her lips.

"Yay, yay Nee-chan's a ninja, Nee-chan's a ninja" Hanami cheered seeing the headband and wiggled wanting to be held by her big sister and soon she was perched in Sakura's arms as they trekked home at their own pace not rushing as they usually did.

Though she was curious about what kind of surprise her parents had in store for her she didn't ask "I'm sure you'll be shocked" Mebuki snickered seeing the curiosity in her first-born daughters vibrant colored orbs.

Sakura pursed her lips in consternation at her "Keep your secrets then" Sakura huffed lightly with a smile on her face not to put out that her parents were keeping the surprise secret from her until they finally got home.

Entering the house though she was greeted with the familiar faces of Kakashi and Tenzo "Ah knew it, congratulations Sakura-chan on becoming an official genin" Kakashi stood spotting the hitai-ate immediately and reached forward giving the girl a quick hug.

"Indeed as if there was any doubts that she would pass Kakashi-senpai, but congratulations all the same Sakura" Tenzo snorted and directed her a fond look as they all seated themselves on furniture in the living room.

Not sure if this was all there was to the surprise Sakura asked "Well this is a nice surprise, thank you for all you've done to help me as well Kakashi-san, Tenzo-san" the older pinkette bowed her head wanting them to know their efforts were doubly appreciated by her.

Both of them raised a brow until they realized that she didn't know "Our being here is only half the surprise Sakura-chan, the second half is complicated, let me see your foot" the silver haired Jonin gestured to the ankle she wore her inheritance on.

And it was in his gloved hands seconds later "Hold up you didn't tell us that you were going to undo the seal" the blonde that was her mother suddenly understood what was going on as Kakashi went through various hand signs.

Then for the first time in over seven years the piece of jewelry was removed to reveal a bone white ankle "While there are still dangers and people that would want to take advantage of Sakura, she can help to protect herself now hence the reason to undo the seal" the brunet informed.

Chuckling as Sakura stared at the ankle she hadn't seen for a long, long time "Does this mean she no longer has to have permission to tell people about her kekkeigenkai so long as she does it at her own discretion" the dull pink haired male that was her father questioned.

Kakashi and Tenzo nodded seriously "What's a kekkei that really long word Papa" the little five year old in Sakura's lap made her voice known, looking seriously confused about what the adults and her sister was talking about seals and stuff didn't make any sense to her.

All eyes turned to her "Means I have a special ability that skipped past generations and manifested into me by our Great, Great Grandfather Hashirama Senju, Hanami, Tenzo-san and I are the only ones that can use it now" Sakura rattled off an answer that would please the girl.

"Can I use it to pwease I wanna be just like Nee-chan" Hanami requested with a pout and Sakura had no idea how to go about telling her little sister that it was impossible to just give her the same kekkeigenkai that she had since it had randomly manifested itself in her when she was five.

"Best to leave that sort of stuff to your Nee-chan, Hanami-chan" Kizashi grimaced not really use to telling his daughters they couldn't have something, Hanami sulked and scowled but ultimately accepted his answer, he was sure there would be hell for it later though.

But she was subdued for now since Sakura was holding her "Now for the other part of your surprise, a couple weeks from now we'll be moving to the shinobi section, right by the Uchiha Compound with permission from Fugaku" Mebuki announced.

Obviously Kakashi and Tenzo hadn't known that and were just as surprised as Sakura was while Hanami didn't really understand what that would entail "That's some news Mebuki-san, how long have you been planning that one" Tenzo raised a brow on the sneaky woman.

Who at times scared him with how much she was like her mother "For some time Tenzo-san, probably since Sakura-chan was ten, Fugaku-san offered to have a house built and the construction will be finished two weeks from now" the blonde smirked.

Sakura dissolved into giggles at the shocked look on his face "It also means you'll be closer to Naruto-kun, Anbu Headquarters as well" Kakashi snapped his fingers realizing what all that meant, Sakura was going to have the best protection possible courtesy of Fugaku.

The girl stopped laughing at that "Well we didn't know that but thanks for telling us Kakashi-san" Kizashi commented not to upset about the added protection they'd soon be getting, once everything had been packed of course.

"Right, anyway once again congratulations Sakura-chan, I'll be seeing you soon" the silver haired Jonin former Anbu stood and in a plume of smoke was gone, leaving Tenzo behind to roll his eyes at his senpai's antics.

Before passing over a scroll "A gift for you Sakura-chan" the brunet explained then he to was gone, sinking into the floor and vanishing from all senses, even Hanami stared with interest in her gaze then she was fussing up a storm.

Until Sakura managed to calm her and get her to take a nap for a little bit "This is also from us Sakura, we're so proud of you for becoming a genin you know" the dull pink haired male produced a bag that had new clothes for her in it.

Each article, shirt or dress had the Senju clan crest emblazoned on the back of it "Thank you Mom, Dad I'll wear them proudly" the fuscia haired preteen vowed seriously in soft tones as she hugged both of her parents and they hugged her back in return.

Proud of all their daughter had accomplished in her twelve years of life so far, eventually though Hanami was awoke and the little family of four situated themselves around the table in the kitchen to enjoy a delicious dinner that Mebuki had whipped up.

Then they spent the rest of the day regaling Hanami with stories of when Sakura was her age all the mischief and pranks she had gotten up to with her best friends until Hanami drifted off to sleep leaving the rest of them to do the same.

~A Day Later~

It was back to the academy it seemed to find out who would be on their teams and who their sensei's would be "Oh boy I can't wait you know" Naruto was as exuberant as ever as he bounced in excitement, jostling Sasuke who happened to like sitting in the middle.

He was regretting it that day though "We get it Naruto-dope so please calm down already" Sasuke grumbled, Naruto had the grace to look sheepish but he did indeed calm down and manage to reign himself in more than Sasuke thought possible actually.

"Good grief you two at least act like genin instead of little academy students" Ino snorted in the row below them, nearest to her best friend, while her Ex best friend was no where in sight, she'd heard that Ami had failed the exam horrendously.

Probably a good thing, she wouldn't wish Ami on even her worst enemy as a teammate, she shuddered at that "Come now Ino-chan, allow them their excitement" Sakura snickered back, the stress that had been eating her vanished into thin air now.

"Yeah some of us actually thought we were going to fail you know" Kiba scoffed while Akamaru yipped in agreement, he turned his head just enough to spy Sakura without letting her know he was staring at her, would she really agree to a betrothal contract between him and her.

That was something he doubted but his Ma and the Elders thought it was an excellent idea, "Whatcha looking at" Choji noticed though and he quickly looked away from Sakura cheeks red in embarrassment for being caught, not very ninja like and he felt like a failure as a ninja already.

In answer he shook his head "Right sure Kiba, you were staring at Sakura and you know it" Shikamaru smirked able to get under everyone's skin except Sakura's and Kiba's face flushed darker in answer proving him right.

"Like you have any room to talk Shikamaru why because I catch you staring at Sakura to sometimes" Shino piped in and it was Shikamaru's turn to go red in the face because he hadn't thought anyone had noticed, Shino had to go and bust his bubble.

Between Kiba and Shino, Hinata shook her head "H..Honestly" Hinata sighed, before they could chatter amongst themselves more the door slid open to admit their former sensei into the room, a few of his former students immediately picked up on his limp as he crossed the room to his podium.

Each of them frowned as they wondered how Iruka had gotten injured in the single day they hadn't seen him "I'd just like to say congratulations to all of you who passed the graduation exam and became genin" Iruka cleared his throat drawing them from their thoughts.

"The village is now placing it's trust into each and every one of you to uphold your duties and protect it with your life, and today you'll find out who you'll be fighting alongside for most of your career" the brunet continued.

Listing off names and teams until he got to some of them "Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Team Ten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Team Seven, Sakura Senju, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha that is all" Iruka finished.

"Your sensei's will be here to pick you up within the hour" the brunet announced purposefully not informing the newly formed genin teams what their sensei's names were and hastily escaping the classroom even with his limp to avoid being questioned or being subjected to any complaints.

So began the age old ritual of waiting for their sensei to show up, Team Eights sensei was first, a beautiful woman by the name of Kurenai Yuhi and she led her students away to get to know them, Naruto slumped his shoulders as next to disappear was Team Ten, their sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

The Hokage's own son if Sakura recalled and soon Team Seven found themselves the only ones left in the classroom "Great why does our sensei have to be the only one that's late" the second Uchiha heir grumbled to himself in the silence of the classroom.

Heard by both his teammates, who shared knowing looks over their recalcitrant friend's head, for they knew there was only one person who would show up late on today of all days "I gotta go" the blonde jumped up vanishing from the classroom putting their sudden prank in motion.

Kakashi was so going to get it one way or another "Me to, Sasuke wait here" the rosette snickered escaping the classroom hot on Naruto's heels, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind who had no idea what the hell they were up to for once.

Naruto was the first to return "The hell was that about earlier Naruto" Sasuke glowered in a mood now, his best friend raised a brow and plopped down in his seat with a snort and a shrug, he'd kind of expected this though.

"Just had to go that's all Sasuke, why do you gotta be like that" Naruto whined loudly suddenly distracting whomever may be watching them, Kakashi rolled his eyes from where he was hidden in the ceiling, observing them for now.

Sakura was still missing though, just as he thought that the girl in question walked through the classroom doors head held high 'Children' Kakashi thought even if he was fond a couple of the kids in question, it still wasn't enough to change his ways.

That's why he missed the subtle genjutsu that was cast over the entire room, a distortion illusion that was so slight even the most experienced genjutsu user would have trouble seeing it "Who do you think our sensei is anyway" Sakura sighed looking bored out of her skull.

And he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, she'd always been the active type, though he was a little surprised she hadn't figured it out yet, oh well perhaps he was thinking to highly of her so soon, he'd have plenty of time to teach her if they passed his little test anyway.

Eight minutes later he figured it was time to go greet the kiddies, but when he opened the door he thought led into the classroom they were waiting in he was greeted with an empty classroom, surely in the time it took him to body flicker they hadn't left right.

So he pulled open the door again just to be sure "What is he doing" the second Uchiha heir asked in confusion, worried that their sensei who finally appeared was a crazy lunatic as he continued to repeatedly open and close the door not even seeing them.

"Distortion genjutsu, logically he knows this is the room we're in but he doesn't see us, only an empty room" the pinkette that was his teammate informed watching with a twinkle of mischief in her emerald orbs as the door open and shut four more times.

Naruto was on the verge of fainting from how hard he was laughing until Kakashi managed to figure out what they'd done "Hahaha should've seen your face Kakashi-ni, we got you good" the blonde laughed even more at the glare directed at him.

His torment wasn't over it seemed as the minute he stepped through the door into the classroom he tripped over a wire that had been put in place "You kids sure know how to drive a person to plead insanity" the silver haired Jonin scowled through his mask.

Stepping on the tag that was under a camouflage seal, activating a delayed genjutsu and Kushina materialized into existence "Kakashi-kun how dare you make my Naruto-kun wait while you were late" and the genjutsu of the crimson haired woman tore into him with gusto.

Face paling rapidly as the woman advanced on him, Kakashi was not above pleading for mercy, he was just about to as well when he caught Sakura's thoroughly amused expression out of the corner of his eye and he realized this to was a genjutsu of her doing.

With a hand sign the illusion faded away "Aw ruin our fun Kakashi-sensei" Sakura pouted, clearly fighting the smirk that wanted to form on her lips, such a frightening girl, she knew his weakness now which was that he was wholly terrified of Kushina Uzumaki.

His eye twitched "Up to the roof you three then we'll introduce ourselves to one another" Kakashi ordered and body flickered in a plume of smoke leaving his students to trail after him up to the roof, following his order without question already.

"Just how did you know that, that last genjutsu would work on Kakashi" Sasuke asked on the way up to the roof, not to say he wasn't wholly amused their sensei had deserved it for being late, but he didn't see how Sakura had managed all that.

A grin spread across Naruto's whiskered face "I told Sakura-chan that Kakashi-sensei was scared of my Mom and with that genjutsu of hers is was all to easy to catch him off guard and make him really think she was there" Naruto sniggered in an unsympathetic way.

Then they were on the roof, Kakashi waiting for them patiently "Good your here let's get started introduce yourselves" the silver haired Jonin commanded sat across from his unlikely students, whether they stayed his students or not was up to them.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei" the fuscia haired preteen shot back with a cheeky smile knowing that he didn't really like talking about himself in any way shape or form, there his eyebrow twitched again.

Before he let out a long suffering sigh "Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, the things I like, the things I don't like, hobbies, dreams for the future I don't feel like telling you" Kakashi relented telling them his name only just as the lone girl expected he would.

Naruto to who scowled "Seriously your name is all your gonna tell us, lame" the blonde booed, first the man is late now he's not even being a good sensei, how were they supposed to trust him if they didn't know anything about him.

"Yeah that is so not cool" the second Uchiha heir that he had a feeling was going to become greater than even Itachi could imagine burst out not happy how this afternoon was turning out so far probably at least that's the way it seemed.

Kakashi snorted "Expect that's all you are going to get from me until you prove yourselves as genin and not little brats…now why don't you go first" the silver haired shinobi nodded to the lone female in their midst.

She sighed "Alright my name is Sakura Senju, I like many things, my friends, playing pranks and training, one thing I hate more than anything is bullies, people who put others down simply to make themselves feel better" Sakura began.

"My hobbies are training, challenging my mind with strategy based games, reading and studying extensively and my dream is to do something that helps this world and creates harmony like my Great, Great Grandfather Hashirama did" the rosette finished.

Second to go was Naruto "The names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends, I hate the one minute it takes for instant ramen, my hobbies are training and gardening, pulling pranks to" Naruto added as an afterthought.

Then continued "And my dream is to become the next Hokage so that everyone will treat me with respect and like I'm somebody important" the blonde grinned widely as he gave a showy bow, childish but with a good heart like his parents.

Last was Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha, there aren't to many things I like, the few things I do are tomatoes, my friends and my older brother, the thing I hate is people who think looks alone will get you far in life" Sasuke began in usual manner.

"One of my hobbies include training and the other is reading, as for my dream I want to be able to take on some responsibilities to help out Itachi when he becomes the clan head a couple years from now" the raven haired preteen concluded.

All of them different but friends through thick in thin "Good, tomorrow we'll meet on Training Grounds Seven at seven o'clock, where the memorial stone is for a sort of survival exercise, oh and don't eat or you'll puke" Kakashi stood and with that last warning was gone.

"Liar he probably just said that so we won't eat and not have any energy for whatever he's planning" Sakura scoffed under her breath seeing right through Kakashi's antics, one of the shinobi principles after all was to see beneath the underneath.

Her teammates stared at her in surprise "Better plan for lunch to Sakura-chan cause chances are that jerk is going to be late again" Naruto scowled as they meandered down the steps of the academy and finally left the building.

"Is that going to be a reoccurring theme with him" Sasuke groaned, more so when both Sakura and Naruto nodded sagely in answer, great what luck they had as they bid each other farewell for the day and wandered home to spend the rest of the day with their families.


	12. Bell Tests and Proposals

~Authors Note

Hey everyone, back with another chapter, hope you all enjoy, the next chapter is gonna be slow in coming so I hope you all remain patient and thank you all for all the wonderful reviews.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Sakura was awake and raring to go at five o'clock "Perhaps I should have waited until six at least that way I could make breakfast" Sakura sighed as she lounged about on the couch thinking strategy while tossing an apple in the air repeatedly.

Taking a bit every couple of minutes until the entire fruit was gone another look at the clock told her it was still to early "Or is it, Kakashi-sensei won't be expecting anyone so early, which will give me a chance to set up some traps" the rosette snickered to herself.

Grabbing five more apples, two pears, a banana, several tomatoes and bottles of water of course and sealing them all within a storage scroll that she'd made, then she scribbled a note for her parents to let them know she'd left early.

And high-tailed it to the training grounds that Kakashi said they'd be using, taking a moment to bow her head at the memorial stone, honoring all the fallen and missing shinobi, before rubbing her hands together "Where to start" Sakura mused, devious side coming to the fore.

For the next almost two hours because she knew Kakashi would be late, she went around the training field setting up traps "What are you doing Sakura" Sasuke was the first to show up and see what she was doing.

"Making sure that Kakashi-sensei doesn't underestimate us, he knows what I'm capable of, but he won't be expecting this" the pinkette informed, placing a weapons launcher in a hole she'd dug filled up with kunai, casting a distortion genjutsu over it once she was finished.

Hands covered in dirt but she was not at all afraid to bite into a nice juicy apple "Just what all have you done so far and when the heck did you get here" the second Uchiha heir raised a brow then frowned in confusion as he was passed a tomato.

Which he happily bit into "Since 5:33, Kakashi-sensei's going to be late, this gives us plenty of time to set up traps and such that will take him repeatedly off guard" Sakura admitted, going over to the stream and sticking her hands into the water to clean them of the dirt.

Before sitting down with an ink brush to start drawing the enclosing seal on a scroll "Hold on since when did you know a lightning jutsu" Sasuke blinked as she flashed through hand signs and sealed a D Rank level Raiton jutsu into the seal she'd just drawn.

Even going so far as to waterproof it, then stick it to the bottom of the river that ran through the training field, she was just about to answer as well when Naruto charged onto the training grounds "Hey where's Kakashi-sensei" Naruto seemed to realize that their sensei was absent.

"Late, anyway Kakashi-sensei was the one who taught me, by the way I have something to tell you Naruto, Sasuke" the fuscia haired preteen stood, figuring she had enough traps now, then led her teammates over to a specific area and activated a privacy seal she'd set up.

They stared at her expectantly "Remember how I never removed my anklet..I couldn't there was a seal drawn on the inside which fused to me, there was another seal merged with that one that prevented me from talking about a certain something" Sakura began.

"It was the day before I met you Sasuke that I met Kakashi-sensei, he saw me doing something strange when I stood up to Ami, there were little tree's sprouting up around me, I have the First Hokage's Kekkeigenkai" the pinkette finally said.

Then held her breath fearfully when the two boys remained silent "Prove it Sakura, prove that you have Lord First's Kekkeigenkai" the raven haired preteen demanded, face blank of any telling emotions as he didn't really know what to think.

Sakura shakily flashed through a set of hand signs then created a wood clone of herself, the same size now that she had better control over her chakra "Holy crap Sakura-chan that can't be good you know" the blonde Uzumaki frowned deeply.

And she shook her head "No it's not good Naruto, if anyone but those that know, Hokage-sama, both of your parents, Kakashi-sensei, Tenzo-san, Shikaku-sama, myself and you two, there will be trouble and I'll be in a lot of danger so I stress the importance of keeping that secret to yourselves" Sakura announced.

"Of course we'll keep it secret and I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us Sakura, speaking of secrets I think we should all be honest with one another, Sakura, Naruto I will probably never awaken my sharingan" Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice.

Even Naruto was stunned "How do you figure that Teme just because you haven't awakened your bloodline limit doesn't mean you'll never have it" Naruto scolded in the next moment wondering if he should be totally truthful to.

His answer was decided in the next moment "But just so you know I suck as an Uzumaki to, fuinjutsu is not my thing, while I do know some seals and stuff, I've never gotten the hang of it" the blonde admitted feeling down on himself.

"Cut that out Naruto, what you do know can be improved upon, and he's right Sasuke, you'll get your sharingan even if it kills us" the pinkette vowed glad that out of all their classmates, these two were the ones who were her teammates.

Sasuke flushed "Thanks now how do you propose we go about defeating Kakashi" the second Uchiha heir leaned forward a smirk forming on his features as they whispered back and forth between each other coming up with idea's.

Keeping an eye on their surroundings as well because it wouldn't do for Kakashi to catch them in the act "Ooh what about a diversion like everyone knows I jump the gun so I can pretend to attack Kakashi-sensei on my lonesome for a bit, that way you can see him in action" Naruto blurted.

It was the start of their best plan yet "We'll play the divided team, face Kakashi one on one, then we'll get him all together…though I think we should use another clone of Sakura" Sasuke frowned not sure how that would work.

"Right I get it, we'll trap him in a barrier, you two and a clone of myself, while I move underground and use the Headhunter Jutsu on him, Kakashi-sensei made the mistake of teaching me that last time so it's time I used it on him" Sakura snickered sitting down and drawing various seals.

All three of them practicing the hand signs to Sakura's barrier when she was finished "Let's call it the triangle formation sealing barrier" the blonde Uzumaki offered as the barrier rose to cover the three of them in a triangle shape with just enough room for their sensei in the middle.

Leaving very little space to move around "Yeah, anyway it's almost 10 o'clock I think we should have ourselves a little snack then settle over there to wait for Kakashi-sensei" the rosette presented the fruit and water to her teammates and they each grabbed one to munch on.

"Do you think the others have to do a survival exercise" the raven haired preteen inquired biting into the nice juicy tomato as they sat around in the shade so they didn't expend any energy while waiting for their habitually late sensei, both Sakura and Naruto shrugged so that was the end of his questions.

Exactly at ten o'clock there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared revealed their sensei had arrived so they all stood brushing their clothes free of dirt having already hid the evidence that they'd eaten so they weren't worried in the least.

He eyed them with his lone onyx iris for a moment "Good Morning my cute little students, like I said yesterday we'll be doing a survival exercise, you have from now until 12:30 to get these two bells from me, whoever doesn't will go back to the academy" Kakashi announced.

Giving them his best fake smile and there went the gasps of outrage but he held up his hand that was holding the bell "No, being a ninja isn't a game, it's a matter of life and death, now come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell" the silver haired Jonin stated bluntly.

Then his unlikely students scattered to the winds, "Kakashi-kun must you be like that" Minato sighed from his position high in the tree's, watching his former student put up a barrier around his heart, though he was mildly amused when in the next moment Naruto showed up.

Flapping his jaws like he was known to do, Uzumaki's sure knew how to drive someone to near insanity, he chuckled under his breath when his son proceeded to then try and attack Kakashi with the intent to kill and failing spectacularly.

Kakashi wasn't even trying and Minato knew his son would need a lot of work "Honestly" the blonde shook his head when Kakashi poked his son in the behind and sent the boy flying into the river, maybe this had been a bad idea, already the team was divided.

After that Kakashi caught Naruto in several traps before heading after his other students systematically shutting them down, he trapped Sakura in a genjutsu, the hell viewing technique if he wasn't wrong and Sasuke, he used the headhunter jutsu on.

Before trekking back to the middle of the training field, from her spot in the bushes, Sakura released the breath she was holding glad that she had taken that advanced genjutsu class now as she carefully inched her way to Sasuke's position.

Helping him from his earthen prison "That man is a joke, he's not even taking us seriously" Sasuke grunted brushing his clothes free of dirt, time was ticking down and now they had less than forty five minutes to enact their plan.

Even less because they still had to rescue the Dope "Well we haven't given him a reason to take us seriously yet Sasuke that's the point of playing it dumb for now" Sakura reminded as they found Naruto and got him free of the rope.

Though he did land rather roughly on his face "I'm okay now what do you say we pay Kakashi-sensei back tenfold for his dumb little test" Naruto scowled punctuating his statement by punching his hand, his teammates nodded.

Minato raised a brow from where he was watching as a clone each was made of the three genin and Sakura vanished underground, disappearing from all senses, while the other two combined their elemental natures and launched an attack on Kakashi.

Who was more than a little surprised at the sudden onslaught of jutsu's, weapons and dare he say it illusions, what was worse once when he stepped down in the wrong place an exploding tag went off "Great" Kakashi groaned realizing that little Sakura had rigged the field with traps.

The onlooker watched with a grin as the three genin surrounded their sensei while he was distracted by a clone or genjutsu he couldn't tell and hurriedly flashed through hand signs, Kakashi looked dumbfounded when he found himself unable to body flicker.

And just like that Sakura who'd been lying in wait this whole time shot up out of the earth, grabbed the bells and Kakashi by his ankle and drug him underground "Sorry Kakashi-sensei but looks like we win" the rosette stuck her tongue out and wiggled the bells in his face.

"Yeah you thought just because there was two bells it would pit us against one another wrong, everyone knows that when faced with a tougher opponent teamwork is the key" the ebony haired preteen informed bluntly.

Naruto nodding all the while "Exactly Kakashi-sensei so you can take that whoever doesn't get a bell crap goes back to the academy crap and stuff it, we're a team and there's nothing you can do to tear us apart" the blonde Uzumaki crossed his arms over his chest and stood tall.

Kakashi grumbled for a moment "Fine congratulations you pass, your my official students from this day forth, by the way Sakura did you have to rig the entire field with traps, I swear you and your genjutsu's will be the death of me" the silver haired ninja huffed.

Wiggling free of the earthen prison never having expected it would be used on him and dusting his clothes off "Yep because a ninja is supposed to be underhanded and sneaky Kakashi-sensei" Sakura nodded returning the bells to her sensei.

His brow twitched "Of course, right, anyway we'll meet at the Hokage Tower tomorrow for your first mission 9 o'clock and don't be late" Kakashi warned then body flickered leaving his students to trek from the training field, stopping to remember the fallen for a brief moment.

Then continuing on their way "He says that but he's the one that's always late" Sasuke snorted with a roll of his eyes, he was just about to suggest they go get lunch at one of the restaurants around the village when someone's stomach rumbled loudly in hunger.

"Oops that was me, I'm hungry after expending that much energy, what to go get ramen with me, I'll pay for the first bowl, the rest is on you guys" Naruto offered, his teammates nodded and then they were at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

As promised Naruto paid for the first bowl that each of them got, then got three more bowls himself, while Sasuke and Sakura got two more, proving to have large appetites "Right I'm going to go see Hana, there's a promise I want to collect on" the pinkette exclaimed.

Placing down some ryo to cover the bill "Good luck then Sakura-chan, hey want to go to a ninja weapons store, see all the cool weapons with me" the blonde Uzumaki grinned trying to coerce his best friend into window shopping with him basically.

"Fine it's not like have anything else to do for the rest of the day" the second Uchiha heir shrugged and so off they went, while Sakura marched determinedly towards the Inuzuka Compound, nothing would deter her from her task.

When the guards finally let her through the gates Sakura blew out a breath steeling her nerves as she spied the vet clinic in the distance, many Inuzuka watched her go with amusement in their gazes until she reached her final destination.

Vanishing within, all eyes turned on her "Uh excuse me is H..Hana-san in" Sakura inquired hesitantly faltering at the intense stares, she was just about to flee when the receptionist pointed to a closed door that open coincidentally right at that specific moment.

And Hana emerged from within "Sakura-san what brings you here, you didn't find some animal that needs healing did you" Hana spotted her almost instantly, from scent probably and with a kind smile walked towards the preteen.

Sakura oozed determination "It's about the promise we made are you still willing to teach me the mystical palm Hana-san" the fuscia haired preteen looked the older female right in the eyes as she asked and waited for Hana to remember.

"Nearly forgot about that, I assume your still willing to learn by this though….course you are, hmm are you busy..good let's have you observe for today, then I'll plan out our first lesson for a later time" the brunet smiled taking the young girl by her shoulders.

She spent the rest of the afternoon there in the Vet Clinic observing only, scratching down notes here or there when she able to "Thanks Hana-san, I'll be waiting for that first lesson" Sakura called when the Clinic was closing down for the night.

"Just remember being a med-nin is not easy, that being said based on your current chakra control I think you'll understand the first lesson with little trouble" Hana waved, with that Sakura happily trekked home eager to tell her family all about her day.

Hanami wasn't very happy with her when she did make it him "Nee-chan's late" the little five year old sulked giving her big sister the cold shoulder, proving to have just as much attitude as she had when she was five, it was adorable and not at all worrisome.

"I'm sorry Hanami-chan, Nee-chan had a lot of things to do today so can you find it your in your heart to forgive Nee-chan" the pinkette bent to be eye level with her little sister, pouting for affect, her lip wobbled and then Hanami burst into tears.

Latching on "I's not mad I pwomise Nee-chan, see" Hanami cried trying to smile but failing and really having just missed her older sister all day long, she wasn't use to not being able to see her big sister after all, their parents watching on in amusement at the antics of their children.

"Now, now Hanami it's okay I'm not upset either, but listen I'm a ninja now that means I'll be gone a lot on missions and such, I know you might not get use to it or even understand right now but know that I'll always come home to you, Mom and Dad" Sakura hummed.

Taking her emotional sister in arms and twirling just to hear her laughter again hating that she'd upset the girl by being gone so long "Okay Nee-chan I's understand" the darker haired pinkette sniffled, not really understanding but saying it so that her big sister would stop frowning.

"What did take you so long though Sakura, you weren't training all this time were you" Mebuki piped in now that her daughters were settling down more the youngest than the oldest as Sakura plopped down on the couch Hanami in her lap.

At the question though Sakura looked up "Ah I went to see Hana-san, back when I was seven, she kind of promised to personally teach me medical ninjutsu so I went to see if she was still willing and she had me observe at the clinic up until a bit ago" the fuscia haired preteen explained.

"Your serious about being a medic-nin then" Kizashi questioned and got a serious nod, then the four of them settled down, even packing here and there when something was found that wasn't used much anymore before having dinner and finally going to bed.

Imagine her surprise when she showed up right on time, teammates waiting for her and their sensei "Late, why does he have to be late" Sasuke complained, at this rate they'd be doing missions through lunch in the blistering heat and it was going to totally suck.

"Tried to warn you Sasuke-teme but no you just don't listen" Naruto scoffed under his breath, which dissolved into bickering further with Sasuke, Sakura watching on with an unimpressed look on her face that went largely unnoticed.

Until she had enough and cleared her throat loudly "Enough, Kakashi-sensei does it to test our patience, don't lose your tempers you two or else" Sakura warned, not afraid to use her whole arsenal of genjutsu's on her teammates.

Both of them were pale faced by the time Kakashi did show up "Do I even want to know" Kakashi sighed and they shook their heads, Sakura snickering heartlessly at them, which indicated that she was the reason for their frightened expressions.

Though he didn't ask merely led them into the Hokage Tower and down the halls to where the missions were handed out "I wondered when I'd be seeing you three" Hiruzen chuckled, Sakura smiled sweetly at him, while Sasuke turned his head and Naruto puffed up his cheeks.

"Right how many missions and what rank" the Hokage straightened ready to dig through the pile of missions for genin appropriate missions, he knew this would be their first ones and judging by the look on Kakashi's face the genin wasn't going to like them.

"Five D Rank, one of them is specific, you know the one" the silver haired Jonin hinted mysteriously, the Hokage felt sort of bad for the kids as he found the one mission that was certifiable to drive any genin into insanity.

Along with four others "Here you are have fun you three and good luck on your missions, happy hunting as well" Hiruzen waved as Team Seven made their way from the room, Sakura creased her brow at him in confusion but he shook his head.

While the boys were excited "Are we going on some sort of hunting mission Kakashi" the raven haired preteen questioned, it was understandable that they thought it would be fun, jokes on them as their Jonin sensei turned.

Not hiding the smirk in any way shape or form that could be seen through his mask "You could say that, you could consider it an initiation as a genin as well" Kakashi whistled innocently knowing that one of them was bound to ask.

Naruto opened his mouth right on cue "Initiation Kakashi-sensei but I thought we already passed your stupid bell test" the blonde scowled, this wasn't turning out how they expected at all, while Sakura continued frowning, ever silent.

Kakashi's smirk widened "The mission target is Tora, the beloved neko of our Feudal Lords wife Madam Shijimi, if you manage to find and capture him, I won't have you do these other missions, but if you fail think of them as penalty missions" the silver haired Jonin informed.

He wouldn't allow for them to think this was a game, people died after all, "Where was Tora last seen Kakashi-sensei, we'll go from there" the rosette finally spoke up having been listening this entire time, his gaze snapped to hers.

And just because he cared for the girl he nodded "Very well, near the forest on the north side of the village, he's white and has a red ribbon tied around his ear, approach with caution, he bites and scratches" Kakashi relented giving them a little information to help their search.

"Come on you two, I've got a plan" Sakura grabbed her teammates by the hands and drug them off, him trailing behind to keep an eye on them so they didn't get into any sort of trouble while conducting their first D Rank Mission.

It was a little cruel starting them off with that particular mission, but he wanted to see if they could get it done in a timely manner, allowing him to assess them in a way so he could figure out a way to help each of his students improve equally together as a team or individually if they preferred.

"Just how exactly do you already have a plan Sakura" Sasuke grunted wiggling free of her grip on his wrist, not that he was bothered, he knew she didn't like him like that but still he was in constant surprise over her capabilities to come up with plans.

Beside him Naruto nodded "Yeah I've been wondering that to, and what is it" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion at a loss because he had no idea how to go about finding a lost cat, might as well just accept that they would be doing penalty missions.

Sakura's emerald orbs rolled upwards in mild annoyance "It's called using my brain, you two should try it sometime, anyway if Tora's still in the forest, we can track him by two ways, scent or senses, every living thing has chakra in it after all" the pinkette held up to fingers.

Explaining the first part of her plan "Sounds hard, how would one sense a cat anyway, wouldn't you have to sharpen your senses to a certain point, which requires the ability to manipulate ones senses" the ebony haired preteen frowned.

"Yeah and tracking by sense requires chakra control which I don't have exactly" the blonde Uzumaki on the team reminded wishing that he'd spent more time working on that now he wasn't as efficient as he could be, maybe his teammates would help him, Kakashi-sensei to.

He perked right up at those thoughts "Don't worry Naruto, your job is to scout with your clones, they'll radio in to us if they find Tora before we do, I'll use scent, and Sasuke you sharpen your senses, I have a feeling you'll be a good sensory type shinobi" Sakura announced.

Plan all thought out and explained in a matter of minutes "One thing how are we going to catch Tora, we can't use ninja wire that might hurt him, sneaking up on him isn't a very good idea, we risk the chance of getting scratched if we scare him" Sasuke said.

It occurred to him and Naruto both in the next moment "Are you sure it's safe to use though Sakura-chan" Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper and he peered around cautiously, never know when someone was trying to eavesdrop or spy on them after all.

"Just in case I do have a couple of back up plans, the triangle formation barrier as one and the other we use a bit of knock out gas, once we have Tora secured and unable to attack us I'll wake him" the rosette shrugged having thought her plan through to the extreme.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed "Better get started them" the second Uchiha heir grumbled already beginning to manipulate his senses to track a cat of all things, while over fifteen clones of Naruto scattered in every direction to begin their manual search of Tora.

And Sakura she concentrated on enhancing her sense of smell knowing what cats smelled like thanks to being around the Uchiha's for most of her life, they had a thing for cat summons, though Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui were the exception for that, Sasuke to probably if she was being honest.

For the next thirty minutes the three of them plus fifteen Naruto clones searched high and low through that bloody forest without finding a single sign of Tora, they were just about to give up "Hey one of my clones found him, east side, that way" the blonde burst out suddenly.

None of them hesitated for even a second merely threw themselves head first into their carefully thought out plan "Got him yes, now to…." Sakura trailed off, poking her tongue out in concentration as she manipulated a tree root to coil around Tora's collar.

Only taking the barrier down once they were sure he wasn't able to get away "Holy crap that was awesome Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as the three of them approached warily, Tora growling and hissing up a storm all the while.

"I'm glad your on our side, I'd really hate to see what you'd come up with if we were enemies" Sasuke shuddered, wondering how they were going to get Tora to calm down so they could get him back to his own and be done with missions for the day hopefully.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought then a brilliant idea came to mind, she flared her chakra and allowed it to seep soothingly into Tora, who slowly calmed down "By the way I'm glad I'm on your side to Sasuke, Naruto" the rosette stated carefully picking up Tora.

Who simply purred as her hand stroked down his body "Well done you three, now to get him back to Madame Shijimi" Kakashi chose that moment to show up after they'd done all the work, the boys scowled at him but Sakura continued absentmindedly petting Tora.

Keeping him calm as they made the trek back to the Hokage Tower where their client was waiting "Serves him right for running off" the blonde Uzumaki snorted when Tora was being smothered by his own, probably the reason the cat had run off but it was out their hands now.

Madam Shijimi was just happy to have her Tora back "Counting on the fact that you completed that mission faster than any genin have, lunch is on me, I promise not to skip out on the bill this time Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin offered.

Raising his hands when he was shot an accusing glare "Better not Kakashi-sensei" Sakura huffed, accepting her portion of the pay for completing their first ever D Rank mission, even if it was on their own without their sensei's help at least he trusted them, that was something.

"Geez Sakura do you have to be so weird" Sasuke snorted wondering how she'd known their sensei before they'd officially met him, then he remembered, she had a kekkeigenkai, he was probably one of the ones to help her learn how to control it.

To avoid raising people's suspicions "Now, now Sasuke-teme you know we're just as weird, Kakashi-sensei to so don't go accusing Sakura-chan all on her lonesome" Naruto tsked as they came to Yakiniku Q and went in ordering barbecue.

And their sensei did pay, he had to make sure to uphold his promise after all and released them for the rest of the day, immediately the three genin split up heading home "Yay Nee-chan's home" Hanami squealed glad she didn't have to wait super long that day.

Her lips curved upwards into a beautific smile "We have guests" the five year old giggled when her big sister saw the extra shoes, Sakura blew out a breath and hefted her baby sister into her arms then squared her shoulders and marched into the living room.

"Tsume-sama, Hana-san what brings you both here at the same time" Sakura questioned in confusion, casting the illusion of butterflies for her sister to chase and hopefully not hurt herself, giving them time to talk without her interjecting herself.

Given their expressions and her parents expressions whatever had brought the Inuzuka Matriarch to her house was pretty serious "Well Stray seeing as you are a member of a prominent clan, the Elders and I, thought it befitting to arrange a betrothal contract between my son and you" Tsume informed a scroll in her hands.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach at that, smile vanishing as well "Betrothal contract" Sakura repeated not liking the sounds of that in the least, sure she'd never told anyone but Itachi was the person she liked and she wanted to have a chance with him hopefully in the future.

The woman nodded, "It could be beneficial Sakura-chan, we want what's best for you" Mebuki, her mother seemed to be in agreement as well, Sakura shrunk in on herself, Kiba was her friend, she'd never be able to see him as something more and she knew it.

Convincing others of this fact was going to be hard "However that being said we aren't agreeing to the contract right away, Tsume-san has agreed to allow you a trial based period of a week to see if Kiba and yourself are a good match" Kizashi, her father said.

Shining a ray of hope down on her, Sakura sighed inwardly in relief pretty sure Kiba didn't want to be in an arranged marriage with her either "As for the reason I'm here, tomorrow around 3 if your aren't on missions will be your first lesson in medical ninjutsu" Hana spoke up carefully.

Knowing this wasn't really the time or place to mention that "Right, Kiba will be over tomorrow better get use to him stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch stood, placing down the scroll and disappearing to the foyer to put on her sandals.

"Understood Hana-san I'll be there" the rosette answered quietly the most subdued anyone had ever seen her, that wasn't counting the weeks that led up to the genin graduation exams, Hana nodded and left as well heading after her mother.

Mebuki blew out a breath "You'll see Sakura-chan it won't be so bad" the blonde patted her eldest daughter on the shoulder then scooped her youngest into her arms, heading up the stairs to give Hanami a bath leaving her husband and Sakura in the living room.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Tsume-san will have no choice but to concede when it turns out you and Kiba aren't a good match, I know you have your eye on Itachi, maybe we should make our own betrothal contract for you and him" the dull pink haired male assured.

Musing that last part aloud and out of the corner of his eye he caught Sakura freezing up in response "What but how I haven't told anyone and I'm always careful" Sakura sulked wondering just how long her Dad had known she liked a boy, well almost adult.

A dull pink brow raised "Please your my blossom Sakura, of course I'd notice and I think he's a lot more acceptable as a potential husband than Kiba, not that I have a problem with you being friends with him, but that's all there should be to the relationship" Kizashi snorted.

Just as protective as he'd ever been, Sakura couldn't help it as tears shined in her eyes "Oh Dad I'm glad your my Dad and no one else" the pinkette sniffled overcome with emotion then she wiped her eyes dry and got comfortable on the couch.

Pulling out the weapons she'd gotten over the years to sharpen them, "Hehe you sure are something else sweetheart" the dull pink haired male chuckled under his breath then focused on what he'd been doing before Tsume Inuzuka had barged into his home.

Though he was a little shocked at how quick his wife had accepted the proposal, she would usually be the first one against it, vehemently at that, but no, she ate it up that Kiba would be good for Sakura and he wondered what the heck was going on with his wife all of a sudden.

When she returned, he cast her a thoughtful glance "What Kizashi if you have something to say, say it" Mebuki snapped knowing he was upset with her for accepting the proposal they'd been given, he shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

"Look all I want is Sakura to have the best that she can have, Kiba has been one of her closest friends, they'll be a good match you'll see" the blonde huffed, Sakura wisely kept her head down and mouth closed during this.

It was the first fight her parents had ever had "Really Mebuki, we should let Sakura choose who she wants to marry, we chose and look at us, we've been happy ever since" Kizashi frowned trying to make his wife see reason.

Her eye twitched with her famous temper "Even so with an arranged marriage Sakura would have her future secured for the rest of her life, a good loving husband to take care of her and such" Mebuki shot right back not allowing herself to be cowed.

Kizashi sighed "What about Sakura did you stop to think that maybe she already has her eye on someone" the dull pink haired male pointed out, not harshly but by the kami this woman liked to drive him insane sometimes, his daughters to but that was besides the point.

Mebuki froze "Already has her eye on someone…Sakura is that true..why didn't you say anything I wouldn't have agreed if I'd known oh I'm sorry honey, guess I was being stubborn, I apologize" the blonde felt like an awful mother.

To not even notice when her daughter liked someone what kind of mother was she and trying to force said daughter into an arranged marriage that was even worse "It's okay I'm not mad" Sakura offered in a soft voice.

Familiar emerald orbs met hers and filled with tears "Oh my little girl you are kami-sent for sure, I love you more than I can put into words" Mebuki cried rushing to hug her eldest child, Sakura was all to happy to return the affection.

"Don't forget me, I love my girls all three of them" Kizashi grinned joining the family hug, Hanami was missing though probably taking a nap since it was around that time of day and soon they separated enjoying the rest of their day as a family should.

The next day after missions were over with though Kiba showed up, looking rather grumpy "Hey" Kiba waved not even meeting her gaze, Sakura rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head "Ouch what did ya do that for" the Inuzuka heir whined.

"Cause I can't stand it when my friends won't even look me in the eye, Kiba, you and I both know a relationship will never work out between us so lets just skip this whole awkward bullshit and just hang out, get this trial based week over and done with" the fuscia haired preteen snorted.

Onyx eyes rounded in surprise "You know what your right Sakura and I'm sorry my Ma and the Elders of my clan are trying to force you into an arranged marriage with me" Kiba apologized sheepishly saying in not so many words that this wasn't his idea.

"Good and nah don't worry about it, I can kinda see where your Mom's coming from but I already have my eye on someone and I'm not willing to give up hope that he and I could be something in the future" Sakura admitted and with that she and Kiba meandered off to just hang out.

Unknown to them a certain second Uchiha heir overheard and with panic in his gaze ran home as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels "Sasuke what on earth" Mikoto frowned as her youngest son charged into the living room like a maniac.

"Inuzuka's mom is trying to put him and Sakura in an arranged marriage" Sasuke said in a breathless tone of voice and he spotted his brother going rigid out of the corner of his eye, he'd never told her, but he knew Sakura had a crush on his brother.

That's why he teased her relentlessly about flirting with Itachi, but it seemed the feelings went both ways "Isn't that a good thing then, Kiba-san is one of her friends, they could grow to love each other and make the Inuzuka Clan great" Fugaku rolled his eyes.

Not getting the point his youngest son was trying to make "No, no it's not a good thing cause Sakura likes…." and just as abruptly the preteen slammed his jaw shut not saying any more, Fugaku stared imploringly at him.

Indicating he wanted him to finish what he was saying "Sakura likes what Sasuke" Itachi was the one to verbally ask, a little disappointed he hadn't thought of asking for such a thing, at least that way he could build his relationship with Sakura without interference of anyone else.

Sasuke gulped quietly realizing he'd gotten himself into a pickle, off to the side Shisui chuckled under his breath "Sakura-chan likes Itachi of course, how couldn't you have realized that already Itachi-chan" Shisui admitted.

Mikoto's eyes rounded, while Fugaku looked surprised, Itachi himself though wore a contemplative expression and Sasuke ducked his head, Sakura was going to chop off his manly bits at the way this meeting was going.

"Yeah that and just how long have you known that Shisui-san" the ebony haired twelve year old scowled at the twenty year old child who never seemed to grow up or out of childish antics such as now, he wasn't going to say because it wasn't their secret to tell.

Now they ran the risk of crossing an upset Sakura when she found out they'd known, hadn't told her and told the clan heads of the Uchiha clan all in the span of several minutes "For a long time Sasuke-chan, since Sakura-chan was ten" the twenty year old Uchiha shrugged.

As if he didn't know "Mother, Father I believe I'd like to make my own arranged marriage proposal request" the Uchiha heir finally spoke up, shocking his parents, then again they shouldn't be surprised, Sakura had changed everything for them, made things better.

Sakura deserved the best "Did you hear anything else Sasuke" the Uchiha Matriarch focused her gaze on her youngest child who nodded and so he spilled the beans on everything, including how Sakura and Kiba had to date for a week as a trial to see if they were a good match.

"Then once this week is over, Itachi, Mikoto and I will go make the request and hope that Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san are more than receptive to the idea" the Uchiha Patriarch announced and that was the end of the family meeting.

Meanwhile Sakura and Kiba had, had a blast as friends only "Man I never knew that genjutsu's could be so well you know, I'll have to run those by Kurenai-sensei if you don't mind" Kiba grinned as they finished their mental battle.

"Go ahead, those were just random illusions I thought up, pretty effective though and it made you use that brain that you like to forget you have" Sakura snickered as they split up and went their separate ways, still as close friends and nothing more.

And the next day Sakura hurried off to have her first lesson in medical ninjutsu once missions were done for the day and Kakashi dismissed them "Ready Sakura-san" Hana smiled kindly when the girl showed up and Sakura nodded.

"Very good, let's start you off with the melon exercise, you can continue to practice this at your own leisure as well" the brunette haired woman explained setting a melon before her unlikely student who listened with rapt attention.

"Okay now what do I focus chakra into my hands and then will it to heal the melon, do I make a gash in it first" the rosette frowned unsure of how to go about this, fortunately for her she was right on the mark with that so did as she just said.

Ebony irises watching her closely "Nicely done Sakura-san, now just to warn you to much chakra will burn the melon and to little won't heal it, you have to have a consistent flow, it's pretty much all about chakra control" Hana instructed.

When the girls hands glowed a soft green and Sakura looked enraptured with the medical chakra "Here I go then" Sakura blew out a little breath, then pressed her hands to the melon and ever so slowly the gash she'd made in the rind started slowly, agonizingly slowly started stitching back together.

At the end of the lesson she felt as if she was going to collapse "It uses a considerable amount of chakra, so until you can do that without practically fainting please continue practicing the melon exercise Sakura-san, but good job for your first time using medical ninjutsu" the brunette told her.

"Understood Hana-san and thanks for offering to teach me" the pinkette said in a soft voice, bowing lightly then she was gone taking the melon with her and returning home to sit around for a bit or help out here or there packing things, the house was slowly becoming bare, then it was dinner time and finally she went to bed.


	13. Dates and D Rank Missions

~Authors Note

Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, here's another one for ya and I promise you guys are gonna love this one more than any other chapter that I've written so far for this story, ado.

End Authors Note~

* * *

After the week was over, Tsume rescinded her betrothal request, accepting that the two kids would just be friends, the Elders weren't happy but relented on the Matriarch's command "Boy am I glad that's over" Sakura remarked to herself in relief.

"How come you and Kiba hung out so much this past week Sakura-chan" Naruto finally questioned now that he had a chance to, but to his disappointment Sakura shook her head indicating she wasn't going to talk about the reason.

Off to the side, where all three of them were waiting for their sensei to show up for training, the one day they'd had so far, was Sasuke, who grimaced, knowing why but not saying either "Let's just leave her alone alright" Sasuke patted the blonde on the shoulder.

Sakura sighed softly glad that at least one of her teammates wasn't nosey all the time "Yo sorry I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi decided to show up just then, giving them some half-baked lie and they all rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei your late and you know it" the rosette snorted, Kakashi kind of gave her a wary look but soon had them sparring against one another to improve their taijutsu, then he taught them a D Rank jutsu each since he knew all the nature elements.

Before dismissing them "Tomorrow it will be back to D Rank Missions" their silver haired sensei told them then disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving them to trek off the field by themselves because he never stuck around anymore.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Man D Rank Missions are so lame you know, why can't we have cooler missions" the blonde Uzumaki complained all the while, Sakura was just on the verge of whacking him when Sasuke did the honors.

Taking the blonde to task "Even if I agree Dope, those D Rank Missions are important, we'll get a good one you'll see but you have to be patient" the raven of team seven scolded, probably having been scolded himself by Itachi or someone else she didn't know.

When it came time for them to split up, Sasuke followed her "Did you want to hang out or something Sasuke" Sakura commented noting that her friend was pacing alongside her as she walked home to be with her family.

"Not exactly um my parents are meeting your parents" Sasuke answered carefully, leaving out the reason as to why exactly his parents were meeting her parents because he didn't want to be pummeled by an angry pink haired girl.

She frowned at him in confusion "Okay but why, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san aren't upset for any reason with them are they" the pinkette prodded not accepting the previous answer as the only explanation, there was something fishy going on.

Sasuke inched away from her and she immediately noticed "Their not upset, they just have some business with your parents" the ebony haired preteen offered, avoiding her gaze now and her own eyes narrowed on him.

"Three seconds Sasuke Uchiha if you don't tell me what the hell is going on in that time frame I will punch you out" Sakura threatened realizing it was the only way in order to get a proper answer out of her friend.

He raised his hands trying to protect his face "Alright, alright their making a betrothal contract request..." Sasuke rushed to answer, unfortunately that's all he managed to get out to as Sakura cracked him over the head, and he slumped to the ground holding his bruised cranium.

"A betrothal contract Sasuke you know I will never accept such a thing your my friend" the fuscia haired preteen growled like seriously why couldn't people just leave her alone to pine after Itachi, instead of thinking she'd be a good match for their younger more immature children.

Sasuke grimaced "I never said it was between you and me now did I Sakura" the second Uchiha heir stood on his feet properly and brushed his clothes off "It's between you and Itachi" he admitted that much not wanting to be whacked again.

"Itachi" Sakura squeaked, a blush rising to her cheeks, Sasuke nodded seriously and he had to quickly rush to catch her as she fainted from emotional overload, maybe he shouldn't have said anything and not followed her then he wouldn't have to stand there like an idiot.

Holding his teammate and looking around for help because she was a little heavier than he expected "Oh Sasuke-chan there you are, Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama are getting impatient, wait what happened to Sakura-chan" Shisui appeared at exactly the right moment.

"Fainted when I told her that Mother and Father are making a betrothal contract request for her and Itachi" Sasuke grumbled, scowling even when Shisui laughed "Stop laughing Shisui and take her cause I can't carry her" he snapped hotly.

Thankfully Shisui did as requested and took Sakura, by the time they reached the nearly packed house Sakura was awake and she was none to happy with either of them "It was my secret to tell" the rosette glared jumping gracefully to the ground.

Shisui and Sasuke rather subdued in the face of her anger as she opened the door as calmly as possible "Ah we were wondering when you'd get home" Kizashi greeted them in the foyer trying not to smile, as he knew what the Clan heads from the Uchiha clan were planning.

His eldest child sighed "Right come on blossom" the dull pink haired male shook his head and directed Sakura by the shoulders into the living room, Shisui and Sasuke quietly following him until the four of them were in the living room again.

And once they were all sat "We come here today to make a request of you Mebuki-chan, Kizashi-san it's one of very serious importance, we'd like to propose a betrothal between Itachi and Sakura" Mikoto began and placed the contract scroll on the table.

Kizashi pursed his lips while Mebuki went rigid and opened her mouth to flat out refuse "If you agree I swear to never let Sakura come to harm at my or anyone else's hands, to care for her and love her until the end of our days" Itachi offered not wanting to be rejected.

Which would give someone else the chance to try and force Sakura into an marriage with their child, Sakura felt her cheeks flare with heat at the declaration and he gave her a reassuring smile, warmth in his onyx eyes that had her nearly fainting again.

She certainly didn't want that to happen so forced herself to calm down, keeping quiet for the time being "It's not that we don't think you'd be good to our daughter Itachi-san, we just want her to have the ability to choose who she wants to be with" Mebuki finally said after several minutes.

Mikoto blinked did Mebuki not know who her daughter liked, laughter threatened to consume as she realized that yes Mebuki didn't know that Sakura liked Itachi "We have it on good authority that Sakura-san has affections for Itachi" Fugaku cleared his throat.

Just a little confused, while Mebuki shot her daughter an accusing glare "You know sweetie you must really inform me of these things" the blonde rubbed her face tiredly not sure what to do anymore and really just wanting her own mother so she could have help in figuring things out.

"Er how exactly do you know that anyway because as far as I know I never told Sasuke or anyone else that I uh like Itachi-san" Sakura spoke up hesitantly keeping her eyes glued to the floor as a blush threatened to cover her entire face.

Sasuke went pale, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut now he was going to face his death at the hands of his pink haired teammate 'Damn Shisui, why did he have to go and say that anyway' he glowered at the Uchiha who was like another brother.

But Shisui wasn't even paying him any attention "Shisui-san actually, though Sasuke was nearly the one to blurt it out..do you mean to say you didn't tell him either" the Uchiha heir frowned directing a look onto his best friend who smiled innocently.

Sakura nodded quietly wondering if things could get any worse it was already bad enough that he'd kissed her forehead at this rate she wouldn't even be able to be in Itachi's presence without fainting "Hehehe oops my bad" the twenty year old chuckled sheepishly.

Maybe he should've kept quiet to now Itachi was mad at him, how he knew was the glare directed at him "Either way, we're not forcing you to make a decision right away Mebuki-san, we'll give them two weeks to see if their a good match" the Uchiha Patriarch continued the conversation.

"If not we'll concede the point and allow Sakura-chan to get to know Itachi-chan on her own terms without forcing them" the Uchiha Matriarch finished not really condoning an arranged marriage either, this was just formality.

The kids would sort themselves out probably "And seeing as Itachi-chan has the next two weeks off things work out perfectly" Shisui chimed in helpfully, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Shisui was definitely asking to get beat by his brother for sure now.

"What do you think Sakura, do you want to give Itachi-san a chance" Kizashi peered at his daughter who was staring harshly at the floor looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there, after a moment she finally looked to him.

Expression serious "Sakura it was always my intention to be something more to you, all this was at my request, that way we can build our relationship one step at a time, at our own pace, the contract will merely prevent someone else from interfering" Itachi explained.

Knowing that she was hesitant and why then her gaze met his and he could see into those soulful viridian orbs of hers "Okay I just didn't want you to feel like you were being forced" Sakura admitted shyly, having always been considerate of people's feelings.

Her parents knew then that they were making the right choice finally where their oldest daughter was concerned "Very well, two weeks Itachi-san, take care of our daughter" the dull pink haired male relented with a soft chuckle, the kids would be alright he was sure of it.

"Now what do you say Mikoto-chan to a nice cup of tea and some of my freshly baked cookies" Mebuki stood and the two women vanished into the kitchen to talk more business, leaving the males to do the same, Sakura blew out a breath.

Feeling extremely nervous especially when Itachi moved to sit next to her "Don't be nervous Sakura, I'm not in the habit of forcing things either you know" the seventeen year old chuckled a reassuring smile on his lips.

The tension whooshed out of her in one fell swoop "You know it's strange I never really thought my life would turn out like this" the rosette commented in a soft voice, thinking back to before that day, it had been like a nightmare.

And she didn't want to know what might have happened if Kakashi hadn't come along when he had "Perhaps, I'm glad it did though and forever grateful, my family might not be complete like this if not for you" Itachi admitted, eyeing his little brother.

Who crouched when Hanami demanded it of him she'd been napping in her portable just then so she was wide awake and full up on energy "All I did was place my trust in people who deserved it" Sakura shrugged lightly.

Grinning widely when Hanami made Sasuke get down on the floor with him even making him give her a ride on his back as he crawled on all fours, Itachi cleared his throat obviously trying not to laugh "I take it that's normal for her" the Uchiha heir asked.

"Oh yeah, she got that from Kiba actually, I'm sure you know about that as well, but yeah, funnier than heck though" the pinkette snickered quietly emerald orbs twinkling with amusement, Sasuke clearly heard her but he didn't complain at her laughing.

Merely did as Hanami commanded of him until she grew bored of playing with him and ran over to her "Iwwusion pwease Nee-chan, pwetty butterfwies" Hanami pouted hopefully wanting to chase the genjutsu butterflies that her big sister made for her all the time.

Not as articulate as she had been at that age though but Sakura got the gist of it "Here, there you are Hanami-imouto-chan" Sakura cast the illusion her sister wanted and then the little girl was off being careful at the same time as she chased after the genjutsu butterflies.

Fugaku was rather surprised at the crafty illusion "Looks like you found your match in illusions Itachi…she might just be better than you" Fugaku chuckled wishing he'd thought of that himself, it might have given Mikoto a break every once in awhile from Sasuke.

When he'd been much younger of course and always raring to go "Come to think of it what kind of grade did you receive in the advanced genjutsu class" Itachi turned his head to spy the object of his attentions, her gaze met his evenly.

"High marks I think, not a perfect grade because Toroki-sensei hated me, but he did pass me since I got him with my personally designed genjutsu" the fuscia haired preteen thought for a moment then said the rest with a light roll of her eyes.

Shisui raised a brow "No one's ever been able to take Toroki off guard with a genjutsu before, it's why he's the instructor for that class and has been for the last several years since Kurenai-san graduated, so how did you do it" Shisui questioned curiously.

A scary smile formed on her lips at his question "Yeah you never told us what genjutsu you used, hopefully not that one right" Sasuke straightened moving out of Hanami's way when she ran by and looked straight to his teammate in hopes she'd explain.

"What one Sasuke what" Mikoto with Mebuki appeared carrying trays with tea and snacks on them, she'd obviously heard the question her youngest son had asked and was obviously more than curious about what he was talking about.

Sasuke turned red in answer while Sakura bit down on her cheek harshly to stop from laughing like a crazy lunatic, while Shisui went as pale as a ghost "Sakura calls it the mother's scolding" the preteen managed to get out clearly wanting to be anywhere but there.

Mikoto raised a brow "Oh and in this genjutsu what happens" Mebuki giggled having an idea of what the boy was talking about, Sakura had told them of course, one of her illusion theories, which would take on Mikoto or Kushina's form, even Tsume and scold idiot boys.

Even Fugaku was curious "Uh it takes on the form of you or Naruto's Mom or Kiba's mom and scolds you" Sasuke finally admitted and the females erupted into giggles, Sakura didn't though, she looked more amused than anything.

"But no that's not the genjutsu I used, it was one that made you think that you've been accused of a crime and then taken into a room that's pitch black, cuts off all your senses, every once in awhile it teases you with the smell of food or sounds and slowly drives you mad" Sakura explained for everyone who was curious.

Awhile later the Uchiha family bid farewell to their longtime friends the Haruno/Senju family and went home "So what do you think Sakura-chan, is Itachi up to your standards" Kizashi teased having noticed the easy atmosphere that had surrounded the duo.

"Of course Dad, I couldn't imagine anyone else in that spot for a special someone" Sakura hummed playing with her little sister now since Hanami had grown bored of her illusion, soon enough it was dinner time and then the four of them went to bed after a long time.

And the next day it was back to doing D Rank Missions "I didn't realize we'd be having a tag along" Kakashi commented noting the Uchiha heir's presence among his students, standing awfully close to his only female student as well.

"Pardon me Kakashi-san, Sakura and I are in a trial based period to see if we're suitable enough for one another, pay me no attention" Itachi bowed his head explaining the reason he was there as well not wanting to lie to his former captain.

Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx eye on the teenager "Just know I'll be watching you for any funny business, now onward to today's missions, these are what I picked up for us to do" the silver haired Jonin warned then took on a much friendlier tone as he faced his students.

Walking dogs, weeding a garden, cleaning up the river "Come on these missions are so lame Kakashi-sensei" Naruto whined, Sakura sighed and whacked the blonde until he stopped complaining as they marched off to do their first mission.

"Quit complaining Naruto, we're genin, we're not ready for a higher ranked mission yet, probably won't be for awhile if you keep that whining up" Sakura snorted reigning her first blonde friend in as he sulked and pouted before ultimately quieting down.

Itachi was moderately surprised at how quick Naruto had silenced himself, then again in the face of an angry teammate who happened to have a foul temper he could kind of understand "It's been like that for the last week" Sasuke offered falling behind for a moment to talk to his brother.

"I did always say that if you three ever became a team the whole village wouldn't know how to handle you" the Uchiha heir mused thinking back to those simpler days, now the kids were grown up and actually a team with one another, taking on missions that would get higher in rank soon.

Sasuke grimaced then hurried to walk even with his teammates again as they reached the dog pound "What exactly are you doing Naruto" the second Uchiha heir sighed when Naruto chose the biggest dog he could find to walk it.

"I won't lose to you Sasuke" the blonde shouted struggling to stay in place as the dog dragged him along, Kakashi's lone iris widened when the boy was drug into a minefield and the mines were set off, leaving behind an extra crispy looking Naruto.

This was followed by him pulling up not just the weeds of their clients garden but also her herbs as well "Seriously Naruto pay attention to what your doing for once" the rosette scowled seconds away from just knocking her friend out.

As yet another mission failed because of him, the only reprieve they had was that cleaning out the river was simple and got finished in no time with zero incidents "I'm sorry please don't hate me Sakura-chan" Naruto sniffled in a pleading tone to his teammate.

She slanted him a look "Think first before acting knucklehead, seriously thinking about running you through some battle scenarios in a genjutsu that will help you use your brain" Sakura relented to the pout while coming up with a great idea to help Naruto.

Kakashi wondered why he hadn't thought that one up himself "Next training day we'll do that for about an hour or so just make sure you remind me or I'll probably forget Sakura-chan" Kakashi piped and Sakura wrote that down to remind herself as well.

"Great fighting in a genjutsu sounds like tons of fun" Sasuke remarked sarcastically as if he hadn't been subjected to enough illusions to last his life, why not have more, he sighed and slumped his shoulders as they headed to the Hokage Tower.

Like he thought because Naruto messed up twice they had four penalty D Rank Missions to do "And if you mess up again it will be six next time" the silver haired Jonin informed leaving his genin to do as they pleased, while simultaneously keeping an eye on them.

"See what happens when you don't use your brain Dope, penalty missions and look it's that bloody heathen cat Tora again hip hip hooray" the raven of the team spotted the mission and cheered in fake enthusiasm.

Naruto paled "I'm sorry" the blonde apologized sheepishly, hating how he went off half-cocked all the time, earning him a fond look from Sakura who drew them into a full proof plan that was guaranteed to help them get all the missions completed.

And then they were off "That wasn't to bad" the rosette grinned when they finished the four penalty missions an hour and a half later, it wouldn't have taken so long if Tora hadn't run when Naruto's clone had spotted him but it had taken twenty minutes longer to catch the blasted cat.

With that Kakashi dismissed them "I commend you for your restraint Sakura, I know being stuck on a team with them can't be easy" Itachi sidled up to her the moment his little brother vanished, Naruto on his heels to go check out the shops.

"No it's not easy what with Naruto complaining about wanting a better mission, Sasuke antagonizing him sometimes and Kakashi-sensei's constant lateness I want to punch all of them out but I don't" Sakura huffed looking ready for a nap.

His lips curved into a smile and a chuckle filled the air "Is it true you trapped him in a barrier then used the headhunter jutsu on him" the Uchiha heir questioned as they started walking side by side down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Many shinobi and villagers alike staring at them in surprise because this was the first time they'd seen the Uchiha heir interacting with a girl, granted she was younger than him clearly, but he was maintaining a decent conversation with her which was more shocking than anything.

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke and I, then I came up under him and used the jutsu he taught me on him" Sakura snickered reliving that moment that was forever etched in her memories of when she'd got her sensei and his head had been sticking up out of the ground, wide eyed.

He shook his head in amusement then they walked by his favorite shop "Would you like some tea and dango, the tri-colored dango happen to be my favorite" Itachi offered suddenly, Sakura swung around to face him then looked to the Tea Shop they were stood by.

Sakura pursed her lips in consideration "Okay" the pinkette nodded slowly, Itachi held out a hand to her and she took it hesitantly before allowing herself to be directed into the shop and seated at a booth with him across from her.

"Don't worry Sakura think of it as a reward for doing so well on your missions earlier" the ebony haired seventeen year old chuckled helping her to relax knowing she was nervous, she always got a little twitchy when she was alone with him like this.

She definitely perked up at that though "Replenishing chakra to, sadly my reserves are way below Naruto and Sasuke's" Sakura frowned needing to set her own kind of training schedule to improve and catch up with her teammates, brains only got a person so far after all.

"Now, now Sakura one step at a time remember" Itachi chuckled ordering six sticks of dango and two orders of green tea then he settled back in the booth to wait like Sakura was, chitchatting with one another all the while until their snack appeared.

Quickly he separated the pile "Thanks Itachi, this is nice, to not have to rush while eating I mean, I love Hanami but she gets done way faster than me, mom or dad" Sakura bobbed her head in thanks, digging in to her dango with vigor.

It seemed he'd found another fellow dango lover "Ah I know how you feel, Otouto use to be the same way, don't tell him I told you that though, he'd be ever so cross with me" Itachi winked mischievously and her cheeks reddened at his sudden playfulness.

"How dare you eat dango without me Itachi-kun" then the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere was completely shattered as the one girl he didn't want to see walked into the shop and spotted him enjoying one of his favorite sweets.

There was a quiet sigh and Sakura watched with interest as a pretty brunette marched up to their booth "Oh I didn't realize you were with someone, pardon my manners I'm Izumi Uchiha, Itachi-kun and I were classmates a long time ago" Izumi introduced herself.

Plopping down unceremoniously in the seat next to Itachi and staring at her with jealously in her eyes "Sakura Senju, classmates huh, I kinda grew up around Itachi to" the rosette introduced herself to the older girl and shrunk back at the glare.

"Really, Itachi-kun's never mentioned you before, though I have heard your name, your Lady Tsunade's granddaughter if I recall" the brunette informed inching closer to her crush, Sakura realized why Izumi was so jealous.

'Great why do I have to deal with a fan-girl now of all times' she sulked to herself watching with less interest now while Itachi inwardly tried to come up with some way to politely make Izumi leave so they could continue their peaceful chat.

"Izumi-san you'll have to excuse us, Sakura and I are in the middle of something important" the Uchiha heir finally said kindly of course after a long tension filled minute, Izumi looked disappointed but nodded in understanding and left not without casting those jealous glares though.

Sakura released the breath she was holding "Never realized it but you had to deal with fan-girls to didn't you just like Sasuke" Sakura giggled as the seventeen year old rubbed his temples, the difference between Itachi and his brother however.

Was that Itachi was to polite to reject his fan-girls as brutally as Sasuke did sometimes "Yes, Izumi-san is one of them, though she never went out of her way to bother me like most, she's a friend that's the most I can claim her as" Itachi sighed.

"Let's see, was Sasuke always obsessed with tomatoes" the pinkette tried to resume their previous conversation and it worked successfully as it took Itachi's mind off rabid fan-girls both Uchiha heirs had been subjected to during their lives.

It was just the right question to that opened up a whole can filled with juicy worms "Believe it or not no, he was sick once before you met him and Mother made tomato soup for him, then he started eating tomatoes and before we knew it he was obsessed" the Uchiha heir chuckled.

Enjoying Sakura's soft laughter "Okay, okay right let's see oh Hanami got in Mom's drawer the unmentionables drawer might I add and pulled out some wraps, took them to Dad and asked bluntly what they were, I don't think I've ever seen my Dad go redder in all my life" Sakura rambled sharing a story about her own sibling.

"And Mom just sat in her chair snickering every few seconds totally unsympathetic while he tried to explain what they were for and then Hanami demanded him to give her well you know, he about fainted" the fuscia haired preteen finished.

Struggling to breathe through her laughter "I feel for Kizashi-san, here's an embarrassing story of Sasuke's, this was before you two met, but he would ask everyone under the moon and sun where babies came from, Father walked off once during a meeting with the Clan Elders" Itachi began.

"When he asked right in front of them, the Elders were stunned and I swore one of them actually chuckled under his breath at Father" the ebony haired seventeen year old concluded smiling as Sakura dissolved into more infections giggles that had him laughing softly as well.

By the time they left the tea shop both of them had shared plenty more embarrassing stories about their younger siblings "Thank you for the tea and dango Itachi" Sakura faced the teenager when they got to her house, the one she'd be moving from in a few days.

"No thank you Sakura for bringing light into my life" Itachi smiled kindly and stepped forward hoping he wasn't being to bold, grabbed up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before disappearing in a flurry of crows missing the blush that spread across her face like wildfire.

Then she hurried in to spend the rest of the day with her family, "How was your day sweetie" Mebuki only heard the front door open and shut then the sound of someone flopping down on the couch followed by the clink of metallic weapons.

"Good, Itachi and I kinda went on a date, we had dango and shared embarrassing stories of our siblings with one another, I also met one of his classmates, though I don't think she likes me very much" the rosette chattered, adding that last part with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Mebuki looked up from her project at that "Whatever would she not like you for Sakura-chan, your completely lovable and very friendly" the blonde frowned in concern, usually her eldest daughter was able to make friends with anyone, so why not Itachi's classmate.

How could she dislike Sakura so quickly "Fan-girl, she likes Itachi and was jealous that I was eating dango with him, she didn't say that she was of course but the jealously in her eyes was plain to see, she's another Uchiha" Sakura admitted.

Setting herself the task to sharpen her weapons "Oh well your Father took Hanami to the park, they should be back after awhile" Mebuki said in response to that, poor Itachi having to deal with fan-girls then focused on her project again.

Less than half an hour later the door opened again to admit the two missing members of their family into the house "Nee-chan, Nee-chan found a bug, found a bug, can you tell me what it is pwease" Hanami was right there showing off an insect to her big sister.

"Slow down Hanami-chan what if you'd fallen and hurt it" Kizashi trailed after the five year old still not sure how she'd got into the living room ahead of him so fast, such was the life of an almost 35 year old it seemed, he got slower as the years went by he guessed.

Hanami ducked her head and cradled the insect in her palm protectively against her chest "Here Imouto-chan let Nee-chan see so she can tell you what it is" the older rosette held out her hand for her little sister's newest find and the insect was promptly dumped into her hand.

"Can you tell, can you tell" the younger pinkette bounced in place impatiently waiting for her much awaited for answer, Sakura was careful in handling the bug as she turned her hand this way and that before frowning, Hanami was about to be very disappointed.

As she couldn't tell what the heck it was "Usually your very good Sakura-chan so what's the matter" the dull pink haired male seemed to realize her dilemma as she handed the insect back to her sister and stood to fetch the insect book they'd bought for Hanami's fifth.

Since she liked insects and flipped it open to search "Ah here we are Hanami, it's a Tettigoniidae in others words a jumping bush cricket, that's a pretty rare find, do you want a picture to keep and remember it" Sakura read off glad that it was in the book.

Otherwise she would have had to go to Shino again "Yay, yay picture, picture" Hanami cheered being careful with her insect, Kizashi chuckled and reached for the camera snapping a photo to go in the album when it was developed at a later time.

Then the little cricket was released outdoors and Hanami settled in Sakura's lap watching her big sister tend to her weapons "Just be careful alright Hanami and don't touch" Mebuki warned briefly looking up, Hanami nodded as seriously as a little five year old could nod.

And settled back "Goodness I daresay she's going to be quite studious when she starts the academy next year" Kizashi shook his head lightly sitting down in his own chair to read a book for awhile until Mebuki disappeared into the kitchen to cook dinner for them.

Before they all went to bed once baths or showers had been taken and a couple days later the four of them had finished packing and were ready to move "It's all finished" Fugaku informed when he showed up early afternoon to lead the way to their new house.

Right next to the Uchiha Compound "Would you like any help transporting things Mebuki-san" Itachi was kind enough to offer as boxes were lifted by each able bodied person in the family, Hanami was stuck with his own mother during this time despite her throwing a tantrum.

Mebuki pursed her lips in consideration "If you'd be so kind and really we don't know how to thank you enough Fugaku-san" the blonde relented at his request and soon he was body flickering back and forth between houses with heavy boxes.

Lessening the amount that would have to be walked across the village "Trust me Mebuki-san we of the Uchiha clan are the ones who can't thank you enough, Sakura-san helped us regain the villagers and shinobi's trust" the graying brunet shook his head.

Not wanting to be thanked "Just how on earth did Sakura-chan do that" the dull pink haired male that was Sakura's father asked in confusion having never really realized the affect his daughter had on people, though he shouldn't be surprised.

"Placed her explicit trust in us, the trust of a child was enough to show those that were treating us less than kindly that maybe they were merely being led astray on who to trust and thus allowing us to regain that faith and restore our trust with the village" Mikoto chimed in with a smile.

Appearing at her husbands side in a plume of smoke "They saw her interacting with us and showed contempt to anyone who treated us less than kindly" the Uchiha Matriarch added as an afterthought remembering those early days of when they'd met Sakura.

Sakura who was on her first day off from missions or training blushed softly in response "And don't worry Sasuke-chan is entertaining Hanami-chan until I get back, Fugaku this came for you from UPF HQ" Mikoto produced a missive from her apron pocket.

Then was gone "Right lets get you on the way to your new house shall we" Fugaku cleared his throat reading over the missive, scribbling a return message once he was finished and sending it off with his hawk summons.

Before leading the way down the streets to the shinobi section "That's huge" Kizashi commented jaw agape when they saw their new house for the first time, and he wasn't exaggerating either, it was definitely a far cry larger than their old house that was for sure.

Complete with three stories, no backyard unfortunately as it was against the wall that surrounded the Uchiha Compound, a fence wrapped around the sides and to the front though with a gate that led down a small cement path up to their house.

Inside made the house seem even bigger, "At least five bathrooms, one here on the first floor for guests and such, one attached to the master bedroom on the second floor, the top floor is kind of like a floor for training it's been jutsu proofed, there's a bathroom there as well" Itachi listed.

"Another is attached to a second bedroom while the last is one for guests that's on the second floor, at least five bedrooms, the master of course, and the others, a large kitchen for Mebuki-san, a sitting room/living room, small library/office and dining room" the Uchiha heir finished.

Making their heads spin "Oh my" Mebuki fanned herself feeling a little overwhelmed, Itachi was kind enough to unseal her favorite chair from the storage scroll it had been sealed into and have her sit down to calm down for a moment.

Sakura smiled at the scene then snuck off upstairs to find the second room with a bathroom attached to it "Thought as much" Sakura commented when she found it and the walls were bare white and almost painful to look at.

This gave her an excellent idea though and sent a clone off to acquire paints, brushes and large stencils to paint murals on her walls and some plastic to put down "There you are I wondered where you'd run off to" Itachi appeared as she was getting ready to go check out the top floor.

"Yeah you think it'll be okay to paint the walls" the rosette inquired softly not sure, but when she got an affirmative nod she perked up quite happily "I'm going to go see the top floor" she explained upon exiting the room she'd chosen.

He chuckled at this because he knew she liked to train "We made sure it was up to your standards, you can use any kind of elemental jutsu in there as the room is covered with a barrier, created by Naruto's mother" the ebony haired seventeen year old informed lightly.

Excitement filled her and now she was even more eager to see the training room, it was quite the trek up to the third floor though and upon entering she saw that it was filled with straw and wooden training dummies, targets for target practice.

A rack with a few swords and other weapons, weights, ankle, arm, leg, body it didn't matter, there was also some wood posts as well "Very good, nice and sturdy" Sakura grinned as she tested out the wooden dummies by kicking one.

"Enforced to withstand even a chakra enhanced attack should you learn, there's also a small side room for creating antidotes or poisons should you wish it" Itachi admitted and she hastened to see the small laboratory that was off the training room.

With a whistle they headed back downstairs to find the living room unsealed already and Sakura helped by arranging things into their proper places using her hard earned muscles of packing Hanami around as the girl grew and got heavier.

Itachi was mildly surprised at this "The first time Sakura held Hanami she swore to get stronger so she could hold her longer the next time when her arms got tired after a short while" Mebuki explained seeing the curiosity in his gaze.

From where she rested in her favorite chair letting the men do most of the heavy lifting or Sakura as the case may be "Rather adorable I think that Sakura loves her sibling" Itachi cast the girl a fond look, thinking of his own sibling, who was a brat ninety percent of the time now.

"Of course I love my sister, I adore her" Sakura piped in plopping down to rest for a moment then stood and headed for the couch, pushing it carefully into place by herself, since the guys were standing around doing nothing.

Her Father and Fugaku she could understand they weren't what they use to be, Itachi had helped enough and her mother was exhausted, 'Looks like it's up to me' she sighed inwardly arranging the furniture until sweat was dripping from her face.

Then she deigned to take a break "Wow this room isn't as bare as I remember, hey what's the matter Sakura-chan" Shisui decided to body flicker in and notice the sweat on her brow as she rested on the couch she'd just got done moving into place.

She gave him a flat stare in response before shaking her head there was no point in letting his antics bother her "Just got finished putting all of this in their proper spots" the rosette shrugged lightly leaning back and getting comfortable for a moment.

His brows rose high into his hairline "By yourself, Itachi-chan shame on you for making the girl you like do all the hard work" the twenty year old turned to his best friend and scolded him, Itachi blinked but it wasn't he who spoke up.

"Hey Itachi helped us get the mass majority of our belongings here Shisui-san so don't pick on him, it's not like we're in any rush to unseal everything right away, behave yourself or I'll use _it_ on you when you least expect it" Sakura huffed.

Shisui raised his arms in a placating manner "Alright, alright no need to be so defensive Sakura-chan" Shisui soothed not wanting to have the genjutsu used on him ever again, he'd really thought he was going to pee his pants in terror from that first time.

Emerald irises stared right through him like he was transparent and he couldn't help the shiver that rolled through him, Fugaku turned his head away as he fought down the laughter that threatened to consume and burst out, while Kizashi outright laughed at the Uchiha who'd just gotten a dressing down by Sakura.

The adult probably hadn't expected Sakura to be so defensive over Itachi, well he'd just been proven wrong most likely "Thank you Sakura" Itachi smiled resting his hand on her arm for a brief moment and pulling away to give her space as she blushed.

It was so easy to make her do that he realized and it fascinated him, unknown to them, Mebuki had watched this with keen viridian orbs, it made her relieved in knowing that Itachi really would take care of her oldest daughter and that he was the best person for her.

This kind of made her a little sad as well and she couldn't help but tear up a little, her first baby was growing up way to fast on her now "Right I'm sure you men could use a break so I'll go whip us up something to eat and drink" Mebuki dried her eyes then vanished into the kitchen.

Sakura on her heels to unseal some kitchen ware and food, a few minutes later she was back to relax a little longer on the couch before heading for the library, there was already some books on the shelves so she unsealed the ones they'd brought from their old house.

Stocked the desk, arranged her Dad's things for their family business on it, and returned to the living room/sitting room essentially "Done already with the office/library that was fast Sakura-chan" Kizashi stared at her in surprise.

"Not much to unseal beyond books and your things for the family business, I'm going to the dining room next" Sakura answered scooping up a particularly heavy box in her arms as she passed, Itachi was on her heels this time to help even though he didn't have to.

By the time dinner was ready part of the dining room was filled with the kitchen table, which was large to accommodate many people and several chairs, Mikoto and Sasuke popped by, Hanami in the preteen's arms "Ooh I'm sorry but she's just fussing up a storm" Mikoto apologized.

Having tried everything to calm the five year old down from her tantrum, Sakura smiled and stole her little sister from Sasuke "Right of course she wanted Sakura" Sasuke grumbled looking like he'd been run ragged as Hanami settled right down, her tears fading away as if they'd never existed.

Mikoto had guessed that Hanami wanted her big sister and hid the smile that formed on her lips as a giggle threatened to escape her, then she pat her youngest son on the shoulder before jumping in to help Mebuki plate up dinner for the lot of them

When dinner had been devoured, some things were unsealed for the master bedroom and Hanami's bedroom, while Sakura set up in one of the spares as the walls were drying and she didn't want to breathe in the fumes from the paint.

In all it was a super long day for the family of four as the Main Family of Uchiha's bid them farewell and headed to their own house, leaving the Haruno/Senju family alone to go to bed all exhausted from the hard work they'd done.

And at the end of the two weeks Itachi and Sakura had been allotted to see if they were a good match for one another the two families convened once again in the now completely unpacked house, "Itachi do you feel as if Sakura understands you" Mikoto was the one to start.

"Yes I do, I can just sit and talk with her knowing she won't judge me for anything, we could end up in complete silence but it's comfortable" Itachi straightened when her gaze landed on him, it was important he answer a specific way after all.

She blew out a breath "And Sakura do you feel as if Itachi-san understands you" Mebuki turned to her oldest daughter asking the same question he'd been asked, this was why answering the first question was so important, Sakura's answer was the defining factor.

"More than anything, I don't feel pressured when I'm with him, he lets me be myself and doesn't push boundaries, I can just sit and talk with him about nonsensical things and he'll do the same so yes I feel as if Itachi understands me" Sakura nodded seriously.

It was quite the answer for sure and Itachi let out the breath he was holding discretely "Then let it be known on this day of December the 21st Itachi Uchiha, next head of the Uchiha Clan and Sakura Senju, the first shinobi Senju clan heiress in nearly 50 years are hereby betrothed" Fugaku decreed.

"Furthermore when Sakura Senju comes of age (18) she will therefore be formally engaged to Itachi Uchiha and on her (20th) will wed Itachi (25), who upon his (21st) will take over the Uchiha Clan as it's new Patriarch, their relationship will develop on their own terms without interference from outside influences" Kizashi announced.

Fugaku going so far as to stamp his seal of approval on the marriage betrothal contract now nothing would be able to get in the way of Itachi pursuing Sakura, as they separated and went about doing their own things for the rest of the day.


	14. Protect Tazuna Mission

~Authors Note

Here you are everyone the next chapter, some parts of it might be a little painful but please note that I have written it that way so the story can develop and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can come closer because of it, anyway today is my birthday and my family and I also happen to be going shopping today.

So I won't have any time to work on the next chapter until I get back, please be patient and thank you all as usual for the wonderful reviews, always makes me feel happy inside.

There was a few things I wanted to address before the story develops any further, I do intend on giving Sakura another sibling, but I have been debating back and forth between giving Mikoto an adopted daughter, what do you guys think should I do it or not leave a comment in the review section and have a wonderful day.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Medical ninjutsu training with Hana resumed after that in which Hana had her practicing on a fish two weeks later "Sometimes I feel as if I'm going to burn my hands right off" Sakura told Itachi one evening when he'd stopped by to see how she was doing.

"Ah but you haven't and you won't, Sakura you have above standard chakra control that's only going to get better" Itachi stated simply having faith in her abilities, if anyone could do it, it was her and he knew that Lord Hashirama would be proud of his great, great granddaughter.

She couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks at that "I swear I'm going to have a permanent blush on my cheeks at this rate" the rosette bemoaned her fate and Itachi dared chuckle at her that mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Who knew he'd be so playful not her that's for sure "Even if that happens I still won't see you any different, I accept you in your entirety after all" the Uchiha heir informed and the blush darkened to his immense satisfaction.

"Oh honestly, anyway do you have time, I know you stopped by and all but it looks like your about to go rushing off on a mission" Sakura fidgeted suddenly and his brow creased in concern that something was wrong with the girl he cared for.

But he nodded his head "The reason I came over was to see you Sakura, I have plenty of time before my mission" Itachi relented, Sakura blew out a breath, looked both ways then grabbed his hand, the most forward she'd ever been with him.

Then dragged him up to the third floor of her new house "You see it's been awhile since I've had a training session with Tenzo-san, so I've been working on my kekkeigenkai and I think I've developed a new jutsu for Wood Release" the pinkette whispered to him.

When they reached the training room and the door shut behind them while a privacy seal rose to keep any eavesdroppers from listening in to their very important conversation "Very intriguing and I assume you want me to see it and give you my opinion" the ebony haired seventeen year old guessed easily.

She was rather transparent and easy to read he noted to himself in realization "I..If you don't mind Itachi" Sakura worried her lip, when he waved his hands in the go ahead she took a deep breath and flashed through unfamiliar hand signs "Mokuton: Wooden Wings" she murmured softly.

And from her back sprouted wooden wings they were so long they nearly touched the floor, then she focused chakra into the newly grown appendages and was lifted off her feet, hovering in the air "Let's just call you the wooden tenshi shall we" Itachi commented.

In awe at the jutsu the likes of which he'd never seen before "And I can detach them in a hurry and reform them into a shield and wooden sword" the fuscia haired preteen admitted touching down again not that she'd been very high and quickly detaching the wooden wings.

Lifting them and reforming the wood into other things, manipulating the element with ease "I think Tenzo-san would be rather proud of you for continuing to work on your kekkeigenkai and develop new jutsu's for it that he probably would have never thought of" the Uchiha heir clapped.

"That's not the only thing but I won't do them here, Tenzo-san taught me about the deep forest emergence and deep forest bloom, I turned around and made them my own since I don't have quite the chakra reserves for either big jutsu" Sakura chattered.

As they left behind the training room "What else have you managed to do in the time that you've become a genin" Itachi eyed her with a knowing look, Sakura was inventive after all so he had no doubt that she'd come up with lots of new things to help her on her way to complete her dream.

Viridian orbs sparkled with excitement "Many things Itachi, I also created my own teleportation seal, though that's still theory for now, I did decide to name it the Apparition seal, I merged a jutsu storage seal with the flash bomb seal and started coming up with another genjutsu" the rosette ticked off her fingers.

"To top it all off your learning the mystical palm under Inuzuka-san as well, quite the busybody good, never assume you can't improve on something, anyway I think it's time I headed off, see you when I get back Sakura" the seventeen year old smiled kindly.

Kissing the back of her hand as he'd gotten in the habit of doing making her blush then he burst into a flurry of crows, Sakura sighed softly to herself cheeks rosy but with a happy smile "Did Itachi leave already" Kizashi asked when his oldest child plopped down on the couch.

Notebook and pencil in hand to think theory or strategy he didn't quite know really "Yeah he had a mission but he wanted to stop by for a bit and see me" Sakura giggled lightly, giddy that the object of her affections was putting in time and effort for her.

Maybe when he returned from his mission she could treat him to dango and perhaps his favorite onigiri it hit her then that she didn't know how to make rice-balls "What's that look for Sakura-chan" Mebuki frowned at the full blown panic in her daughter.

"I..I don't know how to make rice-balls or dango, I want to treat Itachi when he gets back with his favorite things and I just realized that I've never done anything in the kitchen before" the older rosette frowned deeply.

Feeling like she was a less than exemplary female what kind of woman didn't know how to cook "Oh dear Mebuki, Sakura-chan's got that look in her eye, you know the one you used to have whenever we went out on picnic dates" the dull pink haired male whispered.

While his wife laughed "Never fear my sweet, Mommy will teach you and anything else you want to learn if you wish it" the blonde woman giggled, honestly surprised that Sakura hadn't gotten interested until just now.

Guess she really was serious about Itachi, that's how it all started for her anyway, the best way into a man's heart was with his favorite food, any good woman knew that, Sakura relaxed at that and resumed her scribbling in the notebook.

This was one of the rare days off they got when Kakashi felt benevolent towards them and she was going to use it accordingly "Nee-chan pway pwease" Hanami pouted from her playpen not wanting to be cooped up anymore.

Right as her big sister was standing Sakura froze "How about you and I go to the park instead Hanami-chan" Kizashi chimed in knowing that Sakura needed the break, she'd been working so hard and still spending so much time with her little sister.

That she probably wanted to be able to do things without a tag along for once, "I wanna pway with Nee-chan" of course he hadn't counted on how stubborn his youngest daughter could be as the dark pink haired five year old shook her head going through the beginnings of a tantrum.

Complete with stomping her feet and tears "Hanami-chan, we know you love your sister, she loves you just as much but sometimes even your Nee-chan needs a break" Mebuki soothed gently while Hanami continued to throw a fit.

But at her mothers words she calmed down "Can we go to the park pwease then Papa" Hanami sulked leaving her big sister alone for the time being, Sakura cast her a fond smile and disappeared up the steps to her room and grabbed her pink wallet.

"I promise I'll set aside some time for her later, I'm going to go pick up a weapon that I heard I can incorporate into close combat fighting" Sakura hugged her mother then bounded off to the weapons store searching the shelves for the weapon she wanted above all.

The moment she found it she grinned and reached for the weapon at the same time someone else was grabbing for it "Hey back off I found it first" it was a slightly older brown haired girl, buns done up on either side of her head.

And she snapped when their hands grasped around the only Bo-staff in stock "There's no need to be rude about it anyway it looks like you already have one so I think you can part with this one" the rosette shot back not relenting with her grip.

She'd been saving up her mission pay for over two weeks for this now, she wasn't going to let the weapon go without a fight "Just because I already have one doesn't mean I don't need another one, so let go of it" the brunette demanded jerking her arm back.

The one that had her hand wrapped around the bo-staff but Sakura locked herself into place with chakra to avoid being yanked "Yeah well I've been saving up to buy this for two weeks I think you can wait awhile" Sakura snorted gaze narrowed.

Brown clashed with emerald creating sparks between the two girls while other customers looked on with wariness in their gazes fearing that the two females would come to blows with one another "Heh pretty mouthy aren't you" the bun haired girl smirked.

"Of course got to be to reign in annoying teammates and a constantly late sensei who happens to also be a habitual liar" the pinkette admitted that much keeping hold of the weapon tightly like the other girl was doing.

It was clear the bun-haired girl was none to happy with her "Can you tell me some reasons as to why you want this Bo-staff" the mahogany haired girl finally asked realizing that the girl wouldn't give up so easily on the weapon.

Glad that she was getting somewhere finally "To incorporate into my natural close combat fighting style, channel my chakra natures into it and even use it for my fuinjutsu, there are many seals that can be used that would go unnoticed" Sakura rattled off.

Hoping it would be enough "Fine, but the next time I won't concede so easily" the older girl drew back in that moment before vanishing from the store, Sakura let out a relieved sigh and with her objective complete headed to the check out counter.

"Let's hope there's not a next time" she murmured under her breath paying for the Bo-staff, as expected since it was redwood the weapon was rather pricey thank kami she'd saved up for it and eight minutes later she exited the store the proud new owner of the bo-staff.

Skipping home rather happily staff slung over her shoulder as if it belonged there "Wow Sakura what's the weapon for" Ino so happened to see her and suddenly start pacing alongside of her friend that she hadn't seen for quite awhile.

Sakura was all to eager to share "I'm planning on using this with my natural close combat style, it wasn't easy getting it though but I have it now and I'm gonna take good care of it to" Sakura grinned impatient to practice with her bo-staff.

Ino whistled softly "So I've been hearing some rumors, is it true that you and your family moved from the civilian section, that your parents betrothed you to Sasuke's brother Itachi" the blonde heiress whispered in a soft voice knowing better than to spread rumors.

"Both rumors are true, though the second was more on Itachi's request than my parents, but as for where we live, right outside the Uchiha Compound, along the wall" the pink haired heiress informed obviously liking that she was so close to the Uchiha's now.

Another whistle "Well I'll have to come by and see your parents soon, little Hanami to I'm sure she's bigger than the last time I saw her, see you later Sakura" Ino waved as she spotted her own home and marched towards it.

Sakura smiled fondly after her first female friend then made the rest of the trek home "What a lovely staff, is that the weapon you wanted sweetie" upon entering the living room, staff still slung over her shoulder, Mebuki's eyes widened.

"Yep it is, pretty cool huh Mom, anyway I'm going to go put this in the training room, then can you teach me how to make cabbage and seaweed onigiri and dango for Itachi" Sakura grinned before making her request.

Her mother was just beside herself in excitement "Of course I can Sakura, I'll just go pull out the ingredients while your busy taking that upstairs" Mebuki nodded, they both headed in different directions but in the end they both ended up in the kitchen.

"Now to make cabbage and seaweed onigiri you need to have sticky rice, cabbage and seaweed, first you want to boil the cabbage and seaweed in some water on the stove while the rice cooks in the rice cooker" the blonde instructed.

Leading her daughter through the motions of making rice balls "K, I think I've got it" the fuscia haired preteen scribbled down the recipe to remember for all time then did as she was told by filling two pots with water and setting them to boil on the stove.

While putting a cup of rice in the rice cooker as well as a cup and a half of water then they sat back to wait until the cabbage, seaweed and rice were finished cooking, this took over 20 minutes for each "Now you want to chop up your cabbage and seaweed" Mebuki explained.

Demonstrating carefully while Sakura watched then took over to finish the chopping "Lastly forming the onigiri right" Sakura commented realizing they were on the last step, Mebuki made one first and even wrapped it with dried seaweed.

Before letting her take over until several cabbage and seaweed onigiri were sat on a platter waiting to cool in the fridge "Good job Sakura-chan now for dango, Itachi likes tri-colored right" the blonde jumped right into the next lesson.

Sakura listening with rapt attention "Thanks Mom for teaching me and stuff, I swear if I want to learn more I'll come to you" the pinkette smiled wide and hugged her mother, then she snagged a dango and a still warm rice ball and disappeared upstairs for awhile.

Probably to the training room to practice with her Bo-staff and when she returned she found the other members of their family back "Can we pway now Nee-chan" Hanami immediately noticed her entrance into the living room and threw her big sister a hopeful pout.

"Course we can Hanami-chan" Sakura nodded relenting to the request so went about playing with her little sister for the next hour until Hanami grew bored and wanted to play with her toys that was in her playpen.

Their Father shook his head "Still don't know how you manage to keep up with her sometimes, anyway I saw some delicious treats in the fridge, mind if I have some" Kizashi directed a look to his wife who snorted.

"Don't ask me, Sakura-chan's the one who made them, their technically hers" Mebuki snickered while Kizashi looked surprised but when he glanced to Sakura she waved him off, indicating that yes he could have some, dinner was light that night then it was off to bed.

And the next day it was back to training and missions "Itachi saw you before he left on his mission right" Sasuke asked when they were milling about in front of the Hokage Tower waiting for their sensei as they were slowly growing use to.

"How come Itachi's been hanging around you so much lately Sakura-chan, teammates aren't supposed to keep secrets from one another and I wanna know" Naruto piped in nosey as ever and Sakura conceded to the point he made.

Not without whacking him on the head of course "He saw me Sasuke, do you know when he'll be back and the reason is because Itachi and I are betrothed to one another now" the rosette explained carefully knowing that Naruto was the most likely one to throw a fit over that kind of news.

"What but why that's cruel even if Itachi's nice you shouldn't have to marry him, if I were you Sakura-chan I'd demand to be let out of the betrothal contract right away" the blonde erupted just as she expected he would and Sakura sighed.

Sasuke on the other hand rolled his eyes "Knucklehead seriously all of them agreed that it was the best thing and not for a couple of weeks, might be three depending on how long it took for him to complete the mission" the second Uchiha heir scoffed.

Then Kakashi showed up and they were made to do more D Rank Missions "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei D Ranks are so lame, we're ninja we deserve a ninja mission" Naruto complained loudly and Sakura took a deep breath fighting the urge to punch him.

"Dope would you shut up already, at this rate we'll never be ready for a higher ranked mission if you don't learn to grow up a little and stop acting like a whiny brat all the time" Sasuke snapped having had enough for the day when the complaining grew in volume.

Kakashi as usual staying out of their fights "Enough you two, stop fighting, teammates aren't supposed to fight like that, have a healthy rivalry sure but verbally degrading each other is not very shinobi-like" Sakura growled.

Chakra rising with her irritation and leaking out of her, little tree's began sprouting up out of the earth around her in response to her anger while both boys went ghostly pale "Right I think they get the point Sakura-chan" Kakashi pressed a hand down on her shoulder.

"For upsetting her though, you both have three d rank penalty missions to do on your own, Sakura-chan however is dismissed for the day since she's the only one that behaves herself" the silver haired Jonin scuffed the boys over the heads.

Eyeing her warily just in case she nearly exploded again, Sakura sighed and trudged off while the boys grudgingly did their penalty missions without a single complaint, though it didn't stop Naruto from whining again the next day but at least they didn't upset her again.

Then Itachi was back from his mission "Don't be nervous Sakura-chan just go and give them to him" Mebuki nudged her daughter off with the basket full of wrapped onigiri and tri-colored dango, Itachi's favorites.

"Okay see you in a bit" the fuscia haired preteen waved lightly clutching the basket she'd picked up from the store and marched out the door, hanging a right into the Uchiha Compound, the guards didn't ask merely opened the gates for her since they knew.

With that she was trekking down the streets of the Compound to her betrothed's house "What are you doing here Sakura" the second Uchiha heir frowned when he opened the door and found his friend/teammate waiting on the other side.

"Heard Itachi was back thought I'd bring him some of his favorites" the pinkette held up the basket avoiding his gaze, Sasuke moved out of her way and even held the basket for her while she took off her sandals.

Before leading her into the living room, only Itachi was there as Mikoto was off on a business venture down in the market and Fugaku had business at UPF HQ "Sakura" Itachi blinked confused but pleased at her appearance.

"Um yes I uh made you some of your favorites, tri-colored dango with cabbage and seaweed onigiri" Sakura offered the basket to him the urge to run a fleeting thought in her mind as he carefully took the basket and nicked one of the rice-balls from within.

Removing the plastic wrapping to sample for taste and nearly gobbled the whole thing as he found it delicious and to his liking but he ate it slowly savoring the flavors of the cabbage and seaweed bits mixed into the ball of rice "Mm" the Uchiha heir hummed.

Trying the dango as well, there was even a little cup filled with the standard mitarashi sauce, when he was done he set the basket to the side, shot Sasuke a look and the boy promptly vanished leaving the betrothed couple alone "W..Was it okay" the rosette asked hesitantly.

"More than okay Sakura, the best I've ever had, don't tell my mother that of course but I thank you for thinking of me and making my favorite onigiri and dango did you have help" Itachi stepped into her space carefully.

And she tilted her head back to see his eyes they always spoke the truth to her "At first yeah, my mom taught me but I made this batch all by myself" Sakura smiled softly proud of herself for managing that much and promising to keep practicing how to cook other things to.

His lips quirked upwards into a fond smile then swooped down to kiss her eyelid, Sakura shut her eyes fast and let out a small squeak of surprise "To much" the ebony haired seventeen year old pulled back a second later hoping he hadn't made her uncomfortable.

"Just surprised no worries, I'm fine really" the pinkette waved her hands face completely red, Itachi sure knew how to get her blood pumping, he chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair before sitting down to enjoy the rest of his homemade snack.

Sakura watched with awe as the whole basket was practically devoured "You'll have to reward me more often Sakura" Itachi winked handing the basket back to Sakura, her heart hammering away in her chest again at his playful side.

"Right I will now that I know how to make them and one of these days I'll make other things for you" Sakura nodded then turned on her heel and marched back home, filled with glee that her surprise had worked out perfectly.

Two weeks later when they'd been genin for two months Kakashi finally relented to Naruto and somewhat Sasuke's complaining for a higher ranked mission "A simple escort mission nothing more understand" Kakashi grumbled not happy that he'd caved in to their demands.

Only Sakura didn't try to drive him up the wall "How about to the Land of Waves, it's C Rank, you'll be escorting a bridge builder back home and protecting him from bandits, probably not even that" Hiruzen pulled the mission scroll from the pile before him.

"Yeah, yeah that's great old man we'll have this mission done in no time believe it" Naruto jumped in nodding his head eagerly at the idea of getting to travel to another village, Sasuke looked mildly interested while the last genin frowned, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kakashi rolled his lone onyx eye at Naruto's enthusiasm clearly naive about the dangers of the world outside their village "Well who's our client" Sasuke asked impatiently when the Hokage stalled for a little to long in his eyes.

Hiruzen cleared his throat "Your client is Tazuna, you'll meet him here in a couple of hours after you finish packing for a month, it's not just an escort mission, you'll stay until the bridge is complete" the Hokage informed handing over the scroll to Kakashi.

Who unrolled it and let his gaze flick over the details written within "I don't like this, somethings not right about this mission" Sakura commented still frowning, they'd only been genin for two months, it wasn't enough time to understand the dangers of other higher ranked missions.

None of the males on the team listened to her though and her face flushed with anger at being blatantly ignored "Fine have it your way when things go wrong expect me to tell you I told ya so" the rosette snapped temper frayed, stomping off angrily and somewhat frustrated to.

When she got home she found the house empty so stormed up to her room ranting angrily under her breath "Stupid males I swear to all that is holy if something happens to them I'll bring them back and kill them myself" she grumbled, throwing things into her pack haphazardly.

"Do I dare ask what has you so upset Sakura" then a familiar voice spoke up and she whirled flinging shuriken on reflex thankfully he had good reflexes otherwise one of the weapons would have struck true "Calm down it's just me Tenzo remember" Tenzo frowned.

Sakura blew out a breath and slumped onto the bed that she was stood by "Sorry just a little on edge, Kakashi-sensei caved and requested a C Rank Mission for us, but I have a bad feeling about it and they completely ignored me when I said something about it" Sakura admitted.

Tears in her eyes, Tenzo grimaced "Here let me help you pack, I'd initially come to see if you were available for a training session but that's out of the question I guess for now at least" the brunet chuckled lightly.

Emptying her pack of all the random things she'd shoved in it, Sakura had the grace to look sheepish "Guess it wasn't very professional of me to lose my temper like that huh" the pinkette laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

Watching as her pack was arranged nice and neatly "Understandable actually, being on a team with three males would get mighty frustrating" Tenzo offered sparing a food/water supply scroll for the girl who'd done her best and worked hard to get to the point she was now at.

"Thank you Tenzo-san and if your not off on another five month mission by the time we get back at the end of the month I'm definitely up for a training session with you, there are tons of things I'd like to show you" Sakura smiled shouldering the backpack.

He nodded and then sunk into the floor, she wondered if she'd ever be able to do that then turned to head from her room until she realized she hadn't packed any extra clothes, which she did so rather quickly before hurrying from her room.

On her way out she scribbled a note to her parents explaining where she'd be for the next month then headed back down the streets to the Hokage Tower certain that she'd be the first one there and she was right so she sat down to wait for her teammates and sensei.

All of whom who showed up quickly even Kakashi wasn't late for once and that gnawing fear that something was wrong increased "Come on lets go meet our client" Kakashi grimaced ushering his students into the Hokage Tower again for the second time that day.

"Good your here…meet your client the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna" Hiruzen nodded, inwardly noting the frown on the lone girls face as a door off to the side of the room swung open to admit an elderly man into the room bringing with him the stench of booze.

Sakura crinkled her nose up at that still frowning "Your telling me these are the ones that are gonna escort me home, these brats look useless especially the short one with the dopey look on his face" Tazuna insulted almost immediately.

"Why you stupid old man I'll show you short" Naruto lunged taking offense as he realized that he was the shortest amongst his teammates, it really rankled him, while Sakura kept her mouth shut and Sasuke scowled at the insult that they looked useless.

Kakashi grabbed the back of the knuckleheads shirt preventing him from taking a swing at their client "Can't harm the client Dope didn't you learn that in the simulation class, oh right you skipped I forgot" Sasuke sniggered.

Only to be scuffed over the head by Sakura when he turned to complain the words died in his throat his skin paled a little and he turned firmly forward, Naruto saw the interaction and in confusion turned to look only to do the same thing.

Both of them becoming rather subdued in the face of their female teammates expression "What on earth was that about" the bridge builder blinked at how quickly the two boys had gone silent then he chanced a glance to the lone girl.

And wanted to run screaming in terror from the room himself the girl looked like some kind of she-devil emerging from hell with that furious expression on her face "Okay, okay now that we've met our client lets get this mission started" the silver haired Jonin sighed.

Still not sure what he had signed himself up for by accepting these kids as his students, they drove him absolutely insane, Sakura to just on a smaller scale than the boys, Sakura who was eerily silent and he wondered what was going through that girls head right now.

"Fine but I don't like him" the blonde Uzumaki grumbled, glaring outright at Tazuna who chugged half the bottle of beer he had in his hand as they started their walk from the tower to the gates to sign out for the first time ever.

Sakura said nothing and Sasuke eyed her warily "Uh Sakura is everything okay" the second Uchiha heir asked hesitantly not sure what was bothering his friend but he knew it couldn't be anything good if it kept her quiet.

Her eye twitched but she resolutely ignored him then they were at the gates and he wanted to groan as he realized their parents had come to see them off "Do yous gotta go Nee-chan" Hanami cried and Sakura finally relaxed her expression for the moment.

"I'm sorry Hanami-chan" the older pinkette took her little sister into her arms and squeezed her gently, it was the only thing she could really think to say especially with fear eating her alive, there was something about this C Rank mission that told her danger was afoot.

And she wanted nothing to do with it but of course no one would listen to her bloody males and their stupid arrogance "We'll see you in a month Sakura, make sure you take care of yourself and do us proud alright" Kizashi was next as Hanami was passed to his wife.

Then he drew his oldest child into a bone crushing hug "Just come home to us okay" Mebuki murmured in her ear when it was her turn, Sakura nodded quietly merely hugging her mother, movement caught her eye and she realized Itachi was approaching.

A rather serious look in his eyes "Sakura before you leave I'd like to gift you this notebook, there's instructions inside that tell you what its for" Itachi cleared his throat when he was near and presented a notebook to his betrothed.

From a distance his mother covered her mouth gasping softly as she realized what it was "Oh that Itachi-chan he's far to protective over her" Mikoto shook her head trying to laugh or smile but it was so hard and outright adorable.

Even more so when Sakura blushed softly and accepted the gift without knowing what it was for, she'd soon find out "Better to be protective than to not be right Mikoto" Fugaku chuckled under his breath, eyeing his youngest son.

"Now you make sure to take care of yourself out there Naruto-kun, listen to what your sensei tells you to, if I hear of you disregarding any of his orders you'll go without ramen for a month you understand" off to the side they heard Kushina rambling at Naruto.

Who was rather pale-faced "And have fun alright" Minato pried his wife away from their only child as Team Seven signed out and with their client on their heels started down the path leading from the Hidden Leaf Village, they watched until the group was gone before splitting up.

~Moments later~

Sakura as intrigued about the notebook Itachi had gifted her as she was she stowed it away in her pack with gentle hands "So is that guy who gave you that your boyfriend or something" Tazuna inquired from where he was walking along at her side.

Viridian orbs shot to him "No we're betrothed" Sakura said in a short tone not liking the way Tazuna looked around warily as if he was expecting to be attacked, something prickled at her senses to but she didn't know quite what it was.

"Betrothed ain't that rather cruel of your parents to force you into an arranged marriage like that with someone who looks mean like that" the gray haired elder repeated in horror before frowning, that teenager had looked way to dark for the bright haired girl before him.

A scowl spread across her lips and ahead of them the raven haired preteen paled as he'd been listening to the conversation "Trust me my brother is not mean, he's probably the nicest person you could ever meet" Sasuke interjected hastily not wanting to see Sakura snap.

"Furthermore neither his or my parents forced us Tazuna-san, we agreed after a two week trial based period that we were a good match for one another" the pinkette informed, then cast a wary glare around not liking the feeling she was getting all of a sudden.

There was something ahead of them that had her senses screaming _~Danger turn back~_ Tazuna frowned at that still thinking it was cruel, his daughter wouldn't ever think of doing something like that to her child, cute little Inari-kun.

"Just as long as he takes care of her I have no problem with the arrangement that was made" Kakashi chimed in from the front, Sakura went quiet on them again, and he wondered what had her so on edge as they continued to walk.

It was awhile later that he finally figured out what the problem was and he was utterly astounded 'Maybe I should have listened to Sakura' he grimaced inwardly to himself feeling the foreign chakra in the puddle that lay in the middle of the road.

He wasn't the only one eyeing it dubiously as they passed, Sakura glared harshly at it seeming to realize that it hadn't rained for awhile so therefore a puddle shouldn't be there "Come on Sakura-chan it's just a puddle" Naruto was oblivious though.

Merely ushering his teammate forward when she stopped at the puddle for to long in his eyes, Sakura's eyes glinted with anger as she jerked away from him "There's something in it uses your senses" she snapped but all this did was make Naruto scratch his head in confusion.

Perhaps he should have spent more time training them than having them take on D rank missions as he had a few feet later chaos erupted as whoever was in the puddle emerged and started their attack "NO KAKASHI-SENSEI" the blonde Uzumaki screamed in horror.

As chains wrapped around their sensei and tore him to itty bitty pieces "Idiot don't just stand there" the fuscia haired preteen growled dropping her pack since it was to heavy then lunging to tackle her teammate, rolling them away from the enemy who'd tried to attack Naruto.

She was on her feet in five seconds flat pressing a glowing finger to her wrist that had a bandage wrapped around it, enclosing seal drawn onto the cloth with a plume of smoke her bo-staff was within her grasp and she thrust it forward.

Channeling her lightning nature chakra through the wood, shocking the guy who went to attack, when he went down to one knee she spun the staff and slammed it down on the back of his neck knocking him out, while Sasuke took care of the one that went after Tazuna.

"Want to tell me how long you've been hiding the fact you can use a weapon from us Sakura" the second Uchiha heir sulked as he helped to tie the two foreign enemy ninja up to a tree with ninja wire, making sure to separate their fingers so they couldn't make hand signs and escape.

There was a snicker then a plume of smoke "Yo looks like I wasn't needed after all" the silver haired jonin that was their sensei deadpanned letting Naruto see he'd freaked out for no reason at all and he felt ashamed of himself.

If it hadn't been for him they wouldn't even be on this mission or suddenly in danger "A couple weeks Sasuke, still practicing with it though, now you want to tell us why they were after you Tazuna-san" Sakura smirked sealing her bo-staff away again.

Before turning sharply to their client the most unimpressed glare in her eyes "Err okay fine I lied about the mission rank I have a reason for it to if your willing to still hear me out" Tazuna grimaced realizing he'd been outed.

Now there was a possibility he'd be abandoned by these ninja to "Let's go talk about that reason over there Tazuna, you three make sure those two can't escape until I can deal with them" Kakashi ordered pointing to an area away from prying ears.

Sakura blew out a breath and looked around warily just in case these low class nuke-nin had backup "Oww I think I scratched my hand on something when you tackled me Sakura-chan" Naruto complained suddenly holding his hand.

Which was indeed dripping blood "That looks bad, think you can heal it Sakura, I know you've been practicing the fish for a month now, surely it wouldn't hurt to try" Sasuke frowned eyeing the injury with worry hidden deep within his onyx eyes.

She rolled her eyes "Hana-san gave me the go ahead a week ago Sasuke, hold out your hand Naruto" the rosette commented then flashed through a set of hand signs focusing medical chakra into her hands as Naruto did as told and held out his hand.

The scratch that he'd gotten stitched together slowly as she concentrated "Wow that was amazing Sakura-chan you think Kiba's Sis will teach me medical ninjutsu to" the blonde gaped in awe when the injury was healed completely.

"Doubt it Naruto, Kiba's sister promised to teach Sakura when she was seven but you could ask Sakura if she wouldn't mind teaching you, however just to remind you, the mystical palm requires chakra control, which you don't have remember" the ebony haired preteen snorted.

Reminding the knucklehead that he had less than exemplary chakra control, not like their teammate who could already heal people after just two months of being a genin, granted it was small injuries like scratches or light bruises but it was enough for now.

Kakashi and their client decided to return at precisely that moment "We're not to far from the village we could turn back, this mission is to dangerous for you kids, if I'm right this is an A Ranked mission and to high for you three" the silver haired Jonin stated simply.

Not liking that he'd endangered his students somehow on what was supposed to be a simple mission "Nu-uh no way we aren't leaving the old man, one of the shinobi principles is a ninja never abandons the mission no matter what" Naruto was steadfast in his refusal to abandon the mission.

Complete with crossing his arms over his chest and glaring "Baka didn't you hear him, this mission is to much for us, backups only an hour away, but if we keep going we run the risk of dying" Sasuke hissed in Naruto's ear.

Avoiding Sakura's knowing stare, she'd told them that something was wrong with this mission and they hadn't listened now look where they were neck deep in danger "Sasuke's right, so is Kakashi-sensei, an A Rank Mission is to dangerous" Sakura announced.

Of course she'd agree with their sensei, Tazuna hung his head "Thank you Sakura now if you don't mind we're going back to Leaf" Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief that at least two of his students knew when to back down.

Tazuna closed his eyes, he was doomed "But it's not fair we finally get our first outside the village mission and now we have to quit it just because of a little danger" the blonde Uzumaki complained refusing to budge an inch on the matter.

"Look Naruto, I understand that you want to do what's right but an A Rank mission presents more than just a little danger, it presents a lot, where you could die even, do you want that, do you want to die" the silver haired shinobi explained/asked carefully.

Blue eyes rounded with horror etched into the irises "Even so I'm not abandoning the old man, he has a family to I bet, what will they say if we just leave him to die at another rogue's hands, you're a Jonin Kakashi-sensei and we can protect ourselves to you know" Naruto frowned.

It seemed nothing would change his mind not even the thought of possibly dying "You know Kakashi, the Dope might be right, we took down these idiots pretty easily" the Uchiha on the team chimed in slowly inching away from Sakura.

"Unbelievable, Sasuke, Naruto you two are fools, just because we got these guys doesn't mean we'll be able to handle the next one who comes after Tazuna-san, he could be a lot stronger than us, who are Genin" the rosette snapped hotly reminding the two boys harshly of their rank.

The lowest one could get besides being an academy student and Kakashi was only one person, there's no way he'd be able to handle more than one high classed rogue if they were sent after Tazuna even if he was a Jonin, the two boys were overestimating their sensei's abilities.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched at her harshness never having seen their friend be so against something before, while Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh, "If it helps I am sorry" Tazuna grimaced as they watched the three preteen's argue back and forth.

Or rather two of them while the third got paler and paler as the minutes ticked by "Sakura-chan why are you so against continuing this mission" then Naruto asked the worst question he could ever ask and Kakashi closed his eyes as the girl erupted.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU GET HURT YOU FREAKING MORONS" Sakura shouted beyond done with their idiocy, scaring some nesting birds away as chakra leaked out of her and like before little tree's began sprouting up around her.

While Naruto shrunk back in the face of her anger, tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, but what was even more shocking was the tears in her eyes, 'Joy now I have the wonderful task of calming her down' Kakashi sighed inwardly to himself.

The argument didn't stop there though "Come on Sakura-chan you have that fancy healing jutsu of yours, you can heal us now" the blonde frowned not backing down, Sasuke's face went white with fear as chakra exploded from Sakura.

It blasted Naruto on his backside "Fucking idiot I can only heal scratches, bruises and maybe a headache if it's a serious injury your tough out of luck and you'll die what part of that do you Just Not Get" the pinkette hissed as her eyes flashed with unbridled fury.

Naruto at that point seemed to realize he should stop and sat on the ground sulking but blissfully quiet now "You just had to push it didn't you" Sasuke grumbled casting wary stares at the tree's that continued to grow in size as Sakura was unable to calm herself down.

If he wasn't so afraid of saying something to her right now he'd tell her that it was kind of awesome that she was able to do that but he wasn't as much of a fool as their mutual teammate was and wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

Thank kami for their sensei as Kakashi approached the temperamental girl cautiously "Sakura-chan I know your upset but you have to calm down okay" Kakashi soothed gently placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

She was breathing heavily as if struggling to regain her breath "I care so much about them it hurts to even think about them getting hurt" Sakura sniffled in quite the state due to idiot teammates, Kakashi crinkled his eye at her.

Resting his hand on her head now "There, there you can't help that their still immature Sakura-chan, boys just mature slower than girls, their right though as much as we should go back to the village, we can't, we're obligated to make sure Tazuna gets home" the Copy Ninja said.

Much more seriously now and Sakura scowled at him then her shoulders drooped in defeat "Fine however Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to go over some formations while we walk to keep Tazuna-san from the next rogue" the rosette sighed wearily.

Glaring at her teammates who nodded solemnly at her, not even arguing because they certainly didn't want to upset her again "So your going to continue protecting me" the gray haired elder asked in confusion just a little surprised.

Emerald orbs shot his way a gleam of dislike etched into the irises "Only to make sure you get home, on your feet Naruto, Sasuke, start walking you three, Tazuna go with them I have to deal with these two" Kakashi commanded sending his students off down the path with their client.

"Formations Sakura how sure are you that any of them will work" the raven on the team questioned hesitantly, definitely not wanting to get snapped at now that they were on the move again, Sakura pursed her lips.

"Not that I'm doubting you or anything but if your right this next guy will be stronger, probably a Jonin like Kakashi" Sasuke cleared his throat knowing why she was giving him the cold shoulder treatment, after a moment though she nodded.

"We're going to use the barrier, but how he'll see it coming and what if something happens to Kakashi-sensei" Naruto frowned not liking that they were being forced basically to stay out of all fighting from that moment on.

She slanted him a look though and he promptly shut up "Pay attention for once Naruto, we'll use some of your clones, three, one of which will henge into Tazuna-san, while the real Tazuna-san is placed in an enclosing seal" Sakura rapped him over the head with her knuckles.

Off to the side and a few feet behind was Tazuna who raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who caught up with them "Good thinking there Sakura-chan on the off chance that things don't end well we can use the clone as a bargaining chip" the silver haired Jonin nodded.

Liking the way his female student thought in times of crisis like this "That's only the first part of my plan, the remaining three clones will be placed under a camouflage seal and wait for a signal that will inform them to start the hand signs to the barrier" the fuscia haired preteen continued.

"How exactly are you going to fool this next guy into believing that a clone is the real deal what happens if he beheads the clone right in front of you guys" Tazuna piped in with a lot of questions to the half formulated plan.

Sakura blinked at him then remembered he was a civilian who hadn't been around shinobi his entire life "Genjutsu so slight that not even an A ranked rogue could feel it, I happen to be a burgeoning mistress over illusions after all" Sakura informed bluntly.

Kakashi cleared his throat of the chuckle that nearly escaped from him "Man you sure are scary Sakura-chan" the blonde of Team Seven shuddered, Sakura raised a slender pink brow at him not impressed with his antics right now obviously.

"Okay what happens when he figures out that I'm still alive if the situation ends up like that" the bridge builder prodded because the way things were looking he was probably going to die anyway no matter what these shinobi came up with.

Her eyes bore straight through him "We'll protect you of course, it's what we're here for" the ebony haired preteen snorted rather subdued and if he'd thought Sakura's reaction was bad, Itachi's was going to be even worse and he didn't even want to think about his mom's reaction.

"There are many ways to prevent Zabuza from realizing you are still alive Tazuna-san, you just have to trust us" the rosette scoffed wondering if the man even knew what trust was, probably not since he'd lied about the mission rank.

For awhile after that the kids quieted down and the five of them walked on in complete and utter silence all of them alert in case another attack was made, it was around noon that Kakashi made them stop and set up a temporary camp to eat lunch and soon after they were back on the road again.

Until the first day drew to a close, they ate dinner then curled up in their sleeping bags, Kakashi keeping watch and allowing them their rest, when it was morning they ate breakfast and continued on their way as they reached the edge of Fire Country.

A boat was waiting for them "Is there a reason we're going through the mist" Sasuke grunted as it felt like his clothes were soaked through, Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth, brow furrowed, he knew that look it was be quiet or else.

"You know we were never told the reason why rogues are after you anyway old man Tazuna" Naruto was the next to make an outburst and Sakura rapped him over the head, he wisely quieted down at that and didn't make anymore loud noises.

The bridge builder sighed in relief "We're going through the mist because it will make it harder for anyone watching to track me and Gato wants to kill me so that I can't finish the bridge that will bring hope back to our little village" Tazuna admitted quietly.

While the Jonin looked surprised "Gato of Gato Corps, you've got to be kidding me" Kakashi groaned under his breath as he realized how serious this situation was, maybe he should have taken his students back to the village, to late now, they were already halfway to the small village.

"He's a business tycoon right Kakashi-sensei, but why is he so interested in a tiny little non-shinobi village like Tazuna-san's" Sakura frowned in confusion, just a little smarter than an average genin and he thanked the kami that she was one of his students.

As he nodded "Better to just seal Tazuna in the scroll you made yesterday now Sakura before we reach dry land, prepare yourselves Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" the silver haired Jonin suggested, warning them as they inched through the mist.

Sakura nodded lightly and pulled out the scroll she'd drawn the enclosing seal on "Right Tazuna-san please carefully stand and don't worry you'll be safe and sound" the pinkette instructed gently.

Tazuna gulped but did as asked "I won't suffocate in there will I" the gray haired elder asked nervously but she shook her head flashing through a set of hand signs it was the last thing he saw as his entire world went black.

First task done Sakura tucked the scroll that Tazuna was sealed within gently in her storage pouch "My turn I guess" the blonde Uzumaki sighed creating four clones and had one henge into Tazuna, while Sakura handed camouflage/chakra suppression seals to the remaining three clones.

A second tag and third tag was given to them as well, one was to hide their scent just in case the next rogue was a nose sensitive person and could smell rather well and the second was the tags with the barrier seal on them and Sakura showed them what kind of signal she'd give when it was time to raise the barrier.

With that all done they sat in the now crowded boat for fifteen minutes longer "Sakura I'll stick close to the Dope's clone, if we don't protect it the next rogue will get suspicious" the raven haired preteen whispered when they'd reached land again.

It was clear she was sensing something again, probably more danger that was ahead of them "Good idea Sasuke just be careful alright" Sakura warned most likely itching to haul the three of them back to the Hidden Leaf Village and forget all about this horrible mission.

But they marched onward aware of the danger "Everyone Get Down Now" Kakashi shouted, they weren't as surprised actually as a giant butcher knife like sword flew at them, Sakura tackled Naruto while Sasuke got the henged clone.

"What the hell was that" Naruto raised his head carefully heart pounding in his chest as the sword embedded itself in a tree then there was suddenly someone standing on the hilt of the weapon glaring over his shoulder at them.

They slowly got to their feet "Another rogue Dope what did you think it was a cute little rabbit" Sasuke deadpanned, Sakura reigned in the urge to slap him for that as the glare became forceful and it felt like they were being choked out by the rogue's KI.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye did I get that correct" the rogue chose that moment to speak in a gravelly tone of voice and shudders rolled through them while Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

And stared up at their new enemy "Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village huh if your here for Tazuna forget it, we have no intention of handing him over to the likes of you" the silver haired Jonin informed talking to the rogue as if it was a normal thing to do.

Naruto choked on his tongue and Sasuke very nearly gaped "Seems as if someones done their research to bad but the bridge builder needs to die" Zabuza as they'd just learned his name disappeared into the thick mist that was swirling about.

Kakashi shot them a look before they couldn't see him anymore "Sharingan, he has the sharingan but how and why didn't my father ever tell me, how could you not tell me" the second Uchiha heir muttered to himself feeling as if his life was being choked out of him.

"Sasuke calm down, Kakashi-sensei must've had a reason as did Fugaku-sama but in case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a situation that requires you to focus and not loose your head" the pinkette on the team snapped harshly.

Breaking the hold Zabuza's KI had over her friend by giving him a little jolt with her own chakra, he inhaled sharply but calmed down massively "Now what, should we raise the barrier now Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki asked oblivious to the Killing Intent in the air.

Sakura gave the signal to raise the barrier at exactly the right moment as a glowing green barrier rose around the three of them and Zabuza's sword bounced off of it followed by a slew of colorful language as he went to swing his weapon again in hopes of destroying the unexpected obstacle.

Unfortunately in his moment of distraction Kakashi got to Zabuza and placed a kunai to the other man's neck "End of the road Zabuza, I won't allow you to hurt my students or the bridge builder" Kakashi stated in a furious tone and went to slice through skin.

"Behind You Kakashi-sensei it's a clone" Naruto yelled suddenly as the Zabuza he had held captive at weapon point dispelled in a splash of water, water clone and then a giant sword hacked through him and he also dispelled in a splash of water.

Naruto looked shocked "You managed to copy my jutsu even in the mist, that's the Copy Ninja alright the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu" the nuke-nin growled doing the same thing as a moment ago and finally managing to kick Kakashi through the air.

The lone girl out of the genin gasped loudly enough for him to hear through the barrier then he was off after the Leaf Jonin "Damn it this is not looking good, he's already got Kakashi caught and it's barely been fifteen minutes since we got here" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Hands clenched into fists as he tried to think of some other way that would get their sensei free without having to use their back up plan already "Give up brats I've got your sensei, hand over the old man and I might be willing to let him and you go" Zabuza ordered.

Kakashi persuading them to run all the while "No you taught us teamwork Kakashi-sensei and that abandoning friends made us worse than scum, trust us to save you" Sakura who was beyond loyal shook her head stubbornly as an idea came to mind.

It was worth a shot but definitely risky as she lowered her voice and whispered the new plan to her teammates, making sure that Zabuza couldn't read her lips just in case by covering her mouth with her hand "Please don't do this Sakura" the silver haired Jonin that was their sensei pleaded.

Not wanting to see them hurt, Sakura met his gaze evenly "Let's show this freak with no eyebrows what we're made of" the blonde Uzumaki pumped his arm as he and Sasuke were let out of the barrier courtesy of Sakura.

"Maybe we should rethink this plan" the second Uchiha heir turned to Sakura who was nice and safe within her barrier but when his gaze met her's he was filled with inexplicable confidence so they readied themselves to execute their plan and have it go off without a hitch.

And just like that they threw down smoke bombs, and Naruto quickly created another clone while he transformed into a large windmill shuriken, then his clone threw him to Sasuke who made a big show of pulling the weapon from his pack as the smoke cleared.

They found a water clone in their path "Go I've got him" the rosette on the team urged as wood sprouted up out of the ground, wrapping around the Zabuza water clone and began squeezing until the clone popped in a splash of water.

Zabuza clearly hadn't expected this much resistance from mere genin brats as Sasuke tossed the windmill shuriken, the first one was caught but the second one was jumped over, this was his mistake as the sound of someone transforming sounded from behind him.

Followed by the whistle of a weapon flying at him, this time Zabuza had no choice but to release his captive and in a matter of minutes Kakashi was free "Good work Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi nodded his head at his students.

Stopping Zabuza from killing Naruto, Naruto who got the flak out of the water lickety split after that "Only thanks to Sakura-chan of course" Naruto rubbed his nose once he was safely within the barrier once again.

"Yeah we couldn't have come up with a better plan without her" Sasuke threw his arm around the shoulders of his future sister in law proud that she was so smart if not temperamental and scary sometimes he still cared about her.

The rogue they were facing let out a furious growl and began attacking their sensei quite viciously but it was obvious he was running low on chakra "Alright Kakashi-sensei got him" Sakura cheered glad to see a peaceful outcome to this fight with no one getting hurt.

"It's not possible unless you can see the future" Zabuza spat out as he was slammed into a tree, his own jutsu used against him, outwitted by three brats how pathetic, Kakashi body flickered into the tree he had slammed into.

And just as he moved to end Zabuza's life, throwing needles came out of nowhere and embedded themselves into the rogue's neck "I thank you for wearing him down, I've been tracking him for weeks waiting for the moment to take him out" then a mysterious person appeared.

Looking only a couple years older than they were "He's dead" the blonde Uzumaki asked in confusion not sure what was going on anymore, Kakashi bent to check, placing his fingers on the rogues neck before nodding seriously.

"Good riddance now we don't have to worry about him anymore" the raven haired preteen snorted pleased that the rest of their mission would be easy, it was Sakura though that frowned not trusting the scene before her eyes.

As the Hunter Nin took Zabuza away something nagged at her memories "Anyway we should unseal Tazuna now and have him lead us to his home" their silver haired sensei instructed, Sakura sighed but did as told.

Then Tazuna was stood before them as Kakashi fell flat on his face "Perfect now he's out" the rosette groaned rushing to her fallen sensei's side and running a glowing green hand over him, healing him was out of her league as the damage was done to his nervous system.

"Come on get your sensei then I'll show you the way to my house" Tazuna grimaced watching as Sakura scowled and sealed Kakashi into the seal he'd only just gotten out of then the four of them made the trek to his house.

Tsunami was horrified but oddly accommodating as she set up three rooms, one for Kakashi, one for Sakura and the last two was shared between Naruto and Sasuke, they ate a quiet dinner and went to bed early all of them exhausted after a long day.


	15. Over-protective Uchiha's and Training

~Authors Note

Alright here you guys are Chapter 15, hope you enjoy, quick warning it's a little slow but I promise the next chapter will have lots of goody twists in it for ya, have a good day everyone

End Authors Note~

* * *

When Sakura woke up the following morning before anyone else probably she noticed something strange, it was coming from her pack she realized and she quickly pulled the bag towards her rifling through it until she emerged with the notebook Itachi had gifted her.

It glowed a pale blue color and she flipped it open, in neat print on the first page was _*Sakura, haven't heard anything from you is everything alright*_ the handwriting was Itachi's and with a quick look she finally understood that this notebook allowed her to pass messages to Itachi.

She all to happily wrote back _*Kakashi-sensei's unconscious, our client lied about the mission rank, he's got rogues after him, Kakashi-sensei said the mission was A Rank at best*_ Sakura wrote back and closed the notebook.

Taking it with her as she left the guest bedroom she'd been assigned on her way to find a bathroom just as she did the notebook glowed again indicating a new message _*A Ranked but that's madness, what was he thinking continuing the mission*_ was the message.

And she could imagine what kind of face Itachi was making as he wrote that _*Naruto kicked up a fuss, Sasuke at first was all for coming back, but then he changed his mind, so Kakashi-sensei had us continue*_ she scribbled then hopped into the shower.

Freshening herself up after going two days without a bath or shower, she felt gross then when she was done she cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes that she'd brought into the bathroom with her before noticing the notebook was glowing again.

 _*How did Kakashi-san end up unconscious*_ Itachi asked as she made her way back to her assigned guest bedroom and plopped down on the futon since it was still way to early and the boys were still sleeping.

Sakura blew out a breath _*Over-used his sharingan fighting Zabuza Momochi, who's dead now I think*_ the rosette scratched down on the page already filled with messages written back and forth between her and Itachi.

Less than a minute later there was a new message _*You think, what do you mean by that Sakura*_ came the question as she expected allowing her to get her own question off her chest and find out what was nagging at her memories sure she was forgetting something important.

 _*This hunter-nin guy came in and used throwing needles that struck Zabuza in the neck….there's a pressure point there isn't there Itachi that allows one to fake ones own death*_ partway through she figured out the incomplete puzzle as the missing piece clicked into place.

Itachi's next message was confirmation of her suspicions _*Correct, I'm going to Lord Hokage, see if he'll send someone as back up, that leaves the issue of figuring out how to come up with the funding for an A Rank Mission*_ was written.

Which brought relief to her heart _*Well if we manage to complete this mission and defeat the person who wants our client dead (Gato) couldn't we collect the money he's made as a business shark and use that Itachi*_ she scribbled intently.

The last message she got from Itachi went like this _*Perhaps Sakura, just stay safe alright until backup arrives*_ then she flopped back on the futon and shut her eyes, drifting off for the next little while until she was rudely woken up.

"Your notebook is glowing Sakura-chan it's creepy" Naruto shuddered while shaking her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and he jumped back in surprise as she growled at him before grudgingly sitting up and grabbing the notebook to see what kind of message had been written.

Naruto stared over her shoulder _*Backups on the way, hang tight I'm coming*_ was written and Sakura nearly wept with relief that time, Itachi was on his way, Itachi was definitely just the person they needed on this mission.

"Hey that's Ni-san's handwriting, how are you doing that writing to Itachi…wait this is the notebook he gave you, how is this even possible" Sasuke exclaimed in realization before frowning in confusion, not understanding anything anymore.

Sakura stood and rolled her eyes "Probably fuinjutsu Sasuke, I don't know you'll have to ask him when he gets here" Sakura snapped, cranky from having her sleep interrupted, Sasuke paled but wisely didn't say anything else as they went to check on their sensei.

Who was still unconscious "How long do you reckon he'll be out" Tazuna asked entering the room Kakashi was in as he saw that the door was open and the kids weren't in the rooms they'd been assigned so this was the only logical place they'd be.

"A couple days, long enough for backup to get here, Sasuke's brother is coming, actually no I don't think it will take him even two days, once Itachi's determined nothing will stand in his way" the rosette admitted, Sasuke grimaced.

Tazuna however looked surprised "Just how is it you managed to ask for backup" the gray haired elder frowned in confusion not understanding a bloody thing, shinobi were complicated and he'd probably never understand them either.

Sasuke pursed his lips "That notebook he gave her before we left is special it allows her to send messages to my brother and I don't think she asked more like Itachi did and he's on his way right now" the second Uchiha heir offered as an explanation.

Not really knowing much more than that "Poor Kakashi-sensei he doesn't know anything that's going on, wait a minute why do we need backup that freak with no eyebrows is dead" the oblivious blonde knucklehead commented.

His sole female teammate sighed "Knucklehead that Hunter Nin we saw is in league with Zabuza, the placement of the throwing needles hit a pressure point in his neck and allowed Zabuza to fake his own death" Sakura rapped her knuckles on his head.

Utter silence met the confession "For crying out loud, just how is it you even know that stuff anyway Sakura" Sasuke threw his hands in the air fed up with this farce of a mission like seriously what else could go wrong.

"What else are you hiding from us Sakura-chan, first the thing about your kekkeigenkai, then you don't tell me your betrothed to Itachi so what other kind of secrets are you keeping from Teme and I, can we even trust you anymore" Naruto scowled unhappily.

This mission wasn't turning out as he expected, it was just supposed to be nice and simple but no someone had to go and lie and now they were having to need backup the whole thing stunk to be honest, Sakura however didn't react to his words the way he thought she would.

Her blowing up and screaming at him again would be better than the hurt look she shot him before her face went blank and emotionless "I think I'll go help Tsunami-san in the kitchen" then she turned on her heel and vanished from the guest bedroom they were all stood in.

"Oh boy that can't be good" Tazuna commented while Naruto ducked his head realizing he'd really gone and upset his teammate now, Sasuke however shook his head in disappointment hurrying after the lone girl on Team Seven and they followed.

When they found her she was in the kitchen alright helping to make breakfast for them, Naruto shuffled forward and opened his mouth "Not now, let her cool off first" the Uchiha shook his head seeing that the idiot was about to make things worse probably.

Thankfully for once Naruto didn't argue merely sat at the table "Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in my house" a little boy skidded into the kitchen a moment later and yelled because he didn't know who they were.

"Inari don't be rude these ninja are protecting your grandfather" Tsunami scolded, gently whacking her son on his head with the wooden spoon she had in her hands, he huffed and plopped down at the table glaring at the ninja in his house.

"Don't know why your even bothering, Gato's gonna kill you just like he does everyone else that tries to fight back against him" Inari grumbled clearly not happy that he'd been scolded, this earned him another whack and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Not long after breakfast was deemed ready and plated up "Sakura-chan I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did" the blonde piped in after a couple of minutes thinking that twenty minutes was plenty of time to cool off.

However Sakura merely shrugged him off still giving him the cold shoulder treatment, his heart dropped into his stomach "I'm going to go play now" the ebony haired eight year old informed escaping from the table, finished with breakfast but feeling the tension.

Tsunami sighed and stood intent on doing the dishes "Tsunami-san since you and I cooked it's only fair that Naruto and Sasuke do the dishes" Sakura announced and they knew they better do it or else so Naruto grudgingly nodded.

"Yeah Sakura-chan's right Ma'am, only fair" Naruto forced a smile onto his face as he stacked the empty dishes and took them over to the sink, running the tap to fill the sink up with water so that he could wash them.

Sasuke however sighed "Right after this we should probably talk about how things are going to be until my brother gets here" Sasuke reminded, Sakura nodded quietly then disappeared into the living room leaving them to clean up on their own.

"Is everything alright she seemed I don't know distant from you two I guess" the blue haired woman asked carefully not sure what was going on but she definitely felt that the three kids were in the middle of some kind of fight.

Or rather two of them since Sakura had responded to Sasuke, but not to Naruto indicating the problem was between them "Naruto upset her" the gray haired elder informed and Naruto flinched in response nearly dropping the plate in his hands.

"I didn't mean it okay, it's just all I wanted was a mission that wasn't one of those torturous d rank missions that Kakashi-sensei was having us do constantly and then when we do finally get a mission it turns into a bloody nightmare" the blonde huffed.

Mad at himself as well "Yeah well remember the world isn't rainbows and sunshine like you seem to think it is Dope" the second Uchiha heir scoffed lightly while scrubbing a plate squeaky clean and plunking it in water to rinse then dry before stacking neatly on top of the others.

Until every last dish that had been used practically sparkled with cleanliness and to be nice they even put the dishes away for Tsunami "Done already that was fast" the rosette commented when the boys entered the living room where she was waiting for them.

Naruto flushed while Sasuke cracked a small smile "Look Sakura-chan I know I shouldn't have said what I did, we know you couldn't tell us about your well you know and all this is my fault for demanding a mission thinking it would be easy so I ask for your forgiveness" Naruto bowed.

Emerald irises stared straight through him it was eerie and creepy but he bore her glare with all the grace he possessed "I understand your frustrated Naruto but you shouldn't take it out on your teammates or friends, the world won't cater to your whims" Sasuke chimed in.

Seeing that Sakura was on the verge of giving in "Just because I know sometimes your mouth runs away from you I forgive you Naruto, the next time I'll punch you out" Sakura sighed then gave a quick warning, Naruto paled but nodded.

Then the three of them sat on the floor and poured over a notebook filled with theories and such "Goodness at least their not fighting anymore that's a good sign isn't it Father" Tsunami breathed a little easier now that the discord had faded into easy camaraderie.

It was if the kids had spent their whole lives around each other "Agreed and their sensei has missed it all" Tazuna chuckled quietly to himself listening as the genin bantered back and forth calmly for once, coming up with ways to protect them.

And then they were waved over "We were wondering Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san if you'd allow us to place a barrier around your house, it will only raise if another threat shows up before Itachi does" the pinkette requested lightly.

Knowing that the civilian woman wouldn't really understand "Now if I allow you to put up this barrier it won't keep Inari from coming inside will it" the blue haired woman frowned worried that her son wouldn't be able to return.

"Only threats will be kept out Ma'am, me and Sakura are pretty good at seals, well she's the best I'm slowly learning" the blonde Uzumaki scratched his head sheepishly, he would have to be on his absolute best behavior from then on or else he would probably be strangled.

Sakura nodded lightly when Tsunami glanced to her "Okay do it, I trust you three" the bridge builder that was their client relented easily, his daughter gave him a confused look but the genin moved off to do what was needed.

Eleven minutes later they were back inside "That leaves figuring out a way to keep Inari from any danger while he's off playing" the ebony haired preteen mused, the kid wouldn't appreciate being babysat "What if we had one of Dope's clones tail him under a camouflage" he suggested.

Both of his teammates nodded again so a clone was made of Naruto's and a camouflage seal was made then the clone bounded off to keep an eye on Inari and report any trouble that the kid might get into while playing or doing whatever it was he liked to do.

Tsunami and Tazuna were rather impressed with their strategizing "You said Itachi, who's Itachi and why is he coming" Tsunami seemed to remember something from a bit ago and decided to ask as she and her father sat on furniture.

"He's our backup and whoever else Hokage-sama decides to send" Sakura explained smoothly leaving out the bit where Itachi was actually her betrothed and they were set to get married when she was twenty, which gave her a two year long engagement.

Their client raised a brow "Let's not forget your betrothed to him as well Sakura, though I do wonder, how did you two decide that you were a good match for each other" Tazuna scratched his chin while his daughter let out a horrified gasp.

And she opened her mouth to interject her opinion but was smoothly cut off "They spent two weeks together day in and day out and trust me even without the betrothal my Ni-san and Sakura would still have probably ended up together" Sasuke announced.

Having watched the two closely during those two weeks, "So what's the contract for if Itachi and Sakura-chan don't need it" Naruto asked in confusion not understanding anything about betrothal contracts in the least and his friends were outright weird to.

Sakura giggled "To stop anyone else from asking for my hand, I am a clan kid just like you two remember the first born Senju clan heiress in nearly fifty years to be a shinobi, besides Sasuke I'm probably the most protected as well" the pinkette informed.

While Naruto looked shocked "My Father's had a team of five Uchiha tailing her since we were six" the second Uchiha heir stated, the two civilians blinked not really understanding what the kids were talking about fully anyway.

"Goodness, what about what happens when your feelings start to fade, you'll be stuck in a loveless marriage when it's time for you to wed" the blue haired woman pointed out carefully trying to get the girl to see that arranged marriages weren't always fun to be in.

Even if you liked the person at first those feelings could always fade after awhile "Sakura-chan stop liking Itachi is like asking a mule to not kick you while your back is turned" the blonde snorted suddenly.

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it, then shook his head not sure he wanted to ask "Basically what you mean Naruto is that Sakura will like Itachi no matter what" the gray haired elder summed up for them and Naruto nodded.

Then it was back to pouring over that singular notebook until they decided to take a break a couple hours later for lunch, Sakura helping Tsunami in the kitchen like she had for breakfast as a delicious meal was whipped up.

Courtesy of the food supply scroll that Tenzo must have slipped into her pack when she wasn't looking it was as they were sitting down, that Naruto who'd been absent came tearing down the stairs "Your notebook is glowing again Sakura-chan" Naruto commented.

Producing the notebook from behind his back and handing it to his teammate who quickly flipped it open _*At the border of Fire and Water, will probably be there late tonight, Shisui is with me, Hana as well to heal Kakashi-san*_ was written in Itachi's familiar handwriting.

"Oh joy good job Itachi-ni bring the adult sized child along with ya" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grumbled sarcastically, Sakura shot him an amused look then promptly burst into a bunch of infectious giggles that had him cracking a smile.

It was nice hearing her laugh after a tense few days while Tsunami covered her mouth to hide her smile at their antics "Honestly, it's good though that your leader did accept the request to send backup, Gato won't last against them right" Tazuna questioned.

While Sakura nodded "Not if Itachi gets a hold of him and Gato better hope Itachi doesn't, but it's good to have a more experienced medic on hand to heal Kakashi-sensei" Sakura grinned before frowning, wondering if she'd actually hack it as a medic.

Her medical skills were developing slowly "Medic, shinobi have people like that" Tsunami looked immensely curious about the idea of being able to heal people on a whim, Sakura nodded again and focused chakra into her hands until the glow turned green.

A muted green but healing chakra all the same "Why did you say Gato better hope that Itachi doesn't get a hold of him" then the blue haired woman asked another odd question while Sakura and Sasuke shared a grim look with each other.

"Let's just say my Ni-san kind of gets a little crazy when people he cares about are in danger" the raven haired preteen shuddered remembering the few times someone had tried to harm them when they'd been younger, Itachi had come to their rescue and it had been the last time they'd tried it to.

Sakura nodded sagely "Yeah, he's got a good heart though and he's always kind those are his best points as I know not everyone is infallible" the rosette admitted quietly pulling out another notebook and doodling like she use to, just random things to keep her busy for now.

Since lunch had been devoured "We'll do the dishes" the blonde Uzumaki jumped up minding his manners for once and then like that morning the two boys cleaned up the dishes and put them away for Tsunami before they all headed into the living room.

Inari zoomed off having been rather silent during lunch "I'm sorry if I offended you by saying he looked mean" the bridge builder that was their client offered in apology, feeling like an idiot, he'd been rude to these kids and here they were doing their best to still protect him.

Kind of really threw him for a loop how loyal shinobi actually were, they waved off his apology though and the five of them relaxed, as a comfortable silence settled over them, then it was dinner time and afterwards the genin cleaned up after themselves and headed upstairs to their guest rooms.

Around one in the morning Sakura woke up as familiar chakra brushed her senses, immediately she threw the blankets from her person and was up on her feet in five seconds flat rushing from the guest bedroom quietly so she didn't wake anyone to answer the door.

"Itachi, Shisui-san, Hana-san" Sakura greeted throwing her arms around Itachi's waist in a rare moment where she wasn't so nervous to do so, he chuckled softly down at her "Haimaru" she waved to the three giant ninken that was stood next to Hana.

Then she released Itachi from her captive hold and stood back "As much as I want to rush in and heal Kakashi-san, it's late, we've been running all day think we can come in and get some shut eye" Hana yawned prompting her ninken to do the same.

Sakura pointed at them to follow her quietly "Kakashi-sensei's guest room has an extra futon in the closet the one I'm in does to so you can share with me Hana-san but I don't know about a third one" the pinkette creased her brow trying to think of accommodations for one more person.

"Nah it's okay Sakura-chan, I'll make due, probably share with Itachi on the futon in Kakashi's room or something" Shisui shrugged not wanting to cause any problems, he was tired so were his teammates on this mission where they slept didn't matter.

She kinda looked at him funny for saying that he'd share with Itachi, who shook his head lightly "Goodnight Sakura, go back to bed we can manage ourselves" Itachi murmured nudging her off as they came to a stop before the guest room where Kakashi was staying.

His betrothed blew out a breath, hugged him super quick then with Hana and her ninken on her heels disappeared into a room a few feet away from Kakashi's guest bedroom, they quickly but quietly entered found the extra futon and went to bed uncaring of how it may seem to others, they were tired.

When they woke their hosts were shocked to find more people in their house than when they'd went to bed "Sorry we arrived rather late, we're the backup Hokage-sama sent, Shisui Uchiha at your service" the twenty year old bowed with flourish.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Honestly Shisui-san, we only just woke up it's to early for your antics" Sasuke grumbled watching with interest as Tsunami actually blushed prettily at his cousin's attentions and he snorted lightly.

"But if that's the case why'd you bring dogs with you" Tazuna asked warily not sure how to really ask his question without offending someone, Hana narrowed her eyes on him and Sakura bless that girl jumped in with a soothing smile.

And she went so far as to explain "Actually Tazuna-san their not regular canine's, their ninken, it's kind of a tradition for the Inuzuka clan to have a bonded canine partner, Hana-san happens to have three and all of them are named Haimaru" the fuscia haired preteen announced calmly.

Hana relaxed at that as she realized the civilian man simply didn't understand "You sure you don't want to marry Otouto, Sakura-san you'd get to have a bonded canine partner as well if you did" the Inuzuka woman offered knowing what the answer would be.

A clear refusal as the girl shook her head while Itachi pursed his lips "Pretty sure Sakura-chan isn't going to give up Itachi for any other guy Hana-san" Naruto piped in grinning as Itachi inched towards Sakura who was helping Tsunami and kinda stuck himself to her side like glue.

This scene prompted amused smiles "What I'll have you know that I don't intend on giving Sakura up either" the Uchiha heir commented feeling the stares and the amusement rising in the air, he refused to let any other guy have Sakura.

"Goodness I see what you meant Sakura, Sasuke, protective indeed" Tsunami giggled softly when Itachi finally deigned it necessary to remove himself from her side, the preteen nodded sagely in answer and soon breakfast was finished.

It was this moment that Inari managed to present himself to the rest of the house and freak out at the large amount of people sitting around his kitchen table "Who the hell are you guys and why are there dogs in my house" Inari glared a little intimidated by those large canines.

At the misunderstanding Hana didn't even tense this time "Not dogs Inari, their here to help fight off Gato now come eat breakfast you silly boy and how many times have I told you to stop being rude these shinobi are protecting us so be nice" his mother rapped him over the head with a spoon.

Prompting him to huff and puff, practically throwing a fit before plopping down roughly in a chair then it was a struggle scooting himself close to the table "Need help" Hana inquired watching the eight year old strain himself for a moment.

The boy grumbled but finally nodded and just like that he found himself scooted in "Thank you lady" the eight year old responded politely for once and dug in with vigor to the delicious food that was rare in their little village thanks to Gato.

Once they were all done eating Inari ran off to play and a Naruto shadow clone was hot on his heels moments afterwards under a camouflage seal "We figured he wouldn't appreciate being knowingly babysat so decided to have Naruto's clone undercover" the second Uchiha heir admitted.

And Itachi was proud of his little brother "There's also a barrier around the house that will raise should a threat show up" the blonde Uzumaki chimed in having done his part as well in helping to protect the little civilian family that their client was apart of.

Hana stood from the chair she'd sat in just then "May I come with you and observe Hana-san" Sakura inquired brow creased, she wanted to get better and this might be the only way, the woman nodded and the two females disappeared upstairs.

"By the way on the way here about four or five miles from the village we saw something rather interesting, it was like someone tried to grow a small forest in the path, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you two Naruto, Sasuke" Shisui directed a look to the boys.

Who gulped but nodded "Sakura, we upset her pretty bad, I just really wanted to continue this mission and said that she had that fancy healing jutsu of her's, I didn't know she could only heal small things and not life-threatening injuries" Naruto let his shoulders droop knowing it was his fault.

"There, there she was only worried about you and Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura's not the type to hold a grudge against people for what they say" Tazuna pat the boys on the shoulders "Now if you don't mind I really should go see how things are coming along at the bridge" the gray haired elder informed.

Which prompted Shisui's disappearance as he headed after the client to protect him from any danger that might to attack while he was out constructing his bridge "That leaves scouting, Naruto, Sasuke with me" Itachi was next to stand.

Making Naruto and Sasuke do the same thing, Tsunami waved them off promising to inform the females of where they were going to be and then they were gone, scouting around the village trying to find out where Gato might be hiding, Zabuza as well possibly.

Upstairs Sakura was watching with all the intent she could as Hana expertly healed Kakashi of his shot nervous system and the optic nerve things that were definitely way out of her league "Sometimes I wish I had the sharingan" the rosette commented.

Halfway through the healing process "Oh yeah why's that Sakura-san, the sharingan isn't all it's cracked up to be you know, it can blind you if you overuse it, drain you continuously of chakra and even cause you to die" the Inuzuka woman scolded.

"Not for that Hana-san, imagine the possibilities a sharingan would give you as a medic, surgeries would be a lot more efficient, finding abnormalities in a body, easy if you had a sharingan" Sakura said having thought on the idea a lot.

And the woman teaching her medical ninjutsu was actually surprised "You know you might be right, maybe you could convince that Sasuke to become a medic as well, oh but he doesn't have his sharingan yet does he so you wouldn't be able to test out the theory" Hana frowned in realization.

Especially when Sakura shook her head sadly, it was a constant point of irritation for Sasuke as he tried to awaken his sharingan without success "Ugh my head hurts" Kakashi chose that moment to join the land of consciousness with a groan and Hana helped him carefully sit up.

Kakashi sat there for a moment brow creased in confusion "Wait a minute Hana what are you doing here" the silver haired Jonin finally seemed to realize that the second person in the room was in fact there and he wasn't hallucinating her at all.

"We're your backup Kakashi-san, Itachi-san's genius idea of gifting Sakura-san a notebook that allowed them to pass messages to one another came in handy don't you think" the Inuzuka woman explained but Kakashi merely looked confused again.

Sakura seemed to understand what the problem was "He didn't know, I didn't know until yesterday morning either but yeah I wrote to Itachi the dilemma we were facing and he asked Hokage-sama to send him, Shisui-san and Hana-san as backup" the pinkette announced.

Her sensei seemed to deflate in relief or frustration she didn't know but when he crinkled his eye at her, she knew everything was going to be alright "Naruto and Sasuke their alright aren't they" Kakashi asked and his sole female student nodded.

"Good because as soon as I'm able I'm taking you three out to train, I shouldn't have just focused on making you take missions with the bare minimum of training and now's the time to rectify that" the silver haired Jonin informed bluntly.

And who was she to complain "Okay Kakashi-sensei, you rest up I'll go ask Tsunami-san if I can borrow her kitchen and make something for you to eat" Sakura rose into a standing position then disappeared from the room, heading back downstairs to find the room practically empty.

Barring the woman she wanted to talk to "Well of course you can Sakura and I'm glad your sensei is awake" Tsunami nudged the young girl off to do as she'd asked and twenty five minutes later Sakura marched through the living room a tray in her hands.

On the tray were pickled plum rice-balls, miso soup with some kind of vegetable inside of it and salt-broiled saury there was also a cup that had some kind of liquid in it, then Sakura was gone upstairs "Here you go Kakashi-sensei" the rosette presented the tray to her sensei.

Feeling rather happy that she was at least able to do this for him as he took the tray and dug in "Seriously Sakura-chan are you some kind of mind reader, how did you know my favorites" Kakashi eyed her curiously just a little weirded out.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion "Pretty sure she only made that because those are healthy for you Kakashi not because she knew they were your favorites, anyway I'm going to go find the boys" Hana stood with a laugh.

Haimaru triplets on her heels she was gone from the guest bedroom "Yeah that's right Kakashi-sensei, you have to keep your health in mind when recovering" Sakura nodded at the stare though now she knew what to make whenever he was being stubborn.

It would be an ace in the hole, Kakashi sighed softly but ate the meal that had been made for him "Kakashi-sensei your okay, your okay" Naruto burst into the room eighteen minutes later when he was contemplating going back to sleep.

"Dope seriously, Kakashi's far from okay otherwise he'd be up and about right Sakura" Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto sulked, only perking up when Kakashi chuckled at their antics, glad to see that the kids were doing alright.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Itachi hanging back looking him over probably assuring himself that he was okay before entering the room "Hope you don't mind but Shisui-san and I are your roommates" Itachi said in greeting as he joined the genin on the floor.

Kakashi nodded in understanding "Before you ask old man Tazuna is fine, Shisui-san is watching him" the blonde chimed in knowing his sensei was about to do just that and Kakashi rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the boy.

"Good, by the way nice idea with the notebook Itachi, you've saved us a lot of trouble as I'm sure Zabuza will be back no doubt, judging by the looks on your faces you already knew that" the silver haired jonin commented but didn't see any surprised expressions.

Sasuke grimaced "Yeah Sakura figured it out, something about a pressure point in his neck that stopped his heart temporarily right" the preteen looked to his only female teammate, who turned her head his way upon being addressed.

Before nodding "That's right, however that doesn't mean Zabuza will be able to come after us right away either, he'll probably have the same amount of recovery time as Kakashi-sensei does" the pinkette informed.

Itachi let a smile tug his lips upwards briefly "With that in mind I've already sent out my crows to search for both Zabuza and Gato, if we can find Gato first we might be able to bargain with Zabuza, otherwise his death will be imminent" the Uchiha heir added to the conversation.

The genin wore grim expressions at that but they understood witnessing deaths were highly possible in their line of work, more so now than ever before "Oh right Zabuza has a partner, he fakes being a hunter ninja just to let you know Ni-san" Sasuke piped in with more information.

"Good to know Sasuke, I'm sure Mother and Father will be proud of you" Itachi murmured knowing that their parents wouldn't just be proud, they'd be livid to when they found out Sasuke had been one of the ones to stubbornly refuse to abandon the mission.

When it proved to be to high ranked for them Sasuke seemed to realize that as well as his whole countenance paled "Yeah right my mom and Sasuke's mom are gonna beat us over the heads for this stunt" Naruto snorted understanding as well they were going to be in big trouble.

"Should've thought about that before recklessly charging ahead on this mission huh Naruto, Sasuke, at least Sakura-chan's the only one who did listen to me" Kakashi shook his head not all to upset over their stubbornness anymore.

Just glad that his students were alright and here before him "Anyway I think we should let Kakashi-sensei rest Naruto, Sasuke, you to Itachi, medics orders" Sakura clapped her hands shuffling her teammates from the room and putting her hands on her hips when Itachi didn't budge.

He was highly amused but did as requested for now knowing he'd have a chance to talk to his old Anbu captain later with that he left the room, watching as she snagged the empty tray and quietly shut the door to the guest bedroom before following them downstairs.

Where she disappeared into the kitchen to clean up upon her return she sat down gracefully near to Tsunami and pulled out a notebook along with a pencil and began doodling "Still into drawing I see" Itachi spoke not having seen her draw for a long while.

Then again Sakura wasn't much a child anymore and she was almost thirteen "Kinda, I don't draw much anymore except to draw seals, speaking of seals I think I finally managed to finish the theory to the apparition seal" the pinkette admitted.

An excited sparkle in her viridian orbs, eager to test her teleportation seal "Apparition seal what's that Sakura-chan" the blonde on her team asked in confusion, he'd heard of the flying thunder god seal but never the apparition seal.

"Much like your Father's flying thunder god seal Naruto, it's a teleportation seal that lets the user transport themselves anywhere they wish, though it's still theory I suppose you want me to help you test it out" the seventeen year old explained.

Enough so Naruto could understand while Sakura nodded hesitantly "God Sakura first you pull out that bo-staff now an entirely new teleportation seal, what else have you been working on" the raven haired preteen grumbled slightly put out.

Itachi eyed his betrothed in surprise because he hadn't known about her being able to wield a bo-staff either "Lots of things Sasuke, developing new jutsu is a hobby of mine or rather new hobby of mine anyway" Sakura snickered.

"Seeing as you set up a barrier to keep threats away and Gato's more likely to send thugs, I think it's safe for all of us to go see what Sakura's been working on, so long as you don't intend on going outside Tsunami-san" Itachi directed a look to the silent woman.

Who'd been sitting there listening to them yack away to each other, she waved her hand "Go on you four, I'm going to get started on lunch" Tsunami smiled kindly, Sakura popped up from the couch looking her most excitable.

Her teammates blinked but Itachi chuckled "Geez Sakura-chan slow down a little would ya, you could put me to shame you know" Naruto laughed at her hurried movements, she nearly tripped as well in her haste to go outside if it hadn't been for Itachi she would have.

Nine minutes later they found the perfect clearing to train in, she made a mental note to show this place to their sensei when he was able to train them "First the apparition seal, let's see the theory is much like the flying thunder god so all I have to do is mark the person" the fuscia haired preteen muttered to herself.

Going over the theory of her seal for a moment to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything then she walked over to Itachi sporting a determined expression and grabbed his hand boldly, Itachi watched curiously as an unknown seal appeared on his palm.

It was getting to be less theory and almost a working seal now with that little bit as Sakura pulled away triumph glinting in her expressive irises "Now you just focus on the seal and teleport to it right" the Uzumaki on her team asked.

As Sakura trekked a short distance away from Itachi again and closed her eyes to concentrate, it took a couple of minutes but between one blink and the next she was gone, "Well that was interesting" the Uchiha heir cleared his throat when Sakura landed unceremoniously on him.

"It works though that's the point Ni-san, however though it looks like you'll have to practice in order to not have to concentrate so long" the ebony haired preteen commented, wondering if she'd teach him and the knucklehead that seal would come in mighty handy.

She looked to him "Yeah but now it's not just theory anymore and in a pinch I can use it in reverse and bring a person to me, but that's not the only thing I've been working, a jutsu for my wood style kekkeigenkai" Sakura grinned.

Flashing through the hand signs she'd assigned to her original Mokuton jutsu and wooden wings sprouted from her back and after focusing chakra into the appendages was lifted clear off her feet "That's higher than before" Itachi noted.

While she fluttered about the clearing they were in, seven feet in the air "Wow Sakura-chan your like an angel" Naruto whistled in awe, definitely appreciating the scene before his eyes, Sakura smiled warmly at him and touched down.

Detaching the wooden appendages from her back and molding the wood into something else, a shield and sword to their awe "It's to bad that you'll never get to meet the First Hokage, I bet he'd be amazed at what your capable of with your kekkeigenkai" Sasuke smiled ruefully.

Half of her family was gone on her mother's side and she'd never gotten to meet her family on her father's side either, Sakura however merely smiled and unsealed her bo-staff from the seal on her wrist and showed it off to Itachi.

Including a few things that she could do with it, including channeling a couple of her chakra natures into the staff and fighting in close quarters with it as he offered himself up to see how far she'd come in learning how to wield it before she sealed it away.

With that they made the trek back to the house they were staying in and found the others back already "Hana's ninken sniffed out Gato and Zabuza" Shisui announced when the missing members of their group entered the house.

"By the way where did you four go, we looked but couldn't find you" Hana frowned, not liking that the Haimaru triplets hadn't been about to track them, here Sakura had the grace to shoot her a sheepish smile, pulling out a tag as she did so.

Hana took it and smiled in exasperation "She's good at those as I've realized" Tazuna chuckled recognizing the seal as a scent/chakra blocking seal, it was the one she'd handed to the camouflaged Naruto clones that were used to raise a barrier during their confrontation.

Shisui chuckled as Sakura vanished into the kitchen on them "Now that they've been found, how should we handle the situation" the twenty year old questioned wanting to get this mission over and done with so they could relax for awhile.

Itachi sat "Taking out Gato seems like the best option, however we have to factor in that Zabuza might hold a grudge against Kakashi for nearly killing him during their first confrontation so bargaining with him is probably off the table" the seventeen year old explained.

Tazuna felt his heart jolt in horror as he realized how casually shinobi could talk about killing people "I think I'm going to see how lunch is coming along in the kitchen" the gray haired elder interrupted and sped into the kitchen after saying that.

On a small degree they could understand the man didn't want to hear about them killing people so said nothing about his departure "We'll probably have another confrontation with him won't we Ni-san, Momochi I mean" his little brother piped in.

Earning a nod in answer "Joy and next time he'll have that faker hunter ninja with him to I bet" the blonde groaned, but listened to the conversation that followed, strategies and the like, his brain couldn't really keep up actually.

Not long after that they were called in to the kitchen by Tsunami and Sakura for lunch "Mm looks good Mom" Inari appeared right on time for the afternoon meal and with Hana's help again was scooted up to the table so he didn't have to stretch in order to reach his plate.

Sakura however was the only one to remember and made an extra plate for Kakashi and take it up to him before coming back down to eat with the rest of them "How sweet of you Sakura" Tsunami commented when the girl sat down.

She blushed lightly while Itachi smiled behind his hand "I've known Kakashi-sensei for a long time, he was like my big brother in a way you know, even if he did disappear for long periods of time, he was there to help when no one else was around to do so" the rosette admitted quietly.

"Awww no fair Sakura-chan and here I was hoping that you thought of me as your big brother" Shisui whined suddenly pouting creepily, Sasuke edged away from him on reflex alone, looking completely disturbed by the adult's antics.

His teammate however merely rolled her eyes lightly "Nope sorry Shisui-san" Sakura shrugged shooting down his hope rather brutally, Sasuke snorted in amusement while Shisui gaped at Sakura in horror.

Which prompted the girl to laugh at him mercilessly, at her side Itachi chuckled softly under his breath "Best hope that she doesn't prank you again Shisui-san" Itachi warned seeing the putout expression on his best friend's face.

Who froze, then shuddered in remembrance of the last time he'd gotten pranked, he'd nearly wet himself with fear "Pranking people now Sakura" Tazuna raised a brow in confusion wondering what else the girl had done in her almost thirteen years of life.

Sakura grinned widely in answer "Oh yeah ever since we were in the academy, me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke, we'd pull silly little pranks to make people laugh and get this we never got in trouble for it" Naruto burst out looking alive as he remembered those good ole days.

"Now Sakura has the tendency to scare the living daylights out of people during her pranks, there's an illusion she made, that she named the mother's scolding, it takes on the form of a mother and scolds you, it's scary" Sasuke shuddered much like Shisui had.

"You know Kiba-otouto mentioned that, do you know what my mother said when he told her, she just laughed and said good job stray" Hana interjected, enjoying herself for the time being, Inari looked up at her in confusion.

Probably wondering why someone would call someone else a stray, he didn't ask though instead polished the rest of his lunch off and zoomed off "Gonna go play some more" the eight year old called disappearing from the house again.

The rest of the day was like that to and a couple days later Hana deemed Kakashi ready enough to join everyone downstairs "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, outside with me, it's training time to prepare you for your second confrontation with Zabuza" Kakashi ordered.

Wasting no time in taking his students out for training, while Itachi, Hana and Shisui hurried off to conduct their own role in the mission, take out Gato and his thugs, that would lessen the amount of threats against Tazuna and his family.

The three genin did as ordered and followed their sensei to a familiar clearing "First off I'd like to apologize if I'd spent more time training you three this wouldn't be necessary" Kakashi bowed his head feeling like a fool and hoping his students could forgive him.

Sakura immediately gave him a reassuring smile "Nah it's okay Kakashi-sensei we don't hold it against you in any way shape or form, you wanted to teach us the value of teamwork, let's just say we've learned it and move on to learning other things" the blonde shrugged.

Accepting that the Jonin would forever be weird but holding nothing against the man "The Knucklehead is right, even if this training is a little on the late side at least we'll be better prepared for the next meeting" the Uchiha on his team stated.

"What they mean is we forgive you Kakashi-sensei, always no matter what you put us through cause your our sensei, now how about we get to training" the pinkette rolled her eyes at their antics and summed up the meanings of their comments for their sensei.

His visible eye crinkle smiled at them in fondness "Right I'm going to teach you three the tree-climbing exercise, it'll help you with your chakra control and lessen the amount of chakra needed to use jutsu's" the silver haired jonin informed.

Genin listening with rapt attention and slight awe as he walked right up a tree using only his feet "To much chakra you'll break the bark and bounce off, and to little chakra you won't stick, find a medium and get a running start" Kakashi instructed.

Once he was stood on the ground again and they took a kunai in hand after focusing their chakra then ran, Sakura as he expected went straight up, while Sasuke used to much chakra and Naruto not enough as he slid back down and cracked his head on the ground.

The boys eyed their female teammate with sulky expressions "Well of course Sakura would get chakra control what with inventing a teleportation seal and a jutsu for her kekkeigenkai" Sasuke snorted, just a little jealous but not daring to show that jealously.

Unless he wanted to get whacked or start another fight amongst them, at the admittance though Kakashi raised a silver brow "I'll show you afterwards Kakashi-sensei, but is there anything else that one can do to improve chakra control" Sakura asked from her perch in the tree.

As the boys continued to try their hands at the tree-climbing exercise "Seriously Sakura-chan why on earth would you want to do a chakra control exercise that's harder than this one" Naruto gaped in horror, he shouldn't be surprised though.

Sakura shot him an amused look "Because I like challenging myself Naruto and there's always room for improvement even after you think you've mastered something, don't just assume it can't be improved" the rosette lectured lightly.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath "Anyway yes there is Sakura-chan the water-walking exercise, come with me over to that little pond and I'll get you started, boys remember to little you won't stick, to much you'll rebound" the silver haired shinobi reminded.

Leading the lone girl over to the little pond that the clearing had "Right because figuring out the correct amount is so easy" the second Uchiha heir grunted, making his third attempt so far and failing yet again even as he went a little higher than before.

Over by the pond Sakura watched with interest as Kakashi focused his chakra then confidently stepped on the water's surface, she paid great attention to the output of chakra as well and realized what made the water-walking exercise so different from the tree-climbing exercise.

"You have to keep your chakra consistent, reapply it every few seconds isn't that right Kakashi-sensei" Sakura surprised him with her deep understanding of chakra control when he returned to dry land to have her try her hand at the exercise.

But he nodded "Exactly Sakura-chan, the concept is the same mostly except you have to account for every little fish or wave and reapply the same amount of chakra as you used before to stay atop the water's surface" Kakashi explained in great detail for her.

Then made her try, Sakura took a deep breath focusing her chakra then hesitantly put a foot on top of the water, it sunk a little so she added a little more, making a mental reminder of how much chakra she needed for the second chakra control exercise.

Once she was sure she had it she stepped fully out onto the little pond took three steps and lost control of her chakra, she spluttered as she broke through the surface of the pond and heaved herself onto dry land to try again.

And so while she was hard at work on trying to get the water-walking exercise down Kakashi meandered over to his male students to see how they were coming along on the tree-climbing exercise "I feel like I haven't made any progress at all" Sasuke scowled.

Frustrated at his lack of chakra control, a splash drew his gaze to Sakura, who was completely soaked through to the bone "Me either I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong, I swear I'm adding more chakra but I keep falling" Naruto sulked, equally as frustrated as Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, chuckling as a fourth splash was heard, before becoming determined "Close your eyes Naruto, Sasuke, concentrate, focus your chakra into the soles of your feet" the Copy Ninja instructed deciding to help the boys with the task he'd set.

He didn't want them to give up after all "Hey that's different I feel like I can tell how much chakra I'm using for the technique now" the blonde snapped his eyes open in surprise so with that in mind got a running start and actually went five feet up the tree that time.

"Thanks Kakashi that was a big help" the raven haired preteen nodded seriously as he went up the tree higher than before and marked his place to have a goal to go past when he managed to fully grasp the concept of chakra control.

And for the next hour the three of them trained, the splashes got further and further apart until no more sounds came from the pond that was in the clearing "Okay I think that's enough for now, we'll come back out later, you can show me what Sasuke talked about then" Kakashi called it.

Not wanting his students to experience the nasty thing called chakra exhaustion it would be detrimental to their health and waste time they could be training in order to recover "Understood Kakashi-sensei" Sakura acknowledged the command.

Feeling the drain on her chakra reserves like never before, water-walking was definitely a lot more challenging than tree-climbing "Can you heal my head Sakura-chan, I think I've got a bump or something on it from when I kept falling" Naruto requested.

While she wanted to say no because she was pretty low on chakra she walked over to Naruto anyway "Here I'll lend you some of my chakra" Sasuke offered seeing the strain and gave her a little of his own chakra to help her out.

Sakura perked right up then focused chakra into her hands until they glowed a brighter green than she remembered, the bump on Naruto's head healed right up, faster than how the scratch had and she stared at her hands in surprise.

Before realizing with a better understanding of chakra control now, healing would be a lot easier and she smiled in triumph even if she felt tired, she'd still managed to find the missing element that would help her accomplish her goal of becoming a medic.

Their sensei led them back to the house after that and allowed them to rest "Goodness you three must have had quite the training session" the blue haired woman that was one of their hosts gasped at their nearly passed out forms.

"You can say that again Tsunami-san, hmm I think I'll go upstairs for a bit, be lazy" the pinkette huffed out a soft laugh before deciding to go up to the guest bedroom she'd been assigned and possibly take a nap.

Sasuke and Naruto watched her go with matching smiles "She sure is something else huh Sasuke" the blonde shook his head glad that out of all the girls in their class, Sakura was the one on his team, he wouldn't know how to handle things without her around all the time.

"Definitely out of all of us, Sakura's probably worked harder to get to this point, she use to be just a normal civilian's child remember with people trying to shoot her down left and right saying she wouldn't hack it" the ebony haired twelve year old nodded.

Now look at her, she'd brought the whole village together unknowingly and each clan worked together without issue or complaint "Agreed, you boys should go rest in your guest room as well" their silver haired sensei sent them off to take a nap as well most likely.

When the three of them returned it was lunch time "Oh goody looks delicious Tsunami-san" Shisui rubbed his hands together gleefully, eyeing the scrumptious looking spread of food that had been made for the afternoon meal.

"Behave yourself for once Shisui-san" Itachi deadpanned knowing that his best friend wouldn't listen to a single word he said, case and point, Shisui kept practically salivating over the food like he was some kind of half-starved person

Sakura eyed him with exasperation before a mischievous twinkle appeared in her peridot colored irises, then discretely cast a genjutsu that would only affect Shisui "What did you do" Sasuke asked having seen the hand signs.

Her eyes sparkled with deviousness "Genjutsu that will make him think his food is disintegrating into dust every time he tries to scoop up a bite" Sakura whispered, Sasuke choked on a laugh and sat to watch the show.

The others were completely oblivious as they made their plates and sat around the table as well, it was when Shisui went to take his first bite that he dropped his fork in horror "The heck is the matter with you Shisui-san" Naruto gave him a disturbed glare.

As the man moaned pitifully "Just look at it, all gone and I didn't get to take a bite of it, not a single bite" the twenty year old cried tearfully lamenting at the waste of all that delicious food, Itachi creased his brow in confusion.

Realization hit him a moment afterwards and he shot Sakura a thoroughly amused smile, a glint of veiled mischief in his warm onyx eyes "I don't understand, his plates completely full so what is he complaining about it being gone for" Inari piped in rather disturbed by the adult's antics.

Beside him Hana covered her mouth to keep from laughing "An illusion is making him think that his food is gone Inari-san, basically it's a prank on Shisui-san" she finally managed to explain after a couple of minutes and Inari looked intrigued.

"How did your mission go earlier" Kakashi started up a rather serious conversation while Shisui was still bemoaning the nonexistent fate of his food, Itachi and Hana straightened in their seats before nodding in answer, Gato and his thugs were no more.

And within their grasp was all the money he'd once possessed, pleased with the answer Kakashi focused on eating until Shisui finally snapped out of the genjutsu "Wait what I could've sworn….Sakura-chan that was mean" Shisui scratched his head in confusion.

Then he understood what happened when he caught sight of the girl practically doubled over laughing, mirth in her eyes "Funny actually" Tazuna commented with a chuckle feeling lighter than ever and once Zabuza was gone the village would be free once and for all.

Shisui sulked as he realized everyone was laughing at him in some way so with a pout he ate his food warily thanking the kami that it didn't disintegrate on him this time thanks to a genjutsu cast by Sakura, then disappeared up stairs for awhile.

"He'll never learn" the blonde at the table shook his head and the others laughed at his apt statement, Shisui would forever act like a child probably, the only good point was that at least on missions he did take things a little more seriously.

With that Kakashi dragged them all back outside again and Sakura showed off her teleportation seal and wood style jutsu she'd created, followed by practicing with her bo-staff while the boys practiced the tree-climbing exercise again.

Each day of training was different after that, Kakashi made them wear weights one day and had them run as long as they could around the small village, another he had them sparring against each other, the third was spent with Naruto and Sasuke learning the water-walking exercise.

The fourth was practicing elemental jutsu's, the fifth thinking up strategies, the sixth strength training and the seventh day Kakashi had them learning how to avoid detection by sending his summons after them, after each day they were totally exhausted and not ashamed to take naps to regain their strength.

And before they knew it, it was the night before they were to have their second confrontation with Zabuza, Hana had already gone to bed, but she was still awake trying to think up more strategies that would help to keep Tazuna and his family safe.

When a quiet knock came on the guest bedroom door "Sakura meet me on the bridge in thirty minutes" came Itachi's voice and she wondered what he was up to it was unlike Itachi to call anyone out in the middle of the night like that.

But thirty minutes later she headed to the almost finished bridge "Itachi is something the matter" Sakura asked softly knowing her voice would reach him wherever he may be, just like that he dropped down beside her from his high perch.

He wore a concerned expression "Despite the preparations that have been made I still feel as if not enough has been done to ensure no one gets hurt tomorrow, that's why I wanted to have your help in placing some seals on the bridge" the Uchiha heir explained quietly.

Now she understood, she was becoming quite the beginner fuinjutsu mistress "Okay, I'll start with an enclosing seal, just in case things go south, Tazuna can be sealed inside for better protection" the pinkette nodded in understanding.

Knowing that Itachi only wanted to make sure they made it passed tomorrow, so she sat and began drawing, layering a camouflage seal over the enclosing seal to hide the obvious seals, followed by the formula for her barrier that all she would have to do is make the hand signs for.

The barrier would raise after that "Some genjutsu's might help as well, Tazuna's already informed his team of construction workers that the bridge will be a battlefield, a genjutsu would help to trick Zabuza into wearing himself out a little" Itachi suggested.

"Right and he won't be expecting a double-layered genjutsu, we might be able to resolve this peacefully yet Itachi" Sakura mused feeling a little better now that some things were in place for tomorrow, quietly they returned to the house after that and finally went to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring them.


	16. Enter: Kisame Hoshigaki & Returning Home

~Authors Note

Beware this chapter is a severe twist from the original Naruto timeline, hope you all like it, it was actually kind of a random decision to write the chapter this way.

End Authors Note~

* * *

The morning of, everyone gathered in the living room "Wait where's Naruto" Shisui immediately noticed Naruto's absence from the meeting they were having it was important and they'd made sure the knucklehead knew that he had to attend it as well.

"Still asleep I think he over-did it yesterday, used up to much of his chakra" Sasuke chimed in with an answer, Shisui groaned quietly in response, while the others shook their heads, it was such a Naruto thing to do that they weren't even surprised by it anymore.

With little choice Naruto was excluded from the meeting "Guess I'm staying behind, though it would be better if I could come with you as a medic" Hana sighed softly, if everything worked out, this whole mission would be resolved rather peacefully.

Not including the bit where they'd gone and practically massacred Gato and his thugs "Fine with us Hana-san, though I do have a confession, last night Sakura and I went and cast some genjutsu's on the bridge, if Zabuza is there he should still be caught" Itachi confessed suddenly.

A silver brow rose in surprise "Of course you did, either way that makes things easier for us I suppose and if Naruto wakes up, keep him here Hana" Kakashi snorted lightly before turning to speak with Hana who nodded in understanding.

Off to the side, Sakura gnawed her lower lip in worry, that feeling of danger, enveloping her senses again, someone was going to get hurt, she just knew it "Maybe Tazuna-san should stay here" Sakura suggested brow creased more so than usual.

Itachi's eyes met her's "What why, you said it yourself that this confrontation could be resolved peacefully" Tazuna frowned not liking the look on her face obviously while Itachi smiled warmly and reassuringly at Sakura, understanding her fears.

"Your just worried isn't that right Sakura" Tsunami smiled fondly at the girl, who'd put up with an awful lot over the almost two weeks that they'd been there, Sakura nodded quietly, while Tazuna chuckled under his breath.

But at that the lot of them exited the house to make the trek to the bridge, immediately upon arrival a thick mist crawled over the bridge "Thought you could trap me in a genjutsu before the fight even began eh Kakashi" Zabuza growled.

Clearly not trapped like they all thought he'd be, "Must have worked if your saying something Zabuza, aw did you get tired fighting in the illusion, don't have much stamina do you" the twenty year old Uchiha mocked with a derisive snort.

Dodging the throwing needle that was thrown at him as the mist drew back to allow them to see Zabuza and the teenager who'd saved him that day "Ah you must be his partner, the fake hunter ninja, you do know it's a crime to impersonate hunter ninja don't you" the Uchiha heir scolded.

"I'm well aware, however what does it matter to you what I do, I'm merely a tool for Zabuza to sharpen and use, then throw away when I'm no longer useful" the masked teenager admitted while Zabuza snorted in disgust.

Brown eyes glaring at them from the other end of the bridge "Let me ask you this Zabuza, your contractor Gato, did you know that he was already dead" the silver haired Jonin commented suddenly wanting to end this before it ever began.

Zabuza froze at the news "Lies, it can't be" the rogue from mist growled threateningly, obviously confused at first, then he replayed the whole week in his mind, and realized that not once had Gato come to see him it was a shocking revelation.

"And we have in our grasp all of the money that Gato had in his possession, we're willing to offer some of it up to ensure Tazuna-san's safety" Itachi presented the scroll, things seemed to be going well so far but it didn't mean he would let down his guard just yet.

As the rogue narrowed his eyes "Tempting, tempting" Zabuza mused more than a little wary because he wasn't sure if this was another trap in which case he'd probably lose his life this time, there were others now and he couldn't very well fight them all off.

Even with Haku helping him "Why not all of it" Haku chimed in with a question, disturbed by how strange this morning was going, first they show up and their trapped in a double layered genjutsu that had them fighting within the sanctum of their minds.

Now this it was odd and more than a little off-putting "Because a certain someone lied about the rank of the mission we were going on so therefor some of the money is going to be used to fund the rest of the mission" Sasuke offered.

Keeping himself at a distance and ready to fight at a moments notice while Tazuna chuckled awkwardly "Just so you know Zabuza, the Mizukage that you seek to kill is no longer among the living" Shisui informed bluntly when no one else said anything.

Brown eyes widened "If you don't believe him here" Sakura threw a book with great force and aim and it sailed straight into Zabuza's hands, Kakashi shot her a stunned glance before watching the other man's expression as he flipped through the book.

Until he came across the page that held the information about Hidden Mists new Mizukage, what was visible of Zabuza's face showed rage as he realized everything he'd been doing was now for naught "What will we do Zabuza" Haku asked with a frown.

Their ambitions were no longer necessary which meant they weren't necessary any more either "The old man is safe, fork over what you promised and we'll leave" the Demon of the Hidden Mist village demanded.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief as money was unsealed, then sealed into another scroll "Here your rather good Sakura" Itachi passed the scroll to his betrothed, who cocked back her arm and went to throw the scroll to Zabuza.

Who was waiting, but she hesitated "I think we have incoming" Sasuke said as a giant wave came speeding at them "BRACE YOURSELVES" Kakashi shouted, anchoring himself in place with chakra unsure of what to expect.

Just before the wave was to reach them Sakura realized that Tazuna was apart from them and completely defenseless, her gaze met Itachi's and then she was off, grabbing hold of Tazuna to late, they were swept away before she could lock them into place with chakra.

Once the water receded Itachi went into full blown panic "Where's Sakura" he looked around but he didn't spot his betrothed, he knew he'd seen her before the wave had hit, but not only was Sakura missing so was Tazuna and he shot a glare towards Zabuza.

But the man and his partner was still there "You should worry more about yourselves than a dead brat once my sharks find her" a gravelly voice intoned from above, all eyes shot upwards to find a blue-skinned man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds.

Slung over his shoulder was a massive bandage wrapped sword "Kisame what the fuck do you think your doing here" Zabuza snarled taking up a defensive stance executioners blade before him and not trusting his fellow swordsman in the least.

Kisame's beady onyx eyes landed on him "Ah I thought you'd be dead by now Zabuza, however that is not the reason for my visit, Itachi Uchiha by command of the Leader of the Akatsuki, you are to be taken in as a member of the Akatsuki Organization" Kisame announced seriously.

Meanwhile as the other members of the team were dealing with the sudden and unexpected adversary, Sakura found herself far out to sea, the bridge was but a speck in the distance, the worst part about it though was that Tazuna was out cold.

And whoever said swimming with dead weight was easy freaking lied because it was extremely difficult to keep the passed out man afloat while doing the same for herself since he was so heavy "Come on Tazuna-san wake up" Sakura begged.

Inwardly trying to come up with a way to get them out of this mess they were somehow in, not to mention get the scroll filled with money to Zabuza that she still had clutched in her hand 'That's it, I can seal Tazuna-san into my enclosing seal made for my bo-staff' the pinkette realized.

Quickly doing just that, with a sigh of relief she swiped through her hair, matting it back so that she could see and started swimming, halfway there Sakura saw something speeding towards her 'Oh holy hell' Sakura gasped officially scared out of her wits.

As the something turned out to be sharks, water sharks, summons probably and they were coming at her, so with her heart hammering away in her chest, Sakura focused chakra into her feet to stand atop the ocean's surface, emerald orbs wide with fear.

But standing her ground, she grit her teeth, and as the sharks approached drew back her fist and let loose with a mighty punch, the first one dissipated while the second latched his jaws around her ankle a whimper escaped from her mouth before she slammed her fist into that one as well.

Followed by her losing control of her chakra, with a splash she was swimming again but at least it seemed those were the only sharks that had been sent after her, it wasn't long before she began to grow tired 'Screw it I'm using the apparition seal, I hope I'm close enough' she cursed.

Closing her eyes to concentrate on the seal she'd placed on Itachi, a couple minutes later after intense focusing she felt as if she was being squeezed through a tube and then she was finally back on the bridge with the others.

Arms wrapped around her from behind seconds after her appearance, drawing her back away from the bandage wrapped sword that came at her "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see that your okay Sakura" Itachi breathed face pressed into her neck.

"Define okay Itachi….a bloody shark freaking bit my ankle" Sakura grumbled, Itachi tried he really did but a laugh rumbled out of him anyway even if now wasn't really the best time to be laughing, as he set her on her feet.

While the new enemy stared at her in veiled amusement "And tell me pinky how exactly is it you managed to fend off my sharks" the blue haired rogue from Mist inquired leaning on his sword more than a little interested because he thought she was already dead.

Emerald orbs spat literal fire at him in response "Punched them of course" the rosette snapped hotly fed up with this entire mission, what she didn't expect was for the man to throw his head back and laugh as if finding what she'd said the most funniest thing ever.

"It takes considerable force to punch out a summons girl so how in the bloody blazes did you manage to take out two and still come out with only one injury in fact lets talk about how you also got here, you didn't body flicker did you" Zabuza growled.

Stood closest to the young girl now as Itachi dashed forward intent on facing Kisame in hopes of fending him off at least for now, Sakura took three steps away from him unsure if she should really say, when he shot her an imploring glare she figured a little information wouldn't hurt.

"Channeled chakra into my fists like the Sannin Tsunade Senju" Sakura admitted omitting the fact that she was actually the Sannin's granddaughter and that chakra control must run in the family or something because with that stunt she could have lost the use of her hand.

Lucky she didn't but she definitely wasn't going to try it again anytime soon "As much as I'm glad your alright Sakura, where's Tazuna" Sasuke appeared at her side a second later and allowed her lean against him as her ankle was pretty bad.

She held up her arm showing off the seal, Sasuke blew out a breath at that, inwardly relieved but paying great attention to the battle happening before them, it wasn't quite the fight they were expecting but their adversary was a lot more deadly than Zabuza or Haku combined.

"Very interesting where did you come up with the idea of using seals like that" Haku, who joined them in that moment staying out of the way much like his master as Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi faced down Kisame, Sakura bit her lip harshly at the sight of their injuries.

Wishing that the day was already over, heck the mission as well before she remembered that she'd been asked something "Our teammates mother taught, he and I, fuinjutsu when we were seven, I took it from there" the pinkette answered truthfully this time.

They had to scatter seconds later as Kisame came flying towards them, from a kick Itachi delivered "Nice aiming there Ni-san" Sasuke scowled, fighting the urge to run screaming from the bridge like a coward, it was definitely a thought.

But when he saw Sakura holding her position on the other side of the bridge next to Zabuza, he steeled his nerves as well and stayed put "Frigging hell man, all we want is you, so just give in peacefully and I'll let the rest of these guys go" Kisame grunted.

Rising to his feet brandishing his sharkskin at the Uchiha his leader wanted for the organization "Never I have to many people that count on me in the Leaf Village" Itachi informed with a shake of his head, Kisame sighed and came rushing at him again.

It was as he, Shisui and Kakashi were aiming a conjoined fire-ball jutsu at the unexpected rogue that Kisame swerved and snapped Sakura right off her feet "Don't make me do it Itachi, since you seem to care about this girl an awful lot" the blue skinned man placed his sword to her neck.

Zabuza cursed as he realized the situation was dire now, if he thought the Uchiha had been angry earlier when the brat had been missing, Itachi was outright furious now that the girl was being held at weapon point "Itachi what are we going to do" Shisui questioned.

Sick to his stomach at the thought of Sakura being harmed any further than she already had been "There's no other choice, Sakura, you have to use your jutsu" Kakashi called understanding that it was the only way that Sakura would be able to be saved.

Sakura met their gazes evenly though the creepy sword was pressed harshly to her neck, she took a deep breath and without a single hand sign, wood burst out of her back, separating her from Kisame, not without injury as something sharp grazed her arm.

Then she was falling "Fuck" Zabuza growled throwing caution to the wind and jumping over the bridge after the stupid reckless brat, he grabbed hold of her in the nick of time, but they continued to fall as he wasn't fast enough in grabbing hold of something else.

And just as suddenly their downward descent was abruptly halted as wings sprouted from the girls back holding them aloft in the air precariously at best "You better not let us drop" the rogue snarled feeling as if he was about to vomit.

"Doing my best here Zabuza, but I'm still learning how to control this freaking jutsu of mine so don't expect much" Sakura snapped right back, utterly exhausted and her body hurt like hell it was only a matter of seconds before she was unable to keep them up.

While simultaneously trying to concentrate on the apparition seal she'd managed to place on the bridge at a split second's notice just as they started falling again, they were slammed onto the bridge "Zabuza are you alright" his brat apprentice asked when he noticed their reappearance.

Zabuza pushed himself into a standing position "Fine but I don't think the brat can handle much more, you and the punk over there get the hell off this bridge" Zabuza barked, grabbing up the girl and shoving her at Haku despite her fidgeting and insistence that she was fine.

Sasuke trailed after them hesitantly leaving the adults to fight Kisame "Good heavens what happened to her" Tsunami shrilled completely horrified at Sakura's injured state when the three of them showed up, the barrier oddly not raising to keep Haku out.

"Another rogue from the Mist Village showed up Ma'am, she got the backlash of his attack twice now, once when she was swept away by a giant wave, then when he sent shark summons after her, he also tried to hold her at weapon point and she fell over the bridge" Haku explained carefully.

Placing the girl down on the couch "Hana-san we need your help down here" Sasuke practically shouted as he bent at his teammates side and pressed a glowing blue finger to the seal that had Tazuna sealed within.

With a pop and a plume of smoke Tazuna was before them again, he sat up coughing out water "What the devil" Tazuna blinked in confusion not sure what was going on anymore and the last thing he remembered was that giant wave.

Hana and her ninken thundered down the stairs at the yell for help and found a horrifying scene waiting for her "Oh kami Sakura-san what happened to her" Hana gasped but came forward anyway and bent hands already glowing green.

Sakura had long since passed out from the strain her body had experienced "Kisame Hoshigaki is what happened, he used the tidal wave jutsu on a massive scale, swept her and Tazuna-san away, sent sharks after her and even held her at weapon point" the unknown teenager informed.

"God Sakura really saved my ass this time didn't she" the gray haired elder commented feeling mighty pathetic needing a girl to save his life, not once but twice now, off to the side Sasuke nodded grimly in answer.

Before beginning to pace back and forth in a maddening way until he seemed to realize someone was missing "Where's the Dope" the second Uchiha heir questioned, Hana paused in her task of healing Sakura before glancing to the stairs.

Confusion in her gaze "I could've sworn he was on my heels just a minute ago" the brunette haired woman frowned, Sasuke groaned and left the room to check upstairs but as he expected that idiot had run off which was exactly what they didn't need right now.

Quickly he ran back downstairs "Naruto's gone and between the two of us your definitely the fastest, he's got blonde hair and wears a stupid orange jumpsuit, can't miss him" Sasuke described his idiot teammate to Zabuza's partner.

Haku nodded and was off and ten minutes later he was back with a struggling Naruto in his grip "Lemme go, I have to go avenge Sakura-chan, that jerk hoshigaki or something really has it coming for hurting her" Naruto tried to escape without success.

"Naruto-san you'd only get in the way, Zabuza and your other companions can handle themselves, so what your teammate needs is for you to stay here and not endanger yourself" Haku lectured easily just as Sakura finally woke up.

She blinked heavy lidded eyes at them, exhaustion within the depths of her emerald irises before her brain managed to catch up with her it was like something snapped into place and she was one hundred percent alert despite her exhaustion.

With a simple hand sign she raised the barrier "No one goes in or out until those four come back" Sakura announced eyes glittering dangerously now daring the knucklehead to argue with her, Naruto gave a little squeak and ducked behind Sasuke on reflex.

But nodded his head furiously in answer "Got it Sakura-chan, no one goes in or out" the blonde gave her a thumbs up still hiding, Sasuke snorted and sat down on the couch, while Naruto tensed until he realized she wasn't even paying him anymore attention.

"Thank you Sakura you know for trying to help me when that giant wave rushed over us" Tazuna chimed in, eternally grateful for what the genin had done to ensure that he and his family, plus the village got to survive.

Sakura deserved the most credit as ninety percent of the plans that had been executed had been her idea's, if Itachi hadn't given her that notebook they wouldn't have backup and things might have turned out a lot different if not for Sakura.

It took his breath away seeing how much Sakura did day in and day out for others especially those teammates of hers, Sakura at his statement though merely smiled "Couldn't leave you to fend for yourself Tazuna-san it wasn't right" the rosette admitted softly.

His gaze softened while Tsunami smiled fondly "Your going to be alright Sakura, though I would suggest that you try to rest a little more" Hana instructed gently helping Sakura to lay back on the couch again and moments after she drifted off into a restful sleep.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, the battle had turned bloody "Give up, the Akatsuki leader won't rest until your in our organization Itachi" Kisame was growing increasingly frustrated with the teenagers repeated refusals to give in to the demand being made of him.

"Like I said before Kisame, never, the sooner you get that through your head the sooner this fight can be over" Itachi glowered, fully intending on using his sharingan, though that jutsu was mostly a last resort it was likely the only way to get Kisame to go away.

Not to mention he was more than a little furious about what the man had done to his intended and he really couldn't let that slide "There's little point in trying to reason with him Itachi, the only way he'll stop is if he's dead" Shisui grunted looking quite beat up.

Blood dripped from his forehead, two of his fingers were broken and he was pretty sure that one of his ribs was cracked, and he was running low on chakra as well thanks to that bloody sword Kisame had in his clutches, Sharkskin, the chakra eating sword.

Which not only stole chakra but gave that stolen chakra to Kisame which really sucked "Focus Shisui, don't lose sight of your opponent" Kakashi scolded as a hideous noise filled the air and he dashed by intent on ending the fight one way or another.

Right as Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi on Kisame, who smirked and dispelled into a splash of water, Zabuza's yell made them all turn and found the man locked in a fierce sword battle with Kisame, acquiring scrapes left and right until with a groan Zabuza was down.

Kisame drew sharkskin back a final time and brought it down "No you don't" the silver haired Jonin warned body flickering in the nick of time to deliver a crushing kick to the second rogue that had showed up, this time Kisame was sent flying over the edge of the bridge.

A little payback for Sakura "Shisui-san take him back to the house, have Hana-san heal him and you" the Uchiha heir swiped a hand through his bangs sure that Kisame would be back and that the fight wasn't over yet.

"Idiots I can still fight" Zabuza growled as he was hefted onto his feet, arm thrown over Shisui's shoulders but struggle as he might he couldn't muster up any more energy "Executioners blade Kakashi, use it" he finally grunted in acceptance.

Lending his sword to the Copy Cat Ninja, who nodded gratefully "Come on Momochi, I'm sure your partner is quite worried as are the others" the twenty year old Uchiha sighed limping off the bridge while practically carrying Zabuza.

Two minutes after their departure Kisame returned a glint of madness in his eyes "You know what I've had it, I don't care what the leader wants anymore your going to die Itachi Uchiha" Kisame announced fed up with the teenagers refusal.

"Was just about to say the same thing Kisame" Itachi shot back readying his Tsukuyomi again and this time he would make sure that the enemy was caught in it, while Kakashi picked up the abandoned Kubikiribocho that had been lent to him temporarily.

And shifted into a defensive stance, the three of them clashed, fighting in all manners of ways until Kisame swung Sharkskin with a roar at exactly the same moment Kakashi did the same with the executioners blade.

The legendary swords clashed and Sharkskin went flying off into the distance, Kisame looked surprise for a split second, Kakashi ducked and he looked straight into Itachi's eyes "Finally" the Uchiha heir sighed when Kisame went down for good hopefully.

For a tense moment they waited to see if Kisame would get back up on his feet and just as they were relaxing, he glared up at them "Heh your village means that much to ya huh" Kisame chuckled making light of his situation.

"Of course it does Kisame, nothing you or the rest of the Akatsuki Organization tries will ever make me betray my village" Itachi stated, standing tall, oozing loyalty, Kisame stood sporting a rather frustrated expression before vanishing over the side of the bridge.

Beating a rather hasty escape from the scene of the crime "Well that was rather anticlimactic" Kakashi commented feeling as if they'd just went through hell as he heaved the executioners blade over his shoulder and the two of them started their trek from the bridge.

They caught up with Shisui who was lugging a knocked out Zabuza over his shoulder "Over already well that was rather fast, we've only been walking for like fifteen minutes" Shisui grumbled, but Itachi thankfully helped with Zabuza.

Making the trip back to the house faster upon their arrival though they encountered a new problem, the barrier was raised and when they tried to approach they were zapped painfully, shocking Zabuza into an awake state "The bloody fuck was that" Zabuza groaned.

"Sakura, she must have raised the barrier, either unconsciously or consciously I don't know nor did I know about that little part where the barrier could actually freaking electrocute you if you tried to pass through it" Kakashi grunted eye twitching in frustration.

Each of them wondering how they were going to get in without getting zapped again until the barrier deactivated "Must have felt our chakra" Itachi mused as they carefully stepped forward and entered the house after several minutes.

Immediately after the barrier went up again "Naruto's manipulating the barrier, we saw you through the window" Sasuke met them in the foyer looking exhausted himself and he hadn't really done anything, that didn't mean he didn't gain something from all of this.

His dojutsu had finally awakened it was during the moment Sakura had escaped from Kisame's hold and fallen over the bridge, he would have gone rushing to save her to if Zabuza hadn't, it was then he decided to focus and realize the rogue was in pretty poor shape.

And he realized the fight after they'd left must have been exceedingly tough "Did you kill that Hoshigaki guy for hurting Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled loudly and everyone cringed, but Sakura remained blissfully asleep resting as her body needed.

"No he escaped from us Naruto however I don't think he'll be back, we gave him a beating he won't soon forget" the seventeen year old shook his head lightly helping to sit Zabuza down and Hana moved towards him hands already filled with medical chakra.

The injuries he'd sustained began slowly going away "If it were me I would have chased after him and killed him" the blonde sulked unhappily, but Itachi wasn't paying him any attention anymore as he set his sights on Sakura.

She was shivering he realized and he quickly grabbed a blanket, wrapping her up in it to help warm her up since she was soaked through to the bone and cold to the touch "Do you think she'll be alright" Tsunami pressed a hand down on his shoulder lightly.

Itachi clutched the young girl to him allowing her presence to calm him "She's strong, always has been so yes she'll be alright" Itachi finally said placing her down on the couch again, though he was reluctant to part with her.

Clear in the way he settled resolutely at her side even as Hana came around to heal him "Can I ask where did she get those morals of hers" Tazuna questioned having been wondering for a long time why Sakura was so loyal.

"We don't have any clue as to where just that she's always been like that" Shisui snorted lightly in amusement resting comfortably in a chair as his aches and pains faded away and his eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment.

Everyone else seemed to agree with him as they nodded, it was with that, that Tsunami and Tazuna watched as all but Itachi closed their eyes to sleep, completely forgoing any sort of meal as they rested after their rough morning.

Out of the lot of them though Sakura was the first to wake up "Oh" Sakura made a small noise of surprise as her eyes met Itachi's, his lips quirked up at the sides and she blushed lightly at his proximity then he bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Before she could ask, he helped her out of the blanket cocoon he'd put her in "We're all alright I promise" the ebony haired teenager reassured gesturing around the living room to the others who were sleeping on random pieces of furniture.

The floor as well in Naruto and Sasuke's case while Haku was perched uncomfortably on the arm of the chair his master had taken up "I just knew that something bad was going to happen" the rosette put her head in her hands and let her shoulders droop.

His gaze softened "You can't blame yourself Sakura, we were all unprepared for Hoshigaki's random appearance" Itachi soothed, though he did have to wonder how it was she knew something was going to happen, he didn't ask.

She was quiet for a moment longer just looking over everyone to really assure herself that they were okay "Their going to be starving when they wake up, do you know where Tsunami-san is" Sakura mused with a soft giggle and glanced around not finding the person she wanted.

Itachi chuckled knowing what she was thinking "Upstairs I believe" he pointed, Sakura smiled at him then went to stand, only when she put weight on her ankle, it buckled and she fell back onto the couch, a whimper slipped through at the pain she felt.

"Bleeding hell that shark really did my ankle in good, so good that Hana-san wasn't able to heal it fully" the pinkette grimaced, Itachi pressed his lips together, making a mental note to remind himself to tell Hana that she needed to look at Sakura's ankle.

Then stood scooping Sakura up who's face went red and she squeaked but didn't make another noise as he headed towards the stairs and up, searching for the person Sakura wanted to talk "Now your being over-protective Itachi-san" Tsunami giggled as the two entered the room she was in.

"Actually Tsunami-san, Sakura's ankle was still bothering her and she wanted to talk to you" Itachi admitted lightly, not commenting on what the woman had said, chances are he'd be way over-protective of his betrothed for the next little while.

And she knew it to as she gave a little sigh "Mind if I borrow your kitchen Tsunami-san, the lot downstairs are going to be starving when they wake up and don't worry Itachi, I'll make the whole meal sitting down" Sakura assured when Itachi got that unimpressed look in his eyes.

Followed by a dubious look "You don't have to ask just go do it Sakura in fact I'll help" the blue haired woman shook her head in amusement of the girls politeness, then offered her culinary skills up for the girl, who would probably know what everyone needed after a long fight like that.

Emerald orbs practically sparkled as the three of them headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen taking care to not make to much noise as they went about setting things up for an early dinner where everyone would probably go back to sleep afterwards.

Not only did Tsunami help so did Itachi as vegetables were sliced and baked in the oven, soup was made and an abundance of rice-balls were created, dango was also in the mix for anyone who needed that extra bit to munch on and for drink, chamomile tea to help them relax.

Like promised Sakura sat the entire time, when the vegetables and soup was considered done the first person from their lot trudged into the kitchen "Sakura-chan your barrier shocked the hell out of us, since when did you add that element into a barrier" Kakashi sulked.

"Didn't, Sasuke did, it was his idea to add the element into the barrier formula so Naruto and I adjusted it, I'm sorry you got subjected to that" the fuscia haired preteen apologized looking him over worriedly until he crinkled his eye at her.

Before sitting at the table with her, while Itachi vanished into the living room to wake everyone up "Stupid brat I don't know what's going on between you and that Uchiha but do try to keep yourself out of harms way or else he'll go ballistic" Zabuza growled.

Flopping down in a chair roughly as he did so "Their betrothed to one another" Sasuke was third to join them, looking like he wanted to go back to sleep but not wanting to waste the opportunity to eat something, he knew it would help, plus Sakura would get mad if he didn't.

Zabuza looked surprised at that "Now it explains why it looked like he was trying to seriously kill Kisame-san" Haku commented the most awake of them all probably as he joined the few others at the table where there was a large delicious spread of food on it waiting to be eaten.

"Trying ha…Itachi was going to kill him" Shisui snorted harshly at the comment, he knew how his best friend thought after all, Itachi's vindictive side when people he cared about were hurt was no laughing matter either.

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask "Itachi tells me that your ankle is still bothering you, I'll look at it tomorrow unless it's imperative to do so now" Hana said as she lowered herself into one of the few remaining chairs, the table already crowded.

Sakura nodded quietly "Are you okay Sakura-chan, when you were brought in you looked awful like someone tried to kill you or something" Naruto's first question to her was of concern, while Sakura pressed her lips together.

Not sure what to tell him because someone did try to kill her "Well…everything's over for now, so let's not worry about it anymore okay Naruto and I'm fine really" Sakura finally smiled putting on a brave face for the knucklehead.

Who slumped his shoulders and sulked knowing what she was doing, "But now you guys can sit back and relax, all that's left is to finish the bridge, then you can all go home" Tazuna chimed in as he joined everyone in the kitchen.

Dragging a few more chairs with him since there wasn't an extra seat to sit in "I'm also sorry for being rude to you guys nearly the whole time you've been here" Inari offered in apology, scooting his chair next to Hana, who gave him a small smile while pushing him in.

"Enough of the serious talk, you lot can continue it later, for now eat up, Sakura, Itachi-san and I made it special for you guys" Tsunami clapped her hands, the last to sit at the table prompting the lot of them to make a grab for some food to fill their stomachs with.

When all the food had been devoured Itachi scooped Sakura up to everyone's surprise and took her off up the stairs to the guest bedroom she'd been assigned and placed her down on the futon, covering her up, she was out seconds later, followed by the rest of them going back to sleep.

By the time they woke up it was nearly afternoon the next day "Let me take a look at your ankle now Sakura-san" the brunette haired Chunin yawned feeling much more rested and full up on chakra, inwardly thanking Sakura, Itachi and Tsunami for having them eat yesterday evening.

The foot that was injured was placed gently in her hand "Mm seems I did miss healing a muscle, I will stress a warning that you must not put to much pressure on it for a couple days after I heal it though" Hana warned lightly healing the muscle and Sakura nodded.

"Got it, though you think it'll be okay to take a shower, I need to get out of these grimy clothes" the rosette grimaced her clothes were stiff, smelled like sea-water and there was even some kind of green stain from algae or something she wasn't entirely sure actually.

Hana waved her off as she and her triplet ninken left the room, Sakura tripled checked to make sure no one was heading her way then quickly made a cane out of her wood style, manipulating the element with ease before standing carefully.

With clean clothes in hand she slowly made her way from the guest bedroom and down the hall to where the bathroom was, happily disappearing within when she made it, and gleefully turning on the taps to take her much wanted shower.

Once finished she slowly dressed herself, it was as she was winding the wraps around her chest that the door to the bathroom slid open, the culprit was Shisui, who kinda blinked dumbly at her for a moment, then a girly sort of scream erupted from his mouth.

Then he slammed the bathroom door shut making a hasty retreat Sakura rolled her eyes and hurriedly finished dressing before someone else came barging in "What was that all about earlier, Shisui-san won't tell us" Sasuke asked when she hobbled down the stairs finally.

"He barged into the bathroom on me and he was the one to scream, talk about weird reactions" Sakura snorted not really sure why Shisui had been the one to react like that when by all rights it should've been her to scream.

Sasuke creased his brow, while Itachi felt his brow twitch in aggravation as he leveled an unimpressed stare at his best friend "I swear I didn't see anything, just a little skin" Shisui winced knowing he should have knocked first now he was going to get pummeled by his best friend.

Itachi sighed "Consider it a lesson in etiquette Shisui-san, knock first before entering" Itachi shook his head, Shisui nodded his head eagerly in understanding before settling at the table with everyone else to eat a late lunch.

Sakura smiled at the antics of her important people "By the way Sakura-chan, how's your ankle, is it still bothering you" Kakashi questioned after a moment watching as she lightly picked on Sasuke who jumped every time she poked him.

Though upon being addressed she turned his way "Tender, but Hana-san healed what else was wrong, the only thing she asked is that I don't put to much pressure on it for the next few days" the pinkette explained grabbing a meat kebab from the platter on the table.

And munching on it "On a side note, what's going to be done with Haku and I, we did technically help you yesterday, wouldn't that guarantee a free pass" Zabuza rumbled gruffly not wanting to let the issue go un-discussed.

Kakashi frowned and scratched his chin in thought "You have two options Zabuza, you can both either go back to Hidden Mist and make a deal with the new Mizukage, or come to Leaf with us and start over in our village" the silver haired nin announced after several minutes.

Just like that Sakura seemed to remember something "Nearly forgot, thanks Kakashi-sensei, here Zabuza-san I managed to keep hold of it yesterday" Sakura pressed a glowing blue finger to her wrist seal and in a plume of smoke a scroll was in her hand.

Everyone blinked at her in shock before Zabuza quietly took the scroll that was filled with money from her and stuffed it into his pouch "Sakura-chan you sure are something else you know" Naruto huffed out a laugh after a moment.

His second best friend rolled her eyes lightly at him "What do you think Zabuza, should we go back with them or…." Haku trailed off in concern undecided on what they should do anymore, many things had changed to quickly and they were at a loss.

The both of them were quiet after that thinking over their limited options "Right I should probably go gather my construction workers and get that bridge finished" Tazuna sighed once he was done eating a late lunch, Shisui was on his heels.

"Ni-san if your up to it, want to help me train with the sharingan, it awakened yesterday, when Sakura fell from the bridge" Sasuke requested suddenly in a very serious way, wanting to train and hone his skills so that he could get better.

"Come then Otouto and I shall train you" Itachi nodded, with that the remaining Uchiha's were gone from the house, Naruto pouted before directing a hopeful look to Kakashi, who chuckled but stood relenting to the unspoken request.

"Alright, see you later Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead waved enthusiastically followed after their sensei like a hyperactive puppy, Hana also curiously disappeared with her ninken in tow, leaving Sakura alone with a rogue, his partner and two civilians.

Inari didn't stick around long and was gone soon after "Well I never, useless males" Tsunami huffed realizing everyone had left her to clean up, Sakura sighed and went to stand only to be stopped by Haku who shook his head.

Tsunami was grateful when the teenager began stacking the dishes neatly and taking them over to the sink "Guess I'll just go sit on the couch" Sakura sulked lightly, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help, then after carefully rising headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Pulling out her trusty notebook as well as a pencil to doodle since there was nothing else she could really do right now "So brat you never did tell me how it was you managed to get onto the bridge without body flickering or what the hell you did to get away from Hoshigaki" Zabuza growled.

Not leaving her alone to her thoughts or light depression for long "A seal I made, it's a work in progress and I wasn't sure that I'd actually be able to teleport from the distance I was at and the other thing..it's my kekkeigenkai" Sakura admitted quietly, seeing as he'd already seen it there was no point in keeping it hidden from him.

Zabuza sat back at that, dark brown eyes lit up with honest surprise as he thought over the admission and allowed his mind to flashback to the other day "Hold on, that was the famous wood style kekkeigenkai of your First Hokage, so how do you have it" the rogue seemed to realize.

"Because I am a direct descendant of Hashirama-sama's, through his granddaughter Tsunade, my Mother is her daughter so that makes Lord First my great, great grandfather, and his kekkeigenkai manifested within me when I was five" the rosette announced.

The room went dead silent at that though it was just the two of them, "Explains why you wear that crest on your clothing, you're a Senju from the main line" Zabuza finally said after a while really considering his options now.

"Part Uzumaki as well, like that knucklehead blonde, distantly related to one another in a way, by the way Zabuza-san have you ever met a Haruno, back in the Mist Village I mean" Sakura questioned, as it really clicked into her mind that Zabuza was from the Hidden Mist Village.

He raised a brow at her in confusion then thought over her question "Now that you ask I do seem to remember a dark pink haired man last I knew he was getting ready to have his second brat, I can't recall his name though" the raven haired rogue shrugged.

While the brat grew excited at the news "That's enough thank you Zabuza-san" the pinkette smiled brightly, her uncle on her Dad's side was still alive, was married and had two children known to date, it was more than she ever thought she'd know about Itsuki.

This earned her a disturbed look but they settled into a comfortable silence until the others returned and a couple days later Sakura was allowed off the blasted couch "Finally and no ones going to stop me from training" Sakura huffed at the males.

Before vanishing outside to the clearing "Yeesh must have been feeling restless I guess" Shisui chuckled thoroughly amused by the girls antics, Itachi rolled his eyes and followed after his betrothed to make sure she wasn't going to be in any sort of danger.

At the end when the bridge was finally finished, Zabuza and Haku made the ultimate decision and that was to go back to Leaf and start all over again, it also came with Zabuza's decision to part with the Executioners Blade which would be sent to Hidden Mist upon their return.

Tazuna was sad to see them all go "Make sure you all come back and visit" the gray haired elder waved as they started the trek from one end of the bridge to the other until the enlarged group of shinobi could be seen no longer.

"Father don't you think you should name the bridge" Tsunami suggested already missing the children even though her own was at her side, safe and sound, thanks to the Leaf Shinobi who'd come to their rescue.

The master bridge builder in question rubbed his chin before a name slowly came to mind "I think the Great Team Seven Bridge, apt name don't you agree, Tsunami, Inari" Tazuna smiled naming the bridge after the shinobi who'd left.

Both his daughter and grandson nodded "Yeah totally Grandpa that way everyone knows who helped to bring back hope to our village in the Land of Waves" Inari cheered as they started home and settled into a comfortable routine no longer fearing for their lives.


	17. Lessons and Birthdays

~Authors Note

Okay everyone here's the next chapter for you, I'll explain some things, yes Hisashi really means always with you, I looked it up, yes it's a twisty chapter and probably won't make sense and third enjoy, as I'm sure you will

End Authors Note~

* * *

Returning home was a lot different than how they'd left, "The devil is up with her" Zabuza noted the young girl's apparent glee as Sakura skipped ahead of them, Itachi shadowing her every step so that she didn't get to far out of their sights.

"Perhaps she merely misses her parents and younger sibling, we have been gone a month you know and we're nearly home, just a few more miles" Shisui offered as an explanation, Sakura was a strange girl, maybe she missed everyone she knew, who knew actually.

Zabuza frowned while his brat apprentice perked up "Younger sibling huh that sounds nice" Haku smiled lightly wishing that he had family to call his own, but everyone that surrounded him now had one and it was kind of a bummer really.

Next to him Sasuke pat him gently on the shoulder "Don't worry Haku, the village will kind of become like your family, our way is the Will of Fire, to see everyone like family no matter of blood relation or not" Sasuke said, a little wiser than before.

After training for nearly three solid weeks, awakening his sharingan and seeing the girl who was like a sister to him nearly die, he'd changed, Haku looked at him before nodding in acceptance, feeling accepted and he knew they were going to do just fine in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Off to the side "We are going to have a break when we get back right Kakashi-sensei, cause I have a feeling, Sasuke's and I's Mum's are gonna be really mad" Naruto asked, eyeing his sensei who was reading his dumb little orange book again.

Though at being spoken to the man lifted his gaze and turned his head in the blondes direction "Mm well we did complete the mission, I suppose you three have earned a break, but we'll see when we get back" Kakashi partially relented to the request.

"I think I agree with Naruto-san, we all deserve a break, however that doesn't mean we should let our guards down totally" Hana reminded seeing the relaxed atmosphere, she was pretty sure Kakashi was still alert, but she couldn't be entirely sure really.

Up ahead of them were Sakura and Itachi "Can't wait to see Hanami-chan, I bet she's throwing quite the tantrum from missing me" Sakura giggled lightly knowing the five, almost six year old would probably burst into tears when she saw her.

Beside her Itachi nodded "Quite, I'm sure Hokage-sama will give you four a break as well after scolding you of course" Itachi added, while Sakura grimaced, all of them were in for a scolding, none more so than the boys on her team.

Fifteen minutes later they were stood before the gates of their village and who would be waiting but those three, Sasuke went rigid, fighting the urge to duck behind Sakura as he eyed his mother nervously, while she stood there arms crossed, lips pressed together.

Just a foot behind her was his Father, who shook his head "Sasuke Uchiha you have a lot of nerve, you had us worried sick, if you weren't my son I would disown you for this stunt and don't even get me started on the fact you disobeyed a direct order from your sensei" Mikoto started in.

Already worked up into quite the state and paying absolutely no attention to the way her youngest child went as white as a ghost in fear especially when she advanced on him, husband shadowing her every step forward, utterly quiet.

Then his ear was gripped quite painfully "You are in so much trouble young man and don't even think about complaining understand, we're marching straight home and your going to do every last bit of laundry in the house and take on punishment duties for the Police Force" the Uchiha Matriarch hissed.

Sasuke as pale as he was had the grace to look extremely apologetic "I understand Mother, yes whatever you say I'll do" the second Uchiha heir murmured allowing himself to be dragged away by the ear by his mother, father on their heels.

Even Itachi looked a little wide-eyed as he nodded to Sakura then hurried after his family, Shisui disappearing after them, the confrontation didn't end there oh no, next was Naruto, who offered his extremely temperamental mother a nervous smile.

Kushina didn't react how he thought she would though "Naruto, I am severely disappointed in you" then Kushina walked away from him, Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach as his Dad approached, wearing the angriest expression he'd ever seen on the man.

"We have a lot to talk about I believe, including your punishment for endangering the whole team by refusing to come back to the village to ask for help when the mission proved to be much to dangerous for genin fresh out of the academy" Minato scolded

Leading his son away by his shoulders "For what it's worth Dad, I am sorry" the blonde knucklehead looked deeply regretful of his actions and soon they were out of sight, which left Sakura to deal with her own parents.

Mebuki stepped forward and Sakura reached out grabbing hold of Kakashi's sleeve, he shot her a horrified glare but stayed rooted in place as her grip tightened into a white knuckled hold "Sakura you had us worried" Mebuki frowned.

Upon realizing her mother wasn't yelling, Sakura relaxed but remained wary "I'm sorry, we knew the consequences of continuing the mission, but those brainiacs wouldn't listen, then I realized Tazuna-san and his family really needed our help" the pinkette lowered her gaze.

Glad that she wasn't being yelled at, the first time had been awful and she never wanted that to happen again, Mebuki let her eyes soften, "Of course sweetie we can hardly fault you, it doesn't mean you won't be punished in some way or another" the blonde woman informed bluntly.

While Sakura nodded her head not daring to argue with her mother "Right, should probably get you to the Hokage Zabuza, Haku" Kakashi cleared his throat when his last remaining student was marched away to home by Tsunade's daughter.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling you people are going to drive me insane" Zabuza growled following after the Copy Ninja as they walked through the Leaf Village, it was his first time there so he was surprised at how different it was to his old village.

Haku looked around them in awe as well having never really been in Fire Country himself, since they'd mostly kept to Water Country and all it's small islands "Do you think your Hokage will really accept us" Haku asked as they drew closer to the center of the village.

Kakashi glanced back at them "Up there, wait for me to inform Hokage-sama of your presence, and explain the circumstances that led you to coming back to the village with us" the silver haired Jonin pointed at the ledge by the large window.

Then disappeared up the steps of the Hokage Tower, leaving them to do as he asked "Kakashi what were you thinking continuing the mission like that" Hiruzen scolded the moment the man was stood before him looking exhausted.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama you understand the feeling of not being able to control three hormonal preteen's, however I do believe they've learned their lesson in following directions" Kakashi cleared his throat just a little put out he was being scolded to.

Hiruzen chuckled at that conceding the point that had been made "Very well, you all came back alive and well so there's little point in throwing a fit, they worked hard I assume so you four get a two week break, now is there anything else you'd like to tell me" the Third raised a gray brow.

Obviously sensing the foreign and unknown chakra "Yes, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku have decided to migrate here, I'm aware Zabuza is a wanted rogue, but if not for his help, Itachi could have been taken by Akatsuki" the Copy Ninja stated.

The window cracked open at that and Zabuza's face appeared "There's shinobi threatening to hang us if we don't get off the ledge" he grunted clearly disturbed by the threats, Haku simply looked amused from what they were able to see of his face.

"Come in then, shut the window while your at it, now tell me what possible reason could you want to migrate here for, knowing that our protection only goes as far as the village does" Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

And it swirled lazily in the air "I'm fine with still being hunted, however the boy is innocent, they know nothing of him, he deserves to have more of a future than being with me could ever give him, the right to have his own dream for once" Zabuza growled.

Silence met his ears as the Hokage took another puff from his pipe "Hmm having you around could be beneficial, I'm sure your aware of young Sakura's heritage by now, I'd like to formally contract you to being her and her mother's unofficial body guard" the Hokage leaned forward.

Brown eyes darkened with anger "Hokage-sama did something happen while we were gone" Kakashi stepped in also rather angry at the thought, Mebuki was to kind for that, even if she did have a temper reminiscent of her own mothers.

The wizened old man blew out a breath "Someone tried to infiltrate the village and kidnap Mebuki, fortunately her temperamental issues were enough to subdue the enemy until Fugaku showed up to deliver the interloper to T&I" Hiruzen informed.

Kakashi choked on a laugh, knowing he really shouldn't laugh but it was just to funny to imagine Mebuki beating up on some hapless enemy "Back to the request, I'll do it, now what about Haku" the raven haired rogue asked a little impatiently.

Eyes snapped to his then the teenagers at his side who stood tall "Judging by the chakra reserves I sense, he's to strong to be considered genin, so I'll classify him as Chunin and give him a proper Hitai-ate in due time Zabuza, for now Kakashi, take them to Mebuki" the Third announced.

"Great, your about to meet the woman herself I would suggest you brace yourself Zabuza, Haku" the scarecrow shinobi grimaced, knowing he was going to get an earful from that woman to, probably his former sensei, his wife and Sasuke's parents.

Zabuza raised a brow, a dubious expression on his face "Wait a minute though we have more than enough to pay for our own accommodations" Haku commented as they were led away, Kakashi shook his head indicating now wasn't the time.

And so off down the streets of the Leaf Village they went until they came upon a beautifully decorated house, Kakashi smiled when he saw it, the fruits of Sakura placing trust in the Uchiha now she had their undying loyalty it was awe-inspiring.

His companions had differing reactions "Huge, how do they not get lost in there" the fifteen year old blinked at the three storied house, no back yard which sucked but there was a nice open space out in front of the house for training, but still the house was huge.

There's no way just four people lived in there "Better get to knocking Kakashi, I'm getting tired of standing around" Zabuza glared at Kakashi, who seemed to take a moment to steel his nerves before marching up the house them on his heels.

And knocking, less than a minute later the door was opened by the pink haired brat, settled on her hip was a child of five years "Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-san, Haku-san what brings you here, oh have you come to tell me if we get a break from missions" Sakura asked calmly.

Rocking side to side to keep Hanami settled "Somewhat Sakura-chan, two week break, the other half I need to speak with your Mother" Kakashi explained, the girl pursed her lips, then stared over her shoulder before stepping back allowing them into the house.

"Nee-chan you said you'd play" Hanami chose that moment to remind her big sister of the promise that she'd made, not happy in the least that Sakura's attention kept being taken away from her by repeated interruptions.

Sakura smiled ruefully "Be patient a little longer okay Hanami-chan, then I'll play for as long as you want" the older rosette promised bouncing the little girl every few steps to Hanami's enjoyment until they were stood in the living room.

Mebuki was on her feet and charging while Kakashi cringed "I have tolerated many things Kakashi Hatake, but forcing my daughter to continue a mission she was so clearly distressed about is not one of them" Mebuki hissed jabbing her finger in the Jonin's chest.

Zabuza seemed to realize that Kakashi hadn't been joking about the woman's temperament and found himself taking a couple steps back away from her on reflex "Mebuki-san I'm aware your upset with me, I can't express my regret enough to you that Sakura-chan got hurt" the Copy Ninja grimaced.

The woman's nostrils flared as a glint of fury gleamed in her expressive green eyes "Just because I know my daughter cares for you Kakashi I won't do anything, this time, be warned now what of our guests here" the blonde deflated just like that.

And Kakashi felt lucky enough to be alive and still with all his manly parts in tact "Right, due to the recent attempt to kidnap you, Lord Hokage has contracted Zabuza to be your unofficial bodyguard, Haku is his apprentice, he's leaving them in your hands" Kakashi straightened.

It was immediate that wasn't the best thing to say given the current circumstances as Mebuki's temper flared once again "I took care of that lowlife well enough on my own, I don't need to be babysat like a child" Mebuki sniffed delicately.

On the couch her husband snorted out a laugh and she leveled him her most unimpressed glare, Kizashi ducked his head sheepishly "Even so Ma'am, it would be better to have that extra protection wouldn't it" Zabuza cleared his throat trying to reason with the woman.

Her eyes snapped to his "Think rationally Mebuki-chan what if the next time they send more than one person, we could get caught up in it as well" Kizashi stood seeing the conflict in his wife and came forward to wrap her up in his arms.

She slumped against him bonelessly "Fine only because I'm aware I'm a civilian and nothing more, Sakura will probably inherit everything if she ever meets her grandmother who is current Matriarch of the Senju Clan" the blonde sighed.

Relenting just as suddenly "Now I'm sure you're ready to just sit down and relax, so I'll show you to the guest rooms upstairs, then once your unpacked you can come back down and join us" the dull pink haired male clapped glad that everything was settling.

Kakashi nodded to him then disappeared in a plume of smoke, Zabuza and Haku didn't waste another second in following after Kizashi who led them up to the second floor of the house and showed them to the guest rooms then left allowing them to settle in.

Heading back downstairs to find Sakura parading Hanami around on her shoulders, the little girl laughing like no tomorrow as her big sister, hopped, spun and twirled all for her amusement "And for the finale Hanami-chan, Nee-chan will do a hand stand" Sakura exclaimed.

Setting her little sister in her favorite chair and twisting until her feet were straight up in the air "Yay, yay Nee-chan's amazing, Nee-chan's amazing" Hanami clapped as Sakura expertly straightened then flopped down next to her, tickling her sides until she was squealing with laughter.

Wiggling to get away but enjoying the attentions bestowed upon her it was to this scene that Haku and Zabuza returned, the fifteen year old watched on with slight envy, but not jealously, until Sakura spotted them out of the corner of her eye and beckoned Haku towards her.

"Hanami-chan, this is a friend of mine, Haku-san, would you like him to play with us" the older pinkette winked at the teenager, who looked excited at the prospect of getting to act like a normal person for once in his life.

The little five year old stared up at him with dark blue eyes that showed every little emotion she felt before her whole countenance brightened and she lit up like a firework "Wanna play with Haku-ni" Hanami nodded, giving the older boy a title almost instantly.

Childish naivety shining through as she raised her arms in a silent indication for him to hold her, Haku panicked and looked to Sakura for direction who mouthed to him that she wanted him to pick her up "There we are is this alright Hanami-san" Haku asked hesitantly.

Once she was in his arms "Onee-chan your short" and with brutal honesty Hanami made that comment, Sakura smiled and nodded but glared at her dad out of the corner of her eye when he made a small noise that could be considered laughter.

Kizashi sulked put out that he kept getting glared at "Chances are it's Dad's fault, I mean look at him, even Momma's taller than Papa, see" Sakura said with a mischievous snicker, grinning when their mother joined her round of pick on Dad.

By standing and dragging her husband up after her to show off their different heights, indeed their mother was taller than their father, Hanami stared and stared before finally bursting into infectious giggles that had even Zabuza chuckling under his breath.

While the older male, obviously the two girl's father slumped into his chair and sulked "Forgive your Papa for being so short then" Kizashi sniffled playing along with his daughter's silly antics, Sakura lived for mischief after all so he might as well join her, it always turned out fun after all.

"That's what you get for laughing Kizashi-kun" Mebuki laughed and shook her head, grateful that her oldest daughter was going to be fine as she settled back in her chair and took up her project to work on it again, there was only one week before it was Sakura's 13th.

And so with Hanami's instant liking of Haku, she made the teenager parade her around like she'd made her sister earlier simply enjoying herself until she grew tired "Looks like the girl is tired" Zabuza noted, Sakura looked up from the notebook she was scribbling in.

Only to notice the same thing as Hanami began yawning repeatedly, it signaled nap time for the five year old who was taken up to her room to sleep, Sakura deigned it necessary to disappear on the rest of the house as well after that.

"Where did Sakura-san go" the ebony haired fifteen year questioned when the girl didn't rejoin them in the living room after taking her sister up to her room for nap time, Kizashi craned his neck around to spy the stairs before realizing.

Blue eyes rolled upwards lightly "Probably training room, third floor" the dull pink haired male chuckled, his daughter sure did love to train, though at this both males perked up, interest definitely peaked, but only the teenager ran off.

"You can go as well Zabuza-san, Sakura-chan's home, the Uchiha guarding her have probably already taken up their posts on the roof so you can relax a bit" the blonde woman he was contracted to unofficially bodyguard waved him off as well.

So Zabuza stood nodded to the adults and disappeared after his brat apprentice, he caught up to Haku on the third floor, where he was stood staring at the door and when they opened it, a large room was revealed and within was Sakura.

Punching and kicking away at a dummy brutally at that though she stopped when she saw them "The floor doesn't bite, welcome to the training room" the rosette grinned seeing their hesitance to come in and beckoned them over.

"I kind of get the feeling that your still getting pretty use to this house yourself Sakura-san" the raven haired teen commented looking around at all the interesting things, he also took note of the two closed doors on the other side of the room and he wondered about them.

Sakura nodded solemnly "Okay I'll bite brat, how long have you been living here" the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village asked, everything looked new after all, including the training equipment, there was barely any wear and tear on the stuff.

"Just two months, though I was gone all of last month, that brown haired man you saw with the woman who grabbed Sasuke is the one who had this house built for us, it took two years and the compound if you noticed right next to us is where they live" Sakura answered.

Before they could go on to ask even more questions preferably about the training room, a scream echoed through the house from downstairs, Sakura was gone in a split second rushing from the room and down the stairs in a hurry to get to her mother.

"Haku come on, this might be one of those attempts we were told about" Zabuza growled nicking a regular sword from the rack that was by the door and body flickering, the living room a clear picture in his mind as to where he wanted to end up.

"Got it Zabuza, Sakura-san's family doesn't deserve to lose anyone important to them" Haku nodded determined to protect the small family of four as he to body flickered hot on his master's heels but when they arrived they found the situation not quite what they thought it was.

Sasuke was passed out on the floor, his mother standing over him, smiling sheepishly "Seems Sasuke-chan had a bit of an accident cleaning up the training field for the Police Force, will you be a dear Sakura-chan and heal him" Mikoto requested.

Sakura eyed her future mother in law warily "I'm sorry for screaming, their arrival caused quite a bit of shock in me as I'm not use to seeing injuries to that extent on children" Mebuki had the grace to apologize while Zabuza and Haku let the tension drain out of them.

Relieved that it wasn't a serious situation "Sasuke will be fine I'm sure, Sakura-chan's going to be quite the medic as she grows into her abilities" Kizashi chuckled going to check on his youngest daughter as Sakura knelt, hands glowing green to heal up the various scratches that were on Sasuke.

Mikoto watched with interest as Sakura healed her second son, glow of medical chakra almost a bright green as the girl worked, Haku looked on as well, thinking over his options, now that he had a chance to decide what he wanted to do for himself for once.

"By the way Sakura-chan if you have time could you come to the Compound, there's something I've been meaning to teach you, seeing as you are going to be Itachi-chan's bride and the future Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan" the Uchiha Matriarch inquired suddenly.

Green orbs flickered up to meet her onyx before the girl nodded lightly, letting the glow of medical chakra fade from her hands as Sasuke slowly regained consciousness "Whoever thought it was a good idea to hide a weapons launcher in the ground is a jerk" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved a blood replenishing pill into his hand "Quit whining Sasuke, I've done worse, remember our bell test" the pinkette snorted, waiting as comprehension dawned on his features followed by him shuddering.

"Nearly forgot about that, what self respecting person rigs their own training field like that" the second Uchiha heir grimaced just a teeny bit afraid of his female teammate who dragged him up onto his feet as he took the blood replenishing pill she'd given him.

A slender pink brow rose on him and he shuddered realizing right Sakura was the crazy of their team all just because she lived and breathed mischief, another shudder rolled through him while his mother smiled in amusement.

"Right then shall we go Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan" Mikoto suggested, her youngest son looked confused but Sakura smiled bright, and with that the three of them were gone on their way to the Uchiha Compound which was only a few feet away from the house they just left.

Then while Sasuke was obviously confused Sakura struck up a conversation with his mother "So what exactly are you going to teach me Mikoto-san, I mean not that I'm complaining or anything" Sakura asked curiously.

His mother smiled down at her "Matriarchal duties Sakura-chan, their important if you want to help Itachi-chan lead our clan, Sasuke-chan you can go on home, finish up the laundry" the ebony haired woman ordered, Sasuke scurried off.

Leaving the two females alone to do whatever it was they were going to do "Interesting and what duties does the Matriarch have to do" the rosette inquired more than a little intrigued by the concept, was it the same as Kiba had told her or different since it was the Uchiha clan.

Pleased that her future daughter in law was not fighting her on this Mikoto clapped "Well as the Matriarch you must be aware of every little thing that goes on within the clan, help settle disputes, take care of the clan alongside Itachi and allow them to grow" Mikoto informed.

Viridian orbs glittered with excitement "Every little thing huh" Sakura mused to herself as they wandered around the compound, it was then that she started taking real notice of things as they passed by other members of the clan.

It's how they came upon an unfortunate scene "Poor girl lost both her parents" another woman sidled up to them explaining the situation unfolding before them as the mahogany haired child stomped her foot refusing to budge an inch away from her house.

Mikoto shook her head lightly in pity before an idea formulated itself in her head, when she stepped forward Sakura followed her instantly catching on as relief showed within her eyes at what they were about to do.

As they approached the young girl who was about the same age as Hanami "Who're you" the child immediately drew back away from them clutching her teddy bear that had been her fourth birthday present from her parents.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha, this is Sakura-chan, we're not here to hurt you sweetie, now can you tell us your name and how you got that bruise on your arm, Sakura-chan can heal it for you afterwards" the raven haired woman introduced herself gently.

While Sakura watched and learned "Kimiko Uchiha and someone tried to drag me away from home, see my Momma and Papa aren't back yet" Kimiko mumbled, crying all the while, all she wanted was her Mom and Dad, she didn't understand why everyone was trying to take her away.

Sakura felt her heart jolt with sympathy "Here Kimiko-chan, let me see your arm, yes that's a good girl, there all better" the fuscia haired preteen requested gently, speaking in a soothing tone as the child held out her arm so she could heal the bruise until it was gone completely.

"Oh sweetie I wish I could tell you that your Mommy and Daddy were going to come back to you, but I can't, their gone Kimiko-chan, in a happier place, I'm sure you'll see them again someday but it won't be for a long while" Mikoto explained.

Feeling terrible having to say all that to a distraught child, who burst into another round of heart jerking tears what was surprising though was how Kimiko curled into Sakura's arms "Are you going to take her in Mikoto-san, that was our reason for approaching right" Sakura questioned.

Straightening with Kimiko in her arms the little girls face buried in her neck, Mikoto nodded glad that at least Sakura understood her "Yes, Kimiko-chan I'm sorry I can't bring back your parents, do you want to come with me" the Uchiha Matriarch gently requested of the child.

Who sniffled and lifted her head to spy the nice lady "Will you be my new mommy then" Kimiko looked so hopeful that Mikoto couldn't say no, with a nod of confirmation, Kimiko buried her face in the older girls neck again and finally allowed her mind to rest.

Knowing she was safe "Poor Kimiko-chan must have been tired" the rosette whispered rubbing the little girl's back in a soothing way, as the girl drifted off into a restful sleep, it was to this that Izumi happened upon them.

"Mikoto-sama how are you, oh I didn't see you there at first Senju-san" Izumi greeted her crushes mother enthusiastically, before noticing who else was with the woman, holding a child and greeted the young girl in a more formal tone, jealously flashing in her onyx eyes.

Sakura was sorely tempted to roll her eyes while Mikoto immediately picked up on the dislike that was being directed at her from the teenager "I'm doing well, just showing Sakura-chan here the ropes when it comes time for her to take over as Matriarch" Mikoto informed none to gently.

Izumi froze, looking as if her entire world had been crushed and ground into itty bitty pieces "Takes over as Matriarch" the pretty brunette repeated, feeling her heart breaking, followed by more intense jealously.

"That's right Izumi-san, Itachi and I are contracted to one another and set to get married upon my twentieth" Sakura admitted in a reluctant tone, not really bragging just stating the facts, while Mikoto smiled proudly at her.

And the teenager who'd been after her oldest child frowned "Why aren't you acting smug about it, most girls I know would be bragging left and right about getting contracted to Itachi-kun" Izumi narrowed her eyes not understanding in the least.

Earning a wide eyed stare "Because Izumi-san I'm not cruel, plus your probably thinking of Itachi's fan girls which I'm not one of them" Sakura said, adding that last little bit in exasperation, fan-girls got crazy and she'd never stoop to their level.

Obviously though this threw Izumi for a loop "Guess I can't really do anything if a contract is in place, despite how much I like Itachi-kun, he's my friend as well and I suppose I always knew he'd never go for me" then the brunette let her shoulders droop in defeat.

"Nobodies stopping you from continuing to be his friend Izumi-san, Itachi's his own person and I can't control him, anyway there are plenty of bigger fish in the sea, you just have to look" the pinkette grinned settling their differences without really trying.

The teenage girl looked at her, before smiling kindly "Thank you Sakura-san, see you later Mikoto-sama" Izumi waved heading away from them with a better outlook on life, Mikoto smiled in amusement before glancing down at Sakura.

Who'd handled the situation with ease "Very nice Sakura-chan, I will warn you though once the news gets out, you'll have a mob of girls after you" Mikoto warned as they started towards the house, paying great attention to their surroundings as they did so.

Now it was no wonder why Mikoto wandered the compound as much as she did, selling wares for her parents that she was partnered with was only part of the excuse "Figures, but I'm prepared for it" the pinkette deadpanned.

And the older woman laughed softly "Considering how well you've handled not only Itachi-chan's biggest fan-girl, but Sasuke-chan's fan-girls I think you'll do just fine as well" the Uchiha Matriarch giggled.

As they finally reached the house and hurried in "Mikoto what on earth" Fugaku looked up and his focus immediately honed in on the child that Sakura was carrying in her arms "Care to tell me what's going on" the brunet Patriarch prodded.

Seeing the look that told him there would be no arguing whatsoever over her decision forming on his wife's face "Her name is Kimiko and her parents died, from a sickness I was told, we're taking her in" Mikoto said in a no nonsense sounding tone.

Fugaku straightened then looked over the child again before sighing "Alright I'll get started on the paperwork" Fugaku relented not able to deny his wife the daughter she wanted, Mikoto brightened exponentially about to let out a ear-splitting scream.

When she remembered the girl who was about to become her daughter was sleeping and quickly reigned in her excitement, Sakura carefully held out the five year old brunette "I'm sure she'll be more comfortable in a bed" Sakura explained quietly.

Using that soft tone she'd developed for when Hanami had been born "Mother who's that, hello Sakura, did my mother drag you away for something" Itachi appeared in the living room as Mikoto was taking the child into her arms.

"Lessons in matriarchal duties Itachi-chan, I thought I'd get Sakura-chan started early on learning the ropes, this is Kimiko-chan by the way and your new sister, Fugaku and I are taking her in, since she lost her parents to a sickness" his mother informed.

Daring the almost eighteen year old to argue, fortunately for her, Itachi let a fond smile curl his lips upwards "Not to hard I hope and that's wonderful mother, Sasuke and I will adore her no doubt" the seventeen year old looked to his betrothed to make sure she was alright.

Especially with the sudden lessons that were being imparted on her "Of course not Itachi, I want to be able to stand at your side you know" Sakura met his gaze with fire in her eyes, proving to him that she would be fine no matter what happened or what she was put through.

He bowed his head in acceptance "Perhaps Kimiko will benefit from befriending Hanami, I'm sure they'll be great friends" Itachi suggested, delivered the message he'd been sent to deliver and disappeared again from the living room.

With that Sakura returned home for the rest of the day "What did Mikoto-chan want to teach you anyway Sakura" Mebuki asked when they sat around the table for dinner that night, Sakura paused in stuffing her face politely with food.

Then swallowed quietly before speaking "How to do the duties of the Matriarch, we got a bit interrupted though as Mikoto-san set her sights on adopting a girl who lost her parents, speaking of, Hanami want to come with me to Mikoto-san's tomorrow" Sakura turned to her little sister.

"Really Nee-chan I can come, will I get to play with Sasuke-ni again" Hanami bounced in her seat that was conspicuously placed next to her big sister's chair, as always because she loved her sister so much that she hated it when she couldn't get any attention from the older girl.

Sakura fought down the urge to laugh like a crazy person "Even better Hanami-chan, Mikoto-san just took in a little girl your age named Kimiko, she'll probably need a friend" the older fuscia haired girl announced carefully.

When dark blue eyes lit up with excitement she knew Itachi's suggestion had been a good one, because honestly Hanami needed a friend to and Kimiko would be perfect for the bright eyed girl "Then I'll be Kimiko-chan's bestest friend in the whole wide world" Hanami cheered.

Nearly bursting everyone's ear-drums with her loudness "Yeesh you could make someones ears bleed Hanami-chan" Kizashi grimaced rubbing his ears, it was a wonder how his wife and oldest daughter could handle that kind of volume without feeling any sort of pain.

Hanami merely bounced unable to reign in her happiness at finally being able to have a friend her own age "Don't think she's paying much attention to you" Zabuza pointed out with a gruff chuckle as the girl proceeded to ask her sister a plethora of questions about Kimiko.

But not even Sakura knew much to Hanami's disappointment "That must means you'll have to learn more about your friend than Sakura-san, Hanami-san" Haku ruffled the little girl's bangs and she squealed from the attention before they focused on their food again to continue eating, then they all went to bed after a long day.

Like promised the following morning after breakfast Sakura took Hanami off to the Uchiha Compound to meet Kimiko "Out back with Sasuke-chan, you can leave Hanami-chan with him, while we go around, see what other things we can find out" Mikoto smiled.

Opening the door for Sakura who had indeed brought along her little sister "Right come along Hanami-chan" Sakura grinned, knowing that Sasuke was probably going to complain, to bad she wouldn't be able to stick around for to long.

Upon entering the backyard Sasuke shot her a horrified look as he realized who else was with her "Do you enjoy torturing me Sakura, I can barely handle the fact that I now have a little sister and you want me to watch yours to" Sasuke groaned.

"Sakura-chan your here, your here" Kimiko saw the pretty older girl who'd healed her bruise and ran over looking a far cry better than yesterday, though there was a glint of sadness within the depths of her ebony irises at least she wasn't quiet and subdued.

This brought a smile to Sakura's face "Mhm and I brought someone for you to meet Kimiko-chan, this is my little sister Hanami-chan would you like to be friends with her" the older pinkette nudged Hanami forward who'd hid behind her legs upon seeing the other girl.

At the gentle prodding Hanami waved shyly as Kimiko eyed her with a very serious expression before a smile lit up her entire face "I'd love to have Hanami-chan as my friend, will you be my friend Hanami-chan" Kimiko requested shyly.

Blue eyes lit up "Yay and we're gonna be the bestest friends in the whole wide world" Hanami cheered happily taking Kimiko by the hand and dragging her off to play under Sasuke's careful watch so they didn't get hurt.

"Just so you know Sasuke, I don't think they'll really pester you to much for attention" Sakura straightened, patted her teammate on the shoulder then hurried back inside where Mikoto was waiting for her and so off they went around the compound.

Helping to settled disputes here or there whenever it was necessary, the main work being done by Mikoto, while Sakura stood back and watched the ease in which the woman handled herself as the Matriarch, it was a big responsibility, keeping track of things in the compound.

Soon Mikoto wouldn't be able to do it anymore and then when Mikoto had figured she'd dragged her around enough for the day they went back to the house "Wonder how Sasuke-chan's faring with the girls" Mikoto mused as she peered out the backdoor.

To spy on her youngest son, her adopted daughter and Hanami-chan and found the two girls having the time of their lives, while Sasuke looked like he'd been through hell upon realizing he was being spied on he turned with wide hopeful eyes that he'd be released of his babysitting duties.

Sakura took pity on her friend and gathered Hanami in her arms "You'll come back right Hanami-chan" Kimiko looked so sad as she said this, fearing that she'll lose the only friend her age that she had like her parents probably.

"Mhm every day Kimiko-chan so we can play lots" Hanami chattered happily to Sasuke's rising horror, Kimiko however brightened again before waving lightly as the two females disappeared back to wherever their home was.

And they were back every day after that allowing her to get accustomed to Hanami's presence while Sakura went off with her new mother each day that Hanami was brought over, learning the ropes to take on her future duties.

Until it was March the 28th, Sakura's 13th birthday "How come you didn't tell us, I would have at least attempted to get you a gift Sakura-san, can't say the same for Zabuza-sama though" Haku scolded that morning, having taken a great shining to the family of four they were living with.

"Because being friends is enough of a gift Haku-san, friendship is a precious gift I value above any material gifts that people can give me, not that it will stop them from giving me something though" Sakura shot back with a smile.

Stunning Haku "Either way I'd still like the chance to give you a birthday gift Sakura-san" the teenager remained steadfast in his decision before traipsing off to find a present to give to his friend, Sakura sighed but the look in her eyes told everyone she expected that to happen.

"Dear you say that every year to everyone, just accept that people love bestowing gifts upon you" Mebuki laughed wondering to this day how her oldest child could be so philosophical at times, it was a true mystery to her really.

Sakura huffed "Especially Kiba, I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet to give you whatever gift he's planned out for you this year" Kizashi chuckled, right as he said that though a knock came on the door and when answered the visitor was revealed to be Kiba on cue.

As he gave a flashy bow "Happy Birthday from My Ma, Hana and myself, to the Princess, we present this whistle unique to the main family of Inuzuka's ninken, we're shinobi now so your going to find yourself in a lot more trouble so we figured this was the best gift for you" Kiba announced.

Pulling a small box from his pouch and presenting it to his friend, who had earned the entire Inuzuka clan's favor when she'd only been six "Oh Kiba it's, it's to much" Sakura gasped in awe at the whistle as the box was opened to show off the gift within.

"Nonsense Sakura, this is the Inuzuka's way of showing our appreciation for what you've done" the mahogany haired preteen held up his hand to hold off her objections, Sakura was really to kind and then he was looping the whistle around her neck.

She gave him a put out expression "All I did was stop those genin from hurting Akamaru because you stuck up for me Kiba, it doesn't warrant this" the rosette huffed lightly, gesturing at the whistle as she did so.

Kiba snorted "It's Ma's way of making it up to you for trying to push you into an arranged marriage with me, plus you can't deny you aren't a magnet for danger" Kiba pointed out bluntly not accepting any complaints from his friend.

Who finally sighed and relented, accepting the gift for what it was "Very well Kiba, thank you, your Mother and Sister as well" Sakura blew out a breath, Kiba grinned, Akamaru let out a yip and both were gone from the house in the next moment.

It wasn't long after that, that Haku returned "Just so you know it wasn't easy getting this, there was another person after it" the fifteen year old said as he held out a new bo-staff, of lotus white wood and much lighter than her redwood bo-staff.

"Let me guess, brown hair up in buns, yeah I met her to, she's crazy for weapons, I really thought she was going to chop my hand off for the redwood bo-staff I have" the rosette deadpanned, Zabuza snorted but Sakura took the staff without much fuss.

Well less fuss than she put up over that whistle she'd been given and Haku clearly noticed it "Did the boy who was marching towards the house give that to you Sakura-san" Haku asked gesturing to the whistle looped around her neck on a chain.

"Yeah, that was Kiba, besides Naruto and Sasuke, he was the first friend we made in the academy, Itachi and I saved his ninken from some genin who were trying to kill the pup, so they've seen fit to treat me like a literal royal, it's keyed to the main family's ninken" Sakura explained.

Picking up the whistle to look it over herself with keen emerald eyes, while Haku was visibly shocked at the statement before he could ask what she meant though there was another knock on the door and Kizashi vanished to greet their second visitor in so many minutes.

This time it was one of her few female friends "S..Sakura-chan it's go..good to see you after so long" Hinata greeted with a smile, hugging the girl who'd taught her the value of real strength, it wasn't physical, it came from within and empowered her like never before.

"Hinata-chan it's been way to long actually, my sensei's kept us pretty busy up until this past week, sorry I haven't been able to come around, Sasuke's Mom has been teaching me the ropes to my future duty" Sakura brightened exponentially at the pretty blue haired Hyuga Heiress.

Who held out a container for her "B..Because I know y..you don't really care mu..much for expensive things I ma..made this ointment myself to help you o..on your way to becoming a medic-nin" the blue haired heiress explained what it was.

While Sakura's eyes gleamed with interest "Ooh you'll have to teach me how to make it whenever I run out, thanks Hinata-chan" the rosette exclaimed, Hinata nodded having expected that kind of reaction and produced a scroll with the recipe on it.

Then her expression turned serious "F..Father wishes to see you a..as well so..sometime after today, h..have a Happy Bi..Birthday Sakura-chan" Hinata held out a missive for her friend from her Father, who took it with an equally as serious expression.

Before she showed herself out of Sakura's new home "So what's the deal with you two and why would her Father want to see you" Zabuza inquired ever so curious, because this was the most visitors they'd ever gotten since they'd gotten to the Leaf Village.

"I helped Hinata defend herself from bullies that were trying to seriously harm her, Hinata's bodyguard Ko-san saw and told her Father who is the Patriarch of the Hyuga Clan and asked that I spar with Hinata to help her improve" Sakura admitted quietly.

Reading over the missive then stuffing it in her pouch, she had an inkling of what Hiashi wanted to speak with her about and the man was going to be rather frustrated once he learned that she was already in a contract and that she wasn't about to give it up to be with Neji of all people.

That jerk really rankled her nerves still "Did you do something for all of your friends, also is that stutter of her's some kind of psychological thing" Haku sighed, frowning lightly as he'd never seen anyone stutter like that before.

It was apparent that wasn't the best sort of question to ask "Calm down blossom, don't let your temper runaway from you" Kizashi pressed a hand to his daughters shoulder who took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Yes Haku-san it's psychological, Hinata's suffered mental trauma, caused by her own kin, up until the day I met her, they'd called her a lost cause, they told her she was nothing and believed it, then I showed her she could be strong" Sakura stated simply.

Emerald orbs glittered dangerously with anger from the abuse her friend had suffered at the hands of her own family, it was sickening, but for Hinata's sake she tolerated them even if she wanted to tell Hiashi where he could shove that arrogance of his, Neji to, her eye twitched at the thought of the jerk.

Zabuza was a little shocked at how quickly the girl had went from calm, to pissed off to semi-calm in four seconds flat, then she was fully calm by the next visitor showed up "Shino hey" the pinkette greeted not the tiniest bit freaked out by her bug-obsessed friend.

"For you, some herbs from the forest in my clan's compound, why because Kiba's told Hinata and I that your on your way to becoming a medic-nin, thought this would help" Shino simply held out a scroll filled with herbs for the burgeoning medic-ninja from their group of classmates.

Sakura took it with a smile "Thanks Shino, by the way, Hanami's managed to find some pretty rare insects lately, here's the pictures that we took of them" Sakura grinned vanishing for a moment and returned with a small bundle of pictures.

That Shino accepted, he quirked a small smile at her before returning to his usual stoic expression and like that was gone "If that boy gets any more antisocial, he'll never get a girlfriend" Mebuki shook her head lightly in amusement.

"Acceptance, I showed him that people can accept him no matter how strange or weird another person is, with me, he found a small niche of friends that aren't bothered by him" the fuscia haired teen explained before she could be asked.

Zabuza chuckled while Haku smiled as they sat waiting for the next person to show who turned out to be Choji and Shikamaru "Troublesome I don't know why I had to come along as well Choji, it's a drag" Shikamaru complained all the while.

Choji rolled his eyes "Sakura's our friend Shikamaru that's why, anyway Sakura, this is for you, Happy Birthday" Choji smiled from ear to ear presenting his gift to her with a flourish, watching eagerly as she took it and opened the box with careful hands.

She was always so gentle with everything they gave her "Awesome Choji, I'll have to paint these on my walls sometime" Sakura whistled softly at the stencils, it was the same thing he got her every year but she enjoyed the gift.

Shikamaru grunted "You're a pain you know Sakura and extremely troublesome, hanging around you is a drag, but I thought you'd like your own shogi board and a book on strategies so that maybe someday you can beat me, don't hold your breath though" the Nara Heir huffed.

Turning his head away from her knowing stare cheeks tinted red as he held out the board and book he'd picked up for her as a gift to commemorate their friendship "Really Shikamaru oh well the gift is appreciated and we'll see I'll surprise you yet" the rosette snickered.

With that Choji and Shikamaru took their leave business finished "I helped to save Choji when we were seven, he got stuck in a tree-house and nobody could find him, Shikamaru was pretty close with Choji and got very depressed so that's how" Sakura saw the inquisitive looks.

Placing down the latest gifts she'd been given and knowing it was only a matter of time before Ino showed which was moments later "I'M HERE" her second loudmouth blonde friend shouted from the foyer not even knocking just walking right in as if it was her own house.

"And boy do I have something amazing for you that will blow everyone else's gifts out of the water totally Sakura" Ino marched into the living room where they were all gathered, a large bag in her hand, while Sakura sighed.

"Let's hope it's not more makeup Ino, you know I can't stand that stuff on my face" Sakura teased and Ino had the grace to look sheepish remembering last years incident, where she nearly poked Sakura's eye out with the eyeliner pencil trying to help the girl put the makeup on and get interested in it.

Ino plopped down though undeterred "Nope, I'm sworn off getting you anymore remember, this is ten times better, say hello to a book on kunoichi from the warring states era and a battle kimono, complete with armor" the Yamanaka Heiress presented the gifts.

Sakura looked immensely more interested now "Please tell me you didn't try to spend all of your money on getting that Ino" though she was reluctant about that until Ino shook her head resolutely in answer.

"Uh-uh, only the book, the shop where I got the kimono and armor from were practically giving it away for free because no one wants to wear heavy stuff like that anymore, get this though there's a seal that can make the armor as light as a feather, in the book, I read it" Ino admitted.

Having found the concept intriguing herself "You know this is pretty cool Ino, thanks, I'm glad we were able to become friends in the end" Sakura hugged Ino definitely appreciative of the gifts that had been given with extreme thought probably.

Pleased that she wasn't getting anymore kind of teasing Ino stood "Also I had the Senju clan crest sew into the kimono, my mom helped, while my Dad said you get a discount from now on, anyway happy birthday Sakura, have a good one that's an order" the blonde informed.

Then marched off to do whatever else she was going to do for the day "Just a little overbearing isn't she Sakura-san, how is it you became friends with her" Haku chuckled lightly in amusement having found the moment a little funny.

"Wasn't easy, she hated my guts at first, then Naruto, Sasuke and I pranked her pretty bad, completely humiliated her, she thought she'd retaliate by burning one of my notebooks, but she got burned as well, a month later she came and apologized" the rosette said.

Thinking back to that first week as an academy student, how horrid it had been and the lesson that had been learned, it was one the boys on her team had apparently forgotten until it had been slapped in their faces rather brutally at that.

"And you still became friends you people are strange" Zabuza commented in disbelief, though the camaraderie that had been between the two girls was unmistakable, their bond was strong and nothing would be able to tear them apart probably.

With that they settled into a comfortable silence until the next visitor "Thought I'd find you here Sakura, just got back from a two week mission, and free for the next month, so when your not to busy, come find me, also happy birthday" he came up through the floor.

Said that bit, tossed her a book and was gone "Honestly Tenzo-san never really sticks around for long anymore" Sakura shook her head lightly, and cracked the book open with interest, when she saw what was within she quickly shut it promising to read it privately by herself later.

For a long while after that no one dropped by and Zabuza was just about to say something about going upstairs to the training room when several knocks echoed through the house "Geez how many friends do you have" Haku asked.

Oddly exhausted as Kizashi hopped up and went to let their guests in, the final ones for the day "We aren't late for the party are we Sakura-chan" Shisui was the first to flash into the living room and snag Sakura up for a hug.

Nearly giving the poor girl whiplash "Careful Shisui-san or she'll puke on you" Itachi warned extracting his betrothed from his best friend's grip, Shisui laughed sheepishly and Mikoto whacked him over the back of the head for his childish antics.

"When are you going to learn to behave Shisui oh and Happy Birthday Sakura-chan, sorry you haven't seen much of Naruto-kun lately, but he's been busy taking his fuinjutsu lessons seriously isn't that right Naruto-kun" Kushina shook her head before smiling.

Her son nodded his head eagerly "Yeah, yeah believe it Sakura-chan, I'm learning lots because I want to become a great seal master in the future" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms as well, more than a little afraid of his mother, even if he did understand.

Kushina giggled at the way he eyed her fearfully "Nah it's okay Kushina-san, Mikoto-san's kept me pretty busy this past week as well" Sakura waved the woman off, inwardly glad that Naruto was actually sitting down and learning, it was a relief, maybe he wouldn't take things so lightly anymore.

"Hi Hanami-chan" Kimiko squealed at her friend, who rushed to greet her with a hug, Sasuke had to put the mahogany haired child down quick or be tackled, that had happened more than enough since Kimiko had been adopted by Mikoto.

Who smiled at her adopted daughter fondly as Kimiko was dragged away by Hanami to play "You seem to be doing well I see" Fugaku commented as if he hadn't seen her everyday for the past week, Sakura nodded lightly in answer.

"Oh honestly stop being so formal Fugaku, she is going to be your daughter in law, the least you could do is show a little more affection" Mikoto rolled her eyes scolding her husband who chuckled allowing a smile to form.

While Sakura cracked a grin in return at the antics "So your 13 now, yay, seriously why do you have to be older than me it's not fair" Sasuke sulked obviously in some sort of mood, his mother sighed and then he was whacked like Shisui had been.

"Nothing ever changes huh, I'm glad for that" Minato shook his head in amusement, enjoying the antics as they all got comfortable on random pieces of furniture, though he spied Itachi skillfully snagging a spot on the love-seat next to Sakura.

It brought a smile to his face "Looks like you've been visited by everyone else already huh Sakura-chan" the knucklehead that was his son said seeing the many other gifts that were strewn about on the table just a little put out he hadn't gotten to see anyone since they'd gotten back.

"Yep, their all doing well, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino" Sakura ticked off her fingers listing each of their friends and assuring her teammates that they were fine, doing just great as genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke and Naruto sat back at that "Anyway we all got you gifts I think your going to love" Shisui piped in, just glad that Mikoto was no where near so she couldn't smack him, as he rubbed his hands together and grinned widely.

The girl in question raised a slender brow at him "Okay why don't you go first then Shisui-san" the rosette gestured for him to take the lead with a smile, he blinked at her before pulling out a box from his pouch and presenting it to her.

Clearing his throat as he did so, one of the rare instances he was actually serious about something "An elemental blade that you can channel your chakra natures into, handcrafted by a blacksmith within the Uchiha Clan" the twenty year old held out the box.

And Sakura took it, emerald orbs glinting with interest as she accepted the weapon "My turn, from all of us to you Sakura-chan, a book on advanced fuinjutsu" Naruto practically shouted as he thrust a book into her hands the moment she set the blade down.

"Appreciated, I know both the blade and book will get plenty of use" Sakura smiled warmly at the duo knowing that the real surprise hadn't come yet as immediately her mother turned to her, wrapped box in her hands.

Mebuki took a deep breath "We are proud of you Sakura, never forget that or that we love you, so if you ever go traveling again, a handmade cloak, double-layered and jutsu proofed, courtesy of Kushina-chan" Mebuki explained with a smile.

"Don't go getting emotional yet blossom the evening has only just begun and we still have dinner and dessert to get to, some new weapons, customized just for you" Kizashi chuckled seeing the tears shining in his oldest child's eyes.

Sakura blew out a shaky breath "Here Sakura at first I wasn't sure what to get you but I think I finally figured it out, had to look for it like crazy in between doing laundry and punishment duties for the Police Force" Sasuke piped in.

Passing her a book on her great, great, great uncle Tobirama, detailing his extensive use of water style jutsu's "Thanks Sasuke, it'll be informative no doubt" Sakura giggled lightly but accepted the book with no fuss.

"From Fugaku and I, we started having schematics drawn up for a house, for both you and Itachi to live in when it's time for you to take over the clan, we can't physically gift you this yet Sakura-chan, but we did pull this bracelet from the clan vaults" Mikoto drew her attention next.

Shocking her at the admittance that a house was going to be constructed for both her and Itachi "The bracelet signifies your status as Itachi's betrothed, there's a seal that leads to a safe-house outside the village on the inside as well" Fugaku presented the bracelet to the young girl.

Who gave a jolt in surprise, they knew they were overdoing it, but if anything ever happened to Sakura, Itachi would go on a warpath, the bracelet was a small token to ensure Sakura remained safe just in case of an emergency "I'll treasure it always" Sakura said seriously.

Having Itachi clip the bracelet around her wrist "Lastly Sakura, will you follow me outside" Itachi stood in the next moment, holding out a hand, Sakura didn't hesitate like she usually did, more than a little curious probably.

As he led her outside, an entourage of people on their heels "What is it Itachi" the rosette inquired once they stepped foot outside the house, everyone else equally as curious as she was no doubt but there was nothing in the yard that gave them or her any indication to what Itachi was gifting her.

Then she watched as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and blew, whistling in a specific way, until a beautiful crow swooped down and landed on his arm "This crow has been trained to respond only to you and me, he's your companion from now on" the Uchiha heir announced.

Gently transferring the crow he'd trained for many months onto Sakura's held out arm, the girl was blushing like mad "I..I promise to take care of him then" Sakura stated face red as an apple from the extremely thoughtful gift.

"You also have the choice to name him Sakura, whatever you want and I know that's why I've entrusted him to you" Itachi chuckled lightly, ruffling Sakura's bangs as he did so, who gave a squeak and turned redder in response.

Before they all headed back inside "So what are you going to name him Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked, sue her she was curious because Itachi hadn't told the rest of them about his plan to give Sakura one of his summons, who'd report to him on how Sakura was doing.

That sneaky little weasel, guess she'd named him correctly "Hmm you know I think Hisashi, I think it's suiting because that means always with you, apt don't you think Mikoto-san" Sakura grinned eyes sparkling with adoration of the creature.

Kizashi choked on a laugh of course his daughter would come up with a name like that one, he shook his head, but settled down with everyone else as the women rushed off to make dinner and soon their guests were bidding them farewell.

"Kami you guys don't do anything the normal way do you" Zabuza commented when everyone that had come was gone, Sakura still paying plenty attention to the crow Itachi had given her, unfortunately for him they all shook their heads with grins and soon after went to bed.

And the next day Sakura went off to find out what Hiashi wanted from her, surprisingly it wasn't for the reason she'd originally thought it was for and she walked away with a smile on her face, Hisashi perched on her shoulder.

Then six day's later it was back to the daily bump and grind of missions and training, while Haku was given his hitai-ate and ranked Chunin, none of them suspecting the kind of danger they'd soon be in, merely growing use to their lives as qualified shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.


	18. Chunin Exams Start Now: The Written Test

~Authors Note

Quick question everyone, I have a tendency to pace my stories to fast, let me know if I need to slow down okay, with that here's the next chapter please enjoy, there's plenty of action in it for you lot.

End Authors Note~

* * *

It was two weeks before Hanami's sixth birthday, that Kakashi told them to meet on their team bridge the next day, he said he had something to tell them "What do you suppose Kakashi-sensei wants to tell us" Naruto mused, a little maturer now that he was actually using his brain.

Just a little, he still had a long ways to go in growing up "No idea knucklehead, but didn't you want to go check out the shops" Sasuke shrugged lightly eyeing Sakura, who had Hisashi as she'd named him perched on her shoulder.

He was ever watchful and never let Sakura out of his sights even when she was home, "Make sure you don't cause any trouble you hear, yeesh those boys" Sakura called after them when the duo started off at a run, in a hurry to get to wherever they were going.

The crow on her shoulder cawed seemingly in agreement, her lips curved upwards as a fond twinkle appeared in her eyes "Aww at least you get me Hisashi-kun" the pinkette cooed rubbing his beak with a gentle finger.

And he fluffed up his feathers in response obviously enjoying the attentions bestowed upon him before she resumed her walking as she wandered the village free of missions, training and whatever else, as Hanami no longer asked for her constant attention.

Kind of a little sad actually, because she wasn't use to not watching after her little sister so much, it unsettled her, but she supposed that she didn't have much of a choice it was either get use to it or drag Hanami away from Kimiko who was really doing well.

She couldn't demand Hanami's attention like that it wasn't right "Say Hisashi can you go check on the boys, make sure their not getting in trouble, I've got a feeling in my gut all of a sudden" Sakura frowned suddenly.

Getting a really bad feeling, black eyes bore into hers before Hisashi took flight and was gone in a matter of seconds, she stood right where she was and waited for her companion to return, with a scroll to boot and she read the messages in relief before continuing on her way.

But that feeling stayed with her all the way home "Is something the matter Sakura" Kizashi asked his daughter who wore the most disturbed expression on her face he'd ever seen as she removed her pouches from her person and sat down, Hisashi flying to his wooden perch she'd made him.

"We have time enough to find out later Kizashi, I refuse to be late to my appointment" Mebuki cleared her throat, reminding her husband of the doctor's visit she was supposed to be having that day, Sakura looked at her worriedly but watched as they left the house.

Leaving her alone since Hanami was off playing with Kimiko, even Zabuza and Haku were gone, Sakura sighed at that feeling more than a little restless "Come on Hisashi, I'm going up to the training room" the pinkette finally gave up trying to relax.

So decided that she might as well get in a little more training, Hisashi flew to her shoulder and up to the third floor they went, immediately she grabbed the lighter of her bo-staffs and began going through a serious of movements to practice with it.

And that's how Itachi found his betrothed, he watched for a time as she twisted not quite expertly around her bo-staff and kicked a wooden clone clear across the training room, it slammed into the wall but got back onto it's feet, charging yet again.

Until Sakura thrust her bo-staff roughly into the clone's chest and let loose by charging the staff with her chakra and it crackled with her lightning nature, obviously Sakura had been at this for awhile considering the sheen of sweat on her forehead.

As she delivered a punch next followed by slamming her staff into her clone's side, last the other end of her staff was used and Sakura made a hand sign blowing up her sparring partner "Not bad, you'll make a Weapons Mistress yet Sakura" Itachi clapped announcing his presence.

The girl swung around with surprise etched into her eyes "You know I'm really going to have to learn how to sense you properly so I can stop being so startled every time you show up" Sakura commented with a smile as she set down her bo-staff and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

Before grabbing up a bottle of water to take a sip "Perhaps, Sasuke mentioned you had Hisashi check up on him and Naruto, is something bothering you" the Uchiha heir jumped straight into talking about the reason for his random visit.

Plus it was sort of his obligation to make sure she was doing alright "Just have a bad feeling kind of like when we went to face Zabuza and Haku but ended up getting attacked by Hoshigaki" the pinkette admitted looking frightfully worried, Itachi inwardly grimaced not sure what to tell her.

"You'll all be fine I'm sure Sakura, you, Otouto and Naruto have grown since then after all and will continue to do so" Itachi reassured as he pulled her into his side allowing her to relax at his proximity and she smiled up at him in thanks.

He always knew what to say "Seriously how did I get so lucky Itachi, out of all the girls in the village, in your clan, why me" Sakura said peering up at him in hopes to have an answer to the question she'd been asking herself since the day she found out he liked her to.

"Mm let's see, I enjoy being around you for one, two you saw what no one but a handful saw and this is a way to thank you, just a small part of the reason and third Sakura, I watched you as you grew from that little girl into a kunoichi, it took my breath away" the seventeen year old explained.

Just a tiny bit embarrassed but he didn't outwardly show it, Sakura was also clearly affected by his words as her face turned that lovely shade of red, without really thinking his actions through he started leaning down, their gazes locked.

Until he was just a hairsbreadth away "Itachi" the thirteen year old whispered and he felt her breath on his own lips, Itachi considered his options just then realizing that Sakura might not feel she was ready for something like this.

Somewhat reluctantly due to his rational mind he pulled away "Never mind don't worry about it Sakura, anyway believe that you three will be alright okay" Itachi shook his head with a chuckle and stepped back creating space between him and her.

"Okay, thanks Itachi" Sakura smiled brightly, watching as he then burst into a flurry of crows leaving her alone with her thoughts again as she turned and started up another training session until the others meandered in.

Haku was the only one to come up and find her "Have you been training all this time" Haku asked incredulously, seeing the sheen of sweat on every visible surface that he could see, Sakura nodded seriously as she put down the elemental blade she'd been gifted.

"Yep, I'm assuming their home so I'm just gonna come downstairs now and find out why she had to go to see the doctor" the rosette huffed, a bit miffed that she hadn't been forewarned about the Dr. Appointment her mother had to go.

The teenager at her side shook his head with a small laugh allowing her to proceed him out of the training room and down two flights of stairs "There you are brat, we were wondering if you were home or not" Zabuza grunted, relieved the girl wasn't in any sort of trouble.

She directed a small smile at him before setting her sights on her mother who smiled innocently in response "Don't be mad Sakura-chan, but your going to have a new brother or sister within the next seven months or so" the blonde offered sheepishly.

While Kizashi showed clear excitement to have another kid to take care of "Either we'll name them Naegi or Harumi" the dull pink haired man explained the names they'd decided on the minute they'd received the news that Mebuki was expecting.

Their oldest child stared at them for a moment searching for something, in the next moment her expression showed excitement "What on earth would I be mad for, I adore kids, they'll be loved from now until the ends of time" Sakura commented.

Flopping down across from her parents content with her life even if it wasn't always easy "As if one little brat wasn't a handful" the rogue shook his head, these people could do whatever they wanted, his only job was to make sure the woman stayed protected.

"Now, now Zabuza, Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san just love children is all, you can't blame them for wanting another now that their oldest is a genin and their youngest is three and a half months away from going to the academy" the fifteen year old soothed.

Laughter came from the two adults while his Master snorted "Being Chunin is good for you Haku" the pinkette smiled lightly at the older teenager, who nodded in acceptance, he'd settled into his new role rather easily and he wasn't going to give it up any time soon either.

Zabuza rolled his eyes then vanished up to the training room, now that he was no longer in possession of the Executioners Blade he was still working on getting use to a smaller blade, that was equal in length minus the width and weight of his former sword.

Awhile later Hanami marched into the house looking the happiest she'd ever been "Oh Hanami, my little flower please sit we have some news for you" Kizashi requested when he saw her heading for the stairs probably up to her room.

Immediately the almost six year old swung around and planted herself in his lap instead "News Papa, what kind of news, your aren't gonna say I can't be friends with Kimiko-chan anymore are you" Hanami questioned warily.

"Of course not little lady, Momma and Papa have been really happy lately so we decided that it was time to give you a little sibling just like we gave you to Sakura-chan, your going to be a big sister Hanami-chan" Mebuki announced with a smile.

Hanami creased her brow clearly thinking as she tried to come to terms with what this news meant "Can I have a baby brother" the almost six year old asked hopefully with dark blue eyes, the complete opposite of how her older sister had been at that age.

When Mebuki snuck a peek at her eldest, there was an amused smile on the thirteen year's lips "Hanami-chan it doesn't work that way, but I'm sure no matter the gender of our little sibling, we'll love them right" Sakura explained gently.

Trying not to laugh as the girl pouted "Okay Nee-chan but I still would like a little brother more than anything in the entire world" Hanami relented, still on the subject of wanting a brother but a little more accepting of the fact that she might not get what she wanted.

Soon after Mebuki disappeared to make dinner, Sakura on her heels to help so she didn't strain herself, supper was as always chaotic, then baths or showers were taken and the whole house went to bed tired after a long day.

And the next morning once breakfast had been eaten, Hanami scrambled off to the Uchiha Compound to play with Kimiko and Sakura headed for the bridge her team was supposed to meet on, even if she knew her sensei would end up being late as he always was.

What she didn't expect was for Naruto and Sasuke to not show up "Where are Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi frowned behind his mask at his female student who blinked in confusion "Go find them before they get into trouble somehow" the silver haired Jonin sighed.

Prompting Sakura to do the same as she whistled for Hisashi, gave him instructions and followed after him by jumping to the rooftops until he began circling which indicated he'd found those that she sought, unfortunately the two boys were being held up.

More than a little peeved, Sakura masked her presence with ease to eavesdrop "You leave Konohamaru alone or your going to be in a lot of trouble you makeup faced freak" Naruto was as usual insulting the foreign headband wearing ninja and she sighed.

Naruto really would never learn how to control that potty mouth of his no matter what kind of lesson he learned "Unfortunately the Dope is right, let go of the Hokage's grandson now or else" Sasuke threatened in tandem of Naruto's insults.

While she barely resisted the urge to slap her forehead at their idiocy, clearly her teammates had no sense of negotiations at all otherwise the situation would have already been resolved "Not until the little punk apologizes for running into me" the definitely older teenager grumbled.

"Come on Kankuro, that kid is the Hokage's grandson do you want to get in trouble and have us disqualified, think about what Gaara would do if he found out" then the blonde with her hair parted in four ponytails cut in pleading with the brunet.

Giving his name as well "Taking the easy way out I see Temari, I'm gonna screw these brats up so they can't ever look at another person again" Kankuro smirked obviously not liking children and to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's horror, he slammed Konohamaru against the wooden fence.

Making the eight year old let out a cry of pain, "ENOUGH Let Him Go NOW" Sakura wasn't going to stand by and watch anymore as she jumped out of her hiding place, chakra flowing from her and jade eyes glinting with fury.

All in the little alley froze and her teammates pressed themselves against the fence staying out of her way faces white upon seeing her anger, Kankuro paused long enough that Konohamaru managed to wiggle free from his grip and run towards his savior.

"Do you not have the decency to behave yourself in a foreign village, you have no idea the kind of consequences harming the Hokage's Grandson is going to have do you" the rosette drew herself up and gave the older teenager a dressing down he'd probably never forget.

Temari and Kankuro as they'd called each other took wary steps back "But if you apologize to all parties involved, I will let this go and not report you" Sakura raised a single finger, while pressing her other hand down on Konohamaru's head.

Kankuro and Temari glanced to one another in confusion, the girl was giving them an out that was surprising, "Very well then I apologize to the little punk and those two other punks, are you satisfied" the brunet crossed his arms over his chest relenting to the demand.

Sakura thought for a moment trying to decide if he was sincere enough in his apology while his demeanor said otherwise "I think Konohamaru should be the judge of that, what do you think, do you accept his apology" the pinkette bent to be eye level with the eight year old.

He hesitated to speak "Okay just don't do it again or I'll tell my grandpa next time" Konohamaru finally managed then he went right back to clinging to her leg as she straightened and stared at the foreign shinobi in their village.

Off to the side where they were huddled against the fence "You know I didn't know that you could be so scary Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead that was on her team gave her a shaky smile, shaking lightly as she turned her attention on him.

And let loose with another scolding "And you two, honestly no sense for negotiations, insulting foreign nin that are our allies what do you have to say for yourselves" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, Naruto shrunk back in the face of her glare.

"Um we're sorry" the raven of team seven offered sheepishly, Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh at the simplistic answer that was given, before giving him her most unimpressed look, so much so that Sasuke actually bowed "We're sorry for insulting you" Sasuke said properly.

Next was Naruto "Yeah, also for calling you a makeup faced freak" Naruto dropped into a proper bow shocking the duo before them yet again until all parties involved were satisfied with the outcome of the situation.

In a tree unbeknownst to them was a hidden person who'd been watching with a rather apathetic expression it had been until the bright haired girl had shown herself and honestly surprised him because he hadn't even felt her presence at all.

Just when he was about to reveal himself, their Father arrived "Do I even care enough to ask what you fools have done now" Rasa looked most unimpressed with his oldest children, who were oddly quiet so he turned on the three obviously Leaf Genin.

Demanding answers from them "Just a simple misunderstanding Kazekage-sama, we'll be going now as our sensei had some important news to tell us" the pinkette bowed lightly, not daring to bow any lower than she did for her own Kage then turned on her heel.

"Wait what is your name girl" and the hidden person decided to unveil himself, speaking in a gravelly tone and appearing before her in a swirl of sand it took great skill to look him in the eye and not be utterly terrified.

But she did, she met his gaze evenly without flinching "Sakura, my teammates are Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura introduced herself politely not afraid for her life in the least or that's how he perceived it, when inwardly she was trying not to pass out from fear.

Looking into this boys eyes was like staring death straight in the face and she wanted to get as far away from him as she could right then and there, both boys on her team nodded when she introduced them "Gaara, I look forward to our next meeting" the redhead rumbled out.

Vanishing in another swirl of sand, the Kazekage narrowed his eyes wondering what had gotten into his youngest child all of a sudden "We bid you farewell then" the auburn haired man nodded shortly at the genin who all promptly skedaddled.

Including the young child who had been clinging stubbornly to the girl until she sent him off to return home and Team Seven hurried to the bridge where their sensei was impatiently waiting "Tell me this isn't some kind of payback for constantly being late" Kakashi groaned.

When he caught sight of his missing students "Oh no why would we ever do such a thing to you Kakashi-sensei" the rosette rolled her eyes, scoffing as she did so, severely irritated for some reason or another and not really enjoying his sarcasm right now.

"So you said you had news Kakashi-sensei" the blonde Uzumaki inquired shooting fearful looks at his lone female teammate, who was clearly unhappy with him and Sasuke again, why did they keep messing up it was not cool of them in the least.

Kakashi raised a silver brow at the way Naruto glanced at Sakura but didn't comment on it for the time being "I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams, you have one week to decide if you want to participate, if you do you must sign these and turn them in at the academy" the silver haired Jonin informed.

Presenting the forms for the Chunin Selection Exams to his cute little genin "But we've only been genin for six months Kakashi, most wait until they've been genin for a year, is there some reason you want us to take this test so early" the second Uchiha heir narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Until his sensei raised his hands "Not at all Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I have faith in you and believe that you have the necessary experience despite having only six months under your belts" Kakashi assured, lying a little bit, he really wanted to see how well they did, how far they could go.

That way he could figure out a training schedule that would help them improve if they failed and six months down the road he'd present the idea again "This is not a decision we can make lightly" Sakura warned, already upset with them as she took a form from Kakashi.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, the Chunin Exams is serious stuff, it's either all of us are in agreement or we don't participate" Naruto decided to heed the warning for once as he stared at his form in trepidation getting the funny feeling that something bad would happen during these exams.

Beside him the one most likely to kick up a fuss about not getting to participate, kept his mouth shut for a moment "Fine if even one of us decide not to participate, the others aren't allowed to complain" Sasuke sighed relenting to the glares.

Their sensei felt relieved that at least they were going to think about their decision seriously before opting out if they did that anyway, then he dismissed them for the rest of the day and the members of Team Seven immediately separated from one another.

Heading in opposite directions, they meandered along their chosen paths slowly, minds in turmoil and unsure of what their next moves should be, Sakura sighed looking up at the sky "Well aren't you cute" and then there was someone flirting with her.

She lowered her gaze onto the spiky haired teenager who dared call her cute "Shinobi aren't cute, their deadly" the rosette scoffed unimpressed, just when she'd been thinking about going to the Hokage and asking if Tenzo was available she's approached.

"Zaku damn it how many times, oh I see you found yourself a native congratulations" then someone else came rushing up to the spiky haired teenager cursing only to trail off as he spotted her, this one looked even weirder than the first.

Considering he had only one visible eye, the rest of his face covered in bandages and a large straw raincoat on his back "You can't tell me that you don't find this particular native cute, Dosu" Zaku as he'd been called smirked cockily.

And she was tempted to roll her eyes "Not very shinobi-like Zaku, that pink hair says I'm here hit me and I don't really care much for insipid little girls" Dosu rolled his eyes and Sakura felt her temper flare that she was so insulted.

"Excuse me can't help that I have bloody pink hair, and I don't appreciate being called an insipid little girl, for another matter I'm happily betrothed so goodbye" Sakura growled and stormed off not sticking around for another moment.

They stared before rushing after her "Hey, hey, hey there's no need to be upset, Dosu's just really serious and all about our profession, in a small way he was saying that because deep down he cares" the spiky haired teenager tried to repair the damage that had been done.

Her vivid eyes snapped to his as she skidded to a halt, making them do the same thing "So we wanted to ask are you going to be in the Chunin Exams" the mummy wrapped teenager questioned, one visible eye narrowed on her.

"My teammates and I are going to take this week to decide if we want to….Itachi I thought you were off on a mission" the pinkette trailed off as someone appeared next to her, before she brightened upon seeing the guy she liked.

Both foreign nin were quiet "Got finished earlier than expected, when I arrived home, Mother said that your sister and Kimiko snuck off somewhere and no one can find them" Itachi informed and Sakura paled almost instantly.

Having a peeved off Mikoto was not the best thing to happen during this serious time "We can help search" Zaku offered suddenly, it was the easiest way to get close to the girl and figure out their targets weaknesses, according to their master, this girl was their target's teammate.

Only having recognized her because of her bright bubblegum colored hair "Indeed with more than a few pairs of eyes searching the children will be found don't you think" Dosu nodded, just a little irritated, but they had their mission to think about.

Itachi as he'd been named looked at them "They left the compound, that we know for certain" the Uchiha heir stated before bursting into a flurry of crows, Sakura blew out a breath then whistled for her own crow companion.

"Hisashi I want you in the sky searching for Hanami and Kimiko circle if you see them" Sakura ordered when the blue-black tinted bird landed on her shoulder, he took flight almost immediately and they were running after him.

Searching down every which alley they saw, though she was a little wary about why they'd offered to help her search, she couldn't be picky right now, her little sister could be in danger and so could Kimiko and who knows what a ballistic Mikoto would do if they got harmed.

Twenty minutes later, Hisashi began circling around a specific area and what she saw really got her blood boiling for the second time that day "Unhand them now or I'll drag you to the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters for attempting to abduct the Uchiha Matriarch's adopted daughter" the fuscia haired teen ordered harshly.

Emerald glittering dangerously yet again with anger as the man who was trying to cart her sister and Kimiko off froze obviously not having expected to be found in the act of kidnapping two little girls, then he turned and drew himself up to intimidate her.

"Listen here you little bitch I am under strict orders to take these girls into custody and there's nothing you can do to stop me understand" he snapped, preparing to leap off when he found himself stuck in place.

Sakura was similarly surprised until she saw the way his shadow wavered and she looked up and to the side "Having a bit of a problem I see Sakura, guess it's not to troublesome to help you out once in awhile when I see you in trouble" Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly.

When her gaze met his "Thanks Shikamaru" Sakura nodded at him in thanks relieved that she hadn't had to resort to drastic measures to get her sister and Kimiko back as she walked over to the man and grabbed the two girls from him.

Before she placed them down at a safe distance and returned only to deliver a bruising chop on the back of his neck knocking the intruder out "Right, as if you wouldn't have been able to handle yourself" the Nara heir snorted.

Having thought Naruto and Sasuke had been exaggerating about how angry Sakura could get sometimes now he believed them and he knew he didn't ever want to face her in battle "Here Shikamaru, take him to T&I" the rosette sealed the intruder into a scroll.

Shikamaru took it with a wary blink before he was gone "Also thanks to you two as well" Sakura turned to the foreign shinobi and found them just standing there obviously unsure of what really happened or how the enemy had been frozen in place.

Good, at least Shikamaru's jutsu was still relatively secret from foreign ninja and he still had the upper hand "Even if we didn't really do anything" Zaku commented eyeing the two young girls who had nearly been kidnapped.

They were quick to awaken now that the danger was gone "Nee-chan I was so scared, that mean person hit me on the head" the darker haired pinkette instantly burst into tears, holding her head as it throbbed from where she'd been whacked.

"Me to, me to" Kimiko chimed in tears in her eyes but oddly not wailing like her friend, Sakura reigned in her anger as she bent, hands glowing green to heal the lumps on their heads before gathering them both up in her arms.

Until they settled comfortably on both of her hips "Well I suppose you don't need us anymore, come Zaku, Kin's probably waiting for us" Dosu dragged his teammate away, they would have another chance tomorrow probably but right now the girl wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with them anymore that day.

Left alone now Sakura focused on the apparition seal she'd placed on the gate of the Uchiha Compound "Make sure you hang on tight okay Hanami, Kimiko" the pinkette warned the two girls who clutched her shirt in white knuckled grips.

Then a few minutes later since she still had a lot of trouble completely focusing on her seal was gone and a moment after was stood before the Uchiha Compound "Sakura-san where were they" coincidentally Fugaku was exiting the gates at the exact second she appeared.

"Being kidnapped Fugaku-san, Shikamaru helped me and the intruder was taken to T&I as well" Sakura informed knowing better than to lie as she carefully shifted allowing Fugaku to take Kimiko who finally started crying, a lot quieter than Hanami had though, she was crying all the same.

Fugaku took the girl he was coming to see as a true daughter and shushed her gently "Kimiko it's alright, we'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again" the Patriarch soothed and Sakura smiled lightly in response.

There was nothing like having a daughter that changed you exponentially it seemed, Fugaku had changed, he was more open, less expressionless and Mikoto was loving it "Promise Daddy" Kimiko sniffled and Fugaku nodded seriously for her.

At the promise her tears slowed and she buried her face in his neck "I promise Kimiko, I hate to ask Sakura-san but could you watch after her for the next three days or so, while we place protections around the backyard" Fugaku sighed.

Listening to Kimiko's breathing even out "Of course Fugaku-sama, Kimiko-chan's practically already another sister to me, do you what you need I'll watch her" the rosette vowed, a spark glinting in her expression eyes.

That told Fugaku a thousand untold words, Kimiko would be just fine in her more than capable hands "Thank you Sakura" the brunet Patriarch nodded his head in acceptance "I'll bring her by once Mikoto see's she's alright, with a bag for the next few days" Fugaku explained.

Before turning on his heel and vanishing through the gates of his clan compound, while she swung around and marched towards the house with Hanami still situated on her hip, their mother was beside herself when she saw them coming in through the front door.

And Hanami found herself crushed to her mother's bosom, "Mommy why do bad people wanna take us away from Nee-chan and Papa" Hanami asked not really understanding anything that was going on anymore.

Zabuza grit his teeth, making a vow to himself that he'd shadow the little brat from now on as well, even if he had to create a bloody water clone and figure out how to let it get pretty far away from him, maybe he'd talk to the girl, he was sure she could figure something out for him.

A little while later Fugaku showed up Kimiko in his arms "Heavens" Mebuki pressed her hand over her heart feeling a little light-headed as Sakura explained that she'd promised to watch after Kimiko for the next few days, seeing as they didn't have missions or training this week.

Kizashi helped his wife to her chair knowing she was a little stressed from nearly having Hanami abducted, but it wasn't good for the baby she was growing in her womb, so he had her sit and relax while Sakura took the girls upstairs with her.

Obviously keeping a very close watch over them, the first couple of days went by rather smoothly until Hanami kicked up a fuss "Don't wanna stay cooped up inside anymore" Hanami stomped her foot tired of being locked away just cause she was almost kidnapped.

She didn't understand that it would possibly happen again and that her big sister might not be able to come to the rescue next time, she just didn't want to stay inside a minute longer if she had to "Me either please Sakura-chan, we don't have to play" Kimiko joined in.

Pouting the cutest she could, it was to that, that Sakura relented "Very well but you must not wander from my side understand" Sakura sighed unable to say no especially when she could understand where they were coming from.

With that and after working out a plan with Zabuza, who made a clone and she drew a seal from her advanced fuinjutsu book, the three of them were off, Hanami and Kimiko clinging tightly to her hands as they walked down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Breathing in the fresh air and taking in the sights of their wonderful village, they walked for quite awhile until the girls grew tired "Can we stop and get dango please" the dark pink haired five year old spotted the Tea Shop and immediately wanted something to eat.

"Yeah, yeah then we can bring back some for Itachi-ni" the mahogany haired child burst out in excitement clearly adoring her oldest adoptive brother quite a bit, that wasn't to say she didn't love Sasuke just as much, because Itachi was gone on missions often.

Sakura blew out a breath "You girls are going to drive me insane, one each okay, I won't have Mom jumping down my throat for spoiling your appetites before lunch" the older rosette relented and the two five year old's nodded their heads eagerly.

And so they went in, her entrance was immediately noticed as in another booth was the Kazekage and his children as well as their sensei, they watched as she seated the two young girls first before doing the same herself, then ordered only three dango.

In the midst of all this, her eyes swept cautiously around the shop, on the alert for any kind of danger, before relaxing slightly, while keeping her guard raised "Onee-chan your not even paying us any attention" one of the girls scolded, obviously noticing the older's distracted state of mind.

A slender pink brow rose on the younger pink haired child "Trust me Hanami-chan, I don't think I could not pay attention to you" Sakura laughed lightly, scanning the shop again with wary eyes, she didn't want to be caught unaware it seemed.

The other girl tilted her head to the side watching "Sakura-chan's right Hanami-chan, she's always paying attention to use even when you think she isn't" the brunette chimed in with a happy smile, just a little more insightful than her friend.

Sakura nodded seriously before sitting back as right on cue their dango arrived, the girls promptly dug in and Sakura smiled, even if she did get in trouble for this, it would be worth it just seeing how happy Hanami and Kimiko were.

When the girls were almost finished with their very light snack someone unexpected stormed up to their booth "Well, well who'd have thought we'd meet again as genin, billboard brow" and the obnoxious voice that could only belong to one person slammed her hand down on the table.

Making the five year old's jump and clutch onto each other in fright, Sakura's blood instantly boiled "Ami back off _**now**_ " the rosette hissed not in the least bit happy her childhood bully had scared the children since they'd only just begun to relax.

Ami stepped back in surprise before a familiar haughty expression formed on her face "Make me billboard brow, you can't can you, because your nothing but a useless pink haired freak that will never amount to anything as a ninja, not like me who's been training" Ami drew herself up.

Over-confident "Once more you have proved that you are the most immature, self-absorbed, insipid brat in the world Ami, grow up we aren't children anymore, we're shinobi, and I would have thought you'd understand that by now" Sakura snapped.

"Your just scared that I'm better than you billboard brow and your afraid to fight me, you know what I'm going to make you fight me anyway, if you want these little brats back…." the purple haired twelve year old began.

Reaching for Hanami and Kimiko, until she was painfully stopped by a bruising grip around her wrist "Do not touch my sister or Kimiko, they are under my care and as such it's my duty to make sure they are unharmed, leave or else" the pinkette shoved the other girl back.

Standing as she did so and placing herself in the way, face contorted in fury "Perhaps you should fight her, it's the only way to make her see who's the better kunoichi" and then someone else who was unexpected was interfering with their spat.

The Kazekage, behind him stood the three Sand Genin from a few days ago and another shinobi she, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't met, her expression soured "I knew it your just a big coward you billboard brow freak" Ami snarled.

Until she found herself flat on her back, cheek hurting, she looked up in confusion only to meet frighteningly cold jade eyes with her own brown eyes, a chill crawled down her spine at the sight of that look, it was scary.

"Go home Ami, stop playing at being a shinobi, people die every day on missions and you don't seem to understand that so until you do, stay the hell out of my way and don't ever accuse me of being a coward again, because the only coward is you Ami" Sakura stated.

Complete with brutal honesty that had tears pricking at the corners of her eyes "What do you know about being a shinobi, nothing you hear billboard brow, nothing, you'll never make it not like me" the purple haired girl stood beyond angry.

"Have you nearly died Ami, no so don't tell me I don't know anything….come on Hanami, Kimiko, we're going home" the fuscia haired teenager shook her head, knowing it was impossible to get through to the other girl.

Both girls immediately latched onto her as she hefted them onto her hips and without looking back marched out of the tea-shop since she'd already paid for the treat that the girls had begged for "Interesting, how would she have nearly died on a mission, she's only a genin" Baki mused.

Curious like the rest of them "The other day I was unable to sense her until she unveiled herself, that's not the skill level of a genin" Gaara rumbled out, remembering how surprised he'd been, he didn't like being surprised it was off-setting.

Older siblings quiet since they were the ones who'd really been thrown for a loop by the girl "Hmm" Rasa made a small noise of contemplation as they to left the shop and returned to their hotel in separate rooms, Gaara's far away from any of theirs just to be on the safe side.

They didn't see her again after that day, nor did anyone else but her family actually as Sakura considered her options on either taking or not taking the Chunin Exams this time around until the four remaining days passed.

And the genin of Team Seven convened on the matter, Kakashi watched his students like a hawk and eavesdropping to find out what they decided "We've been training so hard for the last several months I think we can do it, but we can't take the exams lightly either" Naruto said.

Giving his opinion which was smart for once "No we can't and besides our age group all the other contestants are sure to be older and wiser than us, with more deadly jutsu up their sleeves than we've got" Sasuke added expression grim.

It was a definite possibility "There's also the fact that we can't rule out that someone might try to infiltrate the exam, target the clan children, so we'll have to warn the others as well to be on their guard, us to, so looks like we're all in" Sakura warned.

Before sighing even if she wanted to opt out, she couldn't do that to her teammates, if they passed, they passed, if they failed, they failed, whatever will be, will be "Agreed play it cool, inconspicuous no drawing attention to ourselves unnecessarily" the blonde Uzumaki held out his hand.

Sasuke swallowed thickly but placed his hand over Naruto's "Together one, united, no acting independently of one another, Ni-san told me that there are several rounds that are geared towards teamwork, we have to be at our very best" the second Uchiha heir informed.

Looking to Sakura as Naruto did the same "Right, and tomorrow we'll show everyone that Team Seven can do this" the rose haired heiress smiled putting her hand on top of theirs and meeting their gazes head on until they separated.

Then before they knew it, it was finally the day of "Good luck Sakura do your best out there" Haku pat her gently on the shoulder not sure what the girl was going to go through during the exams since he'd been exempt and ranked Chunin immediately.

She pursed her lips "Thanks Haku, take care of Hanami, you to Zabuza-san and take care of yourselves as well Mom, Dad, see you later imouto-chan, love you all" Sakura didn't turn around merely kept herself faced forward and after saying all that exited the house.

Immediately she was joined by Sasuke, who had a tag along "I wanted to wish you three good luck before you got to the academy" Itachi greeted, highly alert due to all the foreign shinobi in their village thanks to the Chunin Exams.

"Yeah right, your just worried we'll stumble headfirst into trouble and want to make sure we actually make it to where we are supposed to go" Sasuke snorted not in the least bit disillusioned about the reasons his brother was shadowing their every step now.

When ebony orbs widened a sliver he knew he was correct on his assumption as well, while Sakura huffed out a soft laugh not in the mood for much more than that "So here we are on our to hopefully become Chunin" Naruto was the last to join their group.

He was wearing a dark orange jumpsuit that day, it was so dark it was almost black to be honest and this stunned his teammates who hadn't really thought he'd stick to the idea of being inconspicuous, but they were glad he was, it proved he was taking this whole thing seriously.

Just like they were, "Nice Naruto, very nice, we'll blend in now" the second Uchiha heir blew out a relieved breath, while Naruto grimaced, he'd had to beg and plead for this outfit until his mother had relented, but he was glad he had now he wasn't so noticeable.

Much like his teammates who wore a dark green kimono, Sakura and black clothes, Sasuke "Because I didn't want to draw to much attention to us by wearing bright colors, mine and Sakura-chan's hair paints a big enough of a target after all" the blonde admitted.

And Sakura had no choice but to understand where he was coming from as she eyed her unbound hair, this caused her to pause "Maybe you should put it up Sakura, would you like me to help" the seventeen year old tailing them offered.

She nodded her head eagerly pink locks flying about so with a chuckle Itachi quickly but expertly braided her hair and tucked the end under her kimono color "Thanks Itachi and with that we're here" the pinkette smiled up at her betrothed.

Before taking notice of the fact that they were stood in front of the academy, Itachi watched the three children he'd been watching after since they were little and had grown into ninja coming into their own rights share a nod with one another and march into the building.

Almost immediately Sakura straightened "Genjutsu, let's wait and see what it's meant to do, then we can move on" Sakura informed in-tune with illusion jutsu's being a burgeoning genjutsu mistress herself, no one could sneak up on her with genjutsu.

So they continued on their way up the stairs to the second floor "Wait a second…..this is the second floor right..so why does that door say we're on the third floor" Naruto scratched his head in confusion trying to figure out the sudden puzzle.

Blatantly oblivious to illusion jutsu's as he had always been, but a little smarter because he knew for a fact that they'd only climbed one set of stairs and not two "Knucklehead, it's an illusion to throw us off and make us late for the first round" Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the boys head.

Just as a familiar brown haired girl got kicked back on her rear, well to Sakura she was familiar as the members of Team Seven watched for only a moment "Come on, this is ridiculous" the raven of team seven shook his head disappointed at others inability to sense the illusion.

With that they turned and started down the hallway that led to the next set of stairs they needed to climb "Hey, where do you three think your going" a voice they all knew very well called out to them and damn if it didn't kind of piss them off that he was drawing attention to them.

"To the third floor Hyuga in case you didn't notice" the rosette commented, having many other things she wanted to say but holding her tongue so she didn't now was not the time for her petty dislike of the older genin, they had an exam to attend.

Neji scoffed under his breath "Oh please wait, I am Rock Lee, will you please go out with me Sakura-san" then one of his teammates shot forward and dropped into a bow, asking the weakling out, she was not good enough for him.

"Back off bushy brows, Sakura-chan's already got someone and she's not going to give him up for a weirdo with a bowl cut hairdo like you" the blonde idiot who his cousin made googoo eyes at scowled unhappily only to get whacked.

Followed by a scolding "I'm sorry about him Lee-san, he doesn't know when to control his mouth sometimes, he's also right I'm in a formal marriage contract sorry" Sakura apologized letting Lee down gently well as gently as she could.

Lee blinked at her in surprise then his shoulders drooped "Sakura let's go before we're late" Sasuke grabbed his future sister in law by the hand, gripped Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged them off down the hall.

"Kami that guy was so weird looking, you think the other contestants will be like that or how about scary I'm sure that a lot of them will be scary looking" Naruto rambled nervously as they made the trek up to the third floor.

And to the room they were all supposed to gather in finally, Kakashi-sensei met them briefly outside of that room "I'm proud of you three, good luck in there, do your best" Kakashi praised and gave them a little pep talk before body flickering in a plume of smoke.

Leaving them to enter room 301 by themselves, Naruto shrunk back at the glares, Sakura went rigid and her presence practically disappeared while Sasuke shepherded them over to a corner, none of them speaking a single word.

Until the others that had graduated from their class trickled in slowly, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, the two teams joined them, to all of their surprise, Ami and her two horrible friends also entered the room, but moved off to the other side as they stood around waiting.

They were quiet until someone deigned in necessary to draw unnecessary attention onto them "Hey there I understand your newbies and all but you do realize milling about together when you'll have to fight each other down the road is not the best idea right" someone they didn't know said.

Walking over to them and all eyes were on the young genin yet again "Mind your own business will ya, we'll stand together if we want to isn't that right Akamaru" Kiba immediately took offense to the older genin trying to tell them what they could and couldn't do.

While his ninken let out a yip of agreement "U..Unfortunately K..Kiba-kun is right, you can..can't tell us what we can and c..can't do e..especially when we weren't bothering anyone" Hinata stood tall hardly stuttering that time and Sakura was so proud of the girl.

Who was growing ever confident in herself and strong on her own terms and not someone else's, the gray haired teenager looked surprised they were defending themselves "So go away alright, why because we don't need your opinion" Shino said.

Standing behind his teammates "Indeed, the way you drew attention onto us was troublesome" Shikamaru nodded not liking the way the older genin looked at them in the least, like they would be easy to manipulate, not on his watch all of his friends were important.

And never would he allow any of them to be harmed especially Sakura who'd defend them all in a heartbeat probably "Yeah so take your butt right back over to your own teammates and worry about them" Ino narrowed her eyes, a clear threat in them that went unsaid.

"Hehehe what they said" Choji simply agreed with his teammates, left with no choice the teenager who'd approached them left, going back to his own teammates and leaving them alone, the stares moved on thank kami and they breathed a little easier.

That was until Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke decided to inform them that someone could infiltrate the exam to target them and seeing as how the lot of them were clan children to have their guards raised on high alert at all times.

In the nick of time to as a large plume of smoke drew their attention "Pipe down and listen up you baby faced degenerates, I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor for the first round of the Chunin Exams, and from this moment on your worst nightmare, now get in line and get a number" the man barked.

Beside Sakura, Ino shuddered, knowing this person all to well as they followed his order without question and soon found themselves separated from their teammates "Alright now that your all seated I'll explain a few rules" Ibiki tapped a piece of chalk on the chalkboard.

Drawing their attention as he told them how long they had, how when there was only ten minutes left he'd tell them the tenth question and the most important rule, if they were caught cheating three times they were disqualified.

Sakura blew out a breath and sought out her teammates for a second "Now any questions, no, good, begin and remember if one person doesn't answer any question, your out" the Anbu Commander informed and she sighed.

At least she'd managed to mark both her teammates with her seal before they were separated as she flipped over the test paper that was in front of her and began cranking off the answers 'These questions practically ask you to cheat' the pinkette realized on the third question.

There was absolutely no way Naruto would ever figure that particular trick though and he didn't have the skill to really be subtle about sneaking a peek at someone else's test paper to get the answers he needed to pass the written round either.

Again she was glad she had her seal on them it would be easy to pass the answers to her teammates so they could get full marks, in another row 'Dope's probably panicking, hope you have a plan Sakura" the second Uchiha heir grimaced.

Flashing his sharingan around sneakily, fortunately for him Sakura always had a plan as while she was scribbling down the answers on her test paper with one hand, the other was scratching down the answers on a spare piece of paper for the knucklehead.

It was going on thirty minutes, twenty before Ibiki announced the final question that she sat back and looked over her answers carefully only to smile in satisfaction, then after a couple minutes of focusing sent th cheat sheet she'd made to Naruto via her apparition seal.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air out of his desk when something appeared in his hand 'Holy crap Sakura-chan you scared the fudge out of me' the blonde Uzumaki realized a moment later what it was and felt his frantically beating heart calm down as he scribbled the test answers down.

Right on time to "Pencils down brats it's time for the final question, you have the option to not answer, but you'll be disqualified and still be able to take the Exams six months down the road, if you choose to answer and get it wrong you'll be stuck as genin for the rest of your lives" Ibiki barked.

Making many of the remaining genin who hadn't been caught cheating grumble angrily at his methods, but a few of them suspected that Ibiki was trying to intimidate them into leaving so there would be fewer of them to head on to the second round.

One of these people was Sakura who felt the subtle flaring of his KI due to how many times she'd encountered KI, she was sensitive to it and felt on the verge to pass out, but she hung in there, jumping in surprise even when Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk.

And delivered a most impressive speech that got the rest of those that were hesitating to stand their grounds "Is that your answer….well then congratulations you pass" the Head of T&I asked wanting them to be certain and many nodded their heads.

Then he informed them that they'd passed to the second round, this was met with confused stares as Ibiki laughed and told them that there had never been a tenth question, it had been a ruse to see if they were still willing to answer a question with their careers on the line that would affect not one person but the rest of the team as well.

"So you mean just because we stayed we get to advance to the next round, that's a load of bull" Temari scoffed obviously upset by their proctors trickery, Ibiki opened his mouth to rebuff her, only to be interrupted.

As the window shattered and a blur shot past him throwing up a banner "Alright you maggots I'm Anko Mitarashi your proctor for the second round of the Chunin Exams…..Ibiki you let to many of them pass" then Anko turned on Ibiki and started arguing with him.

Before finally "Never mind by the time I'm through with you there will be less than half of you left so follow me and I'll show you to where you'll be having the second round of the Chunin Exams" the purple haired interrogator smirked.

Many were hesitant to follow her "That lady is seriously insane" the Inuzuka heir grimaced as they trekked to where their second round would be held, a creepy forest, wonderful, could things get any worse.

Apparently as Naruto had the gall to mock the crazy woman that was their proctor, who threw a kunai at the idiot and licked his cheek, but what was really creepy was the grass genin who had a really long tongue it was unnatural and completely wrong.

"This here is the forest of death, it's where you lot will be spending five days, starting the day after tomorrow I suggest you really think about your decision to go in there, people have died, show up at 0700 hours or consider yourselves disqualified" Anko warned.

Leaving them to march home exhausted from the few hours they'd spent working their brains "Ugh at least we have one day to prepare ourselves" Sakura rubbed her temples as she found herself surrounded on either side by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah, we'll so get through the survival round no problem, right" Naruto didn't sound to sure himself and Sasuke gently pat his shoulder as they headed in two different directions seeing as how Sakura and Sasuke lived nearby one another in a way.

"We'll meet up tomorrow, strategize okay" Sasuke said then disappeared through the clan compounds gates to home as Sakura turned and hurried into her own house, where everyone was waiting to hear the news that she'd passed the first round.


	19. Into the Forest of Death

The next morning, May the 28th to be precise, from the moment she woke up Sakura was torn on what to do, it was obvious missing her little sister's birthday was not an option, but planning for the second round of her exams was very important as well.

If they didn't plan right they could fail or even end up losing their lives as Anko bluntly told them people die in the Forest of Death and they didn't want that to happen "Hard to be a sibling and a shinobi isn't it brat" Zabuza was one of the few who noticed her dilemma.

"More than you know, I love her, I do and I want to be there for her as much as I can, for the unborn one to but I have a dream and I want to complete it through any means necessary, that will take me away from her, him/her for days, weeks, months even years at a time" Sakura sighed.

Zabuza for all the airs he put on about being a grouch ninety percent of the time let his gaze soften just this once only on a minuscule level "Your forgetting that brat has her friend and in a few months she'll be in the academy working to find her own dream to accomplish" the rogue said.

Sakura huffed out a laugh "True, thanks for reminding me of that Zabuza" the rosette smiled softly feeling a little better about the whole thing and if Itachi could do it, so could she, Hanami deserved more than just a little effort to be put in.

"Onee-chan it's my birthday, I'm six now" Hanami, who jumped on her the minute they were stood in the living room, dark blue eyes bright and full of excitement for the day ahead of her and she was glad that she was getting to be there for it.

As she bent and scooped the ever growing girl into her arms "Well then happy birthday imouto-chan, and congrats that's a big number now you know" Sakura grinned tickling the girl's sides until she was squirming to get away but laughing all the while.

Until she relented and finally set the girl on her feet again "Did you get me a present Nee-chan, your presents are the best after all" the dark rose haired child looked up at her big sister hopefully, while Kizashi huffed a little at the statement.

"Hanami-chan's so mean to me Mebuki-chan, taking after her big sister like that" Kizashi sniffled acting like it was the end of the world, Hanami at the age of six had about as much attitude as her sister had at the age and promptly rolled her eyes.

Kizashi looked completely devastated at this action while Sakura bit down on her lip harshly to keep from laughing like some kind of maniac "Now, now Kizashi, Hanami's a growing girl, she's six now you know" Mebuki struggled to keep from laughing as well.

Patting her husband on the shoulder gently as she did so, when she caught Sakura looking like she was about to burst out laughing like a hyena she completely lost it, just broke down, and Sakura followed filling the air with infectious giggles.

The youngest female of the house grinned widely before adding her own laughter "Honestly, I don't know how they do it" Haku shook his head in amusement watching the antics of the ever growing family that he'd attached himself to somewhat.

It took a few minutes before Mebuki managed to calm down prompting the others to do the same "Just awful what I have to put up with, I hope you're a boy" the dull pink haired male sulked turning to his wife and rubbing her stomach.

"Me to, I want a baby brother" Hanami chimed in hardly able to wait until her new sibling came into the world then she could take care of him just like Nee-chan had taken care of her all these past six years until it was time for him to go to the academy.

Sakura covered her mouth "Sweetie what did you sister tell you…" the blonde woman tried to scold but the smile on her face was hard to hide as Hanami graced her with a sheepish smile and opened her mouth to finish.

"That regardless of what I want that it might not be a boy, it could be another sister, still I hope it is a baby brother" the dark pink headed child recited then added that last little bit to herself, only perking up when a knock came on the door.

It was like she was off to the races in order to answer it "Hey Hanami-chan" Naruto greeted, definitely not the person she expected and she started sulking "Um happy birthday I got you this" the blonde laughed awkwardly as he presented a box to the now six year old girl.

Perking up in excitement Hanami took the box "Thank you Naruto-ni-chan" Hanami exclaimed figuring that even if he wasn't Kimiko, that at least he'd taken the time to get her a birthday gift and bothered to remember that it was her birthday.

Naruto grinned and watched as the little girl bounded off to show her parents what he'd gotten her, a simple little bracelet, but it was enough to make the girl happy as she chattered about it nonstop "Morning Sakura-chan, when do you think we'll be able to strategize" Naruto asked.

Sidling up to his teammate as he did so "Probably not for awhile, plus Sasuke's not even here, the whole family might come just to warn you" Sakura reminded, only bending down when Hanami marched over to her to show off the bracelet that sat on her wrist.

"Isn't it pretty Onee-chan, Naruto-ni gave it to me" Hanami smiled brightly positively glowing with happiness just from a girlish trinket, Sakura oohed and awed over it as was appropriate while Naruto smiled then Hanami was off to show the bracelet to Zabuza.

Who accommodated the little girl grudgingly and last was Haku, who was almost as excited over the bracelet as Hanami was probably because he'd never gotten to have a proper birthday, next time she would make sure the fifteen year old got to experience the joys of a birthday party.

Complete with friends he could rely on and would never betray him so long as they all lived, there was another knock and Hanami zoomed off again, this time returning with the person she wanted to see above anyone else that day.

Kimiko, her best friend, Itachi had made the right call on that one "Happy Birthday Hanami-chan, in a couple months I'll be six and we'll get to go to the academy together and everything" Kimiko chattered a mile a minute to Hanami, who nodded rapidly to everything the other girl said.

"Yeesh she's been a handful this morning" Sasuke slunk over to them, glancing back fearfully at the devious little girls that liked to run him ragged sometimes, fortunately they were busy chatting away to one another to pay him any attention right now.

Sakura nodded in agreement knowing the pains of a younger excitable sibling, though said siblings were adored they could be handfuls at the worst of times, like now "Girls try not to break anything, you'll stress Mebuki-chan out and something could happen to her baby" Mikoto scolded.

Looking worn down herself, probably over this whole Chunin Exams business, both children took the warning to heart though and settled down "Oh that's right Onee-chan what did you get me, then you, Naruto-ni and Sasuke-ni can go do whatever" Hanami skipped over to her yet again.

And Sakura looked surprised "What you think I'm to young to not notice that your really business doing something important" the six year old sulked, Sakura waved her hands before reaching into her pouch for the thing that she'd been working on in secret for weeks.

"For you Hanami-chan, it's not exactly like Mom and I's crystals, this one is a morganite crystal but there's a seal on it that I'll teach you how to use when you start going to the academy" the rosette presented a square pink crystal necklace to her sister.

Onyx eyes narrowed on her from Fugaku and she nodded at him to let him know it was as his suspicions confirmed, it was exactly like the bracelet he and Mikoto had gifted her on her birthday, except Hanami's took her straight to her bedroom where a barrier would raise.

Everything would be explained in due time though as Fugaku shifted his gaze to someone else "I got you something as well Hanami, whenever you get weapons, it's a kunai key-chain" Sasuke also gave the girl a birthday gift.

Before the three of them vanished up the stairs to the training room "Phew I thought for sure we'd be stuck down there for a lot longer, now what's the initial plan" the blonde Uzumaki questioned once they were sat around on the floor of the vast training room Sakura's house had.

"We know nothing about the Forest of Death so I think it would be wise if we looked over a map of it so we know the exact layout of it" the pinkette presented the map she'd went out and got yesterday before going to bed, along with a plethora of other things.

Sasuke raised his brows in surprise "Good idea that way no matter where we are put we will know the exact distance we have to travel in order to reach our destination, that crazy woman also said something about scrolls" the second Uchiha heir reminded.

As they poured over the map studiously, "Ah I remember back in the good ole days" then Shisui had joined them and Sakura reacted without thinking, slammed her elbow straight into his side, Shisui let out a hiss of pain and she shot him a sheepish smile.

"That's what you get for startling Sakura, Shisui-san, her reflexes are developing quite nicely" Itachi chuckled from the doorway of the training room, the two little girls hadn't really paid them any attention so they thought they'd join the genin who were in the midst of the Chunin Exams.

Shisui grimaced "Oh you big baby honestly Shisui-san are you ever going to grow up and stop acting like such a child" Sakura snorted and let her hands glow green with medical chakra to heal the bruise she'd no doubt left on Shisui.

"I see you've improved since a month ago" the twenty year old commented as the bright glow faded, he was sure it was going to get a lot brighter and more affective as time wore on as well, especially should the girl ever meet her grandmother.

Tsunade would probably take Sakura under her wing and they'd all be doomed, he shuddered at that and Itachi shot him a confused look "She's been practicing a lot Shisui, so of course she'd improve" the Uchiha heir shook his head lightly in exasperation.

Then set his sights on Sakura again "Just so you know we want to avoid that creepy Grass Kunoichi at all costs, that thing she did with her tongue was unnatural" Sasuke warned suddenly remembering that freaky older genin with the long tongue.

While Naruto went rigid "Thank you so much Sasuke for reminding me, I wanted to forget all about that freak but oh no you just had to go and say something and make me remember" Naruto scowled looking like he was about to be sick.

"Kunoichi with an unnatural tongue, what do you mean Sasuke" Shisui straightened, something niggling at his memories but the memory was deep and that information wasn't enough to truly dredge up what he was trying to remember.

Sasuke nodded looking disturbed and explained, Itachi sat back trying to recall something himself but it was evading him "We'll figure it out Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you just think strategy" Itachi frowned not liking that something was eluding him.

His betrothed looked to him worry in her gaze before she focused on her teammates "Scrolls right, I think it would be beneficial to bring along other scrolls to throw people off our tail, classic fake out tactic you know" the fuscia haired teen suggested.

Glad that she'd had the forethought to buy a whole bunch of supplies yesterday evening "And since we're not allowed to open them and see what's written within we could draw an exploding seal on the inside and blow them up once we're far away" the blonde Uzumaki exclaimed.

Blue eyes filled with mischief "Nice Naruto, but we'll only have one scroll that we have to protect at all costs, Sakura will carry it, plus we'll have to figure out a way to get a second one that's a pair to whichever scroll we get" the raven on the team informed.

Launching them into a whole new round of strategizing, it raged on for awhile until Naruto flopped back "My brain hurts from all this thinking you know" Naruto grimaced trying his best to keep up, but he wasn't a brainiac like his teammates were.

"It's good that you've got this far at least" the Uchiha heir patted him gently on the shoulder still trying to recall that memory but it was being stubborn, very much so to his frustration, while Shisui seemed to be in the same predicament.

As he tapped his finger on his arm obviously thinking long and hard "Yeah, I was thinking Sakura, what if you carried us in the enclosing seal on your arm and flew" Sasuke commented suddenly have thought over the idea for a moment.

She looked at him in surprise "What with my wings, that drains me of chakra pretty quick Sasuke, plus I'd rather not show off that particular ability to the other contestants if you know what I mean, I'd probably only use it as a last resort in case of an emergency" Sakura grimaced.

"Don't feel to bad Sakura, anyone would want to hide that ability in this day and age where most of the other villages are our enemies" the twenty year old soothed seeing the turmoil at war within her eyes and she blew out a breath.

Then the three of them launched back into strategizing over different ways they could complete their survival round "You know I'm kind of glad I was exempt, the Chunin Exams sound complicated" Haku joined them a little while later.

When they were packing some supplies into a scroll to be shared between the three of them "Agreed that doesn't count whatever else we'll have to do" the second Uchiha heir snorted, shoving forward some food pills that were looked over.

Before the package was placed in the pack along with the few other scrolls that were already in it "Pretty sure at some point we'll have to fight each other, at least that's what that gray haired guy said, I didn't like his chakra it was wrong, like a snakes or something" the rosette frowned.

Forehead creased deeply and just because it was really bothering her, she snuck her advanced fuinjutsu book into the pack "Like a snake, are you sure Sakura" Itachi inquired, memory coming to him now as more information was provided.

And he didn't like it at all "Definitely, Shikamaru said afterwards when we were walking to the forest that it looked like he had approached us because we were the rookies and easy to manipulate" the blonde Uzumaki quoted what the lazy Nara had told him.

Not to mention how the guy had stared at him the entire time the written exam was going on that made him entirely uneasy about what lay ahead for them in the forest now "How about if you were to camouflage yourselves" the fifteen year old suggested.

"Good idea you go in camouflaged then you wouldn't have to worry about enemy attacks, only if you wanted to though and I'm sure there are many other idea's you can come up with" Shisui chimed in seriously.

As he shared an uneasy look with Itachi, the potential presence of Orochimaru was not a good sign in the least, Itachi frowned before standing "Sakura come with me for a moment" the seventeen year old stood, Sakura peered up at him for a moment.

Then took his hand and allowed him to pull her up before they both vanished into her laboratory, he quickly threw up a privacy seal "Does this have anything to do with that Grass Kunoichi and what I said about a snake like chakra" Sakura guessed immediately.

"Unfortunately as much as I want to say otherwise, hiding the truth from you when you'd figure it out later is not something I will do, that person is Orochimaru I believe, one of the Legendary Sannin, like your grandmother, avoid him at all costs understand" Itachi said.

In the most serious tone she'd ever heard him speak in and her heart thudded against her chest in fear "Okay, I promise we'll take care of ourselves to Itachi and come back to you" the rosette nodded quietly that worried look from last week flitting across her features.

And settling there ominously, Itachi let his gaze soften on Sakura "Fear not Sakura, should he show up, Shisui and I will come to your rescue" the Uchiha heir vowed, bending down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He was just about to take down the privacy seal as well when Sakura gripped his hand "Itachi, Orochimaru what do you think he's after, I mean why else would he infiltrate the exam" Sakura asked, having a sinking suspicion that she knew already but wanting to be wrong.

The Uchiha straightened "Otouto for his sharingan probably, Orochimaru already tried and failed to get mine, so Sasuke's is next" Itachi admitted, as his fury swamped the room, if that bastard so much as laid a hand on his brother, Orochimaru would die he would make sure of it.

Goosebumps broke out over her flesh and a cold chill swept through her making sweat bead on her forehead at the feel of Itachi's killing intent "Little to much there Itachi, your kind of choking me out here" the pinkette squeezed his hand tightly.

Making him calm down rapidly at the slight pain that registered "My apologies, I would suggest you tell all of which we spoke about to your teammates as well" the seventeen year old apologized watching as Sakura breathed in relief.

She peered up at him before nodding then they exited her laboratory back into the training room where everyone else was still sat waiting "Took you long enough" Sasuke grunted a little impatient to continue their strategizing session.

While Itachi grabbed Shisui and the two of them disappeared, Haku was also noticeably absent "Sorry, Itachi had something really important to say, that I'm going to say to you as well Sasuke, that Grass Kunoichi isn't a kunoichi at all and their after you" Sakura stated bluntly.

Knowing it was the only way to get the truth out and make sure they understood the severity of the situation they were going into "But if it's not a kunoichi then who is it Sakura-chan" Naruto asked worried that they might be getting in to deep with continuing the exam.

"Orochimaru, one of the Sannin like my grandmother Tsunade, Itachi thinks he's after Sasuke's sharingan since he can't get Itachi's" the rosette informed a little to harshly, as Sasuke drew back as if he'd been struck by something.

Then he straightened "I'm not going to let one measly traitor of the Leaf Village scare me out of the exams, though being carried in Sakura's enclosing seal might not be an idea" the second Uchiha heir grimaced.

Sakura suspected he would say that "Continuing the exams is dangerous Sasuke, what happens if that Orochimaru guy hurts Sakura-chan for hiding you away from him did you think about that" the blonde of the team who at times was stupid scowled unhappily.

He grit his teeth "Then our only choice is to finish the survival round as fast as possible, Sakura you'll have to carry the both of us in the enclosing seal and travel under a camouflage seal" Sasuke said seriously.

She sighed "Very well, I'll do my best to get us another scroll, but don't blame me if we fail alright" Sakura growled, crinkling her nose up in frustration, even at the potential of extreme danger Sasuke still didn't give up.

"Damn it why do bad things happen to us all the time, are we cursed or something you know" Naruto punched the floor expressing his frustration in another way, neither of his teammates could blame him as they continued packing for their survival round.

Later on after the day winded down, Hanami's birthday ended on a somewhat good note, she was officially six and was very happy with all the presents she'd received "I'm glad you were here Nee-chan" Hanami yawned as the others left and she was being carried up to her room after dinner.

"Always Hanami-chan I promised to protect you from now until the end of time you know" Sakura laughed softly tucking her little sister into her bed and flipping on the nightlight, not long after Hanami drifted off into a nice happy sleep and so she went to do the same thing.

Practically tossing and turning the whole night and then they were all gathered before the Forest of Death for the second time at 7 o'clock in the morning, their only saving grace was that Anko was nothing like Kakashi and she appeared right on time.

"Okay you maggots I'm going to explain the rest of the rules to you, while I do that my assistants will come around and pass out these consent forms which state that I'm not responsible if you die in there" Anko shouted at them.

A chill crawled down their spines but Team Seven signed the consent forms anyway, each of them listening as Anko explained the rest of the rules to them, they'd be in the forest for five days and they had to get a pair of heaven and earth scrolls that they were forbidden to look at.

That was it basically and they stood around waiting until it was their turn to get a starting scroll "Sasuke-kun it's been way to long, oh if it isn't the loser and billboard brow, I bet they hold you back all the time, want to trade teams, I'd do way better than those two ever would" Ami appeared.

Opening her annoying trap, Sakura's eyes went from the usual light color to a forest green as anger seared through her veins, before she forcefully removed Ami from Sasuke "Go back to your teammates Ami" Sakura snapped curling her lip into a scowl.

Naruto was pretty surprised when Ami's face white with fear and she did exactly that "Do I even want to ask" Naruto questioned, Sakura shook her head seriously so he let it go, there was no need to involve himself after all since Sakura could handle herself.

"Well anyone would be tense I don't blame you, anyway looks like it's our turn" Sasuke grimaced, having been keeping an eye out for that Grass Kunoichi who wasn't a kunoichi at all but Orochimaru in disguise or so Sakura and his brother thought anyway.

With that they got their starting scroll, heaven, and then they were assigned to a gate, "From our position, we have a straight shot through where all the monitors should be, it will keep a certain someone from trying anything don't you think" the second Uchiha heir commented.

Just a little relieved now he wouldn't have to spend the entirety of his time sealed away in a seal "Mm perhaps Sasuke, be prepared to be sealed away at a moments notice though" the rosette warned as she prepared the camouflage seals.

Plus several decoy scrolls, she made three, so each of them carried one "Right, we also have to be wary of that guy who approached us during the first round" the blonde on the team reminded itching to be anywhere but there.

Eighteen minutes later, once they'd made sure they were prepared a buzzer sounded and the gate before them swung open admitting them into the forest, they were off like projectile weapons, leaping through the tree's at high speeds in order to get as far as they could before trouble inevitably caught up with them as it usually did.

Thankfully monitors were positioned all along the path they were taking so they had a fair chance for once, so they continued on for as long as possible "Think we could take a break" Naruto asked hours later when they hadn't seen another soul.

"Fair enough, a fair portion of my chakra is gone, chakra control is not my forte" Sasuke nodded as they came to a jarring stop high above the ground, falling would probably mean instant death or at least a lot of broken bones.

The only girl on the team shot them a grin "Lucky for me then I've barely used up anything, anyway eat up boys, these ration bars will help you regain your chakra, the store where I got them at said so" Sakura riffled around in their only pack then tossed them two bars each.

As well as a bottle of water to quench their thirst "Oi Sasuke why don't you check around ahead of us with your sharingan to see if another team we could probably beat and snag their scroll is there" the blonde Uzumaki suggested suddenly.

Not wanting to waste any of their time "Good idea Naruto, that way we aren't taken off guard" the rose haired thirteen year old nodded in agreement, so Sasuke activated his sharingan to search ahead of them when a smirk appeared they knew they were in luck.

"Bunch of weaklings from Amegakure, they don't have much chakra to themselves, I think they'd be easy to beat, but appearance could be deceiving to, Sakura hows that flash bomb/genjutsu seal coming along" the raven on the team asked.

Deactivating his kekkeigenkai, Sakura grinned emerald orbs sparkling with mischief, indicating that it was finished, so they hurriedly finished eating and sealed their trash away in a scroll so they didn't litter or leave behind any evidence that they'd been there.

And shot forward under camouflage seals that blocked their chakra as well, courtesy of Naruto, who'd really gotten into his fuinjutsu lessons the past month or so, nine minutes later they were upon the genin team from Amegakure.

None of whom were prepared for the attack that they were about to come under, Sakura grabbed the tag she'd been working on for quite a long while, took aim and let her kunai fly, the weird looking Rain Ninja were on their feet in five seconds flat.

But it was to late as Sakura made a hand sign and set off the seal, a bright flash of light, that enveloped them and also captured them in a genjutsu of her own making "Awesome now we just snag their scroll" Naruto cheered excitedly.

Only to be severely disappointed "Drat another heaven scroll, we could use this though" Sasuke commented not above making it so others have less of a chance to complete the exam, take out some of the competition.

"Let's move that genjutsu will only last for about five minutes, we've wasted like three just standing around" Sakura informed so they bounded off trying to get as far away from the Rain Ninja as they could before the genjutsu wore off.

Hours later when their bodies grew tired, they knew they needed to rest, so after a quick meal that hadn't required a fire in any way whatsoever, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura curled up in their sleeping bags, protected by a barrier under a camouflage seal, to sleep.

The next morning they were on the move again, keeping to the path of monitors and never knowing how close danger actually was to them as they decided on their next targets "Amegakure seems pretty weak, I think there was another team" the ebony haired twelve year old announced.

After checking their surroundings with his sharingan for the fourth time that morning "Sasuke you should know better, if given half a chance even a cornered rat will bite back and you may not like the consequences of underestimating those rats" the pinkette on the team scolded.

Sasuke ducked his head giving her a sheepish look in response "Bwahaha that's funny and pretty insightful Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki laughed quietly not daring to be as loud as he normally was, as he wanted to keep the element of surprise on their side.

Sakura shook her head at her teammates antics even in the middle of a dangerous test, then after resting for a couple more minutes the three of them were off, searching, but not lowering their guards in the least.

It's how they stumbled head first into a rather serious situation, a gigantic bear was attacking a lone girl who clutched an earth scroll, exactly what they needed and as soon as the bear was taken down courtesy of Sasuke.

They approached the downed girl "Hand over your scroll, we don't want to hurt you but I think given the circumstances and the fact we just saved your life you owe us" Sasuke held out his hand for the earth scroll the redhead was clutching.

"N..No you have no idea wh..what they'll do to me if I f..fail this test or lose this scroll" the girl trembled with fear, tears in her ruby eyes, but her grip remained steadfast on the scroll out of stubbornness and fear.

All of them were confused "Are you saying someone is threatening you" Naruto suddenly interpreted, as he allowed his gaze to wander over the girl before them, and finally took notice of the alarming amount of bite mark scars she carried on her arms.

The redhead nodded, then her eyes rounded with terror as two other genin dropped down into the clearing with them "Karin get over here now and if you know what's best for you, you'll hand over your scroll now" one of the males ordered roughly.

Now they knew her name as Karin stood on shaky feet and started towards her teammates "Let me ask you a question, are you the ones who put those marks on her" Sakura turned completely ignoring the command they'd been given.

As she stopped Karin from going to her teammates "Even if we told you the truth you wouldn't be able to do anything because that girl belongs to the Hidden Grass Village" the other male smirked cockily really getting her blood boiling in anger.

"Karin is her own person not a piece of fucking property you prick, now what I want you to do, is take this heaven scroll, and the earth scroll she carries and go straight to the tower, Karin is gonna travel with us" the rosette spat furiously.

Taking the scrolls and throwing them with perfect aim as they landed in hurriedly outstretched hands "That's Sakura-chan, Karin-chan and boy is she ever mad" behind her the blonde on her team commented to the redhead they found themselves taking into their group.

Who was looking more than a little confused "B..But why yo..you don't even know me, how could you get that angry over someone you don't know" Karin asked afraid that this was just going to end up with her getting bit again as her teammates took off to the tower.

Leaving her utterly alone with the genin from the Leaf Village "Doesn't matter, Sakura, well when she see's someone being harmed, she can't help but save them" the second Uchiha heir explained as Sakura turned to them.

Sporting a kind smile on her face while her eyes burned with fury at the torture of an innocent "Are you really gonna let me come with you" the crimson haired preteen questioned hesitantly, all three members of Team Seven nodded.

Before they left though Sakura healed the recent bite marks on Karin and had her change into a clean outfit that suited her much more, then after passing out ration bars they were off all four of them this time when they didn't head for the tower Karin realized something.

"You just gave up your heaven scroll for me, I'm sorry" Karin apologized feeling like the useless nothing that everyone back in grass told her she was, in the next minute though Sakura pulled out another heaven scroll and she blinked at it in surprise.

Now she understood why Sakura had been so willing to give away her teams heaven scroll, they had another one "Just have to get an earth scroll, but we nicked the one we gave to your teammates from a team from Amegakure" Sasuke explained.

The other two nodding "By the way that's Sasuke and I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it" Naruto grinned on the other side of her and Karin began thinking maybe, just maybe things would finally turn out right for her.

"Can you tell us why they were biting you like that in the first place Karin-chan" Sakura questioned when they stopped to rest for a little bit, allowing her time to catch her breath since she hadn't been trained extensively like these three had been.

Karin jumped at the question "I..If you bite me and suck out my chakra you can be healed" the ruby haired girl admitted fearfully, as she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking they were going to try and test it now that they knew her secret.

Sakura gasped in horror while Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, while Naruto actually puked "Kami and judging by the scars you carry they've been doing that to you for a long time" the blonde wiped his mouth fighting down the urge to vomit again.

It was hard knowing the truth but now they could protect her hopefully and make sure she never got tortured like that again "Yeah since I was seven, my mom had the same ability and she died, they sucked out all of her chakra" Karin announced quietly.

Still afraid but relaxing as no one moved to try and harm her "Don't worry Karin, we won't let anyone hurt you like that again" the raven haired twelve year old vowed seriously knowing that for a fact because Sakura got scary when people were hurt for absolutely no reason.

And they certainly didn't need a rampaging Sakura on their hands right now, who knows what she'd do to Karin's teammates "Really do..do you think your Hokage would let me transfer here, I don't have any family and you guys have been so nice to me" the scarlet haired girl asked.

"Of course Karin-chan, Hokage-sama is very nice, once you explain the situation I'm sure he'll help you" the rosette nodded, shedding a tear for all the girl before her had been through, then she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

Before they were off moving deeper into the forest of death "Um guys, you have a team following you, they'll probably reach us in the morning, what do we do" Karin chimed in after an hour had gone by and she was keeping up with them astoundingly well.

Well as well as she could keep up with them anyway by pushing herself past her normal limits "We set up camp then, fake them out, Naruto, three clones, once their good and distracted, we'll take their scroll" Sakura barked easily.

"Got it Sakura-chan, Sasuke's on lookout, Karin-chan you stick close to Sakura-chan understand, she'll protect you in case it's someone coming after you" Naruto quickly made a hand sign and three shadow clones appeared.

Then two of them transformed while Sakura passed chakra blocking tags to each of the members of her team, including Karin "Now for us, we hide high in the tree tops, probably sleep up there to" Sasuke grimaced not liking the idea, but they didn't really have much of a choice.

Karin blinked at how quickly a plan had formed and was now being executed as they climbed higher and settled in the tree tops and the transformed clones made camp, acting the parts of dumb naive genin who were completely unaware of the danger about to befall them.

"How long have you all been together as a team" the redhead inquired curiously, wondering was that supposed to be what it was like to be on a team, where the other members considered each other like family and worked together as they were meant to.

The first answer was grins from the three who'd saved her from the bear and her teammates "Six months but we have over seven years of friendship to fall back on, I met these two when we were all five, Naruto and Sasuke were already friends by then" the pinkette explained.

Naruto and Sasuke nodding at what she said "Wow that's amazing I wish I had that with my own team but I know I'll never be accepted because I'm a freak" Karin sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat missing the anger that flared to life in emerald orbs.

"You are not a freak Karin, just special okay, like Naruto, Sakura and I, see I have a special gift, the dojutsu, Sharingan, do you know how long it took me to awaken it, I've only had it for three months" the Uchiha on the team jumped in.

Making the girl flinch and he hoped Sakura didn't punch him out of the tree for scaring her when Karin was finally beginning to relax in their presence "Idiot, what Teme meant Karin-chan is that your unique" the Uzumaki rolled his eyes at his friend.

Before rectifying his massive blunder with a better way of explaining what he'd meant "Thanks guys, you know I think I'm gonna like it here in Leaf" the crimson haired girl smiled brightly feeling as if she'd finally found somewhere she belonged.

Then they settled in for a long wait, even going to bed in the meantime as the team that was tailing them stopped as well to settle down for the night and get some shut eye so that each of them would be full up on chakra for a fight.

Morning dawned bright and early, the two girls were the first to awaken "Karin-chan can you tell how close the enemy team is to the clones" Sakura asked shifting through the leaves of the tree she was perched in to peer down into the clearing that had been made camp.

Spying on the decoys as best she could but unable to sense the enemy team "Pretty close, in fact I think their gearing up to attack now" Karin informed using her unique sensory skill to get the information Sakura wanted.

Part of the team unofficially anyway which meant she had to work to earn her keep in a way, at this Sakura turned and harshly nudged the two boys until they jerked awake "I'll keep an eye on them with my sharingan" Sasuke grunted.

Forcing himself to wake up more rapidly than he was use to "And I'll prepare some more clones to send down and tie them up when we get ready to steal their scroll from them, man I hope it's an earth scroll" Naruto groaned tiredly.

But he did make at least four more shadow clones as the rest of them waited to make their move "Holy crap, they want to kill me, why…Orochimaru's orders, you and Ni-san were right Sakura, Orochimaru is here" the second Uchiha heir cursed suddenly.

Able to read the enemies lips thanks to his sharingan, horrifying his teammates at the news "Looks like we really are cursed great, should we take them out now Sakura-chan" the blonde growled unhappily, peeved they seemed to keep getting the short end of the stick every time.

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly "We fight, the minute the clones are dispelled, Karin-chan" the rosette glanced to the other girl they'd taken in, she froze, then hastily shook her head, not wanting to fight but then determination flared in her soft red eyes.

"I'm not very good at fighting but I'll do my best" the redhead offered wanting to prove to the only people who cared that she could do it to, make it through this test to the end, Sakura gently pat her on the shoulder then readied her weapons.

The others did the same, finishing as the clones were dispelled and all out chaos reigned, Sasuke was the first one down to the clearing, tackling someone she recognized, before a taijutsu brawl started between the two of them.

Leaving Naruto and Karin the girl on the team and her the mummy wrapped teen from that day "So Orochimaru's made you his personal monkey I see Dosu, when did that happen" Sakura stood before him, teeth barred, furious glint in her eyes and ready to practically murder the guy.

Dosu's visible eye focused on her before widening a sliver in response "Don't get in my way, Zaku actually likes you, you know, just hand over Sasuke and no one else will get hurt Sakura" Dosu shook his head.

Unfortunately for him Sakura was in no mood for the dangerous game he was playing "I'll tell you one thing right here Dosu, I will never bow to you or Orochimaru" the rosette snapped shifting into a defensive stance.

He shook his head again and raised his arm "You leave me no choice then" the fourteen year old sighed and loosed a sound wave from his gadget on his arm, Sakura was quick to flash through hand signs and set off her own jutsu.

"Futon: Multi-layered gale jutsu" Sakura called out, unleashing a powerful B Rank elemental jutsu that nearly drained her of chakra but Dosu was helpless against it as his own attack rebounded on him and sent him flying off into the forest.

She hurried after him and when she found him he was laying on his back nearly unconscious "Looks like you got me, if I'd known how powerful you were I wouldn't have tried to fight you myself" Dosu coughed, the bandages around his mouth turning red.

Emerald orbs narrowed in fury "Which scroll do you have and which one of you carries it" the pinkette demanded, Dosu reluctantly pulled out the earth scroll he carried on him and it was snatched away.

Only for the pain he felt to start going away "What are you doing, I'm your enemy" the teenager asked in honest surprise, Sakura pressed her lips together and turned her head away from him as her hands glowed green and she healed him.

"Because, you and Zaku helped me find Hanami, stupid jerk, why'd you have to go and be Orochimaru's lackeys" Sakura snapped harshly pulling away in record time and leaving him where he lay as she headed back to her teammates.

Zaku was out for the count and the female member of the Otogakure genin team was tied to a tree with ninja wire, fingers spread apart so she couldn't use the escape jutsu "Did you get the scroll what was it" Sasuke asked and an earth scroll was showed off to him.

Then it was sealed away in her enclosing seal "Watch out Sakura-chan, he's behind you" Naruto shouted suddenly as the person Sakura had taken on showed himself, completely healed funnily enough and he was ready to fight all over again.

Until Sakura raised her hand "I'm not gonna fight, Sakura put me in my place" the Sound Genin scoffed as he leaned against a tree, equilibrium still off from experiencing his own jutsu, that had been a doozy for sure.

"Come on then, lets get out of here and head to the tower, see if my teammates actually did as you told them Sakura-chan" Karin suggested, a little more confident in herself now that she'd technically won her first fight against another person.

Even if Naruto and his clones had been helping her, they'd still won their fight because Sakura had trusted in them to do so with that the four of them took their leave of the clearing that had turned into a battlefield and started making their way to the tower.

Unfortunately for them they hit a snag, said snag being Dosu's female teammate "Uh-uh don't think so, you aren't getting away so easily" Kin managed to get ahead of the odd quartet, Dosu with the unconscious Zaku on her heels.

"Kin enough we lost, Sasuke's out of our reach and this team is to powerful for us" the fourteen year old growled irritated at her lack of ability to understand they didn't stand a chance against Sakura or her teammates given the fact they'd been soundly beaten.

This only earned him a glare "Not very good at controlling your teammates I see" Sakura deadpanned not in the least bit happy with the other girls posturing, she knew she didn't stand a chance but she was still coming after them, what an idiot.

Dosu only gave her a suffering look that told her she was right, it pissed Kin off though and she attacked without provocation, hand finding purchase in long pink hair "You know if you spent more time training than shampooing you'd actually be good" Kin smiled.

Yanking the hair she had in her hand harshly, Sakura merely winced to her disappointment "Did you think this would really stop me from kicking your ass Kin" the rosette rolled her eyes as she pulled a kunai from it's pouch.

And sliced right through her hair, spun and delivered a punch that knocked the wind out of Kin who began a deadly descent to the forests floor until she was caught by Dosu "Good luck on passing this round, the next time I won't be so kind" Sakura saluted.

Before the four of them hurried off "Man you were so cool Sakura-chan, though it sucks you had to cut your hair" Naruto chattered a mile a minute as they leaped from tree to tree at the fastest they could go, while still allowing Karin to keep up with them as best she could.

Sakura shrugged helplessly in answer "It'll grow back Dope, I would suggest trimming the ends to be neat though when we reach the tower" Sasuke commented also finding that the fact Sakura had to cut her hair a little unfair.

If that Kin girl had just left them well enough alone Sakura wouldn't have had to do something so drastic "Eh you guys are missing the point I think, yes it was pretty, but way long, now Sakura-chan doesn't have to worry about anyone else grabbing her hair like that" Karin chimed in.

Realization came over them at that and they shot her sheepish smiles "Plus I'd been meaning to cut it myself anyway, was just busy preparing for this round to really bring it up" the pinkette shrugged again not really bothered, she felt lighter to say the least.

Karin giggled "Bet it feels good huh Sakura-chan to not have that mass of hair weighing you down during a fight" the crimson haired girl said practically on cloud nine herself, she'd finally found people who cared about her and didn't just want to use her for her ability.

Not only that but she'd learned just how strong she could actually be when she applied herself "Old Man Hokage will help you for sure Karin-chan just you wait until we can get out of this creepy forest" the blonde cheered excitedly.

All of them in high spirits as they'd acquired both their goals "Quite, though I wonder where he'll put you" the Uchiha on the team mused quietly as they continued their running, long through the day and partway through the night until they couldn't go on anymore.

No one had an answer for him as they went to bed that night, still keeping their guards raised and the next morning after breakfast and running for three straight hours they reached their final goal, the tower in the center of the forest.

Lo and behold who would be waiting for them none other than Karin's teammates "Get over here and let me heal myself damn it" one of them snapped immediately upon sighting her, looking much more better than they did for sure.

But Karin was different now, much different "It's my special ability I don't have to if I don't want to, besides it's wasted on you guys anyway" Karin crossed her arms over her chest and outright refused the demand being made of her.

"Why you little, after the Grass Village took you and your mother in this is how you repay us, get over here now and that's an order" the second one commanded eyes flashing with anger that they were suddenly getting refused.

Karin stomped her foot however "No I won't, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke have cared way more about me than the stupid grass village ever has before, that place killed my mom just because they don't have the brains to learn how to properly use the mystical palm for themselves" the redhead scowled.

Standing up for herself and saying all the things she'd wanted to say before but couldn't because she'd been afraid, well no more, things were going to change, she'd make sure of that, her teammates reeled back at that.

While Sakura stood back watching and listening "Right now though isn't the time to be fighting amongst yourselves, I'll heal you, but if you so much as lay another hand on Karin, trust me you won't like what I'll do" she finally offered because she didn't like conflict very much.

Both other Kusagakure genin were surprised and wary at the offer as Sakura came forward hands glowing green and their injuries faded as if they'd never been there "Fine, lets go Karin" the brown haired one relented seeing as he had no other choice.

Dubious as she was Karin walked hesitantly towards her teammates "She'll see you inside, unharmed" the black haired one scowled, but he wasn't willing to find out what would happen if Karin was harmed again.

Then they disappeared through a door that had their gate number labeled on it, which left Team Seven to do the same "Ugh how lame now we have to solve a stupid riddle, this whole Chunin Exams thing is a bust I tell ya" Naruto began complaining almost immediately.

Exhausted and tired and probably ready to sleep in his bed again at home "Knucklehead it's not that hard if you think about it, Sakura open the scrolls together that's what the riddle means" Sasuke laughed, then turned to Sakura.

Who raised a brow but did as requested "I see it's an enclosing seal meant for summoning something" Sakura commented just as the seal glowed blue when the scrolls were overlapped and in a plume of smoke their sensei was before them.

Kakashi eyed them worried before he crinkled his visible eye at them in relief "Doing well I see, congratulations on passing the survival round only two days in that's more than most others can say as there are very little contestants here so far" Kakashi pat them on the head like they were still children.

"Just head on through that door alright and rest easy for the next few days" the silver haired Jonin pointed relieved that his students were alright, Sasuke hadn't been harmed, nor had Naruto or Sakura and overall they just looked tired.

As they did as he told them and marched through the door at the back of the room where Karin immediately joined them, having also figured out the riddle for her clueless teammates, not another bite mark injury to be seen as they found somewhere to curl up and sleep.

During their sleep Team Eight happened upon them "Yikes poor Princess having to deal with those brainless wonders" Kiba shook his head being quiet for once because he actually knew how they felt being exhausted and all.

"Sh..Shh Kiba-kun do..don't wake them" Hinata shushed him gently, smiling kindly down at the girl who'd changed her entire life around, even though she wondered at the redhead, questions could be asked and answered later.

Beside her Shino nodded "Indeed, why because it took them two days to reach the tower who knows what they went through" Shino frowned behind his high coat collar, eyeing the shortened length of Sakura's hair and wondering.

But they let the members of Team Seven rest as they needed, it was hours later when they woke up including the unknown redhead "What time do you think it is" the redhead yawned stomach rumbling in hunger and wanting more than a measly ration bar this time.

To her surprise neither Sakura or Sasuke nor Naruto were the ones to answer "About three o'clock in the afternoon, the names Kiba Inuzuka and you are from Kusagakure, why are you with Team Seven" the wild looking boy with a puppy on his head narrowed his gaze on her.

Karin squeaked in fear and dove behind Sakura afraid that she was going to be attacked "Kiba this is Karin-chan, and the reason she's with us, well that's her story to tell when she feels comfortable in telling it" Sakura explained, speaking in a way that let him know to not ask or else.

Kiba relented almost immediately "If my princess commands it" the Inuzuka heir dropped into a light bow, those watching i.e the genin from Sunagakure were beyond surprised while Karin stared at him in open mouthed astonishment.

Before she braved asking a question "Why'd you call Sakura-chan your princess, is she a princess, how could you not tell me Sakura-chan" Karin pouted just a little put out, though now it made sense why Sasuke had said all three of them on Team Seven were special in their own way.

Sakura sighed while Kiba chuckled under his breath "Not in literal terms no but the First Hokage Hashirama Senju is her great, great grandfather and her grandmother Tsunade Senju was always called Tsunade-hime so I kind of took to calling Sakura princess" Kiba admitted.

"How can you be Tsunade's granddaughter when there aren't any records of Tsunade ever having a child" their conversation was joined by an unlikely person and Sakura noted it was the Kazekage again, like seriously wasn't he supposed to have gone home by now.

It was more than a little suspicious actually "Lord Hokage's one of the few that knows, Lady Tsunade gave up her mom and the birth was kept secret from the rest of the world and the village as well" Sasuke explained having heard the story so many times that he could recite it in his sleep.

Rasa narrowed his eyes and went to say something else when his oldest son started laughing "What kind of hack-job whacked off your hair like that, it makes you look ugly" Kankuro finally spotted the uneven pink hair the girl was sporting.

And the girl glowered "If you must know Kankuro-san I did it to escape from one of the genin from Otogakure who thought that she'd captured me by pulling my hair, I just haven't had the time to fix it yet" the rosette sniffed.

Hating to be called names it always got her blood boiling, Kankuro blinked at her in surprise "T..Then will y..you allow me to fi..fix it for you Sakura-chan" the blue haired girl turned to Sakura and made the offer.

Emerald orbs lit up "Please Hinata-chan that is if you don't mind" Sakura smiled warmly, Hinata shook her head indicating that she didn't mind in the least, a towel was laid down and a kunai was used to trim the ends of her badly cut hair until it was all nice and neat again.

"Much better why because now you no longer have to worry about someone else grabbing your hair or having it weigh you down during a fight" Shino nodded in acceptance, watching as Sakura in turned healed any injuries they had.

The Kazekage frowned to himself "Why do you offer your kindness so freely, what value is there in doing so when you have nothing to gain from it" he finally asked disturbed by the camaraderie the children displayed not understanding.

Sakura frowned deeply at him in response "The bond we have that's what I gain, each and every one of my friendships are valuable to me not in a physical sense but a spiritual because I know then that they'll always have my back just like I'll have theirs" the rosette said.

Delivering an impressive answer that truly made him think "And that's why Sakura offers her kindness freely" the Uchiha boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes at him lightly before shoving him away with an amused snort.

"Oi Pinky if I were you I'd remove that piece of jewelry if I were you or some of the more unsavory contestants of this exam might try to steal it from you" Temari chimed in spotting the bracelet and anklet to her surprise, they were both pretty pieces but they annoyed her in a way.

Emerald orbs narrowed "No can do, their bonded to me, especially this one" Sakura ran a finger over the bracelet on her wrist still hardly believing that Fugaku and Mikoto had pulled it from the vaults for her and that it was very important.

She'd been afraid of losing it so had drawn a bonding seal on it so it couldn't be slung off accidentally "Yeah that signifies her status as a certain someone's betrothed" Naruto sniggered and she rapped her knuckles over his head.

This started another round of questioning until someones rumbling stomach interrupted "That's our cue to go find something to eat" Sakura grabbed Karin by the hand then hauled ass to get away from the constant questions she was being subjected to.

Miraculously they were left alone for the rest of the evening, so Sakura decided to teach Karin a little bit in order to prepare her for her next fight which would be soon, she could feel it in her soul and that's how the rest of their survival round went until all the others were gathered and thrust into an unexpected preliminary battle royal.

* * *

 **~Second Authors Note**

 **My apologies to those who were trying to read the next chapter, I realized that there was a few more things I wanted to put into the chapter, I promise I'll have it back up so, just be patient**

 **End Authors Note~**


	20. Unexpected Preliminary Rounds & Training

~Authors Note

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it's not I assure you, I hope you all enjoy this chapter until I upload the next, have a good day and sorry for suddenly deleting this chapter there was something I wanted to add in that I completely forgot about, it's in now and I hope you enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Hiruzen looked around the room filled with genin from many villages, several from his own and was proud of their accomplishments so far "Congratulations to all who've made through the second round, you've done well to make it this far" Hiruzen cleared his throat.

Making all eyes focus on him "I'm sure your all tired and ready to go home, but before that we'll have a preliminary round to choose the contestants for the final round, a battle royal if you will" the Hokage blew out a puff of smoke.

Kazekage at his side looking bored, he couldn't really tell to be honest "Those who don't wish to participate may choose not to and those that are going to participate head up to the balcony on the left, the rest of you to the right, let the preliminary round begin" he finished.

Sakura grabbed her teammates by the hands and dragged them up to the balcony on the left "Do you really think I have what it takes to win here Sakura-chan" Karin asked nervously as her gaze took in all the contestants that were choosing to participate, including her own teammates.

This earned her a smile "Yes Karin-chan, believe in yourself and you'll do fine alright" Sakura assured, scanning the balcony herself warily before staring down into the arena as a shinobi she'd never met before walked forward.

Coughing as he did so and then an electronic match board started up out of the corner of her eye landing on "Why'd it have to be me first that totally sucks" Sasuke grumbled reluctantly making his way down into the arena, opponent on his heels.

"Go get him Sasuke-kun I know you can beat him hands down" Ami cheered obnoxiously, missing the annoyed look shot her way by not only Sakura, but Ino and Karin to surprisingly who'd taken a real shining to the Uchiha who'd been kind to her.

Behind them a familiar person chuckled "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here…Itachi, Shisui your here to why" Naruto was the first to notice and his whole countenance brightened with excitement, now was their chance to finally show their sensei they weren't little kids anymore.

Another chuckle and his hair got ruffled "I'm your sensei I'm obligated to be here to cheer my cute little genin on don't you think" Kakashi said lightly reading his orange book again, earning a dirty look from Sakura but she didn't complain.

Itachi let his lips quirk up into a smile before he frowned "Sakura…did you cut your hair" his brow creased not liking that something had possibly happened to his betrothed, maybe he should have insisted her taking Hisashi into the forest with her or at least the notebook.

But he hadn't and now he didn't know what she'd been through "Eh a genin from Otogakure grabbed it, so yeah, it's not so bad Itachi, I'm fine" the rosette smiled up at him warmly, and from their position far from Team Seven, teal eyes narrowed with interest.

Then Temari carefully started making her way towards the duo, brothers and sensei on her heels "What are you doing Temari" Kankuro grunted exhausted from staying in cramped quarters with Gaara of all people.

"I'm going to introduce myself to mister hot stuff over there Kankuro" Temari snorted a blush on her cheeks, Kankuro rolled his eyes in disgust at how easy it was for Temari to fall for a person not to mention the guy was technically their enemy since they were going to try and invade.

Just a few steps behind him was Gaara "Fool, we are not here to fraternize" who rolled his pale green orbs, just as disgusted but not understanding why his sister even cared when these people would soon be dead by their and Sound's hands.

Temari ignored them both though and soon they'd invaded the area where all the genin from Konohagakure were gathered, many shot them wary looks while Sakura was the only one to notice who the older girl had set her sights on.

She wanted to sigh again 'Great another fan-girl well at least I know Itachi won't have a shred of interest in her' Sakura thought to herself turning to check on Sasuke, who was having a bit of trouble with his opponent, then she focused on the incoming Sand kunoichi.

Just as she stopped in front of Itachi and gave him a very flirtatious smile "The names Temari, want to go on a date, I promise I'm real good, probably better than any girl you've had in your bed before" the blonde offered and Sakura felt her jaw dropping.

While heat seared through her at the implication of the statement, Itachi however showed astounding patience as he always did with girls that propositioned him "My apologies Temari-san but I am neither interested nor available" the Uchiha heir said as gently as possible.

"Come on let me show you a good time what's the harm in it anyway" Temari requested getting as pushy as she needed to get a date with a smoking hot guy who was just her type, she wasn't going to let him get away from her if she could help it.

Sakura left by the wayside let out a long suffering sigh "Besides the fact that you don't know how to take a hint or use your ears Temari-san, he said he was unavailable" the thirteen year old intervened just a tiny bit unnerved that another girl was flirting with Itachi right in front of her.

Itachi shot her a fond smile as amusement glinted in his obsidian irises "Whats it to you whether I flirt with him or not, your nothing just a little girl with a flat chest, unlike me I actually have assets to show off" immediately the blonde turned on her irritated for her interference.

Kakashi and Shisui shared an uh-oh look with one another while the female in question took a deep breath "That's all you can come up with calling me flat-chested wow and practically calling yourself that very mature" Sakura shook her head in disgust.

Not even bothering anymore Temari wouldn't learn unless it was browbeat into her "Gee thanks for cheering me on guys" Sasuke returned looking a little worse for wear, Sakura smiled apologetically while rifling around in her pouch for a chakra replenishing ration bar.

They weren't the tastiest things in the world but it would do the trick as the electronic match board started up again to decide on the next round opponents "Sorry Sasuke, we kind of got a little interrupted, that chicks trying to flirt with Itachi" Naruto apologized.

Gesturing to Temari from Sand who was unsuccessfully flirting with his brother, Sakura completely ignoring the girl for some reason or another "How come you got involved anyway Sakura-chan" Karin asked curiously.

Sakura raised the hand that had the bracelet on it and Karin remembered what had been admitted how Sakura was betrothed to a certain someone "You mean that's the guy your betrothed to" the crimson haired girl questioned in surprise.

A quiet nod was her answer then the second match contestants were decided on, Zaku vs Shino "Good luck I know you'll win" Sakura pat the mostly antisocial boy on the back as he passed by her, Shino gave her a small smirk before he was gone.

Down in the arena with Zaku, who was shooting her glares, clearly not liking her anymore, it was not her problem in the least, because the only person who mattered was Itachi, who was keeping his expression passive but still gently shooting the ignorant Temari down.

"Why won't you just give me a chance already damn it, I'm just as if not prettier than that pink haired brat, older as well so I just don't understand what your problem is" Temari who was growing increasingly frustrated with the repeated rejection she was being subjected to.

Itachi let out a long suffering sigh, hating to be cruel "Because I'm betrothed to Sakura, the contract states that I am not allowed to be in another relationship with a female that isn't Sakura now kindly move along and find someone else" Itachi finally stated.

Bluntly not his usual way but he felt it was the only way to get her to leave him alone, Temari reeled back as if slapped then unholy anger seared through her veins and the person she turned it on was Sakura "You little bitch you let me stand here and humiliate myself when you could have said something" then she made the most foolish mistake she could.

By swinging out her hand and it connected with Sakura's cheek, the resounding crack had the entire room going silent, even the battle going on below paused as all eyes turned to the two kunoichi "Sakura are you alright" Kakashi asked worriedly.

As the girl held her cheek in shock that she'd been the one to get slapped for absolutely no reason at all just because the older girl hadn't liked the fact she'd been rejected as nicely as possible "Oh sure pity the useless brat" Temari snorted callously.

Stomping off irritated that nothing was going her way, one brother on her heels while the remaining stayed "Forgive my sister for her brash and reckless action" Gaara rumbled in a gravely tone moving closer unsure why he felt so calm in this girls presence.

"You know Gaara your siblings are very annoying" Sakura glowered after the blonde while her hand glowed green trying to heal the crack in her cheekbone but all she managed to do was ease the pain she felt just a little bit where it wasn't overwhelming.

Gaara nodded quietly then disappeared in a swirl of sand as the fight continued now that the conflict above had been handled somewhat "Do you need a medic Sakura-chan" Shisui inquired lightly seeing the dark bruise on the girl's cheek.

Never mind that her talents in healing had improved massively it was obvious she still couldn't heal broken bones "I'm fine Shisui-san" the rosette brushed his concerns off, drawing into some sort of shell, it was not a good sign in the least in Itachi's mind.

Who made a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke Hisashi was on his arm, cawing softly at his mistress "I should have said something sooner, I'm sorry Sakura" Itachi apologized feeling as if it was his fault that she'd gotten attacked like that.

Jade irises locked with concerned obsidian, shining with unshed tears before she shook her head "Temari-san should have had the sense to take a hint long before that moment Itachi the blame is hers and hers alone" Sakura said taking Hisashi and cuddling him in her arms.

Many brows raised at this as she stroked the crow from beak to tail feathers, the creature cawing softly in content at his mistress's attentions "Of course you'd say something like that Sakura" Naruto sighed seeing how different his teammate really was.

She hadn't even gotten mad, well maybe a little bit, not like her usual, but still he had to wonder how she could do it so easily "Aren't you mad though I would have totally hit back" Karin chimed in angry on Sakura's behalf.

"Oh I'm steaming Karin-chan, believe me, but if I'd retaliated and a fight broke out that wasn't arranged I'd be the one getting disqualified, if we get paired to fight against each other though Temari is fair game for that move" Sakura scowled at the blonde.

Naruto shuddered and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when he was smoothly interrupted by a familiar person "Like you could beat her, she's older, wiser, stronger and you, your nothing but a weakling, Team Seven probably got here by cheating" Neji scoffed.

That did it Sakura swung around "Shut up Hyuga you don't know a damn thing about me or my team, we went through the forest just as you did you self-conceited prick, got our scrolls from other teams fair and square so shut up I'm tired of your bullshit" she snarled.

Clearly done and all around her shrunk away from her except for Itachi "Kakashi do something before she tries to throttle my student" Gai slunk over to his eternal rival, eyeing the bickering duo with wariness in his gaze as the second fight came to an end.

Shino declared as the winner, Kakashi sighed and thought why me before putting a calming hand on his female students shoulder "Sakura remember what you said earlier please try and remember that alright, don't let your temper run away from you" Kakashi soothed as gently as he could.

The reaction was instantaneous as Sakura reigned in her desire to punt the arrogant Hyuga flat on his ass then she turned firmly away from Neji and continued her stroking of her crow companion to further calm herself down.

"Well done Shino, yes I was paying attention, nice idea to plug up the holes in his hands with your kikaichu" then Shino was next to her assessing the bruise on her cheek and she was chattering away to him like everything was normal.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at her mood swings while one of the Sunagakure genin took their turn against a member of their own village "By the way since when did you have a potty mouth Sakura" the silver haired Jonin seemed to remember a second later.

And Sakura went as red as an apple in response "Hehehe guess more than my temper tried to run away from me, sorry" Sakura laughed sheepishly, not sounding truly sorry because she'd wanted to say that to Neji for a long, long time.

Guess Karin's not the only one who's found her confidence in standing up to people who bash her "Can I ask what's up with the crow" Karin who was very inquisitive about everything asked itching to reach out and pet the crow herself.

"Hisashi, he was given to me by Itachi as a birthday present to be my companion" the rosette let a truly fond smile tug her lips upwards as she finally settled Hisashi on her shoulder and focused on the fight going on below.

Simultaneously ignoring the glare being cast her way by Temari "Aww that was sweet of him" the redhead squealed softly having feared for nothing that the guy Sakura was betrothed to was not a very good person.

But seeing the way he'd expressed guilt for that blonde bimbo slapping her, she knew she was wrong on her assumptions "Mhm very" Sakura nodded stroking a finger over Hisashi's beak unable to help herself, while Itachi chuckled.

Pleased with himself that he'd found something Sakura adored very much then the third round of the preliminaries was over and the electronic match board started up again, all went silent on the pairing "Meet you down there, weakling" Temari smirked viciously.

Eager to prove herself the better kunoichi "Here I don't want Hisashi-kun getting hurt" the pinkette handed her crow to Itachi again and jumped over the railing not even bothering with the stairs as she came to stand across from Temari down in the arena.

"Hold on just a minute Hokage, I thought we'd agreed to have her fight that Himekari girl" up in the balcony designated for the two Kage's that were watching over the unexpected round, Rasa was trying to persuade Hiruzen to rearrange the current match up to suit his needs.

Brown eyes focused on him "The match up wasn't me, it's random as you know and I can't control it that Sakura's opponent happened to be your daughter" Hiruzen shrugged, anticipation in his gaze as he looked to Tsunade's granddaughter.

Wondering how she'd grown since becoming a genin, Rasa sighed but relented, back down in the arena "Killing is forbidden, you fight until your opponent is incapacitated or knocked out, let the fourth match begin" Hayate informed with a cough.

Immediately both girls jumped further back away from one another "Just forfeit you don't stand a chance against me, little miss flat as a pancake" Temari snickered cruelly but Sakura remained straight faced amid her taunts and childish antics.

Then Sakura reached into her pouch "The one who is going to lose here today is you Temari" Sakura announced revealing a flash bomb and with all the force she could muster threw it down where it exploded in a bright flash of light.

Temari shut her eyes until the flash faded and rubbed her eyes seeing black dots, when she was able to focus the pinkette was practically flying at her arm cocked back and hand made into a fist, with a simple swing of her fan though it made the brat dodge allowing her to regain distance.

Unbeknownst to her though it was all a carefully crafted genjutsu and on the outside of it the real Sakura was rushing in "TEMARI DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET OUT OF THE WAY" Kankuro shouted from the balcony.

Just as Sakura reached his sister and slammed her palm into the blonde, at the pain Temari snapped out of the genjutsu and swung on reflex, Sakura managed to get out of the way in the nick of time, allowing her opponent a moment to come to terms with her surroundings.

"Little bitch when did you weave the hand signs for a bloody genjutsu" the blonde snarled irritated the younger girl had gotten to make the first move but it did show her that Sakura wasn't to be completely underestimated like she'd originally thought.

Sakura crossed her arms "Ninja's never reveal their secrets" the rosette informed focusing with all the intent she could on the seal she'd left behind on Temari who shrieked in anger and charged not liking that she was so secretive.

And right before Temari was to reach her she vanished, that feeling she associated with her apparition seal sucking her through a tube and squeezing her insides then she was behind Temari aiming a kick at the older girl.

Which sent her flying forward to land on her face with a loud echoing crunch, Temari sat up blood pouring from her nose and the bridge of her nose turning black, up above even Itachi couldn't help the wince as Sakura gently tapped her cheek signaling the broken nose was payback.

Temari stood unsteadily and snapped her nose back into place as best she could "Your going to pay for that, nobody I mean nobody gets away with hurting one of the Kazekage's children" Temari glared unfolding her fan thinking that Sakura wouldn't be able to get to her.

It was her second mistake during the fight as Sakura tossed up a kunai, not having figured out how to make the apparition seal permanent yet, Temari caught it and she had to fight to keep the smile forming on her face as the kunai was put in the blonde's pouch.

Followed by a wind jutsu being set off, "Suiton: Waterwall" Sakura flashed through hand signs and a wall of water rose up protecting her from the wind jutsu, creating a wood clone now that she wasn't visible and using a camouflage seal.

Vanishing before her protective jutsu dissipated, then she was hard pressed to get out of the way as the clone, seen by all, was made to dodge while she focused on the apparition seal on the kunai Temari had and just as her clone was shattered into a million wooden pieces.

She was aiming another kick at Temari, this time at her side and Temari went flying from her fan which clattered noisily to the floor of the stone arena, "No you weren't supposed to be able to reach me" the blonde yelled in horror.

As her fan was snapped up and held hostage "Let me tell you one thing Temari, never underestimate your opponent because it might just be the last thing you ever do, Futon: Multi-layered Gale Jutsu" the pinkette set off a massive wind jutsu.

That she was inevitably caught up in now that she wasn't able to protect herself with her fan or rebound the jutsu on Sakura, she was slammed into the arena wall harshly, but still conscious by some saving grace as she stumbled forward intent on getting her fan back one way or another.

Blood trickled from her mouth and her body felt heavy but she was nothing if not stubborn "I will never lose to a pink haired freak like you" Temari spat, breathing heavily, unfortunately Sakura wasn't in the mood to play around.

And when she got to close slammed her with the closed fan she went rolling and came to a jarring stop before forcing herself onto her feet again "Forfeit Temari, you've already lost" Sakura said, only shaking her head at the stubbornness of the blonde.

Who came after her yet again, looks like she was gonna have to bring Temari down completely otherwise the fight would never end "Never you hear….ugh damn it I wasn't supposed to lose especially not to you" the blonde doubled over suddenly.

Coughing up blood before falling flat on her back, Sakura blew out a sigh of relief "Since Temari is no longer able to continue this fight, Sakura Senju is declared the winner of the fourth match" Hayate declared and then to everyone's surprise.

Except for those that knew her, Sakura dropped the fan with a heavy bang and rushed to the fallen kunoichi's side, hands glowing a bright green, healing all the damage she could, until teal eyes cracked open as Temari regained consciousness.

"Don't thank me I just hate hurting people" the fuscia haired teenager frowned, letting the glow of medical chakra fade as the medics came rushing towards them to cart Temari away to be healed the rest of the way, fan clutched in her arms.

Then Sakura turned and trekked back up the stairs to the balcony the rest of her teammates and friends were stood on "Brutal much, did you have to nearly kill her just because she slapped you, are you that petty" Kankuro stormed over to her.

Furious emerald orbs snapped to him and he took three hasty steps back "No Kankuro, the only one who was petty was Temari, who repeatedly called me names, slapped me without provocation and if I were truly petty I wouldn't have healed her so back off" Sakura snapped.

Utterly tired of people accusing her of things, Kankuro's face behind the purple paint he wore went white and he quickly returned to his sensei's side as Itachi moved to stand behind her, letting her lean on him if she so wished "Used up a sizable amount of chakra didn't you" Itachi guessed.

Seeing the exhaustion in her eyes very clearly "Got it in one Itachi and don't you dare say anything Neji Hyuga I won fair and square" the rosette saw the Hyuga opening his mouth to say something snide no doubt and quickly cut in with a glare, his jaw snapped shut.

As the next match up was decided on "Ooh poor Ino" Naruto grimaced as Ino was chosen to fight against her former best friend Ami Himekari, inwardly wondering how the useless purple haired girl had managed to make it here to the preliminary rounds but unable to ask.

The match in the end Ino managed to win by only a hair funnily enough as she cut her hair and used it as a conduit between her and Ami to make the purple haired girl forfeit, Tenten was next and she got paired against one of the few Sunagakure genin who'd managed to pass.

Another win for a Leaf Kunoichi and Tenten rubbed her nose beaming with pride "Man the kunoichi from Konohagakure are pretty brutal" whispers had started up as a short break was allowed for many to just sit down or go freshen up for a moment.

When the break ended Naruto and Kiba were thrown headfirst against each other "Just remember nobody truly wins or loses okay, don't let your pride get in the way Kiba, and Naruto refrain from insulting him to much and no matter what happens your still my important friends" Sakura said.

Looking them both in the eye as they passed by her, wishing them luck in her own special way, so fifteen minutes later when Naruto returned the victor, Kiba let the knucklehead cheer and boast all he wanted even if his nose stung like hell.

Sakura was even kind enough to produce a vial of lavender from her pouch and rub it on her temples when he stood next to her "I wanted to go into the final rounds with you but I guess I can let Naruto win just this once" Kiba sulked pleased at her efforts.

It was like a reward in his eyes even if he hadn't won "There's always next time Kiba" the rosette gently pat his shoulder before leaning back into Itachi, he looked up at Sasuke's older brother and Itachi looked down to him before an understanding passed between them.

For Itachi pulled Sakura just a tiny bit closer, Kiba let a smile form as he meandered over to his teammates and sensei as the next match was decided on Hinata vs one of Ami's teammates, it would be an easy fight because the girl didn't know how to even fight.

Neji was after her, he got the second to last remaining genin from Sunagakure, not the redhead Gaara but soon he was on to the final round as well, the person who came after him froze, practically panicking "Relax Karin-chan you'll do fine" Naruto assured.

Gently nudging the redhead they'd taken in towards the steps "Okay breathe Karin you can do this, Sakura-chan taught you a few things at least" Karin muttered under her breath to herself, walking down the steps and into the arena stiffly, afraid for her life.

Because she wasn't really much of a fighter, neither was her opponent as she soon found out and with a punch that sent the other girl rolling she emerged the victor of her second fight since the remaining of Ami's teammates couldn't handle any pain at all.

Crimson orbs lit up and Karin practically bounced back up to the balcony "I did it Sakura-chan I won" the scarlet haired girl threw herself at Sakura who opened her arms just in time to envelop the formerly frightened girl in a bone crushing hug that Karin didn't mind a single bit.

Many people were surprised to see this scene since Leaf and Grass weren't exactly allies with one another "You did very good Karin-chan" Sakura praised, amazed by the growth Karin was making now that she'd broken free of the shackles her village had placed on her.

And while most weren't very happy a kunoichi from Konohagakure was getting chummy with a kunoichi from Kusagakure, Hiruzen looked upon the scene with knowing eyes, 'She doesn't even realize what she's doing' he chuckled to himself.

Watching as Sakura healed any injuries the young Kusagakure kunoichi had sustained further solidifying their bond, Sakura who didn't realize exactly how her actions and kindness influenced people in just the right way they became her eternal comrades.

It was like watching Hashirama all over again or even Tsunade, the girl had, had a knack for politics, with more tact than her grandfather ever had, now there was Sakura who could truly become one of the best diplomats he'd ever seen.

Next to him Rasa was silent, contemplative even, as he'd witnessed his own daughter's defeat by a girl who by all rights should have lost almost instantly to Temari due to how much training Temari had undergone, it was baffling really.

Then he was watching the next match as it was called between another Konohagakure genin, of the Nara clan vs one of the Otogakure genin Orochimaru had sent, it was another humiliating defeat and he began wondering, if the genin of Konohagakure were this strong.

Perhaps he should rethink allying himself with Orochimaru after all and so new machinations were thought up and decided upon, but he wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone for now it was best to let all think they were going through with the plan until the last minute.

Soon enough the rest of the fights had passed, one of which was gruesome, Gaara nearly crushed his opponent into little bitty pieces with his sand as the preliminary rounds finally came to an end Hiruzen stood as the final round combatants were gathered in the arena.

All fourteen of them, most were from Konohagakure barring five, two from Sunagakure, one from Otogakure and the last two from Kusagakure "Well done, you have fought spectacularly well, the final rounds will be held in a month and you'll draw lots to decide on your opponent" Hiruzen clapped.

Proud of the genin from his village, they all displayed such strong wills of fire, especially Sakura who kept the kunoichi from Kusagakure firmly at her side as they drew lots, Rasa hissed under his breath in surprise when it was decided upon that his youngest son would fight Sakura.

That was bound to be quite the fight it could go either way actually, perhaps maybe Sakura could even win, but she would have a lot of training to do in order to beat Gaara's sand, brute force wouldn't get her very far like it had with Temari.

Hiruzen breathed out a sigh of relief that the preliminary rounds were over and went to turn Kazekage at his side when a certain someone called out to him "Hokage-sama" Sakura ran up to them, emerald orbs sporting a determined gleam within their depths.

Beside her was Karin who fidgeted nervously as the Hokage faced them, a single brow raised in askance of what they wanted "This is Karin…Naruto, Sasuke and I met her in the Forest, and her village is torturing her" Sakura admitted with a thunderous expression.

Karin shrunk back, hiding behind the person who'd saved her basically "How do you figure that Sakura, Karin-san is what she said true, is your village torturing you" the Hokage questioned in a serious tone of voice at least he wasn't taking the accusation lightly.

"Um yes…I uh have a special ability th..that if you bite me and suck out my chakra y..you can be healed, b..but they use it against my will" Karin stuttered horrendously but managed to tell the truth while trembling as well.

Holding her breath afraid that the Hokage was going to say that he couldn't help her "And tell me what is it you'd like me to do Karin-san" Hiruzen inquired curiously having an inkling but wanting her to ask so he could get started on it.

She squared her shoulders and straightened "I want to transfer to Hidden Leaf, because I know if I go back to Hidden Grass they might actually kill me this time" the redhead jutted out her chin, crimson orbs gleaming with defiance towards her current village.

In the next moment Karin shrunk back once again at the intense stare and hid behind Sakura, Sakura was safe to her after all "Well then Karin-san I'll start negotiations for now stay with Sakura, it's for your own safety I fear" Hiruzen smiled lightly.

Then both Kage's were gone, leaving them alone "See told you Hokage-sama was kind, now what do you say to getting your stuff from the hotel and meeting my parents, they'll adore you" Sakura grinned grabbing Karin's hand and focusing on her seal.

Seeing as nobody had waited for them and after a couple of minutes they were gone as well stood beside Sasuke who jumped a foot in the air with a scream "KAMI don't do that, I hate it when you show up unexpectedly like that" Sasuke put a hand over his heart obviously frightened.

"Come to think of it Kakashi, when did you teach your student how to body flicker like that, I thought only Shisui was able to body flicker without the traditional smoke that's affiliated with the technique" Gai asked and all eyes turned to him.

Before shifting to Sakura who wore her most innocent smile, while Kakashi avoided the imploring stares "Any-who Team Seven meet me on the bridge tomorrow I'll tell you who you'll be training with for the month then" Kakashi announced then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Leaving Sakura to handle the questions being asked "Ninja's never reveal their secrets" the rosette recited not wanting everyone to know about her seal just yet as it was her ace in the hole, then turned on her heel and vanished just as quickly as her sensei had, tugging Karin along with her.

Down the streets to the redhead's hotel that she'd been staying at with her teammates and sensei "Come to collect her stuff I see" Shigeri, the only other Kusagakure genin who'd made it through to the final rounds and was Karin's opponent, commented at their appearance.

Jade eyes narrowed "You aren't going to stand in our way are you" Sakura inquired remaining civil for the time being, Shigeri paled a little but shook his head, he even went so far as to lead them to Karin's room so she could get her things.

Then both kunoichi were gone, just disappearing "Wow this is your house Sakura-chan" Karin gasped in awe when they landed before a beautiful three storied house, white picket fence wrapped around the front, complete with gate and flora planted within the yard.

Making it look like a scene straight out of a story book or a fairy tale, that's how she saw it anyway "Mhm, me, my mom, my dad, little sister, unofficial bodyguard, plus a chunin all live here" the pinkette ticked off her fingers opening the gate as she did so.

Leading her down the path up to the house which was even bigger up close before Sakura could open the door Hisashi swooped down and perched on her shoulder "How exactly did Itachi-san train him to do that" the scarlet haired girl looked intrigued.

"No idea, anyway ready to meet my family" Sakura inquired, Karin nodded hesitantly as she twisted the doorknob admitting them into the large house and immediately a certain six year old barreled into her with a loud ear-splitting squeal.

Blue eyes bright and full of excitement "ONEE-CHAN YOUR HOME" Hanami shouted at the top of her lungs as if she didn't know she didn't have to and her sister could hear her just fine, but Sakura bent and scooped the little girl into her arms.

Peridot orbs filled with an inner light and Karin watched as Sakura greeted her little sister with the warmest smile ever "Yep, sorry it took so long that important thing Nee-chan was busy with kept me held up for quite a bit, Mom, Dad, this is Karin-chan" the rosette explained gently.

Greeting her parents casually and introducing the redhead at her side all in the same breath "Another one brat, just how many people are you going to save" Zabuza grunted from the couch he was usually perched on, earning a light eye roll.

And a giggle from the brat he'd kept a constant vigilant watch over the last several days "Zabuza you should know Sakura by now, it's in her nature, she can't help it anymore than you can help being a grouch sometimes" Haku smiled innocently.

Zabuza glowered at his mouthy apprentice but the brat wasn't paying him a lick of attention, while Sakura outright laughed at their antics "So why did you bring Karin-chan along with you Sakura-chan" Mebuki was the one to ask surprisingly.

Just a little tiny bit suspicious as Karin became visibly nervous, she shot a look to Sakura for help, and the girl nodded lightly "B..Because I'm gonna transfer here to Leaf and Hokage-sama said for me to stay with Sakura-chan" Karin managed to get out.

Two sets of brown eyes narrowed "Are you running away from your village, that's treason you know Karin-san" the fifteen year old that Sakura had told her was a chunin, informed gently, Karin shook all the harder in fear.

Until there was a soothing hand on her arm "Haku…Karin has a gift that they were using to practically torture her in a sense, she's been through a lot as I know you understand, so don't be hard on her okay" Sakura chided gently not being to harsh.

"Poor Karin-chan, if Hokage-sama thinks it's best you stay here, you can stay but you'll have to share with Sakura-chan" Kizashi relented instantly while Haku bore heartache in his gaze for another person who'd been through hardships just because she had a special gift.

Whether it was a kekkeigenkai he didn't know since Sakura hadn't really explained but what she had was enough to make him feel for Karin "Won't your parents worry for you sweetie, you can't just decide to transfer on your own" Mebuki scolded not convinced just yet.

"Unless Karin-chan's an orphan Mom, which she is, they killed her mother, who had the same special gift and that's Karin-chan's right to tell anyone what it is" her oldest interrupted yet again to her mother's horror.

Before the woman finally deflated "Very well, I'm sorry Karin, it's just with the recent attempts to abduct myself and Hanami, I'm just a little wary of any one new coming into my house" Mebuki apologized and got a nervous smile in response.

Then Sakura tugged Karin along gently up the stairs to the second floor and into her bedroom "Did whoever use to live here before do that on the walls Sakura-chan" the redhead inquired seeing all the murals painted on the walls of Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura who shook her head with a giggle "Nope I did that and we're the only ones who've ever lived here before since the house was built specifically for my family and myself" Sakura grinned removing every little weapon or pouch from her person.

And flopping down on her bed to finally relax, Hisashi flying to his perch with a soft caw "So um Sakura-chan, Sasuke said that you, him and Naruto were unique to, does that mean all of you have special gifts like I do, I know about his sharingan but what about Naruto or you" Karin asked.

Hesitantly sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed as she did so, Sakura sat up immediately "Well I don't know about Naruto, he could have a unique gift to himself, but right now he's just a massive dork, Sasuke and I however have kekkeigenkai" the pinkette admitted.

Feeling it was only fair since Karin had told them about her gift, so stood, grabbing the other girls hand as she did so, glad that she'd regained some chakra since way earlier "I'll show you but I'll ask that you keep mine secret just as I'm doing yours" Sakura whispered.

Leading the way up to the third floor and into a massive training room, the minute the door shut, a barrier rose and privacy seals were activated "Okay Sakura-chan what is it" the crimson haired girl frowned not liking how secretive they were suddenly being.

Imagine her surprise when wooden wings burst out of her friends back and the girl took flight "The kekkeigenkai is called Mokuton or Wood Release, our First Hokage had it, he's my great, great grandfather and only one other person besides me has it" the rosette explained.

Fluttering about for a moment then touching down "So it's really, really rare is that why you don't tell many people" Karin grimaced as the wooden wings detached and molded into something else, a wooden sword and shield.

"Pretty much, plus right now it's way, way dangerous, what with a certain snake sannin slithering about in the Leaf Village" Sakura scowled, thankfully though, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't nor would they ever breathe a word of her ability.

While Karin paled having heard of the three legendary sannin herself as the barrier lowered and the privacy seal was deactivated they then returned to Sakura's bedroom where a second bed was set up and Karin unpacked her things, before long they were called down for dinner and afterwards they went to bed tired after a long day.

And after breakfast the next morning Karin trailed after Sakura to her team meeting "Don't worry Karin-chan, I'll find you a trainer, I promise" the pinkette vowed as they leaned against the railing of the bridge her team always met on.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I really want to prove myself you know" the scarlet haired preteen commented missing how Sakura straightened minutely at the verbal tick that had just slipped from her lips or how emerald orbs widened in realization.

Before finally a smile so fond "Um Sakura-chan what's go you so happy" Naruto chose that moment to show up looking well rested for once, well since the survival round had started anyway, none of them had slept very well in the forest or in the tower with to many unknown's milling about.

Sakura smiled and Naruto interpreted it as her I know something you don't know smile before she wrapped her arm around Karin's shoulders "Just something I'm sure you'll find out here soon" Sakura snickered emerald orbs sparkling with full-blown happiness.

Naruto tilted his head to the side but she shook her head in response keeping whatever she knew a secret for now just as Sasuke jogged up to them "Kakashi's not here yet for the love of kami why does he do this to us, but good morning, to you as well Karin" Sasuke grunted in frustration.

Of course their sensei would be late, why did he think the man had changed just because Kakashi had arrived on time once the entire time he'd been their sensei, his brow twitched at that while Sakura and Naruto patted him solemnly on the shoulders.

Clearly trying not to burst out laughing as his preconceived notion was shattered "Good morning Sasuke, to you as well Naruto" Karin waved feeling comfortable around the three genin who'd changed her life completely in the span of only four days.

The blonde grinned and waved back before settling against the railing to wait, and wait to Karin's surprise as not one but three hours past until Team Seven's sensei finally showed up "Yo sorry I'm late there was a black cat in my path so I had to go around him" Kakashi spewed his usual.

While Sakura rolled her eyes upwards in annoyance "Cut to the chase Kakashi-sensei cause we all know you're lying and were actually paying tribute to the memorial stone for KIA/MIA shinobi, just tell us who our sensei's are for the month already" the rosette huffed.

Kakashi shot her a wide-eyed stare before seeming to sulk "Mean, oh well, Naruto, Master Jiraiya has offered to train you, Sasuke I'm your trainer and Sakura-chan, Kushina-san has offered" the silver haired Jonin straightened telling his students what they wanted.

Except for the redhead who was glued to Sakura's side "Right guess I'll see you guys in a month" the second Uchiha heir sighed grudgingly heading towards his sensei though inwardly surprised that the man was going to teach him.

With that the duo was gone "Well that's just great, now I have to go find where that damn perverts run off to, probably a ladies hot spring or something" the blonde Uzumaki grimaced heading off to find his godfather who'd he'd only met a few times since the man was so busy.

But clearly remembering the man was a pervert "Let's go find that Kushina-san person your sensei was talking about" the redhead turned to the remaining person and the two of them bounded off to find Kushina.

Who was waiting for Sakura at her home, Minato was there as well, he was surprised at the extra guest "I didn't think that you'd be bringing along a friend Sakura-chan" Minato raised a sunshine colored brow on the young girl who was coming into her own.

"Ah Karin-chan these are Naruto's parents, Kushina-san and Minato-san, the Fourth Hokage, and yep cause it's not safe for her to be on her own" Sakura grinned, before adding that last little bit in the most serious tone they'd ever heard from her.

"Plus I was kind of hoping Kushina-san that you'd train her instead of me, I have a feeling Karin will be good at fuinjutsu if you teach it to her" the rosette continued, having an inkling that she knew exactly what clan her new friend was descended from.

It would definitely not be a shocker if she was right, Uzumaki's seemed to pop up in the least expected places "But Sakura-chan I really wanted to teach you, I mean your opponent is a jinchuuriki for kami's sake….oops I wasn't supposed to say that" Kushina sulked.

Blurting out the unknown secret "Jinchuuriki…you mean to say that there's a tailed beast sealed inside of Gaara" Sakura caught on immediately "How cruel, no wonder he's so unstable, the seal must not have been made right" then sympathy for the suffering the redhead had gone through.

Minato shook his head of course they should have known Sakura would react or even say something like that "Yes Sakura-chan, just like Naruto-kun and myself" his wife continued hesitantly a little more willing to reveal her own secret.

Now that Sakura wasn't outright rejecting her or Naruto and Karin didn't have a single clue as to what they were talking about given the expression of confusion that she was sporting "If you really want I can train the both of you separately in fuinjutsu" the violet eyed woman offered.

Seeing as Sakura wouldn't relent on her request "Thanks Kushina-san and for what it counts if I'd known I probably wouldn't have let so many people get away with bullying Naruto the way they did when we were younger" Sakura lowered her gaze, guilt eating at her.

For past transgressions against Naruto that she could have prevented probably "There, there Sakura-chan it wasn't your fault nor your responsibility, now Karin-san why don't you tell us why it is you can't be left on your own" the blonde assured before shifting his gaze onto Karin.

Who jumped and hid behind Sakura a knee jerk reaction that she couldn't help, Sakura reached back and patted Karin on the hand, silently communicating that it was alright and that she could tell then Karin came to stand at her side again, shoulders square.

"I have a special gift that if someone bites me and sucks out my chakra you can be healed, the people back in Hidden Grass have been doing that since I was seven" Karin announced still afraid that someone was going to try and test it now that she'd told the truth.

But neither adult made a move only stared in horror and sympathy "One last question Karin-chan, the way you've talked it sounds like you haven't always lived in Kusagakure, so before that where did you live" the pinkette prodded suddenly.

And Karin creased her brow in confusion only to dutifully answer "My mom said that we traveled a lot because the land from which we came was destroyed Uzushio or something I think she said it was" the ruby haired girl explained.

The reaction was immediate as Kushina covered her mouth tears shining in her violet eyes "Th..That's why you thought Karin-chan would…oh kami I had no idea, if I had I would have marched straight to Kusagakure and saved you" Kushina babbled.

Sakura winced feeling guilty for upsetting the woman until Minato pressed his hand down on her shoulder "Don't, Kushina-chan is happy, thank you Sakura" Minato saw the guilt in her gaze and shook his head, thanking the girl instead.

Because Kushina now had a connection to her almost extinct clan, Karin was practically a godsend as his wife rushed the young girl and enveloped Karin in her arms, bright and vibrant and most of all happy.

Upon seeing this Sakura breathed a sigh of relief "Oh I'm sorry nearly forgot, right so I'll train you both separately, two hours each day at different times of the day" the older redhead giggled sheepishly as she reigned in her excitement at seeing another Uzumaki besides her son.

"That's fine Kushina-san, but I'll warn you I've never used fuinjutsu before and I'm not much of a fighter either" Karin nodded in acceptance liking the schedule that was being devised, all she wanted was to prove herself and then cut all ties with Kusagakure for good.

Kushina stared in horror at the admittance "Poor dear, I'll have you up to par just you wait and see Karin-chan, hope you don't mind Sakura-chan but I want to give Karin-chan first lesson now, in the mean time you can study this book" Kushina pouted.

Violet eyes boring into emerald not like she really had to beg or anything, Sakura was way to understanding sometimes "If you don't mind then Kushina-chan, I'll snag Sakura-chan for some training of my own" Minato smiled suddenly.

As he remembered what his son had told him, Sakura eyed him warily but he didn't let her refuse, merely placed his hand down on her shoulder and whisked her away to an unused training ground "Uh Minato-san this is strange" Sakura commented.

Just a tiny bit wary of the former Hokage "Not really if you think about it Sakura, remember you used me as a test subject for your genjutsu, anyway I believe I may be able to help you with a certain seal of yours, Naruto told me about it" the blonde chuckled.

Sakura pursed her lips in consideration "Your probably right, I just don't understand why it takes so much concentration in order to transport to a seal and I can only get one use out of it before the seal fades" the rosette relented after a moment.

Producing the scroll that she'd written her apparition seal formula on from her pouch, carrying it everywhere she went to prevent someone from stealing it, yes she was that paranoid "Hmm interesting formula" Minato mused to himself as he looked the scroll over.

"I named it the apparition seal, when used it feels like I'm being sucked through a tube or something, it's really weird but doesn't have any side affects" Sakura explained already trying to think up ways to improve her seal.

While Minato checked it over, it was surprisingly well made but he could spot the flaws, he was sure there had been many in the beginning now there was only a few, the biggest one was the reason Sakura had to concentrate so hard in order to teleport to it.

A quick adjustment of the formula was made on another scroll then he returned it to her "Mark something then try and focus on it, you'll find it's easier to transport now" the former Hokage instructed, taking his offer to train her seriously.

Especially if she was going to go up against a Jinchuuriki "Alright Minato-san" the pinkette nodded, always so eager as she memorized her newly improved seal, then she placed her hand down on a rock and went a short distance away from it.

This time after only a couple of seconds she was gone and back right next to the rock, unfortunately her body wasn't able to keep up with the new speed in which she was able to transport because almost instantly she tripped over the rock she'd marked.

Falling flat on her face "Oooh you'll just have to keep practicing in order to stick your landings properly, do that throughout this first week then I'll teach you how to make the seal permanent once you've marked something" Minato winced lightly before setting a goal for her to work on.

"Right thank you Minato-san um just let me know when Kushina-san is ready for me" Sakura waved him off looking determined, Minato chuckled softly and used his own seal to get home, he found his wife and Karin in the midst of a very extensive fuinjutsu lecture.

Karin's crimson orbs bright with excitement "I hope for your sake Minato-kun you didn't abandon Sakura-chan" Kushina noticed his return immediately upon him setting foot in the house, it was a little eerie how she could do that sometimes.

"Not at all, I've given her a goal to work towards and once she completes it I'll teach her something else" the blonde smiled his signature sunshiny smile that had Kushina melting at the sight of it before she focused her attention on Karin again.

In this manner two hours flew by "Sorry if it was a bit much Karin-chan for your first lecture but we've only got a month to teach you all the essentials for now, if you don't mind fetching Sakura-chan though Minato-kun that would be great" the violet eyed woman apologized lightly.

Understanding the pains of having to much knowledge crammed into the cranium, Karin looked like she had a massive headache from all she'd learned as Minato went off to fetch Sakura, and five minutes later the two of them were back.

"Still I never even knew that I was an Uzumaki, what made you suspect in the first place Sakura-chan" Karin asked before she started making her way home, how funny it was that she already considered Sakura's house her home.

Sakura who grinned "You said the famous verbal tick, Kushina-san and Naruto have patented the you know since for as long as I can remember, you probably didn't even realize it huh" Sakura admitted and Karin ducked her head sheepishly.

Then with a wooden clone on her heels she was escorted back to the house leaving Sakura to sit and listen to an extensive lecture on advanced seals until her head hurt to and it was only noon, so Sakura returned to the house ready to eat lunch.

Very few people were home, "Your parents had to leave for a business venture, I attempted to cook but as you can see I'm hopeless" Haku was one of the few, and he'd tried to make lunch for them only to fail spectacularly.

And to Karin's surprise Sakura jumped in and whipped up a delicious afternoon meal "By the way Haku will you help with my training, I need to learn how to dodge at a higher level than I already can" the pinkette requested when the three of them dug in.

Hanami off to play with Kimiko and Zabuza trailing Mebuki "Are you sure you know what your asking Sakura" the fifteen year old frowned not wanting to use his kekkeigenkai unless she knew what she was getting into.

"I know, it's dangerous, probably not the best method but I don't want a single soul outside the two of us, sorry Karin-chan, to know how I increased my evasion skills" Sakura intoned stubbornly and Karin didn't say a single word about how she was being exempted.

She understood she couldn't know all of how Sakura trained otherwise if they got paired against each other Sakura might be at a disadvantage "Okay very well then Sakura" Haku relented knowing she wouldn't back down no matter what he said.

Once she got something in her head it was stuck there and she'd go through with it, the minute they were done with lunch, they, minus Karin, who went to her shared bedroom with Sakura, went up to the training room and a barrier rose to prevent anyone from barging in.

It seemed Sakura was very serious about this as the entire room was emptied of all training equipment and water was spilled for him to create his crystal ice mirrors that surrounded Sakura "Don't go easy on me alright Haku" the rosette requested.

Emerald eyes burning with determination "As you wish Sakura" the ebony haired teenager pressed his lips together already launching his first attack, going from mirror to mirror at high speeds as Sakura tried to keep up.

By the end of the training session, Sakura was bleeding from multiple scratches, "Well at least I know where to start" Sakura huffed, hands glowing green as she sat in the middle of the training room to heal herself of her injuries.

"And you'll only get better from here on" Haku commented having watched the way in which Sakura had slowly improved until he'd gone just a little to fast for her, only then had she really stopped being able to dodge.

When she was done healing herself Sakura popped up as if she hadn't just had an extensive training session that required her to dodge for her life, lowered the barrier and skipped off to take a shower, Haku shaking his head at her all the while until the day ended.

From then on the days were nearly on repeat, Sakura switched her training up day to day though, not coming to him for evasion training always until a week had gone by "My apologies for not stopping by sooner Sakura" Itachi showed up on the day he turned eighteen.

"Nah it's okay Itachi, been busy training, really hard, but happy birthday, it's an alexandrite gem necklace, the gem matches my eyes don't you think, I thought it could remind you of me if you were ever away on a mission like Hisashi reminds me of you" Sakura rambled.

While presenting the necklace she'd worked on for the better part of several weeks in lieu of Itachi's upcoming birthday, face red and unable to look the eighteen year old in the eyes, this was much different than giving a necklace to her sister for sure.

Itachi took the necklace with gentle hands to look it over, it was in the shape of a teardrop and exactly the same shade as Sakura's eyes "Would you help me put it on" the eighteen year old requested interrupting her embarrassed babbling, even though it was cute.

Sakura nervously took the necklace back and waited as he bent down for her to clasp the necklace around his neck complete with shaky hands "There you go Itachi" the rosette exclaimed in a breathy whisper face entirely red now.

He chuckled softly and stood "I'll wear it, always, thank you Sakura" Itachi nodded in acceptance of his gift then boldly swooped down to kiss her cheek, as close to her mouth as he dared without seeming indecent or like he was some kind of cradle robber.

She squeaked, went redder than he'd ever seen her turn before then promptly tripped and fell on her behind "I uh you I mean….." then Sakura went silent just sitting there face red unable to even look at him to his utter amusement.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't kiss you properly until your really ready for it" the Uchiha heir held out a hand to his silent betrothed, not afraid that he'd scared her of or anything, she was just young and not use to such attentions as he kept the pace moderately slow for her.

Another squeak came from the girl but she did take his hand and let him help her up "Anyway Minato-san's probably waiting, hope the rest of your day goes well" the pinkette looked to him just once then was gone using her apparition seal to escape in a way.

When she appeared on the training grounds she never expected to see Minato in a rather heated argument with the Kazekage of all people, who everyone had thought left to return to his own village until the Final Rounds.

Minato's gaze snapped to her upon her arrival though "Just a minute Sakura, the Kazekage and I are discussing a very serious matter" Minato looked the angriest she'd ever seen him so Sakura turned on her heel and went to walk away leaving him alone.

Until the Kazekage called out to her "The girl probably already knows Minato, that Orochimaru has infiltrated the Leaf Village to destroy it and all of it's going to happen during her fight with Gaara" Rasa snapped frustrated he couldn't get anyone to listen to him.

Sakura went white with fear so much for a good day she thought with a sigh as Minato beckoned her towards them reluctantly "Sakura I know you've been training ridiculously hard, Karin told us how you come down with countless scratches from training with Haku" the blonde began.

Trailing off unsure of how to really tell her "But you want me to forfeit my match" Sakura finished for him Minato deflated as he nodded, she blew out a breath, while Rasa glowered things were not turning out how he wanted.

"However Minato-san as much as you want me to relent to your demand, I can't, Kushina-san said it herself, Gaara's a Jinchuuriki an unstable one at that, and if I don't do it then countless people could get hurt" then the rosette crossed her arms, chin jutted out in defiance.

Minato was showing the same anger he'd showed the day they'd all returned from their first outside the village mission, a second later it was like the fight left him "It's to dangerous" he argued not liking he couldn't convince her to forfeit.

"I'm well aware of that but Minato-san I'm also an extremely cautious person, I never go into a fight without several backup plans" Sakura grinned not so much in confidence really but more to help him come to terms with her decision.

He really hated the fact that he couldn't change her mind now "Now we're getting somewhere, there's one other thing I feel I must tell you, Orochimaru wants you girl, he said you used the First Hokage's wood style kekkeigenkai" Rasa interrupted yet again.

While Sakura frowned as far as she knew she hadn't blatantly showed off her ability to anyone outside those that knew, she always had a privacy barrier raised when she trained with it and no one knew what she'd done during her fight against Temari.

"And how exactly does Orochimaru know I have a kekkeigenkai in the first place when I never show off" the pinkette narrowed her eyes on the Kazekage having always been suspicious of him and she had every reason to be given the circumstances.

Though she didn't understand why he was having a change of heart, one couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth "During your match with my daughter he said that you created a wood clone" Rasa informed not having seen it himself.

Sakura was more than a little confused "Impossible, I was hiding behind a wall of water, there's absolutely no way…..unless he was watching from the balcony disguised as a sensei" Sakura trailed off in realization and Rasa nodded grimly in answer.

"Oh Sakura you really are the most complex person known to man I think" Minato sighed feeling oddly exhausted and it was only eight o'clock in the morning, signaling she'd arrived a little earlier than he'd expected, way different than Kakashi for sure.

Who he hoped never rubbed off on the girl, or rather his tardy tendencies that drove everyone up the wall "Uh sorry anyway I guess there's no real point in trying to hide it anymore which sucks stupid Orochimaru why did he have to come" the fuscia haired teen grumbled.

Drawing a chuckle from him "So you really do have the kekkeigenkai then, are you sure you aren't some kind of experiment that Orochimaru created with Hashirama's cells, he told me all he's done" Rasa frowned not liking the turn of events.

Minato nodded when she looked to him then wood sprouted up from the ground "And no I'm not an experiment thank you very much Kazekage-sama, I have a mother and a father, who gave birth to me" Sakura sniffed still being polite even if the Kazekage really rankled her for some reason.

"Well if your going to stand against Gaara then you need to learn how to dodge lethal sand girl, I'm your best choice for that, is there a place that you consider safe and away from prying eyes, I'd rather not let anyone know I'm here, Orochimaru thinks I'm dead" Rasa offered/informed.

Completely stunning Sakura and Minato with his offer "Can you tell me why you've changed all of a sudden, if you allied yourself with Orochimaru, unless this is your way of trying to get close to betray us" Minato was more than a little wary a moment later.

Until Rasa raised his hand to placate him "The match between my daughter and Senju-san made me realize what a mistake I was making, I have a long way to go to truly changing my views in certain ways, but I'm trying to make it up now even if it might be to late" Rasa sighed.

Sakura sighed as well "To be fair I don't really like conflict, I absolutely hate it, but I'm not afraid to stand up for what's right, I accept Kazekage-sama, just know however that I intend on continuing to train with my other trainers as well" the rosette announced.

Minato choked on a laugh "Very well I'll trust your instincts Sakura, now show me that you've managed to stick your landings properly" the blonde relented knowing she wouldn't accept if she really thought the guy was an enemy of theirs.

The girl grinned, tapped his arm with her hand and disappeared to reappear next to a rock that was already pre-marked, not a stumble then she was back in front of him, pride blazing in her eyes that she'd accomplished the goal he'd set for her.

Now her only problem lay with keeping the seal permanent once she'd marked something "Can I ask what that is, it's not the flying thunder god technique is it" Rasa inquired about as curious as every other redhead that she knew.

With a quick look to Minato who nodded seeing as there was no harm in it Sakura explained "Nope, that's the apparition seal I created about a month after I became a genin, before though I had to really concentrate to transport from seal to seal" Sakura informed brightly.

Becoming a regular ole chatterbox to the Kazekage's surprise "Here Sakura, when you mark something infuse a little more chakra into the seal then it should stick longer and probably become permanent" Minato announced figuring out one of the two remaining flaws.

He also held out his arm for her, Sakura tapped his arm, infusing a little more chakra into her seal then bounded off to do the same thing to another more random object like the rock again "Never been around exuberant children have you" the former Hokage chuckled.

Watching as Sakura transported between him and the rock three times in a row before the seal faded to her frustration "Can you tell me how exactly she grew up like that in the first place" the redhead scowled lightly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, from the moment I met her at age five, she blew away all expectations one has for normal five year old's" Minato deadpanned still slightly miffed about that one time but that was besides the point.

As Sakura growled in frustration then she took a deep breath trying to think logically "What was so different about her that you consider her not exactly normal" Rasa frowned, brow raised as the girl lost her temper and punched a rock.

It shattered into large pieces "Cautious to a fault, wouldn't talk about her kekkeigenkai unless she had permission, then how she managed to change the whole village, the Uchiha were under a lot of suspicion, Sakura set everyone straight" the blonde stated.

Remembering many other little things until Sakura marched towards them "There's another flaw in the formula somewhere I know it, even though now I can get three good uses out of it" Sakura huffed obviously done being frustrated and trying to figure it out on her own.

Just as he expected "Mm I think it was here, adjust the formula a little bit, like so and I think that's it" Minato changed the formula a little bit again, still keeping it her own but with his guiding hand now she had her own seal to.

Which was immediately tested out again and after three times the apparition seal stayed in place, merging with his skin and fading from sight but still there he could feel it strangely enough "Now are you ready to see how you fair against my gold dust" Rasa questioned.

Already at the ready, Sakura paled at the sight of his lethal weapon but nodded determinedly while Minato wanted to object whole-heartedly because for the next hour Sakura had to literal dodge for her life, she did well but she was captured many, many times.

Until she couldn't move another muscle then it was off to her extensive fuinjutsu lesson, followed by more evasion training with Haku and by the end of the day her muscles screamed murder at her, she could hear them practically begging her to let them rest so that's what she did.

In the middle of their second week Sakura ran head first into a horrific situation "S..Sakura-chan he's no..not dead is he" the girl at her side was hesitant to ask, they'd been in the library until late but they hadn't expected to stumble across something like this.

"I don't know Karin-chan but we have to help him" the rosette said sporting a suddenly determined look in her eyes as she marched forward, sending off a wooden clone to the hospital as she did so, still extremely wary but they had to inform the medics.

Then she bent at the fallen shinobi's side and pressed her fingers to his wrist "He still has a pulse, hang on Hayate-sensei I won't let you die" Sakura vowed hands glowing a more vibrant green than ever before as she pressed them to Hayate's chest wound.

But as much as she'd improved all she was truly able to do was staunch the bleeding "Why not sew his flesh back together" Karin made the suggestion, easily producing needle and thread for Sakura's use after threading the needle of course and disinfecting it.

Having taken after Sakura of course to become a true medic not wanting to rely on her gift ever again, Sakura swallowed thickly but carefully stitched up the wound without instruction from anyone, Hayate made sounds of pain during this process and she winced at every single one.

Until medics from the hospital arrived, barking orders and Hayate was taken away on a stretcher, later on, the next day actually she was called to the hospital along with Karin and they were thanked profusely by the staff for what they'd done had saved Hayate's life.

And for the remaining two weeks before the final round, she formulated several fool proof plans and made absolutely sure her carefully crafted seals would hold up during her fight with Gaara until it was finally the day of.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, I have a really bad feeling" Karin frowned as she watched Sakura load herself down with weapons, armor to, to her surprise in a kimono that was meant for fighting but still she was unsure.

Emerald orbs locked with crimson "Me to Karin-chan but I can't chicken out my fight against Gaara is to important, I have to win no matter what" Sakura announced seriously, triple checking herself to make sure she had everything then with Karin in tow made her way to the arena.


	21. Kill or Be Killed Orochimaru's Invasion

~Authors Note

Sorry it took me so long it wasn't that I was experiencing any kind of issues while writing this chapter, I just kind of took a little bit of a break yesterday to do other things like read and such, anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

End Authors Note~

* * *

On their way to the arena Karin and Sakura were joined by Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino "I'm kind of nervous what about you guys" Ino rubbed her arms, getting the feeling that something was up, but not able to pinpoint her feeling.

"This whole thing is a drag, maybe I'll forfeit" Shikamaru groaned, meeting Sakura's gaze, who nodded in understanding, keeping the redheaded girl as close to her as possible, guard raised as she scanned around her warily.

Prompting Shikamaru to do the same albeit a lot more subtler than she was "Sakura-chan are you okay, you haven't said a single word yet" Naruto commented when they were halfway to the arena, trekking along at their own pace but more than aware of how much time they had.

Emerald snapped to blue and Sakura worried her lip considering her options, should she tell them so they could be aware or was it to much of a risk "Does it have anything to do with your opponent being a Ji…." Karin chimed in only to have a hand clapped over her mouth.

Sakura shook her head indicating not to reveal that particular secret and Karin ducked her head feeling as if she'd just got scolded in a way she had and she didn't really like it "Where is Sasuke, why because I thought he'd be with you" Shino appeared soon after.

When they were practically at the doors of the arena meant for the final rounds "Kakashi-sensei's still training him I think, at least that's what Hisashi reported" Sakura offered as an explanation and suddenly her crow companion was perched on her shoulder.

"Ah w..wait fo..for me pl..please" Hinata dashed after them as they opened the doors to the arena and went in, Sakura graced her with a warm smile and the lot of them lined up together, proctor already there along with a couple others.

Kankuro for one, Neji, Dosu was there even as was Shigeri, Karin's opponent/teammate, missing however was Tenten so far, Sasuke and Gaara, who appeared in a swirl of sand right as she thought that, then Tenten came running through the doors.

Making Sasuke the only one missing from their entourage of fellow contestants, Sakura blew out a quiet breath and passed a hand through her short hair, pale green irises shifted onto her at that but the boy those eyes belonged to said nothing merely drilled holes into the side of her head.

Then Sasuke with Kakashi body flickered into the arena in a flurry of leaves "Hope I'm not late" Sasuke grunted wearing a black spandex outfit, not his usual blue and white, Sakura lifted a brow at it and he slunk over to her.

Right as their proctor cleared his throat "No your on time, let me explain some rules before we get on with the first fight, first off, killing is not forbidden during this round, but if I think one contestant can't go I can interfere" the brunet informed.

"I am Genma Shiranui and everyone but Uzumaki and Hyuga off the field" Genma barked sending the rest of the genin scrambling up to the stands, Sakura sighed softly wondering how the day would end, unaware that she was lagging behind.

Until she found herself completely alone with Dosu of all people "Forfeit the match, while strong you can't face Gaara on your own" Dosu demanded realizing the same thing as she had no doubt as the others hurried up to the stand to watch the first match.

This got Sakura's blood boiling "Dosu, I want you to understand one thing, if I forfeit people will die I refuse to be a coward" the rosette snapped temper already frayed, Dosu gave her a suffering look in response.

"Orochimaru's fixated on you, he won't stop until you and the Uchiha are under his thumb" the fourteen year old growled irritated that the girl was so stubborn, like seriously not even Kin could piss him off this much even if he didn't know what had happened to her or Zaku.

Which admittedly worried him "Ha you think I don't already know that Dosu, newsflash I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am just because I have pink hair" Sakura shot back shoving past the mummy wrapped teen until he snagged her wrist.

"Listen Sakura, Gaara's not a normal kid, he's a Jinchuuriki, you don't stand a chance against him if he goes into that state, you'll die what part of that do you not get and the only person who could remotely control him is dead" Dosu spat.

Sakura ripped her hand free from his grip however "I know what I'm doing Dosu your just going to have to trust me so either stay out of my way or prove that your more than just another one of Orochimaru's experiments" the pinkette stated.

Eyes burning with fire that seared through his veins into his very soul "Kami you're a pain you stupid mulish girl" the raven haired fourteen growled clearly frustrated as he stormed off leaving her in the stairwell.

After a few minutes she headed up to the stands herself where she was surrounded on all sides "You okay that guy didn't hurt you did he Sakura-chan" the scarlet haired girl asked shooting glares at Dosu not that he was paying them any attention.

Thankfully Sakura shook her head and focused her attention on the fight raging down below "Oi Karin come over here for a minute" Shigeri suddenly called out to Karin, who gripped Sakura's hand tightly in response, as emerald orbs narrowed.

But when he beckoned to them both girls walked warily over to him "Just wanted to wish you luck in your fight against me when it's our turn, we also had a lot of time to think about our treatment of you and we realized we were in the wrong, so I apologize for that" Shigeri said.

Glancing away unable to meet those painfully bright eyes "Good luck to you then Shigeri-san and after the exams get over let them know I won't be coming back, however if you could drop off these lesson plans for me that would be great" Karin produced a scroll.

No longer that frightened girl from before and Shigeri took it "The hospital right, I'll make sure it's delivered" the boy nodded and the two girls returned to their previous places only to be surrounded by several people.

It was scary how many people were willing to protect those girls and Shigeri couldn't help the shudder that crawled down his spine, just as the first fight drew to a close, Naruto burst up out of the ground nailing Neji in the chin knocking the Hyuga out.

And with that Naruto Uzumaki had won "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan did you see I finally beat that self-conceited jerk Neji, no offense Hinata-chan but he didn't deserve to call himself your family" the blonde rushed up to the stands where his teammates and friends were stood.

Practically throwing himself at Sakura, blue eyes bright and full of excitement at his unexpected but very pleasing victory "Baka you did well, congrats" the fuscia haired teen grinned hugging the twelve year old all he wanted.

While Hinata spluttered in quiet indignation "S..Still h..he is fa..family p..perhaps n..now though he'll change 's definitely a hope" the blue haired heiress finally sighed knowing that her crush was right, much like Sakura she didn't like conflict or people treating others badly.

But just this once she could agree with Naruto about how Neji was a jerk, hopefully now he would learn a little humility as he was carted away on a stretcher by medics and their proctor called up to them "Kankuro Sabaku of Sunagakure vs Shino Aburame of Konohagakure" Genma stated.

"Uh I don't feel so well so I think I'll just forfeit" Kankuro immediately raised his hand, dropping out of the final round, Sakura grit her teeth bloody bastard, she was so going to pound his face in, this was her village and she refused to let anyone run amok in it or destroy it.

Genma chewed on his senbon "Very well Shino wins by default as Kankuro has forfeited, next Tenten of Konohagakure vs Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure unless either of you want to forfeit as well" the brunet raised a brow on them.

Next to Sakura, Shino silently radiated anger, kikaichu hissing to announce their hosts upset "No way I'm not forfeiting, I've worked to hard for this" Tenten outright refused as she jumped the railing of the stand, Shikamaru slumped his shoulders but headed after her.

Probably going to forfeit at the last possible minute to conserve as much chakra as he could "Right if your ready let the third match begin" Genma declared, bringing his hand down as he did so and the two combatants jumped back away from each other.

In the stands Sakura rested a hand on Shino's shoulder "I know you probably trained hard Shino and I'd be frustrated to, but don't he's not worth it" the pinkette whispered quietly for his ears alone and the hissing of the kikaichu lessened until they could no longer be heard.

"Why is you that treated me normally first, was it because I was the only one that you could count on to know insects well or another vendetta of some reason" the Aburame heir frowned finally unleashing the questions he'd always wanted to ask but hadn't.

Jade eyes softened "Because Shino I wanted to be your friend, truly, I had no vendetta or ulterior motives, none at all" Sakura informed with a smile, genuine through and through, the boy at her side sighed softly then seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"Know then that I will fight at your side should this degenerate into all out war, that's what has you so on edge isn't it, why because everyone can feel the tension brewing" Shino announced in a soft tone of voice not wanting anyone else to hear him, only Sakura.

His kikaichu were never noticed after all and he'd learned all kinds of things, Sakura nodded with a grim sort of look on her face, not speaking merely peering down into the arena where Shikamaru was half-assed fighting Tenten.

Ultimately forfeiting as she suspected he would when he had her captured in his shadow, Sakura clenched her hands into fists, only three more fights to go and then it would be her turn "Guess I better start heading down then" the blonde heiress heaved a sigh.

Looking like she was about to be sick but not willing to forfeit just because she was nervous, "Sakura before I forget, Ni-san wanted me to tell you something" the second Uchiha heir suddenly said making the girl jump and swing around to face him.

As Dosu grudgingly followed after his opponent still thinking about what had been said to him, then on their heels were Sasuke and Sakura who waited until the duo were marching towards the proctor before activating a privacy seal "Alright Sasuke what did Itachi say" Sakura inquired.

"To be careful and that he trusts you whatever that means, he's up in the Kage booth with Lord Hokage, Lord Kazekage and Naruto's Father, Shisui's up there as well" Sasuke repeated what he'd been told and Sakura's features morphed into one of horror.

"Up In The Kage Booth is he insane, that's not the Kazekage, that's bloody Orochimaru, I thought Minato-san would have told them un..unless it's their plan" the rosette shrieked, on the verge of hyperventilating not liking the thought that Itachi plus others were so close to danger.

Sasuke felt all the air whoosh out of him as his skin went from sun-kissed to near bone white from fear "Calm down Sakura I'm sure they have a good plan, believe in them as Itachi-ni does for you" the raven haired preteen tried to sooth.

But his efforts weren't nearly as effective as he wanted them to be as Sakura slid into a sitting position "Fear not girl, I'll be heading up there as well soon" then the real Kazekage was before her, appearing in a swirl of gold dust.

Her head snapped up to take the man in "Please Kazekage-sama don't let anything happen to them I couldn't bare it if they got hurt, especially Itachi, I…I love him" Sakura requested in an urgent tone before coming to a startling revelation.

The Kazekage drew in a short breath and closed his eyes "You have my word Sakura-san, they will not come to harm at Orochimaru's hands, not even your beloved" Rasa vowed, then he was gone in a swirl of gold dust.

Leaving the genin behind "I had no idea Sakura, come on we should probably get back up there before Ino complains that we missed her entire fight" Sasuke grunted, heaving Sakura onto her feet and they hurried back up the steps.

To find Ino managing pretty well considering who her opponent was "What took you so long" the blonde of their team whined, Sakura patted him on the head like she would an overactive puppy but turned to watch the rest of her friend's fine.

In the end though Ino lost as Dosu knocked her out, he wasn't cruel about it though, not boasting or anything of the like as his opponent was carted away by medics then he was up the stands again, as he passed by her, she looked over her shoulder discretely and he nodded silently.

Dosu was officially on their side, Sakura nodded back and the whole moment between them went unseen by the rest of the genin crowded up in the stands "A..After you Sasuke" Hinata realized it was her turn and politely allowed Sasuke to head down the stairs first.

"No, together Hinata, just because we're opponents doesn't mean we have to regard each other as merely acquaintances, we're friends" the second Uchiha heir shook his head, Hinata fidgeted nervously but relented.

So together they headed down the steps side by side "Ju..Just so you kn..know I don't intend on t..taking it easy on you" the blue haired heiress warned before the duo got to far, Sakura snickered to herself and then both combatants were facing each other down in the arena.

Sakura watched as the fight began, Hinata had really changed, and while she still got nervous, still stuttered, she'd grown strong as well, but ultimately when everything boiled down to it, Sasuke triumphed at the last second and won their match.

Hinata smiled kindly at the Uchiha she'd never fan girled over like most of their class, except for Sakura and later on Ino then the proctor was calling up to them again as the duo marched back up into the stands "Karin of Kusagakure vs Shigeri of Kusagakure" Genma listed.

Which signaled it was now time for the second to last match of the first round for the finals "Best of luck to you Karin-chan, I know you can win" Sakura threw her arms around the now extremely nervous redhead and whispered that in the girls ear before releasing her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, come on Shigeri-san let's show them what Grass Shinobi are made of, even if this is my last day as a Kusagakure ninja" Karin declared boldly crimson orbs burning brightly with determination, fueled by Sakura's confident statement of how she could win.

One of the boys who'd already treated her badly nodded "Very well may the better shinobi win" Shigeri narrowed his eyes rising to the challenge the other girl now presented against him as they headed down into the arena like so many others had before them.

Genma looked between the two teens then brought his hand down starting the fight, Karin didn't hesitate and charged arm cocked back and hand made into a fist, Shigeri was a little surprised at her speed so before he could really get out of the way.

Her fist opened to slam palm first into his chest, Sakura gripped the railing tightly as Shigeri went flying backwards from an unknown source, or that's how it looked to many but the girl was an Uzumaki, she'd placed a seal on Shigeri that blasted him backwards across the arena.

Next to her Naruto shuddered "Who'd have thought Karin-chan could be so scary, since when" Naruto questioned in confusion completely unaware like most others, Sakura knew however and she turned with a grin.

Unafraid to tell him the truth "Karin-chan's an Uzumaki knucklehead and since she trained with your mom right alongside me" the rosette announced, silently enjoying the stunned faces of her friends especially Naruto who hurriedly turned to watch the fight again.

Blue eyes focused now to watch an Uzumaki in action since he'd learned his mother was never going to be able to give him a sibling, Karin wasn't done by a long shot as she didn't let Shigeri have any breathing room at all.

Launching into a complicated taijutsu maneuver Kushina must have taught the girl when no one was looking and slamming Shigeri multiple times, crimson orbs blazing as she then flashed through hand signs loosing an earth jutsu point blank at Shigeri.

Who went sailing backwards yet again, bleeding from contusions all along his body and probably in disbelief that Karin was managing so much, Sakura's hand tightened around the railing even more so now and it groaned in protest.

As for the finale Karin captured Shigeri in a genjutsu therefor winning her match "Winner of the fifth match Karin" their brunet haired proctor declared, Karin was practically jumping for joy as she joined the other final round contestants in the stand again.

Sakura relented with her abuse of the railing, heart calming as she did so surprisingly with a soft sigh she was down in the arena, Gaara moments after her using his sand to transport himself then they were both before the proctor.

Like he did for Karin and Shigeri, he looked between them to make sure they were ready to fight "Let the final match of the first round begin between Sakura Senju and Gaara Sabaku" Genma announced starting the match.

Immediately because Gaara didn't want to waste any time at all, sand trickled from his gourd and shot forward with deadly intent "Your going to have to do a lot better than that Gaara" Sakura informed pressing glowing fingers to her wrist seal.

Then in a small plume of smoke her custom made bo-staff was within hand, with a quick channeling of her water nature into the metal staff, Gaara's sand that he sent after her became useless "I see you will be an interesting opponent" Gaara commented in his gravely tone.

Not letting the fact that she'd found a way around his sand bother him or show on his face, she wouldn't last for long against him, "Much more interesting than you could ever hope to imagine" the rosette stated with a smile.

Focusing on the seal she'd stuck to the bottom of her sandal and unsealing the contents within, water gushed from the seal quickly changing the terrain to something more suitable "Mother doesn't want you dead for some reason" the redhead said in confusion.

Unsure of what he was actually or that it wasn't his mother telling him to kill people, Sakura grit her teeth "Because it's not your mother Gaara, it never has been, stop being so deluded and open your eyes for once" Sakura admitted.

Purposefully trying to push the kid's buttons otherwise her seal would never work, she had to put it on him in a half transformed state taking away his ability and preconceived notions about things were sure to upset him like he'd never been upset before.

And just by saying that Gaara was definitely angry "You know nothing" Gaara snarled sending dry sand after her and with a quick Suiton that to became rendered useless, Sakura had all the cards in her hands and she knew it.

"I know a lot more than you think Gaara, such as the fact you seem to think fighting only for yourself is what's right" the pinkette shot back with a straight face repeatedly ripping away all the things he held close in his very battered heart.

She knew it was the only way to help his heart truly mend "Emotions and bonds are for the weak" the auburn haired boy stated with an emotionless mask settled on his features, she shook her head pity and sympathy warring within her.

While also cussing out the boys father "Because you haven't had any that's why you think that way so I'm going to show you what bonds and emotions can do" Sakura drew herself up readying herself to really fight now that she'd truly upset the redhead.

As his features twisted in hatred, death in his pale green eyes "I'm going to kill you now" Gaara said utterly pissed off, good, with a smile she dashed forward, throwing her bo-staff, of course her opponent saw it as no threat to himself so merely left it alone.

That was his first mistake in a fight against her as it drew close to him while sand rushed up around her, "Suiton: Waterwall" she flew through the necessary hand signs, for not one but two jutsu and with her breathing apparatus dove beneath the water.

Hardly focusing as she transported herself to the seal on her metal bo-staff leaving her clone to deal with the sand, while she came up from under the water presence completely masked and as quickly as possible slammed a hand down on Gaara's gourd.

Marking it for all eternity, he swung around in surprise only to find her gone back to her original spot "You and your tricks piss me off, just die already" the scarlet haired preteen growled in an inhuman way that made goosebumps break out on her flesh.

But she shook it off knowing the beast was close to the surface "Aww do you not like it Gaara, to bad I'm not going to stand here and let you harm people that's important to me" Sakura looked him dead in the eye pissing him off further.

A much louder growl rumbled through the air in a threatening way and as Gaara was readying to send more sand after her, she focused on the seal she'd left behind "Wha.?" Gaara was visibly surprised yet again as he appeared someplace else.

Sakura was ready for him and with a mighty punch that shattered his sand armor he went flying backwards to land flat on his back in the ankle deep water that covered the entire arena, soaking him all the way through.

It was the final straw it seemed as Gaara roared in fury and in pain "There we go Gaara express yourself" the pinkette nodded in satisfaction, as he began his transformation from human to beast, up in the Kage booth, Minato, Hiruzen and the fake Kazekage that was actually Orochimaru all leaned forward.

Watching as the young girl reappeared at Gaara's side flying through hand signs without a seconds hesitation, entrapping the young Sunagakure shinobi in the water prison jutsu and with extreme force shoved her hand through her water prison.

To press a seal to his chest, with a simple hand sign the one tail beast sealed within Gaara was suppressed forcefully "WHAT DID YOU DO" the redhead screamed with startling clarity in his eyes for the first time since he'd been six.

"What should have been done a long time ago Gaara, I separated your chakra from the tailed beast inside of you, giving you control over that which has long haunted you and made you what you are" Sakura explained calmly.

Undoing her jutsu with caution ready to fight should he attack again but Gaara was calm, calmer than any of his village had ever seen before "But how and I don't understand why" Gaara looked like nothing more than a lost little boy now and her heart ached for him.

"A seal to suppress the tailed beast, tweaked by one of the villages resident fuinjutsu masters and because I hate seeing people hurt by the people that should care for them" the rosette informed relaxing just a little even if there was still Orochimaru to worry about.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock the most emotion his siblings or sensei had seen in a long, long time as for Rasa he was deeply ashamed of himself if only he'd sought out help then perhaps his own son wouldn't have turned out that way.

Even admitted his fears or concerns that maybe he wouldn't have allied himself with Orochimaru of all people, Gaara gripped his shirt in hand "Considering the circumstances I believe it would be prudent if I forfeited this match against Sakura" the redhead bowed out with as much grace as he could.

There was a three second pause of utter silence before the arena erupted with a cacophony of noise, Genma chuckled hardly able to believe that Kakashi's kunoichi had taken out the second biggest threat to their village and raised his hand.

"As Gaara has forfeited, Sakura Senju wins, there will be a fifteen minutes break to decide on how the match up will be for the second round of the finals….." Genma began but unfortunately an enraged Orochimaru interrupted.

Sakura turned sharply at the feeling of unknown chakra coming up underneath her "GOTCHA" someone she didn't recognize burst up out of the ground snatching her up, and before anyone could help her she was trapped in a barrier with Orochimaru and the others.

"Fuck this is already not going how we expected" Shisui cursed unexpectedly and she shot him a glare, trying not to pass out as KI bore down on her, not to mention she was held to Orochimaru, it wasn't exactly comfortable as his grip was tight.

She met Itachi's gaze with wide eyes, he shook his head "Come now girl, I heard from Hoshigaki that you have the Lord Hashirama's kekkeigenkai in your blood, show me" Orochimaru requested forcefully, grip tightening to almost crushing.

While war raged on down below in the village "Stuff it Orochimaru cause I ain't doing nothing for you" Sakura spat, changing the nature of her chakra to lightning and unleashing it onto Orochimaru, who grunted in pain and let go of her on reflex.

Minato took that chance to use his seal to get her to safety "Brave but foolish" Minato sighed, Sakura grimaced but kept close to him regardless as Itachi inched towards them as well, she gave him the most reassuring smile that she could given the situation anyway.

Orochimaru was most notably angered over the fact she'd managed to escape from him "You've ruined everything you meddlesome girl, and I'll have you come with me one way or another" the Snake Sannin raged, flying through unfamiliar hand signs.

"Huh that's, the Impure World: Reanimation Jutsu" Hiruzen immediately figured out what his old student was doing to late as coffins emerged on the roof, Sakura felt her heart stall in her chest, she nearly stopped breathing to.

For when the lids of the coffins fell the contents within were revealed to be very familiar people, people she'd only read about, it was to this that a cold sweat broke out over her body as she realized it was a very real possibility they were going to have to fight the two un-dead Hokage.

"Calm down there Sakura, we won't let Orochimaru get his hands on either you or Otouto" Itachi seemed to notice that she was overwhelmed by the reanimation's presence, given the way her skin was pale and she looked like she was about to pass out as well.

She was more scared than he'd ever seen her before "Best not forget about me Orochimaru oh that's right you thought you'd already killed me isn't that right" then Rasa appeared having been in hiding until that exact moment.

Gold dust rushed around the Snake Sannin and began squeezing "Well Sarutobi this is a surprise, I never thought the jutsu I devised would be used on myself" Tobirama grunted leaping away from the person who'd brought him back, brother at his side.

Until they stood on either side of their old student, Sakura nearly passed out then feeling not one or two but five Kage class chakra but she held on through sheer will even as Orochimaru managed to escape from the gold dust and retreat quite a distance from them.

Outmatched to his frustration as his plan to destroy the Leaf Village crumbled around him, the civilians were being transported to safety, the shinobi of his most hated village was fighting back against his troops to easily and Gaara his ace was unusable.

Angered more than he thought possible Orochimaru began his attack on the Third Hokage anyway and Sakura stood back with Itachi and Shisui just watching, completely on edge, she wouldn't even dare to consider relaxing in this sort of situation.

That's why when Orochimaru somehow managed to break through, elongating his head as snakes came up to wrap around the Uchiha's on either side of her, Sakura couldn't help the scream as Orochimaru's head shot towards her.

Mouth open in a gruesome horrifying display, "Sakura Move" the Uchiha heir ordered harshly, just a little to late and Orochimaru's mouth clamped down on her shoulder, fortunately Sakura wasn't normal by any means herself.

Because wood burst from her shoulder preventing Orochimaru from sinking his fangs in her flesh, Orochimaru looked the most surprised as he drew back spitting out bits of wood "So Hoshigaki wasn't just spewing lies" Orochimaru commented.

Returning the length of his neck to normal proportions "Your fight is with us Orochimaru leave her out of this" Rasa ordered, commanding his gold dust to attempt to capture the sannin yet again in it's grip in order to immobilize the man without success as Orochimaru escaped again.

So the battle raged on until Orochimaru managed to commandeer the First and Second Hokage's with a tag he shoved into their heads turning the tide in his favor a little it was three on three now, until the Third Hokage made the ultimate sacrifice.

"At least try to prevent them from getting in the way Kazekage" Hiruzen sighed speeding through hand signs at a rapid pace, Rasa nodded seriously re-concentrating his efforts on trying to capture the two reanimated Hokage instead of Orochimaru.

Hiruzen finished his hand signs in record time as Rasa immobilized Hashirama and Tobirama in his gold dust successfully this time and Orochimaru charged his old sensei, shocking however was the fact that all of a sudden it felt like his soul was being ripped out.

Everyone watched on in horror as Orochimaru practically regurgitated a sword and it went straight through the Hokage, Sakura felt her heart jolt and she turned into Itachi who'd freed himself of the snakes, his arms came up to wrap around her as an agonized scream came from Orochimaru.

Whose arms were stolen from him preventing him from using another jutsu it came with a heavy price though as the Snake Sannin made his retreat, plan to destroy the Leaf in shambles but at least he'd managed to take out the person he hated more than anyone.

His old sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi and as the barrier that they'd all been trapped in was lowered and the Sound Shinobi who'd invaded their village retreated all those on the roof gathered around the fallen Hokage even the two reanimation's who were free of Orochimaru's control now.

The old man coughed and beckoned to the lone girl on the roof "Sakura-chan before I go I just wanted to let you know th..that you should be pr..proud of yourself a..and that the will of f..fire bu..burns brightly wi..within you, never let it die out understand" Hiruzen wheezed.

Blood trickling from his mouth and despite the fact that she was obviously crying, Sakura knelt "Understood Hokage-sama I vow to uphold your last order for me and never let my fire die out, I swear to pass it on to the next generation to" Sakura nodded.

Drying her eyes but the tears kept coming "Minato I h..hate to ask b..but t..take care of the vi..village u..until Tsunade c..can be found and brought back" the Hokage turned to Minato next, who bowed his head in understanding.

Keeping a straight face given the circumstances as Hiruzen smiled kindly and the light from his eyes faded, Sakura broke then and began crying in earnest complete with heart-breaking sobs "Come on Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama wouldn't want you to cry like that" Shisui scolded.

Hating the sound of her crying more than anything in the world, Sakura's head snapped to him, face streaked with tears and eyes bloodshot from the great emotional upheaval she was experiencing right now the sobs did stop though.

And she lowered her gaze onto the Hokage she'd cared very deeply for, he'd been like a grandpa to her and every one of her generation after all "Poor Konohamaru he's going to be heartbroken" the rosette finally sniffled.

Minato sighed softly "I'm sure all of your friends are worried so what do you say we go find them and make sure their alright, including those two you call your teammates" Itachi smiled gently and held out his hand for her to take.

Sakura wiped her eyes but she already looked like quite the wreck and took the proffered hand letting Itachi help her onto her feet just as hands grabbed her shoulders "Hold on just a minute this is the Senju clan crest so why do you wear it" the voice of Hashirama exclaimed.

Immediately the young girl froze more than a little wary considering his current state as a reanimation "Because Lord First, Sakura-chan here is your great, great Granddaughter" the Uchiha who'd spoken earlier sniggered.

Realizing Sakura was now getting the chance of a life time to meet her family on her mother's side "That explains it why that shinobi was after you girl, how you utilized Anija's wood style jutsu though I didn't see you weave hand signs" Tobirama cut in.

The girl ducked her head under his probing gaze "A..Actually it just came out on it's own, due to my emotions" Sakura admitted quietly more than a little nervous in their presence, only to blink warily as Hashirama threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

"Joyous new day Tsuna-chan has a granddaughter" the raven haired Hokage looked like he was on cloud nine, Sakura shot a dubious look at Tobirama who pressed his lips into a thin line signaling to her that this was nothing new.

Hashirama jerked her off her feet in the next second swinging her around like some kind of rag-doll "Anija put her down" the white haired Hokage demanded when the girl began looking a little green around the gills.

But thankfully she was sat on her feet again and Sakura latched onto Itachi shoving down the urge to vomit at the same time, Itachi chuckled softly, he only turned when someone else appeared on the roof with them, Minato paled at the sight of his wife.

Even worse was that Mikoto and Mebuki were with her, fortunately none of them looked angry "Sakura-chan are you alright" Mebuki was the first one to her daughter, while Mikoto went to Itachi and Kushina to him.

Sakura let her gaze soften "I'm okay Mom, what about you, Hanami, Dad, please tell me nothings happened to my little sibling either, where's Zabuza" Sakura rambled worriedly, hands glowing green to check the child growing in her mother's womb.

Mebuki huffed out a little laugh "Yes, yes we're all fine, though Haku did get hit with a rather nasty Raiton Jutsu, Karin-chan healed him with her special gift of her own free will, so Zabuza's with him, Hanami is with Kimiko in the Uchiha Compound, with your Father" the blonde said.

Watching as the tension drained out of her daughter in one fell swoop "Don't be such a worrywart Sakura-chan everyone's fine" Mikoto chided gently having assured herself that Itachi was fine before turning to her future daughter in law.

The girl flushed red "So I'm a worrywart with good reason Mikoto-san, this whole thing could have been a disaster" the pinkette huffed lightly sinking into a light depression, Itachi chuckled, Sakura really was the sweetest.

"You used the mystical palm just now" Hashirama commented in realization, his great, great granddaughter was talented, Sakura nodded quietly staring at her hands in mild frustration, but that soon gave way to determination.

No matter what she would master the mystical palm, "Looks like you could use a nap huh Sakura-chan by the way that was some fight, I had no idea you were going to do it that way" Kushina joined the growing circle of females to the males wariness.

"Indeed just how did you figure my son's sand would be rendered useless with water and how exactly did you manage to get enough water to change the terrain of the arena" Rasa inquired having been quiet thus far.

Sakura looked at him "Just a random thought actually and I drew a seal on the bottom of my sandal and sealed a large quantity of water in it for the fight, oh that reminds me" the rosette suddenly remembered as she focused on her seal.

And then a second later her custom made bo-staff was in her hand "But still Sakura-chan did you have to purposefully push the kid's buttons like you did and piss him off" Shisui grunted not liking the stunt she'd pulled.

Rasa's brow twitched in remembrance "Whose buttons did you push exactly" Tobirama questioned as they started making their way off the roof, what was surprising however was that the young girl stayed glue to the Uchiha who'd held her to him.

Then they were down in the arena and with a quick hand sign the water was sealed away in the seal again, "Gaara's, Kazekage-sama's youngest child…..and a Jinchuuriki" Sakura informed relenting after only a moment in which she got permission to reveal the not so kept secret.

Hashirama and Tobirama stared at her in horror just as said boy appeared before them, rather walked towards them since his sand was still rather useless "Father, Temari and Kankuro, they ran off into the forest and haven't returned" Gaara stated.

Peering at Sakura who gave him a small smile while Rasa sighed "Come to think of it neither have Naruto or Sasuke, or Shino or Shikamaru" Kakashi jumped down and the smile immediately dropped off Sakura's face.

"Idiots probably got themselves in trouble somehow" Sakura scoffed as she dug roughly in her pouch for a chakra replenishing ration bar, Itachi gave her a long suffering look but she scarfed the bar anyway "Don't worry I'll be careful" she promised.

Flashing through hand signs for her own original Mokuton jutsu, wanting to show off just a little bit, wooden wings sprouted from her back and she was airborne "Where the hell did she learn that one" Mebuki cursed suddenly.

"Let's go Gaara to prevent that girl from finding herself in any sort of trouble that might be out there waiting for her" Rasa pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, just thankful that his youngest son was in control of himself for once and they to were off.

Not that it took long before the former First and Second Hokage's were following after themselves, they arrived with the Kazekage and his son as Sakura touched down near a boy "Sakura ..is that you, why because you've never displayed an ability like that" the boy asked unsure of himself.

"Yep it's me Shino, trust me and I've always had this but up until recently I had to hide it, the net time a see a certain fish I'm going to punch him in the face for ousting it, anyway looks like the poison's just about out of you thanks to your kikaichu" Sakura nodded.

Grumbling to herself for a moment before returning her attention onto her friend as her hands glowed green yet again checking on his condition "Why keep it secret why because it's almost like you didn't trust us those you call friends" Shino frowned.

Sakura flinched "Believe me Shino for the first seven years I couldn't and for the six months that I've been able to we've all been busy being genin, plus I'm one out of three people that can use this kekkeigenkai so imagine for a moment what kind of people would be after me if they learned I had one" the rosette huffed.

Behind Shino was his Father who snorted lightly "Your friend has a point son, right those teammates of yours headed on deeper into the forest with Shikaku's boy, after the Kazekage's eldest children" Shibi chuckled then gave up all the information he knew.

The girl straightened spread out her senses then was off others hot on her heels until they ran smack into another genin "Ouch Sakura could be a little less you right now, my whole body hurts thank you very much and it's such a drag" Shikamaru groaned.

Reeling from the pain he was experiencing courtesy of those bloody Sound Shinobi "Quit your whining Shikamaru" Sakura rolled her eyes hands glowing green yet again, Shikamaru let the tension drain out of him as some of his pain started going away.

He was about to sigh in relief when someone unexpected showed up "Their ahead being fools" Dosu Kinuta, Ino's opponent growled and he was rigid again but Sakura didn't look the least bit concerned at his presence.

She even stopped the others from attacking Dosu "He's no threat Kazekage-sama, anyway your going to be just fine Shikamaru, go check on Ino, Choji just don't get underfoot" the pinkette assured sending the Nara heir on his merry way.

Shikamaru was all to happy to get the flak out of dodge as he saw that look on her face the one that told him Naruto and Sasuke and whoever else was left out here was about to get a dressing down the likes of which they'd never heard before.

Dosu though hesitant kept pace with the girl he'd betrayed everything for, Orochimaru was most likely to be upset but he just couldn't find it in himself to care anymore "You know Senju-san that allying yourself with a Sound Shinobi is foolish" Rasa the Kazekage commented from behind.

All he got for his effort was a light glare, Hashirama chuckled under his breath at this, oh yes this girl reminded him so much of Tsunade it was unbelievable while Tobirama and Gaara kept their expressions rather passive.

Until they finally found where the others were and they were in the midst of an all out brawl, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her foot patiently for a moment but neither of her teammates took notice nor did Temari or Kankuro.

When five minutes had passed she shook her head then stomped her foot forcefully, creating a foot wide, seven foot long fissure that got their attention immediately, Dosu leaned clear away from her at this "Ehehehe Sakura-chan when did you get here" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

Feeling a cold chill crawl down his spine, Sasuke however went as pale as a ghost "Get lost you flat-chested pink haired freak with no sex appeal" Temari spat not liking that the other girl was there now that all eyes were on her.

Sakura barred her teeth furiously and shot a look at the Kazekage "Father what are you doing here" Kankuro inched away realizing they were royally screwed as Sakura stalked forward, looking like she was about to murder someone.

Emerald orbs glinting "Well at least I don't try to force myself on men that reject me so what if I'm flat-chested looks aren't everything and your just jealous so you know what get over it cause news flash Temari-san you can't get everything you want just because you throw a fit" Sakura shot back.

Temari flinched back at the harsh words "Here I thought you wouldn't say such things" Rasa grimaced, Sakura huffed eyes flashing with unbridled anger, clearly Tsunade's legendary temper was running through her veins.

But apparently that wasn't enough to really get through to his daughter who raised her hand teal eyes filled with her own anger and went to strike Sakura for the second time "Your just a nobody, I bet you manipulated him into being betrothed to you" Temari spat.

Immediately her hand was caught in a tight grip "Um actually my brother was the one who had to convince her to give the betrothal a shot" Sasuke chimed in standing clear away from his future sister in law with the knucklehead.

The blonde who'd been giving them so much trouble reeled back at that hurt plastered all over her face "Do you have to be such a bitch to her like seriously give my sister a break will ya" Kankuro snapped and the girl turned just as quickly on him.

"So I'm supposed to let her verbally and physically attack me, sorry no, I'm not someone who takes things lying down thank you very much, truth is a harsh mistress and if you guys can't accept that then that's not my problem" Sakura informed bluntly.

Behind her Hashirama chuckled lightly under her breath "Sure is spirited isn't she Tobirama like Tsunade had been when she was that age" Hashirama whispered to his brother watching the girl handle herself like she'd been doing it for years.

As she all to suddenly faced her teammates, both of them seemed to know what was coming and shared pitying looks with one another "Indeed, perhaps we'll actually get to see this one grow up" Tobirama nodded, quirking his lips up into a smile as the girl let loose with a mega scolding.

"You two are the most idiotic, reckless moron's known to man Naruto, Sasuke, I would have thought by now you'd have learned not to jump into dangerous situations without at least a freaking plan but No your still….oooh you two make me so mad sometimes" Sakura raged.

Just like that the fight left her "Don't think your being let off with just this warning Naruto, Sasuke I will get you for worrying the hell out of me and that you can count on" the rosette warned to both very pale boys who nodded their heads eagerly in response.

"We're really sorry Sakura-chan we didn't know what was going on actually" the blonde grinned sheepishly and Sakura sighed looking the most tired he'd seen her since academy graduation exams, she'd probably been worrying about this day all month.

Sasuke grimaced "Truly Sakura, if we'd known we probably would have gone straight to the shelters or something" the ebony haired preteen admitted carefully hoping to give Sakura some peace of mind, Sakura gave him a dubious look in response.

"Come on you brainless wonders I've been through enough to last a lifetime and I'm quite ready to go to bed" Sakura snorted, exhaustion shining through now as the lot of them made the trek back through the forest.

"If I'd known how scary you were going to be, I wouldn't have let them run off like I had" Dosu commented partway there, a slender pink brow rose in response before she shook her head not even wanting to know right now.

Then they were back with the others and to say Kushina and Mikoto were happy with their sons was a complete and utter load of crap, they were both dragged away by their ears, both temperamental women practically screeching in their ears.

"By the way Sakura-chan, your family is at home alongside Karin-chan, those two Zabuza and Haku are as well, as is Kimiko" Mikoto hollered before she got to far then disappeared from sight, Sakura winced joy dealing with little kids was not high on her list right now.

But they deserved to get some hugs just so they know she's okay "Temari, Kankuro, Gaara we'll go to the hotel" Rasa commanded leading his own children away, Gaara ever silent, but he wasn't the same anymore, perhaps now he'd be able to rectify his mistakes, it would take a long time though.

"Lead the way then Sakura-chan, I am so looking forward to seeing what your house looks like, tell me does your little sister also have the kekkeigenkai, do you think the one in your mothers womb will be able to do it as well, you did say three" Hashirama chattered suddenly.

And she gave him a wide eyed look, clearly not up to having a chatterbox on her hands off to the side the Second Hokage shook his head "Anija she's tired, let her rest before you bombard her with questions" Tobirama rolled his eyes.

Hashirama had the grace to look sheepish and Sakura wondered if there wasn't someway to alter the appearance of the seal so they didn't look as if they were about to fall apart, it was a thought for later as they made the trek across the village to her house.

Partway there someone flew down in front of them "Sakura-chan I was worried when that guy grabbed you and took off with you" it was another redhead and she immediately threw her arms around Sakura crimson orbs filled with tears.

"There, there Karin-chan I'm fine just a bit tired, but we really should get home, pretty sure Hanami's gonna give me an earful" Sakura yawned, patting the other girl on the shoulder gently, Karin drew back and took her place on one side of her friend.

Dosu was on the other and the revived Kage's as she realized were a couple paces behind them as they finally reached the house, the door was flung open at their appearance and a dark pink haired six year old marched down the path towards them.

"Onee-chan I was scared, how come you didn't come home right away, your not hurt are you, maybe you should go to the hospital, why did it take you so long, how come that guy took you away…" and began firing off questions in rapid succession.

Until a gentle hand was pressed over her mouth "Hanami-chan sorry for not coming home right away, I had to get Naruto and Sasuke, I'm fine just tired and those two dorks were pretty far into the forest as for that last question, I'll hold off for a bit" the rosette bent.

Shushing her little sister gently who peered up at her with tear filled blue eyes "Don't ever do it again whatever you did okay" Hanami sniffled realizing she was joined by her best friend who looked just as upset as she did.

Sakura ruffled their hair and heaved them onto her hips "It's hard to keep promises Hanami-chan but I'll do my best, now what do you say we all go in and have a nap" Sakura said, redirecting the conversation onto something both young girls would agree with.

Karin watched as Sakura nodded to her parents then vanished upstairs "Well looks like we have even more residents, yeesh maybe we should have asked for more rooms to be made" Kizashi chuckled seeing the extras standing in the foyer.

Though he did wonder it was a question for later as the lot of them went to bed minus the two reanimated shinobi who stayed up all night keeping a vigilant watch over the house just in case someone came back to make another attempt on the village.


	22. Just the Average Life of Sakura Senju

~Authors Note

Gosh you guys have no idea how long I've been wanting to write this chapter and have you read it, agonizing wait I tell you getting through twenty one other chapters but here you have it enjoy

End Authors Note~

* * *

Chaos ensued the following morning "Sakura-chan be a dear and help me with breakfast would you" Mebuki sighed seeing all the extra mouths she had to feed, and it didn't help being four months along in her third pregnancy.

Her oldest popped up from the couch as if she'd been ready for such a request "Of course Mom anything you want" Sakura smiled brightly quick to follow her into the kitchen and start preparing a glorious breakfast for all those that were hungry.

"Rather mature for her age isn't she, I thought most young teenagers were well you know not like that" Tobirama frowned deeply, having settled on one of the various pieces of furniture in the living room now that he didn't have to keep watch anymore.

The man he figured was the girl's father turned his head "Sakura-chan has always been mature for her age, even when she was five, by the way I don't believe I introduced myself, Kizashi Haruno, this is my second baby girl Hanami Haruno" Kizashi informed being introducing himself.

And his second daughter, "Who are you anyway Mister unless did Onee-chan save you to like she did with Karin-chan" Hanami eyed him warily from her spot in her father's lap, before frowning as she thought he was in some kind of trouble.

Beside the man, the other strange male threw his head back and laughed "No sweetheart, he's your great, great, great Uncle Tobirama Senju, and I am your great, great, grandfather Hashirama Senju, the First and Second Hokage's and founders of this village" Hashirama exclaimed.

"Can we go play in your room Hanami-chan" Kimiko requested suddenly doing her best to behave but not wanting to stay cooped up in the living room for the rest of the day either, Hanami hopped up much like Sakura had then the two girls vanished up the stairs.

Kizashi shook his head with a sigh "I can only hope that my brother has had more luck having boys than I have" the dull pink haired male rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on and what made things worse, was that Karin had the nerve to giggle at him.

"Here Kizashi-san, Sakura-chan's been teaching me the mystical palm and I think I can at least relieve you of your headache and girls aren't so bad you know" Karin held out her hands forehead creased in concentration as they glowed a light green.

Not as bright as Sakura could produce who'd been training for over seven months "What about you boy, what reason do you have for sticking around, won't you're master be upset that you didn't go back with him" Zabuza turned on the only remaining Sound Shinobi.

Who'd been eerily silent "Indeed and if you think you can harm Sakura think again, every single one of her friends would jump to her defense without a seconds hesitation including me and trust me I wouldn't let you survive like they would" Haku informed bluntly.

"Believe me I have no intention of betraying Sakura, I told her I was on her side and I meant it, why else do you think I fought against my own village, betrayed Orochimaru because I'm not just an experiment and I refuse to be treated as such any longer" Dosu grunted.

Everyone was on edge when a knock came on the door, Kizashi stood and went to answer, only coming back with three more Grass Shinobi "Sensei refuses to leave unless your with us Karin" Shigeri explained looking a little haggard.

Karin went rigid in response face going white in fear "You don't have any choice in the matter, you're a shinobi from Kusagakure and that's how you'll stay whether you want to or not" the Kusagakure Jonin stated harshly.

She was just opening her mouth to say something when Minato who was acting Hokage for the time being appeared as nothing more than a sigh of wind "Actually Sir, Lord Third had started her transfer to Leaf, and today it went through, now Karin has no affiliation with Grass any longer" Minato said.

Having thought this would be an issue as the shinobi from other villages began taking their leave "Listen here you, that little bitch's mother sought refuge in our village so we have a claim over the little brat and her special gift" the man spat.

"No you don't it's my gift and I'm the only one that gets to decide who it's used on" the redhead glowered not as timid or quiet as she use to be, her old sensei glared at her harshly but she wasn't going to be cowed any longer.

"There you have it sensei, Karin's not leaving Leaf, now let's go" the other member of her former team hastened them from the house and Karin dropped onto the couch with a sigh of relief, Minato chuckled lightly at her.

Before he left though "Have Sakura bring you to the tower in a few hours Karin-chan, there's something I want to talk to you about" then the blonde was gone and ten minutes later Sakura reappeared in the living room.

Wiping her hands clean "Breakfast is ready you guys" the rosette announced disappearing for a second and returning with the young girls situated on either side of her hips again, only to set them down when they squirmed.

The only ones who didn't head into the kitchen were Hashirama and Tobirama since they were reanimation's, therefor they couldn't eat either, partway through breakfast another knock came on the door, Sakura went to answer this time and their guest was revealed to be Gaara.

He was silent as he entered the house, taking off his sandals before speaking "They were being annoying so I left" Gaara said in his gravely tone of voice, much calmer, Sakura laughed softly in understanding, Sand had a lot of issues to work through.

But she beckoned him to join her and the others in the dining room for breakfast "For kami sake another one really brat….you know what never mind I'm just not going to say anything about it anymore" the Demon of the Hidden Mist growled before sighing.

She was like some kind of enchanter being able to acquire loyalty from people in the most unlikely places "Now, now Zabuza, Sakura's just kind, selfless to" the fifteen year old smiled in amusement, but it was clear he wouldn't hesitate to protect Sakura if it came down to it.

Gaara settled on the other side of Dosu, who was clearly unnerved to have the formerly unstable jinchuuriki boy sitting next to him "My Father once asked why do you give out your kindness so freely, I don't think I understood what you said back then" the auburn haired preteen questioned.

Curious but worried that like all the others she was only pretending to be nice to him to keep the peace, Sakura looked at him with sympathy in her gaze, heart going out to him for all the suffering he'd been through.

"I give my kindness away freely to forge or strengthen bonds, to have a deeper friendship with my friends" Sakura admitted softly wanting to hug the boy but she didn't think it would be very appropriate considering that she was betrothed to Itachi nor did she think his sand would let her.

He tilted his head to the side "Was it easy for you as a child to make friends" Gaara was proving to be just as inquisitive as Karin was on a regular day when she had questions if she didn't particularly understand something.

Sakura shook her head a small laugh falling from her lips "Heck no, when I first met Sasuke I was terrified to be his friend, Ino hated my guts, and I'm pretty sure Shikamaru didn't like me because I irritated his Father" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Dosu furrowed his brow "If that Yamanaka girl hated your guts how on earth did you two become friends" the fourteen year old asked in confusion, having seen the deep friendship between the girls so it was a little hard to believe the blonde had hated Sakura at one point.

"Let's just say she liked to give me problems for proclaiming my last name as Senju, so Naruto, Sasuke and I pranked her, she didn't like it, she ended up getting burned, all of us learned a lesson that day and like a month later she apologized" Sakura explained.

The questions ended at that as the lot of them dug into their cooling breakfast intent on eating like they hadn't had a good meal in a long while and soon the food had been devoured and Sakura was helping to do up the dishes alongside Haku and Karin.

~Meanwhile~

Less than twenty meters away from the village was an entourage from Hidden Mist, amid this group was the new Mizukage herself "Mei-chan what if they won't hand Zabuza over to you" another was the Mizukage's former teammate Homare Haruno nee Yukimi.

With her was her husband Itsuki Haruno and their two sons Naoki Haruno, the oldest who was nine, who had light purple hair and blue eyes and Haruki the youngest age five, who had his Father's dark purple hair and her pupil-less blue eyes.

It was a month before Naoki had to go back to the academy and when Itsuki had learned that Mei was going to make the trip to Leaf, thought to come and visit his older brother who was sure to have a family of his own by now like he did.

"They will if they know what's good for them" Mei huffed passing a hand through her long auburn hair trying to decide on when the best time to approach the village would be as many shinobi from other villages left.

Clearly the Chunin Exams had only just ended but from their vantage points it almost looked like some of the village had been demolished "Lady Mizukage I don't think our presence will be accepted at all" Ao, her faithful bodyguard/adviser tried to dissuade her out of her decision yet again.

But she wasn't to be deterred "Ao you should know that Mizukage-sama won't be swayed I hope" Chojuro scolded unsure of himself and anyone else's decision, Mei sighed, while Homare shared a smile with her husband.

A second later Mei squared her shoulders then started off, prompting the others to hurry after her "Dad are we almost at Uncle Kizashi's yet, I'm tired" Naoki complained, feet hurting because this was the first time they'd ever come to visit or traveled so far.

"Nearly son just be patient a little longer alright" Itsuki ruffled the boys hair, Naoki sighed but continued to walk alongside his family, sulking inwardly at the sight of Haruki getting carried in their mothers arms.

Eight minutes later they were stood before the massive red gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, definitely different from their village the Hidden Mist Village and the chunin in charge froze at the sight of them "What business does the Mizukage have in Leaf" the brunet asked seriously.

Sharing a look with his partner both of whom were wary at the sudden appearance of yet another Kage, it gave them a sense of foreboding and both were unwilling to let the woman through in case she had some vendetta against the Leaf Village as well.

Mei pursed her lips "You of Leaf are harboring a rogue from Hidden Mist, I've come to collect him now take me to your Hokage, also if you could see to it that he is escorted to his brother's home without incident that would be great" the auburn haired woman ordered.

Again the two chunin on gate duty shared a look before "Oi you there escort the Lady Mizukage to Minato-sama and what's your name" the raven haired one barked at a nearby genin, who hastened to do as ordered.

"Itsuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno is my older brother, we came a long way to see him and it's been years since I've been to Leaf so I'm not sure I'd be able navigate myself around" the dull purple haired male explained.

Watching as Mei and her bodyguards were escorted away to the Hokage Tower leaving him with his wife and two sons "How much longer Papa" Haruki complained eager for the trip to be over, Homare was quick to shush him.

As the gate guards looked around for another shinobi passing by "Hey there Asuma do you know where the Haruno's live" the brunet suddenly called out to the now deceased Hokage's son, beckoning Asuma over even relief in his gaze.

The man took a puff from his cigarette then dropped it and crushed the cherry under his heel releasing the smoke from his mouth as he did so "Yeah near the Uchiha Compound right by the gates my student Ino told me, why, did you want me to escort them" Asuma nodded.

Glancing discretely at the family of four that was stood waiting for an escort "If you would Asuma that would be great since we can't leave our posts" the raven nodded, grateful that their dilemma was sorting itself out for them.

Asuma cleared his throat "Well then follow me and I'll show you to where you want to go" the Jonin announced leading the way down the streets of the Leaf Village keeping an eye out for his nephew at the same time who was hiding from everyone since he'd learned about his grandfather's death.

But all to soon they were stood before a rather large house "That's different, I could have sworn that Kizashi liked the civilian section better" Itsuki scratched his head in confusion, Homare didn't have an answer for him though so they started down the little sidewalk up to the house.

Escort turning and jumping away now that he was no longer needed "You think he'll be welcoming of us Itsuki-kun I mean it's been sixteen year's since you've seen him" Homare suddenly worried right before he was to knock on the door.

"My brother wouldn't hold a grudge, plus he probably understood the situation that if we tried to reach out to one another before Mei took over that something could have happened" the dull purple haired man said carefully not to sure but it was a definite possibility.

Homare nodded lightly and then Itsuki knocked loudly on the door, seconds after it was pulled open by a bright pink haired girl "Um….Uncle Itsuki" the rosette tried hesitantly earning a nod, then excitement lit up her whole face.

As the girl threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly which was more of a welcome than he thought he'd get actually "I'm Sakura, Dad's inside, he'll be so happy to see you" Sakura introduced herself exuberantly.

Letting them come in and take off their sandals, when the lot of them stepped foot in the living room Kizashi stood quick as a flash "Little Bro how are you" Kizashi grinned un-bothered by the fact that it had been sixteen years since they'd seen or heard from each other.

Zabuza took one look at the woman that was with Kizashi's so called brother and beat a hasty retreat from the room, Sakura, Hashirama, Tobirama and Haku the only ones to notice his quick exit and they silently wondered why he'd disappeared on them.

"Aww aren't you two little cuties, I have nephews unbelievable" Mebuki squealed softly at the sight of the two boys, who puffed out their chests and eyed her warily as she approached, bending down carefully so that she could be eye level with them.

Naoki was the first to speak up "I'm Naoki Haruno are you my Auntie, this is Haruki my little brother, he's five, I'm nine and going to Hidden Mist's academy to be a ninja" the light purple haired boy introduced himself seriously.

Mebuki nodded lightly "Yes I'm your Aunt Mebuki boys, over there is your oldest cousin Sakura, she's a ninja, then sitting over there playing is Hanami, the other girl is her best friend Kimiko, I'm sure they'd play with you Haruki-kun" the blonde woman they'd just met said.

Haruki let out a quiet squeal of delight "Okay I'm gonna go play then Auntie Mebuki" then the dark purple haired boy bounded off, after a quick introduction, he was sat playing with the building blocks with Hanami and Kimiko.

Leaving Naoki feeling a little left out as Mebuki straightened carefully "Do you think Sakura would teach me some ninja tricks Aunt Mebuki" Naoki asked when she sat down not even having realized he'd been following her.

Sakura heard the question herself and pursed her lips it was about the time Karin was supposed to go see Minato for whatever it was he wanted to talk about "Let me Sakura, I know you don't have the time right now" Haku offered quietly.

Obviously eager to spend time with more of her family as much as she was but unfortunately being a ninja took up quite a bit of her time "Naoki-kun, Haku here is a Chunin, if you'd like he can show you some moves until I get back from my errand" Sakura called out lightly.

The nine year old turned in her direction but nodded "Ready whenever you are Sakura-chan" Karin announced as Haku led Naoki by the shoulders up the stairs, Sakura blew out a breath, then bent to tug on her sandals.

Following them out the door were Dosu and Gaara, "Best not to leave either of you unguarded" Dosu explained his reasoning for tagging a long, he meant it when he said he was loyal to the girl which meant proving it day in and day out as well.

Never mind she had a protection detail that he didn't know about "Hahaha Sakura-chan's never unguarded Dosu" the crimson haired girl laughed suddenly, Dosu frowned in confusion and Sakura didn't deny the statement either.

Gaara tilted his head to the side "Four..no five isn't that right, their always tailing you" Gaara said sensing the five shinobi hidden within the shadows ready to defend at a moment's notice should their charge ever be in danger.

She nodded quietly "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised though if Fugaku-sama throws together another team to put on me just because Orochimaru now knows that I can use Wood Style" she scoffed knowing it was possible and itching to punch a fish like shinobi in the face because of it.

Orochimaru would have never learned if Kisame learned how to keep his freaking mouth shut "How exactly did you figure out you could use it in the first place" the fourteen year old trailing her questioned dubiously, unable to sense the guards himself.

A slender pink brow raised "It's Ami's fault, if she hadn't made me so mad that one time I probably would have never manifested it" the rosette scowled, disliking the purple haired girl more than ever in that moment.

But unlike Ami she would never actively go out of her way to antagonize Ami "And you said that you were unable to reveal the fact that you had a kekkeigenkai to people up until you became a genin right" the crimson haired preteen prodded.

Earning a nod "Exactly, thanks to a seal I wasn't able to speak of it, it caused a lot of problems" Sakura sighed softly, smiling as they reached the Hokage Tower at long last, Dosu grunted realizing he couldn't follow them anymore and with Gaara found a bench to sit on and wait.

Upon entering the tower on their way to the Hokage's office the receptionist turned them away "Minato-sama gives his apologies but there has been a change of plans, your meeting with him will have to wait until the Mizukage is finished" the woman stated.

Karin let out a long suffering sigh but Sakura grabbed her hand and tugged her off "Not cool, and why is the Mizukage visiting anyway, I thought it was just your dad's side of the family Sakura-chan" Karin complained lightly.

"Zabuza, it's the only reason the Mizukage would come, he's a rogue in case you've forgotten or never really noticed" Sakura explained carefully, only huffing out a laugh at the shocked look on Karin's face proving she hadn't really known Zabuza was a rogue at all.

Then they were back outside "That was a quick meeting, how did it go" Dosu commented, Karin deflated however and he raised a brow on her until the girl explained that due to the Mizukage, the meeting was put on hold.

And just as they were contemplating returning to the house "Oh there you are Karin-chan did Minato-kun discuss our idea to adopt you yet" Kushina bounded towards them, only stopping when Karin's face colored in surprise.

She hastily shook her head "I told that man to call you for a meeting honestly Minato-kun, anyway we think you'd be a great addition to our family, but it's up to you Karin-chan" the scarlet haired woman chattered brightly.

Leaving Karin to consider her options, "Karin-chan, Kushina-san and Minato-san will be the best parents you could ever ask for I'm sure, take your time if you want, no ones pushing you to make a quick decision" the pinkette smiled softly.

Who nodded quietly probably confused, first someone stands up for her, then shows her she can be strong to like everyone else, gives her a chance in a new village and now this a possible family with a brother how lucky could she get really.

"I…I accept, I want to be part of a real family again please" the ruby haired thirteen year old pleaded hopefully, Kushina squealed and swept the young girl into her arms, leading her off down the streets to spend some time together no doubt.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "Gaara there you are, I should have guessed that you'd be with her" then in a swirl of gold dust Rasa was stood before them and Gaara slumped his shoulders turning clear away from his Father.

Rasa winced at the obvious avoidance his son was giving him, Dosu wasn't surprised either considering the things he'd heard about the Kazekage, but he was silent letting someone else handle the situation as the man shot an imploring look at Sakura.

Who huffed "Despite what you think Kazekage-sama I'm not a miracle worker, I can't magically repair your relationship with each other, you have to do that yourselves" Sakura pointed out not impressed in the least.

Those watching and listening covered their mouths to keep from full on laughing as Tsunade's granddaughter rebuked the Kazekage of all people, the man himself looked visibly shocked himself before he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"So I'll get no help from you, is this some sort of retaliation on your part for being a less than exemplary Father to my children" Rasa asked looking exhausted, and Sakura felt a twinge of sympathy for him yes he'd made mistakes but now he was trying to correct them..

With that she relented to his unspoken request "He needs some time, let me tender him for a bit okay Kazekage-sama" the rosette informed once again acting selflessly in regards to someone else, though Dosu thought the man was less than deserving he wouldn't interfere.

He nodded in thanks body flickering away letting Sakura handle his youngest son as they headed back down the streets to the house and found it wrought with chaos "Oh Sakura-chan there you are, be a sweetie and help me" Mebuki looked on the verge of a mental breakdown.

As soon as the genin had left, Zabuza had thought it was safe to come back down only to realize that the Mist Kunoichi he knew was still there and this time she'd definitely seen him "For the love of, EVERYONE STOP NOW, Your Stressing MOM OUT" Sakura shouted.

Channeling chakra into her vocal cords to be extra loud, causing all to freeze in the living room and scaring Hisashi from his rest as he let out a loud frightened caw "Mebuki I am so sorry" Kizashi was the first to apologize.

Enveloping his wife in his arms and the tension drained out of her "She definitely didn't get those lungs from you did she Big Bro" Itsuki grimaced rubbing his ears from the assault that had just been unleashed on them from Sakura.

The kids were quiet to "Now that we're all calm, why are you here in this house Zabuza" Homare rounded on Zabuza again and Sakura was quick to step between them, protecting the rogue of all people to her horror.

"Because the Hokage who just died contracted him to be my Mother's unofficial bodyguard and you definitely don't start conflict in someone's home even if they are family, just because you have beef with someone inside that home" the rosette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Hashirama silently applauded the girl who seemed to be a natural born peacemaker, Zabuza pressed his hand down on Sakura's shoulder signaling that it was okay "Why are you protecting him he's a murderer" the blonde woman she hadn't learned the name of frowned.

Jade irises practically spat fire at her in response "Zabuza risked his life to save me even though I would have been just fine, he didn't know that and still jumped over the bloody bridge to help me, anyway nobody touches him so long as he is in this village he can't be harmed" Sakura snapped.

Reigning her anger in hastily after a moment and finishing calmly, her statement had the desired effect though "How exactly did you fall off a bridge anyway" Itsuki asked as his wife sat down next to him, the room oddly quiet not in the wake of Sakura's explanation.

"I believe you know him Auntie, Kisame Hoshigaki that's how, held me captive and when I managed to get loose I fell over the bridge, not to mention he tried to kill me by sending shark summons after me, nearly ruined my ankle" the pinkette huffed.

Homare smiled in spite of herself "Well I know for sure that your not the type of girl who takes crap lying down from anyone, for now I'll leave Zabuza alone, it's Homare by the way, formerly Homare Yukimi, now Haruno since I married your uncle" Homare giggled lightly.

"Onee-chan is it safe to continue playing with our blocks now" Hanami tugged on her big sister's kimono, Sakura let her features soften almost instantly as she ruffled dark pink hair then sent Hanami off to play with Kimiko and Haruki again.

Before sitting down on the couch for a moment to rest "You've got some serious issues Sakura" Dosu snorted, joining her on the couch feeling rather out of place, but unwilling to stray to far from Sakura or deviate from his new chosen path.

"Come to think of it Sakura-chan do you perhaps have a dream, like for instance being the Hokage or something" Hashirama piped in curiously, as things settled and the house became peaceful once again, he was sure it wouldn't last long though.

Sakura looked to him "Oh I have a dream alright, to do something that helps the world and I will accomplish it through whatever means necessary" the pinkette announced in a bright tone, stunning all those in the room.

"I daresay you've already begun, what with acquiring not just the loyalty of a rogue, but some shinobi from Kusagakure, a Otogakure shinobi and now Sunagakure, not to mention if all works out you'll have contacts in Kirigakure" Tobirama rumbled.

And her eyes widened in realization "But that's only the start, we all have a long way to repairing our relations with other villages" Sakura admitted lightly, Tobirama nodded in understanding leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Until Naoki came trailing down the stairs "Cousin your back, Haku's only taught me baby stuff that I already know, can you teach me something cool please" Naoki begged getting this instinctive feeling that Sakura would relent to whatever he asked.

Case and point as Sakura stood, Gaara not one to be left behind also rose but Dosu however remained while the three of them went back upstairs for whatever reason, "Why aren't you taking him to the training grounds" Gaara asked in his gravely tone.

Severely confused about why they were going upstairs "Silly Gaara, my house has a large training room on the third floor" the fuscia haired thirteen year old snickered as they breached the landing of the third floor and headed into a large spacious room.

Filled with all kinds of training equipment, swords, both wooden and metal, other types of weapons, there were also weights of varying weights, training dummies of all kinds and posts placed strategically around the room.

Off to the side though he spied two doors and curious about them went to snoop, finding a bathroom and a laboratory that to was filled with the necessities "Most interesting, and pray tell why do you have a large training room in your house" the redhead raised a brow.

Not really understanding "Ah that would be because my Father thought it necessary for Sakura to have one to train away from prying eyes" Itachi appeared in a flutter of crows, Sakura went scarlet in response remembering the last time they were in the training room together.

Lo and behold he was wearing that jade alexandrite around his neck to which made her turn even redder, Itachi shot her an amused look as he realized exactly what she was remembering "Intriguing concept" Gaara mused eyeballing Sakura strangely.

"Ne, ne cousin is this your boyfriend" Naoki teased with a grin and Itachi turned brow creased since he didn't recognize the young boy, Sakura blew out a breath of relief, latching on to the topic at hand.

"Well Naoki-kun this is actually my betrothed Itachi, we're not exactly dating yet, Itachi this is my little cousin Naoki, my Dad's brother and his family decided to make a visit for the first time in sixteen years" Sakura explained in a fond tone of voice.

Little Naoki nodding his head eagerly "And we're gonna come back for sure cause this village is so cool and I bet there's lots of places to play right cousin" the light purple haired boy chattered a mile a minute and Sakura grinned.

Itachi chuckled thoroughly amused "Mm, right it's good to see you doing well considering..Mother sent me to check up on Kimiko" the Uchiha heir started, then cleared his throat directing the conversation to something else that was safe.

Definitely not wanting to remind Sakura of how she'd basically been forced to witness her first death of someone who had been kind to her, the damage was done though as Sakura's jade eyes dimmed in remembrance.

But then light flickered into those irises once more when Naoki tugged on her hand "You promised cousin" the boy pouted up at her, Sakura let her features soften again as she turned and led him over to the dummies, asking him many questions.

Silently dismissed and promising to make it up to her for accidentally reminding her, Itachi headed from the training room leaving those within to train as they wished "Over here Gaara, she'll probably be busy for a bit" Haku beckoned the Sunagakure genin over.

Gaara glanced to Sakura briefly then made his way over to the unknown teenager "That Zabuza, did he really save her" Gaara questioned, thinking back to the chaos that had happened down stairs not to long ago.

The teenager nodded lightly "Kind of, I'm sure Sakura would have been fine, we also owe her and her team a great debt, that's why we came here instead of going back to Mist, I'm Haku by the way" the raven haired fifteen year old informed.

Seeing as how he already knew the other person's name it was only right to return the courtesy "Owe a great debt to her and her team" the redhead tilted his head to the side, Haku nodded but didn't explain and so he resolved himself to ask Sakura later.

Meanwhile "So Naoki-kun has the academy back in mist taught you how to learn what your chakra natures are yet" Sakura prodded interested to see how different the other side of her family was, Naoki nodded his head eagerly in answer.

"Absolutely cousin, I've got my Mum's kekkeitota scald release, fire, water and yang as well" Naoki bounced eager to share his knowledge of his abilities, he'd been training with them since he was seven when they manifested.

Peridot orbs went wide in surprise "Looks like this family is full of surprises huh Naoki-kun, Mokuton: Wooden Wings" the rosette flashed through the hand signs for her original jutsu and sprouted wings from her back taking flight not but a second afterwards.

To flutter about the training room, Naoki's eyes went wide with awe and childish wonder "I wanna fly to please cousin, oh please I wanna know what it's like" the light purple haired boy requested impatiently.

Sakura laughed pushing the pain over losing the Third Hokage away as she swooped down and heaved Naoki up into her arms, flying about for a couple more moments before touching down to the nine year's complete disappointment.

"Maybe later but as you know jutsu's use chakra and that one uses up a lot, anyway I can't teach you any fire or scald release jutsu for obvious reasons, but I do know a perfectly acceptable water jutsu to teach you" Sakura saw the sulk and tapped the boy on the nose.

Eyes twinkling with excitement, "Whatcha gonna teach me then Sakura, hopefully not the water shotgun, already learned that from Mum" Naoki bounced eager to learn as she once had and so she slowly but expertly went through another set of hand signs.

Facing a wooden target as she did so inhaled molding her chakra just right then exhaled "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" and a stream of bubbles escaped from her mouth slamming into the target and completely destroying it all at the same time.

Gaara felt immensely lucky that she'd spared him from to much damage during their fight as he got the feeling that even if she hadn't thought up that sneaky strategy to disable the use of his sand he still would have lost probably.

Haku, who was stood at his side, narrowed doe eyes in contemplation "With that amount of force, Sakura's for sure going to become a Chunin probably ahead of everyone else, except for Shikamaru" Haku commented suddenly.

And the redhead faced him curiously "It's because of the way she fights isn't it" Gaara questioned and Haku nodded silently watching as Sakura helped Naoki form the hand signs to the bubble jutsu she'd just showed him.

Instructing him like a teacher would then having him face a new target that she made out of her wood for him, a couple seconds later Naoki breathed out a stream of bubbles that popped like soap bubbles but at least he'd managed to execute the jutsu.

"Just keep practicing Naoki and don't be to upset, learning new jutsu is basically trial and error" the pinkette ruffled the boys hair fondly when he became frustrated over the fact that he couldn't get the jutsu to work right for him immediately like she had.

Naoki pouted but tried a couple more times before giving up ultimately for the time being "Gonna go back down stairs" the nine year old informed traipsing from the room, Haku was next making sure nothing happened to him on the way down the stairs and the other two weren't long in coming.

Until everyone was gathered downstairs in the living room once again "By the way Sakura-chan where did you learn that Mokuton jutsu you used yesterday, the one you used to fly" Hashirama asked the minute she sat down.

The girl blinked at him then her whole countenance brightened "Created it myself…not without a lot of trial and error of course and I'm still practicing but it's an original Mokuton that I made with out help from anyone" Sakura burst out.

"That's not the only thing she's created…her apparition seal, not to mention many illusions, though I haven't seen you use many lately" Mebuki chimed in with a smile shocking her great grandfather further at how talented his great, great granddaughter actually was.

Sakura blushed lightly at the praise "Apparition seal, I assume it's much like the Hiraishin seal I developed" Tobirama cut in just a little surprised, she nodded lightly "Would you care to demonstrate" he inquired.

Another nod and with a grin Gaara was seated on the couch next to her "I hate it when you do that" he grumbled, trying to gather his bearings after being put through the seal twice now, it gave him the oddest sensation ever like he was being squeezed through a tube.

"Live a little Gaara, it's not good to be serious all the time, you have your whole life ahead of you for that" the rosette snickered lightly trying to get the boy to have a little fun, considering he'd spent the whole time he'd been in Leaf so far, brooding worse than a normal teenage boy.

Just then there was another knock, Homare was on her feet in three seconds, Sakura was quicker though as she went to answer the door again, "Ah you must be Sakura-san, I was told about you" it was the Mizukage and her beauty was definitely unrivaled.

"Please come in Mizukage-sama, please though try not to cause to much of a stir, my Mom's four months pregnant and the pregnancy is causing strain on her body not to mention she gets stressed out if there's even the littlest bit of conflict" Sakura requested politely.

Knowing that there would be for sure some kind of argument, auburn brows raised high into her hairline "Very well, Minato-san told me that Zabuza's a bodyguard of sorts, I'd like to assess him myself to see if he's truly changed" Mei nodded.

"How dare you make demands of Lady Mizukage you impudent little, the youth these days I swear, no sense for their betters" the tall blue haired male stood behind his Kage said in a rather harsh tone, and Sakura watched as the Mizukage jolted.

The ensuing moment was rather hilarious as the Mizukage turned to her bodyguard "Shut up or die" then her expression shifted again as if she hadn't just threatened a shinobi under her command before skipping into the house.

"It's always like that I think" the shorter, light blue haired Kirigakure shinobi said nervously, a sword wrapped in bandage wraps strapped to his back "My name is Chojuro, that's Ao, don't let what he says get to you well I hope it doesn't anyway" Chojuro introduced.

Himself and his partner all in the same breath and Sakura was left feeling rather underwhelmed for the official meeting with the Mizukage but she trailed after them cautiously, making sure to shut the door as well before taking up her previous seat.

Zabuza seemed to realize what was coming as he grumbled irritably under his breath "Do you have any idea the kind of international problem you've caused, attempting to assassinate the former Mizukage is one thing but helping Gato" Mei launched into a lecture of sorts.

Scolding him, Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh "Are you insane woman, what kind of Mizukage comes in here and tries to lecture a rogue" Zabuza growled taken aback at the woman's actions.

Mei sniffed delicately in response "Because I've been informed that so long as you reside in Leaf I can't touch you and I've always wanted to yell at you for that" Mei quipped, and her best friend laughed softly under her breath.

The man in question groaned "What do you want" the rogue finally asked seeing as how he wasn't being attacked or anything might as well figure out what the woman wanted of him before considering his options again.

This prompted a more serious expression to form on Mei's features "Come back to Mist Zabuza, do penance for your crimes then I'll let you cut all ties and come back here six months from now" the auburn haired woman said with a straight face.

All the air was sucked out of the room at this and Mebuki opened her mouth to argue only to be stopped when Kizashi put his arm around her waist holding her in place, shaking his head as he did so "It's the only way for him to be free of his old village and life" Kizashi soothed.

"Yes but what am I to do in the meantime for a bodyguard you know Hanami and I are in danger from being abducted, as much as I hate to admit it, Fugaku cares deeply for Sakura only" Mebuki frowned deeply green eyes broadcasting her worry for all to see.

Off to the side Haku clenched his hands into the fists "Then I'll be your bodyguard until Zabuza-sama can return Mebuki-san, I care for this family who showed kindness to me when everything was new" Haku blurted unthinkingly.

Right as Minato appeared, Karin in tow to gather her things from her shared bedroom with Sakura "It will take you off the roster for active missions Haku, are you sure you want to do that for six months, Lord Third never gave Zabuza an active pay for guarding Mebuki" Minato questioned.

Wanting the teenager to be absolutely sure becoming a bodyguard in place of his master was what he wanted, Haku nodded certain of his decision "Mebuki-san is like a mother to me, Sakura and Hanami like sisters, I won't regret it in the least" the doe eyed teenager stated with absolute certainty.

Minato chuckled while Zabuza threw his head back with a laugh "Knew I took you on for a reason boy, good luck that one in particular likes to sneak off when you aren't looking, so make sure you watch her like a hawk, alright Mei I'll go back, do penance but I'm coming back here as soon as I'm able" Zabuza relented.

Pleased at the turn of events Mei settled back in a comfortable chair to relax after the long four day trip from Mist to Leaf "Hey Sakura-chan will you help me pack my stuff" Karin asked in the ensuing silence, Mebuki frowned.

"So your adopted now" Dosu grumbled and Karin nodded her head with a happy smile, he snorted but didn't say much more on the subject as the two thirteen year old's headed towards the stairs, twenty minutes later they were back and Karin was carrying a bunch of scrolls in her arms.

Before she left though Karin handed over the scrolls to Sakura and headed over to Mebuki throwing her arms around the seated woman "Thank you for letting me stay here I promise to come visit" the redhead vowed tears in her eyes, grateful for all the woman had done for her.

Then she took back her scrolls from Sakura, stood next to Minato and as nothing more than a sigh of the wind was gone to her new house "I didn't know she was being adopted by Kushina-chan and Minato-san how could you not tell me" Mebuki huffed at her oldest daughter.

"Slipped my mind when I came back to chaos, plus we've only known for the last couple of hours, anyway I'm going to go get started on lunch, no Mom you stay put" Sakura explained adding that last bit in a serious tone of voice when her mother went to stand.

Earning a huff as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch for the lot of them "Goodness quite the child isn't she" Homare giggled more than a little amused, her sister and brother in law let out long suffering sighs indicating she was right on the mark.

After twenty minutes the remaining redhead stood and headed into the kitchen himself "You know Gaara you really should give your Father another chance, I know it doesn't condone what he's done, but he's trying" the rosette said sensing the boy's presence.

Though she didn't see his expression of extreme disgruntlement as she flipped some chicken breasts that she was cooking in a skillet "Even my Father has acquired your sympathy I see" the crimson haired preteen grumbled unhappily.

Sakura rolled her eyes "He was desperate and in desperation people make mistakes some they regret for the entire rest of their lives I can't know what your childhood was like but I understand it wasn't good, he has to live with that" Sakura stated.

His brow twitched in aggravation and his sand churned dangerously in the gourd but didn't rise, the one tailed beast really couldn't influence him anymore which was a relief "I don't trust him, he tried to have me assassinated one to many times" Gaara grunted.

"Okay I admit that's pretty bad, but he's trying to make up for it now, even if you think it's to little to late just give him a chance alright" the fuscia haired thirteen year old grimaced, still she had to try because she'd promised.

Gaara gave her a suffering look in response clearly not wanting to even budge on the matter "Fine but I ask that your there during the first sit down with him" the redhead finally relented and Sakura smiled nodding in acceptance especially if that's all it took she'd do anything.

Fifteen minutes later lunch was ready and plated up for everyone so Gaara went to inform the others waiting and they all gathered in the dining room for the afternoon meal "I think you outdid yourself this time brat" Zabuza praised gaining Mei's attention.

The girl merely smiled, didn't gloat or anything and focused on eating the meal she'd cooked for all of them "Clearly Sakura didn't get her skills in the culinary arts from you Bro" Itsuki teased with a laugh while Kizashi nodded solemnly.

"Alas no Little Bro and Sakura-chan only learned because she's growing up way to fast on us, falling in love what a sad day" Kizashi sniffled, Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes at his antics and he sunk into a light depression.

But Sakura gave him a deadpan look prompting Hanami to burst into a bunch of giggles, Kimiko wasn't long in joining her and at Kizashi's suddenly crestfallen face, Sakura snickered "Honestly Papa we're not little kids anymore" Hanami chided cutely.

Hashirama threw his head back with a laugh, while Tobirama smirked seemed both girls of the family were of the serious sort, they took after their mother more than their father or so he'd seen so far, they didn't really know actually.

"Ne, ne cousin you think I can meet your teammates, are they awesome ninja like you are" Naoki burst out suddenly not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Sakura shifted her gaze onto the nine year old as a thoughtful expression took over her face.

Only frowning as she didn't know how either of her teammates were doing "Maybe I'll go check on them, you can come with me if you want" Sakura finally shrugged unable to really refuse any request a child made of her.

Immediately it was decided on that not only was Naoki going to tag along to meet her teammates but so was Haruki, Hanami and Kimiko all of whom climbed on her when the afternoon meal had been devoured completely by very hungry people.

Gaara not one to be left behind either was quick to follow "Geez that Sakura pushes herself to far sometimes" Haku shook his head a little worried for his friend's health as the rest of them gathered back into the living room and sat on the furniture again.

Meanwhile the first place Sakura headed to was the Uchiha Compound "Haven't seen Mama since yesterday" Kimiko rambled having really taken to Mikoto as her mother after the unfortunate loss of her real parents.

"You'll see her here in a few Kimiko-chan just be patient" Sakura assured carrying not one but three little kids, Kimiko ducked her head sheepishly not realizing she'd come off as impatient, so she contented herself with looking around.

Halfway through the compound to the main family house someone jogged up to them "Hey Sakura why are you carting around three kids" it was Izumi, who'd really changed her attitude in recent months, even found herself a new fancy as well.

Sakura flashed her a quick smile adjusting to the extra weight of Haruki again who was clinging fiercely to her back, "Well as you know Hanami's my little sister, but Kimiko's been staying over at mine for some reason, the little boy however is my cousin Haruki" the rosette introduced.

The five year old ducked his head like Kimiko had not to long again and gave a shy wave to the pretty brunette "And I'm Naoki, Haruki is my little bro, seriously though I don't think Sakura's gonna be able to keep carrying you like that Haruki" Naoki burst out.

Before frowning, not even his Mum would try to cart around three growing children, Haruki however refused to let go and continued with his clinging of their much older cousin "Looks like you've got your hands full" Izumi giggled softly.

"Pretty much but their a joy to be around especially since I've never gotten to meet Naoki or Haruki until today, they came all the way from Hidden Mist" Sakura explained, Izumi looked genuinely happy for her at that.

As the brunette headed off elsewhere as they finally arrived at the Main Family House, upon entering Mikoto put a hand over her heart "Who are they Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked quietly spying the unknown children.

"My cousins on my Dad's side, from my Uncle Itsuki, Naoki is the oldest, Haruki is the youngest" the pinkette said putting the kids down at long last and Kimiko ran towards her adoptive mother, holding up her arms in a silent plea to be held by her.

Mikoto didn't deny the girl what she wanted and soon Kimiko was situated on her hip instead of Sakura's "You came to see Sasuke-chan didn't you…hmm well I suppose I could let you see him, but he's in the midst of his latest punishment for being reckless" the Uchiha Matriarch mused.

Gaara stood off to the side looking around with interest as the woman made up her mind and scribbled down some directions "Thanks Mikoto-san, okay Haruki-kun, Hanami-chan we're off to see Sasuke" Sakura cheered getting the kids excited easily.

Taking the directions Mikoto held out to her "How is it you know your way around this compound fairly well" Gaara spoke at long last, ending his silence since informing others that lunch was ready, Sakura turned her head taking him in before answering.

"I'm going to be the next Matriarch of this clan, I have to know the compound layout and it's residents completely so that I can help Itachi when he takes over the clan as it's new Patriarch" Sakura stated seriously.

Nodding to a few Uchiha that were out and about, earning respectful nods in return "Are you sure you want that kind of responsibility on your shoulders, you'll be obligated to produce the next heir for the clan, what about your dream" the redhead frowned.

"Don't worry I'll accomplish my dream I have plenty of time before Itachi's 21st birthday after all, and even then I won't be matriarch yet, I'm sure I'll get some duties but Mikoto-san will probably continue acting as the matriarch until my 20th when I marry Itachi" the pinkette assured.

He sighed at the complications she presented in his life but he owed her, which reminded him "Haku said he owed you and your team a great debt that is why he's loyal to you" Gaara rumbled out the next question as they arrived at their new destination.

The Compounds storage unit area, one of them was open "When they were our enemies, a man named Gato had them in his employ, he planned to betray them, have them killed, but it wasn't me or my team, Itachi, Hana-san and Shisui-san were the ones who got rid of Gato" Sakura said.

Poking her head through the open archway of the storage unit to spy Sasuke who was muttering to himself and rifling through a box, covered in dust from head to toe her lips curved upwards and she put a finger to her lips signaling for them to be quiet.

And after extinguishing her chakra expertly, she buffered her steps with chakra to move soundlessly towards her teammate cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a scream, Sasuke jumped more than a foot in the air and fell on his rear.

Face white with fear only to scowl as he realized it was just her "Mean, what did you do that for Sakura" Sasuke grunted non to happy that the first thing she does is try to scare the life out of him, Sakura merely grinned creepily in response.

"Well I did tell you and Naruto that you weren't going to get off with just a warning for acting reckless didn't I" she put a hand on her hip, Sasuke cringed in remembrance of only just yesterday and the dressing down she'd given him and the Dope.

Then he stood on his feet again dusting himself free of dirt and dust or whatever else was on his clothes now "As if I'm not being punished enough by Mother" the second Uchiha heir brooded gaze trailing until it landed on the unknown children.

Before he could even think about asking Sakura beckoned the boys over "Sasuke meet my cousins, my Uncle Itsuki came for a visit this is Naoki and Haruki, they wanted to meet you" Sakura nudged the two forward with a smile.

Sasuke blinked then smirked "Family tree is growing isn't it Sakura, I wonder do you still have that notebook you drew it all on, perhaps you can dig it out, even paint it on your wall or a wall in the house to add to as it grows" Sasuke suggested.

The five of them spent a few minutes longer there until Sasuke had to get back to completing his punishment from his Mother so it was off to visit the knucklehead of her team "Ne cousin how come all those people live in that place why's it sectioned off from the rest of the village" Naoki asked.

"Uchiha's like their privacy Kid that's all I'll say by the way Sakura-chan where have you been hiding these two" Shisui body flickered causing Naoki to jump in fright and latch onto Sakura, clinging just as much as his brother was.

While his older cousin rolled her eyes "Behave yourself Shisui and don't scare my cousins, their visiting from Hidden Mist and I'd like them to have a good experience here" the pinkette huffed at the 20 year old who pouted.

Only sobering up when emerald orbs narrowed on him in response "Okay, okay geez you use to be such a prankster Sakura-chan now your just a regular ole stick sometimes and a crab apple" the Uchiha crossed his arms wondering where that little girl had gone.

Pink brows shot upwards at the comment "I'm not a stick thank you very much Shisui-san I'll have you know I just scared the daylights out of Sasuke and if I'm a crab apple then what does that make you an overgrown adult child" Sakura snorted.

Shisui blinked at her before they both burst out laughing "Right I'm glad your doing alright" Shisui smiled wiping away his tears of mirth and body flickering away leaving them to continue on their way to wherever they were going next.

This time it took over twenty minutes until they reached a homely house that now housed four people "Oh Sakura-chan how nice of you to visit, unfortunately Naruto-chan is forbidden until further notice to see both you and Sasuke" Kushina answered the door.

Immediately the two boys that were with Sakura started complaining "Nope no complaining you'll just have to wait another day to meet Naruto" Sakura cut their whines off rather effectively with a stern look having known it would be a long shot but having only tried for their sake.

Kushina tilted her head to the side in confusion "Now wait just a minute Sakura-chan who are these two cuties you've got with you, I was unaware that you knew any young boy besides Konohamaru" the crimson haired woman stopped them from walking off.

Nodding her head towards the bench across the street, Sakura craned her neck to spy the very depressed Konohamaru and winced, heart aching for the boy, "Cousins Naoki and Haruki Haruno, my Dad's brother came to visit today" the rosette explained.

The woman pursed her lips "Very well, he's inside but just for a couple of minutes" Kushina relented pleased that Sakura was getting to meet more of her family, what with having Hashirama and Tobirama reanimated.

Dark blue and pupil-less blue orbs lit up with excitement as the two boys scrambled in shucking their sandals leaving Sakura to straighten up after them "Honestly" she shook her head, waving to Naruto who nodded back solemnly but talking to her cousins like they wanted.

Until Kushina clapped her hands signaling it was time to go, "Konohamaru-kun being depressed here isn't going to help you know" Sakura beckoned the transparent boy, he slunk towards her head down and latched onto her hand as Haruki wanted to walk.

"He's gone, my grandpa, I don't understand why" Konohamaru sniffled softly when they began heading down the streets back to the Senju/Haruno house, Sakura felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Konohamaru needed a little tendering himself "For the village, you know how much your grandpa loved it Konohamaru-kun, he wouldn't want you to be sad either and people we know aren't really gone you know, there here and here" the pinkette started gently.

Pointing to his head indicating that the memories he had of his grandpa would always be there for him to remember and cherish, then to his heart, "Sakura-nee-chan how are you so strong do you think I'll be like you someday" the eight year old asked tearfully.

"No Konohamaru I don't think you'd be just like me someday, I think you'll find your own ninja way and surpass me probably" Sakura winked kindly, the boy flushed red and avoided her gaze before using his free hand to dry his eyes.

"Then I will that's a promise Nee-chan" Konohamaru vowed spirits lifted and then he let go of her hand and ran off heading home most likely, Sakura blew out a breath glad that she'd managed to do something to put a partial end to his depression.

And soon they were marching back into the house for the rest of the day, of course she made dinner to and everyone was assigned rooms to sleep in afterwards as exhaustion crept up on them, Hanami and Kimiko roomed with her while Naoki and Haruki took over Hanami's room.

Itsuki took the couch while Zabuza gave up his room for Mei and Homare, leaving far to many people without beds until Hashirama decided to help solve the problem, and futons were pulled out as more rooms were added into the house allowing everyone to have their own room finally.

The following morning after breakfast Gaara decided to brave a talk with his Father "Aw come on cousin I wanted you to supervise my practice again" Naoki was less than pleased that she had to run off to accommodate someone else.

She graced him with an apologetic smile "Maybe when I get back Naoki sorry, but I did promise Gaara that I'd go with him" Sakura ruffled his light purple hair, heading out the door after Gaara, who looked like he wanted to do anything but talk to his Father.

But fifteen minutes later they were sat in the Tea Shop, just the three of them, Temari and Kankuro absent "Father I want to know the truth, did Mother truly hate me, did she die cursing my name" Gaara demanded to know.

Rasa flinched "No Gaara it was a lie, every last word, your mother loved you, honestly" Rasa admitted, Sakura kept her head down letting them talk it out as necessary otherwise they'd never get past this roadblock in their lives.

"Why, what about me was so unworthy of your love Father" Gaara spat furiously, enraged now and Sakura was quick to activate a privacy seal as every single person in the shop turned to them, Rasa grimaced realizing they had a lot to get through.

"It wasn't that you were unworthy Gaara it's just I tried to mold you into a tool and that's something I should have never done, Karura would never forgive me, nor would Yashamaru for causing you suffering like this" Rasa frowned guilt leaking into his every word.

Gaara paused at this, hearing that guilt "Maybe not Father and I find it hard to forgive you myself but Sakura's to selfless and decided that you were worthy of forgiveness so I'll give you a chance, just one" Gaara sighed eventually.

While Rasa looked visibly shocked "Should've known, thank you Sakura-san, thank you, by the way I hope you didn't try to sleep in her room last night that's highly inappropriate" Rasa scolded suddenly knowing that his son had spent the night with her but where he'd slept he didn't know.

Sakura choked on her green tea right as she took a sip and Gaara's hand came up to pat her on the back "Kazekage-sama that was not funny in the least, Gaara was assigned his own room thank you very much" she scowled at the man.

Pleased that this had turned out rather well and cracking a smirk, Rasa chuckled, "Good know, anyway Gaara as I feel it's our fault we'll be staying until the Third's funeral which is in six days, you may stay with Sakura-san if you so wish it" Rasa stood.

And that's what Gaara did but the minute that the deceased Hokage's funeral was over the Sand Shinobi bid their farewell to Leaf, as did Mei, Chojuro and Ao, Zabuza in tow, leaving Itsuki, Homare and their sons with their family for the next little while.

Before they knew it things were slowly returning to normal in their Village as Sasuke's and Kimiko's birthdays passed in quick succession and they moved into the month of August, clear up the fourteenth when Itsuki and his family took their leave of the village as well.

"We'll visit again I promise Big Bro, next summer for the entire summer and every summer after" Itsuki vowed over the sound of his two sons crying, they adored their oldest cousin to the point they just didn't want to leave her at all.

It was equal parts amusing and frustrating seeing the ease in which Sakura had handled not one but four kids while taking on missions and splitting her pay with Haku, though the fifteen year old was reluctant to accept the money, he did it anyway so she wouldn't frown at him.

Basically Sakura mothered everyone she came into contact with "You promise to write, right cousin" Naoki sniffled looking quite the sight, definitely not wanting to go back home when he had an awesome cousin right here in Leaf.

Sakura nodded her head seriously "Of course Naoki, from now on until the end of time" the pinkette hugged the nine year old close reluctant to part with him just as much as he was, but he had the academy and his future to think about.

So after a long moment she let him go turning to Haruki who was kicking up about as much fuss as his older brother was, hugging the five year old before handing him to his mother "Don't wanna go" Haruki cried harder.

"There, there Haruki-kun we'll be back before you know and hey maybe Sakura could even come visit" Homare shushed her youngest son, the tears came to a screeching halt at that and Sakura nodded subtly in answer, the next time she got a break from missions.

Then the family of four was gone, signing out at the gates and making the four day trek back to their home in Hidden Mist with a heavy anbu escort sent by the Mizukage "Ugh if I didn't have a mission I'd totally go back to bed" Sakura sighed feeling exhausted.

Dosu and Haku rolled their eyes "Better get going there Sakura-chan, don't want to keep your sensei waiting after all" Hashirama ushered her off and Sakura snorted lightly to the point he looked moderately confused.

"Me keep my sensei waiting that will never happen in a million years" the rosette shook her head missing the look and muttering to herself as she walked off, Hashirama turned his gaze instead onto his great granddaughter wanting an answer to his unasked question.

The woman burst out laughing "Kakashi-san has a tendency to be three hours late" Mebuki informed Hashirama blinked before shaking his head like Sakura had, Tobirama snorted though as Mebuki sat down smiling in amusement.

While Dosu who'd taken to not wearing the bandage wraps around his head like he use to or the gadget that amplified sound waves, looked visibly horrified "No wonder she has patience in spades" Dosu grimaced.

"Indeed though her temperament is another issue and it doesn't take much to really set her off" Tobirama commented having noticed the little tells that massively upset his great, great, great niece, because he'd taken to observing her quite a lot seeing as he didn't have anything else to do.

When Sakura returned there was a noticeable angry tick on her forehead "Everything alright there Sakura" Haku braved asking when she said nothing merely sat down after retrieving a notebook from a shelf, then began scribbling in it furiously.

"Ha..I think my patience is wearing thin where Kakashi-sensei is concerned, he's like a big brother yes but sometimes he really ticks me off, like seriously we all know he's lying when he gives the reason why he's late but still it's urgh and don't even get me started on today" Sakura ranted.

Clearly more than a little upset "What did he do blossom" Kizashi questioned finding her ranting just a little bit funny, she was probably missing Itachi to who'd been on a mission since two weeks ago and he wouldn't respond to any of her messages.

Sakura went rigid "That man I swear treats us like we're itty bitty babies, I get it I really do that D Rank missions are important but I really hate that cat Tora, we've had to find the damn cat like forty times since we've become genin" then she ranted in earnest this time.

Kizashi tried he really did but a chuckle slipped out and Sakura heaved a sigh reigning in her desire to punch something "Why doesn't he simply assign you C rank missions, I'm sure you have the necessary experience now" Dosu questioned.

Earning a snort "Cause Kakashi-sensei is a sadist and he likes to bully us…just kidding I think he's afraid to give us another C Rank because Naruto, Sasuke and I are danger magnets, Naruto seems to think Team Seven is cursed, I kinda agree" Sakura admitted quietly.

Haku wincing in remembrance but inwardly agreeing with Naruto as well considering all that the three genin of Team Seven had been through it was kind of hard not to see how Naruto got the idea that somehow their team was cursed.

"Okay so why are you writing in that notebook then Sakura-chan" Hashirama inquired curiously not prepared for the smirk that spread across her lips in response nor the snicker as her jade eyes sparkled with mischief.

Indicating that she had a prank in store for her sensei "Are you prepared for the consequences pranking your sensei will have" Tobirama seemed to realize as well that she was plotting out a prank for the man they had yet to meet since the Jonin stayed clear of the house.

Sakura's eyes twinkled merrily "Kakashi-sensei will most likely not do anything in retaliation if he does it will just be more D Ranks which we're use to" the pinkette shrugged lightly returning to her frantic scribbling in her notebook.

Four days later she initiated her prank on Kakashi, he kind of avoided her for a couple days after that letting her, Naruto and Sasuke have a break, then it was back to team training and missions, until August the 21st rolled around.

"Today's the day huh Kimiko, Hanami, your officially academy students now" Itachi was fortunately back from his mission in time to witness his adopted sister entering the academy alongside Sakura's little sister.

Hanami was the more nervous of the two "What if Kimiko-chan and I don't make anymore friends" the dark pink haired six year old frowned shooting fearful looks at the play yard full of not just other six year old's but upper years as well.

Her big sister bent "You will Hanami-chan I promise now get in there and have a good day that's an order" Sakura assured hugging Hanami to help settle her nerves then nudging the little girl towards the play yard with the other new students.

"Bye bye Ni-chan see you after academy lets out" Kimiko waved tugging Hanami along by the hand, Sakura and Itachi shared a smile with one another, waited for a moment to make sure the girls would be alright before heading home.

Or in Sakura's case heading off on another mission then it was to home until 3 o'clock rolled around and having promised Sakura returned to the academy to pick up her little sister "Nee-chan, nee-chan you were right, me and Kimiko-chan made a new friend" Hanami came running.

At exactly 3:20 leaping head long into her sisters arms and chattering a mile a minute, "Oh" the older pinkette simply raised a brow at the proclamation of a new friend, Hanami pointed and her gaze traveled to spy Kimiko practically dragging along a six year old boy.

"Kaen-kun this is Sakura-chan, Hanami-chan's nee-chan" Kimiko introduced with a bright smile, nudging the dark haired boy forward and he waved shyly not one for words it seemed but neither girl seemed to mind.

Sakura was surprised though when they started down the streets to the Uchiha Compound to see the Uchiha crest on the back of Kaen's shirt, she was about to say something to when a Jonin body flickered before her "Sakura Senju, Minato-sama requests you in his office" the man informed.

Body flickering away, Sakura sighed, taking the hand of her little sister and Kimiko who quickly latched onto Kaen's hand again then they were before the main family house "I was just coming to collect her from the academy" Itachi appeared looking confused.

"Yeah sorry Itachi, but Minato-san called me in for something" Sakura gently nudged Kimiko towards her elder adoptive brother while Kaen waved quietly heading down the streets of the compound to his own home.

Itachi nodded in understanding ushering Kimiko into the house leaving her to transport home via apparition seal to drop off Kimiko with a sigh she was at the Hokage Tower, practically bulldozing into Naruto as she appeared "Ouch what was that for Sakura-chan" Naruto whined.

Feeling up the back of his head "Your Father summoned me Naruto" the rosette informed while Naruto looked confused because he to had been summoned what for they didn't know but he knew they were about to find out.

Upon entering the Hokage's office that Minato had taken up temporary residence in again for the second time in all his life, the blonde smiled at them "What did you do eat before coming here" someone grumbled off to the side of the room.

And Sakura looked to find Jiraiya the Toad Sage sitting on the couch "Had to pick up my little sister from her first day at the academy Jiraiya-sama, along with another, I dropped them both off before coming here" Sakura said politely more than a little wary of the man she'd never met before.

While Naruto rolled his eyes "Ero-sennin seriously you don't want to piss Sakura-chan off, believe me she's worse than Mum sometimes" the blonde warned in a serious tone of voice and Minato showed open amusement on his face at that.

Sakura whacked him gently over the head "Now what did you call us here for Minato-sama" the pinkette questioned this being the first time she'd ever really called him by the respectful title that he currently held since he was in charge for the time being.

Minato grimaced "Well Sakura your here because the Judges and I convened and came to the decision that you were one of two that deserved a promotion, also I'd like you to accompany Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei on their mission to find Tsunade-sama" Minato announced.

"P..Promotion surely not I mean I'm hardly Chunin material and there's still so much I have to learn" Sakura rambled in shock, Minato silently waited for her to calm down and Naruto felt a tiny bit jealous over it all.

But he didn't dare say a word "Hold on a minute Minato, I only wanted my godson you know that so that I can train him not a little girl who looks like she can't tell the sharp side of a blade" Jiraiya cut in and Sakura went silent.

Then she drew herself up "I accept seeing as how Tsunade is my grandmother I should be one of the ones to bring her back" the rosette stated, not really liking that she'd gotten a promotion on top of getting this mission.

Jiraiya was gobsmacked and went to open his mouth "Don't do it" Naruto shook his head hastily knowing something not good was about to come out of his godfather's mouth and he was right as the man didn't heed his warning.

"Listen here you I think I would know if Tsunade had a granddaughter, she was my teammate after all and she never said a word so therefor you are lying" the white haired Sannin informed harshly, only Naruto was expecting the rage that flickered into suddenly cold jade irises.

As Sakura whirled fury wafting from her "I accept" she repeated suddenly then without waiting for a dismissal stormed out of the office, Minato rubbed his temples tiredly as a headache pounded in his skull, Naruto however shook his head.

"Told you Ero-sennin not to push Sakura-chan, anyway Dad I'll tell her the rest of the mission details" Naruto announced, taking the scroll that was pushed towards him also leaving, hurrying home first to pack and give his teammate time to cool down.

During that time Sakura had used her apparition seal to get home, not wanting to deal with anyone downstairs just yet as she was to upset, madder than she could put into words actually because the one thing she hated more than anything was being called a liar about her heritage.

It was like that first week at the academy all over again just as she was considering heading up to the training room to vent her aggression someone poked their head into her room "Thought I felt your whoa what's the matter Sakura-chan" it was Hashirama.

And he definitely noticed that she was upset "Oh you know people calling me a liar just the usual" she snapped harshly tears in her eyes, Hashirama frowned and entered the room closing her door behind him so they could talk privately.

"Who called you a liar and what for Sakura" the former Hokage asked gently seeing that she needed to be treated kindly it was only fair considering how selfless the girl was all the time, she deserved a little grandfatherly affection.

Sakura grit her teeth "Grandmother's teammate Jiraiya-sama, just because I said I was her granddaughter" Sakura admitted and she wiped her eyes roughly but new tears sprung into them immediately afterwards.

Hashirama scratched his head trying to think "Not to mention he insulted me, said that I probably didn't know which side was the sharp side of a blade, basically calling me an idiot" the rosette continued more upset than they'd ever witnessed.

So he found himself at a massive loss on what to do "I wish I knew what to say Sakura-chan" he slumped his shoulders while Sakura sighed quietly then squared her shoulders as she stood from her bed and pulled out a pack from underneath her bed.

Causing him to frown "Thank you for trying to cheer me up Grandfather…I'll be down in a bit" Sakura was quiet now, to quiet as she flitted about her room grabbing not so random objects and he realized she was packing for a long trip.

Dread filled him "You better be or I'll have Tobirama track you down" Hashirama warned seriously and she nodded her head, so he headed from her room and back down the stairs to where the others were waiting.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura meandered into the living room "I have a mission to help find Tsunade-sama with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama, I was promoted to Chunin rank for this mission and I don't know how long I'll be gone" Sakura informed.

Then she went around to each person hugging them or shaking hands i.e Tobirama, Dosu, Haku meaning just her parents, Hashirama and Hanami got hugged before she straightened and walked out the door without a single backwards glance and it was the last they saw of her for two months.


	23. Wherefore Art Thou Tsunade (Part 1)

~Authors Note

Here we are to probably the most long awaited part of the story the search to find Tsunade, I'm doing it in a different way than I ever have before and I'm sure you guys will all enjoy the two part chapter I have in store for you.

On that note I hope you all have a good day and I promise I'll have the second part up as soon as possible, which will likely be tomorrow as I've decided on a set time to post the new chapters as I finish them, enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Following the exit of her house Sakura kept up her mask all the way through the village "Hey I heard that Hanami's in the academy now I bet your happy for your little sister" Kiba joined her on her trek to wherever it had been a while since she'd seen him actually, plus the others.

As they'd all been busy taking on missions trying to bring in pay so they could repair their village "Totally Kiba, Kimiko's with her and they made a friend as well named Kaen" Sakura graced him with a small smile but that's all she could manage.

Kiba frowned scenting her upset now that he was in close proximity of her "Did someone upset you Sakura, I swear if it was that Itachi I'll hit him" the Inuzuka heir growled proving his loyalty to her yet again for the hundredth time it seemed.

"No Itachi has nothing to do with it, neither does Dosu, or Hanami or my parents or those two that were reanimated or my teammates or sensei or anyone else that you can think of probably" the rosette assured quietly letting him see behind her mask.

Puffy, bloodshot eyes, tear streaked face and a familiar upset expression, she'd been using a genjutsu to hide it all and he hadn't even realized "It wasn't Ino was it" Kiba asked feeling his blood boiling because he'd thought Ino had changed.

She shook her head "We're still good but don't worry about it Kiba, I have a mission" Sakura sighed sporting something else he only just noticed, a Chunin flak jacket, and while Kiba wanted to feel jealous, he knew she deserved it.

"Good luck and Princess if I find out who upset you I'm going to kick their ass" the Inuzuka heir warned and Akamaru let out a threatening growl in response, particularly attached to the pinkette who'd saved his life from those genin once upon a time.

Then he headed off leaving her to continue her trek to the gates where of course no one was there "Sakura-chan I'm glad I found you" Naruto came running up to her after a few minutes, he took a moment to scan the area around the gate before an irritated look flashed across his features.

Before he shook his head presenting the mission scroll, Sakura took it quietly and unrolled the scroll to read the contents within "Joy" the pinkette scoffed seeing that they'd be gone for an undetermined amount of time.

Naruto flinched "It's okay Sakura-chan, Dad's giving Ero-sennin a thorough chewing out so I'll bet he'll apologize when he shows up" the blonde informed carefully knowing that Sakura was really, really upset this time.

More than she'd ever been upset with him or Sasuke or anyone "A simple apology isn't going to suffice Naruto, I've trained hard and he basically called me stupid" Sakura said in a flat empty voice making him realize the kind of upset his godfather had inflicted upon her.

His shoulders drooped "I can't apologize for him Sakura-chan but I am sorry for what Ero-sennin said back in the office you know" Naruto apologized knowing it wouldn't do a lick of good, Jiraiya would have to get himself out of this mess for once.

Jiraiya who appeared five seconds later "Right let's sign out shall we and get a move on my sources tell me Tsunade's in Fire Country right now so it's only a matter of finding her before she disappears to another country" Jiraiya ordered.

Eyeing Sakura as he did so but she resolutely ignored him, giving the cold shoulder as his former student had expected she would then both kids were signed out and following him down the path, before they got to far a crow swooped down and perched on Sakura's shoulder.

Cawing softly and she reached up to stroke a finger over its beak, his eye twitched "Oi this isn't some kind of forest adventure you know, leave the pet behind I won't have it becoming a burden if the stupid thing dies" the Sannin barked.

But his caustic words were brushed off "Uh ero-sennin Hisashi's not a pet, he's a companion and a permanent summons as well that Itachi gave to Sakura-chan to accompany her on missions for her thirteenth birthday, he's doing his job" the blonde chimed in.

Dark eyes widened "Why is the heir of the Uchiha clan giving you birthday gifts besides being his little brother's teammate you shouldn't have any sort of interaction with him" Jiraiya scolded not understanding the situation.

Sakura tossed him a glare clearly in no mood for any more harsh remarks "Because Master Jiraiya, Itachi and I are betrothed or did Minato-sama's scolding not sink in and you still think I'm a liar abut being Tsunade's granddaughter" the rosette shot at him in a scathing tone.

Emerald orbs cold and unrelenting, signaling that she wasn't going to take crap lying down, Jiraiya winced okay maybe he deserved that one "Look I'm sorry for calling you a liar" the Toad Sage offered, a pink brow raised.

Then she turned forward giving him the cold shoulder again and he scratched his head in confusion "Pervy sage think about what else you said" Naruto whispered not wanting the tension to go on for the whole mission to find Tsunade.

Jiraiya frowned before a lightbulb clicked on overhead "And I'm sorry for implying you weren't bright….I shouldn't have accused you like that especially since you just got promoted that's not just for show" Jiraiya winced.

She swiveled her head around to meet his gaze again trying to ascertain if he was truly regretful "Next time I'll punch just remember that" Sakura huffed and Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they continued on down the path leading away from the village in peaceful silence.

Before they were to get to far the sound of someone running after them from behind broke the silence "Wait up Sakura, Dope" then a very familiar voice called out to them and the trio paused and turned waiting as requested.

The last member of their Team Seven skidded to a halt out of breath and clutching a scroll in hand "Congrats on your promotion Sakura my Mother just learned and wanted me to give you this before you left" Sasuke straightened after a moment, presenting the scroll in his hand to Sakura.

Who blinked but took it, unraveling it to see that it was a summons scroll "Manta-rays tell Mikoto-san thank you very much" the pinkette threw her arms around her first friend in a bone crushing hug and Sasuke's face went red in response.

"Right I'll do that but if you could stop hugging I don't do hugging" the raven haired teen coughed and Sakura grinned releasing him from her hold, he nodded then tore off back down the road to the village.

Like that they were walking again getting further and further away from Leaf as they went "So it's not just Itachi that gives you gifts but his mother as well" the white haired Sannin scratched his chin in thought after a couple more minutes.

Naruto grinned "Not just Itachi's Mum, but his Pops to, he dug that bracelet out of the Uchiha Clan vaults for her and placed a transportation seal on it so if she's ever in danger it will take to a safe house outside the village" the blonde quipped having been there for the explanation.

And remembering it well all while pointing at the bracelet sat on Sakura's wrist, Jiraiya choked "You do realize that's placing a lot of responsibilities on your shoulder right" Jiraiya frowned wondering if the girl would be able to help lead a clan.

Peridot orbs narrowed "Believe me Jiraiya-sama I know, but I made a vow to help Itachi lead the clan and that's what I'm going to do, I'm already being trained to take over for Mikoto-san and trust me it's not easy" Sakura stated simply.

The knucklehead grimaced "Yeah and I think you'll do an excellent job when that time comes Sakura-chan you're a natural leader already after all" Naruto exclaimed earning a fond smile, before they knew it they were in the first outpost town an hour away from Leaf.

Sakura looked around with interest and wondered if she should pick up souvenirs to bring back for everyone, just as she was about to discuss with Naruto that very idea, something prickled at her senses "Ooh what do we have here" the Toad Sage grinned lasciviously.

At a pretty woman that was winking at him, beckoning him away from his two companions, Sakura frowned "Is something the matter Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki asked seeing her creased brow as his godfather threw his pack at them and told them to rent a room.

"Yeah there's something wrong alright that woman is being controlled by a genjutsu" the pinkette burst out suddenly realizing what it was she was sensing as she grabbed Naruto's hand and hauled ass after the Sannin.

Catching up just in time before anything could happen as Sakura flew through the hand signs necessary and tapped the woman gently "Release" Sakura stated lowering the woman to the ground carefully, hand glowing green to heal any sort of mental damage hopefully.

"Wha…how did you know" Jiraiya spluttered in horror not even having felt the genjutsu himself it had been to slight, a chill crawled down his spine as Sakura looked up to him glaring murderously, not at him he realized after a moment but over his shoulder and all around.

She wasn't the one to explain though "Sakura-chan took the advanced illusion class for two years straight and the sensei put down that she was a burgeoning genjutsu mistress" Naruto informed just glad that Sakura could feel that something was off.

It was a couple minutes later that the woman sat up looking around in confusion, Sakura smiled kindly at her before sending the woman off "I think we should move on, staying here is to dangerous" the rosette said getting that feeling again, the one that said bad things were coming.

While he wanted to argue since there could be information on Tsunade in this outpost town, Jiraiya saw the seriousness etched into her eyes "Alright the next town is like two hours away, we better get a move on if we don't want to sleep out under the stars" the white haired Sannin grunted.

Trusting the girls instincts despite his initial problem with her coming along she was proving useful and more like Tsunade every minute, he didn't want to even imagine what the girl's mother was like being Tsunade's actual daughter he shuddered to think about it.

"Great why do we always have to run into problems on outside the village missions, Team Seven is cursed believe it" the blonde Uzumaki moaned pitifully as he returned Jiraiya's pack to him and they got the flak out of the outpost town, hurrying towards the one that was further away.

Leaving behind any sort of trouble that was after them for the time being, Sakura crinkled her nose up equally as frustrated but there was little they could do except for endure it was the way of the shinobi after all and she took their careers very seriously.

They were about fifteen minutes away from the second outpost town when the trouble they'd left behind caught up with them "Damn it I knew it was you Pinky" a familiar voice grumbled, Sakura spun on her heels eyes wide remembering the last time they'd met.

Naruto ducked behind her on reflex and Jiraiya he frowned "Just how is it you know her Hoshigaki" Jiraiya demanded to know, keeping an eye out for the enemies backup he knew the man before them had to have one since Akatsuki worked in pairs of two.

Kisame snorted harshly "Little brat punched out my summons when I tried to kill her way back when you won't get so lucky this time Pinky, the blonde is coming with me" Kisame growled brandishing sharkskin at the young girl.

Sakura barred her teeth at him "Nu-uh no way am I going with you, you tried to kill Sakura-chan" Naruto shook his head in clear refusal of the demand being made of him, Sakura reached back and patted his arm, leaving behind a familiar seal, he kept quiet though and stayed behind her.

As she reached out and touched his godfather's arm as well "I don't know what you think your doing brat but it's not going to stop me from getting the blonde" then the Hidden Mist rogue was charging at them and she reached into her pouch.

Pulling out a special bomb with her flash bomb genjutsu seal, throwing it down before Kisame was to reach their position, a glazed look appeared in his eyes and Sakura drew her fist back "CHA this is for being a freaking tattle tale you stupid fish-face Shannaro" Sakura snapped.

Thrusting her fist forward and nailing Kisame in the gut, coincidentally leaving her seal on him as the genjutsu dispelled and he went flying backwards to land on his ass, "Fuck" Kisame cursed holding his stomach as he coughed up a little blood.

Sure it wasn't Tsunade level chakra enhanced strength but that had still packed a punch for sure, Jiraiya choked on his spit "Told you Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan's got a temper worse than Mom's" the blonde still hiding behind his teammate chimed in.

Face pale and glad that it wasn't him getting punched like that, "No Naruto, that's not worse than your mother's that's worse than her grandmothers" the Toad Sage grimaced just glad that she hadn't taken a swing at him back in the Hokage's office.

He was sure something would have gotten broken and Minato would have sat there and let it happen to, Sakura grinned in response but didn't get cocky or anything of the like, instead a calculative gleam appeared in her jade eyes as Kisame stood on his feet.

Grabbing up his Samehada as he did so "Quite the punch I see now how it was possible for you to punch out my summons" the blue haired rogue grunted, flinching subtly at the pain in his gut, Sakura drew herself up to her full height ready to defend probably.

Fortunately help arrived in the nick of time in the form of Tobirama and Itachi "Hoshigaki didn't I warn you about what would happen if you went after them" Itachi was in full form, complete with sharingan activated, the red pinwheels gleamed with fury.

"Indeed after you infiltrated the village we thought we'd made things clear that you weren't to go after these two" Tobirama came to stand before the young shinobi who had their whole lives ahead of them and took up a defensive stance.

Sakura was never more thankful of the reanimated former Hokage's than she had been in that moment "Thank Kami your here" the rosette breathed relaxing minutely at his proximity, Itachi's as well when he came to check her over.

To assure himself that she was fine "Tch damn you people, your only making things worse for you down the road if you don't hand that Jinchuuriki brat over to us" Kisame growled irritated that nothing would go his way anymore.

"Do shut up Hoshigaki-san" Sakura snapped seeing the haunted look in Naruto's eyes, he'd known for a long time but hadn't told anyone not that she blamed him, but still Naruto didn't deserve anything that was happening to him at all.

"First it was Itachi you were after then that stupid Orochimaru went after Sakura-chan and Sasuke and now your after me, Team Seven really is cursed" Naruto paled in realization, Sakura grit her teeth and pat him gently on the shoulder.

While Itachi practically smothered her with his presence as his chakra rose dangerously and the air filled with his KI "Orochimaru's after you why" Jiraiya, the only one left out of the loop since he hadn't stuck around for many details frowned.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "She's not just Tsunade's granddaughter, she is Anija's as well more than you know" the reanimated Second Hokage explained secretively thinking the secret was only known to them.

Itachi pressed his lips together "There's no point in hiding it Lord Second, Hoshigaki already knows as he was the one to tell Orochimaru" the Uchiha heir informed while Kisame smirked viciously, realizing he hadn't just been seeing things.

"Ha so I was right you do have the wood release style of the First Hokage" the shark like rogue threw his head back and laughed roughly, Sakura didn't say another word to him merely kept hiding behind Tobirama, the brat he wanted, stood behind her.

The situation wasn't going well for him he knew that much and with a sigh he beat a hasty retreat "As much as I want to be on this mission with you to protect you I can't be" Itachi turned to his betrothed sharingan deactivated now that the threat was gone.

She nodded solemnly in understanding "Can't always get what we want, I'll be fine Itachi, I am a Chunin now after all and I'll write in the notebook to, maybe even sign on with the summons your mother gave me" Sakura boasted with fake bravado.

And everyone could tell that almost instantly "Just take care of yourself" Tobirama ordered earning another nod as he pressed his hand to Itachi's shoulder and transported them back home leaving Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya to continue on their way to the outpost town.

Way past dinner so they got some food from some stalls, rented a room at an inn, ate, then went to bed all without a single complaint from the kids "Yeesh you brats sure have issues" the Toad Sage shook his head promising to keep a better eye out for them from that point on.

Not just because the gaki was his apprentice/godson but because he cared and Sakura was as equally as important in his mind since she was the granddaughter of the woman he loved, he owed it to the girl to make sure she got to meet her grandmother for the first time in her entire life probably.

He followed them in sleep soon after, the following morning though Sakura was the first to awaken, backpack lit up a familiar blue, so she hastily dug the notebook Itachi had gifted her way back when and flipped it open to read what had been written.

 _*I hope you slept well*_ she read and quick as a flash she scribbled back a positive answer that would hopefully ease his mind, then she set the notebook down for a moment and popped up from the futon she'd slept on, heading downstairs to order breakfast for the three of them.

When she returned the notebook was glowing again before she could open it, Jiraiya cracked a single eye open "Ugh to early" Jiraiya groaned but sat up anyway, brow raised at the eerily glowing notebook she had in her hands "What's that" he questioned.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "A gift from Itachi, it's a communication notebook that lets us pass messages to one another no matter how far apart we are, I still have yet to ask him how he did it though" Sakura frowned as an afterthought.

Flipping open the notebook again to see the next message _*Good, Lord Fourth is keeping us in the village for the time being so I escorted Hanami, Kimiko and their friend to the academy this morning*_ and she huffed out a laugh, poor Itachi it was like them all over again.

Except it was two girls and one boy "Intriguing, that would be a useful way to keep in contact with contacts who are hard to track down" the Sannin commented watching as Sakura scratched a message to her betrothed, he wondered how that had happened but didn't ask just yet.

"Mhm that's how we actually first met Hoshigaki, Team Seven got assigned a C rank mission that turned A rank on us, but knucklehead and Sasuke threw a fit, when we took out the main instigator Hoshigaki showed up" the rosette admitted.

Patiently waiting for the next message and her eyes sparkled with happiness when the notebook lit up again for the third time _*Believe me their a lot less rambunctious than you, otouto and Naruto put together*_ Sakura cracked up laughing at that one.

Because she knew it was the truth "How exactly did you two get betrothed anyway, was it always that way since you were young" Jiraiya prodded curiously, reading what she wrote back and biting back the chuckle.

She tilted her head to him "Itachi actually, Tsume-sama sparked it though and Sasuke eavesdropped on me and Kiba who in turn told Itachi, who learned from Shisui that I liked him and decided to request a contract between us, he's been great" Sakura smiled softly.

Truly caring for the Uchiha, Jiraiya chuckled "Be prepared for when we find Tsunade, she'll likely go on a rampage when she learns your stuck in an arranged marriage like that" the Toad Sage ruffled her hair lightly then stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

During the time he was in there Sakura got three more messages from Itachi, she answered each one with a happy smile before rousing Naruto when the breakfast she ordered appeared, and the minute Jiraiya exited the bathroom made a mad dash for it to take a shower ahead of Naruto.

Who pouted and sulked "Sakura-chan likes her showers" Naruto finally huffed knowing there was no point in throwing a fit, she wouldn't use all the hot water like he would accidentally so he contented himself with eating the healthy breakfast she'd picked out for them.

"Nice choice in food Sakura-chan it was delicious, by the way your notebook glowed like twice" the blonde grinned when Sakura returned, wearing the battle kimono Ino had gifted her for her thirteenth, one of the few times he'd seen her put it on.

Along with the armor it had come with, then he flashed into the bathroom to shower himself while she plopped down, made up a plate and cracked open the notebook again _*Otouto is hopeless without you two around*_ was the first message.

 _*Also try signing on with those summons if they accept you they'll be rather useful considering you may be able to channel your medical chakra through them to heal people like your grandmother does with her slug summons*_ came the second.

Sakura pursed her lips in consideration and scribbled back that she'd think about it for a bit longer not wanting to rush into a signing a summons contract, thankfully Itachi was more than understanding and he ended the messages leaving her to eat in peace.

Then when Naruto came back from showering the empty food tray was placed out in the hall to be taken away by a maid and they put up protective seals to keep anyone from entering the room while they were out and about searching for information on Tsunade's whereabouts.

Immediately Jiraiya abandoned them "Come on knucklehead I heard Tsunade likes onsens and I think I saw one back this way" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him off, Hisashi swooping down to settle on her shoulder as he always did.

Naruto let out a long suffering sigh but allowed her to tug him along wherever "You really think your granny would be in there, that's mixed bathing Sakura-chan" Naruto grimaced when they found the public onsen and went in asking questions.

"Don't think I've seen her around these parts in a long time little girl but we're running a special right now, if you and your boyfriend would like to participate in it" the onsen manager shook his head then tried to get them to spend a ridiculous amount of money for something that sounded dumb.

Sakura was quick to glare "He's not my boyfriend thank you very much, he's like a brother to me, anyway we're not interested" the rosette huffed grabbing Naruto and rushing them away from the onsen, far away just in case.

"Come on Sakura-chan you got to admit that was kind of funny" the blonde laughed suddenly, Sakura tried to glare she did but her lips quirked up into a little smile and a snicker escaped from between her lips as they headed off to find any other hot spring that might be in the outpost town.

Unfortunately they were massively out of luck so around noon they found a food stall "Hey Naruto I was thinking we should totally bring back souvenirs for everyone what do you think" Sakura commented when they were sat on a bench eating their bought food.

Like she thought the blonde perked up instantly at the idea "Absolutely Sakura-chan what a great idea" Naruto nodded his head eagerly, making sure he'd swallowed his latest bite of food first before talking that way he wouldn't get whacked for having bad manners.

Fifteen minutes later they were done eating and so they went off on the search for any information on Tsunade again, only giving up an hour before dinner since they wanted to have time to search for souvenirs "Ooh what do you think of this Naruto" the pinkette grinned.

Holding a tantou out for him to see "Neat, Shisui-san might like, Itachi to or Sasuke, or maybe your little cousin Naoki back in Mist, Kirigakure ninja are good at kenjutsu or so I heard" the blonde offered sheepishly.

"Right you are, I think I'll get one for Naoki and another for Shisui-san, since his birthday is coming up along with yours" Sakura nodded seriously, grabbing a second short sword that had a sleek black sheath and hilt, the other had a gray sheath with a silver hilt.

Both weapons were promptly bought and sealed away "What are you going to get me for my birthday Sakura-chan" Naruto prodded interested since everyone had been getting awesome presents from her that year, Sakura however was as secretive as ever and didn't spill the proverbial beans.

Then after searching a little more, a roll of pretty flower patterned material was bought for Mebuki and Naruto got his own Mom a new apron that had print on it something along the lines of I have a temper you were warned, he thought it was fitting since her nickname was the red hot habenero.

Sakura about died laughing but agreed it suited his mother, so it was paid for and all souvenirs were sealed away with that they returned to the inn and found their mission leader not back yet "Please for the love of kami tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing" the fuscia haired teen sighed.

"What you mean being pervy then probably Sakura-chan it's ero-sennin the biggest pervert in all of the world" the Uzumaki snorted as he flopped back on his futon after unrolling it again, while she snorted but went ahead and ordered dinner for three people.

Jiraiya would be back at some point hopefully and he'd probably be hungry since neither of them knew if he'd eaten lunch like they had, and then they settled down to wait "What do you think Naruto, should I sign on with the Manta-ray summons" Sakura questioned.

Once their meal had arrived and they'd portioned it equally between them leaving a huge helping for the missing member of the mission "Hmm oh yeah definitely they could be really useful you know, but what if your granny wants you to sign on with her slugs" Naruto frowned.

Using his brain for once and being analytical, Sakura pursed her lips knowing Naruto was right, she intended on asking the woman to take her on as an apprentice after all "Maybe I'll ask Itachi if there's a way to have more than one summons at a time" the rosette said.

Making a grab for the notebook and scribbling furiously to ask her question, she only had to wait for two minutes before it glowed a dim blue signaling a new message _*Possible but it isn't easy, you'll likely have to train for years, if it's you though I have a feeling you'll manage*_ was read off.

After scratching a quick thank you with the pen Sakura pulled the manta-ray summons scroll from her pouch and unrolled it, seeing the few other names in blood, so after biting her thumb she wrote her name in blood as well and printed her fingertips.

Then flashed through the summoning jutsu hand signs they'd all learned in the academy in theory of course, in a poof of smoke a dark blue manta-ray was before her, "Excuse me you aren't an Uchiha" was the first thing out of it's mouth.

"No I'm not are Uchiha the only ones you allow to sign on with you" Sakura frowned, if that was the case there wasn't anything she'd be able to do, she'd probably have to give Mikoto the summons scroll back after drawing a line through her name voiding the contract.

He floated her around her curiously "Usually, however I sense something in you an innate ability that would help us fight with you, very well then Sakura-sama I am Shio, the future head of the Manta-ray summons and I accept you as our new mistress" Shio murmured.

Before coming to float in front of her again the whole situation bizarre from the moment she'd summoned the Manta-ray, then just as suddenly she found herself the proud new Mistress over the Manta-ray summons as Shio poofed away in a plume of smoke.

She blinked before sighing not sure if she wanted to ask "Well that was interesting" her blonde teammate commented and Sakura nodded quietly, pulling out a different notebook, one he recognized as the one she came up with new jutsu's in and started theorizing.

It was two hours later that Jiraiya returned expecting to find the kids asleep but got a shocker "Damn pervy sage what the hell took you so long, we've been waiting forever and your food got cold" Naruto burst out with a scowl.

"Now, now gaki I was busy looking for information on Tsunade" Jiraiya placated though he was just a tiny bit grateful that they'd gotten him something to eat, he was starving and plus he would need it to keep from having a massive migraine in the morning from all the alcohol he'd drank.

Blue orbs narrowed "Yeah right you were probably out being a perv Ero-sennin" the knucklehead scoffed in a disbelieving tone, Sakura pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the pout that formed on Jiraiya's face, like seriously what was it with grown men pouting like children it was ridiculous.

Jiraiya heaved a sigh "So did you find anything during your search or was I mistaken and you two stayed here the entire time I was out" the white haired Sannin questioned pulling his plate of now practically frozen food over to him and dug in.

Sakura paused in her scribbling "Went to a public onsen and the manager said that he hadn't seen her in these parts for a long, long time" the rosette quoted, then buried her head back into whatever it was she writing in that notebook which was different from the one from that morning.

It was more than he'd gotten actually out of his various contacts, a few minutes later he finished eating his cold dinner, gave a look to the two kids, even if one of them was a Chunin and then the three of them went to bed.

They stayed in that outpost town for three more days before they moved on to the next in order to see if they could find information pertaining to their mission's target and her whereabouts "Better get comfortable we'll be here for awhile kids" Jiraiya told them.

Once they'd found another inn to set up as base camp in a way and put up their protective seals and such to keep anyone from getting into their inn room "Of course Jiraiya-sama, we're going to go out and do some looking of our own" Sakura nodded in acceptance.

Even if she'd prefer her own room it was better if they all stuck together "Here I thought you'd keep your head stuck in that notebook for awhile longer Sakura-chan" Naruto sniggered earning a whack on the back of the head before the three of them headed out to search for Tsunade.

Seeing as it was rather early in the morning that they'd arrived, having slept out under the stars, making it six days that they'd been gone from the Leaf Village, "Ugh this is ridiculous" the pinkette sighed hours later when it was becoming readily apparent that Tsunade wasn't there either.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll find your Granny I promise, anyway how about we go searching for souvenirs again since we still have lots of people to get souvenirs for" the blonde suggested feeling the need for a break it was past lunch after all and they'd been searching all morning.

Jade eyes sparkled in excitement so it was off to the shops, where they found a beautiful hair clip for Mikoto, printed stationary for Fugaku and an oddly shaped weapon for Minato "Bet he'd just love this for his collection of seal marked kunai" Sakura grinned.

As they bought all the souvenirs they'd found and marched back to the hotel "Totally, though I hope I find something for Karin soon, Teme to and your little sister, Kimiko as well and maybe all our friends to" Naruto sighed really bothered that he couldn't find something for his adopted sister.

Sakura pat him gently on the arm "Believe me Knucklehead we'll find something for everyone I promise" the rosette smiled warmly as she took down the privacy seals that warded their inn door and slid it open so they could trudge in and relax for a bit.

"By the way Sakura-chan what have you been theorizing about in your notebook this time" the Uzumaki boy asked curiously seeing her take up the notebook again and resume her scribbling like it had been for the last four days.

She tilted her head to the side "I don't see any harm in showing you but I don't think you'd really understand Naruto" Sakura shrugged finally and he scooted close to peer down at the contents of the notebook looking confused proving her point.

Until he said something "Are you trying to come up with a way to use those wooden wings for a jutsu" Naruto scratched his head and Sakura nodded her head launching into an extensive explanation on her latest jutsu idea which was still massively theory.

Naruto listening as best he could before ultimately getting lost on what she was saying anymore, Sakura seemed to realize this and quit explaining and threw herself back into theorizing again all the way up to when Jiraiya joined them for the night so they could sleep and rest after a long day.

It was only the following day that things changed "Gaki remember how I promised to teach you a jutsu well it's time follow me to the forest, I'll teach you something to if you want Sakura" Jiraiya announced after breakfast, the day that marked a week on their mission.

"Yeah awesome I can't wait pervy sage so what are you going to teach me" the blonde cheered excitedly having been bored with nothing to work on like Sakura who shook her head with a soft laugh, keeping her nose in that notebook.

Jiraiya chuckled as well "The Rasengan, your Father created it and gave me express permission to teach you because I think you've more than earned it" the white haired Sannin informed, secretly enjoying the wide eyed look he got from his apprentice/godson.

While Sakura looked mildly interested, she did follow them though to the forest but sat clear out of the way paying attention and still working in her notebook, he shot her a look "I'm good Jiraiya-sama you just teach Naruto" the pinkette waved him off.

So he focused on Naruto and a concentrated sphere of chakra appeared in the palm of his hand "Listen well Gaki there are three steps to the rasengan, first rotation, second power and third containment, keeping the first and second steps consistent" Jiraiya instructed.

Thrusting the hand that held the rasengan in it into a tree showing off how powerful the jutsu was "Okay, okay so how do you do the first step then Pervy Sage" Naruto asked impatiently practically bouncing off the walls because he didn't want to wait a moment longer thank you very much.

Off to the side Sakura rolled her eyes lightly in amusement and scratched out something as she realized it wouldn't work "Hey Jiraiya-sama you think it's possible for someone to throw the rasengan" Sakura asked suddenly.

His brows went high nearly past his hairline at the question "Mm that would be difficult, see the Rasengan's already an A Ranked Jutsu and Minato wasn't able to add nature transformation to his own jutsu either" the Toad Sage said.

Not sure what to really tell the girl who buried her head in that ruddy notebook of hers again, seriously one of these days he was going to have to snag it and see what she was constantly writing in it "But it's not entirely impossible either" the rosette grinned.

A calculative gleam in her emerald orbs as she scribbled more furiously in her notebook "And if anyone could find out how to do it, it's Sakura-chan I bet, now how do you do the first step" the blonde sniggered doing his best to not get so impatient.

Jiraiya sighed but held out a water balloon "For the first step rotation you must use your chakra to pop the water balloon like so" Jiraiya explained and Naruto watched as bumps formed all over on the inside of the water balloon before popping in a splash of water.

"That was so cool Ero-sennin my turn, my turn" Naruto was all to happy to take the water balloon held out to him and begin his official training to learn how to use the Rasengan and while he was busy Sakura stood marching to a spot a good distance away from them.

Before flashing through an unfamiliar set of hand signs to Jiraiya at least and calling out an unfamiliar jutsu until wooden wings sprouted from her back, Jiraiya choked and Naruto lost his concentration as he burst out laughing at his godfathers shocked look.

While Sakura took flight "Futon: Gale Surge Jutsu" she wore a look of intense focus on her face as she manipulated her wood wings to help her gain height and at the same time loosed a wind style jutsu that forced her higher than she'd ever been before.

From there though just a little unsettled at being so high in the air, Sakura did a few aerial loops practicing manipulating her wooden wings to keep her airborne for as long as possible, while increasing her chakra reserves so she could fly for longer periods of time.

And for the finale Sakura channeled her wind nature chakra into the wings "Futon: Aerial Gale Storm Jutsu" she went through another set of unfamiliar hand signs and called out an unknown wind style jutsu that came out with a flap of her wooden wings.

Launching her backwards through the air a fair distance while a large unexpected gale of wind surged forward creating a powerful wave of air that nearly flattened a couple of tree's, that was all it took though as she started loosing height rapidly.

Just when she thought she was about to probably break a bone Jiraiya caught her in the nick of time "Crazy but genius is that what you were working on in that notebook of yours" the Sannin asked as she detached the wings and he set her properly on her feet.

Glad he caught her, he was sure Minato and Kushina would have tried to put him six feet under if anything had happened to Sakura "Not the first one but the last one, I thought if I'm going to have wings then I might as well have a jutsu to use in conjunction with them" the pinkette panted.

Practically out of chakra but feeling accomplished, she still had a long ways to go on perfecting her jutsu's but at least she could use them even if only once "Totally awesome Sakura-chan" her blonde teammate grinned still focusing on trying to pop the bloody water balloon.

But both his companions could tell he was getting frustrated a second later it reached boiling point "Gah I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong" Naruto yelled throwing down the water balloon and it exploded as it compacted with the ground.

She couldn't help herself as a laugh bubbled out of her and Naruto sulked at her "Think about it knucklehead what was different about Jiraiya-sama's version of the first step compared to yours" Sakura prodded trying to get him to think rationally.

It only took a second before realization dawned on his features and Naruto set about trying to figure out a way to get his chakra to spike out in the water balloon like Jiraiya's "Nice, by the way how is it your able to use Wood Style Release" Jiraiya frowned in concern.

"You know I'm not quite sure actually, one day I just got really mad and tree's started sprouting up out of the ground around me, I would never have noticed if it hadn't been for Kakashi-sensei" the rosette admitted still baffled how the kekkeigenkai had manifested in her.

When it hadn't in any one else in the long line of relatives that descended from Hashirama himself, besides Tenzo who actually gained the ability thanks to Orochimaru experimenting on him as a child, she just didn't see how the trait had passed to her somehow.

Sensing she was about as lost as he and probably everyone else was Jiraiya didn't ask anymore questions on that particular topic, instead left to conduct another search for information on Tsunade leaving them in the clearing to train.

Naruto worked on the first step of the Rasengan for a week only figuring out that if he used his other hand to get his chakra in the balloon to spin in two different directions he could pop the balloon, so Jiraiya moved them to another outpost town and had Naruto get started on the second step.

Power, the instructions as followed were "Build up chakra to the point and past bursting only then will you complete the second step of the Rasengan" the Toad Sage explained, heading back into the small town to do whatever it was he usually did.

Leaving Naruto with a rubber ball that he had to build up his chakra into to burst it "Stupid pervy sage the least he could do is stay and watch for a little bit" the blonde scowled after his godfather then fully concentrated his efforts on popping the rubber ball.

While Sakura tempered down her newly created Wind Style Jutsu to use not just in the air but while grounded as well "Futon: Gale Storm Jutsu" the fuscia haired teen called out flashing through the hand signs clumsily and manipulating the wooden wings protruding from her back to flap.

Even figuring out how to add wind nature chakra to enhance her jutsu to be more powerful though it caused her to spend a lot of chakra until it felt like she was going to collapse every time she practiced the jutsu.

By the end of the third week Naruto could only make a small hole in the rubber ball and Jiraiya was absolutely no help whatsoever as he was to busy going off hunting down his contacts "Please Sakura-chan I'm dying here" Naruto begged desperate for some help.

And of course she took pity on him "Alright remember Naruto, Jiraiya-sama said that you had to build up your chakra to the point of bursting and then some…maybe I could demonstrate" Sakura pursed her lips and went over to the box filled with rubber balls.

Chakra control was her thing after all though she was skipping the first step she theoretically understood what it was she had to do as she stood before Naruto rubber ball in hand, Jiraiya was just coming back to check on them and hid to watch.

Very curious to see if Sakura would be able to do it as she held out her hand and built up her chakra within the rubber ball it began spiking out in all different directions then with a burst of chakra the ball exploded, Naruto gaped in literal surprise as he stared at his teammate unable to say anything.

Then he narrowed his eyes in determination and re-concentrated his efforts fully on doing the same as Sakura had Jiraiya chuckled and made a promise to reward Sakura for motivating his gaki godson to concentrate on learning the rasengan.

As she returned to her scribbling probably theorizing about another potentially scary jutsu that girl had a frightening brain behind that large forehead of hers he'd realized right about the time she'd created a never before heard of Wind Release Jutsu.

Three weeks later Naruto successfully got the rubber ball to explode with his chakra "Good job gaki now your moving on to the final and third step, containment, you have to keep rotation and power consistent and not let this air balloon pop" Jiraiya grinned.

Presenting more balloons to his apprentice Naruto sighed and shared a long suffering look at Sakura who was packing their things into their packs again to travel to another town in Fire Country "Okay Ero-sennin I'll do my best" the blonde said.

Grabbing an air balloon "Don't worry brat you'll get it, I'm sure you will and this step you can even do while on the road so it's not like you can't train" the white haired Sannin chuckled ruffling the boys hair, blue eyes lit up and Naruto immediately started training to get the third step.

"Finished in record time" the rosette smiled in triumph as she checked every nook and cranny of the room they'd been staying in for a month now to make sure that nothing was being left behind, Jiraiya shook his head, paid the rent and led the two kids from the town to another.


	24. Wherefore Art Thou Tsunade (Part 2) End

~Authors Note

Here you are everyone the rest of the Find Tsunade Arc, written in my own unique way I hope you all enjoy the chapter and more will be out soon.

End Authors Note~

* * *

All the way back in the Hidden Leaf Village, things weren't going so well at home "Come on Hanami-chan, Sakura wouldn't want you to cry over her absence like this" Haku winced when for the third time since Sakura had went off on her mission a month and a half ago.

Hanami burst into a fit of tears "B..But I miss N..Nee-chan….s…so m…much" Hanami hiccuped this was the longest they'd been separated after all, Haku sighed and rubbed his temples not sure what to do anymore.

While Dosu grumbled under his breath trying to not let the tears affect him probably "Why don't you go play with Kimiko-chan and Kaen-kun" Mebuki suggested feeling a little emotional herself being six months along in her third pregnancy.

The dark pink haired six year old sniffled and wiped her eyes, nodding before vanishing, a water clone of Haku tailing her to make sure she actually made it through the Uchiha Compound to the main family house where Kimiko was.

"Poor Hanami-chan is really upset this time, I don't think she cried any last time Sakura-chan was gone" Kizashi frowned upset that his little girl was upset, even if it was kind of funny and a little frustrating how much Hanami adored her elder sister.

Mebuki grimaced "Just got to wonder, have they found Tsuna-chan or not" Hashirama mused finding himself missing the young girl who was his great, great granddaughter to but not enough to bring him to tears like Hanami had been.

"You know how stubborn Tsunade is and can be Anija, she's probably giving them trouble by refusing to come back" Tobirama snorted with a roll of his soft red eyes, Hashirama chuckled at that and nodded because he knew it was the truth.

"I hope she comes back soon though I'm not sure how much more of this I can take being pestered for information that I don't have" Dosu grunted, it was like he was suddenly one of them and he wasn't use to all the feelings that everyone felt in the Leaf Village.

Haku took his turn to roll his eyes "Maybe I should ask Itachi-san how to make that notebook he uses to send messages to her daily so I can ask how it is she manages to keep Hanami so happy all the time" the fifteen year old huffed.

Extremely frustrated that he wasn't a very good job keeping Hanami's spirits lifted "What a brilliant idea Haku-kun, we'd all love to have that, Hanami as well perhaps" the blonde woman burst out latching on to the idea quickly.

Seeing as there were two Hokage class shinobi in the house though reanimated Haku went off to do just that "Goodness anyway I have a feeling it won't be much longer, Sakura-chan will be back before we know it with Tsunade-sama" the dull pink haired male assured.

Knowing that it was stressing his wonderful wife out not having their eldest daughter there and if the search took to much longer Sakura would miss out on seeing her newest sibling come into the world "All we have to do is be patient right" the former Otogakure genin grumbled.

Off to the side Tobirama nodded "Precisely and who knows Tsunade might not be as stubborn as we think or she'll make a bet and lose it" the reanimated Second Hokage snorted knowing his great niece very well.

And his brother threw his head back with a laugh "To right you are Tobirama, to right you are" the former First Hokage nodded in agreement before settling back on the couch getting comfortable as they waited for the missing Haku to return.

Who was still searching for Itachi but he was in luck as the eighteen year old himself appeared in a flurry of crows "May I help you or are you just randomly wandering the compound" Itachi raised a brow asking not unkindly but curious as to why Haku was there.

Grateful that he didn't have to look anymore "I came to ask you how you made that notebook you gave to Sakura, Hanami isn't really dealing well with her absence anymore and she's cried three times this past week, I'm at my wits end" Haku burst out.

Itachi blinked before chuckling "Not just you, Kimiko is also rather upset Sakura hasn't been here to walk them to the academy with me and Mother has tried everything under the moon and sun without success, I understand why you ask and it's a good idea" the Uchiha heir stated.

Turning on his heel and heading back to the house Haku on his heels "Oh thank you Itachi-san with the ability to send messages to one another it should ease their loneliness, I hate to admit it but Sakura's the glue to her family, they need her" the doe eyed fifteen year old sighed.

Not that the eighteen year old was surprised any "Well your in luck Haku-san, Hisashi just brought back a report on how Sakura was doing and hasn't left yet so I can show you how to make those notebooks and send them off with Hisashi" Itachi informed.

Relief etched into chocolate brown orbs "Rather genius of you to gift her one of your crow summons, he's inconspicuous and provides a sort of comfort to her when you're absent for long periods of time on missions" Haku smirked.

Knowing why the older male had gifted Sakura the crow in the first place, to always keep an eye on her "Indeed, here we are" the raven haired eighteen year old announced unlocking the door to his own house that was no more than fifteen feet away from the main family house.

He'd wanted a sense of independence for later on down the road and his parents had seen no reason as to why they had to refuse since he still came to see them every single day when he could and he lived less than fifteen feet away from them.

A couple minutes later they were seated in his small living room, "You know I just realized maybe it's not just Sakura, Hanami is missing, but Zabuza-sama as well, she'd gotten use to his presence and now he's just not there anymore" the fifteen year old realized suddenly.

Watching as Itachi drew in neat calligraphy an unfamiliar seal on several notebooks, one for each of them he noted "There, Hisashi deliver this to Sakura understand" Itachi finished in the next moment and beckoned the crow over to him.

Hisashi spread his wings and took flight to land on his summoners arm, where a harness was attached to him and a scroll was placed in the strap then he flapped his wings again and disappeared out the window.

"Again thank you Itachi-san, these should solve our problem hopefully" Haku smiled kindly gathering up the remaining notebooks, seal firmly etched into his mind for later use should he need it and headed back to the house.

~Meanwhile~

Clear across Fire Country Sakura decided to finally practice with her summons "Shio reporting for duty Sakura-sama what would you like me to do for you" Shio appeared before her in a plume of smoke and Sakura smiled in satisfaction.

Before shaking her head to focus "Right you said that I had an innate ability that would let you fight with me and since I'm taking a break from theorizing about new jutsu I thought we could train and develop our relationship with one another from summons to summoner" Sakura said.

Shio blinked at her "You can channel your water nature chakra through me to use jutsu, your healing chakra and wind nature chakra as well Sakura-sama as you know not many Uchiha have those sorts of chakra natures" the dark blue Manta-ray explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding "Don't I know it, anyway seeing as I already know how to apply my chakra natures independently from myself I think it shouldn't take long before we're able to fight with one another side by side" the pinkette mused.

Placing her hands on Shio who held positively still for her and then the underside of his body lit up green "Holy crow Sakura-chan that's amazing, I wonder what it's like to be healed that way" Naruto burst out seeing the action out of the corner of his eye.

They'd once again been abandoned by Jiraiya who thought they were closing in on Tsunade's whereabouts "Care to give it a try then" Shio offered intrigued himself, would it be easy for his summoner or would it be hard.

Naruto gulped but allowed Sakura to create several scratches "You'll heal me afterwards if this doesn't work out right away, right Sakura-chan" the blonde asked nervously and Sakura nodded her head, as Shio hovered over him.

Then the underside of his body glowed green, "How do you feel, are the scratches healing" the Manta-ray inquired a couple seconds later Naruto quickly looked to see and saw that they were just very, very slowly.

"Very slowly Sakura-chan guess your going to have to work on this huh" Naruto admitted lightly as she stopped channeling healing chakra through Shio, Sakura nodded again and healed the rest of the scratches she made on him by herself.

And he returned to his own training "Mm say Shio is it possible to create a condensed stream of water that's able to cut the ground" Sakura mused having been theorizing but she hadn't been able to come with a solution to her sudden problem.

Shio tilted his entire body to the side in consideration "If one concentrates the water tightly together I suppose, would you like to try" Shio finally nodded, Sakura shook her head though needing to think more on the idea.

So they moved on to practicing other things until Jiraiya came to deliver a meal to them "Just make sure you brats stay nourished out here" Jiraiya huffed at them, peering around cautiously to make sure they weren't in any sort of danger before stalking off.

His blonde apprentice shook his head "Seriously I think he needs to get laid what do you think Sakura-chan" the blonde snorted seeing how tense his godfather had gotten as the mission dragged on and they'd found minimal information on Tsunade's whereabouts.

This earned him a very dirty look "That's just nasty Naruto, you shouldn't say stuff like that about your godfather like that" the rosette crinkled her nose in disgust before they both burst out laughing at the hilariousness of it all.

A moment later their laughter faded and the two of them focused their efforts on training, only eating when they got hungry and ultimately returning to the town they were stationed in as the summoning wore off and Shio returned to his world.

"Come on we still have lots of souvenirs to get remember" Naruto sighed training as he walked while Sakura was content to take an actual break while they walked through the little town to find gift shops and the like.

It was their first stop that Sakura found the absolute perfect souvenir to give to Itachi in the form of a cookbook, they'd all learned early on that Itachi was about as good of a cook as his mother and this one had many recipes for one of his favorite foods, cabbage.

The book was promptly bought followed by a sword for Sasuke and a calligraphy set for Hanami who'd expressed interest in Fuinjutsu, Kushina had never been so happy to have more people to teach Fuinjutsu to especially little children.

"Okay I think that's good enough for the day Naruto" Sakura announced once the souvenirs were bought and sealed away with all the others, only a few left and everyone back in Leaf that they knew would have a souvenir to their name.

Naruto nodded put out that he still hadn't found something for Karin but followed after her back to the inn where they stayed the rest of the evening until Jiraiya returned "Why do you do this" the Toad Sage asked earning a couple of confused looks.

He knew he had to elaborate then "Order food and leave me some you don't have to you know I'm a grown man you know" Jiraiya grunted, touched but confused at her actions, was it really this easy to receive her kindness, a simple apology, he wasn't one hundred percent certain.

Sakura blinked at him "I know that Jiraiya-sama but we're on this mission together and we have to take care of each other, even if you're an adult and one of the Legendary Sannin, plus Naruto's godfather and Grandmothers teammate" the pinkette shrugged a second later.

"What she said Ero-sennin we need you to be in top form to conduct your search for Granny Tsunade" the blonde brat informed not even realizing that he was being mature probably, Jiraiya sighed but ate his food anyway and afterwards the three of them went to bed.

And the next morning it was back to training/searching "Hey Sakura-chan isn't that Hisashi, I wondered where he'd flown off to, looks like he went back to Leaf" Naruto commented when he noticed a black dot in the sky flying towards them.

Indeed it was the crow companion she'd been gifted "Whatcha got for me Hisashi-kun" Sakura cooed rubbing his beak gently as she removed the scroll and harness, Hisashi cawed in delight of her attentions and settled on her shoulder comfortably.

While she unrolled the scroll to see what was within, an enclosing seal and in a plume of smoke a notebook was in hand, a very familiar one, and it was already glowing a familiar dull blue indicating there was a message waiting to be read.

Curious she cracked it open _*Onee-chan I miss you so much it's unbearable when are you gonna be home*_ and in horrible scrawl that she recognized as her sister's was that message and her heart ached just thinking that her little sister was suffering because of her absence.

So she wrote back _*Thank kami we were all not sure what to do anymore about Hanami-chan, she's cried three times ~Haku~*_ then there was another message from someone she least expected and spied a sticky note on the inside of the notebook in Itachi's neat print.

Informing her that the notebook she had was connected to not only one Hanami had but her parents, Sasuke, Karin, Dosu, Kimiko, and the two reanimated Hokage that were part of her family as well _*Sorry to hear Haku*_ she scribbled back.

 _*Good to know that this notebook actually works tell me Sakura-chan have you found Tsuna-chan yet*_ came a message from Hashirama next earning a look from Naruto who couldn't fully concentrate on his training as the new notebook continuously flashed a dull blue.

Her shoulders slumped at that and with a scowl wrote that they hadn't found her yet but Jiraiya seemed to think they were closing in on her position as more information turned up _*I see, be warned Tsunade might refuse to come back*_ the next message came from Tobirama.

Something she'd already guessed a long time ago _*It's not fair that you have to be gone for so long just to find Granny Tsunade…will you at least bring me back a souvenir, anyway got to go to the academy*_ another from Hanami and the little girl made a demand for a souvenir.

Earning a quiet huff from her big sister not that Hanami heard it any "What the heck is going on with that thing, it's not malfunctioning is it Sakura-chan" Naruto stomped over when she closed the notebook getting the sense that there would be no more messages forthcoming for awhile.

Pink brows shot upwards and Sakura nearly died laughing at his extremely wary look "No knucklehead Haku asked Itachi how he made the notebooks and that one's connected not just to one person but several, hence the repeated glowing" Sakura rapped him over the head gently.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and returned to his Rasengan training, Sakura however returned to her theorizing for her Water Release Jutsu, if she got it right the jutsu would shoot from the tip of her finger in a powerful condensed stream of water, strong enough to cut the ground.

Then there was also a new Wood Release Jutsu in the works, to give her talons like a hawk to use in close quarters combat, plus she was also trying to figure out a way to add her lightning nature chakra to her aerial gale storm jutsu and overall she felt stressed.

"Relax Sakura-chan you'll figure out your jutsu's I promise and give them awesome names to I bet" her blonde haired teammate soothed taking a break from training to join her on the very comfortable piece of earth she'd found herself.

She slanted him a look "Yeah in a million years probably Naruto, this is some complicated stuff as you know" the rosette snorted a gleam of exhaustion in her eyes, this mission was wearing down on her and she probably missed everyone back home to.

There was nothing he could do though except pat her gently on the back then thirty minutes later he was back on his feet using the air balloon to try and contain his Rasengan in a sphere of swirling chakra like Jiraiya had.

It was a little while later that Jiraiya arrived to see Naruto flopping on the ground in exhaustion and Sakura shooting death glares at her notebook "Do I even want to ask" Jiraiya asked in confusion and Sakura shook her head no.

He threw his head back and laughed in response "Seriously what are you always writing in that thing anyway" the Sannin inquired finally working up the courage to ask and Sakura was all to happy to shove her notebook off on him for awhile.

As she marched to a random spot and made a fire then disappeared to catch something to eat "That's her jutsu theorizing notebook, she's got some crazy wicked cool ideas in there" Naruto explained when his godfather cracked open the notebook and a surprised look flitted across his face.

"Obviously gaki, yeesh and I thought the other one was scary, she's got not one but two new Wood Release Jutsu's in theory, a complex wind/lightning combo style jutsu and a Water Release jutsu in the works" Jiraiya whistled.

Understanding now why Sakura spent nearly all her time with her head stuck in this bloody notebook it was like a diary but not, it was where all her harebrained idea's went "Impractical aren't they Jiraiya-sama" Sakura returned with a few rabbits slung over her shoulder.

Already skinned, gutted and deboned from the looks of them and covered in seasonings as she speared them on sticks and started a fire with ease "Not at all Sakura if you manage to get out of the theorizing stage they'll be extremely useful jutsu's" the white haired Sannin frowned.

Not wanting the girl to think that her idea's were dumb, they were pure genius and frightening but wicked and she'd be one of the few, probably the only one to utilize at least six of the jutsu she'd created "Ero-sennin's right Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki nodded seriously.

Sakura huffed at them and turned back to keeping an eye on the rabbits "Okay you two their done come and get one" the pinkette called twenty minutes later, Jiraiya returned her notebook and snagged one of the speared rabbits before walking off.

Leaving them alone to continue training until much later and for the next two days they stayed there until Jiraiya hit the jackpot "Tanzaku Town if we hurry we can make it in just a day before Tsunade decides to up and run again" Jiraiya ordered.

Both kids rushed about packing their belongings and making sure they didn't forget anything at the same time "Alright Jiraiya-sama we're ready" Sakura announced shouldering her pack as Hisashi perched on her shoulder back from his recent deliverance of a report to Itachi.

"Right and then we'll finally be on our way home after nearly a month and three weeks" Naruto cheered excitedly as they left behind the inn they'd been staying in for the past three days, Jiraiya chuckled at his naivety but it was enough that Sakura knew convincing Tsunade wouldn't be easy.

As he paid their rent and they started from the town they'd been in, heading for the next which was a full day away, partway down the road Sakura yanked out the notebook that was continuously glowing and scratched down a message.

Probably informing everyone back in Leaf that they'd found out where Tsunade was and they were on their way to hopefully meet up with the woman, then the notebook was stowed away again and the three of them went double time going as fast as their legs could carry them.

Down the path for as long as they could run, their muscles were definitely sore by the time they got past the halfway point "By the way happy birthday knucklehead sorry it's late" the rosette said suddenly presenting a blue opal teardrop necklace to her friend/teammate.

Naruto covered his mouth in shock at the suddenness of the gift before realizing his birthday had already passed "Th..Thank you S..Sakura-chan I'll wear it always" the blonde sniffed tearfully accepting the heartfelt and handmade gift as he looped it around his neck.

"Just how long have you been hiding that little thing away" the Toad Sage huffed a little miffed that he kept getting surprised by this girl and she had the nerve to giggle at him while she healed their sore muscles then she passed around chakra replenishing ration bars.

Allowing them to continue their grueling pace towards Tanzaku Town, only arriving late in the evening "Come on I'm sure you two are exhausted" Jiraiya grunted feeling much the same as he found them an inn and rented a room for them to share.

"I'm not even bothering with taking a shower right now I don't care if I stink or if the futon gets stinky I'm tired" Sakura groaned flopping face first into the futon and going straight to sleep without eating for once.

The two male members of the team for this mission blinked at her "Sakura-chan's got it right believe it" Naruto yawned doing the same as Sakura had and soon he to was snoozing the night away leaving Jiraiya to do as they had and go to sleep.

When they woke the following morning the three of them knew it was crunch time, they had to find Tsunade no matter what "Eat up you two then we'll spread out and search" the white haired Sannin ordered more harshly than he intended.

But thankfully both thirteen year old's understood "Roger that Ero-sennin we'll split up and search for Granny Tsunade" the Uzumaki boy saluted seriously because he certainly didn't want to spend another month searching for the woman if she escaped from them today.

"Got it and I'm sending Shio with you to help search Naruto, Hisashi will be in the sky he already knows what Grandmother looks like" the fuscia haired teen informed scarfing her food as politely as she could manage.

Then after summoning Shio the three of them went in different directions searching long and hard over the course of the entire day until Sakura threw her hands up in the air in frustration "Forget it, she's probably already left" Sakura growled.

Irritated that no matter what they did things always went bad for her and her team, then she let out a long suffering sigh and decided to get dinner knowing Naruto and Jiraiya would be hungry so she went into the nearest restaurant and stumbling head first across Tsunade.

Sakura froze hardly believing her eyes not that the woman or women seeing as her second cousin Shizune was with Tsunade, took notice of her anyway and after standing there for a couple of minutes assuring herself that it wasn't a genjutsu flew from the restaurant and back out into the street.

Whistling to call for Hisashi "Need you to take these messages to Jiraiya-sama and Naruto" the rosette commanded placing two notes pinned together in his beak, Hisashi then took flight and she headed into the restaurant again to make sure neither woman could disappear on her.

Luckily they were both still there casually drinking sake and it only took fifteen minutes for her mission companions to show up within seconds of each other "Where Sakura-chan" Naruto asked in a breathless voice, since he'd run to get here.

She pointed discretely at a booth both women were sequestered away in "Well done Sakura now comes the hard part" Jiraiya ruffled her hair with a smile before squaring his shoulders and marching towards the booth his former teammate sat at.

Tsunade looked up when a shadow fell over the booth table "Jiraiya what are you doing here" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise before spying the brat that was with her old teammate, Sakura had kind of chickened out a little bit and found her own separate booth that was nearby.

Jiraiya sighed "To find you of course Tsunade, Sarutobi-sensei's dead and he chose you as his successor it's time to claim your birthright" the Toad Sage informed warily taking a seat in the booth followed by his gaki apprentice.

He frowned and let his gaze travel for a moment until he spied the other member of the team and she waved shyly at him, his lips quirked into a small smile as he bit back a laugh, 'How cute she's nervous like a little kid' he chuckled inwardly.

"Forget it I'm not going back there's nothing in Leaf for me anymore" the honey eyed blonde scoffed immediately rejecting the ridiculous idea of her becoming the next Hokage, earning a scowl from the younger blonde at the table.

"That's not true you've got your daughter, son in law and grandchildren, plus your grandfather and great uncle who were reanimated" the Uzumaki boy spat at the disillusioned woman who thought she was alone.

Honey orbs narrowed with irritation on him in the next moment and Jiraiya hastily intervened before his godson got flattened "He's telling the truth Tsunade, your daughter that you had is alive and well and over there is your granddaughter" Jiraiya said bluntly.

Pointing at Sakura, Tsunade turned and looked into expressive green eyes "No that's not possible, I gave up all rights to my daughter a long time ago, sensei was supposed to keep it secret from everyone" Tsunade shook her head in denial.

Missing the hurt that flashed through peridot orbs that nearly reminded her of Dan "Yeah well when Sakura-chan manifested your grandfather's kekkeigenkai it was kind of hard to keep the secret" Naruto sneered.

Sakura by that point was no longer paying attention to the conversation as Jiraiya and Tsunade argued back and forth with one another while Shizune tried to keep the peace until Tsunade said the absolute worst thing she could ever say getting Naruto all hyped up.

With her ears perked to listen in she felt her blood beginning to boil one thing in particular got her riled as well, from where he was trying to stop Naruto from flying off the handle Jiraiya paled as angry chakra swamped the restaurant.

And out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura with the most haunted look in her eyes he'd ever seen as she stood and stormed towards them, slamming her clenched fist down on the table when she was near teeth barred furiously Naruto dove underneath the table at the sight of her pissed off expression.

"HE WAS YOUR SENSEI, SOMEONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE FAMILYTO YOU AND YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, WELL I won't stand here and let you insult Lord Third like he was NOTHING when I was FORCED TO WATCH HIM DIE" Sakura raged with tears in her eyes.

Chakra fluctuating dangerously while the table gave a groan and collapsed, sprouting tree's out of the wood as her emotions wreaked havoc, then Sakura realized she was making a scene and promptly vanished as nothing more than a sigh of the wind.

Naruto poked his head out from underneath the destroyed table wreckage as he'd dived under it when he saw Sakura storming over "Holy shit she was mad, Sakura-chan made me seem tame just now" the blonde Uzumaki shuddered extricating himself out of the wreckage.

Dusting off his now food splattered clothes as he did so "Jiraiya what did she mean she was forced to watch Sarutobi-sensei die" the honey eyed blonde demanded to know not liking the implications of that statement in the least.

Jiraiya sighed "Knucklehead go find her, make sure she's not beating herself up or anything for yelling like that and just that Tsunade, Orochimaru trapped her and several others in a barrier after her fight during the Chunin Exams, she watched the light fade from his eyes" the Toad Sage explained tiredly.

While his godson walked off intent on finding his very temperamental, upset teammate "Kami that poor girl" Shizune said for the first time since they'd all sat down, having been quiet thus far and she felt pity for the young girl who happened to be her second cousin.

"Must have done pretty well if she was promoted to Chunin amid the chaos" Tsunade scowled though it did kind of hurt that her first interaction with the granddaughter she never even knew existed was the girl yelling at her in defense of the former Third Hokage.

Shizune frowned "Who did she fight or do you not know Master Jiraiya" the ebony haired woman inquired curiously, Jiraiya closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember when it was like a lightbulb clicked on over head.

And his face went pale "Gaara Sabaku, the Kazekage's youngest son and Jinchuuriki, she subdued him during a pure tactical fight if I remember and trust me Tsunade, she was very reluctant to accept the promotion" Jiraiya stated.

"S..Subdued a Jinchuuriki bu..but that's impossible" Shizune rambled in shock missing the return of Naruto who looked like he'd had an encounter with a lightning jutsu, crackling with excess electricity actually to Tsunade and Jiraiya's surprise.

As he trudged towards them "We have a problem Sakura-chan blocked off the room with a barrier that zaps you" Naruto sulked hating the fact that he couldn't help Sakura when she was avoiding them it really hurt actually.

The man who was his godfather groaned "Great, anyway I'm sorry for the damage, here's some compensation for it, let's go Gaki maybe we can get her to take it down if we work together" the white haired Sannin rubbed his temples while giving some ryo to the manager of the restaurant.

"I'm coming to, she's my granddaughter so therefore I should be the one to talk to her" the honey eyed blonde that had caused the problem in the first place shot into a standing position, Naruto scowled at her and opened his mouth.

"Nu-uh no way in hell old lady your the one who upset her in the first place and you don't know her like I do heck the pervy sage knows her better than you ever would" the younger blonde growled not wanting the person who'd upset Sakura to be around her at all.

Off to the side was Shizune who worried her lip and wrung her hands nervously "Perhaps Tsunade-sama we can let Master Jiraiya and his apprentice handle her for the night and try to talk to her tomorrow or something" the raven haired woman suggested hesitantly.

Earning a glare from her mentor who of course had to be stubborn so all four of them trekked to the inn the Jiraiya and his mission companions were staying in, like Naruto had told them the door was sealed off and if they tried to touch it they were zapped.

Tsunade wasn't one to be deterred though "Don't make me demolish the whole inn brat cause I will or you can take down this barrier and we can talk peacefully" she yelled through the barrier and closed door of the room.

Praying that the girl gave her a chance, thankfully though the barrier was lowered and the door slid open to reveal a tear streaked face "Sorry for yelling at you, it's just despite the mistakes he made Lord Third doesn't deserve to be talked about like that" the rosette apologized.

Fidgeting nervously before her grandmother, Tsunade shot a look to her old teammate and he chuckled "Your giving me mixed signals here brat, first you're a firecracker now you're a mouse what gives" Tsunade raised a brow on her granddaughter.

Sakura kept her gaze down however "Because Sakura-chan hates conflict" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone as he threw his arms around his second best friend in the entire world and hugged her, and her shoulders lost the tension that had built up in them.

"Are you okay that was quite the dressing down, I'm surprised you didn't blow out your vocal cords from that" Jiraiya asked in concern as they all gathered in the room, even Tsunade and Shizune so they could talk a little bit probably.

The girl finally lifted her head "Huh oh yeah I'm fine, I'm pretty sure I didn't even reach the same volume as Kushina-san, probably never could anyway" Sakura nodded quietly rather subdued for now as she settled on the futon she'd used last night.

Glad that things were calming down "You know I think I'm just going to get our things Tsunade-sama and bring them here" Shizune chimed in getting the feeling they might be going back to Leaf anyway and leaving behind any and all drama.

Her mentor nodded so she scurried off to complete her self assigned task "By the way blonde brat you said grandchildren does that mean you have a sibling...Sakura right" the honey eyed woman inquired curiously wondering how many grandchildren she had.

Sakura nodded her head "Mhm two, Hanami she's six, got dark pink hair and my unborn sibling, don't know the gender yet but the due date is fast approaching" the pinkette smiled emerald sparkling with happiness at the thought of her much younger siblings.

Jiraiya settled off to the side with a smile "I'm kind of glad your Father sent her now, Tsunade's interested and with that she'll probably come back to Leaf with us" the Toad Sage whispered to his godson who nodded sagely.

"Plus it seems like Granny Tsunade needed a wake up call and Sakura-chan was the perfect person to slap some sense in her metaphorically of course" the younger blonde grinned still wary but ultimately happy for his friend.

Who'd got her long awaited wish of meeting her grandmother granted "Thank kami they seem to be getting along now" the raven haired attendant of Tsunade's returned carrying a single pack and a pet pig in her arms that oinked in agreement to her statement.

Before to long Sakura started yawning "Whoops sorry we've had a hell of a time looking for you Grandmother and we got in late to Tanzaku last night not to mention we were searching all day as well" Sakura admitted tiredly.

"Don't let me keep you up then brat go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up" Tsunade snorted unable to keep herself from mothering the girl, Sakura smiled softly and bid each of the people in the room goodnight before crawling underneath a blanket and going straight to sleep.

Tsunade huffed out a quiet laugh at how quick the girl had gone to bed, "We never finished our conversation from earlier Tsunade…but I think it can wait until the morning right" Jiraiya said reminding her of the serious matter at hand.

She nodded and grabbed a spare futon from the closet prompting Shizune to do the same "Night Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan" Naruto slumped onto his own chosen futon and without even covering up was out like a light less than a minute later.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes but did the same as the others were doing "Goodnight everyone" Shizune was the last one out and the five of them slept clear past ten o'clock the next day to say Sakura was surprised when she woke to find her backpack glowing was an understatement.

That's because she was ecstatic, plus she realized she'd forgotten to write back to everyone and let them know they'd finally met up with Tsunade after nearly two months of being gone so with a smile on her face she flipped open the notebook.

And sweat-dropped at the amount of messages that were written within _*Onee-chan are you coming home soon* *Are you even reading these messages, please answer me Nee-chan* *I'm getting mad and everyone is getting worried*_ the first several were from Hanami.

 _*Please Sakura-chan say something, anything to let us know that your alright* *If you don't answer I'm sending Tobirama with or without Minato's permission* *Your mother is stressing herself out unnecessarily over this*_ then there were some from Hashirama.

Each one of deep worry that struck a cord in her as she read over the rest of them _*Everyone calm down I'm fine we spent all day searching yesterday and then half the evening talking to Tsunade-sama I went to bed and forgot to inform you all*_ she wrote carefully.

The first person to response to her message was her mother _*SAKURA SENJU Don't You Ever Worry Me Like That Again, I nearly lost your sibling*_ Mebuki made sure she knew that she was upset and Sakura winced just glad she couldn't hear her mother yelling right now.

She scribbled back a very heartfelt apology "Brat what are you doing" the honey eyed blonde chose that moment to wake up and notice her frantic writing in a notebook, eager to share Sakura turned the notebook around for her to see.

"Writing to everyone back home, before you ask I'm assuming through the use of fuinjutsu, this handwriting here belongs to Hanami, then Grandfather Hashirama and lastly my Mom, see the similarities" the fuscia haired teen chattered enthusiastically.

Far less timid than she had been last night that's for sure and Jiraiya who was just waking up chuckled "So Tsunade are you going to come back to Leaf with us, take the position Sarutobi-sensei succeeded you to" the white haired Sannin questioned.

And Sakura fell silent "Oh say you will old lady, you don't know how long Sakura-chan's been waiting to meet you and it would just kill her if you didn't come back with us" the Uzumaki brat pleaded with hopeful eyes only thinking of Sakura and not himself.

Her brow twitched "Where's the harm in going back Lady Tsunade, we have family there waiting for us" then her own attendant jumped aboard the band wagon to convince her, with a frustrated groan she threw her hands in the air.

"Alright, alright fine I'll come back, geez and how exactly is it you ended up with the last name Senju" Tsunade huffed before rounding on her granddaughter with a question that had only just started bugging her upon seeing the angrily written words.

Sakura blinked "It was Haruno up until I was five then thanks to Ami Himekari the wood release style manifested itself in my blood because she pissed me off" Sakura snorted definitely holding that against the annoying purple haired girl.

Naruto dissolved into helpless laughter at that "Man I didn't know you blamed Himekari of all people for that but it sure was funny" Naruto guffawed, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard and rolling around on the floor at the same time.

There was only a split second pause before Sakura joined him adding her own laughter to his "Not sure who I feel worse for this Himekari girl or Sakura, who is frightening" Jiraiya grimaced having seen Sakura's temper not just once but twice now and it was no laughing matter.

Tsunade perked up in interest "What do you mean she's frightening Master Jiraiya" Shizune was the one to ask though as the kids managed to calm themselves down though Sakura did snicker when Jiraiya shuddered.

"Let's just say Sakura can on a small level utilize chakra enhanced strength and let's just say she might have punched Kisame Hoshigaki on his ass and don't even get me started on her original jutsu's she's thought up all by herself" the Toad Sage winced.

Getting another snicker from the girl herself "Punched Hoshigaki on his ass and what do you mean original jutsu" the Slug Sannin asked completely gobsmacked, her granddaughter was turning out to be pretty talented and she'd missed out on the girls entire life so far.

In answer Sakura yanked out yet another notebook and tossed it to her "Everything's inside and believe me Hoshigaki deserved it for opening his annoying mouth to Orochimaru" the rosette scowled, Orochimaru wouldn't even be after her if it hadn't been for Kisame.

Curious herself Shizune scooted over to read the contents of the notebook that had been handed to her mentor "All of these are your idea's" the ebony haired woman gasped and Sakura nodded seriously as she continued scribbling in a different notebook.

Until her backpack glowed blue again indicating the other notebook she had, had a new message _*Is it uncharacteristic of me to say that I miss you terribly and can't wait for you to come home*_ was written in Itachi's neat scrawl.

Her cheeks burned in response at the sweet words "Sakura-chan's blushing, Sakura-chan's blushing" Naruto teased earning a chuckle from Jiraiya while Sakura huffed and hastened to scribble a response back to Itachi.

A fond twinkle in her emerald orbs "Hush up knucklehead like your any better around Hinata-chan" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly and at the mention of the pretty blue haired Hyuga Heiress Naruto turned a spectacular shade of red.

Laughter at his expense filled the air and Sakura smiled pleased with herself "So why are you blushing Sakura….who are you writing to that's so different from the rest of our family" Tsunade questioned wanting to learn all she could.

Sakura opened her mouth but was cut off "Itachi Uchiha if I recall, her betrothed" Jiraiya announced and the girl ducked her head waiting for the expected blow up and Tsunade didn't disappoint as the woman glowered furiously in response.

" _ **BETROTHED, Not On My Watch Your Not Sakura, You Won't Be Getting Married To Anyone Especially Not An Uchiha**_ _"_ the blonde woman hissed, seething with unbridled fury, proving to be every bit as temperamental as her granddaughter and daughter respectively.

The girl let out a long suffering sigh "You know I think I'll just go order lunch for the five of us" the raven haired woman volunteered suddenly escaping the room as quickly as possible so she didn't get caught in the cross-hairs of another shouting match.

But Sakura had since learned her lesson from last night as she turned to face her grandmother "Grandma Tsunade you can't interfere everything's already been arranged, plus I like Itachi, he's one of the kindest Uchiha's you could ever meet" the rosette stated calmly.

While Jiraiya just stared at her in open mouthed astonishment "Your temperament is giving me whiplash girl choose something and stick with it and for kami sake stop being so weird" the Toad Sage groaned, she shot him a glare at that.

As Tsunade opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly "How can you accept an arranged marriage so easily, what happens when your crush on this Uchiha fades, you'll be stuck in a loveless marriage, Uchiha males don't express emotions" Tsunade frowned grasping at straws.

All she wanted was the best for her granddaughter "Believe me Grandmother, Itachi expresses himself plenty and our parents made the contract for our benefit anyway and it's not just a crush, I love Itachi" Sakura announced seriously.

Naruto promptly stopped laughing "Of course you do Sakura-chan and let me guess Itachi doesn't know that" Naruto sighed and she shook her head quietly, switching between the two notebooks she had repeatedly as more messages were written.

"Why wouldn't you tell him that then Sakura, I'm sure the Uchiha would be thrilled" Jiraiya questioned but Sakura kept her silence this time then he understood, she wasn't ready to tell Itachi those three little words.

The missing member of their group returned "Breakfast is on its way so what did I miss" Shizune informed with a smile, peering around surreptitiously to ensure nothing had gotten broken while she'd been gone only to crease her brow in confusion.

"A surprisingly calm Sakura" the white haired Sannin said lightly watching as Sakura finally seemed to get tired of responding and told everyone on the other end of the notebook that she was going to eat and probably shower, that girl loved her showers.

Just like he thought she popped up after putting the notebooks away including the one that was filled with her theories and disappeared into the bathroom "You know I didn't think it possible for that girl to actually be calm during a potential argument" the ebony haired woman frowned.

Neither did her mentor either apparently as Tsunade snorted "Anyway after lunch we'll pack up and hit the road to get home alright" Jiraiya announced in a tone that brooked no arguments, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

And the minute lunch appeared Sakura returned dressed in her usual attire, a dark green kimono with chest armor the minute she sat down a crow swooped through the open window and landed on her shoulder "Was wondering where you got off to Hisashi" the rosette commented.

Feeding bits of bacon to her crow who cawed in delight at the rare treat he was getting, truthfully though Sakura spoiled Hisashi like he was her child "Hisashi and why are you wandering about with a pet on a mission" the blonde woman that was her grandmother looked confused.

Underwhelmed as well "Not a pet, companion, Itachi gave him to her, he's a summons that was made permanent for Sakura-chan, and Hisashi because it means always with you" the blonde Uzumaki explained knowing because he'd been there for her thirteen birthday.

"Let me ask you this then what hasn't Itachi given you" Tsunade sighed asking a mostly rhetorical question as they dug into their afternoon meal and she especially wasn't expecting any sort of answer but as she was quickly learning Sakura wasn't the average sort of teenager.

As she opened her mouth "Scorn, he's always treated me as his equal regardless of clan backing, even when I thought I was civilian born, Itachi was there through it all" Sakura said emotionally, emerald orbs glittering with love for the Uchiha.

Tsunade was silent after that until lunch was completely devoured and there wasn't a single scrap left of it between the five of them "Right guess we aught to get going then" Shizune blew out a breath hardly able to wait until they were far away from Tanzaku Town and Orochimaru.

"Bout time I thought this mission would drag on forever" Naruto grunted as he shouldered his pack sulking somewhat as well since he hadn't been able to find a souvenir for Karin, maybe Sakura had and that's what he was counting on as they left the inn.

Then started down the path towards the exit of Tanzaku Town and they'd just started down the road to when trouble like usual inevitably caught up with them, Sakura was in the lead somehow and when she felt an unknown chakra enter her senses she froze.

Opening her mouth to say something when a familiar person appeared before her and bent, his lips had just barely touched hers when chakra exploded violently out of her body sending the teenager flying "FUCKER TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU SHANNARO" the rosette snarled.

Wiping her mouth even if he hadn't really kissed her fully it was that feeling that made her insides twist making her sick at even the thought of anyone else but Itachi kissing her "Did you patent your own word Sakura-chan" the blonde Uzumaki asked semi-amused and horrified.

Wanting to laugh but afraid to have her turn her ire on him which had been known to happen "My, my such a filthy mouth naughty, naughty, going somewhere Tsunade I thought we had a deal" then Orochimaru showed up milliseconds later.

Sakura retreated hastily dragging Naruto with her to hide behind Jiraiya, shooting death glares at the snake sannin and his companion "I never agreed Orochimaru besides I would never kill someone for my own personal gratification" the honey eyed woman spat.

Taking up a defensive stance "What did he offer you Tsunade" the Toad Sage caught on immediately to what his teammate was hinting at, dread filled him, if Sakura hadn't come what would have happened to him and the gaki, something not good he was sure.

"He promised to bring back Dan and Nawaki but the Reanimation Jutsu requires living sacrifices in order to do so" the ebony haired woman explained the situation, desire to leave this mess behind shattered into a million pieces.

Because Orochimaru just couldn't leave things well enough alone, Sakura went rigid at the statement and she shot the girl a frown "Sakura-san come with us, I can give you more than Itachi Uchiha could ever give you" the gray haired teenager she'd sent flying decided to speak up.

And Sakura barred her teeth furiously at him "Piss off asshole I ain't going anywhere with you sick bastards, experimenting on people, killing people for fun, you both disgust me more than I could put into words" Sakura looked positively murderous at the proposition.

"You heard it straight from her mouth Kabuto and if you try that again I'll be the one to kill you first and bring you back so she can kill you the second time" Tsunade raged extremely protective over her granddaughter who was quite happy with her betrothal to Itachi Uchiha.

She wouldn't let anything jeopardize Sakura's happiness, Kabuto reflexively took a step back and Tsunade smirked viciously in response "Now wait just a minute why the hell are you wearing an Otogakure hitai-ate when during the Chunin Exams you had a Leaf hitai-ate" Naruto burst out suddenly.

"He was a traitor all along gaki…he probably only tried to get close to you all in order to gather information" Jiraiya put a hand on his godson's shoulder not forgetting for a second that Orochimaru had also been part of Akatsuki as well who was after Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts.

Naruto went as pale as a ghost "Correct however I underestimated how close knit you were to each other and ultimately failed my mission to gather information" Kabuto nodded admitting that much and Sakura was half a second away from charging recklessly just so she could punch him.

But she dutifully stayed put because she owed it to everyone to come back alive from her first ever B Rank Mission as a Chunin, Orochimaru sighed "Pity seems I'll have to take away yet another person you seem to hold dear" the Snake Sannin announced.

Just as snakes burst out of the ground and wrapped around Sakura dragging her underground a second later, then for the second time she was being held captive by Orochimaru, Sakura felt her heart stop and her breathing hitch in her throat as Kabuto's hand glowed a deep blue.

The chakra scalpel she'd read about, then he thrust it towards her chest and all hell broke lose "NOOOOOOOOOOO" the Slug Sannin screamed charged fist drawn back and when she was within range released all the pent up chakra she had in it through the earth.

Utterly decimating the earth upon which they stood, Kabuto paused and Sakura turned her chakra into lightning nature chakra and unleashed it on Orochimaru again who released her "Mokuton: Wooden Wings" the rosette flashed through the hand signs for her jutsu without a second thought.

And was safely in the air before either male could retaliate, Jiraiya seemed to realized what she was about to do as he sped through his own hand signs and summoned one of his toads "Get behind Gamabunta now" the Toad Sage barked harshly.

Dragging Naruto with him and Shizune "Ouch what did you do that for…..oh holy hell she's about to use it on them isn't she" the blonde scowled then glanced to Sakura to see her speeding through another set of hand signs, Jiraiya nodded pale faced and wide eyed.

As Sakura completed the hand signs and manipulated her wooden wings to give a powerful flap generating wind "Futon: Aerial Gale Storm Surge Jutsu" then an unknown Wind Release Jutsu was unleashed upon Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Tsunade thankfully far enough away still that she didn't get hit with the jutsu that not only was powerful, it had lightning based chakra mixed within it, electrocuting both Orochimaru and Kabuto in the midst of being blown away.

Far away as she began her descent to the ground and she braced herself for a painful impact and possibly a broken bone or two, her eyes were squeezed shut but like before she was yet again caught in the nick of time by her grandmother.

Who squeezed her tightly to her bosom immediately after as she detached the wings from her back letting them drop uselessly to the ground "Kami she was like some kind of angel" her black haired attendant gasped loudly in the aftermath.

"Have to get away I'm going to eat a ration bar real quick to replenish my chakra, then I'm going to use my apparition seal to get us to the town that was a day away that should prevent them from coming after us" Sakura breathed heavily.

Displaying the signs of chakra exhaustion and as much as they wanted to argue they knew she was right "Just so you know what you did was bloody brilliant Sakura" Jiraiya commended her for her bravery in doing such a thing to Orochimaru and successfully executing one of her original jutsu's that she hadn't yet tried.

Named even after the first use of it, she flashed him a tired smile, scarfed the chakra replenishing ration bar then took hold of Tsunade's hand "Let me guess we all have to be connected to one another" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

"I get your other hand then and we better move fast because there's a giant snake headed our way" Naruto latched on quick as a flash and pointed towards the summon that was slithering towards them at a very high speed.

Sakura went pale "GO Sakura-chan, go" Shizune urged placing her hand on her mentor's shoulder and as nothing more than a sigh of the wind they were gone, and in a completely different place after it felt like they'd been squeezed through a tube.

Upon arrival Sakura collapsed like dead weight in her grandmothers arms exhausted of chakra this time for sure "She does that a lot….the passing out thing I mean" the blue eyed blonde quipped only elaborating when he was shot confused looks.

"Come on let's find an inn and let her rest, looks like we're staying or do you think we should move on" the honey eyed woman sighed glancing to her teammate for direction seeing as he was the one in charge of the mission to find and bring her back.

Jiraiya frowned deeply looking over the girl who'd kind of just saved their butts "I think we should move on, get as far away as we can, I'll carry her…don't look at me like that Tsunade I'm not stupid enough to try anything on a child for gods sake" the Toad Sage grumbled.

When he got a filthy look shot his way and reluctantly Sakura was situated on his back leaving Tsunade available to protect them should anyone else come their way "Right let's hurry to the next town then" the ebony haired woman sighed.

So off they went running through the rest of the day and half way through the night as well to reach the closest outpost town to Leaf that they could and making it harder for Orochimaru to catch up with them.

Only then did they stop as they found an inn and rented two separate rooms this time, one for the females of the group and the second for the males on the mission "Is Sakura-chan going to be alright, she didn't even wake up at all this entire time" Naruto frowned the following day.

Eyeing Sakura's backpack warily not sure what he would do when people started writing messages to her, he was actually surprised they hadn't already just as he thought that, both notebooks glowed a dull blue and Sakura's eyes snapped open.

Shooting into a sitting position and looking around fearfully before relaxing "Your alright Sakura, though there is some damage to your CN from over-using chakra yesterday in a couple days you'll be up and about" Tsunade scolded instantly.

And the girl flinched but nodded quietly "I'm going to tell them the truth" Sakura gestured to the notebooks and Tsunade grimaced, knowing she couldn't argue as it was wise to do so, Sakura grabbed her glowing notebooks and pen then wrote back to everyone in Leaf.

There was a lot of outrage and questions of concern and she told them all that she was going to be fine but it was just going to take a couple days longer before they could all get back "Might as well go out and explore Gaki we'll be here for a couple of days" Jiraiya grunted.

Getting comfortable on the floor again, sheaf of paper and pencil spread out before him intent on doing some writing for his next book in the Icha Icha Paradise series "Really Master Jiraiya is that kind of content appropriate to be writing here" Shizune frowned unimpressed.

But it didn't stop him from writing while Naruto traipsed off warily to hopefully find a souvenir to bring back for his adopted sister Karin and he did finally in the form of a new pair of glasses that had a serrated knife hidden within the temples of the burgundy glasses.

He was quick to buy it and with his purchase tucked close to his chest Naruto returned to the inn not wanting to tempt fate anymore than they already had by being on this mission so there he stayed helping Sakura with anything she wanted until she was deemed okay and ready to travel.

Then once they'd packed up for the millionth time it seemed they left the outpost town and hurried at a relatively quick pace towards Hidden Leaf making the travel go fast and before they knew it "Only an hour away" the blue eyed blonde whispered.

Excitement surging within him as they settled in an inn for the night to rest before making the final trek home the next morning after breakfast "Indeed and I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us" Jiraiya grunted utterly exhausted and ready to be done with this mission.

In a separate room from theirs "So you think your mother will be receptive of me when we meet officially for the first time since she was born, that's over 32 years" Tsunade questioned unsure of how her initial meeting with her daughter was going to go.

"Mom won't hate you if that's what you mean Grandmother, in fact she even understands why you gave her up so I wouldn't worry" Sakura paused in scribbling in her notebooks probably informing everyone how far away they were now to answer the question.

Before burying her head back into the notebooks, Tsunade snorted and lay back on the futon getting comfortable "Not to mention it will be our first time back in Leaf since well you know" Shizune started only to trail off as she nearly mentioned her Uncle's death.

Not that Tsunade was paying her any attention as the women had closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, prompting Sakura to do the same and then moments after Shizune herself until all five of them were snoozing the rest of the evening away.

And the next morning after breakfast and making absolutely sure they'd packed up everything so nothing was left behind Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Naruto made the final hour walk home to their village.

On exactly October the 28th at exactly 10 o'clock in the morning Jiraiya, Sakura and Naruto returned successful from their B Rank Mission to find, retrieve and bring back Tsunade after two months of searching.

Lo and behold who would be waiting for them but their family as a dark green and pink blur shot down the path towards them, Sakura sped up knowing instinctively who it was "ONEE-CHAN" Hanami yelled lunging towards her sister.

Who caught her in the nick of time and lifted her high in the air before crushing her to her chest "Hi ya Hanami-chan did you miss me" the older rosette grinned and tears sprung into dark blue irises as Hanami threw her arms around her neck.

"Course I missed you Nee-chan I don't ever want you being gone that long again understand I don't like it" the six year old scolded, while tears trickled down her cherubic cheeks and she vainly tried to wipe them away without success.

Sakura laughed sheepishly and as much as she wanted to tell Hanami that it was possible she could be sent out on longer missions, she didn't want to cause anymore upset in the girl right now as she walked the remaining distance to the gates with her companions.

Immediately Mebuki stormed towards her and just when she thought her mother was going to hit her she was enveloped in familiar warm arms "Oh my sweet cherry blossom Momma's so proud of you" Mebuki cried over-emotional these days thanks to the pregnancy.

Tsunade let her gaze soften at the scene presented to her eyes "Darling girl isn't she Tsunade, hell of a temper though" Hashirama walked over to her in that moment and Tsunade nodded hardly able to believe that he was really there Tobirama as well who stood off to the side watching silently.

"Papa's proud to you know, blossom you grew up to quick" Kizashi huffed wrapping his arms around his girls, fake crying and Sakura rolled her eyes with a snort, Tobirama smirked knowing what was coming as the girl opened her mouth.

And in completely unrehearsed sync of one another said "Ridiculous" Sakura shot him an amused smile while outwardly laughing at the devastated look on her Father's face, Mebuki giggled at his misfortune to always be teased by their girls.

Until the man sobered up and his dark blue eyes glimmered with amusement at their antics, Tsunade blew out a breath realizing that now would probably be the best time to have that mother/daughter talk that was 32 years in the making.

Sakura noticed her approaching and quickly zipped away towards Haku and Dosu "Glad to have you back, it's been murder, no seriously" Dosu snorted hating to admit that he missed her in any way shape or form but he had.

This got him a very small smile and a privacy seal was activated "Dosu, about your teammates Kin and Zaku, I think I know what happened to them" Sakura began not sure how the fourteen year old was going to react to the news once she told him.

Dosu simply raised an ebony brow, silently telling her to just get it over with and stop stalling "The Reanimation Jutsu it requires living humans to bring back someone, I'm sorry, Orochimaru killed them in a way" the rosette finished simply but not cruelly.

Then turned away to let him come to terms with the announcement of his teammates deaths "Mother nice to finally meet you" Mebuki said with a smile, ecstatic that their family was ever growing, though it would mean more rooms would have to be added into their house she didn't care.

Clearly this wasn't what Tsunade was expecting as she was utterly speechless in the face of her fully grown daughter, "I..I uh..I should have raised you myself but I was scared, I'd already lost Nawaki and then Dan and….." Tsunade ranted.

Only being cut off as Mebuki wrapped her arms around her mother, understanding in her gaze "By the way Sakura how exactly did you find out that Dosu's teammates were used for the reanimation jutsu" Haku whispered quietly.

Eyeballing the former Sound Genin warily "Learned from Shizune and connected the dots, Orochimaru wanted her to heal his arms which would have been impossible but he promised to bring back Grandpa Dan and Uncle Nawaki" Sakura informed seriously.

"Did you really blow him away, good that bastard deserved it for what he's done" the fourteen year old growled finally breaking out of his thoughts to ask a question nodding in satisfaction, more content in that moment that he had made the right choice to stay.

Who knows what the twisted bastard would have done to him after all if he had gone back with him to Sound probably worse than what he'd done to Kin and Zaku "Can I ask how it is you managed to do that anyway" the doe eyed fifteen year old asked.

Pink brows shot upwards until she remembered she hadn't told the whole truth yet "They were going to kill me, I was being held by Orochimaru and Kabuto was going to use the chakra scalpel on me, I changed my chakra to lightning based and shocked Orochimaru freeing myself" the pinkette explained.

Their horrified expressions was enough to make her feel sick again and that wasn't mentioning what else Kabuto had tried to do to her "Alright I think that's enough socializing we do have a mission report to deliver" Jiraiya clapped wanting to get to the tower and quickly.

Naruto moaned pitifully in response "Come on pervy sage seriously why do we have to go" the blonde whined even if he wanted to see his Father, he was ready to call it a year and sleep even if he was hungry to.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "We'll see you at home I'm sure" Tsunade assured when she extricated herself from her daughter, finding the sound of that nice to have a home where she was surrounded by family.

Mebuki nodded and dried her eyes while Kizashi grabbed up his rambunctious second daughter, then with Haku, Dosu, Hashirama and Tobirama in tow headed back down the streets to their house right by the Uchiha Compound.

Leaving all those who'd been on the mission or come back to march determinedly towards the Hokage Tower "Naruto…Sakura your both alright" Minato shot straight into a standing position at their entrance to the office he was in.

"Yes Minato-sama we're fine barring that those two little incidents the mission went well to" Sakura nodded with a reassuring smile, Minato slumped into the high back chair letting the tension drain out of him that had been steadily building for the past two months.

Then he cleared his throat "Here's the report Minato with that I'm off" Jiraiya handed over a scroll before he could request it, then his former sensei opened the window and disappeared, Sakura grinned at that while Naruto sniggered.

"Right well congratulations on a mission well done you two, Sakura you especially considering it was your first mission as a Chunin, you both get two weeks off, go home Naruto-kun and welcome Lady Tsunade, Shizune-san" the sunshiny blonde greeted professionally.

As the two women stepped forward and his son bounded off to home "Thank you Namikaze as I understand it I'm going to be the Fifth Hokage, I'll relieve you of your duties in a couple of days as I want to spend some time with my family" Tsunade informed.

The man nodding in understanding "Sounds reasonable and here Sakura-chan your mission pay, now go home you look like your about to collapse" Minato chuckled pushing over the pay that the girl had more than earned.

She bowed properly to him "Thank you Minato-sama and for the two weeks off as well, come on Grandma, Shizune, I'll show you the way to our house, it's big" Sakura exclaimed excitedly accepting her mission pay.

And like Naruto bounded off like an exuberant Uzumaki would, older women on her heels "My it really is big I see" Shizune let out a gasp when they arrived, Sakura smiled brightly and led the way inside immersing herself in family antics for the rest of the day until finally she collapsed in her bed happy as could be.


	25. Fifth Hokage Instated: Tsunade's Offer

~Authors Note

Forgive me for the extremely slow, short, chapter, I did kind of struggle with it and I only got it finished like twenty minutes before posting time, I promise the next chapter will be longer and have some action in it for you all and I hope you enjoy, have a good day.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Saying that things weren't chaotic the following morning was an understatement, it was madness and it all started that morning with Hanami barging into her room shouting her name at the top of her six year old lungs "WAKEY WAKEY SAKURA-NEE-CHAN" Hanami shouted.

Her big sister however had other plans that included sleeping in as Sakura merely snuggled deeper into her pillows and blankets continuing to snooze the morning away, Hanami puffed up her cheeks and drew in a large lungful of air before letting loose.

"ONEE-CHAN WAKE UP MOMMA WANTS YOUR HELP WITH BREAKFAST" the dark pink haired six year old yelled very loudly, Sakura was awake less than a second later kunai held out defensively guard raised until she realized there was no threat.

The little ducked her head feeling awful that she'd scared her big sister and this started the tears before Sakura could scold her "Hanami what's the matter, I'm sorry did I startle you when I pulled out a weapon" Sakura was at her side kunai put away trying to find out what was wrong.

"I scared you, I'm sorry Nee-chan" Hanami sniffled, Sakura sighed still looking exhausted but in the next moment she found herself lifted off her feet and crushed in warm familiar arms that she knew quite well and then she was being twirled around gently.

Until another well known voice hollered up the stairs "GIRLS ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR NOT, I WOULD LIKE A HAND WITH BREAKFAST YOU KNOW" Mebuki, aka their mother bellowed, the sisters shared a knowing look and giggled under their breaths.

Before Sakura put Hanami on her feet again and closed her bedroom door to get dressed, fifteen minutes later both young girls were downstairs "Got it Mom you just rest okay" the older rosette smiled softly, happy to be home and do anything her mother wanted.

Mebuki let out a sigh of relief and with Kizashi's help was sat in her favorite chair "Ah how I've missed this" Kizashi sighed in content tone glad that his family was whole once again as the smell of delicious food filled the house.

His mother in law looked surprised "She cooks, why didn't you tell me that she cooks" Tsunade huffed still learning the ropes to actually being a part of this family then promptly disappeared into the kitchen to watch her granddaughter.

"It's good to have Sakura back, now all we need is Zabuza" Haku commented missing his Master more and more everyday as he realized how much it took to actually keep an eye on the danger magnet Mebuki and Hanami.

Kizashi nodded in agreement "Yes indeed we all miss him Haku so don't feel guilty okay" the dull pink haired male pat the young teenager on the shoulder, Haku nodded solemnly and suddenly found his lap full of a little girl.

She smiled at him knowingly and leaned back into his chest "Look at that Haku, Hanami-chan doesn't want you to feel sad anymore" Hashirama chuckled, Haku let a fond smile crawl onto his lips as he hugged Hanami close.

"When do you think Itachi will be here, Sakura's back after all and you know how he is" Mebuki commented suddenly and right on cue in a flurry of black crows Itachi was stood in the middle of their living room.

Ebony orbs glinting with intent as he let his gaze travel around the room before turning to head into the kitchen, nodding wordlessly at the occupants of the room they were in, getting nods back until he was out of sight.

Sakura didn't notice him immediately but the woman who was to be their new Hokage did, Tsunade said nothing merely watched her granddaughter cook as he shuffled in to sit at the table and wait until she wasn't so busy.

Until realization dawned on him "Sakura will you allow me to help you cook" Itachi questioned flaring his chakra to announce his presence first so he didn't scare the daylights out of the girl, she spun eyes wide and full of happiness to see him.

Before she nodded eagerly "Course you can Itachi, it'll be a big help cause we have lots of mouths to feed" Sakura grinned shifting to accommodate him as he began cracking several eggs in a bowl and added seasoning to them before whisking.

Tsunade blinked in confusion "It's like practice isn't it Sakura for later on down the road when we possibly have our own children" the Uchiha heir admitted with a chuckle as Sakura squeaked and started chopping the onions a little to thinly not that it really mattered they'd get eaten anyway.

Sat the table Tsunade bit her lip harshly to keep from laughing "Looks like you were right Sakura, I'm sorry for judging him, hello Itachi, I'm Tsunade and I thank you for taking care of my granddaughter as you have" Tsunade managed to say after a bit.

He craned his neck to peer at her "My pleasure Lady Tsunade, the Uchiha owe her a great debt, plus I'll find no one who doesn't understand me better than Sakura does" Itachi nodded, earning another embarrassed squeak from Sakura.

Who huffed when they both laughed at her "Anyway Grandmother breakfast will be done in about fifteen minutes, Itachi would you show her to where all the plates and silverware are so that the table can be set up, I can finish" the rosette requested.

And he was all to happy to accommodate her as Tsunade stood and followed him over to the cabinets "Here, these plates are what Mebuki-san like to use in the morning, the silverware and clay cups for chamomile tea" the eighteen year old opened doors and drawers.

Letting Tsunade familiarize herself for a moment then grabbed several cups when she grabbed the plates "Okay where's the dining room, I know there is one, just haven't seen it yet" Tsunade asked trying to see if she could spy the door.

Finding it right as she was led over to it and the door was slid open to reveal a beautiful room "My Father designed it, this whole house actually except for the latest rooms Lord First have added" Itachi explained arranging things nice and neat on the table.

So she took after his example and arranged the plates properly so everyone would have one, then Sakura started bringing in the food "You know her mother pretty well don't you" Tsunade raised a brow seeing how neat the table looked.

Itachi nodded quietly "Quite, Lord Fourth kept us mainly to the village so I've been over nearly every day since she left on the mission to find you Lady Tsunade" the Uchiha admitted disappearing to help bring the rest of the food to the dining room.

Tsunade huffed out a laugh then went to inform everyone that breakfast was ready "Come on Hanami-chan breakfast" the boy, Haku, was on his feet quick as a flash, her second granddaughter in his arms, Hanami squealing her enjoyment of the movements to the entire house.

Before they vanished to the dining room "Honestly I'm surprised Haku-kun hasn't gone insane having to deal with her antics for two months" Mebuki giggled having her husband help her up from her chair so she to could go eat.

"Yes well dear you aren't easy to watch after either you know" Kizashi smiled cheekily and got whacked, Hashirama shook his head in amusement while Tobirama snorted, the two of them however remained sitting.

While the last remaining teenager stood and trailed silently after the others "He's quiet that one" Shizune frowned wondering if he was just overwhelmed by all the different people in the house as she made her way through the kitchen and into the dining room.

She watched in confusion as the boy settled nearest to Sakura as he could what with being buffered on either side by her sister and the person who had to be Itachi so she found her own spot to sit and the lot of them gave their thanks for the meal "Did you change the way you cooked" the silent one said suddenly.

And Sakura shook her head "No I probably got better though, spent about a week practicing my hunting skills when Jiraiya-sama was off hunting down his contacts Dosu before I forget I brought back souvenirs for everyone" Sakura informed.

Itachi glanced down at her and she smiled up at him as Hanami let out a loud squeal that nearly blew their eardrums, "Everyone Sakura you must be feeling rather generous" Dosu commented dubious about the fact that there was something for everyone.

"I meant it Dosu, there's something for you and Haku, Sasuke, Shisui, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, Kimiko, everyone basically" the rosette assured with a smile, Dosu shook his head and Haku chuckled under his breath.

Then they focused on their meal "Right I'm sure you'll be over at the compound sometime, shall I deliver the souvenirs or are you wanting to hand to deliver" Itachi said when the food had been devoured and they were stood doing the dishes.

"Hand deliverance Itachi I want to see their surprised expressions when I give them their souvenirs" Sakura snickered leaning into his side for a brief moment, Itachi gave a start because she'd never done that before but smiled in acceptance.

Watching yet again was Tsunade "Their good for one another Tsunade-sama" Shizune noticed who her mentor was looking at and smiled softly at the scene the two teenagers made, then Itachi pressed a sweet kiss to Sakura's head and vanished in a flurry of crows.

Sakura's face turned a wonderful shade of red before putting away all the dishes and such then headed into the living room, the moment she sat down Hanami plopped down unceremoniously in her lap "Souvenir please" Hanami demanded.

Hashirama chuckled in response "Okay, okay no need to be impatient Hanami-chan…tada your own unique calligraphy set for your first Fuinjutsu lesson" the older rosette presented the gift with a flourish, dark blue eyes went wide and another ear splitting squeal erupted from the girls mouth.

"Thank you onee-chan, thank you, I promise to use it lots and lots" the six year old exclaimed crushing the gift to her chest, chuckles and giggles filled the air at her excitement as she hopped up and found her own spot to sit so she could see what everyone else got.

Uncle Tobirama was next it seemed "Unique water jutsu scroll I found in an antique shop, how it ended up there I don't know but I thought you'd appreciate it" was the explanation as a scroll was held out to him, Tobirama was visibly shocked.

"How did you know I had an interest in water release jutsu's Sakura" Tobirama asked suspiciously, Sakura grinned and pulled out one of her favorite books, the one on him and his extensive use on Water Jutsu's.

He should've known "She got you there Tobirama now what about me Sakura-chan what did you get your Grandpa" Hashirama chuckled feeling giddy with excitement himself as Sakura rifled around in a bag that she must have put all the souvenirs she'd gotten in.

It took a moment of her poking around before she finally emerged with her hand clasped around two books "Wood Sculpting and Bonsai tree's huh looks like you know me just as well" the former Hokage huffed good-naturedly accepting the gifts for what they were.

A way to connect and possibly have a hobby to do together "Lord Third told me a lot and I remember all of it" Sakura admitted softly wanting to bring their family closer to one another even more, Hashirama let his gaze soften in response.

Before she moved on, Haku's gift was pulled out next "Thanks Sakura I've been needing new throwing needles" Haku nodded in thanks for the three packs of senbon he'd just been given as his old ones were starting to break at every use of one of them.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "Mom, I got you an apron, I hope you like it" then she turned her attention on her mother emerald orbs twinkling with merriment as she waited for her mom to unfold the apron to see it fully.

Mebuki promptly burst out laughing "What is it Mebuki-chan" Kizashi leaned his head around to see what was so funny and followed her in laughter the next moment as he saw what was monogrammed onto the front of the apron.

"Love it Sakura-chan and once your little sibling gets here I'll wear it all the time" Mebuki giggled turning the apron around for everyone who was curious making them laugh as well at the words that were on the apron *I may not be a ninja but I can certainly kick butt* was probably the aptest statement ever to describe Mebuki.

Who all except for Hashirama, Tobirama, Dosu, Shizune and Tsunade knew that Mebuki had beat up some ninja who'd been trying to abduct her "Why that particular line Sakura" Shizune asked interested in the reason for why everyone laughed.

"For you Dad, some new notebooks to keep all your business records in and I didn't see it myself but apparently Mom beat up an enemy ninja who tried to kidnap her" Sakura snickered and Mebuki got stunned but wary looks making her laugh even harder in response.

And last was Dosu "I don't get it" Dosu sighed when he was handed a book, on various fighting styles since he was trying to put his past behind him, Sakura shrugged at him and leaned back on the couch getting comfortable.

Tsunade crinkled her nose in though until a brilliant idea came to mind "Sakura when I take over office officially there's something I want to talk to you about alright" Tsunade announced, Sakura peered up at her before nodding.

It was awhile later that Sakura decided to go see everyone else "I'd like to come along if you don't mind Sakura-chan" Hashirama bounded after her and hastily tugged on his sandals so he wouldn't be left behind.

"I don't mind, we'll be back in a bit I'm just going to go see some of my friends Mom, try not to stress yourself out in the meantime" the rosette called exiting her families large house, Hashirama on her heels as they made a sharp right turn to the Uchiha Compound.

Hashirama raised a brow but followed her into the compound anyway "So Sakura-chan how well are you able to manipulate the wood release kekkeigenkai, those wooden wings were rather ingenious if I do say so myself" the former Hokage questioned.

She tilted her head up at him "Fairly well I suppose, I've been training with it since I was five and thanks it took a long time to get it out of the theorizing stage and I still haven't fully mastered the jutsu" the pinkette explained lightly.

Unafraid to talk about her kekkeigenkai anymore seeing as how probably the entire village knew now "And tell me have you thought up anymore wood release jutsu's that you could use in the future" Hashirama prodded curiously.

Emerald orbs glinted with an intelligent gleam in their depths "Absolutely, two more Wooden Talons, I figured out what kind of Moniker I want to go by and Wooden Shaft Stream, it's where I shoot arrow like beams from the wings while in mid-air or on the ground" Sakura chattered.

"Moniker huh and pray tell what would that be, also very interesting, do you perchance have any other sort of jutsu's that your theorizing over still" the ebony haired reanimation inquired curiously not having really thought that this day would ever come.

Where someone manifested his kekkeigenkai and developed their own original jutsu "The Angelic Harpy, I'm rather good at genjutsu and harpies control people with a song, plus I have the wings to back me and yes, a water release jutsu and a lightning release as well" the rosette exclaimed.

Hashirama threw his head back with a laugh "Probably apt I suppose and good luck building a reputation with that moniker, and I'm sure Tobirama would help you with your water release jutsu, we're here by the way" Hashirama pointed.

Indicating they'd reached the main family house towards the back of the Uchiha Compound, Sakura didn't even have to knock as the door was yanked open and a familiar woman he'd grown use to lunged at his great, great granddaughter enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

Followed by a loud squeal "Sakura-chan your home, Itachi-chan said you were but I didn't think we'd see you today considering it's your break and all but I'm really happy you came to visit anyway" Mikoto chattered.

"Well of course I'd come visit you guys are practically family already remember Mikoto-san plus I had some souvenirs for you all" Sakura returned the hug and Mikoto finally released her only to drag her into the house Hashirama on their heels.

All the way to the living room "FUGAKU, SASUKE, KIMIKO-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN'S HERE AND SHE'S GOT SOME SOUVENIRS FOR US" the Uchiha Matriarch hollered calling for the males that were home and her adopted daughter as well.

Kimiko was the first one to appear, in a move reminiscent of Hanami's practically dived into Sakura's arms knowing the older girl would catch her "Sakura-chan your home what did you bring me…us" the six year old squealed, onyx orbs sparkling with happiness.

Now Sakura would get to walk her, Hanami and Kaen to the academy again with Itachi, Hashirama chuckled "Well done on the mission I presume, you nearly gave us all a heart attack when you wrote back saying you'd been attacked by Orochimaru" Fugaku was the next to show.

Signature scowl on his features "My apologies Fugaku-sama no one can predict the future after all" the rosette apologized genuinely to the man, he sighed but nodded in acceptance before taking a seat in his usual chair.

Last to the living room was Sasuke who got ahead of himself and tripped over one of Kimiko's toys face planting right in front of Sakura who raised a brow on him "What it's not like you didn't use to be clumsy at least I have an excuse" Sasuke huffed righting himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes then dug into the bag she had with her "For you Mikoto-san, a special customized apron" Sakura finally grabbed hold of what it was she sought and pulled it out for the woman who was sure to get a kick out of it.

Mikoto took it carefully and unfolded it to read only to laugh "Really Sakura-chan your to much sometimes" the raven haired woman shook her head in amusement presenting the apron to the others in the room *I'm nice to nice be afraid* even Fugaku chuckled.

"Very suiting Sakura" the graying brunet said, taking the souvenir which was held out to him in the next moment, a notebook with his initials monogrammed into it and some decorated festive stationary for his home office "Thank you" he nodded.

Allowing a smile to lift the corner of his lip up before his mouth settled into it's usual non-expression "I thought you'd like it and here Sasuke, it's not exactly custom made but I felt it would suit your style" the pinkette smiled back handing over a sword.

It had a white hilt, a dark blue sheath while the blade was the regular silver "Appreciated I'll be sure to practice with it" the second Uchiha heir grunted then Sakura turned to Kimiko and gave her a calligraphy set.

"For when Kushina-san decides to give you your first lesson Kimiko-chan" Sakura explained to the somewhat confused girl, not that it took long for her to really understand what was being said to her as Kimiko had about the same kind of reaction as Hanami had.

Complete with an ear bursting squeal "Thank you Sakura-chan lots" Kimiko hugged the gift to her chest hardly able to wait now for her first lesson in fuinjutsu, Sakura ruffled her mahogany hair then bid her farewells.

Not that they went very far, less than fifteen feet as they made another stop "Hey it's Sakura-chan, look who came to visit us Itachi-chan" Shisui was the one to answer the door, best friend just a couple feet behind him.

"Just to give you these, here Itachi, a recipe book revolving around cabbage and happy belated birthday on the 16th Shisui-san, a new tantou" Sakura quickly rifled around her in bag for the souvenirs and gave them to their respective owners when she did.

Shisui looked stunned "You remembered my birthday, she remembered my birthday Itachi-chan I can't believe it" the twenty one year old rambled in shock, Itachi shook his head lightly in amusement but nodded his head in thanks.

"That's because she's has a good memory Shisui-san, I promise to try some out soon and have you taste test them" Itachi nudged his best friend out of the way to talk to Sakura face to face, her eyes lit up at his offer and she nodded eagerly.

"Can't wait anyway see you two later, got many more places to stop" the rosette informed, patting her bag as she did so, because like she'd said there was a souvenir for everyone, Shisui gave her a hug before they left and soon they were headed down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Hashirama curious as to why she'd felt the need to get everyone a souvenir so decided to ask "Can I ask why you got everyone something" the reanimated First Hokage questioned lightly enjoying the trek through the village.

"Because I don't believe in inequality, if I get something for one, I get something for all it's as simple as that, plus some of them had birthdays while I was gone and they always give me gifts so I like to do that in return" the pinkette answered dutifully.

The reanimated man shot her a proud look "I am glad to see the will of fire burning so brightly within you and the others of your generation" Hashirama exclaimed in a pride-filled tone while simultaneously ruffling her growing lucks until they were in an irreparable state.

And a few minutes later they arrived at their new destination, the Inuzuka Compound, the guards didn't make her wait merely opened the gate for her, Hashirama scratched his head in confusion "Don't you usually have to state your name" the former Hokage frowned.

"Usually but I've been here so many times since I was six every one in the compound knows me probably seeing as I'm the heir's friend, they quit asking after the hundredth time I think" Sakura commented earning a cheeky wink from an Inuzuka walking by.

She huffed at him, followed by a chuckle and then the man was out of sight "You've got their backing" Hashirama seemed to realize as they trekked the distance to her friend's house, Sakura nodded quietly in answer.

Like before upon being less than five feet from the house it swung open and the Haimaru triplets shot out of it surrounding her in a formation, she gave each one a pat letting them sniff her "Hey stray, sorry about this, we just want to make sure it's you" Tsume said from the doorway.

Not that the girl complained any as she held absolutely still for the triplet ninken "Very well done Pup, oi you can back off now" Kuromaru growled after a couple minutes, sending the Haimaru brothers scampering off towards their bonded partner.

Tsume gave a toothy grin and marched forward "Welcome back from your mission Pink Stray, congratulations" the Inuzuka Matriarch informed patting the girl roughly on the back and Sakura managed not to face plant.

Hashirama chuckled "Hello to you to Tsume-sama, I've brought you all souvenirs" Sakura announced when the woman was finished with her greeting, Tsume's brows shot upwards then Sakura found herself being dragged through the house.

And out back where the others were "Oi the Pink Stray's brought us souvenirs get your butts inside now Pups or else I'll make you wait to get it" Tsume hollered, keeping hold of her willing captive as she dragged the girl back inside and plonked her on the couch.

Giving the girl a glare that said stay put, Sakura shifted around to be comfortable and then didn't move another inch, Hashirama was proud of her as Tsume's two children came rushing in to perch themselves on furniture "Morning Princess" the boy who must be her friend greeted with a cheeky wink.

Sakura snorted "Yeah, yeah Kiba good morning, you as well Hana-san" Sakura laughed softly resigned to the fact Kiba was going to do that for the rest of their lives, Hashirama raised an ebony brow but settle back to watch as well.

"Well what kind of souvenirs did you bring us Sakura-san" Hana inquired, looking the young girl over carefully to make sure she was doing well, to her relief she didn't have to worry as Sakura rifled through the bag she had with her.

Then handed each of them a souvenir "For Tsume-sama and Kuromaru-san, a new color of lipstick, and an eyepatch, I'm not one for makeup but I thought you'd like it, then for Kiba a new hooded jacket, Hana-san, herbs for the clinic and some treats for the others" the rosette explained.

Earning wide eyes from at least two of the people in the room "Geez Sakura did you spend a fortune or something" Kiba huffed deciding that he liked getting souvenirs but not liking the thought that Sakura had spent a lot of money on them.

"Don't worry Kiba that was at a fair price and the herbs I hand picked from the path and forests we walked through" Sakura assured, everything else had been well within her price range as well as she stood with a smile indicating that was it.

The family of three nodded at her and then she and Hashirama were off, next was Choji, who got some coupons to share with his Father and an apron to give to his mother "I'm sure she'll love it" Choji called as the duo moved away.

Sakura waving back in answer "You really meant everyone huh, even the parents of your friends" Hashirama commented and his great, great granddaughter nodded seriously only zipping off when she spotted another of her friends.

"Ino hey sorry it's been awhile only got back from a two month mission yesterday" Sakura called jogging up to her first female friend ever, their bond wasn't something that could ever be broken not after the rough start they'd had.

Ino turned with a bright smile "Hey Sakura and yeah I heard, Shikamaru was in a right state that he got left behind since he's a Chunin to" Ino snorted at her ridiculous lazy teammate who thought everything was a drag usually.

It did the trick though and made Sakura laugh "Of course he would pout about it, but he would have also complained it was a drag the entire time to, anyway I've got some souvenirs for you, your mom and dad" the pinkette grinned before explaining the reason why she'd called out to her.

Pupil-less blue eyes lit up with excitement at the idea of getting a gift "Since I missed your birthday and I'm sorry about that, a necklace I handmade and a book on flowers in Wind Country, for your mom an apron and for you Dad some unique flower seeds" Sakura listed.

As she handed over each souvenir/birthday present "Thanks Sakura and nah it's okay I understand we can't always be there, such is the life of a shinobi am I right" the blonde heiress shrugged lightly while clutching the gifts to her chest just happy Sakura hadn't forgotten.

"Right we'll I've got lots more to hand out, enjoy" the fuscia haired teen grinned then with her reanimated great, great grandfather disappeared to Shino's, then Hinata's, and after that was Shikamaru who grumbled and complained but ultimately accepted his new shogi board.

And other souvenirs to give to his parents "Was the last one Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked when they seemingly started heading back towards the house, though he shouldn't have been surprised when Sakura shook her head.

Determinedly heading towards yet another house "Sakura-chan good morning, did you sleep well" Naruto pulled the door open and got his hair ruffled by the slightly older girl who happened to be his teammate earning a pout.

"I slept fine knucklehead, I've got some souvenirs to give remember" Sakura reminded, blue eyes lit up and Naruto hurriedly ushered her into the house, though he did kind of eye Hashirama warily for a moment before accepting the reanimated man's presence.

Kushina looked up from where she was teaching Karin some more advanced fuinjutsu "I'll be look who came to visit Karin-chan" Kushina nudged her adopted daughter gently making Karin look up, crimson orbs widened then Karin lunged at her friend.

"Your home, welcome home Sakura-chan, I've missed you a lot you know" Karin sulked wrapping her arms around Sakura who'd definitely earned her friendship after all the hard work she'd put in to protecting her and making sure she could stand on her own two feet in a sense.

Hashirama stood back watching curious about the many interactions that Sakura indulged in "Missed you to Karin-chan, I'm sure Naruto's already given you, your souvenir but I've got one for you to, Kushina-san and Minato-san as well" Sakura announced.

Returning Karin's hug with a fond smile and a twinkle of happiness in her eyes, Karin gasped in excitement to get not one but two souvenirs it was her lucky day "What did you get us then Sakura-chan" the crimson haired teenager asked slightly impatiently.

"For Karin-chan a yukata, this one's special it's meant to be worn during fights and such, for Kushina-san a specialized apron, it has a unique line sown into it that you should get a kick out of and for Minato-san a unique weapon" the pinkette informed.

Handing each gift over to the appropriate person she'd gotten it for, Kushina blinked before dragging Sakura into a hug "Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll be sure to wear it from now on" the scarlet haired woman snickered, violet eyes glimmering with amusement at the line on her apron.

Sakura grinned back, hugged them one more time then bid them farewell "Back to the house I presume…I noticed something each of the women that we met from the different families of your friends seem quite taken with you, why is that" Hashirama inquired.

Getting a nod from Sakura before she thought over his question "I guess for Kushina-san I'm the first young girl that Naruto befriend, Mikoto-san the same with Sasuke, they saw me as a daughter, still do I guess, Tsume-sama however well I kind of was really gutsy back when I was five" Sakura admitted.

Remembering how she'd looked the woman straight in the eyes without a speck of fear in her and she told that to Hashirama as well when he looked curious, the man threw his head back with a raucous laugh just as they returned to the house.

"There you are, was wondering how long it was going to take you, it's almost lunch time Sakura" Mebuki huffed the minute they were stood in the living room, Sakura gave an apologetic smile before traipsing into the kitchen to get started on the afternoon meal.

Nearly a full hour later at exactly noon the lot of them were gathered around the table in the dining room eating lunch "Mm I've really missed this, having all of us together" Kizashi said not for the first time as he enjoyed the home cooked meal by his oldest daughter.

Mebuki nodded in agreement "Well we're here to stay to, I actually kinda like this house, but what about the third floor, I haven't seen anyone go up there" Tsunade stated, then asked in a somewhat confused tone about what was on the third floor.

"Yes I noticed that too, perhaps we could remodel it or something" Shizune chimed in, looking excited about the prospect of being able to change the house around a bit, until Sakura shook her head bursting her bubble.

"The third floor is a large training room, Fugaku-sama designed it" Sakura explained kindly and both women shared a surprised look then launched into a round of questioning about what else may be hidden in the house.

Unfortunately it was just the training room "Anyway I've got a mission" Dosu grunted when he was done reaching for his old hitai-ate since he hadn't gotten a Leaf one yet, something about proving himself for six months before the idea was considered.

Immediately the room was filled with tension as Tsunade saw the Otogakure hitai-ate clutched in the fourteen year old's hand then she lunged no questions asked, "GRANDMOTHER" Sakura yelled effectively stopping the woman in her tracks.

Just inches away from punching Dosu "I know you have a problem with Orochimaru, but Dosu is trying his best to fit in around here after defecting from that Snake, please don't attack him without at least trying to understand the situation" the rosette crossed her arms.

Completely rigid like Tsunade, Dosu saw this as his chance to disappear for awhile to complete his mission "Why trust him, he could just as easily turn on all of you don't you see that Sakura" Tsunade growled not liking that she'd been stopped from killing that little brat.

Before he could attempt to harm her family that she was very protective over to her sudden realization "Believe me Ma'am he's been warned by everyone, Dosu wouldn't get a chance to harm a single person" Haku chimed in, in a deadly serious tone of voice.

For as much as he hated killing he would kill to protect that which was now very precious to him, which was this entire family "He still has an Otogakure Hitai-ate that means he hasn't cut ties with Orochimaru yet" Shizune commented with a frown.

"That's because Minato-san has him on a six month trial based period, everyone's accepted the fact he wears a different headband until he really proves he can make it as one of us" Sakura announced with a huff.

Realizing that her argument was moot, Tsunade slumped down on the couch she'd been sitting on before practically flying off the handle "I just don't get it, you fly into a blind rage when I even try to insult Sarutobi-sensei and then handle every other situation calmly" Tsunade huffed.

"Because I don't want a screaming match to happen, Mom needs to keep nice and relaxed" the pinkette stated simply, scribbling in a familiar notebook again, Tsunade rolled her honey eyes but conceded to the point that had been made.

Quiet settled over the lot of them for the next little while until Sakura made a soft sound of frustration then with a look of determination inched her way to Tobirama "Yes" he raised a snow colored brow in question at her sudden nearness.

Only to have the notebook she held, held out to him "I'd like your opinion for the jutsu on page seven" Sakura requested in a soft tone, since she hadn't really interacted much with Tobirama so she wasn't sure if he'd be amenable or not.

His brow climbed higher at that but he did take the notebook and flip it open to the stated page "Suiton: Jet Stream huh….you created your own Water Release Jutsu and named it" Tobirama asked in honest surprise.

Sakura nodded her head lightly "Not just Water Release, but Mokuton, Futon and Raiton, but that one's still in early theory stages" the rosette admitted quietly hoping that he would have some idea on how she could get her water release to be ready for use.

Cause she was at a loss, soft red eyes narrowed "I maybe be able to help you" the alabaster haired man informed, more than a little curious, expressive jade eyes lit up in response and he realized how easy it was to make the girl happy.

As they disappeared up to the third floor "That girl sure knows how to motivate people doesn't she" Tsunade sighed massively confused, Mebuki laughed under her breath at her mother's confusion over her eldest daughter.

When the duo came back Sakura was sporting an accomplished gleam in her peridot irises "Suiton: Jet Stream is now an official jutsu" Sakura exclaimed as she retook her previous seat and there they sat for the rest of the afternoon until Dosu returned from his mission.

And then Sakura vanished to make dinner, where afterwards they all went to bed exhausted from a long day, before Tsunade knew it she was sitting in the big oval office "And good luck Tsunade-sama" Minato waved leaving her to it.

Tsunade leaned back in the high back swivel chair and stared out the window for a moment then with a determined glint flashed through hand signs "Katsuyu summon Sakura to the Hokage's office if you will" the honey eyed blonde instructed of her summons.

Katsuyu wiggled her antenna in response before disappearing in a plume of smoke to deliver the summons and five minutes after that Sakura was suddenly before her "How did you get here so fast" Tsunade blinked in confusion.

"My apparition seal, Minato-san let me mark the floor here, if you want I can remove the seal….is this about what you said before, what you wanted to talk to me about" Sakura explained, then turned serious as the woman nodded.

For a moment Tsunade was quiet trying to find the right words to make her request "Sakura as much as I love your mother, she doesn't have what's necessary, that's why I'd like to take you on as my apprentice and have you inherit everything to my name when your of age" Tsunade stated.

"What does that mean exactly Grandmother" the rosette asked feeling overwhelmed by the suddenness of the offer being made to her, yeah she was happy that Tsunade wanted to train her but she didn't understand what the woman meant by the other thing.

This earned a huff of laughter "Basically Sakura when your eighteen you stand to inherit the position of Senju Clan Matriarch, not to mention my title as Sannin, I know I'm putting a lot of expectations on your shoulders but I believe you can do it, especially with Itachi at your side" the honey eyed blonde announced.

Emerald orbs went wide with shock "Grandmother I..I don't know what to say it's all so sudden you know" Sakura admitted nervously, Tsunade nodded in understanding, having thought that the girl would be surprised.

So she sat back in her chair and waited patiently for her granddaughter to come to terms with all she was going to inherit if she accepted this offer, she knew Sakura was going to accept before Sakura, herself even knew what her answer was going to be.

As Sakura stood there shifting back and forth on her heels as she weighed her options, yes it was a lot of expectations, but it wasn't as if she hadn't already experienced high expectations of her "Did you figure out an answer" Tsunade asked.

When jade eyes glinted with sudden determination "Yes, I accept, everything, I want to get better at my medical ninjutsu, I want to be stronger and most important of all I want to protect this village for the foreseeable future no matter what" Sakura exclaimed in a strong voice.

"Good, training starts the minute your break ends understand Sakura" Tsunade informed, Sakura nodded and then she was dismissed to go off and do whatever it was she liked to do, which was pretty much stay at home with her mother until the day drew to a close and night settled over the village enticing all to rest.


	26. Beginning of Something New

~Authors Note

Here's the promised extra long action packed filled chapter, I hope you enjoy because I stayed up late to get this done for you guys.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Like told the minute her two week break ended a week and four days later, Tsunade arranged some things and dragged her new apprentice/granddaughter off for their first ever training session "Poor Sakura-chan" Naruto winced.

Having seen all this since they'd been together "Quite and if the rumors are like anything I've heard, Sakura's in for a rough couple of hours" Sasuke grimaced, wondering if he should send Itachi her way when the training session ended.

Meanwhile on an out of the way training grounds Tsunade turned to Sakura "For starters, I want you to start gathering chakra right here" Tsunade instructed tapping the girl on her rather large forehead who nodded, doing just that.

"Now what Grandmother….or should I call you Tsunade-shishou during our training" Sakura offered with a grin, Tsunade snorted and disappeared to catch a fish, Sakura sighed realizing it was like she was starting all over again on her medical ninjutsu training.

Tsunade raised a blonde brow at the frustrated sigh "Don't worry Sakura, Grandfather's assured me that your rather gifted with the mystical palm, I just want to see it myself, then I'll teach you more advanced medical procedures" the blonde woman explained.

Relieved that she wasn't having to start over again, she made a gash in the fish's side and placed her suddenly glowing green hands over the creature to heal the injury "And there, done Tsunade-shishou" the rosette smiled proud of her handy work.

And it had only taken her near a year to get this far "Good now why don't we get started with a real training session…Sakura I want you to dodge" Tsunade smirked, honey orbs glinting with intent as she reached into the bag she'd brought with her.

"Evasion training" Sakura realized just as several weapons were thrown at her, an exploding tag attached to each one, forcing her to narrowly dodge each one with her developing reflexes and she'd never been more thankful of Haku and the Kazekage in that moment.

Because thanks to them she could at least successfully dodge the most damaging attacks that her grandmother sent her way "Seems you're a lot more flexible than I thought, guess I have to step up my game if I want you to improve" the honey eyed woman huffed.

Seeing the ease in which Sakura was evading most of her weapons, not all of them though but the ones that would probably cause the most damage "Lots of practice" the pinkette informed a light sheen of sweat on her forehead from the last twenty minutes.

Things were about to get harder though as Tsunade herself charged, arm reared back and hand clenched into a fist, intent clear it was dodge or possibly die "While I'm impressed you still have a long ways to go" Tsunade snorted.

Punching the earth and utterly decimating the ground upon which they stood, Sakura instinctively shut her eyes then forced them open again as she felt Tsunade appear in front of her "Maybe, but I'll at least try to make this hard for you" Sakura exclaimed, ducking hastily.

Only to be kicked with a chakra laden foot in the stomach and got sent flying, rolling to a stop a second later and onto her feet as Tsunade came at her again "I was about to scold you for shutting your eyes, but I see you know the importance of never taking your eyes off your enemy" the woman smirked.

Thrusting her fist out narrowly missing Sakura who leaned right and sent her own attack which was blocked easily forcing Sakura to retreat quickly "Couldn't very well take my eyes off my opponent during the Chunin Exams, I was likely to get crushed via sand" the pinkette huffed.

Ducking yet again under a fist and sucking in her stomach to cartwheel backwards as a foot rose intent on kicking her again, that's how the next two hours went and by the end of it Sakura looked sufficiently beat up "I must say I'm rather proud of you Sakura" Tsunade commented.

Watching as the girl healed her injuries "Thanks I only busted my butt to earn my skills" Sakura laughed feeling as if she'd gotten stronger even if only just, but it was more than before as she let the green glow of medical chakra fade from her hands as she finished healing herself.

"Can I ask who helped you with your evasion training during the Chunin Exams, you seem a little advanced for a newly promoted Chunin, which indicates extensive training" the blonde suddenly questioned curious.

Sakura straightened, then activated a privacy seal "Not many know this, but Haku has a kekkeigenkai, Ice Release, he made his own jutsu and I had him put me through it for a month, then the Kazekage also trained me to evade his gold dust" the fuscia haired teen admitted.

Making her grandmother sweat drop in response "How exactly did you get the Kazekage of all people to train you" Tsunade asked more than a little confused and wary, she'd heard rumors after all how the man was so she didn't quite understand.

"Kazekage-sama offered after he realized he was making a huge mistake and when he realized I wasn't going to be forfeiting my match against Gaara, Minato-san wasn't happy about that but he understood my reasoning" Sakura explained.

Tsunade inhaled sharply but deflated since scolding her granddaughter for being reckless like that would do her no good "Right same time tomorrow Sakura, here on these training grounds" the honey eyed woman walked off, returning to the tower to work on paperwork.

Leaving Sakura to traipse off to home, she'd just got there and was still in the foyer when someone knocked "Oh Kakashi-sensei what brings you here" the rosette narrowed her eyes on her sensei, who she hadn't seen until just then.

He raised a brow at the state of her clothes "Missions Sakura-chan with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, why else would I be here" Kakashi informed, silently enjoying the way her brow twitched as she shoved her feet into her sandals.

"Give Sakura a break Kakashi-san, she only just got back from a two hour training session with Tsunade-sama" Kizashi rounded the corner to see what was taking so long and was horrified for a minute until he noticed it was just Sakura's clothes that seemed to be ruined.

Kakashi sighed and opened his mouth "I'm fine Dad, it's probably just another D Rank Mission, though I would like to change, I'll be back in a few" Sakura cut in smoothly acting as the peacemaker in a sense between the two males.

"Very well I'll wait here then and your correct it's just some simple D Rank Missions" the silver haired Jonin nodded when Kizashi narrowed dark blue irises on him, until a startled yell came from the living room and Kizashi hurried off to find out what was wrong.

Only to chuckle "Did she have to be so rough with you" Mebuki was ranting at the state of their daughter's ruined clothing, Sakura sighed softly seeing as there was little she could really do and waited patiently for a moment until Mebuki fell silent.

"Mom I'm fine, Grandmother did kind of take it easy on me, anyway Kakashi-sensei wants Naruto, Sasuke and I to do some D Ranks so I have to go again" the pinkette soothed gently, Mebuki huffed and crossed her arms.

Before slumping "Fine just be safe alright" the emerald eyed woman grumbled irritably, Sakura nodded her head eagerly then disappeared from sight as she used her seal to get to her room, and hurriedly dressed in a new kimono.

Then she rushed down the steps "Be back after awhile, love you all" Sakura called over her shoulder as she dashed through the living room, Hashirama chuckled, wondering if he should ask the girl later if she'd be amenable to sculpting some things out of wood with him.

"Well that was fast Sakura-chan" Kakashi commented when Sakura appeared before him again after only eight minutes, three of which had been spent placating her very pregnant mother, there was only two weeks left before Mebuki was due to give birth after all.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Just because you like to take your time and consistently be late Kakashi-sensei doesn't mean I have to be" the rosette snorted, Kakashi scowled at her through his mask as they continued walking to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto and Sasuke were already there "Are you sure you have enough chakra to complete a mission Sakura" the second Uchiha heir frowned in concern, looking her over and trying to spot any sort of injury she might be sporting.

"Yes I'm sure Sasuke, I'm fine, Tsunade-sama did kind of take it easy on me for our first training session, my clothes got ruined so that's what took so long I had to change first" Sakura assured lightly knowing he was just worried about her health.

Considering she liked to push herself sometimes "So long as you are Sakura-chan now lets get these D Rank Missions over with" the blonde Uzumaki cheered, having come to terms with the fact that they'd ultimately be stuck doing D Rank Missions for a long time still.

Behind them their sensei scoffed "Up we go then" the Copycat Ninja ordered leading the way up the steps of the Hokage Tower and to mission central, where he got his students, even if one of them was a Chunin now, three D Rank Missions.

That Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke took to read over the details written in the scroll "Find a lost dog, weed someone's garden, clean up the river, can we split them up between us and do them individually Kakashi-sensei" the fuscia haired teen read off before asking.

A silver brow quirked up in answer before the man ultimately relented to the question "You can split them up, but I expect each of those missions to be completed or the next time I bring us together for more you'll have punishment missions" Kakashi informed.

"I'll take the river, with my clones I'll have it done in no time" Naruto decided maturely in the next moment, taking the scroll with the designated mission written within, then he promptly exited the mission central room to get started, Kakashi clone on his heels to make sure he'd be fine.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at one another for a second or two "Finding the lost dog should be easy, I have my sharingan after all, plus your good with herbs and such so I don't think weeding a garden will be to difficult for you" Sasuke finally said.

Taking the mission scroll for that particular mission and off he went as well, with a clone on his heels as well "Looks like it's weeding the garden then" Sakura sighed pocketing the mission scroll after memorizing the directions.

Fifteen minutes later she was knelt in a sweet old lady's garden plucking the weeds expertly "You have no idea how much this helps me sweetie" the old woman looked positively thrilled that such a difficult task to her at least was being done.

"I can imagine Ma'am, I've been having to help my Mom around a lot lately, plus as a ninja it's my job and I love helping people" the pinkette chattered kindly, scanning the area before her and plucking a few more weeds before moving on to another spot.

Nine minutes later the job was done "Thank you so much dearie, how can I repay you for you troubles" the elderly lady reached into her purse in hopes of finding something the young girl might actually like.

Sakura waved her hand in answer "My job remember and I love helping people, anyway if you need someone to come weed your garden again I'll be sure to come and do it as many times as you want" Sakura repeated, taking on a more friendly tone again afterwards.

Elderly woman smiling in delight as she watched the pink haired teenager walk away with a bright smile and head off to who knows where "Very good job Sakura-chan, I see you've learned how to handle yourself quite nicely" the silver haired Jonin in charge of her appeared.

Taking the mission scroll, others in his hand "Naruto and Sasuke finished a bit ago so just go on home now Sakura-chan" Kakashi nudged her off and Sakura was all to happy to march home and hopefully sit down and relax for once.

Those in the house upon hearing the door open for the second time in forty five minutes smiled and Hashirama poked his head around through the living room door into the foyer to confirm that it really was Sakura coming home.

"How did your missions go Sakura-chan" Hashirama inquired wanting to make sure that she hadn't had a tough time of her D Rank Missions, considering the last batch had been punishment missions over two months ago and her sensei who had a tendency to be perpetually late.

She lit up at the question "Well enough, Naruto, Sasuke and I split them up between us evenly to get done quicker" the rosette explained as she removed her sandals and put them away neatly in a cubby that had been made for shoes and such.

"I was wondering Sakura-chan, would you like to make a wood sculpture with me, seeing as how you spent some time with Tobirama trying to create a working jutsu" the ebony haired reanimated man requested hopefully.

Wanting to spend time with her now that she wasn't as busy, "Absolutely, I love arts and craft stuff" Sakura's whole countenance brightened this time oozing excitement of the prospect of doing something purely for fun.

Kizashi felt a smile tug his lips upwards at the sight of his oldest child talking it up with the First Hokage "She sure is something else huh Mebuki-chan" Kizashi chuckled softly as the duo disappeared upstairs to get their sudden sculpture project underway.

"And we wouldn't have her any other way isn't that right Kizashi-kun" Mebuki smiled after her daughter, only to wince as her third and last child kicked, then Kizashi's hand was rubbing her stomach soothingly and the kicks faded to her relief.

Meanwhile, upstairs Hashirama revealed he'd been plotting asking her for quite awhile "Why didn't you ask earlier, you know I never refuse a request especially not a request from someone who's family" the pinkette scolded.

"Because I didn't want to bother you, considering your busy quite a lot, plus I wasn't sure if you'd be amenable" Hashirama admitted sheepishly and Sakura wondered just for a moment if it would be possible to create a jutsu that really did bring someone back to life.

Her eyes widened then quickly returned to normal, she'd have to research but if there was anyone who could do it, it would be her and she'd make sure of it "Silly Grandpa you could never bother me" Sakura huffed softly at him in amusement.

Hashirama chuckled "Now what do you say we get started on our project" Hashirama suggested and Sakura was quick to create some wood blocks with their kekkeigenkai and sit down to carve the wood into something interesting.

They stayed there for a long while in near comfortable silence, Hashirama asking a few questions here and there that she was all to happy to answer until "It's almost dinner time Sakura" came the call from Mebuki who relied on her eldest daughter for a great many things nowadays.

"Guess that's our cue, we can finish another time or even later" the rosette said as she stretched her arms high loosening her muscles after sitting in one position for the last two hours, but it had been fun so she wasn't going to complain.

"Better get down there I suppose before she gets impatient" the former First Hokage gestured her off ahead of him but they went down the stairs together, only for Sakura to promptly disappear into the kitchen to get started on supper for everyone.

Midway through Itachi showed up as he did every so often to check on Sakura "You know I heard the most interesting thing Sakura, from Naruto and I wondered if you could shed some light on it for me" Itachi stated when he appeared at her side.

Causing her to jump because this time he hadn't flared his chakra to announce his presence "Depends on what you heard Itachi" Sakura frowned seeing the anger visible in his eyes, it wasn't often he got upset with her but whatever it was, it was big.

Itachi grit his teeth "Kabuto Yakushi kissed you that's what I heard, I understand it wasn't your fault but how could you not tell me" the Uchiha heir burst out uncharacteristically and her eyes widened in remembrance, and he realized she must have forgotten somehow.

As for Sakura she turned to face him properly a frown on her face "It's not like hid it from you on purpose Itachi, I've just been trying so hard to forget it even happened, plus that wasn't even classified as a kiss, I just felt his breath before I blasted him away with my chakra" the pinkette admitted.

Looking fearful, he let out a long suffering sigh "Good as it stands I'm going to kill him the next time I see him" Itachi commented, irritated that Kabuto dared to try and touch what was considered his in a way according to the contract after all they were each others.

Sakura let the tension drain out of her at that "Not if I get him first Itachi, that was nearly my first kiss you know and something I consider very sacred" Sakura informed bluntly turning back to continue cooking dinner for her family.

Until there was a hand cupped under her chin turning her head towards the owner of said hand "Oh I see and who might I ask are you saving it for" the eighteen year old questioned, warmth in his eyes and an unidentified emotion that made her heart thump against her ribs erratically.

Her face suddenly felt as if it was on fire "W..Who do you t..think I'm saving it f..for" the rosette stuttered nervously as Itachi's face drew nearer and nearer with each passing second, a smirk crawling across his features.

And then unlike the last time they were this close gently pressed his lips to hers, while her eyes went wide before snapping shut, a couple seconds later the kiss was over and Itachi drew back cautiously unsure of how she was going to react "Was that alright" Itachi asked carefully.

"Mm oh um yes i..it was fine" Sakura nodded face beet red as she shakily returned to her task of making dinner, Itachi helping her with a chuckle after a moment, as the minutes ticked down, her blush faded away.

Before dinner was to be announced ready, Itachi leaned down and whispered in her ear "Just so you know Sakura that was my first as well and I didn't want it to be with anyone but you" the Uchiha heir murmured, that did it, her face went red and she passed out.

He barely caught her before she hit the floor just as Tobirama entered the kitchen on Mebuki's request and Itachi realized the kind of scene he was presenting "Is there a reason my great, great, great niece is unconscious" Tobirama lifted an ivory brow on the Uchiha.

Itachi cleared his throat "I might have gone just a touch overboard with my teasing, she'll come round here in a moment, see, there you are, sorry Sakura" Itachi apologized and she looked up at him with wide eyes, cheeks as red as an apple.

As she tried to say something "N..No I'm okay hehehe" the rosette laughed awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable, Itachi seemed to notice and quickly set her on her feet properly allowing her to create a bit of distance between them.

Tobirama watching with narrowed eyes until he was satisfied Sakura was truly alright "By the way you can go ahead and let everyone know dinner is done" Sakura turned to her great, great, great Uncle, who nodded and turned on his heel to do just that.

While she and Itachi set up the table in the dining room, once everyone was seated Itachi took his leave of the enlarging family, almost immediately Mebuki rounded on her daughter "Tobirama said you were unconscious in Itachi-san's arms, he didn't do anything to you did he" Mebuki demanded to know.

The blush that had only just receded was back and full force at that as her cheeks burned with heat upon being reminded of the reason she'd passed out in the first place "Well he might have sorta kissed me" the pinkette admitted looking to her plate and not meeting anyone's gaze.

As a stunned silence blanketed them then there was a loud bang and she looked up in worry only to find that her father had slammed his head on the table "No it's to soon much to soon" Kizashi cried bemoaning the fate of his first born daughter falling in love and getting kissed now.

Mebuki sighed and whacked her husband over the back of the head at his ridiculous antics, in no mood for them right that moment "Only because I know how responsible you are, just please keep it from getting out of hand" the woman warned.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly in response then focused on eating dinner, silently at that, it was the quietest anyone had ever seen her actually "Wow to think a kiss was all it took to end her seemingly never ending chatter" Dosu snorted when the girl disappeared upstairs to her room.

Doe eyes rolled upwards at the comment "Now, now if you had someone like Itachi-san after you I bet you'd be quiet to Dosu" Haku shot back, getting a glare, then Dosu scoffed and hurried off to his room as well making the teenager he'd just left behind smirk in satisfaction.

It was a couple days later that things went back to normal as Itachi gave Sakura some space and Tsunade managed to arrange another two hours off to train her granddaughter "Sorry for the wait Sakura, but the Council is nagging me to get paperwork done" Tsunade huffed.

Jogging up to the girl who was stood on the Hokage's private training grounds "It's alright I understand Tsunade-shishou" Sakura shrugged lightly eager to train, then go off to research what she'd decided in order to come up with a way to bring back someone to life.

Tsunade grinned, then without warning launched into the training session, making her apprentice dodge for her life for the next hour and a half until Sakura looked decidedly beat up like a couple days ago and while Sakura was healing herself.

Decided to ask something that would no doubt give her a very amusing reaction "Heard from a little birdie that a certain someone and you kissed" the honey eyed woman informed and Sakura's eyes rounded into dinner plates and a blush overtook her face entirely.

'Yep definitely amusing' Tsunade thought to herself, smirking as the girl stammered "Spit it out girl I'm not mad or anything, in fact I'm rather interested, how was it, was it wet or did he use his tongue, tell me Sakura" Tsunade rolled her eyes when Sakura was unable to answer.

Until she took a deep breath "What you heard is true, no it wasn't wet, nor did he use his tongue….it was warm, gentle and everything I dreamed my first kiss would be" the rosette explained, but gave her grandmother the answer she wanted.

"Anyway are we done" Sakura huffed seeing how much of a kick Tsunade was getting out of her predicament and Itachi had even been kind of avoiding her since then to, maybe after she got done with her research she'd go find him, and nodded to herself at the idea.

Seeing as the training session was done Tsunade waved Sakura off, where she didn't immediately return to the house, instead went to the library for the first time in forever, there was no time to be nostalgic as she headed to the Chunin Section of the library and grabbed several books on chakra.

Then with her selected books sat down at a table with a brand new unused notebook and began her research, which she titled Re-Life Jutsu, she scoured book after book, and wrote down notes in copious amounts until it felt like her hand was going to fall off.

Hours later, when it was past 3 o'clock, she closed her notebook and in wet ink drew a shrinking seal on her notebook then after activating the seal, looped a chain through one of the holes after drawing a bonding seal on the chain and clipped it around her neck.

It was so that only she would ever be able to remove the notebook from her person and with a sigh used her apparition seal to get home "Onee-chan welcome home, Mom was about to send Uncle Tobirama to come find you" Hanami informed in a matter of fact tone.

While Sakura ruffled her hair "Sorry I had something to do, didn't mean to take so long" the rosette apologized looking to her mother as she said this, even if she wanted to rush off and see Itachi she knew it was the right thing to do to help her mom.

Mebuki huffed at her "Next time let us know your going to disappear for hours on end, anyway you don't have to cook tonight, your Father got take out, all you have to do is warm it up then we can eat" Mebuki stated simply.

And her daughter nodded in understanding "Let me help will you Sakura-chan" Hashirama was on her heels, wanting to ask his great, great granddaughter what she'd had to do that had taken up so much of her time.

Sakura smiled indulgently towards the reanimated man "Sure I don't mind" Sakura shrugged lightly, seeing the copious amount of take out boxes from Ichiraku ramen, that looked positively cold and she sighed promising to come up with a seal that heated things up so it took less time.

"Okay spill it Sakura-chan you were with Itachi weren't you, visiting him and his house right, you just didn't want to tell your Mother am I correct" the ebony haired former Hokage burst out after activating a privacy seal, he'd noticed them all over the house recently.

The girl spluttered nearly dropping the bowl she had in her hands "Of course not Grandfather, I was at the library researching something very important" the pinkette blushed furiously at the accusation and the man chuckled sheepishly in response.

Before turning serious "Right so what is this important thing that your researching Sakura, I hope not something dangerous" Hashirama questioned helping to eat up the cold food, it was what Mebuki had been craving that particular night so Kizashi had been sent out to get it.

For a moment his great, great granddaughter was silent, inwardly debating if she should tell him the truth "Potentially but I'm not saying anymore than that because I don't even have anything to work with yet" Sakura answered in a vague tone of voice.

Leaving him to wonder and worry as dinner was sat on the table and the others were called in to eat "I'm worried Tobirama, Sakura's had this glint in her eyes since a couple days ago that tells me she's thought up something dangerous" the raven haired reanimation frowned deeply.

Expressing his concerns to his younger reanimated brother while the rest of their living family ate "Did you talk to her Anija, and what did she say when you asked" Tobirama raised an ivory brow on his older brother in question after getting a nod in answer.

"That it was potentially dangerous and she wasn't going to tell me anymore, see that just proves it's going to be deadly whatever it is she's working on" Hashirama admitted looking more worried by the minute and Tobirama had no idea what to tell his brother.

Because truthfully he was just as worried, Sakura was way to kind for her own good, case and point when Sakura zipped off after dinner "Gonna go visit Itachi for a bit" being thrown over her shoulder as she used her apparition seal to disappear on them again.

Appearing before Itachi's house just as his door swung open, their eyes met for the first time in two days and Itachi quickly looked away "Sakura what brings you here, usually this is around the time you cook the evening meal for everyone" Itachi coughed feeling more awkward than ever.

"You've been avoiding me, I've already come to terms with the fact that you kissed me and we were each others first kiss, but I don't like that your avoiding me" Sakura pursed her lips in consternation, knowing confrontation was the only way to get through to him.

Itachi sighed, having known that she would notice, but having hoped she wouldn't "I just didn't want to push you to far to fast so soon after Sakura, I apologize for making it seem like I was avoiding you" the Uchiha heir apologized softly.

And her hard expression melted into one of relief "Anyway so everyone knows just so you know" the rosette announced, Itachi chuckled having gotten earful from his mother about it when she'd heard about it herself somehow, probably Tsunade, or Mebuki.

Sakura spent fifteen minutes there before heading back home "Can you be less weird and stop scaring the daylights out of people" Dosu grunted when she suddenly appeared before him via apparition seal earning a snicker.

"Nope" she grinned teasingly as she plopped down unceremoniously on the couch and pulled out one of the books she'd checked out on chakra to read for a little while, it was the base of all jutsu's and seals after all, and the starting point of her research.

For the next near week Sakura would disappear for hours on end to the library, coming back looking like something had sucked out her soul, in between the random D Rank Missions and training sessions with Tsunade she felt as if she was going to collapse any minute as well.

Until one morning, four days before the end of the second week since she'd started training with her grandmother and researching for her Re-life Jutsu, Tsunade called her, Naruto, Karin and Sasuke to her office for a mission "B Rank Escort Mission, could turn A" Tsunade informed.

"Okay Granny we get that it's a big mission so who are we escorting a princess or a feudal lord" Naruto interrupted before the woman could continue, Sakura slapped a hand over the knucklehead's mouth preventing him from talking anymore.

Tsunade shot her a grateful look in response as she cleared her throat "Not someone nearly as important as a princess or feudal lord, but you'll be guarding him during a race, a traditional one that's held in the Land of Tea" the honey eyed woman explained.

Handing over a mission scroll to Sakura, who was the only Chunin among the four teenagers gathered in her office, Sakura was quick to unravel the scroll so that she and her teammates plus Karin could see the details written down within.

"Sounds interesting this Todoroki Shrine Race, but why would they want to hire ninja" Sasuke commented with a frown, glancing over the details again to memorize them, Sakura shook her head with a sigh as Tsunade glowered.

Angry for some reason "Because the other family, the Wagarashi Family has hired one and this person attacked the messengers who were to deliver that mission request" Tsunade snapped, Sasuke immediately paled, not having been on the receiving end of their new Hokage's anger before.

Sakura pat him on the back reassuringly "Right so you want us to go, but what about Kakashi-sensei, why isn't he here" Karin spoke up, head tilted to the side in confusion, unless the man was late which was a plausible explanation.

The woman inhaled then exhaled "That's because he's on another mission, so for the duration of this mission Sakura will be the one in charge, seeing as she's a Chunin" the blonde woman announced seriously.

She definitely felt the pressure as all eyes turned to her "Don't look so nervous Sakura, your more of a leader than you think" the raven of Team Seven pat her on the back like she had for him no more than ten minutes ago.

Earning a very small smile "Yeah that's right Sakura-chan, you didn't realize it but when we were in the Forest of Death, when Dosu and his teammates were trying to attack us, you inspired me to want to do my part as an unofficial member of your team" the redhead chimed in.

Crimson orbs displaying trust "Exactly, we would have never made it through if not for you I bet" the blonde knucklehead admitted with a grin, each of them having absolute faith in Sakura, who gave one hundred percent of herself all the time, so now it was their turn to return the favor.

And give their absolute best that they could under her command "Alright, alright, I'm counting on you Karin-chan to be the backup medic in case of an emergency and I want you and Naruto sticking close to use fuinjutsu at a moments notice understand" the rosette huffed.

Relenting to their stares, already formulating out a plan, considering she wasn't one to turn down a mission "Sasuke your our tracker, use your Sharingan to scan ahead, your good at taijutsu as well, and I want you and Naruto working together for that" Sakura continued.

Pairing each member of her team up with a specialty "Got it Sakura, Naruto, I'm counting on you to have my back in a fight if someone attacks" Sasuke grunted in acceptance, knowing he didn't really have to worry or anything.

"I'm main medic, plus our genjutsu specialist, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke we'll all meet at the gates in forty five minutes understood" the pinkette finished, promising to think up a more thorough plan for when they met their client.

Sasuke nodded and disappeared "Roger that Sakura-chan, come on Karin-chan let's go pack our stuff for about five days" Naruto grabbed his adopted sister by the hand dragging her from the office, Sakura on their heels.

Until they split up in two different directions "See you at the gates Sakura-chan" Karin waved, determined to do her best on this mission no matter what because she wanted to make it as a Leaf Shinobi and make her adoptive parents proud.

Sakura smiled after them before using her apparition seal to get home "What did Tsuna-chan call you in for Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked sensing her chakra in the foyer, until Sakura flashed through the living room and towards the stairs.

"Mission, starts within the hour, Land of Tea, we'll probably be gone about five days, or four depending on how long the Todoroki Shrine Race Lasts, if I miss Mom giving birth tell her I'm sorry" Sakura explained as she sped upstairs to her room.

Having not seen her mother in the living room as she ran through it and upon entering her room grabbed a pack, inwardly mulling over what she would need for the mission, weapons were a must, so she packed her usual plus extra and another whetstone just in case.

Clothing was an absolute necessity as she packed four kimono, plus four pairs of shorts and unmentionables, a couple of under kimono's and some mesh, she brought one extra pair of sandals, and an extra set of gloves, all of which was sealed into a second scroll.

Then put into her pack as she dug around in her drawers for her armor, sealing it in the weapons scroll just in case, once that was done she headed up to the third floor, grabbed her custom made bo-staff, and went into her laboratory for some medical supplies.

A third scroll was stuffed neatly into the mission pack then it was back downstairs into the kitchen "You didn't tell me the rank of your mission and I'll let your Mother know of course" the former First Hokage was at her side seconds later.

While she was contemplating packing what she'd made, a new kind of chakra restoration bar, that was also supposed to be healthy and give someone energy but she wasn't sure how well they'd be taken considering they didn't taste very well.

"B Rank, could turn A, and thank you Grandfather" the pinkette said lightly, use to such missions but Hashirama grimaced hoping for Sakura's sake that nothing happened on the mission as he watched her fill a bunch of jugs with water from the tap and seal them away in a scroll.

Lastly was non perishable foods and such before the five scrolls were arranged neatly in her pack, Sakura frowned though obviously not satisfied, so with about thirty five minutes left, Sakura turned and started making some bento's, several of them in fact.

Enough for her teammates probably and then some, each one was sealed in a scroll labeled with their names and settled carefully in her pack "Good luck then Sakura" Hashirama sighed noticing Sakura make her way to the door now that she was done.

Sakura smiled then was gone jumping to another one of her seals that was near the gates "Karin and Naruto aren't here yet I see" Sakura commented taking notice of Sasuke's presence, wearing a black jumpsuit so he was a little more inconspicuous.

Sasuke jolted not having sensed her coming before nodding, five minutes later the missing members of their team arrived "Sorry, had to convince Karin-chan to wear something darker than she was use to" the blonde knucklehead explained, hoping he wasn't late.

Karin blinked "Do you guys do that often, switch from wearing bright colors to dark colors usually" the scarlet haired teenager asked as they all signed out and started down the path towards the Land of Tea, all by their lonesome for once.

"Only when a mission presents danger like this one does, who knows what kind of rogues or bandits we'll run into" the second Uchiha heir grunted, in the lead and using his sharingan to scan ahead of them for any sort of trouble that might try to come their way.

For the next hour or so, seeing as the Land of Tea was only a few short hours away, there was very little conversation between the four shinobi who were all on high alert because of what Tsunade had told them about the messenger being attacked.

So they kept their guards raised until they ran across a tea house and Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly "Can we stop please, I forgot to eat" Naruto pleaded hopefully, Sakura snorted and dug into her pack after sliding it from her shoulder, after a moment she tossed him a scroll.

His name labeled on it neatly "Walk and eat knucklehead, if anyone else is hungry tell me, I made a bento for each of us" Sakura informed, adjusting her pack on her back again as they continued walking and Naruto nibbled on the finger food she'd made to satisfy his hunger.

Until they reached the home of their client anyway "Nice thinking by the way Sakura, it saves us from having to stop and waste time" Sasuke smirked, pleased that Sakura had thought ahead as she always did for the mission.

"Exactly, that way we get there faster and have more time to scope out the lay of the path for the race" Karin snapped her fingers in realization, Sakura nodded quietly and so they picked up speed never noticing the person who trailed behind them warily the whole rest of the way there.

And the person they met was a man named Jirocho, the head of the Wasabi family "Thank you for coming, I'm surprised you got here as quickly as you did actually" Jirocho commented after they'd all introduced themselves to him.

Sakura, the leader of the mission nodded "Well Leaf isn't far and we're put through extensive training on how to increase our speed, so that's one thing, another was that we didn't stop at all for the three hours it took us to get here" the rosette explained.

Taking a sip of tea as it was placed before her "Plus, most of our missions end up going south so we wanted to get here as quick as possible" the ebony haired teen said, still keeping his guard raised even in the home of their mission client.

Jirocho blinked "How so if I may ask" the grey haired man questioned with a frown, confused at the way the kids were handling themselves, it was the way he expected a much older person to handle things not kids as they were.

"Rogues pop up by the dozens…ouch Sakura-chan that was mean" the blonde burst out only to get whacked for his exaggeration of how many rogues they met on their outside the village missions, not that it mattered, missions inside the village were just as dangerous.

Karin snickered at her adoptive brother "What my brother meant Jirocho-san is that they/we have a tendency to come up against a rogue no matter the mission, hence the reason to get here as quick as we did" the redhead offered easily.

Before the conversation could be continued a door off to the side slide open admitting another person into the room they were in "Oi Boss what the heck are stupid Shinobi doing here for" who then proceeded to insult them.

Naruto went to lunge but was grabbed by Sakura who slanted him a look, he went pale and quickly slumped back into his original spot without a single word "I assume your the one we're going to be escorting during your race, hence the reason we're here" Sakura said calmly.

Eyeing up the boy, who she guessed to be fifteen, with spiky brown hair and dark eyes, that seemed eerily familiar, "I don't need nor want help from Shinobi, I don't trust them Boss Jirocho" the mahogany haired teen complained.

Whining in a way that grated on said shinobi's nerves "To bad because your boss hired us and we've already accepted the mission so you know what get over it" Naruto grumbled irritated with the person they were going to be escorting during the traditional Todoroki Shrine Race.

Held every four years to determined whether the Wasabi or Wagarashi Families will take control of the Land of Tea as stated within the mission scroll of course "Idate, they came all this way, the least you could do is give them a chance" Jirocho scolded.

It was like a lightbulb went off overhead for Sakura at least as she recognized the features staring them in the face "Is something wrong Sakura-chan" Karin noticed her surprised expression and wondered what her friend was thinking about that had shocked her so.

"Don't care, they'll be useless and just burdens during the race, I want no part of them escorting me cause I can handle myself just fine" Idate, as Jirocho had called him argued trying to make his point and wanting the shinobi to leave.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Sakura what do we do, he's not taking our presence well at all" Sasuke frowned leaning towards her for instruction, she sighed and stood, marching towards Idate, who scowled as she neared.

Then she did something that surprised everyone "Idate Morino, you have no right to refuse us especially when we could write back to Leaf and inform the Hokage and your brother Ibiki-sensei where you are right now to be taken in to custody for being a known fugitive" the rosette declared.

Promptly shutting Idate up "And how exactly do you even know that" the mahogany haired teen sulked not daring to argue anymore, as he sat to find out exactly how they were going to protect him, even if he didn't want them to.

Watching warily as the girl returned to her spot, the others a foot behind her "I like to keep updated on rogues or fugitives of the Leaf Village and other villages, I came across your name once" the pinkette shrugged.

"As scary as ever huh Sakura-chan, but now that we're all calm and stuff, can we have a map that shows the layout of the land for the race" the blonde that was sat on the other side of the only other girl requested probably not wanting to be unprepared or something.

Idate scowled further as Jirocho rushed to accommodate the shinobi "Thank you, now when is the race exactly" the ebony haired one inquired as the map was stowed away outlining the course of the race he'd be running.

"One day, so you have the rest of today and tomorrow, I hope that's enough time to figure out something to protect Idate" the grey haired man wrung his hands nervously, it wasn't that he didn't trust the shinobi Tsunade had sent, they were young.

And if what they said was true then they ran the possibility of encountering a rogue during the race, worrying him even more "Plenty, thank you for your time Jirocho-san, we'll be ready one day from now" the redhead smiled kindly.

Then the four shinobi were gone without another word "I don't like it" Idate huffed, tailing the Leaf Shinobi who'd come as discretely as possible while they wandered about, keeping close together as they did so and pouring over the map they'd received.

He realized they were heading down to the port a moment later, to see the ship that was docked there meant to take him across the sea to Nagi island, unfortunately for him, he underestimated how capable these ninja were as the ebony haired one turned on him.

"If your going to follow us at least try to hide your presence better so we can't feel you, even the knucklehead can and that's saying something, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke introduced himself belatedly since Idate hadn't originally been in the room when they'd arrived.

Next to him was the blonde who'd tried to attack him "Naruto Uzumaki and your lucky Sakura-chan stopped me otherwise I would have hit you" Naruto growled, not liking Idate anymore than he seemed to like them.

Said girl whacked him over the head again "Be nice or else Naruto, anyway I don't think we'll get much more trouble from Idate-san isn't that right, or he'll find himself brought back to Leaf quicker than he could blink" Sakura threatened.

Feeling no need to say her name since it had already been said repeatedly "Right so I notice your wearing a vest is that supposed to mean something" the mahogany haired teen inquired, knowing what it was but pretending not to even if he'd already been completely figured out.

"That's a Chunin Vest, it means Sakura is a Chunin, a rank above the rest of us here Idate-san and I'm Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's adopted sister, but Uzumaki was already my last name" Karin, the redhead announced.

While Idate seemed to become even more upset with them "Yeah whatever, Chunin pfftt like I believe that, anyway what were you guys just about to do" Idate demanded to know having noticed the shinobi beginning to veer off from the original path.

Sakura sighed "Says here on the map there's another dock, my senses tell me that a storm is coming and if you try to leave from the main dock, the strong wind of the storm will make it difficult, plus navigation wouldn't be easy, so we were going to check it out" the rosette said.

"Plus Sakura wanted to check out Nagi Island ahead of time" the second Uchiha heir confided to Idate's confusion who didn't understand a single thing of what was going on anymore, first he's outed as a fugitive, and now this it was all to much.

As he turned on his heel "Do what you want but if your late in coming back I'm leaving you behind" the brown haired teenager stormed off leaving them to do as they pleased which was head towards the other port and see about having another boat readied just in case.

The old man was all to easy to accept their request at the offer of money for his little old shack "Now are we water walking or…." the blonde on the team asked unsure of how they were actually going to get across the sea to Nagi Island.

"You can't carry us all Sakura-chan" the redhead frowned when Sakura flashed through the hand signs for her wooden wings jutsu and a second later wood burst from her back taking the shape they always did.

Before she faced them, tapping her wrist as she did so "Enclosing seal of course that way we don't weigh her down and we'll be safe inside just in case" Naruto grinned, Sasuke blew out a breath and Karin grimaced but the three of them allowed themselves to be sealed away.

And then Sakura took flight, able to fly for much longer periods of time now as her training with Tsunade had improved her chakra control to the point she no longer needed to concentrate as much for some of her jutsu's, the Wind Release ones were still iffy but that was okay.

Twenty minutes later she touched down "Ooh that was so weird" Karin shuddered as she was unsealed from the enclosing seal that Sakura always kept wrapped around her wrist, it took a moment for her to gather her bearings to, in order to look around.

"Interesting, hey look Sakura some herbs, I bet they'd make a great antidote for something" Sasuke commented, scanning their surroundings with his sharingan, only to spot some herbs, Sakura smiled and hurriedly went to pick them.

Sealing the herbs away when she was done "So based on my calculations, going by boat would take at least an hour to reach Nagi island, I've left my apparition seal, but we have to be aware of the ninja the other family has hired" Sakura mused, sitting down, so the others did the same.

"Well if we have to Sakura-chan, one of us could go on ahead with Idate if that happens, to take on whoever comes our way" the blonde knucklehead on her team suggested, knowing just the person who would be strong enough to get Idate across the finish line.

Sakura nodded, taking the idea into consideration as Mission Leader "Or we could, set a delayed genjutsu to trap any one who's an enemy in an illusion" the crimson haired teen offered knowing that Sakura would be able to do it.

That to was considered "Plus, we can have Naruto make clones of the five of us, for a diversion to slip away" the ebony haired teenager said as yet another idea came forth, each of them pitching in, but ultimately it was up to Sakura to decide on what they'd do.

What she came up with was beyond words "First if my suspicions are right, we'll make a break to the left and at the same time I'll cast a genjutsu to make it seem like Idate-san gets on the boat at the main dock, clones of us will be with him" the pinkette began.

Drawing them in to her plan "On this island here we'll set up a few traps, delayed genjutsu tags, a delayed summoning jutsu that summons clones of us again, I don't trust the enemy not to do the same, so Sasuke be aware of any genjutsu traps, especially layered ones" Sakura continued.

"Naruto you keep close to Idate, I know you don't like him, but for the sake of the mission please get along, this has to go according to plan at least until we get on the boat, which I will rig, but Karin I'd like you to draw these barrier formulas on tags" the rosette added.

"And while any enemy is distracted, I'll seal you guys, including Idate into the enclosing seal on my wrist to fly us or teleport us over here to Nagi Island, near the shrine" Sakura finished earning wide eyed stares at her extensive plan.

But not a single one of them complained as they got to work putting their plans in place, "Ugh I'm so hungry" Naruto complained after awhile, when it was nearing dinner time, they'd already had lunch, but now he was hungry again.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly before disappearing to hunt for them "Geez bottom-less gut much, slow down a bit Naruto, otherwise we'll never get all this done, plus we still have to rig the boat back on the other island" Karin huffed with a little wince.

Her hand hurt like never before "Here Karin let me, you take a break for a few" Sasuke saw, then took over drawing the rest of the seals they needed, having learned only for the sake of learning and because it was such a big part of his teammates lives that he felt the need to know it to.

Eight minutes later Sakura returned, eight rabbits slung over her shoulder, already skinned, gutted, deboned, seasoned and speared on sticks that she set up around the fire that had been started earlier courtesy of Sasuke in anticipation of whatever catch she brought back for them.

Twelve minutes later they dug in to fill their stomachs then set forth to finish up as they needed, and after a quick visit to the shrine so Sakura could mark a tree with her apparition seal, it was back to the main island to rig the boat with traps as well.

Before finally, finally making their way back to Jirocho's home "There you kids are, you missed lunch and dinner, where on earth did you four disappear to for the rest of the day" Jirocho scolded upon them entering the house so they could see if he had rooms ready for them.

"Nagi island, don't ask Jirocho-san, never know who may be listening in after all, anyway we did eat but we're tired and would like to go to bed" the rosette yawned, looking way to satisfied with herself about something.

Jirocho sighed "Very well your rooms are this way, two to a room so I'm afraid you'll have to share" the grey haired man explained separating the boys from the girls, not that he got any complaints from the kids though.

As they merely waved him off "Fine with us, we're use to sharing rooms" the blonde shrugged easily, entering one of the designated rooms that already had two futons spread out on opposite sides and he quickly picked one and flopped down on it tiredly.

"Goodnight Sakura, Karin" the raven nodded to the girls, following after the knucklehead and pretty much doing the same as Naruto had, which was flopping down and flipping the covers up over his head before conking out for the night.

Leaving the girls awake for only a little while longer "Night Sakura-chan" the redhead murmured eventually once they'd changed into some sleep wear, Sakura smiled and clicked out the light of the room so they could go to sleep to.

The next morning after breakfast they split up, the first time Idate hadn't seen them all together truthfully, to explore and Sakura immediately found a small bookstore, upon entering though she accidentally rammed into someone in her excitement to see what kind of books the store had.

"Sorry, got a little ahead of myself" the pinkette apologized kindly, from where she was seated on the ground since the man hadn't even freaking stumbled after she'd kind of barreled into him none to gently might she add.

A pale brow lifted "Watch where you going then stupid brat" the white/blonde haired male barked with a sneer, the girl however didn't even bat an eye at his tone or expression merely stood and dusted her clothes off with a smile.

"Right I'll be sure to do that Sir" she nodded smoothly walking past him into the bookstore he had been headed into himself to see if there was a map in there as well, because they needed one and his bodyguard had said that he would like to see the layout of Nagi Island.

So he quickly followed on her heels, the girl didn't glance back at him though, merely browsed the books, gaze flicking over the titles at a high speed that he probably wouldn't be able to keep up with and he was the Raikage, Ay, but undercover for right now.

Hence the reason he was suppressing his chakra to civilian levels and not demanding respect from the little brat who'd rammed into him, instead Ay thought, he might be able to use that little interaction to get information from the girl.

"What do you know about Nagi Island" he questioned harshly and she turned her head his way, pausing in pulling out a book to look at that had caught her eye, but she dutifully faced him to answer his question hopefully.

"Not much truthfully, this is the first time I've ever been here, but it's vast and has lots of herbs….probably not what you wanted to hear right, there's also going to be a race across the islands so that's about all I know really" she bowed her head apologetically.

Surprising him at her honestly "You a ninja brat, I see the hitai-ate around your neck" he nodded to the headband and she lifted it up for him to see, pride shining in her eyes, determination to for whatever reason he didn't know.

"Chunin if you understand the ranking system of Ninja's Sir, this is my second high rank mission since I got promoted" the girl admitted lightly, lowering her voice during the second half of her explanation and looking around warily as she tucked her hitai-ate further out of sight.

Obviously not wanting anyone else to notice that she was a ninja as she then proceeded to suppress her chakra until he could barely feel her and he was the Raikage for pete's sake, when he asked no more of her she turned and continued her previous task.

Pulling the book she'd been looking at earlier out to read some of it's contents before letting out a frustrated sigh "Not what your looking for I presume" the man a few feet away from her asked again and she looked to him once more.

Shaking her head as she did so "It's an interesting book, but information I already know" she shrugged moving on, in the end she left the bookstore without buying a single book, completely unaware that the man who'd been talking to her was following her.

Or that he was the Raikage and that he watched her meet up with her teammates on the mission she'd mentioned to him before the four of them disappeared from sight to wherever they were staying he presumed and he thought that was the last he'd see of them to but he didn't realize how wrong he was at that particular moment in time.

As he finally found the map Cee wanted and found where his bodyguards were staked out "What did you find Boss" Darui questioned when he noticed his leader marching towards them, clutching something that was folding up in his hands.

"Leaf Shinobi, one's Chunin Rank, the other are genin, some kind of race is going on, when I don't know but if you want those herbs Cee we better get started across the sea to Nagi Island now" the Raikage barked at them.

Darui and Cee shared a look "The hell are Leaf Dogs doing here for" Cee growled irritated, out of all the nations in the world, he hated Konohagakure Ninja more than, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure shinobi.

"Mission, I don't know she was pretty cautious about what she said, didn't want any one to know she was a ninja after I spotted her headband" Ay growled, handing over the map as he did so, so that Cee could look it over.

Cee who let a sneer curl his lips as he scoured the map so that they would know exactly where to go "Right better get over to Nagi Island then, man this is so drab" the ivory haired man sighed, packing away his belongings so they could make the hour trip by boat to the other island.

Ay scoffed "He's right, this was your idea remember Cee all for stinking herbs" the Raikage snorted watching as his medic folded up the map, grabbed up his pack and led the way to the boat that was docked nearby for them.

"Yes well Raikage-sama our hospital needs them" the blonde stated disliking that they were so near Leaf Shinobi but there was little he could do, Kumogakure needed those herbs for the increasing amount of patients they got regularly, it wasn't his fault some herbs only came from Fire Country.

Then they were on a boat and crossing the sea to Nagi Island and that's where they stayed for the rest of the day, and set up camp for the night and went to bed, seeing as there were many, many herbs and he had to pick as many of them as he could so they could be planted and cultivated in Cloud.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin were gearing up for the mission at hand "I really don't trust you four in the least" Idate said for the millionth time, only the thirtieth since that morning, the morning of the race to be precise

"Distrust us all you want then, but remember it's our job to get you through to the finish line" Naruto scowled at the older teenager, picking at his food much like Idate was, who must be feeling rather nervous, hence the reason he kept repeating the same line over and over.

They weren't the only ones as Karin sighed "Please for the love of kami would you two stop, being at each others throats isn't going to help, now eat or else" Karin glared both boys into submission and they hastily began eating their breakfast.

Off to the side Sasuke hid a smirk behind his hand "That should keep him pretty subdued until it's time for the start of the race don't you think Sakura" Sasuke whispered to the pinkette at his side, who was fiddling with a necklace he'd never noticed before.

"Probably yeah and none of them will even suspect a thing" Sakura nodded with a smile, stopping her fidgeting to eat the rest of her food until every last bite was gone and Idate seemed to realize it was time to get to the starting line.

Before he disappeared on them, Sakura tapped his shoulder "Listen I know you don't trust us Idate-san, you don't have to either, but you need to adhere to the plan understand, when the signal is given break to the left, head down the path, we'll meet you there" the rosette instructed.

Idate gulped but nodded "Got it Sakura" the mahogany haired teen relented knowing that Sakura was right anyway seeing as a storm was blowing in and crossing the sea from the main dock was way to dangerous, given that the other runner Fukusuke had hired a ninja to and no one knew who it was.

Sasuke blew out a breath "Be prepared to camouflage yourself Sakura" the Uchiha warned a little to late, Sakura had already activated the tag to keep herself hidden and a Naruto clone transformed into her had taken her place.

"Looks like their getting ready to give the signal" the blonde on the team commented positioning himself in a good spot so he could relay what he saw back to his teammates, they all tensed readying themselves.

Then bang, Idate and Fukusuke shot from their positions like projectile weapons "Naruto now" his adopted sister ordered when she felt the area wide genjutsu go up, five shadow clones formed into existence, four of them transforming into someone else.

As they got onto the boat and it set sail, no one noticing Idate making a break for the left, heading down a path towards the other dock, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin on his heels and before Idate could get to far, the four of them jumped down in front of him.

"Come on Idate, take this tag, I know you know how to use chakra don't pretend you don't, activate it and leave the rest to us" Sakura commanded a little forcefully when the teenager glared at her for stopping him after she was the one who told him to run left.

With her threat clear in mind probably, Idate did as ordered and took the tag, then disappeared from sight and kept running, all of them knowing where to go instinctively until they got to the other dock "You ready Sakura" Sasuke asked.

Knowing where she was without even having to try, he felt her shake his hand as she dashed forward to stop Idate from getting on the boat, casting yet another genjutsu "What the hell are you doing, we need to get across remember" Idate glowered.

When the boat set sail without them "You need to trust us Idate-san" Karin scowled itching to whack the older teen as Sakura flashed through a set of hand signs, creating a much smaller boat for the five of them and Idate gaped at her.

"All of this is necessary to make sure the other ninja that was hired doesn't figure out your whereabouts" Naruto explained slapping a camouflage seal on the smaller boat, plus the barrier tags Karin had drawn and activated them.

While Sakura turned, speeding through more hand signs "Futon: Gale Storm" the rosette concentrated, then thrust her hands out before her, wind bursting forth and sending them sailing out to sea at a really high speed.

This one was used without the use of her wings and a lot easier to manage, so she did it again, and again as they passed by the decoy boat which was under attack "What did you do" the brown haired teenager asked noticing something strange.

"Rigged it of course with all sorts of traps should someone step foot on board that's not us, they'll find themselves under an endless attack, encounter our clones and so on and so forth" the redhead snickered more than pleased that the plan was going off without a hitch so far.

Because right before Sakura was to use her jutsu again, the boat burst into flames, ending the genjutsu three familiar genin were trapped in "Seriously who the hell brought those idiots here" the Uchiha snorted spying the Amegakure hitai-ate they each wore.

"Kami they really are weaklings" the blonde shook his head disappointed in the genin from another village, they just didn't live up to any sort of expectation, then they were gone, bypassing the wrecked ship and docked at Nagi Island.

Off came the camouflage seals and things immediately went from very good to very bad "Well, well to think I'd find you here after you gave me quite the runaround with that little clone trick" an unfamiliar voice spoke up from in front of them.

And all eyes shot forward to spy a green haired, purple eyed man wearing an Amegakure hitai-ate and judging by his chakra he was a Jonin "That bites and we'd been doing so well, why are we cursed" Naruto sighed oddly exhausted at the appearance of an enemy ninja.

Sakura curled her lips into a furious snarl "For gods sake not another one…..it's one thing for us to meet Idate Morino, but Aoi Rokusho a bloody rogue from Leaf, I'm about ready to kill someone" Sakura glared harshly at the man before them.

Who looked very surprised she even knew who he was "Yeah she's good at that" Karin grimaced noticing his expression as she shifted into a defensive position to cover Idate, while Naruto leaped back to make sure she didn't get hit as the backup medic of the team.

"I'm honored and all but I need you all to die" Aoi smirked cruelly and launched a barrage of senbon at them, most shot towards Idate, but all that did were blocked as Naruto jumped in the way at the last second.

A few were sent towards the other two but the pink haired girl had very good evasive skills and the boy, he merely dropped allowing the weapons to sail harmlessly over head "Unfortunately we have a mission so we can't die" Sasuke grunted.

Casting a glance towards Sakura "Sasuke, take Naruto, Karin and Idate, get out of here now" the rosette barked, tossing a bottle towards her teammate, who caught it effortlessly, though he wanted to argue, he merely accepted his orders.

Grabbed the knucklehead then tugged Karin after him by the hand who was dragging Idate along with her "No, no, if you leave her she'll die" Idate panicked trying to free himself and run back but Karin had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Trust in her Idate, Sakura-chan will be fine, she's got skills that could outclass a Jonin any day of the week" the redhead informed bluntly, itching to turn back herself but Sakura knew what she was doing so it was up to them to make sure Idate continued the race.

Nine minutes later they skidded to a halt, hopefully far enough away and Sasuke put Naruto down "Bo..Body's go..going numb I.. I think poison m..maybe" the blonde offered with a wince as the senbon were carefully pulled form his body.

Only to have a pill shoved into his mouth, it took five minutes for the antidote to take affect as his somewhat labored breathing returned to normal and he was able to feel again thankfully, but he wasn't ready to start running again that's for sure.

Back with Sakura, the minute they'd gotten out of sight, Aoi Rokusho had turned on her and loosed another barrage of poisoned weapons on her, each one she evaded, before rushing in without a second thought, purple eyes widened.

When she reared back her arm, hand clenched into a fist, then once near slammed her fist into the ground releasing all the pent up chakra she'd gathered, exploding the earth, "Fuck" Aoi cursed realizing he was not dealing with a normal brat.

As she tossed her own weapon at him, fortunately it was easy to dodge it, but what he didn't expect was for her to disappear on him, no longer able to sense her chakra until a foot slammed into his back from behind sending him flying forward.

To land face first in the rocks with a loud bone snapping crunch "You'll pay for your treachery to Leaf Rokusho, it was unlucky that we met today as I look down on traitors with contempt and dislike" Sakura announced when he stood on his feet.

Blood dripping from his nostrils from the broken bone "Little brat I'll kill you for this, then I'll kill those other ones to" the green haired nuke-nin spat, purple eyes glaring at her furiously for inflicting any sort of damage upon him.

Then to her surprise this time, he pulled out the sword of the thunder god "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY UNCLE'S SWORD" the rosette raged suddenly, done playing games all of a sudden as she was before him in less than a blink of an eye.

Wrestling the sword away from him, then before he could even retaliate found himself sucked into an enclosing seal "Damn it" Aoi said the last thing she heard from him as she tried to calm herself down in order to catch up with the others.

It only took a moment after scooping up the sword of the thunder god and placing it in her pouch with extreme care before focusing on the apparition seal she'd placed on Sasuke, "Crap I wish I had some kind of warning when you used your seal" Sasuke jumped.

When she suddenly appeared at his side, bending without thought as she did so, hands glowing green to heal the puncture wounds Naruto had sustained "What happened to Rokusho" Idate asked peering off into the distance from which they'd come warily.

She held up her wrist showing off a seal "Sealed him away huh, but why Sakura-chan" Karin asked in confusion not understanding Sakura's actions in the least, not to mention how she'd even managed to get close enough to seal the rogue in the seal in the first place.

"He really pissed me off I'm just going to leave it at that alright, anyway Idate you don't have to worry about any more ninja coming after you so I think you can go ahead and finish the race" Sakura waved the teenager off.

Feeling as if everything was going to be fine from that moment on, not knowing how wrong she was, Idate nodded glumly and took off at a high speed "We should still follow him" Naruto said once Sakura finished healing him, then they were off on Idate's heels again to complete their mission.

Never expecting the unexpected appearance of Cloud Shinobi, but they ran smack into them "Ahh if it isn't the stupid little brat who rammed into me the other day, didn't I tell you to watch where your going" the man from the other day sneered down at her.

As she sat on the ground, this time though her eyes went wide with recognition "Raikage, but…but what you doing here" the rosette leapt to her feet in a hurry, unsure if she could trust the man in the vicinity of her and her team after all the rumors she'd heard.

"Recognized me did ya, not that it does you any good brat if I wanted to kill you I would, but my hospital is running out of herbs and you four are insignificant" the Raikage brushed them off as if they were not threats to himself.

Karin went to snap but a hand on her arm made her pause "Leave it Karin….thank you for your mercy Raikage-sama" the pinkette bowed, though not as low as she would have for her grandmother, then nudged her teammates ahead of her.

"Um can I get a little help here" the mahogany haired teenager they were protecting hollered from somewhere up ahead, Sakura rubbed her temples as she hurried after Sasuke, Karin and Naruto, missing the Raikage and his bodyguards following them.

But even if she had, she didn't have any time to pay them any more attention "The hell Idate, how did you get yourself stuck like in whatever the hell that is" the blonde growled beyond annoyed with the mission at that point.

Because they couldn't seem to ever catch a break, it only took a couple of minutes before Idate was freed from the unexpected trap that had been sprung on him and Ay recognized it as one of the ones Darui liked to set "Go Idate, beat that jerk Fukusuke" the redhead ordered.

Sending the teen ahead of them again "Just what are you four trying to do anyway" Ay questioned letting the Leaf Shinobi know he was still there and definitely following them, only one turned through, the brat who knew better to ignore him, while the others continued.

"Protect Idate during the race, that's our mission" Sakura explained ignoring the glare from the older blonde with all the grace she possessed, so long as he didn't say anything, she wouldn't say anything either.

His brows raised high into his hairline at that "Oh yeah I'd say you were doing a bang up job considering the other Leaf Dogs with you are in trouble" the blonde commented, sensing that without even trying.

But what they didn't expect was for the girl to up and vanish on them in the blink of an eye "The hell was that, she didn't body flicker" Darui frowned as they sped up, arriving in time to see the girl punch someone flat on his ass.

It was a Kusagakure Shinobi "If you ever Touch Karin again it will be the last thing you ever do and that's a promise" the pinkette hissed emerald orbs glinting with her fury, the two boys inched away from her but the girl, Karin cowered behind her.

Bleeding from her shoulder "The stupid bitch belongs to Grass, you can't tell me what to do, filthy little thieving whore" the man spat, jumping to his feet and brandishing a weapon in the girl's face, who's face twisted into an expression of extreme dislike.

Then she drew back her fist and simply punched "At least I never tried to torture an innocent child bastard" Sakura snarled in the Kusagakure ninja's face as she gripped the front of his vest and lifted him into the air with brute strength.

A shudder crawled down Naruto, Sasuke and Darui's spines at the vicious display, the man in her grip however merely smirked before snapping his fingers and the ambush was sprung, Sakura was quick to knock the one in her hands out without a second thought.

Spin on her heel and kick another in the stomach and sending him flying to Sasuke, who activated his sharingan and sucked the enemy into a torturous genjutsu "Um what about Idate-san, Sakura-chan" Karin asked unsure of how they'd even gotten into this mess.

"I've got him" Sasuke called, disabling a ninja quickly before flying off after their charge, leaving the others to handle themselves against the Kusagakure Shinobi who'd decided to attack for some reason, probably still bitter over the fact Karin had dropped their stupid asses and in no time at all he was caught up with Idate.

"Seriously you guys need to get over yourself" Naruto grumbled, punching and kicking until he found himself back to back with Karin, they shared a small look with each other communicating a silent plan to one another and pulled out pre-made tags employing the use of fuinjutsu.

Meanwhile Sakura however was the most brutal between the four of them as she didn't hold back in the least against her opponents, though to say she wasn't struggling was a lie, because she was and they definitely noticed.

A couple seconds later she was nearly gutted, she dodged by a hair, the first kunai anyway, the second one though was buried in her shoulder but only a whimper escaped from her lips and before she could retaliate a third kunai was aimed at her heart.

Her eyes widened never shutting them even as the kunai was brought down, then the one who'd just tried to kill her slumped forward, eyes glazed over, obviously dead and she saw a large shadow before her so she looked up to see her savior.

"Raikage-sama what did you save me for" the rosette asked near hyperventilating at the sight of the dead body, it seemed much to soon after the Third Hokage's death that she'd been forced to witness, not to mention she couldn't feel her arm anymore.

From where the kunai was buried within her shoulder, all nerves had been cut off "Cee assist her in healing" the Raikage barked at the blonde who kept glaring at her, he came forward with a grumble, hands glowing green.

While Ay continued around killing all the Kusagakure Shinobi until not a one of them was left alive "Leaf Dog you should have known better than to try and take so many opponents on, especially since your so weak" Cee insulted harshly.

Not expecting the flash of anger "I AM NOT WEAK, I have trained my ass off to get to where I am and if you insult me one more time I will punch you just to prove it, I would have thought all the five great nations would know by now, but no what do you people do live under a rock or something" the girl ranted furiously.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, just be grateful that Raikage-sama is even lending you his medic" Karin settled at her side, eyeing the injury with guilt clear in her crimson eyes, however Sakura wasn't to be placated this time.

As she pointed an accusing finger at Cee "I'll Be Grateful When All the Animosity between the other villages gets dealt with until then…." Sakura trailed off when Cee yanked the kunai from her shoulder and she promptly passed out.

"Not again, poor Sakura-chan" Naruto rushed forward to catch her head just in time before it cracked painfully on the ground, even Cee stared in shock, probably never having seen someone black out quite like that before.

Especially since she'd been handling the pain rather well until that moment "Yeesh maybe it's for the best she's out" the other dark skinned Kumogakure Shinobi grimaced, scratching his head in confusion and wondering how they'd even got caught up in this mess in the first place.

Five minutes later Sakura's eyes fluttered open "Alright there Sakura-chan" the blonde that was her teammate asked gently, helping her to sit up, by letting her lean against his back for the time being, until she felt ready to stand.

"I'm fine but everyone back home is definitely not going to like that we were in danger again" the rosette said in a flat empty voice, she might even be banned from going on missions at this rate, which would mean an end to her dream.

Tears were even beginning to gather in her eyes and the Cloud Shinobi definitely noticed "Hey on the bright side Sakura at least we can bring back a souvenir to be dealt with" the redhead at her side reminded trying to cheer her up.

But all she got for her efforts was a tired sigh, then Sakura pushed herself into a standing position "Oi I think you should give yourself a break Leaf Dog otherwise you'll just collapse again" the onyx eyed blonde snapped.

Seeing that she was intending to continue the mission "Cee come on enough with the insults man, can't you see the girl is upset" the white haired Jonin scolded harshly, having seen the tears, though they hadn't fallen.

Even, Ay, the Raikage felt uncomfortable watching her walk off "Freaking brat" the Raikage scowled suddenly, snapping her up and situating her under his arm to carry, Karin and Naruto were surprised but didn't complain.

As they trekked forward until they came across a broken bridge, "Great now what will we do" Naruto sighed feeling depressed as Sakura wiggled to get free of the Raikage's hold, managing successfully after a moment.

Then digging in her pouch "Sakura-chan why do you push yourself so recklessly sometimes" Karin slumped her shoulders when the girl emerged with one of her chakra replenishing ration bars that she quickly scarfed.

"It's the only way to keep you lot safe, if I let my guard down even a little someone ends up in danger" Sakura huffed, flashing through a set of hand signs that both Karin and Naruto recognized as wood sprouted up out of the ground before her.

Before shooting across the ravine, a makeshift bridge made out of a wide beam of wood, which allowed them to cross from one side to another "Do I need to carry you again brat" Ay narrowed his eyes on the young girl who was entirely to complicated for him to understand.

Though he did wonder how she was able to utilize that which she'd just used but didn't ask sensing he'd be brushed off as she shook her head no in answer to his question, no matter he'd be able to research her later "Looks like we're catching up with your friend" Darui commented.

When he spied the other Leaf Shinobi jumping from branch to branch a short distance ahead of them, on the heels of their charge "Finally now we can stop babysitting you brats" Cee scoffed in disgust, this prompted the disappearance of the Raikage and his two bodyguards.

As Sakura, Karin and Naruto continued onwards "You look like hell" the Uchiha grimaced seeing their injuries and the like, Sakura looked worse than the other two though and he honestly felt for her seeing that exhausted look in her eyes.

But they finished the mission anyway as ten minutes later, Idate who'd been running even with Fukusuke, broke away from his opponent during the race and won "Bout time stupid Idate" the blonde Uzumaki grumbled flopping on his butt utterly exhausted.

"Don't sit just yet Naruto, we still have to get back to Jirocho-san's, pack our things and then get home, maybe tomorrow" the rosette informed ready to crash herself hearing the cheers as the Wasabi Family won the right to rule the Land of Tea indefinitely.

Seeing as the the head of the Wagarashi family was a no good cheating bastard, not long after that they were on their way back to the main island "Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you" Idate told the ninja who'd guarded him this entire time.

Making the ultimate decision "Anyway seeing as I'm not needed anymore, I think I'll go back to Hidden Leaf with you guys and face up to my crimes and such, don't worry already talked to boss Jirocho and he's in agreement" the mahogany haired teenager said.

"Your a pain you know that Idate-san" the redhead scowled at him earning a sheepish smile and then they were flopping face first on futons to get some much needed shut eye so they could make the trip home in the morning.


	27. Naegi Haruno Is Born

~Authors Note

Sorry for the wait everyone just going through a bit of a rough patch right now, anyway here's the next chapter, I promise you'll like it, anyway I just wanted to let you all know that in a couple more chapters, Naruto and Sasuke will be going off to train for two years, also I'm surprised no one commented on the kiss in the last chapter, anyway enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

The following morning after eating a hearty breakfast, Sakura, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke and Idate packed their things "I just wanted to let you know Idate that I'm proud of you and I have faith that things will turn out fine for you when you return to your village" Jirocho said.

As they were preparing to set forth from the Land of Tea, Idate turned "I'll admit I'm going to miss you Boss Jirocho, maybe when everything gets settled I'll be able to come and visit you" Idate grimaced knowing he was going to be in for a rough time.

"Don't worry Idate, Sakura-chan's grandma who's the Hokage will probably be more than a little understanding considering who else we're bringing back, plus Sakura-chan wouldn't let anyone hurt you" Karin patted the older teen on the back.

Checking her pack one last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything "The Hokage's your grandmother" Idate spluttered in surprise at Sakura, who nodded quietly, probably still feeling some effects from yesterday's fight with those Grass Ninja.

"Yeah and if you thought my temper was bad, you especially don't want to go pissing my Grandmother off" Sakura warned, a cold chill crawled down his spine at that, as the five of them started down the path towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

It would be his first time there in three years since he'd run away like a coward "Feels as if we've been gone forever doesn't it and not just three days" Naruto commented when they'd been walking for an hour and a half.

"Quite, hopefully we'll get a short break for this, by the way how did everyone react when you wrote back to let them know what had happened" Sasuke nodded in agreement, looking to Sakura who was the only one who'd brought the notebook along.

Sakura craned her neck to spy him from his position towards the rear of the group, protecting Idate at all sides basically, face scrunched into a very uncomfortable expression "Not very good, we're probably going to get banned from missions" the rosette grimaced.

"What why would your grandmother ban you from going on missions" the mahogany haired teen frowned, keeping the warning she'd given him in mind of course, but it didn't make sense to him the reason why she'd said that.

Karin winced "Because they/we have a tendency to get hurt on missions, Sakura-chan more so than the rest of us" the redhead admitted in a serious tone of voice that had Idate going pale in the face again as he remembered all they'd encountered just while protecting him.

And he felt like a grade A jerk "Then again we could be wrong to and most likely just get punished as usual" the raven haired teenager grunted, scanning all around them with his sharingan to make sure no one was going to try and attack.

"True, except Sakura-chan, cause her Mom is more rational than our Mom's put together" the blonde snorted, just a little envious, Karin most likely wouldn't get punished either because she was the one who'd been targeted and Sakura had just been trying to protect her.

So they continued to walk allowing a silence to blanket them as they did so until they were little more than half a mile away from Leaf "Here Idate under this camouflage seal, otherwise we won't be able to smuggle you in" Sakura turned to Idate holding out a tag with a familiar seal.

He took it without complaint "Very well only because I don't want to be thrown in jail upon setting foot in Leaf without being able to explain what happened" Idate gulped, activating the tag and with that they set off down the path again.

Reaching the Leaf Village in record time, there was no one waiting for them at the gates "Eerie I thought for sure Mum would be here" Naruto glanced around warily but didn't spy his mother, that didn't mean however that she wasn't waiting for him in the office.

"Come on let's just get this over with" Sasuke sighed resigning himself to another punishment probably, it's what always happened when they got sent on a mission that ended with one of them getting injured, it really wasn't fair.

"At least we're home now" Karin reminded trying to cheer them up and got small smiles in response as they except for Idate signed in then made their way down the streets of the village to the Hokage Tower.

Upon setting foot in the Hokage's Office, four glares turned their way "For kami sake why are you always in danger" Mebuki scowled, past her due date at this point, not in the least bit happy with how all of Sakura's missions had ended lately.

Sakura flinched and drew back, presence diminishing in the face of her mother's anger "Please mom I don't know what to say anymore but don't stress yourself out please" the pinkette pleaded quietly ashamed that she kept getting putting in dangerous situations.

Mebuki sighed "Are you alright Karin-chan, Sakura told me that your old village ambushed you and that you got bit against your will again" Kushina noticing that neither of her children, adopted or otherwise, were sporting injuries.

"I'm okay Mom, Sakura-chan protected me, Naruto did get hurt though but he got healed, other than that everything else was fine" the scarlet haired teenager explained softly not wanting anyone to get in trouble.

Kushina grimaced "Sakura was the one who got hurt the worst out of all of us and if it hadn't been for those Grass Ninja we would have completed the mission just fine" her blonde knucklehead of a son admitted quietly.

Head down as he waited for the scolding, this time however, his mother merely walked over to him and wrapped him and Karin up in her loving arms "Now you said you were bringing a couple people back" Tsunade cleared her throat directing all eyes onto her.

She was the Hokage after all, Sakura straightened then gestured to someone no one could see, until the camouflage was undone to reveal a mahogany haired teenager stood where they'd previously been no one.

"That's Idate Morino, Ibiki Morino's little brother and go ahead Sakura" the ebony haired teen nodded at his teammate, who pressed a glowing finger to her wrist seal, then in a plume of smoke a rogue from their village was before them.

Out cold thankfully as he was quickly tied up to prevent him from escaping, "Your just full of surprises aren't you Sakura-chan" Mikoto couldn't help herself as she laughed seeing that her future daughter in law had just delivered them a rogue to be dealt with.

"Mhm, I was just going to knock him out, but then he pulled out this" Sakura admitted, reaching into her pouch for the blade, Tsunade choked at the sight of it, just as Aoi regained consciousness and he immediately realized what kind of situation he was in.

As his purple eyes went wide before glaring around with a pissed off expression "Good work Sakura, with the return of the sword and Aoi Rokusho, Idate should be cleared of his crimes, though your in for a rough time I'll warn you" the honey eyed blonde stated.

Idate nodded completely subdued in her presence "Right all of you go home, Idate I'll have you escorted to your brother, until then I don't want to see any of you four in my office for the next week understand" Tsunade barked.

Sending the kids scrambling, leaving their mothers to trail after them, Aoi was carted off to jail and Idate was taken to his brother who was openly surprised at the now fifteen year old's return, who confessed he'd come back to face up to his crimes.

Meanwhile back at the house "Must you be so reckless Sakura" the person scolding Sakura, the one who she thought never would, was Hashirama to everyone's surprise, however that wasn't to say someone didn't come to her rescue.

"Now, now Grandfather, this time Sakura was just unlucky, she didn't unnecessarily put herself in harms way you know" the blonde that was his great granddaughter explained lightly not wanting to see that resigned expression on her daughter's face anymore.

Hashirama opened his mouth then closed it with a sigh "Still though how is it your always being attacked on your missions, I don't get it" Hashirama frowned as he sat in his usual spot next to his younger brother.

Sakura shrugged "Naruto thinks Team Seven is cursed, I agree, I mean every single mission we've had, we've encountered rogues, other shinobi from nations we aren't allied with, and so on, so I don't know what to think anymore" the pinkette crinkled her nose in frustration.

"Can't you just do in the village missions Nee-chan" Hanami sulked unhappy that her big sister kept getting hurt consistently on every mission she took that had her traveling around outside the village in the great big world.

Tobirama scowled deeply and Sakura noticed "I can't Hanami-chan but I will promise to take care of myself better" Sakura vowed softly, Hanami sighed then hopped up from her laugh, heading up the stairs to her room.

"Poor girl she's getting to be more like you every day Sakura" Haku teased, wincing as he did so, thankfully though Sakura huffed out a laugh not sure if she should be amused or worried that Hanami was taking after her.

And she wasn't the only one who felt that way "You said that you were bringing back something for us, well what was it" Tobirama questioned suddenly, interested in whatever souvenir the girl had brought back this time.

Emerald orbs lit up "The rogue we met of course, and this…..I believe it's yours right" the rosette pulled out a very familiar sword from her pouch then handed it over to him, Tobirama was stunned because he'd never thought he'd see his old sword again.

"How did you manage to find it, I heard it had been stolen by someone who defected and became a rogue over three years ago" the ivory haired male asked taking the sword of the thunder god in hand to look it over.

Sakura huffed "It just so happens the person we met was from Leaf and he was the one who stole it, with it back in your possession and the defected Shinobi in jail, the other person involved in the whole mess should be liberated of his crimes" Sakura explained.

"Why are you so insistent on helping people Sakura, couldn't you be a little more selfish for once" Hashirama sulked not liking this at all and there was still the matter of whatever it was that she was researching since she refused to tell anyone what it was.

The girl shook her head "Of course not cause you have to be so bloody self sacrificing" Dosu snorted with a scowl, then he was the second one to make an exit from the living room, going upstairs to the training room to train, Haku on his heels.

It was to that, that Sakura stood "Where are you off to" Kizashi frowned when she started making her way towards the foyer indicating she was going to leave again, this worried him, Sakura had never been the kind of person to keep to herself for long periods of time.

"Library Dad, I'll be back after a bit to cook lunch I promise" Sakura smiled reassuringly then after tugging on her sandals again was gone to continue her research on the Re-life Jutsu, even if it was proving to seem impossible right now.

Mebuki shared a look with her husband "I'm worried Kizashi, she hasn't been herself since Lord Third died, do you think we should take Inoichi-san's offer that he made about a therapy session for her" Mebuki questioned deeply worried more so than usual.

Across from her Hashirama stiffened and then he was gone as well, mostly likely going to talk to Sakura at the library, if she was even there, Tobirama sat there considering for a moment before he hurried after his older brother.

Thankfully though they did find Sakura in the library as she said she'd be, sat at a table surrounded by books that she read through very quickly while at the same time writing notes down in another notebook "Sakura-chan" Hashirama called softly.

Her head snapped up with a crack "Oh hey" a smile formed on her face at the sight of them, bright in it's purity as she closed the notebook she was writing in and looped it around her neck from the chain that was attached to it.

Only to shrink as they sat at the table she was at "Your worrying everyone did you know" Tobirama narrowed his soft red eyes on her, this cause her smile to falter, clearly she hadn't realized, perhaps they were making a mountain out of a mole hill after all.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to worry anyone you know" Sakura apologized looking more guilty by the minute, exhausted to and Tobirama winced slightly, Hashirama however frowned deeply, trying to think of something to say.

When the shrunk notebook caught his eye "Usually your very open with us about things your working on, but I've noticed something Sakura that you've been hiding what your working on in that one, can we see it" the reanimated first Hokage requested.

Because he just knew that whatever had been going on with her recently had to do with whats in that notebook, Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat and forked over the notebook "I'm not even sure if I'll be able to do it" the rosette said.

Looking nervous for the first time in their presence, Tobirama lifted a brow wondering why she'd say that probably only growing visibly rigid as he flipped open her notebook "Re-life jutsu, Sakura that's insanity, there's no way to bring back someone from the dead not truly" the white haired Second Hokage scolded.

"Unless someone has the Rinnegan then it is possible, but I don't have it, I have to try though" Sakura sighed rubbing her eyes as she did so, they were bloodshot the two across from her noticed as they returned her notebook.

Realizing she wasn't going to give up no matter what they were to say to her in this moment "It's dangerous, if you do figure it out Sakura, people will be after you for more than just your abilities" Hashirama informed harshly trying to dissuade her anyway even if it was futile.

And she nodded her head "Well if you insist on continuing your research at least let us know when you are so that we can help you" Tobirama offered, Sakura looked at him in surprise before nodding in understanding.

Then her head was buried in another book all the way up until lunch time, with a sigh Sakura closed every single book she'd pulled out and put them away to go back to the house, immediately upon entering the foyer she was ambushed.

By her parents "Sakura-chan don't worry about lunch, Kizashi went out get something for everyone that you don't have to heat up for us, we want to talk to you so please sit down" Mebuki ordered in such a way that Sakura did as commanded.

Sitting down on her usual piece of furniture wondering what the ambush was for "We're worried, we think Lord Third's death did something to you, so we're going to set up a therapy session for you with Inoichi-san, no objections" Kizashi informed.

Everyone expected her to argue, they were just waiting for it actually, everyone in the house to be precise, what they got though was very different "I…I think that's a good idea" the rosette mused quietly in agreement, scolding herself for not coming up with that herself.

Mebuki gave a rueful smile "You my sweet are a complicated young lady but thank you for seeing it our way" the blonde sighed as she disappeared slowly into the kitchen, husband at her side to help her sit down at the table.

"I don't mean to be complicated" Sakura huffed softly, not sure how she'd gotten so complicated either or why she did the things she did, but she did them and got un-breakable friendships in return that's what pushed her to live on a day to day basis.

All that she cared deeply about "We know Sakura, we know" Kizashi shook his head with a chuckle as the others started trickling in, even Tsunade who must have left a clone in her place, Shizune to until they were all together minus Hashirama and Tobirama.

"By the way Sakura, have you considered working at the hospital" Tsunade turned her head to her granddaughter wanting to find a way to keep her in the village for a while at least until things settled down, Sakura perked up in interest just as she'd known the girl would.

As she shook her head "Haven't is that possible though" the pinkette asked, emerald orbs shining with excitement, probably thinking about all the ways she could improve her medical ninjutsu if she were to become a medic at the hospital.

"Definitely, however it would mean skipping out on a lot of missions, late nights, paperwork and the like" the honey eyed blonde taunted with a smirk, pushing the girl's buttons, to see how she'd react to the possibility of not getting to go on as many missions.

Jade eyes narrowed in response "Then is it possible for me to work there as well, when Zabuza-sama returns I mean, I have the chakra control and I'm not one for killing needlessly in fact I'd rather learn how to heal someone if I could" Haku chimed in not one to be left out.

Tsunade raised a pale blonde brow "Considering I intend on making your Master an official bodyguard with an active pay I don't see why not, now what about you Sakura, are you willing to sacrifice missions in order to improve your medical ninjutsu" Tsunade glanced to the girl again.

Who worried her lip harshly before nodding "Yes, in the long run it's just another step forward to accomplishing my dream I think" Sakura finally relented to everyone's relief, but it was Dosu who made another suggestion.

"That Karin girl, she was proving to be a capable medic, why don't you offer a position in the hospital to her as well, keep her from encountering anymore of her ex village" Dosu scowled remembering that if not for Karin, they probably wouldn't have been ambushed.

Or they could have been since Sakura was the one who helped the girl in the first place "Mm I'll have to talk to Kushina and Karin of course, until then Sakura you'll be working directly under Shizune as her, and Haku I'll find you a trainer" Tsunade informed.

Making all those at the table relax "You know what Grandma Tsunade I think I want to be a medic to when I grow up" Hanami commented having been really thinking about her future lately, one that wasn't filled with strife like her big sister's.

Sakura let her eyes soften "Good choice Hanami-chan, keep off the front lines will ya" the raven haired fifteen year old ruffled her hair, just glad that the dark pink haired girl was still only in her first year at the academy with several more years to go before she graduated.

With that the lot of them were all to happy to dig in until all the food had been eaten "Sakura are you going to the library again" Mebuki huffed when her daughter went to disappear on them again, imagine her surprise when the girl shook her head.

"No, I was thinking I could go set up that therapy appointment, then head to the hospital fill out paperwork and whatnot to get started working there, if you want to Hanami-chan you can come with me" the rosette admitted.

Offering to let her little sister tag along for some one on one time, dark blue eyes lit up and seconds later the six year old was settled on her hip "Just be careful alright Sakura" Kizashi sighed wondering how his oldest child had turned out the way she had.

"We will Papa I'll make sure Sakura-onee-chan doesn't do anything that puts herself in danger" Hanami chimed in with a glare at her big sister, Dosu snorted out a laugh at the indignant expression on Sakura's face at the proclamation.

Before the girl huffed softly and turned heading for the foyer, expertly tugging on her sandals as she did so, then with her sister in arms left the house "I'm going to go keep an eye on her" Hashirama stood wanting to make sure Sakura did as she told them she was going to do.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her or anything, he was more than a little worried, thankfully though Sakura seemed to have realized that she, herself had changed during the last several months and was now trying to rectify the problem within herself.

By doing all she could to please them as she headed straight to where she knew Inoichi's office at T&I was, Inoichi was very surprised to see her "Did your parents convince you" he guessed after a minute of trying to figure out why she would be there.

"Kinda, I also realized that this might be a good thing to so there was no arguments on my part over this" Sakura explained to Ino's Father with a smile, Inoichi let his gaze soften on the girl who'd become his daughter's best friend.

Then he quickly wrote down some information on a card "Next week at 2 is the earliest I have open sorry Sakura-chan" Inoichi informed, handing over the card with the appointment date and time on it to which it was quickly pocketed.

After a quick adjustment of Hanami who was on her hip Sakura left "See you then Inoichi-san" the pinkette waved, determination blazing in her eyes suddenly as she marched down the street's to the hospital intend on becoming a medic there.

She both wanted and needed to improve her medical ninjutsu "Say onee-chan after you get done filling out paperwork at the hospital in stuff, can we go have a stick of dango, like we use to" the dark pink haired six year old requested suddenly.

Making her big sister burst out laughing "Honestly we only just got done eating Hanami-chan and you want to eat again" Sakura shook her head in amusement at the little girl who puffed up her cheeks at her, clearly not going to back down.

"Cause it's a sweet I always have room for sweets and I only want one" Hanami pouted hopefully, she wanted things to go back to the way they use to be, before the Chunin Exams, no before that first outside the village mission.

Emerald orbs softened "Okay, okay no need to pout Imouto-chan, after I get done with all the paperwork" the rosette relented snuggling her sister closer as they reached the hospital, Shizune was waiting for her not so surprisingly.

With a huge stack of paperwork in hand "You don't have to fill it all out right away, just this part, the rest is just a questionnaire that you can turn in any time after you start" Shizune explained, separating the stack to a much more moderately sized amount.

"Right got it Shizune-sempai" Sakura nodded feeling that was the best way to describe their relationship, she was like a sempai and she the kohai, Shizune seemed pleased as well as she left to continue her rounds.

Leaving Sakura to sit, Hanami in another chair, and begin filling out all the necessary information "Seems like you'll be here for awhile" Hashirama commented randomly appearing, Sakura huffed out a laugh at him as he to sat.

Watching her scribble neatly on the paperwork answering all the questions that she could "Probably Grandfather" the pinkette offered, missing how the lobby suddenly went silent at the lack of formality towards Hashirama.

Until a certain someone stormed towards her intent on making her address the First Hokage with respect "Have you no shame or do you enjoy totally disregarding all rules and regulations stupid little billboard brow, it's Lord First or Hashirama-sama remember that" the purple haired teenager spat.

Sakura lifted her gaze to spy her park/schoolyard bully "Remember what happened the last time you tried to make demands of me….good now go away Ami" the rosette warned, simply tired of the other girl's inability to grow up when Ami paled.

"And besides young lady, it is you that should be giving Sakura the respect she deserves, considering that she is the honourable granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage and myself as well" the reanimated First Hokage said none to gently of the foolish girl.

Further making the girl pale before she promptly burst into tears and fled "Onee-chan how come she hates you so much anyway, what did you ever do to her" Hanami questioned, having been quiet during the confrontation so far.

"Truthfully Hanami, I have no freaking clue other than the fact that she's a bully and always will be" Sakura shrugged in obvious confusion the refocused her efforts on finishing up the paperwork and got done in record time.

Eight minutes later to be precise, Shizune chose that moment to return "Ah good, the Head Medic and I will review it and let you know sometime within the next couple of days, see you at home Sakura, Lord First" the ebony haired woman smiled, more than a little pleased.

"Now can we go get dango please" the six year old prodded to remind her big sister of the promise she'd made earlier about going to have a sweet together, Hashirama chuckled as they turned down the streets to the Tea Shop.

Where they bumped into a certain Uchiha, "Seems we had the same idea" Itachi let a smile curl his lips as they found a booth to sit in, unlike him though who ordered a platter of three dango, the girls got a platter of two dango and Hashirama sat on the side of the booth with him.

Sakura huffed out a laugh "Hanami wanted a stick of dango, so I thought I'd indulge her, do something we use to" the rosette explained softly, waiting for their order to come and then it would be back to the house.

Itachi frowned lightly looking her over "You seem in high spirits" the Uchiha heir finally asked, had Mebuki finally gone into labor, he shook his head doubting that right away otherwise Sakura wouldn't be out and about.

"Tsunade-shishou, Grandmother offered me a position in the hospital, it means less missions but honestly I think I'm okay with that, plus I really do want to improve my medical ninjutsu" Sakura stated simply.

Relief flickered into ebony irises "Good, and though you'll have less missions, I doubt you'd ever be bored" Itachi offered with a chuckle just as their orders came, Hanami was quick to dig in to her sweet leaving one left for Sakura to nibble on.

While keeping up a conversation with Itachi "Izumi's getting married did you know" the eighteen year old said suddenly, having only heard through gossip and whispers, Sakura looked awfully surprised herself because she hadn't heard anything.

Proven when she shook her head "Congratulations to her though, I'll have to go see her sometime" the pinkette smiled kindly, while Hashirama tilted his head to the side in confusion, Sakura noticed and waited for his question.

"Izumi, I don't believe I've met this Izumi-san" Hashirama frowned not liking that he didn't know all of Sakura's friends, it actually bugged him because he wanted to be in the know at all times to ensure that his great, great granddaughter had friends who supported her.

Sakura grinned "One of Itachi's ex fan-girls, she was probably one of the first few to know in the clan that's outside the family about our betrothal, at first she was jealous, but she found someone to make her happy, you haven't met her because I haven't seen her for awhile" Sakura explained.

Polishing off her stick of dango, Hanami doing the same, while Itachi still had one left "Well it's good she found someone, that for sure would have caused conflict once the rest of them know" the reanimated first Hokage commented.

"Quite, it was good to see you Sakura, Hanami, your both welcome over any time as you know" Itachi finished his sweet, left the amount owed, then burst into a flurry of crows body flickering home as they did the same for the rest of the day.

And a couple days later, Shizune approached her "Welcome to the Hospital Staff Sakura, Karin's also been informed so that makes you colleagues now" Shizune exclaimed hoping that with the two girl's talents that the patients would be healed better.

"What really that's awesome, when do I start, what's my schedule like" the fuscia haired teen burst out in excitement, eager to test her skills in the actual hospital itself to see where she needed to improve and what she needed to improve upon.

Shizune giggled softly "Calm down Sakura, I'm getting to that, you start tomorrow, this is your schedule, I managed to get you put in the same wing as Karin, she'll be your partner for most patients, healing and the like" the ebony haired woman informed kindly.

Handing over a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it "That's for the rest of this month, on the first of every month your expected to see the Head Medic in a meeting to talk over what the next month will be like and your also required to write progress reports" Shizune continued.

"The progress reports on the wing itself and how we the staff can help improve it so problems don't happy again, everyone is required to write them so we get differing points of view, and I think that's it for now" the raven haired woman finished.

Amused by the excitement that Sakura was oozing as she looked over her schedule, it was all about to come crashing down though as Mebuki let out a sharp breath and nearly face planted which wouldn't have been good at all "Mom everything alright" Sakura asked.

Just glad that Tobirama had been near to catch her from a painful fall "Yeah sweetie, but I think it's time" Mebuki panted, looking like she was in an extreme amount of pain, everyone stared dumbly at her for a moment until it clicked in their minds what she meant.

"I've got the bag, Sakura can you take your mother and Tobirama to the hospital" Kizashi rushed out, disappearing the stairs to get the pre-packed bag that had been packed for this day, Sakura didn't need to be told twice.

As she pressed her hand to Tobirama's shoulder, who was holding her mother up, only to pause "This might hurt her" she realized, never having been able to get rid of that feeling of being sucked through a tube with her apparition seal.

"DO IT NOW SAKURA, THIS BABY ISN'T GOING TO WAIT YOU KNOW" Mebuki screamed, not caring about anything else but getting her child safely delivered, Sakura went pale, then took a deep breath and in the next second the three of them were gone to the hospital.

She was also the first one through the doors "We need a medic now, my Mom's gone into labor" the rosette called loudly, wincing as it echoed in her ears, just as Tobirama managed to get himself and Mebuki through the doors after having had to stop for a contraction.

Medics rushed towards them at that and soon Mebuki was being wheeled away to a room "I'll go back and get your Father" Tobirama decided, feeling rather uncomfortable stood there in the lobby of the hospital, Sakura barely glanced at him before she nodded in agreement.

He was gone in the next moment to collect Kizashi and back less than a minute later "Nee-chan is Momma going to be alright" Hanami attached herself to her big sister, worry shining through her dark blue eyes for their mother.

"Yeah Hanami, Mom will be okay I promise, we just have to be patient and a lot more careful with her for a little while alright" Sakura hefted her little sister into her arms, while their Father tore off down the halls of the hospital on the heels of another medic.

Who was leading him to where his wife was "What did you do the first time Sakura, you know when Hanami was born" Haku stood awkwardly at her side, looking like he was about to start pacing like a mad person in worry.

"Oh I went to stay with Naruto for a few days" the pinkette admitted, shifting back and forth on her heels in impatience, only to begin pacing in the next moment back and forth, back and forth in an extremely maddening way.

Haku was all to happy to join her while Dosu grunted and sat down "Don't see why I had to come along but whatever, anyway aren't you all going to back there to find out how she's doing" Dosu snorted looking dubious as to the reason why they were still in the lobby.

Sakura shot him a look "Because Dosu, I'm not subjecting Hanami to what I was subjected to when I was kind of her age" Sakura huffed resuming her pacing a second later to Hanami's frustration as the minutes ticked by slowly.

"What do you suppose is taking so long" the fifteen year old frowned in concern, then again he'd never been around someone who was pregnant before so it was more than a little understandable about his confusion, Dosu's as well, as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

Off to the side Hashirama laughed "She's in labor Haku, it takes awhile" Hashirama chuckled remembering the time his wife had given birth to their child, it had taken hours, nearly a whole day if he recalled correctly.

Before Haku could ask, Sakura butt in "Before you ask Haku, labor could last for a few hours or a whole day depending the dilation of…..never mind I'm just going to keep quiet about that last bit" the pinkette grimaced realizing not everyone might want to hear those sorts of details.

"I see someone's been brushing up on the birthing process" Shizune giggled, arriving in record time, only to hurry off to check on Mebuki and make sure the labor was going well with no complications so that way Mebuki could deliver a healthy child safely like she wanted.

Just then Sasuke and Naruto appeared "The heck is going on, Kakashi-sensei wanted us to get together for lunch and we find the whole house empty" Naruto frowned looking more than a little worried as to why everyone from the Senju house was stood in the hospital lobby.

His teammate blew out a breath "Mom's gone into labor and sorry, Kakashi-sensei will just have to wait, cause I'm not leaving until I know our sibling arrives safely" Sakura announced in a firm tone, to the silver haired shinobi who was stood behind the boys.

Kakashi sulked through his mask at her while Sasuke drew himself to his full height "Then I'm staying as well, this child will be another one of my sibling in-laws and I want to be one of the ones here to welcome them into this world" Sasuke said decisively.

"See you later then Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi saluted at the duo who were going to become family to one another in the near future, Naruto slumped his shoulders but followed his sensei from the hospital back to home.

Leaving the family alone to wait until Mebuki gave birth and it wasn't long before another person arrived "Grandmother" the pinkette looked a little surprised at the sight of the woman marching through the doors of the hospital.

"Oh please if you think I'm going to miss out on another of my grandchildren's births your wrong" Tsunade sniffed, even though she knew that she might freeze up, she wanted to help regardless of her fear and this might also be the true push she needed to get over it.

With that she determinedly marched her way down the halls to the room her adult daughter was waiting to give birth in "Mother I didn't think you'd come" Mebuki looked about as surprised as her daughter had, but was more than happy to have the woman there to help out.

"Well of course I'd come Mebuki, I don't want to miss out on anymore births" the honey eyed woman huffed lightly, forcing herself to walk forward and check to see how far her daughter was dilated even though it had only been an hour since the woman had gone into labor.

Mebuki smiled at the statement before grimacing as another contraction hit her "Your doing good Mebuki-chan just hang in there and this will all be over before you know it" Kizashi soothed from where he was seated right at her side.

Ready to hold her hand if she needed it, meanwhile back out in the lobby Sakura had resumed her pacing yet again, Sasuke watched her warily "Pacing isn't going to do your Mom any good Sakura" the second Uchiha heir commented.

"Obviously Sasuke, but it gives me something to do in the meantime" Sakura huffed at him unable to keep still for the life of her, it was different being older now, knowing the sorts of things that could happen during the birth and it worried her like never before.

Before they knew it two hours had gone by and Shizune came to inform them "She's doing well, likely in a couple more hours the baby will be here" the ebony haired woman said before rushing away knowing her mentor needed her help with this.

"Give me a break, another two hours" Dosu grimaced unsure if he wanted to stay sitting for another extended amount of time, with that thought in mind he stood "I'm going to go walk around for a bit, let me know when she gives" then he was gone.

Haku and Sasuke however stayed put as did Hashirama, Tobirama and Hanami who was in Sakura's arms still while the girl paced relentlessly back and forth, probably wearing a path in the lobby flooring by this point.

"I don't know how she does it" Hashirama said eyeing Sakura who hadn't once put Hanami down since picking the six year old up, he knew the child must be getting heavy, but Sakura showed no signs of even being bothered by her sister's weight on her hip.

Tobirama raised an ivory brow on his great, great, great niece who completed another circuit of pacing "Endurance training, you know she's been training with Tsunade after all" Tobirama reminded with a snort.

After that another two hours flew by but there was still no news "Calm down Sakura, I'm sure it's just taking a long time" Sasuke pat his teammate on the back when she finally slumped into a chair, Dosu having long since returned.

"You know he's right and we could also go back and check to see if there's any progress" Haku offered, Sakura and nearly everyone else shot him a horrified look except for Dosu, because he'd never gone through this before.

But Haku wasn't to be deterred it seemed "Alright then, Hanami please stay with Sasuke, just don't say I didn't warn you Haku" Sakura grimaced knowing what they were likely going to hear before they ever turned down the hallway that led to the room her mother was giving birth in.

"At least give me a little credit Sakura, I had to endure Zabuza for a long time remember I think I can handle a woman giving birth" Haku huffed at her as they started down the halls to where ever Mebuki was giving birth.

It was as they were getting ready to turn down the hallway after being given directions that they heard a very familiar voice "NEVER AGAIN WILL I LET YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME KIZASHI HARUNO THIS IS MURDER ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH" Mebuki screamed.

Not only was she screaming but cussing as well, Haku went instantly pale "Still want to forge ahead Haku" the rosette teased feeling faint herself but at least she could handle it, she would have to since this would probably be her life from tomorrow on.

"Yeah if I'm going to be a medic I have to know what it's like" the fifteen year old drew himself up like he was getting ready to head into battle, Sakura would have laughed at him if she wasn't doing the same thing herself.

They grew paler by the minute when another string of colorful language erupted from behind a door only to cut off when Sakura warily knocked "WHAT" Tsunade snapped when she flung the door open "Oh Sakura, Haku what are you doing here" she calmed considerably after a moment.

"Thought we'd check in, plus since we're going to be future medics here, we thought we'd get up close and personal, only if Mom allows it" the fuscia haired teen admitted carefully because the last thing she wanted to do was make her mother uncomfortable.

Mebuki however thought it was a great idea "I don't mind Sakura, Haku, please be mindful though" the emerald eyed woman warned not wanting to see either of the teenagers be sick when it did come time for her to give birth.

Which wouldn't be long, she could feel it "Got it Mebuki-san" the ebony haired fifteen year old nodded seriously standing by the wall, while Sakura got up pretty close to her mother, eyes gleaming with intent and seriousness.

Kizashi let his gaze soften as did Tsunade, until she began barking instructions at the two teenagers and not long after that "Push Mebuki, push, deep breaths good your doing great" Shizune instructed when Tsunade made the call that it was time.

After six hours of being in labor, way past lunch around 2 in the afternoon, a pale blonde haired baby slid into Sakura's waiting arms "It's a boy, I've got a baby brother" Sakura announced allowing the baby to be taken off to be cleaned up by Shizune.

"Do you have a name ready" Tsunade asked, never having really asked before, when the baby boy, her first grandson was brought back, after Mebuki had been cleaned up herself of course, to Haku's relief and then wheeled to another room to rest.

The parents of said baby shared a smile "Naegi Haruno, go on you two go let the others know that the baby has been born" Kizashi chuckled quietly, not daring to be loud, unless get screamed at by his wife for waking Naegi up.

Sakura grabbed Haku and dragged him off "You know I never really thought it would be quite like that" Haku grimaced once they were halfway back to the lobby and he still felt like he was about to loose the contents of his stomach.

Upon appearing in the lobby, Hanami was the first one to them "Onee-chan what took you so long is Momma alright, what about our baby sibling did they finally get born" Hanami it seemed had worried herself into a right state and she wanted answers right then and there.

"Relax Imouto-chan, Mom's fine, resting in a room now, we have a baby brother just like you wanted remember, you can come back and see, however you have to be a little quieter alright" Sakura said not just for her sister but for everyone else who was waiting to hear the news.

Hanami nodded her head eagerly then calmed considerably when Sakura hefted her into her arms "Little brother huh, didn't your Aunt Homare have two boys as well, you think she'll ever have a daughter to balance out Naoki and Haruki" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know Sasuke, I haven't heard from them in awhile, their probably busy" the rosette smiled before coming to a stop as they arrived at the room her parents were in with the newborn Naegi Haruno.

Hanami held her breath as Sakura quietly slid the door open to allow them entrance "Over here Sakura-chan, ah Hanami-chan come meet your baby brother" Mebuki waved her daughters over first so they could greet their sibling.

Though Sakura had gotten to hold Naegi already, this was Hanami's first time seeing a baby and her dark blue eyes rounded in awe "He's so wow" the dark pink haired six year old whispered eloquently not unlike her older sister.

Who's first reaction was to comment on how tiny her little sister was "Yeah, I think your mother did a good job don't you think girls" Kizashi chuckled softly, itching to hold his firstborn son but not wanting to upset Mebuki or anyone else.

"Absolutely Papa, I'll love him forever and ever, oh what's his name" Hanami vowed before realizing she didn't know yet what her little brother's name was, she asked all this in a whisper because she certainly didn't want to get scolded for waking him.

Mebuki smiled brightly "Naegi Haruno, anyway I'm tired now so I'm going to rest and I'll be out of here in a few days" the emerald eyed blonde informed sternly, eyeing the others who'd come to check on her, her statement sent them all scrambling though.

Back to the house and it was where the first sound of rumbling stomachs began "Never even thought to eat but I'm starving" Sasuke grimaced, waving and making the trek back to his own house to hopefully see if any lunch had been left for him.

While Sakura got to work on making an early dinner for those that had returned and could eat "So I guess we're not allowed to make to much noise from now on" Dosu grunted, not that he was one of the ones who was loud anyway.

"Pretty much" Sakura nodded in answer, dishing out the simple meal that she'd made, a little tired after that stint of helping her mother give birth, Tsunade had stood back and let her do all the hard work after she and Haku had appeared.

Dosu sighed "But at least Naegi is here and Mebuki will be able to rely on all of us to help her out with him" Hashirama chimed in, excited to have a great, great, great grandson finally to dote on and hope that he would have the kekkeigenkai as well.

Not long after that, once they'd eaten and whatnot, everyone in the house deemed it an early night, way early actually because waiting six hours for Mebuki to give birth had really tired them out and the next day.

Sakura and Karin showed up for their first day as part of the hospital staff "Can't believe we get to work in the same wing and everything" Karin said looking more than a little nervous as they were led down the halls to the West Wing.

The very one her mother was in luckily enough, probably courtesy of Tsunade "Yeah and we have a special guest here for the next couple of days" Sakura grinned, receiving the list of patients that they needed to check on and lo and behold who's name would be on the list.

But her mother's "Mebuki-san but why…she gave birth didn't she, how come you haven't told anyone yet" the redhead seemed to realize after a moment and her crimson orbs went wide and full of excitement as they found the room the woman was resting in.

"It's only been a day Karin-chan, anyway let's just check up on her real quick" the rosette informed softly already taking on the soft tone she'd developed that way she wouldn't ever upset Hanami when the girl had been born.

And after knocking they gained entrance "First day huh, lucky you two" Mebuki giggled when the girls appeared in the room where she was breast-feeding Naegi, Karin's face flushed but she couldn't seem tear her eyes away.

"Yep, anyway how are you feeling Mom, do you need anything that we could get you" Sakura asked softly, taking in her little brother, who seemed to be quite the eater much like she and Hanami were when they were in the mood for food.

Mebuki let a fond smile form on her face "Just fine dear, but if you could bring us another pitcher of water that would be nice" the blonde requested, more than a little thirsty, after the water had been retrieved, Karin and Sakura made their way around the wing several times.

Then at the end of the day after filling out a report to keep track of things "Goodnight see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Karin yawned as they bid each other farewell in the lobby after signing out and with that they went home to eat dinner and go to bed.


	28. Zabuza's Return

~Authors Note

Sorry the Chapter's so short, I intend on making the next one roughly the same length so your warned in advance, anyway enjoy, Zabuza's finally making his return in this chapter, yaayy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

A few days later things seemed to finally be settling down for the enlarging family as Sakura had her therapy session with Inoichi, which turned out well before she focused completely on her duty as a medic at the hospital with Karin.

"Not much longer huh" Karin said one evening, nearly a whole month later, January 21st to be precise, when they were working on their fifth evening shift, that really screwed up their sleeping patterns but neither girl really cared.

Sakura turned her head to spy Karin with a frown wondering what she was on about until it hit her "You mean Zabuza huh, yeah just a week and he'll be back with us" Sakura smiled softly, then Haku would be able to join them and Dosu would finally be accepted as a Leaf Shinobi.

Karin nodded "I bet he'll be surprised at how Haku's changed, I mean I was surprised" the redhead commented having been going over to Sakura's a lot lately since Naegi had been born, the little boy who was now over a month old definitely had his mother's lungs.

To Kizashi's eternal frustration "Absolutely, then again he probably expected that Haku would change during his six month absence, Zabuza's most likely going to be different as well" the rosette informed lightly, scratching down some more on the report she was working on.

Having changed a lot herself she understood that people could undergo changes when others least expected it "Eh true, it has been six months and who knows what being back in his old village has done to him" Karin nodded in understanding.

Finishing up with her report right as Sakura did "Come on time to go home Karin-chan" Sakura yawned rising from her seat, Karin copied her actions and soon they were headed home, Karin first and Sakura watched as the girl silently slipped into the house.

Before she used her apparition seal to get home "Oh Sakura-chan, your shift is over huh" Hashirama greeted when she appeared in the foyer and bent to take off her sandals, Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze.

"For the night anyway, I think Shizune's gonna give us a few days off here in a couple days" the pinkette explained looking more tired by the minute, Hashirama chuckled quietly at the sight of her nearly falling asleep right then and there.

Though at his chuckle she jolted into a slightly more alert state "Go to bed Sakura, your mother is understanding of your late night shifts after all" the raven haired First Hokage instructed ushering the girl up the stairs to her room.

Where she crashed for the rest of the night, clear up to 10 in the morning after getting at least six hours of sleep "Well look who's joined us" Kizashi teased seeing his oldest child appear in the living room looking awake and bright eyed.

"Can't help that Karin-chan and I had a evening shift Dad, aww who's my cute little brother, you are Naegi-kun" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her father before snagging Naegi who was awake to make some silly faces for the boy.

Giggles erupted from the month old, who clearly enjoyed the attention his big sister's bestowed upon him on a constant day to day basis "No fair I wanted to hold him" Hanami huffed from where she was seated on the couch finishing up her homework since it was a Saturday.

Mebuki shook her head in amusement "Get your homework done first then I'm sure Sakura will be more than willing to hand over Naegi for you to hold" Mebuki ordered softly, dark blue eyes gleamed with intent at that and Hanami quickly focused on doing the rest of her homework.

And finished in record time "I wanna hold Naegi-otouto now please" the dark pink haired six year old requested, Sakura grinned and carefully situated their little brother in Hanami's arms "He's heavy" Hanami noted hardly able to believe that a baby weighed this much.

Never mind how much she weighed and still Sakura was able to carry her around "That's why you got to be careful Hanami and when your arms get tired let me know okay" Sakura warned gently, taking a seat on the couch next to the six year old just in case.

It didn't take very long though for everyone to notice Hanami struggling to hold Naegi "Onee-chan my arms are tired" the six year old finally admitted with a pout because she wanted to be able to keep holding her little brother.

Alas that wasn't to be just yet as Sakura expertly extricated Naegi from her hold and passed him over to their mother "You did very well Hanami-chan, next time I'm sure you'll be able to hold him longer" Kizashi commented wanting to cheer his youngest daughter up.

That did the trick as Hanami snuggled into her older sister's side "Course I'm gonna hold him longer next time, cause I'm going to make sure I get stronger" Hanami huffed at him, looking about as determined as Sakura had at her age.

Sakura ruffled the girl's bangs "Anymore and your hair is going to start getting in your way Hanami" the rosette said suddenly, eyeing the length of her sister's hair, it was down to her hips by now and would only get longer.

This only served to remind her of her growing hair as she reached up to fiddle with a bright fuscia lock that reached past her shoulder blades once again "Will you cut it again" Dosu noticed what she was doing, making everyone turn to spy her as well.

"Don't know, last time was well necessary, I'm not one for long hair, but we'll see" Sakura crinkled her nose up in thought as she dropped the lock she was fiddling with, then stood, heading for the stairs obviously.

Haku was on her heels after less than a moment "Going to train some huh, with the new jutsu, aren't you" Haku was the one to guess, excitement in his doe colored orbs, restlessness to since there was only a week that separated them from Zabuza's return.

"Wind Jutsu's aren't my forte, but I'm pretty good at manipulating my kekkeigenkai, want to help me Haku, I'll heal you afterwards and maybe get you started on training, since I have some supplies" the pinkette offered with a smile.

Not like he would refuse anyway "Of course Sakura and thank you I'm in your debt" the now sixteen year old bowed his head in respect to the younger girl, who'd accepted them without fault or judgement in her gaze.

A few minutes later they were in the training room, and Haku was quick to make his Crystal Ice Mirrors, Sakura took a deep breath and flashed through a set of hand signs and just as he launched his attack, she flapped her wooden wings.

Manipulating the element to shoot out dozens of wooden shafts "Mokuton: Shaft Stream" Sakura called out concentrating as was necessary until two of the mirrors broke from the impact of the strong element.

"Yikes remind me not to get on your bad side" Haku laughed in awe at the amount of skill the girl had, not that she'd always had talent, but that she'd trained hard to get to this point and was still training ridiculously hard to keep on par with her powerhouse teammates.

Sakura giggled softly at him then switched to using a different jutsu "Suiton: Jet Stream" the rosette whispered and water gathered at the tip of her finger, then shot forth like a beam, strong enough to cut another two of his mirrors in half.

Before launching herself forward in the midst of an all out throwing needle barrage, gathered chakra into her fist and punched, a fifth mirror completely shattered into a million pieces "I see now that your training with Tsunade is going well" the doe eyed teen grimaced.

"Precisely Haku, thanks for training with me for a bit, did you get hurt or anything" Sakura rushed to his side as he slumped to the floor of the training room to rest for a moment, using his crystal ice mirrors always took it out of him.

He waved off her concerns though "Just low on chakra, I wasn't harmed in anyway at all Sakura, now about that medical ninjutsu training you promised me" Haku reminded, emerald orbs lit up and the thirteen year old vanished to her laboratory.

Only to return with a melon "Don't look at me like that Haku, every medic worth their salt starts off practicing on a melon" the fuscia haired teen rolled her eyes at his unimpressed stare at what was in her hands as she set it down on a table.

"If you say so Sakura" the sixteen year old sighed, rolling up his sleeves as she beckoned him over, then when he was stood in front of the melon, she took a kunai and made a gash within the rind of the melon for him to his confusion.

And right as he was going to ask "Focus your chakra Haku, you must want to heal something, heal the rind, and remember not to much or to little chakra, otherwise you end up not healing or hurting the patient with your chakra" Sakura instructed calmly.

Understanding now for the reason he was being made to practice on the melon, he focused his chakra into his hands and less than a minute later they glowed green "Now I heal the gash right" Haku asked and Sakura nodded.

Meanwhile downstairs two unexpected guests showed up "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun what brings you two here" Kizashi greeted, holding Naegi now, since Mebuki was cooking lunch for the lot of them, the two thirteen year old's returned his greeting softly.

"Where's Sakura-chan, there's something we have to talk to her about" Naruto asked after a moment when they were led into the living room where the others were, but the person he and Sasuke wanted to see most wasn't there.

Kizashi chuckled quietly "Upstairs, third floor boys" the dull pink haired male pointed towards the ceiling, Naruto nodded his head while Sasuke bowed, before the two of them disappeared up the steps, looking determined for some reason.

They didn't knock either when they reached the third floor landing only threw open the door to the training room "Sakura there's some Naruto and I have to talk to you about" Sasuke announced, disrupting Haku who was hard at work trying to heal a melon of all things.

Sakura leveled them an unimpressed look "Brainless doofballs did you really have to come barging in here like that" Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammates, best male friends in the entire village and they shot her sheepish smiles.

"Go on Sakura, sounds like whatever it is, is important, I'm going to keep practicing" Haku waved her off, Sakura blew out a breath and led the way to the small lab that was all her's in a sense and upon the door shutting activated a privacy seal so Haku wasn't disturbed anymore.

Crossing her arms as she did so, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look with one another "Pervy Sage is taking me out of the village to Mount Myoboku to become a Toad Sage for two years in nine days" the blonde informed bluntly.

"And I asked Anko Mitarashi to teach me how to be a Snake Summoner just like her, so we'll be going to Ryuchi Cave for two years the same amount of time Naruto will be gone, I'm going to be a Snake Sage" the raven haired teenager admitted.

Watching Sakura's expression warily because he was unsure of how she was going to react "Two years is a long time you know" the rosette reminded a glint of sadness in her expressive eyes, probably already missing them and they hadn't even left yet.

"We know Sakura-chan, we know, but with that Akatsuki organization after me, Pervy Sage and parents all agreed that this was for the best, I need to get stronger" Naruto sighed hating that he'd upset her in any way.

But there was no hiding this from Sakura, she was family distantly after all "Not to mention with Orochimaru after the both of us, Anko felt that I needed to learn as well" Sasuke grimaced, not sure how he was going to tell his parents.

Her shoulder's drooped in defeat "Only because I know, j..just promise me you'll take care of each other" Sakura looked as if she was about to cry but she was remaining strong in front of them as she always had.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he reached out, Sakura knowing what he wanted allowed him a hug "It's not goodbye yet Sakura-chan, we'll be here to see Zabuza's return and two days later we'll be gone and I swear we'll be back" the blonde vowed fiercely.

"Yeah, though it sucks Dope and I have to miss out on the next Chunin Exams, I swear when we get back we'll reach your rank to Sakura" the second Uchiha heir informed hating that he was going to miss out on going up a rank, but knowing that this was important.

She sighed at them "Baka's, thanks for everything" the pinkette pulled Sasuke into the hug until he was squirming to get away, then both Naruto and Sasuke preceded her from the lab and hurried towards the door of the training room, leaving her and Haku alone.

Haku, who seemed to have finally gotten healing the melon down "Did it Sa….whoa what happened, you three didn't get in a fight did you" the sixteen year old turned proud of his accomplishment only to come up short as he faced a crying Sakura.

Tears were falling from her eyes but she was otherwise silent "Sakura are you okay" Haku prodded very gently, growing very worried when he received no reaction at all that she even knew he was trying to talk to her.

There was this blank look in her eyes that told him she was locked away in her mind upset over whatever it was her teammates had told her, he wanted to go after them, but knew it wasn't wise so instead he went to the next best person.

"Ah we were wondering wh…..is everything alright Haku" Hashirama asked when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, sporting this very worried frown on his lips and the only reason Haku would frown would be if something was wrong.

Quick as a flash he was on his feet no one the wiser since they were all busy "They said something to her, I think she's going into some kind of shock" the doe eyed teen explained the situation as they hurried back up the stairs to the third floor.

Sakura was still stood in the same place crying without a sound, however it seemed she'd come out of her shock a little as she turned her head to spy them upon entering the training room "Their leaving" the pinkette whispered in a heart broken tone.

Haku felt his blood boiling in anger at those uttered words "Who are Sakura-chan, not Naruto and Sasuke surely" the First Hokage questioned also angered but he was going to approach this rationally to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

Right now Sakura was his priority "For two years, to train, we..we've never been apart that long" Sakura admitted looking lost, probably not knowing what to do with the news that she'd just been given, it was to much to soon clearly.

"Oh Sakura-chan everything will be okay you'll see, Naruto and Sasuke will be back before you know it and it's not like their leaving right away right" Hashirama soothed pulling his great, great granddaughter into a hug.

Letting her cry all she wanted, albeit quietly, unlike the first time he'd ever seen her cry "Yeah and during that time you can train to get strong to" Haku reminded with a smirk, knowing that Sakura's training with Tsunade was going very well.

She nodded her head but kept her face buried in Hashirama's shirt for a short little while "I have to get ready for my shift at the hospital soon" the rosette eventually pulled away, eyes bloodshot with tear streaks on her face.

"I think you need to stay home but I can't stop you Sakura" the raven haired Hokage sighed knowing she was just going to hide away her feelings again, she was good at that they'd all realized and it bugged him quite a bit.

The girl looked up at him "He's right, clearly your experiencing some sort of shock from being told, you won't be able to perform your medic duties properly in that kind of state" the doe eyed teen frowned.

Not wanting her to push herself "I'm okay now, I know I can't force them to stay, and I was in shock because Sasuke and Naruto were the first friends I ever made and from the time we were five, we haven't spent more than a month apart from one another" Sakura explained.

"First friends you ever made surely not Sakura-chan" Hashirama frowned deeply, surely she was just trying to pull his leg with that bit right, apparently not when she shook her head sadness oozing from her in waves.

As she slumped her shoulders again "It's because before that day in the park, none of the other kids my age liked me at all, Ami hated my guts, and even Sasuke at first accused me of being a fan-girl before he ever got to know me and all the other girls followed Ami" the pinkette said.

"Actually now that I'm thinking about it, Shisui-san was my first friend, if not for him I would have never met any of them" Sakura brightened, thinking of the Uchiha who'd approached her that day just because she had pink hair.

It was to this that her tears finally dried up "Shisui huh, why not Itachi, I would have thought due to your close relationship after all that it was Itachi who you met first above all others" Haku asked in confusion.

But she shook her head again "Nope, but I don't regret it" the fuscia haired teen smiled feeling a lot better now after this talk, then she was rushing by to get ready for her shift at the hospital with Karin, leaving Hashirama to go back to the living room and Haku to continue practicing.

Hours later on one of their breaks, probably a couple hours before they were set to go home after a long draining shift, Karin eyed Sakura "You know don't you" Karin asked hesitantly not wanting to set the girl off in case she was sensitive about Naruto and Sasuke leaving.

Obviously that was the case when Sakura went rigid "I know Karin-chan but it's what they want and need, and we can't stop them" Sakura sighed softly munching on some fried chicken she'd made that she had left over from her dinner/lunch.

Karin huffed "Seriously you never do anything, anyone expects Sakura-chan, aren't you upset, I know I am" the redhead grumbled more than a little put out with her friend, then again she should have realized Sakura would be understanding of their situation.

"Of course I'm upset Karin-chan, it feels like my heart's broken, those two are my best friends and we haven't spent more than a month apart from one another since we were five" the pinkette informed crunching down harshly on a crispy asparagus stalk.

The redhead grimaced feeling like a terrible person "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I should've known that you'd be upset, I mean you've known them longer after all" Karin apologized lightly hating to fight with the other girl.

Emerald orbs softened "Don't worry about it Karin-chan, before we know it they'll be back, we just have to be patient and get stronger in the meantime right" Sakura smiled brightly not wallowing any longer.

With that they got back to work, doing rounds of the West Wing multiple times for the last two hours of their shift and healing as was needed for patients that required healing until "Good work you two, see you tomorrow" Shizune appeared as they were finishing up their reports.

Both girls smiled, made sure the reports were stacked neatly on top of each other and then gladly went home for the night "Just what do you do at the hospital" Tobirama asked slightly interested when Sakura emerged from her room at 9o'clock an hour earlier than yesterday.

"Make rounds, check on patients, heal them if necessary, ensure their comfortable, things like that Uncle Tobirama" Sakura yawned disappearing into the kitchen to make her a quick snack and also, make another bento to take for that night's shift.

Tobirama sighed "Best get use to it, Sakura-chan's on a roll now that she's part of the hospital staff" Hashirama pat his younger reanimated brother on the shoulder with a chuckle, just happy that she hadn't receded into that shell anymore since hearing the news.

"Right of course, you know I'm actually surprised Tsunade or the Head Medic hasn't had her doing surgeries" the ivory haired male frowned, slightly worried for when that day would come, for Sakura might not be able to save everyone.

And no one wanted to see the girl break down again like she had on the day the Third Hokage had died "Probably not for a while longer, Tsunade-shishou just wants me to get use to being part of the staff right now" Sakura called from the kitchen having heard the statement.

"Super sensitive ears much" Dosu grunted, settled comfortably in a chair and reading a book, his six month trial was almost over after all and soon he'd be an active Leaf Shinobi/genin to his frustration but he would take what he could get.

So long as people would stop glaring at him accusingly just for being a former Sound Genin "Tsunade-shishou has me practicing chakra enhancing everything, it's kind of weird" came the response from the kitchen yet again to his discomfort.

Haku however chuckled under his breath "Intriguing notion, what's it like to smell everything" the doe eyed teen asked in a curious tone of voice, waiting to see if she'd answer him like she had the others and more than a little interested in what the answer would be.

For a long moment Sakura said nothing until she exited the kitchen finally "Odd, really odd, and then trying to associate all those scents with a person, it feels like I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing" the rosette frowned.

Dosu snorted at that but the others leaned forward to hear more "What do you mean by that Sakura" Mebuki prodded hoping her oldest child would elaborate, because it wasn't often she explained things like this to them anymore.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Let me put it this way, Kiba told me once that scenting another person is reserved for intimate activities or in other special cases, but it's like in the way of a canine I'm checking them out" she finally said after a couple of minutes.

Mebuki sighed while Kizashi grinned widely "Poor blossom bet Itachi would be jealous if he heard that little bit" the dull pink haired male laughed quietly, considering Naegi was in the room and taking his morning nap after being awake for a few hours.

"Can't help what Grandmother wants me to do, anyway I'm going to go out for a bit" Sakura shrugged lightly before becoming serious, everyone instantly straightened because it was the first time in a month that she was going off to be on her own again.

They each wondered even as she waved and headed for the door, upon exiting the house, she immediately swung to the left towards the Uchiha Compound, determination surging through her veins to talk over her sudden idea.

And the first person she had to chat with was Itachi himself "Pardon you want to do what" Itachi blinked at her when they were sat across from each other enjoying some green tea he'd made after he'd let her in to his house.

"I want to throw Naruto and Sasuke a good luck party on their training, I'm going to invite everyone from our class which equates to like six males and three females, though I'm sure Haku, Dosu and Karin will want to be there" the pinkette repeated carefully.

Wondering if she was asking the impossible "You know Sakura you don't have to ask my permission" the Uchiha heir reminded gently, though he was pleased inwardly that she considered his feelings over the entire matter.

"Nonsense it wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't" Sakura admitted sheepishly, and laughter came from the eighteen year old that she was betrothed to, age didn't matter to them, and their feelings were genuine.

After a moment he calmed "Then you have my permission, good luck convincing everyone else" Itachi relented knowing she wouldn't do anything unless he wasn't on board with her idea, she really was the sweetest after all.

With that she stood "Oh I'm also working on making a new flavor of dango that I think you might like, it's almond flavored you'll have to come over and try it sometime" the rosette teased softly, heading for the door.

He caught her just before she left "Will do Sakura, take care" the eighteen year old murmured bending to brush a kiss to her temple, not having kissed her fully since that day in the kitchen when he'd learned the Kabuto had tried to touch what wasn't his.

Emerald orbs sparkled "Right see you later then" Sakura waved marching towards his parents house oozing determination from her entire person, she really was an interesting girl, that's why he'd snapped her up before anyone else could.

Not that it took her very long to gain permission from Fugaku or Mikoto either "Go right ahead I feel like you all might need it since two years is a long time" Mikoto didn't argue, clearly upset that her youngest son was leaving but understanding the reasoning behind it.

"We'll inform Sasuke, now I'm sure you have many others to visit, good luck Sakura" Fugaku nodded at her, Sakura smiled brightly at them and went off to speak with the others, Aiko, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, Hiashi, Chitsu, Choza, Shikaku, Yoshino, Minato and Kushina.

All of whom agreed that a going away/good luck party was a good idea, feeling accomplished Sakura returned home "Did you get done whatever it was you were going to do" Hashirama narrowed his eyes on her suspicious of what she'd been doing.

"Hmm oh yeah I had an idea to throw a going away/good luck party for Naruto and Sasuke, so I went around asking all of my friends parents if Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Shino could come, of course Karin will be there as well" Sakura nodded happily.

Clearly Hashirama hadn't been expecting that and her smile faltered "What did you think I went out to work on my other idea….well I didn't, besides I promised you and Uncle that I wouldn't unless you two were there remember" she huffed at him a little upset that he'd been suspicious in the first place.

Hashirama shrunk back a little laughing sheepishly "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I just got so use to you, well never mind, tell me what made you think having a party would help and where are you going to host it" the raven haired Hokage questioned.

Feeling like a horrible person, "Here, probably in the training room, I'll just have to clear everything out of it the day before" the pinkette announced as they entered the living room, Mebuki nodded in acceptance to the request.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do my blossom" Kizashi sniggered, earning a death glare from his oldest daughter, making everyone sweat drop while the man in question paled considerably realizing that it hadn't been a very good joke he'd just made.

Sakura huffed "Honestly Dad, your going to crack a joke to the wrong person one of these days and it won't end well for you anyway it's going to be all of us, not just Sasuke, Naruto and me, but everyone who graduated" Sakura informed.

Sneakily snagging Naegi from his arms with gentleness to his frustration, while Naegi cooed in childish wonder to the movements he was being subjected to and the affection he was being bestowed by his oldest sister.

As she twirled lightly making silly faces for him and pressing kisses to his cheeks or forehead, getting high pitched laughter from the soon to be two month old, everyone in the living room had a smile on their lips as they watched this.

Until Naegi grew tired and began yawning which signaled nap time "My dear you certainly know how to wear out children" Mebuki giggled softly stealing her son away to take him upstairs for his nap, so he wouldn't be disturbed by any noises.

"By the way since Karin is going to be there, does that mean we are allowed to join you during the party" Haku chimed in, curious, Sakura nodded her head to him in answer and to the unasked question of Dosu who would never admit he wanted to participate.

Dosu relaxed minutely then resumed his reading, a few hours later Sakura headed off for yet another shift at the hospital "I don't know how she does it, keeps going like nothings changed" Hashirama sighed.

"There, there Anija" Tobirama snorted in a slightly mocking way, knowing that another thing hadn't changed, his brother would always be the same as he always had been even if they were now stuck as reanimation's.

Before they knew it though the 28th was upon them and who would finally return to them but Zabuza himself, they'd all gathered at the gates to watch his approach "Yo, been awhile hasn't it" the former rogue saluted.

Haku was the first one to his Master "Zabuza-sama welcome back to the Hidden Leaf Village" the doe eyed teenager greeted properly, pleased to have the man back after six months, now he'd be able to work on his own dream from then on.

Zabuza looked the teenager over, a veiled glint of fondness in his brown eyes that only a couple people caught "No need for formality Haku, so I see you had another brat" Zabuza snorted, eyeing the woman he'd been charged with watching.

In her arms was a blonde haired almost two month old "Yes that's right Zabuza, this here is Naegi Haruno, on the seventh of next month he'll be two months old" Mebuki nodded glad that things would go back to a semblance of normal from then on.

His lips quirked up into a small smile "Then I'll be sure to keep watch over him as well" the raven haired man shrugged as if it was no big deal, this ever growing family had taken him in, in a way, so it was his responsibility.

Before anyone else could say something, Hanami marched forward and he tilted his head down towards her, acknowledging but silent "Don't ever leave that long again" Hanami huffed looking cross, Mebuki covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Trust me brat, I don't intend to, Leaf is my village from now on" Zabuza bent ruffling her hair, roughly, yet fondly at the same time as tears sprung into her dark blue eyes, Sakura came forward and hefted the six year old into her arms.

Just the same as she'd always been "We'll see you at the house, come Mebuki, Hanami" Kizashi snagged his youngest daughter from Sakura, Haku on their heels, left to return home, leaving Sakura stood with Zabuza and Dosu.

"Come on let's just go get this over with" Dosu grunted eager to be free from his past once and for all, Sakura shot him a snicker as they started the trek to the Hokage Tower, where her grandmother waited to grant both males a Leaf Hitai-ate.

Zabuza eyed the defected Sound Shinobi "You know I didn't think you'd stick around after I left" the former rogue pointed out, lagging behind a bit to talk to the fourteen year old who'd seemed kind of like he'd run the moment he got a chance.

Dosu scoffed "Listen here, I've been threatened more than once about betraying her, I don't need it from you especially when we're about to both become Leaf" the ebony haired fourteen year old scowled unhappy he kept getting warned.

"As long as you understand that there will be no mercy then your more than welcome to stick around as long as you want" Zabuza snorted harshly, a remnant of his former self shining through, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village.

Probably something he would never be able to suppress or get rid of "Understood" Dosu grimaced already more than aware that should he ever try something he wouldn't live, that had been the first thing Haku had ever told him after all.

Nine minutes later the three of them were crowded into the Hokage's Office and Zabuza couldn't help but note the changes that had occurred, the biggest being a different blonde than he expected "I'm aware you don't know who I am" Tsunade smirked.

"Grandmother don't scare him, Hanami would be cross with you if you did" Sakura chirped from off to the side, effectively putting a stop to her little game she was going to play with the former rogue to see how tough he actually was.

Zabuza's did pale though "So your….never mind I didn't come today to get into an argument, I came back because I have an unofficial duty that I intend on committing the rest of my life to as promised, give Haku the freedom to do whatever he so wished" Zabuza informed.

Honey orbs narrowed "Very well then, seeing as you've already sworn an oath, then Zabuza Momochi consider yourself a jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, and to that effect, no longer is it an unofficial duty, from this day on you'll be paid in full to guard my daughter and family" Tsunade barked.

Passing over the Konohagakure Hitai-ate to Zabuza who promptly tied it sideways on his head, simply bowing his head in acceptance of the orders "And for you Dosu Kinuta, what kind of oath will you take" the blonde woman turned her gaze on the younger male in the office.

Who stared right back fearlessly "My life is forfeit to Sakura's, my oath is to fully swear to commit the rest of my life to being a Leaf Shinobi until my dying day" Dosu finally said after a moment not wanting to be showed up.

Tsunade glowered "Then take this headband Dosu Kinuta, genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and let's hope you uphold your oath from now until your dying day" Tsunade grudgingly relented knowing she wouldn't get any better than that.

"Also Sakura, your in charge of Haku's training at the hospital, I've given each and everyone one of you from your graduating class the next few days off, he starts when break ends" the honey eyed woman informed, handing over a stack of paperwork.

Sakura nodded in acceptance "Got it Tsunade-shishou" Sakura exclaimed before turning to the newly inducted Leaf Shinobi "Now what do you say we go home" the rosette smiled brightly leading the way to the house and Zabuza was never so happy to be back in the home he'd chosen for himself.


	29. Young at Heart: Team 7's Solemn Farewell

~Authors Note

Sorry it took so long, the company I work for found me another client to see every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so the updates will come slower, also from this point on I'm going to be skipping over the time span of two years.

I hope you all enjoy as this chapter was a little longer than I expected it would be and I promise to get the next one out a little faster, I swear I'm not dropping this story, I'm just running into a little bit of RL problems, later.

End Authors Note~

* * *

"Oi what is she doing in the kitchen" Zabuza questioned, upon the following morning when Sakura had promptly disappeared into the kitchen and delicious smells wafted from the room into the living room enticing their senses.

Mebuki shot him an amused smile "Cooking Zabuza what else would she be doing of course, don't go pestering her either Hanami, that food is for the party she's having" Mebuki grinned before frowning sternly at her youngest daughter.

Who huffed and flopped down in her great, great, great Uncle's lap again "Party" Zabuza asked in confusion since he wasn't quite up to date with everything that was going on in the village just yet, seeing as he'd only been back for a day now.

The woman nodded "Yes it's for Naruto and Sasuke, Zabuza, their going away to train for two years, Sakura had the brilliant idea to throw them a good luck/going away party and invited all of her friends" Haku elaborated for his master.

Hardly able to wait until he got to start working at the hospital with Sakura and Karin "When do you think everyone will start arriving" Kizashi questioned, knowing that there was only today and tomorrow before the two boys were gone.

Sakura poked her head out of the kitchen at that "Probably within the hour, we all decided as a collective to do it tonight, that way Naruto and Sasuke have plenty of time to properly pack and get enough rest before setting out" Sakura informed lightly.

"Basically that means the house is going to be full up of people" Dosu grunted, unsure of how he felt about participating, he wasn't much of a party-goer after all, but he didn't want to possibly offend Sakura by saying he wanted to opt out of attending.

Emerald orbs eyed him knowingly to his discomfort, then Sakura vanished to check on her food "Sounds like the first person has arrived" Hashirama chuckled hearing the knock, Kizashi vanished to answer the door and came back with Hinata.

Lavender orbs peered around curiously before she dropped into a shallow bow "U..Um p..pardon the intrusion" Hinata apologized habitually, looking quite nervous in a room full of people that she'd known for the last few years but still nervous.

Behind her was Neji "My uncle wanted me to attend this party as well, he said it would be good for me" Neji announced the reason for his presence, expression quite sour, because the last thing he wanted to do was cause conflict in someone else's home.

And Sakura was sure to be unhappy with his presence, imagine his surprise though when the girl herself exited the kitchen, smiling happily as she greeted his cousin with a hug and nodded at him in greeting "No insults that's the only requirement" she warned.

Knowing the older teen had changed since his defeat at the hands of Naruto "D..Do you n..need any help S..Sakura-chan, pr..preparing food I mean" the blue haired heiress offered kindly, wanting to help in anyway that she could.

Like she suspected though Sakura shook her head "I'm good Hinata-chan, it's basic stuff, onigiri, dango, maybe curry, some desserts and the like, you just sit down and make yourself comfortable" Sakura waved her hand.

Disappearing into the kitchen yet again "She's changed, before she wouldn't have even entertained the thought of allowing me to participate" the brunet frowned, while Hashirama perked up in interest.

"Th..That's be..because Neji-nii-san, S..Sakura-chan can sense th..that you, yourself have changed, your not the bu..bully you use to be" Hinata pointed out, settling quite comfortably in a chair as she did so, nearest to Mebuki.

Who was holding Naegi to her awe since it was the first time anyone outside the family had seen the newborn "Would you like to hold him Hinata" Mebuki offered with a smile, Hinata nodded and seconds later Naegi was cradled comfortably in her arms.

Neji sighed and chose a chair to sit in as well, not as relaxed as Hinata for sure, but at least he didn't have the attitude he use to and he even threw in a smile here and there at the conversation around him until the next guest arrived.

"Kiba Inuzuka has arrived yahoo" Kiba announced in a whisper seeing the baby and not daring to be loud or be scolded and probably kicked out before the party ever got going, then after waving to Hinata and Neji, he headed into the kitchen.

Hashirama huffed "Is that wise, he's not even Sakura's betrothed" the reanimated Hokage was a little concerned over a boy that wasn't contracted to his granddaughter being in the kitchen with her until Zabuza snorted.

Obviously amused for some reason or another "Trust me, you don't have to worry, Kiba's not going to do anything, he doesn't like Sakura like that" Haku explained for Zabuza, who said very little unless it benefited him in some way.

"And why not, Sakura is a perfectly acceptable match for anyone in this village" Tobirama narrowed his soft red orbs, still not liking that his great, great, great niece was betrothed to an Uchiha, who was kind sure but one never knew.

The sixteen year old shook his head "It's less about that and more to the fact that Kiba considers her family in a way" Haku shrugged thinking that was the most probable reason, plus they'd already tried and it didn't work out.

Four minutes later, a fourth guest arrived "You sure it's alright to do this party here, I didn't even know you'd given birth" Ino frowned worried that they were just being an inconvenience for the Senju/Haruno family.

Mebuki and Kizashi waved her off and so Ino turned into the kitchen like Kiba had, Hashirama relaxed somewhat at that "Just how many friends does she have" the ivory haired Hokage grimaced, seeing as he hadn't really actively gone out of his way to meet her friends.

Not like his brother had "Many and lets just leave it at that alright" Zabuza warned, having met every single one of Sakura's friends on her birthday what seemed so long ago, he could hardly believe as well that in a couple short months Sakura would be fourteen.

Right on cue two more of Sakura's friends arrived "Sa…. oomph Shikamaru what was that for" the large one began in a loud voice and Naegi scrunched his nose up, about to cry until the darker haired one clapped a hand over the other one's voice shushing him.

Immediately the baby relaxed as the loud noise faded "Be a little more considerate of your surroundings Choji, don't want to go making him cry now do you" Shikamaru scolded lightly, and Choji flushed sheepishly in response.

"Sorry about that I didn't know you'd had another baby Mrs. Haruno, anyway what I was about to say is Sakura, I've brought drinks so don't worry about it" the brunet said to Sakura as she poked her head into the living room.

Only to smile and nod in acceptance then vanish from sight again "Guess we'll just get comfortable then" the Nara heir groaned quietly, lazily slumping into one of the few remaining chairs that was unoccupied, Choji on his heels.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura emerged carrying a large platter in her hands "That looks good" Hanami eyed the delicious looking snacks enviously, Sakura ruffled her bangs and headed for the stairs, the others on her heels.

"So where is it we're going to be sleeping, surely not in your room right" the Inuzuka Heir asked as they headed up the stairs, their first time to be precise, his, Choji's, Shikamaru's, Hinata's, Ino's and Neji's as well.

Sakura grinned "Third floor, it's actually a training room but I cleaned it out of all equipment yesterday and set up futons and such" the rosette explained leading the way up another flight of stairs to their astonishment.

And into a large room "What about a bathroom, if we're staying the whole night, I'm going to need to be able to at least shower or bathe" Ino narrowed her pupil-less blue eyes on her friend hoping that she wouldn't be without one of her favorite things.

Thankfully though Sakura pointed "Bathroom's there Ino, we'll all have to take turns though so no more than thirty minutes each" Sakura informed, setting down the platter, filled with countless types of onigiri to their surprise.

"You know I thought it was strange that you managed to avoid being seen training, now I don't have to wonder anymore" Neji commented carefully, trying not to keep solely to himself the entire time since it would defeat the purpose of participating.

How she had a training room though was an entirely different matter "Ah Shino there you are, I wondered for a moment but it's good to have you here" the pinkette smiled at one of the missing members of their circle as they entered the living room again.

To find Shino sitting among the others Naegi peering at him from Mebuki's arms with wide curious green eyes "Of course I'd be here, why because you invited me and those two deserve to know we support them entirely" Shino commented.

Rising as he did so, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his overcoat, Sakura merely grinned and tapped the teen on his shoulder before hurrying into the kitchen again to collect another platter, this one filled with dango "Did you make enough food" Choji practically salivated at the sight of it.

"More than enough Choji, oh go ahead and bring up the drinks" Sakura said reassuringly, having been working since that morning after all which equates to an hour, onigiri and dango was easy to make, curry would be the hard part because she didn't know which kind to make.

Choji happily obliged her by grabbing the scroll he'd left on a table and following Sakura along with the others back up to the third floor "S..So bey..beyond snacks wh..what else do you intend on ma..making Sakura-chan" Hinata asked once they headed back downstairs again.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "I thought a large pot of curry would satisfy us, but the thing is I don't know what kind of curry to make" the rosette frowned, asking to see if they would add their input, she was in luck it seemed.

As Neji turned his head towards her "Sweet potato curry, with a slightly sweet sauce, most of us can't handle ridiculously spicy things" the brunet offered as a perfectly acceptable idea for a meal that would feed many, many people.

And he knew that nearly everyone, except his teammates would be there "Good idea Neji" Kiba nodded in acceptance, eager to eat everything that had been made, he was sure it was all going to be delicious "But what about Akamaru" the Inuzuka heir said suddenly.

"Mm then I'll make some treats for him as well, oh hey Karin-chan, we're just setting up now, did you escape Naruto somehow" Sakura noticed the latest guest in their house, adding more to who was already there to Hashirama's surprise.

Karin jumped up quick as a flash "Yeah wasn't easy though, he should be over later with Sasuke" the redhead announced softy, following Sakura and the others into the kitchen, where Sakura began cooking a large pot of rice.

By that she meant it was positively huge, then another huge pot was put on the stove, where it was filled with all sorts of goodies, sweet potatoes and the like, even lentil beans for flavor "How exactly are you intending on carrying those upstairs" Shikamaru grimaced.

Probably thinking along the lines that it would be a drag if she made them attempt to help her "Easy Shikamaru, I'll use my apparition seal" the pinkette answered, moving on to preheating the oven and making something else.

That clearly wasn't for them to eat as soon Sakura was rolling those balls of dough into little bones "What made you come up with this going away party in the first place, why because you don't usually do things like this" Shino inquired after awhile.

When Sakura had finally put the treats she'd just got done molding obviously for Akamaru in the oven "It's our last day to spend together as friends for two whole years, I didn't want any of you to miss out on that" Sakura admitted softly.

Causing them all to smile "Th..Thank you for thin..thinking of us then Sakura-chan" Hinata said hugging her first friend, the one who'd given her a chance and showed her Father that she could do it, be strong like everyone else.

Viridian orbs brightened "Right" the rosette nodded lightly before turning to check on the rice, stir her curry, then glance into the oven to see how Akamaru's treats were coming along, the others made themselves comfortable.

Just watching her work "By the way you never specified if we had to bring gifts, so Shikamaru and I brought some anyway" Choji commented after several minutes of total silence as Sakura pulled the dog treats and set them off to the side to cool off.

The others nodding proving they'd done the same "Oops sorry guess I forgot to mention that, but it seems you took matter into your own hands so that's all good" Sakura laughed sheepishly, still waiting for her gift to be done.

Itachi should be here soon to deliver it to her, she hoped anyway "Man I can't believe those two are leaving us for two years" Ino sighed suddenly feeling a little depressed, they may not have all started off on the right foot but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had undoubtedly become her best friends.

Everyone else could understand where she was coming from to, the three that had been named Team Seven had been their glue for sometime "That just means we'll have to train and get stronger so we're not left behind right Akamaru yahoo" Kiba burst out.

Only to slap his hand over his mouth for the loud shout and Sakura peeked into the living room, sighing in relief as it seemed Naegi had been taken upstairs for his early afternoon nap "Sorry" Kiba apologized quietly.

Sakura and the others shot him amused smiles causing him to flush red "You haven't changed a single bit Kiba" Sakura shook her head, grateful for that because she wouldn't know what to do if all of her friends had changed drastically like, she, Naruto and Sasuke had.

"How do you figure that Sakura-chan" Karin inquired still not use to being surrounded by people who didn't want to solely use her for her special healing gift, Sakura snickered under her breath and Kiba huffed in response.

"Because every single morning in the academy he would burst through the doors shouting at the top of his lungs, though saying he hasn't changed was a bit of a stretch, he has learned to be subtle and quiet" the rosette explained.

Ruby orbs went wide "Your that Kusagakure girl that started hanging out with Sakura a lot, how is it you ended up becoming a Leaf Shinobi" Neji questioned warily, it was hard to accept new people into their village that had once been outsiders.

Karin fumbled and shot a hopeful look at Sakura, who'd turned coincidentally to check on her rice and curry again, which meant she was on her own "U..Um well, S..Sakura-chan saved me f..from my old village and Naruto's mom and dad adopted me" the crimson haired girl fidgeted.

Uncomfortable under his piercing stare until Hinata cleared her throat softly and jabbed her elbow into Neji's side to get him to stop "Do..Don't s..stare like that it's rude" Hinata scolded in a warning tone, not wanting Karin to feel like she was unwelcome.

Especially after what Sakura had told her about the girl of course and Karin's horrible past in the Grass Village, Neji grunted but relented to the order he had been given, just as someone body flickered into the kitchen in a flurry of crows.

It was Itachi, "What you asked for and the instructions on how to make your own are on the inside Sakura of the one meant for you, it's three way just as you asked, so that any messages that are sent, can be seen by you, Naruto and Otouto" Itachi explained.

Handing over three notebooks, each of them monogrammed with the recipients initials on the front "Thanks Itachi, oh how does it taste" Sakura was quick to make Itachi her curry taste-tester to ensure that it was hopefully to everyone's palate.

Obsidian irises widened "Delicious, you couldn't put anything else in there that could make it better" the eighteen year old informed seriously and Sakura clapped her hands with a victorious smile on her face.

"Mind if we try as well, just a little Sakura" Choji asked, stomach rumbling in hunger from the pleasing aroma wafting through the kitchen, it really got his saliva going knowing that it was going to be quite the meal later on.

Sakura grinned widely and spooned out a little bit for everyone in a tasting saucer "Holy wow, you've really gotten better" Karin blurted softly after savoring the little bit of curry that she'd been given, it made her eager for the evening to get there as soon as possible.

The others nodded in agreement "Indeed, why because you've no doubt had a lot of practice" Shino commented, even his Kikaichu had enjoyed it, and that was saying a lot for the usually picky insects that he hosted within himself.

"Yeah though I had no idea you knew how to cook, but that was something else for sure and not as much of a drag as I thought it would be" Shikamaru smirked trying to play it cool and act like he hadn't just tasted the most amazing thing since ever.

Fortunately Sakura was good at seeing beneath the underneath and her emerald orbs twinkled at him in amusement "Itachi-san w..was right that was delicious" Hinata offered with a kind smile, washing out the saucer so that Sakura didn't have to do to much cleaning.

"Palatable" Neji grunted, attempting to seem like he didn't like the flavor that which he'd just tasted, but really he couldn't find a single argument about it, Sakura again understood and merely smiled at him in acceptance.

Just then someone poked their head into the kitchen "Are you still cooking Sakura-chan" Hashirama sulked, eyeing the huge pots on the stove with a little trepidation, no wonder she'd gotten them, she had a lot of friends.

The girl turned towards him with a smile "Yep, does Mom need the kitchen, it is almost lunch time after all" Sakura frowned, wondering if she should attempt to use her un-used original seals for the first time to keep the curry warm while her mother cooked.

Hashirama nodded "Though she said if you weren't done that she was going to send Kizashi out to acquire lunch from a restaurant" the reanimated Hokage explained entering the kitchen fully, wishing he could eat like everyone else.

But resigned to being a reanimation for the rest of his un-dead life probably "Hang on just a sec" the pinkette poked her tongue out in concentration as she slapped a seal on the pots, having made them resistant to heat of course.

And then in the next second, the seals were glowing red "There that should keep them warm until Mom's done" Sakura smiled, fingers crossed that her untested seals actually worked, in which afterwards she'd be able to mass-market them.

Itachi creased his brow inspecting the seal for himself "What does that seal do Sakura, I know you and Naruto use fuinjutsu but I've never seen that one before" Ino inquired curiously, much like everyone else as Sakura carefully removed the pots from the stove.

With brute strength, some of her friends paled a little seeing how little she was struggling to lift the pots "Heating seal, I created it, I'm also in the works of making a cooling seal" Sakura announced like it was no big deal.

"That's amazing Sakura don't you think Akamaru" Kiba exclaimed, wondering how it was Sakura was able to do the things she did on a day to day basis, not to mention keep pushing through despite everything that had happened to her and her team.

Akamaru let out a small yip of agreement while Itachi eyed his betrothed with an appraising look in his irises "And now that you've gotten one to work, what do you intend on doing" Itachi asked, needing to find out before he made a suggestion he knew she would like possibly.

Sakura grinned widely "Patent and sell them to everyone in the village of course and then to other villages" the fuscia haired teen admitted shamelessly, wanting to help, she knew it was an unconventional way but it was a step in the right direction she was sure.

Pleased with that answer "My Father would be honored to patent seals in your name no doubt, come by sometime, I'll talk it over with him first" then the eighteen year old was gone in a flurry of crows just as Mebuki shuffled into the kitchen.

The woman didn't even have to ask, Sakura simply helped her cook for everyone that was in the house, including her friends "Don't think I've ever seen the table this full before, even with all of us and my brother and his family here" Kizashi blinked.

Seeing not a single open space around the table left "Me either but I think it's nice" Haku said, glad that he would get to participate in something so great and hopefully establish friendships outside his limited circle.

Not that Sakura or anyone was forcing him to keep himself isolated, it's just Mebuki hadn't gone out much "Course you do Haku" Zabuza snorted in amusement, finding enjoyment out of the meal, the place he'd stayed didn't know how to cook worth their salt after all.

Haku shook his head with a chuckle "When do you suppose those two will be here" Dosu grunted, the one who looked the most uncomfortable, Sakura glanced to the clock, then shrugged because truthfully she had absolutely no idea herself.

Thirty minutes later they were all done eating "I'm gonna go play with Kimiko-chan and Kaen-kun is that alright Momma" Hanami asked feeling a little left out, even though Sakura always paid her attention.

"Go on Hanami-chan just be careful alright" Mebuki flashed a smile at her youngest daughter while attempting to feed Naegi at the same time and looking a little frazzled until the boy quite being obstinate and latched on to the tip of the bottle to her relief.

While Sakura resumed her earlier task, putting the pots of rice and curry back on the stove and removed the heating seals which had indeed done their job and kept the pots and the food within nice and warm which made re-heating them extra easy.

And if that wasn't enough, she also started making other things, another dessert, this one a very odd one, tomato sorbert and a salad "Done" Sakura breathed at 1 in the afternoon, feeling accomplished at the array of food she'd made.

Everyone else simply stared "Oi Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I are here" Naruto knocked on the door frame of the kitchen, right on time to, as she'd actually just got finished making everything for them to eat throughout the rest of the day.

"Make enough" Sasuke sweat-dropped at the amount of food spread out on random surfaces in the kitchen before Sakura sealed it all away in a scroll and grinned at them, this meant it was time to head upstairs, the adults watched them go with amused smiles.

Until all thirteen of them were in the cleared out training room "Go all out did you Sakura-chan, yeesh, though I do understand you were kind of cooking for a small army here" the knucklehead Uzumaki sniggered, hardly surprised at all.

As the lot of them settled on the futons that had been spread out for them "Pretty much, plus I had to make sure everyone would agree on the flavors" the rosette nodded in answer, not disagreeing with Naruto's comment about how she had cooked for a small army.

The food wouldn't last and they knew it, but it would be enough to get them through the rest of the day "Okay since we weren't here, tell us all you made Sakura" the second Uchiha heir requested, interested in knowing.

"Onigiri, with all kinds of things in them, wrapped in seaweed of course, almond flavored dango with the regular mitarashi sauce, sweet potato-lentil curry, with rice, pumpkin flavored treats for Akamaru, salad and tomato sorbert as another dessert" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Sasuke choked "Not to mention we all got you something as a gift that will help you during your training" the Yamanaka Heiress chimed in, presenting two individually wrapped gifts, the others were quick to add their own gifts to the pile.

"Got to ask though do you really think that tomato sorbert will be good, my mom's never made it before and I've never heard of it either" the Akimichi heir asked, eyeing the scroll he knew the dessert just as Sakura remembered.

With that she popped up "It'll be good I promise, I tried it ahead of time" the pinkette assured, disappearing into a side room that hadn't been pointed out and returning a couple minutes later to curl up on the futon she'd chosen again.

Laughter filled the air "Bet you only made it cause Sasuke likes tomatoes" the Inuzuka heir sniggered, having known about Sasuke's obsession with the red fruit for quite some time, likewise the rest of them knew that little tidbit as well.

The teenager in question flushed, then huffed at them "Don't worry, why because we all have something we're no doubt obsessed with much like you Sasuke" the Aburame heir threw out there, laying on his back of all positions like the rest of them.

Kiba snorted out another laugh at his teammates antics "So what is it you two will be doing exactly" the lavender eyed brunet questioned not really understanding the reason for the two going away in the least.

And the boys knew they had to tell the others the truth "What's said between us is kept between us, I decree that each of us receive a seal to prevent anyone from talking about it" Naruto said seriously, looking to the fuinjutsu nuts of the group.

Sakura and Karin to be precise "You really expect us to agree to that" the Nara heir gaped not having thought that the question would bring something so serious to the conversation, since it was supposed to be a light-hearted atmosphere.

Naruto however simply pressed his lips together "I fo..for one will do it, I'll receive a s..seal to en..ensure Naruto-kun's and S..Sasuke's secret" the lavender eyed bluenette vowed wanting to be able to protect her crush even while he was away from the village.

Seeing how quick the others were agreeing, Shikamaru felt he had no choice but to relent as well "Okay then do it Sakura" Sasuke declared knowing that at least two of the people or even three of the people gathered in this room knew, but the rest of them didn't which was dangerous.

"It won't hurt us in anyway will it" the former Otogakure genin frowned when the first person Sakura turned to was him, she shook her head thankfully and drew a merged seal on a strip of leather, one a fusion seal and the other a tongue-tied seal.

Before tying it around his wrist "We can also consider this something that connects the each of us as friends" the doe eyed sixteen year old, the oldest among them surprisingly, commented curiously when it came his turn.

After Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had received one "Hey your right Haku, this way we'll always know in case of emergencies, since the leather won't be to noticeable, to be able to figure out who's real or not in case someone tries to impersonate us" the only redhead exclaimed.

Receiving a strip of leather as well "Good now as you know, us of Team Seven have run into quick a bit of trouble on our missions, the most prominent trouble is from an organization called Akatsuki and their after Naruto" the second Uchiha heir began.

Now that all of them were sealed to prevent this information from leaking and a privacy seal was activated as well, before anyone could ask "The reason their after me is because I'm a Jinchuuriki, there's a monster called the Kyuubi sealed inside me" the blonde Uzumaki admitted nervously.

The first time telling others about the carefully hidden secret "Kyuubi, you don't mean the thing that attacked our village right Naruto" Shikamaru asked catching on rather fast, unfortunately for him Naruto just had to go and nod.

"Yes that's right, my mom and dad nearly lost their lives that night if it hadn't been for another Uzumaki showing up at exactly the right moment and sealing one half of the Kyuubi inside me and the other inside my mom, that person died after the process was done" Naruto added.

Giving some insight to that night, the night their village was attacked, the day he was born "And the Uchiha were the ones who were blamed for it, because only an Uchiha could control such a beast like the Nine-tailed fox out of the nine tailed beasts in the world" Sasuke continued.

"Okay I get the reason Naruto's going away to train but what about you Sasuke, what's your reason" Kiba frowned understanding the reasoning for the seals now, this was some serious stuff and he'd never expected it in the least.

Sasuke blew out a breath "The Snake Sannin Orochimaru wants me for my Sharingan, since he couldn't get my brothers, Akatsuki is a bigger threat though I think, but that's why Kiba" the only Uchiha informed.

With that the serious conversation ended "A..Anyway it's good your going to t..train, that's why I made you these for an..any injuries you get d..during training" Hinata pushed her gifts forward, two neatly monogrammed scrolls.

And when unsealed revealed a large pile of petri dishes filled with homemade ointment and a lot of bandage wraps to go along with them "Gee thanks Hinata, I promise to use it wisely" the knucklehead Uzumaki whistled softly.

Pleased that such thought had been put into the gift and he was especially happy that it was from the girl he secretly liked, Sasuke nodded in acceptance and the items were sealed away again "Herbs for relaxing sore muscles" Ino went next, handing over two scrolls as well.

To their surprise "Shino and I, chipped in and got you two new packs of kunai and shuriken each, along with an extra whetstone to go along with your new weapons" Kiba shrugged handing over the pouches of kunai.

"Indeed for you never know when you might need some weapons, why because it's best to always be prepared ahead of time" Shino informed, presenting the shuriken himself since it had been a joint gift, they went at the same time.

Sakura giggled under her breath eyeing Naruto and Sasuke's shocked expressions, even more so when Neji held out something as well, probably having only gotten gifts at Hinata's insistence "Sandals" Neji explained.

The gift thankfully were accepted by Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom cringed when Shikamaru shoved his gift at them, shogi boards and the others nearly died laughing at his reasoning for giving them such a present.

Learning how to use their brains wasn't all that bad though and Sakura could admit that it was a wise idea as well "From me to you hand carved chopsticks then preserved with resin to last for a long time" Choji announced handing over two individual boxes.

When opened revealed beautifully crafted chopsticks decorated with little bowls of ramen for Naruto or tomatoes for Sasuke "I sat down with Mom and we made these, books to keep you up to date with your fuinjutsu practice during the two years" Karin chimed in.

Presenting the carefully made fuinjutsu books, one for both of them "Thanks Karin-chan, I wasn't sure what I'd do to be able to continue learning fuinjutsu while away" Naruto grinned hugging the book to his chest, relieved he didn't have to wonder anymore.

"Yeah exactly thanks Karin, I swear to continue practicing fuinjutsu so I'm not left behind by you lot" Sasuke nodded decisively, looking way to pleased with the idea of learning all about other kinds of seals courtesy of the resident seal master of the Leaf Village.

Up next was Dosu "To be honest I had no idea what to get you, in the end I went with these, eventually the ones you got as a genin are going to fall apart so you'll need new ones" Dosu admitted thrusting unblemished hitai-ate's at the duo.

To be worn when the old ones wear out "And me I got you some custom made outfits that are durable to sustain any sort of damage" Haku grinned, Naruto and Sasuke thanked them all before realizing that one person hadn't went.

So they turned their attention on her "Naruto, Sasuke, you two were my first friends in the entire village, that's why I'm giving you both this gift to keep in contact with each other and myself for the two years your gone" Sakura cleared her throat.

Nudging forward familiar notebooks "These will allow us to read messages from each other no matter who it's for, say I wrote something to Naruto, Sasuke would be able to read it and vice-versa, these notebooks are inter-connected three ways for our use only" Sakura explained.

With that all the little gifts were sealed away and Sakura decided it was time to break out the food, while the thirteen of them laid around sharing stories about embarrassing mission accidents and the like or how they were all doing since they became genin.

Since this was the first time they'd ever gathered like this besides the Chunin Exams "Ooh gotta go, please tell me there's a bathroom on this floor" the Inuzuka heir blurted in the middle of yet another embarrassing story, Sakura merely pointed.

Kiba took off like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels "That's right anyone who wants a shower there's a thirty minute rule, with thirty minutes in between to allow hot water to come back for each of us" the rosette informed.

Knowing at least one of the other girls was itching to shower "So I haven't seen you two go on many missions lately, did something happen" the Yamanaka heiress questioned of her best friend and Karin in the next moment.

"We're actually working in the hospital, Haku's going to join us in the West Wing soon as a trainee, Sakura-chan is going to be his trainer" the crimson haired girl exclaimed ruby orbs glinting with excitement.

Nibbling on an almond flavored dango at the same time, "Really how hard is it to become a medic, why because it sounds interesting" the Aburame heir questioned right around the time Kiba returned looking relieved as he plopped down in his hurriedly vacated spot.

Listening to the conversation at hand "Pretty hard, I only just got the melon exercise down, and I'm pretty good at chakra control" the doe eyed teen admitted knowing that his trial to become a medic had only just begun.

"I didn't know that but good for you Haku and good luck Sakura-chan can be a slave-driver some….ooowwwww" the knucklehead Uzumaki grinned only to be elbowed by said girl harshly in the side at that prompting the others to laugh in amusement.

"Does having good chakra control really contribute to being able to be a medic though" the lavender eyed brunet questioned in confusion, unfortunately for him the two girls that were already medics nodded in answer.

Shikamaru sighed softly "So say Ino wanted to become a medic what would she have to do" the Nara heir asked, knowing that his teammate had been feeling like she was useless lately but having something to do until the next Chunin Exams would hopefully lift her spirits.

Sakura smiled brightly "Go talk to the Head Medic at the hospital of course, submit an application and such then be reviewed" the pinkette answered properly for Ino who looked more than a little interested, she would have to talk to her grandmother of course as well.

But Ino didn't need to know that part "That's awesome did you hear Ino so long as you have the chakra control and we all know you do, I mean you have to have good control to use your mind transfer jutsu" the Akimichi heir chattered to his teammate.

"Looks like your all deciding on how your futures will play out" the former Otogakure genin turned Konohagakure genin commented under his breath, deciding right then and there he'd work hard towards his own goal as well to prove he was no longer Orochimaru's lackey.

It was going to be a hard goal to accomplish but with others help he knew he'd be able to do it "W..We all swear to work hard to accomplish o..our dreams" the lavender eyed bluenette vowed suddenly hardly stuttering and shocking those who weren't use to her not stuttering so much.

Naruto simply felt his crush for the girl grow stronger "As long as we're together" the second Uchiha heir added, because friends could get you through anything so long as they had the will, eventually though as the day started winding down and the food had been devoured.

One by one each of the thirteen teenagers fell asleep until only three were left awake "I'm glad you decided to do this Sakura-chan" Naruto yawned forcing himself to stay awake for a little while longer so he could talk to her.

"Me as well, this just proved how strong our friendship with each other that we got all of them to come barring Hyuga's teammates" Sasuke nodded quietly not daring to disturb the others that had already slipped into slumber, after taking showers of course.

Emerald orbs twinkled at them in the darkness of the room "And in two years we'll all be back together stronger than ever that's a promise Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura assured in a whisper allowing her eyelids to droop and soon she was sleeping as well, Naruto and Sasuke followed her not long after.

And then the next morning they all woke and helped to clean up after themselves before returning to their regular lives and the next day on exactly January the 30th Sakura showed up alongside the two boy's families to see them off with their chosen mentors.

"Don't forget about us Sakura-chan, Mom, Dad, Karin-chan, Sasuke's Mom and Dad, Itachi, Shisui, Kimiko-chan" Naruto waved with tears in his blue eyes, partway down the path leading away from the village, next to him was Jiraiya who rolled his eyes and snorted.

But he couldn't help the fond smile that formed "Two years I promise, you just take care of everyone Ni-san" Sasuke was less emotional, though one could see the trepidation of being separated from his family in his dark colored orbs.

Kimiko was already crying as the two boys disappeared from sight "Now, now Kimiko-chan, Sasuke-chan will be back before you know it" Mikoto soothed knowing that it was going to be quite the trying time without her youngest son around.

In the end it had been a solemn farewell for the younger members of Team Seven, but the promises between them weren't so easily forgotten as Sakura turned away from the gates, fire burning in her gaze as she swore to fight for her dream just as they were doing for theirs.


	30. To the City of Clouds & Away (Part 1)

~Authors Note

I am so sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out, run into some RL stuff, work and all that but that's not excuse for putting this chapter off for as long as I have, I hope you enjoy, I've worked on it the past several days.

Anyway like I said in the last chapter I'm not abandoning this story, it's my biggest yet and I don't intend on leaving this one unfinished like so many of my others and don't worry none of which is in this chapter is random, all of it has been planned.

On a lighter note I hope you enjoy yet again and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible mind you it might take awhile but I promise that there will be another chapter detailing the adventures Sakura and co will have in Cloud, see ya.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Following Naruto and Sasuke's departure two months flew by for those in the Hidden Leaf Village, preceded by four distinctive things, first a month after Naruto and Sasuke left, Kushina adopted yet another child into her family.

This one of Uzumaki blood as well, with dark purple hair and green eyes, the two month old had been left on her doorstep, Karin was rather happy to have an adopted sibling to dote on and both Minato and Kushina named this child Chizue, second everyone but Karin had become Chunin.

Third Haku started his training as a medic under Sakura and made a name for himself in the hospital and fourth Sakura turned fourteen surrounded by the people she loved and cared for and who loved and cared for her in return.

"I still can't believe it's been two months already" Karin said the day after her 14th birthday, Sakura nodded in agreement, and her heart thudded painfully within her chest, the absence of her two best friends still hurt quite a bit.

Karin grimaced "Yeah, but hey at least we can say we're definitely stronger now than when they left right Haku" Sakura grinned glancing to the side where Haku was sat, sorting through paperwork, having proved to be every bit an organizer as they were.

The sixteen year old chuckled under his breath "Right I bet they'd really be surprised when they got back and realized that if you wanted to, you could probably break every bone in their body" Haku commented.

Making Sakura huff and stick her tongue out childishly "Like I'd ever hurt them like that but, however I'm not afraid to threaten them even if it's just empty words" the rosette snickered, emerald orbs twinkling with mischief.

Haku bit his cheek, while Karin shook her head lightly "Honestly, they'll probably need it though, to be reigned in I mean" the redhead mused, knowing that with age most boys, Haku was the exception, got a little egotistical, cocky and arrogant about themselves.

"True, anyway what do you think about this Sakura" the ebony haired sixteen year old held out a report that the girl took to read over only to frown and pass it to Karin, the contents of the report worrisome and they wondered if they should mention it to the Head Medic.

Or at the very least Shizune, who would most likely tell Tsunade "What do you suppose we do, our options are limited after all" Karin frowned, not liking that so many patients were complaining in the West Wing, due to some reason they had no idea about.

"We'll go to Shizune-sempai of course, explain the situation and then keep our eyes peeled for whatever reason is making our patients uncomfortable here in the West Wing" Sakura declared seriously gathering all the documents in her arms in one neat pile.

Realizing it was their only option considering they were basically grunts still, "Very well, now let's go turn in all that paperwork" Haku stood collecting his own pile, as Karin did the same, then it was off to find their supervisor a.k.a Shizune.

"Er before we sign out Shizune-sempai, we just thought we'd draw your attention to something, patients in the West Wing have been complaining a lot and we don't know the cause, so we're going to keep our eyes peeled the next couple of days to find out" the redhead informed.

As Shizune was turning away "Now that I think about it, some patients from the North, South and East Wings have also begun complaining but no one until you three from the staff had said anything about it" Shizune frowned.

"Though I do thank you girls, Haku for bringing it to my attention, I will keep an eye on things around here, but if you see anything, tell me immediately, now you three go on and have a good night" the ebony haired woman smiled kindly and dismissed them from their duties.

Karin jumped at the chance to disappear down the streets to home after signing out with a wave goodnight she was gone "Come on Sakura, who knows what tomorrow will bring anyway" the doe eyed teenager yawned feeling exhausted.

Sakura felt her lips tugging upwards "And you guys all laughed at me for sleeping past eleven o'clock after my first night shift" the rosette teased bringing some color to Haku's cheeks, he gave a little huff before smiling.

Then fifteen minutes later they were home, slipping silently into the quiet house and up the stairs to their rooms to get some shut eye for the rest of the night "Ugh I feel like death warmed over" Haku grimaced the next morning when they gathered for breakfast.

"I take it the shifts at the hospital are quite a handful huh Haku" Mebuki giggled seeing the same exhaustion in the teenager that Sakura had displayed the first month of working at the hospital herself it was like watching everything on repeat.

Haku sighed "Pretty much, plus somethings been bugging the patients lately and no one can figure out what it is" Sakura frowned, probably mulling over what the problem was as she absentmindedly ate her food.

Until Naegi demanded attention from someone "Off to the academy with Kimiko-chan and Kaen-kun" Hanami called flashing towards the door with her backpack, Zabuza rose having become more vigilant in his duties and then both were gone.

"At least you don't have to hop off back to the hospital right away" Kizashi pointed out when Sakura snagged her little brother to bounce him gently in her arms, that same tender look she'd always given Hanami in her emerald orbs.

His oldest child nodded, making silly faces for little Naegi, who giggled loudly in amusement "It sucks though that we didn't get to see either you or Hanami-chan grow up from itty babies" Hashirama pouted suddenly.

Wishing he could see into the past to see how it was for Sakura and Hanami growing "Now, now Anija, Naegi is a proud member of our family, so it's just as well and you know you could always ask Mebuki for the photo albums" Tobirama snorted softly.

Sakura grinned widely when Hashirama looked shocked, then directed a hopeful look onto Mebuki who stood and headed for a shelf pulling out several photo albums as she did "Wow I didn't even realize you had that many" the doe eyed teenager whistled softly.

Being mindful as everyone else always was "To remember right" Dosu guessed easily having really mellowed out in the recent months since becoming a Leaf Genin, he was no longer as gruff as he use to be and his harshness had lessened drastically.

Mebuki nodded "Exactly Dosu, to remember, the good, the bad and the in-between" the blonde woman informed passing over the albums to her great grandfather, who flipped them open with awe, for the first several pictures had been taken long before Sakura had ever been born.

"Family tradition in a way before you ask to take photo's of most of our firsts" the dull pink haired male said when Hashirama looked confused at a picture of a very young him and a very, very young Mebuki who probably had only been seventeen.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't very pleased to see photo's of time passed "You were lovely as a young woman Mebuki" the ebony haired First Hokage murmured softly, a fond glint in his orbs as he turned the pages, absorbing himself in the memories of the family he was part of.

"I don't recognize those surroundings" the ivory haired Second Hokage frowned as the pictures went through first date, wedding and at the age of nineteen he guessed, moving into a house that he didn't recognize at all.

Sakura was oh so helpful "Our old house, we moved to this one when I graduated from the academy, the only thing that was left behind was the bush Mom and Dad planted the day they got married" the rosette announced.

Keeping up the silly faces for Naegi as she did so until he grew tired and more than ready to nap, not that it took long and soon he was snoozing the rest of the morning away in his mothers arms "Why did you move in the first place" the former Otogakure genin asked.

Earning a chuckle or a snicker from Kizashi and Mebuki "For several reasons Dosu, one Sakura-chan, she needed to be closer, two, safety reasons and three because if we'd stayed we would have slowly gone crazy with how small our first house was" Mebuki explained.

Dosu sighed of course he should have known "Come to think of it, you were pretty young when you had Sakura-chan weren't you Mebuki-chan" Hashirama questioned suddenly, feeling as if maybe his great granddaughter had jumped straight into parenthood after marrying.

"Yes, Sakura came a little sooner than we expected but we don't regret having her, or any of our children, plus Sakura was a peach when she was younger so everything worked out" Kizashi chuckled quietly.

Getting a roll of jade eyes from his oldest daughter "Peach huh, sure Dad whatever you say" Sakura snorted softly, knowing exactly how she'd been and what kind of temperament she'd had when she had been younger.

Just as she was getting ready to settle down on the couch a knock came on the front door "Got it" Haku stood making a quick dash towards the foyer "It's for you Sakura" came the call mere moments after he answered the door.

And she was pleasantly surprised to see who her guest was "Hi uh Sakura….do you think maybe I could come in" Izumi waved lamely, looking much different than the last time they'd seen each other, and she had to remind herself that Izumi was married now.

Sakura merely shifted out of the way silently letting the older female into the house "What's the matter Izumi-chan…is something wrong" the pinkette frowned worriedly and if something was wrong then why hadn't Izumi gone to Mikoto, who was still the matriarch.

Izumi grimaced "Itachi told me about your training room, do you think we could talk there, just the two of us" the pretty brunette requested acting completely out of character, maybe she was realizing married life wasn't all she'd dreamed of or something.

Slender brows drew into a frown "Everything alright Sakura" Tobirama questioned when the two females entered the living room, his great, great, great niece wearing a frown of confusion and worry about the unknown woman he didn't know.

But she smiled in his direction then led the other up the stairs "I swear that girl's to secretive for her own good" Haku sighed not liking that yet another secret was being kept from them, they would just have to see though.

~Meanwhile~

The minute a privacy seal had been activated Izumi rounded on Sakura determination in her onyx eyes "Okay don't be shocked but before I ever got married, um I got pregnant with my husband's baby, seeing as I was once an outcast, I didn't want to cause problems so I hid it" Izumi blurted.

Feeling much more comfortable now "From your husband to…Izumi-chan that's no good, your together in matrimony now, you can't keep secrets" Sakura scolded harsher than she meant to, knowing what it was like hiding something but this was different.

Especially since no one had even known, not even Itachi and if all this time had passed without check ups and the like something could have happened to the unborn child, Izumi winced "I know but I can never find a good enough time to tell him" the brunette sighed.

"Okay Izumi, how far along are you, have you had any complications or the like, I need details if I'm going to help and I would ask that you tell Mikoto-san and your husband as well, secrets can be poisonous" the rosette put her hands on her hips.

Transforming into a professional medic, the eighteen year old bit her lip then removed the very subtle genjutsu that covered her stomach "Nearly all the way through, I think I'm in my last month, no complications and I understand" Izumi admitted quietly.

While Sakura gasped in surprise "Kami Izumi-chan that's dangerous" Sakura frowned, needing to check the older girl over now just to be sure and after disappearing for a moment she returned with a chair and made Izumi sit in it.

As her hands glowed blue to check the baby growing within Izumi's womb, fifteen minutes later she pulled away with a sigh of relief "Everything's okay right" the pretty brunette asked worrying her lip harshly in fear.

Thankfully though Sakura nodded "Yes all is good with your baby, based on the calculations I made, in a week or so you'll be giving birth, around the sixth or seventh, now about telling Mikoto-san and your husband come to think of it, who is your husband" the rosette asked.

Brows drawn together again since she hadn't been able to attend Izumi's wedding "S..Shisui, I know he's a big goof and an overgrown adult child, but we just clicked if you know what I mean" Izumi blushed a dazzling red as she came out with the truth.

And saying Sakura was shocked was an understatement "Are we talking about the same brainless wonder I know or a different Shisui who can actually be serious, anyway I wouldn't worry, I bet Shisui would be happy to know he's going to be a Father, plus you'll need him" Sakura blinked.

Making Izumi laugh softly "Would you go with me to tell Mikoto-sama, I'm just so afraid that I'll be kicked out of the clan for only being half Uchiha" the brunette requested nervously knowing that she shouldn't be relying on the young girl.

Who would no doubt need her help soon enough to manage the rest of the clan as the new Matriarch "Sure I wanted to go make sure she was doing alright" the pinkette shrugged, having seen the bags under her future mother in law's eyes lately.

Just like that the privacy seal was deactivated and Izumi covered her stomach with the subtle genjutsu again, then the both of them headed down the stairs, Sakura keeping an eye on Izumi t o make sure she wasn't struggling courtesy of her pregnancy.

"Heading out I see, where to" Hashirama inquired when the two females appeared at the bottom of the stairs, one of them looking completely out of breath while the other was shooting concerned looks at the taller, older female.

Sakura did nod though "Yep just to the Compound to see Mikoto-san, Izumi-chan here has something to tell her that's very important" the fuscia haired teen explained lightly shooting an exasperated look at Izumi.

Who smiled sheepishly in response as she realized how foolish her decision had been, Hashirama tilted his head to the side "Allow me to accompany you then, I have something I wish to talk about with the Head of the Clan" Tobirama stood in a smooth movement.

"That's fine Lord Second" Izumi relented easily feeling as if she couldn't refuse and like that the three of them were headed out the door, hanging a left almost immediately to the compound where the guards opened the gates for them.

And nearly twenty minutes later because Izumi had to stop for a quick break they were stood before the main family house, Sakura did the honors of knocking and soon after Mikoto answered "Oh Sakura-chan, Izumi-chan, Lord Second what brings you all here" Mikoto frowned.

Looking run ragged "I wish to speak to your husband" the ivory haired male stepped forward calmly not sure what the two females wanted to talk to Mikoto about, but he had his own business, Mikoto gestured him on down the hall.

"He's in his home office for once, Itachi-chan's there though, learning the ropes" the Uchiha Matriarch informed, he dipped his head in thanks then was gone, so Mikoto turned her attention on her remaining guests and raised a questioning brow.

Until Sakura gently nudged Izumi forward "C..Can we talk in the living room Mikoto-sama" the pretty brunette asked nervously, Mikoto shrugged but led them into the sitting room, where Sakura vanished to make a cup of relaxing tea for them.

Mikoto was ever so thankful for her future daughter in law "Mm wonderful Sakura-chan I feel like three years have been lifted off my shoulders, now what can I do for you Izumi-chan" Mikoto hummed in content for a moment, before straightening seriously.

Realizing that now was a good as ever the eighteen year old across from her straightened as well "Well I know I should have informed you immediately but I was scared of being kicked out of the clan, simply put Mikoto-sama I'm pregnant and have been before I married Shisui" Izumi blurted.

The older woman blinked slowly for a moment trying to wrap her head around the confession she'd just received "Shisui-chan's gonna be a Father" the only thing the raven haired woman could say after a couple of minutes.

"Yes Mikoto-san, in a little under a week to be precise and that goofball has no idea because Izumi-chan has hid it from him the entire time" Sakura snorted softly, Mikoto choked on her tea on that and Sakura shot to her feet.

Patting her future mother in law on the back gently to help dispel the liquid from Mikoto's lungs until the woman stopped coughing "A week Izumi, that's just plain reckless why didn't you tell anyone before your pregnancy progressed to that point" Mikoto scolded harshly.

More upset that Izumi had recklessly put her unborn child's life in danger than the fact that Izumi had hid the pregnancy from everyone "I know and I'm sorry, saying that though won't make up for what I've done" Izumi sighed, worried that she was still going to be kicked out of the clan.

Sakura shook her head with a laugh "There's nothing we can do about it now except prepare you and him for your impending parenthood" the rosette informed, hesitantly taking charge and Mikoto shot her a proud smile in response.

Indicating that basically that was going to be left to her "You best be off Izumi to tell Shisui he's going to be a Father, then during Sakura's shift go to the hospital and ask for an ultra-sound to make absolutely sure your baby is going to be fine" the Uchiha Matriarch instructed.

"Understood Mikoto-sama and thank you" the pretty brunette bowed as best she could in her condition then bounded off just as Itachi came to see his betrothed, Sakura shot him a tender smile that had Mikoto squealing inwardly.

Even if her oldest child did seem a little confused "Do I dare ask what that was all about" Itachi raised a brow, uncertain if he should make the previous conversation his business or if he should just keep his nose out of it.

Sakura grinned widely "Shisui's going to be a Father and he has no idea the bomb Izumi-chan's about to drop on him unexpectedly since she hid the pregnancy from him" Sakura snickered just imagining Shisui's face or possible reaction.

Proving to be every bit as mischievous as when she'd been younger, Itachi blanched "Hard to imagine isn't it Itachi-chan" his mother giggled knowing how her oldest son felt, Shisui with a child, that kid will probably turn out worse than his father.

"Agreed, other than that how are you Sakura" the Uchiha heir inched his way towards Sakura, who merely accepted his presence at her side with a content sigh, clearly doing well even if she didn't say it verbally.

He wasn't going to press her to either "Very good, everyone's settled at the house, it's been quiet, Naegi is a sweet baby, though I won't lie and say I don't miss them, I vowed though to get just as strong as the both of them" the rosette admitted softly.

Onyx eyes softened in response "We miss them to, especially Kimiko-chan, I just don't know what to do to console her anymore" Mikoto sighed exhaustion shining through more clearly now, but she had to keep it together for her family.

"It's not healthy mother, letting yourself get run down, I know Imouto-chan has a rough past but I and Father are still here to help as is Sakura, you just have to let us" Itachi turned to his mother, worry in his gaze that had her smiling sheepishly.

And Sakura's offer was the icing on the cake "How about I take her for a few nights tomorrow, Shizune-sempai is going to give Karin-chan, Haku and I a few days off then" Sakura explained knowing Kimiko would appreciate being near her.

Ebony orbs lit up with relief "What did we ever do to deserve you Sakura-chan, thank you so much, I'll get a bag ready for her" the Uchiha Matriarch sniffled softly, overcome with tears as well before rushing off to pack a bag for Kimiko.

"Leave the rest to me Sakura, I'll make sure mother is well rested and fed by the time Kimiko's sleep over ends" the eighteen year old chuckled pleased that Sakura was as kind and selfless as she'd always been.

Sakura shrugged lightly "It's my duty to make sure my future mother in law is stress free, plus I do love Mikoto-san and I hate seeing her so worn down like that" the pinkette said quietly, having adored them all the moment they'd met.

"Ready to return home Sakura" Tobirama emerged from Fugaku's office a couple minutes later when Mikoto appeared looking much more relaxed knowing that she had help in the form of her family now.

The teenager turned with a smile "Yep, see you tomorrow Mikoto-san, Itachi" Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist for a side hug, then gave Mikoto a full on frontal hug before heading after her great, great, great Uncle.

Back to home "Did you get everything settled with your friend" the ivory haired man questioned realizing he didn't know why Sakura had to help in the first place or what the problem had been at all since he'd been immersed in conversation with the Uchiha Patriarch.

"Mhm, Izumi's going to have a baby in less than a week and nobody even knew" the fuscia haired fourteen year old grinned, still imagining Shisui's expression when his wife dropped that particular bomb and she only wished she could see it in person.

Snow colored brows rose in response but he asked no more questions of the girl as they arrived home "That was fast, everything alright with Izumi" Mebuki poked her head out of the kitchen where she was cooking lunch for everyone.

Including Tsunade who must have snuck away from the office and paperwork for some family time "On the account that she's going to have a baby, yep she's fine, do you need any help" Sakura offered just like that.

Mebuki was surprised "She didn't look pregnant…unless she was using something to hide that fact from everyone" Kizashi frowned in confusion, having met the older girl himself a few times since Izumi had accepted that Sakura was betrothed to Itachi.

His daughter nodded "Genjutsu, it was really subtle I could barely feel it, before I forget I offered to babysit Kimiko-chan for the next few nights, starting tomorrow" the pinkette informed lightly not sure how the others would take it.

Tsunade shook her head as if she'd expected such a thing while the others shrugged "Good thing your getting a break for a few days tomorrow then isn't it" Tsunade rolled her honeyed orbs with a snort of laughter and Sakura grinned in response.

"Is Mikoto-san doing alright" Haku chimed in with a question, knowing that the woman wasn't dealing well with her youngest son's absence, Sakura grimaced at this and frowned deeply obviously worried about Mikoto.

Until the girl shook her head "Worn out, Kimiko's not taking Sasuke's absence very well either and is almost unconsolable, so I thought a few days with Hanami would do her some good and Mikoto would get to relax with Fugaku-sama and Itachi" Sakura admitted.

Caring as she always was towards those she loved "By the way I got the most interesting letter the other day…from the Raikage, he's coming for a visit to request a treaty" the honey eyed blonde announced suddenly, glaring at her granddaughter.

Who paled slightly "What could he want though Tsuna-chan" Hashirama questioned cluelessly, missing the tension between his granddaughter and great, great granddaughter, Tsunade grumbled under her breath before pointing at Sakura.

"Apparently, during that little incident with Aoi Rokusho and the Kusagakure Shinobi, he saved Sakura and he wants to collect in on the debt she owes him" Tsunade glowered angrily while Sakura stared at the floor.

Probably having thought the man had forgotten about her "You never told us that" Dosu grunted with a scowl, by the kami was the girl insane, Sakura sighed, loosing what little color she had left and flopped down in a chair.

"It's not like didn't tell you on purpose, I was just busy with all the rest of the stuff that's happened, plus I thought he might have forgotten but apparently I was wrong so I'm sorry" Sakura apologized, worried about what the Raikage wanted of her.

Well that was until Tsunade grumbled even more, "The hospital in Cloud isn't doing well, you, Haku, Karin and one other will be going as a team to get it straightened out, once the Raikage and I hash out a treaty, he should be here sometime tomorrow, or tonight" the honey eyed woman said.

And immediately her granddaughter perked up in interest, obviously having anything to do with hospital work got her interested "Where will he and his escorts be staying Mother" Mebuki questioned having heard the conversation.

Honey orbs settled on her and she knew "Here right because it's safest" Kizashi realized, knowing it was for the best as well, since many wouldn't be happy with having Cloud Shinobi inside the village they would have to be watched closely as well.

Tsunade nodded "Guess I ought to go make a few more guest rooms for them, want to help Sakura-chan or did you want to her help Mebuki-chan" Hashirama popped up, excited and giddy that he got to expand the house a little again.

Mebuki shook her head indicating that she was all good, so Hashirama grabbed Sakura by the arm and drug her off up the stairs, an hour later they were back, grinning widely at one another, "I wish you could meet Tenzo-san, he's the one who taught me" Sakura commented.

As she sat down on the couch for a moment "Off on a mission Sakura, he won't be back for awhile, come to think of it, don't expect to see Hatake any time soon either" Tsunade informed bluntly and the girl just shrugged.

Before a determined glint appeared in her eyes as she popped up and vanished into the kitchen "Ever the helpful one" Haku chuckled, amused especially when less than fifteen minutes later they were all called in for lunch finally.

Which brought the return of Shizune to the house "Finally figured out what's causing the patients to be uncomfortable, one of the nurses have been running their mouth, complaining about you three" Shizune announced suddenly.

Staring at Sakura and Haku, plus the absent member of their team Karin "But why we didn't do anything to her….it's because we're young isn't it and getting recognition for our talents" the rosette seemed to understand in the next moment after opening her mouth.

Shizune crinkled her nose "Needless to say the woman has been dealt with, sorry Tsunade-sama had to fire her, she wasn't getting anything done anyway" the ebony haired woman apologized to her mentor who shrugged.

Not really all that upset about the loss of a useless medic, the hospital had way to many of them still as it was "Let's just hope we can get our patients comfortable again" the doe eyed teen sighed in relief, enjoying the afternoon meal as was everyone else.

Dosu frowned lightly wondering if he should tell them what he'd decided, he knew he should especially when Tsunade looked right at him "Excuse me there's something I have to tell you" the fourteen year old managed to clear his throat.

Everyone looked to him then "Just know that this is what I decided, as much as I've enjoyed living here, I need to get a sense of independence so I'm moving into my own village supplied apartment just down the street" Dosu explained.

"Good for you Dosu and know we'll always be here to help you with anything you need" Mebuki tapped his shoulder as she walked by, proud of him as she was her own children, Dosu had come a long way after all.

Relieved that it hadn't started any arguments or the like he resumed eating "Pardon me for being late" Zabuza appeared in a swirl of leaves, having learned the Leaf Body Flicker technique, not everyone could be lucky to have their own seal to transport them after all.

There was one empty seat at the table and he quickly took it, "It's alright Zabuza, also, Kizashi and I are going out after this to get some shopping done, we're taking Naegi" the blonde woman informed retaking her own seat next to her husband.

"Groceries and the like, maybe some new outfits for Naegi" Kizashi explained when he got a slightly questioning look, Zabuza didn't complain though, it was his job as guard to go with Mebuki where ever she wanted.

Zabuza shrugged "Fine with me, will you be alright picking up your sister if we don't get back on time in order for me to do so" the former rogue turned his head slightly in Sakura's direction who waved him off with a smile.

"Of course I'll be alright picking up Hanami-chan" the rosette scoffed slightly in amusement, plus she wanted to see Kimiko as well since it had been awhile, no doubt the little girl needed lots of reassurances that her Sasuke-ni hadn't simply abandoned her.

Fifteen minutes later lunch had been devoured "Right better get back to the office before Koharu and Homura bitch at me for slipping off for a break" Tsunade announced, heading back towards the Hokage Tower to get back to work.

Leaving behind a thoroughly amused daughter "Suppose we ought to get our shopping underway" Mebuki stood, nicking Naegi from his crib as he stared up at her with his heterochromatic dark blue and emerald eyes.

Kizashi on her heels "We'll be back after awhile" the dull pink haired male waved, then with Zabuza in tow the three of them also vanished out the door, Dosu hurried up to his room to begin packing, while Shizune returned to the hospital.

Emptying the living room quicker than expected "I'm exhausted already and we still have a shift tonight ugh" Haku groaned still not use to night shifts at the hospital that drained him spiritually and physically due to the amount of patients the West Wing.

Sakura snickered at him as she settled in a chair and cracked open yet another book on chakra, he was beginning to wonder what her fascination with the mysterious of chakra was all about, but he was hesitant or accuse her of anything especially since everyone had been doing well lately.

"I still can't believe you forgot to tell us that the Raikage saved you" Tobirama scolded suddenly, not happy in the least, though he also understood that since that day many things had happened and he couldn't really blame her for thinking the man had forgotten her.

The teenager flushed in response "Sorry, it really had slipped my mind you know" Sakura admitted quietly, absorbed in her reading at the same time, still working on trying to find a way to really bring people back to life.

Her search had led her no where so far "How exactly did that end up coming about anyway Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked curiously, pleased that she'd managed to do the impossible, acquire a possible treaty between Leaf and Cloud.

"He was there in Tea incognito, he and his bodyguards ended up on Nagi Island for herbs of all things in the middle of the race, hence the reason he was there to save me from that Kusagakure Jonin" the rosette explained simply.

Basically it was all by chance really "Really herbs now that's not something you hear everyday" Haku laughed suddenly, prompting a couple of chuckles from Tobirama and laughter from Hashirama as well.

Especially when Sakura nodded "I'll be off now to my own place" Dosu returned twenty minutes later a bag on his shoulders, room entirely cleaned out of every single one of his belongings, the remaining people watched him go and wished him good luck living on his own.

Then he to was gone out the door like many others ahead of him and soon it was time to pick up Hanami from the academy "May I tag along Sakura" the doe eyed teenager requested not wanting Sakura to be on her own.

Sakura relented all to easily for him "You know I don't think I'll ever understand how that girl thinks sometimes" Tobirama grunted, still uneasy with his great, great, great niece's project, it was very dangerous and he knew what would happen if she ever figured out a key to get it to work.

"Neither will I but all we can do is hope for the best" Hashirama pat his younger brother on the back as they settled on the couch to wait for everyone's return, since it wasn't often they went out on their own, choosing to either accompany Sakura or one of the others in their family.

Four minutes later Sakura and Haku arrived at the academy as the children were being let out "Onee-chan you came to pick me up today" Hanami appeared right on cue, dark blue eyes lit up with apparent happiness at seeing her older sister.

"Yep cause Zabuza went shopping with Mom, Dad and Naegi, plus I wanted to see Kimiko-chan..where is she" Sakura smiled then frowned realizing that the six year old brunette was not right at Hanami's side like usual.

Hanami pointed over her shoulder looking upset "She's really missing Sasuke-ni and she knows she's upsetting her Mom so she refuses to go home" the darker pink haired child explained the situation that she pointed out to her big sister.

Causing the older duo to blanch "Can you help Kimiko-chan please" Kaen asked quietly of the teenagers who shared a look before Sakura marched forward determinedly until she was stood before the very upset Kimiko.

Who sniffled "Kimiko-chan I know you miss Sasuke, I do to and so does Mikoto-san, but you have to be strong okay, he hasn't left you permanently, just temporarily and he'll be back before you know it, you don't want to worry him do you" the rosette crouched.

Talking in a soothing tone as she reached out to pull the six year old into a hug "Bu..But what if something happens to him Momma will just be even more upset" Kimiko cried suddenly, this was a lot worse than simply loosing her biological parents after all.

"Let me say this with absolute certainty then, Sasuke is more than fine, in fact tomorrow night when you come to spend the next few nights I'll let you talk to him through the notebook I have that connects with his, how does that sound" Sakura explained gently.

Getting a wide eyed look in response and just like that everything was right as rain in Kimiko's world, who would no doubt come over a lot just to talk to Sasuke "Now how about I get you home alright" Itachi announced having arrived a few minutes earlier to hear the conversation.

Kimiko was all to happy to let her oldest big brother take her in his arms and then body flicker in a flurry of crows, Kaen latching on to Itachi's pants leg in the nick of time to be taken to the Compound as well and from there head home himself.

"Can we go home now to Nee-chan" Hanami asked semi-patiently knowing that she could do her homework at home, Sakura was there after all, even if she and Haku would have to head off to the hospital in an hour or so.

Just like that Sakura took her own little sister into her arms "To home" Haku chuckled placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder as they apparated home with the apparition seal and five minutes later Hanami was settled at the low living room table working on her homework.

With Sakura's help, until the others got back, then less than an hour after that Sakura and Haku got ready for their night shift "Hey have you heard, we're probably going to get to go to Cloud" Karin greeted them in the lobby as they signed in.

The duo that lived together nodded "During lunch, how's Kushina-san faring with the news you'll be going to Cloud with us, I can't imagine she's very happy" Sakura asked worriedly knowing how the woman felt about Kumogakure Shinobi.

"Ugh no not in the least but she understands that we have to do this" the redhead grimaced, plus she'd be the only genin on the team seeing as there were no other teams that would accept her as a temporary member in order to become Chunin like the rest of her friends were now.

Sakura cringed "Wait are you saying Kushina-san doesn't like Cloud Shinobi, why" the doe eyed teen frowned as he took his turn to sign in, obviously there was a lot he didn't know about the feud between Leaf and Cloud.

Thankfully though as they made their way down the halls to the West Wing, the girls explained it to him "They tried to kidnap her when she was a genin because of that which we talked about the night of the party" Sakura reminded in a secretive whisper.

Holding up her wrist to reveal the strap of leather on her wrist "Right I almost forgot about that, I've done my best to put it out of my mind so I didn't slip up in any way shape or form" Haku winced in remembrance.

It didn't look like either girl were upset about it "Me to and it's probably for the best, now let's get to work" Karin clapped her hands, an hour later Sakura was requested to help with an ultra-sound so she and Haku followed her to observe.

Greeting them in the room were familiar people "Sakura-chan I didn't know you'd be coming here yourself" Shisui gaped, sitting on a stool next to Izumi, who was waiting for the ultra-sound to get started so she would have absolute certainty that her baby was alright.

With a snicker, Sakura began prepping the machine "By the way Izumi-chan, you might want to lay back and scoot your pants to just your waistline" the rosette instructed knowing that it wouldn't be her giving the test but an older medic.

Shisui flushed when Izumi barred her very pregnant stomach for the entire room to see and Haku closed the door for privacy "Do you know how far along you are Izumi-san" the scarlet haired thirteen year old questioned curiously.

"Yes, I'll most likely be back in a week or so depending when this little one wants to come out, can we also find out our baby's gender today or is that impossible" Izumi admitted softly reaching out to grab Shisui's hand.

Haku was the one to answer that "It can be done don't worry Izumi-san, all you have to do is sit back and relax" the doe eyed sixteen year old smiled calmly, readying himself for another birth if they were made to participate again, only Karin would be with them next time most likely.

Just then the door swung open "Sorry for running a little late, I'm Shizune and I'll be your medic for the ultra-sound, thank you Sakura for preparing things for me" Shizune called softly, shutting the door behind her as she did so.

Seeing that things were ready for her as well "No worries Shizune-san, we just want to make sure our little kiddo is gonna be okay, since I didn't find out until just today" the twenty one year old shot his wife an exasperated look.

Izumi laughed sheepishly "Can't blame a girl for being afraid Shisui-kun" the pretty brunette huffed only to shiver as Shizune poured something very cold on her bare swollen stomach, near her womb and then took a wand after flipping on the ultra-sound machine.

Immediately an image formed in black and white and tears sprung into Izumi's eyes "Beautiful, what's the gender I can't tell" Izumi whispered staring at her baby, this being the first time that she'd since little him or her.

Shizune wiggled the wand around a bit "Girl, congratulations to the both of you, everything seems to be fine with your baby, no complications or the like, she's at the right growth to be born without having to stay to long in the hospital other than that your good" Shizune explained.

Rattling off information for the young married couple "That's wonderful thank you Shizune-san and what do you think about Kyoko for a name Izumi, I want to commemorate my great uncle Kagami in a way and Kyoko means mirror as well" Shisui asked suddenly.

Thinking of the perfect name for his daughter it didn't seem like Izumi was inclined to disagree "Can we make Sakura and Itachi her godparents" the brunette requested wanting to have some sort of say in her daughter's life.

And she knew that Kyoko would be well cared for should anything ever happen to her or Shisui "Sure that was my plan anyway" the twenty one year old shrugged as Shizune began cleaning the cold goop from Izumi's stomach.

Karin and Haku were kind of surprised when suddenly they and Sakura had to focus on their other patients again "That was different than I expected you know" Karin mused when they grouped together much later for a break and deciding to talk about the ultra-sound.

"Most likely Karin-chan, if you want to learn I can lend you the book that Shizune-sempai lent me, I'm sure she won't mind since it's for educational purposes" Sakura offered, a little more giddy than usual, because she was going to be named a godparent for Izumi's baby.

This earned funny looks from some of the older medics on break but ultimately the three of them were ignored "Do you think the Raikage showed up, or will we see him tomorrow" Haku asked hours later at the end of their shift and they were signing out.

Sakura shrugged, eyes drooping in tiredness, the same as him and Karin, who waved sluggishly at them before trudging down the streets to home "Come on let's go get some sleep" the pinkette yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Haku seemed to realize what she was going to do and quickly put his hand on her shoulder "At least Itachi-san knows I'm not trying to steal you from him" the ebony haired teenager chuckled dryly in amusement knowing how the scene looked to others.

Then they were home, almost instantly the both of them could tell they had guests from the deep baritone voice they heard from the living room as they removed their sandals "Brat, the hell were you doing out so late" Ay narrowed his eyes on her when they entered the living room.

She stared at him blearily "Hospital shift Raikage-sama" the rosette answered, ever polite to Hashirama's amusement though he didn't like that the man thought he could order his great, great granddaughter around or scold her for being out past curfew.

"Are you sure cause it seems to me like your trying to sneak a boy into the house" the Raikage glared at Haku who paid him no attention in the least, he was practically already asleep as he slumped into a chair to tired to even participate in further conversation.

He did have one thing to say however "I live here with my Master Zabuza and I work at the hospital as well Lord Raikage" Haku grunted softly not daring to be to loud, heaven knows what Mebuki would do to him if Hanami or Naegi were woken in the middle of the night.

"Unfortunately the boy tells the truth" Tobirama cleared his throat trying to ease the tension as Sakura tried to wake Haku up so they could go upstairs and go to bed and enjoy their break for the next few days before something else happened.

The Raikage grumbled but figured he should get some shut eye himself like his escort/bodyguards already were "Goodnight Sakura-chan, Haku-kun" Hashirama whispered after the teenagers as they trudged tiredly up the stairs.

And neither of them came down until past nine the next morning "Oh Sakura could you help feed Naegi this morning" Mebuki requested the moment her oldest daughter made an appearance at the table, she didn't even complain merely took over feeding her little brother.

"When are we going to pick up Kimiko-chan from her house" Hanami questioned before anyone else could demand something of her big sister, Sakura drew her gaze away from their little brother after a couple of minutes.

Making sure he was drinking just fine from the bottle "Probably after a bit Hanami, just be patient alright" Sakura assured and Hanami was all to happy to be as patient as possible until it was time to go get Kimiko from her house.

Ay looked a little disgruntled at the possibility another child would be running about in the house he was staying in "Enjoy your break you two" Shizune said once they'd all finished eating before vanishing to the hospital to get started on paperwork.

"So where are those other two that were with you the blonde and Uchiha" Cee asked when he felt that Sakura was getting ready to run off somewhere, still not trusting Leaf Shinobi in any capacity but it wasn't up to him anymore.

His Kage had made the choice to request a treaty between Lightning and Fire, Cloud and Leaf "Off on two year training trips, they won't be back for a good long while" the rosette informed, tugging on her sandals.

"Wait for me would you" Haku huffed hurriedly doing the same and after Sakura hefted Hanami onto her hip the three of them were gone leaving Ay to head towards the Raikage Tower while his escorts stayed in the house, one of them highly uncomfortable.

A few minutes later Mikoto was all to happy to pass over Kimiko along with a bag "I'll see you in a few days sweetie, just be good for Sakura-chan alright" Mikoto pressed a kiss to her adopted daughters forehead loving the girl even if she had been stressing her out lately.

"I will Momma make sure you take care of yourself to okay" Kimiko sniffled softly still rather emotional but the thought that she was going to get to talk to Sasuke even if it wasn't in person kept her rather subdued.

As she was settled on Sakura's left hip and Hanami waved at her with a grin "We'll look after her Mikoto-san" the doe eyed teenager waved, still wondering how Sakura was able to carry two six year old's like they were nothing but feathers.

Mikoto let out a soft sigh watching as Sakura walked away with Kimiko on her hip "She'll be fine, now it's time for some pampering of your own Mikoto" Fugaku dragged his wife back into the house and sat her down on the couch before padding barefoot into the kitchen.

He came back with a tub of water and some washcloths, Mikoto looked at him curiously "Oh" only to hum in content when her feet was placed in warm water and scrubbed delicately, along with a glorious foot massage courtesy of her husband.

By this time Sakura with Haku had returned to the house and upon entering, a shrill scream that could only come from a three month old echoed from the living room "Gracious what ever is the matter Naegi" Mebuki was quick to rush to her only son's side.

While her two daughters emerged from the foyer looking around warily, only for Naegi to continue screaming, Hanami wiggled free of her sister and hurried to her little brother's side "Here Momma" Hanami held out her arms determined to hold her brother.

Immediately Naegi stopped screaming obviously having wanted one of his sisters "Now I wonder why this is so familiar" Kizashi mused with a chuckle knowing why it was so familiar, Sakura had the grace to blush knowing what he was hinting at.

Because it was just how Hanami use to be, only calming down when in her big sister's presence "So why'd you bring another little girl over" Darui nodded at the other child that was still situated on Sakura's hip, the girl very quiet.

"Mikoto-san needed a break to unwind and rid herself of the stress she's been feeling" Haku explained easily, excited for how the next few days were going to play out since he had no idea what Sakura was planning for Kimiko.

Cee looked nonplussed about the idea of another child staying where he was staying "What exactly are you planning for this little sleepover with Kimiko-chan and Hanami-chan" Hashirama questioned just accepting Kimiko's presence.

Sakura looked contemplative for a moment "Probably make snacks and the like, play games and such, what about you Kimiko-chan, is there anything you want to do while here for the next few days" Sakura glanced to the silent Kimiko.

Who blinked in surprise that her opinion had been asked "Hanami-chan said you made some yummy almond flavored dango can you make that, pickled plum onigiri and tomato sorbert, all the stuff you guys had when you had that huge party for Sasuke-ni and Naruto-ni" Kimiko requested.

Zabuza snorted in laughter suddenly "Just what we need, her in the kitchen again" he teased gruffly and Sakura sent him an exasperated glare that he brushed off with ease not worried in the least if she was plotting his demise or anything.

"Watch it Zabuza-sama, her genjutsu's are pretty nasty if you recall, she might just decide to use one on you if you tease her to much" Haku chuckled thoroughly amused accepting Kimiko when she was passed to him.

Then Sakura vanished into the kitchen to get started on making food for the sleepover "Make sure you don't crowd my stove, I need that for lunch mind you Sakura" Mebuki deadpanned, earning laughter that floated from the kitchen into the living room.

Cee growled under his breath "You said her genjutsu's are pretty nasty, why did you say that" Darui sent his partner a warning glance before asking the question that was bugging him, it was like the boy was speaking from some sort of experience.

This made Zabuza grumble under his breath "Back then I never really made the connection, but before Haku and I came here we were enemies of the brat there, the day we switched sides was the day I got trapped in the worst genjutsu I've ever been in" the man curled his lip in remembrance.

Sakura snickered at him from the kitchen "Hordes of bandits in Gato's employ, I think it was Sakura's way of telling us that Gato would have eventually betrayed us if Itachi-san, Shisui-san and Hana-san hadn't taken care of him early on" Haku grimaced.

Remembering how mentally exhausted he'd been once he'd figured out that they were trapped in a genjutsu "And don't even get me started on the fact that the little brat double-layered the freaking thing" Zabuza growled.

"Double-layered what else could she have made you see" Cee perked up quite interested since casting illusions were more his area of expertise and he'd never gotten in the mind of double-layering a genjutsu since it took time and effort.

Plus delicateness that he didn't have "First she made us think that we'd killed our quarry, then it was the horde of bandits making us fight in the illusion to where it felt like we'd really died" the doe eyed teenager winced.

"Just be lucky you didn't get caught in a triple-layered genjutsu, where Sakura used her specialty illusion at the very end" Mebuki snickered totally unsympathetic of their plight, again the onyx eyed blonde looked interested at the mention of a specialty genjutsu.

Though he didn't ask when no one questioned for Mebuki to elaborate as she settled and Hanami returned Naegi to their mother when her arms grew tired before she disappeared into the kitchen, Kimiko and Haku on her heels.

"What did you mean specialty illusion Mebuki, Sakura hasn't crafted her own illusion has she" Tobirama inquired suddenly now that little ears besides Naegi were no longer around to hear the following conversation.

Mebuki pressed her lips together "Several actually Tobirama, one she calls the Mother's Scolding, you see your mother in it and she scolds you, she made one for Hanami when she was younger of butterflies flitting about, and a couple more I think" Kizashi informed.

Not giving away all of his daughter's secrets since there were people who weren't family in the house right now, later he would be all to happy to properly explain "Ridiculous, why on earth would you ever come up with something called a mother's scolding" Cee scoffed.

Obviously doubting the affect the illusion had on people "Better watch it Cee, otherwise you might find yourself stuck in that genjutsu" Darui warned, having had enough of his partner's foul attitude for the morning clearly.

And sorely tempted to smack the man upside the head in order to get him to stop, Cee crossed his arms but fell silent thankfully, thirty minutes later Sakura emerged from the kitchen carrying a platter with dango and onigiri on it, the two six year old girls on her heels like little ducklings.

It was honestly adorable, Haku brought up the rear as they headed towards the stairs "Going to sleep in the training room again Sakura" Tobirama questioned but Sakura shook her head this time pausing as she did so which made the others stop and wait for her to answer as well.

"Nope but we might go train isn't that right Kimiko-chan, Hanami-chan to learn how to throw kunai and maybe see what your elemental natures are" Sakura grinned having been pestered by the two girls while making up their snack that was for later she'd told them.

Both six year old's linked hands and nodded enthusiastically in unrehearsed sync "Training room" Cee questioned in confusion, Sakura raised a brow and nodded in answer before disappearing up the stairs finally without elaborating.

"Third floor Cee-san, Darui-san, I'm sure Sakura-chan won't mind sharing, she's very good at that might I add" Hashirama offered, the males shared a look then hurried off to the third floor and both were pleased when they entered a lone door to find a large sized training room.

Filled with all sorts of equipment and they quickly got to training to keep their skills sharpened while their leader was otherwise busy, though it wasn't very long before Sakura, Kimiko, Hanami and Haku joined them.

And Sakura began lecturing her sister and Kimiko on how to throw kunai "What you want to remember is that kunai are heavier than shuriken so you have to account for weight, distance and the strength you need to throw, plus wind resistance when your outside" Sakura explained.

"Plus you can't put to much power behind your throw otherwise you'll miss completely" Hanami chimed in with a cheeky giggle having memorized that particular lecture from her favorite Sensei, Iruka Umino himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation "Yes that's right Hanami-chan, now why don't you give it a shot, throw a kunai for the first time" the rosette handed over two of her own kunai, one for Hanami, the other for Kimiko.

Hanami was the first to try her hand, only to fail spectacularly "Knowing and doing is very different" Kimiko sighed after she'd failed as well, realizing that kunai really were much heavier than shuriken so one had to adjust the strength behind their throw just right.

Haku nodded sagely "Well at least she doesn't have you working with throwing needles just yet, those are bound to be even more difficult" Haku chuckled as the girls continued trying to throw kunai by the time fifteen minutes had passed, only Kimiko could manage to barely hit the target.

Cee and Darui minding their own business during that entire time "Onee-chan you said that you'd teach me how to use this when I entered the academy" the darker haired pinkette questioned suddenly curious about how she could use her necklace in any capacity.

The older girl clapped her hands "That's right, drawn onto the back of your crystal, my apparition seal to be precise, should you ever been in any sort of danger, all you have to do is channel your chakra into the seal and you'll appear in my room under one of my barriers" the pinkette informed.

Dark blue eyes widened in response and Kimiko quickly glanced to her own necklace, the gem was a ruby, in a different design than Hanami's but there on the back was a seal as well "Apparition seal" Cee frowned suddenly interjecting himself into the conversation at hand.

"My transportation seal, I created it when I was only twelve and I'm the only one that can mark something with it" Sakura announced knowing why the Kumogakure Jonin was asking and she had no intentions of teaching anyone unless it was her own child.

Which wouldn't be for several more years at the least "So basically it's just like the Fourth Hokage's flying thunder god seal" Darui commented hardly able to believe that Sakura had managed to create her own transportation seal.

Jade eyes narrowed "No it's completely different than the Flying Thunder God Seal, Darui-san, I made sure of it because I'm not a copy-cat, now about learning your natures" the rosette scoffed not happy that she'd basically been called a thief in a way.

But she turned firmly to her sister and future sister in law, handing over little pieces of paper "All we have to do is channel our chakra into it right Sakura-nee-chan" Kimiko bounced and the older girl nodded so they did just that.

Her piece of nature paper promptly crinkled then got wet, while Hanami's shred, then crumbled into dirt, dual natures for both of them "Lightning and Water for Kimiko, Wind and Earth for Hanami, very good and with Kaen, you have all five elements right" Haku explained.

So Sakura taught them their very first elemental nature jutsu's, academy level and kept a careful eye on them to ensure neither six year old ended up hurt "Feel like my chakra is gone all of a sudden" Hanami admitted after a couple of tries.

"That's what happens when you use jutsu's Hanami-chan, better to stop now so that we can go eat a quick snack before lunch alright" Sakura was quick to end the training session so neither six year old got chakra exhaustion.

Kimiko was all to happy to quit practicing her lightning jutsu and follow after Sakura and Hanami "We haven't gotten to theory yet but is there anyway to replenish our chakra Sakura-nee" Kimiko asked when they were crowded on Sakura's bed.

Eating one stick of dango, pickled plum onigiri on a plate before them "One way is to eat something that has lots of calories like dango, and to expand your chakra reserves, using jutsu's and meditating, taking a chakra restoration pill will do it as well" the pinkette answered.

Later on after another quick session so Hanami and Kimiko could practice using the seals on their crystal necklaces and after lunch and dinner had gone by, Kimiko and Hanami crawled into the same bed as Sakura and went to bed with the older girl.

And then just like that the remaining two days Sakura had for a break had passed by and Kimiko was passed off to her adoptive mother "Thank you so much Sakura-chan, I got pampered more than I thought possible" Mikoto looked very chipper now that she wasn't so stressed out.

Not to mention Kimiko had also written multiple times to Sasuke during her stay so the girl was a lot calmer now as well "No problem and any time you need to relax and unwind I'm here to help" Sakura waved Mikoto off.

Before turning on her heels and heading back in the direction she'd come, to home where everyone else was waiting for her "Oh before I forget, Haku, Sakura, your shifts have been switched to the morning, so you start in an hour" Shizune announced on her way out the door.

Prompting both teens to share a smile, then hurry after their sempai and meet Karin in the lobby of the hospital to sign in "Glad to be back, listening to Chizue cry all the time is really getting to me" Karin grimaced looking exhausted.

"It's not your fault Karin-chan nor Kushina-san's, she probably knows that your not her biological family and wants her real mother, Chizue-chan is just to young to understand that her real mother is gone" Sakura pat Karin on the shoulder.

Karin who visibly looked shocked at the explanation "You know I don't think I even want to know how you even came up with that kind of explanation" Haku sighed getting ready to help heal patients and the like.

Until it was April the 6th they got an unexpected guest that morning "Early labor pains" Shisui admitted, in quite the state for this was his first child and he wanted there to be more, he just didn't know how to quite handle dealing with this sort of situation.

"Calm down Shisui-san, Izumi will be fine, though I'll warn you, she'll probably say many things she doesn't mean so don't take any of what she does say to heart" the pinkette he'd known since she was an itty five year old soothed.

Shisui took a deep breath just as a screech echoed from the room they were standing outside of "SHISUI GET A MEDIC, MY WATER JUST BROKE" Izumi hollered in a pained voice, Shisui went as pale as a ghost then promptly slumped to the floor.

Haku groaned quietly "Can you get him out of the way Sakura, I'll go in and check on Izumi-san" the ebony haired teenager grimaced hearing the curses coming from the usually kind brunette, though labor changed a woman he knew it still slightly scared him.

But after squaring his shoulders he marched into the room "Bout time where's Shisui-kun" Izumi panted, stomach heaving as she panicked, Shisui happened to come to at that particular moment and rush into the room as well.

Pale as a ghost but unwilling to leave Izumi to give birth to their daughter on her own "This is frightening" the redhead gripped Sakura's hand as the day progressed and Kyoko showed no sign of giving birth while they there.

Luckily though at around two in the afternoon with three hours left on their shift, Sakura made the call "Push Izumi" Sakura instructed unafraid to take charge, this was going to be her goddaughter after all and she wanted to make sure little Kyoko entered the world healthy as could be.

An hour of pushing and then Kyoko Uchiha was born, with her mothers hair and parents soft obsidian colored eyes weighing in at 4 pounds and 3 oz, only 18 inches long "Congratulations" Shizune stepped in the first to see baby Kyoko besides the medics that had helped during the birth.

Izumi took her daughter a proud gleam in her ebony irises "Thank you Shizune-san, now we can relax and learn how to raise her together Shisui-kun isn't that right" Izumi turned to her husband a soft smile on her lips.

Shisui was all to happy to nod as he took Kyoko into his arms for the first time ever "And we know that should anything ever happen to us, you and Itachi will take good care of her won't you Sakura-chan as Kyoko-chan's godparents" Shisui grinned.

Shizune nudged Karin, Haku and Sakura from the room so the four of them left the new parents to rest after their ordeal and two hours later their shift ended "Guess we'll see each other tomorrow" Karin yawned exhausted but ready to head off to conduct her latest mission.

"Yep just make sure you pack properly before going to sleep" Sakura warned lightly, having already done so, because she liked to always be prepared for things and she was pretty sure Haku had already packed as well so it was just Karin.

Who nodded and trudged off to home "Let's go, I'm starving and ready for bed" Haku nudged his companion in the arm gently so the apparated home via seal, ate with the rest of the family or guests, then went to bed.

And the next morning they set off towards the gates of the Leaf Village "Ready" Ay grunted irritated he was getting stuck with one extra Leaf Shinobi than he wanted, i.e Itachi Uchiha but Tsunade had been stuck on sending him from the beginning.

His escorts nodded as did Itachi, Karin, Sakura and Haku, then once they'd all signed out at the gates he turned on his heels and marched his way down the path leading the way towards Lightning Country and Kumogakure.


	31. To the City of Clouds & Away (Part 2)

~Here you go

The long awaited second part of To the City of Clouds and Away, sorry it took so long, kept getting distracted and I struggled a bit, but I promise to keep working on this story, for there's still plenty more that I have planned, anyway enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Hours after their departure from Leaf, Ay called for a stop "It's almost noon, I know you brat can cook so hop to it, the rest of you can hunt or collect whatever necessary" Ay barked, then sat fully intending on doing nothing for the entirety of their break.

Karin grumbled quietly under her breath "Easy there Karin, you and me can go hunt alright, on our we'll pick herbs, berries and grab a couple pails of water" Haku pat the girl on the back gently, ushering her and himself into the forest to find something to eat.

"Guess that just leaves building a fire right Itachi" Sakura sighed, already feeling exhausted and she knew it was going to be a long three and a half days trip to Cloud, but the desire to help wasn't easily squashed and after collecting several sticks and rocks.

With Itachi's help, soon enough there was a glorious fire roaring courtesy of a mild fire jutsu "Fire Jutsu's sure are nifty" Darui relaxed in front of the fire, the only one that seemed to have accepted the fact that Leaf and Cloud were now allies so far.

His partner was an entirely different matter "Why don't you try doing that without using up your chakra" Cee scoffed unimpressed still, Sakura rolled her eyes lightly, while Itachi basically ignored the blonde's acerbic remarks.

Instead Itachi actually turned to Sakura "I'm surprised you didn't bring Hisashi" Itachi commented, only to smile when his betrothed pointed to a tree behind them, indicating Hisashi had followed but it hadn't been at his mistress's command.

Four minutes later Karin and Haku returned carrying several things "Rabbits, hope you know how to cook them Sakura" Karin exclaimed, passing over a string of rabbits, that Sakura quickly set to work on by first removing the fur, then their entrails.

Tossing the mess into the fire as she did so, while Itachi kept an eye out for trouble and soon after mashing up the herbs that had been brought back and spearing the rabbits on sticks, lunch was cooking over the fire in fifteen minutes flat.

Ay was the first one to make a grab for their meal when it was declared done fifteen minutes after that "Not bad, suppose there is one thing your good for so far" the Raikage snorted, still more than a little dubious about Sakura's medical capabilities.

Sakura itched to say something rude but reigned herself in harshly "And there are many more things that Sakura is good at, such as being nice, even when others aren't" her redheaded friend couldn't help herself though she had to say something to defend her first friend.

Earning a scoff "Let's not Karin, this is like a diplomatic mission you know we have to be more professional which means no childish antics" the doe eyed teenager scolded lightly but Karin didn't show an ounce of regret.

Though she did back down with a huff "Being nice can get you killed you know, if I were you, I'd stop befriending every person you come across or one of them will end up betraying you" the onyx eyed blonde stated in a scathing tone.

Obviously not about to back down until he was elbowed harshly in the side "Man this is so drab" the ivory haired Kumogakure Jonin sighed, Sakura couldn't help the snicker that escaped from her mouth and he raised a questioning brow at her in response.

"Your thinking of Shikamaru aren't you, he would say something equivalent to what you just said Darui-san" the eighteen year old that was with them as team leader this time around offered to hopefully settle the tension that was rising.

Relieved when even the Raikage looked amused "Precisely, if something got out of hand he would say it was troublesome or what a drag, heck he'd probably say something along the lines of women are troublesome to" the rosette giggled thinking of her lazy friend.

Eight minutes later they were packing up their temporary camp and heading towards the border of Leaf yet again "Just so you know Cee-san, the people I befriend, I know would never betray me, I understand that Leaf and Cloud have a rough past but it's time to get over it" Sakura said.

Once they were well on their way "That's right, as allies we have to learn how to accept change or we'll be stuck in limbo doomed to repeat past mistakes, it'll be a never-ending cycle of torment, agony and death" Haku chimed in wisely.

The blonde scowled in response "You know they speak the truth Cee, it was the boss that decided, so we have to put aside our own beliefs and feelings for him and the good of the village" Darui reminded clapping his partner on the shoulder.

"Fine, but let me get one thing straight I will never consider any Leaf Shinobi a friend, acquaintance sure, but friends are out of the question" Cee scoffed not willing to change as quick as everyone wanted him to change.

Sakura rolled her eyes "It's fine and all Cee-san, nobody is forcing you to make friends" Karin snorted softly unamused, but at least the tension had completely dissipated, only thanks to Sakura and Itachi of course, they were naturals at calming things down.

Ay peered silently over his shoulder when the chatter ended "Strange children aren't they Lord Raikage" Itachi said keeping pace with him suddenly and Ay wondered why the Uchiha had been sent in the first place.

He figured he could ask later "Brats more like it, I don't see it, is she really Tsunade's granddaughter" Ay grunted suddenly wanting to get at least one of his questions answered by the eighteen year old in their midst.

Itachi nodded "Of course Lord Raikage, you may not see it, but the resemblance is there, it just takes time to notice for some who aren't use to the idea of Tsunade-sama actually having biological family" the Uchiha heir stated.

Getting a snort in response "Can I ask how she came to possess the First's ability" the Raikage demanded to know suddenly, having wondered until he'd exhausted all options, unfortunately for him though, Itachi didn't know either so the conversation came to a swift end.

Much later on, when they neared the border into Tea Country, Ay called for a second break for the day "You know I'm actually surprised you three managed to keep up with our fast pace all day" white haired Jonin said in surprise as they were settling down before a roaring fire for dinner.

"Tsunade-sama is training me to inherit everything to her name, if I couldn't keep up she'd probably start making me wear weights or something" the rosette shuddered just imagining what future training sessions would be like if that ever happened.

Karin and Haku shared amused smiles with one another "And Sakura's training us in a way, we're a team after all so not one of us can be better than the other" the scarlet haired teen chimed in seriously, she'd come this far, she would go further to and exceed everyone's expectations.

"Quite, that's why the two of us were sent along on this mission as well, our skills in medical ninjutsu have earned us plenty of recognition in the hospital" the doe eyed teenager informed, proud of his recent accomplishments as well.

Cee snorted but didn't say anything immediately "Yeah we'll see how good you are when we actually get to Cloud" the blonde finally said, obviously not believing that the teenagers before him had good skills in a hospital that was known for being incompetent.

Then the seven of them settled down for the night after eating a delicious meal courtesy of Itachi that time, snuggling up in their sleeping bags and upon waking up and having breakfast they set forth across the land again.

And two days later, since the trip had been shortened by half a day thanks to their quick pace, they finally arrived at their destination "Wow, besides Grass and Leaf this is only my third village that I've ever visited" Karin whistled in awe.

Though she was surprised to see that Cloud was basically colorless until she noticed the attire of the civilians "If your wondering, because our village is at a higher altitude to compensate for the lack of color we dye our clothes so that we have that much" Darui explained.

Seeing her expression "You and Haku are lucky, besides Leaf, I've never gone to any other ninja village" Sakura huffed, she couldn't keep her excitement under lock and key though, but she knew work came first maybe later she would have a chance to explore.

Maybe even go on a date with Itachi, her cheeks burned at the thought and Hisashi cawed from her shoulder "Why did you even bring your pet anyway" Cee grumbled, having been decidedly unhappy with the idea of watching after a pet in the first place.

Until someone decided to explain "Hisashi isn't a pet Cee-san, he's one of my summons that I trained and made permanent for Sakura" Itachi stated simply, feeling there was no need to give them the whole reason as to why he'd given one of his own summons to the girl.

"Right, once your all settled in a hotel or something come to the Tower, Darui you stick around to escort them" Ay scoffed, he would get his answers later but for now he just wanted to sit down and work on boring old paperwork for a bit and get caught up in the affairs of his village.

Just like that he and Cee were gone down the streets leaving Darui to escort them to a hotel "Guess we're sharing huh Itachi-san" Haku noted when they found only two rooms available, which was probably for the best.

They'd spend less money now that they were sharing, Itachi nodded and fifteen minutes later the four of them were together again, following after their escort, who led them through the village to the Raikage Tower.

Eight minutes later they were gathered in front of the Raikage once more "Good, seems none of you brats like to procrastinate, like agreed upon you three will get started working in the hospital, effective immediately, Cee, your in charge of them" the Raikage ordered.

"Got it Raikage-sama, come on you three, time to see if you live up to the Hokage's expectations" the blonde rolled his eyes but led the two Chunin and one genin from the office and back down the streets to the hospital.

Leaving Itachi behind "And you'll be scouting around the village with me" the ivory haired Jonin informed knowing that with Itachi finding any rogue or bandit would be easy and getting rid of them would be even easier.

"Very well, shall we start now Darui-san" the Uchiha heir dipped his head in acknowledgement and they to left the office heading back down the streets to outside the village, where they immediately began scouting.

~Inside the Hospital~

"Ack seriously don't you know how to clean your tools properly, I'm not using this until it's scrubbed and sanitized" the redhead known as Karin Uzumaki frowned when she found herself in charge of making an incision on a patient to drain an infection.

The only problem she had was that the tools were absolutely filthy, but when she was handed yet another dirty medical tool, she waved them off and used her own which was properly cleaned and sanitized at all times.

With that the infection was drained then healed properly to the other medics awe all of whom were milling about watching her work, it was slightly disconcerting, once the patient was all healed up he was wheeled away and she was dragged into another room.

Fortunately her two co-workers were there as well "You haven't been using the tools have you Karin-chan" the sixteen year old asked, brow creased in concentration, Karin shook her head, disgust clear on her features as she leaned over the person they were working on.

"Good and I'm going to tell Cee-san how horrible his supposed best staff is at keeping things clean, even a greenie would know how to keep their tools clean to prevent infection" the pinkette grimaced, properly closing the wound on their patient in record time.

Before they were yet again separated and the day continued on in much the same way until Cee came to check on them "So I've been hearing great things from you" Cee scowled obviously not happy that they did in fact have skills in their chosen field of work.

"Is that the only thing or have the medics told you that we refuse to use the equipment of the hospital yet" Haku narrowed his eyes, Cee looked shocked for a split second before frowning, probably wondering why.

He didn't get the chance to ask "Every tool and equipment is filthy Cee-san, we're not bashing their competence, they are good at what they do except cleaning" Sakura explained a lot more smoothly to prevent any sort of argument.

Cee sighed "Relax, we'll get the tools up to snuff" Karin waved the blonde off, confident that soon all the tools would be cleaned, Cee nodded and walked off without another word, no doubt leaving them in charge of things.

To their surprise after their break, they were all called into a meeting "As you've more than likely noticed we have guests from another hospital here helping us out for the next two weeks and they informed me of something" the onyx eyed blonde began.

Many medics flinched realizing they'd been told on as Cee gave them an earful "Now that, that's been said, every piece of equipment or tools in this hospital starting from this point on will be scrubbed in sanitized solution" Cee concluded his scolding.

Sending the medics scrambling to complete his orders "Well at least he understands what would happen if the tools would have kept being used" the doe eyed teenager commented pleased that Cloud's Hospital staff had gotten scolded.

It was the first thing Sakura had taught him when he joined Leaf's Hospital staff, keep your tools and equipment clean to prevent infection or illness "Right anyway we should probably get back to work" the crimson haired teenager said with a little sigh.

"Don't worry, I bet in a few more hours we'll be released to do whatever we like for the rest of the day" the fuscia haired teenager pat her partners on the shoulders then squared her shoulders in determination, transforming into a professional medic.

By the time clean and sanitized tools started making their way around the hospital for others use, Cee had come to visit them again "You can leave now….by the way thank you for alerting me to that issue from earlier" the blonde grumbled, saying that last bit in a grudging tone of voice.

Dismissed, Sakura, Karin and Haku washed their hands and removed the uniforms they'd been borrowing "I see you've finally been released" Itachi said meeting them at the entrance of the hotel they were set up in.

"How was your first day if I may ask" the eighteen year old suddenly inquired, curious, usually after a shift in Leaf's hospital the three teenagers looked like they were going to collapse, but they seemed rather awake.

His betrothed grinned "Beyond one tiny issue that was taken care of great, since we're so use to long shifts we weren't drained nearly as much as we usually are, so I was wondering Itachi, if we could you know maybe go on a little date" Sakura blushed.

Realizing she'd just blurted out her thought from earlier as excitement sparkled in her emerald orbs the man she was betrothed to chuckled softly "You two go right on ahead, I think Haku and I are going to explore a bit ourselves right Haku" Karin grinned.

All to happily nudging the betrothed duo off to have a date "Come on Karin let's leave them to it" Haku chuckled leading Karin in the opposite direction Sakura had went with Itachi, and he hoped their little date went well.

Meanwhile though surprised he was actually pleased to have this time alone with Sakura "By the way you said beyond one tiny issue everything was great at the hospital" Itachi prodded in a curious tone, ignoring the stares from the civilians and other shinobi of the village as they walked.

Sakura looked up at him "The tools and equipment were filthy but Cee-san gave the staff an earful for it and ordered all of it to be cleaned and sanitized for use" the rosette explained, happy to just chatter away to Itachi for as long as she was able.

Onyx orbs softened "I'm proud of how far you've come on your chosen career path, being a medic shinobi suits you more, please don't be upset with me, I only want you to be forever safe" the Uchiha heir stated kindly.

Not wanting to ruin the light mood "Maybe your right Itachi, fighting has never really been my thing, I've always been geared more towards healing and the like" Sakura sighed accepting the truth, but it didn't mean she would always be safe like everyone wanted.

"That's probably a selfish thing of me to say but due to how often you've been injured or gotten into some form of danger, I don't want to lose you to soon" Itachi admitted softly as they came to a stop facing each other.

Suddenly the air was tense between the two of them and like gravity was pulling them together "Maybe it is selfish Itachi and I know, I fear for you when you go off on missions as well and don't want to lose you either" the pinkette whispered.

Inching closer to the one person she'd loved for as long as she could remember now "Out of everyone I've ever met, I knew that you would be special Sakura, thank you for taking a chance on me and for always being understanding" the eighteen year old murmured.

Leaning down finally to brush his lips against hers for only the second time, on Sakura's part, she managed not to pass out this time and only blushed harshly in response as the kiss was deepened and his arms wound around her body pulling her much closer.

After a couple minutes Itachi pulled away "We're going to have to work on that aren't we, now what do you say we continue our date, tea and dango awaits us" Itachi chuckled seeing her bright red face, after a moment the blush started fading away.

"Right, let's go Itachi" Sakura smiled brightly, boldly grabbing Itachi's hand as she led the way forward, both of them completely unaware that their little moment had been seen by Darui who just this once decided to keep things to himself, considering it wasn't any of his business.

Four minutes later the duo in question found their mutual favorite restaurant "Regular dango with mitarashi sauce and green tea for her" the Uchiha heir took the liberty of ordering his betrothed's favorite kind of dango.

And so with a mischievous smile Sakura did the same "Then tri-colored dango with mitarashi sauce and green tea for him" the rosette giggled as they were seated at a booth, they sat on opposite sides so they were face to face.

Seven minutes of light chatter between them later their orders arrived "Mm dango from another village, I can finally say I've tried one thing on my bucket list" Sakura hummed biting into the gooey sauce smothered dough balls of sweetness called dango and liking it very much.

"Oh you have a bucket list, what other things could you want to try" Itachi asked curiously because he'd never heard of this before, not that he thought she was hiding anything from him, she was allowed her secrets as well.

Green orbs rounded in surprise "A few things Itachi, most of them are silly like go swimming in Mist those kinds of things" the fuscia haired fourteen year old said lightly, wondering if she should tell Itachi what sort of research she'd been conducting lately.

Just as she was beginning to worry about it, Itachi interrupted her train of thought "Well perhaps on your next long break, you and I can go to Mist, visit your family there and do some of those things on your list" the eighteen year old offered.

Making her adore him all the more for it "Itachi, there's something I need to tell you, I'm not sure if it's possible or if I'll ever be able to get it to work, but I've been conducting research on how to bring the dead back to life, for real" Sakura blurted after activating a privacy seal.

No one else needed to know after all "That's fairly dangerous Sakura, playing with life or death like that, why would you need to work on something to that sort of degree" Itachi questioned carefully not judging her merely concerned.

But that sort of news was definitely a shocker "I'm not claiming I'm god or anything, but I want Grandfather Hashirama and Uncle Tobirama to have that freedom of living once again, right now though it's just a pipe dream" the rosette sighed feeling down on herself.

Itachi shook his head with a light chuckle "You truly are something else Sakura, just be careful alright and if you need to I'm sure Father would grant you access to the Uchiha Clan library" the Uchiha heir commented.

Raising her hopes a little as the light atmosphere and light-hearted chatter from before returned until their snack had been polished off and they'd paid for their meal only for them to head deeper into the Cloud Village to see what else they could find.

When Sakura and Itachi returned to the hotel carrying a couple bags two hours later, Karin and Haku were most definitely intrigued "Seems like you found something interesting" Haku stated curious but ready to not pry in case the duo said it was private.

"Clothing for the kids all of them Hanami, Naegi, Kimiko, Chizue and Kyoko, it's going to be their souvenir this time even if three of them don't know what it is yet" Sakura explained easily, showing off the outfits she and Itachi had picked out.

The one for Kyoko being extra special since the little girl was their god-child "You know Sakura-chan your way to generous sometimes" Karin sighed, Sakura merely shrugged knowing it was the truth.

"That's not technically a bad thing, it shows character" Itachi said with a smile as the clothes were sealed in a storage scroll that Sakura just prepared on the spot, her fuinjutsu was coming along nicely and by the time she was eighteen, she'd be considered a great sealing jutsu mistress.

Haku chuckled under his breath "True and Sakura knows where and when is the best time to show that quality in herself so we don't have anything to worry about" the doe eyed teenager smiled earning a smile from the girl in question.

As she flopped down on her chosen bed since they were all in the girl's shared inn room, which signaled it was time for them, the males to leave the girls alone "Go ahead and get some rest, then we'll eat dinner together and head to bed after alright" the Uchiha heir nodded at Sakura.

Who nodded back then both he and Haku exited the room and went into their own shared quarters "So Sakura-chan how was your date with Itachi, being in an entirely different village I imagine it was quite different than usual right" the scarlet haired teen asked only a minute after their departure.

Sakura blushed in response "Way different Karin-chan, back in Leaf, it's all familiar but, even though it was the same kind of restaurant there was tension, not bad or anything just tension if you know what I mean" the rosette explained.

Casting wary glances at the door until a privacy seal was thrown up to keep their conversation private "You have it bad for Itachi and he has it bad for you, of course there would be tension, it happens between couples I've seen Mom and Dad get that way to" Karin snickered.

Watching with interest as the blush covered Sakura's entire face at her answer "But I'm still to young to feel those sorts of feelings, even if I know it's natural" Sakura squeaked out realizing what was going on now.

Karin grinned wider "Definitely natural Sakura-chan, don't worry about it, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt or pressure you and you know it" the redhead waved her hand easing her friend's worry just a bit.

And Sakura relaxed "Right I know, but still I don't think I'm ready to have those sorts of feelings, I mean we haven't even technically established what our relationship is beyond being betrothed yet" the pinkette admitted.

"Then your going to have to let him know that Sakura-chan, let him know your ready for the next step, basically being boyfriend and girlfriend, koibito's which ever term you like" Karin announced sternly.

"Maybe Karin-chan, it's a conversation for when we get home possibly" Sakura shrugged lightly, the privacy seal was taken down, leaving them in silence for the next little while until someone knocked on their door.

It was revealed to be Haku "We're heading down to the cafeteria for dinner, you girls coming Karin, Sakura, Itachi-san went ahead to secure a table for the four of us" Haku called out from the other side, sending the two girls scrambling.

Until all three of them were on their way to the cafeteria, "Over here you three, I've already ordered so you can go do the same" Itachi waved lightly to let his companions know where he was in the huge room, Sakura flashed him a tender smile.

Nine minutes later they had their orders and the four of them ate quietly, then afterwards and paying for their meal, they returned to their rooms, showered or bathed in the case of Karin and Sakura and finally went to bed.

Only a couple days later things were running smoothly for Karin, Haku and Sakura at the hospital "So I think based on your current skill level that you'll be more effective healing patients of the shinobi variety" Cee had told them the moment they'd walked through the doors on their third morning of being in Cloud.

The blonde had then shoved them down a different hallway than they were use to traversing "Well at least it's an improvement from healing civilians all the time" the ruby haired girl commented as they saw to their first shinobi patient.

His teammates were in the room as well "Pardon but what are Leaf Shinobi doing here" the blonde woman narrowed her blue eyes on them almost immediately clearly annoyed by their presence.

But like Sakura was known for she stepped forward an easy going smile on her lips "Now, now there's no need for hostility, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, we came here on command of your Leader, Raikage-sama of course" the rosette soothed.

Assessing their patient at the same time "Well I guess that's not to much of a stretch Samui, we have been out of the village for a week now, anyway can you heal Omoi or not, he's got a couple broken bones" the golden eyed teenager off to the side grumbled.

Looking exhausted and like she was in need of healing herself "Of course we can heal Omoi-san, we are professionals, but I get the feeling he's not our only patient here right" the crimson eyed teenager raised a brow on the other red-head.

"No we're all in for some medical treatment" the ivory haired teenager on the only bed in the room shook his head carefully and being the best at healing broken bones Sakura stepped forward it was her most accomplished talent in the medical field.

Having grasped the concept quicker than Tsunade in that respect "Don't worry you'll be right as rain here in a few minutes" the Sakura smiled reassuringly, completely confident in herself, leaving the females to her companions.

Karin went for Samui and Haku to the one they didn't know the name of "Looks like you've just got some chakra exhaustion and bruising around your collarbone, did someone try to choke you….." the doe eyed teenager trailed off trying to get the girl's name.

Who clearly was reluctant but after a moment she managed "Karui and yeah, I unleashed an A Rank Raiton jutsu on the guy, it drained me of my chakra so that's why" Karui finally grunted unhappy but she was getting healed so she couldn't complain to much.

"Omoi got the worst of it, one of the bandits came from Hidden Stone I believe, he was using the stone bracer jutsu I think and punched Omoi in the chest" Samui commented, feeling a little more comfortable, if Cee was letting them run around un-supervised.

It meant he trusted these Leaf Shinobi to some extent not to mess up healing patients "Well you don't have to worry about the broken bones anymore, the bones will be tender I'll warn you, but you can use this cream to dull the pain" Haku said when Sakura took a step back.

Passing over some cream that numbed the tenderness from previously broken bones that Sakura handed to Omoi "But what if it fractures again and then breaks and I have to come back here but your not around and no one else can heal it and then I die what then" Omoi rambled.

Karui groaned loudly "I assure you Omoi-san that won't happen, I'm sure you all got a break right, not to mention we'll be here for another week and a half, plus the rest of the staff here is competent" Karin assured suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Anyway thank you for healing us" the blonde bowed lightly then straightened pivoting on her heel in that same exact moment before disappearing out the door of the room they'd been in for the better part of several minutes.

Omoi hopped up from the bed like it was on fire "Well if anything happens you'll probably be healing me again" the ivory haired teenager waved, stuffing a sucker in his mouth as he headed out the door as well.

Missing his remaining teammate rolling her eyes "You flap your jaws to much Omoi, one of these days your going to choke on those damn things" the golden eyed teenager scoffed, realizing her mistake to late as Omoi promptly rambled out more senseless worries that would never happen.

Sakura blew out a breath "Onward to the next you two, there's no rest for the wicked" the rosette exclaimed leading the way to the next patient, an academy instructor, easily healed, several academy students during a training drill gone bad.

"Ugh makes me glad I never had to sit through the academy, I'm not sure I would have ever been able to handle it" the crimson haired girl grimaced when they exited the room leaving the parents of those five children to handle their kids.

Haku nodded in agreement "Me either, being trained by Zabuza-sama was bad enough, and I heard a lot of rumors about Mist's academy back under the ruling of the Fourth" the doe eyed sixteen year old shuddered.

Several hours later after a somewhat late lunch, Cee came to dismiss them "Nice work today that will be your task for the rest of the time your here, healing shinobi patients understand, you can all leave" the onyx eyed blonde praised grudgingly and waved his hand dismissively.

Letting them leave once they'd finished healing their latest patient "Thank kami, I'm exhausted" Karin breathed a sigh of relief once the glow of medical chakra had faded from her hands, her teammates chuckled or giggled in response.

Feeling much the same "Us to but we'll get use to it Karin-chan" Sakura pat the redhead on the back after washing her hands, Cee long gone probably to return to his duties of stalking the hospital to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Karin shrugged taking her turn to wash up "And hey at least we have a little time to spend doing things we like, like exploring or searching gift shops for souvenirs" Haku reminded with a smile, even if they'd be somewhat abandoned by Sakura and Itachi.

They'd still have each others company and with that they left the hospital, returning to the hotel to dress in more casual clothing, it was there they stumbled upon a horror "Before you ask, this was a complete accident Sakura" Itachi soothed.

While simultaneously holding a cloth to the huge gash in his side, Sakura glared at the injury but called healing chakra into her hands anyway to heal her betrothed "May I ask what happened then if it was an accident" the rosette scowled.

Itachi chuckled lightly "An old trap that had been forgotten, Darui-san stepped on it and sprung it, hence the reason for the gash" the Uchiha heir explained, not afraid to admit that much, if the Jonin had been paying attention the trap wouldn't have been sprung accidentally on them.

"And what you didn't think to go to the hospital" the ruby haired teenager put her hands on her hips scowling much like Sakura currently was, she may not be as close to Itachi as her friend, but she cared all the same because Itachi was her own crushes brother.

Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone especially not Sasuke of all people for she feared the possible rejection, Itachi chuckled sheepishly at her scolding though "Oh well there's not much we can do except be more vigilant from now on" the doe eyed teenager sighed.

When Sakura pulled away from her betrothed, the gash in his side completely stitched together from medical chakra "Much thanks Sakura, I assure you this won't happen again" Itachi apologized in a roundabout way.

"Hopefully not, I can't stand seeing anyone hurt you especially because I lo….." Sakura let out a long suffering sigh, ranting for a second until she realized what she was about to reveal when she wasn't ready to say those words quite yet and promptly slammed her mouth shut.

Eyes wide in horror and unwilling to look at Itachi just in case he'd caught on to what she had just been about to say "Come on Sakura-chan it's dinner time lets go to the cafeteria" Karin was quick to extricate herself and Sakura from the guys shared hotel room.

Knowing what Sakura was quietly freaking out about, though it appeared Itachi was clueless to what had almost slipped from Sakura's mouth to Sakura's relief as the bubblegum haired girl chanced a glance to her love interest.

"That was interesting, but we should follow them as well to get something to eat to" Haku chuckled, also having an idea of why Sakura had gone eerily quiet so fast, but it wasn't his secret to tell as Itachi nodded and soon they were after the girls.

Where they ate dinner, chatted with one another for a bit and then went to bed afterwards, the four of them slept soundly through the night, comfortable in a village not their own strangely enough and in the morning it was back to work.

Until another three days had passed and the first week of being in Hidden Cloud was nearly at an end "Phew, this hospital sure got crazy all of a sudden" the ruby haired teenager wiped some sweat from her forehead as she exited yet another room with a healed patient.

"Yeah I wonder why, it's nearly lunch time and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Cee-san" the sixteen year old frowned, worried that something was going on, but unless they found the person in charge of them, they probably wouldn't find out.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes "Then let's go find him, I want answers as to why the hospital is receiving an influx of shinobi patients" the pinkette said in a determined sounding voice and looked to Karin who immediately understood what was wanted of her.

Crimson orbs closed to concentrate and less than a minute later her target had been found and moments after she was leading the way through the hospital to where Cee was dealing with chaos "Wha…you three why are you here" Cee scowled.

Looking just a hair bit frazzled, he shook his head a second later "Never mind seeing as you three are actually useful, get this guy prepped for surgery, I expect your help during it understand" the blonde demanded suddenly.

Pushing someone on a stretcher towards them "Can we ask what the hell is going on, why are so many patients being brought in all of a sudden" Sakura scowled, worried about the state of the village, was Cloud under attack or something.

Seeming to realize the trio from Leaf had no clue as to what was going on, the man paused in rushing away "Get him prepped, I'll explain during the surgery" Cee repeated, before stalking off without another word.

With no other choice "First we have to find an empty room, I'll do that and take him with me, Sakura, Karin, I'm leaving getting supplies up to you two" Haku took charge this time, grabbing their patient and taking off to find an empty room.

Eight minutes later the girls found him and five after that Cee was stood with them looking very serious about the surgery they were about to perform "Everything's set up now explain Cee-san" Karin was in no mood for games.

Cee nodded sighing as he did so "Right now Darui and the Uchiha are taking care of a massive bandit hideout, alongside other shinobi of this village, these bandits have some rogue shinobi amongst them, hence the various shinobi patients, this guy got poisoned" the blonde said.

Rushing through the explanation but the teenagers with him understood quite well "If their having that much trouble it will only be a matter of time before Darui-san or even Itachi end up in here as well" the doe eyed teenager grimaced.

Subtly eyeing Sakura who was rigid "First let's deal with this guy, Haku your good with poisonous herbs take a sample of blood and try to see if you can figure out what the poison is doing to him to figure out what has been used in the poison" the rosette ordered.

"That leaves preparing the solution to remove the poison from our patient here up to me" the scarlet haired teenager blew out a breath, turning to heat up water, luckily Sakura had her heating seals on hand and hastily handed over several to Cee's confusion.

But there wasn't much time to waste as he began healing the physical injuries while Sakura kept an eye on their patients internal organs and prevented the poison from damaging them further "Got it, this poison is some nasty stuff" Haku announced four minutes later.

Scribbling down what he'd found before handing it to Sakura, who scanned the sheet with intense green eyes "What do you need by way of medicinal herbs" Cee questioned, unsure if he could really count on the Leaf Shinobi to save their patient.

Luckily Sakura knew just what was needed and soon the herbs were being boiled down into a drinkable form "Now all that's left is extracting what we can from him and giving him the antidote right Sakura" Karin frowned.

Worried, she didn't have to be though as Sakura took charge yet again "Don't worry, it's not my policy to let anyone die on the operating table" Sakura smiled calmly reassuring her teammates while fear raged within her heart for Itachi.

But ten minutes later their patient was being given the antidote and being wheeled away to be settled comfortably in a room "He was the most serious patient, the rest, the staff can handle, I think with the way things are going, those two might need our help" the blonde said.

Realizing that the two chunin and one genin might be the upper-hand they needed to take out the bandits that were giving them way to much trouble, Karin grimaced "Karin will stay here to continuing helping patients" the pinkette stated in a no nonsense sounding tone of voice.

Karin sighed in relief, she wasn't much of a fighter after all "Right roger that Sakura-chan, I'll do my best, now you and Haku get out there and help Itachi-san and Darui-san" the redhead saluted turning down a different hallway and throwing herself back into her duties as a medic.

"Come on we can use your apparition seal, you coming Cee-san" the sixteen year old glanced to the one in charge of them while they worked at the hospital, the man nodded and after reluctantly pressing his hand down on Sakura's free shoulder, they were gone.

Appearing in the middle of all out chaos Sakura flashed through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Jet Stream" and then from the tip of her finger shot forth a beam of super condensed water that cut through the ground with extreme force and blasted out some bandits with it's power.

Making all around her pause, even the Raikage who'd come to help his shinobi fight and then it was chaos yet again "Not that I'm not grateful or anything but shouldn't you two be in the hospital healing patients" Itachi was suddenly at his betrothed's side.

"True, Cee-san was the one who said we should come to help though" Sakura admitted punching and kicking with all her might, not using chakra enhanced strength yet because she didn't want to use up all her chakra right away.

Off to the side she heard the Raikage growl in frustration and when she looked she found him surrounded, with that many bandits he couldn't use any of his jutsu, he ran the risk of harming some of his own shinobi as well.

Haku couldn't use any of his jutsu either and Sakura pursed her lips together "This is way more than I thought, how the hell did this many bandits manage to go undetected until now" Haku grimaced when he found himself stood back to back with Sakura somehow.

Who shook her head "Haven't the foggiest, but if something's not done soon, no one will make it out of here without serious injuries, your faster than me go around to any Cloud Shinobi that you can find and tell them to lock themselves in place with chakra" the pinkette requested.

Understanding what she was about to do Haku nodded solemnly and dashed off "Your not about to do what I think your about to do are you Sakura" the Uchiha heir was at her side again moments after Haku's departure.

To his dislike she nodded and he knew he couldn't stop her as any Cloud Shinobi suddenly ground themselves in place with chakra including the Raikage, Sakura flashed through the hand signs to one of her original jutsu "Futon: Gale Storm Jutsu" she called.

After sprouting her wooden wings and Itachi was just thankful that she hadn't tried to do that in the air as many bandits were blasted away by the powerful gust of wind enhanced by the wooden wings the jutsu user was sporting.

Followed by a tag that was flung forward and a powerful flash of light nearly blinded them, many had the sense to cover their eyes, the genjutsu not affecting them since they weren't the enemy "Round them up" Ay barked.

Seeming to realize that the bandits were now incapable of defending themselves for a limited time only "Nice work there Kid" Darui trudged over to them covered in scrapes and countless injuries knowing who they had to thank for figuring out a way to solve their problem.

"Thank Cee-san it was his idea to have us come help, I only thought up a plan on the spot otherwise this fight would have just dragged on for much longer and someone could have gotten seriously injured" Sakura shrugged.

Hands already glowing green after scarfing one of her chakra restoration bars to heal his wounds "Your different somehow" the Raikage commented injured but not to the extent of everyone else that had participated in the fight against the bandits.

"Of course Sakura is different, she's older now than she was when we all first met" Haku stated unafraid to approach and heal the Raikage, leaving Cee to handle others as he saw fit, though it was obvious he didn't like anyone else healing his leader.

He knew there was no point in complaining "Not like that, back then she hesitated against an enemy, but those bandits you didn't think twice merely took them out" Ay growled trying to get to the bottom of the mystery he'd been trying to figure out since he met this brat.

"Life or death, I'll choose life every time, to fight for the people I care about, I can't hesitate anymore especially if I want to get stronger" Sakura explained seriously understanding where the Raikage was coming from.

She had changed and it wasn't just her age it was her entire outlook on life as well "Philosophical aren't you Kid, Atsui at your service, my Sis Samui said great things about you" yet another blonde marched towards them.

"Sakura has always been like that, even at a very young age, it's what sets her apart from the rest of her classmates despite being friends with every single one of them" Haku snorted softly just glad that no one had died.

That would have probably been difficult to explain "And without Sakura, the Uchiha I'm sure would have been ended long ago" Itachi decided to say in a very serious tone of voice while Sakura blushed still not sure what she'd done besides trust in the clan who'd done nothing wrong.

"Your really the First's great granddaughter, heh, anyway those who can start making your way back to the village, anyone still injured wait until the medics come round to heal you before doing the same, Uchiha stay and keep an eye on them" the Raikage barked.

Finally accepting the facts, the truth he'd wanted to deny, for now there was no mistaking who the pink haired brat was related to "By the way Kid that jutsu of yours that you used at the beginning was pretty awesome, is that a suiton unique to Konohagakure" Atsui asked curious.

Intending on sticking around because the girl looked way to interesting, to his and many others surprise though Sakura shook her head "Nope, I created that jutsu from scratch, with a little help from a water jutsu specialist" the fuscia haired teenager grinned widely.

Hands glowing a bright green while many practically stared at her in open surprise "How about that futon jutsu that you used and what was that flash of light, did you use a genjutsu" Cee finally made his way towards the Chunin.

"My creation as well, yes it was a genjutsu, but it was sealed inside of a fused flash/genjutsu seal that I worked on when I was much younger" Sakura explained lightly, focused on healing for now until all were healed.

Thanks to Haku and Cee as well "Right we should get back, plus you still have some work to do at the hospital don't you Sakura" the Uchiha heir reminded now that everyone was ready to move and twenty minutes later they were all back in the village.

"Kami that was insane how she appeared" Darui groaned suddenly when the three medics started back towards the hospital, he'd known about her apparition seal, but it was like she'd appeared ready to fight, it had been slightly frightening.

To know how much the kid had changed in what seemed to them a short time had been startling to "No kidding Darui, just who is she anyway" the blonde stood next to him questioned since it had been his first meeting with the girl.

Darui rubbed a hand down his face "Sakura Senju, the First Hokage's great, great granddaughter and the Fifth Hokage's granddaughter/apprentice" the dark skinned man informed feeling exhausted and Atsui choked in surprise at the announcement.

"Yeah it was hard to believe at first, but after today I don't think I could ever doubt that again" Darui nodded seeing the other man's blatant shock of just who saved their asses that day, even if Cee had been the one to tell her and Haku to come, she'd still fought with them with all her might.

The blonde took his turn to sigh "If Leaf isn't careful that girl is going to have a bounty on her head before she's fifteen" Atsui frowned, realizing it was very possible, Darui grimaced and they parted ways to go home and probably shower.

~Meanwhile~

Upon their return to the hospital, Cee had promptly left them to find Karin on their own "Thank kami your back things have been insane, even if the influx of patients slowed way down after you left" Karin jumped them just as they found her.

Sakura smiled softly "It was pretty insane out there to Karin-chan, but the fights over now and all we have left to do is heal the patients that were brought in and bring the hospital back to a semblance of normality" the pinkette clapped her hands.

Very serious about her chosen profession, Haku and Karin sighed, Sakura could understand them she was tired to but work was never done, and to perk them up a little gave them one of her chakra restoration bars to split in half.

"Nasty Sakura, how on earth did you come up with that one" the sixteen year grimaced finishing off his half of the bar, feeling seventy percent of his chakra return, enough to get him through the rest of their shift hopefully.

"Yuck that was disgusting but at least it does it's job I guess" the redhead was in a similar state of disgust with the restoration bar she'd been given, Sakura shrugged before pointing and by the end of their usual shift the hospital was running normally again.

With no abnormal amount of patients to disrupt it "Good work today, I think you three deserve tomorrow off" Cee met them in the lobby, warming up to the kids definitely now after all their hard work and determination.

Their expressions lit up "Shoo, I'll let Raikage-sama know I gave you the day off" the blonde waved the teenagers off to go back to the hotel they'd been staying in for the last six days, he didn't want to admit it but they were growing on him.

Itachi was more than a little amused when the teenagers stumbled into his chosen room, looking dead on their feet "Finished for the day I assume" Itachi asked scooting over and making room for Sakura on the bed he slept on.

She leaned heavily into his side in response "Yep, and I know we should probably eat, but I'm exhausted" Sakura yawned, getting comfortable, his lips twitched in silent laughter, though his gaze turned fond.

Considering it had been a long while since she'd cuddled, reminding him of childhood days long since past "We should eat" Karin reminded, forcing herself upright, only to slump against Haku again, almost drifting off.

"Exactly, can you keep them awake for just a little while longer Itachi-san, I'll go see if I can bring back something that will be quick and easy to eat so they don't regret falling asleep on an empty stomach" Haku, the most alert out of the three of them requested politely.

And the eighteen year old waved him off with a smile, Haku nodded and quickly exited the room, twenty minutes later he was back balancing three trays on a larger tray in his arms "Okay Sakura, Karin, eat up, then you can go to sleep" the doe eyed teenager clapped.

Helping them stay awake for just a bit longer "Thanks Haku" the crimson haired teenager murmured taking the tray that was passed to her and quickly digging in, obviously hungry, using up chakra always took it out of her.

"Yes thank you Haku, you to Itachi" the rosette hummed softly knowing that he'd tried to keep them up as well, not wanting them to go to bed hungry, it would be a mistake she'd sworn to never make, Itachi smiled softly at her in response.

No doubt watching her eat and by the time she was done, Sakura was practically passed out leaned against his side, Karin in much the same boat "Just let me get them put in their hotel room" the Uchiha heir chuckled quietly.

Lifting Sakura with ease, a couple minutes later he was back for Karin and soon both were snoozing away in their chosen beds, when Itachi returned Haku had laid down and gone to sleep as well, leaving him to return the trays to the cafeteria, eat, then go to bed himself.

The next day was an adventure for sure as even Itachi got the day off since it was less likely after the bandits had been defeated that anymore were going to try their luck or even stay in the vicinity of the Hidden Cloud Village.

And before they knew it, their second week flew by "Ah man, it feels like time just went by to fast, I wish we had a little more time you know" Karin sighed as she was reorganizing her pack for the trek home, she'd bought quite a few souvenirs after all.

"Me to Karin-chan, but I'm glad we're going home all the same if you know what I mean, Itachi and I need to have a talk about well changing things, I believe I'm ready for that next step" Sakura said in understanding.

Before turning serious in the next moment as she zipped up her pack and looked around making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Karin wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be about the admission that Sakura was ready to take things to a whole new level between her and Itachi.

Just as a knock came on the door "Finished packing I see, us to, though Itachi-san said there was one thing he had to do and left a few minutes ago" Haku entered the girls shared room after they'd called out to him and told him he could enter.

After spending the last several months in each others constant presence they could recognize each others chakra without even trying anymore, Sakura raised a fuscia colored brow in response before shrugging, Itachi was his own person, he could do whatever he wanted.

It was thirty minutes later that Itachi returned "My apologies, I had a hard time finding what I wanted" Itachi apologized for the late return, stowing away a bag in a storage scroll, keeping whatever he'd gotten secret for the time being.

That was it, they were all packed up and ready to go and the following morning the four of them made the trek to the gates "Despite our rocky start, I think this alliance is the start of something great" Cee, one of the few that came to see them off said.

Arms crossed over his chest and looking pointedly away from the Leaf Shinobi "Of course it is Cee, but that was only the first hurdle, we still have many more to get over before our villages truly accept each other" Darui rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Make you have a safe trip home, come back to visit anytime, we'd love to see you again" Atsui chuckled at his fellow Jonin's antics, having taken a liking to the teenagers, more specifically Sakura, though he didn't let on.

The Raikage even made an appearance "Good work brats, I'll be calling on you for any medical emergency to be forewarned" Ay snorted, earning serious nods from the medics, but Sakura met his gaze head on fearlessly.

Going so far as to speak up "Well if that's the case, then allow me to leave the mark of my apparition seal here so that we can get here faster" the fuscia haired teenager requested not taking his statement lightly like he'd thought.

He nodded his head and she pressed her hand to the gate of the Hidden Cloud Village, then with a wave the four Leaf Shinobi turned on their heels and disappeared into the forest "Next time we'll have to do some more exploring for sure" the ruby haired girl declared.

It being the last thing the Cloud Shinobi heard to their amusement and three days later, they were back home "Kami it feels like we've been gone forever" the ebony haired sixteen year old stated as they signed in after a mission well done.

No incidents to speak of "Indeed, now all we have to do is hand in our report to Tsunade-sama then go home to our families" the Uchiha Heir smiled, pleased to be home as well, he'd missed his family and no doubt Sakura had missed hers as well.

"Congratulations on completing the mission, I honestly expected something to happen but nope only good news and for that all four of you get at least two weeks off to compensate for your time spent in the Hidden Cloud Village" Tsunade praised.

Proud of her granddaughter, who's excitement was rising with every passing second, "Right with that your dismissed go home Sakura, everyone's waiting" the honey eyed woman waved the girl off and she didn't even hesitate simply pressed her hand to Haku's shoulder and was gone.

Using her apparition seal to get home, where she was immediately enveloped in the loving arms of her parents "We missed you blossom" Kizashi whispered into her bright colored hair, squeezing his oldest child, who'd made him proud over and over again.

"As did Hanami and Naegi, but we missed you most of all, how was your mission" Mebuki gave her oldest daughter one last squeeze before pulling away, Hashirama saw his chance to give Sakura a hug as well before they all sat and listened to her detail her mission for them, while cuddling Naegi as the day ended on a good note.


	32. Summertime Adventures (Part 1)

**~Authors Note**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I'd started working on it awhile back but other stories caught my attention and I put this on hold for a bit so to make up for that, I made this chapter extra long for you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy and expect to see the accompanying second part to this chapter, detailing all the fun adventures Sakura gets up to with her cousins now that Uncle Itsuki has made a second appearance in the story, enjoy.**

 **End Authors Note~**

* * *

The following morning after their return from Hidden Cloud, Sakura all to happily made breakfast for everyone in the house "Good Morning Mom, Dad, Hanami-imouto-chan, Naegi-otouto, Grandfather, Great Uncle, Grandmother, Zabuza-san, Haku, Shizune-sempai" Sakura greeted cheerily.

Practically floating with happiness to their shock and confusion "Okay what's got you in such a good mood brat" Zabuza grunted not quite ready to deal with her antics just yet it seemed as she snickered and shot him a bright smile.

"No specific reason, I'm just happy to be home that's all, after a good mission where nothing went wrong and nobody got seriously hurt or encountered any rogue ninja" the fourteen year old exclaimed dishing out food.

As they seated themselves at the table, even if Hashirama and Tobirama couldn't eat, they'd gotten in the habit of sitting with the others during meals now that they were more comfortable in doing so "Does that mean your going to start taking on more missions again" Mebuki frowned.

Worried already and Sakura shook her head "I love working at the hospital Mom, more missions would take time away from that and I'm not ready to be on the mission roster full time again just yet" Sakura admitted, knowing that she would have to decide sooner or later.

Between going on missions or staying on at the hospital permanently "That's a relief right Hanami-chan" Kizashi chuckled, directing a smile at his youngest daughter, who was a worrywart like her mother and older sister.

Hanami nodded "Mhm and when I grow up I'll be a medical ninja just like Nee-chan" Hanami declared polishing off her breakfast in record time, then after going around hugging everyone, except for Zabuza disappeared out the door with the former rogue on her heels.

So that she wouldn't be late to the academy "And to think that soon Hanami-chan will be seven, at least we get to see Naegi-kun grow up from birth" Hashirama sighed, wishing he could contribute more to the family, but he was stuck as a reanimation.

Unable to undo the jutsu for fear of being reanimated and used against his family "Now, now Anija you know there are the photo albums" Tobirama rolled his eyes, keeping a close eye on his great, great, great niece to assure himself that she really was okay.

That was why he frowned when Sakura got a serious look in her eyes before she could speak though "If you need me you know where I'll be" Tsunade vanished to continue her work as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"And on that note, I'm going to make sure things are running smoothly at the hospital" Shizune also disappeared to no ones surprise and sensing that Sakura was about to say something very important Haku headed out to visit with the few friends he'd made.

Leaving behind the enlarged family that had endeared themselves to him "Mom, Dad, I decided that I would like to properly date Itachi, you know not just as betrothed's but as boyfriend and girlfriend to one another" the fourteen year old announced.

Not quite what they were all thinking and Kizashi promptly spewed his coffee, from where he was seated Tobirama pressed his lips together trying not to look seriously amused while Hashirama lost it completely and started laughing like a maniac.

All the while Kizashi stared at his daughter, coffee dripping from his mouth in stunned silence "Wha?" the dull pink haired male finally got in the mind to say, something completely unintelligible of course and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Opening her mouth to repeat herself since he wasn't really taking in what she'd said "Oh for heavens sake Kizashi, Sakura-chan is asking if she can date Itachi-san" the blonde woman huffed knowing that he was shocked.

But for goodness sake he acted to much like a child sometimes "Bu..But dating leads to..to marriage and babies Mebuki, how can we be sure your really ready for that Sakura-chan" Kizashi sulked not liking this development at all.

His oldest child sighed "Dad, I know it seems like we're going to fast in your eyes, but I swear we're not, and it's not like much is going to change, Itachi and I have already been going on dates since I was twelve remember" Sakura explained.

"If your sure Sakura-chan, then we trust you, just make sure you don't do anything that would get you in trouble alright" Mebuki was the first to relent and seeing as he had no choice Kizashi gave his consent as well for her and Itachi to be proper girlfriend/boyfriend.

Sakura let out a happy squeal at that snagged Naegi, who by this point was four months old "Thanks Mom, Dad, I swear nothing is going to happen, anyway I've got some souvenirs to hand out, see you all in a bit" the rosette smiled.

Hugging her youngest sibling for a second then putting him in the bassinet she'd snagged him from only to promptly disappear "Sakura-chan's whirlwind I tell ya" raven haired Hokage groaned wondering how it was possible reanimation's could have headaches.

"You can say that again Anija and she's only going to get more like that the older she gets" the ivory haired Hokage sighed, though he didn't regret being part of this family, they just got a little overwhelming sometimes.

~Meanwhile~

The first people she went to visit were the Uzumaki's/Namikaze "Morning Kushina-san, I've got some souvenirs for you, Chizue-chan and Minato-san" Sakura greeted when Kushina answered the door, carrying Chizue in her arms and looking totally worn out.

Obviously Chizue still hadn't quite adjusted to the change and it was like hell on everyone else in the house "Souvenirs huh Sakura-chan, seems like your always bringing us something back from your trips" Kushina yawned tiredly.

Giggling softly when Sakura held out her arms for the almost four month old, to her chagrin Chizue immediately relaxed and drifted off into a restful sleep for once, though not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Kushina moved back allowing the girl inside.

Where she expertly removed her sandals without jostling Chizue or even waking her "Do we have a guest, yes we do, hello Sakura, we heard from Karin-chan, congratulations on a mission well done" Minato peered around the corner having heard a familiar voice.

And shot the fuscia haired teenager a smile "Thanks Minato-san, I'm sure Karin-chan already gave you the souvenirs she bought, but I brought some to, even for Naruto, I have an idea that I want to test" Sakura grinned.

Carefully reaching into her pouch that housed the scroll she'd sealed the souvenirs in for the family she'd known for what seemed like forever "Honestly you spoil us to much Sakura-chan, even for Chizue-chan" the ruby haired woman shook her head amused by the girls kindness.

As the scroll revealed another weirdly shaped kunai for Minato's collection, a kimono for Chizue and for her a new set of pots that had been affordable "What did you get Naruto-kun if I may ask" the Fourth Hokage inquired curiously.

Even more curious when Sakura didn't even attempt to hide her smile "I found an old fuinjutsu book in Clouds antique book store, my idea is to draw the storage seal in the notebook, specify who it's for and hopefully Naruto will be able unseal his souvenir" the pinkette explained.

Intending on sending Sasuke's souvenir the same way, only after testing if her idea worked of course, the idea could be mass-marketed if that was the case and things could be transported much quicker, not unlike her apparition seal or the Flying Thunder God seal.

The couple shook their heads amused but intrigued as they accepted their souvenirs "Well thanks Sakura-chan I promise these will get a lot of use" Kushina assured, taking Chizue back into her arms when the little girl shifted.

Waking up somewhat only to let out a little cry upon finding herself not where she wanted to be "Go now I'm sure you have a lot more souvenirs to hand out" Minato chuckled, watching the girl vanish, using her apparition seals to get to wherever she was going next.

Like she'd done before, everyone that she knew got souvenirs, including Dosu "Sakura, it's been awhile" the former Sound Shinobi stated when he opened the door, just a little shocked to see her visiting him, especially since he'd heard that she was off on a mission.

"Yeah it has, I wanted to make sure you were doing well and give you this, I got back from an almost three week mission to Cloud, yesterday" Sakura said, pleased to see the fifteen year old doing well after he'd moved out.

Passing over the scroll in which his souvenir was sealed "Again with the gifts Sakura" Dosu rolled his eyes seeing what she'd brought him this time, a new weapon, that he graciously accepted knowing that the teenager before him was selfless to a fault.

Her lips curved upwards at his intrigue "Exactly, anyway I hope you find that it suits you well I have a couple more stops to make before going home" she waved disappearing without another word to the Uchiha Compound.

She didn't even have to knock as the door was yanked open as if the woman had just been waiting for her to visit "Sakura-chan we heard all about it from Itachi-chan, congrats on a mission well done" Mikoto threw her arms around her future daughter in law.

And gave the girl a bone crushing hug that Sakura was all to happy to return "Thanks, I'm glad it went well to you know after the disaster of the previous ones" the pinkette smiled when Mikoto released her.

Only to drag her into the house, impatiently wait for her to take off her sandals before being drug into the living room where Fugaku was for once at home, he craned his neck around to eye her and nodded in acceptance "Welcome back from your mission" Fugaku greeted.

Not as stiff as he once had been "I take it since your here, you have souvenirs" the graying brunet inquired, having come to expect this sort of thing whenever the girl went off on missions away from the village and Sakura nodded.

Taking a seat on the couch "Plus there was something I wanted to ask you before I went to see Shisui, Izumi-chan and Kyoko-chan, then Itachi" Sakura informed softly, hoping they would respond well to her request to properly start dating their son.

"Well what did you bring us Sakura-chan and you know you can ask anything, your practically family already after all" the ebony haired woman giggled knowing how polite the girl was who wouldn't do anything without permission.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "For Fugaku-sama, a unique writing utensil that you don't have to constantly dip in ink for signatures, only refill it when it runs out, Mikoto-san, new kitchenware, pots and pans, I figured you'd appreciate the new set" the rosette announced.

Handing over the individual souvenirs "Oh I can't wait to use them, I'd been meaning to get some new ones but kept getting side-tracked" Mikoto squealed unable to help herself as she jumped up grabbing Sakura in another bone crushing hug as she did so.

While Fugaku curiously inspected his souvenir with a speculative gleam in his eyes "Intriguing, I'm sure it will get a lot of use, now as for the matter of what you wished to ask us, in return there's something I'd like to ask you as well" Fugaku said when he was finished.

Carefully placing the pen down on the table, Sakura tilted her head to the side but guessed she would find out after a moment "Right, I'd like to start dating Itachi properly, you know not just be betrothed, but an actual couple" Sakura blurted.

Just a tiny bit awkward asking her future in laws for this "You know Sakura-chan you don't have to ask us for permission" the Uchiha Matriarch pointed out gently, though it pleased her greatly Sakura considered their feelings on the matter.

"Quite, you should be talking about this sort of thing with Itachi" the Uchiha Patriarch commented wondering what Sakura was thinking currently as she re-seated herself and got comfortable, though he could have guessed what came out of her mouth next.

As she spoke "Well we're all going to be family in the future and I know if I hadn't, Itachi would just come ask you anyway if I brought up the subject, my parents already agreed so that's why" the fuscia haired teenager explained softly.

The couple shared amused looks with one another in response "You may have permission Sakura-chan, you and Itachi-chan are responsible, therefor we trust nothing will happen" Mikoto shrugged lightly, husband in agreement.

Knowing that his wife was right "Now for what I'd like to ask, I already received permission from Lady Tsunade and you won't have to do it right away, but I intend on establishing a clinic here in the compound that will work closely with the Hospital and I'd like your help to train the medics" Fugaku informed.

Like he'd known she would the rosette brightened in excitement "My explicit help or can I have Karin-chan and Haku help me as they are part of my team at the hospital" Sakura requested, those two would help things go much faster.

Fugaku nodded having already guessed the two would be a great asset "See told you Fugaku, anyway thanks for the souvenirs Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman smiled, pulling the teenager into another bone crushing hug.

That Sakura happily returned "Indeed, I'll let you know when your help is needed for now enjoy your break" the graying brunet waved the girl off as she shot him a bright smile and disappeared from the house through the door.

On her way to visit Shisui, Izumi and baby Kyoko "Ah Sakura-chan, we thought you might come to visit" Izumi greeted upon answering the door, little Kyoko in her arms, and not but a moment later Sakura was holding the little girl.

"Mhm with souvenirs, even for Kyoko-chan" the pinkette grinned, surprised to see how much the baby had grown in the time that she'd been gone, Kyoko was now three weeks old, the kimono she'd bought the child would fit perfectly for another couple of months.

Izumi brightened as did Shisui who was stood right behind his wife "Well come on in, if you'd come earlier you might have gotten to see Itachi-chan" Shisui sniggered softly being careful not to be to overly loud so as not to startle his daughter.

Kami he still could hardly believe he was a Father and that he'd missed out on Izumi's entire pregnancy "No need to worry I intend on going to see him after this" Sakura informed softly, removing her shoes for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Until all three of them were seated, Kyoko still cradled comfortably in her arms "Right so what did you bring us this time Sakura-chan" the brunette inquired, curious because she knew Sakura always brought back souvenirs that were interesting.

"For you Izumi-chan, I bought this" the rosette handed over a pouch, a medical kit for children, Izumi smiled kindly at the younger female in thanks, Shisui was next and as usual he got a new tantou since he'd broken the last one.

Though he shot her a pout "You always get me a new weapon, holy Sakura-chan what is this" the Uchiha sulked for a moment until he got a good look at his tantou and saw that it was different than the others she'd gotten him before.

Sakura grinned for the second time "Well if your in a pinch Shisui, you can add clear poison to it, lastly I got this kimono for Kyoko-chan, she should be big enough to wear it now" Sakura explained before handing over the last remaining souvenir.

A kimono decorated with crystals, "Oh your to kind Sakura-chan but thank you, I'm sure I'll be using this in the near future and you'll be the first one we show when I have her wear that" Izumi sighed softly.

Having come to expect this sort of thing from the younger female, though it still shocked her sometimes "Yeah, I'll put this to good use on the next mission I get" Shisui grinned, excited to test out his newest weapon, he'd have to go buy a clear poison though.

Before Sakura left though "By the way since your going to visit Itachi next does that mean you already heard from Fugaku-sama about his plans to establish a clinic here in the compound…when the time comes, I'd like to learn as well" the brunette asked.

Getting a nod, only to become a little more serious as she made her request "I'll talk to Fugaku-sama but I'm sure anyone who's interested in learning will be able to" the fourteen year old paused in strapping her sandals back onto her feet.

"Just let us, or rather Izumi-chan know when you have more information, on that note, have fun with Itachi-chan" the exuberant Uchiha waved, holding his daughter unlike how she'd first arrived and with nary a sigh she was gone.

To Itachi's house in the compound, here she was overcome with nerves and had to take a couple of deep breaths to give herself courage, then after squaring her shoulders knocked firmly on the door just as Hisashi swooped down and settled on her shoulder it opened.

Revealing Itachi, who eyed her in a small manner of amusement "I didn't expect to see you much today, is everything alright" Itachi chuckled, only growing worried when he saw how rigidly she was stood, like she was afraid of something.

"Everything's fine, just got done giving everyone their souvenirs, however there's something very important that I'd like to discuss with you" Sakura admitted, fearing Itachi's response for the first time ever, though she shouldn't.

Itachi straightened "Come in Sakura, I'll make some tea" the Uchiha heir gestured her in, getting the sense that whatever she wanted to discuss with him would change their lives irrevocably, he knew things had been different while in Cloud.

But now being back in Leaf, he could see how different it had actually been "Right thanks" the fuscia haired teenager nodded squashing her urge to run as she took off her sandals and followed Itachi into his living room.

Where she got comfortable in the lone armchair he had and Itachi disappeared into the kitchen, eight minutes later he was back with chamomile tea and a light snack for them to munch on "So…what would you like to discuss" Itachi questioned carefully.

After a few minutes, letting her get nice and relaxed, immediately she went rigid again "I uh you see…Itachi, I'd like to date you properly" Sakura blurted, cheeks red and hot from embarrassment because that was so not how she'd planned on asking.

As for Itachi, he simply sat on his couch, staring at her in surprise, before his gaze softened "You mean be a proper couple" the eighteen year old countered and Sakura's blush darkened before she nodded in answer.

This was not what he'd expected truthfully but now that the subject had been broached, he knew he had to give her a proper response "That's right, I noticed a change while we were in Cloud and I feel ready for that step, establishing a real relationship with each other" the rosette admitted.

Fidgeting nervously beneath his gaze "How do your parents feel about us actually being with one another that way, for that matter my parents will also need to know" Itachi inquired, already thinking about how he could ask.

He didn't need to worry as Sakura giggled "Already got permission from our parents but their fine with it, they know we won't do anything drastic and we're more responsible than most so they gave us their consent" Sakura informed seriously.

Itachi shot her an amused smile at this "Then the only thing to do is this, Sakura will you be mine, forsaking all others" the Uchiha heir asked properly, knowing that she wouldn't date anyone else except him but he felt the need to say it anyway.

Sakura turned bright red in response before nodding "Yes, your the only one I ever want to be with Itachi-kun" the pinkette whispered, but Itachi was able to hear since they were the only two in the house.

Pleased with the outcome of their discussion Sakura stood and quick as lightning before Itachi could react pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'm sure I'll see you again soon, perhaps for our first date as an official couple" Itachi asked when he felt she was getting ready to leave.

Viridian irises snapped to his charcoal irises "Alright, I leave the details up to you, but I get to plan our second date" Sakura giggled, knowing that whatever Itachi planned would be great and after strapping her sandals back onto her feet.

Followed by a quick kiss was back home "You were gone an awful long time you know" Hashirama sulked feeling her chakra and going to greet her in the foyer, Sakura grinned broadly at him in response.

Obviously still in quite the cheery mood "Sorry, sorry just had a lot to hand out, plus tell Itachi about what was discussed this morning, not to mention I had to sit and chat with everyone for a bit while handing out the souvenirs" the fuscia haired teenager assured.

Knowing he'd been worried "Does that mean you and Itachi-kun are together now as a couple" the raven haired Hokage inquired, thinking it was much to soon, but Mebuki and Kizashi had already given their daughter permission.

"Mhm, he's planning our first date, I'm so excited for it I can barely wait" Sakura squealed quietly, knowing this was about the time Naegi took his nap, so didn't dare be to loud, though she should have known someone would come to investigate.

As Tobirama peered into the foyer where they were stood, ivory brow raised and confusion in his gaze "Care to share what has you still rather excited like this morning" Tobirama questioned not sure what to think about the odd family he was part of.

Sakura nodded her head "Itachi and I we're a proper couple now and he's planning our first date" the teenager repeated making Tobirama shake his head in amusement, despite his concerns, Itachi really was different than most of the others.

Not to mention he couldn't interfere with a betrothal contract "Honestly, I thought you two had already had your first date" the ivory haired Hokage raised his brow again, confused, considering the duo in question had been going on dates since she was twelve.

"Technically, but this will be the first one as boyfriend and girlfriend" Sakura announced, Tobirama shook his head again then disappeared into the living room, followed by Hashirama and lastly her, where they sat around chit-chatting with one another.

Until Hanami returned from the academy "Guess what Nee-chan I'm a straight A+ student just like you were when you were in the academy" Hanami launched herself at her sister, proudly showing the teenager her report card.

"Very good Hanami-chan, I'm proud of you" the fourteen year old hugged the soon to be seven year old to her gently before Hanami squirmed indicating she wanted to be set down, where she flashed her report card to the others.

Before cuddling into Sakura's side as the older girl pulled out a book to read "You know I do wonder how that Idate guy is doing" Haku commented suddenly having thought about Idate before but this was the first time he'd mentioned him.

But it was readily apparent that not even Sakura knew how Idate was doing "I'm sure we'll see him around at some point Haku, or if we really want to know we could go to T&I and ask his brother Ibiki-sensei how Idate-san is doing" the rosette suggested.

Haku smiled in answer "Perhaps, anyway didn't you say that you had an idea, in order to send Naruto-san and Sasuke-san their souvenirs that you bought them while we were in Cloud" the sixteen year old reminded.

Causing the younger teenager to perk up in response "That's right, will you help me test my theory Haku" Sakura grinned, eager to test her idea to see if it was possible, if not those boys would be waiting for quite a long time to get any souvenirs she got for them.

The doe eyed teenager nodded and she quickly shut her book before the two of them vanished to the training room, their connected notebooks in hand along with a random object that nobody would miss if things didn't go as planned.

"Okay so what was your idea exactly" Haku asked when Sakura drew the storage seal in her notebook and it appeared in his, followed by Sakura adding a bit of chakra to the seal in hopes of it actually working like she wanted.

For a moment she didn't answer, checking over her work intently to make sure she'd drawn the seal right "My idea is to be able to send items through the notebook via storage seal" the fourteen year old announced.

Reaching for the random object she'd brought only to promptly seal it within the storage seal she'd drawn "If it works all you have to do is unseal it hopefully" Sakura bit her lip, watching with trepidation as Haku pressed a glowing finger to the seal that had appeared in his notebook.

And in a puff of smoke the item she'd sealed in her notebook came out of the seal in his "Crazy, just crazy, that means if you patent this idea, things could be transported at a quicker rate, improving business for many" the charcoal haired teenager whistled.

Awed in spite of himself, Sakura was a literal genius, but sometimes he forgot that it seemed "True, I'll have to ask Uchiha-sama" the fuscia haired teenager giggled, pleased that her idea had indeed worked so now all that was left was sending Naruto and Sasuke their souvenirs.

Which she would do later that night since they were probably training like crazy at the moment in order to get stronger and she didn't want to interrupt them, though since her idea had proved feasible she and Haku returned downstairs to relax with the others in the living room.

Until it was dinnertime, Sakura all to gladly vanished into the kitchen to help cook the evening meal prompting those that had been missing from the house to return i.e. Tsunade and Shizune "Things at the hospital were crazy without you today" Shizune sighed.

Looking extremely worn out not that Haku or Sakura could blame the woman "Just hang in there okay Shizune-sempai, we'll be back before you know it" Sakura quipped with a smile, having liked the woman that was her second cousin since day one.

Tsunade shot her an amused snort "If I'm assuming correctly you and those two will be busy with work not pertaining to the hospital immediately after your break, unless you haven't gone to speak with Uchiha yet" Tsunade commented.

Hoping that she wouldn't have to explain the details to her granddaughter, she was in luck as Sakura nodded in understanding, though Haku was considerably confused "What do you mean by that Hokage-sama" Haku frowned.

Sakura nudged him in the side and when his gaze focused on her, she silently communicated that she'd explain later, to him and Karin both preferably, when Haku nodded in acceptance they returned to eating dinner.

Before all the food had been devoured "Guess I'll get back and make sure no one tried to blow up the hospital in my absence" the raven haired woman sighed softly, exhausted she'd been having to deal with things around the hospital by herself for over three weeks now.

The fourteen year old at the table couldn't help but wince, Tsunade crinkled her nose "Things will get better soon Shizune, just be patient alright" the honey eyed woman finally said to her first apprentice, earning a confused look.

Making Sakura realize that Shizune didn't know what Fugaku had planned, well Shizune would for certain be surprised as the woman headed out the door without an answer from her mentor and soon Tsunade left to get back to work and finish up some unfinished paperwork for the night.

Leaving everyone else to clean up and put the kitchen and dining room back to rights before congregating back to the living room to sit and chat for awhile longer when Mebuki was about to call it a night and tell everyone to head to bed.

Hanami remembered something and hurriedly spoke up wanting to secure the promise before Sakura was asked for something by someone else "Onee-chan tomorrows bring your sibling to class day, will you come" Hanami pleaded, dark blue eyes wide and full of hope.

Not that she had to really worry or anything "Course Hanami-chan, it's been awhile since I've seen Iruka-sensei or even set foot in the academy actually" Sakura smiled, ruffling the almost seven year old girl's hair gently.

Pleased that she would get to spend nearly the whole day with her big sister Hanami vanished up the stairs to get ready for bed, mother shaking her head in amusement, Naegi cradled in her arms "Good thing to I suppose, Naegi has another appointment tomorrow" Mebuki commented.

Causing Zabuza to straighten "That means I wouldn't have been able to walk her, perhaps its for the best that she said something otherwise I wouldn't have known" Zabuza shot the woman a mock glare, earning an innocent smile before Mebuki disappeared upstairs baby in arms.

"Goodnight all" Kizashi was quick to follow after his wife, leaving the rest of their family and the two extras who were as good as shaking their heads at the antics of the married couple, Haku chuckled under his breath, only to get growled at before promptly body flickering directly into his room.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Like Dad said goodnight all" the rosette hurried up the stairs herself and upon entering her room plopped down on her bed and pulled the notebook that connected her to Naruto and Sasuke from beneath her pillow.

Which was followed by the same kind of writing utensil she'd gifted Fugaku earlier that day to scribble a message to the two boys _~Hey Naruto, Sasuke, how goes it~_ it took a couple of minutes before two individual messages appeared from both boys.

 _~Okay I guess the training's really hard here on Mount Myoboku/Like Hell, Mitarashi's crazy and becoming a Snake Summoners not easy in the least~_ Naruto's was first followed by Sasuke's, prompting the two boys to nitpick at each other as she expected they would.

It was like talking to one another without her didn't even cross their minds sometimes _~Yeah right Teme at least you don't have a Toad bashing you over the back of the head with a baton~_ Naruto wrote back, sulking most likely.

~ _Well at least you don't have a crazy insane torture interrogator training you, Dobe~_ came Sasuke's scathing response and Sakura watched as the messages got more and more ridiculous with each passing second.

Until she had enough and smoothly interrupted their long distance argument _~Oi brainless wonders I'm still here you know or are you going to continue arguing and waste our limited conversation time and find out why I actually decided to write you~_ she scribbled.

Both boys scribbled back apologies in response _~Sorry, sorry Sakura-chan, but why are you writing so late at night usually it's in the morning/My bad, it's been to long since I've had a chance to pick on Dobe, so what's up~_ came their responses.

Relieved that the argument had been put on hold _~Got back from Hidden Cloud yesterday evening that's why was there almost three weeks, we're allies with them now, and since I actually got to go I got everyone souvenirs, including the both of you~_ Sakura grinned.

Waiting for the next messages and her best friends didn't disappoint _~What really that totally sucks you know/Why are you telling us do you enjoy teasing us since we're stuck in different places and in fact can't receive the souvenirs you bought us~_ came the replies.

One sulking the other grumpy and upset as he felt she was teasing them _~Not to worry, not to worry, I had Haku help me test an idea that worked, give me a few minutes and you'll have your souvenirs~_ the pinkette snickered to herself as she wrote the message.

For that one both Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently as she drew two individual storage seals in the notebook, then sealed the souvenirs she'd bought inside, while at the same time indicated which seal was for whom, followed by another message telling them to go ahead and unseal their souvenirs.

This was followed by dual messages _~Kami Sakura-chan you're a genius, this book is totally awesome thank you thank you thank you and I swear it will get a lot of good use believe it~_ Naruto scribbled, quicker than Sasuke.

Who took a couple minutes longer as he was utterly stunned _~More like ultra genius, that's crazy Sakura but thanks for the sword, like the Dobe said it will get a lot of use, now it's my turn to return the favor~_ came Sasuke's response.

Naruto it seemed had the same idea as a couple minutes later a message from both of them said they'd sent her something through the storage seals in the notebook and out came the weirdest looking flower she'd ever seen and a shimmering silver snake scale.

 _~Awww thanks guys, I'll have to sneak down to the kitchen and get a vase for the flower and make a case for the scale to hang on my wall in my room~_ Sakura sent her thanks to the two boys/teenagers now she had to remember.

They spent a bit more time scribbling messages back and forth to one another before she told them that she was going to head to bed, Hanami wanted her to go to sibling day at the academy with her after all, _~Sleep tight Sakura-chan/Goodnight sleep well~_ Naruto and Sasuke scribbled back.

Before she closed the notebook and stuffed it under her pillow again, followed by hurriedly sneaking down the stairs to retrieve a vase, fill it and return to her room via apparition seal, carefully put the flower Naruto had sent her in the vase then lay down to get some shut eye.

Hours later she was woken by her alarm clock followed by a loud knock on her door "Nee-chan it's time for breakfast, don't forget you promised to come to sibling day" Hanami called much louder than usually rousing her further from sleep.

Not that she would have been able to go back to sleep anyway "Right I know Hanami-chan, just give me a few to wash up and get dressed " Sakura called back as she sat up stretching until her joints popped.

After a moment or two she stood and headed over to her dresser picking out an appropriate outfit to wear for the day, then with chosen outfit in arms Sakura disappeared to her private bathroom to wash up a bit for the morning since she hadn't taken a shower last night.

Fifteen minutes later she was padding down the stairs "Well good morning Sakura-chan" Hashirama greeted with a bright smile, unable to help himself as he pulled the growing girl into a bone crushing hug that she happily returned with her own smile.

"Anija it's to early for you antics and stop trying to crush that girls spine already" Tobirama snorted, picking on his brother for once if he could Hashirama probably would have been blushing like a tomato as he quickly released Sakura.

Who giggled, emerald orbs twinkling in amusement before she escaped into the kitchen to sit and eat breakfast with everyone "Make sure you girls have fun" Kizashi said when Hanami was headed out the door with Sakura in tow.

"Don't worry Dad we will, won't we Hanami" Sakura hefted her little sister onto her hip with ease that made Mebuki slightly jealous as she bid her daughters farewell for the day, only to turn around and head out the door herself with Naegi in arms, Kizashi and Zabuza on her heels.

Leaving Haku and the reanimation's alone until Haku decided to go find out how Idate was doing, so with Sakura's advice in mind he went straight to T&I "What do you want" the Chunin on desk duty grunted clearly in a foul mood.

And Haku wondered if he wasn't making some sort of mistake by coming here "I'd like to speak with Ibiki Morino if you don't mind" but he was unwilling to give up on his quest to find out how Idate was since he'd made the decision to come back to Leaf and own up to his crimes.

The man seated behind the desk raised a disbelieving brow in response before glancing down at something on his desk probably Ibiki's schedule "He's free for about twenty minutes hope that's enough to get whatever problem you have dealt with, fifth door on the right" the man growled.

Obviously irritated that he'd had to deal with a teenager but Haku quickly hurried down the hall and found the right door that led to Ibiki's office and knocked three times "Come In" a harsh voice barked from the other side.

Haku steeled his nerves if he could watch a woman give birth then having a conversation with the Head of T&I wouldn't be nearly as traumatizing he hoped "Excuse me then I'm coming in" the doe eyed teenager straightened.

Twisting the knob to open the door as he did so "What do you what stupid brat, I'm busy" Ibiki growled upon sighting him, but Haku's gaze was drawn to the other teenager seated near a bookcase in the corner reading.

"Actually Ibiki-sensei I came to inquire about Idate-san, but as I see that he is doing fine since his return to the village I'll just be on my way" Haku bowed politely pleased to see that Idate was indeed doing well since coming back and turned on his heel to leave.

Before he could even take one step out of the office, Ibiki snapped "Take him with you get him out of my hair for awhile if you will" the Anbu Commander demanded, Idate knew that tone well so hurriedly scrambled from his seat.

Dragging his unexpected babysitter if Haku could be called that out the door with him moments later "You sure have a lot of guts" Idate groaned upon exiting the T&I building to start wandering randomly around the village.

Clearly though Haku saw nothing wrong with what he'd done "Well I figured if I could stand to watch and help a woman give birth then dealing with the Head Interrogator couldn't be nearly as traumatizing" the doe eyed teenager shrugged.

Not to concerned really and Idate choked "Right, anyway I don't think I really know who you are, considering I only know those four Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin, how are they by the way" the brunet grimaced at first, before inquiring about the shinobi who'd protected him.

With a smile "Haku Yuki, my Master and I were brought here to Leaf by Sakura and her team when they were genin, Sakura's doing quite well in fact she just recently entered a proper relationship with her betrothed, Naruto and Sasuke are off training and Karin's and I are learning how to be proper medics" Haku introduced before explaining.

The other teenager whistled in response though he was a little disappointed that Sakura already had someone "So what made you want to check up on me since we hadn't formally met until now" Idate asked, slightly confused, Haku simply shrugged.

Meanwhile across the village Hanami with Sakura in tow managed to make it to the academy in record time "It feels so weird entering the academy without being a student" Sakura laughed feeling awkward but Hanami refused to release her in case she had any idea's about running off.

Not that she would because she'd promised her little sister that she wouldn't do that "Just for today Nee-chan and it's not like you'll be alone cause Kimiko-chan managed to coerce Itachi-ni to come along today to" Hanami snickered.

Spying her best friend as they entered her classroom and next to her scrunched uncomfortably in the row made for growing children not adults was Itachi "Poor Itachi that looks like it hurts" the rosette commented as they sat.

Her next to Itachi with Hanami on the outside of the row, leaving just enough space for Kaen who thankfully didn't have any siblings "Oh it does, however Kimiko's happiness at having me come with her is more than enough reason to stay" Itachi chuckled.

Shifting in an attempt to get comfortable, at the front of the room Iruka pressed his lips together feeling sympathetic of his former student and the Uchiha heir for having the two girls as their sisters, adopted or otherwise.

With that in mind and a quick glance around the classroom, taking roll call as he did so to make sure all of his students were there Iruka began class, hours later when the academy let out Sakura never felt so grateful for the teachers.

"That was awesome how Daikoku-sensei had you help us Onee-chan, I don't think I've ever quite understood math so well until today" the blue eyed six year old chattered a mile a minute as she made sure all of her homework for tomorrow was in her backpack.

Earning an indulgent smile "Yeah, yeah, Itachi-ni was cool to" Kimiko chimed in, sending her adoptive big brother an adoring look, prompting him to ruffle her hair a tender expression on his face, it was such a shame Sasuke was missing out.

As they started walking the younger duo calmed significantly as their excitement gave way to happy tiredness "Goodness looks like they exhausted themselves" the Uchiha heir shook his head in amusement as he lifted Kimiko so that she could rest a bit.

"Indeed, come on Hanami-chan try not to fall asleep yet, I'm sure Mom and Dad are eagerly waiting to here what sort of shenanigans you got up to today with me" the fourteen year old snickered, doing the same as Itachi with more ease though.

Despite her best efforts though Hanami simply couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and was asleep way before they ever got home "Hanami-chan must have been really excited for today" Kimiko explained still awake.

Sakura was inclined to agree with the little brunette "You might be right and on that note I should get her home, see you soon Itachi, Kimiko-chan" Sakura nodded, then as nothing more than a sigh of the wind was gone using her apparition seal to get home faster.

The rest of the family was quiet as she walked through the living room with a sleeping Hanami and then up the stairs to put the girl in her bed "Is she alright" Mebuki asked dread in her stomach at the thought of something wrong with one of her children.

"Peachy, she was just tired is all Mom, all that excitement over me going with her must have worn her out" the rosette grinned, taking note of their guest, who waved sheepishly when her gaze landed on him before plopping down gracefully on the couch.

More than a little curious Idate inched forward "So I didn't know you also had siblings" Idate said trying to start a conversation with Sakura while trying not to be so loud just in case because he certainly didn't want to wake the baby sleeping in the bassinet next to his mother.

Sakura perked up "Yep, two of them Hanami-chan and Naegi-kun, who was born two days after we brought you back" Sakura smiled pleased with her two siblings, both of whom which she adored and loved without question.

Idate couldn't help it as he to began to smile "I heard Naruto and Sasuke were off training, for how long will they be back anytime soon, Haku wouldn't give me the specifics" the charcoal eyed sixteen year old questioned.

Trying to keep the conversation going "Ah yes that's right and for two years, they wanted to get stronger so that when they do come back they can become Chunin" the fuscia haired fourteen year old explained giving the bare minimum of details.

Considering she was sealed along with the rest of them, if Idate truly wanted to know he would have to be sealed as well and she didn't think that would really go over well with the teenager "However if you want I can let you tell them hello" she offered.

And Idate looked seriously confused "She has a notebook that allows her to pass messages to Naruto and Sasuke via fuinjutsu" Haku explained with ease, after that Idate looked intrigued by the concept of being able to send messages to the two boys so nodded.

Without a sound Sakura was gone and back in .5 seconds, notebook and pen in hand "Keep in mind they might not answer right away, they could still be training" Sakura informed taking her original seat next to Tobirama.

He was probably the coolest great Uncle ever and it made her all the more determined to accomplish her dream of creating a jutsu that would give them back his and Hashirama's life "Just how exactly are they training anyway" Idate frowned.

Flipping open the notebook to the latest page where various messages had been written back and forth between the three best friends allowing him a peek into how strong their bond actually was as he carefully scribbled a message and waited with anticipation for a response.

"Well Naruto he's training to be a Toad Sage under Jiraiya-sama another Sannin and Sasuke, he wanted to be a Snake Summoner so asked Anko-sensei to take him to Ryuchi Caves to train" the rosette announced and Idate shuddered at the mention of the insane purple haired interrogator.

Eight minutes later it was apparent that they were still training "Let me know when they respond, I'll probably be at T&I with my brother" the charcoal eyed teenager requested, standing as he returned the notebook to Sakura.

Before heading for the door, Haku on his heels to escort him out, it was good the teenager was branching out and making more friends that weren't part of her tight circle, fifteen minutes after Idate left, Hanami trailed down the stairs, stomach rumbling in hunger.

Signaling it was time for dinner, with horrible timing as Sakura's notebook flashed blue indicating unread messages, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, quickly read the messages and scribble back a hasty response telling them that Idate had already left.

Then she headed into the kitchen to help with dinner and afterwards gave Naegi a bath for Mebuki who decided for once that other people could look after the blonde haired baby until the entire house had settled down for bed.

~Five Days Later~

Itachi decided it was high time to take her on their first date as a couple and what does the eighteen year old do, he blindfolds her "Seriously Itachi" Sakura huffed in amusement as he gently led her along the streets to wherever he'd decided their date would be.

"At least allow me this Sakura" Itachi said in an equally amused tone, he was certain though that Sakura would like what he had planned, including a home-cooked meal courtesy of himself and an evening alone atop the Hokage Mountain to watch the sunset with permission from Mebuki.

Kizashi had been noticeably absent for some reason "Oh alright you win this time Itachi, just remember I get to plan our next date and I might just return the courtesy" the rosette giggled, simply letting him direct her to wherever.

Though she had a vague idea of where they were going when they paused and starting climbing a set of stairs "I'll be looking forward to it then" the Uchiha heir chuckled distracting her and then all of a sudden they were no longer on stairs and on solid ground.

Messing with her sense of direction so now she had no idea where they were, it was a few moments later that they finally came to a stop and with deft fingers he untied the blindfold allowing her to finally see.

Her breath caught in her throat at the scene displayed before her eyes "Beautiful" Sakura whispered the only thing that came to mind upon seeing the village that was her home basked in the evening light.

"Indeed it is, but if you think that this was the only reason I brought you up here, your mistaken, a picnic dinner made by me and this evening alone to ourselves to watch the sun set on our village" Itachi drew her attention onto him.

Pleased that she was just as enraptured by the sight before her eyes as he was, even more to the fact was that Sakura was a sight to behold herself, dressed in a soft green kimono, hand-sewn by Mebuki which took his own breath away.

Sakura let a tender smile alight her features as he beckoned her over to the basket that he'd set up twenty minutes before hand on the blanket meant for their comfort "You know I can't refuse your food Itachi" the pinkette sighed, already greatly enjoying herself.

Itachi let a smile quirk his lips upwards for a moment as he focused on emptying the basket "Nor can I refuse yours" the eighteen year old shot back, pulling out a pitcher full of tea that he was sure she would enjoy, cups, plates, silverware and the food of course.

All of which looked extra delicious "We're quite the pair aren't we Itachi, by the way I don't think I ever asked, when did you realize that you liked me as more than just a friend" Sakura giggled softly, only to ask something that she'd always been curious about.

Causing Itachi to pause and look at her in surprise because he thought Sasuke would have told her "Probably when you were nine it was that day you helped Hinata-san defend herself against bullies but I don't think I made the connection that I did until I heard Tsume-sama wished to have you betrothed to Kiba-san" Itachi admitted.

Unable to help it Sakura blushed in response and then a plate of delicious food was put in her hands followed by a cup of tea "Mm smells good and I understand, it wasn't until I was ten that I realized I even liked you like that" the pinkette announced.

Seeing as Itachi confessed she could do the same "When did you figure out that it was more than just like" the Uchiha heir questioned, waiting patiently for Sakura to swallow her bite of food, that was practically melting in their mouths, he'd done a good job indeed.

Though what he didn't expect was for the darker blush to spread across her face "Uh ah um well….it was during the final round of the Chunin Exam, when I learned you were in the booth where Orochimaru was" Sakura stammered for a moment before becoming much more serious.

That day had been a pivotal moment in her life which led to her realizing that her feelings weren't just that of like anymore but of love despite how young she'd been "I see, as for me it was probably the first time you went off on a mission outside the village" Itachi said quietly.

Reeling from Sakura's admission but he managed to shake it off to enjoy their date good and proper and once the food had been devoured they cuddled to watch the sun set, when the last of the sun's rays disappeared on the horizon, the young couple stood.

Cleaning up after themselves as they did so "Today was great Itachi and I loved the date, I hope whatever I come up with impresses you like you impressed me" the fuscia haired teenager commented when they began heading down the side of the mountain.

Not like normal people of course, anyone out and about still at this late hour probably thought they were crazy "Agreed and I look forward to our next date" the eighteen year old smiled, walking her home like a proper boyfriend should.

And at the door to her house bent to steal a kiss "Goodnight Itachi" Sakura giggled, reaching up on her tiptoes to get another kiss, this one light but full of promise, Itachi smiled down at her fondly, loving how his life had turned out so far.

"Goodnight to you as well Sakura, may your dreams be sweet and that you sleep well" Itachi murmured watching as Sakura blushed, gave him one last kiss, this one on the cheek before disappearing inside to spend the rest of the evening with her family as he headed back home.

Sakura was on cloud nine for the rest of the night until it was time for bed, but the following morning brought tragedy into her life as Tsume Inuzuka stormed into her home "Stray we really need your help" the Inuzuka Matriarch pleaded unlike herself.

Everyone was staring at the woman like she was crazy but it was Sakura that saw the deep rooted fear in Tsume's gaze that had her extremely worried "Tsume-sama what happened, please tell me Kiba's alright, Hana, what about Akamaru or the Haimaru triplets, where's Kuromaru" the rosette rambled worried about the family and their ninken.

If she wasn't so worried right now she would have laughed "No stray one of the main branch Inuzuka's was killed during a mission, they brought back his ninken but the ninken is barely hanging in there as it is, we're trying but nothings working" Tsume frowned.

"So naturally you want Sakura to help you, what could she do though, Sakura's not an Inuzuka" Tobirama cut in, not liking the direction the conversation was going, it would end with Sakura probably being saddled with a ninken.

Tsume sighed "I'm well aware that Stray isn't an Inuzuka, but we need an unbiased person to help Hotoke, I wouldn't ask if I had any other choice" the Inuzuka Matriarch slumped, she would just hate to see the ninken die when she could have done something to prevent his death.

No one was particularly surprised though when Sakura stood oozing determination, Tobirama however scowled "What do you need me to do Tsume-sama" Sakura asked hating to see the proud woman like this, it just didn't suit the image she'd built up of Kiba's mother.

She knew however that no one was infallible "Bond with him Stray, have him become your ninken, I know Uchiha's already got that team on you but Hotoke would provide added protection, consider it us repaying some of the debt we owe you" Tsume straightened.

Of course she should have known Sakura would tackle the task of helping her in her clan's time of need to a certain someones frustration as the two females left and made a mad dash across the village to the Inuzuka Compound.

"Come now Tobirama, sulking like a child whose had his favorite toy stolen is not cute and you know Sakura-chan's she's selfless, she can't help, helping other people" Hashirama pat his younger reanimated brother on the back in placating way.

Tobirama growled under his breath "I'm surprised your not use to it yet actually considering you've all been here nearly a year" Zabuza snorted, he himself had simply given up trying to stop the brat from doing things mostly for other people.

The reanimated second Hokage sighed in aggravation before disappearing for awhile and as for Sakura she was being instructed on how to bond with the ninken who would become yet another companion in her life.

"First Stray you have to see if he accepts your scent" Tsume warned, keeping Sakura back from the severely injured/heartbroken ninken, Hotoke gave a low growl at the unknown scent before relaxing after a minute and the growl died in his throat which gave way to a whimper.

Hotoke it seemed liked Sakura's scent to Tsume's relief as the girl shuffled forward carefully and reached out putting her hand on the canine's head "Now comes the hard part Stray to bond with him, you have to share your chakra with him" the Inuzuka Matriarch breathed.

Watching and hoping that Hotoke didn't reject Sakura's chakra as the teenagers hand glowed blue and she gently pushed her chakra into the ninken, having it mingle and even become apart of the canine as it worked through his Chakra Network.

Before she could ask what she had to do next, Hotoke struggled to his feet from where he was laid and lunged, teeth aimed for her arm, his jaw clamped down and Sakura fought the urge to rip herself free "Wa..Was this supposed to happen" Sakura asked, face tight with pain.

And Tsume closed her eyes "Yes, generally when bonding it's between a pup and child so the bite doesn't usually hurt as much, however Hotoke is not a pup, I apologize for not informing you before he finished the bonding process on his own" Tsume grimaced.

Making Sakura feel slightly better, Hotoke had simply jumped the gun a bit, she could let it slide, though she felt weird having another chakra inside of her until Hotoke finally released her from his grip "Mistress" he bowed his massive head in apology.

Shocking her and Tsume both because neither one of them had even guessed the ninken who'd been on his death bed just moments before was capable of human speech "I'm alright" the fuscia haired teen assured as she healed the injury.

Accepting the foreign chakra now inside of her since Hotoke was now her responsibility "Such a selfless Mistress you are" Hotoke further spoke, eyeing the girl who'd become his partner and realizing she wasn't even of the Inuzuka Clan to his own surprise.

"Yeah I've been told that before, Kiba's been one of the best friends I could ever ask for, Tsume-sama's always been nice to me and Hana-san taught me the value of being a medic, I wanted to return the favor" Sakura smiled.

Prompting Tsume to roll her eyes as the threat of one of the ninken dying passed and she allowed relief to fill her "Now if you have any trouble just come to us alright and Hotoke I expect you to train to keep in shape understand" Tsume announced.

Giving the massive canine a look "Of course, Mistress Sakura is mine to protect and this time I won't fail" the silver haired, silver eyed ninken growled, hating how he'd failed his other Master, this time he wouldn't, couldn't Sakura depended on him now.

Sakura stroked her hand through his fur in response "We'll work together Hotoke, we're partners now understand" the pinkette reminded, healing the ninken of the rest of his injuries, promising to give Hotoke a bath when they got back to the house, seeing the massive quantities of blood in his fur.

Hotoke nodded seriously and after Sakura bid Tsume farewell they were off to his new home which wasn't in the Inuzuka Compound "Oh my heavens" Mebuki put a hand to her heart at the sight of him and thanked the kami Hanami was off to the academy.

While Tobirama who'd returned simply scowled yet again upon realizing Sakura had managed what no one else had been able to obviously and saved the dying ninken in question, now his mistress for the rest of her life.

"Apologies, we came straight here" and then the ninken had to go and speak, which freaked out even Zabuza, who thought the idea of animals speaking that weren't summons very strange, prompting his disappearance from the living room.

The fourteen year old sighed "Mom, Dad meet Hotoke, Hotoke these two are my parents, then my little brother Naegi, he's only five months old, then my grandfather and great uncle, Haku, he's one of my friends and the one who left was Zabuza, Mom's bodyguard" Sakura introduced.

Itching to wash the blood out of her companions fur as she felt it wasn't very healthy to have Naegi around the metallic scent associated with blood "Greetings" Hotoke bowed, very polite and Tobirama sighed realizing he couldn't be angry, at least the canine had manners.

"Right, anyway lets go get that out of your fur, also I have a little sister Hanami, she's almost seven and going to the academy, then my grandmother, Hokage-sama, and Shizune-sempai, she's my second cousin, that's everyone on my Mom's side of the family" the rosette chattered.

Leading Hotoke through the living room and up the stairs, him just listening and committing everything he was told to memory so that he didn't attack anyone that she cared about in defense, he doubted his Mistress would be very happy with him then.

"What of those on your Father's side of the family" Hotoke asked, wanting to learn everything that he could and Sakura was reminded of what day it was, summer was nearly there and soon Uncle Itsuki his wife and children would be coming to visit.

She could hardly wait to see them actually having been deprived of their presence for over thirteen years "Uncle Itsuki and Aunt Homare, they have two sons who are just the cutest ever, Naoki who's ten now and Haruki who's six, both are going to the academy now probably" Sakura said.

Entering her private bathroom which had an open shower, it would make washing Hotoke easy for sure but she felt strangely weird as she turned on the water to let it warm up first before disappearing back into her bedroom to put on a bathing suit.

Not wanting to be naked in front of Hotoke that would have awkward for sure, then she was back and gesturing Hotoke into the shower to start washing him "Thank you and I'll be sure to remember" the silver furred ninken announced seriously.

"You also have to account for all of my friends, Haku and Kiba's easy, but all of my classmates are friends, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, then there's Dosu who use to live here, Naruto and Sasuke's who's off training for the next two years and my betrothed's family" Sakura informed.

Wanting to make sure Hotoke was prepared for the massive amount of friends she had "I'll have to introduce you to them eventually but for now I just want you to get use to the people in this house and my betrothed, his family as well" the pinkette stated.

Scrubbing carefully at a particularly stubborn bit of dried blood that refused to come out, no doubt Hotoke was a little tender despite her healing him, he'd been severely injured after all "Very well" the ninken said, keeping still.

Until every last bit of blood had been washed out of his fur, then it was a chore drying him and Sakura decided that she might as well give him a trim while she was at it "Does that help, lessening the amount of fur you have" Sakura frowned hoping that he didn't mind.

Thankfully it didn't seem like Hotoke really cared though he did nod "It helps, the less I have weighing me down, the faster I'll be able to respond during a potential fight" Hotoke added for her benefit she was sure and she resumed her task of snipping off as much fur as she dared.

When she was done his fur was brushed so it didn't look so wild and drying him the rest of the way was much easier and after cleaning up her bathroom headed back down the stairs with Hotoke on her heels just as Hisashi settled on her shoulder, Hotoke growled.

Only to get squawked at by a suddenly jealous crow "Hisashi, Hotoke, Hotoke this is Hisashi, he's a summons that Itachi made permanent to be a companion to me" the rosette introduced the two companions and they settled down a little.

Choosing to stare at one another, Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics and plopped down on the couch "Well he looks mighty different from earlier" Hashirama couldn't help but say, taking note of the sleek silver fur that had been trimmed neatly.

"Yep, gave him a bath, then a haircut, Hotoke said that the less fur he has weighing him down the faster he can respond in a fight" Sakura explained reaching up to stroke Hisashi who cawed while Hotoke settled at her feet, assuming an non-threatening position.

Hours later Hanami bounded into the house and froze in her tracks upon seeing probably the second biggest dog she'd ever seen "Nee-chan what's going on did you get a dog or something" Hanami asked not moving an inch until she knew it was safe.

"Ah something like that, I bonded with Hotoke, he's a ninken just like Kuromaru and Akamaru and he'll help me fight enemy, it's okay Hanami-chan, he won't attack" Sakura assured, though she was proud of the almost seven year old.

The ninken in question didn't so much as move an inch keeping in mind everything he'd been told as the little girl inched the rest of the way into the living room to greet the rest of her family and the extras who were as good as in her mind.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed Sakura praised Hotoke for doing so well and gestured for him to join her on her bed "Are you sure Mistress" Hotoke asked unsure if she was being serious with her offer.

Until she shot him an exasperated look "Of course I'm sure now get up here that's an order" the fourteen year old commanded gently knowing it would take awhile before they established a proper trusting relationship with one another.

But Hotoke did as she commanded and after scribbling some messages to Naruto and Sasuke, telling them all about her day, cuddled into Hotoke who curled around her and fell asleep, in fact she slept better than she ever had before.

Of course for the last six days of her break things were slightly crazy when it got around the village about another of her selfless acts that had saved one of the Inuzuka's ninken and become his bonded partner.

And then with Haku and Karin it was time to start implementing Fugaku's idea "We're really doing this" Karin asked still surprised that a clinic was being made in the Uchiha Compound and they were the ones who were being tasked with training the would be medics.

"For the fifth time yes Karin, we're doing this, how many people do you think actually signed up for this do you wonder" Haku mused, stood on the other side of Sakura, Hotoke off patrolling the immediate area for any danger.

Because and in his words he didn't want anyone interrupting them "No idea, but I do know of one person who signed up to become a medic" Sakura grinned, eager to prove her worth, and it would most likely come out to the rest of the Clan that she was Itachi's intended.

Good, after this the girls wouldn't want to mess with her, hopefully anyway "Perimeter is clear Mistress, no foreign chakra to note" Hotoke trotted up to them a moment later when they were preparing to make their entrance.

Sakura smiled indulgently at the ninken "Keep up the good work Hotoke, Hisashi will help you with patrolling, right let's go, Fugaku-sama's probably past his usual limit of patience with people" the pinkette snickered at her future in law.

Hotoke turned on his heels to resume his patrol, Hisashi circling the area, the two companions had learned to work together quickly on orders of Sakura and with that the three teenagers pushed open the door to the emptied out building that had been turned into a pseudo-clinic.

When Karin saw how many hopeful medics there were lined up waiting in the large designated meeting room she wanted to groan "Did everyone and their dog sign up for this" the redhead grumbled under her breath, unable to quell the urge to hurl insults.

Becoming more and more like her adoptive mother every day it seemed "Now, now they simply wish the chance to actively participate in changing things around in the village and their compound" the brunet at her side placated.

Fugaku noticed them first and held back the urge to sigh in relief, thankful that in just a few more years time Itachi would be the one doing this sort of thing and he could relax and spend the rest of his days in retirement "Thank you for coming" Fugaku nodded at the trio of teenagers.

Prompting others to take notice of them finally "What Uchiha-sama how could you let outsiders dictate how our training will be" a young woman, the age as his son burst out already not liking that she would have to follow the teachings of younger females that were lesser.

Said outsiders merely returned Fugaku's greeting "Of course Fugaku-sama, you asked for my help specifically after all and I had to bring along two of the best, we'll have them up to par that I can promise" Sakura smiled brightly.

In the crowd a familiar giggle reached her ears and she spied Izumi trying not to crack up laughing, being a mother had definitely been a blessing for the pretty brunette "Indeed so long as they take this training seriously" Haku added, taking after Sakura's example.

Which was to let the assembled Uchiha know they weren't to be taken lightly especially since their future careers as medics either here in the clinic or the hospital were dependent upon the three of them, his statement was met with silence.

And Fugaku was rather amused at how quickly the boy was to take charge "That's right, being a medic isn't easy, the work is gruelling and if you aren't prepared for that then it will be even more so just as a quick warning" Karin chimed in.

Not one to stand in the background and Sakura smiled "You expected something like this" the Uchiha Patriarch commented seeing how the two had completely taken charge and Sakura wasn't attempting to interrupt.

Though at his question she nodded "Pretty much, it's how we work, Karin and Haku balance each other out for the particularly unruly or rude patients or other medics, meanwhile I observe and then later on move in for the kill essentially" the pinkette snickered.

Her future in law grew even more amused, especially when several of the Uchiha that had come to learn how to be medics scoffed at what Karin and Haku were telling them "Shall we give you a demonstration then" the crimson haired teenager smiled viciously.

Knowing that it would be the only way to knock them off their high-horses "Quite and I assure you that after we're done you won't be so quick to disbelieve" the doe eyed teenager cut in, voice sure and strong after being practically raised by Zabuza, he didn't cringe away from many things.

This was one of them but to everyone's surprise it was neither he or Karin who performed the demonstration it was Sakura and after she was done none of the Uchiha were inclined to disagree with the teenagers.

"Now if your finished like I said these three are in charge of your training until they say otherwise, listen well and if you find yourself ill-prepared or wanting to quit halfway through they can deal with you as they see fit" Fugaku cleared his throat.

Drawing their attention back onto him once again "Why are they so important that they would be your first choice in trainers" an Uchiha snipped out as he was making for the doors in order to leave Sakura, Karin and Haku to their task of training several of the Uchiha to become medics.

Fugaku paused "Because in a matter of years, Sakura Senju, the reason our clan is still intact today, will be married to my oldest son Itachi, who will be inheriting my position, Sakura will be your Matriarch, it's better to learn now to follow her orders" the graying brunet announced.

Chaos ensued and he regretted saying anything as rabid Itachi fans glared at Sakura who was unfazed, while Karin rolled her eyes and Haku stood stony-faced at her side until Sakura whistled sharply "QUIET" came the scathing order.

Obviously tired of being called foul names "Regardless of my future position, this is neither the time or place for petty or childish antics, we're all adults here, so act like it" Sakura finished in a much more subdued tone, though it warned them of retribution silently.

Within a matter of seconds the entire group was quiet "Besides there's nothing you could do, Itachi and Sakura are betrothed, have been upon her graduation from the academy" Fugaku informed then vanished leaving them to their task.

"Right to get started lets have you sort into three groups, those that have below average chakra control, average chakra control and above average chakra control" Karin clapped her hands commanding the group as they formed the aforementioned groups.

Quickly at that to her relief "Everyone with above average chakra control follow me please, we're going to train you separately, those with average chakra control with Karin and those with below average chakra control with Sakura" Haku instructed, taking the easier group like decided on.

Having hashed out a plan on their way here that way they weren't wholly unprepared and with that the three groups went after their respective trainers and hours later left the pseudo-clinic feeling like they'd been through hell.

Things didn't get any easier the next day either and on their second day of training Itsuki, Homare, their two sons and an unexpected showed up for the now annual summer visit to Hidden Leaf, the unexpected being Homare's five month old daughter Natsuko Haruno.


	33. Summertime Adventures (Part 2) End

~Authors Note

Here we are with the second part to Summertime Adventures, hope you all enjoy and another chapter will be out soon.

End Authors Note~

* * *

"Well I see you stuck around like you told Mei" Homare commented, once they'd been properly invited into the house, five month old in arms, Mei had nearly had a fit when she'd told her best friend that Itsuki still intended on dragging them across the ocean to visit his brother.

But in the end had sent more escorts than usual, her comment was directed at Zabuza who tilted his head in answer "Of course, this woman needs the extra looking after" Zabuza snorted, pointing at Mebuki who smiled innocently.

Carrying around her own five month old "So it seems that you were unaware that you were pregnant when visiting us last year" Mebuki smoothly directed the conversation onto something else, mainly the adorable blonde haired girl her sister in law was holding.

Homare smiled down at her only daughter "Yes it seems so, I already had a bit of weight from Haruki so it didn't really hit me until after we got back, her name is Natsuko" the younger blonde haired woman admitted.

Itsuki merely beamed in pride "Looks like we evened things out a bit huh Bro, two girls and a boy for you and two boys and a girl for me" Itsuki chuckled taking up a seat next to his older brother while letting the women with babies talk all they wanted with one another.

As for Naoki and Haruki they simply zipped over to their cousins "What's up cousin, learned anything cool lately, ooh can we go visit Naruto-ni and Sasuke-ni like last time" Naoki chattered, missing his cousins apparent exhaustion in the excitement of actually getting to see her again.

Sakura smiled indulgently at the ten year old "Unfortunately Naruto and Sasuke are out of the village for the next couple of years but I can take you around and introduce you to some of my other friends when I have the time" Sakura suggested.

Prompting Naoki to sulk at the answer for a moment "What do you mean when you have the time cousin" then his mind latched on to that last little bit of her statement and frowned, finally seeming to notice that his older cousin looked extremely tired.

"Well Naoki-kun, I've been helping to train people how to be medics and that takes up most of my day, I only just got back an hour or so ago, if I'm not to tired tomorrow, I'll take you to see one of my friends, you to Haruki-kun" the pinkette explained carefully.

Knowing that she would be just as exhausted but spending time with her cousins was important to "So long as you don't stretch yourself thin and if need be I can help, seeing as I know all of your friends Sakura" Haku chimed in, ever helpful, even if he was just as busy with the assignment as she was.

The two young boys cheered excitedly, though quieter than the teenagers expected "Natsuko is hard to calm down if she's upset" Haruki, who hadn't been as talkative last time informed, shooting fearful looks at his baby sister.

"Don't I know the feeling Hanami-chan use to be the same way" Sakura smiled in amusement, missing those days somewhat, Naegi was a much more peaceful baby so far and didn't have nearly as many outbursts as Hanami use to have at his age.

Hanami huffed softly at her older sister before grabbing Haruki by the hand to lead him away "Come on Haruki, let's go play over there, oh you must six now right, well I'm almost seven, do you intend on going to your villages academy" Hanami chattered a mile a minute.

Dark purple haired boy chatting back just as equally fast to keep up with the dark pink haired girls endless stream of questions while they reacquainted themselves with one another "Mistress" Hotoke asked as he padded down the steps, confused at the newcomers.

It was difficult not to growl at their intrusion into the house but he held still waiting for his orders "Hotoke this is Naoki-kun, he's my cousin on my Dad's side of the family, Uncle Itsuki is by Dad, Aunt Homare is by Mom, then Natsuko my newest cousin and Haruki over with Hanami" Sakura explained.

And the ninken relaxed "Talking Dog, cool" only to tense when Naoki appeared at his side, interest in his blue eyes, Hotoke bit back the growl he wanted to release at the mistake the boy had made, thinking he was a common household pet.

"Ninken Naoki-kun, he's a ninja canine that fights with me" thankfully his Mistress saw fit to correct the ten year old, with that he took his chance to disappear and escape the crowded living room after committing the new scents to memory.

That way in the future he would never mistake Sakura's family for enemy "Aww I didn't scare him away did I cousin" Naoki sulked, upset that the ninken as she'd told him had left, Sakura shrugged helplessly in answer.

"He's just not use to so many people, his former partner lived on his own, plus Hotoke is still adjusting to us being bonded partners, give him time, he'll warm up to you" the rosette patted the ten year old on his head.

Before sitting down, while Itsuki frowned in confusion "You know from what I remember I always thought that bonded ninken were exclusively for clans, mainly the Inuzuka Clan if I recall, so how did you end up with a bonded ninken" Itsuki questioned of his niece.

Sakura paused in adjusting her position in the chair to accommodate Naoki so he was comfortable "The Matriarch came to ask for my help, his former partner was KIA, Hotoke was severely injured and dying himself, bonding with him was a long shot though" Sakura admitted.

Because Tsume hadn't thought it would work and Hotoke would end up dying anyway "The Inuzuka Matriarch asked for your help, why" Homare cut in, interested in the conversation at hand herself and Mebuki smiled.

While Sakura sighed "Well it stems back to when I was a kid myself, the first day of being an academy student ever to be precise, I saved the heir's ninken from some genin who insulted the heir and decided to try and kill the ninken because they were ticked off" the fuscia haired teen said.

Homare blinked in surprise as did her husband "So now they all seem to think they owe me a debt, plus Tsume-sama asked me because she knew that I was selfless as well" Sakura finished, and her mother giggled in response.

"Let's not forget the fact that Kiba goes around calling you Princess still and you very nearly ended up betrothed to him instead of Itachi" Mebuki reminded, thoroughly amused by her family's antics, Sakura sighed in response to that.

While her Aunt frowned, not completely unaware of the situation sure, but she still didn't think it had been very fair to put her niece in a betrothal contract, just as she was about to ask something the front door was flung open and it banged loudly on the wall.

Startling Natsuko and Naegi both of whom began screaming at the tops of their lungs, Tsunade appeared, confused but sheepish, hiding her anger well "Mother" Mebuki sighed attempting to get her son to settle down but it was no use.

Sakura grinned when Naegi was handed to her "Naegi-otouto look here, it's alright, aww were you startled, Grandma Tsunade didn't mean it, there see, everything's alright" Sakura whispered tender reassurances to her little brother, who settled very quickly.

As for Natsuko however the blonde haired girl wasn't easily calmed and it took twenty minutes with Homare going so far as to leave the house during that time in order to settle her daughter "My apologies now can I ask you are" Tsunade apologized good and proper.

But she wanted an answer as to who the strangers were currently visiting her family, "Itsuki Haruno, Kizashi's my brother, over there on the couch are my lovely girls Homare, my wife and Natsuko my daughter and my boys Naoki and Haruki" Itsuki took over introductions.

Tsunade blinked in surprise "Now what had you so upset that you came bursting in here like that Mother" Mebuki cleared her throat, knowing that her mother had a short temper but she was usually good at reigning it in.

In response the Hokage growled low under her breath "Freaking nobles, the Feudal Lord of Lightning's Son was impressed with Sakura after his Father read the report to him and sent a formal marriage request" the honey eyed woman glared.

"And no matter how many times I tell them she's already in a formal contract they refuse to listen and that da…freaking Ay I bet is just sitting there laughing about the whole thing" Tsunade grumbled doing her best not to cuss in front of the young impressionable children.

Her granddaughter didn't count because Sakura already had a foul mouth especially when she was pissed off "I think you need a break Hokage-sama" Kizashi chuckled not all to surprised though it was worrisome that the young lord refused to accept that his daughter was already spoken for.

He was sure things would resolve themselves eventually they always did after all after awhile anyway "Maybe, perhaps I'll take the day off tomorrow, snag Hanami for some one on one time" the Fifth Hokage groaned.

Sinking down into the couch, Hanami looked excited at the prospect of getting to spend some quality time with her only grandmother, Sakura grinned, handed Naegi back to their mother and disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner since it was about that time.

Later, much later to be precise when everyone was in their rooms whether they were guests or not Sakura who was on the verge of falling asleep saw a blue glow from beneath her pillow "Seriously those two should be asleep by now" Sakura groaned.

But dutifully pulled out the notebook to see what had been written "Mistress is everything alright" Hotoke who'd been snoozing until feeling her shifting around questioned, a low intimidating growl escaping from his mouth because he wasn't sure why she was still awake so late.

"Just fine Hotoke, Naruto and Sasuke decided that now was a good time to message me" the rosette soothed, letting her chakra seep into the air and lull him into relaxing sleep, he'd stayed up here practically the entire time after meeting her cousins.

Once Hotoke's breathing evened out she carefully cracked open the notebook only to be confused for a moment at the not so normal messages until she figured things out _~Jiraiya-sama, Anko-sensei is everything alright you don't normally contact me~_ she wrote back.

Upon seeing the concerning messages _~Sakura can you send through some of that ointment you gave Naruto as a good luck gift/Senju need your opinion asap, how does one usually draw poison out of someone when your not a medic~_ Jiraiya and Anko responded quickly.

 _~Sure, tomorrow Jiraiya-sama, have to make some more and as you know it's late here, and for that Anko-sensei you have to make a cut at the point of entry and suck it out or use herbs, make a poultice and put it where the snake bite is located~_ Sakura scribbled.

Answering both adult's questions though she did wonder what exactly happened it didn't seem like she was going to get a proper answer just yet _~Thanks Sakura/Looks like I'm going the old route then, good thing Uchiha's out, thanks Senju~_ and with that she was able to go to sleep.

The following morning after breakfast despite Naoki and Haruki's sulking, Sakura and Haku headed for the Uchiha Compound, at the doors of the unopened clinic Karin met them "Ugh I don't think I slept very well last night" Karin groaned looking quite the sight.

"I don't think I did either, just had this feeling that somethings happened to Naruto and Sasuke" Haku commented, though he looked a little more alert than Karin did, though despite her own sulking or whining the three of them entered the clinic.

While Sakura resolved herself to ask questions of the boys when she was able to "Your probably not wrong, Jiraiya-sama asked me to send through some ointment and apparently Sasuke got bit by a poisonous snake" Sakura shuddered in revulsion.

Hating snakes with a passion though she wouldn't begrudge Sasuke his choice in summons, Karin couldn't prevent her own shudder while Haku was just as blase about it as usual "Thank kami your here, those two have been arguing for the last ten minutes" Izumi greeted.

Looking quite unimpressed with two of her seniors antics, considering they were both in their thirties and still fighting like children, Sakura and Karin rolled their eyes "Okay break it up, don't make me warn you again this isn't the place for petty or childish antics" the pinkette clapped.

Quickly ending the argument "Now get in your groups we have a lot to cover today about the importance of chakra control" the scarlet haired teen ordered, it seemed after three days of this the assembled Uchiha were starting to get use to it.

As they hurriedly did as told "Good luck today Sakura" the doe eyed teenager waved to Sakura as he led his group away to the room he'd been teaching his group in, knowing Sakura would need more patience than any other day before today.

When the three of them traipsed from the clinic, Sakura looking like hell warmed over, Izumi hissed "Are they really that bad, I would have thought that they would start establishing proper chakra control by now" the brunette asked.

Feeling for the teenager "Oh they are, but some of them see fit to pull idiotic pranks on me because their jealous, rabid Itachi fan-girls, why can't they be like you" Sakura sighed, wishing they would start warming up to her already.

Izumi felt for her friend "Just don't let them get to you okay, oh I intend on bringing Kyoko over in that kimono" Izumi soothed before perking up as she remembered that she'd finally decided to put the outfit Sakura had bought her daughter on the little girl.

"You might have to find me wandering the village, my Uncle Itsuki and Aunt Homare came for a visit again so I promised to take my cousins around to meet some of my friends" the rosette admitted trying not to look like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

Karin stared at her in horror "Well if you want Sakura-chan and I'm sure Kyoko would love the adventure I could tag along, I'm free from now until the rest of the day" the pretty brunette offered, doing her best to show support for the next Matriarch.

While simultaneously glaring at some rabid Itachi fan-girls who were peeking around a corner and glaring at Sakura "I'm off to home, make sure you bring them round mine eventually, I'm sure Mom would love to see your little cousins Sakura-chan" Karin promptly vanished.

The minute they exited the Uchiha Compound, Izumi hurrying off to collect her daughter from whoever her designated babysitter for that day had been "Probably eager to get home to her own little sibling, does Naruto know by the way" Haku chuckled softly at the redhead's antics.

Sakura nodded at his question "I told him about it when Kushina-san adopted Chizue, he whined that he would have to wait two years to meet his baby sister and asks me questions on how she's doing sometimes" the fuscia haired teenager grinned.

Regaining some of her energy so she didn't look like the walking dead, then a moment later they were home where two energetic, eager boys were waiting in the foyer for her "Cousin your back, are we still gonna go meet some of your friends" Naoki burst out unafraid to do so.

Since Homare was out with Itsuki, Natsuko in tow "Only if you want to Sakura-nee-chan" Haruki fidgeted obviously having some manners, he wouldn't force his oldest cousin to do anything she didn't want to.

Naoki deflated but nodded in agreement with his little brother "That's right only if you want to cousin" the light purple haired boy recited, giving Sakura the impression that maybe their mother had said something to them.

"Well of course I'm still gonna take you round to meet some of my friends sillies I always keep my promises, in fact one of them will be tagging along with us" Sakura ruffled their hair, a fond twinkle in her emerald orbs for the two boys.

Both of who looked to Haku until he shook his head to their disappointment, "I think I'll take a rain-check, rest for awhile and meet up with you later if your still going round" the brunet sighed, exhausted himself, he didn't have boundless energy like Sakura seemed to have.

Though at the promise of possibly joining them later Naoki and Haruki perked up just as a knock sounded on the door and when opened revealed a woman carrying a baby in a kimono "Aww Kyoko-chan looks adorable in it" Sakura squealed softly.

Unable to resist snapping a picture for the photo album "HEY I remember you" the light purple haired boy began in a loud voice until the baby scrunched up her nose in dislike and quickly finished in a much quieter tone.

Because he certainly didn't want to have a screaming baby bellowing in his ears, Natsuko was loud enough thank you very much "And I remember you, Naoki-kun correct and Haruki-kun, this is Kyoko-chan my little one and I'm Izumi Uchiha" Izumi smiled in amusement.

She was glad however that it seemed Naoki understood what would have happened if he'd continued in a loud voice "We've got a little sister" Haruki piped in seeing her surprised look at Naoki which morphed into understanding.

Then Sakura clapped her hands quietly "Right lets go, hmm, I'll take you to meet Kiba" the pinkette declared, spying Hotoke as he appeared in the foyer, the massive ninken nodded his head in acceptance.

And even went so far as to allow Naoki and Haruki to ride on his back "Hold up where's Hanami-chan" the pretty brunette frowned, usually Hanami demanded to spend time with her older sister so it was strange not to see the darker pink haired girl.

"Grandmother took the day off from her Hokage duties, seeing as most of her paperwork had been finished and decided to have some quality time with Hanami" the fourteen year old explained as the lot of them traipsed through the village to the Inuzuka Compound.

Garnering many stares of confusion and amusement "Oh I see, well Hokage-sama has been working hard since she was inaugurated so one day off won't hurt anything" Izumi snickered softly, shifting Kyoko so she was more comfortable.

Earning a squeal of enjoyment from the little girl "So cousin did you ever make that one guy your boyfriend" Naoki chimed in suddenly and Sakura was reminded of a conversation they had about Itachi, if he was her boyfriend or not.

"Yes that's right Naoki-kun, Itachi's my boyfriend now, for the past two and a half weeks, which reminds me, I really need to set aside some time to plan our second date" Sakura grinned unafraid to admit that much.

While Naoki turned red in embarrassment not having expected that his much older cousin would have actually gotten into a relationship "Will we get to meet him later" Haruki however was oblivious to his older brothers plight since he hadn't gotten a chance to meet Itachi yet somehow.

Unfortunately that was where good things ended "Sorry, Itachi's been out on a mission since the day before yesterday, he probably won't be back until a week or so from now, he didn't really give me the specifics, the mission was classified" the rosette apologized.

Patting the six year old on the head, he pouted for a moment and then a second later they arrived at their destination no questions were asked by the guards, Sakura was simply let through "I see your still treated well by the Inuzuka's" the brunette commented.

Glad for the exercise, even if she was just as exhausted "Mistress" Hotoke interrupted when Sakura was opening her mouth to say something, her gaze shot to the silver furred ninken she'd bonded with only to sigh.

Seeing as one of her cousins had disappeared in the few minutes they'd entered the Inuzuka Compound "Find him Hotoke, I'm sending one of my clones with you, Haruki-kun over here please" Sakura gestured for the six year old to come stand next to her.

After flashing through some hand signs to create a wooden clone that climbed onto Hotoke's back, then both ninken and clone were gone, Haruki stared wide eyed at the dust that signaled Hotoke's departure from the immediate vicinity.

Then a couple minutes later the silver furred canine was back Naoki in tow "I know your curious Naoki-kun but please don't run off like that again" Sakura scolded the ten year old, who hung his head, obviously not having expected he would get scolded in the first place.

"I'm sorry cousin, I saw something interesting and didn't think, I'll do better I promise but please don't send me back to the house" Naoki pleaded, tears in his eyes, and here he'd been thinking that Sakura wouldn't ever scold them for anything, guess he was wrong it seemed.

But he didn't want to be exempt "Relax Naoki-kun I can understand and I'm not going to send you home for an accident, just keep in mind no one knows who you are besides our family and a few others, anything could have happened" the pinkette explained.

Helping the boys back onto Hotoke's back since she'd already dispelled her clone "My, my Sakura-chan if you and Itachi ever have a baby you'll be an amazing mother I'm sure of it" Izumi giggled suddenly.

Causing the younger female to blush in response at even the mere thought of having children with her future husband "That's still not for a long while yet Izumi-chan and on that note we're here, Kiba" Sakura cleared her throat directing the conversation and waving.

As she spotted her friend who must have smelled her coming from a mile away cause he immediately jogged over to them, the growing Akamaru on his heels "Sakura, it's certainly a surprise to see you here, who are these guys" Kiba greeted.

Eyeing the kids warily, he knew who Izumi was though but it was a surprise to see the young woman holding a baby in her arms "Well Kiba these two are my cousins on my Dad's side, Naoki and Haruki Haruno, I didn't get the chance to introduce you to them last time" the rosette grinned.

"Let's not forget Kyoko, I had a baby Kiba-san, Shisui-kun and I named Itachi and Sakura her godparents" the brunette announced understanding Kiba's confusion well, this was the first time she'd brought Kyoko along outside the compound since the girl had been born.

Kiba just sort of nodded at the explanation "So what brings you over, not that I'm complaining it's been forever since we've seen each other, considering we're all Chunin now, except those two and Karin" the Inuzuka heir sulked.

Sakura simply smiled "I'm taking them around to introduce them to my friends, seeing as I didn't get to last time, plus they'll be here all summer" Sakura answered, lifting Haruki and setting him on his feet so that Hotoke could rest for a moment.

Her actions drew attention to the ninken "How is he, I know it's only been like a week and a half" Kiba inquired, though he was relieved that Hotoke seemed to be doing well, even beginning to trust others if only thanks to Sakura.

"Great actually, he's one of the reasons I chose to come see you first actually, what would you suggest as a training regimen since it's more than likely I won't be going on any missions for awhile, I don't want Hotoke to simply sit around all the time" the fuscia haired teen asked.

Another surprise as Kiba threw his head back and laughed in moderation "I can tell you how I train Akamaru that might give you some idea's, now who wants to see a cool trick before you guys go" the Inuzuka heir suggested.

Prompting both young boys to raise their hands excitement in their eyes, however the trick didn't go nearly as well as Kiba wanted it to their disappointment as he ended up injured "Dork that's what you get for showing off" Sakura snickered.

Bending with glowing green hands to Naoki and Haruki's amazement and the sprain Kiba had given himself was quickly healed "What was that cousin" Naoki asked in awe, wondering if he could learn that someday himself.

"That Naoki was healing chakra, I'm a medical ninja you see that means I heal people when they're hurt or injured" the rosette informed straightening after a moment once she'd made Kiba test out the formerly injured wrist to make sure it was properly healed.

Izumi having stood back out of the way a knowing smile on her lips "That's right, I'm learning to be a medic as well, maybe not a medical ninja, but one that simply helps heal patients in a controlled setting" Izumi chimed in.

Drawing Naoki's attention onto her "You think you could teach us someday Sakura-nee-chan" Haruki requested in a hopeful tone, Sakura patted the boys on the head, not really promising exactly since they weren't going to be Leaf Shinobi.

It wasn't like when Hana had promised to teach her after all anyway "Well if you want to meet another one of my friends we should get going, then it will be back to the house alright" Sakura cleared her throat reminding them it was rather late in the day.

Quickly Hotoke stood after the boys had climbed on, Kiba scribbled down some suggestions for a training regimen and the group of five took off back in the direction they'd come "And don't be afraid to come back" he hollered after them receiving exuberant waves from Naoki and Haruki.

The next person Sakura took her cousins to meet was Ino since she had business with the girl as well "Kami" Aiko put a hand over her heart when the odd group traipsed into the flower shop, though she was quit enraptured by the young boys and even younger girl in the group.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, these are my cousins on my Dad's side of the family, Naoki and Haruki, and Kyoko is Izumi's daughter, my god-daughter, is Ino in, I didn't get to introduce her to them last time they visited" Sakura greeted with a smile.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt any to introduce the duo to her friends mother, plus little Kyoko "Upstairs, I'll go fetch her for you, since I was about to close up anyway, come in, come in, it's been awhile since you visited as well" Aiko gestured the group through into the house part.

After putting out the closed sign signaling Yamanaka Flower Shop was closed for the evening, in the house part on the couch sat Inoichi who looked surprise "Good evening Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san, I assume your here to see Ino-chan" Inoichi asked.

Curious but he felt it would be rude to ask "Those are her cousins Inoichi, Naoki-kun and Haruki-kun and Uchiha-san's daughter Kyoko did I get your names right" the Yamanaka Matriarch took over introductions this time earning nods from the boys and Izumi.

Before heading for the stairs "Ah well it's nice to meet more of Sakura-chan's family and congratulations how old is she" the Yamanaka Patriarch smiled, inquiring politely about Kyoko's age as the little brunette napped in her mothers arms.

"Just a little over a month Yamanaka-sama, she was born April the 6th and my husband I named Sakura-chan and Itachi her godparents" Izumi announced, adding that little tidbit because she knew the Yamanaka's wouldn't do anything.

A moment later another blonde entered the living room area they were all in and the brunette from earlier "Hi I'm Naoki Haruno, me and Sakura are cousins" Naoki didn't waste a moment in introducing himself to the new teenager.

Ino blinked her pupil-less eyes before looking to Sakura in confusion "On my Dad's side, see last year after that disastrous chunin exam Uncle Itsuki, my Dad's brother came to visit with his family, I didn't get the chance to introduce them to everyone then" Sakura giggled.

While Ino brightened "Aww your so cute Naoki-kun and how about you what's your name you little cutie" Ino giggled, crouching before the quiet child or so he seemed at first anyway, she was sure the boy would warm up to her sooner or later.

She hoped anyway as she waited patiently for the little boy to work up the courage to introduce himself since it was obvious he wasn't use to doing so "Haruki" the dark purple haired six year old finally said and was promptly crushed in a hug.

"Cute, your cousins are adorable Sakura, I wish I had cousins as cute as you two are and that must be Kyoko-chan right, Sakura's god-daughter or am I mistaken" the blonde heiress then set her sights on the month old in Izumi's arms.

Glad that she wasn't wrong about who the baby was when Izumi nodded "And heaven forbid we're actually thinking about having another, probably not any time soon though, Kyoko's quite the handful right now" Izumi chimed in.

Though she wouldn't change how her life had turned out "So besides bringing your cousins to meet me, what else did you come over for" Ino asked suddenly, getting the feeling she already knew the answer and she could hardly wait to be honest.

"Congratulations Ino, Shizune-sempai and the Head Medic took a look at the paperwork you submitted and decided to give you a chance to learn medical ninjutsu, welcome to the Hospital Staff, you start day after tomorrow, Shizune-sempai will be training you" Sakura said.

Patting her friend on the shoulder, Inoichi and Aiko smiled at their daughters accomplishment "Thank kami I thought I was going to have to fill out all that paperwork again" the blonde breathed out a sigh of relief "But I do promise to work hard" Ino declared.

Wanting to become stronger "I'm sure you will Ino-chan and I wish you good luck, on that note we should probably get home" the pinkette hugged Ino then directed the group back towards the house where Izumi with Kyoko headed towards the Uchiha Compound.

Homare eyed her two sons in confusion when they slid off of Hotoke's back then flopped down on the floor in an exhausted heap "Guess their just not use to going around in an entirely different village eh Sakura" Kizashi chuckled knowing what the problem was.

"Perhaps, even if Hotoke did all the walking for them" Sakura huffed in amusement at their antics, she was the one that was supposed to be exhausted after all as she plopped down gracefully in her usual chair and Hotoke settled at her feet.

Not one to be left out Hisashi transferred himself to her shoulder and let out a soft caw until her hand reached up to stroke his feathers since he wanted attention "Still amazes me how you can command such creatures so easily like that" Itsuki commented.

In awe over his oldest niece "Ah well I'm technically only a pseudo mistress for Hisashi, Itachi's his real master/summoner but he was made permanent for me and often reports to Itachi and, then Hotoke and I haven't really gotten use to one another completely yet" the pinkette explained.

Before frowning "Speaking of Hotoke, from tomorrow on, for at least an hour or so, I want you to exercise, build up energy and go from there, when I have time to add more to your training regimen" Sakura looked to the resting ninken.

Who lifted his head to stare at her searching her gaze with his own until finally nodding "Very well as you command Mistress" Hotoke rumbled then rested his head again until the others of the family returned i.e. Tsunade with Hanami and Shizune from the hospital.

Immediately Hanami dragged Haruki away towards the corner of the living room and Tsunade dropped into a chair closest to Sakura "By the way, Uchiha did tell you that weekends are free didn't he, no, well now you know, expect a couple of training sessions" Tsunade announced.

"Understood Tsunade-shishou" Sakura saluted, while suppressing the shiver that rolled down her spine, her grandmother had been in a very foul mood lately, though she knew why now, it was kind of her fault in a roundabout way.

Tsunade snorted but it was Homare who spoke up "Why are you training her Lady Tsunade, shouldn't that be her sensei's responsibility" Homare inquired, confused on the previous conversation making Sakura realize that not everyone knew.

"I took Sakura on as my apprentice hence the reason I'm training her to take over my position eventually as Senju Clan Matriarch, plus Hatake's a bit indisposed considering he's off on a four month mission" the honey eyed woman informed.

Pupil-less blue eyes narrowed at that "Do you mind if I come watch, get a sense for Sakura's abilities and skills during your training" Homare requested, immediately both Naoki and Haruki chimed in that they wanted to come watch to.

But their mother said no, it was Sakura during their sulking over being told no in the first place that explained why "Because things get dangerous, your mother is a trained kunoichi Naoki, Haruki, it's better to wait until your older" Sakura placated.

Knowing the kinds of things that happened during her training sessions with Tsunade, weapons were scattered all over, exploding tags were set off, jutsu's were used not to mention they both used their chakra enhanced strength, she wasn't going to chance anything happening to her cousins.

Despite their sulking "If you want to Homare, keep in mind that it won't be a friendly taijutsu spar you'll be watching" Tsunade shrugged, warning the other woman that the training session would be brutal, though it didn't seem that was enough to deter Homare from her decision.

And two days later, a whole week of training many of the Uchiha's on how to be medics Fugaku allowing the teenagers doing all the hard work a reprieve Sakura and Homare met Tsunade on the training grounds they usually trained on.

"Right hope your ready Sakura, better stretch now if you haven't done so, it's been awhile and I don't plan on taking it easy" Tsunade barked at her apprentice who began stretching as commanded so she didn't ended up pulling a muscle.

Homare stood off to the side as close as she dared, hoping that her skills weren't to rusty "Okay Shishou I'm ready" Sakura called out not a moment to soon, already on edge because she knew Tsunade wasn't going to warn her.

Just as she thought that a shadow appeared above her head and she had to quickly jump backwards and then up as the ground exploded "Not bad Sakura, you actually dodged the first attack" honey orbs glittered with amusement and then Tsunade was on top of her again.

Fist stretching out to punch her "Of course I learned my lesson Tsunade-shishou" the rosette snorted, sucking in her stomach and twisting narrowly to the right not daring to take her eyes off her grandmother for even a second.

Tsunade smirked and set out to give her granddaughter a trouncing, teaching her to literally dodge for her life, Homare off to the side watching in stupefied horror until the training session ended with Sakura looking like hell.

"You've improved, last time I managed to land more hits" Tsunade commented as she went about healing her granddaughter that way Mebuki didn't cuss her out like last time or frighten the children, that would be hard to explain.

Since they'd went through great pains to not let the kids know exactly why they couldn't come watch the training session "Really, that's awesome" Sakura perked up, knowing it was a compliment even if it hadn't really been worded that way.

Tsunade nodded "Are your training sessions usually that brutal" Homare saw fit to join them now that she was sure the fight was over, she didn't think she'd seen anything quite that terrifying in her entire life before and she'd thought Mei's temper was bad.

"Pretty much Aunt Homare, they use to be worse until I started learning how to properly dodge her attacks, that's not to say I wasn't completely untrained in the art of evasion, Tsunade-shishou simply put that sort of training in a whole new perspective for me" the pinkette quipped.

Homare blinked while Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes "Anyway get going, I wouldn't walk through the living room like that though" the Hokage sent her apprentice/granddaughter on her way home, Homare on her heels.

Sakura didn't enter through the door though simply disappeared using her apparition seal to appear in her room "Where's Sakura" Itsuki frowned when his wife reappeared after being gone for over three hours to watch Sakura's training session.

"Upstairs changing, her clothes were in quite the state" Homare informed, still trying to process what she'd seen obviously, it did however get her thinking, so she was resolved to ask when the woman came home for dinner that evening.

A few minutes later Sakura trailed down the stairs in a much more casual outfit than what she'd been wearing earlier "Since the kids are out, how exactly was your training session" Itsuki questioned trying to learn more like his wife about the teenager.

"Brutal, Tsunade-shishou doesn't hold back anymore, she quite literally beats me into the ground" Sakura sighed, inwardly amused, Haku was to kind sometimes, he just adored the children that were part of their lives.

Itsuki choked "And you allow this to go on Big Bro, I know she's a shinobi, but Sakura could really get hurt" he swiveled his head around to spy his brother, however the response he was looking for he didn't get.

For Kizashi lowered his mug of coffee to look him straight in the eyes "Itsuki when your kids become shinobi and start training under a sensei you'll learn and Hokage-sama wouldn't seriously maim Sakura" Kizashi stated.

Unconcerned to his horror "Unfortunately Itsuki, Kizashi-san is right, our children don't know yet the dangers of being a shinobi, but once Naoki becomes a genin and is assigned a team and sensei, things won't be rainbows and sunshine anymore" Homare nodded.

That was a little under two years and as much as she wanted to continue sheltering her children from the bad things in life, she couldn't "I don't get it though, why do you have to be put through such harsh training sessions" Itsuki frowned deeply.

Then for the first time he'd ever seen them Sakura's sighed sadly "Because of who I am, what I'm capable of to be precise, who my teammates are and who's after them, I have to be strong" Sakura admitted quietly.

Followed by resounding silence as Kizashi glared furiously at the table "What do you mean what your capable of and why is someone after you teammates" Itsuki grew even more worried at the conversation at hand.

While Sakura grit her teeth "Like Grandfather Hashirama I'm able to use his Wood Style Kekkeigenkai, Orochimaru is after me and Sasuke for our abilities, our kekkeigenkai's, since Sasuke's an Uchiha" the rosette informed.

All the air was sucked out of the room at that "Then an organization called Akatsuki is after Naruto because he's a jinchuuriki, I've no doubt their after other jinchuuriki as well, hence the reason for their two year training trip away from the village" Sakura finished in the dead silence.

Itsuki was quiet after that and soon the day was over and the lot of them were getting ready to eat dinner "Lady Tsunade I have a request" Homare looked to the Hokage who was seated nearest her sister in law, considering she was Mebuki's mother after all.

A pale brow rose in answer waiting for whatever it was she wanted "I'd like to have Sakura come to the Hidden Mist Village, not now of course and it doesn't have to be immediately after we leave once it's time to get back, just eventually" Homare said.

"Oh and what is it you intend to have Sakura do in your village, I'm well aware while Leaf and Mist have a treaty, we haven't done anything to commemorate it exactly" Tsunade narrowed her honey orbs on the younger woman.

Pleased that her request was being given a chance "Teach at the academy of course, the oldest class anyway, none of them are aware of the dangers outside the village and need a crash course in learning how to dodge efficiently" Homare declared.

Having thought the idea over and she was sure Mei would like it as well "Even perhaps teach some of those students a little medical ninjutsu, enough just in case of a minor injury, where they can improve later on if they want" she continued.

"Now there's an idea what do you think Sakura" the Fifth Hokage turned her gaze on Sakura who nodded, not daring to argue, plus it would just be another thing crossed off her bucket list, getting to visit another major shinobi village.

Tsunade snorted of course Sakura would accept without a single word of complaint "But like you said it won't be for awhile, her current project is rather time-consuming" Tsunade smirked prompting Sakura to groan in response.

"Their like a bunch of children sometimes I swear, pulling pranks and acting like two year old's it's utterly ridiculous I tell you and lets not forget the rabid Itachi fan-girls who hate my guts just because I'm in a relationship with Itachi" Sakura ranted.

Less than amused by the antics she'd been having to put up with the past week "Rabid Itachi fan-girls" Zabuza echoed in confusion, this being the first time he'd ever heard of the brats boyfriend having fan-girls.

She nodded "Yeah, their crazy, way worse than how Sasuke's fan-girls acted back when we were in the academy" Sakura scowled, itching to get back at the insipid females but by not responding it proved exactly how she'd managed to snag Itachi as her own.

Zabuza didn't comment choosing to let the topic of discussion drop "I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually Sakura-chan, just give them time" Hashirama chuckled, the only one who was brave enough to continue the conversation.

And the teenager sighed "Let's hope so, at least their taking the training seriously, that's their only redeeming quality right now" Sakura chimed in, having seen their progress and soon they'd be able to learn more so long as they continued to do so.

"Good and you know you could always tell Fugaku that their giving you trouble like that…then again maybe not" Tobirama cut in, only to grimace when Sakura shook her head and he realized if she went to the Head of the Clan over their pettiness she wouldn't be taken seriously anymore.

With that the conversation died down as everyone focused on eating, then after cleaning up they sat around to chat a little more before going to bed "Hang on Sakura-chan" Hashirama stopped Sakura from heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Considering she had another training session with Tsunade the next day, she paused on the stairs but Hashirama beckoned her over to him "I was wondering do you think that Uchiha fellow would allow me to help you train the Uchiha as well" the former First Hokage inquired.

Reminding Sakura that Hashirama himself was also a medical shinobi "Well I don't think Fugaku-sama would object but I'd still have to let him know, he's going to review everyone on a weekly basis, I'll talk to him on Monday" Sakura announced with a yawn.

"Thanks Sakura, he's been toying the idea for the past week and driving me insane" Tobirama snorted, Hashirama huffed and Sakura chose that moment to escape seeing as the two were about to get into some sort of disagreement as was common among those two.

Not that they'd disrupt the house in any capacity though, like promised on Monday after Fugaku finished reviewing the medic hopefuls Sakura approached her future Father in law with the idea of having Hashirama join the team in teaching the Uchiha's.

Getting the clinic up and running would go much faster she was sure "If that's what Lord First really wants, it's up to him, he owes me no promises" Fugaku shrugged, knowing that the clinic would gain recognition with the reanimated first Hokage actively participating in the program.

So the following day Hashirama showed up and settled in to teaching the medic wannabe's rather easily until finally it was Hanami's seventh birthday "Not cool, you could have at least warned me" Naoki sulked as he realized he didn't have a gift for his younger female cousin.

"Tell you what then Naoki-kun, Haruki-kun, Hanami-chan's busy right now so why don't I take you down into the market and lend you some ryo to get her a joint birthday present" Sakura smiled down at the boys.

While speaking loud enough that Homare could hear her but Hanami couldn't "Just as long as you don't take to long alright boys" Homare relented to their pleading stares, both boys nodded their heads eagerly then grabbed Sakura's held out hands.

In between one blink and the next to Homare's utter surprise, Sakura and her sons were gone "That wasn't the body flicker was it" Itsuki questioned his brother, considering his niece hadn't used that particular trick in front of them before.

Kizashi chuckled and shook his head "No, that was Sakura-chan's transportation seal that she made, she calls it the apparition seal and so far no one but her can use it" Kizashi informed not wanting anyone to think they could use his daughters seal.

~Meanwhile~

Down in the market Naoki and Haruki were browsing through shelves at a rapid pace looking for a present for Hanami not paying attention to their surroundings at all, good thing Sakura was because just as they settled on a gift.

Someone tried to approach them and she quickly headed them off "Don't even think about it, their my cousins Himekari and I won't let you touch them" Sakura recognized the person immediately and stepped between the oblivious boys and her old bully.

Who as it turned out still hadn't grown up "One of these days I'm going to expose you as the liar you are Haruno, you can't fool me" Ami spat, calling Sakura by her original last name, only to get an annoyed glare.

And then Sakura dared to turn her back on her and crouch at her cousins insistence "Hanami is for sure to love that, is it something you both agree on, good, grab it and lets go" the rosette inquired making it was something both boys could absolutely agree on.

They both nodded so the gift was grabbed, taken to the register, paid for and even gift wrapped "Back to the house now right cousin" Naoki asked when the gift was held precariously in Haruki's arms, leaving him unable to hold onto Sakura's hand like he was.

Fortunately they didn't have to be holding her hand as Sakura nodded "Then lets go, I really wanna see Hanami-chan's face when we give her present to her" Haruki giggled and his older cousin pressed her free hand lightly to his shoulder.

Just like that they were back inside the house "Ah I was wondering where you disappeared to" Itachi greeted the moment they reappeared, since he'd brought Kimiko over to celebrate Hanami's birthday considering the girls were the best of friends.

Not only that but Kaen was huddled with Kimiko and Hanami indicating he'd also been brought along "Yeah they wanted to get Hanami a present" Sakura explained as said present was put on the table with the others and she pressed herself into Itachi's side.

While the boys joined the other kids creating an overall happy atmosphere "Have you heard from Otouto or Naruto-san" the Uchiha heir inquired, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't dare miss Hanami's birthday even if he couldn't physically be apart of the party this time around.

Sakura grinned, emerald orbs glittering with amusement "Of course Itachi, his present is already prepared and wrapped on the table and the flowers in the vase are from Naruto, I'm not telling you what Sasuke sent though, you'll just have to find out when Hanami opens it" the pinkette snickered.

As mischievous as ever "Good thing I have patience in spades then" Itachi chuckled, allowing Sakura her fun, seeing as it wouldn't be to much longer before Hanami got impatient and wanted to open her presents, all he had to do was wait for that moment which would be easy.

Less than a foot away from them stood Homare as all her misgivings about the betrothal were erased in one fell swoop "He loves her" Mebuki said seeing who her sister in law was staring at, the youngest couple in the room.

"It's not that I doubted Mebuki it's just a betrothal contract, why the need for one if they were going to end up together anyway" Homare whispered back, trying not to draw to much attention onto herself or cause a commotion.

Mebuki smiled softly at the pair "For their benefit really and to prevent outside influences from interfering with their growing relationship, if we hadn't set the contract, many other clans would be dead set on marrying their sons to Sakura and she would never be happy" the blonde explained.

Homare finally seemed to understand in the nick of time as Hanami's patience ran out "May I open presents now please Mama, Papa" Hanami requested politely trying not to seem like she was wholly impatient to open her birthday gifts.

Both of her parents smiled and nodded, prompting Hanami to run squealing with excitement to the gift table, searching through the presents until she found the one she wanted to open first "Whose it from Hanami" Kizashi asked before the seven year old could tear the wrapping paper off.

"Nee-chan" the darker haired rosette exclaimed pointing to Sakura, no one was truly surprised that Hanami would choose to open her older sister's present first as the wrapping paper came off in surprising quickness.

To unveil a hand crafted storage pouch, decorated with flowers like her name sake "I love it" Hanami squealed, prompting a few of her guests to rub their ears as she dug into the pile only to grasp hold of the next gift and read the name in confusion "Sasuke-ni" the seven year old said.

Sakura grinned "Go ahead and open it Hanami-chan, he made it himself" the fourteen year old gestured and the present was opened to reveal a bracelet with snake scales, baby snake scales to be precise in all sorts of different colors.

Hanami was ecstatic and dug through the pile again, finding a gift from her Aunt and Uncle next, which was a couple books considering the little girl was an avid reader like her sister, after them was the gift from Kimiko.

A hair tie that looked to be hand made, Kaen gave her a flower, which drew Hanami's attention to the exotic flowers in the vase "Naruto sent them from Mount Myoboku" Sakura giggled at her sister's dumbfounded expression upon realizing who sent the flowers.

And there she'd been thinking that she wouldn't get any presents from Naruto or Sasuke until the two got back from their training trip "Can I tell them thank you later Nee-chan" Hanami requested, having thanked every person so far.

From Zabuza and Haku she got a hand crafted outfit to wear when she began her second year at the academy, another present was from Itachi and his parents, this particular gift was rather special, a ring, signifying her status as future family.

Her parents, plus Tsunade and Shizune had all chipped in to get her some books on fuinjutsu to read and practice under supervision and last was the gift from Naoki and Haruki, a decorated ink brush "Thank you, I love it and promise to use it lots" Hanami hugged the duo.

Winding down a little, which meant it was now time for dinner and afterwards Itachi with Kimiko and Kaen in tow left, leaving them to clean up the aftermath, and hours later Hanami crept into Sakura's room to write her heartfelt thanks to Naruto and Sasuke for the birthday gifts.

 _~Of course Hanami-chan, we could never not send you something for your birthday you know/I hope you liked it, it was very difficult finding all those little snake scales~_ Naruto and Sasuke replied and then it was finally off to bed and lights out for Hanami.


	34. Moving Forward

**_~Authors Note_**

 ** _So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, might seem a little rushed at the end, but I hope you all will enjoy it nonetheless, hip, hip hooray right, and here's to another chapter of Inheritance._**

 ** _End Authors Note~_**

* * *

Before they all knew it, Itachi's birthday was upon them as well and Sakura's gift to her beloved was the promised second date, "Don't worry Itachi, I already arranged everything so our parents are fine with it this way" Sakura assured.

When after spending nearly the whole day together with their family and friends she coerced her boyfriend back to his house for a dinner for two, cooked by herself of course "Honestly" Itachi shook his head with a quiet chuckle.

Simply allowing Sakura to do as she pleased as he was seated at the couch and Sakura disappeared into his kitchen to get started on their evening meal, she had yet to also gift him her usual uniquely crafted gift and he was certainly looking forward to that.

A while later, after suffering through the delicious smell wafting from his kitchen Sakura appeared, emerald orbs twinkling with happiness as she called him into the kitchen for dinner "I hope you like it, I've been practicing" the rose haired teenager smiled.

Moving aside to allow Itachi into the kitchen first and when his eyes landed on the table he was stunned "Clearly, what is that" the nineteen year old asked curious, intrigued, but oddly hardly able to wait until he was able to taste it as he was sure it would be delicious.

Not that he would doubt Sakura's skills in the kitchen anyway "Cabbage and meat stew Itachi, a special recipe that I came up with on my own, orange and honey chicken, the sauce hand crafted myself as well, rice with seaweed bits, green tea and as a special treat almond flavored dango" Sakura chattered.

Pleased with herself as Itachi took a seat at the nook, followed by her immediately after "Mm smells heavenly, thank you for this meal" Itachi hummed, putting his hands together to say his thanks before digging in.

Sakura allowing him the first bite before she to dug in "How do you like it" the rosette asked after a couple of minutes, the only sound until just then of them eating in comfortable silence, Itachi paused, then lowered his chopsticks.

Looking her straight in the eyes, Itachi spoke "Sakura…this is probably one of the best dinners I've had in my entire life, excluding the meals my mother can make, it's everything I hoped for and more, to know you put so much thought into this meal…" here the Uchiha heir trailed off.

As he took a breath "Makes me proud to see how far you've come and that when the time comes, nothing will make me happier than having you as my wife, I love you Sakura, I truly do and nothing will ever change that, so thank you, more than anything" Itachi finished.

Prompting Sakura to go bright red at the affectionate and tender words that had been uttered "It was nothing Itachi, I only wanted you to be happy on this day" Sakura fidgeted, embarrassed but extremely happy herself.

There was a tender glint in his orbs at that "Exceedingly happy Sakura" the nineteen year old smiled, taking up his chopsticks again to continue eating, until every last bite had been devoured, which included the scrumptious dango that Sakura had made special for him.

Light chatter echoed between them as they cleaned up together and afterwards Itachi walked Sakura back home "See you Itachi" the pinkette hummed when they came to a stop in front of the door to her house.

"Quite, thank you for the wonderful dinner Sakura, take care and sweet dreams" Itachi murmured in an equally soft tone since it was rather late, then he took another step forward, bent until his lips brushed against hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

For a moment or two and then he released Sakura and took a step back with a bow "You as well, take care and sweet dreams" Sakura whispered, lips tingling but insanely happy nonetheless as she watched him disappear in a flurry of crows and feathers.

Before turning to go into the house "Mistress" Hotoke greeted, having been waiting at the door since he'd smelled her on the other side, he wasn't alone as Hisashi swooped to claim her shoulder as his perch as she reached down to run her fingers through the massive ninken's silver fur.

"I'm home" the rosette called, sitting to take off her sandals and put them neatly in the cubby that had been made courtesy of her and Hashirama, who chose that moment to practically bounce into the foyer and heave her onto her feet.

And then try to crush her in a hug "Welcome back, how did dinner with you and Itachi go" Hashirama chattered, shattering the tranquil mood she was in due to his exuberance, her lips curled upwards and her eyes brightened.

As she was drug willingly into the living room, Hotoke on her heels "Great, no really, he loved it, I'm sure he was wondering about a gift though, but it's not finished yet" Sakura smiled from ear to ear, only to grimace.

Until her shoulder was pat "You can't help it with how busy you've been Sakura, anyway Haku took the kids upstairs awhile ago, why don't you go check on them" Itsuki soothed, having seen how much Sakura adored the Uchiha she was in a relationship with.

And that it really bothered her that she hadn't been able to finish his birthday gift in time for the young man's birthday, at the suggestion though Sakura bounded off up the stairs, Hotoke on her heels "Good grief I don't know where she gets her energy" the purple haired man sighed.

"Believe me Little Bro, neither do we, she's had boundless energy since she was little and due to all the training she's done it's only grown by leaps and bounds" Kizashi chuckled just glad that his oldest was actively trying to keep herself out of harms way.

At least for the time being anyway, he was sure that would be a different story when those boys got back from their training trips, but for now he was content to just sit and enjoy his life thus far surrounded by his family.

"While I am grateful their relationship is going so well, we still have a problem, the Daimyo's son is persistent and I fear he'll come here at some point demanding she wed him" Tsunade cut in, appearing to burst the cheery atmosphere.

Causing the room to fall silent, but it was Homare who made the best suggestion "Why not have the Raikage arrange a meeting here in Leaf then between the young Lord and Sakura and let her do the talking, that way he can see for himself the truth he's denied" Homare announced.

Several pairs of eyes focused immediately on the blonde woman at that as honey orbs filled with contemplation at the possibility of resolving the issue "You know I might just do that" the pale haired Hokage nodded seriously.

Then she was gone without another word "Good grief that woman" Tobirama chuckled at the antics of his family, feeling lucky that he was even able to be apart of it in the first place, despite being a reanimation.

Meanwhile upstairs Sakura had found Haku in the midst of instructing Naoki, Hanami and Haruki on how to correctly throw senbon needles, Zabuza leaned against the wall, watching with an amused glint in his eyes and a small smile quirking one corner of his lips.

As for what was probably the fourth or fifth time a needle broke and Hanami let out a long suffering sigh in response "I just don't think I'm made to handle throwing needles Haku-ni" Hanami huffed, thoroughly put out over the fact that she couldn't even hold one without it breaking.

Zabuza shook in silent laughter before finally catching sight of who else had joined them in the training room and raised a brow on her silently, though surprised since he couldn't even sense her as she watched like he currently was.

"Now, now Hanami-chan, you'll get it, I'm sure of it, and while the saying is practice makes perfect, there's always room for improvement, it just takes awhile all you have to do is keep at it alright" Haku soothed.

Gentle as ever as he careful pat the seven year old on the back "If you say so Haku-ni" the young girl grumbled obviously not quite believing the Chunin that she would eventually learn, even if it took weeks or even months.

That was all it took as Sakura burst into light laughter, startling all but Zabuza "Why so dubious sounding Hanami-imouto-chan, if Haku says you will, you will" Sakura giggled, scooping her little sister into a hug.

"Your home, how was your date with Itachi-ni, cousin" Naoki latched on forgetting all about training now that his oldest cousin was back from her dinner date with her boyfriend on his birthday, the dinner table hadn't been the same without her to be honest.

Her lips curled "Probably shouldn't be talking about this with you but it was great, wonderful really Naoki-kun" the fuscia haired heiress grinned widely, then after a moment finally set Hanami on her feet to hug the two young boys.

Naoki first then Haruki "All that's left is to finish his gift right Sakura" Haku commented with a chuckle, Sakura nodded as she set Haruki down again and seeing as there was nothing else to do as Haku returned to teaching the kids.

She sat down and pulled out Itachi's unfinished gift to work on it "What exactly is it" Zabuza couldn't help his curiosity over the mysterious gift the girl had been working on for weeks to be honest though this was the first time she'd done so in front of anyone.

Probably only because Itachi's birthday was today so there was no point in hiding it anymore "Pouch, kind of like the one I made Hanami, but different, this one is made out of wood but covered with material and very special" Sakura admitted that much.

Zabuza rolled his eyes as he realized she wasn't going to elaborate "Keep your secrets then brat" the former rogue snorted and settled back to watch Haku attempt to teach the kids again, this time around though it seemed Hanami was actually able to hold a throwing needle without breaking it.

Judging by her squeal of excitement "I did it, just like you Haku-ni, Sakura-nee" Hanami clapped, the hardest part was down now all she had left to do was properly throw the needle and have it hit the target.

Beside her Naoki patted the seven year old on the back "Good job Hanami-chan, my turn right" the purple haired boy asked bouncing in place as Haku nodded and handed him a throwing needle, being of the Hidden Mist Village though.

He was able to hold the needle much quicker and throw with better accuracy than Hanami who shrugged "Just means I have to practice a lot" the darker pink haired girl said watching as Haruki finally took his turn.

Only to struggle about as much as she had "GOT IT" the darker purple haired boy cheered happily when after several minutes and six throwing needles breaking on him he was able to hold a senbon properly and throw it, even if it missed completely.

Sakura smiled in amusement at their antics "Brats, I don't know how Haku and you can handle them day in and day out sometimes" Zabuza scoffed unwilling to admit that he was fond of them, but he was and the family that had accepted him and his apprentice as well.

For this question he got not answer as Sakura simply smiled until the children got tired of training and headed back downstairs, by this point there was only a couple more things she had to do before Itachi's gift was finished.

So she sealed it away and followed Zabuza and Haku down the stairs as well "Wondered if you three would be coming back down" Mebuki commented having been somewhere else in the house when she'd initially come home.

"Of course Mom and hello to you Naegi" the fourteen year old greeted as she snagged her little brother and tickled his belly prompting laughter from the six month old, drawing grins from the others in the living room.

Even little Natsuko who Sakura couldn't resist either and soon both six month old's were giggling away like no tomorrow "I still don't know how she manages that" Itsuki shook his head with a chuckle as Sakura handled not only her own siblings but her cousins as well with ease.

It was frustrating sometimes to be honest "Us either Little Bro" Kizashi shrugged just as confused but accepting that it was something that he would never get an answer to, Sakura just loved children and she drew them to her like moths to a flame.

"But at the very least whenever Sakura has her own children, they will probably be the most loved in the entire village, the happiest and most spoiled as well probably" Homare cut in and the girl blushed at the thought of children, with Itachi more importantly.

And once again that drew her back to the fact that she still hadn't finished his birthday gift, so with that in mind handed Naegi back to their mother and sat pulling out the unfinished pouch to put on the final touches on it.

"What's that Sakura-chan" Hashirama predictably asked, having been a great help in teaching the Uchiha how to use medical ninjutsu, as she zipped the storage pouch shut with a satisfied smile, Itachi may yet get his gift today after all, thank the kami.

First though was answering her great, great grandfather "Storage pouch, it's Itachi's birthday gift, made out of our kekkeigenkai but with material sewn around it" Sakura answered politely, more than pleased and itching to go give it to him.

Hashirama raised a brow at that but it was Tobirama who asked "And just how do you propose he carry that into a fight with him, wood gets heavy after all" Tobirama narrowed his soft red eyes on her and her smile widened in response.

Because she had an answer for him to "Unless there was a seal drawn into the wood that made it light, I altered a seal from a book to work on other objects so therefor the weight wouldn't bother him and it's jutsu proofed, waterproofed and has a storage seal as well" Sakura stated.

Quite proud of herself as she stood, Hotoke on her heels this time as Mebuki watched her with a knowing smile as she disappeared into the foyer, apparently giving Itachi his gift couldn't wait until tomorrow for moments after the door opened and shut signaling her departure again.

Towards the Uchiha Compound she went and down the streets she practically hoping he hadn't already gone to bed since she didn't know what his schedule would be like the next day and in ten minutes flat was before her boyfriends house.

Even though they'd only parted a couple hours ago as she knocked on the door it wasn't more than five second before it swung open Itachi staring down at her a glimmer of amusement in his obsidian irises "Did you forget something" Itachi questioned gently.

Hoping nothing was wrong at the same time "Kind of, I meant to give this to you earlier but I only just got done with it really, it's your homemade present from me to you Itachi" the rosette fidgeted, pulling a hand crafted pouch from behind her back.

The material was soft but when he opened it he was more than a little surprised to see wood, along with some seals, one he recognized, the other he didn't "A pouch, rather ingenious Sakura" the nineteen year old smiled.

Pleased with his gift "Not just any pouch but a storage one, there's a storage seal drawn into the bottom for extra storage in case you run out of room, and the other seal makes the pouch light since it's made out of wood, it's also jutsu and water proofed" Sakura explained, eyes bright.

His smile softened and after carefully setting the pouch down on a table next to his door, he reached out and pulled Sakura gently into his chest "I can't thank you enough Sakura" Itachi murmured unaware of the envious eyes that watched them.

Some fan-girls were finally coming round to seeing that Sakura wasn't going to up and back out of the contract she had with their crush but they all wished a man would hold them as tenderly as Itachi was holding Sakura.

Then Itachi released his beloved and pressed a kiss to her forehead for the second time that night they bid each other goodnight "I do believe he was quite pleased Mistress" Hotoke commented, padding along at her side as they headed back to the Senju House.

Sakura nodded quietly on cloud nine "Yeah" the pinkette whispered happily as she reached down to stroke through his sleek silver fur, she kept it groomed rather well to his relief and though they hadn't had many opportunities to train, he kept up with physical exercise as much as possible.

Moments later they were back home but it was clear everyone was winding down for the night as soon the only ones left in the living room were Hashirama and Tobirama, Tsunade and Shizune late in coming home that night.

"Ugh that was an awful shift" Shizune padded into the house an hour later looking like death warmed over "Goodnight you two" despite that though the raven haired attendant of the Fifth Hokage whispered goodnight to her mentors grandfather and great uncle going straight to bed.

Last to return was Tsunade "Message was sent, hopefully in a couple weeks the Feudal Lords son will see for himself that Sakura is unavailable" Tsunade sighed glad that a hopeful solution had been presented as she to headed for bed.

And two weeks after Itachi's birthday Ay once again made a visit to Hidden Leaf, this time on his heels were four escorts instead of the standard two, five guards from the Feudal Lords personal guard and in the center protected by all was the Feudal Lords Son, Raiju.

Tsunade met Ay, Raiju and their entourage at the gates late that evening since the man couldn't be bothered to come during the day it seemed "Where's my future wife, I was so hoping to greet her the moment I arrived" Raiju demanded immediately.

Ay shot the young lord a look that was ignored "Lord Raiju, as much as Sakura wanted to be here, she was a little exhausted after a four day mission and as soon as she got back went to bed after dinner a few hours ago" Tsunade informed stiffly.

Sarcasm clear in her tone that was again ignored or the young lord was just oblivious, probably he was a noble after all and they thought they had claim to everything, honestly "Mmph I suppose she does need rest to look her best for me" Raiju nodded in acceptance.

Thinking that she'd done it for his sake, there was no way she wanted to meet him looking like death warmed over right, Tsunade rolled her eyes but gestured to the sign in sheet for them to all sign in even if she wanted to send them right back to where they came from.

While the others went ahead of him Ay hung back "Despite what you think this isn't my idea of fun Tsunade, I tried to sway him of this idea as well and don't find this amusing in the least" Ay grunted having gone through the same amount of hell to her surprise.

Then it was his turn to sign in and they were led to a proper hotel unlike last time when he got to stay with the girl and her family "Not going to have us stay there again huh" Cee commented, just a bit miffed since the beds in that house were adequate.

"No…I don't think you'd fit, especially with Kizashi's brother, his wife and their children staying there as well" the honey eyed blonde scowled, the house would be overcrowded and Sakura might just run from them.

Cee back-pedaled obviously the Hokage was in a foul mood probably over this situation "To bad but oh well nothing we can do about it I suppose" Darui shrugged, keeping well out of the way of the temperamental woman.

Fifteen minutes later they were settled in one of the best hotels in the village and Tsunade stalked off down the streets to home leaving them to get some sleep for tomorrows meeting "Always like that is she" Atsui grimaced having seen the interaction.

Unfortunately both Darui and Cee nodded since he was stuck sharing a room with them "I'm still hardly able to believe that the girl who healed us in the hospital is her granddaughter" Samui chimed in, having her own room thankfully.

Like the young Lord, his guard crowded into a single room to their misfortune and Ay as well, Darui and Cee shrugged having grown use to that with that they went to bed and the next morning after breakfast someone came to escort them to the Hokage Tower.

Raiju got himself all dressed up in formal wear before going and within the Hokage's Office was Sakura wearing a kimono herself "Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san, Atsui-san, Samui-san and you must be Raiju-sama" Sakura greeted looking like a literal doll.

The Cloud Shinobi were stunned even Ay as she gave them a polite bow and a pretty smile "Ah your the lovely…..young girl" Raiju began only to realize something, he was twenty-six and the person he was staring at wanting as a wife was barely into her teenage years.

"Yes Raiju-sama, I'm fourteen and already in a betrothal contract with someone" the pinkette nodded demurely causing the dark skinned man with long white hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes to splutter but not in indignation but horror.

Because he'd obviously thought she was older, that's what he got for not listening it seemed "I think I've caused quite a bit of trouble" Raiju grimaced different than other nobles than Tsunade had initially thought.

Sakura smiled "Perhaps next time you'll listen when someone tells you eh Lord Raiju" Tsunade scowled still not amused but glad that he seemed to realize that not all was as he'd thought it was and that he'd been pursuing a child's hand in matrimony.

Lord Raiju had the grace to apology in an awkward tone sure but it was a genuine apology all the same "But seeing as we're here, I'd like to stay for awhile to see what this village has to offer" Raiju declared as he turned on his heel and disappeared from the office, guard on his heels.

Tsunade was tempted to throw something at him and refrained only just when Sakura heaved a sigh of relief "Wonderful now I can get out of this restricting nightmare of clothing" Sakura scowled at the kimono.

Cee chuckled under his breath "Go ahead you four, I have some business with Tsunade" Ay grunted sending his shinobi scrambling after Sakura as she stalked off in the direction of her house no doubt to get out of her formal wear.

It was probably driving the girl crazy "Not use to wearing kimono like that are you Sakura-san" Samui inquired hastening her pace to walk even with the girl she'd only met once in her entire stay in the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Well no I can't recall ever having to wear a kimono this restricting or useless, I like battle yukata and regular shinobi attire or casual clothing that's easy to move in just in case" Sakura answered politely to Samui's confusion.

Darui snorted "You don't have to be so polite now, Raiju's off elsewhere" Atsui piped in thinking that she was being polite because she didn't want to upset them or in case that noble lord came back trying to chat her up or something.

Her brow creased "That's just Sakura-san, Atsui, she's always polite" Cee cut in knowing what the problem was, Atsui and Samui didn't really know the girl like he and Darui did, having given up on trying to keep his distance since they were allies now.

Then five minutes later they were stood before the Senju House and screaming from children could be heard from inside "What do you suppose happened" Darui grimaced not sure if he wanted to go in given the noise.

"Haven't a clue but standing around out here isn't going to give me an answer" the fourteen year old sighed before heading in, in the doorway before the door shut they caught a glimpse of a massive silver furred ninken and a minute after all noise dissipated.

Seven minutes after that Sakura was back wearing her standard clothes, that ninken on her heels and on his back was two children, with another in her arms, Haku seconds after her "Natsuko really does have a set of lungs on her" Haku rubbed his ears.

Considering he'd been the closest to the six month old when she'd started screaming her head off because Hashirama had dropped something and it had scared her "Natsuko, who's that" the onyx eyed blonde asked with a frown.

Alerting Haku of their presence there in front of the house "My baby cousin on my Dad's side, this one here is Haruki, you know Hanami, Cee-san and the other is Naoki, the ninken is Hotoke, I bonded with him on the request of the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan" Sakura introduced/explained.

Leaving them all stunned once again "And how long has your family on your Father's side been staying here, where did they even come from" the blue eyed blonde prodded curiously though wary of the massive ninken quietly padding after them.

"Mist, my Uncle Itsuki, my Aunt Homare and my three cousins, they've been here since May 14th to visit for the entire summer" the pinkette smiled brightly, just happy that she even got to know them after going thirteen years without knowing them.

Haku chuckled under his breath "I'm just glad Fugaku-sama gave us a few days extra break from teaching those Uchiha" the sixteen year old cringed, even if they were finally getting the hang of it, they still had a long way to go.

Again the Cloud Shinobi were confused "Teaching the Uchiha, just what could you teach them that they couldn't learn themselves" the dark skinned male frowned not understanding a bloody thing anymore since it had been awhile.

Here Sakura perked up "Fugaku-sama the leader of the Uchiha Clan created a clinic in the Compound right next to the Uchiha Police Force HQ, and asked Haku, Karin and I to teach them medical ninjutsu" Sakura exclaimed.

Passionate for once since the girls were finally easing up "Okay so why did the Leader of the clan ask you three specifically" Samui frowned not really understanding or making sense of anything that was going on much like Darui.

Sakura brightened even more "Because I'm betrothed to his oldest son and he thought it would be a good way to get most of the clan use to me and following orders from me in the future when we get married" the rosette explained.

Love and happiness predominant in her expressive green eyes and Haku let a fond smile curve his lips upward because out of all of them Sakura deserved happiness the most considering the hell she'd been through on their behalves.

"Wait I thought you were just saying that in case Raiju pressed the issue even after seeing how old you were" Atsui back-pedaled at that and she sounded so happy being in a contract which was honestly wrong.

The girl shook her head "Nope, Itachi and I have been betrothed for over two years now and in a relationship since we got back from your village" Sakura admitted, thinking about the two dates they'd been on so far and how wonderful everything had been as well.

Just then Hotoke decided to burst her bubble "We appear to be missing someone" the sleek silver furred ninken informed feeling weight disappear from his back, Hanami had apparently spotted someone and wandered off.

Her eyes twitched and she flashed through a set of hand signs "Not even going to bother going to look for her yourself" Samui frowned seeing how un-attentive the girl was in regards to the children.

Before Sakura could finish her hand signs though Hanami returned "Sorry Nee-chan that elderly lady over there dropped her bag and I went to help her pick her shopping up" the seven year old apologized sheepishly.

Knowing she should have told her sister before running off "It's okay Hanami, it's my fault for not paying attention properly" the elder sister helped the younger sister back onto the ninken and off they went down the streets again just walking.

"Relax I was watching the entire time, do give me a little credit Sakura, plus I'm pretty sure those Uchiha that are tailing you twenty/four seven were keeping an eye out for her as well" Haku snorted in amusement.

The news was only shocking to the blue eyed blonde duo and Darui for some reason "You mean you have a team of Uchiha tailing you in the village, when do you get any privacy" Darui grimaced, feeling pity for the girl a bit.

Sakura nodded sagely in answer "Since I was five or six I think, ever since it came out that I was related to Tsunade-shishou and had Grandfather's kekkeigenkai and I get plenty of privacy, they don't interfere unless absolutely necessary" the fourteen year old explained.

Casting a glance over her shoulder to make sure no other child was wandering off when they weren't meant to, Hanami was watching her surroundings but Naoki gave her a sheepish wave "I have no intention of wandering off" Naoki informed meeting her knowing gaze.

He was the next most likely to disappear after all considering that first time in the Inuzuka Compound "Well if it isn't Sakura, why because it's been awhile, to long in fact" then suddenly a familiar person was pacing along at her side.

Shino Aburame "Agreed, Shino you already know Hanami, but this is Haruki and Naoki, cousins on my Dad's side, you know Haku and these guys are Darui-san, Cee-san, Atsui-san and Samui-san from Hidden Cloud if you couldn't tell by their headbands" Sakura snickered.

Introducing everyone basically as happy as could be really Shino raised a brow but nodded committing their names and features to memory "Where are you taking them, why because it seems as if you have a specific destination in mind" Shino questioned.

"Park Shino-san, Mebuki-san decided to do a bit of cleaning and didn't want the kids to get underfoot" Haku was the one to answer earning another nod from the mostly antisocial boy unless Sakura was around anyway.

Then he wasn't nearly as antisocial "I'm going to be hunting for bugs Shino-ni, if your not busy would you like to join me" Hanami piped in taking her chance to get the bug obsessed boy on her side in hunting for insects.

Shino turned his head to meet her gaze through his dark glasses "Very well I shall, why because I have today off much like you it seems" Shino relented almost immediately and four minutes later they were at the park, he and Hanami off hunting insects.

While Naoki headed for an empty area to practice a bit and Haruki kept close by going straight for the swings "By the way Sakura-san that's a rather nasty scar on your arm" Cee couldn't help but notice the scar she now carried.

Hotoke let out a rumbling growl and Sakura reached down to stroke her fingers through his fur "Easy there Hotoke, he doesn't mean any offense, but it's our bond mark, where he shared his chakra with me" Sakura soothed.

Easily calming the massive ninken "So it's important but I can't imagine it was a walk in the park to get bit like that even if it was for the bond mark to have him as your bonded companion" the onyx eyed blonde frowned.

Unable to imagine the sort of pain she must have went through to receive it "Oh it wasn't, it hurt like well about the same as the kunai you jerked out of my shoulder, and that's only because Hotoke wasn't the standard age for the bonding" the pinkette answered.

Darui and Cee cringed in remembrance "You jerked a kunai out of her shoulder when Cee" Atsui frowned, not able to recall seeing that sort of scene considering when the kid had fought with them she hadn't gotten injured.

"Before the treaty, a hidden grass ninja shoved a kunai in her shoulder and I pulled it out for her, she passed out cold from the intense pain" Cee admitted and Darui nodded having been there as well while Sakura simply reached down and petted Hotoke.

Who kept his silver eyes on the children "Why did they attack anyway that's the only thing I could never really figure out" Darui inquired suddenly as he took a seat on the bench, keeping a distance between him and her.

Seeing as the girl was in fact already taken "Karin-chan, she was formerly of their village but transferred due to the fact that they killed her mother and were practically abusing her" Sakura scowled, Karin was still terrified of them to be honest.

"Abusing her how exactly" Samui narrowed her blue eyes on the girl not sure what to think given the current conversation, it sound like Sakura had been through quite a lot and what she was telling them was only the tip of the iceberg.

Here Sakura's eyes darkened "She has a special ability that if you bite her and suck out her chakra you can be healed, they were abusing that and repeatedly biting her from the time she was seven until she left at twelve" the rosette answered.

Then she forced herself to calm and leaned back to enjoy the morning "Hanami-san has really grown" Shino appeared randomly taking a quick break from bug hunting but still keeping an eye on the seven year old.

Sakura snickered "Indeed she has huh Shino, I can still hardly believe she's already seven" the fourteen year old nodded quietly watching her sister, it seemed like only yesterday when she was still very little and now here Hanami was practically grown up.

Shino raised a brow "Seven, right I must have been out of the village on a mission for her birthday" the Aburame Heir frowned, then just as randomly he was gone, walking determinedly towards Hanami who stopped looking through a bush when she noticed his approach.

All those watching were definitely surprised when Shino pulled a little bag from his storage pouch, a bag that Sakura recognized instantly as one of his kikaichu scent bags and made an intricate bracelet out of some spare rope to tie around her wrist.

Obviously Hanami was over the moon at the gift judging by the ear-splitting squeal that Shino barely cringed at, this was followed by the seven year old throwing herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck to give him a hug.

Moments later Hanami released him and Shino was back sitting on the bench, clearly stunned over the hug he'd just been given and Sakura gently pat his shoulder "Try not to be to shocked Shino" she smiled more than a little amused.

He cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks tinted red "Right, why because Hanami-san is a very affectionate child" Shino nodded to assure himself, she'd just been happy with the gift that's all and reacted as any little kid would.

With that he went back to helping search for rare insects until it was time for lunch, imagine Sakura's surprise when she entered the house four Cloud Shinobi, the children and Haku on her heels and found the Raikage and Raiju seated at the table with her enlarged family.

"Pardon my intrusion my guards couldn't find a suitable restaurant that suited my palate, so Lord Raikage brought me here" Raiju sniffed acting as a noble, this was met with various unimpressed looks that were deftly ignored.

Seeing as there was no point in complaining Sakura simply sat followed by the others and ate, when she was done she disappeared upstairs the children on her heels once again leaving the adults to sit around and chat.

Five days later Raiju, his guards, along with Ay and his four shinobi took their leave of Hidden Leaf to Tsunade relief "Now we just have to get that blasted clinic in the Uchiha's Compound up and running" the honey eyed blonde grumbled.

And early August the Uchiha Medical Clinic (UMC) was open for business with several of the newly trained medics going to the hospital outside the Compound, Sakura, Haku and Karin were never so grateful to see all their hard work finally paying off, even Hashirama since he'd helped.

It was also around this time that Hidden Leaf got a most unexpected guest "Can't believe it's over that nightmare" Karin commented as she watched the medics of the newly formed clinic set up the rooms for patients and the like.

"Me either but I'm glad nonetheless and perhaps people will be a little more appreciative of the hard work medical ninja do day in and day out" Haku nodded his agreement, he would just be glad to go back to a regular hospital shift actually.

Like Sakura who'd put up with a lot more than they had given the insane amount of fan-girls she'd been teaching though they'd lessened quite a bit mid-way through "Well at least our work will be easier with more competent medics around" Sakura grinned.

Popping up at their sides only Karin jumped and gave her a mock glare before the smile won out "I don't think we can ever thank you enough Sakura-chan, Haku-kun, Karin-chan" Izumi wandered over to them wearing the new uniforms that had been made for the UMC.

Only part timing sure given that she was a mother but it was something she was quite proud of "Don't think your works done yet, I just received a message, you three are needed at the hospital immediately" Fugaku appeared interrupting the rather short conversation.

Handing over a message to Sakura who read it, grabbed Karin and Haku by the wrists and simply disappeared without another word "Honestly what was that all about" the pretty brunette frowned in concern.

Fugaku deigned to explain "A child collapsed outside the gates this morning, they said it looked like he'd been beat from the various bruises he carried on his flesh" the graying brunet said, wondering what would be done once the boy had been healed.

Izumi looked positively horrified more than likely thinking of her own child who was now four months old probably unable to even imagine laying a hand on Kyoko or being abusive towards her precious little one.

~Meanwhile~

After appearing in the midst of chaos that was known as the hospital Sakura brought her companions up to speed "Child, injured, possible abuse by his parents and a runaway most likely" the rosette informed quickly.

"People are just awful" the redhead shook her head disappointed with how most people were outside the Hidden Leaf Village, though a lot had changed since she'd left her old village behind, some still tried but most had accepted to her relief.

According to the occasional message she got from Shigeri, though they were few and far between "Right lets do this" the doe eyed teenager sighed, rolling up his sleeves as they entered the room to spy their patient.

Who was unconscious for the time being allowing them a good look at the boy, who sported dark blue hair "Kami he can't be more than eight if I had to guess at his age" Sakura hissed, hands already glowing with medical chakra to begin the healing process.

For all the bruises some as black as night signaling broken or even fractured bones "I wonder what happened" Karin creased her brow concerned, maybe he just ran into some bandits and luckily escaped, Sakura shrugged signaling she didn't know either.

"That's not our place to find out, however our job is to heal him" Haku reminded so they quickly got to work and soon not a bruise was left to be found which signaled they could leave after informing an older medic that their task was complete.

It wasn't but a few days later on the twelfth of August that they ran into the boy on one of their shifts at the hospital "Who are you" the dark blue haired child glared at them from his bed, awake unlike when they'd first met him.

Sakura recovered first "Sakura Senju, we're here to make sure you stay comfortable during your stay in the hospital, so is there anything you need" the rosette smiled kindly hoping to give him some peace of mind.

Unfortunately the boy wasn't to be placated "Don't need nothing from you, your probably the same as them after all, get out of my room" the boy demanded unwilling to concede and not making any sense.

Left with little else to do the three partners left "Ouch most little kids like you almost immediately" the doe eyed teenager grimaced wondering what could have happened to the boy that he wasn't able to trust anyone.

"Probably abused Haku, remember when I first started living here, I could hardly trust anyone either" the crimson haired teen chimed in, understanding a little better and Sakura lowered her gaze for a moment, before making a decision.

So when she saw the boy next just a couple days later all on her lonesome since Karin had come down with a cold and Haku was off on a regular mission to gather some herbs for UMC, Sakura was more than ready to counter anything that the boy might throw at her.

"Get out" he demanded almost immediately upon her setting foot in his hospital room and she had to wonder how the medics got anything done in there, seeing some places that could definitely use some tidying up she headed towards those spots against his will.

Just as stubborn "Shimo-kun right you don't have to worry I understand" Sakura murmured softly surprising the eight year old by calling him by his given name, she wouldn't admit to snooping though and instead focused on performing her duties.

While Shimo was utterly silent, blue eyes watching her warily "You understand nothing" Shimo finally spat when she made for the door once the room was back to proper rights, Sakura gave him a mysterious smile and shut the door to his hospital room quietly.

Before she knew it, it was time for Itsuki, Homare and their children to get back to Hidden Mist "We're going to miss you little bro, Homare, Naoki, Haruki and little Natsuko as well" Kizashi hugged his younger brother and sister in law plus nephews on their way out of the house.

Homare smiled fondly "Before you realize it, it will be summertime again and we'll be back for another visit so try not to miss us to much alright and I assume we'll see you in Hidden Mist soon enough Sakura" Homare deadpanned making her children giggle, while Sakura nodded.

Chances were Tsunade would probably send her to Mist to teach at the academy and even straighten up the hospital there as well most likely "See you next year Big Bro, say goodbye to your cousins Naoki, Haruki" Itsuki waved.

Gently nudging his oldest children forward "Gonna miss you Sakura-nee, Hanami-chan" Naoki sniffled already crying to his horror, though it wasn't a repeat of the year before to his relief as Sakura enveloped the two boys in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, yeah" Haruki nodded, tears thick in his eyes as his older cousins hugged him then with the escorts Mei had sent were on their way home after a near three months of being gone, Sakura blew out a breath already missing her extended family as well, but there was work to do.

It was that night Sakura, Haku and Karin learned just why Shimo looked as if he'd been beaten half to death as a medic the boy wasn't use to entered his hospital room and tried to force him to change out of his dirty hospital gown.

Prompting a violent explosion of chakra "I know that feeling" Haku was rigid almost immediately after the blast, following a herd of other medics to the wing Shimo was staying in and found the hall covered in ice.

Karin let out a horrified gasp "What happened here" Shizune barked, demanding answers as she appeared on scene only to stare in horror herself at what was before her then the raven haired woman spotted them and stormed over.

"Not sure Shizune-sempai, Shimo's rather touchy about things, maybe a medic did something he didn't like, I'm going in to find out" Sakura narrowed her eyes determinedly, wrapping a thin layer of chakra around herself to keep warm.

Shimo calmed somewhat at the sight of the stubborn medic and the expanding ice slowed to a halt "Are you gonna touch me to" the dark blue haired boy glared, clearly beyond what he could and couldn't tolerate despite her subtle ways.

Her eyes widened "I'm not going to touch you at all Shimo-kun, what I am going to do is get her out of here before she freezes to death and then come back so that we can talk if you want" the pinkette informed carefully.

Spying the probable reason for the melt down the child was having, a medic that wasn't even assigned to this particular wing, Shimo sat down and Sakura quickly grabbed the unresponsive medic and heaved her out the door into the hallway.

"He's still rather upset so I'm going to stay and talk to him a bit, she did something and I'm going to find out what" Sakura explained as she dropped the medic at Shizune's feet not in the least bit sympathetic for the time being as she disappeared back into Shimo's hospital room.

To talk like she promised while the rest of the hospital returned to normal "Do I have to talk" Shimo grumbled unhappily as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her from the bed where she sat nearly clear across the room.

Keeping to her promise "Only if you want to, but I would like to know what happened with the medic, that's non negotiable Shimo-kun" Sakura said in a gentle way not wanting to upset him anymore than he still was.

It was a few minutes later that he finally began to talk "My parents beat me all the time and one day that ice stuff just came out of me and killed them and that lady was trying to undress me, I got scared" the dark blue haired boy admitted.

"Oh Shimo-kun I'm sorry you had to go through that and she shouldn't have tried to do that since you were not her responsibility, granted she probably was just trying to get you to change but that's no excuse" the rosette sighed.

Feeling for the young boy "But that ice stuff is your kekkeigenkai Shimo, I know another person who has it" she continued lightly trying to get him further warmed up to her because she couldn't stand it when innocents were harmed.

Though it did make sense, Shimo's parents were probably afraid that he would awaken the ability just like either one of them whoever it was and tried to prevent it at all costs, only for their plan to fail and for them to die a most grisly death.

Immediately Shimo scooted forward "Really d..do you think I could meet them next time you come" Shimo asked hopefully and Sakura nodded pleased it was a start but she knew their trials were far from over.

Eventually though she had to get back to work and by the time September had come a decision had been made on where to place Shimo in the Senju House, under guidance of Zabuza and Haku who would be taking the boy on as his own apprentice in due time.


	35. Desert Adventures & A Fateful Meeting

In the end Tsunade did send Sakura to Hidden Mist to teach at the academy and help the hospital get straightened out the following year that was, on her heels were Karin and Haku, and Ino to their surprise and to say it was a riot was an understatement.

For the entire month they were there from early February to early March things were not easy on them but soon their mission was accomplished "Ugh I don't think I ever want to go there again" Ino grimaced on the way back home.

Relaxing in the boat that Sakura had made out of her own special bloodline ability that was large enough to accommodate a whole army it seemed "Despite how it initially seemed the whole village wasn't that bad, just the hospital" Haku reminded.

Prompting a shudder from the blonde "Still how on earth did Lady Mizukage ever let her hospital get that bad in the first place" Karin cringed, remembering how bad it had been when they'd first arrived, it smelled of death and disease.

"Most likely it wasn't Mizukage-sama's fault but the previous leader, now though the medics are straightened out and they have rules and regulations to follow or I'll come back and kick their asses" Sakura scoffed.

Also having been horrified though her part in the mission had been a lot harder considering she'd had to teach academy students at the same time "Well it's over now and when we get home we'll have a break waiting for us hopefully" the blonde heiress commented.

Just glad the nightmare mission was over "As long as you don't brag or anything Ino, Tsunade-sama's temper isn't anything to laugh at and if she feels that your taking it lightly won't give any of us a break" the doe eyed seventeen year old warned.

Causing Ino to nod sagely in understanding it was probably the first thing they'd all learned to never incite Tsunade's wrath it never ended well "Just be lucky you don't have training sessions with her" the almost fifteen year old fuscia haired heiress grimaced.

Tsunade had been holding back less and less during their training sessions considering that she was improving rapidly and getting better with each session "Yeah, I don't think I could handle even one of them" the crimson haired fourteen year old shuddered this time.

Before they all settled down to relax and a couple days later they were signing in at the gates of the Leaf Village "Welcome back Sakura, Karin-san, Ino-san, Haku-san" Itachi greeted meeting them at the gates having sensed their chakra.

Viridian orbs lit up "Glad to be back Itachi, to bad you didn't get to see me off but I'm glad you get to see me now" Sakura launched herself at her boyfriend of almost a year, wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug.

No longer shy to give or receive affection to the young man who in a couple more years would be finally taking over as Head of the Uchiha Clan, his gaze softened and like he was fond of Itachi pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

The others turning away at the blatant love between the young couple "Ahem as nice as it is to see you Itachi-san, we do have to deliver our report to Hokage-sama" Haku interrupted the reunion, the duo quickly released one another, one blushing the other smiling calmly.

"Aww you guys are so cute together, I wish I had a boyfriend who pampered me like that" Ino cooed teasingly and Sakura shot her a mock glare in response as they began the trek to the Hokage Tower, while Karin snickered under her breath, earning a glare herself.

Fifteen minutes later they were stood before their Fifth Hokage "Congratulations on a mission well done, Mei kept me updated with messages and I must say I'm proud of you four, which has earned each of you a three week break" Tsunade informed.

She cleared her throat when their expressions lit up "However Sakura you will be going to Hidden Sand on your break, to get herbs, tomorrow, you'll be there for a week, the rest of the time you get to relax, with Uchiha" the honey eyed woman continued.

Amused when Sakura frowned then brightened at the news she'd be getting to go on a somewhat mission with her boyfriend "Got it Hokage-sama, thank you for the break" Karin was the first to see the dismissal and hightail it home to her own family.

Little Chizue was now one "See you whenever you get back from Hidden Sand" the redhead practically yelled as she disappeared out the door to Sakura's amusement while Tsunade simply snorted and rolled her eyes though she couldn't help the smile either.

Next to vanish was Ino "I expect a souvenir understood" the blonde heiress said as she headed from the Hokage's office leaving Sakura and Haku to shake their heads in exasperation at her antics though they were no less amused.

Third instead of leaving Haku turned "Before we head home Hokage-sama, where do I go to sign up for the Jonin Exams, I was told I have to be one in order to take Shimo on as my official apprentice" the doe eyed seventeen year old questioned.

Just as the woman had suspected he would "Here Haku, good luck" Tsunade handed over the necessary paperwork and Haku took it with a grateful smile, whether he'd still be grateful once the exams got started remained to be seen though.

As he left with Sakura on his heels "Later Grandmother and don't worry I'll let Itachi know about our unexpected mission/break" the rosette snickered and ducked when a kunai came flying at her for calling the woman grandmother.

"If you weren't capable of using that seal of yours I'd beat you into the ground for that brat" the blonde woman scowled then her office door was shut and the kunai she'd just thrown was on her desk courtesy of the apparition seal.

Sakura was all to happy to skip home and find everyone settling down for dinner "I really hate it when you go off for long, long times Nee-chan" Hanami huffed when her older sister finally joined them at the table after being gone for a month.

Earning a wince "Sorry Hanami there's nothing I can do about that, speaking of being gone though Tsunade-shishou's sending me away again on my break to get some herbs from Hidden Sand, I leave tomorrow with Itachi" Sakura informed.

While Hanami let out a frustrated sound and glared more harshly at the table "But Sakura you only just got back today and now she's sending you out on another mission" Kizashi frowned wondering what his mother in law was thinking.

"Kinda, but I'll only be there to get herbs which will be easy and the rest of the time I'll be relaxing so yeah" the pinkette shrugged not terribly upset, it had been an awful long time since she'd seen Gaara after all, way to long actually.

On the other side of her was Shimo the now nine year old as they'd found out his birthday was in September had really warmed up to her "Do you know how long you'll be gone" Shimo questioned shyly still not use to being apart of a family in a way.

This got his hair ruffled lightly "Not quite two weeks and the last week of my break I'll have here" Sakura smiled kindly at the young boy who'd had a rough life so far and Haku let a smile form on his lips from the gentleness in which she treated children.

Giving freely of herself without asking for anything in return that was Sakura in a nut-shell, Shimo sulked and stabbed a carrot with his chopsticks "That just sucks" the nine year old pouted though he wouldn't admit to it to the others amusement.

"Look on the bright side Shimo-kun, when Sakura-chan does get back you'll most likely be getting two souvenirs instead of one" Hashirama exclaimed though refrained from patting the boy on the back like he would everyone else.

Simply because Shimo didn't like being touched by many people, the limited few included Sakura, Haku, Zabuza and Karin "Yeah that's right you brought souvenirs from Hidden Mist didn't you" Shimo perked up instantly at the mention of a gift.

And Sakura nodded "Mhm I won't be able to hand them out with the usual flair though seeing as I have to leave again tomorrow" the fuscia haired heiress grinned and her mother rolled her eyes at her antics until they all headed into the living room.

Where Itachi showed up in a flurry of crow feathers "Hmm, judging by your expression you know about our mission" the nineteen year old commented as he took a seat right next to Sakura on the love-seat to absolutely no ones surprise.

"Precisely Itachi, don't expect to get out of it this time Hotoke, your coming along even if I have to practically shave you" Sakura narrowed her eyes on her whiny ninken as she'd learned he could be sometimes whenever he didn't want to do something.

For being fully grown he sure could complain "Of course Mistress" Hotoke nodded his massive head relenting to the demand this time as he laid himself at her feet "Could you though, shave off most of my fur" he raised his head moments later as he remembered what she said.

Surprising her because Sakura hadn't thought he would agree to such a thing "In a bit Hotoke, first souvenirs, the others can get theirs when I get back" the rosette announced, digging through her pack for the scroll she'd sealed all the gifts away in.

First to receive a gift was Shimo, he got an outfit similar to what Haku had worn when they'd all originally met "Wow neat thank you" the dark blue haired boy cheered quite happily, what made it all better was that it was in his favorite color dark blue.

Hanami came next and she got a book "Thanks Nee-chan" the seven year old nodded, flipping open her new book on Water Country to begin reading it, Mebuki got a new sling to carry Naegi around since the other one was finally giving after years of use.

Mebuki was more than ecstatic "My sweet girl you are a god-send sometimes" Mebuki shook her head, watching as the others received their gifts, Zabuza, he received a new sword, Kizashi some stationary for the business and Itachi some new hair ties that were a lot sturdier.

Tobirama's was of no surprise to anyone "How on earth did you manage to convince them to let you have a book on jutsu unique to Hidden Mist" Tobirama questioned more than pleased with his own souvenir though he didn't want to let it show.

"Let's just say after all the hard work I put in Mizukage-sama was more than accommodating to a simple request and it's not like their much of a secret to us considering who lives here and of course Kakashi-sensei" Sakura snorted lightly.

Sorely missing her sensei, it had been over a year since she'd seen the man who was all the time busy with missions to her disappointment, even Tenzo because she had really wanted to introduce Hashirama and him to one another.

"Good point" Zabuza rolled his eyes, grateful for the mist unique weapon, he wouldn't lie and say he didn't wish he was still in possession of Kubikiribocho though but there was little he could do and being here had changed him.

Next to last to get his souvenir was Hashirama who gave her a puzzled look over it "Grandfather it's a very special bonsai tree, you have to grow it yourself, it's a kapok bonsai" the pinkette explained with a smile.

Obsidian irises rounded in surprise "Kapok but those are super rare, I didn't even think they had them as bonsai in the first place" the reanimated First Hokage spluttered in genuine shock over his gift, hardly able to believe she'd found something so impossible to gift to him.

Her lips curved upwards "I know and nor did I until I saw it on the shelf in the antique gift shop, I will tell you someone else did have their eye on it and it was expensive but in the end I got it" Sakura admitted.

Turning to Naegi who was watching her from their mothers arms "Ne, Ne" the one year old blonde reached out knowing that she was paying attention to him now as she handed him a slug plushy that he immediately started chewing on.

"Do you intend on giving Mother and Father their souvenirs….not tonight then" Itachi questioned only to smile in understanding, it was late after all, everyone was probably already getting ready to get some shut eye except for himself.

With that in mind he stood and Sakura waved after him before she too stood "Alright Hotoke let's get to it" the fuscia haired heiress pointed at the stairs, Hotoke jumped to his feet instantly and off they went up the steps.

And into her private bathroom where Sakura pulled out the grooming kit she'd bought specifically for Hotoke and set to shaving off all of his fur, it had been getting quite long recently she realized once she was done.

Hotoke even looked chipper to have all the excess weight off of him "Care to give me a bath as well Mistress" the silver furred ninken inquired, knowing that his Mistress was fond of cleanliness, Sakura shrugged and dressed in her bathing suit to do just that.

Followed by taking her own shower once he was dry and had padded off to her room and when she was done Sakura realized she still had to pack for her trek through the desert "Light clothes" Sakura reminded herself.

As she emptied her pack of it's clothing scroll, unsealed all the heavy clothes that kept her warm, kept a few and the rest were light yukata, the rest she left as is and set her pack by her door to grab on her way out, set her alarm and then curled into her bed with Hotoke.

Hisashi on his perch since he'd returned ahead of them, having been on the mission to Mist unsurprisingly and soon she was knocked out sleeping the rest of the night away, dreaming of the future and all it entailed for her.

Then the following morning after breakfast to Hanami's chagrin and Hotoke on her heels she headed out the door with a pack on her shoulders "I take it Hanami was nonplussed about your extra time away" Itachi asked seeing her exasperated expression.

"Unfortunately, she always seems to think that I'm going to come back covered in countless injuries, by the way you do realize your going to get unbearably hot in that right Itachi" Sakura raised a brow at her mission companions attire.

Pants and long sleeved shirt, Itachi blinked "A possible consequence I'll have to suffer then" the Uchiha heir shrugged lightly, Sakura let out a sigh but they headed for the gates of the village anyway to sign out and start heading for Hidden Sand.

The Chunin on duty looked at her in confusion "Didn't you just get back yesterday Sakura" Kotetsu frowned, worried that their Lady Hokage was pushing her granddaughter past her limits though Sakura would never verbally complain.

"Yep, Hidden Sand, we're just getting some herbs while on my break so this is a regular errand that's rather simple" the rosette nodded scribbling her name neatly on the sheet before handing it over to Itachi who did the same.

With that they were gone down the path and soon out of sight "So we're really going to be trekking through a desert aren't we" Hotoke, who'd been silent until then asked, uncertain of how this was going to go considering this would be his first time in Wind Country surprisingly.

Another nod "No whining Hotoke, I brought plenty of water if it gets to hot during the day and nights are chilly" Sakura shot him a glance and Itachi chuckled under his breath at their camaraderie now that they were use to one another.

It was most likely that Hotoke hadn't been allowed to develop his own personality until he bonded with Sakura "You didn't bring Hisashi" Itachi realized, noting the absence of the crow he'd gifted her until she pointed over her shoulder.

Looking nonplussed herself "Even though he went on the mission with me to Mist and I told him to take it easy he still wouldn't listen, stubborn crow" the pinkette huffed and swiped at a lock of hair that was escaping her ponytail.

His gaze softened "Here let me" the nineteen year old offered, halting their trek momentarily as Sakura yanked her hair tie out and pulled a brush from her storage pouch that he took while noting how long her hair was getting.

Mid-back to his surprise as he brushed it tenderly and pulled it into a topknot to keep it off her neck, five minutes later they were on their way again, by the time it was a little past noon they had begun to trek through the desert of their sister country.

A few feet behind them Hotoke was more than grateful that Sakura had shaved off all of his heavy fur "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be" the silver furred ninken commented, making sure not to lag to far behind.

This earned him a small smile from his Mistress before she faced forward keeping on the alert for any danger, at her side Itachi did the same thing so he made sure to stay alert himself that way no one would be able to sneak up on them.

Only an hour later Hotoke wanted to take back his earlier words "Alright there Hotoke, maybe we should stop and get you cooled off real quick" Sakura glanced back at him at just the right time when he felt like he was about to melt from the heat.

To his frustration Hisashi the crow seemed to be fairing much better as he swooped down and claimed Sakura's shoulder as a perch to rest for a bit "Go on Sakura, get him cooled off, I'm going to scout a bit" Itachi paused as she did then disappeared from sight.

So Sakura flashed through a set of hand signs, barely adding any chakra to the jutsu and pointed a finger at her ninken "Suiton: Jet Stream" this was followed by an extremely weak stream of water that Hotoke was more than happy to stand in front of.

Hisashi as well, Itachi returned moments later as the jutsu ended and found them ready to start walking again and a couple hours later both creatures were dry, one of them more than eager to take a break for the rest of the day.

As a camp was set up "How do you suppose our visit's going to go" the pinkette mused as she cuddled into Hotoke, while Itachi kept a respectable distance since this was sort of a mission they had to be professional at least until after they collected the herbs that was waiting for them.

Itachi raised a brow wondering what she meant before understanding "Not sure, we can only hope that Temari-san is over that which plagued her last time we met" the Uchiha heir grimaced not wanting to go through that again.

Behind Sakura, Hotoke raised his head in confusion "Was this Temari-san diseased or something, do I have to worry about you getting sick Mistress" Hotoke narrowed his silver eyes on his bonded partner.

Thankfully though that wasn't the case as she shook her head "Temari-san tried pursuing Itachi is all and got upset when he rejected her as politely as he could" Sakura assured, rubbing a hand down his side, enjoying the sleek feel of it.

"Guess I'll make it a point to keep an eye on her to prevent her from trying the same if she's not over it" the massive ninken rumbled, laying his head down again as he did so and twenty minutes later Sakura got more comfortable against him.

Readying herself to get some shut eye "Sleep, I'll keep watch for awhile" Itachi commanded knowing that his voice calmed her greatly, case and point mere moments after Sakura was out like a light and he followed not long after.

Two and a half days later due to a sudden sandstorm the duo arrived at the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village "Hold the phone is that Senju, the hell are you doing here" a somewhat familiar voice called out to them from above.

Seconds after a familiar, yet slightly older Temari dropped down in front of them, a glare in her teal eyes "Mission Temari-san, somewhat anyway" the fuscia haired heiress met the glare with unimpressed jade eyes.

Prompting the older girl to take a step back "Kazekage-sama was aware that we were coming here" the Uchiha heir informed, hoping that things didn't end in a fist fight, Sakura would never instigate sure but she wouldn't hold back if Temari took a swing at her first.

Temari glared even more at that "Very well seeing as I'm one of his children and your his guests it's only proper that I escort you to him" the teal eyed blonde snapped, obviously not over her grudge in the least.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh but signed in, Itachi doing the same and then they were being led through the Hidden Sand Village to the Kazekage Tower, Rasa looked more than a little surprised "I wasn't aware the Hokage was going to send you" the auburn haired man commented.

"Clearly Kazekage-sama, nor was I aware until the day before we set out" Sakura quipped in a polite tone, having changed quite a bit in the time they hadn't seen her which was nearly two years ago, how time flew by.

The man nodded, "Right…wait what do you mean the day before you set out, surely you had enough time to prepare didn't you" Rasa frowned, just a little worried, after all the girl had done for them it was up to him to ensure her maximum comfort here in his village.

"What she meant Kazekage-sama is that she only got back from another mission when she was told of this one" Itachi elaborated, ignoring the interested stare from Temari, who obviously didn't like being rejected anymore than before.

However that didn't mean someone wasn't watching Temari, Hotoke had kept his eyes on her all the way through the foreign village, the young woman completely unaware that he wasn't as unassuming as she thought he was.

Rasa shook his head "In any case, I've had two rooms prepared for your arrival at our hotel, your stay will be free of charge of course and Gaara, one of my children that your acquainted with will be your personal escort around the village should you need it" the Kazekage straightened.

Grateful to pay back the debt he owed at long last and as he said that a knock echoed on his office door "You called for me" Gaara entered the office a moment after only to realize who their guests were and he couldn't help the surprise that appeared on his face at the sight of her.

"Quite, Gaara, I'm sure you remember Sakura-san and Uchiha-san, you are to be their escort during their stay however long it is, this is the hotel and the herbs are waiting for them here at greenhouse seven from what Lady Chiyo told me" Rasa announced.

Passing over a missive to his youngest child who took it, Sakura took note that things were going well between the Father/Son duo and smiled, pleased that everything had turned out alright in the end "This way then" the auburn haired teenager spoke in his usual gravely tone.

Intent on carrying out his orders to the utmost of his abilities "Man I still don't like her" Temari scoffed when the door was shut behind the Leaf Shinobi and her youngest brother, Rasa shot her a warning look.

"Best get over it Temari, don't forget that it was she who managed what no one else was capable of" the redhead scolded rather harshly of his only daughter, Temari glared and stormed off as she was prone to doing whenever she didn't get her way.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura and Itachi were settling quite nicely in their individual hotel rooms "Feels a little lonely, I'm so use to having Karin and Haku on missions with me nowadays" the rosette admitted when she met up with Itachi out in the hallway.

Making him chuckle and poke her forehead "Now, now, lets just get those herbs and then enjoy our time here in Hidden Sand" the nineteen year old said, gesturing her ahead of him as Hotoke padded a couple feet behind them.

Where they met Gaara outside the hotel where he'd been waiting for them "All settled" Gaara inquired quietly, a lot different that Sakura remembered, he wasn't as uptight if she had to describe him with an adjective.

"Yes Gaara, right lead the way" Sakura smiled brightly at her friend, who nodded and turned down what seemed like a random street to her, only because she'd never been there before and fifteen minutes later they were stood before a greenhouse.

That Gaara gestured them into "This is amazing, I had no idea you guys had so many herbs" the pinkette was utterly struck with awe at the amount of herbs, she was practically bouncing in excitement as she examined several to others amusement.

"Likes herbs does she" one of the gardeners who worked in the greenhouse snorted out a laugh at the excited girl, Itachi nodded sagely in answer but not elaborating why, merely watching Sakura as she enjoyed herself.

Until she managed to calm down after a short time "Right we're here to pick up some herbs" Itachi finally spoke as the missive Rasa had given Gaara was handed over, and immediately after a scroll was held out.

It was taken and stored in his storage pouch, the one Sakura had made for him to be precise, with that their mission was complete and now they could relax for a week "Do you think you could show us the way to the market Gaara-san" the ebony haired nineteen year old requested.

When they left the greenhouses behind "Of course, after all it is my job to escort you anywhere you wish to go" the redhead shrugged, trying to act indifferent, but he was really hoping that he would get to speak with Sakura about all that had changed since last time.

Apparently Itachi was able to pick up on that for as soon as they reached the market he disappeared leaving them alone "You do know you don't have to act so formal right Gaara" Sakura turned on her friend almost immediately.

Not prepared for Gaara to relax completely at her words "Good…good, I wasn't sure if we still remained friends considering how long it's been after all" Gaara gave her a small smile, prompting one of her own.

"Well of course we're still friends, I should have wrote more, but I always wonder how your doing, especially with your situation" the rosette huffed in exasperation, though she couldn't blame the guy.

He probably didn't have many friends "Father and I came to an understanding after our return, and once it's time I'll be taking over as Kazekage" the auburn haired teenager announced, and Sakura couldn't be prouder.

As she gently pat his shoulder and a comfortable silence settled over them "That's great news Gaara, know I'm rooting for you and should you ever need help I'll be the first one to come to your aide" Sakura declared after a short time.

Startling several eavesdroppers until yet another familiar person appeared "Shouldn't that be Temari and I's job seeing as Gaara is our little brother" Kankuro sneered, also seeming to be holding a grudge to her irritation.

Before she could even defend herself Gaara had faced his older brother an annoyed look on his face "Kankuro if you antagonize her, I'll be sure to let Father know that you were rude to one of his guests and I'm sure he won't begrudge her anything that might happen" Gaara warned.

He wouldn't stand for someone upsetting the person that had saved him from being taken over by Shukaku, Kankuro reeled back as if struck "I don't understand why your sticking up for that useless waste of space" the brunet scowled.

"Maybe because I actually have his best interests at heart Kankuro-san and don't purposefully antagonize people I don't like because I have manners" the fuscia haired heiress rolled her eyes more than annoyed that some people couldn't let things go.

Itachi returned in the nick of time "Did something happen" Itachi frowned worried that a fight might happen regardless of how much he wished it wouldn't, it would probably be the only way to get the two who seemed to be holding a grudge over the grudge to his frustration.

Sakura smiled lightly at him, causing Kankuro to sneer and take a step forward, Hotoke let out a threatening growl and Kankuro froze "Take another step and I'll rip you to shreds, Kazekage's child or not, you won't touch my Mistress" the silver furred ninken snarled.

Knowing what the older teenager had just been planning to do "Back up Kankuro, Hotoke won't stop growling at you until you do" Sakura suggested, daring him to argue, thankfully Kankuro had enough common sense to not piss off a ninken as he hastily backed up several steps in fact.

"Got yourself quite the guard dog now don't you Senju" Temari spat having seen the scene herself, having less sense than her brother and Sakura had to quickly grab Hotoke before he ripped the blonde to shreds like he'd threatened to do to Kankuro moments before hand.

This earned her a painful bite but Hotoke was able to come back to his own senses before he hurt her even worse "Sakura are you alright" Itachi bent seeing the blood, she was his priority right now as Temari and Kankuro ran off like cowards.

Hotoke whimpered and lowered his head "Just fine, nothing I can't heal Itachi and stop Hotoke, Temari heard the warning just as well as Kankuro did so it's her own fault, but I couldn't let you bite her either, holding you back was the only option" the pinkette assured.

Easily healing the injury with little effort, there wouldn't even be a scar, indicating how much she'd improved "I'm sorry about them, I'll talk to Father" Gaara apologized, feeling responsible, even though he shouldn't.

If those two had left well enough alone Sakura wouldn't have gotten bitten, "Nah don't worry about it Gaara, I can handle them if they push me and it will be their own fault next time" Sakura informed seriously.

And he found himself hoping they would push her so his older siblings would find out exactly why they shouldn't piss her off and maybe they would grow up a little "Wonderful" the nineteen year old at her side grimaced.

"Relax, I'm not going to go out of my way for them and you know I have patience in spades, it truly takes a lot more than it use to, to piss me off" the rosette soothed with a smile as she took his hand and twined their fingers.

With that they were on their way back to the hotel "By the way when did you get him" the crimson haired teenager nodded his head at the massive dog who'd been silent up until the point his brother had tried to pull a stupid stunt.

Sakura reached down to pat her partner on the head "Last year, I don't know if you remember Kiba the one who fought Naruto during the preliminary rounds, well his Mom asked if I'd bond with Hotoke to save him after his former bonded partner was killed" Sakura explained.

"I couldn't have asked for a better Mistress, I would do anything for her, even throw myself in the way of an attack even if it meant death" Hotoke added, speaking once again this time to Gaara who showed no outward reaction that he was bothered about talking to a ninken.

Moments later they were back at the hotel "Just flare your chakra if you need me" Gaara informed earning a nod as the betrothed couple disappeared into the high quality hotel that they'd been assigned during their stay in his village.

Once he was sure that they were preoccupied he turned on his heel, it was time to have a chat with his Father about his oldest children meanwhile inside, "Your sure you're okay Sakura" Itachi frowned obviously still worried.

As he looked over the spot where she'd got bit and found not a single mark left to his relief "Perfectly Itachi, don't worry so much or you'll get wrinkles before your twenty" the fuscia haired heiress reassured while throwing in a little humor.

Just to get him to smile and it worked perfectly "For what it's worth I am sorry but I am bound to…" Hotoke butt in only to be stopped as Itachi held up a hand, cutting off whatever else he would have said no doubt.

"There is no need to justify your actions Hotoke, Sakura and I are well aware that your bound to protect her with your life against anyone who might wish her harm" the Uchiha heir said in a knowing tone, wearing a very serious expression.

Making the massive ninken nod before Hotoke shuffled forward to lay at Sakura's feet "Exactly" the silver furred canine stated knowing that explaining himself wasn't necessary to people who knew, with that a comfortable silence settled over the young couple.

Until it was dinner time, only then did they finally move after cuddling with each other for over two hours and afterwards Sakura and Itachi bid one another goodnight "Love you Itachi, see you in the morning" Sakura hummed.

Pecking him quickly on the cheek, to embarrassed to do much more all of a sudden but her boyfriend wasn't willing to let her go so easily "Ah, ah, ah, that won't do Sakura" Itachi tsked with a chuckle as he pulled her into his chest.

Her cheeks were completely red at this point as he swooped down to claim her lips with his for a proper kiss, a few other occupants of the hotel that were spying on the couple quickly disappeared into their rooms at that "Geez you" the pinkette huffed, giving her boyfriend a playful smack.

Though her eyes couldn't betray her happiness as Itachi smirked in satisfaction "See you in the morning Sakura…oh I love you to" the nineteen year old began turning only to pause as he returned her words of love.

Sakura squeaked and vanished into her hotel room making Itachi chuckle at how easy it was to make her embarrassed, with that he headed in to his own assigned room and readied himself for bed like Sakura had already no doubt done and lay down to get some sleep.

~A couple hours earlier~

During the time in which Sakura and Itachi were enjoying their time alone, Gaara had returned to the Kazekage Tower to speak with his Father "You didn't lose them somehow did you" Rasa groaned ready to send out a search party if that was the case.

Gaara shook his head "No, but you need to keep an eye on Temari and Kankuro, I feel as if their going to go out of their way to antagonize her" the younger redhead informed in a gravely tone of voice and Rasa grimaced.

"Right should have guessed that, I'll put some guards on them until Sakura-san and Uchiha-san leave" the Kazekage rubbed his temples, of course his oldest children wouldn't behave with the person they disliked the most staying in the village, why had he thought otherwise.

With that some jonin were set to tail his oldest children and Gaara went about the rest of the evening doing whatever he wanted since it seemed their guests had decided to stay cooped up in the hotel until it was time to go to sleep.

~The Following Morning~

Unsurprisingly Itachi was the first to awaken from his slumber and he quickly dressed in more desert appropriate clothing, what he'd bought down in the market, then with a mischievous smile headed from his hotel room and down the hall.

Before he could even begin to think about waking Sakura in a creative manner the door to her hotel room swung open to reveal Sakura dressed in a light pink yukata "Oh morning Itachi" Sakura greeted with a pretty smile, hair down from it's topknot.

The sight took his breath away "Good morning, shall we go find breakfast" Itachi smiled kindly, subtly holding out his arm, Sakura's whole countenance brightened and soon her arms were wrapped around his as they headed down to the hotel cafeteria for breakfast.

Hotoke on their heels on the alert for any trouble, for his hard work he was rewarded with a very delicious breakfast before the three of them headed out into the Sand Village to explore, almost immediately they were met with Gaara.

Who offered them a small smile "Where to" Gaara inquired when it seemed like they were just going to wander aimlessly, Itachi chuckled when Sakura gave a jolt, obviously having been lost in thought and had gotten startled by the question.

She sent him a mock glare before the smile won out again "Well seeing as your our guide Gaara, you know all the hot-spots, we'll just follow your lead" the rosette said finally answering her friends question.

Nonexistent brows rose upwards "Ah so your going to be random today" the ebony haired nineteen year old shook his head amused at his girlfriends antics, Gaara did shrug though and start leading them to wherever he wanted.

"How are Naruto and Sasuke, Karin as well if I recall" the auburn haired teenager asked as they went around Hidden Sand, this was one of the first times he'd ever seen Sakura without her usual companions and friends.

What he got was a long winded sigh "Their great, off training, have been since a year ago, I can talk to them but I haven't seen them, Karin's doing well though, has an adopted sister and I've got a little brother now, whose one, his name is Naegi" Sakura chattered.

Forcing herself not to think about how long it had been since she'd seen her two best friends "I was unaware, I apologize" Gaara grimaced, feeling terrible for upsetting her, until she sent him a reassuring smile.

"No need to apologize Gaara-san, but what have we got here" Itachi intervened by changing the topic of discussion as they finally came to a stop before a building, Gaara straightened and led them in while also explaining that it was a shop for Hidden Sand unique weapons.

Sakura was instantly excited as she hurried towards a far wall that held different types of bo-staffs, looking them over with interest "That's the type of weapon she used during our fight" the redhead remembered suddenly as he recognized the weapon Sakura was checking out.

Itachi nodded "Yes, she's got quite the collection of bo-staffs if I recall, redwood, white oak, her custom metal made, most recently ebony wood, her favorite, cherry oak, and one other I believe…ah ash" the Uchiha heir listed.

Though he did believe that Sakura was about to add another one to her collection as she selected a rattan wood bo-staff and promptly bought it "Are you going to get anything Itachi" the pinkette bounded over to them once she'd sealed her newest weapon away in her enclosing seal.

He shook his head "I'm merely enjoying watching you enjoy yourself that's all I need" Itachi stated seriously and watched with a smile as her entire face turned red, it really was to easy sometimes to embarrass Sakura.

"Your a couple" Gaara realized in the next moment when the duo held hands on their way to the next hot-spot that he was taking them to, Sakura nodded, eyes sparkling with happiness and Itachi merely smiled in his usual way.

Of course they would have gotten together "For nearly a year now Gaara, April 28th will be our first anniversary as a couple" Sakura giggled, obnoxiously happy and she didn't care who didn't like it, they could get over it as far as she was concerned.

Never noticing the clearly jealous glare she was getting until the person doing the glaring was right in front of her "Temari" the auburn haired teenager rumbled out in warning, spying the jonin that had been set to tail his sister stood rigidly several meters away.

Temari however didn't intend to listen at all "Could you be anymore pathetic, going and whining about getting bit to my Father real smart and the quickest way to piss me off, why don't you show your true colors that your nothing but a bitch right here, right now" Temari spat.

Ignoring her youngest brother while Sakura blinked "Incorrect Sabaku-san, neither Sakura or I went to Kazekage-sama about anything" the Uchiha heir corrected without skipping a beat, and Temari reeled back as if slapped.

As she turned glaring eyes on her brother "You, why Gaara, I'm your sister, you're supposed to defend me, especially when the bitch started it by threatening Kankuro" the teal eyed blonde snapped harshly.

"Wrong again Temari-san, I never threatened anyone, he's the one who tried to threaten me and I tried to stop him from getting bit by telling him to back up" the fuscia haired girl in question sighed, losing her good mood.

While Gaara shook his head and shot a look at the jonin who was supposed to have kept this confrontation from happening, the man grimaced then turned on his heel to inform the Kazekage of what his oldest child was doing.

"Lies, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, you cheated me out of going into the Final Rounds and I'm going to prove it" Temari snarled beyond pissed off as she jerked her fan from her back and swung it, intent clear.

But by the time her movement had stopped there was no one in front of her even Gaara was surprised because he hadn't seen her use hand signs nor could he even sense her presence "If your looking for Sakura" Itachi cleared his throat, pointing up.

There she was in the sky, wooden wings had sprouted from her back as she'd propelled herself upwards with a boost of chakra "Don't test me Temari-san, I'm not like I was back then" Sakura frowned, more annoyed than anything at the other girls posturing.

Flapping her wings lazily enjoying her unexpected flight since she had to expend very little chakra in order to keep herself in the air nowadays, this sight was the very last thing Rasa expected to see when he came to stop his daughter from doing anything foolish.

Stunned as he was though Rasa narrowed his eyes on his oldest child "Did I not tell you to leave Sakura-san alone Temari, she is the Hokage's granddaughter, our relationship with one another is rocky at best, the consequences would be disastrous" Rasa warned in a harsh tone.

And Temari flinched "Sure let the little brat get away with threatening Kankuro, all because she's the Hokage's granddaughter bullshit whenever we try to hide behind your name you tell us to stand up for ourselves so I refuse to stand down until she fights me" the blonde scowled.

More than furious that Sakura had managed to evade her attack without even exerting any effort, Rasa rubbed his temples while Itachi just shook his head unimpressed "Kazekage-sama it's your call, I won't be the one getting in trouble over this" the rosette glanced to the Kazekage.

Proving just who was more mature in that moment Rasa sighed, obviously still having problems with his children and she felt a small sympathy for the man "Very well, I'm overseeing this spar and we're going outside the village to have it" the auburn haired man informed.

Not in the least bit impressed with his oldest child in the least "Are you going as well" the younger redhead looked to Itachi who was staring after Sakura with a resigned expression but at the question Itachi did nod.

So they hurried after the girls and Kazekage "Sabaku-san has no idea what she's getting herself into by fighting Sakura" the Uchiha heir commented, though he was looking forward to the spar himself, he wished it wasn't because the other person involved hated Sakura.

It was over twenty minutes later, after trekking nearly four miles away from the village that Sakura touched down and faced Temari "First some ground rules, that mutt isn't allowed to get involved, no cheap tricks and you have to admit to all of your lies if I win" Temari declared.

Hotoke growled thunderously at the insult "Insult him again Temari and you'll wish you hadn't, his name is Hotoke but it's fine, I can handle you on my own, stay by Itachi okay" Sakura snapped, only to calm a second later as she addressed her bonded companion.

The Kazekage looked between the two kunoichi before bringing his hand down "Let the spar begin" Rasa called, immediately Temari unfolded her fan and channeled her wind nature through it, unleashing a powerful wind jutsu.

But Sakura just stood there not getting a scratch "That's not possible" the blonde gaped when her jutsu ended, it pissed her off more than she thought possible as she hastily swung her fan again using another jutsu.

Again though Sakura didn't get a scratch "You know your acting like a child Temari-san" the pinkette raised a brow, more bored than anything really, apparently Temari hadn't really improved since the last time they'd fought.

Temari's face went red with anger "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'm not the one acting childish, you are by not facing me like a real shinobi, you're a coward, a nobody and that's all you'll ever be" Temari snarled in outrage.

Sakura shook her head "I'm right here Temari-san if you want me come and get me, oh but I forgot your only capable of long ranged attacks so whose the coward now, hiding behind that big fan of yours" the fuscia haired teenager taunted.

Her taunt did the trick as Temari let out a scream of fury and charged "Fool just fell right in her trap" Gaara shook his head, disappointed in his older sister who when in range of Sakura swung her fan intent to harm clear.

What Temari didn't count on was the fact that maybe Sakura was strong enough to catch her battle fan barehanded and with brute strength rip it away "Now your going to listen to me Temari-san" Sakura held out the fan, pointing it threateningly at it's owner.

Done with Temari's childish bullshit "Give me back my fan" the blonde snapped, grinding her teeth in pure anger, this was twice now that she'd had her fan stolen from her, by the same person before her in fact.

Viridian orbs darkened "Let me ask you this then Temari-san, how many times have you nearly died on a mission" the pinkette inquired, grip tight on the stolen weapon as she expected the other kunoichi to try and jerk it away at a moments notice.

Obviously the older girl was confused over such a question "I don't know what the hell your playing at Senju but you have three seconds to give me back my fan or I'm taking it back by force" Temari hissed.

Pissed off to the max at this point "Try it, okay then how many times has someone come after you for being Kazekage-sama's child" Sakura pressed, intent on getting her answers one way or another come hell or high water.

Temari ground her teeth "None okay, I've never truly been in danger to the point of nearly dying on a mission nor has anyone come after me for being Father's daughter" the teal eyed kunoichi snapped not able to handle pressure.

"And Kazekage-sama how much have you exerted your influence to protect your children" immediately the rosette turned to Rasa who froze, but since she'd asked a question, politely of course and since she already probably had figured it out, deigned to answer.

In the most resigned tone "Many times, despite how it seemed I do love them and wanted to keep them safe on missions at all costs and sent assassins after any who dared threaten them" Rasa sighed admitting to using his title to keep his children protected.

Sakura nodded "That there Temari-san is what hiding behind a title is like, now my grandmother, Tsunade-sama wouldn't dream of doing that and for the beginning part of my career as a shinobi, she wasn't even around" Sakura informed harshly.

Hoping to break through to the older girl at long last "From the time I was six I was a called a liar for even saying my last name was Senju, I had an elder try to force my parents to hand me over to him to become an emotionless, mindless killer" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

"My Mother and Sister have nearly been kidnapped several times, on many of my missions I've nearly been fatally injured, I've faced death countless times and I've had to train just to keep myself alive and the people I care about, now what can be said of you" Sakura finished.

A furious glare in her eyes that had Temari hastily backing away, forgetting all about taking her fan back "And just so you know Temari-san, Tsunade-shishou if she ever learned that I tried to use her name to hide behind, she'd beat me into the ground" the fuscia haired heiress scoffed.

The blonde flinched violently at that "You're her granddaughter though, why would she do that" Temari frowned in confusion, all that was being said to her finally breaking through at least a little as her brow creased.

Fuscia brows rose in response "Because I'm also her apprentice, I stand to inherit everything from her when the time comes, and because of that Tsunade-shishou can't take it easy on me either, not that she ever has before though" Sakura informed.

Lowering the fan as her opponent went white at the realization "Inherit everything from her what do you mean" Rasa interrupted, confused for a moment and just before Sakura explained, he understood what she meant.

As Sakura straightened "Right now Shishou is the Matriarch of the Senju Clan, when I complete my apprenticeship and turn of age I'll inherit that title and the title of Sannin from her" the rosette announced seriously.

"Quite the responsibility she's placing on your shoulders" the Kazekage grimaced, Sakura nodded sagely in answer but kept her head held high and out of the corner of his eye he spied Itachi watching Sakura with pride.

Which made him wonder "Why would you want those titles especially since your betrothed to Uchiha over there" the teal eyed blonde scowled, upset over the fact that she couldn't get a guy to be interested in her to save her life.

And the one she wanted was already taken "I was betrothed to Sakura long before Hokage-sama returned to the village and took Sakura on as her apprentice and told her that she was going to inherit those titles from her" Itachi interjected.

Grateful that no actual fighting had taken place to his relief "Huh, how long have you two been betrothed" Temari spluttered, more confused than angry now which was a good sign as Sakura hesitantly held out the stolen fan.

"Since she was twelve, probably a week after she became a genin, Tsunade-sama didn't return to the village to clear after she was thirteen" the Uchiha heir explained carefully, and Temari felt faint, no wonder he'd tried to turn her down so insistently.

It was to this that Temari finally admitted defeat "May I have my fan back" the blonde sighed losing her brash temperament, no doubt Sakura wouldn't want anything to do with her afterwards so all she wanted to do now was hide and cry at her foolishness.

Sakura brightened at the change in tone "Certainly Temari-chan on the condition you hang out with me some this week, cause I doubt Itachi wants to stay glued to me the entire time we're here" the pinkette giggled.

Only Itachi had expected she would try to befriend Temari after all was said and done as Temari, Rasa and Gaara all stared at Sakura in open surprise "You want to be friends, after everything I've done" Temari gaped as she gingerly took her fan.

"Exactly, blondes make the best friends after all, only after their done throwing temper tantrums of course" Sakura snickered, thinking of Ino fondly and the start of their own friendship, it had started off horribly but now they were the closest of friends.

Temari blinked, then blinked again before sighing "Fine I guess I could give it a shot, hang out with you and whatnot" the teal eyed teenager shrugged after a moment as she reattached her fan to her back and they started towards the village.

"Such as interesting girl isn't she Gaara" Rasa commented to Gaara as the two of them lagged behind a bit allowing for some distance so they could talk privately, Gaara nodded sagely in agreement as he watched Sakura joke around with his sister.

His oldest sibling who'd sworn she would never be friends with Sakura, was now smiling and even hesitantly teasing Sakura back "Indeed, she inspires people, changes them, and expects nothing in return but friendship" Gaara rumbled.

Having witnessed the effect Sakura had on people firsthand himself, considering all she'd done to help him as well, she had been the catalyst to repairing his relationship with his family after all, then his train of thought was cut off by laughter.

Informing him that they'd caught up with the others or rather Itachi who was a few feet behind the chattering girls "Sakura's currently telling Temari-san about the time the Feudal Lord of Lightnings Son came to ask for her hand in marriage" Itachi explained.

Lips quirked upwards in amusement, it had been funny afterwards he could admit that now, but before the man had realized that the girl he wanted to marry was just that a young teenage girl, it hadn't been so amusing.

Rasa spluttered "Feudal Lord of Lightning's Son, how on earth did that happen in the first place" the Kazekage cringed, and just what was Sakura doing messing about in Lightning Country for anyway, Leaf and Cloud weren't allies, were they.

It was here he paused "Ah Raikage-sama asked Sakura to help out at his hospital, he helped her out so said she owed him, the village came under attack by a mass of bandits and Sakura stopped them in their tracks, Raiju-sama was impressed" the nineteen year old announced.

"So how did Sakura manage to convince the man she wasn't the best candidate to become his wife" the younger redhead prodded curious to hear the story himself now considering the way his sister was laughing about it.

Here Itachi chuckled "When he came to Leaf, Raiju-sama took one look at Sakura and realized that she was far younger than he'd thought so simply relented" Itachi smiled, enjoying the sound of Sakura's laughter himself.

The Kazekage grimaced and went to say something else when the massive ninken on Itachi's heels caught his eyes, Hotoke she'd called him, had gone rigid "Mistress, I do believe trouble is headed this way" and then Hotoke actually spoke.

Almost instantly after that Sakura tensed, light-hearted mood disappearing and then came three Otogakure Shinobi "You the Hokage's granddaughter" the obvious leader asked uncertainly, hardly able to believe the girl in front of him was Tsunade's granddaughter.

Sakura raised a brow "What of it" the rosette narrowed her viridian orbs on the enemy before her, mind already running through several different strategies, Hotoke bared his teeth and let out a threatening growl when the man took a step forward.

Making him pause "Tell your mutt to back off or we'll kill him" the Otogakure Jonin regained his nerve after a moment, nodding off to the side where four more Otogakure shinobi were stood, and being held captive was Kankuro, completely unconscious.

"Don't move Kazekage, all we want is the Hokage's granddaughter, we're to deliver her to Orochimaru-sama" another Jonin saw the Kazekage inching forward to no doubt rescue his child but at the threat Rasa froze.

Realizing what kind of situation this was Sakura blew out a breath "Hotoke stand down, I'll go with you" Sakura ordered while pressing a reassuring hand to Temari's arm who looked confused while Hotoke reluctantly stopped growling and stood rigidly at Itachi's side.

Itachi who was barely refraining from smirking as he realized he would get to see Sakura in action anyway "Wh..but Sakura you can't" Temari tried to stop the pinkette as Sakura started forward towards the Sound Ninja.

This earned her a reassuring smile "I'll be fine" the fuscia haired heiress assured "Alright you have me now let Kankuro-san go" she glared once her arm was being held quite forcefully, though it would be easy to free herself not that the Otogakure shinobi knew it.

As they nodded and Kankuro was thrown roughly to the ground and she couldn't help but wince even if he was a jerk, he didn't deserve to be treated that way "Okay now move it and if you try anything we'll detonate the exploding tag on him" the leader of the group threatened.

Temari paled but Sakura kept smiling, letting the enemy nin lead her away until they were out of sight, Itachi moved quickly at that and began searching for the tag and after three minutes found it, ripping it free before taking it far away.

By the time he was on his way to collect Sakura, she was already back with the others "They were idiots" Sakura said in explanation "I've got them all in my enclosing seal here" she gestured when he raised a brow questioning her about the Otogakure ninja.

And then just to prove how really selfless she was Sakura bent and pressed her hands to Kankuro, they were already glowing green with bright medical chakra to quickly heal the brunet "Ugh what's going on" Kankuro groaned as he came to.

His siblings helping him to slowly stand "You got captured, Sakura healed you" Gaara grunted, pleased that the whole situation had been dealt with rather easily, Kankuro blanched in response before he began glaring.

What he didn't expect to happen was for Temari to whack him over his head "Enough Kankuro, she just saved your ass" Temari snapped not tolerating anymore misbehaving, especially since she was now tentative friends with Sakura herself.

Kankuro cringed "Guess I owe you an apology, so I'm sorry for being such an ass" the brunet offered a genuine apology but Sakura simply waved it off with a smile, having held no grudge in the least as they continued the rest of the way to the village.

Where Sakura and Itachi spent the rest of the week enjoying their break, hanging out with their newly made friends until it was time to head back home "Come visit again or I'll drag you back" Temari threatened with a smile.

"Yeah what she said" Kankuro grumbled wishing the duo could stay a bit longer now that they were actually on friendly terms with each other, Gaara on the other hand simply waved and Rasa nodded at the two who'd done a lot for them.

Sakura and Itachi nodded or waved back then turned on their heels to start heading home, Hotoke and Hisashi hurrying or flying after them, it was day into their travel that they had an encounter with a mysterious shinobi.

He was thin with pale skin and limp red hair, metal rods stuck out of his back and he was in some sort of machine, it was at the border they met him "Don't mind me, I'm simply waiting for someone" the redhead wheezed.

When he noticed them since they'd suppressed their chakra to nonexistent levels but what struck Sakura as odd, was the recognition that flickered across his face at the sight of them, letting her know that he knew who they were to some degree.

But that could be thought on later as she and Itachi hesitantly approached the border right where he was "Are you alright Sir, those look rather painful and you look to be in poor health" Sakura couldn't help herself whenever she saw someone hurting, her selflessness showed.

The man looked shocked for a brief second at her words of concern "Just fine, I've been like this for a long, long time now" purple ringed eyes closed as he spoke as if the sunlight was to painful for them as well.

Tugging at Sakura's heartstrings "Sakura could look you over, she's training under the legendary medical ninja, Leaf's own Hokage, I'm sure with her expertise she could figure a way to get those out of you" Itachi commented.

Knowing that it was just killing Sakura to see someone in such condition as the man before them was in, again surprise appeared on the redhead's face, more specifically at the offer that had been made as purple ringed eyes, eyed them curiously.

"Curious, you would offer help to a stranger, why, this world is full of hate and yet you still offer out of the goodness of your hearts" the redhead mumbled, seemingly unable to comprehend or understand why they would offer such a thing and Sakura felt like she'd been struck.

Before she drew in a deep breath "That may be true Sir, and there may always be someone who hates but bit by bit, ever so slowly, people are overcoming that hate and learning to get along with one another, at least I hope so anyway" the rosette said quietly.

But no less seriously, her dream after all was to do something that helped the world "Of course they are Sakura, look at what you've managed to accomplish during your life so far" the ebony haired nineteen year old assured.

"Let me ask you this then, do you think true peace can be achieved without fighting" the redhead asked in a sharp tone, interested in what the duo's answer would be, he'd met them here specifically for a reason after all.

The betrothed couple straightened but the girl was the first one to answer "No, there's always going to be fighting so I don't think there's such a thing as true peace, however people can learn, from their mistakes that is and figure out a better way to live" Sakura declared.

"I agree, people will always fight, but that's part of the learning process so that later generations can look back to prevent themselves from making the same mistakes" Itachi nodded his agreement, looking to Sakura with pride in his gaze.

At their near exact answers the strange man closed his eyes again "Perhaps your right, however if there was a way to achieve peace without all that fighting would you chose that option" he nodded slowly, before asking another question.

Sakura and Itachi shared an unsure look with one another "Most likely not, because then it wouldn't be peace that we can say we've earned" the pinkette shook her head after a moment of thinking about her answer.

Beside her Itachi chuckled "Such a unique answer Sakura, but if such an option existed I wouldn't chose it either, I'd fight against it more than likely as well" the Uchiha heir informed seriously, the two so alike in their thought processes it was a little frightening actually.

"Hmm it seems I have a lot to think over" the mysterious redhead wheezed out again and just like that he was gone before their very eyes as he headed in the direction of the Hidden Rain Village both Sakura and Itachi stood there for a few minutes longer unsure of how to really react.

Considering how strange the meeting had been, then they filed it away to possibly inform Tsunade at a later time should it come up and started across the border and a day later since they didn't want to meet up with anymore strange people they were home to enjoy the rest of their break with their family.


	36. Reunion of Team Seven

When there was only a few days left before Naruto and Sasuke return to the village after being gone for two and a half years, the Raikage once again made a visit and his excuse this time was "Those two punks owe me for saving their asses last time still" Ay scowled.

Earning an incredulous look from Tsunade "And what my granddaughter helping out in your village and keeping your village safe from a massive bandit attack wasn't enough" Tsunade raised a brow, though inwardly did think that those two shouldn't be exempt.

That was besides the point right now "She's paid her dues, though her help would be appreciated, they still owe me however" the Raikage shot back, having lightened up quite a bit in the time he'd been exposed to her granddaughter.

"Okay and just what is it you want them to do for you" the honey eyed Hokage sighed, seeing no point to arguing, Naruto and Sasuke did owe Ay for not killing them only thanks to Sakura she was certain so it was better to just find out what the man wanted and deal with the aftermath later.

Pleased that he was getting his way the man sat "I'm having issues with Stone Shinobi for some reason, your brat granddaughter is a born diplomat and I want all three of them to get me a treaty with the Fence Sitter" Ay declared.

Watching as Tsunade glared at him for a moment before sighing again "Well your just going to have to wait, their not here yet and I was going to give them a week to settle and re-acclimate themselves back into the village" Tsunade snapped.

Not willing to negotiate over that matter "Fine I can be patient, but my men and I are staying there" the Raikage narrowed his beady onyx eyes on the Hokage, who rolled her eyes in response, knowing where he was talking about.

"Go right ahead, fair warning Naegi likes to crawl over everyone and if you scare my grandson or make him cry you can camp in the forest outside the village" the blonde Hokage warned in an edgy tone, she wouldn't allow any harm to come to her grandchildren.

Just this once he decided not to argue "Understood, Cee, Darui lets go" Ay grunted, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in for the last twenty minutes, his escorts straightened, nodding lightly at Tsunade as they did so before the three of them were gone.

The Hokage rolled her eyes "That man" Tsunade snorted before buckling down to get some more of her paperwork done, the Elders had been real demanding lately for a reason she hadn't been able to figure out yet.

~Meanwhile~

Since they already knew where to go it was only a matter of minutes before Ay, Cee and Darui arrived in front of the Senju House and less than four seconds after knocking an unfamiliar child answered the door "Who are you" the boy demanded in a un-trusting tone of voice.

Before he could say anymore "Shimo-kun…Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san" Haku thankfully appeared having heard his apprentice in the foyer talking to someone, only to find familiar people standing outside the house.

To which he quickly gestured them in "Whose the Kid, I don't remember him" Darui asked as he took off his sandals, all the while wondering where Sakura was, he didn't sense her chakra in the house at all.

Haku chuckled "My apprentice, Shimo Yuki, he's of the same clan that I'm from, I became a Jonin just to take him on as my official student" the eighteen year old explained pressing a gentle hand down on the ten year old's head.

"And where's Sakura-san or any of the other occupants of this house" Cee questioned, having also not sensed any one else's chakra in the house besides the two before him, which was a little strange considering how full to bursting it was usually.

This prompted a smile "Sakura's upstairs, training but the others went out, should be back in a couple hours" Haku answered just as polite as they remembered the young adult as Shimo shut the door and glued himself to his Master's side, eyeing them un-trustingly.

Obviously Shimo didn't trust strangers "Wait if she's upstairs then why can't I sense her chakra" the blonde frowned, wondering if something had happened in the time since they'd come here when Raiju had been adamant about making Sakura his wife.

"Ah that, she has it suppressed, Sakura's rather good at extinguishing her chakra so no one can sense her" the doe eyed teenager deadpanned, having nearly been scared out of his wits several times courtesy of Sakura who liked to play pranks when she was in the mood for them.

Her genjutsu's were terrifying as well "Extinguishing her chakra, I've never heard of anyone who could do that before" the younger dark skinned shinobi creased his brow in confusion as they all headed up to the third floor of the Senju House.

Even Ay, it would be his first time up there actually "Yes well Sakura-nee is the master at it, Karin-nee's pretty good at it to though" Shimo declared, fond of those two girls above anyone else considering their gentleness.

Seconds later they breached the top of the stairs on the third floor and Haku opened the door allowing them a glimpse inside to see Sakura "Are those wings" the Raikage intoned incredulously for this was the first time seeing such a jutsu.

"Yes Raikage-sama, that's a jutsu Sakura developed by herself, Wooden Wings" Haku nodded, knowing how the man felt, they still took his breath away sometimes if he was being honest, seeing her suddenly flying it didn't seem real to be honest.

For a moment the five of them simply watched as Sakura trained, keeping herself in the air while fighting off five clones, performing aerial loops and complicated maneuvers with an ease that the most seasoned shinobi would be jealous over.

While at the same time taking down each of her clones in the most destructive way she could possibly manage, one went down via a torrent of water, the jet stream, a beam of wood wrapped with lightning, punching one, exploding one and the last was broken in half with a bo-staff.

And Sakura herself had barely broken a sweat though there was a light sheen on the visible parts of her body, she was hardly exhausted or out of breath, indicating this wasn't the first time she'd trained this way "Oh hello" Sakura greeted finally catching sight of them.

Now that she was no longer sporting her wings "How long have you been able to use that jutsu" Ay marched forward into the training room, taking it in for the first time now that he wasn't interrupting anything.

Sakura blinked then smiled "Since I was twelve, three weeks after I became a genin if I recall" the pinkette admitted, seeing no harm in doing so considering the jutsu could only be replicated by two people, her grandfather and Tenzo.

It was difficult keeping patient now that the time was ticking down on the day Naruto and Sasuke were to return, where they'd all be reunited as a team "Beg your pardon Sakura-san, you were twelve" Cee repeated in disbelief.

Hoping that it was some sort of joke "Yep, along with my apparition seal, then my Jet Stream jutsu and big Wind Jutsu's that I came up with were after I became a Chunin" Sakura grinned enjoying his shocked expression.

Off to the side Haku chuckled "With that I'm surprised your not a Jonin yet like Haku, Kid" Darui snorted, glancing to Haku who nodded feeling his gaze, Sakura smiled softly and he knew the answer that was about to be given.

"Because Naruto and Sasuke aren't here, I want them to be the same rank as me, so that the three of us can advance in rank together" the rosette announced, and it felt like her viridian orbs burned straight through them with the fire in their depths.

Proving how loyal she was to her teammates, village and country she really was, just then a hideous banging erupted on the front door "SAKURA-CHAN NEED YOUR HELP, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KYOKO, IZUMI-CHAN CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT" a familiar voice shouted.

Immediately Sakura was simply gone "The hell" the Raikage spluttered as they hurried from the training room and down the stairs to find Sakura not there either, he directed a glare to Haku who shrugged in acceptance and led them to the door.

"Do you think she'll be alright" the blue haired ten year old asked in concern of the almost two year old, as they practically ran down the streets of the Uchiha Compound to Shisui's house, where Sakura was already at.

Looking Kyoko over intensely "Liquid in her left lung, it's just a little bit, that's probably why you couldn't see it Izumi-chan, no worries, easily dealt with" Sakura smiled when she deduced the problem then carefully set her goddaughter down.

Focusing her hand over the little girls chest and the water that was in her lung making it hard for Kyoko to breathe then after a moment she directed that liquid up, through the esophagus and out Kyoko's mouth after tilting the girls head to the side of course so she didn't choke again.

Shisui and Izumi held their daughter afterwards filled with relief that the problem had been found and dealt with before something terrible had happened "Thank you Sakura-chan" Izumi sighed softly cuddling her daughter close to her heart.

"No problem Izumi-chan, she's my goddaughter after all" the pinkette waved her hand "You'll have to monitor her for a couple days, but Kyoko will be fine" she added as an afterthought, making sure to be thorough.

Izumi nodded her head sagely before directing her gaze onto her other guests that had arrived after "I didn't know you had guests in the form of the Raikage Sakura-chan" Shisui raised a brow at the man who rolled his eyes.

Taking care not to accidentally scare the little girl "Business, those two Uchiha and Uzumaki still owe me for saving them back then and I've come to collect, I've been warned though that they will have a week to settle so until then I'm simply a guest" Ay informed.

Deciding that the lesser of the evils since he had barged in unannounced to a home he hadn't been invited into "By the way did you just call that little girl your goddaughter Sakura-san" Cee asked suddenly when they started heading back to the Senju House.

"Oh yeah and how did you get here so fast, you simply disappeared without a word" Darui cut in, wanting a question of his answered as well, it couldn't be that she'd improved that much in the time they'd last saw her right.

Considering her training session from earlier though he wasn't to sure, Sakura smiled at them "Yes Kyoko-chan's my goddaughter, Itachi and I were named the godparents and my apparition seal Darui-san" Sakura explained easily.

Off to the side Haku chuckled "She started marking everyone with her apparition seal" the doe eyed eighteen year old said and Sakura huffed at him, the smile she shot him afterwards the only thing that let him know she wasn't truly mad at him.

Next to him Shimo skipped forward to cling onto one of his favorite people "Ne, ne Sakura-nee how hard was it to come up with your apparition seal" Shimo asked knowing that she'd explain in full detail as she always did so that he and the others could understand.

Sakura ruffled his hair gently "Very hard, when I first made it, I had to concentrate really hard and use a lot of chakra just to use it, there were a lot of mistakes in the seal, then during the Chunin Exams I got some advice on how to correct it and make the mark permanent" the rosette said.

"Your saying before you couldn't make it permanent, how did you fight using it, by the way I don't see your ninken, Hotoke right" the onyx eyed blonde continued not quite satisfied with the answer that had been given.

And the fifteen year old shrugged "It was a pain, the early stage I could only get one could use out of it, but I managed and Hotoke, he decided to go on a training spree with Akamaru and Kiba, he said he felt like he was getting out of shape" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Haku snorted "As if he didn't go on every single one of your missions, fight, carry children around that are perfectly capable of walking and do errands for you, not to mention train with you as well, sure he's getting out of shape" Haku deadpanned.

Prompting his apprentice to laugh "Okay then hows your crow, Hisashi right" the younger dark skinned shinobi prodded curious because he didn't notice the crow hanging about like he usually was and it was just strange to see the girl without her companions.

This questioned earned a sigh "Hisashi never came back last month, I think someone got him, but I'm not completely sure to be honest" the fuscia haired heiress shrugged trying not to think of her beloved crow companion that had been gift from Itachi.

Cee and Darui grimaced, even Ay felt a jolt of sympathy "Then if your not sure, there's a chance he could still come back" the Raikage scowled, wishing he didn't feel such things, but the truth was undeniable, the brat had done him a massive favor and he had warmed up to her.

"Maybe Raikage-sama" Sakura sent him a small smile then opened the door to her house only to be tackled by two eight year old's, Kimiko and Hanami who were home from the academy, Sakura immediately brightened and hugged the two girls back.

Just as Hashirama poked his head around the corner into the foyer "Ah that's where you went to escort Ay-san here" Hashirama smiled, completely misunderstanding the situation until Sakura shook her head and he frowned.

"Actually something was wrong with Kyoko-chan, I had to go help, Raikage-sama was already here" the pinkette explained taking off her sandals and allowing the two girls to drag her into the living room and sit at the table as they did their homework.

Neither asked for help though "Onee-chan today a boy asked me out" Hanami started less than a minute later and Kizashi choked on his coffee, Sakura raised a brow, indicating for Hanami to continue while Kimiko giggled quietly under her breath.

"Said that he wanted to marry me and everything but I turned him down, why would someone want to marry me" the younger darker pink haired girl frowned obviously confused over the situation and clearly wanting some advice.

It took a minute for Sakura to respond considering she was practically dying of laughter on the inside "Well Hanami-chan your very pretty and you'll only continue to blossom as you grow, but there are various reasons someone would ask for your hand" Sakura realized.

Unable to help but be a little suspicious, people would try anything to get their hands on one of the Hokage's grandchildren "I'd never seen him before" Kimiko chimed in, giving proof to her thoughts that this might be another kidnapping attempt.

The older girl let out a long suffering sigh "Of course you wouldn't have Kimiko-san, I'm sure there are lots of older students that you wouldn't know or have seen" Cee pointed out missing the obvious but Sakura was a lot smarter than that.

And so was Kimiko, she was the adopted heiress of the main family after all "Nu-uh cause he was the same age as us, Hanami-chan, Kaen-kun and I all have the same classes, we know everyone in our age group and some of our classmates were saying the same thing" the brunette huffed.

"Plus the teachers looked confused when our classmates mentioned him to them said they hadn't heard of a new transfer student or anything of the like" Hanami continued, scratching down some answers on her worksheet.

Wanting to feel safe in the academy again "Right, guess I'm going with you until this mysterious boy has been found" Zabuza interjected, prepared to do his job, like was expected of him and Hanami relaxed a little.

Having clearly been stressed "And I'm sending a clone as well" the fifteen year old said in a tone that brooked no arguments, she wouldn't allow for anyone to kidnap her sister or future sister in law regardless of adoption.

"Thanks Sakura-nee, he was pretty weird" Kimiko also breathed a sigh of relief, of course she'd be worried about losing her best friend in the entire world or worried about being torn away from her adoptive family, considering the tragedy of her past and biological parents.

Sakura pulled them close just as Naegi let out a ear splitting shriek "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" the two year old bellowed his favorite word, jealous that he wasn't getting any attention, despite being held by his mother.

Everyone cringed as Sakura jumped to her feet and snagged her little brother "Sorry, sorry, some cuddles for you to Naegi-otouto" Sakura assured snuggling the energetic blonde who tried to drive her more crazy than Hanami ever did.

Immediately Naegi settled and stopped screaming "Honestly I don't understand why children just adore you so much" Mebuki let out a long suffering sigh as Sakura sat with Naegi in her arms and the two girls cuddled into Sakura's side again while working on their homework.

"Your guess is as good as mine Mebuki" Kizashi shook his head more than a little amused though his ears still rang from the yell of earlier, if he'd thought Sakura had a set of lungs, his only son was probably the loudest of his children if he had to say.

Ay didn't say a word even though his head pounded from that scream "Cee-san, might want to heal Raikage-sama's headache" Haku was rather perceptive though and wanting things to remain peaceful decided to say something.

Cee quickly did as suggested "Quite the lungs if I do say so myself" Ay commented after a short time once he was sure he'd reigned in his temper completely, remembering the warning Tsunade had given him earlier.

"Agreed and I thought Sakura had lungs" Tobirama cut in with a smirk, earning a small scowl from his great, great, great niece at his teasing, though she couldn't ever truly be mad at him or anyone else in their family.

Before she could rebuff him as she was known to do a knock sounded on the front door "No need to answer I can let myself in thank you very much" Kiba strutted into the living room seconds later before anyone could stand.

On his heels was Akamaru and Hotoke "How did the training go, learn anything new Hotoke" Sakura snickered at her ninken who growled under his breath and plopped down in a heap behind his mistress.

"Just fine and yes I do believe I've learned something new to never go within a hundred feet of Lady Tsume when she is angry with her youngest son and heir" Hotoke snarled quietly at Kiba, he'd thought for sure he was going to die today.

Kiba whistled innocently as Sakura directed a questioning look at him before relenting with a grin "Exaggerations, Ma wasn't that mad, but it might have seemed that way because her training regimens can be painful on the body" the Inuzuka heir stuck his tongue out at Hotoke.

Who growled again "Painful on the body huh, maybe I should start having you go to training sessions with Shishou and I" the pinkette mused, Hotoke immediately swiveled his head around to stare at her with horror and panic in his silver eyes.

Until he realized she was only joking "You are such a whiner Hotoke" Kiba rolled his eyes saying it before Sakura could though it was on the tip of her tongue and so she shot Kiba and exasperated glare that had no heat behind it whatsoever.

Hotoke snapped his jaws at the Inuzuka heir in response "Go to one of their training sessions and you'll see why I don't want to go at all, it's horrendous just watching" the silver furred ninken grumbled under his breath.

Complaining like he was known to do, at the taunt though Kiba narrowed his eyes "Fine, when's your next training sessions with Hokage-sama" the brunet heir demanded to know, keeping his tone moderate considering the children in the room.

And the teenager in question sighed "I'll let you know when she schedules the next one, but she's been busy with paperwork the last few weeks and hasn't had any time, just be on the look out for Katsuyu-sama" Sakura informed.

Not looking forward to the next training session in the least, it would be downright brutal because Tsunade would have all that pent up anger to unleash "Katsuyu, you signed on with Tsunade's slug summons" Ay cut in with surprise.

Last he'd known she had manta-ray summons "Mhm, I still have Shio and his brood, but I've successfully learned how to summon two types of creature summons" the rosette nodded, proud of that particular achievement.

"Right well Akamaru and I have to get going, see you Princess" Kiba saluted in a teasing tone and vanished as Sakura was grabbing for something to throw at him, learning the body flicker had been his greatest idea yet to avoid furious women.

Her eyes twitched and Sakura muttered mild threats under her breath, baring in mind that there were children around and on her "Sakura-nee, how come he calls you Princess, no one else does" and Shimo just had to have that usual child inquisitiveness.

As she sighed "Well it spans back to when we first became friends, he said it's because Shishou is called Tsunade-hime, so decided that calling me Princess was in his best interests after Itachi and I saved his ninken from some genin who were trying to harm him seriously" Sakura explained.

Keeping the explanation pg rated before anyone else could ask another question, another knock on the door came so Hashirama jumped up to answer it "For you Sakura-chan" Hashirama called seconds after from the foyer.

So she stood, returned Naegi to their mother and went to see who her guest was "Hinata-chan what brings you here" the fuscia haired heiress greeted warmly as she gave one of her friends a hug which was returned.

Before Hinata pulled away looking more serious than she'd ever seen the girl "Y..You must co..come with me rig..right away Sakura-chan th..there's someone wa..waiting for you at the gates" Hinata said seriously.

Having been shocked but once she'd taken a good look she knew it was the real one and not a fake "Okay guess I'm going to find out…they can't be back already, there's still a couple days left" Sakura frowned worried that her two dearest friends had returned earlier than expected.

She wasn't ready to meet them in the least, thankfully though Hinata shook her head "N..No y..you'll see when you get there" the lavender eyed heiress said directing her down the streets to the gates of their beloved village.

On their heels was Hotoke and eight minutes later she saw Neji stood waiting for them, but perched on his shoulder was a familiar crow "Hisashi" the name slipped from her lips and the crow cawed in answer.

Knowing his name "Yes Sakura-san, I found or rather he found me, but you might be making accommodations for more than just him" Neji pointed at his pouch, just as another crow, white in color, swooped down to claim his other shoulder.

While opening his pouch to reveal a nest with three eggs inside "You found a mate, kami do you know how worried I've been Hisashi" the pinkette scolded, scooping her first companion into her arms and cuddling him.

As the other crow, Hisashi's mate switched from Neji's shoulder to hers "He was quite insistent that I bring them along" the brunet explained as they started back in the direction of the Senju house so that he could be relieved of his cargo.

"D..Do you k..know what yo..you'll name her S..Sakura-chan" Hinata couldn't help herself, she had to know what unique name she would give Hisashi's mate now that her crow was back where he belonged with four tag-a-longs.

Sakura thought long and hard on the walk back and as they entered the house came up with a name for the white feathered crow "Reiko, means grateful, I'm grateful because Hisashi's back and happy as well" Sakura declared.

Her mother let out a gasp and pretty much everyone stared in shock and surprise at the extra "Told ya brat" Ay snorted, glad that he'd been right as well, otherwise he wasn't sure how he would have felt if the crow didn't come back at all.

She nodded and snuggled Hisashi before releasing him from her clutches, he flew to take up residency on his perch for the first time in over a month "Here we are, right let's go Hinata-sama we still have to report in from our mission" Neji reminded.

Quickly the cousins bowed out leaving the greatly enlarged family alone as Sakura set the nest of eggs somewhere safe while the newly named Reiko joined Hisashi on his handmade perch "Well I'll be, Hisashi's got himself a mate" Kizashi grinned as he came to terms with the new crow.

"And some little ones don't forget that Kizashi" Mebuki commented, wondering what her oldest daughter would do once Hisashi's little ones were hatched and ready to leave the nest, Sakura was probably already thinking about that herself.

As she joined the girls back on the floor "Do you know what you'll do with them Sakura" Tobirama inquired, wanting to know as much as the others did no doubt and Sakura tapped her chin in thought.

Before shrugging "I'm pretty sure Reiko's a wild crow, while Hisashi is a summons, but I bet Reiko could be trained and so could the unhatched ones, if I asked Itachi, he'd help me I'm sure" Sakura answered.

Eyeing the nest hardly able to believe that her Hisashi had made his way back with a mate and eggs to boot "That's true, but wow their going to be gorgeous" the reanimated First Hokage intoned excitedly.

Sakura smiled in response not arguing until her yukata sleeve was tugged on "Mother will be upset if I don't get back soon" Kimiko reminded, pointing to the clock as she did and so Sakura jumped to her feet once again.

Cee felt exhausted just watching her as Hotoke leaped to his feet as well despite his earlier whining and allowed Kimiko to climb onto his back, then the three of them were gone out the door to the Uchiha Compound.

"How does she not collapse from exhaustion" Cee asked, a little horrified, despite knowing the teenager was a workaholic, it still shocked him that Sakura did so much in a single day that would put others to shame.

Both of Sakura's parents shrugged "All we can tell you is that she was born with excess energy to spare and when she started her training, her energy only grew in leaps and bounds" Kizashi said, not entirely sure himself.

"Yes, even the kids have trouble keeping up with her sometimes, Mother, excuse me Hokage-sama and Itachi-san are about the only ones able to match her nowadays" Mebuki admitted, rocking Naegi since it was about time for his nap.

It was about now that a thought came to Tobirama who shot a look to his brother "Anija a word if you don't mind" the reanimated Second Hokage stood not allowing Hashirama to argue as he drug him off to elsewhere in the house so they could speak privately.

Even going so far as to activate one of the many privacy seals in the house so no one could eavesdrop "Tobirama what was so important that you had to drag me up here for" Hashirama glared at his younger brother not happy in the least.

Until said little brother glared right back "I think Sakura is using nature chakra, just think about it Anija, everything she's managed, for being civilian born, her progression, advancement, physical prowess and feats aren't natural" Tobirama intoned sharply.

"Th..That would explain her high energy levels, the ability to outmaneuver a Jinchuuriki on the cusp of being taken over by his beast, how she's able to use Mokuton" the raven haired reanimation realized.

Wondering why he hadn't thought of this himself but it all made sense now "Sakura is a very special child indeed" the snowy haired reanimation reiterated for probably the millionth time as he deactivated the privacy seal and they headed back downstairs.

To find Sakura back "By the way Kid couldn't help but notice that Itachi hasn't come to see you" Darui commented suddenly trying to tease the girl just to amuse himself since they'd be stuck there in Leaf for a while.

Sakura shot him a mock glare "Itachi's off on a mission, he'll be back the day of Naruto and Sasuke's return though" the rosette informed, wishing he was back already so that she could tell him that Hisashi had come back.

Just at the thought she remembered their connected notebook and hurriedly pulled it out of her pouch "Hold up what's that" Ay asked rather forcefully as Sakura scribbled something in it and almost immediately the notebook glowed blue.

"Connected notebook that lets me write to Itachi anytime I want, thankfully for me he was taking a break so was able to write back sooner, it's made via fuinjutsu" Sakura explained, scratching down a response, emerald orbs sparkling with happiness.

Ay was more than a little intrigued but the question could be asked later because it was around this time that Mebuki disappeared into the kitchen to get started on supper, Sakura on her heels as Itachi stopped replying to her messages.

When dinner was done, Tsunade stormed her way into the house, Shizune on her heels looking moderately amused "Everything alright Mother" Mebuki eyed her mother in a similar manner to Shizune as Tsunade roughly threw herself in a chair.

Scowling from ear to ear "Yeah those fu…elders are trying to drive me insane, all I asked was a couple hours off and they went off on me st…Homura and Koharu are really grating on my last nerve and I'm taking a break whether they allow me one or not" Tsunade ranted.

Making sure not to cuss, Sakura sighed as the next person Tsunade turned her attention on was her "That means brat, I have two hours in which we can have a training session" the honey eyed blonde informed bluntly.

Daring her apprentice to argue "That's fine and all Shishou but there's someone who wants to join our session…..Kiba Inuzuka, he thinks Tsume-sama's training regimen is painful and didn't believe me when I said that yours was even more brutal" the pinkette countered.

Hoping she wasn't whacked, sadly however that wasn't the case as Tsunade merely grinned "So he wants a taste of my fists does he, heh whatever Inuzuka can join but if he whines afterwards he's stuck training with us from tomorrow after" Tsunade declared.

And her granddaughter cringed "Great two people for you to beat up on as if I'm not enough" Sakura rolled her eyes ducking under the hand and disappearing from the table seeing as she was done eating to her grandmothers chagrin.

Prompting laughter from the others "She gets any quicker and she'll put the blonde brats Father to shame" Zabuza commented and what a frightening thought it was, Sakura quicker than the Fourth Hokage that would be a sight to see.

Then the others started finishing up eating and the table was cleaned properly, however before Tsunade could return, Hashirama and Tobirama stopped her, activating the privacy seals in the dining room as it was vacated of everyone but them.

She raised a brow "What is it, don't tell me somethings happened" the Fifth Hokage groaned, wondering when she'd actually catch a break from all the insanity that happened on a daily basis in her life.

What the duo had to say though would take the cake on every crazy and insane thing that had happened so far "Somehow Sakura is using nature chakra, naturally, like I can, Tsuna-chan if she's not taught how to properly wield nature chakra it will be disastrous someday" Hashirama said.

Looking the most serious she'd ever seen and she couldn't help but grow rigid "Relax Tsunade, those two boys have been learning to properly wield nature chakra, they can help her if we ask them" Tobirama assured.

Knowing Naruto and Sasuke would probably do anything asked of them if it involved Sakura, the younger members of Team Seven were loyal to one another after all "Of course, right, anyway I've got to get back to the office and do more paperwork" Tsunade sighed.

Not wasting another minute as she body flickered, meanwhile Sakura had sent off a message to Kiba with Katsuyu to tell him of the arranged training session and the following day Kiba regretted ever asking to participate in the session.

For afterwards he felt like he'd been smashed into a million pieces what with four broken bones, contusions all over his body and bruises so dark he thought there were more broken bones than Sakura had diagnosed once the session had ended.

"Don't Kiba otherwise Shishou will make you join us for every single training session" Sakura warned seeing he was about to start whining about the pain, lucky Akamaru got to sit out and watch him get beat to smithereens.

Though he did clamp his mouth shut tightly at the warning as she pressed glowing green hands to his injuries to heal him, Tsunade watched with some interest as the wounds faded away, giving some truth to what Hashirama and Tobirama had told her the other day.

But, it seemed while Sakura was using nature chakra naturally, she didn't use it the whole time, which was strange within itself "Anyway if your done scram" Tsunade barked sending the two teenagers scrambling from the training field, ninken on their heels.

Until the split up going in two opposite directions "So how did today's session go" Kizashi asked, looking his oldest daughter over and not seeing the usual, indicating that Sakura must have already healed herself, though her clothes were in surprisingly good shape.

"Eh it was alright, I think Shishou enjoyed having a new target to beat up on and kinda forgot I was there sometimes, hehehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly as she took a seat in her usual chair and Hiashi swooped down to claim her shoulder as his perch.

As he'd always been prone to doing but now it wasn't just him but Reiko as well and Hotoke couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing he had a mate to have little ones with as he spied the nest that was watched and well-taken care of.

"I don't think Kiba will ever ask to join our training sessions again though" the rosette grimaced, remembering how her friend had looked afterwards and she had to wonder was that how she originally looked or had it been worse.

She didn't know though so simply settled back to relax and soon it was finally the day Sasuke and Naruto were to return from their training to become a Toad Sage or Snake Sage, she could barely contain her excitement as she paced back and forth frantically.

All of them, even Itachi who'd returned much earlier that morning, were stood waiting at the gates, it was high noon but there was no one more anxious than Sakura "Nee-chan calm down they'll be here" Hanami tried to stop her sister's pacing and failed spectacularly.

"No use Hanami-chan, until Sakura-nee sees Naruto-ni and Sasuke-ni, she won't stop" Kimiko chimed in also looking forward to the moment her second adoptive brother returned from his two year training trip to Ryuchi Cave.

Off to the side stood Minato, Kushina, Karin and in her arms was Chizue "Got to wonder if that knuckleheads grown up any, like emotionally" Karin mused knowing that it was a definite possibility Naruto hadn't matured that way very much.

Just physically, Minato chuckled "Probably not Karin-chan, however that's not to say we won't welcome him home with open arms right Kushina" Minato gently pat his adopted daughters on the head while curling an arm around his wife's waist.

Pulling her close to him as they waited patiently "Exactly Minato-kun and won't he be surprised, to find not one but two sisters waiting for him" Kushina giggled gleefully before calming as she stared out into the distance.

"Can't be much longer, they have to be near" Mikoto commented twenty minutes later, her patience wearing thin, wondering what the hell was taking her son so long to return and if Anko had done something the woman would face her wrath.

Fugaku copied Minato and draped an arm about his wife's waist "Have just a little more patience Mikoto, he'll return that can be ascertained" Fugaku murmured into her ear, and Mikoto slumped bonelessly against him.

Stood next to them was their oldest son who had his hands lightly pressed to Kimiko's shoulder "You see anything yet Itachi-chan" Shisui asked seeing his best friends sharingan activated as he stood with his own wife and daughter.

Izumi rolled her eyes at his antics "Honestly Shisui-kun how can he concentrate with you asking him that question every three seconds" Izumi elbowed her husband with a smile while gently rocking Kyoko who was starting to wiggle in discomfort.

Wanting to get down and wander more than likely "Nothing yet…..wait there in the distance I believe I see them" Itachi began, answering Shisui's question, only to pause and recognize the chakra signatures in the distance that were heading towards Leaf.

To absolutely no ones surprise Sakura was able to sense them for herself as she immediately stopped pacing and faced the gates completely rigid now as she waited for the two to appear in her line of sight.

And when they did Naruto and Sasuke easily spotting the crowd waiting for them the two teenage boys quickened their pace only to be transported via apparition seal once they were within range "Well that was certainly an….oommph Sakura-chan" Naruto laughed.

But was cut off as Sakura practically slammed into him, hugging him for all he was worth, Sasuke getting the same treatment "Easy Sakura, kinda can't breathe" Sasuke wheezed, prompting a couple chuckles from those waiting as he patted her on the back.

Until she managed to tear herself free "Welcome home Naruto, Sasuke, your never leaving that long again understand" Sakura smiled before scowling, two years was to much and she wouldn't be able to handle the separation next time.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads eagerly then turned their attentions on their waiting families "Sasuke-ni" Kimiko was the next to run forward and squeeze her second older brother in a hug that he tenderly returned.

"There, there Kimiko, I'm home to stay, no more long absences, this I solemnly swear" the second Uchiha heir bent scooping the eight year old up to spin her around just to hear her laughter, it was one of the things he'd missed.

Kimiko giggled happily before she was set on her feet and Sasuke faced his older brother "Ni-san" Sasuke nodded seriously as he held out his hand, Mikoto rolled her eyes at his antics but Itachi merely relented to Sasuke.

By shaking his hand "Good to have you home Sasuke-otouto" Itachi murmured itching to hug his younger brother, but sensing that the fifteen year old wouldn't appreciate it now that he was all grown up.

"Heavens there's no shame in loving your brother Sasuke, but we're..I'm happy your home as well" Mikoto nudged her oldest son out of the way and hugged her second born son despite his slight embarrassment.

She wouldn't let him go until he returned her hug so only a tiny bit reluctant Sasuke hugged his mother "Did you miss me Sasuke-chan….oops guess your not a little kid anymore huh" Shisui took his turn to greet the second heir of the clan.

Apparently having calmed down greatly in the two years he'd been gone "That's right, now this must be Kyoko or am I wrong" the raven haired fifteen year old peered at the almost two year old in Izumi's arms.

Most likely wondering how that pairing ever came about "Exactly Sasuke but I think there's someone who's waiting to speak to you, and Kyoko-chan just fell asleep again, I'd rather not wake her" Izumi said with a smile, pointing to the last person.

Fugaku who stood with his arms crossed and that expression of his childhood on his face, Sasuke took a deep breath then drew himself up to his full height as he went to speak to his Father "Father" Sasuke greeted just a little bit nervous.

Holding out his hand as he had for Itachi, what he didn't expect however was the slow smile that spread across Fugaku's face "I'm proud of you son, you accomplished what you set out to do in this two year time period" Fugaku intoned proudly.

Grasping his youngest son's hand and pulling him in for probably the first hug ever and Mikoto stood off to the side tears in her eyes and hands over her mouth at the interaction while Sasuke was simply stunned at the affection and praise he was receiving from his Father.

Unexpected as it was Sasuke managed to shake his head free of the cobwebs a moment after "Thank you, I want to do more to help the clan as well by becoming part of the police force and eventually taking that over to work alongside Itachi-ni" the second Uchiha heir informed.

A lot more seriously than anyone was expecting "We can talk more about that later Sasuke, for now simply take this next week to get settled back in the village alright" the nearly gray haired Uchiha Patriarch said.

Patting his youngest son on the shoulder again before his gaze turned to the right where Naruto was having a similar reunion with his own family "Naruto we're glad your home" Karin was the first one to greet the blonde knucklehead.

Who went to hug his first adopted sister only to realize she was holding his second adopted sister as well "Chizue, kami I didn't think she'd be so adorable" Naruto grinned wide unable to resist tapping the two year old on the nose.

Causing the purple haired Uzumaki to sneeze cutely "Now, now no picking on Chizue, come greet your mother Naruto-kun" Kushina scolded with a smile and her son saluted her with his own smile as he came forward and practically picked her up.

"Mum, I've missed you so much it's unbelievable you know" the blonde admitted shamelessly "But I'm back now and stronger than ever and someday I'll be Hokage Believe It" he informed seriously still keeping to his dream of becoming Hokage.

Kushina hugged her son for all he was worth, seeing how much stronger he actually was, considering he could now pick her up "Of course you will Naruto, we'll make sure of it" Sakura chimed in, drawing his attention for a moment.

And he nodded seriously "Welcome back son I'm proud of you for managing something that I wasn't able to, not completely anyway" Minato drew his focus in the next moment hugging his only son as Fugaku had.

Though in a completely different way, this was all encompassing and warmed him to the core "Thanks Dad, it was hard work but I did it in the end and I know tons of new jutsu's as well, I can hardly wait to show off" Naruto boasted.

Earning a gentle whack "Save it for a mission knucklehead" Karin scolded, passing Chizue over to Kushina as the girl was getting a little to heavy to hold onto for her, even if she could utilize chakra enhanced strength like Sakura just a little bit.

Just then Anko and Jiraiya made it to the gates, the older of the two sulking "Couldn't have brought us as well" Jiraiya huffed and Sakura smiled sheepishly not sure how to explain that because she'd marked Naruto and Sasuke before hand they were the only two she could bring.

"Yeah that was uncool, don't we deserve a greeting as well" Anko scowled, keeping her usual torrent of cussing under control since she was in the presence of four little kids, no need to have angry parents after her, especially when she'd just returned.

Itachi stepped in thankfully "Of course Anko-san, Jiraiya-sama, however since Sakura has never marked you with her apparition seal bringing you along with Naruto and Sasuke-otouto would have been impossible" the Uchiha heir explained lightly.

Jiraiya scowled for a moment then sighed "Guess I can't complain with that sort of answer" the white haired Sannin grumbled, eyeing the three teenagers who had been friends since they were five as they stood around together.

Re-greeting one another properly now that the other greetings had been made "Suppose but that just means Pinky over there has to mark us" the purple haired special Jonin demanded, hoping that she was important enough to the brat.

Not that she had to worry as Sakura tapped her arm gently and did the same to Jiraiya "I still can't believe how grown up you look now Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead of Team Seven burst out, still as excitable as they all remembered.

Sakura grinned widely in response "And what of us, haven't we grown up quite a bit as well knucklehead" the second Uchiha heir snorted slinging an arm around his future sister in laws shoulders and Itachi had to remind himself that Sasuke wasn't interested in Sakura like that.

"Course you have, physically, mentally I don't know yet, but kami your home and lets just leave it at that" the fuscia haired Senju heiress snickered as she hugged her two best friends again until they pat her on the back as she hugged them a little to tightly.

Sasuke coughed "Is it just me or did you get physically stronger while we were gone" Sasuke eyed her warily, prompting chuckles from most everyone as they started down the streets to the Senju House to continue their reunion.

"Yeah not that we have a problem with it" Naruto held up his hands to protect his face not wanting to be punched clear to wherever Sakura was capable of now punching them, she was Granny Tsunade's apprentice after all.

For some reason that fact currently escaped Sasuke "Well you two aren't the only ones who have trained during the time you were gone, I am Grandmothers apprentice and she taught me a few things" Sakura admitted in a secretive tone.

Wanting them to be shocked when it came time for them to fight for whatever reason "Just don't mouth off to her to much Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan that's all the warning you'll get" Shisui sniggered, a remnant of his old self shining through.

Having grown up himself since he'd become a father, this caused both teenage boys to shudder "But it's nice to have you back Naruto-ni, Sasuke-ni" Hanami, who'd been silent thus far greeted dashing ahead as the house appeared in her sights.

Immediately Kimiko was on her heels so Itachi walked a little faster despite how guarded the girls were, anything could happen and then they were taking off their sandals and joining the enlarged family in the living room.

Mebuki smiled warmly at her oldest child's best friends "I would have gone to greet you with the others but Naegi-kun was being obstinate and made it impossible to leave" Mebuki gestured to her two year old son who was sulking in his playpen.

Until Hanami snagged him for some cuddles and instantly the little blonde was happy again "He's so big, it's only been a couple of years" the blonde Uzumaki exclaimed in a whisper not daring to upset the boy in any capacity.

Sakura was very protective over children "That's what happens when someone leaves for any period of time" the second Uchiha heir rolled his eyes lightly, taking in his future brother in law and nodding in satisfaction.

Naegi Haruno would be a great addition to his family "Ain't that the truth Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, he's been quite the handful though" Kizashi piped in from his usual chair and both boys gave him a wave in greeting.

It was around this time that they also noted the newest addition to the house "Uh Sakura-chan that dog is giving me an evil look" Naruto gulped seeing the massive dog and not realizing it was the ninken Sakura was always telling him about.

One of his best friends shook her head "Hotoke this is Naruto and Sasuke, they've come back from their training trips be nice" Sakura scolded, prompting her ninken companion to rise and trot straight towards Naruto.

To scent him "What is he doing" Sasuke asked a little nervously, despite seeing the various smiles of amusement on everyone else's faces, he was still wary, Hotoke was huge, much bigger than he had guessed anyway.

"Scenting you Sasuke-san so that I can tell if someone tries to impersonate you, my nose is one of the best and anyone who dares threaten one of Mistress's important people will be torn apart" Hotoke answered.

Laying back down under Hisashi's perch "Hey look Sakura-chan, Hisashi came back" the blonde knucklehead pointed out obliviously as if she didn't know as he tried to take his mind off the massive ninken that could talk.

Sakura snorted "Yes knucklehead a couple days ago, Neji brought him back, Reiko came with him, she's his mate, Itachi's going to help me train her and the little ones when they hatch and become old enough" the rosette rapped her knuckles on his head gently.

Sasuke raised a brow but didn't ask as he looked around taking in familiar and not so familiar sights "Don't think I remember that whatever it is" the second Uchiha heir tilted his head in confusion at the strange sculpture.

Until Hashirama chuckled "One of my masterpieces, Sakura-chan helped me carve it and Mebuki-chan said that we could put it in the living room" Hashirama explained and Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Hope you two are prepared to work hard now that your back" Tobirama was as nonsensical as they remembered but that was always their intention anyway to work hard and prove they had what it took.

The only three that were missing or rather four were Haku, Zabuza, Dosu and Shimo but as if the thought of them could materialize them Zabuza and Shimo appeared from upstairs "Look if it isn't the other two little brats" Zabuza greeted seeing that they were back.

"Zabuza wow you look different without those bandages and you must be Shimo" Naruto whistled, seeing the obvious changes in the man who'd followed them way back when they were twelve years old's after giving up on his previous goal.

Shimo however wasn't as enthusiastic to meet them as they thought he'd be as he immediately clung to Sakura and stared at them in a mistrustful way "Right abuse by his parents" Sasuke grimaced and Sakura nodded sadly.

Before the thought could be dwelled upon the front door opened and a moment later three very familiar people appeared in the living room "Sorry it took so long but it was near impossible to convince Dosu to come greet you upon your return" Haku glared at Dosu.

Who also looked very different than they remembered, without his bandages, Dosu glared back "Yes well I do have a mission that I need to be packing for, not that I'm not jumping for joy that you two are back but I am rather busy nowadays" Dosu grumbled.

Apparently the only that had changed was his appearance "And I didn't need any convincing since I'm just a normal civilian, I gave up the shinobi lifestyle completely" Idate interjected, he and Haku had become great friends sure but it was good to see those two back.

Dosu sighed "In any case welcome back Uzumaki, Uchiha but on that note I have to get ready for my mission" the almost seventeen year old waved, then turned on his heel and disappeared from the house, leaving the others to continue chatting with Naruto and Sasuke.

Until they decided it was time to go meet up with their sensei's and report in to Tsunade "Bout time stupid brats" Tsunade snapped when the duo showed up an hour after their return in her office and both young men flinched.

Making her smirk "Apologies Hokage-sama, we got a little wrapped up in reuniting with our families" Sasuke bowed his head, having a little more tact than Naruto because he didn't want to be punched to wherever.

Tsunade scoffed "Whatever Uchiha, Jiraiya and Mitarashi already gave me the reports of your training and I must say I'm impressed" the honey eyed Hokage began, shuffling some papers around on her desk as she did so.

"Really Granny Tsunade oops hehehe sorry I forgot I wasn't supposed to call you that" Naruto ducked under the kunai that was thrown at him as he remembered belatedly their Hokage hated being called granny.

She gave him a death glare before clearing her throat "In any case before I release you to enjoy this next week I'll inform you of your mission, the Raikage has decided that you two still owe him for keeping you alive during the Todoroki Shrine Race" Tsunade continued.

Daring either male to argue, they simply kept their mouths shut, having heard from Sakura that the Raikage wasn't someone to piss off like their Hokage "And thus you two, Sakura and Karin will be going with him and his men to Hidden Stone to get a treaty" the Fifth said.

Holding up her hand to stall their complaints if they had any "That being said, other than Sakura, you two and Karin are the only ones who are still genin from your age group and if you do well enough on this mission I will personally promote you to Chunin" Tsunade held up two fingers.

Signaling she wasn't done "On two conditions, one you get Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage to agree to a treaty between Leaf and Stone, and two, you teach Sakura how to properly wield nature chakra as we've learned that she's been using it naturally all this time" the blonde Hokage finished.

Both teenagers were completely stunned "Personally promote us huh, sounds like a plan Hokage-sama and of course, with Sakura's diplomatic skills anythings possible and we'll be sure to do that because nature energy is troublesome to wield, let alone naturally" the second Uchiha heir nodded seriously.

"Got it Hokage-sama, just leave it to us, and Sakura-chan will be even more scarier than you remember after we're done with her" the knuckleheaded Uzumaki sniggered, only to get another kunai thrown at him as they were dismissed to rejoin their families and catch up even further.


	37. Xenith

~Authors Note

Hey everyone TsukikoUchu here with another chapter of Inheritance, you guys don't know how long I've been planning the beginning of this chapter and if you didn't notice I now have a chapter title for every letter of the alphabet.

On that note I hope you enjoy this jam packed adventure filled chapter with Kakashi getting a smack down he'll probably never forget.

Authors Note End~

* * *

Partway through their week back, Naruto and Sasuke went around with Sakura, meeting up with their old friends as many as they could, the biggest surprise however was when someone not even Sakura had seen appeared before them in a plume of smoke.

Crinkling his eye at them and masked bunched up at the corners as he smiled "Well, well the whole team is back together again, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun welcome back, before you guys go on the mission I want to see how strong you three have actually become" Kakashi saluted.

And Sakura huffed "Could say the same thing to you Kakashi-sensei the master of avoidance" Sakura deadpanned, she'd missed him to, here he had the grace to shoot her a somewhat sheepish look until she couldn't hold back any longer.

So she rushed forward and gave her sensei a quick side hug, no need to press Itachi's buttons who was her ever present shadow since he had a few weeks off "So you said you wanted to see how strong we've gotten huh, does that mean a training session" Sasuke questioned.

Knowing that they would get way off track catching up with one another "Ah come on this is supposed to be our week to re-acclimate ourselves" Naruto complained not wanting to train at this particular moment in time.

His sensei sighed "Come now don't you want to show off a little, let me see how strong our Future Hokage is currently" their silver haired sensei taunted, being a smooth talker as he was, he knew exactly what to say to get Naruto to do what he wanted.

Like he thought Naruto perked up "Get ready to go down Kakashi-sensei, me, Sasuke and Sakura-chan are gonna totally defeat you, like we did during your bell test" the blonde boasted marching his way down the streets to their team training grounds.

Remaining teammates shooting exasperated glares at their sensei "Better hurry after him otherwise that knucklehead will get in trouble" the second Uchiha heir sighed taking off after one of his best friends, the other on his heels.

Meanwhile Kakashi simply body flickered to meet his students on their training field "Honestly don't see the man in over two years and he pulls that on us during our reunion" the rosette grumbled under her breath.

Itching to bash her sensei over the head, a few feet behind her a chuckle reached her ears "You'll just have to show him up won't you Sakura" Itachi commented, intending on watching as did Tsunade who was sneaking after them.

This time Sakura perked up as a full blown grin spread across her lips "Hatake has no idea what he's getting himself into" Tsunade shook her head as her granddaughter and apprentice disappeared without another word.

Next to her Itachi nodded "Quite, though formidable on her own, Naruto and Sasuke add to her strength, they empower each other, Kakashi-san won't stand a chance I believe" the Uchiha heir smirked having faith in those three.

And Tsunade couldn't help but agree "Together they will do impossible things, if only I hadn't been off wallowing I could have been here from the beginning to watch her and them grow into who they are today" the honey eyed woman sighed.

One of the few things she regretted not being there when her family had needed her but despite that she was doing everything she could to make up for it by being there now while keeping the memory of two of her most important people alive by becoming the embodiment of their dreams.

Just a few minutes later the two of them arrived on the training field that was used by Team Seven and found a few others settled in tree's watching as the teenagers stood around "I see you've come to watch the show" Ay spotted the unusual duo as they perched in their own tree's.

Cee and Darui were silent as Kakashi finally arrived, keeping to his usual antics even now "Okay, I'm sure you remember these don't you" Kakashi wiggled two bells in his students faces, Sakura barred her teeth while Sasuke scowled and Naruto groaned.

Signaling they did indeed remember "Good, you must get them from me before the end of the day understand, if you fail Sakura you'll be demoted and all three of you will be stuck as genin for the rest of your lives" the silver haired Jonin bluffed.

While attaching the bells to his waist "And seeing as you aren't little kids anymore there's no reason to hold back so I'll be using this, ready….go" Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his sharingan before disappearing.

All three of his students went rigid and Sakura she looked up, left, right and behind her before realizing there was only one place left "Naruto, Sasuke jump, you think you can hide from me Kakashi-sensei think again CHA" Sakura ordered as she clenched her hand into a fist and punched the ground.

The earth promptly shattered revealing the hidden Kakashi and all three males on the team went as pale as ghosts "Sakura-chan your really scary" Naruto gulped before straightening up his act, he couldn't be left in the dust after all.

He'd trained like hell and just as Kakashi was attempting to body flicker on them Sasuke tossed shuriken in every which direction, ninja wire attached to the throwing stars "Oh no you don't Kakashi, Naruto now" Sasuke made a hand sign.

Which turned the ninja wire into long snakes all of whom wrapped around Kakashi preventing him from disappearing on them again, Naruto dashed forward but he was a hair second to late as the man vanished anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei ran into the forest Sakura-chan, my clone said so" the blonde of Team Seven informed, having made a few clones ahead of time, knowing that his sensei would be predictably late, allowing them a few minutes to set up a couple of traps.

Sakura smirked quite viciously "Lure him back into the clearing you two, I've got a lovely surprise for our sensei" the pinkette gestured her two teammates ahead of her, knowing they would do exactly as asked of them as she went about setting up the clearing.

Not having had enough time to do so earlier because Kakashi had arrived a little ahead of his usual schedule despite his late tendencies and once her task was accomplished Sakura made a wood clone of herself and hurried after Naruto and Sasuke.

"Finished already, dare I ask what your planning against Kakashi" the raven of Team Seven asked but Sakura shook her head indicating he didn't want to know, their task now was simply to maneuver their sensei back into the clearing.

To enact their final strategy against their sensei which was two years in the making "Alright as far as I can tell he doesn't know that we know exactly where he is, Sasuke managed to get one of his snakes on him, a baby snake but one all the same, so what's the plan" Naruto questioned.

Randomly appearing as he'd been scouting out Kakashi's exact position "We lure him back to the clearing and trap him in a specially made genjutsu, Naruto your clones will be the perfect bait, Sasuke your our eyes essentially and I'm the illusion specialist" Sakura instructed.

"Understood, okay clones now Naruto, each of you get one for communication" Sasuke smirked handing over a few of his summons, the littlest snakes he had forged a contract with they were perfect for their current task.

With that Naruto's clones were gone, along with their creator "Just to keep him from getting suspicious prepare to use a couple of lightning jutsu's in conjunction with my water jutsu" the fuscia haired heiress said.

Scanning the forest below her as they were settled in a tree, her chakra completely suppressed to nonexistent levels, making Kakashi think hopefully that she was back in the clearing alone "You are frightening" the second Uchiha heir shuddered.

Even if he was smirking at the diabolical plan that had been thought up mere minutes before they'd started their second survival test "Bad news guys Kakashi-sensei is heading further into the forest" the knucklehead Uzumaki returned.

Bringing with him bad news, apparently luring Kakashi where they want him wasn't going to be as easy as they'd thought "Then we physically involve ourselves, my clone can extinguish her chakra" Sakura shrugged.

There was no need to panic, they still had all day after all, one little glitch in their plan wasn't going to hurt anything "Here we go then" Sasuke blew out a breath, leaping to the forest floor teammates on his heels as they headed after their sensei.

Kakashi was honestly surprised "Mm and here I thought you three would have learned patience by now" the silver haired Jonin taunted intent to rile them up clear only to duck as shuriken whizzed over his head from behind him.

Making his brow twitch "What is it with you three and setting up traps, your poor ole sensei won't be able to take much more of this abuse you know" Kakashi sulked, more than a little wary now and it was only thanks to his sharingan that he didn't miss Sakura leaping at him.

Flying through a set of unfamiliar hand signs, "Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei and what about us, haven't we suffered enough mental abuse at your hands, those D Ranks were like murder back when we were still twelve and freshly minted genin" the rosette scoffed.

Pointing her index finger at her sensei and firing off her jet stream jutsu at him, his face paled at the strength behind the jutsu while still managing to get out of range by leaping over her head but to his horror that jutsu followed him.

And he got blasted with it despite his best efforts until he felt the pulse of unnatural chakra in his network so he quickly released himself from the genjutsu "Mean there you are still using those bloody genjutsu's on me" the Copy Ninja huffed.

Ducking under a barrage of kunai and shuriken before he saw the glint of ninja wire "We're going to beat you just like we did last time Kakashi" the raven haired fifteen year old declared, red eyes shining, displaying his sharingan proudly within the iris, three tomoe.

"Better not forget about me either Kakashi-sensei" the blonde Uzumaki reminded as there was suddenly over thirty shadow clones surrounding him and Kakashi glared realizing he might have underestimated his students a bit.

However that didn't mean he was willing to admit defeat as he flashed through his own set of hand signs "Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet, Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet" Kakashi used two consecutive jutsu's in a row.

Nearly at point blank range but Sakura was a crafty one as she dragged her teammates by the collars closer and used two of her own jutsu's "Suiton: Waterwall, Doton: Mudwall" Sakura countered quickly.

Protecting the three of them from the differing elements as the thirty shadow clones of Naruto were utterly decimated "Damn, guess he wasn't just lazing about this whole time while we were gone believe it" Naruto groaned when the protective jutsu's were lowered.

To find the area they were in completely destroyed, sensei no where in sight "Either way if we don't hurry we won't be able to catch him, he's headed for the clearing" Sasuke interrupted causing the three teammates to scramble after their sensei.

Where they finally caught up with him in the clearing, the onlookers were perched precariously on the edge of their seats as the younger members of Team Seven squared off against their Jonin "I must say I'm impressed that you've managed to keep up with me so far" the Copy Ninja said.

Sweat beaded on his brow from avoiding the multiple traps that had been set and sprung on him, not to mention his own students coming after him "However time is ticking down and I'd say you only have a few hours left so if you don't want to be stuck as genin I'd hurry up and get these bells" Kakashi taunted.

Only to get three matching glares "We're getting to that Kakashi-sensei" the knuckleheaded blonde huffed making a hand sign and creating over fifty clones this time, Sasuke and Sakura instantly caught on to his plan.

As they disappeared into the sea of orange by transforming into Naruto clones themselves and matching their chakra to that of a Naruto clone as well deceiving their sensei "Come on Sasuke, let's trap Kakashi-sensei here in the clearing with a barrier" the pinkette urged.

Grasping Sasuke's wrist knowing instinctively without even trying that it was him without a doubt as the shadow clones charged, distracting Kakashi "As impressive as the amount is, they won't do you a lick of good Naruto-kun if you can't reach me" the silver haired Jonin taunted some more.

Easily avoiding anything the teenager could throw at him not realizing that it was simply a diversion "Good thing I practiced fuinjutsu while gone otherwise this would be difficult for me" the second Uchiha heir grimaced.

Following Sakura around as they hurriedly placed down tags with the barrier formula on them, finishing in the nick of time as Kakashi figured out what the attack was for and raised the barrier "Ah, ah Kakashi-sensei no more running" Sakura tsked, unveiling herself.

Since the start of the clone attack "Perhaps but your as trapped as I am and if the barrier activator goes down so will the barrier" Kakashi shrugged not to concerned, launching himself at his sole female student.

Who countered by punching the ground, Naruto and Sasuke jumping at the precise moment the earth shattered yet again "Futon: Multilayered Gale Jutsu" Naruto launched his own jutsu at his sensei using his element for the first time since the start of the training session.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Sasuke not one to be outdone, fired off his own jutsu, the two elements of wind and fire mixing and Kakashi had to quickly retreat to the edge of the clearing right where the barrier was.

Allowing him to see that taking down the barrier wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be "Heh those brats are smart" the Raikage couldn't help but laugh as Kakashi ducked under the next attack, a barrage of kunai.

Though he was wising up to the ninja wire "And I've no doubt they have yet to use their ace" Itachi chuckled thoroughly enjoying himself as Sakura decided that now was the best time to start adding more than just the regular elements into the fight.

By sprouting wooden wings and charging directly at Kakashi who couldn't get away fast enough and she slammed into him, at exactly the same time her clone activated the genjutsu she'd crafted specifically for her sensei.

Poor Kakashi was sucked deep within probably his worse nightmare, his precious MakeOut Tactics were being ripped to shreds and by the time he managed to free himself of the illusion like last time his students were gathered before him.

Wiggling the bells they'd stolen from him in his face "Told ya Kakashi, that we would beat you just as we did last time" Sasuke smirked while crossing his arms over his chest, even if they had cut it a little close.

"Admit it Kakashi-sensei we had you totally thrown for a loop" Naruto sniggered as Kakashi glared at them but stood and slanted his headband over his sharingan seeing as he'd lost against his students again to his frustration.

Obviously all those missions and training sessions to keep himself in tiptop condition wasn't enough now that the kids were growing into their abilities "Fine, well done you three, I couldn't be prouder, so good luck on your mission in three days time" Kakashi saluted.

Vanishing in a plume of smoke before he could be subjected to further humiliation "Stupid Kakashi-sensei what a baby" Sakura scowled after her sensei with a roll of her eyes, stuffing the bells in her pouch, she would have to return them some other time now.

In the tree's familiar laughter rang out "Good job brats, that was a magnificent smack down" Tsunade waved from her seat in the tree before she jumped to the ground and started back to the Tower to continue working on paperwork.

"Quite, I don't think Kakashi-san will take you three lightly again after today, he probably assumed that you wouldn't be able to manage what you did last time" Itachi body flickered to Sakura's side as they to started from the training grounds.

Once the barrier was deactivated "Must say though, you three are quite tactical during a fight and understand one another without having to even speak" Cee spoke for the first time since the training session or rather survival test had begun.

Having simply watched "That's cause we've known each other since we were five and despite being separated for two years, we still know how each other think" the second Uchiha heir explained standing tall, no longer the scrawny brat from before.

Sasuke had grown "Since you were five, guess that's reasonable, with all that time spent around each other of course you'd be in sync" Darui whistled following after his partner, no longer doubting the credibility of the two teenagers even if they were still genin.

That was the only downside really "Whatever I'm counting on you brats to get me a treaty with the Tsuchikage understand" Ay snapped, even though they already knew of their mission and stalked off to elsewhere in the village, escorts on his heels.

Leaving them alone once again, well as alone as they could be with a team of five Uchiha tailing Sakura and her shadow named Itachi "But still that was awesome how you sprouted wings and just charged through the air at Kakashi-sensei, you really got fast huh Sakura-chan" the blonde chattered suddenly.

"I can manipulate wind nature to propel myself through the air at high speeds when I'm using my wings" the pinkette explained, feeling no need to keep any secrets from her teammates as they continued doing what they had been before it was time to head home.

And then it was time to head off to Hidden Stone with the Raikage and his escorts "I should be going" Haku frowned not liking that Sakura and Karin were going off without him, it kind of hurt a little since he was so use to going on missions with the two girls.

Sakura tapped his arm "But you can't, you have Shimo-kun to think about, there's only a couple more years until he becomes a genin and then you'll probably be considered for a position as a Jonin sensei in charge of a squad of genin" Sakura reminded firmly.

Haku sighed unable to argue with that logic "Just make sure you bring back souvenirs Sakura-nee, Karin-nee" Shimo waved still not use to Naruto and Sasuke constantly hanging around so he'd kept rather close to Zabuza.

"Be safe, please, your about to go trekking through Grass and who knows how they'll react" the doe eyed eighteen year old pleaded, feeling like he might go insane before their return which would be three weeks from then.

She was just opening her mouth when the door flew open and nearly slammed into the wall if she hadn't reacted so quickly while shooting a glare at the culprit "Oops, sorry Sakura-chan but old man Raikage is waiting" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Then informed his teammate that the Raikage was waiting, Sakura nodded, bid her family farewell and followed Naruto out the door to Haku and many others chagrin "So you brats know what your meant to do right" Ay growled when they signed out and started in the direction of Earth Country.

Which would like Haku said lead them straight through Hidden Grass "Get you a treaty Raikage-sama which would then stop Stone Shinobi from running amok in your country" Sasuke intoned seriously.

Probably having read over the mission scroll a million times and that wasn't counting what else they had to do "Yeah that" Karin chimed in with a grimace, it would be the first time she'd passed through Kusagakure since transferring and she was deathly terrified of what might happen.

Not that she had need to worry as Sakura smiled reassuringly "Everything alright you're unusually tense" Darui seemed to pick up on the tension in the younger members of the group as they marched forward.

It was his partner that understood "Grass, your former village, how do you think they'll react should they see you" Cee commented and Karin grew tenser, Ay rolled his eyes, but it was cause for concern considering the last time he'd been in the presence of these four brats together.

Reconsidering his course a bit Sakura couldn't help but smile as they changed direction a little, intent clear to avoid Kusagakure at all costs "Raikage-sama" the onyx eyed blonde raised a brow only to get a sneer.

"Faster route, will take one day less, I don't intend on messing about with Kusagakure Shinobi on this diplomatic mission" the Raikage snarled leading the group straight for the border of Tea instead, where they'd cross and be in Earth Country a half day early than their original route.

Darui grinned "Wise choice Boss, besides who knows what sorts of trouble those four could get into after all" the younger dark skinned shinobi nodded, teasing the teenagers, two of whom scowled not use to his antics.

"Hey….ouch Sakura-chan why'd you stop me for" the Uzumaki of Team Seven whined as he was elbowed in the side, proving that despite growing up he still was immature somewhat, not as bad as he was before but still immature.

The girl in question rolled her eyes "Diplomatic mission knucklehead, have a little tact and that's just Darui-san's way, he likes to tease people into insanity, don't let him get to you" the rosette warned, staring intently until Naruto nodded his head eagerly.

Just like that she was back to scanning their surroundings, Darui bit his lip to keep from laughing as Sasuke inched away from Sakura a little "I daresay your more frightening than before" the second Uchiha heir shuddered lightly.

Karin giggled under her breath "Course she is Sasuke, Hokage-sama is training her after all" the lone redhead of the group snickered, grateful for the change and that she wouldn't have to come face to face with her past nightmare as they continued marching onwards to Hidden Stone.

It was hours later after a couple of pit-stops that Ay called for a final break and Sakura was alerted to a hidden chakra that had been following them, she went rigid then relaxed but the Raikage had noticed and was immediately on the alert.

Right as a familiar person burst through the brush riding on Hotoke, all manners of weapons were thrown "Yikes" Hashirama cringed, glad that he was a reanimation for once otherwise he would have gotten skewered just then.

Sakura's eye twitch "Grandfather what are you doing and Hotoke I specifically told you to stay home this time to keep an eye on Hanami" Sakura scowled not happy in the least with either her grandfather or ninken.

Hashirama slipped into a sort of depression at the scolding and she was tempted to throttle him now that she knew how Tobirama felt "But Sakura-chan I wanted to see Ohnoki to, he might listen to be as well since we know each other" the raven haired reanimation whined.

"The Tsuchikage's a stubborn fool and if he saw you Senju he'd be more likely to throw us out of his village than listen to us" Ay snapped and Hashirama continued to sulk until Tobirama appeared via transportation seal, expression thunderous.

As he gripped his older brother by the shirt collar "I'll just be taking him back with me and don't worry about Hanami, I'll keep an eye out in his stead" Tobirama pointed at Hotoke then both reanimated Hokage's were gone nary a sigh of the wind to signal their departure.

Leaving behind Hotoke who avoided his Mistress's penetrating gaze "He wouldn't leave me alone until I brought him" Hotoke finally relented and Sakura let out a long suffering sigh that he whimpered at knowing she was frustrated.

But instead of ranting or making a fuss she simply sat and started making dinner "Guess it's not so bad having him along" Cee shrugged, accepting the presence of the ninken that was bound to Sakura, at least he'd provide extra fighting power.

"Yeah think on the bright side Sakura-chan at least if one of us gets separated or impersonated Hotoke can sniff out the fake like that" Karin snapped her fingers demonstrating how quick it would be to find an impersonator with Hotoke.

Who inched forward until he was at Sakura's side "Exactly so it's better to have him with us than at home where there are several capable people to watch Hanami" Sasuke nodded in agreement knowing that in her own way Sakura was sulking.

Only because she was worried about her little sister possibly being kidnapped "That's right Hotoke's better suited to fighting at your side than waiting on the sidelines" Naruto added and Sakura flashed them small smiles.

Making the final touches on their dinner before calling it, Ay was predictably the first one to get his dinner followed by Cee and Darui, and lastly them "Mm this is good Kid what do you call it" Darui groaned at the delicious soup.

Sakura smiled widely at that "Daikon and rabbit soup, I found wild daikon during our last pit stop and caught a few rabbits" the pinkette informed, enjoying her own bowl as well but not once lowering her guard until the entire pot had been demolished by hungry people.

It was after the dishes had been washed that Ay made them crowd around the fire once again "Set up traps, anything you can think of brats, I need you four in tiptop shape when we reach Stone tomorrow so no ones taking watch" the Raikage ordered.

Which sent the four teenagers scrambling to do as commanded and from the Cloud Jonin's perspective it was frightening watching them set up traps "You know I'd really hate to be on their bad side" the younger dark skinned shinobi grimaced.

As Sasuke sealed one of his potent raiton jutsu's in an enclosing seal employing the use of fuinjutsu, if he wasn't mistaken there were several different genjutsu's cast all around them as well "I have to agree" the onyx eyed blonde commented.

Though intrigued as well he didn't dare ask "Finished Raikage-sama, we're going to bed now then" the crimson haired teenage declared after thirty minutes as a protective barrier was activated around their encampment.

Keeping them safe should someone accidentally spring one of the many traps, that wasn't to say Ay wasn't taught how to deactivate and reactivate the barrier if he needed to as he waved them off to crawl into their bedrolls to get some shut eye.

"Goodnight Dope, Sakura, Karin" the ebony haired teenager yawned though not entirely exhausted seeing as he'd trained like hell the past couple of years so his stamina had shot through the roof.

Naruto huffed "Teme, okay, okay sheesh Sakura-chan, goodnight you guys" the blue eyed blonde shot back starting a round of insults until Sakura raised her head where it was buried in her pillow and glared at them to shut up and a few minutes later the four teenagers were fast asleep.

Even Hotoke who cuddled up to his Mistress as he was so use to back in the Leaf Village, he shared the bed with her every night after all, soon to follow them were Cee and Darui and finally Ay himself as he took one last good look around before falling asleep.

Morning came swiftly and after a glorious breakfast of steamed fish and rice, the seven of them continued their march to Hidden Stone "Alright you brats this is where things might get tricky" Ay stopped them four hours later when there was a half day left before they reached their destination.

"Because we can't be sure how they'd react to Cloud and Leaf Shinobi together right" Karin blew out a breath realizing a fight might break out if they didn't do this mission right, she certainly didn't want to end up dying today after all.

Ay nodded shortly in response "Sakura-san walk three steps behind Raikage-sama starting now" Cee ordered as they started their march again, deeper into Earth Country, the farthest any of them had ever gone into earth territory.

Sakura hastened her pace to do as said "How come Sakura-chan has to…ouch Teme the…" Naruto complained suddenly not liking that he couldn't walk next to her anymore only to get elbowed and when he complained about that Karin shot him a glare to shut up.

Now wasn't the time for that "For your question Naruto so that I can explain our peaceful intentions" Sakura did answer his question but looked to Hotoke who kept pace with the others on her team more specifically Karin.

Who wasn't really much of a fighter "Exactly since Kid is a born diplomat" Darui nodded, before tensing as several powerful chakra signatures picked up on their own chakra and started heading straight for them.

It would be their first confrontation "Prepare yourselves Naruto, Karin" Sasuke warned just as three Stone Shinobi blew into sight, glaring at them but they each held their ground waiting until the Iwagakure ninja made the first move.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here Leaf Shinobi, with the Raikage no less" the one in the lead began, obviously hating Konohagakure ninja more than Kumogakure ninja as he glared furiously at Sakura who kept an easy expression on her face.

Holding up her hands as well "We mean no harm, all we want is to talk to your leader Tsuchikage-sama" the rosette smiled, disarming them somewhat into lowering their guard as no one made a single move during this tense moment.

"Just what would stupid Leaf Shinobi want with our Tsuchikage-sama, let alone why your in the accompaniment of the Raikage" the one in charge of the others spat, despite the reassurance, he didn't believe it for even a second really.

Knowing that Sakura glanced up to Ay who nodded, allowing her to speak for him "Raikage-sama has come to ask for a treaty" Sakura answered carefully earning incredulous looks from the Stone Ninja, they were probably thinking she was stupid.

One of them even started laughing "So why'd he bring you, if he wanted a treaty, he should have come alone, Leaf Shinobi are useless naive softies" the one who laughed insulted and Sakura had to nod in agreement.

"Maybe but my teammates owe him a debt and naturally I had to come along" the pinkette grinned not one to be outdone, charming them further into relaxing as the Iwagakure ninja had no idea how to respond to that one.

Finally the last one who'd been quiet thus far and assessing them stepped forward "Very well, I'll take you to my Father, you two continue scouting, just know any funny business and you'll be cut down where you stand, including you Raikage, I'm Kitsuchi by the way" Kitsuchi introduced.

Sending his companions off and they left reluctantly "Heh the Tsuchikage's son who better to get us in the village after all" the Raikage snorted relaxing now that one of the hardest parts had been managed by the brat.

Like he'd thought she could smooth talk anyone into doing anything which included gaining access into an enemy village "Nice work Kid but remember that was only one piece of the whole picture that we have to put together" the younger dark skinned male pat Sakura on the shoulder.

Considering he was closest to her, Sakura nodded quietly and glanced to her teammates who were keeping formation thankfully "Don't worry about us Sakura-chan, we can handle ourselves" the ruby haired teenager whispered reassuringly.

Grateful that she had the added protection of Hotoke who kept his own silence as he padded along behind her "Yeah we're fine" the blonde knucklehead waved her off and Sakura sighed but looked forward once more.

As they were getting closer to the Hidden Stone Village "I can't believe that the first village we're getting to go to besides our own hates us" the second Uchiha heir muttered under his breath in realization and Cee snorted.

"Be lucky you weren't there when those two, Haku-san and Itachi-san went to our village, the animosity was pretty much the same" the onyx eyed blonde pointed out with a roll of his eyes though he couldn't ever go back to the way he was before.

Sasuke grimaced but soon they were at the gates to Iwagakure "Just to make sure, we're going to confiscate your weapons and put chakra suppressants on you to prevent any attacks in case you were lying about your intentions" Kitsuchi turned.

Daring them to argue and the first person on the chopping block so to speak was Sakura who emptied out her pack and removed her hidden weapons then sealed them all in one of her storage scrolls which was taken by Kitsuchi.

Followed by the chakra suppressants "Ah the ones in your hair as well" the Tsuchikage's son realized that the girl before him was still sporting weapons and Sakura sighed and reluctantly removed the hair spikes.

Which completely undid the bun and the braid, allowing her hair to become a curtain that rested at lower thigh length "On second thought, seeing as those can't do much harm, keep your hair up so that you can see" Kitsuchi grimaced.

Realizing why she hadn't removed them in the first place, her hair was ridiculously long "Thank you Kitsuchi-san" Sakura smiled gratefully as she redid her hair up in the braid and bun to keep it out of the way.

The Raikage snorted "Let's move along shall we, it is late and I'd like to get this first meeting over with" Ay snapped and Sakura jumped out of his way as if on fire obeying the command without a single second of hesitation.

After him was Karin who sealed away her regular pair of glasses as well to Naruto's confusion "I have a serrated blade in the temple Naruto" Karin informed showing her adoptive brother the knife concealed within her glasses.

Until she switched them for a normal pair "When the heck did you get in the mind of doing that" Naruto gaped in horror, handing over all of his weapons without even bothering to seal them in a storage scroll and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Shooting a look to Sasuke who handed over a scroll for Naruto to use "Ugh this is such a pain" Sasuke grumbled reluctantly allowing the chakra suppressants to be placed around his wrists so that he couldn't use chakra.

Kitsuchi shrugged unsympathetically "Perhaps but it's the only way to get things done by going along with whatever they want right now" Cee also shrugged, not use to the two boys and their antics as the girls were.

So their complaining was starting to grate on his nerves just a little "Relax Cee, we're in the village and soon we'll be having that meeting with the Tsuchikage" Darui pat his partner on the shoulder knowing the blonde was still quite intolerant of many things.

But the most important thing now was to keep their heads on straight as Kitsuchi deemed them safe enough at long last and they were allowed to sign in, Hotoke went to follow but Sakura shook her head "Mistress" Hotoke asked to be sure.

Only to get another shake of the head so he flopped down to wait on the outside of the village as Kitsuchi led the seven shinobi through Hidden Stone and to the Tsuchikage Tower where his Father waited.

And to say Ohnoki, the Fence Sitter, Third Tsuchikage was pleased to see them would be a complete and utter lie "You dare walk in my village Raikage with Leaf shinobi no less" Ohnoki spat, wincing as he did so as his back pain flared up.

Immediately the three medics of the group honed in on that "Calm down Tsuchikage we come in peace" the Raikage rumbled, shooting a glare at Sakura who got the hint and stepped forward, radiating a calm aura.

"That's right Tsuchikage-sama, we have no intention of fighting or anything of the sort, we simply come to ask for a treaty between you and Raikage-sama" the fuscia haired heiress smiled easily and Kitsuchi raised a brow.

No doubt wondering why she was the one doing all the talking as his Father spluttered in surprise, losing his momentum 'Between me and Unruly Ay you say" the Tsuchikage asked incredulously obviously not sure what to think.

Sakura nodded without skipping a beat "Not to say we don't also wish for you to consider another treaty between Leaf and Stone but that's not our primary mission" the second Uchiha heir interjected and got a death glare for speaking out of turn.

Because almost instantly Ohnoki was glaring at them again and Sakura had to think quick before they were kicked out of the village "Please Tsuchikage-sama I can see your experiencing some pain, ignore Sasuke, our task is to simply get a treaty between Cloud and Stone" Sakura blurted.

Tactfully of course and everyone stared at her "Oh Kid your something else" the younger dark skinned shinobi chuckled the first one to laugh and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment but Sakura kept her head held high under their scrutiny.

"Can't help it, I just don't like seeing people in pain alright" the pinkette said, cursing her caring nature right then and there, even if it was one of the things Itachi loved most about her sometimes that kindness got her in trouble.

Like possibly now as the Tsuchikage simply continued to stare at her "Hmm, how about this then, you three whippersnappers there have to help out around my village, if you want to see a treaty between any village from my own" Ohnoki began.

Pointing to Naruto, Sasuke and Karin, two of whom nodded without complaint "That's not fair, Sakura-chan should be helping us as well….ouch Teme that was owww" the knuckleheaded Uzumaki sulked unhappy that Sakura was being exempt.

Only to get elbowed yet again by Sasuke and whacked over the head by Karin "Quiet Naruto, Tsuchikage-sama wasn't finished you knucklehead" the redhead hissed and if that wasn't enough Sakura shot Naruto a raised brow.

And he went as pale as a ghost while slamming his mouth shut determined to not say another word as Ohnoki cleared his throat "Girly there isn't being exempt, I daresay she has the hardest job of all, you have to get the Legendary Medical Ninja to agree to heal my back" the Tsuchikage smirked.

Thinking it would be an impossible task for the girl, Sakura blinked, cleared her throat, then finally nodded without a single word "We'll also scout if you don't mind Tsuchikage" the onyx eyed blonde offered.

Wanting to also do his part, while trying not to laugh, Ohnoki had no idea who the girl before him was which was to their advantage right now "Very well, Kitsuchi take them to get their weapons and have the suppressors removed then escort them to a hotel for the night" Ohnoki ordered.

Cringing when he was finished and Sakura grimaced herself "Understood Father" Kitsuchi nodded leading the assorted group of shinobi back through the village to the gates and at their reappearance Hotoke jumped to his feet "Good job Hotoke" Sakura praised.

Being the first person to have the chakra suppressants removed and her variety of weapons returned "Interesting, is there a reason you brought a pet along or am I wrong" the Tsuchikage's son eyed her strangely.

As she ran her fingers through the short silver fur of the massive dog "He's a ninken Kitsuchi-san, their bonded to one another" Karin chimed in, answering for her friend, watching the two interact with a smile, despite their beginning they really were quite close now.

"Really and how did you get bound to one another" Kitsuchi prodded, curious, the only clan he knew that utilized ninken were the Inuzuka's and the girl definitely wasn't an Inuzuka given the crest emblazoned on the back of her yukata.

His eyes widened at it actually "The Inuzuka's felt they owed her a debt, but the Matriarch asked Sakura-san to bond with Hotoke via sharing their chakra, their bond is the scar on her arm" Cee explained and Sakura lifted her sleeve to show off her mark.

Kitsuchi hissed at the sight of it but judging by the way the massive ninken growled softly under his breath didn't dare insult it "Wasn't it painful though Sakura-chan" Naruto who'd wizened up a little since the office debacle asked with a frown.

Sakura snorted "Course it hurt Knucklehead, however I wear it proudly knowing that Hotoke chose me to be his new Mistress" the fuscia haired heiress intoned proudly rubbing her ninken's ears just the way he liked it.

"Chose you huh and how did he choose you" Ay in spite of himself couldn't stop from contributing to the conversation as they were finally let back into the village and led to a hotel so that they could rest for the night.

The girl nodded seriously "Yes, my scent and chakra met his requirements during the bonding process" Sakura admitted, keeping her guard raised, when everything was said and done they were still outsiders and many probably wanted to get rid of them.

Not that she would harm a single hair on any resident of the Hidden Stone Village's heads but still better to be safe than sorry to avoid having anyone sneak up on her "I'm actually surprised you didn't bring Hisashi" Sasuke commented.

And Sakura rolled her eyes at him "Probably because he's attached to his mate Kid and those little ones have yet to hatch" Darui reminded and Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, then they arrived at a hotel and split up two to a room, except for the Raikage who got his own, then after dinner they finally went to bed.


	38. On the Road to Peace (Part 1)

Upon waking the following morning Sakura got straight to her assigned task by summoning Katsuyu "Sakura-chan do you have need of me" the small slug asked fitting in the palm of Sakura's hand comfortably.

Earning a small smile "Yes Katsuyu-sama, I need you to take this message to Grandmother and wait for a response" Sakura informed, handing over a letter scroll that was practically absorbed into Katsuyu's body.

Before she all together vanished in a plume of smoke "I wonder how Tsuchikage-sama will react when he learns that your Hokage-sama's granddaughter" Karin snickered, finally sitting up in the hotel bed that she'd chosen as her own.

Poor Sakura had to share with Hotoke who took up half the bed, Sakura shrugged in answer then grabbed some clean clothes for her pack and since Hotoke was still asleep quickly dressed for the day knowing that it wouldn't take long.

Just as she had the thought Katsuyu was back "Here you go Sakura-chan a response as you asked" then again the slug disappeared back to the Bone Forest, Sakura snapped up the message from her grandmother and quickly read it.

"Well what did Hokage-sama say Sakura-chan" the crimson haired teenager asked curiously when Sakura let out a long suffering sigh, which didn't indicate good news, then the message was held out for her to read.

And Karin had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing as she to dressed for the morning in the nick of time as a loud knock echoed on the hotel room "Brats you better be awake, we have another meeting with the Tsuchikage after breakfast" Ay barked from the other side.

The two girls shared a smile not to bothered by the Raikage's harshness as they hurriedly left their shared hotel room and headed for the cafeteria, Hotoke padding hastily after them "Morning" Sasuke grunted.

Clearly no more a morning person than he had been before "Couldn't be a little more enthusiastic Kid" Darui snorted as he sipped his tea and Sasuke scoffed, obviously not up to participating in any sort of antics yet.

Next to him Naruto grinned, "If you think about it, this is kind of exciting, I mean we get to see how a village not our own operates somewhat" Naruto chattered, his dream at the forefront of his mind as it always was.

Ay shot him an incredulous look that was missed by the oblivious knucklehead, Sakura caught it though and smiled "Your right Naruto-san but try not to get to excited alright" Cee shook his head at the teenager in question.

Who smiled sheepishly and quickly reigned in his excitement, he wanted to prove after all that he had what it took to be Chunin this time around "Understood, on another note you've messaged Granny Tsunade right" the blonde Uzumaki turned his attention on Sakura.

"Of course Naruto, though Grandmother is in some kind of mood" the rosette sighed, handing the message to Ay who smirked and returned it making the others besides Karin wonder what Tsunade had written.

They didn't have to wait long though "She told Sakura-chan that healing Tsuchikage-sama will be her task until the treaty goes through, because she can't be bothered to come with the Elders nagging at her and breathing down her neck twenty four seven" the ruby haired Uzumaki giggled.

Sasuke covered his mouth and Darui snorted in laughter "Do that often does she" the younger dark skinned male chuckled, having himself a grand ole time at Sakura's expense since it seemed she really did get an unlucky lot in life sometimes.

In response Sakura heaved another sigh "Faith Sakura, she trusts you in her stead" the second Uchiha heir said suddenly knowing exactly what she needed to hear in that moment and Sakura sent him a light smile.

"Exactly Sakura-san, you are after all her apprentice, it's only a matter of time before you finish out the apprenticeship and take on a student of your own like Haku-san" the onyx eyed blonde contributed.

Knowing that Sakura still struggled and then once they were finished eating Ay decided it was time "Alright brats, Cee, Darui, let's go and brat leave that ninken outside the tower" the Raikage ordered as they stood as a cohesive unit.

Then made their way out of the hotel where Kitsuchi was waiting to escort them "My Father doesn't want any of you alone so you'll each be assigned a member of this village to watch your every action while here" Kitsuchi informed.

Just waiting for any complaints but he got none and five minutes later they were back at the Tower, Sakura shot a look to Hotoke who reluctantly sat down to wait out of the way of course as the others traipsed in.

And came face to face with the Tsuchikage for the second time in two days "Right you there girl here is a letter scroll to send to Leaf via our messenger birds write your message to Tsunade" Ohnoki ordered almost immediately.

But Sakura shook her head and held out a message "From Hokage-sama, you see Tsuchikage-sama I am her granddaughter and apprentice which means I also can summon Katsuyu her main summons" Sakura admitted quietly.

Holding her breath as Ohnoki read the message "Granddaughter, apprentice, that's not possible, Tsunade never had a child as far as I'm aware" the Tsuchikage rejected the idea several moments of tense silence later.

Like she had come to expect from those who weren't aware "That's because Tsuchikage-sama, she gave up my mother for fear of losing anyone else and that knowledge was hidden from the rest of the world" the pinkette explained.

Gaze down "The brat speaks the truth and she's more than capable if you don't believe it, ask her to demonstrate" Ay cut in speaking on her behalf, she'd gotten him in after all it was the least he could do so he didn't have to feel anything for the brat.

"Very well then get over here girl and heal my back" Ohnoki demanded, Sakura didn't even hesitate was merely at his side in three seconds flat, hands glowing a bright green and just as she was getting ready to pressed them to his back.

The door was thrown open "Old man we've got a problem, there's some crazy guy outside the village saying he's Hashirama Senju the First Hokage of that Leaf Village" a teenage girl, probably a year older than them exclaimed loudly.

In a frustrated tone and the green glow around Sakura's hands faded, Ay cleared his throat pointedly and she shook her head focusing again and Ohnoki immediately relaxed as all the pain practically disappeared.

His own granddaughter watching with a great amount of interest "Hmm I suppose you'll do for now and since none of you were surprised Kurotsuchi go let him in" the Tsuchikage sighed realizing that the girl really was talented.

What surprised him though was when she turned with a frown "Just a minute Tsuchikage-sama, as crazy as he can be, Grandfather wouldn't be stupid enough to come straight here after he was warned it might compromise our mission" Sakura halted Kurotsuchi in her place.

A thought coming to mind "For crying out loud now your suspicious of your grandpa, your so mean Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned wondering why Sakura was so different and she rolled her eyes at him.

Quickly he shut up "You think it's some kind of impostor" Kitsuchi raised a brow, trying to figure out how she'd come up with that idea in the first place and not thinking of anything that might have tipped her off.

Sakura nodded seriously "Because he's a reanimation, he doesn't have a scent, if he passes Hotoke's test he's the real deal, if not well then I was right" the rosette smirked earning confused looks from the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi as he'd called her.

"Pardon, Hotoke, who the hell is that" Kurotsuchi yelled not sure what was going on anymore, how could the girl be suspicious of a member of her own village but because they were all curious in knowing.

Even Ohnoki followed her from the Tower and she was immediately joined by a massive ninken "My bonded companion, listen Hotoke I need you to go to the gates of this village and see if you can tell if it's really Grandfather out there" Sakura instructed.

The silver furred ninken nodded understanding the command and was gone seconds later, a dust trail the only thing left behind and ten minutes later he was back "Fake, the other doesn't have a scent, this one does" Hotoke growled.

Fur stood on end making him appear two times bigger and much more intimidating "As I thought, it's either someone who doesn't want us to get a treaty or someone who doesn't want us in your village" the pinkette turned to Ohnoki.

Who was honestly surprised, though grateful, otherwise innocents might have gotten hurt if he'd let that person into his village "Then he's yours to deal with brat, Kurotsuchi your in charge of her" Ohnoki shrugged.

Heading back into the tower, the others on his heels since they still had to get their own orders "Come on then" the ravenette huffed gesturing for the other girl to follow her to the gates where the impostor was waiting.

"Did you have to keep me waiting, I am the First Hokage you know, Hashirama Senju and I demand to see the Tsuchikage" the impostor crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Kurotsuchi who was unimpressed.

Unfortunately for him though as Sakura stepped forward "Can I ask you something….how stupid do you think I am, if you were really Hashirama, you would have greeted me because I'm the First Hokage's great, great granddaughter" Sakura asked.

Giving the fake a guileless smile luring him into a false security and by the time he realized his mistake it was far to late as a massive ninken pinned him to the ground and the girl who had spoken stared down at him with a thunderous expression.

"By the way, the real Hashirama would never glare down his nose at someone because he doesn't discriminate or make demands" the pinkette spat wanting him to know exactly how much he'd messed up before sealing him away in an enclosing seal.

Kurotsuchi was more than a little amused "Quite brutal aren't you Kid, I'm Kurotsuchi, the old man's granddaughter, Kitsuchi is my Dad" Kurotsuchi held out her hand wondering if the other girl had any manners.

Which she did "Sakura Senju, the Hokage's my grandmother, my parents are civilians" Sakura grinned shaking the held out hand as they started their way back to the tower to inform the others the impostor had been dealt with.

Upon the two of them entering the office all eyes turned to Sakura who smiled "Easily dealt with Hotoke pinned him and I sealed him in this enclosing seal" the rosette held up her scroll that she'd sealed the impostor into.

Ay snorted "Just got to wonder about you sometimes brat why you aren't already a Jonin" the Raikage rolled his eyes and he had no doubt that she would have given him some sort of answer if Ohnoki hadn't cleared his throat.

Holding out his hand to which Sakura turned over the scroll "You'll get the scroll back but for now Kitsuchi take him to the cells now for the rest of you, you three will be assigned under Akatsuchi and you two under Kitsuchi" the Tsuchikage informed.

Assigning the others a guide or rather babysitter "Of course Tsuchikage-sama we have no problem whatsoever with your demand, however could you clarify what it is you'd like us to do specifically" Karin interrupted.

Polite to a fault and the boys on either side of her stared at her in confusion "Looks like you girls have backbones eh as for your task I want you to take on some missions manual labor and the like to start off and then we'll go from there" Ohnoki informed.

Waiting for a word of complain "Got it Tsuchikage" Sasuke nodded shooting his friend a warning glance who for once kept his mouth shut and simply nodded in acceptance since he knew Sakura wasn't being exempt.

"For you brat you'll help out in the hospital when I don't need you to heal my back I'm sure you can handle that right" the Tsuchikage turned back to Sakura who was still at his side, she hadn't made a single move in the time his attention had been on the other brats.

Sakura nodded quietly "Lucky Sakura-chan" the lone redhead sighed wistfully knowing her skills would be more helpful in the hospital but she knew that if she ever wanted to become a Chunin she would have to work hard on her other skills.

Kitsuchi raised a brow at her wistful sigh "And like previously agreed upon Darui and I will scout to ensure nothing happens" Cee cut in even if he would also rather work in the hospital he was about to keep that to himself unlike Karin.

"Yeah we're more suited to keep idiots from trying to prevent a treaty from going through" Darui snorted reminding himself that this was not going to be an easy mission and it would be especially hard keeping the kids from trouble should they encounter trouble.

Since they were all trouble magnets "Right guess we better get started then what's your first order old man Tsuchikage" the younger blonde in the office squared his shoulders and Sakura slapped her forehead and he realized what he said and smiled sheepishly in response.

"Ignore Naruto he says that to everyone Tsuchikage-sama" the second Uchiha heir said smoothly when a glare was shot Naruto's way by Ohnoki who was not impressed with them only to be distracted as a knock came on the office door.

And in walked another person "Pardon my intrusion Tsuchikage-sama but I'm here as per your orders so who do I get the pleasure of escorting around on missions, I'm Akatsuchi" Akatsuchi introduced himself with a cheerful smile and laugh.

To the others surprise because none of them had expected such a jovial person "Them Akatsuchi-san" the onyx eyed blonde in the office that was clearly from Kumogakure pointed to the three teenagers stood together.

Akatsuchi threw his head back with another laugh "Alright then lets just grab the scroll with the missions your going to be undertaking and head out to start" the twenty year old declared in a jolly tone as he grabbed the mission scroll.

Before herding Naruto, Sasuke and Karin out the door to begin their work "Come on suppose I ought to show you the way to the hospital if that's where you going to be stuck" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter directed her gaze to the only other girl in the office.

Pointing her thumb at the door as she did so, Sakura smiled wide "Of course Kurotsuchi-san off I go then Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama" the fuscia haired teenager bowed to the two Kage, waved to Darui and Cee and hurried after Kurotsuchi.

Less than two minutes after their departure Kitsuchi returned "Guess she'll just have to wait to get her scroll back in any case why don't you two get started on scouting with me around the village" the Tsuchikage's son frowned eyeing the scroll in his hand.

"Here we'll give it back to her later, later Boss" the younger dark skinned male held out his hand and was given the scroll with the enclosing seal where he stowed it away in his pouch to give back to Sakura when they grouped together at the hotel.

Which left just Ay in the office "Let's get started on negotiations and what we want to see in the treaty Tsuchikage" the Raikage turned almost immediately knowing that it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Ohnoki nodded his head in agreement "Yes lets, care to make a wager as well" the Tsuchikage smirked wanting to see how much faith the man across from him had in the Leaf brats that had come with him.

"On what Tsuchikage if it's about those brats your barking up the wrong tree because they'll do anything for the sake of a mission well I don't know much about those two idiot boys but the girls I'll bet my money on" Ay growled.

Eyes narrowed "Heh the wager was going to be how much faith you have in them but I think I'll change it a bit to a bet about those boys do you think they'll behave long enough in my village without causing trouble for people" Ohnoki held out his hand.

"You don't know what I know those two are terrified of Tsunade's brat granddaughter so I'm all in they won't cause an ounce of trouble for anyone and they'll behave clear back to their village if they do you have to agree to their proposal of a treaty" the Raikage scoffed.

Hoping the brats did as he thought they would as he shook Ohnoki's hand "Very well should they fail however you have to clear out some bandits personally from my land, now lets begin on our own treaty" the Tsuchikage nodded in acceptance as Ay nodded reluctantly to the stakes.

Meanwhile during this time Kurotsuchi had led Sakura to the hospital with a missive where she was immediately put to work "See you in a few hours Kurotsuchi-san" Sakura waved after squaring her shoulders and marching after the medic that was assigned to help her around.

"Good luck Kid" Kurotsuchi called realizing that she was going to be especially bored with the girl she'd been assigned to keep a watch over for any funny business working in the hospital several hours everyday while she was there in the village.

But then she realized since the other girl was in the hospital she had free reign to do whatever she wanted until Sakura's work was done so headed off to find another source of amusement in the form of Akatsuchi and the three he'd been assigned to watch.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned when the ravenette of before suddenly appeared at Akatsuchi's side it was worrisome shouldn't they be a little more wary between the four of them Sakura was the strongest after all.

Kurotsuchi raised a brow "Naruto, Sakura's working in the hospital remember she's got a whole bunch of people watching her" Karin rapped her adoptive brother over the head with her knuckles gently taking a moment to scan her surroundings.

One could never be to careful after all "Karin's right Knucklehead" Sasuke snorted glancing to Akatsuchi who chuckled at their antics while Kurotsuchi simply rolled her eyes until they were told to start on their next task.

"Make sure you don't accidentally pick her herbs" Akatsuchi warned and Naruto gulped vowing to watch Karin and Sasuke instead of charging right in he didn't want to cause trouble for someone after all and this was one of his worst points.

During all this the adults were going around outside the village scouting for enemy "Seems we're in luck for once" Cee couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he felt nothing for miles around because he knew how quick those kids could get in dangerous situations.

"I agree but we can't let up Cee or something really drab will happen" Darui reminded knowing it was better to never let his guard down it was a lesson learned painfully after all and Cee nodded with a grimace as they resumed their scouting.

A few feet ahead of them was Kitsuchi "Sounds like your expecting something to happen" Kitsuchi asked unsure if they were making the right choice in trusting these shinobi since they'd come from two different villages entirely.

Cee sighed for the second time "Usually something always does when those kids are involved, danger is attracted to them sadly enough" the blonde curled his lip remembering the many things that had happened since they'd become genin.

Having been told of course by Sakura herself who was the worst off being the Hokage's granddaughter and the bearer of a rare kekkeigenkai "What are you sure or just exaggerating" the Tsuchikage's son frowned.

Pausing to let them walk even with him before resuming his pace "No I wish we were and that girl Sakura she's got it worse than the others if you'd seen the kind of situations she's been put in you'd believe us without uncertainty" the white haired shinobi grimaced.

Kitsuchi had no clue what to say in regards to that comment so simply resumed his vigilant scouting, back in the village in the hospital to be more precise Sakura was having a time of it "Stupid brat you think you know everything don't you" one medic scoffed.

When she was able to heal exceptionally well better than the medic in front of her to be exact "I actually don't think that in the least ma'am" the pinkette informed quietly unsure of what else to say because she didn't know everything.

She just knew how to heal because of who she was training under and her own hard work "We'll make you wish you never came here" the woman spat turning on her heel and Sakura was hard pressed to keep up not allowing herself to be separated.

The Tsuchikage had given her a job after all and she was damn sure going to complete it until finally she was allowed to leave the hospital for the rest of the evening "So Kid how did everything go in there" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter was there to greet her outside.

Only to wince at the haggard look the girl was sporting "Suffice to say I don't think the medics like me very much for being able to heal better than them" Sakura sighed dragging her feet she hadn't been this exhausted from a hospital shift in a long time.

"Ouch are they that bad in there I wouldn't know since I don't visit much or often in fact hardly at all" Kurotsuchi realized how little she actually went in the hospital so didn't know if the medics were competent or not.

Sakura waved her hand "It's not that their incompetent just I heal to well and they don't like it so I won't be to surprised if they make a formal complaint to Tsuchikage-sama about it" the fuscia haired fifteen year old admitted.

It had mostly been the women "You really expect them to do that" the ravenette raised her brows and Sakura nodded then they smiled at one another and grinned wide before laughing to some others amusement or confusion.

"But what can I expect really from older women they can be very petty as I've learned and I'm use to pettiness and can deal with it with the patience of a saint" Sakura commented over the whole situation it was no big deal after all and not the worse thing that could happen.

The slightly older girl smirked "I think I like you Kid, Sakura right, so…..got a boyfriend" Kurotsuchi asked after a short pause imagine her surprise when Sakura blushed "Oooh you do don't you come on spill" the raven haired sixteen year old demanded to know.

"His name is Itachi and I've been betrothed to him since I was twelve like literally two weeks after I graduated and became a genin when I was fourteen we became an official couple and in April will be our second anniversary together" the pinkette smiled.

Thinking fondly of her boyfriend "Betrothed really can't imagine he's the best if he forced you in such a thing" Kurotsuchi frowned not seeing the love or fondness the younger teenager was sporting or radiating.

"Oh no Kurotsuchi-san Itachi didn't force me into anything we agreed together since we already liked each other and his fan-girls didn't really like it at all hence why I said I'm use to older woman's pettiness because he's five years older than me" Sakura shook her head.

Getting to her point of earlier as they walked clear around the village "Looks like those two are getting along swimmingly" the second Uchiha heir grunted just a tiny bit jealous at how easy it was for Sakura to make friends.

Before he realized that ninety percent of the time it wasn't easy for her and sighed "Do you blame her Sakura-chan doesn't have very many female friends besides Karin-chan, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan" the knucklehead blonde piped in.

Karin nodded her head in agreement "Yeah let's not forget Temari-san from Sunagakure so that's only four girls and then she's got tons of male friends" the crimson haired teenager reminded and both teenagers smiled awkwardly.

Akatsuchi simply laughed "Better get back to work otherwise your friend will be the only one pulling her weight around here" the twenty year old reminded himself and the three teenagers hurriedly did as told.

Hours later the lot of them grouped back together "So did you brats work hard" Ay demanded to know as they met in his hotel room it was obvious they had given their appearances and the exhaustion in their faces was a dead give away.

"Course they did Boss did you expect any different especially from those girls" Darui snorted, eyeing their collapsed forms he had no doubt though that the moment Ay demanded it of them they'd be gone quicker than lightning.

Because not a single one of the teenagers wanted to mess with the Boss "On the other hand we found a few idiots trying to sneak in and prevent us from forming an alliance" Cee announced still miffed about that.

He'd wanted a quiet mission with no incidences "Thank goodness you were one of the ones scouting then huh Cee-san" Karin mustered up a small giggle grateful that they weren't on their own during this mission.

This earned a small amused smile from the man in question "So how did your hospital shift go Sakura-chan" Naruto asked when it became apparent Sakura wasn't going to say anything he immediately wished he hadn't asked.

For her expression turned "I don't think they like me very much" the pinkette shrugged "No matter they'll warm up to me eventually" Sakura smiled remaining positive in the face of scorn and dislike as she always had.

While her best friends frowned "Well the first day is over so lets go get dinner and then rest up for the night" Sasuke declared being the first to vanish to the hotel cafeteria the others on his heels to do the same before they ensconced themselves in their rooms.

In this time Ohnoki was having a meeting "How did they all do because I got a formal complaint from the hospital staff that Tsunade's brat granddaughter did absolutely nothing to help out" Ohnoki locked fingers extremely unimpressed.

Imagine his surprise when his own granddaughter came to Sakura's defense "Calling bullshit Gramps if you'd seen her you'd know that was a lie the medics are just jealous that she's really good at healing" the ravenette snorted.

Even her own Father was shocked "Really now and you know this because" Kitsuchi prodded wondering how it was possible the two teenagers had become such quick friends usually it was very hard to get his daughters friendship.

The teenager rolled her eyes "Because the medics told it to her face and she expected this to happen as well a formal complaint to be made, she was exhausted, haggard if I had to say so I say bullshit on that complaint" Kurotsuchi declared.

Sticking up for the other girl who hadn't done a single thing beyond what she'd been told to do "I agree Tsuchikage-sama Sakura-san looked as if she'd had her soul sucked out of her just from those few short hours in the hospital and those three did great" Akatsuchi even had to agree.

Ohnoki rubbed his chin in thought "Okay to find out if it's the absolute truth tomorrow you'll go inside and keep an eye on Tsunade's brat granddaughter there other than that the orders are the same for everyone else" the Tsuchikage finally said.

"As for the two Cloud Shinobi they helped me put a stop to some rogues trying to sneak in other than that the scouting went well" his son placed his report on Cee and Darui on his Father's desk before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

The other two on his heels "Make fast friends huh Kurotsuchi" the twenty year old teased on the way out the last thing Ohnoki heard as his office door shut cutting off the rest of the conversation that was sure to ensue between the two friends.

"Sakura's a pretty good kid Akatsuchi and she's in the same kind of position that I'm in being a Kage's grandchild plus the way I heard it she doesn't have very many female friends so who better than me right" the ravenette huffed.

Not wanting to be teased over her new found friendship and Akatsuchi picked up on that as they went around spending some time together before turning in for the night then the next day came where each of them met up with who they were assigned to watch over.

"Let me guess they made a complaint that I did nothing the whole time I was in there right" Sakura guessed rather easily when she learned Kurotsuchi would be joining her inside the hospital though the older girl looked reluctant at the idea.

Kurotsuchi did nod "Got it in one Sakura the nerve of some people" Kurotsuchi glared as they walked through the doors of the hospital and several glares were directed at the pinkette who kept her shoulders straight and head held high.

Then got straight to work Kurotsuchi on her heels and what she saw made her blood boil "Oi the hell do you think your doing to her" the ravenette snapped when another medic purposefully dropped a heavy box on Sakura's head.

What she didn't expect was for Sakura to shake her head "Kurotsuchi-san that's not helping it will only make them worse" the rosette whispered after healing her neck and head before lugging the heavy box after the medic who'd dropped it on her.

Indeed the medics antics did get worse ranging from being locked in a room, tripped four times, pushed into a wall and many other things all petty and childish to the extreme until Sakura's shift was over in which Sakura had also healed twenty patients all shinobi.

And in that time-frame Sakura didn't utter a single word of complaint, Kurotsuchi was beyond speech as she marched Sakura to her grandfather's office "Gramps give this girl a freaking medal because I think she deserves it after the bullshit she put up with today" Kurotsuchi practically shouted.

Nearly bursting everyone's eardrums with her loud volume "Oh and what kind of bullshit did you put up with brat" Ay turned in his seat eyeing Sakura who looked worn down, he'd never seen her like that before.

But at his question she shook her head "It's nothing Kurotsuchi-san is making a big deal out of nothing Tsuchikage-sama I can handle myself just fine" Sakura denied and Kurotsuchi was having none of it at all.

As she began ticking off her fingers everything that had been done to her "First they drop a heavy box on her head it could have broken her neck then they locked her in a room tripped her four times, pushed her into a wall, called her insulting names" the ravenette listed.

"Everything I've dealt with before and trust me this is only going to make them worse by verbally complaining about it they'll quit eventually" the pinkette sighed not sure why she was bothering arguing with the other girl who was as stubborn as they come it seemed.

The two Kage's blinked "Just how is it you've dealt with such things as that before" Ohnoki demanded to know, hardly able to believe his own people were treating a guest so deplorably and yet the girl didn't want any interference choosing to deal with it on her own and silently.

Sakura sighed "Fugaku-sama the patriarch of the Uchiha Clan created a clinic that he named the Uchiha Medical Clinic or UMC for short, Karin, Haku and I taught all the Uchiha medical ninjutsu well the ones who signed up for it and the females weren't very happy" Sakura said.

"Because your with his oldest son of course Uchiha's are rather popular" the Raikage grunted "But this is different brat what if they don't stop" Ay narrowed his eyes knowing she could only tolerate something for so long before she snapped.

Ohnoki interjected "If the brat wants to handle it herself I have no problem with that, personally the medics were getting a little to cocky" the Tsuchikage stated with a shrug not to mention she wouldn't be in the hospital the whole time.

His back pain was flaring up already "But Gramps" Kurotsuchi frowned not liking this at all but Ohnoki shook his head and she sulked feeling defeated that she couldn't even protect Sakura from the attack being made on her.

Sakura pat her new friend gently on the back "Tomorrow you'll be in here got it now get out of my office" Ohnoki shooed the two girls from his office and they hurriedly scrambled off or rather Sakura did Kurotsuchi just huffed at him before trudging slowly from the office.

"Relax like I said I have the patience of a saint Kurotsuchi-san I'll be fine I'm a big girl after all" Sakura reassured verbally once they were out of earshot of anyone else and walking leisurely around until the others were finished with their own work.

Kurotsuchi scowled "How can you just simply accept it just like that I mean don't you wanna be selfish and pull rank or something I know all I have to do is mention that I'm Gramps granddaughter and they quit just like that" the ravenette ranted.

"Ah that's the thing about my grandmother if I tried that she'd beat me into the ground because I'm also her apprentice so she can't play favorites, plus I don't think I know how to be selfish really" the fuscia haired teen admitted.

Cringing at the images that flashed into mind before she shoved them to the corners of her mind "Gahhhhh your impossible, fine tell me about your family you said that your parents were civilians if I recall" Kurotsuchi groaned deciding to change the subject.

Because the other one was frustrating her "Yeah they have their own business as merchants they sell all kinds of things it's my mom whose the one that makes me related to Tsunade-shishou" Sakura explained with a smile.

Her family was very important to her after all "Uh-huh so got any siblings what about that Itachi guy your dating what are his parents and family like" the ravenette questioned not satisfied with the little bit she'd gotten so far.

"Two siblings Hanami she's going to be nine this year and Naegi he's going to be three this year, Itachi's parents are great Sasuke was technically my first friend ever, he's Itachi's younger brother and they have an adopted sister Kimiko who will be nine like Hanami" the rosette chattered.

Earning a wide eyed stare "Really love your family don't you so got any other family that I should know about" Kurotsuchi asked wanting to keep the conversation going since there was still quite a lot of time before the others were finished.

"Mhm on my Dad's side I've got an Uncle and an Aunt that I didn't get to meet until I was thirteen Uncle Itsuki and Aunt Homare who is the teammate of the Fifth Mizukage and my adorable cousins Naoki, Haruki and Natsuko, plus Hashirama and Tobirama" Sakura listed.

This conversation went on for a long while until Sakura headed to the hotel where she met up with the others "This is a nightmare I don't know how you guys managed all those D Ranks under Kakashi-sensei" Karin grimaced.

When they were in the safety of their own hotel room after reporting to the Raikage that everything was going smoothly "Me either but then if Kakashi-sensei hadn't driven us insane Naruto would have never asked for that C Ranked Mission where we met Zabuza and Haku" the pinkette shrugged.

Flopping down on the bed "Your right, even if you guys did get hurt during that mission from what I heard your ankle was nearly ruined by shark summons of all things" the redhead said, it was one of the things she'd been wondering about actually.

The time before that fateful Chunin Exams "Oh yeah Kisame Hoshigaki used the tidal wave jutsu our mission client was the only one who couldn't lock himself in place so I got swept away with him and Hoshigaki sent shark summons after us and one bit my ankle" Sakura sat up.

Mind going back to that time when she was oh so innocent and naive, they'd all been naive to be honest and everything that had happened on that mission to, her and Naruto's first fight it hurt thinking about it really "So how exactly did it turn A Rank" Karin asked.

Wanting to know more "Mission client lied about the rank and only funded for a C Rank which we found out he was lying when rogues from the Hidden Mist Village came after us it was the Demon Brothers first if I recall Gozu and Mizu" the rosette smiled.

"Crazy and I can't imagine what else happened before that day before you became genin actually" the crimson haired girl groaned not having realized how bad things had actually been for her best friend until this point.

Emerald orbs softened "Enough story-telling for now bed I've got the lovely job of healing Tsuchikage-sama's back tomorrow" Sakura threw a spare pillow at the other teenager who scowled in mock rage and threw the pillow back.

"Don't start what you can't finish Sakura-chan" Karin smirked arming herself with her pillows as Sakura did the same prompting a pillow fight their laughter filled the hotel and their mission companions just shook their heads until finally the girls settled down for bed at long last.

And the next morning after breakfast Sakura marched off to the Tsuchikage Tower on Ay's heels to heal Ohnoki's back "Straight laced brat isn't she" Ohnoki snorted when Sakura was finished and he let her go do whatever she liked seeing no point in having her work that day.

"Like her grandmother possibly worse has about the same temperament as well" Ay snorted not admitting that he was kind of fond of the brat, she'd been completely and brutally honest with him since the beginning, polite as well and had never once snapped at him.

Instead she simply smiled crazy brat that she was anyway "I find that hard to believe, Tsunade's pretty intolerant of idiots doing things to her but that brat waved the incidents off" the Tsuchikage scoffed in a disbelieving tone.

Ay raised a pale brow "That's cause the brats not pissed off get her angry I mean truly angry and she'd mop the floor with any idiot that got her upset she's just learned patience and how to reign in that temper" the Raikage shot back.

"Care to make another bet then instead of having her simply work in the hospital I'll have her do things around the village as well, the most absurd things that I can thing of starting tomorrow the bet is how long she lasts I say she won't last more than a day" Ohnoki baited.

What he didn't expect was the smirk "Tsuchikage that's probably the most foolish bet you've made but I'm in and I bet that she goes the whole stay without getting angry even once with one of your requests we can think of stakes later" Ay held out his hand and they shook on their second bet, his mission companions none the wiser.

Until once again it was time for bed and they all regrouped in the hotel this time Sakura was practically radiating energy but she forced herself to go to sleep as she had another day at the hospital to her chagrin never knowing that she was wrong and that two Kage were plotting driving her insane.


	39. On the Road to Peace (Part 2) End

The next morning to nearly everyone's amusement Sakura sporting a determined look began marching towards the hospital, her actions only stopped by Ay who grabbed her shirt collar almost choking her in the process and dragging her along after him.

"Raikage-sama is there a reason your dragging Sakura-san" Cee raised a pale brow at the comical sight before him while keeping as straight a face as he could, poor Sakura looked about as confused as the others.

While his Leader rolled his eyes "Yeah the stupid brat here is being let out of hospital duty Tsuchikage's said he's thought of other things for you to do so you need to come with me to his office" Ay finally said.

"Okay but you don't need to drag me Raikage-sama" Sakura deadpanned immediately she was released and she fell on her butt seconds later she was back on her feet and dusting her skirt off then gracefully following Ay to the Tsuchikage Tower.

Cee blinked and Darui was the first one to laugh "That was interesting" Darui chuckled and his partner had to agree with him as Cee finally cracked a smile as they headed towards Kitsuchi who was in the same spot as the other two days they'd been here.

"Ready to begin scouting I have no doubt that others are catching wind of your presence here and will be coming en-masse" Kitsuchi asked when the two Cloud Jonin showed up they both nodded so soon they were off scouting around outside the village.

Meanwhile Ay and Sakura had reached their own destination "Ah so you came after all" Ohnoki spotted Sakura stood behind the Raikage and gestured her forward "Your aware most likely now but I have other things that require your attention" the Tsuchikage informed.

"Such as Tsuchikage-sama" the rosette questioned politely hands behind her back and ramrod straight, Ay smirked if only the brats in his own village were this obedient or if he had children he hoped that they were this good for him.

Ohnoki raised a brow "Requests and the like girl the first one I need you to do is to go to the outpost four miles outside the village and bring back a scroll, the one I need is written down in this missive Kurotsuchi will go with you I need it asap" Ohnoki demanded.

Holding out a missive and Sakura blinked slowly in response before her brows creased and Ay worried for a moment that she was about to get angry "What's wrong brat" the Raikage couldn't help but ask.

She bit her lip looking more worried than angry "Are you sure that's a good idea Tsuchikage-sama what if they think I'm trying to steal information from you or something despite Kurotsuchi-san being there with me" Sakura shared her own thoughts.

And Ohnoki just stared at her in disbelief "Then have Kurotsuchi carry the blasted scroll once you have it and you can hand it to me personally" the Tsuchikage groaned not realizing what he'd signed himself up for.

As Sakura hesitantly took the missive then vanished out his office door "I tried to warn you Ohnoki the brats different than other brats I know she thinks outside the box and doesn't do things normal brats do" Ay snorted.

Earning a glare before they got started on drafting a proper treaty, meanwhile Sakura had met up with Kurotsuchi "Geez Gramps alright you do know we'll be walking for about two hours right" Kurotsuchi sighed.

Missing the smile "Unless I have an alternate method of travel, sorry Hotoke, keep an eye out for trouble on those three" the pinkette grinned rubbing her ninken's ears just when he finally thought he would get to go around with her.

Hotoke whined "Very well Mistress, please be safe and avoid as much trouble as you can alright" the silver furred ninken sighed disappearing to where he smelled the others that were important to Sakura as the two teenagers hurried towards the gates.

Kurotsuchi was massively curious as to what other method of travel they would be using "Alright Sakura end my suffering will ya we've been walking two minutes already since we signed out" the ravenette ranted.

Bringing them to a stop "Do you like flying Kurotsuchi, all you have to do is point me in the right direction and well be there thirty minutes tops probably" Sakura grinned going for shock value obviously as she began going through the necessary hand signs.

What she didn't expect was the accusing glare "Who did you steal the lightened boulder jutsu from" Kurotsuchi demanded and Sakura looked confused, when the other girl said nothing she felt mighty confused herself.

"The what jutsu, sorry I haven't heard of that one anyway this is my method of travel Mokuton: Wooden Wings" the fuscia haired heiress finished her hand signs and wooden wings sprouted from her back made extra strong to accommodate the extra weight.

Her new friend gaped in shock "Wings bloody wings Sakura since when" the raven haired teenager spluttered unable to form a coherent sentence Sakura stood there waiting patiently until Kurotsuchi turned on her again.

"Five though I wasn't able to use these until I was a genin, I created the jutsu myself and don't worry I'm very good at manipulating my chakra to fly" Sakura admitted quietly, wondering how everyone in the great nations didn't know thanks to bloody Kisame Hoshigaki.

Come to think of it she hadn't seen that guy for a long while either it was a little disconcerting "How is it possible" Kurotsuchi asked having been underprepared for that shocking revelation but Sakura shrugged in answer because she didn't know either.

"Let's just go shall we Kurotsuchi, you just point me in the direction" the rosette laughed awkwardly wrapping her arms around Kurotsuchi from behind and taking flight with ease despite the extra weight she was carrying.

It was the first time she'd flown with someone like this to be honest "Whoa this is crazy and I thought doing it the other way was weird" the ravenette burst out as in a burst of speed they rocketed through the sky towards their destination.

And like Sakura had promised they were there in thirty minutes "I know how you feel when I first created the jutsu I was a bit out of sorts now I can do all kinds of things and I feel really comfortable in the air" Sakura chattered excitedly.

Viridian orbs sparkling as her wings disappeared into her body something she'd learned she could do other than detaching them "And how many other jutsu's do you have like that up your sleeve" Kurotsuchi asked in an intrigued tone of voice.

Earning yet another smile but the task came first as they entered the building and Sakura had to reflexively block the barrage of kunai that was thrown at her, instinctively protecting Kurotsuchi as well "Hey I'm here on your leaders orders you know" the pinkette huffed.

Wishing that people could let go of their animosity for once it would make her job so much easier "Tsuchikage-sama sent you why your nothing but an…." the one in charge began in a disbelieving tone only to catch sight of their leaders granddaughter.

Stood behind the outsider arms crossed over her chest with an unimpressed glare in her eyes "What have you been sent here for then" the man changed his tune pretty quick not wanting to piss the volatile kunoichi off.

"A scroll show him the missive Sakura" the ravenette announced and Sakura quickly did as told and soon the scroll was in her pouch not Sakura's because she didn't want to be accused of stealing information when she hadn't.

With their task done they headed back outside and took flight once again only to touch down thirty minutes later "Well that was anti-climactic" Sakura crinkled her nose having expected a little more excitement than that.

"Go on Sakura I'm sure Gramps has tons of other requests he'd like you to do" Kurotsuchi nudged her new friend off to the tower and Sakura practically vanished in a cloud of smoke to her amusement and what made it funnier was imagining her grandfather's face.

Because this request should have taken over four hours and they were back in one she couldn't help but laugh at that as she hurried after Sakura and reached the tower just as Sakura re-entered the office for the second time that day.

Ohnoki's face was priceless as he was handed the scroll he needed utterly speechless as well "How" the Tsuchikage managed to ask after a short time of being completely flabbergasted over the fact that she was back much sooner than he expected.

Ay wasn't so disillusioned though "Kekkeigenkai brat" the Raikage raised a brow hazarding a guess in which he was right as Sakura nodded prompting him to snort he should have figured she'd utilize that which was rare to her.

"What you have a kekkeigenkai which one" Ohnoki prodded not allowing the girl to get in a word edgewise, Sakura eyed him for a moment then flashed through hand signs and created a small wooden statue in her hands before setting it on his desk.

"Mokuton, Hashirama's bloodline limit manifested in me when I was five" the Senju heiress admitted waiting patiently for her next orders while Ohnoki looked over the statue she'd made an exact replica of him to be precise.

And found it not lacking in details "Next I need some paperwork from the first floor I expect it here in thirty minutes understood" the Tsuchikage sent Sakura off with another missive before turning a glare on Ay.

Who snorted "I felt no need to tell you cause it's the brats secret, she didn't have to show you but she did consider yourself lucky she guards that secret quite viciously" Ay scowled knowing because he'd seen how she'd reacted when some people had reacted negatively to the news.

Like he thought though Sakura was back ten minutes later with a stack of paperwork in her arms "Your paperwork Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura smiled sweetly as she set it all down neatly on the old man's desk and divided it up into three even stacks so it wouldn't fall over and create a mess.

The Tsuchikage was dumbfounded "Just wait there then until I'm finished with this then you can take it off back to the first floor where you got it" Ohnoki grunted grateful that she wasn't making him wait eons like most others would.

Soon his paperwork was complete along with some progress being made on the treaty negotiation as Sakura gathered the tall stack neatly and hurried off only to be back five minutes later this time and Ay bit back a smirk realizing that she was employing the use of her apparition seal.

By this point Ohnoki was simply taking it for granted as Sakura was given her third task for the day the most absurd one he could think of "I need you to run to the academy, get a report from each of the sensei and bring them back here in two hours" the Tsuchikage waved her off.

Sakura shrugged and was simply gone as nothing more than a sigh of the wind she hadn't even bothered to use the door that time "Academy Kurotsuchi which way I've only got two hours" the rosette burst out.

As she merely appeared before Kurotsuchi who nearly jumped a foot in the air "This way Sakura man is my Gramps trying to drive you insane or something" the ravenette glared at the tower as they headed for the academy which was on the other side of the village.

Instead of wasting time they roof hopped being ninja that they were until they arrived at their destination "Huh I don't think so it's all work an attendant of a Kage does anyway which I'm use to" Sakura shook her head at the statement.

Then vanished inside the academy Kurotsuchi staying outside because she wasn't enthused to enter and forty five minutes later Sakura was back "Get everything you need from them" Kurotsuchi asked.

Eyeing the bunch of scrolls clutched in the girls arms Sakura nodded and smiled wide and then suddenly they were stood before the tower again "Whoa talk about vertigo" the ravenette exclaimed as she nearly face planted.

"Yeah that happened to me a lot at first to it just takes awhile to get use to is all" the pinkette said disappearing into the tower again where she used her seal to get back to the Tsuchikage's office in half the time it would take anyone else.

Considering they didn't have her seal, Ohnoki glared at her when she entered his office and she smiled innocently while presenting the reports he'd asked for "Next before I allow you a break for lunch along with those others I need a report of Kitsuchi" the Tsuchikage demanded.

Hoping that it took her a little bit and she became frustrated when she was unable to find the others Sakura saluted and was gone again "You know Ohnoki I think your going about it the wrong way I think that brat's enjoying this work" the Raikage commented only to be ignored.

Meanwhile Sakura had grabbed Kurotsuchi and simply used her apparition seal to reach Darui "Fuck Kid" the dark skinned male jumped a foot in the air to his partners amusement who'd felt the two teenagers coming from the village.

Sakura snickered under her breath "Tsuchikage-sama wants a report from you and then it'll be lunch time" Sakura repeated what she'd been told as Darui huffed at her but she was mainly addressing Kitsuchi.

Who looked about as surprised as Darui at her sudden appearance "How exactly did you get here so fast that wasn't the body flicker was it" Kitsuchi questioned scribbling a hasty report since he hadn't done so yet.

"A seal that's all Kitsuchi-san something she created" the blonde admitted after getting an imperceptible nod when he'd started talking, he wouldn't dare say anymore though their alliance wasn't still as strong as it could be.

Kitsuchi raised a brow "Yeah I was wanting to know as well what kind of seal allows you to practically appear anywhere on a whim…..wait you didn't steal the flying thunder god seal did you" Kurotsuchi accused yet again.

"No Kurotsuchi I created this one I'm about the only one that can use it as well it's like the thunder god seal but different" the rosette shook her head lightly not getting the tiniest bit angry in the least, people misunderstood often after all.

Darui snorted "By the way I hope you don't think I won't get you back for scaring the living daylights out of me" Darui cut in as Kitsuchi continued scribbling everything that had happened so far on their patrol.

The girl smiled "Ah but Cee-san knew we were coming and I didn't specifically scare you so I'd be careful you'll find yourself on the end of one of my pranks Darui-san" Sakura shot back with ease knowing she wouldn't really prank him but he didn't quite know that.

Her pranking habits had diminished greatly and she hardly pranked anyone anymore really "Come now you two anyway Kitsuchi-san is finished with the report and thank you telling us that it was almost lunch time Sakura-san" Cee rolled his eyes.

Ushering the girls off with Kitsuchi's report in hand and Ohnoki wanted to shout in frustration "Get out just enjoy your lunch stupid brat" Ohnoki growled unsure of what he'd done to deserve Hashirama's granddaughter being dumped in his lap like this.

She was about as annoying as her grandfather "I told you the brats enjoying being dumped with errands" Ay snorted when Sakura practically skipped out of the office at ease with herself as she met up with Kurotsuchi for probably the millionth time that morning.

And then they headed off normally to find the others who were already sitting down at a table in restaurant to eat lunch "Sakura-chan what are you doing here I thought you had errands from old man Tsuchikage to do" Naruto jumped up upon realizing she was there.

With Kurotsuchi sure but they'd taken a great liking to Akatsuchi themselves "Perhaps Tsuchikage-sama gave her time off to eat lunch like us Naruto-san" Akatsuchi chuckled waving a waiter back over so that Sakura and Kurotsuchi's orders could be taken as well.

"If your wondering Hotoke's patrolling he said that he would take a break later" Sasuke informed knowing that Sakura had probably wondered where her ninken was proving him right when she sighed and shook her head.

Kurotsuchi shrugged "But we promised to bring him something to eat because we know you'd be upset if he hurt himself Sakura-chan" Karin added giving her friend a small semblance of relief as their orders appeared and they all tucked in.

Hungry after wandering from here to yonder all morning "So Sakura what's it like doing errands for the Tsuchikage" the second Uchiha asked once they were partway through their afternoon meal wanting to know for Naruto's sake.

Because one of these days the blonde would be Hokage, they'd promised him after all "Like doing errands for Tsunade-shishou it's not so different really but Shishou has me doing a lot of political stuff for her most of the time Tsuchikage-sama has me doing regular errands" the pinkette said.

Explaining the differences for Naruto "Political stuff why's your grandmother making you do that" the ravenette frowned not understanding how things could be so different, her grandpa didn't make her learn after all.

"Since Sakura-chan is also her apprentice she has to know those things not to mention who she's going to be marrying in the future" the blonde at the table admitted looking more severe than anyone expected.

Proving that he really had matured "Yeah though Sakura-chan's always had a knack for politics that's why Raikage-sama asked her along with us when it was just those two that had to repay him the debt they owed since I and Sakura-chan already had" the redhead piped in.

Looking just as serious as her adoptive brother "Really and what sort of debt did you four owe the Raikage that he'd want to collect on it" the twenty year old questioned extremely confused at the four teenagers before him.

They all shared a look with one another "He saved our lives, spared them even when we were in a spot of trouble way back when, we were protecting this guy during a race and Grass Ninja ambushed us, hurt Karin and Sakura" Sasuke explained.

Wishing he hadn't been sent off then even now "And how exactly did you two get hurt" Kurotsuchi questioned frowning even more than before as the conversation took a turn that she hadn't expected.

"I got bit, see I have a special ability that if someone bites me and sucks out my chakra they'll be healed and I'd transferred from Kusagakure to get away from them because they were abusing that ability of mine" Karin informed quietly.

She was still traumatized despite how long it had been "As for me I had a kunai jabbed deep into my shoulder, Raikage-sama killed the person who did it and Cee-san jerked the kunai out and healed me despite our differences" Sakura added.

Taking a little bit of the attention away from Karin who was uncomfortable under the horrified stares she was getting from Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi "That sounds painful" Akatsuchi grimaced not sure what else to say.

"Oh it looked painful too and Sakura-chan passed out when Cee yanked it out of her believe it" Naruto muttered with a little shudder that memory was a focus of one of his nightmares in which things hadn't turned out so well.

Eventually the lot of them finished eating and soon split up again and by the end of the day Sakura was grateful to simply fall into the bed she'd chosen and got to sleep "I assume she had a long day" Hotoke rumbled snuggling up next to his sleeping mistress as Karin nodded doing the same.

Until it was the end of their first week in the Hidden Stone Village in which they got a break for their efforts it was around this time that Sasuke and Naruto decided it was high time to teach their teammate how to utilize nature chakra consciously.

"I'm what no that can't be possible right" the fuscia haired heiress was disbelieving when they told her mind going over the unlimited amount of possibilities as the four of them sat in a circle on one of the training grounds.

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi training a short distance away from them "Your Grandfather and Uncle seem to think so but the only way to test it is for you to meditate and draw it into yourself consciously" the second Uchiha heir intoned seriously.

"Come on Sakura-chan I'll meditate with you if you want" the blonde knucklehead offered seeing the conflict warring within her viridian eyes if there was ever a time he wished for Itachi to be there it was now because only he could get her to accept this new part of her.

Sakura took a deep breath pushing down the panic then settled into the customary position for meditating "Oh my kami-sama" her crimson haired friend gasped after several minutes in which she'd gathered nature energy.

Obviously changing her features a bit "So apparently I've been doing this my whole life without realizing it" Sakura huffed not sure what to do with herself anymore to many things had happened and now it turns out she could use nature energy naturally without prior training.

Then it all snapped into place as she realized this was probably the missing link to get her resurrection seal working at long last "That about sums it up Sakura but what are you thinking about for that caused that kind of expression" Sasuke nodded.

Eyeing his friends expression warily it was a little to excited if he was being honest "Oh you know I might have figured out a way to get a seal that I've been working on since I was thirteen to finally work but it would involve us three" the pinkette admitted.

Hating to exclude Karin "Why is this about being able to use nature energy" Naruto asked seeing the look in his adopted sister's eyes who only perked up when Sakura nodded and he frowned wondering what she'd been working on for so long that she was only just now figuring it out.

"So what is this seal that you've been trying to get to work since you were thirteen" Karin inquired curious even if she was being somewhat excluded she was still being involved in the conversation.

It took her a few minutes but then Sakura reached up and unclasped a necklace from around her neck then pressed a glowing blue finger to the object hung from the chain to enlarge a notebook "The Resurrection Seal, Grandfather, Uncle and Itachi know about it" Sakura said seriously.

Flipping open the notebook to show the other three while discretely activating a privacy seal, her idea was dangerous after all "Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you could get in if it works Sakura" the Uchiha scowled.

Only to gulp when she met his scowl with one of her own "Very much so Sasuke but right now it's just theory and I'm not going to do anything without permission" the rosette stated as she shrunk the notebook and put it back around her neck.

"Probably for the best Sakura-chan you know no one wants to see Granny Tsunade bust a vein if you do something illegal" the blonde sniggered and got his head smacked by his adoptive sister causing him to whine like a child for a moment.

Before he straightened up "Will you do it though Sakura-chan ask permission from Hokage-sama when we get home" the redhead of the ground questioned but Sakura looked pensive unsure of her own answer and with that they continued practicing since that conversation was over.

They all should've known though that when all of them were together something was always bound to happen and it did two days later when Ay and Ohnoki were wrapping up loose ends in their treaty negotiations.

A powerful blast of chakra washed over the entire village and Sakura who was still stuck on errand duty dropped the stack of scrolls in her arms going extremely pale "Brat what is it" Ay was on his feet instantly.

"Naruto that was the nine-tailed foxes chakra Raikage-sama I thought they were supposed to be inside the village today" Sakura gasped out feeling like she was about to be sick to her stomach and Ohnoki grimaced.

Realizing how bad an idea it had been to send those brats out "I sent them out to one of the outposts with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi if we go now we can get there before something else happens you just stay here brat" Ohnoki rose himself.

But Sakura wasn't the type to stay behind especially when important people to her were in danger "She can get us there quicker you just stay out of the fighting" the Raikage grunted seeing the conflict warring within her to obey or disobey so made the choice for her.

She nodded shortly at him "Let's go then before it's to late" the Tsuchikage grumbled not knowing the kind of horror he was about to stumble head first into as Sakura pressed a hand to his shoulder lightly and Ay put his own hand on her shoulder.

Where she used her seal to get her where she was needed and was instantly tackled "Oh Sakura it's awful they took knucklehead and Sasuke was injured critically I can't heal him even Akatsuchi-san and Kurotsuchi-san are hurt" Karin sobbed latching on to her friend.

Sakura grit her teeth looking furious "Karin-chan you need to calm down we'll get Naruto back….but we have a duty to heal understand" the pinkette soothed after getting a nod from the two Kage who took flight in the direction Naruto's fading chakra could be felt.

Karin dried her tears and nodded seriously before heading over to Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi again as Sakura marched determinedly towards Sasuke just as three others blew into sight "What the hell is going on I felt Naruto-san's chakra clear on the other side of the village" Cee snapped.

In a foul mood already as they arrived on scene "Cool it Cee your not helping" Darui warned seeing Karin flinch at his harsh tone, Cee inhaled then exhaled before dropping into a crouch to help with the healing.

"Darui-san lets leave them to it we have to head after Lord Raikage and Lord Tsuchikage" Kitsuchi urged not wanting to leave his Father on his own with only Ay for backup and soon the two males were gone.

Leaving the medics to their task "Ugh talk about a doozy why the hell would Deidara-ni be after that knucklehead anyway and who the hell was that other guy" Kurotsuchi was the first one to wake up from her unexpected nap.

The redhead before her shook her head "Don't know but they were partners from an organization known as Akatsuki and I can't tell you why their after Naruto" the crimson haired teen explained as much as she could.

Cee knew though as he finished healing Akatsuchi "He's a jinchuuriki" the blonde announced as Akatsuchi sat up looking thoughtful it was poor Sasuke who'd gotten the short end of the stick trying to protect all of them.

"Jinchuuriki you say, so why couldn't you say that Karin-san" Akatsuchi turned to Karin who looked to her lap oozing depression and self-loathing at having failed to keep her brother safe and away from those bastards.

She wouldn't answer either to their frustration "We're all sealed Akatsuchi-san mentioning what Naruto is, is practically impossible our tongues lock to the roof of our mouths courtesy of these" Sakura did though as she finished healing Sasuke.

While raising her wrist to show off the strip of leather, Karin held up her own and Sasuke's sleeve was lifted to reveal that he wore one as well "The hell are we all sitting around for we have to go after the Dope" Sasuke scowled, the last one to wake a few minutes later.

He didn't expect for Sakura to glare furiously down at him "You won't be going anywhere you were nearly killed Sasuke, all of you could have been killed and we're staying put because that's what Raikage-sama told me to do in fact we're going back to the village" the rosette raged.

Even Cee winced "Actually Sakura-san your skills would come in handy, relax I'll tell Raikage-sama that I asked you to come along as much as I hate to admit it we'll need your help" Cee declared.

She froze turning on him with wide frightened eyes "Go Sakura he needs you we'll just go back to the village and stay safe" Karin admitted quietly wishing that she could do more than she could she was still awful at fighting.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi shared a look then nodded in agreement, only Sasuke thought it was a bad idea but he was outvoted four to one so the four of them started back towards the Hidden Stone Village as Sakura and Cee took off in the direction the others had headed.

To say Ay was furious with her appearance at his side was an understatement "I brought her and she was reluctant to come but you have to admit Raikage-sama we need her help" the onyx eyed blonde quickly intervened before Sakura was knocked out.

Sakura who looked like she was in utter agony "Can you get close without them sensing you brat" Ay relented knowing Cee was right, Sakura turned to him and nodded before vanishing from all senses, extinguishing her chakra essentially.

Ohnoki gaped in surprise "The hell how did she do that I can't even sense her" Ohnoki demanded but the Raikage shook his head signaling now was not the time as Sakura sprouted her wooden wings and shot upwards.

Until she found the bastards who'd taken Naruto and with a mighty punch knocked them straight out of the sky "Sakura-chan hey" Naruto greeted barely conscious as she caught him easily before he could befell anymore damage.

Then they were on the ground again after a near ear busting explosion from whatever she'd punched out of the sky, one of the two Akatsuki members looked crispy and was unconscious while the other glared furiously at them.

"What did you think no one would come after him to get him back" Sakura bared her teeth at the redhead equally as furious and more murderous than the others had ever seen her including Ay who sweated a little at the KI radiating from her.

The man who looked like a puppet when she eyed him a little closer whipped out a scroll only to hastily dodge an attack from Ay "Wouldn't do that if I were you, you messed with someone under my protection" the Raikage snapped.

As lightning nature chakra charged through him and the two of them began a deadly dance "Kid give me one of your scrolls" Darui called and Sakura jolted out of the trance she was in watching Ay weave in and out of attacks that the other man using.

She nearly dropped Naruto who'd fallen unconscious but she hastily threw one of her scrolls with the enclosing seal on it to Darui who sneakily sealed the unconscious Akatsuki member into it and stuffed it into his pouch.

"Come on Sakura-san we should get Naruto-san healed while he's distracted" Cee reminded and poor Naruto was laid on the ground gently so that they could begin healing him and thanks to learning that she could use nature energy naturally Sakura was able to heal for much longer.

Without running out of chakra since she had a near infinite supply at her disposal by the time Naruto was healed Ay had finished beating the redhead from Akatsuki and he to was sealed into another scroll keeping the pair separate.

"Just so you know I'd like some answers as to what the hell it was you did back there brat" the Tsuchikage demanded as they started back to the village where the others were waiting in fear for the bad news that Naruto hadn't been saved.

Sakura was quiet however because she didn't really know how to answer that particular question "For now lets just get back so these kids can rest" Kitsuchi placated seeing the exhaustion clear on the girls face.

Then they were back at the gates where Sakura and Naruto were engulfed in hugs "Thank kami" Sasuke breathed letting go of the fear now that things would be alright at least he hoped so anyway he wouldn't be able to take anything else happening.

Karin sighed in relief "I'm glad you guys were able to get him back" Karin murmured hugging her adoptive brother for dear life she didn't want to lose any of her family ever again after all and this had terrified her out of her mind.

Naruto was about as quiet as Sakura though "All that training I did and I'm still pathetic" Naruto finally mumbled under his breath berating himself for failing to protect anyone especially himself and no one knew what to say really.

"Enough Naruto they were part of the Akatsuki Organization I bet against a regular Jonin you'd have beaten them hands down but they were S Class Rogues" Sakura snapped instantly putting a stop to Naruto's anger at himself.

The blonde paled "Right….you lot take a break, tomorrow we'll talk about what happened" Ohnoki ordered sending the four teenagers back to their hotel, his own granddaughter and Akatsuchi stood around like they had no idea what to do now.

Until he nodded them off to rest as well since they'd been caught up in the incident as well "We'll keep an eye on them" Cee declared hurrying after the Leaf Shinobi partner on his heels because they weren't about to leave them alone again.

"Poor kids they really are cursed I think" Darui grimaced as he peeked in to the individual rooms to see that they'd already crawled into their beds and gone to sleep though Sakura had to share her bed with her massive ninken who took up nearly all the space leaving her very little.

But he didn't think she really minded and Cee had to nod in agreement, hours later Ay marched into the hotel "Have they been out since they got back" Ay raised a brow at the passed out teens then again he couldn't blame them either.

Of course they'd want to sleep their fears away "Basically Boss so how did it go with the Tsuchikage got the treaty all finished" the younger dark skinned shinobi asked keeping a wary eye out, the kids weren't safe even in the hotel he was sure.

Ay curled his lip "It's done all that's left is to get those brats a treaty as well" the Raikage snorted as he sat heavily on the bed in his separate hotel room trying not to think about the S Class Rogue sealed away in a scroll in his pocket.

The other was going to be dealt with by the village they were in "Though we can say now that we've taken the Akatsuki down by two members thanks to Sakura-san" the onyx eyed blonde chimed in a very smug look on his face.

Somehow that made everything better as they settled down for the night and the following morning the lot of them were called into the Tsuchikage's office "Alright I want to know everything starting from when Deidara and his partner attacked" Ohnoki demanded.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke and Karin who shared a look then pushed Sasuke forward since he was better at delivering reports "Right so we were on our way to that outpost like you told us to get that information you wanted" Sasuke began.

~Flashback~

"Man this is such a drag oh no I'm starting to sound like Nara" Naruto shuddered wishing they were back home but not liking that he was suddenly comparing himself to Shikamaru the lazy guy with zero motivation.

Akatsuchi threw his head back with a laugh "Only five days left and then you'll be on your way home Naruto-san and think about it Sakura-san is being dumped with more errands than you three so you have it easier" Akatsuchi pointed out.

Patting the blonde on the back "I think Gramps is trying to drive her insane" Kurotsuchi snorted in an absent-minded tone for none of them expected any trouble to blind-side them, the duo came out of nowhere or at least that's how it felt to her.

As her and Akatsuchi shared a horrified glance "Naruto stay back" the second Uchiha heir ordered in a brusque tone prepared to protect no matter the cost, already knowing who these two were or at least what organization they were affiliated with.

Naruto grunted unlike himself and tried to push his way forward when Karin gripped his wrist in a white-knuckled hold "Just do it Naruto, these guys are after you and by charging in recklessly you'll be playing straight into their hands" Karin hissed in his ear.

Causing him to gulp and think about his family what would they think if something happened to him or Sakura he shuddered at that "Let us help as well" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter interjected glaring at one of the two Akatsuki members.

"Hah you hear that Sasori-danna these brats think they can stop us yeah" the blonde laughed to the other revealing his name as Sasori and Kurotsuchi grit her teeth already flashing through hand signs.

She'd nearly completed them when something white scurried towards them and promptly exploded with Akatsuchi throwing himself in front of them while creating a hasty wall of earth for protection "Don't be reckless either Kurotsuchi" the twenty year old warned.

Obviously no slouch on the battlefield "What are we supposed to do, we're to far from the village for help" the redhead asked fearfully clearly not a fan of the situation they were in and definitely not a fighter as things were turning out.

It appeared neither Akatsuchi or Kurotsuchi knew what to do either "We can't just stand here though we have to make a break for the village as quick as possible" Sasuke whispered not knowing how long they had to come up with a plan.

Just as the others were about to agree his eyes widened and there was another one of those white things right as it exploded "I don't think we'll be able to hold our own for long" the blonde Uzumaki growled rubbing his ears.

They hurt because of the loud noise "Your right and not all of us are going to get away someone has to act as a decoy" Kurotsuchi straightened and her partner wasn't about to let her do this on her own as he too straightened.

"Didn't I just tell you not to be reckless guess there's no helping it I suppose" Akatsuchi sighed no longer his jovial, cheerful self that had changed the moment they were attacked by the enemy one of whom was very familiar to them.

Plan decided on the two of them went around the hastily created wall of earth and started their counterattack giving the others plenty of time to make a break for it and hopefully get help "Fools" the one named Sasori shook his head.

And then the both of them were blindsided again by a puppet that sent them rolling Kurotsuchi was on her feet first but Akatsuchi rolled into his earth wall and knocked himself unconscious not that she lasted very long either against the relentless explosions.

Leaving the others vulnerable Sasuke saw them coming and shoved Naruto and Karin out of the way reflexively "SASUKE" Naruto shouted as he was engulfed in the explosion, his gaze became red and orange-reddish chakra burst from him.

All he saw was Sasuke falling on his back covered in severe burns Karin was to terrified to do anything and after several more explosions since the nine-tailed fox hadn't taken Naruto over completely he was captured by the Akatsuki duo.

~End Flashback~

"That's everything Tsuchikage-sama" Karin finished feeling the most pathetic since she hadn't done anything, she'd just sat there and let them take off with her brother, Sakura reached out and gripped her hand squeezing it reassuringly but it did little to make her feel better this time.

Ohnoki eyed them all "Have you written to Tsunade yet" the Tsuchikage turned his gaze to Sakura who blanched, skin whitening in answer, clearly her grandmother hadn't been the happiest to receive the news practically a day late.

"Shishou is…was furious at first, Minato-san nearly came here but he was stopped and I can only begin to imagine how Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san feel let alone Itachi, I think those two should be grateful their going to be locked up" Sakura grimaced.

Having been utterly silent since entering his office that morning while Sasuke took his turn to blanch and go white, the Tsuchikage sighed "I don't know about you Gramps but I think after the hell they've been through you should give into their request for a treaty" his granddaughter butt in.

Still peeved at how easy it had been for Deidara to take her out "Plus it's not like you weren't already thinking about it Tsuchikage-sama" Akatsuchi added as an afterthought shocking Naruto, Sasuke and Karin.

Not Sakura though she'd suspected somewhat "Akatsuchi's right Lord Tsuchikage…Father all the hard work they've put in and all they've put up with I think they deserve it" Kitsuchi was even against him to his frustration.

Until he sighed "Very well Leaf will have a treaty now I think you owe me an explanation of what you did brat how did you just disappear from all senses I a Kage couldn't even feel your presence though you were right before me" Ohnoki demanded.

And Sasuke had the nerve to chuckle earning him a rather nasty glare to Ay's amusement "It's instinctive, I've always been able to do it ever since I got my kekkeigenkai, diminish my chakra or extinguish it to not be sensed whenever I don't want to be sensed" the rosette explained simply.

"I can do it somewhat myself but not quite to the degree Sakura-chan can" the crimson haired teenager admitted quietly still radiating self-loathing and Sakura squeezed her hand again while the others were silent.

Mulling over what they'd learned "Can it be taught to others" Cee inquired curiously, it was something he'd always wanted to ask but hadn't gathered up the nerve to until now though it was poor timing on his part.

Both girls shrugged "Let's talk about that some other time Cee, perhaps whenever they visit Cloud again or something" Darui shook his head knowing his partner was intrigued with the concept but it wasn't the highest priority right now.

"Speaking of how did you learn you could utilize the First Hokage's wood style release" the Tsuchikage's son cut in having wondered about that since he saw her sporting wings of all things and here he'd thought the lightened boulder jutsu was the only way to fly.

Her face darkened "I was being bullied because I wanted to be a shinobi at the time I thought I was a normal civilian's daughter don't get me wrong I love my parents and my family but because of that I was scorned and made fun of and one day I just got angry and it manifested" Sakura snorted.

"You just got angry" Ohnoki blinked, and she nodded with a severe look on her face, clearly her kekkeigenkai had been the cause of great problems for her being one of the few who possessed Mokuton in the world.

The severe expression was wiped clean off her face when Naruto piped in "Yeah you should have seen her back in the day Sakura-chan was scary we pranked everyone under the moon and sun" the blonde sniggered.

Only to get slapped over the back of the head by two girls "Dope" Sasuke snorted ducking where the blonde forgot only to get elbowed by Karin who shook her head indicating he wasn't helping matters in the least.

Effectively reigning each other in, they were a very tight-knit group of friends "Well ignoring what Naruto said if you were bullied for wanting to be a shinobi to fight for your country constantly wouldn't you get angry" the pinkette sniffed.

Glaring at the two boys on her team daring them to make a sound and they avoided her gaze and kept silent causing the adults to bit back smirks "Indeed, right seeing as they've already ousted the surprise congratulations I've given the idea of another treaty great thought and decided to accept the request" the Tsuchikage sighed.

"Take these last few days you have in my village enjoying a well deserved break, there's no need to follow them anymore Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi but I suspect you will anyway, dismissed" Ohnoki continued before shooing the lot of teenagers and Akatsuchi from his office.

Ay chuckled deeply "Knew you'd give in that brat has a way about her after all and on that note I intend on taking advantage of this break time myself before it's time to head back" Ay nodded shortly at the other man then also left, bodyguards/escorts on his heels.

The last few days in the Hidden Stone Village was comprised of walking around the market looking for souvenirs to bring back as was the norm until it was finally time for them to all head home "We'll see you soon I'm sure in your village" Kurotsuchi waved.

One of the few that had come to see them all off "Yeah and it will be your turn to escort us around and stuff" Akatsuchi laughed back to his normal self more to the two boys and Karin than Sakura who he hadn't gotten to hang around much.

No that was Kurotsuchi but all four of them would be missed "Take care on your trip back home" Kitsuchi nodded his head politely at the mixed group, who would have thought things would turn out like that he sure didn't.

His Father simply nodded without a word "In a couple weeks time we'll set out for Leaf, for now it's best to let the treaty between Stone and Cloud come into effect first" Ohnoki informed before getting back to work.

And on February the 26th Naruto, Sasuke, Karin and Sakura returned home and who would be waiting at the gates were none other than their parents and Itachi all of whom sighed in relief when they realized they really were okay even after the incident.

"I swear every time we let you four go off on your own" Kushina shook her head, hugging her oldest children close despite them being teenagers and neither of them minded it in the least as they hugged her back.

Minato nodded in agreement "Though we know it was none of your faults, it's that Organizations fault" Minato added holding Chizue who was taken by his wife so that he could hug his children as well and properly assure himself that they were okay.

On the other side Sasuke was being subjected to much the same by his own mother "Such bravery and loyalty to your friends Sasuke-chan but that was foolish to, oooh" Mikoto sighed unsure of how she could keep up anymore.

Sasuke ducked his head ignoring the fact that she was trying to break his spine "Even so if you want that to come into effect you best stay away from missions for awhile" Fugaku spoke up none the least bit happy that his son had been endangered yet again on a mission.

Like the whole of Team Seven was cursed dare he think it anyway "But we're glad to have you home, Kimiko's in the academy so that's why she didn't come with us" Itachi added, casting a thorough glance over his little brother.

"So how did you manage to avoid the whole mess I would have thought you'd be glued to those three like velcro" Mebuki turned to eye her oldest daughter who was usually the main one ending up injured on missions.

This time however she had been injury free "That's cause Old Man Tsuchikage had her running errands for him like she does for Granny Tsunade sometimes" Naruto chimed in, though he was glad Sakura hadn't been there.

Things might not have turned out well and he might not even be there "Uzumaki's right, it was a game of his that I won, he thought she'd get frustrated I said otherwise" Ay snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Having realized that long before he'd said anything "Grandmother does the same tries to push my buttons most of the time it doesn't work" Sakura commented, remembering the few times it had which resulted in a sparring session to work off their aggression.

Mebuki shook her head like Kushina had "In any case no more missions for awhile your back on hospital duty right" Kizashi cut in staring his oldest daughter down until she nodded quite eagerly not wanting to experience that sort of fear ever again.

"Before you whisk them all away to home we have a meeting with Tsunade" the Raikage reminded, Naruto slumped his shoulders and Karin looked even more distressed to Kushina's worry for she'd never seen Karin like that before.

"Guess we ought to go then" Sasuke grimaced knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting in the least and totally unlike himself he pressed a reassuring hand to Karin's shoulder he would take the heat if need be and her expression lightened.

Ay raised a brow at the small interaction but said nothing even as the two women the children had as mother shared mystified glances with one another "Come on then Raikage-sama to face the music or devil so to speak" Karin sighed.

Letting herself be ushered down the streets by her friends until all five of them minus Cee and Darui this time were in Tsunade's office, she was facing away from them and was quiet all to the point where they thought the worst.

Until she finally turned and stood Karin, Naruto and Sasuke flinched but Sakura tensed "Stupid brats do you have any idea how worried I was" Tsunade snapped when she was right in front of them, honey orbs glinting with fury.

"Tsunade leave them be it was no fault of their own and we handled the situation just fine the Tsuchikage and I" Ay scoffed diffusing the tension as Tsunade took a step back then collapsed in her chair a moment later.

Looking exhausted "No more missions for awhile got it you four, Sakura, Karin your off the mission roster to work in the hospital with Haku again, Naruto, Sasuke I'm sure you can find other things to take up your time but no more missions" the honey eyed blonde announced.

The teenagers simply nodded even her granddaughter "They got you the damn treaty you wanted, Ohnoki will be here in a few weeks time" Ay cut in yet again and Tsunade blew out a breath eyeing the lone genin of their age group.

Before nodding slowly "And I assume you managed the other part of your task…good very well then Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, I, Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage hereby promote you to Chunin, here are you're chunin vests and with that your dismissed" Tsunade declared.

Handing the three Chunin Vests over to their recipients and then the three of them scrambled from her office Sakura following at a more sedate pace until she was snagged by Itachi who gave her a very thorough welcome home kiss before sending her off to home to be surrounded by family.


	40. Completed Alliances & the Resurrection

It was on the 16th of March that the Tsuchikage and his entourage arrived to create a new treaty with the Hidden Leaf Village, all of whom were promptly intercepted by Sakura who appeared before them "Geez Sakura don't do that" Kurotsuchi jumped a foot in the air.

At her suddenness "Sorry Kurotsuchi but there are some who are very against this idea right now" Sakura smiled kindly before glaring over her shoulder at the minority of shinobi who agreed with the Elders who were against Tsunade and Ohnoki signing a peace treaty with one another.

Though they promptly scattered to the winds upon seeing her glare "Really, suppose that's not much of a surprise, they'll warm up to us sooner or later" Akatsuchi shrugged, taking his turn to sign in at the gates.

Until all three of them were being led through the village to the Hokage Tower, Sakura was completely rigid and glaring at those who eyed the entourage with disdain and anger "Looks like we're really not welcome huh brat" Ohnoki commented.

Floating a foot behind Sakura who glared disapprovingly before they finally made it to the tower where they hurried in and up the stairs to her grandmothers office "Bout time brat, come in Ohnoki, the rest of you scram, take em to the house Sakura" Tsunade barked.

Sakura grinned "Roger that Grandmother" the rosette teased ducking the kunai that was thrown at her head, it got embedded in the wall behind her and Tsunade snorted with a roll of her eyes knowing what she was doing.

With that she shut the door giving the two Kage's privacy while plucking the kunai from the wall and putting it in her pouch "So I take it she doesn't like it when you call her grandma huh Sakura" the ravenette guessed.

"Nope you should see her when Naruto calls her Granny it's even worse, she hates being reminded of her age" Sakura snickered, lightening up a little bit until they were back outside and those disdainful glares met their reappearance.

So she was right back to being ungodly tense just as some idiot tried to pull a stupid stunt and rush Akatsuchi, she was quick to get between the two and kick the perpetrator halfway down the street with a chakra-less kick.

Before putting her hands on her hips "Try that again to Tsunade-sama's guests and you won't like what I do to you, they are here to sign a peace treaty with us, just as the Raikage did, just as the Mizukage did regardless of our pasts" the pinkette snapped.

Like she thought someone tried to argue with her "Yeah but they've already broken a signed peace treaty twice now so how can we be sure they won't do it again" the idiot that she'd kicked shouted irately at her.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi stood back and listening "Oh I see, well I didn't see you put up this much resistance when the Raikage and Tsunade-sama signed a treaty, Cloud basically did the same back then, got one of the Hyuga killed and almost kidnapped Hinata" Sakura shot back.

Her argument was sound and this time no one could say anything "That's what I thought if you could forgive Kumogakure, why not Iwagakure as well, Akatsuchi-san, Kurotsuchi come on lets leave them to stew yeah" the fuscia haired fifteen year old smiled.

Practically skipping in the direction of her house and leaving behind several people to think about their actions "Quite the speech Sakura-san" the twenty year old said grateful that the people glaring at him had greatly decreased.

Only to be waved off "By the way I don't see those three or Hotoke I thought that ninken was kinda glued to your side" Kurotsuchi chimed in just now realizing that it really was only Sakura escorting them around.

"Ah, Sasuke's part of the police force now, well not quite, he's on a trial based period to see if he can become a full member of the Uchiha Police Force, Naruto is training with his Father, Karin to and Hotoke's with the Inuzuka's for training" Sakura announced.

Causing the duo to share a look with one another until they arrived before a large three storied house "Is this where we're going to be staying" Akatsuchi whistled in awe, everyone's reaction to her house pretty much as Sakura nodded.

Unlatching the gate for them to walk down the small path up to the house where she opened the door for them only to be greeted by an adorable little boy "Sa, Saku-ne" the blue and green eyed blonde babbled finally managing to say what he wanted as he reached for his big sister.

Sakura scooped him up with a bright smile "That was very good Naegi" the pinkette squished her little brother to her chest, praising him with cuddles for nearly saying her whole name to her companions amusement.

Then someone else rounded the corner "It seems our guests have finally arrived" Hashirama greeted before frowning "Where is Ohnoki though" the ebony haired reanimation asked only seeing two people with his great, great granddaughter.

"Working out something about the treaty I guess Grandfather and you know if you go marching in there Shishou is gonna punch you out the window right" Sakura stopped her grandfather in his tracks when he made to go around her to go greet the Tsuchikage.

Hashirama froze then seemed to go into some sort of depression "Always like that is it" the ravenette behind her snorted seeing how different this Hashirama was to the one who'd tried to fake his way into the village before.

What made it funnier was when Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded shooting exasperated glares at her grandfather "So Sakura-san I had no idea you had a little brother" the twenty year old said eyeing the adorable little blonde boy.

A soft smile lifted her lips upwards "Mhm and a little sister but she's off to the academy right now, you'll probably get to meet her best friend and my future sister in law as well Kimiko when it lets out" the rosette exclaimed.

Leading the way into the living room where most others were, though upon seeing the strangers Shimo attached himself to Haku who looked up from his book "Your parents went out for shopping" Haku explained, while pressing his hand down on Shimo's head to reassure him.

Kurotsuchi creased her brow "Okay so who might you be that Sakura's parents would just leave you here with one of her children and whoever that is" Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes not recalling if Sakura had told her about this teenager.

"Practically part of the family myself, I'm Haku Yuki, and I've been living with Sakura and her family since she was twelve, and this here is my apprentice Shimo Yuki, forgive him he's a bit shy around new people" the nineteen year old introduced politely.

To which Kurotsuchi received a shy wave from Shimo "Well it's nice to meet you both Haku-san, Shimo-san, I'm Akatsuchi and this is Kurotsuchi we've both come with Tsuchikage-sama to create a treaty between Leaf and Stone" Akatsuchi said with a laugh.

Before sitting down on one of the various couches that filled the living room until Sakura gestured to him and Kurotsuchi "Let's go get you settled in some of the guest rooms, we have plenty" Sakura stated leading the way up to the second floor once they'd stood again.

And soon they were back down stairs with Haku, Shimo, and Hashirama, there was one person suspiciously absent though "Up in the training room Nee-chan" Shimo said when he saw her glance around the room and got a smile for his efforts.

Eventually Tobirama did come down only to pause for half a second "Treaty right, by the way your Uchiha was here while you were busy escorting and wanted to see you" Tobirama nodded to himself before looking at his great, great, great niece and telling her Itachi was there.

"Uncle geez what's with you lately picking on me" the fuscia haired teen scowled, jumping to her feet only ramming head first into the very person who wanted to see her, Tobirama smirked and got comfortable in the chair he'd bought for himself.

As Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sakura to keep her standing, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi watching in amusement "To a point Mother sent me with this" Itachi removed a scroll from his handmade pouch when he was sure she wouldn't fall.

Sakura sighed but took the scroll "More work I presume…tell her I'll have it done soon, oh that's right I made a new flavor of Dango want to try, their tri-colored" Sakura grinned, leading her boyfriend into the kitchen.

Who would never refuse hand made anything from her "It's always like that, Nee-chan doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable when she gets affectionate with Itachi-ni" the almost eleven year old piped in.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Itachi was definitely enjoying the new flavor of dango that Sakura had made "Delicious, who knew blackberry flavored dango could taste this well" the Uchiha heir mused as he wiped his mouth clean from his unexpected treat.

"I sure didn't but it was a hit with the kids at the academy since Hanami took some for a party one of her sensei threw to celebrate something, anyway the rest of them are yours" the fuscia haired fifteen year old smiled.

Wrapping the rest of the dango in some clear plastic wrap and putting the last of the sauce in a cup for Itachi to take with him "Thank you, I'll enjoy this later after dinner most likely" Itachi hummed in appreciation.

Leaning down as he did so, Sakura squeaked but gave in as his lips pressed gently to hers, making her feel warm from the inside out until he finally pulled away and disappeared in a flurry of crow feathers "Honestly that man" Sakura huffed.

Cleaning up before heading back into the living room with the others only to get squawked at by one of Hisashi and Reiko's hatched babies, the one she'd named Shiro to be precise "Whoa they hatched when did that happen" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter gasped in realization.

So much for her observational skills "About a week ago, Sakura's got them all named, the white one is Shiro, the black one with a white tint to her feathers is Yumi and the last one that's black with white spots is Yoru" Hashirama clapped.

Startling Naegi who'd been in his lap and the three year old started crying, Sakura shook her head then scooped her little brother up again and he promptly stopped crying "The soother of crying children I see" the twenty year old chuckled.

And got a nod before Naegi was put down in his portable so that he could go wherever he wished "It's always been like that though, children just like me" the pinkette shrugged sitting down in her usual chair and unsealing the mountain of work Mikoto had sent her.

Tobirama curled his lips at the sight of it "I don't know why you insist on doing all that for Mikoto-san surely Itachi could, he is going to be head of the clan very soon" the ivory haired reanimation grunted.

Clearly unimpressed "Uncle, this work is for the Matriarch, I told you Mikoto-san was going to pass along some of her duties to me when Itachi took over for Fugaku-sama this is to ensure that I'm aware of what duties I'll be undertaking while she does the rest" Sakura huffed.

Hashirama looked between the two and sighed "Always straight laced you two" the reanimated First Hokage shook his head wondering how he'd gotten saddled with two serious relatives not that he minded it, just he wished they would lighten up sometimes.

Sakura snorted "Of course I have to be otherwise I wouldn't be very effective reigning in those two doofballs" the Senju Heiress snickered, drawing a smirk from Tobirama who relented to the change of topic and settled back.

Just as the door opened and in walked Kiba Inuzuka, Hotoke dragging his paws a few feet behind him "Kinda went overboard" Kiba explained when Sakura abandoned the paperwork in favor of seeing to her ninken.

"I don't want to be left behind next time" Hotoke grumbled flopping down before his partner and relaxing as medical chakra ran through him healing his aches and pains, even if she was scolding him for going overboard.

Kiba chuckled at their antics "You two really bonded huh Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir commented, more than pleased, before his attention drifted to the two obvious Iwagakure Shinobi sitting in his friends house, to which he narrowed his eyes on them.

Not trusting them in the least until he saw how the others weren't worried about their presence and Sakura seemed to trust them quite a bit, so he decided to just leave them be "Guess so and I'm incredibly honored still" Sakura smiled.

Finishing with healing Hotoke who followed her over to her chair and settled at her feet ever the alert and faithful companion, Kiba smiled himself and turned only to pause "By the way just to warn you Ma's planning on hooking him up with a female to have pups with" Kiba warned.

Even Hotoke was surprised as he jolted to his feet but Kiba was already gone "Highlight of my day" the silver furred ninken growled softly, eager to find a female for himself as Hisashi had as he settled in his former spot.

Mere moments later Kizashi and Mebuki wandered in "Oh I see our guests have arrived, how do you like our home so far Akatsuchi-kun, Kurotsuchi-chan it's wonderful isn't it and we welcome you here" Mebuki gasped before giving the duo a warm welcome and a huge smile.

Causing the two to blink in surprise "It's a lovely home Mrs. Senju and your daughter's already got us comfortable with our things set up in guest rooms" Akatsuchi nodded grateful that they were being well received by the other people in this house.

He hadn't really expected it after the initial less than welcome reception "Yeah we even got to meet one of Sakura's friends a bit ago" Kurotsuchi grinned liking her friends parents even more now that she saw how they were really like.

All their conversations about the two hadn't done them justice in the least, Mebuki smiled brightly in response before snagging her youngest "In any case I hope you have a lovely stay here in our village and home" Kizashi waved following his wife with all their shopping in hand up the stairs.

The two were back downstairs fifteen minutes later minus Naegi who had been put down for his nap "Shimo-kun why don't we get in some training" Haku stood suddenly having a new idea in mind to try with his apprentice.

"Okay Haku-sensei" Shimo popped up from his spot and the two vanished upstairs, meanwhile Sakura had returned her attention on the paperwork Mikoto had sent and was scribbling furiously as she read through it all at a rapid rate.

By this point Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were as comfortable as they could get and were curious even about the rest of the house "If you'd like to explore go right ahead you two we don't mind" the blonde woman saw their interested expressions.

"Just don't break anything" the dull pink haired man warned and the two who were standing froze wondering what they should do until Sakura paused and shot an exasperated glare at her Father before explaining in the most nonsense sounding tone ever.

"He's joking Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi-san, don't let him get to you, he cracks a joke to everyone" Sakura snorted easing their fear and so off they went around the house simply exploring and they were definitely surprised by how extravagant it was inside.

Though the outside was quite beautiful as well "So how long have you guys been living here" the ravenette asked once they were back in the living room having explored every inch of the first floor that they could without going upstairs.

Sakura smiled brightly "From the time I was twelve, two weeks after I graduated from the academy" the rosette announced, very proud of her house, though at times she did reminisce about the old house she'd grown up in.

Kurotsuchi blinked "Wait so you haven't lived here your whole life" the twenty year old said confused and the girl shook her head before focusing on the work before her once again until a plume of smoke interrupted her.

As a familiar slug appeared on the arm of her chair "Tsunade-chan needs to see you" Katsuyu informed, delivering her message to the intended receiver before vanishing back to her forest, Sakura quickly sealed the paperwork away then headed for the foyer.

Once she had her sandals on she used her seal to get to the Hokage Tower without wasting anymore time "There you are brat, we decided to take a break so could you take him to the house and get him settled in one of the guest rooms" Tsunade ordered.

"Anything you want Shishou, oh your kunai from earlier" Sakura bowed low, returning the kunai that had been thrown at her earlier and Tsunade rolled her eyes, while Ohnoki watched the antics in a small manner of amusement.

Before floating after Sakura "If you don't mind brat, why don't we just use your seal" Ohnoki grumbled not keen on going outside to be subjected to those glares even though he was here trying to make amends.

The girl paused "If you'd like Tsuchikage-sama, I'll warn you it'll feel a bit like your being sucked through a tube" the pinkette warned lightly, awkwardly putting her hand on his arm and they were simply back at the house.

In the foyer to be precise "Very strange sensation to be sure" the Tsuchikage grimaced, grateful that she'd even warned him then he took of his sandals and properly walked into the living room which was full up with people.

"Gramps, taking a break or something" Kurotsuchi noticed him first, seeing as he'd kind of paused at the amount of people scattered around the living room, Ohnoki nodded seriously, meeting Hashirama's gaze after a moment.

Then he was led upstairs to a guest room where he unpacked a few things "Interesting house you have here brat, does anyone use the third floor perhaps I could stay up there where I'm not bothering anyone" Ohnoki grumbled.

Realizing the second floor was already used quite a bit "Unfortunately Tsuchikage-sama the third floor is a training room designed by Fugaku-sama" Sakura explained as they headed back downstairs to the living room.

"You have a training room on the third floor, now I know why those two headed upstairs for training instead of outside" Akatsuchi commented, understanding a little more as the Tsuchikage found a spot for himself then sat and got as comfortable as he dared.

Sakura nodded with a smile, ignoring the sudden tension that came from Hashirama and Ohnoki, by unsealing the paperwork she'd been given once again to hopefully finish it this time, there was only so long Mikoto would wait before marching over here to see what was taking so long.

Eventually Haku and Shimo returned from their training session and Hashirama stood, Ohnoki grudgingly followed the reanimated Hokage upstairs so that they could talk seeing as it was the proper thing to air out grievances and the like.

And soon Zabuza, with Hanami, Kimiko and Kaen in tow were back from the academy "What the bloody hell is a rogue doing in your house" the Tsuchikage recognized Zabuza immediately though completely unaware that Zabuza wasn't a rogue anymore.

"Tsuchikage-sama, Zabuza isn't a rogue, hasn't been for quite a long time now, the Mizukage revoked his status as a rogue after he did penance and came back here to become one of us" the fuscia haired teen soothed.

Hoping to prevent any damage from being done to the house or Zabuza or worse her siblings who were cowered behind Zabuza at the intimidating male "Excuse us for returning late, the one who was stalking these two was caught today" Zabuza informed.

Relaxing as the old Tsuchikage sat back down in his spot which meant he had to sit somewhere else for the time being "Yeah, he was trying to kidnap us Nee-chan" Hanami bolted to her sister in a burst of unexpected speed and latched on.

A hug that Sakura was all to happy to return now that she was done with her paperwork "Though Kaen failed one of his mock tests that Iruka-sensei gave us and has to retake it since the end of the year exams are gonna be soon just a couple months from now" Kimiko chimed in.

Going for a hug as well because Sakura would be her big sister soon to "So their going to help me study" Kaen admitted shyly the quieter of the trio before the three of them sat to work on homework and study.

Before they knew it Shizune was back from the hospital and even Tsunade made an appearance at the house for dinner until it was time for bed for everyone in the Senju House, "It was quite the day huh Tobirama" Hashirama sighed.

Still sat in his chair awake unlike the rest of the house because they were still reanimation's "Quite Anija and I'm sure it will only get more chaotic until Ohnoki returns to his village" Tobirama pointed out.

Missing Sakura walking down the stairs until she was right in front of them "Sakura-chan aren't you supposed to be in bed, you do have a hospital shift tomorrow don't you" the ebony haired reanimation scolded, one of the few times that he did.

"Yes, but I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, I think I figured out how to make that resurrection seal that I was working on work" Sakura admitted quietly after activating one of her various privacy seals.

Allowing them to talk just the three of them without being overheard, both reanimation's froze at the news "And how did you figure it out" the ivory haired reanimation grunted trying to keep an open mind about the idea.

He didn't want to be stuck this way for the rest of his un-life after all "Natural Energy, Uncle, if enough is gathered the possibilities are endless" the pinkette said holding out the notebook that he took and flipped open to see what had been written.

It was a sound theory "We'll talk about this after those three have left and bring it up to Tsuna-chan as well, for now you go to bed alright Sakura-chan" Hashirama assured, hoping the idea was well received by others.

"Okay goodnight Grandfather, Uncle" Sakura smiled then vanished back up the stairs to her room where she lay down on her bed cuddling with Hotoke as she was use to, just glad that her bed was huge to fit the both of them and soon she was out for the night.

Downstairs Hashirama and Tobirama were discussing her idea "I have to wonder about her sometimes Anija….but she's not wrong this might be what works" Tobirama sighed before frowning even further as he stared hard at the contents of the notebook Sakura had left.

And his brother had to agree with him for once "But I worry for what happens after should it work, people will come after her more than they already do should they learn exactly what she's capable of" the ebony haired First Hokage admitted.

Fearful of something happening to his great, great granddaughter "I fear for her safety as well Anija" the snowy haired Second Hokage admitted as well to his older brothers surprise though it shouldn't have come as a surprise they both loved the girl dearly.

Two days later Sakura began questioning her own sanity for once "You mean to tell me that Konohamaru and his team are lost in the forest and that I'm the only one who can find them" the almost sixteen year old scowled.

Ebisu nodded "Well it's less that their lost and more that their angry with me, they look up to you Honorable Granddaughter of the First and Fifth Hokage's and will stop hiding once they know your looking for them" Ebisu informed.

Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh "Let's just hope your right" the rosette stated then turned on her heels, heading for the gate only to be stopped by Itachi who was oddly enough with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi "Off on a mission Sakura" Itachi questioned his betrothed.

"Kinda Itachi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are upset with their sensei and apparently I'm the only one that can get them to stop being stubborn kids as he put it" Sakura snorted, quite doubtful over that fact since the trio of genin also looked up to Naruto and many others in the village.

Itachi chuckled under his breath "May we tag along as well Sakura that way we can prove to the nonbelievers that we're really trying to get over our pasts" Kurotsuchi chimed in as the betrothed couple headed for the gate together.

Not that Sakura would refuse them anything as they'd learned "Thanks Sakura-san four pairs of eyes are better than two after all" Akatsuchi laughed once they were all signed out and searching the forest for the missing genin.

Though they certainly didn't expect Itachi to activate his sharingan "Over that way Sakura I see three chakra signatures" the Uchiha heir pointed locating the trio easily, he was a busy man after all what with the ceremony of him becoming the leader to his clan fast approaching.

His actions earned a couple of stares "Come on then, those three are about to get a scolding" the rosette sighed before marching forward in the direction that had been pointed out until they found Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

All of whom were shocked at who had come to find them "Hehehe we thought Ebisu-sensei was gonna look for us again" Konohamaru laughed while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and avoiding Sakura's gaze.

One that told him he was in trouble, his friends hadn't really experienced Sakura's temper so he knew they would be frightened out of anymore mischievous behavior "Yeah which makes me wonder if he really tried earlier" Moegi piped in.

Sakura put her hands on her hips "Uh guys I think we're in trouble" Udon added, eyeing Sakura who looked quite unimpressed with the three of them just as she let loose with a scolding the likes of which they'd never received.

"How could you three be so irresponsible as to leave the village on your own, despite being upset with your sensei for a silly matter as not giving you a better ranked mission, do you have any idea the kinds of things that could happen to you out here" Sakura scolded harshly.

Prompting the trio to cling to one another and shake in their sandals "But we're ready for a higher ranked mission Sakura-nee" Konohamaru argued not liking that he was being treated as a child still even after he'd become a genin.

Sakura shook her head "That's what you think but what would happen if that C Ranked mission were to turn A rank on you and you had to face down a rogue" the pinkette said rather bluntly wanting to get it through their thick heads.

Konohamaru paled as did his teammates "M..Maybe Sakura-nee-chan is right Ko..Konohamaru-kun I didn't think w..we were ready anyway" Moegi stuttered agreeing with the older girl.

"Yeah and being mad at Sensei when he's only trying to protect us isn't right" Udon nodded, helping to convince his teammate that perhaps they should wait patiently for now otherwise they could end up dead.

In the end Konohamaru had no choice but to agree and then the lot of them trudged back to the village to apologize to their sensei under the watchful gazes of Sakura and Itachi "Nicely done Sakura-san" the twenty year old commented.

When they were on their way back to the house "Absolutely, those kids must really look up to you" the ravenette whistled, Sakura smiled softly and nodded then they were walking through the door of her house where the others were already gathered for lunch.

Even Tsunade "We're taking a break tomorrow so be ready for a training session Sakura" the honey eyed Hokage barked at her apprentice who jumped in to help her mother finish making lunch for the rest of them.

And the girl saluted at her "Of course Shishou" the fuscia haired teen exclaimed, having a few new things to try herself as long as she was able to pull them off anyway, at the short conversation Ohnoki was very intrigued.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi as well "Then would you mind if I watched your spar" Ohnoki butt in with a question that was often asked, both females shook their heads in sync of one another indicating they didn't mind.

"Wicked, we're coming to watch as well" Kurotsuchi chimed in with a grin, eager to see Sakura's skills for herself in an actual fight because she knew it would be quite the spar given what Sakura had said about Tsunade never holding back on her.

So naturally since she'd chimed in Akatsuchi couldn't resist either "Just to keep this one in line" Akatsuchi laughed pointing to a now sulking Kurotsuchi who would probably try to jump into the spar herself if she wasn't watched.

Sakura grinned wide "One warning try not to get to close our spars get destructive pretty quick" the rosette informed or rather warned knowing her warning wouldn't do much justice until the three from Iwagakure actually saw the spar.

Tsunade snorted "Brat" the Fifth Hokage rolled her honey orbs as lunch was declared finished and the lot of them made up their plates and headed into the dining room so that they could eat before scattering to the winds once more.

Like promised the following day Sakura and Tsunade met up on their usual training grounds the spectators sat clear away from the duo "Holy" Kurotsuchi blurted when the two females charged one another and the ground promptly shattered beneath their fists.

Before Sakura jumped up and back already sprouting wooden wings, face a mask of concentration as she flew through a set of unfamiliar hand signs "Futon: Aerial Gale Storm Surge Jutsu" followed by an unfamiliar wind style jutsu that nearly swept Tsunade off her feet.

If the woman hadn't of locked herself in place with chakra she would have been blown away "Damn it brat hold still will ya I'm only going to beat you into the ground" Tsunade grumbled, healing the damage from the lightning style/wind style jutsu.

While charging at her apprentice again "Their really attacking one another seriously" Akatsuchi said in realization as the two traded blows with one another, then to his surprise Sakura unsealed a bo-staff that was metal and twisted around it.

Kicking Tsunade in the side and sending her flying backwards but Tsunade managed to twist and land on her feet, not a scratch on her, though her eyes did widen when she realized Sakura was practically a foot away from her already, thanks to her wings more than likely.

Her eye twitched as Sakura shot upwards to avoid the punch, did a loop and landed behind her kicking the ground as she did so followed by another jutsu "Doton: Earth Spike Wave" the earth that had just shattered became a wave of spikes that she narrowly avoided.

"Stupid brat where did you learn that one" the honey eyed Hokage growled and Sakura tapped her head indicating that she'd come up with the jutsu herself, of bloody course the girl was crafty like that after all.

For the next two hours the spar continued until Sakura was sufficiently beat up to Tsunade's liking and the spectators sat in stunned silence as Sakura popped up like she hadn't just gotten the stuffing knocked out of her, clothes in tatters, bruised but smiling like a loon for whatever reason.

"Impressive feats for a Chunin I must say" Ohnoki commented when they were on their way back to the house and he finally managed to say something in response to the spar he'd just witnessed, Sakura grinned wide, proud of her abilities but not overly cocky or arrogant about them either.

Tsunade snorted under her breath "Yeah well the brats been training for a long time to manage all that and you didn't see everything she can do yet" Tsunade informed and the Tsuchikage got an innocent smile from her apprentice/granddaughter when he looked to the girl.

"Though I didn't get a chance to try out my new seals which I had planned on doing" Sakura sulked suddenly, pulling out the tags with the new seals she'd created, Ohnoki eyed her in surprise yet again for the newest revelation.

Fuinjutsu was hard to master after all "Okay I'll bite what are they supposed to do Sakura" Kurotsuchi couldn't help but ask out of curiosity because already the girl was impressive and now she was adding fuinjutsu to that list of things she could do.

Sakura immediately brightened and showed off the two tags "Well this one is to make something or someone five times lighter than usual and the other is to make something or someone five times heavier than usual I call them the lightening and heavy seals" the pinkette chattered.

Going into explicit detail about her new seals to Kurotsuchi "Are you going to try them" Akatsuchi inquired but Sakura shook her head and stowed them away in her pouch for another time, right now she was more concerned about changing her clothes and showering.

And just as she was sitting down on the couch to relax for the rest of the day someone burst their way into the Senju House "Sakura-chan could you help me, Minato-kun, Karin-chan and Naruto-kun are suppressing their chakra and I need Minato-kun now" Kushina sighed.

Looking exhausted, Chizue must be throwing another fit, more than likely over the fact that neither of her adoptive siblings were paying attention to her or it could be something else as she stood intent on finding her friends.

Then just because Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi hurriedly jumped up as well "Allow us to tag along if you will Sakura-san, seeing as we haven't seen those two since we arrived in Leaf" Akatsuchi requested politely.

With his hand already on one of her shoulders "Yeah cause their so busy training" Kurotsuchi sulked linking arms with Sakura, leaving the other shoulder to Kushina before all four of them were gone in the blink of an eye.

Naruto jumped a foot in the air and let out a girly sounding scream when they appeared right next to him and Sakura grinned wide while Minato chuckled and Karin snickered "Not that I'm not surprised but what are you doing here" Minato finally inquired after a couple moments.

In which Naruto sulked as he realized everyone had gotten a kick out of his unmanly moment "Just need to talk with you" his beautiful wife stated, a glint in her violet orbs, Minato nodded in answer before turning to his two oldest children.

"Continue practicing what I just taught you, I'll be back in a few" the blonde instructed before hurrying after Kushina who led him from the training grounds and back to the house so they would have absolute privacy.

During his absence Karin and Naruto sighed "Ugh, Dad's really trying to kill us this time I swear Sakura-chan, oh hey Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, sorry we haven't been by but our Dad has been training us like crazy" Naruto huffed.

Mock glaring at Sakura as she continued to grin at him a twinkle of amusement in her viridian orbs "Your just saying that only because he's teaching you how to improve your rasengan, while he has me actually trying to use the chakra chains mom can use" Karin shot back with a roll of her eyes.

And got a huff "But still sorry we haven't gotten around to seeing you yet" the blonde apologized for the second time and created a clone to try to improve his rasengan once again while Karin focused on the target eight feet away from her.

Brow furrowed as she clenched her teeth but after five minutes of this nothing happened and she grumbled "For crying out loud how hard could it be to use the bloody things" the redhead scowled not in the least bit happy that this was so hard for her.

Sakura pursed her lips watching the two get frustrated then stalked her way forward and slapped a hand on their backs "Enough whining you two no one ever got anywhere complaining after all" the rosette scolded.

The two straightened but it was Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi who saw the tags she left behind "Aren't those the…." the ravenette began only to have a hand pressed over her mouth by Sakura who's eyes glittered with mischief.

Akatsuchi caught on quickly as Sakura activated the tags at the right moment as Naruto raised his hand to try the rasengan again only to find it near impossible to lift his arm or even budge it, in fact his whole body felt heavy as he slumped to the ground.

Struggle as he might though he couldn't stand, while Karin on the other hand stomped her foot in frustration only to find herself far lighter than before and face plant and while they were trying to figure out what was going on Sakura was dying of laughter.

Until she had enough fun, seeing as her seals did work and deactivated them with a hand sign in the nick of time as Minato returned to see his two children looking utterly confused "Right it was nice seeing you Naruto-san, Karin-san, hope to see you again before we leave" the twenty year old waved.

Pressing his hand to Sakura's shoulder again as Kurotsuchi linked arms with the girl and away they went the moment the three of them appeared in the foyer Sakura lost it and burst out laughing like a crazy person and was joined by Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

Who'd gotten to bare witness to one of her pranks "Dare I ask what's so funny" Tobirama grunted when they managed to drag themselves into the living room and plop down on a couch or chair in Sakura's case still laughing every couple of seconds.

"I pranked Karin and Naruto and they didn't even realize it" Sakura grinned wondering how she'd gone all this time without pranking someone, she always felt light afterwards, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Kurotsuchi grinned "Yeah she used her new seals the lightening and heavy seals on them and they couldn't figure out why they were either so heavy or so light that it was messing up their sense of balance" Kurotsuchi snickered.

Wiping away a tear of mirth "Though she did deactivate the tags after a short time and remove them with them being none the wiser, I had no idea you could be so sneaky" Akatsuchi laughed before the three of them finally settled.

Having had their laugh while Tobirama rolled his eyes "Honestly" Hashirama shook his head in exasperation, taking back what he'd thought a few days ago, Sakura while serious could also be as much a devious prankster as his wife had been.

Making him miss her all the more "Well of course she's sneaky, the academy sensei nearly went insane when she, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were still students there, pulling pranks on their classmates or upper year students all the time" Mebuki snorted.

While the duo stared wide eyed at Sakura "Not only that but she use to go around casting this genjutsu she calls the mother's scolding on her poor friends" Kizashi chuckled, remembering those days fondly.

Leaving Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi to speculate about all the mischief Sakura had caused, though at the mention of genjutsu's Zabuza shuddered "Just don't piss the brat off those genjutsu's aren't fun when their used as mental torture" Zabuza warned.

Never wanting to experience that double layered illusion again "I did apologize back then Zabuza" the pinkette huffed at the former rogue and he rolled his eyes knowing she was just poking fun at him now.

A few hours later another person barreled through the front door and Sakura raised a brow at him in response, Sasuke flushed as he realized he must have looked like some kind of crazy person "Well….I'm a full fledged member of the Police Force" Sasuke cleared his throat.

Ignoring the amused stares "Congrats Sasuke and it only took you what two and a half weeks" Sakura praised her best friend, even gave him a congratulatory hug from the side of course to his utter embarrassment.

Before Itachi showed up to drag him back home with a little wink to Sakura whose cheeks turned pink at the nonverbal flirt, the two Uchiha's were gone "Uchiha's" the fuscia haired teen huffed, fanning her face until the blush faded.

"Oh yes those Uchiha males are quite something aren't they Sakura" Mebuki nodded in agreement, having met a great variety of Uchiha men in her time, ranging from utterly stoic to completely open but all of them with good hearts.

Sakura's smile softened then pulled out a book to read "I'll just be glad when the staff at the hospital actually straightens up their acts" Shizune groaned as she trudged into the house that night for dinner, looking completely exhausted.

Causing her second cousin to wince in sympathy "Their just jealous that Sakura-nee, you, Haku-ni and Karin-nee are good at healing Shizune-nee" Hanami piped in from her seat next to her little brother that night, alternating between her oldest and youngest sibling to give equal attention.

Shizune blinked before laughing softly "Perhaps Hanami-chan but still the original staff have caused nothing but problems for the lot of us, even the Uchiha's who came to work as part of the staff have gotten rebuked more times than I can count" the raven haired attendant sighed.

Honey eyes narrowed at that "Hmm maybe I'll visit the hospital sometime during our next break, give that lot a thorough talking to" Tsunade mused and it was Shizune's turn to wince as she imagined how the hospital staff would feel after a chewing out from the Hokage.

"It might just be what they need, the Uchiha worked hard after they stopped behaving like immature children, the women anyway and I don't want to see them quit because of a few jerks" Sakura chimed in as well.

Frowning thoughtfully while the others were silent "So when did the Uchiha start working outside their compound" Ohnoki asked in confusion, this was the first time he'd heard of one of the most secluded clans in existence helping out physically in other places.

Sakura brightened "Fugaku-sama came up with the idea actually to create a clinic in the compound and let any Uchiha who wanted to learn medical jutsu sign up for it and several went to join the hospital staff while the rest stayed on at the clinic it's called the UMC" the pinkette explained.

"And it was with my help, Karin's, Sakura's as well and Lord First that all of them were trained properly in less than three months" Haku admitted, handing his apprentice a napkin when the original fell on the floor.

Shimo was quite picky about things "It's to bad that the staff in our village's hospital were so horrible, they might have actually learned a thing or two from Sakura" Kurotsuchi scoffed, remembering how awful the medics had treated Sakura.

During the time in which she worked there, which hadn't been long, "That reminds me Ohnoki, the idea was for Sakura to work in the hospital, not do errands for you" Tsunade glanced to Ohnoki having wondered about that until just now.

Ohnoki grumbled "Normally I wouldn't have cared but as the brat was a guest I couldn't allow them to treat her as they were so simply had her do errands for me" the Tsuchikage scowled, not wanting to seem soft in any capacity.

Tsunade raised a brow "Oh and did it not occur to you that Sakura would have been just fine against petty idiots like that" the honey eyed blonde snorted realizing the old man had grown a soft spot for her granddaughter.

It seemed though Ohnoki was unwilling to admit that so she let him off the hook for now to enjoy her meal and her time with family that she never thought she'd have again 'If only' the Fifth Hokage sighed inwardly wishing that Dan and Nawaki were with her.

Before shaking the thought away and focusing on the present again and then dinner was over and Sakura was helping with the cleanup until the lot of them went to bed and before they all knew it, it was the 28th of March, Sakura's 16th birthday.

Kurotsuchi was a little miffed "Could have warned me that we'd be here for your birthday" the ravenette sulked as she vanished out the door, stalking her way down the streets to find a suitable gift for Sakura with Akatsuchi on her heels to do the same.

"Don't blame her to much Kurotsuchi, Sakura-san's just had a lot on her mind lately" the twenty year old consoled his friend as they entered a store to look for birthday gifts, in the end after twenty minutes of searching in four different stores they settled on a single thing.

Which they got as a joint gift, something that Sakura would no doubt be happy about, "Yeah I know Akatsuchi but still" Kurotsuchi huffed, tucking the gift under her arm as they speed walked back to the Senju House.

"True I suppose Kurotsuchi" Akatsuchi chuckled and just as they arrived back at the house Kiba Inuzuka appeared behind them in a swirl of leaves, at his side were two massive ninken, one was distinctively female.

Kiba raised a brow at them "I take it that's a gift for Sakura, yeah I've got one for her to" Kiba shrugged while impatiently waiting for the duo from Stone to precede him into the house, to which they did.

He marched straight through, not pausing to take off his sandals like they did until he was before Sakura "Really" Sakura sighed, seeing the extra ninken on Kiba's heels, Kiba merely grinned and she heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Told you Ma was planning on setting Hotoke up with a female, this is her, Kirikizu and from the pups that are born you get to keep one, that's your birthday present though it will be two months late so Hotoke you need to come with me" the Inuzuka Heir announced.

Eyeing Hotoke who was stood stock still and staring at Kirikizu, who was dark purple with black eyes "You heard him Hotoke, go on" the rosette commanded, with that Kiba was gone with all three ninken in tow.

"Well that was interesting" Choji commented, having arrived a couple minutes beforehand in time to witness Kiba body flickering off "Here Sakura-chan from me, Shikamaru will be by later I'm sure" the Akimichi heir handed over a wrapped gift.

And Sakura quickly unwrapped it to find a new wall stencil of a tree "Ooh I know what you could do with that Sakura-chan, finally paint our family tree on the wall" Hashirama exclaimed, though he wasn't the first person who'd thought of that idea.

As she nodded and thanked Choji with a smile "Before we forget this is from us Sakura" Kurotsuchi chimed in a little surprised that others from Sakura's age group were also giving the now sixteen year old gifts.

"You didn't have to" Sakura huffed as she unveiled a new pair of boots in her favorite color dark red and quickly put them with her sandals in the cubby just as she was turning to leave a knock came on the door.

When she opened it she found Hinata and Neji on the other side "H..Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered lightly holding out the gift she'd handmade for her friend, which was a new battle yukata to replace her old one with the Senju Crest on the back.

Her smile softened "Good day Sakura, come Hinata-sama we do have a mission we need to get going" Neji nodded interrupting what he was sure would be a long conversation between the two females, Sakura nodded back.

Then shut the door and returned to the living room "Hinata-chan or Ino-chan" Mebuki guessed and her oldest daughter nodded at the first name as the kimono was folded and set down on the gift table already full of other gifts.

While Kurotsuchi simply sat utterly confused "Do your friends all give you gifts" Akatsuchi asked with a laugh just a little surprised himself since he hadn't met any other shinobi from Sakura's age group beyond Karin, Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura nodded "She use to tell them it wasn't necessary but I think you gave up on that didn't you Sakura-chan" Kizashi chuckled, enjoying the antics of his daughter who opened up one of the other gifts that was from Tobirama.

A new book on Water Nature Jutsu's and Hashirama gave her a wooden sculpture of Hotoke, followed by another knock "Guess what I got you Sakura, new chest armor to replace the old one that you grew out of and I had the Senju crest drawn on it for you" Ino barged in next.

Not even waiting for anyone to answer the door "Thanks at least it's not makeup" Sakura grinned having to tease her friend about that and Ino blushed in remembrance before huffing and sitting down for a moment.

"But wow I can't believe your just two years away from being properly engaged to Itachi" the blonde heiress sighed, wishing she could find someone that loved her like Itachi loved Sakura obviously did.

That was probably the biggest shock of the day so far "Yeah we can hardly believe it either and then before we know it Sakura-chan will be married to him and having her first child with him" Hashirama sulked, becoming depressed.

Until his little brother slapped him over the head "Anija that's still not for four more years and even then they might not decide to have a child right away as they have three years to produce the next heir of the Uchiha Clan" Tobirama lectured.

And poor Sakura looked like a tomato "Okay that's enough talking about Itachi and me having a baby" Sakura announced ending the discussion when the two continued talking about how her child would look like, who it would take after more and things like that.

Mebuki shook her head a small laugh falling from her lips that only Kizashi heard "Nee-chan, Nee-chan a pretty flower for you from me and Kimiko-chan to put in your vase on your bedside table" Hanami butt in.

Presenting her own present to her big sister while simultaneously holding Naegi "How sweet thank you Hanami-imouto, I'll have to thank Kimiko later when they come over" Sakura cooed, accepting the flower.

Before squeezing her siblings, both of them into a hug that had Naegi squealing in delight until the two wandered away to watch, just as the next gift bearing friend arrived "Yo, thought you might like a new shogi board" Shikamaru trudged in.

Handing over a box "Couldn't put more effort into it could you Shikamaru" Sakura rolled her eyes in mock annoyance to which Shikamaru smirked because he knew she wasn't truly annoyed with him and she had been needing a new shogi set.

"On that note may the rest of your day not be to troublesome" the Nara heir saluted and looking his most laziest trudged back through the living room to the foyer and out the door once more leaving behind an amused group.

The next person to traipse in was Shino who was about as quiet as ever until he was stood before Sakura "For you, why because today is to be celebrated" Shino held out the pouch, a very familiar one to Sakura's surprise this time.

As she took the scent pouch "Thank you Shino I promise to treasure it" the pinkette promised seriously as she tucked the little bag into her storage pouch to keep on her at all times until it had to be renewed.

"Also if Hanami would like, my Father is having a lecture of sorts this weekend about different types of rare insects, why because the elders grandchildren have been asking him and he finally relented" the Aburame Heir added.

Prompting Hanami to throw herself at Shino and hug him "I'll be there, Kimiko-chan to" Hanami chattered in Shino's ear all the way to the foyer where she reluctantly let Shino go as he had to get back home to his own family.

Sometime later after an unexpected visit from Dosu who'd simply come by to say happy birthday and a gift from Haku which was another wooden bo-staff, the two families that were most important finally arrived a couple hours before dinner.

Along with Tsunade and Ohnoki who decided to have a break, Ohnoki was a little confused at the amount of people in the house "It's Sakura's birthday Ohnoki, she has a great many friends that like to give her gifts" Tsunade snorted.

Taking a seat in her usual chair to wait, having a gift for her apprentice as well "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan, from all of us to you like usual, it's a new fuinjutsu book that's really rare, Mum had it buried in her closet and we all decided as a family to give it to you" Naruto blurted.

Handing over the book to Sakura who had practically a whole library of books to herself "We had to give it a little TLC due to it's old age so please be careful with it if you would Sakura-chan" Kushina admitted.

Because the book was over forty or so years old, probably even more, "I don't think we have to worry Kushina, Sakura's always respected books" Minato chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kushina's waist as they sat on the couch.

"Plus we also added a few other seals in there that we thought you might like Sakura-chan" Karin piped in holding Chizue yet again, the purple haired Uzumaki adored both of her adoptive siblings but she was more use to Karin since Naruto had been gone.

This earned each of them a hug as Kizashi and Mebuki cut in before the family of Uchiha's could "Darling Cherry Blossom we've watched you grow from our cute little girl into a beautiful and strong kunoichi, we love you and I hope you love them" Mebuki held out a box.

Which was unwrapped by Sakura to reveal earrings, studded real emerald earrings to be precise "Those are the earrings Mebuki was wearing the day she and I met at your age Sakura-chan" Kizashi explained.

And Sakura nearly cried right then and there "Thanks Mom, Dad I love them and will wear them with pride" Sakura declared, swiping a stray tear away that tried to escape as she tenderly set the box of earrings to the side.

Now it was their turn as Mikoto jumped up before anyone else could "Sakura-chan I don't think we'd quite know what to do if you hadn't come along, Fugaku and I love you just as much as we do our own children and for that we had this pulled from the vault" Mikoto declared.

Presenting a lovely kimono in a deep green with the Uchiha Fan on the back of it "For you to wear during the ceremony in which I pass my title to Itachi, it's generations old, going back to the First Uchiha Clan Matriarch I believe" Fugaku cleared his throat.

Explaining what the intended gift was for as Sakura sat in stunned silence for only a moment before she bowed her head in thanks "Then I'll wear it and stand at Itachi's side" Sakura vowed determinedly, eyes burning with the fire that had been instilled within her as a young child.

Ohnoki was doubly surprised because he'd thought she'd hesitate regardless of being in a relationship with the next Head of the Uchiha Clan he hadn't thought she'd want that duty as Matriarch being that she'd be her own Clan Matriarch when she came of age herself.

Fugaku nodded in acceptance "Here Sakura for you from me, it's a hairpin, Karin helped me pick it out for you" Sasuke was next in line to give his gift to one of his best friends while at the same time admitting that he'd asked a girl for help.

Which had his mother raising a brow at him "Thanks Sasuke" Sakura grinned, accepting the gift with careful hands to inspect it and found it no ordinary hairpin, this one would allow her to seal a genjutsu within it to unseal at the most unexpected time on enemies perhaps.

"Next is us Sakura-chan, we'd like to inform you that Shisui-kun and I are going to have another child soon, I'm four months along with a boy, we're naming him Hiroshi and as for you gift, you and Itachi get to be his godparents" Izumi chimed in.

Beating her husband to the punch as Shisui sulked "What Izumi said is true, cause we know you two will take good care of our children should something ever happen to us" Shisui added after a moment of sulking and cuddled Kyoko.

Who reached for Sakura for a quick cuddle session before she was settled back in her Father's arms "Lastly my turn…I finally found a way to add those four to my crow summons contract to train and teach as I did Hisashi" Itachi huffed getting amused smiles before continuing.

Sakura was pleased as punch "Now I don't have to worry about Hisashi running off on me again should Reiko ever leave the house, thanks Itachi" Sakura smiled changing seats to sit next to Itachi who curled an arm around her shoulders.

"Hold on now who ever said you were the last Itachi…I've got something for you as well, had to search high and low for the thing but found it in the vault at last, Sakura this is something your great, great grandmother wore when she married into the Clan" Tsunade cleared her throat.

Not allowing herself to be forgotten as she held out an ornately carved hair stick, Hashirama gasped at the sight of it "Mito-chan I think she'd be happy if you wore it on your wedding day Sakura-chan" the ebony haired reanimation said.

Overwhelmed with feelings "Then I will, thank you Sh…Grandmother" Sakura nodded, accepting the gift just as carefully as she had everything else before settling back against Itachi as the lot of them chattered back and forth to one another until it was dinner time.

Then before they all knew it the treaty between Leaf and Stone was completed and it was time for Ohnoki, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi to leave "One of these days we're going to have to all sit down and talk about the threat that threatens our villages" Ohnoki grumbled to Tsunade.

Just before he turned and floated down the path, feeling very little pain thanks to Tsunade healing his back for him "Your right, I'll probably call a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron soon but for now go home and take care of your village Ohnoki" Tsunade snorted.

Watching the teenagers "We'll definitely come back and visit Sakura that's something you can absolutely count on" Kurotsuchi vowed seriously as she hugged Sakura not afraid to do so since she was a girl.

Akatsuchi was a little more reserved "That just means you and those three will have to come and visit us in Stone as well" Akatsuchi laughed giving Sakura a little wave before all three of them were gone.

Sakura waving after them until the entourage was completely out of sight and earshot "Grandmother…no Hokage-sama, there's something Grandfather, Uncle and I want to talk to you about, privately if you don't mind, it's rather serious" Sakura turned almost immediately.

The most severe expression on her face "Okay Sakura if your going to look like that about it, I'll send for those two to meet us in the office" Tsunade relented, getting the feeling that whatever it was her granddaughter want to talk to her about was huge.

And it was as she soon found out once the four of them were in her office, the room sound-proofed and sealed "Is there a reason we had to come so suddenly" Hashirama asked but it was Tobirama who had his suspicions.

Which he confirmed when Sakura grabbed the notebook around her neck and he hurriedly spoke up "What your about to hear try to keep an open mind Tsunade" Tobirama interjected as Sakura worked up her nerve.

Just as Tsunade nodded Sakura cleared her throat "For a long time now I've been working on a certain project, these two have known about it since I started, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke as well now, I call it the Resurrection Seal" Sakura admitted.

Flipping open her notebook to the page and thrusting it at Tsunade who went eerily silent "Do you have any id…." the honey eyed blonde began in a furious tone as she looked over the page said seal was on.

Only stopping when Sakura flinched before the girl squared her shoulders "I know Tsunade-shishou, it's dangerous, a fools dream, if it works I'll be a target even more than before…but they deserve their life back" the rosette announced.

Hashirama and Tobirama the two in question were quiet now simply listening to the conversation "Say it does work Sakura, we couldn't keep this seal to ourselves, all the hard work we've done to establish treaties would be undone if they found out about this" Tsunade reminded.

And her apprentice nodded solemnly trying to think of something "You could tell them during a Five Kage Summit Tsuna-chan, and a plan to deal with the rest of that Akatsuki Organization needs to be talked about as well" Hashirama chimed in.

"We can only hope that they take the news of a working resurrection seal well" Tobirama grimaced, finding the idea less than appealing but he also wanted to be alive again and not wander around the world as a reanimation for ages.

Tsunade pinched her nose before nodding "Tsunade-shishou thank you" Sakura blew out a breath, just a tiny bit relieved, though now came the hard part as Naruto and Sasuke were also summoned, since they were also able to utilize nature energy.

"Are we going to do it" Naruto inquired, immediately realizing they weren't the only ones in the Hokage's office and he assumed this pertained to Sakura's rather dangerous theory of the resurrection seal.

The blonde Hokage grumbled "Yes but you'll do it in this room, over there" Tsunade pointed to the corner out of view of anything as she shut the curtains and flipped on a light switch to bathe the room in light.

With that Sakura began drawing the seal that would hopefully give Hashirama and Tobirama their lives back, make them flesh and blood once again "How sure are you that this will work" Sasuke asked nervously.

Following her as she drew intently, brows furrowed in utter concentration until her seal was completed "The only way to find out Sasuke is to try, if you would please sit in the middle Grandfather, Uncle" the pinkette instructed.

Sitting in one of the other circles she'd drawn, Naruto and Sasuke did the same "Okay now what do we channel nature energy into the seal" the blonde knucklehead questioned and got a nod so he started meditating.

Tsunade watching over them with a severe frown on her lips "When do we start channeling it through the seal into them" the second Uchiha heir inquired after several minutes in which his features had changed as a Snake Sage.

He got his answer in the next moment when the seal lit up bright blue and he felt it absorbing the nature energy he was drawing in through meditating and unknown to them since their eyes were closed, the paper from the reanimation jutsu was slowly falling away from Hashirama and Tobirama.

Reforming them as flesh and blood since their souls were already present until they were alive once again, truly this time "Joyous new day" Hashirama cheered breaking Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's concentration.

And they all looked up to find two living people before them and two dead "Seems you weren't entirely wrong about who Orochimaru used to make us reanimation's" Tobirama said as he eyed the two young dead Sound Shinobi, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi.

Sakura nodded quietly "Yeah I'll give them a burial if that's alright Shishou" Sakura looked to Tsunade who was sitting in stunned silence before realizing she was being spoken to, the woman nodded in and dismissed them from her office to think about the newest revelations.

With that the day ended on quite the serious note when everyone in the house learned that the two resident reanimation's were flesh and blood once more and could eat and do other things now unlike how it had been.


	41. Birthday's & Ceremonies

When she woke up, Sakura knew that it was going to be a very long day, for it was June 9th, Itachi's 21st birthday and also the day Fugaku handed the title of Patriarch over to his oldest son and heir to the Uchiha Clan.

This also meant that she would have to be a part of the ceremony as the future Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and make the clan wide announcement that she was Itachi's intended if there were still some who hadn't learned.

Sakura sighed "You don't have to do this you know Mistress, Itachi would understand he wouldn't force you" Hotoke growled, watching his bonded partner pad over to her dresser and pull out the kimono Fugaku and Mikoto had gifted her on her birthday.

Along with a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear until it was time for the ceremony "Perhaps Hotoke, but I made a promise that I would stand at his side and I love him" Sakura mused in an absentminded tone.

Hotoke growled low and she shot him an unamused look "Don't you have Kirikizu to worry about since she'll be giving birth to your pups any day now" the rosette reminded, Hotoke let out another growl before jumping from the bed and disappearing out the door she'd made him.

Easy access to her room should she not be around to open the regular door for him, with that she was alone as she searched her jewelry box for the earrings her mother had gifted her, pinned them in her ears, then twisted her hair up into a complicated do.

Before finally heading downstairs where everyone else in her family was gathered "Well now that's quite the look Sakura" Itsuki commented, never having seen his niece dress like that in all the time he'd been visiting.

"Yes why are you dressed like that….oh" Mebuki began, only to realize after a moment as she spied the calender and the glaring circled date caught her gaze, it was that day, the day in which her oldest daughter stood at her betrothed's side as he took over his clan as leader.

She pursed her lips but said no more as Sakura nodded quietly "By the way did you have something to do with Hotoke storming through here earlier" Haku asked having thought it a little funny.

And sure enough Sakura grinned "Most likely, he was trying to talk me out of today and I told him he should worry more about his mate, since she'll be giving birth soon" Sakura snorted lightly, causing Itsuki to frown.

"Okay so what's so important about today Sakura" Homare inquired, not wanting to be left out of the loop, which she felt like they were always out of the loop regardless since they only came once a year for a few months.

Sakura paused in making up her plate "Itachi's birthday and Fugaku's handing down his title as Patriarch today, there's this huge ceremony and I have to be there through it all" the fuscia haired teen admitted seriously.

Homare frowned deeply "And just why do you have to be there Sakura, I know your his betrothed but you shouldn't have to suffer through all that at his command" the blonde woman said, already not liking this in the least.

The sixteen year old sighed for probably the fifth time that morning "Mikoto intends on passing some duties onto her and as Itachi's intended has to be there to show her support to Itachi" Kizashi chimed in making it easier on his eldest daughter.

"Yeah and as a family we all have to go show Sakura-nee her our support right Papa" Hanami piped in daring anyone to argue, she would be going regardless of anyone trying to stop her so that she could support her big sister.

Mebuki covered up her amusement with a stern glance at her youngest daughter that was completely ignored, then her attention was taken by Naegi who pushed his bowl of dry cereal from his high chair to the floor with a loud squeal.

Startling Natsuko, who'd always been a noise sensitive child, prompting her to start crying "Oh dear, what happened" Shizune, one of the few who'd been missing from the morning antics so far, made her appearance at long last to chaos.

Until Homare managed to get her two year old calmed down "Natsuko got startled is all" Naoki answered her question after a couple more minutes in which he was sure his little sister wasn't about to start crying again.

Shizune blinked but sat down at the table only to have a plate appear before her courtesy of Mebuki this time "Goodness it's barely 8'oclock and things are already hectic" Hashirama said in lieu of the following silence.

As they all settled at the table and gave their thanks for the meal "Anija honestly of course things are going to be hectic" Tobirama snorted with a roll of his eyes, just thankful that he could even enjoy food now.

Hashirama slumped in his seat sulking as he was known to do "So what's the plan for after breakfast" Zabuza asked, wondering what his part in the day would be, seeing as he wasn't technically family, would he still be able to see the ceremony.

It was here Tsunade finally managed to wake up properly "Seeing as your their guard, you have to go with them and watch Hanami and Naegi during the ceremony, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mebuki, Kizashi and I have to be stood with Sakura" Tsunade grumbled.

Causing the children to whine, for example Naoki, Haruki, Hanami and Shimo, Naegi and Natsuko were to young still to understand the significance of the day and were content to nap in their mothers arms.

Haku chuckled at his apprentice and Shimo puffed up his cheeks "So not fair" Haruki was the only one to verbally complain, until Sakura ruffled their hair, gave them a reassuring smile then vanished from the table seeing as she was already done eating.

"I agree but Sakura-nee doesn't need us making a ruckus or throwing a fit" Shimo huffed, understanding that it would just inconvenience the older girl if they complained, not to mention it would ruin Itachi's ceremony as well.

At his side his sensei's nodded "Very wise Shimo-kun, now why don't we go and find you some ceremony appropriate clothes" Haku announced, standing from the table, also finished with breakfast, Shimo was on his heels as they cleaned up after themselves.

Before they were also gone from the dining room, leaving Zabuza to shake his head "Suppose we ought to do the same" Itsuki said with a little shrug, helping his sons out of their chairs so that they to could go too the market and buy some ceremony appropriate clothing.

With that the family of five were gone "Hmmph" Hanami harrumphed as she was ushered from the table by her mother and up the stairs to her room to pick out a yukata that would be suitable to wear during the ceremony.

And all that remained down stairs moved to the living room "I feel like Sakura grew up on us to fast you know" Kizashi sighed to Zabuza one of the few who was left, seeing as Tsunade and Shizune had hurried off once they were done eating.

Zabuza raised a brow "Brat's always been mature I can tell that much, and maybe" Zabuza shrugged unsure of what else to say, he hadn't been there to see the brat grow up from an itty bitty baby after all so he had no idea as to what truly shaped Sakura into the person she was.

Just then the front door flew open and a very stressed out Uchiha Matriarch stormed through the living room "Sakura do…." Mikoto began yelling at the bottom of the stairs only to be cut off almost immediately.

As Sakura appeared before her "Calm down Mikoto-san, all the paperwork is complete on my end, it's all organized in this here folder" Sakura assured knowing what the woman had been about to ask while simultaneously handing over the folder with all the paperwork she'd done.

Mikoto blew out a relieved breath only to realize that she'd practically stormed in like some half crazed person "Apologies, it's just been a rough morning" Mikoto sniffed delicately trying to compose herself.

No one said anything in response so she nodded seriously at Sakura and disappeared through the door as quickly as possible "Well that was interesting" Hashirama chuckled, never having seen the woman so stressed.

"Indeed" Tobirama deadpanned and Sakura hurried back upstairs, giggling quietly under her breath, then when she was in her room again all her amusement faded as she sat at her desk to continue writing the speech she would have to make as Itachi's intended.

The next person to come barging in a couple hours later was Sasuke "Mom sent me here to give you this stuff, said that you had to wear it, if only for today" Sasuke grimaced holding out a box to Sakura who opened it and grimaced herself.

"Makeup bleh but since your mother asked….Hisashi could you take this message to Ino for me" the rosette sighed yet again before scribbling a note for her best female friend and sending it off with her crow companion.

While they were waiting Sasuke flopped down in a spare chair she had in her room "She wants to betroth me to someone and won't tell me who" the second Uchiha heir grunted trying to make conversation no matter how small it was.

Sakura's brows lifted into her hairline "Really and I bet you could guess who easily if you'd just open your eyes Sasuke, everyone's noticed it" Sakura snorted, deciding to continue working on her speech since it would probably be awhile.

Sasuke creased his forehead in confusion "It's not Himekari is it" Sasuke choked out after a few minutes of intense thinking, Sakura nearly fell out of her chair in response, the most disgusted look on her face.

"Hell no Sasuke, your Mom wouldn't be that cruel, think a little closer to home, someone we've known that wasn't in the academy with us" the pinkette scoffed, she would be ashamed to ever call Ami Himekari her sister in law.

Next to her Sasuke brooded quietly trying to think of who his mother would betroth him to, and just as he felt he had found the answer Ino barged into Sakura's room "Sorry not sorry, cause this is the first time you've ever asked me to help you put on makeup" Ino declared.

Looking ecstatic at the chance to put makeup on her best friend until she realized that they weren't the only ones in the room "Sasuke what are you doing in Sakura's room" the Yamanaka Heiress asked eyeing her former crush suspiciously.

Before Ino could accuse him of doing things with Sakura who was already taken Sasuke spoke up "I'm the one who brought over the makeup for Sakura" the Uchiha said, looking between the two girls until Sakura shook her head, indicating that Ino wasn't the one either.

Though before he had a chance to ask, Ino yanked him up from the chair he was sitting in none to gently and shoved him out of Sakura's room, followed by nearly slamming the door in his face "Ugh girls" Sasuke groaned, then with a sigh body flickered home, only to be pounced on by Kimiko.

Meanwhile Ino was thoroughly enjoying putting makeup on Sakura "So not that I'm complaining but why did Sasuke's Mom want you to wear makeup" Ino asked as she picked out neutral colors that wouldn't detract from Sakura's natural beauty.

"Itachi's birthday and the day Fugaku hands over his title as Patriarch since I'm Itachi's betrothed I have to stand with him today" Sakura sighed holding absolutely still even though she wanted to cringe as Ino neared her eye with the eyeliner pencil.

Ino froze "Yikes, so what was Sasuke doing here other than delivering these makeup supplies to you Sakura" the blonde heiress questioned, carefully applying the nude colored eyeliner, while inwardly noting that the makeup was waterproof, smudge and smear proof as well.

Probably for the best really Sakura was the type of person to rub her eyes constantly "That huh, apparently Mikoto's decided to engage him to someone…..Karin-chan to be exact if I'm not wrong" the rosette grinned for a second.

"Eh you think so, well I'll be the first to tell them congratulations when the announcement is made, now what color do you think we should use for eyeshadow" Ino shrugged not even the tiniest bit jealous over the news.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh in response before gesturing to the lightest pink "Blend it with white and apply it as lightly as you can" Sakura explained, closing her eyes at Ino's demand as the eyeshadow was applied to her eyes.

Mascara was applied as well, followed by a nude colored blush and her lips were painted an earthy green "What about your nails, we should do a deep blue or maybe even black" the blonde exclaimed, not wanting this moment to end just yet.

"Do whatever you like Ino, but your helping me into the kimono afterwards" the pinkette huffed letting her friend go nuts with makeup just this once to appease her until the next time Mikoto demanded her to wear makeup.

By the time it was nearly lunch she was feeling mildly uncomfortable "I thought as much, lucky for you I made something that would be easy to eat" Mebuki said when she came up to check on her eldest daughter.

Who looked more grown up than ever before, which honestly made her a little sad even as she presented a tray with fried chicken and an assortment of fried vegetables on skewers for easy consumption "Thanks Mrs. Haruno" Ino cheered feeling mighty hungry herself.

As she made a grab for a skewer with fried vegetables on it "Yes thank you Mom, how is everything downstairs" Sakura asked, carefully chewing on a piece of fried chicken, thankful that she hadn't gotten into the kimono yet, it was still much to soon.

Mebuki smiled "Well Haku and Shimo haven't returned yet something about having their clan crest done on their clothing, while the others are dressed and raring to go, do you know what time the ceremony is Sakura" Mebuki informed.

Frowning as she realized she didn't know the exact time they were supposed to head to wherever the ceremony was being done "In two hours, then we'll have dinner together" Itachi as if he'd been waiting for that question appeared in a flurry of crows.

Only to stop and stare at Sakura who was staring at him in equal appreciation, for he was wearing the ceremonial kimono passed down to him by Fugaku, it was so dark blue it was almost black, with a black obi, though his hair was in it's usual low ponytail.

There was something immensely different about Itachi and it had nothing to do with the way he was dressed, Sakura felt goosebumps raise on her flesh at the aura Itachi was radiating, even Ino couldn't help but shiver some in his presence.

And then the spell was broken as Itachi relaxed and the previous aura he radiated dissipated to one of calmness "You look beautiful Sakura" the twenty one year old murmured, only focusing on her now, Sakura let out a little squeak in response.

Before clearing her throat "And you look handsome Itachi" the fuscia haired heiress responded, looking him over yet again, hardly able to believe that with one thing Itachi could change so much to where she hardly recognized him.

Itachi let his gaze soften as he took one of her hands, placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, straightened and then with a small wink was gone in a flurry of crows "Right eat up then finished getting ready" Mebuki clapped, snapping her daughter out of the trance Itachi had left her in.

An hour later Ino declared that she was done giving Sakura a makeover and hurried from the Senju House "Are you coming down Sakura" Hashirama called from the bottom of the stairs when his great, great granddaughter didn't come down immediately after her friend had left.

When Sakura did appear five minutes later he felt as if all the breath in his lungs had been stolen "What surely she doesn't look that different Anija" Tobirama grumbled as Hashirama froze and stood in the way so that no one else could see as Sakura came down the stairs.

He was about to take his words back though when Sakura emerged from the stairwell to present herself to the rest of the family and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her "My little blossom is all grown up" Kizashi exclaimed.

While Mebuki covered her mouth in shock, even though she'd seen Sakura an hour earlier, her daughter certainly hadn't looked like that at all "Onee-chan your pretty" Hanami couldn't help but compliment her older sister with wide dark blue eyes.

Hardly believing that the person before her was really her big sister "Yeah Hanami-chan said it Sakura-nee your pretty" Shimo chimed in not wanting to be forgotten and Sakura sent him a small but fond smile in response.

"Goodness I barely recognize you Sakura" Shizune gasped, having returned from the hospital after informing the staff that she was taking the rest of the day off to be with family during a very important life altering event.

Sakura nodded in agreement "Believe me I barely recognized myself Shizune-sempai, in the mirror I mean" the sixteen year old said, carefully taking a seat in her favorite chair to avoid doing anything that might mess up her makeup or hair.

Ino would strangle her since it had taken a lot of work just to get her hair to behave and stay in the style the blonde had put it in "That's such a lovely kimono as well, did Itachi-san give it to you" Homare asked, already wearing a kimono herself, with the Senju crest on the sleeve, to signify which family she was with.

Her husband and children also sporting the crest on their clothing "Fugaku-sama and Mikoto actually for my birthday, they said it was worn by past Matriarchs, dating back to the first Uchiha Clan Matriarch, kami it's going to be so strange, Itachi being the clan's patriarch" Sakura admitted.

Eager to share that bit of history about her kimono "Do you know what Fugaku-san intends on doing now that after today Itachi-san will be leading the clan" Itsuki questioned, curious as to what the current patriarch until after today would be doing.

"Itachi said Fugaku-sama intends on joining the elders committee, to continue helping Itachi for as long as he's able only in the background" the fuscia haired teen explained, having been made to meet the other elders considering her position.

Just then like it had only occurred to them "Wait if Itachi's taking over, that means he won't be able to go on missions anymore, since he'll be Patriarch" Haku snapped his fingers at the realization.

And Sakura nodded her head solemnly "Right, he'll have to retire as an active shinobi just as I will when I turn twenty after I marry Itachi" Sakura stated "But on the bright side I have a little under four years to accomplish my dream" the rosette said.

Brightening to dispel the somber mood that had settled over them "Does that mean you won't be able to come visit us in the Mist Village Nee-chan" Naoki was the one to ask, while simultaneously dreading the answer.

"Of course not Naoki-kun, I'm pretty sure Fugaku and Mikoto have taken vacation time away from their positions so Itachi and I will be able to do the same, what it means I won't be able to take on anymore missions as I'll be a retired shinobi" Sakura soothed.

Knowing just what the boy needed to hear alongside his little brother who looked just as relieved as his big brother "That's great Sakura-nee cause we really love it when you come see us in Hidden Mist" Haruki chimed in.

Across the room Zabuza snorted under his breath "I know how much you love your family talks and the like but if this conversation goes on much longer you'll be late" Zabuza cut in, reminding the large group of people of the time.

Sakura jolted just as Hotoke barreled into the house Tsunade on his heels "Let's go you lot we have thirty minutes to get to the site" Tsunade barked, taking hold of her apprentice/granddaughter and directing her ahead of them.

The sixteen year old straightened, located Itachi's chakra with ease and then led the way through the Uchiha Compound Gates while keeping her balance in the inch and a half high wedge sandals that went perfectly with her kimono.

Eight minutes later they were where they were all supposed to be, considering the gathering of Uchiha's, though near the front was a splash of red and yellow indicating the Uzumaki/Namikaze family was also in attendance for the important event.

Making Sakura wonder as she was being dragged through the crowd by Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama and parents on her heels, if Mikoto planned to announce Sasuke's betrothal that day as well it wouldn't be to surprising since the great unveil of her own betrothal was that day to.

And then they were stood in front of Fugaku and Mikoto and like Mebuki, Mikoto covered her mouth at the sight of Sakura "My you look so noble Sakura-chan" Mikoto teased, not as stressed now that one of her future daughter in laws was there.

She caught Kushina's gaze at the front of the gathering and nodded subtly, Kushina nodded back, handed Chizue over to Naruto who looked confused before Minato nudged Naruto towards the rest of the Senju family, following after his wife and oldest adopted daughter.

Until Kushina, Minato and Karin were also stood on the platform "What's going on Mom, Dad, I thought today was Itachi's day" Karin was obviously confused as to why they were also on the platform built for the ceremony.

"You'll find out here in a bit Karin-chan for now just be patient please, oh and Sakura-chan you look absolutely beautiful" Kushina scolded lightly before gushing at Sakura who looked positively gorgeous causing the teenager to blush prettily in response.

Even Karin couldn't help but stare at her friend in astonishment "Kushina-chan is right, the look becomes you Sakura" Minato nodded in agreement to his wife as they stood waiting for the ceremony to start.

Itachi nor Sasuke were there yet "I agree as well, when we gave you that kimono I hadn't thought it would suit you so well that it looks as if it truly belongs on you" Fugaku commented, checking a pocket watch for the time.

Sakura ducked her head lightly at the repeated compliments, then ten minutes til Sasuke appeared in a flurry of black crow feathers "Ugh damn kimono" Sasuke grunted uncharacteristically tripping over the hem of the ceremonial kimono he was being made to wear.

In a dark blue like his brothers but it didn't nearly border black, the Uchiha crest emblazoned proudly upon it's back "Sasuke language" Mikoto chided absently as she looked through the crowd and found her adopted daughter stood with Shisui, Izumi and Kyoko.

Izumi was by this point seven months along in her second pregnancy with a little under a month and a half or so to go "Should have done up the hem a little more" Sasuke grumbled before standing next to Sakura.

Before finally realizing they weren't the only ones on the stage "Don't ask Sasuke cause I don't know either" Karin huffed when she caught Sasuke staring at her in confusion, until something dawned on him.

And he turned to Sakura who nodded subtly to avoid anyone else overseeing their entirely silent conversation, Sasuke sighed then shrugged knowing there were worse people his mother could engage him to and at least he already kinda liked the person in question.

Then finally after what had felt like an agony of waiting Itachi was there before them all and the entire Uchiha Clan took a good look at their new Patriarch, he radiated a calm powerful chakra that none would dare argue against.

Fugaku nodded and stepped forward starting the event "Today we've gathered for a very important event, my oldest son and heir Itachi has reached his 21st birthday, as agreed upon he will inherit my title as Patriarch, Itachi step forward" Fugaku began.

Speaking in a gravelly sort of tone to impart the seriousness of this moment to the crowd of Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki, Itachi took a deep breath and stepped forward confidently to stand at his Father's side.

Before kneeling "Itachi, do you swear to fully commit yourself to your new duties as Clan Leader to never waver and lead your clan to the utmost of your abilities" Fugaku asked staring at his oldest son who looked up at him.

"I do, I swear it wholly before those gathered here today, may I never waver in my path" Itachi swore seriously for all to hear so that none could challenge his competency, he'd been learning under his Father for years now to take over the clan after all.

Fugaku nodded in acceptance, then continued asking question after question of his son until finally all questions had been asked "Then rise Son and face the clan as Leader and Patriarch" Fugaku ordered.

Itachi was on his feet in seconds, facing the clan as a whole for the first time as the newly dubbed Patriarch "You will never fear, that is a promise" Itachi vowed, keeping his head held high, he also knew that this event wasn't quite over with.

As Mikoto marched forward Sakura on her heels, in tow were the First, Second and Fifth Hokage's and Sakura's parents "And at his side will be Sakura, many of you already know her and since she was twelve, Sakura has been Itachi's intended" Mikoto started.

Those that hadn't known, mainly the females that hadn't known glared but Sakura didn't even flinch, instead she came forward to stand at Itachi's side "I, Mikoto Uchiha, current Matriarch pass on a few of my duties to Sakura" Mikoto continued.

"Should any of you have a problem it will be up to you to seek her out or myself if she is not in the village, now Sakura do you have the speech ready that I asked you to prepare" Mikoto looked to Sakura who nodded.

Staring out over the crowd she took another step forward to stand slightly in front of Itachi "From this day forth I fully intend to commit myself to supporting Itachi and the Clan, I know many would like to argue my status but know one thing I love Itachi" Sakura cleared her throat.

Speaking in a no nonsense tone of voice "Regardless of that I care about each and every one of you despite not knowing many of you and will stand at Itachi's side to lead and protect you when the time comes" Sakura finished her rather short speech.

But that was enough to get her point across "On that note, I, Tsunade Senju as the current Matriarch of the Senju Clan fully give my blessing to the future union of the Uchiha and Senju Clan's" Tsunade announced.

Doing her part of the ceremony "Seconded by the Former Patriarch of the Senju Clan, Hashirama Senju" Hashirama raised his hand, letting everyone know he was there as well and taking this moment very seriously.

Unlike his usual demeanor "Which I third as the Former Hokage, Tobirama Senju, may your lives be long and prosperous" Tobirama grumbled out, still a little sore that a member of his clan and immediate family was marrying into the Uchiha Clan.

Even if they had changed from the time he knew them "And as Sakura's parents, we support our daughter in her future endeavors" Kizashi chimed in, looking to his wife who nodded her acceptance to the couple before her.

"And we'll be there for you both every step of the way" Mebuki finished, grasping Sakura's hands with her own before Sakura faced forward again until she and Itachi were ushered off to the side, now came the moment Sasuke was waiting for.

As he was nudged forward, alongside Karin "We have on last announcement to make everyone, as of today, my youngest son, Sasuke has been formally betrothed, to Karin Uzumaki" Fugaku cleared his throat.

Preventing anyone from leaving and upon the announcement there was chaos "Wha….." Karin gaped unattractively until Kushina elbowed the girl carefully in the side and shook her head "You knew Mom why didn't you tell me" Karin frowned.

Not liking surprises of this degree to be sprung on her "Mikoto and I decided that it was best to announce it after Sakura and Itachi's betrothal had been announced, sorry Karin-chan" Kushina admitted sheepishly.

Karin sighed "Do you have anything you'd like to say Sasuke" Mikoto looked to her second born son, hoping that he didn't have any problem with the betrothal, considering he liked the girl, if she wasn't entirely wrong.

"About the betrothal, no Mother, but I would like to state that I have Itachi's back in this and swear to take over as Head of the Uchiha Police Force to work alongside my brother" Sasuke vowed confidently.

Considering he was already a member of the UPF "And I give my blessing to this future union of Uchiha and Uzumaki" Minato added before finally they were allowed to leave the stage and head back home.

Though Sakura followed after the Uchiha Family to join them for dinner while the rest of her own family headed home, dinner was a quiet affair and by the end of it Sakura was more than satisfied by how the day had went.

Even if she'd had to wear makeup for ninety percent of it "Quite the day wasn't it Sakura" Itachi mused as he walked her through his clans compound, getting nods from those still out and about in deference to his newly acquired position.

"Oh yes it was Itachi but I wouldn't change a minute of it, by the way Happy Birthday, Reiko had another clutch of eggs, only one survive as the other two broke in the nest and when it hatches that will be your gift from me to you like you once gave me Hisashi" Sakura nodded.

Remembering that she had yet to tell him what his gift was from her to him "Adequate when the little one is born I'll be sure to add him/her to the summons contract and train them appropriately" the twenty one year old said.

Grateful that things hadn't changed a lick between him or Sakura just because he was now leader of the Uchiha Clan "Right, thanks for walking me through the compound Itachi and I'll see you most likely tomorrow" the rosette smiled brightly.

Standing on her tiptoes to reach and pecked the Uchiha right on the lips to some onlookers jealously before prancing happily through the gates and disappearing inside her house, leaving him to body flicker home and enjoy the rest of his evening with his family before going to bed, for tomorrow would only be longer.


	42. Five Kage Summit Meeting (Part 1)

_~ Author's Note_

 _Hey everyone Tsukiko here with another chapter of Inheritance, I know the last chapter was kind of skimpy given how long the chapters usually are so here's an extra long one to satisfy you until I start on part two of this chapter, anyway here's the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it._

 _End of Author's Note~_

* * *

Over the course of the next month, a pressing need arose to deal with the rising concern of the Akatsuki Organization and finally after Hiroshi Uchiha was born on the 7th of August, three weeks after that Tsunade broke down and called for a Five Kage Summit Meeting in the Land of Iron.

"And you four have the wonderful job of delivering the summons, I don't care who goes in what direction as long as these make it to their intended receivers" Tsunade who was beyond stressed snapped at the four teenagers gathered before her.

Sakura, Naruto, Karin and Sasuke "Understood Tsunade-shishou, your will be done" Sakura vowed, in a pretty yukata for the day and carrying the one pup Tsume had allowed her to keep from Kirikizu's batch of pups.

It was a girl with the purple fur of her mother and silver eyes of her father and Sakura named her Katsuki "Yeah Gr…Hokage-sama we'll make like the wind" Naruto saluted, biting his tongue in the process because now wasn't the best time to joke around.

Though his statement could be seen as making light of the situation Tsunade saw the seriousness in his gaze while she handed over the summons to Sakura, who carefully stowed them in her pouch until they left the office probably.

"Right then we should probably get going" Karin chimed in, seeing the dismissal plain as day with that the four of them headed out the door and back to their respective homes, promising to meet up at the gates when they were finished readying themselves.

On the way back to the house Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh "Don't worry I'll let Itachi know that we'll be off on a mission, Mom will take care of anything should it be necessary until we return" Sasuke assured.

Earning a small smile before he vanished in a flurry of leaves, then with another sigh Sakura headed into her own house "What did Hokage-sama call you in for this time" Haku asked, one of the few there as the others were out and about for once.

"Mission Haku, delivering summons to the other Kage for a Five Kage Summit Meeting in the Land of Iron, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin and I are leaving today" the rosette informed already halfway through the room and starting up the stairs.

Haku grimaced "Joy and I take it you only have time to pack and leave without informing everyone else" the nineteen year old said, Sakura nodded solemnly then disappeared from sight, eight minutes later she was back.

Wearing her battle yukata for once without her chest armor and sporting a pack on her shoulders "Look after Katsuki for me would you Haku, Hotoke's staying of course but Hisashi your coming with me" Sakura requested.

Immediately Hisashi perched himself on her shoulder "Got it Sakura and I'll let the others know as well" Haku sighed, watching Sakura check over Katsuki one last time before handing the month old pup over to him.

Then she was simply gone using her apparition seal to get to the gates "To say Itachi was pleased would be an understatement" the second Uchiha heir commented when she showed up in front of him, he didn't even jump that time.

Sakura had nothing to say in response and they settled against the gate to wait for the two Uzumaki's "Okay we're all here now what, we have to get to four individual villages scattered in four different directions" the lone redhead of the team asked.

Adjusting her pack so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable "I say that I go with Sakura-chan to Kiri and Kumo, while you two go to Suna and Iwa" the blonde haired Uzumaki declared breaking them up into two individual teams.

"For the best probably, take these should you run into any trouble, just push chakra into them and they will bring you straight to me" Sakura nodded slowly before rifling through her pouch before producing two handmade gemstone rings with her seal inscribed in them.

Karin and Sasuke shared a look before taking the proffered rings and also the summons for the Tsuchikage and Kazekage, "Thanks and be careful as well Naruto, Sakura" Karin said while slipping the ring onto her pinky finger, the only one it would fit comfortably for now.

Like that they were headed down the path after signing out "We're all meeting up at the Samurai's Headquarters when we done right" Sasuke paused just to make sure and got nods then the four of them were split up into pairs of two on their way to deliver their summons.

Not that it took Sakura very long to stop walking "Ugh your going to fly aren't you Sakura-chan" Naruto realized as she sped through familiar hand signs, only to sprout a pair of wooden wings in the next moment before holding her hand out to him.

"The faster we deliver these scrolls, the faster we complete this mission and avoid any sort of danger" the fuscia haired heiress informed, obviously not taking any chances where he was concerned, even if she was worried about Sasuke and Karin.

Orochimaru could decide to come out of whatever hole he'd crawled in, in the last almost three years, Naruto sighed and grudgingly took Sakura's hand "Let's go then" the blonde grimaced, steeling his nerves.

With that they were high in the sky and zooming through the air at a high speed to reach their first destination which was Kirigakure "Are you hanging in there alright Naruto or do we need to stop for a moment" Sakura asked two hours later.

Managing to keep both of them up with little trouble indicating how much she'd really improved upon her jutsu "I'm alright Sakura-chan, I'd say we only have another hour or two of travel before we reach Kiri" Naruto answered.

Sakura nodded decisively, focused a little wind natured chakra into her wings and shot forward like a bullet, Naruto clapped his free hand over his mouth to keep from losing the contents of his stomach and Sakura winced "Sorry" the pinkette apologized.

Knowing that not everyone was use to such a high speed of travelling "Don't worry just focus on getting us to Kiri you know" the blonde reminded, managing to control his stomach in order to not get airsick.

Less than an hour and a half later they were touching down just outside of Kirigakure's Gates, wooden wings folding into her back and disappearing as if they'd never been there "Senju-san what are you doing here, we don't have need of you" Ao barked.

"Cool it Ao-san, this is an official summons we're delivering to Mizukage-sama" Sakura frowned, holding out the missive for Ao to check over and authenticate cause he was such a prickly kind of person, though one look at the stamp of the Hokage on it, had the man running for the hills.

His poor partner left in his dust "Why do..don't you two sign in while you w..wait" Chojuro gestured to the sign in sheet, just as timid as she remembered the young man being, it was such a shame he was stuck being Ao's partner.

The guy could use some encouragement even if he was the youngest to ever become a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Village "Right" Naruto huffed lightly but quickly signed his name on the sheet.

Fifteen minutes later Ao came storming back "Lady Mizukage will see you to explain more about what this summons is for" the man hissed, clearly having problems with anger management as he led them through the gates.

"G..Good luck, well I hope anyway" the wielder of Hiramekarei waved just as un-confident in himself as usual, Sakura sent him a small smile but did no more than that as she grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him after her as they followed Ao.

All the way to the Mizukage's Tower and into the Mizukage's Office "Well hello there it's been awhile since you've graced my village with your presence Senju-san, but as I understand it your here on very serious business, care to explain" Mei greeted kindly.

Pushing the missive forward that her aide had brought her "Yes, Hokage-sama decided it was time to address the issue and concern over the Akatsuki Organization before another one of our Jinchuuriki are taken, like Raikage-sama's cousin, Yugito Nii" the rosette announced.

Mei's green eyes widened at the statement while Naruto choked on his saliva "What you mean they got one of them from Old Man Raikage" the blonde rounded on his teammate in horror, wishing he wasn't so out of the loop of things.

Sakura nodded quietly "There are others that have been taken as well isn't that right Senju-san, such as a Jinchuuriki from Hidden Stone and even from Hidden Waterfall" the auburn haired Mizukage said.

"Yes that's right, and awhile back Naruto was almost taken, if not for the efforts of Tsuchikage-sama and Raikage-sama, and myself as well, he would have been" Sakura admitted, having been terrified out of her mind that day.

At her side the Uzumaki shuddered in remembrance "So that's why we came to you Ma'am to deliver that summons for a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron" Naruto finished the explanation when there was a staring contest between Sakura and Mei.

Both of whom snapped out of it and the Mizukage nodded "Very well, Ao start making preparations to head to the Land of Iron, we're going to the Summit Meeting" Mei ordered of her aide who scrambled off to do as asked.

Sakura and Naruto shared a look with one another, bowed to Mei then quietly dismissed themselves, Chojuro waved them off and then once more they were in the sky heading to Kumogakure this time.

~Meanwhile~

During this time Karin and Sasuke had made great distance on foot until Sasuke had realized that he could summon giant snakes "I apologize if you get snake slime on you Karin but this might be the fastest way to Suna" Sasuke grimaced.

Once he was sat on his summons head, Karin huddled against his side "Can't be any worse than slug slime or frog slime" Karin deadpanned and got a chuckle from Sasuke, then they both looked forward into the distance.

Suddenly Sasuke sighed "If only we could fly like Sakura, delivering these summons wouldn't take so damn long" the Uchiha cursed softly, realizing that it was going to take many more hours before they reached their destination.

"Hey, hey I get it we're on crunch time but rushing will only land us in trouble" the Uzumaki soothed, squeezing Sasuke's hand gently in reassurance, Sasuke relaxed a little bit and they spent the next two hours in utter silence.

Making it four and a half that they'd traveled so far, his summons Kogen was probably going at the same speed Sakura could fly and half an hour later they were within distance of Sunagakure "Good work Kogen, take this chance to have a break" Sasuke praised.

Dismissing his summons with a hand sign "Come on Sakura's probably already got one of the summons delivered so we should get this over with as quickly as possible" Karin urged, making a break for the village entrance.

Lo and behold who would be there keeping watch none other than Temari and Gaara "Uchiha, Karin what are you two doing here" Temari gaped in surprise since it hadn't been that long ago that she'd been in Hidden Leaf helping to set up the next joint Chunin Exams.

Sasuke blew out a breath then reached into his pouch for the scroll "Delivering a summons for the Kazekage" the second Uchiha heir held out the missive and Temari took it, trying to make sure it was what they said it was.

Then she handed it to Gaara who nodded "I'll go inform Father of your arrival" Gaara rumbled in that same gravelly tone they remembered for some odd reason then he was simply gone in a swirl of sand.

Leaving them to wait as patiently as possible for his return "Why don't we sign in that way we don't have to do it when Gaara-san gets back" the crimson haired teen suggested and Temari held out the sign in sheet for them.

Eight minutes later Gaara was back "Father will meet with you two to explain the reason behind the summons for a Kage Meeting" the redhead informed, not even leading them through the entrance simply pressing his hands down on their shoulders and whisking them away.

Temari sighed in frustration but returned to her watch until someone else joined her to take over Gaara's post "I was told that some Leaf Shinobi were here, what for Temari" Kankuro appeared in the nick of time.

The blonde shook her head "Great, we're probably going to be left out of the loop" the brunet grunted equally as frustrated with the situation but settled on the opposite side of his older sister to keep watch.

In the meantime Gaara with Sasuke and Karin in tow had arrived outside the Kazekage's Office "Enter" Rasa called out from within when Gaara knocked but he didn't follow them in, merely gave them a small smile and shut the door.

Rasa looked up from his mountain of paperwork brow raised "Explain" the Kazekage demanded, waving the scroll with the summons on it, the two before him shared a look before Sasuke stepped forward confidently.

Dropping into a light bow as he did so "To address the Akatsuki Organization and how to deal with it" Sasuke explained simply not doctoring his words in the least, it was blunt and to the point and he hoped the Kazekage understood.

"Hmm, I suppose I could indulge Tsunade, after all it was due to your efforts that a wanted criminal was returned to us" Rasa nodded in acquiesce, he didn't want anything happening to his son now that they finally understood one another.

Sasuke relaxed somewhat "Thank you Kazekage-sama, we'll take our leave now as we have one other stop to make" Karin bowed as Sasuke had, though it wasn't as low as she would bow for Tsunade, Rasa simply waved them off and the minute they were gone ordered preparations to be made, they were going to the Land of Iron after all.

Kankuro and Temari were the two to see Karin and Sasuke off as they signed out, fifteen minutes of meeting with the Kazekage and were gone into the distance on a giant snake, in the direction of Iwagakure probably to deliver a summons to the Tsuchikage as well.

It was as they were nearing the border a couple hours later that they were stopped by a man in a machine and at his side was a woman sporting the Akatsuki Organization logo on her cloak "If you wish to go further you will stop and speak with us" the man in the machine coughed.

Looking frail and not in the best of health "We aren't telling you where Naruto is or even how to get to the other Jinchuuriki" the ruby haired teenager snapped, glaring at the equally as red-haired man with blazing crimson orbs.

He held up his hand "That is not our concern, we merely wish to speak with you" the blue haired woman with amber colored orbs intoned unemotionally like she was detached or something it was a little eerie.

Though however much they wished to just go around or above like Sakura could Sasuke and Karin knew they were stuck in a pickle "Very well then what is it you wish to speak with us about" the Uchiha stepped forward, taking charge of the situation.

And keeping Karin behind him, it was his duty after all as her betrothed to keep her safe "A rumor, regarding the return of the First and Second Hokage's, were they truly brought back to life, or as reanimation's" the redhead wheezed.

Sasuke felt dread hit him like a sack of bricks "How is that any concern of yours, bringing people back to life is impossible" Karin shot back, not a very good liar on a good day, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea for the Akatsuki to know about Sakura's Re-Life Jutsu.

"Unfortunately it is our concern, should the rumor be true that is, as we wish to bring back one of our dearest friends, who was taken from us unfairly and leave the Organization, in fact we'll even help you bring it down" the blue haired woman intoned yet again in that same detached tone.

Just like that Sasuke was stumped "You'd help us bring down your own organization in return for the return of your friend, should the rumor be true" Sasuke asked incredulously, hardly able to believe his ears, but he got the sense that she wasn't the type to lie.

Lying would get them no where especially if they wanted their friend brought back to life "Correct, we can even tell you that one of our members intends on spying on your Summit meeting and you can catch him if you are quick enough" the crimson haired man wheezed yet again.

The two chunin shared a look with one another "We can't confirm right now the rumor, but we'll speak to our Hokage on your behalf, should you be lying however we will show no mercy" the ebony haired teen warned.

"That is all we ask, good day" the amber eyed woman dipped her head in acknowledgement, sprouted paper wings to Sasuke's horror and then both Akatsuki members were gone, Sasuke shared another look with Karin.

Who realized in that second that yes they'd negotiated with their enemy and panicked "Oh my god what do we do Sasuke if they're lying, we have to protect Sakura-chan" the redhead paced back and forth worried out of her mind.

Until Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug "I may not be the best at expressing myself Karin but calm down alright I don't think they were lying" Sasuke soothed, keeping her against his chest until she calmed down.

"Okay so what now we deliver the summons to Tsuchikage-sama, apparate ourselves to Sakura-chan and find out what to do from there" Karin inquired looking on the verge of another panic attack, Sasuke nodded and so they were off on Kogen again, determined to reach Iwa no matter what now.

By this time Naruto and Sakura had reached Kumogakure, they just landed right in front of Atsui who cursed and threw a kunai "That wasn't very nice Atsui-san" the pinkette deadpanned as she twisted the weapon around her finger.

Having caught it with trained reflexes to avoid injury to herself "Sakura what are you doing here" Atsui asked in surprise, the only familiar person at the gates really as he accepted his kunai back from the girl in question.

"Delivering this" the younger blonde pulled out the remaining scroll and handed it over to Atsui, who like Ao checked it over to authenticate it and found the stamp of the Hokage on it, he turned to his partner for gate duty and handed the scroll over to him.

Then held out the sign in sheet "He'll be back in a few just sign in while you wait" the blue eyed blonde instructed, a little worried about what news the Hokage would send especially after they'd lost one of their own a couple months before hand.

As promised the other man was back in five minutes flat and on his heels were Darui and Cee "A summons is very serious, we were asked to escort you two to explain what it's for" Cee admitted, looking the two over with a critical look in his eyes.

"Your already signed in" Darui raised a brow when Naruto and Sakura simply walked through the gates to follow them through the village to meet with the Raikage, both Chunin nodded and he concluded that whatever this summons was about was very serious indeed.

For the moment they were stood in front of the Raikage "So brats what's this about" Ay demanded to know, the complete opposite of the Mizukage who'd been kind in her questioning as he shoved the summons in their faces practically.

"To discuss the Akatsuki Organization and how to deal with them to ensure no more incidents like before happen or the loss of life" Sakura informed, not presuming to know how the Raikage felt about the loss of a family member but she had to be blunt all the same.

Ay breathed in deeply as rage bubbled within him, his face turned red briefly before he managed to control himself, then he looked to his usual escorts "Prepare to leave at once for the Land of Iron" the Raikage ordered.

Both males nodded "Of course Raikage-sama" the onyx eyed blonde said before turning on his heel and exiting the office to go pack, while inwardly agreeing that a Five Kage Summit Meeting was the proper thing to do.

"Got it Boss and you two should go rest you look exhausted Kid" the younger dark skinned shinobi chanced a glance at Naruto and Sakura, Sakura who was nearly drained of chakra after hours of travelling.

Not to mention he could hear their stomachs growling hunger "Roger that, come on Sakura-chan let's go find something to eat" Naruto dragged his teammate after him from Ay's office who was definitely not amused about the turn of events.

And where would Naruto drag her but to a freaking ramen shop "Seriously knucklehead ramen" the rosette snorted, though she didn't complain to much because it was food and would give her the calories needed to regain some of her chakra.

"What else did you expect me to eat" the blonde snorted back as he took a seat on one of the empty stools and a waiter promptly appeared to take their order, his statement earned an eye roll but Sakura said nothing more about his choice in food.

Eight minutes later their orders were set before them "Fresh and piping hot you won't get ramen like this anywhere else I guarantee it" the waiter declared, obviously proud of the shops ramen before he bowed and hurried off to take the order of someone else.

Both Naruto and Sakura gave their thanks for the meal, broke apart their chopsticks and dug in "Guess it's not so bad, has a unique flavor and all but I still prefer old man Teuchi's at Ichiraku" Naruto commented after taking the first bite.

Testing out the flavors he tasted "Honestly no one could ever reach Teuchi-san's level but your right it's pretty good, compared to some other ramen shops I've tried" Sakura huffed at her companion.

Partway through their meal they were joined "So when did Raikage-sama allow Leaf Shinobi to sit about in the village without supervision" a golden eyed redhead spat, clearly having some sort of thing against Leaf Shinobi still.

Like Cee once had "Karui watch your mouth please" a blonde woman with blue eyes that looked eerily like Atsui warned trying to reign in her teammate before a brawl happened and she would be the one that would get punished she was sure.

Karui as they'd just learned her name rolled her golden irises in response before looking at the Leaf duo expectantly "Karui-san right, this is not the first time we've met, we came to deliver a summons to Raikage-sama, who trusts us to behave ourselves" the pinkette intoned simply.

Clearly intending to do nothing but what she'd come there for "Oi did you not hear Samui, if you start something then we're the ones going to get punished, Raikage-sama will demote us and we'll be stuck doing menial chores for the rest of our lives until we die" another Cloud Shinobi ranted.

Prompting his teammate to roll her eyes again "Shut up Omoi and yeah right Raikage-sama would never trust shinobi wannabe's like you, if you've already delivered your stupid summons I suggest you get out" Karui snapped.

Then turned her back on the duo and left the ramen shop "The heck is her problem" her own blonde teammate grumbled, chowing down on another bowl of ramen, having no intention of leaving without having his fill of the stuff.

Sakura sighed for probably the millionth time that day but did order herself a third bowl of ramen until the both of them were stuffed and couldn't eat another bite "Ramen really kids" Darui appeared almost instantly after they'd finished eating.

Naruto flushed and Sakura cracked a small smile "Bah you guys are mean you know" Naruto sulked lightly as he followed after Darui, who led them straight back to the Raikage's Office, where Ay was barking orders at anyone and everyone.

Upon their entrance into his office he even barked at them until he realized "Sorry brats it's like a madhouse in here" Ay grunted, gesturing to the couch and the two sat down to wait and allowing him to work in silence until everything was in order for their impending departure.

It really was like a madhouse in there and it became even more so when three familiar shinobi entered the office "We wish you luck Raikage-sama and we'll take good care of the village while your gone" Samui bowed.

Taking no notice of who else was in the office but her teammates did as Karui whirled and lunged sword drawn, attacking without hesitation but she was stopped "Just what did you think you were about to do Karui" Cee demanded.

Stepping in her way and preventing her from getting at the unwanted guests in their village at least in her mind anyway "Getting rid of the Leaf Shinobi, they already delivered what they came here to deliver so they should have no reason to dally" Omoi answered for his teammate.

Knowing just what she was thinking, Karui nodded a second after giving truth to the statement, Cee shook his head "Unless we were asked to stay by Raikage-sama" Sakura chimed in, not mockingly just stating the truth.

Almost immediately Karui paled and Ay pinched the bridge of his nose, thanked Samui, then dismissed his three subordinates to continue making preparations, extremely late into the evening where Naruto and Sakura had no choice but to rent hotel rooms and stay the night.

Back with Karin and Sasuke, they'd only just now reached Iwagakure themselves "Well, well if it isn't Karin and Sasuke, what brings you here so late" Kurotsuchi was thankfully one of the ones on gate duty that evening, to their relief.

As Sasuke pulled out the final scroll in his pouch with the summons on it "Bringing this Kurotsuchi, from Lady Hokage" the Uchiha explained for what felt like the hundredth time that day upon leaving Konohagakure.

Presenting the scroll to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter "A summons for a Kage Meeting in the Land of Iron" the ravenette read off as she searched the scroll for the stamp and found it, both Karin and Sasuke nodded.

Then the teenager was simply gone leaving them to sign in on their own "Ugh what a day this has been" the ruby haired teen sighed, feeling exhausted even though they hadn't travelled much by foot, it was more she was exhausted from being on edge all day.

Anything could have happened after all, a moment later Kurotsuchi was back "Tsuchikage-sama has already gone to bed but he said he'd meet with you in the morning so that you could explain the reasoning behind Lady Tsunade calling for a meeting between all Kage" Kitsuchi was on her heels.

"On that note I'll lead you to an inn so that you can rest up for the night, here within the safety of Iwagakure" the Tsuchikage's son announced leading the way through the village to an inn, where they rented a couple rooms and after eating a quick meal went to bed.

The following morning after a quick breakfast, unbeknownst to them Sakura and Naruto had set forth from Kumogakure with the Raikage and two of his escorts to Samurai HQ but for now the two of them were focusing on their meeting with the Tsuchikage.

Who didn't look to impressed by the summons "I'm sure you've been asked this already by one of the other Kage you've delivered this to, but what is the reason behind the Hokage calling for a meeting of this degree" Ohnoki locked his fingers together.

Peering at the pair of Chunin sitting in his office "And we'll give you the same answer we gave Kazekage-sama, to discuss the situation on the Akatsuki Organization" Karin was the one to explain this time.

Having grown in confidence obviously due to all her training "That's right they already took one of the Jinchuuriki from Kumogakure, a member of the Raikage's family" Sasuke nodded, knowing that much thanks to being a member of the police force and Itachi's brother.

Ohnoki's frown deepened before he sighed in resignation "Very well I will go, their threat is all to real after all, Akatsuchi go inform Kurotsuchi that we're going to be leaving for the Land of Iron" the Tsuchikage ordered.

Alerting Karin and Sasuke of Akatsuchi's presence in the office "Aye, Aye Tsuchikage-sama will do" Akatsuchi laughed finding everything hilarious "Shall I pack for you as well" the twenty year old asked but was shooed from the office.

As were Karin and Sasuke who simply made the decision to continue onwards ahead of the Tsuchikage "See you there Tsuchikage-sama" the redhead called back into the office and got a grunt in response.

It was all the answer they were going to get "Come on I bet Sakura and Naruto are already halfway to Iron" the Uchiha sighed, looking exhausted despite resting the whole night through, with that they paid the rent for their rooms, signed out and hurried in the direction of Iron.

Kogen was summoned once more and they were off, it was two hours later though that Karin and Sasuke hit their second road block "Kogen Stop Now" Sasuke hissed promptly suppressing his chakra as he spied Kisame Hoshigaki ahead of them.

By his side was a strange man in an orange swirly mask "Well this is quite the situation if I do say so myself" Karin grimaced, having extinguished her chakra completely in order to not be sensed as Kogen disappeared in a plume of smoke.

And the two of them hid behind a rock since they were still in Earth Country somewhat "Can you enhance your hearing to hear what they are saying" the ebony haired sixteen year old whispered, not daring to activate his sharingan.

Or flare his chakra in anyway whatsoever but Karin could do all that without being sensed in the least "Yeah" the ruby haired girl whispered back, doing what was asked of her and eavesdropping on the conversation the two males were having.

"Your sure Uchiha's brat brother is going to come this way" the shark like man asked in a dubious sounding tone, like he didn't quite believe what his companion was telling him and she immediately surmised that the two men were after Sasuke.

She grit her teeth in response but kept listening "It's the only way we'll be able to force Itachi to obey our command and join the organization, we're down by two members already" a deep voice came from the man in the orange mask.

Making her realize they were plotting to kidnap Sasuke just so they could have Itachi in their shoddy organization "We've tried something like this before with the girl he's betrothed to Tobi and that didn't work out so well either" the shark-nin scoffed.

Clearly disbelieving of the plan even working "Look Kisame just wait here, Zetsu's planning on infiltrating the Summit Meeting and I have other things to do than sit here and wait" the masked man named Tobi as he'd been called snapped.

Before simply disappearing from existence "Karin what did you hear" Sasuke whispered, still keeping an eye on Kisame from their position hidden behind a rock but when Karin focused her attention on him he knew whatever the two had been talking about wasn't good.

"Those two from yesterday were telling the truth, the guys name is Zetsu and that guy there is waiting to kidnap you in order to force Itachi-san to join Akatsuki" Karin relayed what she'd heard causing Sasuke to curse again.

How the hell were they supposed to get out of this mess and like the thought had only occurred to him he spied the ring Sakura had given Karin "Let's use them, whats Hoshigaki feels the Tsuchikage headed this way he'll leave" the Uchiha gestured to the rings they both wore.

Karin could have slapped herself in realization "Of course, Sakura-chan's a genius" the redhead gasped in relief, "Plus that was our plan anyway" Karin said remembering that had been the original plan anyway after meeting with two other Akatsuki Members who wanted an out.

Like that they focused chakra into the rings and found themselves far across the land in Lightning Country, the two appeared before Naruto who struck out on reflex after letting out a frightened shout and Sasuke promptly had his nose broken.

Causing all to stop to find out what was going on "Sasuke, Karin what are you two doing here, I thought we were all going to meet at the Samurai's Headquarters" the Senju Heiress asked upon seeing that they really were there.

While Karin healed Sasuke's broken nose "Would have kept going straight there if not for the sudden road block of two Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki and someone named Tobi waiting there to take me as a hostage to force Itachi to join Akatsuki" Sasuke grumbled.

Not happy that he was the only one that had gotten punched "For what it's worth I'm sorry for punching you I just didn't expect you to come literally out of nowhere" the blonde Uzumaki apologized belatedly.

"Wait why would Akatsuki want Itachi" the younger dark skinned shinobi of the group asked when they all started moving again in the direction of Iron, sure the guy was a genius but he would never betray his village, clan or family.

Sasuke curled his lip in response "Because Itachi is powerful, should he want, he could easily take control of the entire village, but he won't simply because he's also kind, but he would stop at nothing to get me or anyone else back" the Uchiha growled.

Furious that Akatsuki was still after his brother "Makes sense and now he's the Leader of your clan" the onyx eyed blonde commented, expression grim, but it was about to become even more grim with the next thing.

That came from Karin "That's not all, they've sent someone named Zetsu to spy on the Summit meeting, I overheard Hoshigaki and that Tobi person talking about it" the redhead informed omitting the fact that it wasn't the duo in question they'd first learned that from.

Ay snarled in response "Brat I don't care if I'm not your Kage, this is an order, you will make sure no one can infiltrate the Samurai's Headquarters understand and capture the bastard named Zetsu got it" the Raikage snapped harshly at Sakura.

Who simply nodded, tugged Karin to her side, pulled out a fuinjutsu book and began going over strategies to come up with a seal that would do everything the Raikage wanted and more "So not that I'm complaining but we kind of expected you two to already be at Samurai HQ" Sasuke suddenly.

When thirty minutes had gone by and the trio were still discussing a new seal "Boss asked them to travel with us" Darui informed, on high alert after what they'd learned, he wouldn't dare lower his guard in case of an attack.

"Oh that's right, that Tobi guy was using some weird transportation jutsu, like your apparition seal Sakura-chan so we might want to incorporate something into the seal to prevent a space-time ninjutsu user from transporting himself through the barrier freely" Karin chimed in suddenly.

Horrifying Darui even more "Kami help us all, things really are getting bad aren't they" Cee exhaled looking frazzled as he kept his senses spread to the max, stretching himself thin as they walked until Ay called for a break.

"No point in pushing you past your limits or hurrying before you get that seal done" Ay grunted as a temporary camp was made and since it was early afternoon lunch was cooked over a roaring fire courtesy of Karin.

While Sakura and Naruto poured over their sealing jutsu books "How about a chakra sensitive barrier should we not be able to detect him ourselves, along with a sealing formula to seal him away that activates wherever he tries to come through the barrier at" Naruto suggested.

Sakura who'd been crunching on some fried vegetables paused, scribbled something then handed it to Naruto, which he looked over, drew an outline and returned it to her "Looks good, all we have to do is add in the anti space-time transportation seal" Sakura nodded.

Finishing the seal in record time "Can you key the seal that will trap the bastard Zetsu to specific people, say myself for instance, that way we can test this out and make sure it works properly" the Raikage demanded wanting to be absolutely certain this would work.

And so there they sat for another seven minutes as Sakura did just that and even created hand signs to unseal the trapped "I'll be the tester since I'm the one with a space-time ninjutsu, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke setting up the barrier will be up to you" the pinkette declared.

Having made four tags with the newly made barrier formula on them, Naruto made an extra clone though before the four of them spread out and she walked a short distance away "Okay Sakura-chan the barriers up" her blonde teammate called.

So she focused her chakra on the seal she'd left behind inside the barrier and found it impossible to transport via her apparition seal "Well are you going to do it" the onyx eyed blonde raised a brow as she continued to stand in one place.

"I think she did, I felt something a moment ago, the barrier rejected her attempt to apparate within" the crimson haired Uzumaki said and her adoptive brother nodded in agreement, being more in tune with sealing jutsu being Uzumaki's as they were.

Sasuke snorted "Right then why don't we test the chakra sensitive trap" the Uchiha grumbled wanting to move this along just in case that Tobi guy came this way, it wasn't so unbelievable after all considering he had said he had other things he needed to do.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and marched forward determinedly then pressed her hand against the outside the barrier, none of them could even feel her chakra but she hadn't fully extinguished it like she usually did.

But the barrier did it's job and in the blink of an eye Sakura was gone absorbed into the barrier and the seal that she was sealed in was plain for everyone to see, Ay tilted his head at Darui "You want me to make sure only you can undo the seal sure Boss" the younger dark skinned shinobi shrugged.

Flashing through the hand signs only for nothing to happen, then Cee tried just to be doubly sure before Ay took his turn and then Sakura stood on the inside of the barrier essentially trapped within "Good work brat" the Raikage nodded.

With that they all packed up and hastened their pace to the Land of Iron, they couldn't afford to dawdle any longer and a day and a half later they were before Samurai HQ, they also found they weren't the first to arrive.

The Tsuchikage was already there along with his escorts "Didn't you say you'd see us here" Ohnoki raised a brow at Karin and Sasuke who allowed themselves a short moment to rest and thank the kami they'd made it with no further incidents.

"Yeah that was before we encountered a roadblock called Kisame Hoshigaki and a man named Tobi who is also from the Akatsuki Organization" Sasuke snorted lightly, leaning back against a pillar, Karin cuddled into his side.

He hadn't really let her go to far away from him since the start of their mission nearly three days ago and was grateful she understood that "Exactly, otherwise we would have already been here" Karin nodded, looking to the Raikage who shook his head.

Informing the old Kage about what else they'd learned was out of the question for now at least "So whose missing" Naruto asked plopping down unceremoniously at his adopted sister's side and looking around to see who else was there.

"Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama who will probably arrive last, considering the travelling distance" Sakura ticked off her fingers, then pulled out a book to read, seeing as the Head Samurai was busy at that current moment in time.

Ohnoki scoffed under his breath "Just as nonsensical as ever aren't you Sakura" Kurotsuchi grinned as she joined her friend on the floor not caring of how she looked or even what her position was in the shinobi world.

"Course she is, Kurotsuchi what do you expect from the Hokage's granddaughter" Akatsuchi chortled, though he stayed standing while the adults wandered off to speak amongst themselves without being interrupted.

Until another group was led in "Sakura, Naruto I didn't know you two would be here as well" Temari was the first one to the duo in question, leaving behind her brother and Father as they dusted themselves free of snow.

Given that it was snowing outside "They delivered the summons to us" Darui explained, eyeing the pair of redheads that looked similar in everything but their eyes, it did worry him a little being in the room with a formerly unstable Jinchuuriki.

But this was their first meeting and he wasn't going to say anything "Hmm I see that does explain why they said they only had one another stop to make" Rasa mused before spying the Tsuchikage and Raikage and headed towards them.

Leaving his escorts with the other escorts "What of the Mizukage or Hokage" Gaara rumbled out in his gravelly tone of voice, as he awkwardly joined the others, though the answer he sought didn't come from the group he was sat with.

It came from the onyx eyed blonde stood off to the side "A little behind schedule is all" was all Cee said, before staring straight ahead at the door the Head Samurai would have to come through to greet them all.

During the time in which they waited conversation halted completely and hardly anyone spoke until the doors open and the person they all wanted to see finally appeared "Some of you are not here I see, the Hokage who called the meeting on neutral grounds and Mizukage" Mifune said.

Commenting on the absence of the two women, Mifune was a gray haired man with dark obsidian irises, with a sword sheathed at his hip, he was flanked by two men, one was completely bald with a green tattoo on his face and the other was partially bald with black hair on the sides.

Probably his two right hand men "That's right, Tsunade probably has issues to deal with in the form of her elders and the Mizukage has to travel far" Ay nodded, glancing to Sakura who nodded grimly in response.

Mifune's face remained rather expressionless barring the slight raise of his left eyebrow "And how would you presume to know the Hokage is having issues with her village council of elders" the Head Samurai questioned.

"The brat there is the Hokage's granddaughter, she can attest to that herself but I saved her the trouble of doing so" the Raikage pointed a heavy hand at Sakura, when Mifune looked to her she tilted her head in answer and bowed partially showing him some respect.

His two subordinates were equally as surprised at the action but didn't show it "First I've heard of Tsunade Senju ever having a granddaughter, let alone a child to have a granddaughter" Urakaku taunted trying to get a rise out of the girl.

Who looked about the same as the other shinobi surrounding her "I can assure you Samurai-san that Sakura-san is indeed Tsunade's grandchild" the Kazekage interjected himself, knowing that Sakura had a temper.

But thankfully she didn't rise to the taunt and he sighed inwardly in relief "Your defending her" Okisuke asked incredulously, having heard that the Kazekage was a man who didn't interact with many and was very strict.

Rasa nodded seriously "Because Pinky did us a favor and we still owe her quite a bit" the teal eyed blonde that was his daughter chimed in, admitting what he couldn't even if he knew it was the truth, he still did owe Sakura.

For not only helping to repair relationship with his children, but she had also befriended his children despite what two of them had done and saved two of his children as well "Owe her" the raven haired samurai echoed in confusion.

And Kankuro nodded "Yeah she saved me from Otogakure Shinobi who were after her and Gaara from himself, it's thanks to Sakura that the seal which had been made incorrectly was redone to keep Ichibi in check" the brunet explained.

Nodding at Gaara "Hold on just how did she manage that without him dying" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter burst out, never having gotten the story obviously from Sakura, who was looking more and more exhausted by the minute.

"She fought me and won, then placed a seal on my chest that corrected the one used to seal Shukaku inside of me, separating his chakra from mine and allowing me to regain my sanity" the redhead rumbled.

Deciding to answer that question himself "Fought you" the bald headed Samurai repeated, and everyone in the room understood the implications of that statement until Sakura herself stood and put the conversation to rest.

Considering it was making Gaara uncomfortable "During the Chunin Exams over three years ago Samurai-san" the rosette bowed lightly not bowing any lower than she would for her own grandmother then sat amid her group of assorted friends again.

Akatsuchi shook his head "She has changed" the twenty year old commented to Ohnoki, and the Tsuchikage had to agree with his escort, Sakura had changed in the time they'd left after signing a treaty with Konohagakure.

"Her betrothal with Itachi was announced to the entire clan during Itachi's ceremony to become the Uchiha Clan's new patriarch" the crimson haired teenager admitted as they were led deeper into Samurai HQ to the guest lodgings.

Ohnoki frowned "Sakura's been taking things a lot more seriously since then" the Uchiha at Karin's side added, to their confusion, though Sakura being serious about things wasn't to much of a surprise really, it was just that she seemed a lot more mature if they had to say.

Then their attention drifted as Naruto huffed "Why do I always gotta room with Teme" the blonde whined despite his age and got elbowed in warning, Naruto gulped and wisely didn't complain again about the rooming assignment.

Darui and Cee shared a quick look with one another then glanced to Ay and got a shrug in response "Or you could room with me or Cee, Kid" the younger dark skinned shinobi threw out there and Naruto looked hopefully at Sakura.

Who relented "Guess that just leaves you and me Sasuke-san, hope you don't mind" the onyx eyed blonde directed his gaze to Sasuke who snorted but also shrugged not caring who he roomed with really.

Immediately all the girls piled into one large room that had four individual beds and two bathrooms and since it was rather late in the day after dinner might they add, the lot of them simply went to bed for the night.

And the next morning after breakfast dawned the arrival of the Hokage and Mizukage with their escorts in tow "Everyone's here I see" Tsunade looked over the assorted group of shinobi and sought out her granddaughter's gaze.

She came forward silently to stand at her side "Well at least it didn't take me an extra day" Mei commented, she would have hated to be the last one to arrive, which would have put the meeting on hold for another day.

Sakura let a small smile grace her face until her features became expressionless yet again, looking way to serious for her age "Before we get started why don't Urakaku and Okisuke show you to the guest lodgings to unpack" Mifune suggested, not liking the sudden tension in the air.

But he couldn't tell where it was coming from "Good idea, let's go" Ao grumbled, not liking that they had to have a meeting with the other Kage and be surrounded by shinobi from other villages even if one of the said villages was their ally.

"Ao-san is right, let's take an hour or so to rest our feet before diving head first into why we all came here" Shikaku nodded, one of Tsunade's escorts and the reason she'd chosen him was due to his intelligence and strategizing.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment then let some tension escape from her shoulders as she relented to the suggestion before following after the two aforementioned samurai "See you in a bit" Inoichi waved the other Jonin escort.

"We hope anyway" Chojuro muttered nervously and Sakura felt for the young man yet again but there was nothing she could really do since she was nothing more than an acquaintance to Chojuro and with that all six of them were gone.

Leaving the rest of the shinobi to wait in silence until Sakura shot a look at Ay again who nodded this time "Mifune-sama, I'd like to set up a barrier around your headquarters to protect us all if you don't mind" Sakura inquired suddenly.

Several pairs of eyes focused on her at her sudden request well those that didn't know about the threat anyway "Do you truly mean all of us or just you shinobi" Urakaku who'd returned asked in a brusque tone of voice.

Her temper flared momentarily that someone would question her actions but she stamped her anger out forcefully "She means all of us, shinobi and samurai, Urakaku-san" Karin declared knowing that Sakura wasn't shallow, she fought for everyone, not just a specific kind of people.

They were all on this earth after all "Oh and what would be the point of your barrier especially when we samurai are more than capable" Okisuke scoffed disbelievingly, still not convinced obviously.

But it wasn't Sakura who answered "To prevent someone from infiltrating your headquarters to eavesdrop on today's meeting" Sasuke admitted, omitting some things from his explanation and Black Zetsu who had already infiltrated smirked at the second Uchiha heir's supposed naivete.

Mifune thought on that and then gave Sakura the permission she needed to set up the barrier "Come on Sakura-chan I'll help you" Naruto exclaimed and the duo was gone for several minutes, placing the barrier tags around the inside of the building in all four corners.

Before returning "You know something don't you Raikage" Ohnoki grumbled to Ay as something occurred to him, the brats had been to insistent about the barrier and had even gone so far as to mention a possible infiltration.

"Just wait Tsuchikage all will be revealed in due time" Ay growled back under his breath not daring to say much more than that or speak in a loud voice, capturing the bastard Zetsu was of the top priority after all.

Stood nearby was the Kazekage "Be on the alert, but don't be obvious about it understood" Rasa warned quietly to his oldest and youngest child, having guiltily eavesdropped on the admittedly short conversation between the Tsuchikage and Raikage.

Temari and Gaara grimaced "Understood" Gaara nodded shortly in answer before sending out tendrils of his sand to search out any intruder that shouldn't be there while his sister began scanning every inch of the room they were in with a critical gaze.

"Got it" Temari whispered back the affirmative, his order happened to cause a chain effect though as across from them Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi went rigid and started looking around warily and the expressions on Darui and Cee's faces turned grim in response.

Only a few knew what was going on but the shinobi were all on high alert anyway "Say uh you seem awfully close to Karin, Sasuke" Kurotsuchi commented to ease the tension in the room somewhat knowing it would do them no good to remain as they were.

And like that the tension dissipated quite abruptly and Sasuke flushed in response as he mumbled out the answer to Karin's amusement "Betrothed, like Itachi-san and Sakura-san" Akatsuchi asked to be sure and Sasuke nodded.

"Congratulations then, though this isn't really the appropriate setting for such things" Darui chuckled, clapping the Uchiha on the shoulder, Sasuke flushed in again and his partner snorted lightly but also nodded in acceptance.

For he had a sort of soft spot for Karin "I also offer my congratulations on your betrothal" Cee offered quietly not saying much more than that and mere moments later Tsunade, Mei and their escorts returned, it having been over an hour since they'd arrived, which meant it was now time to commence with the Five Kage Summit Meeting.


	43. Five Kage Summit Meeting (Part 2) End

Mere moments before Mifune was to lead them to the meeting room Tsunade set her sights on Sakura "You four will stay out here understood" Tsunade barked in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Naruto sulked but was elbowed "Of course Tsunade-shishou your will be done" Sakura said equally as grim-faced as her grandmother was, with that Mifune turned on his heel, casting an unrecognizable look at his subordinates and led the way to the meeting room.

Urakaku and Okisuke stayed however "Ugh so not cool Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so serious all the time" Naruto whined, regardless of there being samurai in the room, she really wasn't the same as long ago.

Sakura rubbed her temples "Because Naruto this is serious or do you want to be taken by those bastards" Karin snapped at her adoptive brother, inwardly wishing it didn't take boys so long to mature because Naruto's antics right now was getting on her last nerve.

The blonde slumped in response "It's okay it's probably for our own good anyway that we're not in there listening to the meeting so should someone ask we can deny that we know something and it be the truth" Sasuke pat his best friend on the back hesitantly.

Off to the side Urakaku and Okisuke shared a look with one another "May we ask why you were so insistent on setting up a barrier, like I said earlier, we samurai aren't incapable of defending against intruders" Urakaku intoned harshly at the Chunin.

And all four of them focused their attention on him at the same time "There was also a mentioning of a possible infiltration, but we would feel anyone's chakra should they try to do that" Okisuke scoffed disliking shinobi.

Gazes shifted around again until Sakura stepped forward "Perhaps a normal person's chakra Okisuke-san, but what if said infiltrator can hide his chakra so no one can feel him, even a sensory type shinobi who can detect chakra better than other shinobi" the rosette questioned.

Casting a wary look around the room and towards the ceiling, having felt nothing so far "No one can do that, they would still be sensed" the raven haired samurai scoffed like his partner had, in an extremely disbelieving tone.

Karin grit her teeth but her hand was squeezed in warning "Care to test that then cause Sakura-chan can" the redhead huffed lightly and got matching incredulous looks from the two Samurai at her comment.

Who then looked to Sakura before she vanished from all senses, even standing the few feet away from her that they were, they still couldn't feel her "How that should be impossible" the bald headed samurai frowned.

Seeing the truth for himself "She's always been able to do that since we were kids, it's different than suppressing her chakra, she extinguishes it like it's a flame" the second Uchiha heir explained having been the one to tell her about it actually.

"Yeah that's right and it can be very creepy sometimes, especially when she uses her transportation seal, go on show them Sakura-chan" the blonde blurted and Sakura shot him a slightly annoyed look in response.

Naruto shot her a hurt look before he realized, the barrier with the anti space-time transportation seal worked into it was up and she couldn't and so he sent her a very apologetic, sheepish kinda of smile and got a small smile back and the samurai had no idea what to say in response to that.

Meanwhile in the meeting things were chaotic to say the least, it was where Black Zetsu had hidden himself so that he could spy on the Five Kage's, the initial discussion had been completely disregarded in favor of addressing the rumor they'd all mostly heard by then.

"Confirm or Deny it Tsunade that's all we want" Ay growled at the woman, hating that secrets were still being kept, even though he knew this one was particularly dangerous, Tsunade barred her teeth at him in response.

Before sighing "Fine, it's true, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju are living flesh once more, but that's all I'll say, the person who came up with the jutsu and the other participants names are going to be withheld for their own safety" Tsunade snapped.

And above them Black Zetsu hadn't thought he'd hear such sensitive information, he also knew that he would need to start searching for whoever had managed to come up with a working jutsu to bring people back to life and either kill them or force them to join Akatsuki.

The other leaders sat back in their seats at the admission "Would you have told us, even without being demanded" Rasa was the first to question Tsunade, face settled in an emotionless mask, while his mind worked a mile a minute over the statement that had been made.

Honey irises settled on him "Yes, that had already been decided upon, after all the effort we've done to maintain treaties with one another, I didn't wish for conflict to arise or have one of the treaties broken" Tsunade nodded after a moment.

Reigning in her temper "How was the act done though that's what I'd like to know" Ohnoki grumbled, though he was grateful they were all being told about the jutsu in the first place, even if the name of the one who'd made it wasn't being said.

"It's a seal, a very complicated seal that requires three people to channel a very special type of chakra into it, while the one that's being brought back to life sits or lays in the middle, where all the chakra accumulates into their body and revives them" Tsunade explained.

Going into great detail sure but omitting quite a few things such as what kind of chakra was needed and how the seal looked to avoid it being replicated by anyone, it was Sakura's right to teach them not hers.

Ohnoki grumbled in response "Okay and if we asked Tsunade-san, would you allow each of us a chance to use that seal to bring back people in our respective villages" Mei chimed in, beating the others to the punch line essentially.

Because that would have been the next question, the blonde Hokage clasped her hands together tightly until her knuckles turned white "A limited amount of people, this seal will not be abused to bring back criminals to torture them for information or anything of the like" Tsunade glared around.

Prompting the other Kage to nod in acceptance "Now to discuss what you really came here for" Mifune cleared his throat, reminding them all that they had actually showed up to talk about the Akatsuki Organization and how they were going to deal with them.

"Their already down by two members, their foolish attempt to abduct Naruto Uzumaki who is Leaf's Jinchuuriki, was thwarted by Ay, Ohnoki and my granddaughter, who had the criminals sealed away in her enclosing seal" Tsunade announced.

Ay and Ohnoki nodded in response "It did really surprise me though to see the girl using Hashirama's kekkeigenkai of Wood Release" Ohnoki grunted, and Mifune raised a gray brow in response, disbelieving much like everyone else was.

Though the others didn't seem surprised at all "Which leaves approximately eight members if I'm correct in my estimations, so how are we going to deal with them all" Rasa cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't wrong about how many members were left in the Akatsuki Organization.

Here the Raikage straightened "Hoshigaki could be gotten with an ambush style tactic so long as it involves Itachi Uchiha" Ay informed, having already thought that out since Akatsuki was actively trying to induct the new Uchiha Clan Patriarch into their organization.

Tsunade exhaled sharply because she knew that idea wouldn't go over well but it was all they had for now "And now we don't know who else is in the organization" Mei sighed, wishing they didn't have so little information to go on.

So for the next hour or so they came up with various tactics until Rasa called for a break "Good idea, lunch should be completed here soon" Mifune bowed out of the room quite gracefully despite his age and hurried off to check up on the afternoon meal.

Ay was about to do the same when he felt something strange "Raikage everything alright" the Tsuchikage asked when the much larger man remained seated, brow furrowed until it hit him, that was the feeling of someone attempting to pass through the barrier.

Just as the thought came to mind Sakura with Naruto, Karin and Sasuke in tow barreled through the council room doors, all of them grim faced "The barrier caught someone" they announced in completely unrehearsed sync.

Immediately everyone in the room was on the alert again "Barrier, why would you have needed to set up a barrier Sakura-san" the Mizukage frowned in confusion though it did make sense in case someone tried to eavesdrop on them even if she didn't know quite how.

"On their way here from Iwagakure, Karin and Sasuke nearly encountered Hoshigaki Kisame and a mysterious man named Tobi who also wore the Akatsuki's logo, and they learned that Tobi had sent someone named Zetsu to infiltrate and spy on your meeting" Sakura informed.

Viridian irises scanning the entirety of the meeting room, and there on the ceiling was the enclosing seal plain as day and she wasn't the only one who saw it, several others did as well "Don't blame them Tsunade, I told them to keep that information to themselves" the Raikage growled.

Seeing Tsunade looking quite livid "Actually there's one more thing we didn't mention because we hadn't felt it safe to do so until now, a couple members of Akatsuki want to leave the organization in return for something" Sasuke raised his hand.

Looking as pale as a ghost, Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently "They want a friend of theirs brought back to life, based on rumors they heard we didn't confirm if they were true, just said we'd speak to you on their behalf" Karin blurted.

Causing Sakura to join in with the glaring "You shouldn't have promised them anything Karin, what if they were lying" Naruto was also not happy with his adopted sister or best friend at that current moment in time due to the admission.

Both nodded in response "Why would you do something as stupid as approaching members of the Akatsuki Organization" Tsunade snarled, no longer angry about the other thing but she would be having words with Ay, now she was pissed with the two in front of her.

"Lady Hokage we didn't approach them, they stopped us at the border of Wind and Earth Country, a red haired man in a machine and a blue haired woman who can fly like Sakura only using paper" the Uchiha admitted.

Immediately Sakura stopped glaring "Redhead in a machine, Tsunade-shishou he's the one Itachi and I met on the way back from getting those herbs from Sunagakure a couple years ago" the rosette turned to her grandmother.

"What a cluster fuck" Temari snorted, having been following the conversation closely and that was the only thing she could say in response really because everything really was fucked up right now, this prompted several people to sigh in response.

Whether it was due to her foul mouth or if they agreed with her, she didn't know as they were escorted to the cafeteria for lunch, leaving dealing with the Zetsu person until a later time "So how do we get him out of the barrier seal" Tsunade looked to her granddaughter suddenly.

Of the mind to ask for whatever reason "Put a blank tag on it and the formula with the enclosing seal will be transferred to it" the blonde knucklehead answered instead, having also been part of the process to make the barrier seal.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him "By the way, why would two Akatsuki Members want out of their own organization" Rasa looked to Karin and Sasuke, the Samurai at this point were mostly quiet, simply listening to the conversation going on around them.

Both teens shrugged "Perhaps they realize with two of their members having been taken so easily the same might happen to them" Shikaku mused out loud just one of the various reason as to why members of their enemy organization was trying to leave it.

It was here Inoichi turned "Did they give you their names at all Karin-chan, Sasuke-kun, their names are crucial after all" Inoichi interrogated kindly but neither one could recall the Akatsuki duo ever stating their names.

So once again they were at a loss on what to do "Okay lets say for arguments sake they aren't lying, considering they want someone brought back to life, what are they willing to do for that" Kurotsuchi butt in.

Sasuke and Karin looked to one another "Well they did say they would help us take out the rest of the Akatsuki Organization, plus they were the original ones who told us about Zetsu coming here to spy on the summit meeting" the Uchiha offered.

Utter silence followed that particular statement "Right and did they perhaps leave you a way to get in contact with them should we decide on what to do" Ao snapped after a couple of minutes in which no one said anything.

Karin blanched in response "Unfortunately no, but I would be able to recognize them due to their unique features should they appear again" the redhead grimaced, wishing she'd been of the mind to ask but panic had taken hold of her after they'd left.

The conversation thus far caused Tsunade to rub her temples "Hold on you said blue hair…was the woman's eyes sort of an amber color, what of the man's eyes" Tsunade straightened as she remembered something from long ago, during the second ninja war.

But her question was enough as both Sasuke and Karin nodded, as did Sakura who'd personally met with the redhead as well for Tsunade turned to her granddaughter "I need you to take a little trip back to Leaf Sakura and bring Jiraiya here" Tsunade ordered.

Confusing many "Does that mean Master Jiraiya knows who the two Akatsuki Members we've been speaking about are" Akatsuchi questioned when Sakura scarfed the rest of her food in a polite way then stood and disappeared to the guest lodgings to grab her pack.

Tsunade didn't verbally answer but she did nod "Would you mind if my subordinates accompanied her just to make sure she returns to Leaf unharmed" the Head Samurai requested suddenly, not wanting to let a young girl walk out the doors of his Headquarters unprotected.

Earning a snort from someone and he wasn't quite sure who "Mifune, I'm sure Sakura would appreciate their presence if the situation wasn't so dire, right now she can't be slowed down in any capacity, I'm not talking about physical speed" Tsunade began.

Only to snap at Urakaku who glared at her for saying what he perceived to be an insult to his and Okisuke's skills "Flying right at least I hope I'm right" Chojuro piped in understanding what the Hokage meant by her statement, Sakura was going to fly back to Leaf.

Mifune blinked unflinchingly in response "I'll go as well then, that way I can utilize my sand to keep up with her" Gaara rumbled out, being one of the three people who could travel through the air on something, his Father was the other.

And it was clear by the look Rasa was giving him he wasn't very pleased with the idea of him going off regardless of whether or not it was with Sakura or not "First lets get that enclosing seal transferred to a blank tag" Cee suggested.

Seeing that an argument was about to begin over who should go with Sakura, "Good idea Cee" Darui commented, as he and his partner were sent to do just that and he was glad to escape the tension filled cafeteria.

Unfortunately the task only took about ten minutes and they were back at the same time Sakura returned from grabbing her pack, she looked thoroughly unamused by the situation at the hand "Arguing isn't helping you know" Sakura sighed after a couple of minutes.

"Then you choose someone to take along Sakura-san just to give us a peace of mind" Mifune cleared his throat, hoping that by giving her the choice she would take one of the samurai, they were skilled enough after all and wanted to be treated as equals.

Another sigh was his answer instead before Sakura looked to Tsunade who rolled her eyes "Okisuke-san then" the pinkette relented to Gaara's disappointment who had hoped she would choose one of them no doubt.

Because the Samurai was less than pleased to be chosen but Okisuke nodded and shuffled off reluctantly to pack for what he suspected would be a four day or so trip "Brat you better be back with Jiraiya in ten hours is that understood" Tsunade snapped suddenly.

Grabbing her granddaughter by the wrist to make the girl stand in front of her "You should really know me better than that Tsunade-shishou" Sakura quipped dryly with a small hint of amusement in her tone.

Making her grandmother roll her eyes in response and release her from the painfully tight grip she had on her "Travel safely" Urakaku said, mostly to his own partner because he didn't quite trust shinobi despite all they'd seen so far.

With that the barrier was lowered temporarily and the doors of Samurai HQ shut behind Sakura and Okisuke on their way out "Well lets get to walking" Okisuke sighed, resigning himself to the annoying trip he was being subjected to.

Sakura winced "Actually Okisuke-san we're going to be flying I hope you don't get airsick or have an aversion to heights" the rosette admitted, already sporting wooden wings that he did a double take at because he'd completely missed them appearing.

"Very well whatever gets us there and back faster I suppose" the bald headed samurai agreed and Sakura grabbed his wrist then made a hand sign before launching them upwards into the sky, then when they were at just the right height.

They turned to face the direction Konohagakure was and shot forward like a bullet not even warning him and when he took notice they were already five miles away from Samurai Headquarters, causing his pupil-less violet eyes to widen.

Because when he looked next they were in an entirely different spot "I've been using these for a very long time Okisuke-san, since I was twelve and it took me a couple years before I could successfully manipulate them while expending very little chakra" Sakura explained.

Making small talk essentially "Hmm, I see and how many others are able to utilize this jutsu of yours" Okisuke questioned trying to take his mind off the speed in which they were actually going, it was beyond what he'd expected.

"No one, though that isn't to say there aren't a couple of people who could use this jutsu, but I'm the only one since I created it" the fuscia haired heiress smiled lightly, before concentrating a little wind natured chakra into her wings to give her another boost.

Okisuke jolted when they went further than before "And how exactly did you create that jutsu, the kekkeigenkai of wood release is extremely rare and only known to Hashirama Senju" the bald samurai inquired.

Looking everywhere but down "Great, great Grandfather to me Okisuke-san and I have a very creative mind, to that effect I have created several other jutsu's, ranging from all elements barring fire release as I can naturally use four elements" Sakura reminded.

Eluding to some of her other skills as well "Really now, perhaps you'll demonstrate sometime when the situation isn't so dire" Okisuke commented and got a nod, then the conversation was over as they flew at high speed to their destination.

Back at Samurai HQ, the Five Kage Summit Meeting commenced once more, though this time a containment barrier with the same formula as the one that surrounded the building was put in the middle and activated, the tag with Zetsu sealed inside of it in the middle of that barrier.

There would be no running away for Zetsu because all precautions had been taken in the extreme "Alright Raikage unseal him so that we can interrogate this Zetsu" Ohnoki grumbled when no one did anything.

Simply stared at the tag with the enclosing seal on it in the middle of the containment barrier, he also guessed one of the people that could unseal Zetsu was Ay who did just that and a dual colored person was stood before them.

Zetsu stared at them unblinkingly, showing no fear at his current situation, he was probably thinking he'd be able to escape now that he'd been freed "Zetsu correct, a member of the Akatsuki Organization" Rasa started the interrogation.

After a couple of minutes of them all staring at each other, "You truly think you can keep me in here don't you" Zetsu laughed instead in the darkest voice anyone had ever heard, ignoring the question that he'd been asked.

Ay went rigid and slammed his hand down on the desk "Lowlife you will answer the question, though judging by the cloak your wearing we don't really need you to confirm that for us" Ay snarled, hastily reigning in his temper before he accidentally destroyed something.

He doubted Mifune or any of the samurai would be pleased with him after that, through his minor temper tantrum Zetsu didn't so much as even flinch "Threatening me will do you little good if you want information and you'll have to lower this barrier sometime" Zetsu shrugged.

Still not answering the question "Care to answer us this then, what's Akatsuki's goal, why do you need the Jinchuuriki" Mei cleared her throat drawing his attention onto her as she spoke in a kind tone of voice in hopes to get some sort of information.

But the dual colored man merely closed his eyes and ignored her "Look at your feet, you see that formula Zetsu, it's an enclosing seal, you either answer our questions or be sealed back inside of that and taken to Leaf to be left in my Head of Torture and Interrogation's hands" Tsunade threatened.

Deciding to bring out the big guns so to speak and wanting Zetsu to know that he would never be able to escape from them so long as he was stood on that sealing formula "And trust me Zetsu, Ibiki is the best at his job and will extract every bit of information from you whether it's willingly given or not" she finished with a vicious smirk.

Finally getting a reaction out of Zetsu who glared furiously at them from inside the containment barrier "I know you have Sasori and Deidara captured why didn't you ask this of them what Akatsuki's goal is" Zetsu deigned to answer after several minutes.

Again not what they wanted "We did actually all they were able to tell us was world domination using fear tactics to ensure no one stepped out of line and that there were no more wars" Ohnoki scoffed in disgust.

Glancing to Rasa who nodded though he was sure to have had a harder time getting information out of his country's criminal it was the same information in the end that Deidara had given him no doubt after interrogating the blonde bomber.

Zetsu didn't so much as bat an eye at that though he still did look quite livid "You want information then I'll give it to you but by this point you won't be able to stop them, Akatsuki's true goal is to bring back Kaguya Ootsutsuki" Zetsu admitted at long last.

Prompting whispers to fill the air "The Rabbit Goddess that was sealed away on the moon by the Sage of Six Paths is nothing more than a fairy tale" Ay rejected immediately not wanting to believe in something as stupid as that.

"As you know though all fairy tales and myths have some truth to them, just ask any Uchiha who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan to look at the Uchiha Stone Tablet" Zetsu rumbled back darkly, radiating smug satisfaction over the fact that he'd shocked them all.

Until Rasa stood "Seal that son of a bitch back up we're done here" the Kazekage ordered unable to listen to anymore before he killed the bastard, his son was being hunted down like a wild animal so they could use the tailed beast inside of him to bring back some goddess.

Then once Ay had flashed through the hand signs to seal Zetsu back into the enclosing seal he turned on his heel and stalked off, children on his heels "Sorry about him, he just cares" Temari apologized before the doors to the meeting room swung shut.

Almost immediately after the Kazekage's abrupt exit, Tsunade swiveled "Uchiha over here now" the honey eyed Hokage snarled, and Sasuke sensed that now would not be a good time to make the woman wait in any capacity.

So in three seconds flat he was stood before her "My Father and Shisui, there are some others, I can write in the notebook Sakura made to send a message to them to check and make sure what he said was true or not" Sasuke said knowing what she was going to ask so saved her the trouble.

"Good, good, get on that now" Tsunade exhaled slowly, anger dissipating somewhat with every breath she took as Sasuke flashed from the room in a blur of black, she sat back in the chair and rubbed her temples to relieve some tension, while thinking this was the last thing she expected to learn when she called this meeting.

Less than three minutes later Sasuke was back having body flickered so he didn't waste time "Itachi said he'd have Shisui check it out and get back to me in a little bit" the Uchiha informed, clutching a notebook under his arm.

Several pairs of eyes honed in on the notebook "May I ask what use a notebook is in sending messages to someone, we could have lent you one of our messenger birds to do the same" Urakaku commented.

Feeling insulted somehow "I could have Urakaku-san but that would have taken time we don't have right now, it was nothing against you or any other samurai" Sasuke assured, not even getting the tiniest bit annoyed.

Because he understood the feeling of being in someone else's shadow and like he wasn't their equal "But as for your question, that notebook is connected via sealing jutsu to one his brother has back in Leaf and whoever writes in it that message will be sent immediately" Karin explained.

Standing tall at Sasuke's side, Mifune raised a silver brow in response "Quite the intriguing notion instant messaging, could you create another one so that we can be kept abreast of the situation when you leave and return to your villages" Mifune inquired.

Eyes narrowed as if he was waiting for a rejection to his request until Tsunade waved her hand having thought over the idea and decided it was a good one "Er alright then but we'll have to wait until Sakura-chan gets back cause she's the one who knows how to make them" Naruto chimed in.

Many shook their head in response and then their attention shifted as Sasuke's notebook flashed blue and afraid of being the one to give the news thrust it at Tsunade "Hokage what did Uchiha say" Ay barked.

When the woman glared furiously at what was written within "Zetsu was telling the truth, on the stone tablet lays instructions on how to bring Kaguya Ootsutsuki back from her imprisonment on the moon" Tsunade sighed heavily.

Prompting several shinobi in the room to pale at the implications of that "Then we'll just have to stop those Akatsuki bastards from accomplishing their goal right Gramps" Kurotsuchi interjected herself into the conversation yet again for the second time that day.

Ohnoki tilted his head in her direction in answer "Which means we have a lot of preparing to do, there's also one more problem we need to talk about, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, he's been dormant for to long and it's only a matter of time before he tries something again" Ay added.

Getting this uncanny feeling that Orochimaru was going to try and do something again but he didn't know where or even when really "Great, oh kami-sama why do you curse us so, this is so drab" Darui sighed.

"Now, now everything will be alright, I hope it will be anyway" Chojuro chimed in with less than stellar confidence and got a glare from Ao for even speaking in the first place, clearly holding no stock in the young man's beliefs.

Mei however smiled "It will be Chojuro-kun so long as we have faith in ourselves, shinobi and samurai" the Mizukage assured, treating the nineteen year old kindly, for she had a soft spot for the soft spoken teenager.

Causing Ao to scoff "Lady Mizukage you really must be more stern with him, otherwise he'll never grow a backbone, honestly the youth these days" Ao went off on a rant and many were surprised when Mei.

Who'd shown only a kind disposition quickly showed off her own temper "Shut up or die" the woman threatened demurely before she was back to smiling like nothing had happened, though Ao was now as pale as a ghost.

Just then the Kazekage decided to rejoin them face expressionless once more "Perhaps now we should talk about the Orochimaru problem" Cee reminded when Rasa took his seat again, at the suggestion he nodded.

"We all know that man has bases in each of our countries, it's figuring out which one he resides in that's the problem, not to mention the many experiments he probably has in each base" Shikaku cleared his throat.

Laying out the facts for anyone who didn't know "And it seems his right hand is a man named Kabuto Yakushi who is a very effective spy, for all we know he could have been a spy in each of your villages as well" Inoichi added.

Though coming up with a plan to deal with Orochimaru wasn't easy, it was about as difficult as their Akatsuki problem and so they left the meeting room with nothing but random suggestions "Yikes this really is a mess like Temari-san said it was earlier" Akatsuchi winced.

Hearing the various sighs coming from various people "Agreed, though my sister said it in a slightly less eloquent way" Gaara rumbled out, extremely restless because his friend was out there on what could be a dangerous journey back to her home village.

Speaking of in the three and a half hours that they'd left Sakura and Okisuke had flown an extremely great distance already that the Hokage Mountain was within their sights "Konohagakure, which occurs to me how are you going to seek out the Toad Sage" Okisuke questioned.

As they began their descent "First Okisuke-san we talk to the ones on gate duty to have them look through the sign in sheet and past sign in sheets to even make sure Jiraiya-sama is in the village" Sakura informed.

Gently touching down and immediately her wings folded and disappeared into her back, seconds after that the two Chunin on gate duty rushed up to her "Honorable granddaughter has something happened" it was two that she didn't outright recognize.

"Is the Toad Sage within the village" Okisuke took over when Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration over the title, the Chunin gave him wary looks, obviously more biased against Samurai than those at the summit meeting were.

But when Sakura gave them a look they gulped and went back to their posts to search "This might take awhile" Sakura sighed, flashing through hand signs to make a clone, then she sent it off to acquire dinner for them, after asking what her unlikely companion preferred anyway.

Half an hour later and partway through their early evening meal the Chunin finally found what they were looking for "Seems he's been off on a mission for a couple of months and hasn't been back since" came the answer.

"Right then now what do you propose" the bald-headed samurai scowled not liking that their task had suddenly become impossible to complete at least that's the way it seemed to him anyway but Sakura still had a trick up her sleeve.

Because she was now smiling "First finish eating Okisuke-san, then we're going to use my apparition seal to find Jiraiya-sama" the pinkette declared in a sure-fire tone of voice, regaining some of the chakra she'd used during their flight.

Once all trash was sealed away they turned and headed away from Konohagakure for a couple of miles then Sakura pressed her hand down on Okisuke's shoulder and whisked them away using her apparition seal.

Jiraiya let out a scream when the duo appeared before him "Kami Sakura-chan don't do that, people have told you not to do that I'm sure and…." Jiraiya rambled only to be cut off when said girl gave him a look and he promptly shut up.

"My apologies if we'd had any other choice I wouldn't have had to use my seal to find you, Tsunade-shishou needs you pronto, you might know two Akatsuki members without knowing it, personally know them" Sakura announced.

The Toad Sage straightened in response "You do know I'm on a mission Sakura, collecting intel on the Akatsuki Organization and I can safely say I don't know any members personally" the white haired Sannin huffed.

"Not even a redheaded man with purple ringed eyes or a blue haired woman with amber colored eyes that can utilize paper for jutsu's" the rosette prodded just waiting for the recognition that she knew would be there.

And she was right as Jiraiya inhaled sharply, pain twisting his features at a memory from long ago no doubt "I believe that this takes precedence over your mission Master Jiraiya" the bald-headed samurai commented.

Seeing what Sakura saw, Jiraiya did indeed know who they were talking about "Give me a few moments to pack my belongings" Jiraiya said, turning his back on the duo to repack his things, those few seconds were all it took.

Sakura went rigid feeling a distinctly familiar chakra rushing towards them spun on her heel and struck out with a chakra enhanced fist in that same time frame Okisuke had drawn his sword as a blue skinned man went flying backwards from the impact of Sakura's fist.

Only for said man to drop into a pile of useless water from the force of the attack "You could have killed me with that Pinky" then the real Kisame showed himself, brandishing Samehada at them and fury radiated from Sakura in response.

"It would have been more than you deserved Hoshigaki" Sakura snapped KI wafting from her in waves that made even Kisame look wary, good because if he so much as even tried anything his ass would be out on the ground courtesy her fist and she wouldn't hold back.

Kisame didn't smile though like he would have in the past "Where's Zetsu, Pinky I know you had something to do with his disappearance, anything that happens has something to do with you" the shark like rogue demanded to know.

Uncharacteristically serious "Zetsu is no concern of yours any longer rogue, for he is trapped eternally within a seal that very few can release him from" Okisuke was the one to answer and he had to dodge the sudden onslaught of water sharks that exploded.

Though what frightened him was Sakura who punched one out without so much as even flinching when it bit her arm and all could hear her bone audibly snap from the force of the bite and blood flowed freely down her arm.

"Push me Hoshigaki and you won't like the consequences, I'm not a child anymore" the pinkette barred her teeth furiously as she healed her injury, not even a scar was left to indicate that she'd been hurt at all.

Behind the duo was Jiraiya who was just as tense as the two before him were "And she has us to back her up Hoshigaki" the Toad Sage reminded when Kisame made a move in their direction, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to the girl.

Well not again, even if she could heal herself of life-threatening injuries, however it seemed Kisame was determined to retrieve the latest captured member of the Akatsuki Organization and lunged, Samehada held out intent to harm clear.

It was Okisuke's chance to prove himself as he met the other swordsmen's sword with his own sword and showed that he had no problem fending off Samehada "Your just another clone aren't you" the bald-headed samurai realized.

Getting the feeling that something was off about the man in front of him, Kisame barred his rows of sharp teeth in response completely focused on the opponent before him until a fist got him squarely in the side and he to was dispelled forcefully in a splash of useless water.

"We're jumping via apparition seal before Hoshigaki sends another bloody clone after us" Jiraiya demanded as he rounded on Sakura who had a thin sheen of sweat on her forward, she took a deep breath though, grabbed their wrists and focused on the seal she'd left behind in the Land of Iron.

All the way from near the border of River Country into Wind Country they were stood before Samurai HQ in a matter of seconds, Sakura dropped to her knee's the minute they arrived "Alright there" Okisuke asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just not use to making such huge jumps clear to another country using my seal like that" Sakura explained catching her breath just as the barrier lowered so that they could head inside and she was immediately wrapped up in the loving embrace of her grandmother.

Honey orbs looked her over critically before narrowing in fury as she saw the now dried blood "Explain now" Tsunade snarled, holding the arm delicately in case Sakura hadn't fully healed herself yet.

She didn't have to worry though "Kisame Hoshigaki with his bloody shark summons got me, it was just two water clones but we didn't stick around for the real one to show up Shishou" the fuscia haired heiress admitted.

Opting for honesty in the face of her grandmother "They already know about Zetsu being captured" the bald-headed Samurai informed as well, deigning to relax now that they were within the safety of the barrier and he'd never felt more grateful for it than in that moment.

"Probably the one known as Tobi was waiting for him to return to wherever their headquarters are" Shikaku commented, reworking a plan in his mind to suggest during the next days meeting for now it was to late in the day and no doubt Sakura was exhausted.

And no doubt she wanted to clean the blood from her injury and dress in clean clothes "By the way Tsunade you really should talk to that girl about using her apparition seal to scare unsuspecting people half to death" Jiraiya scowled at his old teammate and the woman he loved.

Tsunade snorted as she released her granddaughter to disappear up to her guest room with Temari, Karin and Kurotsuchi on her heels "You should know by now Jiraiya to always expect her to use that seal, therefore your argument is moot" the honey eyed Hokage declared.

Many cracked a smile at that as Tsunade gracefully stalked her way up to her own guest room prompting the others to do the same, it was early yes, barely after dinner sure but after the day they'd all had, sleeping was the only thing on their minds right now so they could rest up properly.

And so the following morning after breakfast they all met back up in the council room "So Jiraiya tell us about your students, more specifically those three orphans you trained" Tsunade questioned mere seconds after they'd all sat down.

Where a containment barrier had been the day before was now a chair and in it was sat Jiraiya who closed his eyes "Nagato, Yahiko and Konan huh it's been such a long time since I've talked about them" Jiraiya said looking as if he was in pain again.

At just the thought of those three orphans whoever they were "How did you come to train them Master Jiraiya" Rasa asked next, feeling a small sympathy for the man, some of his own students had gone rogue that had to hurt.

"It was just after the fight with Hanzo the Salamander, he'd christened Orochimaru, Tsunade and I as Sannin, we three encountered them in a cave that we took shelter in and Yahiko approached us requesting that we share our food with them, that's when Nagato and Konan showed up" Jiraiya recalled trailing off for a moment.

Thinking back to those days no doubt but at Rasa's imploring look he continued "Well Konan was a sweet little thing and thanked us for sharing our food with them so I decided to train them so that they could defend and protect themselves" Jiraiya finished.

Forcing himself to wholly answer Rasa's question "What were they like during the years you trained them and when did you decide that they'd learned all they could from you" Ay was the next to ask something of the Toad Sage.

"Quite charming, Yahiko sure was spirited and Nagato he was well so unsure of himself and needed lots of reassuring, while Konan had a feisty temper and I trained them for three years before leaving them alone to accomplish their dream of a world without war" Jiraiya admitted.

Ay raised a brow in response "And what you had no further contact with them, as their sensei I would have thought you'd check in on them from time to time" Ohnoki questioned in an incredulous tone.

Jiraiya sighed "Of course I checked in on them but I didn't meet with them personally and it was only two years after I left that I got the news that all three of them had died in an explosion, how was I supposed to know two of them were still alive all this time" the ivory haired Sannin snapped.

Less than impressed with the interrogation thus far or that he was having to recall that painful moment of when he'd been told the trio had died "Tell us Jiraiya where do you think they could be hiding, it's imperative we find a way to get in contact with them" Mei inquired.

"My guess, considering the half collected intel, their based in Amegakure and getting in there undetected is nearly impossible, but why if their part of the Organization do you need a way to get in contact with them" Jiraiya asked confused.

It was the Head Samurai who answered "Because they wish to leave the Akatsuki Organization in return for something, if what they said is to be believed anyway" Mifune informed and stood on either side of him were Okisuke and Urakaku.

Seeing as those four had decided to stay in the guest lodgings during the meeting "That's right they even said they'd help us take down the organization" Urakaku nodded in confirmation when the Sannin gave them an incredulous look.

Though it also looked relieved because he wasn't sure he'd be able to fight his old students, the ones who had meant so much to him "Kami, alright I'll see what I can do" Jiraiya relented after a short time with a decisive nod.

After that things were a flurry of activity and soon the discussions had ended, so all that was left now was to begin preparations in dealing with the rest of the Akatsuki Organization and whoever the mysterious Tobi was.

The Five Kage thanked Mifune for allowing them to meet on neutral grounds, promised to keep the Head Samurai informed and left for their own villages, with the tag Zetsu was sealed away in, securely tucked away in Tsunade's pouch.


	44. Preparations

Upon their return to Leaf, Tsunade made a direct beeline to T&I, her granddaughter and main escorts on her heels "Morino, we have many things to do, starting now, see this, another criminal from the Akatsuki Organization is sealed inside of it" Tsunade barked, handing the tag to Sakura.

The moment she set her eyes on Ibiki Morino, "Oh Hokage-sama and how did you manage to capture another member of that organization while gone meeting with the other Kage" Ibiki raised a brow, shooting a somewhat dark look at his brother.

Who kept his mouth shut and sidled up to Sakura "That's not important here, the bastard in this seal is of the highest level threat, Sakura will help you set up a containment barrier, where he can't escape and I want T&I under that same barrier is that understood Morino" the Hokage snapped.

Ibiki's brow raised higher at that and he looked to Sakura who stared back unflinchingly "Understood Hokage-sama, better get to work then" the Head Interrogator commanded, gesturing the girl to follow him until they were out of sight, Shikaku, Inoichi and Idate on their heels.

"So Sakura what the hell happened when you left to deliver summons to the other Kage's" Idate tried striking up a conversation with Sakura as the walked deep into the bowels of T&I, where the cells were located.

For a few minutes he thought she wasn't going to say anything either until "We found out some things is all Idate, nothing you need to worry about or know, in fact I shouldn't even know it, nor should Karin or Sasuke, or Naruto" Sakura informed.

Glaring harshly at the ground as she said all this "You know Sakura-chan you may be right, but you do know it and that could be to your advantage just as it could be to your disadvantage as well" Inoichi interrupted her bout of self-loathing.

Idate winced "Okay I won't ask any more on that subject, so what makes the person in that seal such a high level threat anyway" the brunet grimaced, switching to a different subject, but it didn't seem like he was going to get any information about that either.

Because Sakura shook her head "Again nothing you need to know, the less the better" Shikaku snorted as they finally reached the lowest level of the cells beneath T&I that they could and Ibiki pointed to one of the few empty cells that there were on this level.

Sakura set to work almost immediately, drawing barrier formula on four individual tags, then she placed those tags in the necessary places and put the tag with Zetsu sealed inside of it in the middle "Here are the hand signs to that seal" the rosette said, teaching Ibiki how to unseal Zetsu.

The containment barrier already activated "Now for the rest of T&I HQ" the blonde Patriarch reminded, Sakura nodded sagely in answer as they all trekked back up the stone steps that had led them down there in the first place.

And twenty minutes later T&I was sufficiently protected "Go on now inform Tsunade-sama that your task has been completed" the Nara Patriarch shooed the sixteen year old off, Idate as well who heaved a sigh but turned in the direction of home.

Poor Sakura had to face her grandmother "Tsunade-shishou it is done, was there anything else you wished me to do before I returned home" Sakura announced simply using her seal to reach the Hokage's Office in record time.

"You can go home Sakura or visit with Itachi if you wish" Tsunade sighed, already looking as if she was being run ragged despite their just returning home, Sakura pursed her lips before making the decision to go home, she could visit Itachi tomorrow since it was already late.

With that she bowed to her grandmother and jumped from one seal to the next and was home in a matter of seconds, the first ones to greet her upon her entrance were Hotoke and Katsuki "Mistress" Hotoke bowed his massive head.

Just relieved she had come back to him while his own pup lunged into open arms "Hotoke, Katsuki I'm home" the pinkette greeted, loving on the wriggling mass of purple fur in her arms before she set the little pup down to head into the living room.

All eyes were on her the moment she appeared "That was probably the quietest entrance you've ever made Sakura-chan, in fact I can't even feel your chakra" Hashirama was on his feet, hugging his great, great granddaughter in the next moment.

"Honestly Anija she only just got back and it's to late in the day for your antics" Tobirama rolled his eyes, prying Hashirama away from Sakura before he broke the girls spine, their usual brotherly antics though brought a small smile to Sakura's face.

Before she plopped down in her favorite chair "Must have been some mission Sakura-chan, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so exhausted like that" Mebuki frowned at her oldest daughter, worried about what could have happened.

She heaved a long suffering sigh in response "Lots of things happened Mom and we learned some things to" Sakura admitted, not going into detail, even though she was getting expectant looks from several members of her family.

Their looks went unanswered though "That's it, that's all your going to tell us brat" Zabuza growled already irritated that they weren't getting any answers out of Sakura like usual, the mission must have been really bad.

"Yes Zabuza that's all" the fuscia haired teenager nodded before disappearing into the kitchen to deal with her growling stomach since Tsunade hadn't let them stop to eat for lunch or dinner, instead the woman had chosen to mercilessly push onward to get back today.

Mebuki's frown deepened "Do you think Tsunade would tell us" Kizashi asked, but Mebuki shook her head because if Sakura was this tight-lipped about what had been discussed or what had happened then Tsunade would be even more so.

Hanami huffed "How come Nee-chan can't tell us anything, she always could before" Hanami sulked not happy that her big sister wasn't sharing her adventure with her like usual and that really sucked to her at least.

From across from her Haku chuckled softly "Only because she wants to protect you Hanami-chan, as I wish to protect Shimo-kun, some things are just to dangerous" Haku soothed, and the nine year old heaved a long suffering sigh in response.

While Shimo cuddle further into his sensei's side "Haku-sensei can we go train a little bit please" Shimo asked suddenly, determined to become stronger, seeing as there was only one year left before he became an official genin.

His request brought on a late evening training session and soon Sakura returned from the kitchen, having filled her stomach "Right well I'm sure Tsunade-shishou is going to be having me do a lot of things for the next while so goodnight" Sakura nodded her head at those in the room.

Bidding them goodnight and then with Hotoke, Katsuki and Hisashi who slept in her room more often than not, her family murmuring the sentiment back to her as she headed up the stairs to her room, dressed for bed, climbed into her bed with Hotoke and Katsuki and went to sleep.

The next morning during breakfast it became apparent Tsunade never returned "Go check on her would you Sakura, this is the first time Mother has ever skipped having breakfast with us" Mebuki urged, worried about her own mother.

"Of course Mom, I'll even take her some breakfast" the pinkette assured, hugging Hanami who sidled up to her with a pout just to appease the younger rosette, who was then ushered out the door by Zabuza so that she could get to class on time.

With that she filled a couple of bowls with that morning's breakfast and headed out the door, her companions on her heels "As much as I agree to you not telling them what's going on, could you at least tell me Mistress" Hotoke rumbled out as soon as they were halfway to the Hokage Tower.

Sakura worried her lip for a moment "Very well, we found out that two members of the Akatsuki are actually Jiraiya-sama's old students from the second ninja war and that they were trying to release Kaguya Ootsutsuki from her imprisonment on the moon" Sakura admitted.

After activating a privacy seal to prevent any walker-by's from overhearing or intentionally eavesdropping, Hotoke growled low in response, prompting the same from Katsuki "Exactly, how could I tell them that" the fuscia haired heiress sighed.

Before arriving at her destination of the Tower and by the time she made it into Tsunade's Office, no doubt breakfast was stone cold "Thought I told you to go visit Itachi or something brat" Tsunade barked, looking exhausted.

Considering the dark purple bags beneath her eyes "Shishou it's morning already, Mom was worried about you and I brought you breakfast, try not to work yourself to death alright, Grandmother" Sakura frowned.

Holding out the bowls in offering "Perfect, there's no way I can stop though, to much work to get through, but thanks now scram" the honey eyed blonde sighed, accepting the bowls, before shooing her granddaughter from her office.

Who decided to go see Itachi "Most unexpected, Sasuke-otouto seemed to think you'd be busy helping Hokage-sama" Itachi commented when she appeared before him in his home office, her bonded ninken on her heels.

"Grandmother shooed me from her office, so I thought I'd come help you for awhile, work on my own paperwork or something" the pinkette explained, eyeing the small pile that had built up during her absence from the village.

Itachi let a small smile form on his lips "Then perhaps we could go on a date, I have the same amount to do for now after all" the Uchiha offered, not wanting to neglect his relationship with Sakura even if he was the patriarch now.

Obviously Sakura was more than overjoyed by the offer as she sat gracefully and got to work "Do you miss it" Sakura asked suddenly, as she was reviewing a request from a woman who wished to marry outside the clan and move out of the compound.

Almost instantly Itachi knew what she was talking about "Not as much as I should honestly" Itachi admitted, and the only reason he was saying that was because missions had taken him away from his family and beloved for to long sometimes and now he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Her smile in response was blinding just as the door to his office opened "Oh I didn't know you had a guest, sorry Itachi-sama, but these just came from the elders and Fugaku-sama said you should look them over" the obvious Uchiha male bowed.

While presenting yet another pile of paperwork, Itachi closed his eyes but accepted the pile in silence without complaint and the other man bowed out of his office "Relax Itachi there's still time before lunch, in fact I could just jump home, make lunch for us and we can eat here" the pinkette offered.

"Sounds acceptable Sakura because I don't see an end to today's work" the twenty one year old sent his betrothed an apologetic smile as she hurriedly finished up her own paperwork, the bit Mikoto allowed her to do as future Matriarch.

Then stood, giving her ninken the command to stay and disappeared as nothing more than a sigh of the wind "Back are you, I thought you were going to stay out all day" Tobirama grumbled in some sort of mood.

Probably from last night most likely "Honestly Uncle and I'm making lunch for Itachi and I, eating is just as important as all that paperwork he has piled on his desk" Sakura informed, breezing passed her great, great, great Uncle.

Tobirama blinked "Very true Sakura-chan, one must make sure their properly fed in order to do strenuous things such as paperwork" Hashirama chuckled, obsidian orbs glinting with amusement and he got a dirty look shot at him by his brother.

Who crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled even more than he usually did "Paperwork is important and it shouldn't be taken lightly" the ivory haired Senju stressed to his older brother, though there was no heat behind his words.

For he was simply enjoying teasing his brother who flushed "Course not Tobirama, even though I was terrible at it, I wouldn't have done so well if I hadn't had you" the raven haired Senju admitted to Sakura's amusement.

Though it seemed Tobirama was rather pleased with the admission, probably seeing it as getting the recognition he deserved or something as she cooked up lunch and made tea and a certain sweet to have after lunch had been devoured.

"Right well as much as I love to hear you nitpick on one another, I'm heading back now Grandfather, Uncle" the fuscia haired sixteen year old saluted to the two men that were her family and simply jumped using her apparition seal.

Itachi didn't so much as even blink at her sudden return "Mm smells delicious Sakura" Itachi murmured, delighting in the mouthwatering smells coming from the basket hanging off of Sakura's arm as she cleared her desk and put down a cloth.

Before emptying out her basket, two types of salad, homemade dressing no doubt and croutons, fried chicken and vegetables on skewers, cheesy potato soup, what was most likely chamomile tea and his absolute favorite tri-colored dango with a new type of sauce probably.

Also out came a couple of bowls, two plates and two cups, along with a couple of forks and spoons and some napkins "The sauce for the dango is hazelnut flavored" Sakura announced as she made up the plates and filled the bowls before settling back in her seat.

Prompting Itachi to move his chair to sit opposite her while they ate and the first thing he tried was the soup, by dipping one of the skewers with vegetables into it, then carefully nibbling on it making him groan as the flavors burst on his tongue.

Sakura smiled knowingly as they ate in near silence, there was no need to fill the air with idle chatter until everything had been devoured even the dango "I truly am lucky to have you by my side Sakura" the Uchiha commented.

Once her desk was cleared and all that had been on it previously was back in their usual place "Agreed, I love you Itachi and I always will" the pinkette hummed softly, a tiny bit more confident in expressing her feelings that day than any other day.

At her words he turned from his paperwork yet again and stood over her leaning down until they were but a breath apart "As I love you Sakura, forever more" Itachi murmured, returning the sentiment as he gently captured her lips with his own.

Molding together carefully for the sweetest kiss imaginable before pulling away slowly leaving Sakura breathless at the desire in his eyes "One of these days I'm going to make you just as breathless as you make me" Sakura huffed to dispel the tension.

Itachi chuckled in response and got back to work, while she pulled out one of her notebooks to work on developing a new jutsu possibly and for the next three hours that she was there, four more Uchiha's wandered in with more paperwork for Itachi.

Who accepted each pile without complaint, simply content to have Sakura in the office and got to work until Shisui barged in, Izumi on his heels "That's it Itachi-chan, you're going to work yourself into an early grave at this rate so your taking a break for food and that's final" Shisui declared.

Marching up to his best friends desk Hiroshi in his arms while Kyoko was in Izumi's "Really demanding things of him Shisui-kun is just going to make Itachi angry with you" Izumi shook her head at her husband's antics.

It was only then that they both realized Sakura was also there in the office "Oh thank kami your here Sakura-chan, you can convince him to take a break, since he didn't for lunch" the twenty four year old and Father of two ranted quietly.

Not daring to upset his children in any capacity "Actually Shisui-san, Itachi did take a break for lunch, you just didn't seem him because we ate in here, see I still have the basket" the rosette informed with a smile as she showed off the basket she'd filled with food.

"But Shisui is also right, eating three meals a day is important, so if you'll excuse me" the twenty one year old nodded, relenting to his best friends demands, his eyes were starting to hurt staring at all that paper anyway.

Sakura nodded in acceptance "Come on then Itachi, we have an early dinner waiting for you at our home oh and nice to see you Sakura-chan, make sure to come visit while your able to see Kyoko-chan and Hiroshi-kun" the twenty one year old brunette and Mother of two said.

And got a nod in answer before the group was gone leaving her to head home "Being the Leader of his Clan now is good for him I believe" Hotoke rumbled out, keeping Katsuki in his sights at the same time as they walked leisurely through the Uchiha Clan Compound to the gates.

"He's actually probably the youngest leader in the clan's history or close to it anyway if we count Madara Uchiha, Grandfather says they both became the leaders of their respective clans rather young when their Father's died, but your right Hotoke" Sakura explained.

Glad that she had family members who'd actually lived in the warring states era to give accurate lectures on the subject whenever she wished to know what life had been for them back then, it beat lectures at the academy any day really though she had nothing against Iruka.

In the next moment Katsuki tripped over her front two paws and started howling dramatically "Silly your alright" the rosette shook her head in amusement at the dramatic pup before scooping Katsuki up into her arms to prevent another tantrum.

And soon she was home surrounded by the rest of her family, but come dinner time Tsunade didn't return to the house yet again "Could you Sakura….." Mebuki began, severely worried about her mother, she didn't get to finish though.

For her oldest daughter stood "Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure Grandmother has something to eat" Sakura assured as she made up a few plates then sealed them away in one of her heated storage scrolls.

Before using her seal to get to the Hokage Tower quicker "Mebuki right" Tsunade sighed, looking even worse than that morning as Sakura held out the plates full of food "Thanks" the honey eyed blonde grumbled, digging in and dismissing her granddaughter silently.

It was a few days later, when the amount of paperwork Tsunade was doing lessened drastically and the news came in from Jiraiya that he'd made contact with his old students, the sad thing about it all though was that they didn't trust their former sensei at all.

Simply because to them it was like he'd abandoned them and gotten one of them killed essentially "So that's why I'm sending you Sakura, they requested you specifically actually" Tsunade informed with a grimace.

"Right, I'll go pack now then just use my apparition seal to get to Jiraiya-sama" the pinkette bowed, exiting the office via her seal as well and when she appeared before her family, everyone knew that she had yet another mission, she didn't even have to tell them this time.

Though it was obvious that some were massively unhappy that she was being sent out again on a mission they didn't know a single bloody thing about, only that Sakura would be back soon as she left Hotoke and Katsuki behind again.

Without further ado she was at the gates and signing out "Safe travelling Honorable Granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage" the chunin on gate duty waved at her as she walked through the gates and out of the village to begin her mission.

Even though she really hated that title she paused and waved back "Thanks" Sakura smiled brightly before turning around and continuing on her way, schooling her expression into a neutral one as she focused on the seal she'd placed on Jiraiya.

And just like that she was stood before the Toad Sage once more ""GAHHH" Jiraiya jumped a foot in the air at her sudden appearance, reminiscent of nearly a week ago as he gave a yell of fright and put his hand to his heart, indicating she'd really startled him this time.

"My apologies Jiraiya-sama, I assumed you knew I would be coming" the rosette apologized demurely, already soaked from the never-ending rain in Amegakure, because that was where they were without a doubt really.

Jiraiya glared at her in response before sighing "You really have grown up from that little girl who use to play pranks on people haven't you Sakura, never mind about that though, Nagato and Konan are waiting for you in there" the Sannin grumbled.

Directing Sakura to wherever the two Akatsuki members were, a tall skyscraper like building and together they climbed the stairs but when they reached the door, Jiraiya didn't follow her in as she knocked and someone called out for her to come in.

Now she was entirely on her own as the door shut behind her and she faced the man from a couple years before "I did not expect for you to be sent, nor did we expect you to arrive so quickly, tell me how did you manage that, to get past the shinobi at the gates is a hard feat" Nagato wheezed.

"A space-time ninjutsu seal that I created, I have one placed on Jiraiya-sama which allowed me to appear straight before him, Nagato-san" Sakura informed honestly, answering his question truthfully since no one could use her seal unless she taught them how to.

Nagato stared at her for a moment, looking worse than he did two years before hand, he was in dire need of help, then released a sigh which turned into a coughing and wheezing fit "Nagato" the woman who could only be Konan turned, an undertone of worry in her otherwise apathetic tone of voice.

But Nagato continued to cough and wheeze the fit showing no signs of dissipating "Here, let me, he's probably got something in his lungs or caught in his esophagus" the fuscia haired teen offered unable to take it much longer.

Konan eyed her mistrustfully even as she nodded reluctantly and Sakura pressed glowing green hands to Nagato's chest, and instantly found the source of his coughing and wheezing, his lungs were damaged greatly, so she quickly healed what damage she could.

And just like that the fit died down "Thank you, now for what you came here for, like I told those two, we are willing to help the five great nations take down Akatsuki in return for something, a small price the return of one of our friends who was killed unfairly" the redhead rasped.

Turning serious as Sakura sat before him "And the Hokage and other Kage have thoroughly reviewed your request Nagato-san, your friend will be returned to life, also you'll be granted sanctuary in Konohagakure" Sakura announced.

Amber and purple ringed eyes narrowed on her "You mean to say that the rumors are true, that there is a working jutsu that brings people back to life and not just as reanimation's" Konan questioned, more like demanded to know.

Sakura wasn't put off by it at all "Correct, however you are mistaken about one thing Konan-san, it's not a jutsu, it's actually a very complex seal and requires very special chakra" the pinkette explained carefully.

Not daring to say much more than that, such as who came up with it or how it really worked because that Tobi person could be around and eavesdropping "He's not around" Nagato said knowingly.

Catching on to her wary glances about the office they were in and knowing who she was looking out for, at his statement though Sakura exhaled softly, relaxing just a little bit, but not completely "So what's your answer now that you know the rumors are true" Sakura cleared her throat.

Getting the conversation back on track "Uphold your word that's all we ask in return, give us our friend back and the organization will be taken down" the redhead stated, hoping that they weren't being played like fools.

The girl stood "It will be done, oh and about Jiraiya-sama, he deeply regrets his actions and making it seem like he abandoned you, but he was always checking up on you, give him a chance to explain before you judge him to harshly" the pinkette commented.

Hating to see that sort of pain in anyone especially Jiraiya who despite being a massive pervert really was a really kind person "You know nothing of our pain" the bluenette bit out completely disregarding her words.

While it seemed like Nagato was considering them, Sakura said nothing further and instead dismissed herself "Well how did the meeting go" Jiraiya asked as they headed in the direction of a inn until Nagato and Konan were ready to leave their birth village behind.

"They'll help us" Sakura admitted, and Jiraiya nodded in acceptance watching as she tipped her head back to watch the rain fall until they were comfortably settled in separate rooms, alone once more Sakura sighed softly, wishing that she would have brought along at least Katsuki.

As if the thought could summon the ninken a yip came from her pack, then Katsuki poked her head out of the bag "Katsuki what are you doing here, why were you in my pack" the fuscia haired heiress frowned, taking on a scolding tone of voice.

Katsuki whined in response letting out a series of barks and thanks to Kiba could somewhat understand what the little pup was saying "Regardless of that, coming with me was very dangerous Katsuki" Sakura scolded again.

Only for Katsuki to growl oddly communicative that evening, she usually only spoke through her Father who could understand her language perfectly until if or when she learned human speech, which wasn't certifiably guaranteed just because Hotoke could.

"No, you have no idea the situation I could have been walking into, I could have died and so could you have died Katsuki" the pinkette reminded earning another whine from Katsuki who shuffled forward on her belly becoming submissive and apologetic.

Causing her bonded partner to sigh as her room door was opened "Who the blazes are you talking to Sakura" the white haired Sannin asked, brow raised high on his forehead as he looked around and didn't see another person, only a ninken pup.

Who Sakura gestured at in response to his question "Katsuki, since you've been out of the village more than in it you don't know that I bonded with a grown ninja canine named Hotoke, well this is his daughter and I was scolding her because she snuck into my pack" Sakura answered.

"Bonded huh I'm not going to ask just accept it because your weird, well I'll let you get back to scolding her" Jiraiya shook his head not even bothering, chances were the answer would be weird as hell and he would be more confused than when he started, then he turned on his heel and left, door shutting quietly behind him.

Despite it all though Katsuki cuddled with Sakura that night and the following morning after a plain breakfast since Amegakure was still war-torn she and Jiraiya met with Nagato and Konan once more, both of whom were packed and ready to leave.

To never return possibly not for a long time at least "Could you use your seal to get us there instantaneously" Nagato requested not enthused about trekking across the land even if it was a couple days, or that it was to bring his friend back to life, whose body was sealed in a scroll.

Sakura paused "You go on ahead and take them Sakura, I can manage" the Toad Sage waved her off knowing what she was thinking, it would be difficult to jump with just two people, there was no reason to have her strain herself trying to take three people along as she apparated.

"I can do that and I'll also warn you that you'll fee as if your being sucked into a tube of some sort, it's a dizzying experience and if you have a weak stomach you might vomit or even pass out" the rosette informed, looking pointedly at Nagato.

Because he was the one who would most likely do all those things, get dizzy, vomit, and pass out "And what if he was sealed in a scroll, what if both of us were, to avoid being seen at first anyway" Konan inquired.

A little more talkative now that the time of having Yahiko returned to them was nearly upon them "That can be done as well, it would probably be more comfortable" Sakura nodded lightly already reaching for a scroll with the enclosing seal on it.

She always carried over a dozen of them on her person and just like that both Nagato and Konan were sealed away in the scroll, Jiraiya rolled his eyes but allowed Sakura to place her hand on his arm and whisk them away to Konohagakure.

Then just because once they were signed in, she used her seal to get them to Tsunade's office quicker and once in a barrier, the same type around T&I went up, along with a sound-proofing seal and the two Akatsuki were unsealed.

"I'm glad you didn't change your minds" Tsunade exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight of the duo, all grown up sure, without that orange haired brat she remembered but there in Leaf all the same and before her.

Nagato stepped forward still in that machine "If there was even a possibility we could have Yahiko returned then we had to take it" the redhead admitted, frail and in the poorest health imaginable it was no wonder Sakura had looked uncomfortable back then.

Tsunade blew out another sigh "Yahiko will be brought back, neither of you will witness the process and in the meantime you'll be left in the care of Shizune, those rods have to be removed, no if's and or buts about it" the honey eyed Hokage said, stopping them from arguing.

Or rather Nagato "Understood Tsunade-san and yes, having Nagato in better health is for the best" Konan did though as she spoke with a little more emotion in her voice, this time perhaps she would be able to properly return Yahiko's feelings so they could be together.

Without another word Tsunade directed her gaze to Sakura "Your will be done Shishou, Nagato-san I'm going to take you to the hospital where Shizune-sempai should be waiting for you with a private room" the fuscia haired heiress informed lightly.

"Take me where you will then and I'll see you soon Konan" Nagato relented as he was sealed back into the enclosing seal to avoid being stared at which would have made him uncomfortable and then Sakura was simply gone as the barrier was lowered.

Konan closed her eyes "Guess that leaves you and since you haven't anywhere to stay, you'll be staying in the house my family lives in" Tsunade turned her attention on the bluenette, who didn't argue, left the scroll with Yahiko's body on the Hokage desk and merely followed along behind Jiraiya who led her to the Senju House.

In the meantime Sakura returned to Tsunade's office as she sent out summons to Naruto and Sasuke "We're really doing this then" Sasuke grimaced, nervous though he had no reason to be considering the last time had been a success.

"Why else do you think we're all here Sasuke" Naruto shot back at his best friend while Sakura rolled her eyes and got to work on drawing her extremely complex seal, making sure to check her notebook for reference several times so she didn't screw it up.

Just one seal drawn wrong would probably make the seal blow up after all "Okay you two take your spots" Sakura instructed, looking over the seal just to be positive she had it drawn correctly in its entirety.

Both teenagers sat already meditating and drawing in nature chakra to themselves as she laid out Yahiko's body in the center of the seal between the three of them and took her own spot doing the same as her teammates.

Until the seal lit up blue, then turned red, which hadn't happened last time, they opened their eyes in time to see a phantom of sorts shoot into Yahiko's still body and then watched as his features filled out to match his friends age and his chest rise and fall with breath once more.

Before finally after what seemed like an eternity his eyes opened and Yahiko carefully sat up alive after his untimely death some fifteen odd years ago "Who are you people" Yahiko questioned of the unfamiliar people to him.

Sakura shot a look to her grandmother who nodded in answer "Yahiko-san, my name is Sakura Senju, your currently in the Hidden Leaf Village as are your friends Nagato-san and Konan-san, these two beside me are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" the pinkette introduced herself.

Yahiko eyed her warily "Nagato and Konan are really here, I can't feel them and why am I so old, the last I remember is that day, the day I died" the orange haired man frowned trying to figure out why he was awake when he was supposed to be dead.

"That's because we three just used a seal to revive you essentially and it aged you somewhat during the process so now if I had to guess you are the same age as those two" the second Uchiha heir interjected carefully.

Knowing to take it slow so that Yahiko could have a chance to acclimate himself to being alive again "I'm really alive again I didn't know that there was such a seal in existence and why wait so long to use it to bring me back" Yahiko creased his brow.

Completely out of sorts "Yes your really alive and there wasn't until a few months ago your only the third person that we've brought back to life, believe it" the blonde assured lightly, trying not to overwhelm the newly resurrected man.

At her desk Tsunade nodded in satisfaction "Alright brats I have work to do so scram, Sakura take him to the house" the honey eyed Hokage ordered as the barrier was lowered for them to scramble from her office.

It was clear Yahiko wanted to argue for he opened his mouth "Not now Yahiko-san, one of your friends is waiting at my house, that's what you were going to say right" Sakura stopped him on reflex, dragging him from the office forcibly.

Because he was trying to get back to her grandmother and possibly be punched clear to Stone in the process, though at her explanation he stopped making her stop as well "Really, what of the other one" Yahiko narrowed light brown orbs on her.

"Receiving treatment in the hospital, Nagato-san is not in the best of health and he wants to greet you in proper health, for now Konan-san awaits you at my house, where all three of you will be staying" the rose haired teenager informed.

Yahiko slumped his shoulders with a sigh and let himself be drug to wherever her house was until something came to mind "I remember back then something Hanzo said, why he thought we were traitors, a man named Danzo told him so" the orange haired man commented.

What he didn't expect was for the girl leading him to grow very rigid "Danzo huh, disgusting old geezer, he really liked to fuck everyone over didn't he" Sakura spat to no one in particular, still extremely disliking the man to this day ten years later.

And a tremor ran down Yahiko's spine at the anger in her voice "Anyway Sakura wasn't it, we should go to your house" Yahiko reminded, and just like that Sakura calmed herself, tugging him along again once more until they were to the house.

Upon entering Katsuki jumped from her pack with a yip and bolted from the foyer, Yahiko blinked because he certainly hadn't expected that to happen but his attention was taken by the Konan who stared at him uncertainly.

Before she looked to Sakura "Go on Yahiko-san, I'm sure you two have many things to talk about" the rosette gave her newest resurrection a nudge and he stumbled forward suddenly awkward in front of the woman he liked.

From the look on his face and she definitely liked him back "There's a couple of spare rooms that their letting us use, follow me Yahiko and I'll help you get set up…thank you" Konan gestured Yahiko into the living room and to the stairs.

But before she was completely out of sight she craned her neck to meet the younger girls gaze to thank her properly, Sakura smiled at the gesture "Oh by the way Mikoto-san came by, apparently there's an issue she needs your help with" Hashirama chimed in.

When she went to sit and take off her sandals, his great, great granddaughter sighed softly, but stood anyway and he felt guilty because she was obviously tired, though that didn't stop her from walking right out the door again.

Heading straight for the Uchiha Compound and deep within until she reached the house "Sakura-chan I thought you were off on a mission" Mikoto frowned as she answered the door and found one of her future daughter in laws.

"Grandfather mentioned that there was an issue you needed my help with" Sakura explained and Mikoto's frown deepened in response because it was such a little issue that her presence wasn't needed right away to correct it.

Mikoto however knew that Sakura was stubborn "It's well a member of the clan you see, you reviewed her request a few days ago, to marry outside the clan remember and gave the request the stamp of approval" the ebony haired woman said.

Leading the way down the streets to said members house "Yeah I remember, so what's the problem" the pinkette creased her brow in confusion not seeing how it was a problem in the first place, marrying constantly within the clan would only create inbreeding after so long of doing it.

"Well she seems to have a suitor that her parents gave permission to, to court her, and it's causing friction with the man she's already engaged to who doesn't understand our clans customs right yet" Mikoto admitted.

Coming to a stop in front of a house just as the door swung open to reveal a teary eyed woman and an angry man storming after her "Oh Mikoto-sama, Sakura-san" Ellie Uchiha sniffled at the sight of them looking completely distraught.

She was a beautiful woman with unusual colored hair not the norm of the Uchiha Clan it was straw blonde and bloodshot hazel colored eyes "Ellie-san and I assume you are Darius-san" the raven haired woman narrowed her eyes on the angry Uchiha male.

Who had seemed like he was about to strike Ellie "I don't care what you have to say, Ellie will be mine, I got permission to court her and that outsider didn't" Darius grunted being entirely unreasonable but it as as he made a grab for Ellie.

And gripped her arm so tightly he broke it that had Sakura fuming "Let go of her Darius-san or there will be consequences" Sakura stated in a simple warning tone, this was no little issue, it might require brute force which she would resort to after exhausting all variables.

Darius snorted at her in disgust "And your no better, worming your way into Itachi-sama's graces, getting him to be betrothed to you, you Senju think your entitled to everything don't you" the Uchiha spat.

Spraying spit from his mouth as Ellie whimpered in his grip, Sakura remained remarkable calm however to calm to Mikoto's worry as she didn't know how to quite handle this situation "Do what you think is best Sakura" Mikoto sighed after a short time.

Sakura nodded solemnly then struck like a snake, Darius was out cold in the next second from a blow to the back of his neck, however much he was an ass, she still made sure he made it to the ground without further injury.

Then turned to Ellie hands glowing green to heal the broken bone "Now what I suggest you do Ellie-san is go ahead with your original plan and leave the rest to us, we'll make sure Darius-san can't hurt you or any other woman again" the raven haired woman instructed.

Wanting to see Ellie happy "Thank you so much Mikoto-sama, Sakura-san, should you need me to, I'll be there to back you up should other women cause a fuss about your impending engagement and marriage to Itachi-sama" Ellie sniffed before disappearing inside her house to pack.

Leaving Darius to be dealt with by the Matriarch and future Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, "What shall we do with him, it's obvious a light warning won't do any good, there has to be serious consequences" the rose haired teenager commented.

Using a storage scroll to safely escort Darius to wherever necessary, which turned out to be the Police Force Headquarters "And what did Darius do now" the Uchiha in the building groaned at the sight of the knocked out man.

"Broke the arm of the woman he was trying to court, are you saying he's done other things" Mikoto raised a brow, obviously not having heard of this and she was supposed to be the matriarch, well she was going to rectify that right now.

The Uchiha nodded "He has a history of abuse with his lovers, I pleaded with Fugaku-sama to have him disowned from the clan because his behavior is most unbecoming of a member of our prestigious clan" the man explained.

Mikoto nodded "Yes well I'll be having a word with my husband, for now, have him put in a cell and do not let him out under any circumstances" the current Uchiha Matriarch huffed and Darius was shuffled off to a cell.

"Right uh good luck with that talk Mikoto-san and now I'm going home" Sakura waved to Mikoto who began storming off she got a small smile before the woman was gone, leaving her to head home yet again for the second time that day.

And she returned just in time for lunch "Where did you go, I thought you were right behind Konan" Yahiko questioned when she showed up in the dining room and made herself a plate of food then sat at the table.

"Uchiha Compound, there was an issue that the Matriarch needed my help with" the rosette explained lightly and Yahiko raised his brow only more confused by the answer and it didn't look like she was going to be elaborating.

It seemed that way anyway until Tobirama as the man had introduced himself as gave the girl a pointed stare "A problem with a man physically abusing the woman he intended to court, he broke her arm right in front of Mikoto-san and I" Sakura finished.

Making those at the table very uncomfortable "And pray tell Sakura what did you do to take care of the issue" Tobirama cleared his throat knowing how much his great, great, great niece loved the Uchiha's, this must be a blow to her.

"Reasoning with him was impossible so I knocked him out to resolve the issue under Mikoto-san's direction and we took him to the cells in the Police Force to be dealt with and there found out he has a history of abuse with other women" the pinkette added.

Yahiko grimaced wishing he hadn't asked "So what's going to happen to him Sakura-san, surely there are consequences for such things aren't there" Konan inquired, having been quiet thus far but wanting to know since it was clear everyone else did to.

She exhaled slowly "He might be banished from the clan if Mikoto-san has her way after chewing out Fugaku-sama for withholding that information from her, because he knew and said nothing" Sakura winced just imagining it wasn't even pretty.

"Okay but what I don't understand is why you had to go help in the first place, they aren't even your family" Yahiko frowned still very confused about his new chance at life, so he didn't know everything there was to know.

It was here that the others shook their heads "That's because our Sakura-chan is betrothed to Mikoto-san's oldest son and current leader of the Uchiha Clan" Hashirama burst out proud for his great, great granddaughter.

Causing the girl to blush lightly, then polish off her lunch in record time, before she disappeared yet again only upstairs "Damn brat is going to work herself into an early grave" Zabuza grumbled as he to stood from the table, Haku and Shimo on his heels as they to vanished.

Leaving behind several people "Goodness those four" Mebuki shook her head at their antics, a light smile on her face as she grabbed her son from his highchair and took him up to his room for a nap like he was use to.

"Though what Zabuza said does have some merit, Sakura works herself to hard sometimes Mebuki, ever since that first mission, it's like she's frantic to keep everyone safe from harm" Kizashi shared his thoughts.

Something Yahiko was yet again confused over but understanding lit up in Konan's amber orbs "You know he never told us what it was he did exactly, only turned back up at the base looking like he was death warmed over" Konan questioned.

Kizashi narrowed his eyes on her for a moment "He tried to kill her, sent shark summons after her that nearly ruined her ankle and held her captive with his sword against her neck, not only that but he told Orochimaru about her kekkeigenkai" Kizashi admitted.

Yahiko seemed to remember something "When we were walking I mentioned something about a man named Danzo, who was the one who told Hanzo that we were traitors, she seemed to hold an extreme dislike for him" Yahiko said.

Everyone left in the room went rigid "Danzo huh I guess Sakura would have more reason than most to dislike him, after all she was just a wee thing when her kekkeigenkai manifested and barely into the academy when he came after us" Kizashi grimaced.

"Came after you" Tobirama craned his head in Kizashi's direction, this being the first he'd heard of it and he'd simply thought his old student was to busy to come visit him, now he wasn't to sure considering what Kizashi was saying.

As the man grimaced again "Yes, came and threatened us to hand Sakura over to him to be trained as a mindless killer in an organization he called Root, they were just children Tobirama, from all clans except the Uchiha clan and he had them brainwashed and branded" Mebuki interjected.

When her husband was unable to answer "Poor Sakura-chan was only six, the whole thing kinda traumatized her, because if she hadn't been told what to do in such a situation, then Mebuki and I might not even be here" Kizashi finished quietly.

Filling the room with tension that was broken as a familiar teenager barged his way in "Need Sakura" Kiba declared, not seeing the girl in question so he made his way towards the stairs just as Sakura appeared in the living room.

Eyebrow raised "One of Kirikizu's pups went missing, the runt, Ma suspects foul play, since Hotoke knows each of their scents we need him to find the pup to make sure he just wandered off" the Inuzuka heir explained.

Sakura nodded then whistled, Hotoke came bounding down the stairs seconds later "Listen up Hotoke, one of your pups with Kirikizu has gone missing, go with Kiba and find him" Sakura instructed of one of her ninken.

Bond mark proudly showing since she'd changed into a short sleeved shirt, most were use to it but the two extra's weren't and they winced at the size of it "Of course Mistress, regardless they are still my pups and I will find him" Hotoke rumbled out.

Already on the hunt and like that he and Kiba vanished in a flurry of leaves, poor Katsuki who had tried to join them a second to late fell flat on her face and let out a whine in response "Better to just stay out of it Katsuki, we don't need you going missing as well" the rosette shook her head.

Scooping the dramatic pup up into her arms then hurrying back upstairs to her room and half an hour later Hotoke was back with his errant pup, who he hesitated on setting down in case the miscreant wandered off again.

In the end he had no choice so he chose Mebuki's lap to set the male pup down "Looks like we're adding another to our family" Kizashi chuckled seeing the way Hotoke let out a warning growl when his pup tried to escape.

Before turning to Kiba and bowing his head "Mistress will be pleased I'm sure and thank Tsume-sama for us as well" Hotoke rumbled out to the Inuzuka Heir, grabbed up his pup again who had yet to be named and disappeared upstairs to Tobirama's frustration.

Hashirama patted his younger brothers shoulder in response until Sakura came back downstairs, "Fuzen is his name" the pinkette announced for those who were curious, sporting a new bonding mark that was much, much smaller in size, like Katsuki's.

With that everyone came together for dinner, Hanami home from the academy and the evening meal was devoured by those who were quite hungry before the whole household even the extra's went to bed to rest for the night.

A few days later Nagato was tentatively allowed to leave the hospital, rods removed from his body and in a little better condition than before, but that was the least of Leaf's worries as the Head Samurai and his two right hand men made a visit to the village.

Right as Tsunade decided to take a break to spar with her granddaughter "Oi Asuma do you know where Hokage-sama spars, these three showed up wanting to see her and she's not in her office" Izumo asked of the Third Hokage's son as he jerked his thumb at the Samurai.

Completely unbiased, Asuma paused "Not exactly, no ones stupid enough to get near those two when they spar after all so I would suggest to simply follow the sound of explosions" Asuma shrugged unsure of the training grounds himself.

Mifune was not amused in the least "What do you mean those two and should the Hokage even be taking a break in such a crucial time as this anyway" Urakaku grumbled just as unhappy as ever, nor was he pleased to even be in shinobi territory.

Okisuke rolled his eye at his partners lack of civility in the face of their allies, he'd already accepted it after all "Yes well I'd like to see you tell Hokage-sama what she can and can't do, and Sakura of course, she and Sakura spar" the ebony haired Jonin coughed.

Face white at even the thought of it "Point taken, Lady Tsunade is not the type to take orders from others, however we still need to find her" Okisuke nodded, the woman was volatile and so was her granddaughter as he'd learned on that fateful day.

Asuma scratched his head then spotted Kiba "Kiba, you know Sakura's scent correct, take these three to Hokage-sama" Asuma grabbed the Inuzuka Heir, who looked horrified at the announcement, obviously he knew that the two females were sparring.

And quite clearly didn't want to go anywhere near them, but he had to suck it up anyway "Very well, have you signed in, good, just follow me" Kiba sighed, leading the way to the Hokage's private training grounds that he'd only been on once and never again.

"Much appreciated Kiba-san" Mifune intoned politely at Kiba, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere, thirty minutes after arriving in Leaf that was, and for the next twenty minutes they were lead through the village.

To an out of the way training field and immediately after walking onto it the four of them could hear what sounded like continuous explosions until they finally happened upon the sparring duo, Sakura streaked through the air a pair of wooden wings attached to her back.

Flying headlong into Tsunade and knocking the older woman off her feet, that wasn't to say Tsunade didn't get in her own punch which sent Sakura shooting upwards, cradling her stomach, hand glowing green with a glare in her eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura, usually you can take more of a beating than that" Tsunade taunted, already on her feet again, her granddaughter barred her teeth, angled herself properly and shot towards her foot aimed right at her grandmother.

Emerald orbs glinting with determination "Your gonna have to do better than that Granny" Sakura shot back as she reached her goal, though Tsunade had already jumped clear out of the way and the ground promptly exploded beneath her chakra enhanced attack.

The Samurai stood in horrified awe "And to think I sparred with them once, never again I tell ya" the Inuzuka who'd led them to the training ground shuddered as he watched the two trade jabs and insults with one another while being utterly destructive.

By the end of the spar though only Sakura looked beat up and it was then Tsunade noticed the onlookers "I thought you weren't going be here for another day" the honey eyed Hokage commented as she brushed her clothes off from any dirt debris courtesy her granddaughter.

"Ah, we arrived earlier than expected, this is certainly not the welcome I was expecting though" the Head Samurai mused, eyeing Sakura dubiously, no wonder Tsunade had said what she had, Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

Come to think of it, Okisuke had said nearly the same thing, he hadn't even been truly needed "Perhaps not Mifune-sama but welcome to our village nonetheless" the rosette popped up from her spot, healed without any effort on her part.

Urakaku blinked in confusion "You lot are being awfully accommodating, I thought you were all biased towards our ways" the raven haired samurai grumbled not understanding anything anymore and Sakura sighed.

"Because we can't continue to keep hating each other is what Sakura said" Kiba interjected knowing his friend like the back of his hand, plus he was the one she could count on the most besides her family and Itachi.

A single brow rose "And how could you know what she said without her verbally saying it" the bald headed samurai questioned as Sakura joined their small group, who shot a small smile at their escort through the village and he couldn't help but wonder at their relationship.

Kiba grinned toothily and slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders "That's cause Sakura is one of my best friends, did my clan a solid favor twice and we owe her a life debt that can never be repaid" the Inuzuka declared.

Making Sakura roll her eyes "Honestly Kiba should you be slacking off, who knows what Tsume-sama would do if she found out you were skipping on your training again" Sakura shoved Kiba away from her playfully knowing he was just joking.

Though at her words he paled dramatically and shot off like a bullet "See ya Princess" thrown over his shoulder in his haste to get back home before he got chewed out by his Ma again or worse got put through a training session that was downright brutal.

Tsunade snorted at his abrupt exit "I swear your one of the few who can control that mouthy cocky brat" the Hokage huffed at Sakura who merely smiled and began to make her way off the field "Just so you know, these three are being housed at ours" Tsunade hollered after the girl.

Who saluted and simply vanished in thin air "At your family home Tsunade-san that's not necessary, a hotel or inn will suit us just fine" Mifune rejected not wanting to crowd the house out with his presence or the presence of his escorts.

"Unfortunately its a safety precaution, can't be sure who all is unbiased towards you after all and trust me my daughter and son in law will welcome you with open arms, they accepted those two former Akatsuki members without fuss" the blonde informed.

And Mifune straightened "So they are here, when I got the message I was unsure if I could believe it, are they acclimating well to their new environment or have they said anything as to how to deal with the rest of the organization" the Head Samurai questioned.

As they began to walk in the direction of the Hokage Tower "Konan and Nagato are doing well, and their friend is adjusting to being alive again and no I want to have another meeting for that, possibly after the revival of other villages shinobi" Tsunade explained.

Okisuke and Urakaku were quiet during this time and just a few hours later they were dismissed as the Elders of the Leaf Village sent more paperwork to their Hokage to deal with from the Feudal Lord "Samurai what are you doing here" a shinobi demanded the second they stepped out of the Tower.

Dislike clear in his tone as he glared at them threateningly but before he could ever throw a punch "We've talked about this yes, don't judge people when you know nothing about them" Sakura was there holding the man's arm behind his back to the point of resistance.

It hurt and she knew it "You can't seriously believe they want to get along with us considering our long history" the man snapped doing his best to argue but Sakura wasn't the kind of person to lay down and take it.

"History huh, just like we had history with Kumo, with Iwa, even Suna and Kiri, but guess what we got over it and learned to bloody get along and stop hating each other for such stupid reasoning, so until you can be civil in front of Tsunade-sama's guests I suggest you get back to work" the rosette warned.

Releasing his arm and the man scrambled off in a hurry, then Sakura spun and faced the crowd that had formed "That goes triple for you lot who agree with the elders" Sakura glared harshly and like mice they scurried in several different directions to get away from her.

Leaving the Samurai gobsmacked "Before you go off on a rant Sakura-san, perhaps you could lead us to your house" Mifune cleared his throat, unsure of how to feel, that someone had blatantly stood up for them and given those who disliked them many things to think about no doubt.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and led the way down the streets "Huh and here I thought she was to polite to do such things, then again after seeing some of that spar" Urakaku grimaced not finishing his thought.

"Just be lucky you didn't get chosen then, what I saw was enough" Okisuke reminded not elaborating and a few minutes later they were before a house that was huge literally considering it was three stories high.

Their escort unlatched the gate and gestured them through as a large canine barreled out a door created specifically for him, followed by two pups "Hotoke, Katsuki, Fuzen where do you three think your going" the rosette raised a brow at the canines.

Greatly confusing the samurai until the large one actually spoke "The pups smelt you with unfamiliar scents upon your person Mistress, wanted to make sure you were in no danger" Hotoke rumbled out.

Nudging his pups forward to ascertain their partner was just fine before sniffing the guests over to remember their scents "Well that was interesting" the Head Samurai commented as the canines vanished within the house ahead of them.

"I'm sorry about them Mifune-sama, Katsuki and Fuzen are pretty new and think everything's a threat to me, the purple furred one is Katsuki, she's dramatic and the silver one is Fuzen who is quite mischievous he likes to disappear on people" Sakura apologized.

Mifune nodded his head deciding not to question the girl on her choice of harboring potentially dangerous creatures "And what of the big one, you called him Hotoke, why didn't he scent us" the raven haired samurai frowned.

Wondering if the canine had disliked them or something, great now they were even getting hated by canines "Hotoke scented you from where he was, the pups are the ones who need to get up close and personal for now until their much older" the pinkette quipped.

Latching the gate as they continued on the way up to the house and into a foyer where they took off their sandals "I see we're to have more guests" Tobirama commented as he rounded the corner and found them heading towards him or rather the living room.

Sakura nodded seriously "Quite the house you live in" the bald samurai said as they walked into the main room and were met by several people, the former Akatsuki members conspicuously absent for whatever reason.

"Yes Fugaku-sama had this house built for us, back then though our family was a bit smaller and we didn't have near as many residents as we do now" a blonde woman with emerald eyes piped in and Okisuke immediately surmised that this woman was Sakura's mother and Tsunade's daughter.

By her side was a pale pink haired man a blonde haired boy in his arms, Mifune cleared his throat and all attention focused on him before he bowed properly "I thank you for allowing me and my men into your home Senju-san" Mifune said thanking them as he should.

Prompting his two men to bow their heads in thanks as well "Oh honestly there's no reason to be so formal, we love guests and we know that your here on serious business, call me Mebuki, this is my husband Kizashi Haruno and my son Naegi Haruno" Mebuki shook her head.

Seriously what was it with formal people coming into her home all the time "Yep, you also know my daughter Sakura, but I've got another baby girl whose in the academy right now, her name is Hanami Haruno and she's the near spitting image of Sakura" Kizashi chimed in with a grin.

Causing his oldest to roll her eyes "Let them get settled before you bombard them with terrible jokes Dad" Sakura snorted and Kizashi wilted to everyone's amusement as she led the way towards the stairs and up to the second floor.

Where the rooms were "Are your parents usually that welcoming" Okisuke paused outside the guest room he'd chosen, the last one standing in the hall, he was probably the only one comfortable enough right now to ask that anyway.

Again Sakura nodded "Yes Okisuke-san, they welcome everyone, my parents hold no bias towards anyone, it's like they become part of the family" the rosette smiled shooing him gently into his guest room.

"Might I ask why you put on the second floor when there's a third floor to choose from" Urakaku grumbled as they started for the stairs to head back down to the living room where everyone else was and he spotted the stairs.

Instantly Sakura shook her head "Training room, the whole floor is a training room Urakaku-san, well not quite it's got a bathroom up there and a laboratory for storing all my healing supplies, Haku's to" Sakura informed.

Because nearly everyone asked and so they had to make a quick detour up the stairs to the third floor so the samurai could see the training room and they were more than impressed with what they saw as they headed down two flights of stairs without further complaints.

A few hours later Hanami came traipsing in "Nee-chan, Momma, Papa, Grandpa and Uncle, I'm home oh Zabuza-san, Haku-ni and Shimo-kun to" the dark pink haired nine year old called from the foyer before skipping into the living room and completely missing their guests.

For she made a direct beeline to her sister who caught the younger rosette with open arms "Welcome home Hanami-imouto-chan, did you have a good day at the academy, how was Kimiko-chan and Kaen-kun" the older pinkette inquired.

Kizashi pouting as he was ignored and Mebuki patted his arm sympathetically "It was okay, one of my classmates is bullying Kaen-kun lately but Kaen-kun can handle himself and Kimiko-chan is doing great" Hanami chattered.

Until she figured she'd spent enough time with her big sister and switched to her parents, Tobirama shook his head and eight minutes later Hanami peered up at him with dark blue orbs, chattering to him.

Before she finally turned to Hashirama "Very good Hanami-chan, keep up the good work" Hashirama pat the nine year old on the head as she marched towards her spot beside Shimo and pulled out her homework.

The samurai stayed in Leaf for a week and by then the preparations had been completed, the next step would be to begin the revival of shinobi from other villages including their own, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura definitely had their work cut out for them it seemed.


	45. Revival (Part 1)

Two weeks later the day had finally arrived, the day in which they would be making their rounds to other villages to revive shinobi "Are you really sure about this Sakura, chances are that Tobi guy is going to learn of this and Orochimaru to" Sasuke asked.

As they made the trek to the Hokage Tower to speak with Tsunade one last time before they left, shinobi from Konohagakure would be revived last so Tsunade had been compiling a list of dead to bring back to get approved by the other Kage.

Sakura blew out a breath "Even so, with more man power to each village, neither of them would stand much of a chance if we all banded together, so yes I'm really sure Sasuke" Sakura nodded seriously after a moment.

Behind them also coming along on the mission in hopes to draw out Kisame, one the few main contenders left in the Akatsuki organization was Itachi who chuckled softly, "True, however we must also be extremely careful" Itachi reminded.

Wishing that he wasn't necessary for this mission, even if Fugaku was taking over temporarily during his absence, Sasuke paled a little and then they were stood before their leader, Naruto already there "We're just waiting on Kakashi-sensei" Naruto explained.

Eyeing Tsunade warily who looked like she was about to go on a murderous rampage "Not just him Naruto-san, myself as well, Sakura, I wish we weren't seeing each other again in such a stressing situation, also my name is Yamato for the duration of this mission" Tenzo greeted.

Coming up through the floor, a few minutes later Kakashi arrived in a flurry of leaves "Sorry, I got caught by Mebuki-san, Kushina-san and Mikoto-san" Kakashi apologized, and what they could see of his face was completely white.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when the door opened yet again "Lady Tsunade, please allow me to accompany them on this mission of the three of us, I'm the only one capable of handling Tobi right now should he show" Konan barged in.

Yahiko and Nagato on her heels "What are you crazy Konan, I've barely been alive for a month and you want to run off and endanger yourself, not on my watch or rather not without me" Yahiko argued with his fiance seeing as they were engaged now.

"It should be our responsibility anyway" Nagato added, slightly away from the arguing duo and nearest to Sakura to Itachi's chagrin, because he didn't like other men close to his betrothed, even if he knew Nagato wouldn't go after Sakura like that.

Just as Yahiko and Konan's arguing reached an all new high, KI swamped the room, promptly shutting both up and preventing the others from saying anything either "Listen to you two acting like children, but Konan does make a good point and only she will go" Tsunade interjected.

Glaring at the Ame trio forcefully, Yahiko was immediately cowed, nodding his head, Nagato wasn't deterred though and opened his mouth to argue his point, the KI in the air intensified to where he felt like he was being suffocated and wisely backed down.

Like that the KI disappeared so Yahiko and Nagato made their retreat "Now I'm sure you all understand the importance of this mission, good then I don't need to warn you of the dangers it presents and who you could possibly be coming up against" the blonde Hokage cleared her throat.

Staring at each of the shinobi in her office in hopes they truly understood what they were possibly getting into "No Hokage-sama, we're well aware of the dangers and we swear on our honor that we'll return victorious, with one less Akatsuki member to deal with hopefully" the second Uchiha heir vowed.

Determined to see this mission through as much as Sakura was "Sasuke's right Gr…Hokage-sama, we all made a commitment after all to do this" the blonde Uzumaki said, for once calling her by her title respectfully, even if he'd almost slipped and called her granny.

"And as their sensei, I'll make sure each one of them return to this village safely no matter the circumstances, even if I must sacrifice myself in order to uphold that promise" the Copy Ninja announced, looking more serious than his students had ever seen him.

Naruto and Sasuke quietly gulped and hoped that something to that degree never came to pass "Don't worry Kakashi-senpai you'll have Itachi-san and I there to help" the lone brunet in their midst chuckled lightly.

Understanding where his senpai was coming from "Precisely, seeing as I don't intend on letting anything harm you three" the current Uchiha Patriarch frowned as he eyed his betrothed who had been quiet since earlier.

"I'll also be there and even if it's against Yahiko-kun's will, I'll fight until I can't" the former Akatsuki member admitted, just as resolved as the other members of the mission were to see the mission and objectives completed.

Last to speak was Sakura who stared her grandmother straight in the eyes "You have nothing to worry about Shishou, for my name is Sakura Senju and I don't intend on letting any one die" the fuscia haired heiress declared intently.

Tsunade exhaled then nodded exhaustion showing plain upon her face, then with that they were all dismissed, where soon after they'd signed out and were headed in the direction of Sunagakure, who was first on the list since they were so close to Konohagakure.

Halfway down the path Hisashi swooped down to claim Sakura's shoulder as a perch "Oh honestly I told you to stay at home" Sakura huffed at the crow, who cawed at her in response, arguing in his own way to the others amusement.

Before Kakashi cleared his throat "Since you three are the main ones of this mission Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura please don't let your guards down, no matter what" Kakashi reminded seriously as they continued onwards.

Intent clear, reach Sunagakure in as little time as possible "You don't have to tell us that Kakashi, we're not baby genin anymore, but we do understand and of the lot of us those three would be the first ones targeted" Sasuke grunted, pointing to his brother, Naruto and Sakura.

Who rolled her eyes lightly "Lets not forget the possibility of Orochimaru crawling out of whatever hole he's been in to come after you otouto" Itachi added, though he would be equally as targeted by the man and he couldn't help but sigh.

Sasuke shuddered in remembrance "There, there Teme, I bet with all of our combined strengths we'd at the very least be able to run that bastard off if we have to, the same with the remaining members of the Akatsuki organization" Naruto chimed in.

Trying to remain positive in the face of danger "I wouldn't be so sure Naruto-san of those left in the organization, there's Tobi, who has a space time ninjutsu at his disposal, then Kakuzu who has five hearts implanted in his body and lastly Hidan who is immortal" Konan informed.

All eyes turned to her "Immortal how is that possible" Yamato frowned, never had they encountered someone who had immortality before so it was a wonder how they'd even deal with that person when they had to go against him.

Konan shrugged unsure of how herself but it was the reason Hidan had been scouted for Akatsuki in the first place, but regardless of their conversation they kept on high alert and kept moving at a quick pace towards their first stop on the mission.

Due to the nature of it, Tsunade had ranked it as an A Rank with the possibility to go up to an S Rank mission "Say Sakura-chan did Hokage-sama say who they wanted returned to life" the blonde Uzumaki questioned about two hours later.

As they were nearing the border of Fire leading into River, to Wind Country, Sakura looked at her teammate in surprise "Kazekage-sama's wife and brother in law, the First Kazekage and the Third Kazekage who was being used as a puppet by that redhead, Sasori Akasuna" the rose haired heiress explained after a moment.

On edge more so than usual because this was extremely dangerous territory, she wasn't the only one on edge, Konan was as well for this was her home territory or was previously until she defected "Was there anyone else he wanted returned" the second Uchiha questioned.

But Sakura shook her head indicating that either she didn't know or didn't want to say "Rather short list, I would have thought he'd want more than that brought back" the bluenette who'd been added to the team last minute commented.

"Kazekage-sama probably does want a lot more brought back, he just would never admit it or be greedy, not after he's been subjected to Sakura" the current Uchiha Patriarch said with a small chuckle, while Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Yamato raised his brow and looked to Kakashi who shrugged "Tell me Sakura, since I've been absent all this time since you became a genin, what jutsu's have you learned" the lone brunet asked when they were across the border of River and into Wind another two hours later.

They would probably beat some kind of record if they managed to get through the desert and to the village that night "More like created" the Copy Ninja scoffed to the younger man's surprise and Sakura grinned eager to share.

For she sped up a little to walk even with Yamato to Itachi's amusement, their chat lasted for a whole hour to the others amusement as well even if two of them had a bit of a headache considering the complexity of Sakura's jutsu's.

Even the man she was talking to seemed to have a slight headache "And you've done all that since you became a genin, I'm not sure whether I should be proud or scared" Yamato chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

"Just be proud Tenzo, seeing as you were one of the ones to help teach the future matriarch of the Senju and Uchiha clans" Kakashi piped in, also unsure of how to feel where Sakura was concerned, she'd passed their expectations with flying colors after all.

The others shook their heads "As much as I hate to be the one to say this, everyone we have incoming" Itachi interrupted mere moments later, sensing a chakra speeding towards them, all of them tensed and pulled out weapons.

As the chakra approached a well timed gust of wind and sand obstructed their view for a couple of seconds and when it died down they found Gaara before them, wearing the most angered expression they'd ever seen.

"My brother has been poisoned, Sakura you must come quickly or it will be to late" Gaara rumbled in an impatient tone, not that he had to worry as Sakura snapped to, wooden wings sprouting from her back almost immediately.

While tossing a scroll at Konan who looked at it in confusion "Fly everyone the rest of the way to Sand, I'm going ahead to save Kankuro" Sakura explained, Konan pursed her lips before realizing the situation was dire.

So she had no room to complain about receiving an order from someone much younger than her who was also at a lower rank than her as well "Got it, I hope you don't mind you five" Konan asked as Gaara and Sakura vanished within the blink of an eye.

Heading straight for Suna "I just don't understand why we didn't do that in the first place" Naruto huffed, standing still for Konan who turned to him first, he would be the easiest target probably if someone were to come right then and there.

"Dobe, the reason we were walking was to give Hoshigaki a chance to come to us in order to take him out, which would leave those three she mentioned earlier the only ones left in the Akatsuki Organization" Sasuke rapped the blonde over the head before they were sealed in the scroll.

Next was Itachi who looked like he wanted to whack Sasuke over the head merely allowed himself to be sealed into the scroll, which left Yamato and Kakashi who like Itachi said nothing before Konan sprouted her own wings and took flight.

By the time she arrived thirty minutes later Sakura was already escorted to the hospital to extract the deadly poison out of Kankuro "Former Akatsuki member Konan, Kazekage-sama asked that we escort the party of Leaf Shinobi to him, where are they" a Sunagakure Jonin approached Konan mere moments after that.

"Seriously Baki-sensei, your on the village council now and their probably in that there scroll" Temari rolled her eyes at her former sensei, being the second person who had been ordered to escort the Leaf Shinobi to her Father.

Without further ado Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were unsealed from the scroll proving Temari's point "Is Sakura-chan already helping Kankuro, what about Gaara" the blonde Uzumaki asked as they were led through the village to the Kazekage Tower.

Not even bothering with signing in, "Sakura's already with Kankuro at the hospital, Gaara is with Kazekage-sama where he's been since we learned about what that bastard was actually planning" the eldest of the Kazekage's children informed.

And Naruto blew out a sigh of relief "Good, with Kankuro in her capable hands he'll be up and about in no time" the second Uchiha heir also sighed in relief, simply waiting for the others to regain their bearings since they weren't use to being sealed like he and Naruto were.

Yamato especially looked a little ill "Here it will help with the nausea" the current Uchiha Patriarch held out a pill, made by Sakura no doubt, which Yamato took and his nausea abated rather quickly afterwards.

Though he was curious about it, he kept the question to himself as they followed after Baki and Temari until they were stood before the Kazekage "I wasn't sure if you'd follow after Sakura-san so quickly" Rasa exhaled slowly.

Looking them over just to be sure none of them had come to harm "Not like we had much choice Kazekage-sama, Kankuro being poisoned is reason enough to hurry ourselves, even if Sakura's the only one capable of healing him amid our current party" the Copy Ninja commented.

Easing the tension of the room a bit, Rasa shook his head "In any case, due to the nature of your mission, all of you will be housed in my home with my children and I during your stay however long it may be" the crimson haired Kage informed.

"Fair enough Kazekage-sama and probably for the best" the lone brunet of the team nodded in acceptance as their meeting was concluded and Rasa dismissed them, Temari pursed her lips but led the group to the house leaving them to get settled in guest rooms.

Meanwhile at the hospital Sakura was barking orders left and right "Okay hold him down, no not like that, this process is delicate" the rosette frowned seeing how afraid the medics were of even holding down their thrashing patient.

So of course she had to show them how it was done until they finally followed her instructions to the letter, soon she was extracting the poison from Kankuro very slowly in a torturous fashion because like she'd said the process was delicate.

It took hours to be precise and could the medics of Suna General Hospital concoct a proper antidote without her help no so she had to do that to until finally when it was way past dinner time and bed time she was injecting Kankuro with the antidote and leaving three more doses for him to take.

Before emerging from the hospital looking like death warmed over "Sakura" the one tailed Jinchuuriki asked with horror in his voice, Sakura didn't respond, practically already asleep even if she knew that she would regret.

When she woke the next morning she felt even worse "There you are, showers there if you want one" Temari greeted as she came to check on Sakura and saw the younger girl awake and looking around in confusion.

Questions could be answered later "Right, thanks Temari-chan and Kankuro's going to be just fine so long as he takes the medicine I left him" Sakura nodded slowly as she stood and as per Temari's directions headed into the bathroom with some clean clothes to take a shower.

Upon exiting the bathroom Temari led her down the hall to the kitchen where everyone else was already waiting including the Kazekage who stared at Sakura imploringly until she nodded "So Kankuro's okay" Sasuke asked and got another nod.

Sasuke raised a brow at her uncharacteristic silence "Well as long as he's not stubborn" Naruto snorted knowing how some people could be in regards to following medics directions, i.e Kakashi Hatake for one.

Who gave him an unamused glare "I hope you weren't directing that at me Naruto" Kakashi shot at the blonde, Naruto played the innocent card though by turning his head and whistling, prompting several members of the team to roll their eyes.

Including Sakura who scoffed at their early morning antics "How are you by the way, you seemed very out of sorts when Gaara-san brought you in" Itachi turned to his betrothed as they began eating breakfast.

The teenager in question paused "Just fine now and probably, no offense Kazekage-sama but the medics were kind of hopeless, not incompetent just not good at following directions" the fuscia haired Senju said apologizing all in the same breath.

Even if she was wondering why they were in his house when the plan had been to stay at a hotel "My idea to stay here Sakura-san in case you were wondering and none taken" Rasa informed just glad that his first born son was going to be alright.

But it also meant that he would probably continually keep owing Sakura for the rest of his life it seemed like due to how many favors she'd done him "By the way, a secluded area has been set up for the revivals correct" Yamato looked to Rasa.

And got a nod "Good and then we'll probably be on our way to Iwagakure" Konan sat back, grateful that the initial danger was blowing over, not that the rest of the mission wouldn't possibly be equally as dangerous still but for now everything was going to be alright.

Soon enough they all finished eating breakfast and Sakura disappeared "I'll go with her" Gaara rumbled out, on his friends heels to the hospital where she was checking on a now awake Kankuro who hadn't taken his medicine yet.

Gaara was very surprised when his older brother got a death glare "Okay geez fine I'm taking it, see" Kankuro relented fairly quickly and with a grimace gulped down the repulsive concoction that Sakura had made him.

Which led to him laying back down and going back to sleep to rest properly as he should "My Father's office" the redhead said in his gravely tone, leading the way to the Tower even if Sakura knew her way around Hidden Sand.

Like that they were all gathered once more barring Kankuro "Before we begin Kazekage-sama, this is from Hokage-sama, our list of revival candidates" Sakura held out the scroll with all the names Tsunade had compiled to be potentially revived.

Rasa took it silently then read it over not showing the least bit of surprise at the long list, then he set the scroll down and looked at the enlarged group in his office "Please follow me if you would, I'll take you to the prepared room where you'll be doing the revivals" the Kazekage said.

After a tense silence not arguing about the list or even commenting on it "Your sure this is really going to work" his daughter couldn't help but ask when the bookcase that led to a secure room was unveiled and they were all led down it.

Sakura shot her a reassuring smile "Despite how it sounds to good to be true Temari, yes we're sure it's going to really work as three people have already been successfully brought back" the knuckleheaded blonde assured.

Considering he was part of the revival process "So please just relax and leave everything to us alright" the second Uchiha heir said, seeing how tense everyone was, including the Kazekage as they all crowded into the room.

Which was unexpectedly huge, Sakura looked it over discreetly before nodding "Right good luck you three" their silver haired sensei saluted, turning on his heel and heading back the way they'd come, followed by Rasa and Temari.

"Yes, good luck, may this go well" the lone brunet on the team bowed his head at the three Chunin who had been friends since they were all five, then hurried after the others, all that remained was them and Itachi.

Itachi, who marched determinedly towards Sakura "I'll see you out there once this is all done" the current Uchiha Patriarch murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his beloved's lips, Naruto and Sasuke turning away to avoid seeing the affectionate moment before he to left.

Leaving them all alone "Okay Naruto, Sasuke you know what we have to do, so lets get to it" the rosette ordered after taking a deep breath, opened her notebook with the seal in it and got to drawing, like she did the other two times, Sakura made sure to triple check her work before nodding.

Naruto and Sasuke took their places as she grabbed the first scroll sitting on the table "Looks like it will be the third Kazekage first" Sakura announced as she unsealed the body of the Third Kazekage and lay it in the middle of the seal before sitting as Naruto and Sasuke had.

Then began the channeling of nature chakra into the seal through meditation, this one took a little longer though seeing as the man had been dead for over twenty years but eventually the seal lit up red as it did for Yahiko.

Something shot into the man's chest, a pale see through blur they couldn't quite make out before flesh started forming, bringing the Third Kazekage back to life before their very eyes until they could see the rise and fall of his chest.

Indicating that he lived once again after twenty years had gone by since his death, Naruto and Sasuke held their breath as his eyes slowly opened and he carefully sat up in the middle of the seal, looking confused as Yahiko had.

Neither of them had, had forewarning that they were going to be brought back after all as the man simply sat there "Sandaime-sama" Sasuke inquired with a raised brow, it was that utterance of his title that broke the former Kazekage out of his stupor.

As he surged to his feet iron sand gathering behind him "AHHH wait, wait we're not your enemies" Naruto cried out seeing as the man was about to attack the three of them but thankfully the man did pause.

"Explain how this is possible then now" the former Kazekage demanded of the three in front of him ready to kill them should their explanation not be to his liking, Naruto and Sasuke gulped but shoved Sakura forward.

Who shot them both a death glare "Lord Third Kazekage, this is a seal to revive people and give them true life, it's not the reanimation jutsu I assure you because your definitely alive with blood rushing through your veins once more" the pinkette explained carefully.

The man nodded carefully "Why bring back I, Tetsu the Third Kazekage then, surely there were others you could use as a pawn" Tetsu frowned, hating the thought of being used, just as Orochimaru had used him as a reanimation.

What he got was confused looks "Pawn Sandaime-sama, no you've got it all wrong, you were chosen as your life was unfairly shortened by Sasori Akasuna, if you want more questions answered head down that hallway and speak to the current Kazekage" the second Uchiha heir shook his head.

Yellow eyes narrowed on him before Tetsu turned on his heel to do just that hopefully and Naruto slumped in place "That was somewhat terrifying" the blonde exhaled in relief, taking that moment to collect himself as the next person was chosen.

It just so happened to be the First Kazekage and none of them knew how this was going to go considering the meeting with the Third Kazekage but they dutifully drew in nature chakra then channeled it into the seal.

Until like the other two times it lit up red and soon Reto the First Kazekage was once again among the living, Reto however didn't react as Tetsu had, he simply attacked and Sakura instinctively threw herself at Naruto and Sasuke, protecting them with her wooden wings.

"Hashirama Senju" the First Kazekage asked, pausing at the use of Mokuton, which her grandfather was famous for, the teammates were however thankful that he was no longer attacking as Sakura hesitantly lowered her wings.

Meeting Reto's inquiring gaze "Not quite, I'm his granddaughter or rather great, great granddaughter Shodai-sama" Sakura bowed respectfully at the man unveiling who she was related to seeing as it was the only thing that had gotten him to stop attacking them.

Gray eyes narrowed at the response "Do you mean to say that I'm a hundred years in the future, since my death that is" Reto questioned seriously, then he got a good look at the room he was in or rather what he was standing on.

As the three before him nodded "Essentially yes and this is what we used to bring you back Shodai-sama, if you have any further questions just head down that hall and the current Kazekage will explain" Sasuke gestured at the door.

Reto stared at them for a few moments longer before nodding, and without so much as another word disappeared down the hall like Tetsu had earlier "Ugh these guys are way to serious, hopefully the next person won't attack us" Naruto huffed.

Just glad that he'd learned how to drawn in nature chakra otherwise he was sure he, Sasuke and Sakura would be dead, but they dutifully performed the next revival, this time it was Rasa's wife Karura "Oh who are you and where am I" the brunette jumped, remembering her death.

"I'm Sakura Senju, these two are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and your in Sunagakure where you've been all this time, however due to this seal you were brought back to life, to be with your husband and children once more" the pinkette informed gently.

Prompting indigo eyes to fill with tears "There are certain to be many questions, your husband is waiting just down that hall for you Karura-sama, we have one more person to revive" the ebony haired teen said carefully.

Gesturing to the hallway, Karura didn't waste another moment and was quickly gone to reunite with her husband and children even if Kankuro was currently in the hospital "Come on lets get this last guy brought back" the blonde of Team Seven sighed.

Feeling exhausted at the continuous use of nature chakra, seemed there were drawbacks after all and soon Yashamaru, the Kazekage's brother in law was sat before them "Who are you, is this the afterlife" Yashamaru frowned.

But the three before him shook their heads "No Yashamaru-san you were given a second chance at life, your questions will be answered just go ahead and head down that hallway" Sakura was the one to gesture Yashamaru ahead of them to reunite with his family.

As she turned her attention on the seal "Here let us help, getting rid of it will go faster that way" Sasuke sighed when Yashamaru disappeared down the hall, and soon all evidence of the seal was gone so no one could recreate it.

The notebook with the seal on it was once again placed around Sakura's neck at an appropriate size "Their probably waiting for us" Naruto yawned, tired now as they trudged back down the hall where everyone was waiting for them.

Konan spotted them first "Finished, was that truly all you wished revived Kazekage" the bluenette asked of Rasa when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads indicating that all that had been chosen were now among the living.

Rasa steepled his fingers as all eyes turned to him, even the revivals "Just with Reto-sama and Tetsu-sama, our village now has enough manpower to stand equal with the other hidden villages, so yes that was all" the redhead answered.

Because Tsunade didn't have to agree to this so he could ask no more than he already had "What I don't understand is why such a seal is being left in children's untrustworthy hands" the third Kazekage commented.

Drawing everyone's attention onto him next "That would be because Sandaime-sama I happen to be the seals creator and we're more trustworthy than you know" Sakura informed bluntly not wanting to be seen as a child when she wasn't any longer.

Given all that she'd been through at the revelation though the man spluttered "Seals creator" Tetsu frowned and the girl nodded, no more was said on the subject though as Karura turned to her husband after noticing that one of her children wasn't there.

"By the way Rasa where is Kankuro, I would have thought he'd be here if I was going to be brought back" Karura asked, just as knocking erupted on the door and the news Baki brought wasn't good.

For along with him was a medic from the hospital "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama but somehow Kankuro-sama has escaped from the hospital" the woman apologized repeatedly, bowing as low as she could as well.

Sakura gnashed her teeth together loudly, Naruto and Sasuke edged away from her reflexively while the others of her group shook their heads "Don't worry I'll find him" the rosette waved her hand, expanding her senses.

It didn't take her very long to find Kankuro's chakra, a couple of minutes before she simply used her apparition seal to bring the young adult to her where everyone was gathered in his Father's Office, Kankuro was massively surprised when he found himself staring down an angry Sakura.

"What did you think you were doing Kankuro, sneaking out of the hospital, do you want to end up in worse condition than you already currently are" Sakura seethed, leaking a little KI as she did so and Kankuro instantly paled.

And began stuttering "Yeah but I feel fine, especially after you made me take that nasty antidote a couple hours ago" Kankuro whined unlike himself, causing Sakura to rub her temples and shoot him an annoyed, extremely annoyed glare.

Before starting in on him again "Regardless of how fine you feel, the fact is Kankuro you were poisoned yesterday with an extremely deadly poison might I add, that nasty medicine as you put it, is helping your body get rid of the rest of the poison that I wasn't able to get out of you" the pinkette said.

Jabbing Kankuro in the chest with no strength and he still stumbled and nearly fell flat on his rear "Eh m..maybe your right" the brunet grimaced, sweating up a storm from all he'd done since escaping from the hospital.

"Glad you see it my way, now please let this medic take you back to the hospital, where you will rest until you are properly recovered" Sakura raised a brow daring Kankuro to argue, he didn't, simply waved to his mother who gave him a smile and was soon on his way back to the hospital.

The door had only just shut when Temari burst out laughing "You really are the most nonsensical person I've ever met Sakura" Temari laughed feeling as if she was about to bust her gut from the hysterical moment of earlier.

Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh in response "Are you sure your related to Hashirama, I would have thought you'd be ridiculous like him but it seems your not" Reto questioned, extremely confused by the turn of events.

She didn't have a chance as nearly everyone in the office minus those that had been revived nodded "Probably because she's more like Tobirama-sama in that regard" Kakashi snorted, even if Sakura could be equally as ridiculous as Hashirama.

And she knew it, Reto nodded at the answer though "On that note I believe you three deserve some rest" Rasa declared seeing the yawns the three were letting out, Itachi didn't let Sakura get more than a foot out the door of his office before scooping her into his arms.

"Let me, you've already done so much" Itachi smiled down at his beloved who smiled up at him warmly and snuggled in letting him carry her wherever he wanted, Naruto huffed enviously but trudged after Itachi anyway while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long after their departure that the others scattered, besides Karura to acclimate themselves to being alive again, though the reunion of Gaara and Yashamaru was somewhat awkward they were all sure that eventually they would grow into a tight knit family.

Just a few hours later Sakura was up and about again "Does that girl ever take a break" Yamato grimaced seeing Sakura disappear from the Kazekage's house to wherever, Itachi shook his head solemnly as did Konan.

Since she lived with Sakura and her family "Not that I've ever seen really, someday however I hope she'll be able to, to enjoy life without having to work so hard" the Copy Ninja sighed, it had always been that way but he could hope as the others nodded.

Meanwhile Sakura had headed straight for the hospital unaware of the fact that the two former Kazekage's were tailing her discreetly, they weren't the only ones however following Sakura, Gaara was as well.

So they deigned to ask him a couple of questions "Why do you follow her" Tetsu was the first to ask when they were within range of Gaara as they all paused outside the hospital as Sakura disappeared within, probably to check on Kankuro.

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow "Sakura is my friend, she also saved me from being taken over by Shukaku by fixing his seal when we faced each other during the Chunin Exams back when we were genin still" Gaara rumbled out.

Tetsu looked surprised at that "Fixed his seal how if you were fighting against one another that is" Reto demanded to know next, already more confused than before, simply put he didn't understand Hashirama's great, great granddaughter at all.

"Fuinjutsu, a seal that she created with help from a seal master, she trapped me in the water prison jutsu, put the seal on me which separated my chakra from Shukaku's allowing me to regain my sanity as well" the redhead explained.

Reto and Tetsu were confused yet again just as Sakura exited the hospital "Oh hey Gaara" the rosette waved spotting one of her friends, having an inkling as to why he was there, but not calling him out on it since there was no need to.

At her call he nodded "Tell me something would you Sakura, why did you create such a seal in the first place" Gaara questioned suddenly as Sakura neared their position, though she didn't flounder as he thought she would.

Simply brightened all the more "Grandfather and Uncle were the initial reasons I started working on such a seal but I knew that I also couldn't keep it to myself as there were many others who deserved to have a chance to be reunited with lost family members" Sakura answered dutifully.

It was as he suspected really Sakura was to selfless "Then why have us brought back, since neither myself or he are in relation to Rasa or this boy" the Third Kazekage frowned yet again, not understanding in the least.

Until Sakura smiled "You had your lives taken from you unfairly is that right, so therefore you also deserved the chance to live again, I don't discriminate, all lives are important" the fuscia haired heiress informed after they nodded.

Both of whom looked like they had a headache now "I do believe you are more vexing than your grandfather that is for sure" the First Kazekage scoffed and Sakura shrugged, not really sure what to tell him most likely.

While Gaara shook his head "Always has been actually, even when we were twelve, she took things seriously" the redhead rumbled in his gravely tone as they were joined by his sister who looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Sakura spar with me, the next time that bastard comes here to hurt my brothers I want to be ready for him" Temari ordered, having decided that at some point before the Leaf Shinobi left she wanted to spar with her friend.

The girl in question raised a brow in askance "Father…Kazekage-sama already knows and has given permission so long as your okay with it" the teal eyed blonde said knowing what Sakura wanted, she was a stickler for the rules after all.

At that Sakura grinned widely "Of course Temari-chan but I hope you don't think that I'm going to be holding back, well maybe I should a little" Sakura snickered only to frown, she didn't want to seriously hurt her friend after all.

Reto and Tetsu saw it as their chance to see what she was capable of no doubt as they quickly asked if they could spectate "If we're going to fight together in the future against the enemy we have to know if you are strong enough to hold your ground" Reto declared.

Naturally Gaara had to come along as well "It's been awhile since I've seen you two spar, not since the preliminary rounds and that almost spar a few years ago" Gaara added, eager to see how Sakura fought nowadays.

"Fine by me I don't care who watches really, but yeah your right, with that chakra enhanced strength of yours you could break every bone in my body" Temari shuddered, paling a little as she realized that Sakura was not a good opponent for her.

Both former Kazekage shared a look "Chakra enhanced strength, like Tsunade" Tetsu inquired and Sakura nodded yet again as they headed for training grounds, making him realize there was more than met the eye with Sakura.

Who immediately fell into a defensive position, Temari unfolded her fan, Sakura tensed "Don't expect for me to make this easy on you Summoning: Blade Dance" the blonde called after biting her thumb and swiping the blood over her fan.

"Could say the same Temari" the rosette grinned, focusing chakra into her feet and just before the jutsu reached her she jumped into the air, did a roll, flying through hand signs at the same time and landed behind her opponent, loosing her Jet Stream jutsu at point blank range.

Only with slightly less chakra than she usually added to it, Temari swung around quickly and slammed her fan into the ground to protect herself until the jutsu ended "Ha, ha, ha that was a close one" Temari laughed.

Glad they weren't fighting against each other to the death, she probably would have already lost if that were the case "That's not all I have up my sleeve" Sakura laughed, charging Temari who folded her fan to use as a bludgeoning type weapon.

~1 Hour Later~

Temari fell flat on her back, lungs heaving from the fight and out of chakra "Years later and you can still kick my ass" the teal eyed blonde groaned, accepting her defeat gracefully this time as Sakura plopped down next to her hands glowing green.

Sakura shrugged lightly in response "You certainly made me work for that victory though Temari-chan because without a doubt you have improved" the pinkette commented, giving the blonde one of her handmade food pills.

Gaara joined them on the ground "Perhaps you'll indulge me in a spar sometime, that's right I never did ask, how is it you learned to dodge my sand back then" the crimson haired Jinchuuriki questioned having thought of something he'd always wanted to ask Sakura.

She stared at him in surprise "Kazekage-sama actually, while Orochimaru was impersonating him after trying to kill him, though I did train with Haku as well to increase my dodging capabilities, but sure Gaara, I'd love to have another spar with you" Sakura answered seriously.

"Rasa trained you, how did you manage to get him to do that" the Third Kazekage questioned and Sakura nodded, frowning at the same time, making him think the answer was going to be complicated and he was right.

For the girl opened her mouth and tried to give them a headache "He offered or more like gave me no choice really" the rosette huffed, dusting her clothes free of sand as she stood properly, heaving Temari onto her feet as well.

Reto was about to ask another question when Sakura went rigid "What is it" the First Kazekage frowned as the girl turned in the direction that led to the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village, then her expression became thunderous.

Practically emanating killing intent "Kisame Hoshigaki so he really did come after us" Sakura scowled furiously having hoped that the man would have the sense not to come after them while they were in a village.

There went her hopes being dashed "One of the Akatsuki" Gaara grimaced, and Sakura nodded already stalking her way through the village to his house where the others were gathered outside barring Naruto and Sasuke.

All of them having felt Kisame's chakra like she had "I'm going to go, try to talk him out of this and come with us peacefully" Konan sprouted her paper wings as she said this, then was airborne and flying off to intercept Kisame.

In the meantime Itachi glued himself to Sakura's side, oozing KI so strong it was nearly suffocating the others "Don't worry Itachi-kun, we'll be fine" Kakashi quipped in an upbeat tone lessening the tension.

Itachi exhaled then relented with the suffocating chakra but he kept Sakura close by wrapping his arm around her waist "Kakashi-senpai now's not the time to be cracking jokes like that" Yamato frowned just as on edge as the others were.

Until Konan returned shaking her head "Wouldn't listen I'm sorry he's to loyal to Tobi, so it looks like we're going to have to fight him" the bluenette apologized wishing that she would have been able to talk Kisame out of this kind of foolishness.

"We kind of expected that Konan-san so Sakura what have you got in mind" the Copy Ninja turned to his intellectual student with all the brains of her grandmother and great, great, great Uncle, though the former Kazekage's were surprised.

Because they hadn't thought Sakura would be the one to come up with a plan "Only way to deal with him Kakashi-sensei is to seal him like Zetsu, however I'll need those two" the fuscia haired heiress jerked her thumb at the house.

Naruto and Sasuke were her teammates after all so Kakashi went in and woke them up "Hold on a minute you just sparred with me and now your going to go face down an S Class Criminal are you insane Sakura" Temari spluttered as she figured out what was going on.

Or rather what her friend was planning "Never said that I was going to fight him Temari, that's up to Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san and Itachi" Sakura informed reluctantly, having no intention of joining the fight because that would defeat the purpose of capturing Kisame.

She might actually kill him but she couldn't allow her personal feelings to interfere with the mission "This Kisame fellow sounds like you hold some sort of grudge against him" Reto commented seeing the blatant anger.

Even if she was massively reigning it in and removing herself from the fight despite how capable she was imagine his surprise when she nodded "I do, it's because of him that Orochimaru found out that I could use Mokuton like Grandfather can" the pinkette scoffed.

And Konan winced "Sometimes I wonder about you Sakura" Sasuke shook his head as he and Naruto joined the others outside, Sakura rounded on him quickly, pointing to his sleeve so he raised it in confusion.

Leaving him rather shocked when she whipped out a brush and some chakra ink before drawing a seal on his bare shoulder "Uh what's that another seal Sakura-chan" Naruto asked looking the seal over trying to remember where he'd seen it and he figured it out just as she told him what it was.

"Chakra suppression seal Naruto, we can't be felt in any capacity while we're setting up the barrier we used to trap Zetsu otherwise we won't catch Hoshigaki" Sakura turned to him next as Sasuke activated the suppression seal and lowered his sleeve as the ink dried.

Naruto shuddered lightly but didn't argue merely unzipped his jacket to bare his shoulder for her so she could draw the seal on him before zipping back up, by then Sakura had already moved on to drawing the seals of the barrier onto blank tags.

Hardly anyone besides the former Kazekage's were surprised at how quickly she moved from one thing to another "Guess we'll go stall, just be careful you three" Yamato sighed as the decision was made for them to go intercept Kisame before he reached the village.

Who knows what would happen if he did many people would probably be hurt, with that he, Kakashi and Itachi were gone "This is our village and if your going to trap this Kisame Hoshigaki, you'll need someone to watch your backs" Tetsu informed.

Unwilling to let Leaf Shinobi do all the hard work in protecting the village and capturing a high class criminal while at it "Then we'll go and tell Father what's going on" Gaara nodded decisively, grabbing his sister and body flickering despite her wishing to partake in the fight.

Sakura sighed softly but nodded at Tetsu who stood next to Sasuke, and Konan attached herself to Naruto, leaving Reto to go with Sakura as she finished drawing the barrier seals and the six of them split up heading in three different directions.

"Use to this are you" Reto frowned as they flew, Sakura easily carrying him while supporting herself on wooden wings, Sakura didn't answer right away, scoping out the situation from above where she saw Kakashi, Yamato and Itachi confronting Kisame already.

Just a mile away from Sunagakure before they touched down Sakura flew through a set of one handed hand signs "A friend of mine taught me that, it's an illusion genjutsu to hide us in plain sight and as for your question yes we're use to this, my team was cursed I think" Sakura frowned.

Explaining what she'd done, hopefully Sasuke and Konan had the sense to do the same "Cursed huh" Reto mused wondering how she could think that way as they waited for some kind of signal that he was unaware of.

Kisame was a tough opponent even against three strong Leaf Shinobi one who could employ the use of wood style jutsu's, Sakura was completely on edge during the fight until Itachi made a hand sign, the seal of reconciliation, not that Kisame would get it.

But anyone who was Leaf Shinobi would as Sakura surged forward like a bullet, Naruto and Sasuke doing the same the others on their heels until they were within hearing range "Heh I don't know what your playing at Uchiha but whatever you have planned isn't going to work" Kisame scoffed.

Not feeling to sure of himself and completely unaware that he was about to be caught like a mouse "Oh you don't think so huh, guess again Kisame-san" Itachi gave a benign smile just as a blue barrier rose catching Kisame inside of it.

Who was absolutely furiously that he'd been caught off guard "Damn you Uchiha, do you have any idea what your unleashing upon yourselves with my capture" the blue skinned rogue snarled, chakra flaring wildly as he was sealed away by the chakra sensitive barrier.

All involved sighed in relief "Interesting methods for sure but beware anyone could unseal him from that" the Third Kazekage said as the illusion jutsu Sasuke had cast on them was released, the same with Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto sniggered at that"Sakura-chan found a way around that, so unless it's her, he's stuck cause the seal is keyed into only her chakra right now and not even if she were to die would it be undone, that fish-face guy would be stuck in there forever" the blonde announced.

Glad that there was one less Akatsuki member for them to take down "And what if someone important to her was threatened at weapon point" an unfamiliar voice to most of them asked from behind Itachi.

Causing all to whip around wondering how the hell he'd snuck up on them "TOBI" Konan growled recognizing the man for who he was, Tobi who had a kunai to Itachi's neck, making the situation at hand very precarious.

As he looked Sakura dead in the eyes "Release Kisame now and hand over Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the nine tails and I'll remove this kunai here from his neck" Tobi demanded, everyone expected Sakura to panic but she merely looked at him calmly.

"No deal Tobi, besides that's not even Itachi" Sakura informed bluntly as the clone poofed out of existence, Tobi cursed as his hostage turned out to be a fake, then vanished in the blink of an eye seeing as he was alone.

At his disappeared Itachi emerged from underground "How did you know that it wasn't the real Itachi-san" Tetsu asked when they began heading for the village, wary of another attack from Tobi, since they were unsure if the man had truly left.

Sakura blushed "We..Well that's because Itachi's my betrothed and his chakra was lesser than it usually was indicating it was a clone" the pinkette rambled then attached herself to Itachi causing the others to shake their heads in amusement.

Then they were all gathered in Rasa's office once again "I take it the threat has been neutralized" Rasa asked and a scroll was sat neatly on his desk "Good are you taking him to Kirigakure with you" the Fourth Kazekage inquired.

Making everyone before him share concerned looks "Actually we think it would be wisest to send him back to Leaf for Tsunade-shishou to handle, where she can key the seal into Ibiki-sensei's chakra" Sakura explained.

Glaring at the scroll or rather who was sealed inside the scroll "You trust her Rasa and seem to have a rapport with her as well" Reto commented suddenly seeing the fondness hidden deep within Rasa's stare.

Rasa nodded solemnly "Our village wouldn't be as close to Leaf if it weren't for Sakura, she's saved my children multiple times now, befriended them even and helped us grow closer to one another as a family and still continues to do things that benefit us in some way" Rasa sighed.

Admitting all that was no small feat though as he avoided her knowing gaze stubbornly "Oh my" Karura smiled behind her hand, just glad someone had softened her cantankerous husband up and made him see the light so to speak.

Sakura however shrugged like straightening out Kage's were no big deal to her "Shoo the lot of you I have work" the auburn haired man dismissed the Leaf Shinobi from his office and they hurried off to do whatever they wanted with the time they had left in his village.

His predecessors however weren't so easy to get out of his office "Have you thought about asking for that girls hand in marriage to one of your sons" Tetsu narrowed his eyes on Rasa in the next moment and Gaara froze.

Eyes widened comically, imagine his surprise when his Father nodded "Yes I have, however Sakura is already betrothed to Itachi Uchiha, their even currently a couple, right Gaara that's what you said isn't it" Rasa turned his attention on his youngest.

Karura smiling all the while even if she thought the same, Sakura would be a good match for either one of her sons "Ah true and I don't think pushing the issue will make her happy, Itachi well if I had to have her be with someone I'd rather it be him above anyone else" Gaara nodded.

A fond smile for the girl who'd saved him from his descent into insanity "And besides, the feudal lord of lightnings son already tried to get her betrothed to him a few years ago and that didn't work out so well, Sakura is stubborn" the Fourth Kazekage admitted.

"Really, how did that come about, but your right pushing the issue especially when she's already in deep with the Uchiha wouldn't be to our advantage" Reto nodded, having thought the same as Tetsu but he was curious about what Rasa spoke of.

The man chuckled under his breath "When Sakura went to Kumogakure for the first time, and not only helped out in it's hospital but fended off an attack from bandits, the feudal lords son took a liking to her and was determined to marry her until he met her in person" Rasa explained.

Only what Itachi had told him sure but with that Tetsu and Reto wandered off again to familiarize themselves with the village some more "Even if I think the same, I'm glad our children have such a wonderful friend like Sakura-san" Karura said in the resounding silence.

Yashamaru had to agree "Yes I agree, but I never expected Gaara-kun to be learning under you to become the next Kazekage" Yashamaru commented and Rasa shrugged then buckled down to complete his work.

It was just a couple days later, with Kankuro being fully recovered that the team who had set forth from Konohagakure left Sunagakure "Take care of yourselves out there and thank you for giving us another chance at life" the Kazekage's brother in law waved.

Deciding before the group left that it was best to thank them for bringing him and the others back "No thank you Yashamaru-san and this village for it's kind hospitality" the rosette waved back getting in the last words to the others amusement as they disappeared into the distance.

And seeing as Kisame had been taken out the group decided to simply fly themselves to Iwagakure, arriving in record time "We wondered when you'd be making an appearance, Gramps got the message that you set out three days ago" Kurotsuchi was at the gates waiting for them.

Partner at her side "There was a small situation with Kankuro being poisoned, Sakura didn't want to leave until he was fully recovered, not to mention Hoshigaki and Tobi came after us" Kakashi explained, shooting his student turned teammate a look as he signed in.

Sakura kept her head held high "Either way it's not like those couple of extra days in Suna were a setback" Sakura huffed at her sensei knowing he was just being weird as he usually was, taking her turn to sign in before handing the pencil over to Konan.

Kurotsuchi nodded her head as did Akatsuchi "Right you are Sakura-san and we're glad your all here" Akatsuchi chuckled, finding amusement in the situation no matter how serious it seemed, though he could be equally as serious if need be.

Kakashi snorted "There, there Kakashi-senpai you know she's just messing with you as you were messing with her a moment ago" Yamato pat the older man on the shoulder in mock comfort, picking on Kakashi for once.

To Kakashi's chagrin "Oddest bunch ever" Konan shook her head, even if said odd group were the ones who'd helped her and Nagato out of a bind and given them back their best friend Yahiko, she was grateful however.

"Maybe Konan-san" Itachi sighed fondly as he eyed his betrothed who was happily chattering away to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, who was talking just as much to Sakura, gossiping really if he had to say making him chuckle softly.

His little brother was in much the same boat with a future fiance as he was though as he let out a sigh of wonder "I hope Karin's alright, she's been training under your Father and Mother so much lately" Sasuke looked to Naruto.

Who was finally signing in the last one to be precise as they were then led through Iwagakure to the tower "Karin-chan was pretty upset with herself being unable to help much during that situation so decided to train harder, but don't worry she's fine I assure you" Naruto huffed.

Nose crinkled up in frustration, his teammates were both betrothed and he didn't know how they could just be fine with that, he had no more time to think on the subject as they came to a stop in the Tsuchikage's office.

The Tsuchikage having been waiting rather impatiently for their arrival as he eyed them with an uncertain look before nodding seeming relieved that they were all there and unharmed "Thank you coming, we have only one person we wish brought back" Ohnoki cleared his throat.

And the Leaf Shinobi straightened "Indeed and that would be our 2nd Tsuchikage Mu-sama, should we end up fighting either the remaining members of Akatsuki or Orochimaru in an all out war with Nidaime-sama we have a chance to stand on equal grounds with other villages" Kitsuchi informed.

Very few were surprised at the statement as if they'd already heard such a line "So on that note we have a secure room prepared if your ready to bring back Mu-sama" the Third Tsuchikage grumbled looking to Kitsuchi.

"Follow me if you would and I will take you to where the room is" the Tsuchikage's son cleared his throat drawing their attention onto himself as he started from his Father's Office and down the hall further into the tower.

Imagine his surprise when he found only the Chunin on his heels "They said they were going to go get set up in a hotel" the blonde Uzumaki said when Kitsuchi sent them a questioning look, which turned worried and concerned.

But he continued on regardless until they were in the room, where he left them to it "Okay so this won't be to hard seeing as it's only Nidaime Tsuchikage-sama" the fuscia haired Senju heiress clapped psyching herself up essentially.

Flipping open her notebook a moment later to begin drawing "Got to wonder what makes this guy so strong that they would only consider him as a candidate to revive" the second Uchiha heir mused watching Sakura work.

"Probably because the Second Tsuchikage was Tsuchikage-sama's sensei and taught him all he knows, so imagine for a moment just how strong Tsuchikage-sama is then bring back the Second, Iwa's military power would be tripled by just them alone" Sakura announced.

Sasuke and Naruto shuddered not wanting to guess how she'd come up with that "So lets get this done already then we can probably be on our way to Kumo" Naruto grimaced, glad that it was only one person, at least he wouldn't be exhausted like before this time around.

Though he knew the other villages, especially his own would have more than one like Suna did "Dobe is right, the faster we complete this mission the faster we'll be home and safe in Leaf" Sasuke added not feeling safe outside his own village with all that was going on.

Sakura nodded and the body of Mu was placed in the middle of them, and while they meditated to drawn in nature chakra she didn't truly relax because none of them knew how the person being revived would react to being alive again.

Case and point the minute the former Tsuchikage took in his first breath alive again, he was on his feet, speeding through hand signs "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling J….." Mu didn't get to finish as wood wrapped firmly around him.

Quickly separating his hands and holding him forcefully in place because at the same time he'd been preparing his jutsu Sakura had also flown through a set of hand signs of her own "Mokuton: Root Binding Jutsu" the pinkette breathed.

Just glad that she'd stayed alert in order to react "S..Scary, we almost got blown to bits by whatever the hell that was" the blonde Uzumaki was as white as a ghost as he clung onto Sasuke in an extremely embarrassing way.

Mu glared at them angrily trapped in the root bindings "If you don't want to die, I suggest one of you start explaining what's going on here now" the Second Tsuchikage demanded in a harsh tone of voice and the blonde flinched.

Sasuke swallowed back his uneasiness "Right uh you were brought back to life, by the command of the Third Tsuchikage" the second Uchiha heir said un-eloquently not so much a smooth talker in this current situation.

As his teammate focused all her strength into keeping the now revived man from killing them until he settled down "If that's so then where is Ohnoki" Mu narrowed his violet eyes on the teenagers before him wondering why they were performing such a risky jutsu on their own.

Until he got a good look at the floor and realized it was no jutsu but a complex seal "Waiting for you in his office Nidaime-sama, so long as you don't try to kill us again, I'll remove those bindings from you" Sakura negotiated calmly.

The two males behind her couldn't help but sigh in relief as Mu nodded reluctantly and she released him from her jutsu "Alright then the office is this way" Naruto jumped onto his feet and ran headfirst into a wall.

Where they had previously been a door prompting panic from Naruto, Sakura sighed and focused chakra into her hand before tapping the wall, which prompted the door to appear "Knucklehead" Sasuke snorted preceding the others out as Sakura stayed behind to clean up the seal.

Not wanting to give anyone the foolish idea of trying to use it for themselves and soon enough they were stood before Ohnoki once again, the three teammates quickly bowed out giving the two Tsuchikage's a chance to talk privately as they found where the others were and relaxed for a bit.

Already they'd visited two villages and brought back five people, their next stop would be Kumogakure but that wouldn't be until the next day for now Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura simply enjoyed the temporary peace for however long they would have it.


	46. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that all stories of mine are on hiatus as I am going through a rough patch, so the likelihood of any story being updated during this time in which I am both experiencing writers block and depression over loosing my oldest cat is unlikely, I apologize but there is nothing I can do at the current time.

Extra~ Just to be clear I have not abandoned this story and given it to someone else, this story is still mine and I will continue to work on it when I no longer feel the way I do, so I hope that clears that up for anyone who was confused.

End Authors Note


End file.
